Quand tout a basculé
by Amandine6938
Summary: Version longue de mon OS "Nouvelle Vie". Trois ans se sont écoulés et Damon passe ses journées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi? Que s'est-t-il passé? En tout cas une chose est sûre sa vie à bien changé mais est-t-il le seul à avoir une nouvelle vie?
1. Prologue

_**Quand tout a basculé**_

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. Enfin bref comme d'habitude quoi. _

_La version fanfiction de mon OS "Nouvelle Vie". L'histoire est la même mais tout est plus approfondit (normal puisque la première version est un OS) me direz vous! _

_Trois ans se sont écoulés et Damon passe ses journées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi? Que s'est-t-il passé? En tout cas une chose est sûre sa vie à bien changé mais est-t-il le seul à avoir une nouvelle vie?_

_Petite information, les flashback se déroulent quelques mois après l'épisode 22 de la saison 2 et le reste de l'histoire trois ans plus tard. Certains passages sont les mêmes que dans l'OS mais ils y a plus d'inédits que de "copier-coller"._

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Trois ans plus tôt.**_

_Chez les Salvatore, alors que l'horloge de la maison sonnait les huit heures, Damon et Elena se disputaient. En fait, la jeune femme avait interrompu une conversation entre Damon et Alaric qui laissait entendre que Stefan était de retour à Mystic Falls et immédiatement, elle s'en était prise à Damon tandis qu'Alaric – qui se sentait de trop – préféra renter chez les Gilbert où il avait élu domicile depuis quelques mois, depuis la mort de Jenna précisément. La dispute avait duré des dizaines de minutes avant d'être interrompu par Damon qui embrassa la jeune femme sans aucune raison apparente. Tous les deux savaient pertinemment que leur raison leur disait d'interrompre immédiatement leur baiser mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention préférant n'écouter que le désir qui les enflammait corps et âme. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, en se réveillant dans le lit et dans les bras de Damon, qu'Elena avait reprit ses esprits et avait clarifié les choses avec le ténébreux vampire:_

_«C'était une erreur, murmura-t-elle honteuse et au bord des larmes se sentant vraiment coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan. Toi et moi, cette nuit, c'était une erreur._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. Au contraire tu m'en redemandais encore, encore et encore, souviens-toi, lui rappela sournoisement le vampire. _

_- Damon!_

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche princesse!_

_- Non mais je rêve ou c'est toi qui me parles de vérité?! S'énerva-t-elle. Alors que tu m'as menti au sujet de Stefan!_

_- Nous y voilà! Ralla Damon. Stefan! Tu n'as même pas tenu une seconde sans me parler de lui. _

_- Tu m'as menti!_

_- Je te protège Elena!_

_- Tu me mens! Hurla la jeune femme hystérique. Tu me mens parce que tu veux me garder pour toi, tu ne veux pas que je retrouve Stefan parce que tu sais que c'est lui que j'aime alors que toi tu n'es que… Je ne sais ce que tu es, tu m'énerves tellement qu'il n'y a pas d'adjectif pour qualifier ce que je ressens pour toi! Mais je ne t'aime pas Damon et ce qui vient de se passer entre nous n'était qu'une erreur, une insignifiante erreur qui n'aura aucune conséquence sur ma relation avec Stefan._

_- Arrête de dire des bêtises Elena! Dit-t-il masquant parfaitement le fait qu'elle venait de le blesser. Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi parce que cette nuit ce n'était pas rien. On a couché ensemble!_

_- Tu m'énerves! S'écria-t-elle en sortant telle une furie de la chambre de Damon. Je rentre chez moi.»_

_ Décidée à oublier Damon, Elena roula jusqu'à chez elle mais la distance n'était pas assez longue, elle décida donc d'aller jusqu'à Richmond pour y faire du shopping au centre commerciale histoire d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Comme il y avait des bouchons sur la route principale, Elena décida de prendre un raccourci malgré la dangerosité de ce chemin et malgré la pluie diluvienne qui ne cessait depuis le matin. C'est ainsi que loupant un virage, la voiture de la jeune femme fit des tonneaux la plongeant dans le noir. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Damon était avec Bonnie et Caroline à la recherche d'Elena. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit au vampire, elle n'était en aucun cas rentrée chez elle et sa voiture n'était pas sur le trajet entre les deux maisons alors tous trois avaient décidé de localiser la jeune femme avec l'aide de la magie et des pouvoirs vampiriques de Caroline et de Damon. Au bout de deux heures, alors qu'il était plus qu'énervé et fou d'inquiétude, Damon découvrit Elena inconsciente baignant dans une importante marre de sang dans sa voiture qui semblait irréparable. Mais le vampire se fichait complètement de la voiture, tout ce qui l'intéressait était Elena. Elle avait eu un accident qui était plutôt grave mais elle respirait encore, certes faiblement mais elle respirait et c'est tout ce qui importait à Damon: qu'elle soit encore en vie! Qu'importe ce qu'Elena dirait, qu'importe si elle lui en voudrait, Damon décida de lui donner de son sang pour la sauver sachant que s'il ne faisait rien, elle ne tarderait pas à mourir et il refusait de la perdre, il refusait de perdre son humanité, sa raison de vivre. Il refusait de perdre Elena!_

_«Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas? Hurla le vampire fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Pourquoi elle ne reprend pas conscience? _

_- Klaus l'a utilisé pour son rituel, le sang de vampire n'a plus aucun effet de guérison sur elle, expliqua Bonnie en voyant sa meilleure amie mourir sous ses yeux. Ni mes sorts. _

_- Oh non! Pleura Caroline. Ça veut dire qu'elle… Non! C'est Elena, c'est…_

_- L'hôpital! Souffla Damon y emmenant la jeune femme à vitesse vampirique.»_

_Après avoir attendu plusieurs longues et interminables heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Damon et tous les amis d'Elena virent les médecins arriver et leur annoncer qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver la jeune femme, mais ils avaient expliqué à ses proches qu'elle était dans le coma et qu'il faillait attendre quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent leur en dire plus sur l'état de santé de leur amie. Ces quelques jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et au bout d'un mois, Damon – qui était miraculeusement calme; enfin plus calme qu'espéré – avait eu une de ses crises de nerfs et avait exigé de savoir quand la femme qu'il aimait allait éveiller. Alors les médecins finirent par lui avouer qu'ils ignoraient quand Elena le ferrait, ni même si un jour elle le ferrait. À cette annonce le vampire était devenu vraiment fou de rage et de douleur et était prêt à arracher la tête de quelqu'un lorsqu'un des médecins rajouta:_

_«Vous devez savoir que nous venons de découvrir que mademoiselle Gilbert est enceinte. _

_- Damon! Hurla Jeremy sachant que le vampire était – il ne savait comment – le père de cet enfant, que sa sœur et lui avaient "un truc"._

_- Damon? Murmura gentiment Caroline qui avait saisie le trouble du ténébreux vampire. Ça va aller?_

_- Je vais voir Elena, dit-t-il en ne prêtant attention à personne et en étant toujours aussi confus. Il faut que je la vois.»_

_ Le jeune homme plus que troublé et confus refusait de croire ce que le médecin venait de dire. Elena n'avait couché qu'avec lui et il était un vampire; les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer! Pourtant les faits étaient là: Damon avait sous les yeux les résultats d'analyses oublié par les médecins et ces résultats confirmaient la grossesse de la jeune femme. Cependant malgré la preuve qu'il avait sous les yeux, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes – trois quart d'heures précisément – pour réaliser qu'Elena était bel et bien enceinte; enceinte de lui et qu'il allait devenir père. Le premier sentiment qui avait assailli Damon, le premier sentiment par lequel il avait été envahit en l'espace d'une seconde fut la panique. Il était Damon Salvatore un vampire capable du pire, un vampire qui choisissait de mettre son humanité de côté pour commettre les pires de actes possibles inimaginables. Et puis il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant, il en était incapable. Il avait tous les défauts possibles inimaginables et n'était parfait que pour rendre un enfant malheureux. Et puis même s'il voulait faire des efforts, essayer d'être digne de cet enfant, il avait un handicape de taille puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était être père ayant eu le plus mauvais des exemples en Giuseppe. Et tout le fit paniquer encore plus lorsqu'il entendit les médecins dire que cette grossesse pouvait aggraver l'état d'Elena et qu'il était préférable que la famille de celle-ci – Alaric puisque Jeremy était mineur et que dès l'accident d'Elena Ric était devenu le tuteur de l'adolescent – ferrait mieux d'interrompre cette grossesse. Tout en réalisant que ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'Elena voudrait – le vampire savait très bien que la jeune femme désirait devenir mère – et que ce bébé – certes imprévu – était la plus belle raison pour Elena de se battre et de se réveiller, Damon entendit Alaric bredouiller quelques mots, signes que son ami était perdu et qu'il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre et qu'il serait facile pour les médecins de le faire céder forçant donc le vampire à quitter le chevet de la jeune femme pour aller hurler sur son compagnon de beuverie qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de faire ça à Elena en prenant son air le plus menaçant. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il argumentait pour sauver la vie de son enfant à naître, le vampire se rendit compte d'une chose surprenante: lui aussi désirait ce bébé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ignorait comment il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour un bébé mais il désirait cet enfant autant que l'aurait voulu Elena. _

_«Damon c'est de la folie! Réfléchis deux secondes, cette grossesse est dangereuse pour Elena. Ça pourrait aggraver son état de santé ou même la tuer, tentait de le raisonner Alaric. La tuer! Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ça mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt et je sais que toi non plus. Je sais que c'est difficile mais essayons d'écouter ce que les médecins nous disent et mettons toutes les chances de son côté._

_- Et puis de toute façon tu n'as rien à dire Damon, c'est Ric et moi qui décidons, rajouta Jeremy qui n'avait pas envie d'une dispute avec le vampire._

_- Elena se réveillera pour le bébé, déclara Damon sûr de lui. Ce bébé c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu et elle se battra pour lui!_

_- Damon a raison, renchérit Caroline qui savait l'importance qu'aurait accordé Elena à ce bébé. Et puis si vous vous entêté à écouter ces stupides médecins quand Elena se réveillera – parce que têtue comme elle est, elle va se réveiller – elle vous haïra de lui avoir fait subir une IVG. Ce que vous envisagez, ce serait impensable pour Elena! Elle serait là, elle hurlerait qu'elle veut garder son bébé!_

_- Mais si on veut qu'Elena se réveille on doit le faire Caro, on doit mettre toutes les chances de son côté, la contredit Matt._

_- Toi tu te la fermes tu n'as rien à dire! Gronda Damon furieux que l'ex d'Elena se mêle de la conversation. C'est Elena, c'est mon bébé, j'ai des crocs, je décide! Toi crétin, tu te la fermes et tu ne te la ramènes pas! Ton avis on en a rien à foutre! Tu n'as vraiment rien à dire!_

_- Si je connais Elena depuis toujours et je ne vais pas la laisser mourir à cause de la folie d'un connard de vampire! Se défendit Matt._

_- Tu sais ce que peut te faire le "connard de vampire" fou? S'énerva encore plus Damon en plaquant le jeune homme contre le mur de la salle d'attente et en l'étranglant. Je peux te faire mourir dans d'horribles souffrances alors si tu as une once d'intelligence tu te la fermes Donovan!_

_- Damon ça suffit! Gronda Ric. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de voir Elena dans cet état mais ça l'est pour nous tous. Maintenant nous devons tout faire pour la sauver et suivre les conseils des médecins que ça te plaise ou non!_

_- Tes toubibs ne toucheront pas à Elena et à mon bébé, c'est clair? Hurla Damon en s'approchant dangereusement de son ami. Je les tuerai et je vous tuerai tous s'il le faut! (Puis le vampire retourna auprès d'Elena laissant Caroline prendre le relais)._

_- Et Ty et moi on est du même avis, rajouta la vampire._

_- Merci de me demander mon ce que j'en pense! Ralla le loup-garou qui était tout de même d'accord avec Caroline mais qui aimerait que sa petite-amie ne décide pas toujours tout pour lui._

_- Tyler si tu m'aimes tu me suis, répliqua autoritairement la blonde. Donc résumons ça vous fait deux vampires et un loup-garou à affronter, vous n'avez aucune chance!_

_- Tu oublies que l'on a Bonnie dans notre camp, contredit Jeremy sur de lui._

_- Jer, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi et Alaric. Mais, rajouta la sorcière en voyant le sourire triomphant de Caroline. Mais je ne dis pas non plus que je suis d'accord avec toi Caro. Je pense qu'il faut attendre et voir comment l'état d'Elena évolue. Je pense que les médecins ne savent pas trop quoi faire et qu'ils se basent plus sur des statistiques et on sait tous qu'Elena Gilbert est tout sauf une personne qui rentre dans les statistiques._

_- Et moi je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre ma sœur! S'énerva Jeremy qui s'accrochait à Elena puisqu'elle était sa seule famille. Tu devrais me comprendre Bonnie! On ne va pas vous laisser tuer Elena. On va donner de la verveine aux gens de l'hôpital, on ferra tout pour sauver Elena que ça plaise ou non à Damon! Ou à toi Caroline.»_

_Les semaines et les mois passaient et l'état d'Elena ne s'améliorait pas. Néanmoins et fort heureusement son état n'empirait pas et le bébé lui se portait bien. Mais Damon ne désangoissait pas pour autant et il veillait nuit et jour sur Elena, ne pouvant pas hypnotiser le personnel hospitalier puisqu'Alaric et Jeremy passait leur temps à les gaver de verveine. Il détestait se sentir si impuissant et il avait l'impression d'avoir échouer à protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Il détestait se sentir si vulnérable et voir Elena dans le coma. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle se réveille mais tous les sorts que Bonnie avait lancés ne fonctionnaient malheureusement pas. Alors le vampire était nuits et jours à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls - devenu depuis l'accident d'Elena sa nouvelle maison – et ne quittait plus d'une seule seconde sa belle au bois dormant. C'était Caroline qui veillait à maintenir le vampire en vie en lui apportant chaque jour des poches de sang et c'était encore "Blondie" qui enterrait les cadavres que l'ainé des Salvatore pouvait parfois laissé derrière lui (c'est à dire quand il s'en prenait au personnel hospitalier ou aux personnes qui venaient à l'hôpital – pour diverses raisons; la plupart du temps c'était simplement pour évacuer sa colère – et qu'il laissait les corps un peu n'importe où, qu'importe si c'était à la vu de tous!). Depuis l'accident d'Elena, Caroline Forbes – qui auparavant n'était pas très amie avec Damon – était devenue la meilleure alliée de Damon. Pour preuve, un matin alors qu'elle devait être en cours, elle débarqua dans la chambre d'Elena et annonça à Damon que les médecins avaient encore un fois conseillé à Ric et Jeremy d'interrompre la grossesse d'Elena et que Jeremy avait réussi à convaincre Alaric – qui lui était vraiment complètement dépassé par la situation et encore assommé par le deuil de Jenna, laissait vraiment tout passer de la part de l'adolescent – de faire quelque chose en faisant intervenir la justice._

_«Quoi alors ils me font un procès pour pouvoir tuer le bébé! Hurla Damon fou de rage. Et toi comment tu sais ça Blondie?_

_- Jeremy l'a dit à Bonnie qui me l'a dit, déclara calmement Caroline. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis intervenue, j'ai demandé à ma mère de me dire quel était le juge en charge de l'affaire et je l'ai hypnotisé pour qu'il te donne raison lors de la comparution et même qu'il te donne la tutelle d'Elena comme ça Ric et Jer ne pourront plus rien dire. Tu devrais recevoir une comparution d'ici quelques minutes et ça devrait avoir lieu dans la journée. _

_- Je m'en fiche puisque tu as réglé la question du juge je reste avec eux, déclara Damon qui était de très mauvaise humeur._

_- Damon tu ne peux pas, tu dois y aller! Et puis si tu n'y vas pas, Ric et Jeremy se rendront compte qu'un truc cloche. Pendant que tu te battras corps et âme pour une cause gagnée d'avance moi je resterai ici pour veiller sur Elena et le bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai bien soin d'eux. _

_- Comment vont Elena et le bébé? S'enquit Bonnie en entrant dans la chambre. _

_- Comme d'hab', soupira Damon résigné. Alors tu as retourné ta veste à ce qui paraît?_

_- Damon je n'ai jamais été dans un camp ou dans l'autre, tout ce que je fais c'est dans l'intérêt d'Elena et j'essaye de voir les choses de manière objective. Et je crois que Jer et Ric vont trop loin. Ils l'aiment et ils veulent la sauver au détriment du bébé et ce n'est pas ce qu'Elena voudrait. Et puis il n'y a aucune raison médicale qui justifie ce choix donc je me rallie à vous, expliqua la sorcière. Même si je ne t'apprécie pas, même si pour moi tu es un con fini, je dois admettre que tu aimes vraiment Elena et puis… j'ai grandi avec elle. Caroline et moi on sait à quel point elle voudrait ce bébé si elle savait et on connaît tous son caractère; elle se sacrifierait pour cet enfant! Et puis je suis d'accord avec Caro et toi quand vous dites que ce bébé est la meilleure raison qu'Elena a de se battre!_

_- Bonjour, dit une infirmière en rentrant avec un appareil médical. Waouh il y a du monde ici! Monsieur Salvatore une personne vous attend dans le couloir._

_- D'abord dites moi ce qu'est ce truc? S'inquiéta Damon méfiant._

_- Un échographe, sourit l'infirmière. Ne vous inquiétez pas toutes les femmes enceintes ont le droit à leur échographie à ce stade de la grossesse. _

_- C'est cette échographie où on saura si le bébé est une fille ou un garçon? Demanda Damon impatient._

_- OUI, s'écrièrent Bonnie et Caroline. Et tu as intérêt à nous tenir au courant, rajouta la vampire. Bonnie viens on va gérer le pingouin envoyé par le tribunal pendant que Damon profite de l'écho d'Elena et du bébé._

_- Prêt à voir votre bébé monsieur Salvatore? Demanda gentiment l'infirmière en souriant._

_- Évidemment, répondit le vampire. Mais appelez moi Damon, depuis le temps que vous vous occupez d'Elena! _

_- Dans ce cas appelez moi Mindy! Répondit-t-elle avant de commencer l'échographie. Regardez voilà sa tête. On dirait que le bébé dort comme un petit ange. Il suce même son pouce! Rigola Mindy. Quand à son cœur il bat normalement et tout est normal pour un fœtus de cet âge. Il a une taille normale et tout se développe normalement, votre bébé est en parfaite santé. Vous êtes prêt à découvrir le sexe de votre enfant?_

_- Oui depuis le temps!_

_- Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir un petit gars en pleine forme, rigola l'infirmière amusée de l'impatience de Damon. Félicitation!_

_- Alors? Demanda Caroline en rentrant en trombe dans la chambre. Au fait tiens ta convocation, c'est à quinze heures. Mais on s'en fiche, dis nous, une fille ou un garçon? Sérieusement il faut que tu nous le dises parce que comme Bonnie et moi on sèche on va aller faire du shopping pour le bébé avant de revenir tenir compagnie à Elena. _

_- Un Salvatore, leur apprit Damon alors que les filles – spécialement Caroline – se surexcitèrent et félicitèrent Damon et leur amie, persuadées qu'Elena les entendaient et savait pour le bébé._

_- Et si Elena ne se réveille pas avant son accouchement, tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ce petit monstre? Demanda Caroline curieuse alors que Damon grogna en entendant le mot "monstre". C'est une manière de parler, déride-toi Damon! Alors comment tu vas l'appeler ce petit ange?_

_- Aucune idée, comment Elena l'aurait appelé?_

_- Ian, répondirent les filles en cœur. Elena a toujours adoré ce prénom, rajouta Bonnie._

_- C'est sur qu'elle l'appellera Ian, compléta la vampire._

_- Ian. J'aime bien, soupira Damon en pensant au bébé. Mon fils s'appellera Ian. _

_- Et bien dans ce cas allons faire les magasins pour Ian! Déclara Caroline en entrainant son amie avec elle. Aller magne Bonnie! En plus j'ai la carte bancaire de mon père, j'ai le droit à un découvert de 5000 dollars!_

_- Elena tu dois te réveiller princesse, murmura désespérément Damon en larmes après le départ des filles. Tu dois le faire pour notre fils. Tu dois forcément le sentir, il n'arrête pas de bouger. Elena je sais que ce n'est surement pas ce que tu aurais voulu, je veux dire avoir un enfant dans de telles conditions, en étant dans le coma et l'avoir avec un gars comme moi, l'avoir avec moi, mais maintenant il est là et je sais que tu ne peux que l'aimer. Si moi je l'aime alors toi tu dois l'adorer! Il aura besoin de toi, tu sais comment je suis et toi et moi on sait que les enfants ont besoin de leurs mères. Et toi aussi tu as besoin de lui. Elena tu as toujours voulu un bébé et maintenant tu en attends un alors bat-toi pour lui. Bat-toi pour ton fils. S'il te plaît bat-toi pour notre bébé. Ne le laisse pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi instable que moi. Je te promets que jamais je ne lui ferrais du mal, je ne pourrais pas mais je suis un vampire, je suis colérique, impulsif, impatient et j'en passe. Et je ne sais même pas comment on s'occupe d'un bébé! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider princesse. Toi tu sais quoi faire, je sais que quoi qu'il se passera tu sauras quoi faire avec notre bébé! J'ai tellement besoin de toi pour m'aider à devenir meilleur pour lui! Toi et moi on sait que tu es ma conscience, mon humanité, sans toi je n'y arriverais pas!»_

_ Comme prévu, lors de la comparution au tribunal Damon obtenu raison ainsi la tutelle d'Elena et était dés lors devenu la seule personne capable de prendre des décisions concernant Elena et bien entendu le bébé. Ainsi les mois passaient et s'écoulaient sans que la jeune femme ne se réveille; cependant son état ne se dégradait pas et le bébé lui continuait d'aller bien. D'ailleurs très vite le jour de la naissance de cet enfant si particulier. Ce jour là, les médecins avaient emmené Elena et au bout de quelques heures et le vampire, qui ne supportait pas l'attente angoissait en tournant en rond dans la lugubre chambre d'hôpital à laquelle il avait malheureusement fini par s'habituer. Il avait été rejoint par Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler tandis que Jeremy, Alaric et Matt attendaient dans la salle d'attente pour éviter les disputes._

_«Je ramène l'heureuse maman, dit l'infirmière – Mindy – en entrant dans la chambre en poussant le lit sur lequel Elena était endormie. Elle va bien. Mais bon les médecins voudraient vous parler quand vous aurez un moment. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous!_

_- Et mon fils? S'inquiéta Damon en ne voyant pas le bébé et en s'inquiétant en ayant entendu que les médecins voulaient lui parler. _

_- Il va très bien rassurez vous. La sage femme le nettoie un peu et je vous l'amène. C'est un très beau bébé et en pleine forme, sourit l'infirmière avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec le nourrisson dans les bras. Aller petit bonhomme dis bonjour à ton papa, dit-t-elle en plaçant le bébé dans les bras d'un Damon tendu qui cachait son émotion.»_

_ Le vampire tenait son fils dans ses bras alors que ses amis étaient de partis pour les laisser "en famille". Il observait le bébé qui dormait dans ses bras et ne pu que constater que son fils lui ressemblait en le voyant ouvrir ses petits yeux bleus hérités de son lui. Il s'était installé à côté d'Elena et lui parlait de leur fils, le décrivant de la tête au pied espérant vainement qu'Elena finisse par réagir et ouvrir les yeux en réalisant que leur enfant est né et qu'il a besoin d'elle mais malheureusement rien ne se produisait. Alors il essaya une autre technique et posa le bébé sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour que celle-ci ait un contact physique avec leur fils mais encore une fois rien ne se passait du côté d'Elena qui restait immobile. En revanche Ian semblait se sentir vraiment bien contre sa mère et quand son père avait voulu le reprendre dans les bras, le petit garçon avait pleuré dés qu'il avait été éloigné de sa mère. Alors Damon reposa le bébé sur Elena en lui demandant de réagir, en la suppliant de réagir, mais encore une fois comme rien ne se produisait, il finit par exploser de colère et de douleur:_

_«Elena putain tu as le droit de me détester, tu as le droit de vouloir m'emmerder mais merde réveille toi pour Ian! Hurla-t-il. Lui ce n'est qu'un bébé et il a besoin de sa mère!_

_- Damon calme toi, essaya de le calmer Alaric qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.»_

_ Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois, malgré leur divergence d'opinion, les deux hommes avaient réussit à rester tout de même ami, Ric ayant reprit les recherches de Damon pour pister Stefan, savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Et Damon n'avait pas tenu compte du comportement d'Alaric, pas parce qu'il était tolérant, mais parce qu'Alaric était plutôt une loque qui se laissait influencer par n'importe qui, même un adolescente ancien toxico. _

_«Ce n'est pas le moment Ric! Hurla le vampire d'un ton menaçant prêt à sauter à la gorge de son ami simplement par besoin de se défouler._

_- Tu vois ce que je te disais Ric, dit Jeremy en entrant à son tour. Damon est trop Damon pour pouvoir s'occuper du bébé._

_- Jeremy on en a parler et tu sais ce que je t'ai dis!_

_- Je pense avant tout à ma sœur, je n'ai pas envie que quand elle se réveillera on lui dise qu'elle a eu un bébé mais que Damon lui a fait du mal. Ric, le bébé ne peut pas rester avec lui!_

_- Non mais il est shooté ou suicidaire? S'énerva encore plus Damon sur le point de sauter à la gorge de l'adolescent. Tu veux que je te tue c'est ça? Sérieusement tu crois vraiment que je suis incapable de m'occuper de mon fils et que la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est lui faire du mal? Tu n'es décidément qu'un petit con et tu as de la chance qu'ont soit dans la chambre de ta sœur sinon…_

_- Stop tous les deux, intervenu Alaric. Damon tu ne vas rien faire à Jeremy, n'oublie pas que c'est le frère d'Elena. Et toi Jeremy, arrête de t'inquiéter pour le bébé, Damon ne lui ferra aucun mal au contraire, le petit a besoin de lui et Damon en est parfaitement conscient. _

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais Jeremy. Ian n'a pas sa mère pour s'occuper de lui et son père est tout ce qu'il a alors hors de question que je te suive sur le terrain "Damon est incapable de s'en occuper", le gronda son tuteur qui reprenait petit à petit son autorité. En plus c'est faux, si il y a bien deux personnes que l'on peut lui confier c'est ta sœur et leur fils. Et puis si Elena était là, elle laisserait Damon s'occuper de leur bébé, Elena a confiance en lui. Maintenant nous deux on va rentre parce que demain tu as tes examens et que tu dois encore réviser._

_- Damon je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment mais…, hésita Bonnie sur le pas de la porte._

_- Ça a intérêt d'être important, grogna le vampire peu d'humeur à être sérieux._

_- Hier on a réussi à tuer Klaus, annonça joyeusement Caroline. Tu sais le pieu fabriquer par les Petrova et bien associé à un sort spécifique, un sort que les ancêtres de Bonnie ont caché durant tout ce temps, et bien combiner à ce sort il avait la capacité de le tuer. Bref maintenant Klaus est de l'histoire ancienne._

_- Aussi simplement? Se méfia le vampire._

_- Non ça a été plus complexe que ça, mais Caroline te donne sa version bisounours, rigola Tyler. _

_- Ce n'est pas ma version bisounours, c'est la version courte pour un Damon peu enclin à une version longue, barbare et compliquée. Regarde il a autre chose à faire que de nous entendre raconter comment on s'est battu avec Klaus qui a failli me mordre à plusieurs reprise, comment Bonnie a fini le sort en tombant dans les vapes et tout le tralala. Damon a Ian et ce petit bout de chou est le plus important! Et puis il y a des passages à censurer pour les petites oreilles innocentes de bébé Ian de toute façon! _

_- Et Stefan dans l'histoire? S'inquiéta l'ainé des Salvatore._

_- On l'a coincé mais il est dans ta cave et il refuse le sevrage, rapporta Caroline la reine des commérages. Il dit et je cite "Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, foutez moi la paix!". Sans oublier qu'il nous menace de mort. Enfin qu'il menace nos proches et nous de mort. Il est complètement fou quand il est en mode Ripper! Sérieusement nous on fait quoi? Il refuse catégoriquement qu'on l'aide._

_- Ah oui? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Damon en sortant de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras. _

_- Damon, et le bébé? S'inquiéta Bonnie. _

_- Il fait sa première balade! Déclara Damon en mettant son fils dans une couverture. Veillez sur Elena!_

_- Tu ne vas pas l'emmener vers Stefan, il ne sait pas qu'Elena et toi avez un bébé! Il ne sait même pas qu'Elena était enceinte ni même qu'elle est ici! Souligna Caroline alors que le vampire était déjà au bout du couloir.»_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors qu'en pensez-vous. Je sais le début est vraiment comme l'OS si ce n'est que j'entre un peu plus dans les détails. Mais certains points seront légèrement modifiés et puis l'histoire se concentrera sur l'après. Bref je ne peux pas trop en dire. En attendant que je poste la suite – je ne sais pas quand, en publiant maintenant je risque d'être **_**"forcée"**_** à bosser sur cette histoire en parallèle des autres et de mon boulot, mes activités… mais bon j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et j'ai vraiment envie de la creuser. J'espère que cette version fanfiction vous plaira autant que la version OS, voir même qu'elle vous plaira plus. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. **

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Passez un bon weekend. **

**Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonne nouvelle pour vous mes lectrices (lecteurs?), je poste plus tôt que prévu la suite! En fait hier soir j'ai écris un chapitre et demi de cette histoire (donc j'ai un peu d'avance) et puis comme la semaine prochaine j'aurais peu de temps pour moi (en plus du boulot et des études, je dois donner de cours de soutien de français, d'espagnol et d'histoire à une voisine). Donc voilà je poste maintenant et je crois que je peux dire que c'est tout bénéf' pour vous puisque vous semblez beaucoup aimer cette histoire. D'ailleurs merci pour vos commentaires, ils me touchent énormément et merci aussi à celle et ceux qui me suivent que ce soit en temps qu'auteure ou qui suivent une de mes histoires sans oublier un merci à ceux qui mettent mes fanfic' dans leur favoris.**

**Virginie: Contente que cette histoire te plaise aussi. Merci pour ton commentaire et merci pour ton enthousiasme sur toutes mes publications, ça fait plaisir et ça motive. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise & merci pour ta review. Tu trouves Damon super dans le prologue, je pense que dans ce chapitre tu vas l'adorer (enfin au début surtout, quand tu le découvriras avec son fils). Caroline elle – et tu le comprendras par la suite – est complètement folle de Ian. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir les choses par toi-même. Passe une bonne fin de weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Merci pour ton com' et heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Oui Elena va bientôt se réveiller. Dans le présent. Passe un bon dimanche, bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: J'ai écris l'OS en une nuit, suite à une insomnie mais j'ai toujours dit que cette idée méritait mieux qu'un OS et qu'un jour j'en ferrais une fiction. Et aujourd'hui ça y est, ça en est une! Personnellement c'est une histoire que j'aime beaucoup donc je suis très contente de la transformer en fiction. J'espère vraiment que cette version te plaira autant que l'OS. Concernant Damon et Elena, entre eux ce n'est pas gagné. Ils ont un enfant ensemble c'est un fait, le reste… Je ne peux rien te dire. J'en suis même à me poser une question cruciale pour la suite de l'écriture. Mais secret défense, je ne dis rien. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Contente que l'OS t'ait plu et ravie que tu aimes encore plus l'OS. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant & merci pour ta review. Passe un bon après-midi. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Encore une fois merci à vous toutes pour vos charmantes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir que l'histoire plaise autant. **

**Dans ce chapitre vous aller (et c'est la dernière fois) retrouver des similitude avec l'OS et vous aller découvrir un personnage de la série qui y est introduit. Un indice sur ce personnage: Son interprète est la femme de quelqu'un… Vous voyez qui c'est? Oui? Non? Vous ne savez pas? Alors je vous laisse découvrir cette suite qui sait peut-être que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'Elena va se réveiller? Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Voilà trois ans que Damon Salvatore passait tout son temps à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls et la douleur et la culpabilité était toujours la même. La femme qu'il aimait avait eu un accident de voiture à cause de lui et tant qu'Elena serait dans le coma, une partie Damon resterait perdue avec elle, culpabilisant de l'état dans lequel elle était par sa faute. Pourtant une autre partie de lui ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé avec elle parce qu'Elena et lui avaient eu Ian. Cependant malgré son fils, la culpabilité restait le même et à chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital, le vampire était hanté par les _"et si" _qui l'habitaient depuis l'accident d'Elena. _"Et si il l'avait trouvé plus tôt ou trop tard?"_, _"Et si il l'avait retenu?"_, _"Et si il ne s'était pas disputé avec elle?"_. _"Et si…"_, _"Et si…"_, _"Et si…"_

«Papa. Papa! Papa! Criait le petit garçon qui était dans ses bras. Ve manyer moi! Et de l'eau. Z'ai faim et soif!

- Heu ouais, j'ai oublié ton gouter, bafouilla Damon émergeant de ses rêveries. J'ai tout oublié à la maison mais on va aller acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.

- Non! Maman, lui montra son fils en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait rester avec sa mère. Ve Maman moi!

- Alors à deux conditions, céda le vampire. Tu restes à côté de ta maman sans bouger et sans toucher quoique ce soit. Surtout tu ne touches rien, c'est comprit?

- Oui. Pomis.

- C'est bien tu es gentil mon petit Ian, murmura son père d'une fois lointaine en l'embrassant sur le front avant de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux d'Elena. Princesse ça fait trois ans, trois ans aujourd'hui. Réveille toi! Réveille toi pour notre fils, il a besoin de toi.»

A la cafétéria Damon continuait d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais pensé être père, encore moins dans ces circonstances, mais il aimait son fils autant qu'il aimait Elena, et s'il avait perdu ses certitudes en trois ans, trois choses étaient et demeureraient sûres pour lui: premièrement Elena allait se réveiller un jour ou l'autre, deuxièmement elle avait besoin de son enfant et troisièmement leur fils avait tout autant besoin d'elle que lui. _Son fils_! Si un jour il avait pensé dire ce mot, _fils_. Pourtant le petit garçon qui l'attendait dans cette chambre d'hôpital était bel et bien son fils, il ne pouvait pas le renier, cet enfant était son portrait craché! Cet enfant qui après des semaines de calvaire avait apporté une lueur d'espoir dans sa triste et lugubre vie de vampire affligé par une la culpabilité de l'accident de la femme qu'il aimait.

Le noir. C'était tout ce qu'Elena pouvait voir, le noir. Le soleil, la lumière, toute petite lueur quelconque n'étaient plus qu'anciens souvenirs, pourtant il lui semblait qu'une lumière d'un néon venait de lui apparaître. Sa vision était trouble mais elle savait qu'elle voyait la lumière d'un néon qui l'éblouissait l'obligeant à bouger un peu pour se redresser. Beaucoup de questions fusaient dans son esprit, mais elle se sentait tellement faible qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réveiller. Parce que malgré sa faiblesse, la jeune femme voulait revoir la lumière. Elle voulait tout simplement revoir un couché de soleil pour la simple et bonne raison que le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu un semblait lui remonter à une éternité.

«Maman! Maman! Maman! S'écria un petit garçon fou de joie qui se tenait dans ses bras.

- Maman? S'interloqua Elena confuse et choquée. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit?

- Z'ai dit Maman, répéta l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne le reconnaissait pas. Tu es ma Maman.

- Je … Non, réussit à dire la jeune femme confuse par la ressemblance entre ce petit garçon et Damon. Je suis désolée bonhomme mais je n'ai pas d'enfant, lui dit-t-elle gentiment cependant ça n'avait pas empêcher l'enfant de se mettre à pleurer. Non ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à un de mes amis. Mais tu ne pas être son fils c'est impossible et puis même si tu l'avais été il ne serait pas du genre à jouer les papas.

- C'est qui?

- Quelqu'un avec qui je vais avoir des problèmes, soupira-t-elle en pensant à quel point Damon allait être remonté contre elle en remettant les choses en place et en se souvenant peu à peu de son accident.

- Pouwah?

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai fais une bêtise et qu'il doit m'en vouloir énormément, expliqua Elena en souriant au petit garçon qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus azurs qui lui rappelait tellement Damon. En tout cas tu es trop mignon toi! Tu as quel âge? Et comment tu t'appelles?

- Z'ai deux ans, sourit l'enfant. Et ze m'appelle Ian.

- Tu as une super prénon, je l'adore! Lui confia la jeune femme.

- Papa dit que tata Bonnie et tata Caoline lui ont dit que tu aimais bien ce prénom alors y m'a appelé Ian.

- Tu connais Bonnie et Caroline? _Mes_ Bonnie et Caroline? Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes?

- Ben oui. C'est ma Tata Caoline et ma Tata Bonnie.

- Elena? Murmura Damon trop ému pour dire autre chose. Elena trois ans bordel de…

- Damon! Il y a un enfant ici, surveille un peu ton langage! Le gronda la jeune femme en lui désignant le petit garçon qui se tenait sur son lit. Je ne sais pas comment il est rentré mais tu devrais appeler une infirmière, ses parents doivent être inquiets. Et une pour moi, je suis fatiguée alors on se disputera demain Damon. Attends trois ans quoi?

- Papa, pleura le petit garçon en allant dans les bras de son père. Maman m'aime pas!

- Papa? Attends depuis quand t'as un enfant? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé et pourquoi tu m'as dit que les _tu-sais-quoi_ ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants? S'écria la jeune femme furieuse. Et pourquoi il croit que je suis sa mère? Damon dans quelle histoire tu t'es embarqué avant ton retour à Mystic Falls? Tu as fait quoi? Comment ça se fait que tu aies un enfant? Attends tu ne l'as pas enlevé? Mais pourquoi tu enlèverais un enfant, c'est stupide! Damon qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Stop! L'arrêta le ténébreux vampire. Ian attend moi devant la porte de la chambre d'Elena, d'accord? (Le petit garçon toujours en larmes hocha la tête et obéit à son père qui gardait une oreille sur lui). Je vais chercher une infirmière mais avant Elena tu dois savoir que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton accident de voiture. Elena prépare toi à ce que je vais te dire parce ça va te faire un choc. C'est vraiment une bombe et les bombes tu sais que ce n'est pas mon fort alors si je suis trop brutal… Aujourd'hui ça fait trois ans que tu as eu un accident de voiture et Ian t'appelle Maman parce que tu es sa mère. Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible, j'en sais rien. Ian est là c'est tout! On a un fils Elena. Les questions, j'avoue que je m'en fiche, Ian est là c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je…, j'appelle l'infirmière, je crois que c'est mieux.»

Puis il sortit de la chambre laissant Elena seule et en larmes – Damon ne savait pas trop comment gérer la confusion de la jeune femme – avant d'aller avertir Mindy du réveille de la jeune femme.

«Je bipe le docteur Fell et j'y vais, sourit-t-elle avant de voir Ian en larmes. Et bien petit bonhomme pourquoi tu pleures? C'est vrai ta Maman est réveillée, tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

- Mindy ze cois que ma Maman m'aime pas, pleurait le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

- Mais non Ian, c'est juste que ta Maman a dormi pendant longtemps, elle a besoin de reprendre un peu ses esprits, le rassura son père alors que tout le monde se bousculait dans la chambre d'Elena et que Mindy donnait des bonbons à l'enfant avant de partir. Laisse lui le temps de réaliser qu'elle t'a. Elle dormait déjà quand tu étais dans son ventre, elle n'a jamais su qu'elle attendait un bébé alors laisse lui le temps de réaliser qu'elle est Maman Ian. Crois moi quand ta Maman se rendra compte qu'elle t'a, elle va être folle de joie. Aller viens là mon petit bonhomme! Dit-t-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Regarde ce que je te rapporte! Une gros gâteau au chocolat et ton soda préféré! A moins que tu ne préfère te gaver de bonbons!

- Nan! Ze péfére le zocolat! Meci, sourit l'enfant en prenant le gâteau avant de lever ses petits yeux bleus vers son père et de le regarder avec un air inquiet. Maman va m'aimer pou de vai?

- Oui. Elle va t'adorer! Rigola Damon. Arrête de t'inquiéter à propos de ça, ta Maman t'a toujours voulu, une fois qu'elle ira mieux, elle ne va plus vouloir te quitter! Elle va s'occuper de toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Et toi?

- Moi je m'occupe déjà de toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! Rigola Damon qui masquait l'inquiétude qu'il avait puisque même s'il était soulagé de savoir Elena réveiller, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ils allaient gérer le fait d'avoir un enfant ensemble.»

Dans la chambre d'Elena, le docteur Fell était entourée de plein d'infirmières et auscultait la jeune femme plaisantant sur le fait que si elle laissait passer quelque chose tout Mystic Falls serait sur son dos. En effet quand Meredith Fell est revenue vivre dans sa ville natale, ses confrères lui ont refilé le cas d'Elena simplement parce que Damon les énervait trop et qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Cependant ça n'avait pas désespéré la nouvelle venue qui petit à petit et contre toute attente s'était liée d'amitié avec les proches de sa patiente et avait débuté une relation amoureuse avec Alaric. Voilà pourquoi Meredith avait plaisanté sur le fait que tout Mystic Falls lui tomberait dessus si elle négligeait les soins d'Elena Gilbert. Et puis elle espérait que le ton léger qu'elle avait prit détendrait la jeune femme qui était totalement perdue. En même temps qui ne le serait pas après avoir vécu tout ce qu'Elena avait vécu? Qui ne le serait pas en découvrant avoir été trois ans dans le coma et être la mère d'un enfant inconnu? D'un enfant qu'on ignorait attendre!

«Quand vous avez parlé des habitants de Mystic Falls vous pensiez à qui? Demanda Elena d'une petite voix.

- Et bien tous le monde, Ric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, bref tous tes… heu vos amis. Sans parler de Damon et Stefan, répondit Meredith en terminant son auscultation.

- Stefan? S'étonna Elena. Il est revenu? Il va bien? Et vous, vous êtes qui? D'où vous les connaissez tous?

- Calmez vous Elena, essayait de l'apaiser Meredith. Je les connais parce que quand je suis revenue ici, Damon avait énervé tout le personnel et mes confrères m'ont donc sans aucun regrets refiler ton dossier. En plus je suis une Fell, j'appartiens au Conseil et je suis la fiancé d'Alaric, donc je sais tout sur ta… votre vie. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'ai un mal fou avec le vouvoiement. Et oui Stefan va bien! C'est une longue histoire mais il va bien.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua la jeune femme qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Et bien la veille de la naissance de Ian, tes amis ont tué Klaus et Caroline et Tyler ont enfermé Stefan dans la cave des Salvatore, lui expliqua son médecin. Damon lui, et bien il passait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept ici avec vous et quand il a su que son frère était dans sa cave il est sorti de l'hôpital comme un fou et on ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais deux mois plus tard son frère était de nouveau lui même selon tous ceux qui le connaissait.

- Damon passait tous son temps ici? S'étonna Elena.

- Et bien oui. Même après la naissance de Ian!

- Oh ça fait trop d'un coup là, souffla Elena qui se rendait compte qu'elle avait loupé pas mal de choses. Donc j'ai un enfant? Et avec Damon?!

- Exact, acquiesça Meredith.

- Et Damon s'occupe de Ian? S'étonna Elena.

- Et même très bien!

- Damon Salvatore! J'aurais tout entendu moi! Rigola sarcastiquement Elena avant de redevenir sérieuse. Je… Pour moi Ian n'est pas mon fils. Je veux dire que ces trois dernières années n'existent pas. Pour moi je suis l'Elena de dix huit ans avec mes problèmes que j'avais avant mon accident, pas celle que l'on voudrait que je sois maintenant. Pas une Maman!

- Je comprends ça doit être difficile mais vous n'êtes pas toute seule, la rassura le docteur Fell. Vous avez votre famille, vos amis, Ian. Petit à petit vous allez finir par vous sentir sa Maman. Il faut juste vous donner un peu de temps. En tout cas Ian est un chouette gosse, vous avez de quoi être fière de lui! Et puis il y a Damon! Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour vous! D'ailleurs je pense qu'il est inquiet je ferrais mieux d'aller lui dire que vous allez bien sinon... Damon Salvatore est toujours Damon Salvatore au fond!

- Non! S'écria Elena. Je… Il va revenir avec mon… Ian et je l'ai fait pleuré! J'ai fait pleuré un bébé parce que j'étais dans le coma et que je n'ai pas pu vivre ma grossesse! Parce que j'ai perdu trois ans de ma vie et que je n'imaginais pas me réveiller et découvrir que j'ai un bébé! S'énerva la jeune femme. J'ai fait pleurer mon propre enfant parce que j'ai eu un foutu accident qui m'a empêcher de vivre ma grossesse, de rencontrer mon fils, de m'en occuper… de devenir une Maman. De me sentir Maman! Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que j'ai une petit garçon mais je ne me sens pas sa Maman alors que je sais qu'il n'attend que ça, qu'il veut sa Maman! Et je veux être sa Maman mais je ne sais pas comment faire! Je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverais! En revanche je suis sûre d'une chose, si Damon revient, Ian reviendra avec lui et je risquerais de le refaire pleurer. Je ne veux pas.

- Ouais. Je comprends que ça vous paraisse bizarre mais je vous l'ai dit, il vous faut du temps. Oui Ian ne demande qu'à avoir sa Maman prés de lui et ça viendra. Petit à petit. Et si tu… heu si vous voulez je peux dire à Damon de me laisser Ian le temps que vous discutiez tous les deux, histoire de ne pas vous brusquer. Et quand vous serez prête, Damon emmènera Ian et vous passerez un peu de temps ensemble. Il faut y aller petit à petit Elena sans vous brusquer!

- Non. Il a… Si ça fait trois ans que je suis… Vous savez, Ian à un peut plus de deux ans, vingt-sept mois si mes calculs sont bons et ça fait donc vingt-sept mois qu'il attend que sa Maman le prenne dans ses bras alors si Damon rentre dans cette chambre avec lui… Je ne peux pas le repousser, c'est encore un bébé docteur Fell! Avec Ian je dois prendre sur moi, c'est tout, déclara Elena avant que Meredith sortait voir Damon.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré sur l'état d'Elena, Damon décida d'aller voir la jeune femme mais sans leur fils. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ian dans la même pièce qu'Elena puisque celle-ci venait de se réveiller et n'avait nullement conscience qu'elle était mère. Il ne voulait pas revoir son fils pleurer parce qu'il pensait que sa Maman ne l'aime pas. Le vampire auparavant égoïste et égocentrique était devenu père et son fils l'avait changé. Bien sur il était le même quand il se trouvait avec d'autres personnes mais quand il était avec son fils, Damon était une tout nouveau vampire. Il était doux, aimant, patient; il était devenu père. Un bon père. Il se souciait énormément de son fils et faisait tout pour le rendre heureux et pour lui épargner des larmes et des chagrins. Et s'il devait protéger son fils d'Elena, il le ferrait. Oui il aimait Elena mais ils avaient un fils ensemble et la jeune femme sortait d'un coma qui l'avait empêcher de vivre des moments avec Ian, qui l'avait empêcher d'être une Maman et Damon avait réalisé que malgré elle, Elena pouvait blessé leur fils. Et le vampire ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il voulait préserver son fils. Alors il expliqua à son petit-garçon que sa Maman était fatiguée et qu'il la verrait quand elle irait mieux – c'est à dire quand Elena ne risquerait plus de le faire pleuré comme elle l'avait fait – avant de retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme et d'attendre silencieusement qu'elle rompe le silence ne sachant quoi lui dire, quel sujet aborder en premier avec elle sans la brusquer ou quoi que ce soit.

«Klaus est vraiment mort? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ouais, remercie tes copines elles ont tout géré, lui confia Damon.

- Ok. C'est… j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Je sais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as loupé mais ce n'est pas le moment de tout te raconter.

- Tu… Avec Ian comment… et tu…, balbutia-t-elle perdue quand il s'agissait de leur enfant.

- Je m'en sors, la rassura le vampire. C'est un gosse génial, ton digne fils!

- À première vue je dirais que c'est _ton_ digne fils! Souligna-t-elle simplement.

- C'est vrai que physiquement il me ressemble mais il est aussi adorable que toi, lui apprit le vampire. Il est généreux, il est très empathique, il se soucie énormément des autres. Quand il voit que les gens vont mal, il s'assoit à côté d'eux, essaye de comprendre pourquoi ils sont tristes, les console. Il est vraiment adorable. Il a ton innocence dans le sens où il ne voit que la beauté des choses et le meilleur chez les autres. Et je crois qu'il est aussi caractériel que nous deux réunis mais quand il s'y met il devient ton digne fils! Vraiment notre fils est adorable et on ne peut que l'adorer.

- Tu n'en es pas peu fier dit donc! Sourit la jeune femme.

- C'est normal je suis son père! Se défendit Damon. Et une fois que tu le connaitras tu en seras toi aussi plus que fière.

- Damon pour moi ce n'est pas mon fils! Je veux dire que pour moi ces trois dernières années n'ont pas existé et Ian n'est qu'un enfant comme les autres, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Non il est tout sauf ordinaire! S'écria Damon. Et c'est notre fils! Le tien et le mien. Il est unique!

- Damon j'ai besoin de temps, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Non. Tu sais que Stefan est de retour et tu vas recommencer avec lui sans te soucier de ton fils. Ça t'arrange que tu aies été dans le coma et que tu n'aies aucun souvenir de ta grossesse comme ça Ian n'existe pas et puisque ça t'est possible tu vas tout recommencer avec mon crétin de frangin! Hurla Damon fou de rage. Comme si Ian n'existait pas et que ta nuit avec moi n'était rien. Comme si elle aussi n'avait jamais existé. Mais Elena elle existe et on a un fils ensemble. Je sais que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi te déplait, qu'elle te révulse probablement, mais il est là et il existe et je te laisserai pas le faire souffrir à cause de ton obsession pour le parfait Stefan!

- Damon tu es parano, souffla Elena blessée et choquée ne sachant que dire d'autre. J'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre de toute cette histoire et pour réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé et devenir celle que l'on attend que je sois. C'est à dire être une mère pour Ian. D'ailleurs fais le rentrer je veux le voir et par la même occasion je vais te prouver que je ne me fiche pas de lui!

- Tu n'y es pas obligée tu sais! répliqua-t-il cyniquement.

- Damon! Gronda-t-elle alors que le vampire ouvrait la porte et fit signe à son fils – qui était dans la salle d'attente – de venir. Je veux être sa Maman!»

Elena voulait rajouter quelque chose, elle voulait faire comprendre à Damon qu'elle comptait vraiment tout faire pour devenir une Maman dévouée et aimante pour leur fils mais Ian venait de timidement rentrer alors elle se tue tout en réalisant à quel point Damon aimait Ian. Son discours – certes paranoïaque – avait montré à quel point le vampire était prêt à tout pour protéger leur bébé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour voir Damon Salvatore si attaché à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle mais elle aimait l'idée que le père de son fils – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle était Maman! – soit si aimant et protecteur envers leur enfant. Leur enfant qui l'observait avec crainte caché derrière Damon et qui attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas pour le rassurer. Après tout elle l'avait fait pleurer, Elena comprenait parfaitement qu'il soit méfiant, c'était un bébé, elle devait y aller doucement avec lui. Alors elle décida de le mettre à l'aise avec un sourire avant de l'inviter à venir s'installer près d'elle.

«Tu sais je…, j'ai dormi longtemps et aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de m'occuper un peu de moi avant de pouvoir m'occuper parfaitement bien prendre soin de toi, tu comprends? J'ai besoin de guérir avant de devenir la meilleure des mamans!

- Et Papa? S'inquiéta le petit-garçon.

- Et bien tu vas rentrer avec lui et il va s'occuper de toi comme il sait si bien le faire, lui expliqua Elena. Tu comprends Ian?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas.

- Et toi Damon? Ce n'est pas que pour vous deux, c'est valable pour tout le monde. J'ai besoin de temps et de digérer tous ce que je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui.

- Moi je comprends, lui non! Gronda le vampire. Elena il n'a que vingt-sept mois, c'est un bébé!

- Je sais Damon! Cria Elena. Je ne sais pas… Je suis censée… Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fallu que je prenne cette route alors qu'elle est toujours impraticable par temps de pluie? Pleurait-t-elle. À cause de ça j'ai tout loupé de Ian! Je suis tellement désolée!

- Maman pleure pas, lui dit son fils en venant se lover contre elle.

- Elena regarde moi, murmura Damon en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu es Elena Gilbert, tu as tout affronté, ça en comparaison ce n'est rien d'accord! Tu vas y arriver, tout ira bien!

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire Damon! Je veux dire… Tu sais avec, murmura-t-elle honteuse en regardant Ian pour faire comprendre à Damon où elle voulait en venir. Je n'y arrive pas! Je suis horrible et… Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je n'y arriverais pas!

- Si Elena, lui assura Damon avant de prendre un air grave. Tu es forte et têtue, tu y arriveras! Au fait pour tout à l'heure, je suis…

- Je sais Damon, tu es désolé pour ce que tu m'as dit, comprit Elena. Mais c'est pardonné, tu protégeais seulement Ian et ça fait de toi un bon père. Mais ne me redis jamais des trucs pareils, tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un d'égoïste et je déteste ça!

- Elena je…

- Je sais Damon, tu es désolé, je sais, sourit-t-elle simplement. Juste ne me redis jamais ça c'est clair? Maintenant ramène Ian chez toi, il est épuisé le pauvre!

- Maman ze t'aime, lui dit le petit-garçon en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Câlin?

- Oui, rigola Elena en le prenant dans ses bras. Un gros même!

- À demain Maman, dit Ian en lui faisant un bisou.

- Non Ian pas demain, ta mère te l'a dit elle a besoin de temps pour elle, pour se reposer alors dis lui à bientôt, rectifia Damon en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors à bientôt Maman, murmura l'enfant déçu.

- Hey Ian, l'interpela la jeune femme qui détestait déjà le voir peiné en abordant la même expression que son père quand il était blessé. Tu sais quand je serais prête à voir des gens tu seras le premier que je verrais. Damon prend bien soin de lui.

- J'ai l'habitude Elena! Répliqua le vampire. Et toi tu t'en aies bien sortie avec lui. Crois moi tu y arriveras. Après tout moi j'y suis arrivé! Elena quand tu seras ok avec tout ça, tu m'appelles?

- Bah oui, à moins que Ian ait son permis de conduire! Plaisanta Elena. Sérieusement oui je t'appellerai Damon.

- Ok.

- Ouais.

- Ouais. Heu… Bon j'y vais. Repose toi bien Elena, bafouilla le ténébreux vampire tendu à l'idée de ne pas voir le jeune femme pour une durée indéterminée.

- Hey Damon, au risque de flatter ton égo surdimensionné, je suis contente que tu aies été là ce soir, lui confia-t-elle simplement.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian? De Damon avec lui? Du réveil d'Elena? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite? Que pensez-vous de l'actuelle situation? Des révélations que Meredith fait à Elena? J'attends vos avis avec une très grande impatience, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des commentaires. **

**Passez toutes et tous un excellent après-midi.**

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**On peut dire que je n'ai pas trainé à publier à la suite. En fait j'ai un peu de temps qui s'est libéré donc j'en ai profité pour vous offrir la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent. **

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Elena vient de se réveiller, elle découvre qu'elle a un enfant, elle est plutôt en état de choc, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Mais oui malheureusement c'est Ian qui trinque! :-( Mais bon tu vas bien voir ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: En fait j'ai des chapitres d'avances. Mais bon j'ai un emplois du temps plutôt chargé donc peu de temps pour la publication; l'écriture pas de soucis, j'écris le soir mais pour la publication, des fois c'est coton comme on dit. En tout cas merci pour ton com', je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas été déçue par la suite de l'histoire. Damon adore son fils, il le protégera de tout et même d'Elena s'il le faut – tu l'as bien vu à la fin du précédent chapitre! – il est **_**'papa poule' **_**mais ça se comprend: quand Elena était dans le coma il n'avait que Ian pour éviter de devenir fou. Elena elle… Et bien elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est Maman après un coma de trois ans; elle a de quoi être choquée, perdue. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Quand à un moment Delena, il y a un moment où ils font se retrouver – Elena sortira bien un jour ou l'autre de l'hôpital! – je ne peux pas dire grand chose là dessus. Cependant il y aura un moment Stelena alors… Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer. De toute façon ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Aller je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaires. Oui Damon s'occupe bien de son fils, c'est même très normal. Ian est son fils et celui d'Elena. D'ailleurs au sujet de Ian, il est encore présent dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir un peu sa facette Salvatore (facette vampire) et sa facette Gilbert (facette Elena précisément). Enfin lis tu verras. Bises & à bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Melissa: Waouh Elena s'en prend plein la figure! Je ne peux pas te dire si Elena va faire souffrir Damon et Ian, en tout cas je peux te dire qu'elle est perdue entre les deux frères Salvatore: elle les aime tous les deux. C'est un problème. Elle sera forcée de faire un choix et disons que peut-être le comportement de Damon et Stefan ne l'influencera pas. Ou peut-être bien que si. En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il y aura du Delena et du Stelena par la suite. Désolée, je suis bavarde mais je ne peux pas te dire grand chosesur la suite. Pour faire court je dirais juste qu'Elena DEVRA SAVOIR LEQUEL DES DEUX FRÈRES ELLE AIME LE PLUS! Même si c'est un choix qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Voilà tout, je ne peux pas en dire plus. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bises & à bientôt. **

**M: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Oui la fin est un peu positive mais il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours comme on dit. Il va se passer des choses dans la suite de l'histoire. Mais je ne peux pas trop parler, désolée. Bonne semaine à toi aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le prologue et le chapitre 1. Merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 2 avec un flashback entre Damon et Stefan et une scène entre eux deux dans le présent sans oublier une scène entre Elena et Caroline. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

En arrivant chez lui Damon Salvatore était vraiment préoccupé. Il était inquiet pour son fils: il avait peur qu'il soit perturbé par la situation ou qu'avec sa maladresse Elena le blesse, et bien sur il était inquiet pour Elena. Évidemment il était persuadé que la jeune femme surmonterait sa confusion, qu'elle surmonterait tous les obstacles qui allaient inévitablement se présenter à elle mais il avait peur que tout ça la perturbe elle aussi et fasse du mal à Ian. Après tout dans sa tête Elena était une jeune femme de dix-huit ans pas une femme de vingt-et-un ans qui a un enfant! Aujourd'hui Elena devait apprendre à devenir une Maman, à apprendre à connaître son fils, à gérer le triangle amoureux dans lequel elle était avant son accident – car bien évidemment Stefan n'allait pas la lâcher quand il saurait qu'elle est réveillée et allait vouloir la reconquérir – et découvrir tous les autres changements qui se sont produits ces trois dernières années. Alors oui Damon Salvatore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et nerveux. Il n'avait aucune carte en main! Il ne gérait rien. Il ignorait comment les choses allaient se passer, ce qui allait se produire, et les répercutions qui pourrait avoir sur les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde: Elena et leur fils. Alors oui Damon Salvatore était préoccupé! Cependant et fort heureusement pour lui, son fils était trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de son état – son fils qui s'était endormi dans la voiture et que le vampire s'empressa d'aller mettre au lit – et Stefan lui était à l'étage et avec une peu de chance il ne descendrait pas. Depuis qu'il savait qu'Elena avait eu un enfant avec son frère, le cadet des Salvatore était vraiment remonté contre Damon et ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui envoyer des piques et le provoquer autant qu'il le peut. Seulement alors que l'ainé se servait son habituel verre de Whisky, son frère descendit surprit qu'il soit de retour si tôt chez eux. Habituellement quand Damon allait voir Elena – c'est à dire tout les jours – il restait au bas mot cinq heures si ce n'était pas plus!

«Damon? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à la maison? S'inquiéta le cadet des Salvatore. Un problème avec Elena?

- Elena c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu me parles, souffla Damon épuisé par l'attitude qu'abordait son frère. Et encore!»

_**Vingt-sept mois plus tôt.**_

_Après avoir quitté l'hôpital avec son fils dans les bras, Damon avait foncé chez lui pour voir Stefan. Ian était vraiment calme et le vampire le déposa dans la pièce qu'il avait fait aménager par Caroline et Bonnie. Les filles avaient peint les murs en bleu ciel et avait fait dessiner une fresque à Tyler – une fresque avec des petits nounours! – et avaient tout meublé. En plus de ça, elles avaient rangé tous les vêtements que Damon avait commandé sur internet – comme il ne quittait pas l'hôpital, quand il voulait acheter quelque chose, le vampire le faisait par internet – et bien sur Caroline et Bonnie en avaient profité pour y rajouter des achats qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes fait. Sans oublier qu'elles avaient pensé à tous les produits dont Ian aurait besoin. Elles avaient fait le plein de couches, de lingettes, de savons, de talc, de biberons, de sucettes… bref de tout ce dont un bébé a besoin. Et bien sur la chambre du nourrisson regorgeait de peluches. Des petites, des grosses, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et de la part de tout le monde. Bref la chambre de Ian était digne d'un magasine tellement elle était parfaite où le petit ne pourrait que bien s'y sentir. Où il s'y sentait bien! Son père l'avait délicatement posé dans son berceau, était resté près de lui plusieurs minutes afin de vérifier si Ian s'adaptait bien à sa chambre avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller dans sa cave auprès de Stefan. Celui-ci était plutôt calme mais très vite il commença à essayer de faire chanter son ainé de diverses manières possibles inimaginables en faisant preuve de vraiment beaucoup de créativité dans l'espoir fou que Damon lui donne du sang ou le relâche. Et comme le chantage ne fonctionnait pas, Stefan passa à l'étape supérieure: les menaces et les provocations. Seulement rien n'arrivait à atteindre l'ainé des deux frères jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune dise qu'il irait tuer Elena dés qu'il serait de nouveau libre. Là Damon avait réagit et inutile de préciser qu'il l'avait fait avec violence:_

_«Écoute moi bien crétin, Elena est dans un lit d'hôpital dans le coma et on ne sait même pas si elle va se réveiller, lui apprit Damon en abordant son allure la plus dangereuse. Alors tu vois là j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper d'un crétin de vampire incapable de se contrôler!_

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta Stefan – sincèrement ou pas, son ainé ne saurait le dire. _

_- Elle a eu un accident de voiture, lui répondit froidement son frère._

_- Et toi tu…_

_- C'est de ma faute je le sais pas la peine de me le rappeler! Le congédia brutalement Damon. Maintenant tu as deux solutions, soit tu acceptes le sevrage soit tu te tires, mais si tu te tires tu oublies tout Mystic Falls. Y comprit et surtout elle._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec elle! Gronda dangereusement "le Ripper"._

_- Ok donc tu vas être un gentil petit vampire docile et obéissant et accepter bien sagement ton sevrage! Décréta Damon. Sans m'emmerder!_

_- C'est un bébé? Demanda Stefan confus en entendant Ian pleurer._

_- C'est mon fils et ne pose pas de question, répliqua son ainé toujours avec la même froideur._

_- Mais…_

_- Longue histoire, dit-t-il en s'éloignant de la porte. Juste pour ton info et pour ne pas que tu te plaignes que je fais du recel d'informations, sa mère c'est Elena._

_- Espèce de…, fulmina Stefan._

_- Je sais, tu me détestes, tu vas me tuer, blablabla. Je connais la chanson._

_- Tu n'es plus mon frère. Je te déteste et cette fois Damon plus jamais je ne t'adresserais la parole, hurla Stefan. Considère celle-là comme la dernière.»_

«Elena est réveillée, lui apprit froidement Damon.

- J'y vais, déclara Stefan.

- Non, elle ne veut voir personne. Même pas son fils. Pas vraiment.

- Moi elle acceptera de me voir, elle m'aime, nargua le cadet.

- Espèce d'idiot! S'écria Damon en le plaquant contre le mur. Elena a besoin de temps pour se remettre de son coma et de tout ce qu'elle a apprit. Mais le seul Salvatore qu'elle voudra voir quand elle sera prête ce sera son fils. Toi tu l'as perdu quand tu t'es barrés avec ton pote Klaus et moi j'ai tout foiré avec elle.

- Elle se fiche complètement de votre gosse! S'exclama Stefan. Si il comptait pour elle, ils seraient ensemble en ce moment.

- Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès? Hurla son frère fou de rage. Quand Elena s'est réveillée elle croyait être la fille de dix-huit ans avoir un taré d'hybride qui voulait sa mort à ses trousses, à la place elle découvre un petit garçon qui lui dit qu'elle est sa maman, elle a besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle! Mais elle n'abandonnera pas son fils!

- Tu as le droit de rêver grand-frère! Elena sait qu'elle peut avoir des enfants avec des vampires et celui qu'elle aime c'est moi et c'est moi qu'elle choisira et avec qui elle décidera d'en avoir. Ian n'est rien pour elle et elle ne l'aimera jamais, le provoqua son cadet.

- Ne dis jamais qu'Elena n'aime pas son fils! Ragea Damon frappant son frère. Mon pauvre petit-frère tu rêves éveillé si tu crois qu'Elena va l'abandonner qui plus est pour toi. Elle veut être sa Maman, elle va tout faire pour le devenir. Oh et concernant ta théorie, on ne sait pas comment Elena et moi on a eu Ian mais qui te dit que ce serait possible de nouveau? Ou avec toi? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Elena et moi qui pouvons avoir des enfants ensemble et rien qu'ensemble? Et puis si elle et toi pouviez tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait tombée enceinte quand vous étiez ensemble? À moins que tu ne saches pas comment t'y prendre? En tout cas entre elle et moi une nuit à suffit pour qu'elle tombe enceinte! Et tu sais quoi, Elena a passé la nuit à m'en redemander!

- Espèce de…, s'énerva Stefan avant d'être interrompu par son frère.

- Connard? Salop? Ordure? Je sais, tu e le dis tous les jours. Mais je suis un connard, un salop, une ordure, qu'importe le qualitatif que tu pourrais employer, je suis celui qui a un enfant avec Elena Gilbert! Lui rappela Damon. Bonne nuit Stefan.

- Tu sais que quand elle sortira de l'hôpital, elle reviendra vers moi. Et là elle recommencera tout à zéro avec moi. Vraiment tout. Ton fils sera juste le cousin de nos enfants! Le provoqua son cadet avec sadisme.

- Alors là Stefan enlève toi cette idée de la tête! Gronda Damon en lui envoyant un nouveau coup de poing en pleine figure. Tu touches à Elena, je te tue!

- Jaloux? Se moqua Stefan.

- Tu la touches, tu es mort! Gronda Damon plus que menaçant et violent.»

Damon avait coincé son frère contre le mur et l'étranglait laissant sortir toute sa frustration sur lui, le tapant encore et encore, ayant totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. L'ainé évacuait toute son inquiétude pour Ian et pour Elena en se défoulant sur son cadet. Cadet qui depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence du petit-garçon avait un comportement exécrable envers son ainé. En effet il n'adressait la parole à Damon que pour tenir avec lui ce genre de conversations. Enfin ce genre de disputes. Il provoquait son frère, le ton montait et ils se battaient. Ils se battaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre ou que Damon ne parte s'occuper _"de son morveux"_ comme disait Stefan qui passait son temps à attribuer des surnoms plus que péjoratifs, méchants même à son neveu qu'il détestait. Le vampire ne souhaitait qu'une chose que cet enfant et Damon disparaissent. Il voulait ne pas que Damon soit une menace pour lui auprès d'Elena et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci ait un enfant avec son frère. Stefan voulait juste Elena pour lui. À lui. Et maintenant que la jeune femme était réveillée, le cadet des Salvatore comptait en profiter. Il comptait tout faire pour la reconquérir. Stefan était conscient qu'il avait commis des erreurs, il avait montré à Elena une facette de lui dont il n'était pas fier et avait dépassé beaucoup de limites. Cependant il comptait lui montrer qu'il était de nouveau le Stefan dont elle était tombée amoureuse et tout faire qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Et il comptait commencer à la reconquérir dés ce soir!

Damon était vraiment très énervé après son frère. C'était toujours pareil, à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, enfin qu'ils se disputaient, l'ainé était fou de rage contre le cadet. Et à chaque fois, le ténébreux Salvatore essayait – quand il le pouvait – de s'isoler histoire d'éviter d'effrayer son fils en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas suivre ses pulsions en allant en ville vider de pauvres innocents de leur sang. Parce que ce n'était pas l'exemple qu'il voulait donner à son fils. Damon ne voulait pas que Ian devienne comme lui; il voulait qu'il soit meilleur. Le vampire voulait que son fils ait les valeurs d'Elena, il voulait que le petit-garçon garde pour toujours la bonté de sa Maman. Et puis il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait être un bon père pour son bébé. Il voulait tellement ne pas échouer avec Ian. Le vampire voulait vraiment être un bon père pour cet enfant qu'il a littéralement adoré dés qu'il en a apprit l'existence et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'un jour Ian le déteste comme lui avait pu détester son père. En fait Damon Salvatore voulait seulement être digne de son fils! Son fils qui justement rentrait dans sa chambre à moitié endormi. Le petit garçon tenait serré contre lui son doudou et avançait tout doucement vers son père avant de s'installer sur le lit de celui-ci. L'enfant avait l'air certes fatigué mais aussi inquiet. Damon le voyait, quand Ian était inquiet il abordait la même expression faciale qu'Elena lorsqu'elle était préoccupée. En effet même si l'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Damon – mêmes yeux bleus, mêmes cheveux noir – il pouvait parfois avoir des expressions faciales ou réagir comme sa mère. C'était dans ces moments là, ou bien quand par exemple Ian avait fait ses premiers pas ou qu'il pleurait désespérément qu'il voulait sa Maman après avoir fait un cauchemar, c'est dans ces moments là que le vampire ressentait le plus le manque d'Elena. Sans elle il était complètement perdu! C'était fou pour lui de réaliser à quel point il était émotionnellement dépendant de cette femme. Et l'avoir vu durant mille quatre-vingt-quinze jours dans le coma avait été comme être poignarder par mille quatre-vingt-quinze pieux. Car même si la jeune femme l'avait fait souffrir avec ses incertitudes et son incapacité à assumer leur lien qui se renforçait de jour en jour, elle était la mère de son fils et la femme de son éternité. C'était comme ça, quoi qu'elle fasse Damon l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Elle pourrait très bien tout lui faire subir, le torturer, le repousser toujours et encore, il l'aimerait éternellement. Et pas parce qu'elle est la mère de Ian mais simplement parce qu'elle était elle, Elena Gilbert.

«Papa? Murmura le petit-garçon en venant s'installer à côté de son père qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Ça va?

- Heu, ouais t'inquiète! Bredouilla Damon qui ré-atterrissait sur terre. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Bah Maman elle é réveillée et elle é touzou à l'hôpital. Elle é touzou malade? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Elle est juste fatiguée Ian, répondit Damon qui essayait de lui expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible. Tu sais elle dormait parce qu'elle avait été blessée à cause de son accident et maintenant qu'elle est réveillée et bien elle est fatiguée. Parce qu'elle a été beaucoup blessée tu sais. Il faut lui donner le temps de reprendre des forces, c'est tout ma canaille!

- Et cé quand qu'elle ira mieux?

- Bientôt.

- Et moi z'auzai le doit de la voi?

- Elle t'a dit que tu serais le premier à venir la voir Ian, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura son père.

- Oui. Mais dis Papa, Maman elle va pas être touzou à l'hôpital?

- Non, elle va finir par rentrer à la maison! Rigola Damon.

- Avec nous? S'enthousiasma l'enfant qui n'osait pas y croire.

- Heu… Avec toi c'est sur, répondit simplement le vampire.

- Et toi? S'inquiéta son fils.

- Ta mère va venir ici, décréta Damon qui réalisa que son fils avait besoin de ses deux parents. Quand ta mère sortira de l'hôpital, je lui demanderai de venir ici. Aller maintenant il faut que tu dormes mon p'tit bonhomme!

- Papa? Demanda timidement l'enfant qui fixait une pochette de sang à moitié vide et en sortant les crocs. Ze peux en avoir?

- D'accord mais pas tout les soirs ok?

- Oui, promit le garçon qui buvait déjà.»

À l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se remettre de son réveil. Elle essayait de digérer le fait qu'elle avait passé trois ans de sa vie dans le coma et elle essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle était Maman. Elle essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait un enfant avec Damon! Pour elle s'était complètement surréaliste! Non pas parce que Damon est un vampire; le fait qu'en général les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer n'entrait pas en compte pour Elena. En fait elle pensait à la relation tordue qu'elle entretenait avec l'ainé des Salvatore. Elle l'avait tellement détesté pour certains de ses actes mais elle n'avait jamais pu le haïr. Bien sur plus d'une fois elle avait dit le haïr sans jamais réellement éprouver ce sentiment. Parce que quelque part elle avait fini par s'attacher à Damon. Elena commençait à analyser sa relation avec le père de son fils et elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout toléré de sa part parce qu'elle était attendrie par Damon; qu'elle s'y était attachée. Et au fil du temps, en apprenant à le connaître, elle avait fini par ne plus résister au charme légendaire du ténébreux vampire! Jusqu'à cette soirée où tout avait dérapé entre eux et qu'ils avaient franchi le point de non retour. Cette soirée dont elle se souvenait parfaitement bien et qui avait changé sa vie. Elle s'en souvenait comme si ça datait d'hier et elle se souvenait tout aussi bien du lendemain matin. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Damon l'avait vraiment effrayé, elle avait paniqué en réalisant à quel point elle tenait à lui et puis elle s'était sentie coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan qui les haïrait à l'instant où il saurait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle culpabilisait de faire souffrir Stefan et d'agir comme Katherine. Ce matin là, elle s'était sentie comme partagé entre les deux Salvatore et comme elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, elle avait préféré nier ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Damon, nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'ainé des Salvatore, et provoquer inconsciemment une dispute avec lui pour justifier le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui accorder sa chance. C'était plus facile d'avoir une excuse toute trouvée afin d'éviter qu'il ne la fasse souffrir, d'éviter qu'il ne la traite comme une fille de passage. Et puis au fond d'elle, Elena n'avait pas été prête à abandonner son amour pour Stefan, ce qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Damon. Au fil du temps elle s'était attachée à Damon avec qui elle avait une connexion particulière mais elle était attachée à Stefan et elle n'était pas prête à tourner la page, à oublier son histoire avec le cadet des Salvatore. Parce que Stefan avait été celui qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Alors elle n'avait pas été prête à renoncer à ce qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elena avait passé trois ans dans le coma, a eu un fils avec Damon, aujourd'hui elle doit assumer ce qui s'est passé avec lui et choisir. Doit-t-elle donner sa chance à Damon qui l'a, lui avait-t-on dit, veillé nuit et jour et qui est le père de son fils ou doit-elle essayer de reconstruire son histoire avec Stefan qui est, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, de nouveau lui-même? Qui veut-elle dans sa vie? Enfin avec lequel des Salvatore voulait-elle être? Lequel aimait-elle le plus? Lequel était l'homme de sa vie? Damon ou Stefan? Lequel des deux Salvatore devait-elle choisir?

Elena Gilbert se posait tout un tas de questions mais n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions qui lui étaient pourtant cruciales. Après tout c'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait, elle s'interrogeait pour savoir avec qui elle voulait passer le restant des ses jours, elle devrait avoir les réponses! Elle devrait savoir si elle préfère Stefan à Damon ou Damon à Stefan! Après tout elle n'était plus un bébé, elle avait vingt-et-un ans et un enfant! Elle avait un enfant! Pour elle c'était très difficile de se faire à cette idée mais elle était sûre d'une chose, son fils méritait mieux qu'une mère instable sentimentalement. Ian ne devait pas avoir pour exemple une mère amoureuse de deux hommes et incapable de choisir entre les deux. Si pour l'instant elle ne savait comment devenir la Maman de son fils, elle avait conscience d'une chose: elle devait lui apporter un certain équilibre. Elle savait très bien comment une Maman devait être, elle était consciente de l'image qu'elle devait donner à son fils et était prête à tout pour devenir celle qu'elle devait être. Parce que même si elle connaissait à peine Ian, ce petit garçon l'avait touché au plus profond d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait bouleversé Elena sans qu'elle ne se l'explique. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de son bébé, ou bien parce que Ian est la parfaite copie physique de Damon, aller savoir! En tout cas une chose est sûre sa rencontre avec son fils l'avait marqué et plus elle pensait à ce petit-garçon, plus elle avait envie de le connaître, de passer du temps avec lui; d'être sa Maman! Cependant elle refreinait cette envie sachant que maintenant elle ne pouvait que faire du mal à son fils tant qu'elle ne se serait pas remise de tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. La jeune femme avait parfaitement conscience de sa maladresse avec lui et comme elle voulait le protéger, elle préférait se tenir éloigner de lui le temps d'aller mieux. Le temps de comprendre quoi faire et comment être avec son fils. Et elle comptait bien y réfléchir jusqu'à trouver la réponse. Elle voulait le plus vite possible être présente pour son fils! Mais ses pensées et réflexions furent interrompu par Caroline qui avait poussé la porte de la chambre en s'écriant un _"Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai tu es réveillée!"_ avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Et puis passé les retrouvailles, les deux jeunes femmes en arrivèrent à discuter de Ian.

«Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai un fils! S'exclama Elena. C'est trop bizarre!

- Ian est adorable! Lui apprit son amie.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu, sourit la jeune femme.

- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là? S'intrigua la vampire.

- Parce que… Je n'étais pas prête à apprendre une telle nouvelle. Et puis j'ai été d'une maladresse avec lui, ça en est effrayant! C'est mon fils et je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui!

- Ça viendra Elena, la rassura Caroline optimiste. Ian est super facile à vivre! Un comble quand on sait qui est son père!

- Si on m'avait dit ça il y a trois ans! Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais un enfant avec Damon Salvatore…

- Tu n'y aurais pas cru, compléta la blonde. Comment Damon et toi c'est arrivé?

- Et bien… Comme d'habitude on s'est disputé! Ensuite sans savoir pourquoi Damon m'a embrassé. Enfin sans aucune vraie raison! On se disputait puis la seconde d'après on s'embrassaient et le baiser était tellement… c'était passionné et fougueux; c'est simple j'avais l'impression de fondre en l'embrassant!

- C'est un bon coup hein? Souligna malicieusement Caroline alors qu'Elena la dévisageait abasourdie. Quoi le sexe est le seul bon souvenir qu'il m'a laissé! Mais ne répète pas ça à Tyler, il est du genre… C'est un loup-garou il est jaloux et possessif. Soyons de nouveau sérieuses, alors entre les deux Salvatore lequel est…

- Caroline! S'estomaqua Elena qui savait ce que son amie allait lui demander.

- Quoi je n'ai pas couché avec Stefan, je n'ai donc pas la réponse! Et je suis curieuse, je veux savoir!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir…

- J'aime savoir! Se défendit la vampire.

- Parle moi de Ian, demanda Elena pour changer de sujet et parce qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur son fils.

- Oh il est trop mignon! C'est le plus adorable! Il est et comme toi et comme Damon. C'est... Il est aussi gentil et compatissant que toi. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour les autres. Par exemple une fois Tyler et moi on s'est engueulé pour une broutille au Mystic Grill et Ian m'a vu pleuré et il est venu me faire un câlin en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ensuite il m'a dit que Tyler était amoureux de moi et que ce n'était pas grave. Il était tout mignon à vouloir me remonter le moral! Il m'a fait plein de câlins – ton fils est très câlins – et après il est parti avec Damon pour venir te voir, lui raconta Caroline. Ils viennent tous les jours te voir et tous les jours ton p'tit gars te fait des câlins et pose plein de questions sur ton état de santé. Il t'adore! Damon lui parle de toi tous les jours et quand tu étais dans le coma, il te parlait de lui tous les jours. Tous les jours sans exception! Oh et Ian aussi te parlait! Le premier mot qu'il a dit c'était ici, c'était Mama! On l'a filmé. Enfin Damon l'a filmé, tu as une tonne de vidéos sur l'ordinateur qui est dans le tiroir à côté de ton lit. On pensait que ce serait bien pour toi d'avoir des vidéos de ton fils! De le voir étapes par étapes. Ça t'aidera à le connaître! Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre sur Ian?

- Et bien en quoi il ressemble à Damon? Souligna Elena qui se souvenait que Caroline lui avait dit que son fils ressemblait aussi à son père. Et ne me parle pas de son physique, c'est un vrai mini Damon!

- Ouais, rigola son amie heureuse de constater qu'Elena n'avait pas perdue son sens de l'humour. Tu sais quoi, quand tu verras ton fils, tu lui diras qu'il est mignon, tu verras toi-même sa réaction et son visage.

- Attend ne me dit pas qu'il dit un truc du genre _"Je sais"_, _"Sans blague"_, _"Je suis le fils de Damon Salvatore!"_ ou un truc dans le genre avec une expression arrogante _"à la Damon"_?

- Alors je ne dis rien!

- Il doit être trop mignon! S'exclama Elena. Et arrogant! Mais mignon!

- C'est lui le plus mignon! Lui assura Caroline avant de plaisanter: Tu sais si tu ne veux pas de Ian moi je veux bien l'adopter!

- Ça je n'en doute pas mais non Caroline! Aussi bizarre que ça soit pour moi, c'est un fait, c'est mon bébé! Et puis je ne pense pas que Damon accepterait!

- Dommage, fit mine de bouder la vampire avant que son amie se confie à elle.

- Tu sais même si je ne suis pas prête à être Maman, ce bébé fait partie de moi. C'est le mien. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, il m'a touché. Ma rencontre avec Ian m'a complètement chamboulé; c'est complètement surréaliste!

Et puis toutes les deux continuèrent de parler du bébé, Caroline racontait tout un tas d'anecdote à propos de Ian à Elena avant de s'arrêter net et de sortir de la chambre en disant à son amie qu'elle revenait très vite. En effet la jeune Forbes avait entendu Stefan saluer Meredith et comme Elena lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire face à Stefan – elle avait confié à son amie qu'elle ne saurait quoi lui dire; qu'elle n'était pas prête – la vampire décida d'aller conseiller à son ami de laisser du temps à Elena. Et elle avait eu bien du mal à convaincre Stefan de ne pas aller voir Elena! En effet celui-ci insistait et Caroline avait du souligner que s'il braquait Elena, celle-ci le lui reprocherait. La vampire lui expliqua que leur amie viendrait le voir quand elle serait prête mais qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Et finalement avec difficulté la jeune Forbes sembla avoir trouvé les bons mots pour empêcher Stefan d'aller voir Elena et de la brusquer au risque qu'elle se sente encore plus mal après. Ainsi une fois Stefan parti, Caroline retourna auprès Elena qui quand elle la vit revenir près d'elle lui demanda des comptes sur cette soudaine disparition; après tout elle n'avait eu qu'un simple _"Je reviens vite"_. Et la blonde lui expliqua seulement que Stefan était passé avant de lui assurer qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il respecterait son choix de vouloir prendre son temps avant de changer de sujet et de montrer à Elena les vidéos de Ian et de la laisser seule pour que son amie puise regarder les vidéos – Caroline pensait que c'était mieux qu'elle soit seule pour les regarder histoire qu'Elena en profite à fond. Et il y avait énormément de vidéos; ça allait des échographies de la jeune femme aux fêtes d'anniversaire ou de Noël de l'enfant sans oublier les premiers pas et les premiers mots du bébé. Il y avait facilement une centaine de vidéos sur cet ordinateur et bien évidemment la jeune femme ne pouvait pas les regarder tout ce soir même si elle en mourait d'envie. Elle voulait tout savoir de son fils mais comme il y avait trop de vidéos sur l'ordinateur, elle décida de les regarder dans l'ordre. D'abord ses échographies puis la première vidéo prise et ainsi de suite.

Sur cette première vidéo de l'enfant, Ian n'avait que quelques jours – Caroline lui avait donné la date de naissance du petit-garçon – et on pouvait voir le bébé endormi sur la poitrine d'Elena. Ce n'était qu'une vidéo d'une petite minute mais pour Elena cette vidéo était toute aussi émouvante que ses échographies. Pour la simple et bonne raison que même dans le coma elle n'avait rien pu donner à son fils; le bébé était aux anges près d'elle mais elle mais elle, elle ne lui donnait rien. Il semblait si calme, si apaisé; c'était comme s'il savait qu'elle était sa Maman et qu'avec elle il ne risquait rien. C'était comme si Ian savait qu'il était dans les bras de la femme qui l'aimerait plus que tout au monde, comme s'il savait qu'il aurait tout d'elle. C'était vraiment incroyable. Et horrible en même temps! Elena se voyait dans le coma avec son fils contre elle. Elle se voyait inerte alors que son bébé avait besoin d'elle! En ce moment elle n'avait qu'une envie, donner à Ian ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir à cause de ce fichu coma! Elle voulait que son fils ait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner. Et elle comptait le lui donner! Plus elle _"apprenait à connaître"_ son fils, plus elle était résolue à lui donner ce qu'il méritait d'avoir. Plus elle comptait devenir celle qu'elle devait être. Parce que plus elle apprenait à connaître cet enfant à travers ce qu'on lui avait dit et à travers ces vidéos, plus elle développait des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments maternels.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'entretiennent les deux frères? Du comportement – pour moi exécrable! – de Stefan? De la dispute Damon/Stefan à propos d'Elena? De Ian inquiet pour sa Maman? Du fait qu'il ait des crocs? Et que pensez-vous de la scène Caroline/Elena? D'Elena qui commence à s'attacher à son fils? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite de l'histoire? J'attends vos théories ainsi que vos avis avec impatience.**

**Voilà la suite c'est pour... Et bien surement pas avant au mieux vendredi. Demain je ne peux vraiment pas & jeudi… risque d'être juste donc vraiment il y a peu de chances que je publie jeudi. Mais bon peu ne veut pas dire pas du tout!**

**Aller bises à toutes et tous.**

**Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis coincée à la maison avec une angine – qui m'empêche de parler, Aaaah! – donc j'en profite pour publier le chapitre 3 et répondre à vos reviews. **

**tite choune: Oui Stefan mérite bien un pieu dans le cœur! En fait il ne veut pas qu'Elena ait un enfant avec son frère; Ian a réveillé les rivalités fraternelles et Stefan mêle le bébé à ses problèmes avec son frère. Stefan fait payer à Ian le fait d'être le fils de Damon! En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kate Freelander: C'est sûre que Ian va rapprocher ses parents, d'ailleurs dés ce chapitre on les retrouvera tous les trois. Mais Stefan devrait arriver et Elena devrait de nouveau se retrouver partager entre les deux frères donc rien n'est gagné pour le Delena! En tout cas contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire, bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Oui Stefan en mérite des séances de torture! Quand à Elena dans ce chapitre elle sort de l'hôpital et va aller voir son fils. Elle va se retrouver avec Ian et Damon pendant un petit moment… jusqu'à ce que Stefan arrive. Mais il n'arrivera pas dans ce chapitre. En tout cas elle se retrouvera partager entre Damon et Stefan, elle les aime tous les deux mais devra choisir. Voilà tout. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitre. Bises & à bientôt. **

**DameDelenaForever: Non Stefan ne partira pas. Il n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre mais il ne lâchera pas Elena: il l'a dit à Damon avant son sevrage, il ne lui laissera pas Elena! En tout cas contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Melissa: Non ce n'était pas un reproche, je comprend ton point de vu. Ian est très très attachée à sa mère mais si elle lui fait du mal… il est comme Damon donc si il est blessé – même par inadvertance – par sa mère, ce sera très dure pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un bébé mais il n'est pas bête! Stefan lui déteste que son frère pour avoir un enfant avec "sa copine". Je ne peux pas dire comment sera Stefan quand il réapparaitra dans la suite de l'histoire, juste je dirais qu'Elena devrait prêter attention à la mise en garde qu'elle va avoir dans ce chapitre. Pour elle Stefan est le même qu'avant Klaus, elle n'imagine pas qu'il puisse être fou de jalousie et de colère. Parce que c'est ça, il est jaloux du fait que Damon soit celui avec qui Elena ait un enfant et en colère cotre son frère et contre Ian d'exister. Mais bon Elena ne devrait pas se rendre compte de tout ça, elle verra vraiment**_** 'son'**_** Stefan, ainsi elle se retrouvera prise entre deux feux, entre Stefan et Damon parce qu'elle les aime tous les deux. En tout cas une chose est sûre: Elena s'attache à son fils. En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Damon est protecteur envers Ian et Elena et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'Elena retourne avec son frère est du à plusieurs choses. Bien sur il est jaloux et possessif envers elle, il l'aime et bien sur il veut protéger son fils. Entre autre. Elena elle ne veut pas prêter attention à ses sentiments amoureux, elle veut se concentrer sur Ian. Mais entre Damon et Stefan qui font s'y mettre, elle va vraiment devoir y faire face. Elle devra choisir entre les deux frères qu'elle aime tous les deux. En tout cas comme je l'ai déjà dit, les comportements des deux frères n'auront peut-être pas d'influence sur le choix d'Elena. Ou peut-être bien que oui. C'est soit blanc, soit noir. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**fiction-nian: Contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. Ian est et comme sa mère et comme son père. Même s'il est physiquement le fils de Damon Salvatore! Et Caroline a vraiment raison quand elle dit qu'il est adorable, Elena s'en rendra compte très vite. Caroline elle est accro au bébé; elle est incontestablement la fan numéro de Ian. Team Ian! Et Stefan lui, je crois que tous le monde le déteste. Et ça ne devrait pas s'arranger par la suite. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse avec ce chapitre très familiale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elena s'était réveillée et cela faisait une semaine qu'elle refusait toutes les visites ayant découvert ce que son frère voulait faire au début de son coma. En fait Caroline lui avait tout raconté et lorsque Jeremy était venu le lendemain matin – en fait lorsqu'il avait su que sa sœur était sortie du coma, la jeune homme avait voulu la voir coute que coute et ce même si celle-ci avait clairement dit à Caroline de faire part à tout le monde qu'elle ne voulait voir personne; qu'elle voulait se reposer – les deux Gilbert s'étaient disputés. Elena – encore sous le chocs des révélations faites par Caroline – n'avait pas cherché à comprendre son frère, elle lui avait reproché la manière dont il avait géré la situation, le fait qu'il avait voulu la faite avorter ou qu'il avait dit vouloir séparer Ian de Damon et bien que Jeremy avait vainement essayé de se défendre, rien n'avait calmer Elena. En plus son cadet ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose: après tout, tout ce que la jeune femme lui reprochait était justifié. Jeremy avait fait tout ce qu'Elena lui reprochait! Alors avant que son ainée ne le mette sans ménagement dehors, le jeune Gilbert murmura un sincère et modeste _"Désolé"_ avant d'obéir à Elena et de partir la laissant seule, seule pour réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé durant son coma et réfléchir à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil.

Et depuis la visite de Jeremy, Elena n'avait vu que les infirmières et les médecins. Tous ses amis avaient comprit le message qu'elle avait fait passé et personne ne l'avait dérangé durant sa convalescence. Ainsi elle avait pu se concentrer sur Ian, penser à son bébé, voir et revoir les adorables vidéos de son petit-garçon et réaliser à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui. Bien sur la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un enfant – encore moins dans ces circonstances! – mais Ian était là et elle avait passé la première nuit qui avait suivi son réveil à regarder les vidéos de son fils ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'elle les eut toutes visionnées. La jeune femme voulait tout savoir de son fils et comme elle avait peur de blesser de nouveau l'enfant, elle se contentait de regarder les vidéos de son bébé. Ainsi en visionnant ces films elle développait de plus en plus des sentiments maternels, elle avait apprit à connaître son fils et elle avait d'une certaine manière – assez originale, elle devait le reconnaître! – elle avait apprit à aimer son bébé comme une mère aime son enfant. Bien sur jamais elle n'aurait cru être mère de cette manière mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle ne regrettait pas avoir eu Ian et elle ne regrettait pas l'avoir eu avec Damon. Il est vrai que le fait qu'elle ait un enfant avec le ténébreux vampire était assez surprenant; après tout elle et Damon se cherchaient constamment, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un oui et pour un non mais la jeune femme ne regrettait pas d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Ian était là, il existait et il était totalement adorable. Il était l'enfant rêvé! Elena le connaissait peu mais de ce qu'on lui avait dit, de ce qu'elle en avait vu, Ian était parfait. Jamais elle ne regretterait d'avoir son fils et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir eu avec Damon. Damon s'en occupait parfaitement bien, il était protecteur et tendre envers l'enfant; Elena était rassurée et heureuse de savoir que son fils a un père qui se soucie de lui et qui l'aime comme Damon pouvait le faire. Jamais Elena Gilbert n'aurait cru voir Damon Salvatore autant attaché à une autre personne qu'elle pourtant il était indéniable que le vampire adorait leur fils et le découvrir si tendre et protecteur envers Ian touchait Elena qui aimait cette facette du vampire; ses sentiments envers le vampire s'intensifiaient.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, durant toute une longue et insoutenable semaine, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de penser à Ian et après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait un enfant, après avoir comprit qu'elle l'aimait déjà elle fut horrifiée à l'idée d'être une mauvaise mère pour le petit-garçon. Durant toute cette fameuse semaine elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à cet enfant, à quel point elle avait envie de le connaître et à quel point elle voulait être une bonne maman pour lui. Alors quand hier soir les médecins lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dés le lendemain matin, elle fut soulagée; elle allait enfin revoir Ian! Elle allait enfin revoir son petit-garçon. Son bébé avec qui elle allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Pressée de retrouver cet enfant auquel elle était vraiment très attachée et qui était le sien, la jeune femme avait remplit tout les documents nécessaires à sa sortie dés que l'équipe médicale avait eu quitté sa chambre afin de pouvoir partir dés son réveil le lendemain. Bien sur vu l'heure à laquelle on lui avait donné la permission de sortir – 22H30 – elle n'avait pas appelé Damon: c'était trop tard, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Ian! Et puis elle comptait leur faire la surprise, elle espérait arriver avant le réveil de l'enfant et voir la tête de son bébé lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle était près de lui.

Le lendemain matin, jour de sa sortie, Elena Gilbert s'était levée très tôt. En effet à six heures, elle sortait déjà de l'hôpital et prenait un taxi pour qu'il la dépose en ville, à la banque précisément – elle voulait connaître l'état de ses comptes sachant qu'avec un enfant elle aurait des dépenses à faire. Et puis elle devait s'acheter une voiture – avant d'aller chez elle dans le but de récupérer ses affaires. Durant sa semaine à l'hôpital Elena avait bien réfléchit à la situation et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle devait aller vivre chez les Salvatore. En fait elle pensait que Ian n'avait pas à déménager, la maison de l'enfant était la pension des Salvatore, elle ne voulait pas le perturber en le forçant à déménager. De plus Ian avait besoin de son père. Son fils avait une relation privilégier avec Damon; Elena ne voulait pas les séparer. Alors elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que la meilleure chose à faire était d'emménager chez les Salvatore même si elle savait que là-bas elle se retrouverait au milieu des deux hommes qu'elle aimait et entre qui elle était déchirée. Mais bon Elena ne comptait pas se poser de questions à propos de ses sentiments pour Damon et Stefan, elle se concentrerait dessus plus tard, aujourd'hui le Salvatore qui passait en priorité était Ian. Ian qu'elle était vraiment plus que pressée de revoir! Alors elle se dépêchait à emballer ses affaires sans se rendre compte que Jeremy l'observait timidement sans savoir quoi lui dire, debout devant sa porte.

«Je… Heu…, bredouilla Jeremy tendu. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai entendu du bruit et…

- Pourquoi? Je veux comprendre pourquoi? Donne moi une bonne raison! Lui demanda froidement sa sœur. Tu savais qu'un bébé était tout ce que je voulais et tu savais que je ne pouvais pas alors pourquoi tu as voulu que les médecins interrompent ma grossesse. Ian était mon miracle! Il est mon miracle!

- Parce que… le médecins disaient… ils disaient qu'il fallait le faire… pour toi et…

- Et je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça! Je croyais que tu me connaissais et que tu savais ce que j'aurais voulu. Je croyais que tu aurais su que j'aurais choisi mon bébé! Lui reprocha Elena en élevant le ton. Avant moi, avant tout!

- Mais moi je ne voulais pas te perdre! Hurla Jeremy au bord des larmes. On venait de perdre Jenna et je ne pouvais pas imaginer te perdre toi aussi. Tu étais ma seule famille et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver! Je ne réfléchissais plus, tout ce que je voulais était garder ma grande-sœur en vie! Et ton fils… ce n'est que quand il est né que j'ai réalisé… qu'il était là… important. Que j'ai réalisé… ma connerie. Et j'ai voulu réparer en voulant éloigner Ian de Damon… Et c'était encore une connerie! Je suis vraiment désolé Elena. Je n'ai fais que des conneries et je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras me pardonner mais je veux juste que tu saches que je suis terriblement désolé. Je regrette tout.

- Oh Jeremy, murmura-t-elle en réalisant que son frère avait souffert plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Je suis désolée moi aussi, je n'ai pas comprit.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi…

- J'aurais du être moins... Quand tu es venu à l'hôpital, j'aurais du être moins méchante, essayer de te comprendre, s'excusait Elena. Si toi tu avais été dans un lit d'hôpital je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit, j'aurais du comprendre que ça n'avait pas été facile pour toi et que tu étais terrifié. Je suis désolée Jeremy, je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme je l'ai fait.

- Non tu avais des raisons. En plus tu venais d'apprendre avoir été dans le coma durant trois ans, avoir un enfant… Ça n'a pas du être facile.

- Non c'est vrai mais j'ai digéré les infos, sourit-elle simplement.

- Ton fils a l'air adorable, souligna simplement Jeremy.

- Damon est très protecteur envers Ian mais je te le présenterais et je calmerais la colère de Damon, lui promit Elena.

- Tu ne pars donc pas à cause de moi? Demanda son cadet en espérant que la réponse était non.

- Non! C'est mieux pour Ian que j'aille vivre là bas. Je ne vais pas le perturber en le forçant à déménager ou en le forçant à vivre entre deux maisons. Et puis je ne peux pas les séparer Damon et lui. C'est mieux que Ian ait ses deux parents avec lui, lui expliqua Elena en le rassurant. C'est un bébé il a besoin de ses deux parents. Je… Tu sais la situation est particulière… Ian a toujours vécu avec son père, aujourd'hui je suis réveillée mais je ne peux pas débarquer, prendre mon fils avec moi sans me soucier du reste! Damon aime son fils et Ian aime son père; ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre alors le mieux c'est que j'aille là bas. Pour le moment en tout cas. Après… je ne sais pas. Damon et moi on a un tas de trucs par rapport à Ian et tant qu'on n'a rien d'organiser, c'est mieux que je vive à la pension.

- Tu sais que là bas tu vas te retrouver entre Damon et Stefan et…

- Le seul Salvatore qui m'intéresse c'est mon fils! Le coupa-t-elle.

- Menteuse! L'accusa son frère. Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'avais bien remarqué comment tu regardais Damon, tu en pinces pour les deux! Stefan et Damon. Et les deux sont fous de toi!

- C'était avant mon coma! Se défendit sa sœur.

- Oh parce que durant ton coma tes sentiments ont changé? Ironisa son frère. Tu as profité de ton coma pour effacer tes sentiments pour Damon et Stefan?

- D'accord mais c'est pour Ian que je vais vivre à la pension, pas pour Damon ni pour Stefan. Mes histoires avec eux deux, pour l'instant je les mets de côté, lui expliqua sa sœur. Mon fils est ma priorité. Les sentiments, je m'en occuperai plus tard!

- Tu vas réussir. Avec Ian, tu vas réussir, lui dit-il simplement.

- Merci.

- Elena ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais… tu dois savoir… Ric m'a dit… Stefan et Damon se haïssent. Je veux dire… tu sais toi et Damon, Ian… ça n'a rien arrangé entre eux et Stefan… il est peut-être de nouveau lui-même mais… il déteste ton fils et… écoute je te dis juste ce que Ric m'a dit avoir vu, d'ailleurs il n'en a pas parlé à Damon de peur qu'il… pète les plombs et…

- Viens en aux faits Jeremy! S'inquiéta Elena.

- Stefan déteste ton fils! Il n'hésite pas à l'effrayer ou lui dire que tu ne l'aimeras jamais, ce genre de choses.

- C'est… Stefan ne peut pas avoir fait ça, Ric a du mal comprendre! Répliqua Elena qui refusait de croire que Stefan, le gentil Stefan pouvait être méchant envers un bébé même s'il était l'enfant de Damon. Le Stefan accro au sang je ne dis pas non, le Ripper le ferrait sans remords mais le Stefan dont je suis tombée amoureuse… Non! Stefan ne pourrait pas être insensible à un bébé!

- Elena je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas mon neveu et je croise rarement Stefan, je te dis juste ce que Ric m'a dit, ok. Je te mets en garde c'est tout, lui expliqua Jeremy. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres parce que… Ian est ton fils et je sais qu'il passera avant tout mais je ne veux pas que Stefan ou Damon te fasse du mal. Tu les aimes et eux passent leur temps à se battre, s'engueuler, se haïr.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jeremy, tout ira bien, lui assura-t-elle en souriant.

- En tout cas si jamais… tu sais si ça ne va pas là bas, la maison est aussi la tienne, répondit simplement son cadet. Ian et toi vous pouvez venir.

- Merci Jeremy mais ça ira, lui promit sa sœur. Tu sais j'adorerais rester et discuter, que tu me racontes ta vie mais j'avoue être pressée de voir Ian alors…

- Une autre fois, sourit le jeune homme.

- Non. Un petit déjeuner? Demain au Grill? Proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord. Neuf heures là bas?

- Ouais. À demain Jer, dit-elle en sortant.»

Et puis Elena reprit son taxi – elle n'avait plus de voiture! – pour l'emmener chez les Salvatore. La jeune femme devait le reconnaître, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, revoir son fils la rendait véritablement nerveuse. Elle était même terrorisée; après tout sa rencontre avec Ian avait été… chargée en larmes. À peine se réveillait-elle qu'elle avait fait pleurer son fils. Quand Elena repensait à sa rencontre avec son bébé, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait du faire les choses différemment, qu'elle aurait du s'y prendre différemment. Tout d'abord elle aurait du ne pas le faire pleurer. Elle aurait du… elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait du faire exactement. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait la conviction qu'elle aurait du prendre sur elle, mettre ses propres sentiments de côté et se concentrer sur ceux de son bébé. Faire passer l'adorable petit garçon qui s'était jeté dans ses bras en priorité. Et même si elle regrettait cette première rencontre, elle lui avait permit de comprendre ceci: Ian et les sentiments de Ian passaient avant tout. Et surtout le petit-garçon devait passer avant ses histoires de cœur. Avant Damon et Stefan. Ian devait passer avant tout, Elena savait qu'elle devait penser ainsi. Parce qu'elle était Maman, elle devait donc agir en tant que tel, faire passer son fils avant tout. Avant elle. Et surtout avant ses histoires de cœur! Elena s'était promit une chose: Ian ne devait pas souffrir à cause d'elle. Coute que coute, quoi qu'il arrive, la jeune femme s'était jurée de protéger son bébé et de le préserver de tout.

C'était incroyable pour elle de constater à quel point elle s'était attachée à Ian. Elle n'avait vu le bébé qu'une seule fois mais après avoir vu et revu les vidéos de l'enfant elle avait littéralement fondue; Ian l'avait conquise. Déjà que lors de leur première rencontre elle avait été chamboulée par l'enfant; quelque chose en Ian l'avait touché. Était-ce le fait qu'il est son fils? Le lien mère-enfant était-il à l'origine du trouble de la jeune femme? Était-ce la ressemblance que le bébé a avec Damon qui l'avait troublé? Était-ce juste le regard de Ian, l'amour qu'elle pouvait y déceler qui l'avait chamboulé? Elena l'ignorait, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait été touchée par cet enfant, elle savait qu'elle avait envie de crée ou de recrée le lien maternel et naturel qu'il y avait entre elle et Ian. La jeune femme voulait vraiment, et ce de tout son cœur, devenir une Maman, une bonne Maman pour son fils. Et Elena comptait vraiment tout faire pour le devenir!

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva chez les Salvatore, tout était silencieux. Il était sept heures du matin et tout était calme; il semblait que tout le monde dormait. Rectification, tout le monde dormait, comprit Elena en découvrant la chambre de son fils. La pièce n'était pas difficile à trouver, un tas de jouets se baladaient aux alentours de la porte et surtout sur la porte en question se trouvaient trois lettres en bois, trois lettres qui formaient le prénom du petit-garçon: Ian. Aucun doute, cette chambre était celle de son fils! Alors tout doucement Elena entra dans la pièce et s'installa au bout du lit de son bébé en attendant patiemment qu'il ne se réveille tout en espérant que le chien – un labrador sablé qui l'observait avec méfiance – n'aboie pas. En entrant la jeune femme avait été vraiment surprise de trouver un chien mais elle supposa que Ian avait voulu un animal de compagnie et que Damon le lui avait offert. Après tout, à la place de Damon elle n'aurait pas refusé un compagnon à quatre pattes à son fils! Surtout que Ian devait se sentir un peu seul, il avait passé ses journées dans un hôpital au chevet d'une mère dans le coma, il ne devait pas être en contact avec d'autres enfants – aucuns des amis d'Elena n'en avaient et ceux de Damon… Et bien la jeune femme ne lui connaissait qu'Alaric comme ami et Alaric n'avait pas d'enfants! – Elena supposait que ce labrador était certainement la seule chose que son fils avait de _"normale"_ dans sa vie, que ce chien était probablement la seule distraction qu'avait Ian. Ian qui a en juger par sa chambre devait adorer les animaux! En effet Elena pouvait voir un aquarium géant où il y avait facilement une vingtaine de poissons ainsi qu'une fresque géante composée de chiens, de chats, de lapins, de poissons… bref d'une palette d'animaux. La décoration de la chambre de son fils était différente de celle qu'elle avait vu sur les vidéos – quand Ian avait deux mois, Caroline avait réalisé une reportage qu'elle avait sobrement intitulé _"À la découverte de la chambre de bébé Ian, le bébé le plus mignon du l'univers!"_ – et sur cette vidéo la décoration était différente. Il y avait toujours du bleu ciel sur les murs mais sur le mur face au lit de l'enfant il n'y avait pas les animaux qu'il y avait maintenant mais un tas d'oursons; Elena supposait donc que la pièce avait été refaite aux goûts de Ian. Après tout à vingt-sept mois, son fils devait avoir certains goûts bien prononcés. Voilà comment la jeune femme supposa que son fils aimait les animaux: en regardant la décoration de sa chambre.

«Maman! S'écria le petit-garçon lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux – un quart d'heure après l'arrivée d'Elena – et en découvrant sa mère assise sur son lit.

- Oui mon lapin je suis là, pleurait Elena sans s'en être rendue compte. Je suis là, répéta-t-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Maman pouwah tu pleures? S'inquiéta Ian. Tu as mal?

- Non je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle d'une manière tellement naturelle qu'elle se surprit elle-même. Je pleure juste parce que je suis heureuse, j'ai enfin mon bébé dans mes bras. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, sourit Ian en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère. Et aussi à Papa! Z'ai faim, tu ve manzer?

- Je meurs de faim moi aussi, tu veux manger quoi?

- De la glace! Rigola Ian.

- De la glace! Au petit déjeuner? Non! Je suppose que ton père ne te fais pas manger de la glace au petit déjeuner donc avec moi c'est pareil, pas de glace au petit déjeuner monsieur Salvatore!

- Oh pas zuste! Boudait le petit garçon.

- Mais c'était bien essayé, bravo Ian! Sourit Elena. Sérieusement tu veux quoi?

- Des panacakes! Et des muffins!

- Des pancakes, on dit des pancakes, pas des panacakes Ian, le corrigea-t-elle gentiment. Heu… Ian je suis nul en cuisine alors à moins que il ait des pancakes industriels dans un placard de la cuisine… Idem pour les muffins mon poussin. Maman est juste un pro des surgelés le reste… Je te promets que je vais prendre des cours de cuisine et… Où tu vas? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son fils sortir en courant de la pièce. Ian!»

Mais le garçon était déjà loin. Enfin plus dans le champs de vision d'Elena qui paniquait. Son fils était sorti à une vitesse surhumaine de la chambre et s'était dirigé elle ne savait où. Pourtant la jeune femme fut rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit Ian parler dans la pièce d'à côté. La chambre de Damon. Ian était juste allé dans la chambre de son père!

En fait quand le petit garçon avait comprit que sa Maman ne pourrait pas lui faire son petit déjeuner, il était automatiquement allé le réclamer à son Papa, son Papa qui lui cuisinait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était allé réveiller Damon – Damon qui bougonnait, voulant faire la grâce matinée – mais qui se releva d'un seul coup quand son fils mentionna Elena. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait encore dormir, le petit-garçon avait abordé une mine boudeuse en disant qu'il avait faim et que sa Maman ne savait pas cuisiner et l'évocation d'Elena avait poussé Damon hors du lit et l'avait fait sortir tout aussi vite tout aussi rapidement de la pièce d'où il était sortit à vitesse vampirique pour aller serrer Elena dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué; le vampire était heureux de la voir en pleine forme et loin de cette maudite chambre d'hôpital. Il la serrait contre lui et lui murmurait à l'oreille à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il était heureux qu'elle aille bien tout en refusant de la lâcher. Il la serrait dans ses bras comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait; tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, la peur de la perdre, la culpabilité pour l'accident, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis le coma d'Elena, Damon y repensait mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Le bonheur. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Le vampire était fou de joie de voir la mère de son fils, la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde face à lui, en pleine forme prête à s'occuper de leur adorable petit miracle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Elena, de sa semaine à l'hôpital, de sa semaine de réflexion si je puis dire? De son comportement envers Ian? De Jeremy, de tout ce qu'il a confié à sa sœur? De la réconciliation des Gilbert? De Ian quand il se réveille et découvre sa mère? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui essaye d'avoir de la glace en guise petit déjeuner? De Damon qui serre Elena dans ses bras et qui ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite? J'attends vos commentaires avec une très grande impatience.**

**La suite ce weekend je pense. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà je poste la suite et oui je vais mieux, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est encore Delena. **

**Virginie: Elena pourrait sortir avec Stefan autant qu'elle pourrait ne pas le faire, elle l'aime. Elle aime Damon mais elle aime aussi Stefan. Comme je le dis elle devra choisir et pour de bon. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle en est à un moment de sa vie où elle ne peut pas. Elle sort d'un coma elle doit d'approprier sa vie avant. Elle doit être une mère. La suite sera pour après. Et elle n'aura pas le temps de réfléchir énormément, tout ce qu'elle va faire sera instinctif et suivra son cœur. Au sujet de Ian, elle a tout les droits sur son fils, il n'y a aucun jugement, elle serait une garce Damon ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de prendre Ian avec elle. Mais Elena se soucie trop d'eux, elle ne va jamais faire un truc pareil. Et pour Jeremy, tu sauras s'il a l'autorisation à la fin du chapitre. En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ta review. Oui Ian est malin, plutôt intelligent et curieux, tu verras par la suite, il va poser de ces questions à ses parents! Il est beaucoup comme Damon, oui. Elena refuse de croire que Stefan puisse être monstrueux parce qu'il est au régime bambi, donc elle est persuadée qu'il est incapable de faire du mal à son fils. Avant le petit déjeuner, plein de choses font se passer, je ne peux pas en dire plus, comme je ne peux pas te dire si au petit déjeuner il y aura oui ou non Ian. Ian est **_**"fin gourmet"**_** comme le soulignera Damon. Stefan se fait attendre, patience. Mais Stefan n'est pas bête, quelque part il sait que s'il veut récupérer Elena, il ne doit pas faire de réflexions sur Ian. Bises & à bientôt.**

**titechoune: Ravie que le précédent chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Actuellement le faible d'Elena se porte sur Ian, Ian l'a complètement conquise et continue de plus en plus. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu autant & merci pour ta review. Je ne te garde pas plus longtemps, je te laisse découvrir la suite, tu es vraiment impatiente, ça fait plaisir. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kate Freelander: Oui Damon refuse de lâcher Elena, ils se retrouvent et Damon ne veut plus la perdre. Et oui Elena va devenir une vraie mère poule, son bébé c'est sacré, elle va s'y attacher à un point. Elle va très vite s'attacher, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable pour elle. Son monde tourne autour de son fils, c'est le Salvatore qu'elle choisi. Elle n'est pas prête à choisir entre Damon et Stefan mais elle aura des moments avec Damon puis avec Stefan. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt. **

**DameDelenaForever: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, ravie par ton enthousiasme & merci pour ta review. Et merci tout court, je vais mieux (en même temps antibiotiques + cortisone c'est un bon cocktail pour se rétablir!). Bises & à bientôt. **

**fiction-nian: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Elena avait été surprise par l'étreinte de Damon. Non pas le fait que le vampire la prenne dans ses bras l'ait surprit, c'était la vitesse à laquelle tout cela s'était passé. La seconde d'avant elle était dans le couloir à attendre que son petit-garçon revienne et celle d'après elle était dans les bras de Damon! Pourtant l'étreinte ne la dérangeait pas; au contraire elle se sentait bien dans les bras du ténébreux vampire. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, elle avait le sentiment que tout irait bien et qu'elle pourrait tout surmonter. Dans les bras de Damon elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il leur portait à elle et Ian et elle savait que tout irait bien. Elle n'expliquait pas cette conviction, elle savait juste que tout irait bien. Avec Damon à ses côtés pour l'aider avec Ian, elle savait que tout irait bien. Tout irait toujours bien maintenant. Elle n'avait plus d'hybride qui voulait la tuer, plus d'ex en mode _'Ripper'_, plus aucun autre vampire qui voulait sa mort… aujourd'hui tout était calme dans sa vie et elle avait un magnifique petit-garçon, un petit miracle à qui elle devait donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin et qu'il méritait. Aujourd'hui elle avait une nouvelle vie et elle comptait bien tout faire pour ne plus jamais revivre l'enfer ou refaire vivre l'enfer à ses proches. Aujourd'hui, et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elena était convaincue que tout irait bien dans sa vie. Quoi qu'il arrive tout irait bien. Elle avait des amis géniaux, un frère avec qui elle avait eu des différents mais qui tenait plus que tout à elle, un fils adorable qui – elle l'avait senti dés qu'elle l'avait rencontré – l'adorait littéralement et Damon sur qui elle pourrait désormais toujours compter puisqu'il était le père de Ian. Damon qui la serrait contre lui et qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Damon duquel elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras.

Elena était tellement bien dans les bras du vampire. Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, protégée; dans les bras de Damon elle sentait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'il ne lui arriverait plus jamais rien. Avec Damon elle s'était toujours sentie protégée et aimée et aujourd'hui il était le père de son fils, ce sentiment s'était renforcé sans qu'elle ne l'explique réellement. Une chose était sure pour elle, Damon ferrait désormais toujours parti de sa vie et rien que d'y penser, les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'accélèrent. Elena en avait conscience et savait aussi que Damon s'en était rendu compte mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait était le moment présent; leur étreinte. Elena ne voulait pas trop se poser de questions sur ses sentiments – côté cœur elle voulait prendre son temps – mais elle comptait bien profiter des bras protecteurs et aimants de Damon. Au fond d'elle elle n'avait aucune envie que ce moment s'arrête. Cependant leur fils intervenu un brin capricieux puisqu'il se plaignait d'avoir faim.

«Heu ouais… on va te faire des pancakes, bredouilla Damon qui se détachait à contrecœur d'Elena en revenant à la réalité. Et il reste des muffins et des cupcakes.

- À quoi? Demanda l'enfant qui avait vraiment faim.

- Muffins chocolat, cupcakes vanille ou fraise, répondit le vampire en entrainant Ian et Elena dans la cuisine.

- Cool!

- Plus que cool! Renchérit Elena. Attend moi je me suis coltinée la bouffe de l'hôpital pendant une semaine, tes muffins et tes cupcakes tu as intérêt à tous les manger parce que sinon moi je les dévore! Dit-t-elle alors que Damon lui faisait comprendre que le petit ne mangerait jamais tout ce qu'il demandait. J'adore les pâtisseries!

- Bah manze en, répondit gentiment son fils en lui tendant un muffins au chocolat. Y sont bons, c'est Papa qui les a fait!

- Bien sur qu'ils sont bons Ian, depuis quand je ne sais pas cuisiner! Rajouta Damon en se vantant. Je suis le meilleur!

- Nah c'est moi le meilleur! Répliqua Ian.

- Non c'est moi! Le contredit son père d'un ton léger.

- Nah! Nah, nah, nah! Cé moi!

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi je te dis!

- Nah! Nah cé moi, pas toi! Cria Ian qui prenait cela à cœur. Maman dis lui!

- Désolée Damon mais le meilleur c'est Ian! Se moqua Elena en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus adorable, le plus mignon, le plus parfait c'est mon bébé et ce sera toujours mon bébé!

- Ze sais, se vanta le petit-garçon.

- Bon bah dans ce cas les pancakes vous vous les faites! Décréta Damon boudeur.

- Oh on a blessé Damon Salvatore dans sa vanité, on es vraiment désolés, ironisa la jeune femme en éclatant de rire alors que Ian était tout heureux dans les bras de sa mère.

- Papa ze ve du Nutella avec mes panacakes, intervenu le petit-garçon qui se fit corriger par ses deux parents qui s'écrièrent en même temps _"Pancakes!"_. Ouais bon ze m'en fize moi, ze ve zuste du zocolat!

- Oui des pancakes et du Nutella, oui Ian, laisse nous juste le temps de les faire! S'agaça son père.

- Nous? Non _toi_! Rectifia Elena inquiète à cause du _"nous"_ employé par Damon.

- Non, nous deux. Ian est fin gourmet, tu dois apprendre à cuisiner! S'amusait le vampire. Aux fourneaux miss Gilbert!

- Damon je suis une catastro…

- Aller je suis là, juste à côté de toi, rien ne sera cramé! Souviens toi, on a déjà cuisiné ensemble, souligna-t-il avec sous-entendus. Bon la recette de chili de ta famille craint mais…

- On n'insulte pas mes ancêtres Gilbert! Gronda Elena. Et ce sont aussi ceux de ton fils alors respect!

- Ça n'empêche pas que la recette de chili de ta famille est à chier!

- Damon! Parle correctement, le disputa la jeune femme en lui envoyant de la farine en pleine figure. Je ne veux pas que mon fils parle comme toi!

- Elena! Grogna le vampire lorsqu'il se reçut de la farine. Arrête!

- Non, cria-t-elle en continuant alors que leur fils rigolait amusé par leurs enfantillages.

- Dans ce cas tu vas le payer, déclara Damon en répliquant.

- Stop, Damon stop! S'écria Elena qui se recevait de la farine encore et encore.

- Heu voyons… NON! S'amusa-t-il puisqu'il prenait sa revanche.

- Damon! Se plaignit-t-elle comme une enfant. Ce n'est pas drôle là!

- Si, décréta le ténébreux vampire en continuant.

- Non, répondit-t-elle en se cachant dans un coin.

- Oh que si!

- Oh que non!

- Oh que si! Répliqua Damon en la coinçant à sa cachette.»

Tous les deux étaient très proches maintenant. Damon avait bloqué le passage à Elena et se rapprochait dangereusement de celle-ci. Aucun des deux n'osait quitter l'autre du regard; Elena ne bougeait pas et Damon se rapprochait d'elle sans s'en rendre compte. C'était comme si ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une bulle, plus rien d'autre ne comptait si ce n'était l'autre. Et ni Elena, ni Damon ne voulaient en sortir. Tout ce qu'il voulait… Et bien à ce moment précis aucune d'eux ne se demandait ce qu'il voulait; ils étaient emportés par le moment et étaient littéralement à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Mais un bruit les avait ramené à la réalité. Ian avait grimpé sur le plan de travail pour pouvoir ouvrir un placard et prendre les croquettes de ses animaux. Le petit garçon s'était souvenu qu'il fallait nourrir ses compagnons et comme ses parents étaient enfermés dans leur bulle, il avait décidé de se débrouiller seul et avait fini par faire tomber le contenu du placard parterre avant que ses parents ne se précipitent à ses côtés vérifier qu'il allait bien, fous d'inquiétude.

«Ian putain, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas faire ça! Criait Damon qui serrait son fils contre lui.

- Ça va aller Ian? Tu n'as mal nulle part? S'inquiétait Elena en consolant le bébé.

- Non, z'ai zuste eu peur, répondit l'enfant en pleurant. Ze voulait zuste donner à manzer à mes zanimaux!

- On sait, lui répondit simplement son père. Mais tu dois me demander de te donner la nourriture, pas te servir. Tu aurais pu te faire mal Ian!

- Ze sais, ze suis désolé! Murmura le petit-garçon en baissant les yeux, culpabilisant d'avoir fait peur à ses parents.

- Ça va Ian mais tu ne dois pas nous faire peur comme ça, le rassura sa mère. Promets moi que tu ne recommenceras pas, plus jamais!

- Oui Maman, pomit! Murmura l'enfant. On peut aller donner à manzer à mes zanimaux?

- Oui, sourit Elena en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as quoi comme animaux?

- Il transforme la maison en SPA! Soupira Damon vaincu par la passion de son fils.

- Damon! Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Ian n'écoute pas ton père, je trouve que c'est super que tu aies des animaux! D'ailleurs ils sont où?

- Bah mes poissons y sont dans ma chambre mais y manzent quand ze vais au dodo. Y'a mes lapins qui sont à la cave, faut leur donner des légumes! Faut aller donner du pain à mes canards et à mon oie qui sont dans l'étang et faut donner des croquettes à mes ziens!

- Waouh tu as tout ça comme animaux! Souffla sa mère surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce que son enfant ait autant d'animaux.

- Tu vois quand je te dis qu'avec ton fils ma maison devient un foyer pour animaux! Rigolait Damon face à la tête d'Elena.

- Z'aime bien les zanimaux! Se défendit l'enfant. Et ze ve une zève mais Papa ve pas!

- Oui la chèvre c'est la dernière idée, elle date de la semaine dernière! Expliqua le vampire à Elena.

- Tu ne crois pas que les lapins, les chiens, les canards, l'oie et les poissons ça suffit? Sourit Elena en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Damon. Aller si on allait s'occuper de tes animaux, tu veux bien? En plus tu en profiteras pour me les présenter, pour me dire comment tout ce petit monde s'appelle.

- Oui. Viens, lui dit le petit garçon en attrapant sa mère par la main.»

Ian avait entrainé Elena dehors et lui présentait des canards et son oie. Il était tout heureux d'expliquer à sa Maman que chacun de ses animaux de l'étang avait des prénoms. Il lui racontait qu'il les avait choisi tout seul comme un grand avant de lui montrer comment il fallait les nourrir. Ensuite Ian avait entrainé sa Maman à l'intérieur et l'avait emmené à la cave pour lui montrer se deux lapins: Bunny – appelé ainsi par rapport au personnage de cartoon Bugs Bunny - et Lulu. D'ailleurs très fier de ses lapins, l'enfant en avait sorti un – le blanc – de sa cage et l'avait posé dans les bras de sa mère avant de sortir son autre lapin – qui était de couleur noire. Bien sur Elena l'avait mit en garde, elle lui avait dit que s'il laissait tombé un lapin parterre, l'animal courrait mais Ian l'avait regardé et avait sourit, d'un sourire typiquement Damonesque – c'est à dire d'un sourire prétentieux – et il s'était vanté d'être plus rapide que ses lapins. Chez un autre enfant de deux ans – enfin vingt-sept mois précisément – Elena aurait trouvé cette arrogance surprenante, démesurée, choquante, alarmante même mais chez son fils ça paraissait si naturel. Après tout Ian était le fils de Damon, élevé par Damon, normal donc qu'il se comporte en mini Damon! Et puis Elena trouvait cette facette de la personnalité de son enfant mignonne aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître elle trouvait cela mignon.

«Maman tu viens, faut donner à manzer à mes ziens! Dit Ian qui était pressé de montrer le reste de ses compagnons à sa mère.

- Oui. Au fait tu as dit _"mes chiens"_ et moi je n'en ai vu qu'un, tu en as combien?

- Deux. T'as vu _Crocs_ qui faisait dodo avec moi, _Nana_ elle fait dodo avec moi mais elle é pas touzou toute la nuit avec moi; elle aime bien aller au dodo sous les meubles. Faut la sersser, la maison é mimmense! En plus Papa fait pas 'tention, l'aute zours il l'a fermé dans sa zambre. Tu sais elle é toute petite!

- C'est un bébé?

- Papa dit que cé plus un bébé pace qu'elle a plus d'un an mais elle é vaiment toute petite! Lui expliquait Ian.

- Tu sais qu'elle race c'est? Lui demanda Elena.

- Cé une Canisse Toy et _Crocs_ cé un Babrador!

- Un Labrador, ton chien est un Labrador mon poussin! Rigola Elena. Au fait pourquoi tu l'as appelé _Crocs_ ton chien?

- Cé Papa. Pace qu'il a des dents comme nous, tu vois, répondit Ian en lui montrant ses crocs. Comme Papa et moi!

- Waouh, fais attention je vais avoir peur! Plaisanta sa mère.

- Désolé, murmura le bébé en abordant un mine triste et en baissant les yeux. Désolé Maman. Mais tu sais zamais ze te ferrait du mal, t'es ma Maman et ze t'aime moi.

- Mais je sais mon bébé, je plaisantais, dit-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas eu peur et je sais que tu ne me ferras pas de mal mon poussin. Tu es le plus beau et le plus adorable des petits vampires toi!

- Ze sais mais zé zentil de le dire! Sourit le petit-garçon en câlinant sa Maman. Toi t'es la plus belle des Maman.»

Damon était resté dans la cuisine. Il voulait laisser Ian et Elena ensemble; puisque tout se passait bien, il les laissait passer du temps tous les deux. Le vampire avait conscience que son fils avait besoin de sa mère et qu'Elena avait besoin de son bébé, alors même si chez lui c'était plutôt contre-nature il se mettait en retrait pour les laisser tous les deux. Et puis il ne laissait pas Ian seul avec n'importe qui, il laissait Ian seul avec sa mère, tout irait bien. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas Damon de laisser balader ses oreilles où Ian et Elena allaient. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en la jeune femme, c'était probablement en Elena qu'il avait le plus confiance mais parce que malgré tout il était curieux. Et puis le vampire voulait tellement que tout se passe bien entre eux d'eux alors il le vérifiait en les _"espionnant"_. Le vampire voulait tellement que son fils ait sa mère auprès de lui; il savait combien son bébé avait besoin d'Elena. Tous les jours depuis sa naissance, Ian avait vu sa mère dans le coma, il s'était inquiété pour elle, avait vainement souhaité l'avoir auprès de lui. Aujourd'hui tout ce que Ian voulait était qu'Elena s'occupe de lui et c'était tout ce que Damon voulait pour son fils. Elena. Elle apportait vraiment du bonheur dans cette maison. Le vampire n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui avec Elena. Elena qui aux yeux de Damon était parfaite. Elle l'avait toujours été mais après ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, le vampire avait eu peur qu'elle n'accepte jamais le fait qu'elle était mère. Or elle semblait très bien l'avoir accepté et s'y prenait très bien avec Ian. Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux gestes tendres qu'elle avait eut envers leur fils, aux petits surnoms par lesquels elle l'avait appelé – et par lesquels elle continuait de l'appeler! – et à la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve envers leur bébé. Pour Damon tout ça n'était absolument pas feint; Elena tenait vraiment à Ian. Le vampire en était sur, tout irait bien. Elena était forte, elle arriverait à se réapproprier sa vie et Ian allait enfin avoir sa Maman auprès de lui. Damon avait confiance en elle, il savait qu'Elena Gilbert était capable de tout gérer, de tout surmonter. Après tout la jeune femme était la personne la plus forte qu'il avait pu rencontrer, elle était capable de réussir n'importe quoi, de tout surmonter. Sa force était une des choses que Damon aimait chez elle; en fait le vampire devait l'avouer, il aimait tout chez la jeune femme. Elle était parfaite. Elle était parfaite et maintenant elle était là. Elle n'était plus dans le coma, elle était en pleine forme loin de l'hôpital et comme son fils, Damon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde allait enfin bien.

En pensant à Elena, en pensant à son amour pour elle, Damon était sure d'une chose: il allait tout faire pour qu'Elena succombe de nouveau à son charme. Il allait tout faire pour la séduire de nouveau. Non pas à cause de Ian – bien sur le vampire avait conscience que c'était mieux pour son fils d'avoir ses deux parents ensemble, c'était toujours mieux pour un enfant d'avoir ses parents en couple, unis et amoureux – mais parce qu'Elena était la femme de sa vie, la femme de son éternité qu'il avait failli perdre. Qu'il avait d'une certaine manière perdu puisqu'elle avait été dans le coma durant trois ans, trois longues années où il avait pu voir la femme qu'il aime sans pouvoir discuter avec elle, rigoler avec elle, se chamailler avec elle ou simplement l'embrasser. Damon ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait plus perdre Elena de quelques manières que ce soit. Il voulait sa princesse auprès de lui pour toujours. Sa princesse auprès de lui, heureuse et en sécurité pour toujours.

Le premier cour de cuisine d'Elena avait été tout sauf sérieux. Ian avait voulu aider sa Maman – c'est lui qui avait remué la pâte – et du haut de ses vingt-sept mois le bébé avait été plus calme que ses deux parents réunis. En effet Damon et Elena avaient chahuté ensemble et les pancakes de Ian avaient été longs à faire. Entre ses parents qui se balançaient de nouveau de la farine tout en se donnant des coups de coude et Elena qui n'arrivait même pas à faire un pancake, l'enfant avait du attendre. Mais bon il avait patienté en mangeant des muffins et des cupcakes, il n'était pas trop à plaindre. Lui mangeait et ses parents lui faisaient des pancakes. Et ce n'était vraiment pas gagné puisqu'Elena avait littéralement carbonisé les premiers – en fait Damon qui avait promit de l'aider, l'avait simplement regardé et se moquait d'elle en disant qu'il tenait sa vengeance pour le choix qu'avait fait Elena tout à l'heure! – avant d'en faire tomber quelques uns parterre puis de hurler à Damon d'arrêter de rigoler et de venir l'aider à cuisiner pour leur fils. Ce que le vampire avait fait à contrecœur puisqu'il adorait voir Elena se dépatouiller toute seule. Mais bon il s'était bougé – Ian demandait constamment qu'on cuisine pour lui ou avec lui et Elena devrait bien savoir faire deux ou trois choses pour leur bébé – et avait guidé chacun des mouvements d'Elena puisqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait tendance à y aller de manière brutale et rapide quand il s'agissait de retourner les pancakes – d'où le fait qu'elle s'énervait et qu'elle les faisait tomber parterre. Alors pour l'aider Damon s'était place derrière elle et lui avait attrapé les mains pour la guider tranquillement dans les gestes qu'elle devait faire tout en lui murmurant de se détendre. Cependant Elena avait du mal, tous les deux le savaient. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade au point qu'elle tremblait.

La jeune femme avait beau essayé de se calmer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Damon la rendait complètement folle. Elle qui s'était promis de mettre ses histoires de cœur de côté n'y arrivait pas mais alors pas du tout avec Damon si proche d'elle et si adorable. Elle fondait littéralement pour le vampire, il la consumait à un point indescriptible. C'est simple c'était pire qu'avant. Avant son accident elle se contrôlait – enfin sauf la nuit où elle avait cédé au vampire! – elle était trop terrifiée de devenir comme Katherine, de séparer les deux frères, de leur briser de nouveau le cœur mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elle n'avait plus peur. Peut-être qu'en ayant vu le vampire être si tendre et protecteur envers Ian, elle se sentait elle aussi en sécurité. Elle avait cette conviction que Damon ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Cependant elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si cette envie de céder à Damon, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas liés à Ian? Elle se demandait si tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon était lié ou non à son fils? Après tout peut-être que son amour maternel l'influençait? Pour l'instant la jeune femme l'ignorait et elle ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait blessé son fils ou Damon. Alors elle se contentait de profiter de ce moment en se promettant de ne franchir aucune barrière.

«Papa ze pe allé voir la télé? Demanda gentiment Ian. Y'a mes dessin animés!

- Et tes pancakes? Demanda simplement Damon qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Z'ai plus faim, répondit le garçon.

- Aller file voir tes dessins animé, soupira son père avant de se retourner vers Elena. Tu vois monsieur veut plein de bons petits plats mais il ne mange jamais tout!

- Tu le traites en petit prince, il en profite! Répliqua Elena sur un ton léger.

- C'est mon petit prince! Le notre.

- Oui. Il est adorable. Et toi tu es super avec lui!

- Toi aussi, lui assura Damon en lui caressant tendrement le bras droit. Tu t'y prends tellement naturellement avec lui! Il est heureux, tu le rends heureux.

- Je ne suis pas la seule responsable, tu le rends toi aussi. Il est adorable et c'est grâce à toi. Tu l'as élevé jusqu'à présent et tu l'as bien élevé, il est adorable, sourit Elena.

- Ce n'était pas facile mais… à chaque fois que j'étais perdu – c'est à dire très souvent – je me demandais ce que toi tu aurais fait…

- Ian est parfait! Le coupa Elena. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis sa Maman!

- Bien sur que non! Rigola le vampire en se rapprochant de la jeune femme – il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Bon d'accord entièrement! Mais je suis fière de mon fils. Et de toi. Parce que tu fais du bon boulot avec lui, lui assura la jeune femme en souriant. Je suis contente que tu sois son père. Je suis contente que notre fils t'ait.

- Et moi qu'il t'ait toi, répondit Damon en jouant avec une des mèches de la jeune femme qu'il troublait de plus en plus. Tu es parfaite! Tu m'as vraiment manqué!

- J'étais dans le coma, je ne peux pas dire que tu m'aies manqué durant ces trois année puisque je ne ressentais rien mais après mon réveil, durant la semaine que j'ai passé à l'hôpital, tu m'as manqué, lui avoua-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais rester ici. C'est… Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de Ian et je ne veux pas vous séparer Je n'en ai ni le droit d'un point de vu moral, ni l'envie. Et je ne veux pas qu'on alterne, une semaine chez toi, une chez moi: non. Ce serait trop dure. Pour nous trois. Pour toi, pour moi, pour Ian. Et puis il n'a pas à être baladé d'une maison à l'autre. Il mérite mieux. Il mérite une stabilité, il mérite ses deux parents auprès de lui! Et je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas le séparer de toi. Tous les deux vous êtes trop mignons ensemble.

- Elena je veux que tu restes ici. Et Ian aussi. On te veut avec nous et on ne compte plus jamais te laisser repartir, déclara sérieusement et de manière possessive le vampire. Maintenant que tu es là, je te garde, dit-il sérieusement en l'encerclant par la taille.

- Damon tu n'as pas besoin de m'emprisonner, je compte rester! Se défendit la jeune femme en rigolant face à la possessivité du vampire. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je suis mal ici: j'ai mon adorable bébé et son père avec qui je m'amuse comme une gamine! Non vraiment je n'ai pas à me plaindre!

- Elena je ne te lâcherai pas! L'averti Damon. Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Damon j'ai des choses à faire!

- Ah oui comme quoi? Se moqua-t-il en ne la prenant pas au sérieux.

- Je dois aller m'acheter une voiture. Je dois acheter un siège auto pour Ian. Je dois m'acheter des vêtements et aller voir mes amis. J'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé! Lui expliqua-t-elle. Et puis c'est bientôt Noël et…

- Princesse, Noël c'est dans un mois et demi! Rigola le vampire.

- Moins d'un mois et demi! Le corrigea la jeune femme. Et je pensais emmener Ian dans un magasin de jouet et voir ce qui le tente pour commander ses cadeaux. Et puis il faut des décorations pour cette maison, je n'ai jamais vu la pension décorée! Il faut que ce Noël soit grandiose!

- On achètera tout ce que tu veux princesse! Lui promit Damon.

- Ce sera le premier vrai Noël de notre bébé Damon. Je sais comment vous fêtiez Noël: avec moi dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un minable petit sapin de rien du tout! Je veux que Ian ait son vrai Noël, un Noël heureux dont il se souviendra toute sa vie. Je veux que la maison soit lumineuse, décorée comme aucune autre maison, je veux qu'il ait un nombre incalculable de cadeau, je veux qu'il ait un vrai repas de Noël, pleurait Elena. Je veux offrir à mon fils un vrai Noël!

- Ne pleure pas Princesse, murmura Damon en lui essayant des larmes. Je veux tout ça pour Ian. Je ne le lui ai pas offert plus tôt parce qu'avec toi dans le coma, je ne pouvais pas. Mais aujourd'hui tu es là, ça change tout.

- Damon j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire et tu risques de ne pas apprécier, le prévenu-t-elle avec prudence. C'est à propos de Jeremy.

- Quoi à propos de ton crétin de frère? Grogna le vampire.

- Demain je vais prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Attend avant de me couper, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se taire. Je suis passée chez moi avant de venir ici et j'ai discuté avec lui. Il m'a expliqué ses regrets et pourquoi il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pas en sachant que tout ce qu'il voulait était que je vive. Je suis sa seule famille. Et quand j'ai eu mon accident, on venait de perdre Jenna, ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui lui restait. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de s'être laissé influencer par les médecins. Pas en sachant qu'à cette époque il était vulnérable.

- Tu veux lui emmener Ian c'est ça? Gronda Damon. Tu veux emmener notre bébé vers ton frère qui a voulu le… tu sais…! Dit-il avec sous-entendu sachant qu'avec son ouïe de vampire Ian entendrait. Non Elena!

- Damon s'il te plait, Ian a le droit de connaître son oncle. Et puis je serais là aussi et tu peux venir. Donne une seconde chance à Jeremy, tu sais il est vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Fais le pour moi. Ian est mon fils et Jeremy est mon frère, le seul membre de ma famille qui a survécu à toute cette folie dans laquelle on vivait. Je n'ai que Jeremy. Et Ian. Je veux qu'ils apprennent à se connaître! S'il te plait accepte. Je ne ferrais rien sans ton accord parce que tu es le père de Ian, que les décisions le concernant on doit les prendre à deux mais j'ai besoin que mon fils et mon frère se connaissent. Et puis si tu n'es pas rassuré viens. Viens et constate par toi-même que Jeremy ne veut pas de mal à notre fils et qu'il regrette ses actes.

- Elena tu dirais quoi si ton frère avait réussi à… tu sais?

- Je le haïrais. Mais le fait est qu'il n'a pas réussi et je sais que jamais tu ne l'aurais laissé réussir. S'il te plait? Plaida-t-elle en lui lançant un regard auquel il ne pouvait résister.

- Je viens. Et si jamais ton frère fait ou dit quoique ce soit… Ne m'en veux pas si je perds mon sang-froid, tu es averties!

- Merci Damon, sourit-elle.

- Bon aller, on emmène le petit au bain et on file faire ton shopping! Déclara le vampire en changeant de sujet.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des moment Delena? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite entre eux? Que pensez-vous d'Elena avec Ian? Des chamailleries père/fils **_**"c'est moi le meilleur"**_**? Que pensez-vous de Damon et Elena qui cuisinent ensemble et se chamaillent? De Ian qui fait visiter son animalerie à sa mère? Du petit qui se vante en montrant fièrement ses petits crocs? Que pensez-vous de Damon prêt à **_**"reconquérir" **_**Elena? Et D'Elena qui veut offrir un vrai Noël à son bébé?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec une très grande impatience, écrivez moi en un roman! Je plaisante, tout ça pour dire que j'attends vos avis. **

**Bises & à bientôt, passez toutes et tous un bon weekend.**

**Amandine. **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 en ligne et bonne nouvelle toujours pas de Stefan! Enfin je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre je réponds rapidement à vos reviews.**

**Virginie: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Jeremy et Ian se rencontreront dans le prochain chapitre. Au sujet de Stefan, Elena n'aura aucune idée de comment il traite son bébé; elle aura confiance en lui. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises & à bientôt. **

**titechoune: Merci pour ton compliment et ta review, ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Du Delena il y en aura encore dans ce chapitre, avec Ian évidemment. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ian est un vrai mini Damon, Elena et Damon sont d'accord sur le sujet. Ian qui oui a probablement empêché ses parents de s'embrasser mais bon il les rapproche en même temps et tu vas voir qu'il pose pas mal de questions **_**"génantes" **_**à ses parents. Mais bon je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kate Freelander: Contente que le chapitre t'ait de nouveau plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ce chapitre est de nouveau un chapitre avec Damon, Elena et Ian, il s'inscrit dans la continuité du précédent. On les retrouve donc au centre commercial mais je n'en dis pas plus. Bises & à bientôt, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Melissa: Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Evidemment qu'Elena prend son rôle de Maman très au sérieux, Ian est son fils et ce n'est pas ses histoires de cœur qui fon l'empêcher d'aimer son bébé et de s'en occuper. Elena aime son fils c'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas. Et oui on a déjà vu Damon et Elena cuisiner ensemble et si j'ai écris ce passage c'est justement en clin d'œil à l'épisode où ils faisaient du chili ensemble. Elena a su faire céder Damon au sujet de Jeremy même si oui Damon est très protecteur envers Ian ce qui est normal je trouve. Surtout avec ce qu'ils ont vécu, le coma d'Elena les a marqué. Et oui je me doute que tu n'as pas hâte de voir Stefan, donc profite de ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Katherina1411: Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le bain de Ian avait été tout sauf calme. Le petit garçon avait joué, chahuté et rigolé comme un vrai petit fou avec sa Maman alors que son père s'était volontairement mit en retrait pour les laisser tous les deux. Et Elena lui en était reconnaissante; elle sentait que Damon lui donnait sa chance, qu'il lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper de leur bébé. Leur adorable bébé qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'asperger d'eau au point qu'avant de partir elle avait du nettoyé la pièce – Damon était venu l'aider et avait forcé Ian à mettre la main à la pate – avant de se changer, et se changer n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour elle. En effet la jeune femme n'aimait plus ses vêtements. En une petite semaine elle avait incroyablement changé, sa vie avait changé et aujourd'hui n'aimait plus son style de _"gentille lycéenne"_ qu'elle avait avant son coma. Aujourd'hui elle aspirait plus à porter des vêtements de _"jeune femme moderne"_ plutôt que des vêtements _"d'adolescente"_. Avec ses vêtements elle avait l'impression d'être une lycéenne attardée, de rester bloquée dans le passé alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était aller de l'avant. Elle voulait s'adapter à tout, tout ce qui concernait sa nouvelle vie. Elle voulait s'assumer et ne pas rester bloquée dans le passé; de ne surtout pas rester bloquée dans le passé. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une adolescente! Ça paraissait totalement superficiel, surtout venant d'elle mais Elena se souciait de son apparence. En fait avant son coma elle avait passé son temps à survivre, elle survivait et aujourd'hui elle pouvait vivre et avait envie de se détendre, de profiter de la vie. Profiter de son petit-garçon et profiter un peu de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir. Après tout elle n'avait plus à survivre, aujourd'hui elle pouvait vivre! Elle méritait de vivre! Vivre pour elle mais surtout et avant tout pour son adorable petit-garçon qui dés leur arrivée au centre commercial était allé lui acheter des fleurs avec Damon. En fait l'enfant voulait faire un cadeau à sa Maman et avait murmuré à l'oreille de son père qu'il voulait aller lui acheter des fleurs. Alors tous les deux étaient partis en disant à la jeune femme d'aller les attendre au café qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Elle les attendait patiemment devant un café – elle avait aussi commandé un café pour Damon et un chocolat chaud pour Ian, Ian qui lui avait dit adorer le chocolat qu'importe sous quel forme il pouvait être – et souria quand elle vit son bébé courir vers elle avec un magnifique bouquet dans les mains.

«Cé pour toi Maman, dit Ian tout fier de lui.

- C'est adorable mon petit cœur! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Tes fleurs son magnifiques! Merci. Merci à tous les deux.

- De rien c'est Ian… J'aurais bien voulu y penser mais tout le mérite revient à notre fils!

- Alors je dois être super furax après toi et super fière de mon bébé! Plaisanta Elena. Sérieusement Damon, prend exemple sur Ian, il est parfait!

- C'est notre fils! Répliqua fièrement le vampire.

- Oui on ne peut pas le renier! Rigola-t-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front. Tu es le plus beau mon bébé!

- T'es zentille Maman, répondit Ian en la câlinant.

- Ian, on dit à ta mère ce qu'on a décidé? Demanda Damon.»

En fait en allant acheter les fleurs, les deux Salvatore avaient convenu que cette journée serait celle d'Elena. Ian voulait faire plaisir à sa Maman et Damon voulait avoir une bonne excuse pour offrir des cadeaux à la jeune femme et lui montrer à quel point elle leur avait manqué. Ainsi il avait proposé à son fils de faire les magasins pour elle sachant très bien qu'Elena voudrait aussi faire les magasins pour Ian. Ian qui contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge face à une telle proposition ne bouda pas, se contentant simplement de dire à son père qu'il approuvait son idée parce que _"Ça f'ra plaisir à Maman" _et qu'il voulait que sa mère soit heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Papa et moi on a dit qu'auzoud'hui cé ta zouné à toi, lui apprit Ian tout heureux. On va te faire plein de cadeaux et tu dois pas dire non! Tu dois nous laissé t'azeté tout ce que tu ve, ze ve te faire des cadeaux! Papa aussi. En fait on ve te faire plein de cadeaux pace que tu nous as beaucoup, beaucoup manqué quand tu faisais dodo.»

Il était évident que face à Ian – à un Ian si mignon qui lui expliquait qu'il voulait la rendre heureuse, qu'elle lui avait manqué – Elena ne pouvait pas dire non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non à son bébé, pas quand il était la regardait avec un air implorant qui était le rendait encore plus mignon et que tout ce qu'il voulait était lui faire plaisir, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Tout ce que son adorable bébé voulait était lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, Elena ne pouvait pas lui dire non ou lui en vouloir. En revanche elle était agacée par Damon parce que le vampire savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à profiter de la carte bancaire d'un homme. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire entretenir et profiter de lui. Cependant Damon était Damon et avait tout fait pour éviter ses reproches – il passait son temps à la distraire avec Ian ou des magasins – magasins de luxe où à chaque fois il lui achetait une tonne de vêtements. Et pour lui faire oublier que ce comportement l'énervait, le vampire se mettait à faire le clown pour la faire rire comme pas possible avec l'aide de leur fils. Et une chose était sûre, Damon et Ian faisaient la paire; ils étaient deux véritables clowns, c'est simple il ne leur manquait plus que le nez rouge! Avec Damon et Ian, Elena avait l'impression que tout était normal, qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans le coma, que cette vie était la sienne depuis le début. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec eux, elle se sentait à sa place. Elle se sentait en famille. Tous les deux sont sa famille! Une famille certes particulière, plus qu'originale mais sa famille quand même. Et une famille qui semblait vouloir la gâter qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Après lui avoir offert au moins une vingtaine de jeans, une trentaine de t-shirts et chemisiers, une dizaines de jupes, une quinzaine de robes, une trentaine de paires de chaussures et une petite dizaine de sac à mains – avec à chaque fois les portefeuilles assortis – Damon semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec les cadeaux puisqu'avec Ian ils entrainèrent Elena dans un autre magasin de marque et comme à il l'avait fait dans chacune des boutiques qu'ils avaient faites, le avait légèrement fait du charme à une vendeuse pour qu'elle les traite comme des VIP – et comme précédemment Elena avait légèrement vu rouge en voyant Damon de flirter avec la vendeuse – tout en attrapant des vêtements qu'il avait mit en cabine en disant à Elena de les essayer _"sans discuter et sans protester"_. Bien sur inutile de préciser que comme précédemment dans les autres magasins la jeune femme avait pali en voyant les prix mais même si elle ne comptait pas les acheter – elle n'allait pas porter des tenues allant de 250 à 2500 dollars! – elle décida de tout de même les essayer pour se changer les idées, énervée à cause du comportement de Damon. Et puis son fils voulait la voir essayer ces vêtements, il était tout content de la voir défiler dans ces beaux vêtements qui, Elena devait le reconnaître étaient magnifiques et parfaits. C'est simple si la jeune femme ne savait pas que la télépathie était une légende chez les vampire elle aurait juré que Damon Salvatore avait lu dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'elle genre de vêtements elle voulait acheter, quel genre de vêtements elle voulait porter. Mais la réponse ne tenait pas à cela, le vampire n'était pas télépathe, c'était juste un homme à femmes, c'était juste un homme qui connaissait parfaitement bien les femmes et qui savait ce qu'elles voulaient porter. C'était aussi simple que ça, Damon Salvatore avait bon gout et était connaisseur! D'ailleurs entre lui et la vendeuse – qu'Elena détestait pour le flirt et pour tourner un peu trop près autour du vampire – la jeune femme en avait des tenues à essayer! Sans oublier que Ian attrapait des sacs et les lui tendait forçant donc la vendeuse à aller chercher de quoi assortir tout ça alors que Damon bavait littéralement devant chacune de ses apparitions.

À chaque fois que la jeune femme sortait de la cabine d'essayage, le vampire restait bouche bée à s'en décoller la mâchoire. C'est simple il la trouvait magnifique! Chacun des vêtements la mettait en valeur et Damon n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et plus. Mais bon il ne pouvait pas. Pas seulement parce qu'il était dans un centre commercial, que Ian était avec eux mais parce qu'Elena n'était pas sienne. Elle était la mère de son fils mais elle n'était pas sa petite-amie et ce bien qu'il en rêvait. Oh dieu seul savait à quel point il était fou de cette femme! Elena était parfaite, la femme de son éternité. La femme de son éternité qui dans la petite robe noire ultra-moulante qu'elle portait le rendait vraiment dingue et lui faisait avoir des pensées plus qu'indécentes. Et Damon savait qu'elle en avait conscience. En effet elle tournoyait sur elle-même en leur demandant à Ian et lui comment ils la trouvaient et semblait très fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur le vampire.

Elena avait conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas jouer à ce jeu, qu'elle ne devrait pas _"tester" _Damon de cette manière et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec ses sentiments et parce qu'ils avaient Ian, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire quelque chose qui pourrait faire souffrir leur fils. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle aimait ce jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait avec le ténébreux vampire. Elle aimait rendre Damon complètement dingue et le voir la dévorer du regard. Elle aimait que Damon la regarde avec luxure, elle se sentait flattée et elle aimait l'idée qu'après avoir été dans le coma et avoir vécu une grossesse elle puisse encore plaire. Et non plaire à n'importe qui, plaire à Damon Salvatore! Le Damon Salvatore connu pour avoir toujours une belle femme à son bras! Oui Elena aimait vraiment beaucoup trop le jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait avec le vampire, elle aimait le séduire comme elle était entrain de le faire. C'était complètement fou mais elle aimait savoir que rien entre elle et Damon n'avait changé, elle aimait savoir qu'entre eux tout était comme avant. Leurs chamailleries, leur désir, leurs sentiments… Elle aimait savoir que tout était resté inchangé entre eux. Elle aimait être entièrement consumée par le vampire et savoir que c'était pareil pour lui. Elle aimait savoir que même s'ils étaient eux, Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert, le Damon Salvatore et l'Elena Gilbert qui passaient leur temps à se disputer, à se mettre mutuellement hors d'eux, ils s'aimaient encore et resteraient quoiqu'il arrive proches l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir tout ça, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas jouer ainsi avec Damon et flirter avec la ligne rouge ainsi mais elle se sentait tellement vivante et tellement bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Même si c'était mal de jouer ainsi, Elena ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et son jeu ne semblait pas gêner Damon qui en profitait; au fond tous les deux s'amusaient alors elle pouvait considérer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de se livrer ainsi à un jeu de séduction face à Damon. Ainsi elle décida de couper court à sa séance shopping. Or Damon ne semblait pas du même avis.

«On file à la caisse et on t'emmène dans un autre magasin! Déclara le vampire sur un ton sans appel. Ça fait plaisir à ton fils!

- Non, non et non! S'écria Elena. Damon je n'ai pas les moyens de payer tout ça et je ne veux pas que… Tu m'as déjà trop acheté de vêtements, je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser à moins que je ne vide tous mes comptes mais ce ne serait pas très intelligent avec Ian et les traites des maisons… Sérieusement Damon STOP!

- Je paye! La coupa-t-il. Je paye, ça me fait plaisir te t'offrir tes vêtements et je refuse que tu me rembourses! Elena laisse moi… Je… Laisse moi faire ça pour toi! J'ai envie de… Profite simplement de cette journée et laisse moi m'occuper du côté financier sans en faire toute une histoire! Juste Princesse détend-toi!

- Mais c'est trop! Damon je ne peux…

- Laisse Papa t'azeté des zosses! Murmura Ian en lui tendant les bras pour y venir. Si te plait, Papa é content et toi aussi pace que t'aime bien tout ce qu'on t'a donné. Et puis moi ze trouve que t'es belle, z'aime bien la robe bleue et le zemisier rouze!

- Bon d'accord mais hors de question que tu achètes tout ça, déclara-t-elle en désignant le tas de vêtements – facilement une centaine si ce n'était plus. Tu te rends compte qu'il y en a facilement autant que ce que tu m'as déjà acheté? Sérieusement Damon hors de question que je ramène tout ça! Je prends juste la robe et chemisier pour faire plaisir à mon bébé.

- Et la robe noir! Décréta le vampire en triant les vêtements. Et ce jean, t'étais vraiment sexy dedans! Celui-ci aussi et celui là, lui aussi et lui… (Damon en avait facilement mit une quinzaine de côté, la plupart skinny). Oh et puis ce pantalon tient! Et lui aussi… Et cette jupe. Et celle là aussi. Et puis elle aussi… (Il avait rajouté six pantalons et douze jupes à la pile d'achats). Et les robes… voyons. Celle là est parfaite pour le bal de Noël! Et celle là t'allait à merveille! Oh et puis celle-là! Et puis…

- Stop. Damon c'est… trop, dit-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux énervée qu'il veuille lui acheter autant de choses. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme! Damon je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes!

- Elena…, soupira-t-il sachant que comme elle, il devait poser ses mots et ne pas trop s'énerver et surtout l'énerver par rapport à Ian. Tout ce que je veux c'est faire plaisir à la mère de mon fils! Mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'offre des cadeaux, je peux te faire plaisir autrement! Dit-t-il avec sous-entendus. Il suffit d'aller déposer Ian chez Barbie ou chez Ric!

- Damon! Gronda Elena. Tu es toujours aussi… Tu m'agaces!

- Très bien alors passons à la caisse et mets toi bien en tête que je n'ai pas terminé mon shopping. Je dois t'acheter des sous-vêtements!

- Damon! Hurlait presque la jeune femme vraiment énervée.

- Quoi? Je n'ai tué personne que je sache! Rétorqua le vampire amusé de la mettre dans tous ces états.

- Damon Salvatore! Gronda-t-elle.

- Frustrée Elena? Se moqua sournoisement le vampire. Tu sais si c'est juste une histoire de sexe, je me ferrais un vrai plaisir de t'aider!

- Damon tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-elle résignée mais agacée en sortant du magasin, Ian dans ses bras.»

Le vampire avait mijoté un plan Damonesque. En effet il comptait tout faire pour mettre Elena dans tout ces état. Il comptait l'énerver pour qu'elle s'en prenne violemment et passionnément à lui mais aussi lui rappeler que même s'il l'agaçait il pouvait se montrer adorable. En fait Damon voulait rappeler à Elena qu'il était unique et lui rappeler la passion qu'il y avait entre eux deux, la passion qui est toujours présente entre eux. Il comptait vraiment tout faire pour mettre Elena dans tout ces état et lui rappeler à quel point entre eux deux tout est intense. Les disputes autant que la complicité. Et bien sur il allait aussi la mettre mal à l'aise avec des réflexions assez indécentes. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus mignon qu'Elena rougissant gênée par les commentaires qu'il pouvait faire. Et puis à travers les commentaires explicites, le vampire comptait rappeler à la jeune femme la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé et la troubler, la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne craque et ne lui retombe dans les bras. Voilà la stratégie de Damon, se montrer le plus lui-même que possible parce que c'est l'impossible Damon qui a séduit Elena.

Après avoir fait les magasins pour Elena – Damon l'avait bel et bien trainer dans un magasin de sous-vêtements et lui avait même choisi ce qu'elle devait essayer avant de tout lui acheter sans rien n'avoir vu – le vampire, la jeune femme et leur fils étaient allés au restaurant. Damon aurait voulu un restaurant un peu chic mais Ian avait vu une pizzeria et avait décrété que ce serait là qu'ils mangeraient, alors le vampire avait cédé. C'était son fils, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Et puis vu comment ils avaient rigolé tous les trois, Damon ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté son bébé; jamais ils n'auraient pu autant chahuter dans un restaurant chic. C'est simple on aurait dit une vraie famille! D'ailleurs tout le monde les prenait pour une famille au sens traditionnel du terme. En fait une dame – qui à vu d'œil avait une soixantaine d'années et qui quittait les restaurant après avoir mangé à une table proche de la leur, s'était arrêtée vers eux pour leur dire que ça lui avait fait _"plaisir de voir un si jeune couple avec un enfant si heureux et amoureux"_. En rajoutant que c'était rare et qu'elle leur souhaitait plein de bonheur avant de les laisser tout les deux se regarder sans savoir quoi se dire. Elena était troublée par les paroles de l'inconnue et Damon était terrorisé que la jeune femme ne panique et ne s'éloigne inconsciemment de lui. Ce fut Ian qui les tira de leurs pensées en leur posant des questions qui les gênèrent un peu plus.

«Si vous êtes des namoureux powah vous vous mariez pas? Demanda leur fils. Les namoureux se marient!

- Ian… Ian c'est… c'est plus compliqué que ça ta mère et moi on est…, bredouillait le vampire qui ne savait quoi répondre à son fils.

- C'est différent, lui dit Elena. On est des parents différents mon cœur. C'est compliqué bébé.

- Non vous êtes des namoureux donc…

- Ian c'est… Pourquoi il faut que tu sois si intelligent et si curieux?! Soupira sa mère qui ne savait quoi répondre.»

En effet Damon et elle savaient que pour Ian s'était simple: soit ils étaient des _"namoureux"_ et ils devaient se marier parce que c'était ce que les personnes amoureuses faisaient – en tout cas s'était la logique inculqué aux enfants en bas âges – soit ils ne s'aimaient pas. Tous les deux savaient que le raisonnement de leur petit-garçon était simple et ils savaient que Ian ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'entre eux les choses étaient plus compliquées; il était trop jeune pour comprendre la relation tordue et peu conventionnelle qu'ils entretenaient. Pourtant il fallait dire quelque chose à l'enfant et ce fut Damon – qui surprit la jeune femme par son discours – qui assura à son fils que lui et Elena tenaient l'un à l'autre quoi qu'il arrive, qu'importe le type de relation qu'il entretenait, amoureuse ou amicale.

«Ze comprends pas! Déclara sérieusement l'enfant en abordant un air soucieux et concentré tout en s'installant sur les genoux de son père. Toi tu aimes Maman, et tout le monde dit que vous êtes des namoureux. Les namoureux se marient et ont des bébés, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Et moi ze sais plus wah pensé. Ze suis là donc cé que vous êtes des namoureux mais les namoureux se marient avant d'avoir des bébés alors ze comprends pas! Pleurait le bébé qui ne facilitait rien à ses parents.

- Pourquoi j'ai voulu faire de lui un gosse bien, j'aurais du lui apprendre à être un Bad-boy, au moins il ne poserait pas ce genre de questions! Se plaignit Damon alors qu'Elena se retenait de rigoler face à cette réflexion avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le consoler tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.»

Ni elle ni Damon ne savait quoi dire. Le vampire savait qu'il devait assurer à son fils que tout allait bien tout en lui expliquant que les choses pouvaient être plus compliquées que la théorie, sans pour autant dire quelque chose qui froisserait Elena, tandis qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser Damon ou lui faire espérer quoi que ce soit à lui ou à Ian, ignorant ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Pourtant l'un d'eux devaient parler, rassurer et consoler leur bébé et cette fois se fut Elena qui dit simplement à son bébé que quoi qu'il pourrait arriver, qu'importe les choix qu'elle et Damon pourraient faire, il resterait leur bébé, leur bébé qu'ils aimeront toujours plus que tout au monde et qui serait toujours la plus belle chose qu'ils auraient.

«Oui mais…, voulu insister le bébé qui fut couper par son père.

- Ta Maman et moi on te l'a dit, on tient l'un à l'autre mais le plus important c'est toi et on t'aime. Arrête de poser des questions, tu te fatigues l'esprit pour rien!

- On t'aime bébé: ton Papa t'aime et moi je t'aime, lui assura tendrement Elena. Oh je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Dit-t-elle en lui faisant plein de bisous et de chatouilles, le faisant rigoler comme pas possible. Tu es mon petit amour à moi!

- Ze t'aime aussi Maman, répondit l'enfant en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Mais moi ze dis que Papa et toi vous zêtes des namoureux et que vous devez vous marier!

- Poussin je n'ai pas besoin de me marier! Rigola Elena. Tu sais quoi, l'amour de ma vie c'est toi!

- Oui mais…

- Ian! Gronda Damon qui luttait contre un fou rire en se rendant compte que son fils voulait simplement les marier Elena et lui. STOP!

- Mais Papa…

- Ian Damon Salvatore tu vas choper la migraine à force de réfléchir! Le prévenu son père.

- Ian Damon Salvatore? S'interloqua Elena. Tu as donné ton prénom à notre fils?

- Bah oui regarde le, c'est un vrai mini-moi! S'exclama le vampire. Tu voulais que je l'appelle comment? Gilbert? Désolé mais à première vu notre fils est plus Salvatore que Gilbert!

- À première vu seulement? S'étranglait presque la jeune femme. Tu es gentil toi, notre fils est un vrai Salvatore. Enfin un vrai mini-toi! En plus beau j'avoue!

- Elena! Fit mine de se vexer Damon.

- Quoi il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche Damon! Se moqua-t-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement. Ian Damon c'est parfait, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux. Hein Ian, ton nom complet est parfait mon bébé?

- Ouais! Sourit l'enfant. Ze suis un mini-Papa!

- Oui, sourit Elena. Tu es tout comme ton Papa mon poussin!

- Beau, fort, intelligent…, commença à énumérer Damon avec arrogance.

- Prétentieux, vantard, le coupa Elena en rigolant.

- Et alors ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas? Rétorqua le vampire. Avoue que même dans tes rêves les plus fous tu n'aurais jamais cru avoir un bébé aussi parfait que Ian ni que son père soit si sexy?

- Arrête de te lancer des fleurs Damon! Le rembarra la jeune femme. Oh Ian j'espère que quand tu seras plus grand tu diras moins de bêtises que ton Papa!

- Ma parole est évangile pour lui Elena! Déclara prétentieusement le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Amen! Se moqua-t-elle alors que leur bébé rigolait amusé par le spectacle que ses parents lui offraient.

- C'est la vérité! Tu vas voir. Ian tu ne trouves pas Maman incroyablement belle aujourd'hui?

- Si, Maman cé la plus belle! Répondit le petit-garçon.

- La plus gentille? Continua le vampire.

- Si.

- Hey Ian tu ne trouves pas que ton père est un peu prétentieux? Lui demanda Elena.

- Heu… Papa? Demanda le petit-garçon qui ne savait pas ce que le mot signifiait.

- Tu dois dire non Ian, lui souffla Damon alors qu'Elena expliquait à son fils ce que signifiait le mot _"prétentieux"_.

- Heu si, répondit le petit-garçon.

- Ian! Gronda son père.

- Non, se rattrapa le bébé.

- On est des parents minables! Rigola Elena. On prend notre bébé à parti dans nos chamailleries. On est catastrophiques!

- Mais non! Lui assura le vampire. Ian sait très bien qu'on plaisante! Et il nous aime toujours, n'est-ce pas minus?

- Bah oui. Ze crois que Maman et toi rigolez touzour, zamais vous zêtes sérieux!

- C'est ennuyeux d'être sérieux, rétorqua Damon. Crois moi mon fils dans la vie c'est toujours mieux de s'amuser!

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais à part s'amuser dans la vie, il y a le shopping et moi j'ai bien envie d'aller faire les magasins pour mon bébé, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Ian?

- Ouais cool! S'enthousiasma l'enfant. Ze ve aller azeté un zouet, ze peux?

- Ouais. Tout le magasin même! Plaisanta le vampire habitué aux réclamations de son fils quand ils allaient dans des magasins de jouets.

- Damon fait attention, Ian pourrait te prendre au mot et ne compte pas sur moi pour l'en empêcher! Rajouta Elena.

- Z'aurais mon zouet? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Oui Ian, depuis quand je te dis non?

- Tu en auras même deux, je t'en achèterais un, lui promit sa mère. Enfin un jeu ou autre chose, ce que tu veux mon cœur.»

Après avoir fait quelques magasins de vêtements pour enfants, Ian était plutôt fatigué – il avait son habituel _"coup de barre de l'après-midi"_ selon Damon – et était plutôt grognon dans les bras de sa Maman et ce même s'il était dans un magasin de jouets. Pourtant la fatigue n'empêcha pas l'enfant de choisir avec ses parents ce qu'il voulait et les parents en question de lui acheter le tout comme s'il s'agissait de cadeaux de Noël. D'ailleurs au sujet de ses cadeaux de Noël, le petit-garçon avait commencé à faire sa liste avec l'aide de sa Maman qui comptait bien tout lui offrir et ce qu'importe ce que son fils pourrait lui demander, elle le lui donnerait. Parce que ce bébé était sa vie, il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Pour Elena c'était vraiment incroyable de réaliser à quel point cet enfant, son enfant l'avait conquise en si peu de temps. La jeune femme avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été dans le coma, de connaître son fils depuis toujours et de l'aimer depuis toujours. Son amour maternel était plus bien plus puissant que n'importe quoi d'autre, bien plus puissant que son coma. Ses liens avec son bébé étaient indestructibles, bien plus puissant que quoique ce soit d'autre au monde. Ce bébé était la chose la plus importante, la plus précieuse de la vie d'Elena Gilbert et la jeune femme comptait tout faire pour faire de lui le plus heureux des petits-garçons. Pour lui apporter tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'il méritait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian et d'Elena qui chahutent ensemble lors du bain du petit? Des fleurs que le bébé offre à sa Maman? Que pensez-vous aussi Damon qui offre des vêtements à Elena? Qui les choisi? Des réflexions pleines de sous-entendus du vampire? De la remarque de la vieille dame au restaurant? Et puis que pensez-vous du plan de Damon pour reconquérir Elena? Et que pensez-vous du second prénom de Ian?**

**J'attends comme toujours vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec une très grande impatience. **

**La suite sera en ligne d'ici quelques jours.**

**Passez un bon mercredi après-midi.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**La suite ne tarde pas, la voilà déjà! Juste avant comme toujours, je réponds à vos commentaires.**

**Virginie: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon se comporte en grand Damon, il fait tout pour déstabiliser Elena et n'a pas fini. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sur la suite, tu verras bien ce qui va se passer. Bises & à bientôt. Passe un bon weekend. **

**Melissa: Merci pour ton com' & contente que le chapitre te plaise. Ian est un bébé forcément il veut voir ses parents ensemble. Et puis il n'est pas bête, il se rend bien compte que son père et sa mère sont heureux ensemble. Bien sur c'est un bébé dont il ne comprend pas la complexité de la relation entretenue par Damon & Elena. C'est normal qu'Elena se soit énervée, Damon agit avec elle comme s'il l'entretenait. Elena est une jeune femme indépendante, ça la gène la manière dont Damon agit avec elle. Elle ne veut pas se faire entretenir, voilà pourquoi elle s'est un peu énervée. Quand à l'arrivée de Stefan, c'est dans ce chapitre sans l'être vraiment, tu verras. En tout cas Ian en a peur, il ne l'aime pas et a peur de Stefan. Tu verras comment le petit est en présence de son oncle dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci pour le compliment, la fiction n'est pas encore fini, je ne peux pas dire quel sera le happy end. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**sosso: Elena et Damon agissent en vrai couple, le truc c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Stefan va revenir et il veut récupérer Elena. La récupéra-t-il? C'est une bonne question. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**DameDelenaForever: Ian est mignon, Elena s'en est tout de suite rendu compte, Damon a fait du bon boulot avec lui. Et puis le bébé est tellement content d'avoir sa Maman qu'il veut tout faire pour elle. Damon lui fait beaucoup de sous-entendu, il essaye de frustrée Elena et la pousser de nouveau dans ses bras. Et puis oui il pense au sexe. Dans quelques chapitres tu sauras pourquoi il y pense autant! Voilà tout. Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**KateFreelander: Bah Ian est un bébé et comme tous les enfants il veut ses parents ensemble. Surtout quand il voit que ses parents s'entendent bien, qu'ils sont heureux ensemble. Pour lui il se sent en famille, il veut que ses parents soient mariés comme tous les parents. Comme tous les enfants, il a cette image traditionnelle de la famille, il ne peut pas imaginer la famille autrement. Quand aux vêtements, je crois que toutes les filles aimeraient être à la place d'Elena, moi la première. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend, bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Attention Stefan arrive! Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir acheté un nombre incalculable de jouets à leur fils, leur fils qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, Damon et Elena quittèrent le centre commerciale pour aller dans une concession qui se trouvait à cinq cent mètres afin d'acheter que la jeune femme s'achète une nouvelle voiture. Et ça n'avait pas été une chose facile, Elena voulait une voiture qu'elle pourrait payer avec l'argent que lui avait versé son assurance en remboursement de son ancienne voiture et Damon exigeait qu'elle ait une voiture neuve – il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle conduise une voiture d'occasion disant que le vendeur pouvait toujours les baratiner sur l'état réel du véhicule – et que cette voiture soit une voiture dans laquelle Elena et Ian serait le plus en sécurité. Sans oublier qu'il fallait que le véhicule soit doté de toutes les options possibles inimaginables. Bref entre le budget d'Elena – dix-huit mille dollars – et les exigences de Damon, trouver la voiture parfaite avait été compliqué mais finalement elle avait une voiture… qui coutait trente mille dollars et avait – suite à l'hypnose de Damon – couté quinze mille dollars. En fait comme la voiture correspondait à toutes les exigences du vampire et qu'Elena refusait qu'il la lui achète – les deux jeunes gens s'étaient disputés violement à ce sujet – Damon avait hypnotisé le vendeur pour qu'il leur fasse la voiture à moitié prix sachant qu'à moitié prix, Elena aurait une économie de trois mille dollars par rapport à ce que l'assurance lui avait versé. Bien sur il savait que son acte gênait la jeune femme; Elena avait un incroyable et rare sens moral, l'hypnose n'était donc pas une chose qu'elle appréciait mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le vampire. Ce qui le préoccupait était de savoir sa famille le plus en sécurité possible dans une voiture. Bien sur Damon savait qu'il était impossible d'être à cent pour cent en sécurité mais il voulait qu'Elena et Ian le soient le plus possible. Et puis avec l'accident d'Elena il avait toutes les raisons de la vouloir le plus en sécurité dans un véhicule tel qu'il soit. Et la jeune femme en avait conscience, voilà pourquoi elle s'était contentée de sourire à Damon sans rien dire, sans faire aucune remarque sur l'obsession qu'avait le vampire de vouloir lui trouver une voiture où elle serait le plus en sécurité possible. Parce qu'elle comprenait que Damon ait peur qu'elle ait de nouveau un accident et qu'il veuille la protéger. La protéger elle et inévitablement Ian. Ian qui monterait en voiture avec elle. Ian qui voulait déjà monter en voiture avec elle.

En fait l'enfant s'était réveillé quand sa mère signait le contrat de vente et quand il avait comprit que sa Maman et son Papa rentreraient dans deux voitures différentes, il avait dit qu'il voulait rentrer avec Elena. Bien sur cette dernière n'était pas vraiment partante parce que sa voiture n'était pas encore assurée mais le petit s'était mit à pleurer si bien qu'elle avait cédé. Son petit bébé avait besoin d'elle, elle le comprenait très bien. Elle comprenait que Ian refuse de la quitter, après tout elle était sa Maman et ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, il était normal que son bébé veuille rester près d'elle, ne plus la quitter. Elena savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Ian réalise qu'elle ne partira pas, qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui.

Au Mystic Grill Matt Donovan n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau être devenu le gérant des lieux, il devenait un véritable esclave lorsque Caroline Forbes décidait d'organiser un événement au restaurant. Et là, la jeune femme organisait une soirée en l'honneur d'Elena puisqu'en croisant Meredith pour le déjeuner elle avait apprit que son amie était sortie de l'hôpital le matin même; impossible pour elle de ne pas fêter la bonne nouvelle avec une soirée. Cette fameuse soirée qui tenait tant à cœur à la jeune vampire devait vraiment être parfaite; Caroline y avait convié toute la ville pour fêter comme il se devait le rétablissement d'Elena. Et pour organiser cette soirée qu'elle voulait _"mémorable"_, la jeune femme aboyait des ordres sur tout le monde; Matt y comprit. Matt qui avait malheureusement l'habitude d'une Caroline maniaque de l'organisation. Une Caroline en pleine forme puisqu'elle lui hurlait dessus en lui demandant de vérifier si il y aurait assez de nourriture pour tout le monde alors qu'une personne que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru revoir, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir, poussa la porte de _'son'_ établissement, le laissant figé sur place tellement il était surprit de la revoir.

«Hey oh Matt on se bouge là, la fête ne va pas s'organiser toute seule! Gronda Caroline qui avait le dos tourné à l'entrée.

- Caroline Forbes, toujours aussi despotique! Remarqua sarcastiquement Kelly Donovan en allant se jeter dans les bras de son fils. Oh Matty tu m'as manqué.

- Kelly Donovan, que fait l'indésirable mère nymphomane de Matt à Mystic Falls? Balança Caroline piqué au vif avant d'aller disputer un serveur qui ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Maman qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Grogna Matt en reprenant ses esprits et en se détachant de l'étreinte de Kelly.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon fils? Lui demanda simplement sa mère.

- D'accord combien tu veux? Répliqua le jeune homme en sortant son chéquier.

- Matt je ne suis pas venue pour l'argent, je suis venue pour voir mon fils! Se défendit sa mère. Ça faisait longtemps et tu me manquais; je suis venue te voir Matty.

- Oui et par la même occasion tu en profites pour rouler des pelles à mes amis!

- Pas touche à Tyler! La menaça Caroline qui était revenue. Dis Matt où sont les bouteilles de champagnes?

- Déjà mises au frais, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu es super! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ils me font tous n'importe quoi! Cria la vampire en voyant un serveur ramener un gâteau "trop petit". J'ai dis que je voulais des gâteaux de minimum quinze parts pas une cinq part! Et puis ils foutent quoi avec le champagne, les bouteilles sont parfaitement bien dans la chambre froide! Hurla-t-elle en allant en cuisine.

- Du champagne, rien que ça! Il se passe quoi? Mystic Falls organiserait-elle une de ces petites soirées? Demanda curieusement Kelly. Oh, cette ville et toutes ces fêtes, on s'y perd vraiment. Tiens sers moi plutôt un verre!

- Et après tu vas me faire croire que tu as changé! Soupira Matt en donnant une bière à sa mère. Tiens.

- Au fait cette fête, il y aura de beaux partis?

- Tu me saoules déjà!

- Matty, je suis juste curieuse! Se justifia sa mère. Aller répond moi!

- Caroline a invité toute la ville, c'est elle l'organisatrice alors…

- Mon fils est le barman, toute la ville sera là et je suis une habitante de Mystic Falls!

- Ouais une habitante qui se pointe tous les trente-six du mois!

- Matty!

- Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais évite t'embrasser mes amis ou plus. Enfin pas besoin de te faire un dessin, retient juste que tu ne dois pas… tu sais… avec mes amis. Et si Caroline te vires, c'est ton problème, je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec ça, soupira Matt en laissant sa mère au comptoir tout en précisant qu'il était le gérant du Mystic Grill.»

Elena, Damon et Ian étaient arrivés en retard au Mystic Grill – Caroline avait envoyé un texto à Elena en lui disant qu'elle devait venir boire un verre avec toute la bande et la jeune femme n'avait pas pu refuser; tout le monde savait qu'on ne pouvait pas dire non à Caroline Forbes. Alors la jeune Gilbert avait parlé de cette invitation à Damon en lui demandant de venir sachant qu'il y aurait Alaric et parce que Ian avait dit qu'il voulait y aller pour y manger une _"mouze au zocolat"_. Alors tous les trois avaient décidé d'y aller mais avant ils étaient rentrés chez eux – enfin chez le vampire – pour se détendre un peu et pour changer Ian qui s'était accidentellement asperger d'eau quand il avait voulu boire dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Bref Damon et Elena étaient d'abord passer à la pension et c'était à cause de ce détour qu'ils étaient arrivés en retard au Mystic Grill où ils furent surprit de découvrir que Caroline ne les avait pas convié à venir boire un verre mais à venir faire la fête.

Bien sur Elena était reconnaissante à son amie d'avoir voulu célébrer sa sortie de l'hôpital, sa sortie de coma mais un part d'elle lui en voulait. Évidemment elle comprenait le concept d'une surprise mais son bébé de deux ans n'avait rien à faire à une soirée telle qu'elle soit. Voilà pourquoi une partie d'Elena en voulait à son amie mais cette _"colère"_ était vite passée puisque la jeune femme y avait retrouvé tout ses amis qui l'avaient tous accueilli à bras ouverts et avec émotion. Caroline avait sautillé sur place en la voyant rentrer avant de porter son attention sur Ian qu'elle avait – déjà – dans les bras – elle faisait tournoyer le bébé, le chatouillait, plaisantait avec, lui faisait plein de bisous, bref la vampire le traitait en petit prince – pendant qu'Alaric lui prenait Elena dans ses bras d'un geste paternel et avait même essuyé quelques larmes. Meredith qui se tenait à côté de lui avait adressé un sourire complice à son ancienne patiente – toutes les deux avaient beaucoup discuté quand Elena était à l'hôpital et Meredith était heureuse de constater que tout allait bien pour Elena qui semblait bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et être heureuse. Bonnie elle avait littéralement pleuré de joie en voyant son amie et c'était Jeremy qui l'avait consolé – Jeremy qui même s'il avait vu sa sœur le matin même était allé la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était content de la voir heureuse et en pleine forme – avant que Tyler n'aille lui aussi serrer Elena dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle leur avait manqué à tous et qu'il était contente qu'elle soit de nouveau en pleine forme tandis que Matt s'était un peu tenu en retrait ne sachant pas si Elena allait lui adressé la parole sachant qu'elle savait la prise de position qu'il avait eu à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Mais Elena n'avait pas envie de se battre avec qui que ce soit, elle avait adressé un sourire à son ami en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle passait outre tout ce que tout le monde avait pu faire ou dire durant son coma. Et puis sous le regard vigilent et protecteur de Damon, elle présenta Ian à Jeremy et contre toute attente le petit s'entendit très bien avec son oncle et parti jouer avec lui tandis que tout le monde défilait près d'Elena pour lui adresser des politesses tout en essayant – pour les commères – de savoir à peut près tout.

«Maman yé où Papa? S'inquiétait Ian en tirant le bras de sa mère, sa mère qui discutait avec Carol et Liz.

- Ian où tu veux qu'il soit? Au bar évidemment! Soupira Elena qui n'avait pas besoin de le chercher du regard, connaissant le vampire par cœur. Pourquoi mon petit cœur?

- Pace que ze le voyait pas, répondit son fils. Au fait bonzour Liz, bonzour Caol.

- Bonjour Ian. Mais dis moi tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est interdit aux enfants ce genre de soirée! Fit mine de le disputer le sheriff.

- Bah ze sais pas moi, répondit innocemment le bébé en allant se cacher derrière sa Maman.

- Mais je rigole, tu sais très bien que tu es le seul qui peut tout faire dans cette ville sans que personne ne te gronde, lui assura Liz.

- Et puis tu es trop mignon pour qu'on te reproche quoique ce soit! Renchérit Carol. Oh tu es vraiment le plus beau toi!

- Ze sais! Se vanta le petit-garçon tout heureux.

- Oh mais mon bébé est une vraie petite star! Rigola Elena en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Elena, Ian est vraiment particulier pour tout le monde ici, lui dit Liz. Enfin tous tes proches. C'est ton fils et on le voit grandir, on s'est occupé de lui quand Damon allait dans sa cave gérer Stefan…

- Ian est un peu le bébé de la ville, compléta Carol. On l'adore ce petit ange.

- Alors je suppose que je dois vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon bébé.

- C'est normal Elena, sourit Liz. Et puis Ian est…

- Adorable, compléta Elena fière de son bébé. Je sais, c'est mon bébé!

- Ian tu m'as fait peur! S'écria Jeremy qui cherchait son neveu partout. Non mais ça ne va pas bien de partir comme ça, j'ai eu une de ces trouilles!

- Ze t'avais bien dit que ze suis plus malin que toi! Se moqua la bébé. Ze t'ai eu!

- Bon bah on vous laisse, déclara Carol. Bonsoir. Au revoir bébé Ian.

- Bonsoir, répondit Elena alors que le maire et le sheriff de la ville s'éloignaient. Ian c'est mal d'avoir fait peur à Jeremy comme ça. C'est mal de faire ce que tu as fait. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi en partant tout seul, le disputa Elena. Ian tu ne refais plus jamais ça. À Jeremy ou à n'importe qui d'autre, comprit.

- Oui, répondit le bébé qui ne faisait plus le fier. Désolé.

- Non mais ce n'est pas grave Ian, juste ne recommence pas d'accord, lui dit gentiment son oncle. Aller arrête de faire cette tête, tu as fait une connerie et alors? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas recommencer c'est tout. Tout le monde fait des bêtises, moi le premier. Et tu veux savoir quoi, à chaque fois la plus flippée c'est ta mère!

- Jeremy!

- Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut mieux éviter de faire peur à ta Maman, d'accord mon pote?

- Oui, sourit le petit-garçon. T'es cool t'on!

- C'est toi le plus cool p'tit mec! Lui dit Jeremy avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Je l'adore! J'adore ton fils, il est trop, ce petit bout c'est le meilleur!

- Je sais, tout le monde adore Ian! Sourit Elena. Mon bébé est le plus parfait! Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. Je t'aime Ian même si tu sembles me faire la tête pour t'avoir grondé.

- Non t'es ma Maman et ze t'aime! La rassura son fils. Cé zuste qui a du bluit ici, ze ve aller à la maison, auzoud'hui y'a trop de bluit au Mystic Grill. Maman on pe s'en aller?

- Oui. Va chercher ton père et on y va, il faut juste que je prévienne Caroline, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre au bar, d'accord?

- Oui. A demain tonton Zeremy et t'oublie pas les bonbons hein?

- Non Ian promit! Rigola Jeremy. Je lui ai dit que j'adorais manger des bonbons, il m'a répondu que lui aussi donc je lui ai dit que je lui en donnerais et comme on avait parlé du petit déjeuner plus tôt, ton fils m'a dit de lui en donner demain au petit déj'. Il ne perd pas le Nord le petit!

- Jeremy! C'est un bébé, bon mon bébé est un bébé très mignon et incroyablement manipulateur mais c'est un bébé. Ian doit avoir un petit déjeuner et non pas se gaver de bonbons ou de glace de bon matin.

- De glace? C'est quoi…

- Ce matin quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait manger il a dit de la glace, lui expliqua sa sœur. En tout cas pour les bonbons, Damon va te tuer! Plaisanta-t-elle. Bon aller à demain mon petit frère aussi mature que mon bébé de vingt-sept mois!

- Elena c'est méchant ça! Cria Jeremy alors que sa sœur partait déjà rejoindre Caroline.»

Damon Salvatore était très vite parti s'installer au bar en compagnie d'Alaric. Le vampire discutait avec son ami devant un verre de Whisky tout en surveillant son fils d'une oreille et Elena de l'autre. Ainsi il savait que Ian était avec Jeremy mais avait à contre cœur écouter Alaric qui lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, de faire comme si de rien était. Le professeur d'Histoire avait souligné que ne surveillant pas Jeremy quand celui-ci s'occupait de Ian serait quelque chose qu'Elena apprécierait. Bien sur elle ne le soulignerait pas forcément mais ce serait une geste qui la surprendrait et qu'elle apprécierait. Un geste qui pèserait dans la balance. Parce qu'Alaric se positionnait du côté de Damon dans la bataille qui – inévitablement – aurait lieu pour conquérir le cœur d'Elena. Bien sur il y a trois ans il aurait choisi Stefan; Damon avait beau être son meilleur ami à l'époque il était vraiment instable, Alaric n'aurait jamais souhaiter voir Elena avec Damon. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Damon avait changé, il s'était amélioré. Bien sur il restait Damon Salvatore, il avait un sacré caractère, un sens de l'humour particulier, faisait toujours autant preuve de sarcasme et d'ironie mais il était devenu une meilleure personne. Et puis il avait Ian. Alaric était peut-être un peu vieux jeu mais il pensait que c'était mieux pour l'enfant d'avoir ses deux parents ensemble. En plus ce n'était pas comme si ils ne s'aimaient pas, tout le monde savait que Damon était fou d'Elena et tous les proches de la jeune femme savait qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du ténébreux Salvatore mais qu'elle avait trop peur de l'admettre. Et puis la dernière raison – et pas des moindres! – était qu'Alaric savait comment Stefan agissait envers Ian: il le terrorisait. Damon était au courant des insultes – à chaque fois que son frère en prononçait une devant lui, le vampire devenait fou de rage et se battait avec – mais il ignorait qu'il effrayait Ian. En revanche Ric le savait. Un jour le chasseur de vampire avait surprit Stefan dire à Ian d'arrêter de croire que sa Maman l'aimera, que pour elle il n'avait et n'aurait jamais aucune importance et qu'il ferrait mieux de l'oublier. Et le petit n'avait rien dit attendant juste que son oncle parte pour pleurer. D'ailleurs ce jour là Ian avait vraiment eu du mal à se calmer, Alaric – après avoir eu une sérieuse conversation avec Stefan, Stefan qui se fichait royalement de ce que son ancien professeur d'Histoire lui disait – avait passé des heures à essayer de calmer le bébé qui avait cessé ses pleurs en voyant son père arriver. En fait à cet instant là, Alaric se souvenait avoir hésité et s'être demandé s'il devait en parler à Damon. Mais il s'était souvenu d'une phrase qu'Elena disait souvent quand Stefan était _'Le Ripper'_: _"Damon et Stefan sont frères, ils ont beau se haïr à certains moments, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Si Damon tuait Stefan ou que Stefan tuait Damon, celui qui aurait tué l'autre ne s'en remettrait jamais."_ Alors Ric s'était tu sachant que Ian devait venir lui dire si Stefan s'amusait de nouveau à lui faire peur. Bref aujourd'hui Alaric n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'Elena ne reprenne pas sa relation avec Stefan parce qu'inévitablement Damon lui en voudrait et Ian ne lui pardonnerait pas. Qu'importe qu'elle soit une bonne mère, Stefan était ou plutôt avait été le bourreau de Ian, le bébé le détestait et il était sur qu'il n'aimerait pas que sa Maman en fasse son beau-père. Bien sur Ric pourrait dire ce qu'il savait à Elena mais celle-ci refuserait de croire que le Stefan _"végétarien"_ donc gentil puisse faire du mal à un bébé alors à quoi bon lui dire, ça ne servirait à rien!

«Hey oh Ric y'a quelqu'un? Se moqua Damon. Tu penses à quoi là, à la mort d'Henri IV?

- Ah ah, tu sais que tu es super drôle, rétorqua le chasseur de vampire. Sérieusement je me demandais… Tu comptes faire quoi pour Elena? Tu as un plan au moins?

- Bien sur, tu me prends pour qui là! Répondit le vampire avant de pouffer de rire. Ian est entrain d'arnaquer son toxico d'oncle! Mon fils est trop fort!

- Ian est probablement l'enfant le plus extraordinaire! Reconnu Ric.

- Il l'est! S'exclama le vampire plus que fier de son fils. Bon sinon toi et Meredith…

- Quoi?

- Et bien tu attendais qu'Elena soit sortie de son coma pour te laisser passer la corde au cou, c'est toujours d'actualité ou alors tu as réfléchi et tu as réalisé à quel point c'est stupide de sciemment signer pour la dernière forme légale d'esclavage?

- Damon mon mariage est toujours d'actualité, d'ailleurs on devrait se marier très prochainement! D'ici une petite dizaine de jours.

- Tu es fou! Comme si une fois ça ne t'avait pas suffit. Tu as vraiment un truc qui cloche toi!

- C'est toi qui a un sérieux problème Damon! Répliqua Alaric.»

Et les deux amis continuèrent de débattre sur le mariage, Damon continuait de soutenir qu'Alaric était fou de se marier une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Alaric lui avait cloué le bec en lui demandant ce qu'il ferrait si Elena voulait lui passer la corde au cou laissant Damon réfléchir sérieusement sur le sujet. Le vampire était du genre indépendant mais Elena était la femme de sa vie, si jamais par miracle un jour ils en venaient à parler de ce sujet, Damon en avait conscience, il lui céderait même s'il avait beaucoup de préjugés sur le sujet. Pour lui le mariage était une institution qui permettait aux femmes de prendre le pouvoir sur l'homme mais en même temps son image du mariage changeait totalement quand il s'agissait d'Elena. Si par miracle la jeune femme se laissait conquérir par le vampire, si par miracle ils en arrivaient à parler mariage, Damon savait qu'il en baverait; mais en même temps Elena passait son temps à lui en faire baver alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Et puis au fond pour le vampire ça n'avait pas d'importance, l'essentiel serait que si Elena lui accordait sa chance il ferrait tout pour qu'ils en arrivent au mariage juste par égoïsme: pour l'avoir à lui et rien qu'à lui et que tout le monde sache qu'elle était sienne. Être officiellement et légalement l'esclave d'Elena ne le dérangerait pas, après tout il l'était officieusement et illégalement son esclave depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré; il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait pas fait et rien qu'il ne ferrait pas pour la jeune femme. Elena était bien plus que la mère de son fils, elle était son humanité, l'amour de sa vie. Cette femme faisait de lui un meilleur homme mais le rendait totalement fou. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui qu'aucune autre n'avait eu, un pouvoir qu'aucune autre n'aurait; Damon savait qu'Elena pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il était à sa merci.

Le vampire aurait pu passer des heures à penser à Elena, à penser à ce qui pourrait-être ou ne pas être, à rêver, à espérer mais il n'avait pas envie de trop espérer. Parce qu'au fond Damon Salvatore n'était pas optimiste, au contraire il était un grand pessimiste et en grand défaitiste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il n'aurait jamais Elena. Cependant une partie de lui ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée, une partie de lui passerait sa vie à espérer et à croire qu'il aurait une chance avec la jeune femme. Voilà pourquoi il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour conquérir le cœur de la jeune femme. Parce que malgré son légendaire pessimiste connu de tous il continuait d'espérer et continuerait toujours. Il continuerait de croire qu'Elena pourrait l'aimer. Mais en attendant, au lieu de penser à refaire le monde avec des _si_, faire des hypothèses sur un futur qu'il savait être quasi impossible, penser à une vie qu'il avait peu de chances de vivre – voir quasi aucune chances de vivre – le vampire préféra discuter avec Ric et continuer de l'embêter sur son mariage. Car même s'il savait que Meredith était parfaite pour son meilleur ami, il adorait l'embêter et était sérieux quand il disait que son ami allait signer pour _"la dernière forme légale d'esclavage"_. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'entamer un grand débat entre les deux amis. Débat qui fut interrompu par une Kelly Donovan complètement saoule qui n'en revenait pas de trouver Damon Salvatore au bar.

«Alors comme ça Damon Salvatore est toujours à Mystic Falls? Je croyais que monsieur était du genre à voyager? En tout cas tu es toujours aussi canon beau gosse! Dit-elle bruyamment et complètement saoule.

- J'ai changé mes plans, répondit simplement Damon d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- Monsieur le beau gosse serait-il devenu sage?

- Bon bah moi je vous laisse, déclara Ric en se levant. Juste Damon fait gaffe à ce que tu fais parce que j'en connais une qui va être folle de jalousie et…

- Oui Papa, le coupa le vampire amusé.

- Ah, ah! Fit mine de rigoler le professeur d'Histoire. Bon on se voit demain Salvatore.

- Ouais Saltzman, répondit Damon qui vit Ian courir vers lui. Alors toi tu t'amuses bien?

- Ouais. Et z'ai manzé plein de bonnes zoses et zouer avec Tonton qui va me donner des bonbons! Mais y'a beaucoup de bluit ici, Maman a dit qu'on pouvait aller à la maison. Elle dit à Tata Caoline qu'on s'en va et après elle vient vers nous. Elle a dit qu'on devait rester ici jusqu'à qu'elle vienne, expliqua Ian dont le visage s'illumina quand il vit Elena venir vers eux.»

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Elena Gilbert discutait avec Caroline. La blonde n'avait pas été difficile à trouver, elle ne passait pas inaperçue à aboyer sur tous les serveurs du Mystic Grill. Ainsi son amie l'avait trouvé en quelques secondes et lui expliquait qu'elle partait alors que la vampire faisait de son mieux pour la retenir. En vain. Pourtant Caroline continuait d'essayer de la convaincre mais l'esprit d'Elena était déjà loin. En fait la jeune femme avait vu Kelly Donovan tourner autour de Damon et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, sans aucune raisons rationnelles elle était folle de jalousie et avait planté son amie en plein milieu du restaurant pour aller chercher Damon comme si elle était une lionne qui protégeait sa famille. À cette instant Elena ne résonnait plus, elle ne se posait plus aucune questions, la seule et unique chose qui l'intéressait était sortir Damon des griffes de Kelly. Bien sur Elena aimait beaucoup la mère de Matt mais elle n'oubliait pas que Kelly et Damon s'étaient embrassés et ça la rendait complètement folle. Alors elle ne comptait pas les laisser de nouveau se retrouver seuls ensemble.

«Bon aller les Salvatore on file, déclara Elena avant de mimer la surprise face à Kelly. J'ignorais que tu étais de retour, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Mystic Falls?

- Matt. Il me manquait, répondit Kelly en la prenant dans ses bras. Et toi, non mais regarde toi Elena Gilbert tu es absolument magnifique! Et j'ignorais que tu avais un bébé, il est absolument craquant! Donc vous deux (elle désigne Damon et Elena)… Tu as donc changé de Salvatore à ce que je vois!

- On a…, commença Elena gênée par la remarque de Kelly.

- Bon Princesse on y va, Ian est grognon! La coupa Damon qui avait senti son embarras.

- Heu oui. Désolée on doit filer, on a eu une longue journée, le petit n'y est pas habitué! Dit-elle à Kelly avant de prendre Ian dans ses bras. Alors bébé ça va?

- Ze suis fatigué Maman, lui dit Ian en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour s'endormir. On va à la maison?

- Oui poussin. Aller repose toi mon cœur.

- Jalouse, murmura le vampire à l'oreille de la jeune femme tandis qu'ils sortaient du Mystic Grill.

- N'importe quoi! Se défendit la jeune femme.

- Menteuse!

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé avec Kelly alors? S'amusait le vampire.

- Parce que… Parce que Ian…

- N'utilise pas notre bébé Elena!

- Mais je n'utilise pas Ian! Se justifia-t-elle offusquée. C'est la vérité, notre bébé était fatigué par le bruit, fatigué tout court.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que tu as sortit les griffes! Ironisa le vampire. Tu es jalouse Elena! Oh mais je te pardonne, je sais très bien que je suis irrésistible!

- Et voilà monsieur arrogant le retour! Rigola Elena. Tu es trop prétentieux!

- Tu adores ça. En fait tu es folle de moi Elena Gilbert! Se vanta Damon.

- N'importe quoi!

- Là c'est vraiment le plus gros mensonge que tu m'aies sorti. Aller avoue Elena, c'est toujours mieux de dire la vérité!

- Oh là, et c'est toi qui dit ça! Rigola la jeune femme.

- Oui parfaitement! Alors maintenant le mieux c'est que tu avoues être folle de moi Princesse.

- Attend j'ai une idée, toi avoue que tu es fou de moi! Lui proposa Elena.

- Désolé chérie mais je ne flatterais pas ton égo si tu ne flatte pas le mien! Répliqua le vampire.

- Alors tu peux aller te faire foutre Salvatore! Rétorqua la jeune femme amusée.»

De retour à la pension, Elena s'était occupée de Ian avec Damon et tous les deux discutaient tranquillement au salon, parlant de leur fils, rigolant de toutes les anecdotes à propos du bébé sans se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre; ils étaient de nouveau enfermé dans leur bulle. Ils étaient dans leur fameuse bulle et s'y sentaient tous les deux bien. Damon oubliait les trois années d'enfer qu'il avait vécu et Elena oubliait avoir été dans le coma, elle oubliait que sa vie avait totalement changé, elle avait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Tous les deux avaient cette impression simplement parce que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils étaient toujours Elena et Damon. Entre eux rien n'avait changé. Mieux, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre puisqu'ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux prêts à s'embrasser. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne franchissait le pas: Damon avait trop peur de la réaction d'Elena, il avait le sentiment que c'était trop tôt et ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec elle. Quand à la jeune femme elle ne savait pas où elle en était dans ses sentiments et ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au vampire. Seulement les sentiments et la magie du moment avaient prit le dessus mais alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de s'effleurer, la porte d'entrée claqua, tout les deux sursautèrent et ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver face à Stefan.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la jalousie d'Elena? Des retrouvailles de la jeune femme avec ses amis? De Ian qui est la petite star de la ville? Et que pensez-vous quand du bébé qui mène Jeremy par le bout du nez? Que pensez-vous aussi de Caroline face à Kelly Donovan? De son **_**"pas touche à Tyler"**_**? Et de la conversation Damon/Alaric? Du point de vu d'Alaric sur avec qui Elena devrait-être? De Damon et Elena? De leur complicité? Et que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Stefan?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite.**

**Passez toutes et tous un bon weekend. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Gros chapitre avec une zone d'ombre au tableau mais aussi du Delena et des moments avec Ian. Voilà pour la mise en bouche maintenant je réponds vite à vos reviews. **

**Sosso: Petite parenthèse, merci pour ton commentaire sur **_**The Fury**_**, je vais la reprendre le plus vite possible ne t'inquiète pas. Revenons à cette histoire, je suis contente que je chapitre t'ait plu. Pour Damon, Elena est sa famille autant que Ian, c'est la mère de son fils, il ne veut que rien ne lui arrive. Encore moins à Ian, ça se comprend. Caroline elle reste fidèle à elle-même, elle est possessive envers son Tyler. Alaric analyse la situation, en fait on peut dire qu'il veut ce qui a de mieux d'abord pour Ian puis pour Elena et Damon. Mais Ian passe avant. Quand à Stefan, son arrivée ne va pas forcément débloquer les choses, ça pourrait très bien tout empirer. C'est soit blanc soit noir voilà tout. Merci pour ton commentaire, bises & à bientôt.**

**Chlo: Tu laisses un com' comme tu veux, pas de soucis. En tout cas merci & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui cette fic est principalement axé sur les sentiments mais le surnaturel sera abordé, j'y serais obligé. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'essentiel à l'intrigue, c'est un détail. Une explication précisément. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Il va y avoir du Stelena mais du Delena aussi. Mais oui Stefan débarque, il fallait bien qu'il débarque un jour ou l'autre! C'est une autre étape de l'histoire, Stefan était obligé d'apparaître, Elena devra choisir. L'histoire fait que le personnage d'Elena ne peut pas avancer sans faire face à ses sentiments pour les Salvatore, sans faire face à Stefan et Damon, sans se confronter aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour les deux. Mais son choix je ne peux pas te le donner, tu le découvriras en temps et en heure. Désolée. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Et oui Stefan est arrivé au mauvais moment. Malheureusement. Mais il le fallait histoire d'aller de l'avant, histoire qu'Elena avance. Elle doit se confronter à ses sentiments pour les Salvatore et elle doit le faire avec toutes les cartes en mains. C'est à dire en se retrouvant à partager des moments avec chacun d'entre eux. Pas le choix. Je change de sujet mais non, je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode 2, j'ai eu un weekend chargé, je le regarderais ce soir. En tout cas merci pour ta review & contente que le précédant chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kate Freelander: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Elena sa jalousie prouve qu'elle n'est pas insensible à Damon, un bon point pour lui. Stefan oui il arrive au mauvais moment c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. En tout cas avec l'arrivée de Stefan, l'intrigue prend une autre dimension si je peux dire les choses ainsi. Elena se retrouve de nouveau au centre du triangle amoureux et doit prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est Maman. Ça donne un nouveau souffle à l'histoire, ça la délisse si je puis dire. Voilà tout ce que je peux confier. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise encore & merci pour ton commentaire. Elena sera confronté à ses sentiments amoureux pour chacun des Salvatore mais – et on le voit au fil des chapitres – elle est très attachée à son fils. C'est quelque chose d'important, ses sentiments maternels. Mais la question est face à Stefan est-ce suffisant. Elle ressent des sentiments amoureux pour Stefan mais aussi de la culpabilité, et cette culpabilité pourrait-être un talon d'Achille. Voilà tout ce que je peux dire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Face à Stefan – alors que sur le visage de Damon on pouvait lire de la colère du à l'arrivée de son frère – Elena restait bouche bée. Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en elle: elle était entre autre – et bien évidemment – heureuse de le revoir mais elle se sentait coupable et avait peur. Elle se sentait coupable parce qu'en le voyant elle se rappelait l'avoir d'une certaine manière trahi, l'avoir blessé, l'avoir fait souffrir. Coupable parce qu'elle s'en voulait de la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées; elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment, elle aurait aimé ne pas faire souffrir Stefan comme elle avait pu le faire. D'ailleurs si elle avait peur s'était à cause de ça, elle avait peur des reproches que le vampire pouvait lui faire, elle avait peur du regard qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle; Elena tenait encore beaucoup à Stefan, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir du mépris dans ses yeux. Or lorsqu'elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui, elle n'y vit rien d'autre que du soulagement, le soulagement et le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé. Et quelque part en elle, ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait s'était envolé parce qu'elle savait que Stefan ne lui en voudrait pas. Cependant elle sentait bien que quelque chose entre eux était différent; tous les deux avaient changé. Cependant ce _"quelque chose de différent" _ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des sentiments pour Stefan. La fait qu'elle et Stefan ait changé ne changeait rien aux sentiments de la jeune femme; Elena savait qu'elle aimait toujours Stefan. Elle aimait Stefan mais elle aimait aussi Damon. Inutile qu'elle se mente plus longtemps, elle aimait les deux frères Salvatore. Cette fois elle en était sûre et certaine: elle était dans de sales draps. Vraiment très sales et le pire pour Elena était qu'elle ignorait comment elle allait s'en sortir; comment elle devait gérer les choses. Gérer ses sentiments pour Damon et ses sentiments pour Stefan. L'arrivée de cadet des Salvatore avait tout accéléré et la jeune femme se sentait plus perdue qu'autre chose. Bien sur elle était heureuse de le revoir, de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle allait bien mais maintenant que Stefan était aussi revenu dans sa vie, dans son cœur le chaos régnait. Jamais la jeune Gilbert n'avait été aussi perdue. Maintenant que Stefan était là, qu'il avait réveillé les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, Elena savait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard choisir entre les deux frères seulement elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Lorsque le vampire avait vu la jeune femme, lui aussi avait perdu la parole. Elena était face à lui, en pleine forme et même s'il était complètement fou de la trouver en compagnie de Damon – Damon qui, énervé, avait préféré quitté la pièce pour éviter de franchir les limites sachant qu'Elena lui en voudrait – il se sentait principalement soulagé et heureux de la voir face à lui en pleine forme. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas tardé à aller la prendre dans ses bras, tout en lui confiant à quel point il était heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Maintenant il se sentait revivre, il devait l'admettre, la jeune femme lui avait terriblement manqué et il ne comptait plus la perdre de nouveau. Et encore moins laissé Damon l'avoir! Elena était à lui et rien qu'à lui et si son frère refusait de le comprendre, qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait confiance en Elena et savait qu'elle se chargerait de remettre Damon à sa place. Pour Stefan il n'y avait aucun doute, Elena ne serait jamais séduite par Damon, elle ne l'aimait pas. Le Salvatore qu'elle aimait c'était lui et seulement lui. Personne d'autre! Qu'importe qu'Elena ait changé – Stefan le voyait, il la sentait différente, différente de l'Elena qu'il avait rencontré et avec qui il était sorti – pour lui jamais elle ne pourrait aimer Damon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle portait des vêtements différents – Elena portait un chemisier cintré rouge et un pantalon moulant noir accompagné de talons aiguilles – et que quelque chose d'autre – Stefan ne saurait dire quoi – avait changé en elle qu'elle pourrait oublier les sentiments qu'il existaient entre eux deux, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ou bien qu'elle pourrait aimer Damon. Pour Stefan son frère était un monstre et était indigne d'Elena. Pour lui la jeune femme se portait mieux sans son psychopathe de frère et il ferrait tout pour éloigner Damon d'Elena. Et bien sur de l'éloigné du bâtard de son frère! Hors de question qu'un bébé ne manipule _son _Elena, hors de question qu'Elena le prenne en pitié et qu'elle ne s'attache à un enfant qui ne l'aimera jamais comme elle méritait d'être aimé par un enfant. Un enfant qui est celui d'un homme, d'un vampire détestable. Hors de question. Jamais.

«Maman, murmura timidement Ian qui n'osait pas s'approcher et qui essuyait le regard incendiaire de Stefan puisqu'il avait interrompu l'étreinte entre lui et Elena.

- Poussin qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé? Tu as fait un cauchemar? Tu as soif? Faim? Lui demanda Elena en allant prendre le bébé dans les bras sans prêter attention à Stefan. Dis moi mon cœur!

- Z'ai faim. Ze ve du sang, demanda son fils à moitié endormi. Et z'ai perdu ma sucette!

- Ok. Alors on va aller chercher une pochette de sang et ensuite on cherchera ta sucette. Ça te va mon bébé?

- Oui, murmura le petit-garçon en serrant son doudou contre lui. Et Papa y'é où?

- En haut.

- Pouwah tu étais avec Tefan? S'inquiéta le petit en fronçant les sourcils comme son père pouvait le faire.

- Parce qu'on est amis et que je lui ai manqué quand je dormais, lui sourit tendrement Elena. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon Salvatore préféré c'est toi! Tu es mon petit bébé et je t'adore. Aller fais moi un petit sourire, lui dit-elle tendrement en déposant un baiser sur le front du bébé qui lui adressait un timide sourire. Et bien tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. Ah je t'aime mon petit bébé. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime mon bébé d'amour.»

En voyant Elena si proche de cet enfant qu'il haïssait, Stefan eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même et préféra quitter la maison – en prétextant qu'il devait aller se nourrir – en se promettant qu'il trouverait un moyen pour que ce bébé ne lui vole pas le cœur d'Elena. Il considérait que Ian était un accident, que Damon avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse d'Elena et que ce bébé n'était pas à la hauteur d'Elena, qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un bébé qui aimerait toujours plus Damon qu'elle. Parce que pour Stefan il n'y avait aucun doute, le bâtard de son frère ne donnerait jamais assez d'amour à Elena. Elena qui rêvait d'être Maman et qui méritait que les choses soient bien faites. Elle méritait d'épouser un homme qui la respecte et qui lui offrirait les enfants dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle méritait mieux et elle aurait mieux.

Quand il avait vu Stefan partir, Ian fut soulagé. Le frère de son père lui faisait peur, le terrifiait même. _"Tefan"_ était tout le temps méchant avec lui; il le traitait entre autre de _"bâtard"_, _"de monstre"_, _"d'emmerdeur"_, _"de morveux"_ et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'Elena ne l'aimerait jamais; Ian le détestait et il n'aimait pas le voir près de sa Maman. Il n'avait pas aimé le voir serrer sa mère dans ses bras et il avait peur qu'il fasse en sorte que sa Maman ne l'aime plus. Ian voulait garder Elena pour lui et son Papa, il ne voulait pas que Stefan s'approche d'elle mais il avait trop peur de lui pour demander à sa mère de ne pas s'en approcher ou lui dire que Stefan lui faisait peur. Ian avait trop peur du vampire pour en parler à un adulte; il préférait se taire et faire confiance à Elena. Après tout, tous le monde lui avait toujours répété que sa Maman ne lui ferrait jamais de mal; le bébé était persuadé que sa mère saurait que Stefan était méchant et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en approcher. Parce qu'on lui avait toujours répété que les mamans savaient toujours ce qui était bon pour leurs enfants et les protégeait coute que coute. Ian accordait une confiance aveugle et sans limite à Elena, il était sur que jamais sa Maman ne ferrait quelque chose qui lui ferrait du mal. Il était persuadé qu'Elena l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle le protégerait du _"mézant Tefan"_. Ian plaçait vraiment toute sa confiance et tous ses espoirs entre les mains de sa mère.

«C'est bon mon petit vampire? Sourit Elena en voyant son fils vider la pochette de sang à vitesse grand V.

- Oui, sourit le bébé. Vins on va vers Papa, dit-il en la prenant par la main.

- Hey doucement Ian, rigola la jeune femme en voyant son fils pressé. Alors toi tu es un sacré numéro mon bonhomme!

- C'est mal? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Non mon cœur c'est bien. Tu es adorable mon ange, le rassura tendrement sa mère. Je suis la Maman la plus fière et la plus heureuse Ian et c'est grâce à toi.

- Ze t'aime Maman, dit l'enfant en poussant la porte de la chambre de son père.»

Son père qui sortait de la salle de bain et qui n'avait pour seule tenue qu'une serviette lui entourant la taille. Si Ian ne semblait pas gêné – le petit était allé s'installer sur le lit de Damon sans se soucier de la tenue qu'il portait – Elena était restée figée sur le pas de la porte et scrutait le vampire dans les moindres recoins avec un regard qui trahissait l'intérêt qu'elle portait au _"spectacle"_ qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle observait vraiment Damon dans les moindres détails et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait arrachant un sourire au vampire qui fut plus qu'heureux et fier de constater l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. C'est simple, Elena n'arrivait plus à bouger ni à parler et surtout son rythme cardiaque s'était rapidement accéléré. Damon était fier de se rendre compte qu'il faisait de l'effet à la jeune femme.

«Tu apprécies la vue? La charia Damon. Si tu veux dés que Ian dort…

- Non! Gronda Elena qui savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

- Non? Ta tête dit non mais tes yeux…

- La ferme Damon! S'écria la jeune femme.

- Tes yeux disent oui. Et ton cœur bat la chamade mon cœur, continua le vampire un sourire ravageur qui illuminait son visage. Si ça peut te rassurer ce matin j'étais dans le même état que toi quand tu défilais avec les vêtements que je t'ai achetés, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix séductrice.

- Si je suis ici c'est pour t'emmener Ian! Lui expliqua Elena en essayant de reprendre ses esprits alors que le bébé quittait la pièce pour aller chercher sa sucette dans sa chambre. Il voulait venir vers toi et… Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il buvait du sang, je lui en ai donné mais c'est une info que tu aurais pu partager avec moi, sa mère! Dit-t-elle sans aucun reproche, souhaitant juste changé de sujet.

- Heu oui, il en boit. Mais il mange plus de la nourriture humaine que du sang. Il boit du sang un fois tous les deux-trois jours et il en boit tous les jours quand il est malade et dès qu'il se blesse il faut lui en donner histoire qu'il guérisse, lui expliqua le vampire alors qu'elle continuait à le fixer avec luxure. Maintenant tu sais tout.

- Il se blesse souvent? Il est souvent malade? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Alors il se blesse autant que peut se blesser un enfant de son âge et il est très rarement malade, le rassura le vampire. Ian est plein de vie et en parfaite santé, rassure toi Princesse, sourit-il aimant le côté mère poule d'Elena.

- Ouf, soupira la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas sûre de supporter de le voir malade. Je veux dire c'est mon bébé et…

- Je sais. C'est aussi mon bébé Elena!

- Oui. Regarde le, il se glisse l'air de rien dans tes draps, sourit-elle tendrement en voyant le bébé revenir dans la chambre et s'installer dans le lit l'air de rien.

- Oui monsieur Ian fait ça quand il ne veut pas dormir tout seul, lui apprit Damon. Mais il ne dort pas, dit-il en s'approchant du lit. Salut toi.

- Coucou Papa. Ze pe faire dodo avec toi?

- Je croyais que tu t'étais déjà installé, rigola son père. Bien sur bonhomme que tu peux!

- Et Maman? S'enquit l'enfant plein d'espoir.

- Heu… Elena? Bredouilla le vampire qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas décider pour elle.

- Aller Maman si te plait? Le supplia le bébé.

- Heu Ian je ne suis pas sûre…

- Maman si te plait, pleurait le petit-garçon. Dis oui. Si te plait Maman?

- Damon? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui décides Princesse! Moi je suis toujours ravie d'avoir une belle femme dans mon lit alors si tu veux venir te glisser dans mes draps, tu es la bienvenue, dit-il sur un ton emplit de sous-entendus coquins.

- Damon! Gronda la jeune femme avant d'inspirer un grand-coup. C'est ta chambre dans laquelle Ian veut que je dorme, alors c'est à toi de… Et puis si je dormais ici, Ian dormirait avec nous alors tes sous-entendus… Non sérieusement c'est ta chambre je ne vais pas m'incruster…

- C'est ma chambre et tu y es toujours la bienvenue! Répondit-il simplement.

- Maman? Continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes l'enfant. Maman si te plait viens? Ze ve faire dodo avec toi et Papa! Viens! Si te plait Maman?

- Oui bébé, sourit Elena en allant le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Je dors avec toi. Juste avant je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Alors s'il te plait arrête de pleurer, d'accord?

- Oui. Ze t'aime Maman. Meci, dit le bébé en la câlinant.

- Elena, utilise ma salle de bain, lui proposa Damon.

- Il y en a une à côté de ma chambre!

- Mais la mienne est la plus chic! Se justifia fièrement le vampire.

- Damon non! Je ne veux pas… De toute façon de ta chambre on voit la salle de bain à cause de la baie vitrée et…

- Oh aller Elena il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu! Ou que je n'aimerais pas revoir! Dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Damon c'est non! Déclara-t-elle formellement. En plus Ian est dans ta chambre!

- Il va s'endormir!

- Non! Aboya la jeune femme en sortant de la chambre.»

Une fois sa douche prise, Elena sélectionna une des nuisettes que Damon lui avait acheté – une en soie bleue. Elles étaient toutes assez sexy – en même temps c'était Damon Salvatore qui les avait choisi, il n'allait pas l'habiller en mormone! – mais la jeune femme en avait choisi une qui était la plus soft possible. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rendre Damon totalement dingue en abordant un tenue trop sexy et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas porté une tenue trop légère en présence de Ian. Cependant au fond d'elle elle n'espérait qu'une chose: que Ian se soit endormi avant qu'elle n'arrive parce que s'il était encore éveillé elle serait obligé de dormir dans le lit de Damon. Et l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que le vampire la rendait vraiment très nerveuse. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble elle était partie comme une voleuse en provoquant au passage une violente dispute. Ensuite elle avait eu un accident; elle aurait pu mourir et la dernière chose dont Damon se serait souvenu pour l'éternité aurait été qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Or ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait juste été envahie par la peur et la culpabilité. La peur de souffrir en donnant sa chance à Damon et la culpabilité d'avoir trahi Stefan. Mais elle ne regrettait pas la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec l'ainé des Salvatore et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Ian. Elena le reconnaissait maintenant, elle s'avouait se qu'elle s'était efforcée de mettre de côté, ce qu'elle avait niée: elle avait des sentiments, des sentiments très forts pour Damon Salvatore! Alors l'idée de se retrouver dans le même lit que le vampire la déstabilisait énormément; elle espérait vraiment pouvoir dormir dans sa chambre. Dans sa chambre elle se sentait à l'aise, dans celle de Damon elle se sentait gênée et peu sûre d'elle. Dans le lit de Damon, elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et de franchir les limites qu'elle s'était posée. Heureusement il y avait Ian, Ian l'empêcherait de faire n'importe quoi. Des choses qu'elle ferrait, qu'elle avait irrationnellement envie de faire et qui pourrait faire souffrir Damon. Et elle ne voulait pas faire de mal au vampire. Si elle devait avoir de nouveau ce genre de relation avec Damon se serait sérieux cette fois. Si elle devait avoir ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit se serait sérieux; hors de question qu'elle ait de nouveau une relation d'un soir.

«Toc, toc, murmura-elle après avoir hésité sur le pas de la porte de la chambre du vampire. Ian dort?

- Nah ze dors pas! Sourit le petit-garçon en sortant du lit pour courir vers elle. Ze t'attendais Maman.

- Tu es trop mignon! Mais maintenant mon petit ange il faut dormir, d'accord?

- Oui. Tu viens?

- J'arrive, répondit-elle en voyant Damon la dévorer du regard.

- Décidemment j'ai toujours aussi bon gout, sourit sournoisement le vampire. Tu es absolument…

- Damon! Ton fils n'a pas à entendre tes réflexions cochonnes! Le disputa-t-elle déstabilisée par Damon.

- T'entende wah? Demanda l'enfant curieux. Qué que Papa allait dire?

- Des bêtises mon cœur, tu sais que ton père ne dit que des bêtises!

- Oui mais cé rigolo, dit l'enfant. Maman demain tu seras là? Ze ve dire tu ferras pas dodo?

- Non. Non je serais là tout les jours à partir de maintenant. Fini les longs dodos à l'hôpital mon ange, sourit tendrement sa mère. Oh je regrette tellement d'avoir eu cet accident, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Je suis tellement désolée, je vous ai fait tellement de mal!

- Elena non pas de larmes, lui défendit le vampire en s'installant à vitesse vampirique auprès d'elle. Aller ne pleure pas Princesse, l'important c'est que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien. Tout ça c'est fini Elena, c'est derrière nous, on oublie.

- Maman pleure pas, dit allant se blottir dans ses bras. Z'aime pas te voir pleuré. Pleure pas!»

Tous les trois restèrent un bon moment comme ça, Ian s'était même endormi dans les bras de sa mère permettant à ses parents de discuter un petit moment _"entre adultes"_. Damon ne s'était pas détaché d'Elena, il la garder serrer contre lui et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Il lui certifiait qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait bien, que plus jamais elle ne serrait séparée de Ian tout en lui répétant à quel point lui et le bébé étaient heureux qu'elle soit parmi eux tout en se permettant de souligner à quel point il la trouvait belle dans la petite nuisette qu'elle portait. La petite réflexion pleine de sous-entendus du vampire avait arraché un sourire à la jeune femme qui commençait à s'endormir dans les bras du ténébreux vampire qui l'observait amoureusement en espérant secrètement qu'elle passerait toutes ses nuits ici avec lui. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Damon Salvatore se sentait bien. Même plus que bien, il se sentait au paradis. Ian et Elena étaient son paradis. Jamais humain il n'avait été aussi heureux et vampire n'en parlons pas. Il avait fallu attendre, attendre jusqu'à cet instant, cet instant où les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient auprès de lui et en pleine forme pour qu'il se sente enfin pleinement heureux. Il fallait que sa famille se retrouve enfin réunie pour qu'il goute au bonheur qu'il avait toujours cru inaccessible. À un bonheur sans prix qu'il savait précieux et dont il se jura intérieurement de vraiment prendre soin. Jamais Damon ne laisserait arriver quoique ce soit à Elena ou à Ian. Jamais! Ils lui étaient trop précieux.

Le lendemain matin, Elena fut la première à se réveiller. Cependant elle ne bougea pas, elle préférait rester allongée dans le lit avec Damon et Ian qui dormaient comme deux bébés, les observant tour à tour – après les avoir mitraillé de photos – en souriant de les voir tous les deux aborder la même expression faciale. Le père et le fils étaient totalement apaisés – ce qui était rare pour Damon; jamais il n'abordait un facette douce et vulnérable, jamais les traits de son visages n'étaient relaxés comme c'était le cas en ce moment mais Elena aimait le voir ainsi. Quand à Ian il était tout simplement adorable avec sa petite sucette dans la bouche et son doudou serré fort contre lui. Endormis les deux Salvatore se ressemblaient encore plus qu'éveillés; Elena n'en revenait pas de cette ressemblance! Ian était vraiment la parfaite copie de son père; pas étonnant que le vampire en soit si fier et lui ait attribué Damon en guise de second prénom. Et pas étonnant que le bébé fasse craquer toute la ville! Après tout Damon pouvait faire craquer qui il voulait d'un seul regard et comme Ian semblait avoir hérité du charme légendaire de son père, tout le monde était fou du bébé. Ian avait le charme de Damon mais pas que, l'enfant avait aussi la sournoiserie, la prétention, l'arrogance, le même sens de l'humour que le son père; aucun doute le bébé était bien le fils de Damon! Il était la copie conforme du vampire. Ça en était incroyable!

«Coucou Maman, murmura Ian en se réveillant. T'as bien fait dodo?

- Oui mon cœur, sourit Elena en sortant de sa rêverie. Et toi?

- Oui, dit le bébé en commençant à s'agiter.

- Doucement, regarde ton père, il dort, chuchota la jeune femme en calmant le bébé. Laisse le dormir, je n'ai pas envie d'un Damon bougon toute la journée! Aller viens bébé on va nourrir tes animaux et prendre un bon bain.

- Nah! On va au Mystic Grill manzé avec Tonton Zeremy! S'impatienta le petit-garçon.

- Oui tout à l'heure, répondit tendrement sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Regarde la montre de Maman, il faut que la petite aiguille soit là (elle désigne le chiffre neuf) et que la grosse aiguille soit là (elle désigne le nombre douze), tu comprends?

- Et laguille qui bouze? Demanda le bébé curieux.

- Non celle là on ne s'en occupe pas mon ange.

- Alors ze doit attendre?

- Oui. Mais on va nourrir tes animaux, prendre un bain, jouer… faire tellement de choses que tu ne vas pas voir le temps passé mon ange, lui promit sa mère en le sortant du lit. Aller viens!»

Et effectivement Ian ne vit pas le temps passé. Il était allé nourrir son petit zoo, avait prit un long bain où il avait encore aspergé sa mère – qui le laissait faire, s'amusant autant que l'enfant – avant d'aller faire du bricolage – Elena lui apprenait à faire des décorations Noël – au salon où inutile de préciser ils avaient semé une pagaille monumentale. La mère et le fils s'amusaient vraiment bien, ils rigolaient ensemble, se faisaient des petites blagues puériles sans voir le temps passé – Ian n'avait pas reparlé du petit déjeuner au Mystic Grill tellement il était occupé avec sa Maman. Tout se passait vraiment bien entre eux deux, petit à petit Elena et Ian se créaient leur petit univers à eux, un univers similaire tout en étant différent de celui qu'avait le bébé avec Damon; un univers mère-fils impénétrable pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux deux. Leur univers. Elena n'aurait jamais cru qu'être mère lui apporterait un tel bonheur, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant d'amour et qu'on lui donne autant d'amour. Son fils était son univers, la personne la plus précieuse qu'elle avait et rien que de voir le sourire de Ian redonnait du baume au cœur à la jeune femme qui était encore et toujours anxieuse sur l'avenir. Elle ignorait de quoi son avenir serait fait, elle ignorait lequel des frères Salvatore elle choisirait, avec lequel elle finirait mais elle était sure et certaine d'une chose, Ian serait toujours son bébé et ferrait toujours parti de sa vie. Ian était sa vie. La jeune femme aimait son fils et elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie; il n'y a rien qu'elle ne ferrait pas pour cet enfant, pour le bonheur de ce bébé. Son bébé. Son bébé qui était vraiment captivant quand il parlait; Elena ne pouvait que l'écouter en souriant. Son fils était non seulement fascinant mais aussi très drôle. Il expliquait simplement mais avec fierté qu'il savait compter – jusqu'à vingt mais c'était déjà bien – et qu'il connaissait presque par cœur son alphabet – il cafouillait vers la fin. Décidemment Elena ne cesserait jamais d'être surprise par son fils! Son fils qui à ses yeux était d'une vivacité d'esprit et d'une intelligence ahurissante. Et elle ne pensait pas ça parce qu'elle était la Maman de Ian, évidemment! Elle disait ça avec toute son objectivité et sa fierté maternelle. Oh elle aimait tellement son petit-garçon. Il était tellement mignon, tellement adorable, tellement gentil, tellement intelligent, tellement plein de vie: c'est simple son fils était le plus parfait des bébés. C'était son bébé.

Elena n'avait aucun doute, Ian était bien le fils de Damon: il la faisait rire autant que le vampire. D'ailleurs en ce moment le bébé lui racontait comment il s'y prenait pour manipulé son Papa adoré. Pour la jeune femme s'était complètement ironique, le grand Damon Salvatore, roi de la manipulation en tout genre qui se laissait mener par le bout du nez par un bébé de vingt-sept mois! Un bébé qui racontait qui lui suffisait de dire qu'il était triste pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ah ça aucun doute, Ian était un sacré numéro! Adorable et marrant à souhait. Parfait. Elena adorait son fils. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans le coma, que Ian et elle n'avait jamais été séparés. Avec Ian – comme avec Damon d'ailleurs – Elena n'avait plus peur de rien, elle ne se posait plus de questions sur sa vie, son avenir, avec les deux Salvatore tout allait bien. Avec son bébé elle avait l'impression que cette vie était la sienne, qu'elle n'avait à s'adapter à rien. Il lui suffisait d'un moment avec son fils pour se sentir à sa place, savoir que son rôle de Maman était le rôle le plus important de toute sa vie. Son fils était la personne la plus précieuse qu'elle avait, les moments passés avec lui l'étaient tout autant. Elle aimait chaque seconde passée avec Ian; son fils était l'image qu'elle avait de la perfection. Pour Elena il était inhumain d'aimer une personne – telle qu'elle soit –autant qu'elle aimait son enfant. Son bébé d'amour à elle. Son parfait bambin qui ne cessait de la surprendre. Oh elle pourrait écouter Ian parler durant des heures; son bébé était vraiment charismatique, il arrivait à captiver toute son attention. Il arrivait à captiver l'attention de qui il voulait; Elena avait pu s'en rendre compte au bout de dix minutes passé avec Ian dans n'importe quel lieu public. Ecouter son bébé parler était tout simplement une douce mélodie qui ensorcelaient les oreilles de la jeune femme; Ian était passionnant, elle pourrait l'écouter parler indéfiniment. Elle voulait l'écouter parler indéfiniment. Cependant, et malheureusement, Stefan venait d'arriver et les avait interrompu en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler _"en privé"_. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire non, elle devait bien ça à Stefan. Après l'avoir trahi elle pouvait très bien lui accorder quelques minutes de son temps pour parler de ce qui s'était passé. Enfin elle pensait que Stefan voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé!

En fait tout ce que voulait Stefan était l'éloigné du bébé; il ne supportait pas de voir Elena si proche de cet enfant, il ne supportait pas de la voir si proche de l'enfant qu'il haïssait et il ne supportait encore moins la voir _"forcée"_ de jouer les mamans avec ce bâtard. Stefan ne pouvait pas supporter de voir _"l'indésirable mioche de Damon" _capté toute l'attention de la femme qu'il aime. C'était vraiment plus fort que lui, il haïssait le bébé autant qu'il haïssait Damon. Alors les voir tous les deux tourner autour d'Elena comme des vautours le rendait vraiment fou; le vampire ne comptait pas les laisser faire, il ne comptait pas leur laisser Elena. Ainsi quand il était arrivé chez lui et qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme rigoler avec _"le petit morveux insupportable"_, Stefan était intervenu: il avait dit à Elena qu'il voulait lui parlé et lui proposait une sortie, une sortie qu'il avait organisé dans la nuit et qui correspondait à la première phase de son plan. Le vampire avait passé la nuit entière à mettre sur pied un plan et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait y aller petit à petit. Déjà il devait séparer Elena de Damon et Ian afin qu'ils n'attendrissent pas la jeune femme et que lui puisse être le seul a avoir l'attention de la jeune femme. Afin qu'il puisse lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne soit forcé de partir avec Klaus. Et pour éloigner _"sa petite-amie"_ de son frère et du _"bâtard"_ de celui-ci il avait décidé d'emmener Elena quelques jours en vacances. En plus ces quelques jours lui permettraient non seulement d'éloigner la jeune femme de Damon et Ian comme il le souhaitait mais de réfléchir à la seconde phase de son plan.

«Mais Stefan je ne peux pas, déclara Elena gênée. J'ai rendez-vous avec Jeremy au Mystic Grill pour le petit déjeuner et puis surtout j'ai Ian, je ne peux pas quitter la maison comme ça pour aller je ne sais où!

- C'est une surprise Elena. Et ça va te faire du bien! Tu m'as manqué, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi et rien qu'avec toi, la supplia-t-il en prenant un air auquel il savait que la jeune femme ne pouvait résister. Souviens toi comme on était bien tous les deux.

- Stefan aujourd'hui j'ai un bébé, se justifia la jeune femme qui culpabilisait de décevoir le vampire. Je dois m'occuper de Ian.

- Deux jours Elena, juste deux jours, continua-t-il avec le même air suppliant pour la forcer à craquer. En plus on mérite bien ça, la dernière fois qu'on a voulu se prendre des vacances, Elijah a fait des siennes!

- Mais avant je n'étais pas Maman, je n'avais personne sous ma responsabilité!

- Damon sait très bien s'en occuper, toi penses à toi, tu mérites de te détendre un peu, insista-t-il toujours avec ce ton et ce regard qui allait faire céder la jeune femme. S'il te plait Elena.

- C'est où Stefan? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Et je veux savoir!

- En Caroline du Nord, j'ai loué une maison au bord de la mer. Et on a un hélicoptère qui nous attend dans un aéroport privé pour éviter le long trajet en voiture. Aller Elena c'est un endroit super sympa, tu vas adorer.

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plait? Insista-t-il. Pour me faire plaisir.

- D'accord mais ton hélicoptère reste disponible durant tout le séjour au cas ou je doive rentrer, comprit? Et c'est non négociable! Décréta la jeune femme qui cédait tellement le vampire l'avait fait culpabiliser. Il vous que j'y aille, on pourra partir après, ça te va? Demanda-t-elle après avoir vu qu'il était l'heure d'aller au Mystic Grill.

- D'accord, sourit Stefan victorieux. Je t'attends. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas regretter ce séjour!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des moments Stelena (commençons par l'une des choses les moins agréables)? De Stefan? Son plan? Sa haine envers Damon et Ian? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'arrivée – timide – de Ian quand sa mère était avec Stefan? De Ian? De Damon et Elena forcés de passer la nuit dans le même lit? D'Elena qui a mater Damon? D'Elena mère poule qui s'inquiète du fait que Ian puisse se blesser ou se faire mal? Et quand elle pleure, qu'elle culpabilise pour son accident? Que pensez-vous du réveil et des moments mère-fils?**

**Voilà comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos théories sur la suite. Ne sortez pas les torches, s'il vous plait par pitié.**

**La suite dans quelques jours comme d'habitude. **

**Passez un bon dimanche. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Et voilà le 8****ème**** chapitre. Elena va-t-elle partir avec Stefan? C'est un peu LA grande question. La réponse dans quelques lignes, je m'occupe d'abord de vos reviews. **

**Melissa: Merci pour tes deux commentaires. Elena oui était jalouse, elle a agit comme si Damon était sa propriété. Un signe qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui? En étant jalouse, j'opterais pour un oui. Caroline est fidèle à elle-même, je trouvais le **_**"pas touche à Tyler"**_**, en plus d'être drôle, une phrase typiquement Caroline, une phrase que Caroline pourrait dire. Stefan lui je crois que plus les chapitres font avancer, plus tout le monde va encore plus avoir de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Ian n'a rien fait, il lui dit rien mais Stefan le déteste. Sa colère fait qu'il se venge sur Ian. Stefan a complètement perdu les pédales. Et oui Elena a craqué, elle a dit oui à Stefan MAIS… Ce chapitre est un autre chapitre va savoir ce qui va s'y passer. Mais même si – ET J'INSISTE SUR LE **_**SI**_** – si Elena ne part pas en vacances avec Stefan, elle aura dans quelques chapitres des vacances. Avec qui? C'est un secret. Dans ce chapitre oui Ian va pleurer. Elena n'était pas très à l'aise de dormir avec Damon parce qu'il l'attire mais qu'elle est perdue dans ses sentiments. Et oui le matin elle n'est pas sortie du lit, elle regardait 'ses' Salvatore dormir. Elle s'est réveillée et les a vu, elle s'est laissée prendre au piège. Et elle les a prit en photos parce qu'elle les trouvait mignons et parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Damon si apaisé. Elena ne s'est pas posée de questions à l'arrivée de Ian parce que le bébé était à moitié endormi – bien sur après il ne l'était plus, mais quand il est venu vers elle, il l'était. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'est pas posée de questions. Aller j'arrête là mon roman. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Oui Stefan énerve tout le monde, ça ne va pas s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres. Je sais que là ça ne te plait pas trop mais l'histoire n'est pas finie, ce qui arrivera arrivera. Elena se sent coupable d'avoir fait souffrir Stefan mais elle ne regrette rien. Elle le dira elle même. Elle regrette d'avoir fait souffrir Stefan mais sa nuit avec Damon, son bébé, elle n'a pas de regret à propos d'eux. Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Ian n'a rien fait mais Stefan le déteste. Stefan en veut à la terre entière, il se déchaine sur une innocent bébé qui n'a rien fait de mal. En tout cas il va faire des dégâts. Et qui pourrait décrocher de Damon? On comprend toute Elena! En tout cas merci pour ton com', bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Oui c'est un fin assez frustrante je te l'accorde. Mais… La suite réserve des surprises. Tout le monde veut tuer Stefan et je le dis et redis ça ne va pas s'arranger; Stefan est fou de colère il ne résonne plus rationnellement. En tout cas ravie que les moments Ian/Elena, Ian/Damon t'aient plu. Ian et Elena s'entendent bien; Elena est douce, elle sait s'y prendre avec lui, c'est son bébé et Ian lui a toujours voulu avoir sa Maman pour lui, ce n'est pas difficile. Quand à Damon, c'est normal que Ian soit proche de lui, c'est son père, le seul parent qu'il avait. D'ailleurs un moment père-fils clôtura le chapitre. Quand à Elena elle a du mal a résisté à Damon c'est un fait établit. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'avais comprit le second degrés au sujet de la tronçonneuse. Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Chlo: Oui la fin a fait rager tout le monde. Cependant tu as raison de parler d'imprévu, il est possible que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Merci pour ton com' & contente que l'histoire te plaise. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kate Freelander: Je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet de Stefan, tout le monde l'est. Malheureusement Elena ne verra pas la vraie facette de Stefan. Ian voulait dormir avec son père et sa mère, il ne pense pas plus loin que ça et Damon et Elena l'aiment trop pour lui dire non même si Elena se sentait gênée. Merci pour ton com' & contente que l'histoire te plaise. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Quand sa mère était allée à la cuisine discuter avec Stefan, Ian était allé à l'étage réveiller son père, pressé de quitter la maison et surtout pressé de laisser son bourreau d'oncle derrière eux. Le petit avait secoué Damon en disant qu'il avait faim – c'était faux mais il savait que son père se lèverait et l'emmènerait au Mystic Grill s'il disait qu'il voulait manger – poussant le vampire à ouvrir les yeux pour entendre Elena céder aux avances de Stefan. _"Décidemment rien ne changera!"_, pensa le vampire en sortant de son lit de mauvaise humeur. Pour Damon entendre Elena dire oui pour un voyage avec son frère était comme un coup de poignard. Un double coup de poignard. Parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'en plus d'être blessé par ce geste, il verrait son fils pleurer. Encore une fois, comme toujours malheureusement, son cadet passait avant tout, Stefan passait avant Ian. Damon avait vraiment du mal avec ça. Déjà l'idée de savoir Elena partir avec son frère le rendait dingue, alors savoir que la jeune femme faisait passer Stefan avant leur bébé le rendait vraiment fou de rage. Mais le vampire ne pouvait pas laisser exploser sa colère, il ne devait rien laisser transparaitre. Pour Ian, Ian qui semblait ignorer ce qui se passait. Le petit avait beau avoir une ouïe de vampire, il se distrayait facilement et ne faisait pas toujours attention aux discutions qui l'entouraient. _"Heureusement!"_, songea-t-il soulagé. Damon n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son fils quand il se rendrait compte que sa mère part s'amuser au bord de la mer. Avec Stefan de surcroit! À coup sur Ian allait pleurer et à coup sur Damon n'arriverait pas à le calmer, le vampire y voyait venir gros comme une patate! Décidemment Damon ne la comprendrait jamais; Elena n'arrêtait pas de dire que Ian était sa priorité, quand elle était avec le bébé, c'était vraiment fusionnel entre eux, ils étaient heureux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'accepter la proposition de Stefan, Stefan qui a coup sur allait essayer de l'éloigner de Ian. Et par extension de lui. La jeune femme était encore trop fragile pour ne pas se laisser manipuler par Stefan, sa compassion était son plus grand défaut et cette compassion que Damon aimait tant chez la jeune femme la faisait se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan et la rendait vulnérable; facilement manipulable. Oh Damon ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais il savait que si lui essayait de la manipuler, ça lui retomberait dessus. C'était toujours la même histoire. Lui faisait de mauvaises choses et quand Stefan avait je-ne-sais quel plan en tête, Elena n'y voyait que du feu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait-être énervant! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de toujours prendre le parti de Stefan? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui il y avait Ian, il était bien plus important et bien plus intéressant que _"Saint agaçant Stefan"_. Pourquoi voulait-elle déjà partir? Pourquoi voulait-elle laisser Ian? Il n'y a qu'à le regarder pour savoir quelle décision prendre. Il suffisait de regarder le bébé pour savoir qui n'y avait rien de mieux sur cette terre que cet enfant! Elena ne pouvait pas partir, Damon ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle veuille partir. Pas en ayant Ian. Pas après la journée qu'ils avaient vécu la veille. Le vampire pensait vraiment qu'ils avaient progressé dans leur relation, il sentait qu'Elena acceptait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, le lien qui les unissait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle parte! Ils avaient failli s'embrasser, ce n'est pas rien tout de même! Mais non pour Elena il semblerait que ça n'ait aucune importance et ça rendait Damon complètement fou de rage. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien montrer par rapport à Ian; le vampire se contentait juste de bougonner comme il le faisait dans ses mauvais jours en espérant que personne ne poserait de question sur son humeur.

«Maman cé l'heure! Criait Ian en descendant en bas. On va manzé avec Tonton Zeremy, ze vais avoir mes bonbons!

- Pas de bonbons avant le p'tit déj'! Le prévinrent simultanément ses parents.

- Si! Sourit malicieusement le petit.

- Non, répliquèrent Damon et Elena sur le même ton enfantin.

- Bon on y va! S'impatienta l'enfant. Ze ve voir Tonton Zeremy moi!

- Ouais t'as raison, ton oncle Jeremy est sympa avec toi, lui au moins, répliqua Damon sur un ton plein de sous-entendu en fusillant son cadet du regard.

- Hey Ian, tu n'oublies rien? L'interpella Elena en voyant son fils sortir. Ton manteau par exemple?

- Oh oui z'ai oublié, reconnu l'enfant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cé pace que ze suis content d'aller manzé avec Tonton Zeremy. Tu sais Maman t'as de la zance, t'as un petit frère zentil.

- Je sais, sourit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Et surtout j'ai un adorable, un magnifique, un parfait bébé que j'aime plus que tout au monde!»

Chez lui Jeremy était installé dans sa cuisine avec Bonnie – qui buvait son café tout en relisant ses cours – et Alaric – qui même s'il ne vivait plus dans la maison des Gilbert y venait très souvent s'assurer que Jeremy se débrouillait – tandis qu'il parlait de Ian. Sa rencontre avec son neveu l'avait beaucoup marqué; bien sur Ian le menait pas le bout du nez mais il s'en fichait: il connaissait enfin son adorable neveu et l'adorait. Ian était totalement adorable, gentil, drôle, malin, plein de vie; c'est simple toute personne qui discutait avec le bébé retombait en enfance. Oh qu'est-ce que Jeremy avait pu s'amuser avec son neveu; Ian l'avait complètement conquit! C'est simple depuis qu'il avait rencontré le fils de sa sœur, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de parler du bébé; Bonnie pouvait le certifier! La sorcière vivait avec le jeune homme depuis plus d'un an. Enfin elle vivait chez lui depuis officiellement plus d'un an. En fait tout ça s'était fait naturellement, la sorcière passait tellement de temps chez les Gilbert que sans s'en être rendue compte, elle vivait chez son petit-ami qui ne s'en était pas plaint. Jeremy avait tellement souffert du coma d'Elena qu'il était bien content que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Et puis sans Bonnie il ne s'en serait pas sorti. À l'époque il était tellement désemparé que sans Bonnie il serait encore au fond du trou. C'était elle qui l'avait secoué, qui l'avait forcé à se lever le matin, qui lui avait redonné espoir en lui certifiant qu'Elena se réveillerait.

«Et en plus Ian sait…

- Il sait compter et connaît son alphabet presque par cœur, continuèrent Ric et Bonnie comme s'ils récitaient une leçon. On sait Jeremy, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de ton neveu, ton neveu qu'on voit presque tous les jours Ric et moi! Lui rappela sa petite-amie qui réprimait un fou rire.

- Mais voyons Bonnie, Jeremy a les mêmes centre d'intérêt que Ian, il est l'adulte le plus gamin que je connaisse alors normal que quand il voit un enfant il soit si euphorique! Se moqua le professeur d'Histoire.

- Ric! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Ne dis pas le contraire Jer. Pas avec toute ta collection de consoles et de jeux-vidéos. Et pas après avoir refusé de jeter Poupi l'ourson! Renchérit Bonnie.

- Hey ne dis pas de mal de Poupi l'ourson, c'était mon doudou quand j'étais petit! Se défendit le jeune Gilbert.

- Quand tu étais petit Jeremy! Souligna Alaric amusé.

- Et alors? Poupi et moi avons beaucoup de souvenir ensemble et…

- Je vais être jalouse là! Gronda sa petite-amie.

- Moi je crois plutôt que ça ne tourne pas très rond chez lui, s'alarma leur ancien professeur.

- Bon Jeremy il faut que j'aille bossé mais premièrement débarrasse toi de Poupi l'ourson, donne le à Ian mais je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu coupes le cordon avec cette peluche et deuxièmement tu ferras de gros bisous à Elena et au petit prince, d'accord? Et pas de _"mais" _concernant ta peluche, tu as passé l'âge. Donne là à ton neveu! Lui ordonna la jeune femme alors que son petit-ami bougonnait. À ce soir!

- Oh mon pauvre petit Jeremy! Se moqua Ric.

- La ferme Ric, tu ne peux pas comprendre!

- Ta grande histoire d'amour avec Poupi l'ourson? Heu non tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre! Sérieusement Jeremy, tu as passé l'âge des peluches, Bonnie a raison, tu devrais la donner à Ian. Premièrement c'est un bébé, deuxièmement il adore les peluches et troisièmement il va être plus que content!

- Mais bien sur que je vais le donner à Ian c'est juste que… Poupi l'ourson c'est tout mes souvenirs d'enfants et…

- Grandis Jeremy!

- Ouais. Bon il faut que j'aille au Mystic Grill, je vais chercher Poupi et je prends les bonbons pour Ian et je file, tu veux venir? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille de Damon? Se moqua le professeur d'Histoire.

- Non! S'écria le jeune Gilbert. C'est juste de la politesse. Tu n'as pas cour aujourd'hui et mon neveu t'adore.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça! Non parce qu'à première vue on pourrait croire que tu veux que je vienne pour te protéger du méchant vampire qu'est Damon Salvatore!

- N'importe quoi! Aller au lieu de dire des bêtises vient! Le disputa Jeremy.

- Non c'est que tu m'engueules maintenant! Fit mine de s'offusquer Ric. Je rêve. Sale gosse! Dit-t-il en donnant une tape amicale sur le haut du crâne du jeune homme.»

Le petit déjeuner au Mystic Grill se passait plutôt bien. Enfin pour Ian. Celui-ci chahutait et rigolait avec son oncle – qui lui avait offert Poupi l'ourson, Poupi l'ourson que le bébé adorait déjà – et son parrain – Alaric était le parrain du petit – tandis que son père ne parlait pas beaucoup préférant ruminer sa colère alors qu'Elena s'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi le vampire était de mauvaise humeur. Cependant Alaric et Jeremy s'étaient aperçus des tensions et pour éviter que le bébé ne pose des questions ou ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit il décidèrent d'accaparer la conversation. Ainsi Ric essayait de dérider le vampire – en vain Damon lui avait jeté un regard noir qui signifiait _"fou moi la paix!"_ – tandis que Jeremy racontait tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie à sa sœur. Il lui racontait qu'il vivait avec Bonnie – et que celle-ci avait reprit le poste universitaire de sa grand-mère – qu'il prenait des cours d'art et qu'il assurait des extras au Mystic Grill lors des soirées privées impressionnant par la-même Elena qui n'avait jamais vu son cadet faire autant de choses.

Elena avait vraiment beaucoup de mal avec l'attitude de Damon. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Depuis qu'il était réveillé le vampire était froid et distant envers elle et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle avait bien essayé de le cuisiner subtilement mais ça avait été peine perdue, Damon ne lui avait rien dit. Elle détestait vraiment quand ils se faisaient la tête, être fâchée avec Damon était la chose que la jeune femme haïssait le plus. Surtout quand elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait. Car il était clair qu'il lui en voulait à elle. Avec Ric et Jeremy il se comportait normalement et il ne pouvait pas être énervé contre Ian, il aimait trop leur fils pour ça. Non Elena ne comprenait pas ce que Damon lui reprochait. Elle pensait vraiment que tout allait bien entre eux. Surtout après les moments qu'ils avaient vécu la veille, la veille où la jeune femme s'était sentie pleinement heureuse, à sa place. Avec Ian et Damon la vie d'Elena avait un autre sens: ses problèmes s'envolaient et tout était léger, parfait. Oh qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec les deux Salvatore. Son fils était captivant, absolument adorable, parfait. Quand à Damon, elle était vraiment bien avec lui. Chacune des émotions qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec le vampire étaient amplifiées; Damon la consumait toujours autant c'était complètement ahurissant!

Damon était fou de rage contre elle à cause de l'escapade qu'Elena avait prévue avec Stefan, il lui en voulait tellement! Le vampire ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle parte avec son frère. Il était jaloux et paranoïaque, il ne voulait pas qu'Elena retombe dans les bras de son cadet. Il ne le supporterait pas! Il l'aimait trop pour la perdre une fois de plus et encore au profit de Stefan. Et puis il avait Ian, avec son immaturité et son comportement post crise de l'adolescence, Elena allait le faire souffrir: Damon avait beau être fou amoureux d'Elena, il était avant tout le père de Ian, il ferrait tout pour épargner de nouvelles épreuve à son fils. Ce bébé était la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver – il le disait lui-même! – et à l'instant où il avait tenu ce petit être totalement adorable mais fragile dans ses bras, le vampire s'était promit de le protéger coute que coute, de faire de sa vie une utopie. Damon voulait le meilleur pour son fils, il le voulait heureux et ferrait tout pour lui épargner des larmes et des chagrins, pour lui Ian en avait déjà suffisamment bavé en voyant sa mère dans le coma. Pour le vampire le bébé avait déjà subit énormément d'épreuve, il ne voulait pas que son fils en subisse plus, il ne voulait pas que l'innocence de Ian soit détruite à petit feu.

«Damon, l'interpela timidement Elena après que Ian soit parti réinventé les règles du billard avec Jeremy. Je… Stefan veut qu'on parte en Caroline du Nord pour deux jours, il y tenait vraiment et… bref il vient de m'envoyer un texto (elle lui montre son téléphone), il faut que j'y aille. Je… Je vais dire au revoir à Ian. Je vous appellerais.

- Fais ce que tu veux Elena, je m'en fiche, cracha le vampire fermé comme une huitre alors qu'Alaric lui faisait signe de se calmer pour ne pas provoquer de dispute. Oublie. File.»

Alaric n'avait rien dit mais l'idée qu'Elena parte en weekend avec Stefan ne lui plaisait pas, absolument pas. Pour plusieurs raisons compréhensibles. La première était qu'à peine sortie de l'hôpital, Elena était encore fragile, elle n'avait pas la tête assez froide pour se retrouver face à ses sentiments pour les Salvatore. Pour Alaric elle devait avant tout prendre quelques jours pour se concentrer sur elle et Ian. Ian devait être la priorité numéro une de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs Ian était la seconde raison; il était sur que l'enfant prendrait très mal. Sa Maman qui venait à peine de revenir allait déjà partir; à coup sur le bébé le prendrait comme un abandon. De plus elle allait partir avec Stefan, Stefan le bourreau du petit-garçon; cette décision était tout sauf une bonne idée. C'était sur, Ian prendrait ce choix comme une trahison et serait vraiment blessé. Tout comme Damon d'ailleurs. Le professeur d'Histoire voyait bien que le vampire cachait ses émotions et il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir à quel point il devait se sentir blessé et trahi par Elena. Elena qui semblait encore croire que Stefan était une innocente victime, victime de son _"adultère"_ – même si techniquement elle n'avait pas trompé Stefan puisqu'ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble quand elle avait eu son aventure avec Damon – et qu'il était incapable d'être – appelons un chat un chat – un monstre envers Ian. Ian qui pleurait déjà. Et voilà Elena venait de lui dire qu'elle partait faisant pleurer son fils qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte loin de lui!

Quand sa Maman lui avait dit qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui pendant deux jours, le bébé n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, il avait commencé à pleurer tout en s'écartant d'Elena blessé par le comportement de sa Maman qu'il interprétait comme un rejet. Pour lui sa Maman était sensé le consoler, le rassurer, pas le faire pleurer. Elle était censée l'aimer, vouloir passer tout son temps avec lui et non pas vouloir partir loin de lui. Le bébé ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa Maman voulait partir loin de lui, sans lui, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, se sentant délaisser, abandonner. L'enfant s'était réfugié tout d'abord dans les bras de son oncle – qui jetait un regard sévère à Elena – avant de voir son père arriver et d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Damon, Damon essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le calmer. En vain, bien évidemment.

En voyant son bébé pleurer, Elena n'avait qu'une envie annuler son séjour. La jeune femme ne supportait pas les larmes de son fils. Surtout que c'était de sa faute. Elle qui s'était promit de ne plus faire pleurer son bébé, le faisait pleurer à chaudes larmes; Ian était inconsolable. Chacune des larmes du bébé était un coup de poignard pour la jeune femme. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son bébé triste, de le voir abordé cette expression blessée qu'elle haïssait de voir autant chez Damon que chez Ian. Elle se détestait de faire souffrir ainsi son bébé. Ainsi elle n'eut aucun doute: elle ne partait plus. Tant pis pour Stefan. D'accord elle lui était redevable, elle lui devait des explications, elle lui devait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait mais elle devait tellement plus à son bébé. Elle devait à son fils de le rendre heureux. Et si rendre Ian heureux signifiait annuler un petit séjour, qu'importe avec qui, Elena n'avait aucune hésitation. Elle annulait. Seulement quand elle avait appelé Stefan celui-ci l'avait tellement perturbée, tellement manipulée qu'elle avait fini par céder et négocier une journée seulement et à Richmond. Stefan l'avait fait se sentir coupable, il avait souligné qu'il n'était plus lui-même à cette époque en lui disant qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir quitté, de l'avoir abandonné mais qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il l'avait fait culpabilisé en lui faisant croire qu'elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait encore plus puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Damon. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu Ian, ni sa nuit passionnée avec le ténébreux vampire. Au contraire. Le fait qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas cette nuit et qu'elle désirait encore Damon la faisait encore plus culpabilisé vis-à-vis de Stefan. Elle savait qu'en étant dans la situation qu'elle était elle pourrait très facilement les briser, briser leur lien fraternel. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait faire.

Ian pleurait encore, il n'allait pas passer la journée avec sa Maman mais savoir qu'Elena serait là en début de soirée l'avait un peu rassuré et calmé. Cependant le bébé était très déçu; il rêvait de passer la journée avec elle. En fait il voulait passer tout son temps avec sa Maman. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans le coma son fils voulait profiter d'elle et savoir qu'il n'allait la voir avant le soir le rendait triste même si il pleurait moins qu'auparavant. Le bébé était plus calme en sachant que sa mère annulait son séjour pour ne pas rester trop longtemps séparée de lui. Cependant si lui était plus calme, Damon n'avait pas décoléré, il était toujours aussi en colère contre la jeune femme parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire non à Stefan. C'était vraiment un problème. Surtout que celui qui payait les pots cassés était Ian. En tout cas une chose était sûre pour le vampire, son fils ne souffrirait pas à cause d'Elena. À cet instant précis, l'ainé des Salvatore était fou de rage. Mais il ne montrait rien, au contraire, il adressa un tendre sourire à son bébé avant de lui dire qu'ils allaient se promener puisque Stefan venait d'arriver et qu'il était sur de perdre la fragile maitrise de lui-même qu'il abordait.

À peine était-il entré au Mystic Grill que Stefan essuyait les regards noirs de Damon, de Ric et de Jeremy. Le jeune Gilbert en voulait vraiment au vampire de manipuler sa sœur et de faire pleurer Ian. Il savait parfaitement bien que la compassion de sa sœur pouvait-être un handicap et il savait aussi qu'Elena s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Stefan et qu'elle cherchait à réparer la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée. De plus le jeune homme voyait bien que le vampire tirait les choses à son avantage au détriment de Ian. Ian un adorable petit bébé totalement innocent qui ne méritait pas qu'on éloigne sa Maman de lui. Oui Jeremy Gilbert avait du mal à rester silencieux et à ne pas faire de remarque par rapport à la situation. Tout comme Ric qui restait silencieux et qui essayait de calmer son protégé avec un simple geste paternel en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire. Car agir ne servirait qu'à pousser Elena un peu plus loin dans sa culpabilité et la rapprocherait de Stefan qui utiliserait le talon d'Achille d'Elena à son avantage. Alors le chasseur de vampire et le jeune Gilbert se taisaient laissant à contrecœur Elena partir avec Stefan, Ric promettant à Jeremy de passer voir Damon afin de lui dire d'être moins froid envers Elena. Car la froideur du vampire l'éloignait de la jeune femme et rapprochait celle-ci de Stefan, et c'était une chose à éviter.

Damon ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait ramené son fils chez lui mais le petit resté assis sur le canapé. Ian ne pleurait plus mais il était tout triste; le bébé restait silencieux et abordait une mine soucieuse. Il s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait au sujet de sa Maman. Le petit-garçon se demandait pourquoi elle était partie. Était-ce parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait déçue? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour que sa Maman ne veuille pas passer la journée avec lui? Ian ne comprenait pas. Tout allait bien avec sa mère, tous les deux s'amusaient bien ensemble: ils rigolaient, ils s'amusaient… Le bébé était persuadé que tout allait bien avec sa Maman mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie. Et il avait peur que ce soit parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas! Alors il réfléchissait et essayait de trouver les réponses à ces questions sous le regard inquiet de son père qui ne savait pas quoi penser de l'air sérieux et préoccupé de son bébé. Damon détestait le voir comme ça; il avait trop vu son fils inquiet et soucieux quand Elena était dans le coma, il ne voulait plus le revoir ainsi. Ian n'avait pas à se poser des questions sur la vie, les gens, il n'avait pas à se poser de sérieuses questions, des questions existentielles, sérieuses, importantes. Non, le bébé devait vivre sa vie d'enfant, il devait garder son innocence. Damon voulait que son petit-garçon garde sa précieuse innocence. Alors pour lui changer les idées et lui faire oublier ses préoccupations, le vampire essayait de le divertir du mieux qu'il pouvait, en vain, l'expression sur le visage du bébé restait inchangée poussant son père à tenter autre chose. Damon essayait de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas – sachant que Ian était aussi doué que lui pour se renfermer comme une huitre et ne rien dire quand les choses n'allaient pas – en posant quelques questions à son fils qui restait songeur et ne répondait que par des vagues _"hum"_. Quand il répondait!

«Ian, je m'inquiète vraiment là, dis moi…

- Maman et moi on s'amuse bien, elle é zentil, on rigole bien… Z'aime Maman et elle elle dit qu'elle m'aime aussi mais ze comprends pas pouwah elle é partie? Pouwah elle é pas resté avec moi? Tu sais toi? S'enquit l'enfant.

- Ta mère t'aime, elle t'adore! Le rassura Damon. Crois moi quand je te dis que tu as une Maman qui t'aime et qui ferrait n'importe quoi pour toi. Elle t'aime. Tu es son petit bébé, elle… Tu es son univers Ian. Elle t'aime autant que je t'aime, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça!

- Alors pouwah elle é partie? Continua le bébé toujours soucieux.

- Parce que… Ta Maman a fait dodo pendant trois ans, c'est long trois ans! Avant son long dodo, sa vie était différente et il faut lui laisser du temps pour s'en remettre. Je veux dire qu'elle doit… La vie c'est comme un livre… Je veux dire tout ce qui se passe c'est une histoire. Ta vie est une histoire, la vie de tout le monde est une histoire. Et comme dans toutes les histoires il y a des pages difficiles à tourner. Quand je te raconte une histoire, il y a des passages que tu préfères, d'autres que tu n'aimes pas. Pourtant il faut tourner la page pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. Et bien dans la vie c'est ça en plus compliqué. Je veux dire que tourner la page peut-être difficile mais pour pleins de raisons. Parce qu'on a peur de la suite, de la page suivante ou bien parce qu'on n'a pas envie d'en arriver à la page suivante pour plusieurs raisons ou alors c'est parce qu'on arrive pas à tourner cette fameuse pages pour plusieurs raisons. C'est compliqué. Mais moi je crois que ta Maman en était à une page, et que durant son dodo il s'est passé tellement de choses qu'elle a peur de la tourner, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tant de choses aient changé sans les avoir vu. En fait c'est comme si il y avait plusieurs pages de son histoire qui ce sont écrites sans qu'elle ne les vive et… Et tu ne comprends rien. Moi même j'ai du mal à me suivre, je crois qu'il y a trop de pages dans mon histoire! Plaisanta le vampire. Bonhomme laisse à ta Maman le temps de voir tout ce qui a changé dans sa vie, le temps d'oublier la vie qu'elle avait avant de faire son dodo. Il y a des détails qu'elle doit régler mais le plus important c'est toi et toi elle t'aime. Elle t'aime tu fais partie de sa vie. Toi tu n'as rien à voir avec ces petits détails Ian. Tu n'es pas un détail, tu es son bébé, tu es la personne la plus importante pour elle. Elle t'adore!

- Pou touzou?

- Pour toujours mon petit cœur. Ta Maman t'aime pour toujours.

- Moi aussi tu sais, répondit le bébé. Cé ma Maman à moi ze l'aime très très fort!

- Je sais, sourit Damon. Et ta Maman aussi. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de lui dire!

- Ze sais, déclara l'enfant plus détendu en l'entrainant dans sa chambre. Ze pe te montré quelque zosse?

- Oui Ian, bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer? Demanda Damon amusé.

- En fait z'y ai trouvé en zouant un zour et z'ai pensé à Maman, dit-il en sortant un boite à bijou de son plancher. Ze ve lui donner mais ze sais pas si ze pe alors ze te demande. C'était sous le bois de ma zambre, cé zolie. Regarde! La boite é zolie y'a une danseuse et ça fait de la musique et les bizoux sont zolie aussi.

- C'est moi qui l'ai caché là lui apprit son père. La boite à bijoux. J'avais oublié qu'elle était là.

- Oublié? S'interloqua l'enfant. Pouwah t'a oublié? Les bizoux sont zolies, pouwah t'a oublié? Tu ve pas les donner à Maman? Et pouwah tu les as caché? Ze comprends pas moi!

- C'était il y a longtemps que je les cacher Ian. J'étais un enfant et je voulais les cacher pour que jamais personne d'autre que moi n'y touche. Je… Ce sont les bijoux de ta grand-mère. Ma Maman. Elle me les a donné.

- Pouwah? Pouwah elle te les a donné?

- Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mon cœur, lui répondit son père. Et c'était quelqu'un de très attachée aux traditions. Dans sa famille, les bijoux, les bijoux et cette boite se transmettent de génération en génération et elle voulait que je les ai.

- T'es un garçon! S'offusqua Ian.

- Pas pour moi ça ne va pas la tête bonhomme! S'écria Damon. Pour ta Maman. Enfin pour ma future femme. Même si ta Maman et moi on n'est pas mariés. Je veux dire ta grand-mère voulait que je les donne à la femme de ma vie et la femme de ma vie c'est ta Maman.

- Alors cé toi qui doit donner les bizoux à Maman! Répondit Ian. Pace qui sont à toi.

- Oui mais je préfère que tu les lui donnes. Parce que tu es son bébé, de ta part ça la touchera plus. Juste une chose que je dois prendre avant parce que tu peux pas y donner à ta Maman et après ce sera bon, dit Damon en ouvrant la boite pour y sortir une bague.

- Pouwah on pe pas donner la bague à Maman? S'inquiéta l'enfant. Elle é zolie.

- Parce que ça bonhomme c'est une bague de fiançailles, donne ça a une fille et tu deviens son esclave! Plaisanta Damon.

- Mais moi ze ve pas être un zesclave. Encore moins d'une fille! Beurk!

- Ta mère n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, répondit simplement son père.

- Alors tu ve être son zesclave?

- Je le suis déjà Ian. Ta mère fait de moi ce qu'elle veut! Sourit Damon. Mais je ne pense pas que lui donner cette bague soit une bonne idée. Un jour peut-être. Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour...

- Une bague de zianzailles cé la bague pour demander une dame en mariage?

- Oui.

- Alors donne la Maman. Mariez vous, répondit simplement l'enfant.

- Oh si c'était aussi facile que ça, souffla Damon songeur.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Damon, il connaît bien son fils, il avait prévu les larmes de Ian? Que pensez-vous de l'impatience de Ian concernant le petit déj' avec son **_**"Tonton Zeremy"**_**? De Jeremy fou de son neveu? De Bonnie et Ric qui le charient? Du passage Poupi l'ourson? De Damon et Elena au Mystic Grill? D'Elena qui change d'avis encore et encore et qui se laisse manipuler par Stefan? Et que pensez-vous de la fin, la scène entre Ian et Damon?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**9****ème**** chapitre posté plus tôt que prévu (parce qu'après je n'aurais pas pu avant Samedi et que vous n'êtes pas habituées à une si longue attente). Dans ce chapitre du Stelena (je sais vous détestez le Stelena, moi aussi je vous rassure) et du Delena (là je suppose que vous sautez de joie, je me trompe?). Juste avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, je réponds comme toujours à vos commentaires.**

**Melissa: Oui c'est vrai tu avais vu juste pour les larmes; en même temps ne le prends pas mal mais Ian est un bébé, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Le **_**"tu as de la chance d'avoir un petit frère gentil" **_**de Ian ne signifie pas qu'il veut un petit frère, vu l'exemple du petit frère qu'il a (soit celui du petit-frère de son père) le bébé ne doit pas vouloir avoir de petit-frère, il voulait dire que le petit-frère de sa Maman est gentil en comparaison de celui de son Papa. Cette phrase signifie bien **_**"le petit-frère de Papa est méchant"**_**. Jeremy, tout à fait, il est un grand enfant, surtout avec son Poupi l'ourson. Concernant le Stelena, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose mais bientôt Elena va pleurer à cause de Stefan. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle histoire, c'est la version revisité et longue de mon OS **_**"Nouvelle vie" **_**(OS que tu peux lire aussi sur fanfiction si jamais ça t'intéresse). Et oui tout le monde déteste Stefan – en même temps le contraire serait choquant – et le Stelena – beurk si je ne savait pas ce que je comptais faire de cette histoire, je me ferrais enfermer à l'asile pour oser écrire du Stelena! Passons. Stefan est en colère, il n'agit plus du tout rationnellement, sa colère l'aveugle. Il déteste Ian pour ce qu'il est: le fils que Damon a osé faire à Elena, Elena sa petite-amie à lui. En tout cas dans ce chapitre il y a une discussion Stelena et Elena dit à Stefan, **_**"ma priorité c'est mon fils, Ian est mon bébé et ça ça ne changera jamais."**_** En gros le message c'est **_**"désolé mon pote mais aujourd'hui j'ai un fils et je ne vais pas y renoncé, même pas pour toi."**_**. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'Elena pense, enfin bien sur que si elle doit choisir, ce sera Ian, c'est normal mais elle ne croit pas que Stefan veut qu'elle choisisse, elle croit juste qu'il souffre, pas qu'il déteste son fils et qu'il veut la séparer de son bébé. D'ailleurs Stefan est vraiment prêt à tout pour ça. En tout cas Stefan n'en a pas fini avec la manipulation. Jeremy est aussi gamin que son neveu, normal qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et puis je trouve ça juste que le petit ait au moins un oncle qui tienne à lui et qui s'en occupe bien. Quand aux amis d'Elena ils sont **_**"team Ian"**_** of course! Damon lui adore son fils, il est la seule chose qu'il a eu d'Elena durant son coma et Ian sera peut-être la seule chose qu'il aura. Grace au bébé il est devenu meilleur, Ian est la plus belle chose qu'il ait et il n'aurait jamais cru l'avoir. Voilà tout ce que je peux dire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Waouh c'est direct **_**"Elena t'es conne"**_**, vlan! Elle n'est pas prête à entendre ce que fait Stefan, d'ailleurs à part une fois où Ric a surprit Stefan terroriser Ian, il n'y a aucune preuve. En tout cas Elena n'est pas prête à entendre la vérité, la seule chose que ça ferrait serait la rapprocher de Stefan, c'est pour ça que personne ne dit rien. Mais à un moment donné il y aura une réaction. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Hsihsifan: Tout le monde rêve de tuer Stefan, je sais. Forcément Damon est touché par la tristesse de Ian, c'est son bébé, il l'adore. Avec Ian, Damon a changé, il est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Ian parle facilement, d'ailleurs il va dire beaucoup de chose facilement à sa mère. Sauf quand il a peur. Quand il a peur il se renferme et ne dit pas ce qui ne va pas quand il est effrayé. Sinon il parle facilement au point que dans ce chapitre il va amuser et émouvoir sa Maman en même temps. Mais stop, plus de spoilers. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Je te rassure Damon aussi voudrait que tout soit aussi simple que pour son fils. Elena est influencé par sa compassion, elle s'apitoie sur Stefan, elle s'en veut de l'avoir fait souffrir. Mais elle n'imagine pas ce qu'il a en tête, elle n'imagine pas qu'il déteste Ian. Sinon elle le tuerait de faire souffrir son bébé adoré. En tout cas ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Contente que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. La peluche sacrée de Jeremy s'appelle Poupi, cette scène est assez légère, c'était sympa à écrire. Ian et Damon, j'avais envie de montrer à quel point leur lien est fort. Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kate Freelander: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Damon se maitrise par rapport à Ian, il fait tout pour ne pas effrayer son fils. Face au choix qu'elle doit faire, Elena suivra ses sentiments, son instinct, ses impulsions. En tout cas si Ian pouvait choisir pour elle, ce serait son père, tu verras ce qu'il va faire dans ce chapitre la fripouille! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

A Richmond Stefan avait emmené Elena faire les rues piétonnes. Il avait du se contenter d'une simple journée avec elle à cause du _"capricieux égoïste petit morveux de bâtard" _qui avait fait son bébé et qui avait pleurer pour apitoyer Elena et la forcer à rester. Rester prendre soin de lui. Cette petite ordure de Ian forçait Elena à avoir pitié de lui; Stefan était fou de rage contre l'enfant. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître, il avait autre chose à faire qu'à penser à Damon et au bâtard indésirable de son frère. Ah Damon pour les mettre dans la panade, il était champion! Stefan détestait son frère. Depuis toujours Damon était le roi des ennuies. Humain il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Katherine alors que c'était lui qui l'avait rencontré et convoité le premier. Ensuite il était devenue complètement obsédé par elle au point de semer le chaos à Mystic Falls où il avait multiplié coups tordus sur coups tordus; à lui faire coups tordus sur coups tordus. Sans oublier qu'une fois de plus l'histoire s'était répétée et Damon était encore tombé amoureux de la femme que Stefan aimait et avec qui il sortait. Elena. Et comme si ça n'avait pas suffit pas, après avoir semé des cadavres en n'en plus compté, après avoir manigancé des vendettas en tout genre, Damon avait eu un enfant! Un enfant! Un enfant qu'il avait eu avec Elena! Il avait fallu qu'il engrosse Elena! Déjà qu'avoir un gosse était la plus grosse connerie qu'avait faite Damon mais l'avoir fait à Elena! C'était la pire des trahisons et le pire des problèmes qu'avait ramené Damon. Non seulement par rapport à Elena qu'il mettait dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable mais en plus le gamin était tout sauf un ange. Il était pleurnichard, capricieux, arrogant, prétentieux; ce mioche était le pire des fléaux, Stefan avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Il ne le supportait pas du tout. Chaque mot du bébé était une torture pour les oreilles de Stefan. Le voir était un calvaire. Savoir que cet accident de la nature existait, qu'il vivait était un supplice pour le vampire. Et voir ce petit mioche insolent tourner autour d'Elena et se l'accaparer était un enfer. Pour Stefan il était impensable que cet enfant soit ce qu'Elena veut. Pour lui le bambin adoré de tous la manipulait et malheureusement ça fonctionnait. Mais le vampire n'avait pas dit son dernier mot; il ferrait tout pour qu'Elena ne se laisse pas avoir.

Elena restait silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire et ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en présence de Stefan. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Déjà Ian lui manquait énormément, toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées par son petit bébé auprès duquel elle voulait être. La jeune femme regrettait d'avoir laissé son adorable bambin et voulait rentrer auprès de lui. Ian lui manquait. Et Damon aussi lui manquait. Elena ne souhaitait qu'une chose rentrer auprès d'eux. Avec eux tout était facile, son coma n'avait aucune importance, elle se sentait à sa place. Elle n'avait plus aucun souci quand elle était avec Ian et Damon. Avec Stefan c'était différent; elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Une première, jamais elle n'avait été mal à l'aise en présence du vampire. Mais bon avant tout était différent. Avant elle survivait, aujourd'hui elle pouvait vivre tout simplement. Elle vivait. Avant sa vie n'était composée que de surnaturel, maintenant plus aucune créature de la nuit n'en avait après elle, maintenant elle avait un adorable bébé, le plus mignon de tous. Maintenant sa vie était différente. Avant être avec Stefan était facile, elle n'avait pas eu d'aventure avec Damon qui avait fait souffrir le cadet des Salvatore. D'ailleurs Elena ignorait si c'était à cause de sa liaison avec le ténébreux Salvatore mais Stefan était distant envers elle, et cette distance qui était installée entre eux ne faisait que la faire se sentir encore plus coupable. Coupable d'avoir fait souffrir Stefan. Son coma, la douleur de Stefan, les trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas vécu, ces trois ans où elle n'avait pas pu vivre sa grossesse et être auprès de son magnifique petit miracle; tout ça c'était un énorme poids sur les épaules et la seule chose que voulait faire la jeune femme était rentrée chez elle. Rentrer auprès de son incroyable et merveilleux bébé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait des explications à Stefan. Enfin il ne lui en demandait pas, le vampire restait silencieux mais Elena lui devait une explication. Une explication qu'elle allait lui donner maintenant. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser l'échéance. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre les explications de côté et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle devait des explications à Stefan et elle se devait à elle-même d'être franche avec lui. Pour pouvoir avancer. Pour pouvoir se libérer du poids de sa culpabilité.

«Ce que je regrette c'est de t'avoir fait souffrir, d'être la responsable des conflits entre Damon et toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais même si c'est difficile, je ne dois pas te mentir et je te mentirais si je te disais que je regrette mon aventure avec ton frère. J'ai des sentiments pour lui mais j'aurais voulu que les choses se fassent différemment. J'aurais voulu d'autres circonstances pour ne pas te faire autant souffrir. Parce que même si j'ai des sentiments pour Damon, j'en ai aussi pour toi. Et c'est vraiment un problème pour moi.

- Damon a toujours su se montrer charmant mais tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter la vie qu'il te force d'avoir, répondit-il d'une voix stérile en faisant référence à Ian. Tu peux, tu as le droit de faire des choix, de choisir ce que tu veux faire, qui tu veux être. C'est ta vie Damon n'a pas à la diriger, il n'a pas à prendre des décisions pour toi.

- Quoi? Non! Ian est mon bébé et je l'aime. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé avec Damon et je ne regrette pas notre bébé! Sans ma nuit avec Damon, Ian ne serait pas là. Ian est la plus belle chose que j'ai. Que Damon et moi avons. Je ne regrette pas ma nuit avec ton frère ni d'avoir mon bébé. Je regrette de te faire souffrir mais mon aventure, mon fils… je suis franche et je suis désolée de l'être parce que ce que je te dis n'est pas agréable à entendre mais je n'ai pas de regrets. C'est ta douleur mon regrets, j'aurais ne pas te faire de mal parce que je tiens à toi mais je n'ai pas d'autres regrets. Je ne sais pas, ça fait peut-être de moi une personne horrible mais dans ce cas j'assume, déclara la jeune femme d'une petite voix. Parce que je tiens à Damon et que j'ai un magnifique petit bébé grâce à lui. Le bébé de mes rêves. Ian est tellement parfait. Il est tellement mignon, tellement adorable; c'est le plus parfait des bébés. Il est vraiment vif, intelligent, drôle, amusant, aimant… D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille acheter des cadres photos! Dit-elle en voulant changer de sujet.

- Pour des photos papier? Demanda bêtement le vampire qui passait outre le reste du discours de la jeune femme persuadé qu'elle disait ça parce qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour l'enfant.

- Oui, répondit-elle surprise par la question.

- Elena… Les cadres pour photos papiers… ils sont de moins en moins commercialisés, lui apprit-il gêné.

- Mais je veux mes cadres photos, bredouilla la jeune femme sous le choc. Je n'en pas des numériques, j'en veux des classiques. Il doit bien y avoir une boutique…

- Je ne sais pas Elena, répondit le vampire navré. C'est l'heure du numérique, tout ce qui est _"traditionnel"_ ne fait pas le poids. Les magasins vendent plus de cadres numérique mais les…

- Mais…, commença-t-elle à pleurer. Je veux juste… Le monde n'a pas pu changer autant, c'est impossible!

- Elena ça va aller? Lui demanda Stefan en la voyant complètement chamboulée.»

La jeune femme était sous le choc; elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'en trois petites années le monde ait pu changer à ce point. Les cadres photo ne représentaient rien en somme mais c'était un détail qui pour une personne ayant passé trois ans dans le coma comptait. Ils étaient censés être des objets du quotidien et voilà qu'ils disparaissaient. Elena avait beaucoup de mal avec ce fait. Le monde changeait et elle ne le savait pas. Elle ignorait ce qui pouvait avoir de différent et ça la rendait triste, inquiète; tout ça la perturbait énormément. Une histoire de cadres photo était tout a fait anodine pour une personne normale mais Elena avait passé trois ans dans le coma, elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à ces objets; elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une maison pleine de cadres numérique. C'était peut-être fou mais cette histoire la perturbait au plus haut point. Savoir que des choses anodines avaient changé la perturbait. Alors totalement sous le choc et toujours en larmes, elle attrapa son téléphone portable dans son sac et appela la seule personne qui serait capable de la calmer: Damon. Damon qui décrocha en lui répondant d'une voix sterne avant de s'inquiéter quand il l'avait entendu pleurer.

«_Elena qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_ S'affola le vampire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je… Ils ne vendent plus de cadres, pleurait la jeune femme. Tu sais les cadres photos…

- _Calme toi Princesse, pas la peine de pleurer pour ça, ok? D'accord des cadres photo classiques tu n'en trouves plus à tous les coins de rues mais… Tu es où là?_

- À Richmond.

- _Tu n'aurais pas une plus grande ville par hasard?_ Ironisa le vampire. _Richmond, au moins c'est précis comme réponse!_

- Dans la rue piétonne, sourit Elena face au sarcasme Damonesque.

- _Ok parfait_, souffla-t-il sur un ton sérieux. _Dans ce cas tu vois où est la grande librairie de livres anciens et étrangers? Tu sais la librairie 'Parker & Brockman'? À côté il y a une annexe, aussi grande que la librairie d'ailleurs, bizarre qu'ils appellent ça annexe mais bon passons, l'annexe est une papeterie et ils vendent des cadres photos. Toutes les dimensions possibles inimaginables! Et ils vendent même des albums photos! Mais tu as déjà de nouveau souvenir à afficher?_ Dit-il en devenant ironique.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué. Merci Damon. Tu peux me passer Ian?

- _Oui. Je te le passe, de toute façon il voulait parler à sa Maman. _

- _Coucou Maman, tu nous manques à Papa et moi_, dit le bébé. _Ze ve un 'ros câlin moi!_

- Moi aussi mon cœur. Tu me manques mon bébé, j'ai vraiment très envie d'être avec toi, lui dit-elle tendrement.

- _Alors reviens_, l'implora son fils.

- Oui. Oui je vais rentrer. Très vite. En fait je fais une course et je rentre, tu me manques trop mon petit amour.

- _Cool!_

- Ouais cool, sourit Elena. Je t'aime mon petit cœur d'amour à moi.

- _Ze t'aime aussi Maman. _

- À tout à l'heure Ian.

- _À toutou leur et viens vite_, lui dit l'enfant pressé de la revoir.

- Aller mon bébé maintenant je raccroche mais quand je rentre, j'aurais quelque chose à te donner, content?

- _Oui Maman. Mais tu sais moi ze ve zuste toi même si z'aime bien les cadeaux. Aller on zaccroche maintenant!_ Déclara Ian en raccrochant.

- Au revoir mon bé… Il a raccroché, souffla la jeune femme surprise que ce soit le bébé qui ait raccroché.

- Elena c'était censé être deux jours ensemble, toi et moi, rien que toi et moi, deux jours que tu as transformé en une journée et maintenant ça devient quelques heures! Se vexa Stefan.

- Je suis désolée mais… Ian me manque déjà, je veux mon bébé, répondit-elle navrée. Et moi aussi je lui manque. Il a besoin de moi. Ce n'est qu'un petit bébé, il a besoin de sa Maman. C'est mon petit bébé, il à besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Ian doit être ma priorité. Il est ma priorité! Tu peux comprendre ça? Je suis différente de l'Elena d'avant mon coma, aujourd'hui je suis une Maman, je dois agir en tant que tel. On avait besoin de parler toi et moi mais je n'aurais pas du accepter de partir loin de mon fils. C'était une erreur. Mon bébé me manque et je l'ai terriblement déçu en partant alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver. Je suis désolée Stefan.

- C'est Ian ou Damon qui te manque? Rétorqua le vampire énervé.

- Ian est mon bébé! Hurla Elena énervée par cette question. Il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire! Damon est Damon, Ian lui c'est mon fils!

- Tu n'as pas répondu. Mais bon tu l'as appelé lui, devant moi, ça répond à ma question, soupira Stefan qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Cette journée n'était pas une bonne idée, tu es encore trop fragilisée par ton coma. Tu dois d'abord te reprendre en main Elena et… Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin d'être seule, de te retrouver. Tu dois te remettre de tous ce que as vécu.»

Et sur ce le vampire la laissa en plan en plein milieu de la rue. Stefan avait beaucoup de mal avec Elena qui n'arrêtait pas de parler du petit morveux et il avait très mal prit le fait qu'elle appelle Damon à l'aide. Lui aussi aurait très bien pu lui trouver un endroit où l'on vendait des cadres photos. Après tout il savait très bien que _"peu commercialisés"_ ne signifiait pas _"plus commercialisés"_, il aurait très bien pu trouver un magasin qui en vendait. Pas besoin d'avoir les brillantes lumières de Damon pour le faire! Mais non il avait fallu qu'elle l'appelle gâchant par là même leur journée en tête à tête. Oh Stefan haïssait son frère; Damon lui volait toujours tout. Il était un monstre, comment Elena pouvait se fier à lui? Comment avait-elle pu oublier qui était Damon? Une ordure, un psychopathe, un manipulateur, tout sauf une personne bien. Et il n'était absolument pas digne d'elle! Comment Elena avait-elle pu oublier le mal qu'était capable de faire Damon? Comment? Elena avait beau être une fille exceptionnelle elle n'en restait pas moins une fille et elle se laissait facilement attendrir par un bébé, et c'est à cause du petit bâtard adoré de tous qu'elle avait tout oublier de la facette psychopathe de Damon. Parce qu'il avait un bébé, son frère était devenu un Saint, parfait, tout le monde oubliait qu'il était un vampire psychopathe et sans-cœur! C'était assez ironique, Stefan était mort de rire! Un bébé faisait passer Damon pour un gars bien! Pathétique! En tout cas Stefan ne comptait pas laisser son frère lui prendre sa petite-amie. Elena était attendrie par la vue d'un bébé, soit, si elle en voulait un, elle en aurait un, un à eux et bien à eux, mais hors de question que Damon ne lui vole Elena avec l'aide de son mal-élevé et pitoyable pleurnichard de fils.

Le geste de Stefan avait déconcerté Elena mais elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il avait du mal avec le fait qu'elle ait un enfant. Et puis elle était heureuse de se retrouver seule, quand elle avait été avec Stefan, elle s'était vraiment sentie mal, comme si être avec lui n'était plus aussi bien qu'avant. À chaque moment passés avec le vampire lui avait rappelé son coma, le fait qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir et avait creusé un trou profond en elle faisant ressortir le manque de Ian et de Damon. Alors avant d'aller rejoindre ceux avec qui elle se sentait bien, la jeune femme était contente de pouvoir être seule – elle en profitait pour aller acheter ses cadres photos – et de pouvoir oublier son mal-être. Un peu de solitude lui ferrait le plus grand bien, ça lui permettrait de faire le point sur sa vie. Enfin en partie, elle ne comptait pas rester de heures loin de son petit ange. Son bébé lui manquait trop; Elena était pressée de rentrer auprès de son fils et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Elena était rentrée à Mystic Falls à peine deux heures après avoir eu Ian au téléphone et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elle était soulagée d'être de retour chez elle – enfin à la pension – et heureuse de retrouver son petit bébé. Ian était tout aussi enchanté qu'elle, sa Maman lui avait manqué. Le petit pouvait parfois être lunatique, il était rancunier, mais bizarrement il n'en voulait pas à sa mère; pour lui tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle soit de retour. Maintenant que sa Maman était rentrée, Ian ne comptait plus la quitter d'une semelle. Quand il l'avait vu il avait couru à vitesse vampirique vers elle pour lui sauter dans les bras et lui faire un gros câlin avant de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il avait un cadeau pour elle. Bien sur avant il voulait le sien – le bébé n'avait pas oublié que sa mère lui avait promit quelque chose – et Elena l'avait entrainé à l'étage dans un pièce où il y avait un ordinateur et un imprimante en interdisant à Damon de les suivre – elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce qu'elle faisait; elle voulait que les photos soient une surprise pour le vampire, voilà pourquoi Damon avait eu interdiction de venir avec elle et Ian dans ce qui s'apparentait à un bureau. Dans cette pièce au mur sobrement blanc, stérile, il n'y avait qu'un vieux bureau sur lequel se trouvait un iMac dernier cri et une imprimante haute définition, rien d'autre si ce n'était divers types de papiers – pour toutes les formats d'impression possibles inimaginable – dans le premier tiroir du bureau qu'Elena avait ouvert pour y prendre du papier photo tout en expliquant à son fils ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et bien sur Ian avait voulu voir les photos; Elena les lui avait montré et tous les deux les imprimèrent avant de les mettre dans un album photo et dans les cadres achetés – Ian était allé en déposer un dans la chambre de son père, obéissant sagement aux ordres de sa Maman qui une fois qu'ils eurent terminé retournèrent près de Damon qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

Le vampire n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre Elena. Elle partait avec Stefan et revenait plus tôt que prévu. Oh bien sur il n'allait pas s'en plaindre – au contraire il était heureux qu'elle soit rentrée plus tôt – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du mal à comprendre la jeune femme. Rien n'avait de sens, maintenant Damon ne savait plus trop comment agir avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter Elena. Pourquoi était-elle rentrée plus tôt? Était-ce seulement lié à Ian ou alors son _"rendez-vous" _avec Stefan n'avait pas été aussi idyllique qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé? Peut-être était-ce les deux? Oh le vampire aimerait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé être une petite mouche pour savoir comment ça s'était passé entre elle et Stefan et bien sur il espérait que ça c'était mal passé; il n'avait nullement envie de perdre Elena. Surtout au profit de Saint Stefan! En vingt-quatre heures Damon était conscient d'avoir fait d'énorme progrès avec elle, il n'avait pas envie que son crétin de petit-frère fasse tout capoter. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena retourne avec Stefan et pas seulement à cause de Ian qui ne supporterait pas de savoir sa Maman avec son oncle, mais avant tout parce qu'il aimait la jeune femme et qu'il ne voulait pas encore souffrir. Et puis il était celui qui l'avait veillé durant trois ans, il était celui qui avait prit toutes les décisions durant son coma, il était celui qui avait prit soin d'elle et de leur fils, il méritait qu'Elena s'en rende compte. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie cela. Pendant que Stefan tuait sans se soucier d'elle, lui se battait pour leur bébé; Elena devait avoir conscience de ça. Il était celui qui avait été là pour elle quand elle était dans le coma!

«Vous faites quoi tous les deux? Demanda-t-il en voyant Ian et Elena rigoler comme des fous en venant vers lui. À moins qu'encore une fois je sois puni _maitresse_?

- Va dans ta chambre! Lui ordonna Elena avec autorité.

- Oh mais Damon Salvatore adore sa chambre. Surtout quand Elena Gilbert y est! Sourit sournoisement le vampire fier de ses sous-entendus.

- Et depuis quand Damon Salvatore parle de lui à la troisième personne? Se moqua la jeune femme. Mégalomane va!

- Parfois Damon Salvatore aime bien parler de lui à la troisième personne, continua-t-il sans faire attention à la remarque d'Elena.

- Tu es cinglé toi! Rigola-t-elle en guettant la réaction du vampire face à la découverte de la photo sur sa table de chevet. Alors ça te plait?

- Ouais, sourit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras. La photo est super. Merci ma Princesse.

- Vous êtes tellement mignon Ian et toi, lui confia sincèrement la jeune femme. Vous vous ressemblez tellement! Et toi tu es tellement apaisé sur cette photo, c'est rare de te voir comme ça.

- Ça c'est parce que la plus belle femme du monde était dans mon lit! Répondit-il avec sournoiserie.

- N'importe quoi!

- Non, tu es vraiment la plus belle Princesse! Tu es parfaite! Déclara sincèrement le vampire en la serrant fort contre lui. Ian a un cadeau pour toi, dit-il simplement en changeant de sujet tout en la gardant dans ses bras. C'est un cadeau assez… ça a de la valeur, mais ne crie pas, ça a peut-être beaucoup de valeur marchande mais pour moi ça a plus de valeur sentimentale et avec le petit on tien à ce que se soit toi qui en hérite, alors pas de protestations miss Gilbert! Tiens voilà notre fifils adoré avec son cadeau!

- Tiens Maman cé pour toi. Cété à la Maman de Papa et cé toi qui doit y avoir pace qu'elle a donné la boite et les bizous à Papa pour toi. Enfin pour une dame que Papa aimerait et cette dame cé toi Maman. Alors tiens, lui dit Ian en lui tendant la boite. Papa avait cazé la boite dans ma zambre quand il était petit et cé moi qui lé retrouvé en zouant! Dans la boite y'a la danseuse qui tourne et ça fait de la musique et puis y'a pleins de bizous pour toi. Bon y'avait une bague mais Papa y dit qu'y faut pas te la donner pace que cé une bague de zianzailles. Sauf si tu ve te marier avec Papa, si tu veux te marier on te la donner. Tu veux te marier avec Papa, Maman? Demanda-t-il innocemment alors que sa mère pleurait et rigolait en même temps.

- Là je crois que notre fils vient de te demander en mariage pour moi! Rigola Damon. Enfin pas que je comptais…

- Je sais Damon, j'ai comprit, acquiesça Elena en souriant et en essuyant ses larmes. Damon tu es sur que…

- Oui Elena garde les. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux les donner. Tu es… la mère de Ian.

- Toi et moi on sait que je suis bien plus, souffla-t-elle simplement en serrant son bébé dans ses bras.

- Ouais.

- Merci les garçons, vous êtes deux amours.

- On sait, répondirent le père et le fils en même temps.

- Cette réplique est tellement vous! Vous ne l'auriez pas dite je me serais inquiétée, plaisanta la jeune femme en le remerciant encore une fois.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'avez-vous pensé du point de vue de Stefan sur Ian et Damon? Du discours d'Elena? Du Stelena? Qu'avez-vous pensé du fait que ce soit Damon qu'Elena appelle? Du moment Ian/Elena? Du Delena? De Damon qui parle de lui a la troisième personne? Des cadeaux? De Ian qui parle de la bague de **_**"zianzailles"**_** à sa mère?**

**Voilà tout. Je vous donne un petit scoop sur le prochain chapitre: il y aura une scène hot entre deux personnages. QUI? Bonne question mais c'est un secret!**

**Mais revenons à ce chapitre, il n'est pas le plus brillant que j'ai écrit, ni même le plus long mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Et voilà le dixième chapitre (je crois que celui-là vous aller l'aimer autant que vous allez le détester). Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je m'empresse de répondre avec un grand enthousiasme.**

**Melissa: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ian, oui d'une certaine manière il demande sa mère en mariage, au fond il est comme tous les enfants, il veut voir ses parents ensemble. Mais sa manière de demander sa mère en mariage pour son père est adorable parce qu'elle est tellement innocente et spontanée. C'est tellement enfantin que ça ne peut être qu'adorable. Elena a été franche, la franchise est dans sa nature, elle n'allait pas mentir à Stefan en lui disant ce qu'il veut entendre si ce qu'il veut entendre est faux. Et elle se devait d'être franche avec Stefan. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Damon ne s'est pas senti très à l'aise quand Ian a parlé de la bague, tu peux l'imaginer. Bien sur il a fait de l'humour mais il était gêné. La preuve: **_**"Là je crois que notre fils vient de te demander en mariage pour moi! Rigola Damon. Enfin pas que je comptais…"**_** Il fait de l'humour mais après il rajoute **_**"Enfin pas que je comptais…" **_**Signe qu'il craint qu'Elena n'interprète mal les choses. Concernant Stefan, je chercherais pourquoi il pense qu'il est possible pour lui et Elena d'avoir un enfant. Quand il dit **_**"Elena était attendrie par la vue d'un bébé, soit, si elle en voulait un, elle en aurait un, un à eux et bien à eux"**_**, Stefan est sur de lui, POURQUOI? C'est cette question qui est importante, pourquoi? Saurait-il comment il est possible pour un vampire d'avoir un enfant? A-t-il une idée en tête? Cette affirmation de Stefan soulève la question de pourquoi dit-il cela et laisse place a beaucoup d'hypothèse. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, merci pour ton commentaire et passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Katherina1411: J'essaye de poster régulièrement pour éviter que les lecteurs attendent et pour éviter qu'au prochain chapitre le lecteur soit un peu perdu (bon en même temps j'ai deux histoire en hiatus mais pas à cause du manque d'inspiration mais par besoin de faire un break). Quand à Stefan, parfois je fais de lui le gentil, parfois c'est un méchant, c'est en fonction de l'histoire et de mes idées sur l'histoire. Là vu le sujet, je pense qu'en gentil il passerait pour un pauvre con, le dindon de la farce quoi. Là il est le méchant, c'est compréhensible et ça pimente l'histoire. Et oui tout le monde est fan de Ian! Comment lui résister, il est adorable! Et puis je pense qu'avec son histoire (le fait que sa Maman ait été dans le coma et qu'il ne l'a pas eu durant les deux premières années de sa vie), le lecteur s'attache encore plus vite à lui. Ça lui donne un côté vraiment vulnérable, on ne peut que l'aimer, qu'avoir envie de le protéger. Quand au Delena, je ne dis rien, tu verras bien s'il y en a ou pas. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend, bises & à bientôt. **

**Sosso: Je crois que tout le monde a apprécier le fait que le rendez-vous Stelena se soit mal passé! Les échanges de cadeaux sont très symboliques, Elena montre qu'elle tient à Damon et lui et bien en lui donnant les bijoux de sa mère, il lui fait comprendre qu'il l'aime. Ça les rapproche. Quand à Elena, elle ne découvrira pas de sitôt le vrai visage de Stefan qui va mettre un plan à exécution dès ce chapitre. Un indice: son idée est monstrueuse, il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point ce qu'il fait est horrible! En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend, bises & à bientôt. **

**Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Quand à ta question, je ne réponds pas, tu le découvriras dans le chapitre, je crois que c'est mieux. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**EMMA: Je te rassure, tout le monde déteste Stefan et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Malheureusement. Merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Roxane: Contente que mon OS et ma fic te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. Je poste régulièrement, j'essaye en tout cas parce que pour moi aussi c'est important. Mais bon les post se font en fonction de l'avancement dans la fiction. Je garde des chapitres d'avance et je publie en fonction de mon avance. Bref au sujet de ta critique, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon histoire mais il y a des enfants en bas âge, aux alentours de deux ans qui parlent parfaitement bien. Là Ian zozote un peu, ça lui donne un côté plus bébé, plus mignon qu'il ne l'est mais je connais des enfants de son âge qui parlent correctement. Un exemple, j'ai une cousine éloignée qui quand elle avait tout juste deux ans (enfin je l'avais vu quelques jours avant ses deux ans) te disais: **_**"Bonjour."**_**, **_**"Je m'appelle Avril."**_**, **_**"Je suis née le 11 septembre"**_**, bref elle faisait des phrases sans zozotement, sans écorcher des mots; elle parlait déjà parfaitement bien à l'aube de ses deux ans. Et le connais d'autres enfants comme elle. Voilà tout. En tout cas passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLou: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise et heureuse de te voir si enthousiaste. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec le 10****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Le reste de la journée avait été parfait pour Ian. Le petit avait eu ses deux parents pour lui et rien qu'à lui. Damon et Elena l'avaient amusé; ils s'étaient chipotés comme deux enfants avant de jouer avec lui et de le câliner, le traitant comme un petit Prince. Ian adorait ces moments passés avec eux, il aimait voir son Papa sourire – il n'y avait qu'avec sa Maman que son Papa souriait sans être triste – et il aimait voir sa Maman heureuse. Le bébé aimait être avec ses deux parents. Et c'était réciproque. Le bonheur de Ian jaillissait sur Damon – et vice et versa – et toutes les craintes d'Elena, ses peurs, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance pour elle; avec Ian et Damon, elle oubliait tout. Avec eux tout était léger, c'était agréable; Elena se sentait bien avec les deux Salvatore, elle se sentait à sa place avec eux. C'était complètement fou ce sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place, ce sentiment d'avoir la vie parfaite. Avec Ian et Damon, Elena se sentait en famille et en sécurité. Rien ne lui arriverait, elle pourrait toujours compter sur Damon et sur Ian. Damon serait toujours là pour l'épauler et Ian serait toujours son bébé d'amour, il la consolerait toujours de tout les chagrins qu'elle pourrait avoir, il lui redonnerait toujours le sourire; son bébé était sa vie, rien n'est plus important pour elle que son petit rayon de soleil, son miracle à elle. Enfin à elle et à Damon. Leur miracle. Ian était autant son miracle que celui de Damon. La jeune femme avait bien remarqué le changement dans le comportement du vampire, elle le sentait bien plus doux, bien plus patient, plus calme et apaisé qu'avant Ian. Le nouveau Damon faisait encore plus fondre Elena que l'ancien. Son côté Papa la séduisait littéralement elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était totalement sous le charme. Enfin plus qu'avant! Cependant devait-elle sauter le pas? Et si ça se passait mal? Ian en souffrirait, son fils avait suffisamment eu son lot de larmes, Elena ne supporterait pas de le faire encore souffrir. Elle voulait protéger son enfant mais elle voulait Damon. Or en ayant Damon non seulement elle prenait le risque de faire souffrir Ian si les choses se passaient mal mais elle ferrait encore du mal à Stefan à qui elle tenait beaucoup, qu'elle aimait encore mais d'une manière différente d'avant. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, elle ne voulait pas être une seconde Katherine. Et puis la jeune femme avait peur que le vampire ne décide de se consoler avec du sang humain; elle ne voulait pas être responsable du retour du _'Ripper'_. Alors elle décida de mettre tous ses sentiments de côté et de ne se focaliser que sur Ian, Ian qui réclamait son diner mais qui dut attendre puisqu'Alaric et Meredith venaient d'arriver pour leur annoncer leur mariage. Leur mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois jours! Après tout la seule chose qui les avait retardé était le coma d'Elena, maintenant ils n'avaient plus aucune raison d'attendre.

«Félicitation! S'écria la jeune femme heureuse pour eux.

- Merci Elena, sourit Alaric avant de se tourner vers Ian. Dis moi mon pote pour le mariage j'aurais besoin de ton aide, ça te dis de nous apporter nos alliances durant la cérémonie?

- Ouais, cool! Mais moi ze sais pas quand qu'on donne les zaliances, s'inquiéta le bébé qui voulait bien faire les choses.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Meredith. On te dira quand les apporter Ian.

- Pourquoi vous vous mariez si vite? Demanda Elena en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- On attendait juste que tu sortes du coma, maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous, plus de raison d'attendre, sourit le professeur d'Histoire. Et Damon j'aurais besoin d'un témoin et…,

- J'accepte. Être aux premières loges pour te voir devenir l'esclave de Meredith, je signe sans hésitation!

- Damon! Le grondèrent les trois adultes. Non mais toi tu as un sérieux problème! Le disputa Elena. C'est un mariage, c'est… Aie un peu de respect, arrête de tout bafouer! Je te préviens, tu auras plutôt intérêt à bien te tenir, comprit? Pas de sarcasme, pas d'ironie, pas de blasphème, rien de déplacer!

- Elena te donne des ordres, souligna simplement Ric avec amusement.

- Et alors? Répliqua le vampire en haussant les épaules, blasé. C'est Elena, elle fait tout le temps ça!

- C'est pour son bien! Se justifia la jeune femme en rigolant.

- Tous les deux vous êtes… un couple? Demanda Meredith qui ne pouvait réprimer sa curiosité. Parce que vous agissez comme un couple.

- Heu… non, c'est… Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit ça? Demanda Elena étonnée que les gens croient qu'elle et Damon étaient ensemble.

- Oh voyons chérie ne soit pas surprise, toi et moi on est adorable ensemble! La taquina le vampire. Et on est de très mauvais acteurs, on devrait leur dire la vérité, c'est mal de faire des cachoteries!

- Damon! Cria-t-elle.

- Ian, dis à ta mère que j'ai raison!

- Papa a raison, répéta le petit-garçon avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Damon, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est mal de prendre Ian à parti! Le gronda-t-elle tout de même amusée.

- Ah oui? J'ai oublié. Désolé, la nargua-t-il puérilement.»

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans la même ambiance. Ric et Meredith étaient restés un petit moment – Ian posait plein de questions sur le mariage – et puis l'enfant avait mangé, regardé la télé, prit un bain, jouer encore un peu avec ses parents avant d'aller au lit – bien sur avant il avait prit soin de nourrir ses poissons avant de réclamer un histoire à ses parents. Damon voulait lui lire un livre – comme d'habitude – mais Ian avait dit vouloir une autre histoire, une vraie histoire: le bébé voulait que ses parents lui racontent comment ils étaient tombés amoureux. Bien sur ses parents étaient gênés mais le petit-garçon était insistant si bien qu'Elena céda. Elle n'aimait pas dire non à son bébé et lui faire de la peine. Alors même si elle était embarrassée par la demande de Ian elle lui raconta deux ou trois choses. Juste deux ou trois choses sans aborder le surnaturel pour ne pas l'effrayer.

«Ton père est littéralement l'homme le plus agaçant de la terre entière, exagéra Elena. Mais il est drôle, attendrissant et quand je vais mal, que j'ai peur, il est là. Il est toujours là et il me fait rire, il me rassure, il me protège. Il sait… Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît mieux que personne! C'est très bizarre. Mais c'est bien. Avec ton père je suis bien. Bon… Heu… Aller dors maintenant bébé.

- Et toi Papa? Demanda l'enfant les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Pour moi, ta mère est un ange, sourit son père en regardant Elena. Elle a un tas de qualités incroyables – plus qu'elle ne le croit (il avait bien évidemment dit ça avec sous-entendus) – elle voit du bon dans chacun d'entre nous, et à mon propos elle est bien la seule! Elle est… Ta Maman est têtue, c'est la femme la plus bornée que je connaisse, d'ailleurs son côté tête de mule nous faut pas mal de disputes mais je m'en fiche, elle est la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Elle est parfaite. Et elle m'a donné le plus beau, le plus parfait des bébés. Elle t'a mit au monde Ian et toi mon adorable petit-garçon tu es le plus beau cadeau qu'elle m'ait donné. N'oublie jamais à quel point tu m'es précieux et à quel point tu l'es pour ta mère.

- N'oublie jamais que tu es notre miracle et qu'on t'aime Ian, rajouta la jeune femme en câlinant l'enfant. Aller mon cœur maintenant tu arrêtes de jouer à l'inspecteur et tu dors! Et pas de _"mais" _et pas d'autres questions mon poussin!

- Ze t'aime Maman. Et ze t'aime aussi Papa. Mais ze ve pas dormir moi!

- Faut écouter la dame bonhomme, plaisanta Damon en déposant un baiser sur le front du bébé. Sérieusement ta mère a raison: dors. C'est l'heure de dormir.

- J'ai toujours raison Damon!

- Ah non! Protesta le vampire. Alors ça je ne suis pas d'accord Elena.

- Je sais, tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi, j'ai l'habitude! Rigola-t-elle avant de sourire en voyant son fils dormir. Il s'endort en un claquement de doigt ma parole!

- Oui je sais, murmura Damon. Aller on sort parce que si jamais on le réveille… Enfin tu sais comme il est. Il va se lever, venir réclamer un câlin, il va vouloir papoter un petit moment avant de se rendormir comme une masse.

- Tu le connais par cœur, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en fermant la porte de la chambre du bébé.

- Je l'élève Elena, bien sur que je le connais par cœur!

- Tu l'élèves vachement bien, le complimenta-t-elle.

- Je fais de mon mieux. Je veux que tu sois fière de ton fils et que tu vois que je sais m'en occuper.

- C'est aussi ton fils, j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi Damon, le rassura Elena. Tu es génial avec Ian, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il t'ait.

- C'est t'avoir toi le plus important. Tu es sa Maman, il a besoin de toi. Il a tellement… Tu sais pour lui ce n'était pas facile, avoir sa Maman dans le coma, n'avoir aucun contact émotionnel et physique avec…

- Je sais. Pour moi aussi c'est difficile de savoir que pendant les vingt-sept premiers mois de notre bébé, je n'ai rien pu lui donner. Ça a été difficile pour tout le monde Damon. On n'en a pas parlé mais toi comment…

- Quoi moi?

- Tu sais Damon…

- Je vais parfaitement bien maintenant! Répondit-il un sourire en coin en s'avançant vers elle, vraiment près d'elle. Tu es là, incroyablement sexy! Tu sais à quoi je pense en ce moment? À toi et à tout ce que je t'ai fait la nuit où on a fait l'amour. Tu étais complètement dingue, tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler mon nom et d'en redemander. Oh et puis ta tête quand je t'ai fait, heu… tu sais avec ma langue et que tu… enfin vu ta tête (Elena était rouge écarlate) tu sais de quoi je parle; bref quand je t'ai fait _ça_ tu avais l'air d'une vierge effarouchée qui prenait vraiment son pied. Tu étais adorable. Et terriblement sexy. Sauvage même. Oh putain si j'avais été humain cette nuit là tu m'aurais tué miss Gilbert! Elena aucune femme ne m'a fait autant d'effet que toi, tu me rends fou! Tu es tellement passionnante. J'aime ta fougue, ton courage… Tu es vraiment parfaite! Oh Elena, Elena, Elena… Princesse j'espère que tu sais que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je vais t'embrasser et te faire l'amour comme un fou! Tu en as conscience au moins? Parce que ce que tu as dit à Ian… Je t'aime aussi mon amour.»

La seule chose que la jeune femme avait pu faire avait été d'hocher bêtement la tête. La déclaration de Damon l'avait totalement chamboulée et comme ce qu'il avait dit à Ian l'avait profondément touché, Elena ne raisonnait plus du tout avec sa tête. Alors la proposition du vampire, enfin plutôt l'avertissement du vampire la faisait chavirer. Elle fondait littéralement. Son cerveau était déconnecté, elle ne songeait plus à ses résolutions, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était son désir pour le vampire. Ce besoin presque vital de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce besoin presque compulsif de toucher le corps parfait de Damon, ce besoin irrationnel de le sentir la toucher et cet envie folle et passionnée de faire l'amour avec, tout ça la rendait dingue. Ça la consumait. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle d'elle-même, seuls ses désirs et son cœur parlaient. Ainsi quand enfin Damon l'embrassa, la jeune femme explosa, la barrière – peu fiable et peu résistante – qui la retenait de sauter sur le vampire avait cédée si bien que la jeune femme arracha littéralement la chemise de Damon avant de l'entrainer dans la chambre à coucher, celle là même où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, celle là même où leur vie a changé.

Le côté entreprenant d'Elena ne gênait absolument pas Damon. Au contraire. Il l'aimait fougueuse, c'était fougueuse qu'il la trouvait la plus sexy. Non pas que d'ordinaire il ne la trouvait pas fabuleuse, juste quand elle laissait ressortir sa fougue, Damon était aux anges. Fougueuse elle le rendait encore plus dingue que d'ordinaire. Et là le moins qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il était servi: Elena lui avait brutalement et sauvagement arraché sa chemise avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre et de le pousser sans ménagement sur le lit où elle était venue le rejoindre avec hâte. C'est simple elle ressemblait à une chienne en chaleur! Et dans l'esprit de Damon la comparaison n'était pas péjorative, bien au contraire. Avoir Elena qui lui saute passionnément dessus plaisait vraiment au vampire. Elle était parfaite. Parfaite sur tout les points de vu. En tout cas le ténébreux Salvatore était sur d'une chose, il allait passé une excellant nuit! Une nuit comme il n'en avait pas passé depuis trois longues années! Depuis Elena plus aucune autre femme n'était passée dans son lit. A quoi bon, il avait gouté à la perfection, il ne voulait rien gâcher de cette nuit folle et passionnée avec la jeune femme. Quand on a trouvé la personne parfaite, la personne qui vous fait ressentir ce que personne ne vous avait jamais fait ressentir, la personne avec qui tout est parfait, on ne veut rien gâcher. On veut garder ce souvenir de ce moment précieux intact. Et c'est exactement ce que Damon Salvatore a fait; il a chéri le souvenir de cette nuit paradisiaque en espérant qu'un jour il aurait la chance d'en avoir une seconde. Et cette chance était ce soir.

Vers quatre heures du matin, lorsque Stefan rentra, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Tout le monde dormait. Tant mieux. Il allait être sur de pouvoir mettre son nouveau plan à exécution. Et à coup sur, ce plan fonctionnerait. Il était infaillible et ouvrirait les yeux à Elena. Elle comprendrait que sa vie n'a pas à être gâchée par un moment de faiblesse et reprendrait les choses là où elle les avait laissé il y a trois ans. Bien sur le vampire avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en rendre compte mais Stefan s'en fichait, il avait l'éternité, il pouvait l'attendre sans problème. Cependant pour qu'Elena réalise qu'elle n'avait pas à assumer le bâtard que Damon lui avait fait, il devait mettre son plan à exécution. Voilà pourquoi il poussa la porte de la chambre du bébé qui dormait paisiblement.

_Ian venait de faire un cauchemar, il cherchait sa Maman pour le consoler. Il la chercha dans toute la maison avant d'aller dans la cour où il la vit mettre toutes ses affaires dans sa voiture. Elle partait. Elle partait, le bébé n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question, il savait. Elle partait. En revanche le petit-garçon ignorait pourquoi elle le quittait et il lui posa la question. "Parce que je ne t'aime pas", fut la réponse de sa mère. Elena lui avait répondu sur un ton froid, dans ses yeux il n'y avait aucun amour, aucune compassion, rien. Dire cette phrase ne lui faisait aucun effet, la jeune femme continuait de mettre ses affaires dans la voiture alors que son bébé pleurait, hurlait, la suppliait de rester et de l'aimer. Et puis la vision de l'enfant se brouilla, sans rien comprendre, il faisait nuit, l'enfant était dans sa maison où il ne tarda pas de découvrir ses lapins morts. Ses animaux avaient des traces de crocs dans le cou; ses petits lapins ont été tués par un vampire. En les voyant ainsi, en les voyant égorgé, l'enfant pleura de plus belle, pétrifié d'horreur. Ian avait envie d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, c'était comme si on l'empêchait de crier._ Et puis tout d'un coup, plus rien, tout avait disparu pour laisser place à sa chambre. Ian venait d'ouvrir les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait fait deux très mauvais cauchemars, ou plutôt qu'on lui avait fait faire d'horribles cauchemars puisque Stefan se trouvait debout face à lui avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

«Tu vois c'est ce qui pourrait arriver, le prévient son oncle. Si tu continues de t'accaparer Elena, tes lapins pourraient payer le prix fort.

- Pouwah tu ve tuer mes lapins, y zont rien fait de mal, y sont zentils? Pleurait le bébé terrifié. Cé mes lapins… Pouwah t'es mézant?

- Je ne veux pas les tuer mais je le ferrais si tu ne m'obéis pas! Gronda Stefan qui ne prêtait pas attention à la remarque sur la méchanceté faite par l'enfant. Ecoute moi bien petit morveux, si tu veux que je ne me fasse pas un quatre heures avec tes lapins adorés, tu vas lâcher Elena! Elle ne t'aime pas mais elle est trop gentille pour te le dire! Comment elle pourrait t'aimer, tu n'es qu'un sale pleurnichard aussi insupportable que ton père, Elena ne pourra jamais t'aimer! Alors à partir de maintenant si tu veux protéger tes lapins et ne plus faire de vilains cauchemars tu ne t'approches plus d'Elena, tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne l'empêches plus de faire ce qu'elle veut et tu arrêtes de pleurnicher et de réclamer _"ta Maman"_, elle n'est pas ta Maman. Et bien sur ça reste entre nous sinon… cauchemars, lapins… peut-être même que j'essayerai le sang de chien qui sait. Je commencerai par ta petite chienne que tu aimes tant et puis si son sang m'a plu, je m'attaquerai à ton gros chien qui te suis comme ton ombre. Alors petit bâtard tu vas m'obéir? Demanda Stefan alors que le bébé pleurait. Tu vas le faire, sinon tous les soirs tu auras des cauchemars et un matin, plus d'animaux. Tu n'aimes pas les cauchemars et tu aimes beaucoup ta petite animalerie alors prend la bonne décision.

- Ze vais tout dire à Papa et y va… Commença Ian en se repliant sur lui même de peur que son oncle ne devienne violent.

- Écoute moi bien sale gosse insolent, tu ne diras rien à Damon! Le menaça dangereusement Stefan en lui serrant très fort le bras. Tu vas gentiment faire ce que je dis parce que mes menaces sont sérieuses, tu as comprit? (De peur Ian – en larmes – hocha la tête pour acquiescer). C'est bien. Et n'oublie pas que même quand je ne suis pas ici, je sais ce qui s'y passe! Je t'ai à l'œil bâtard! Maintenant comme tu vas avoir du temps libre, dis plutôt à ton père de t'apprendre à parler, avec tes zozotements tu me fiches la migraine! Un gosse intelligent saurait parler correctement, tu es vraiment qu'un pleurnichard débile! Balança-t-il en partant.»

Ian n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé avec Stefan. Le bébé était tout tremblant, horrifié, en larmes et n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux. Il avait peur de faire de nouveaux cauchemars, peur même du noir. Il voulait sa Maman mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop peur de retrouver ses lapins morts ou bien d'avoir d'autres cauchemars. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre sa mère, elle était sa Maman, il avait toujours voulu l'avoir près de lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il savait qu'il devait obéir à Stefan, que Stefan n'aurait aucune hésitation à le faire souffrir avec des cauchemars ou à tuer ses animaux. Le méchant petit-frère de son Papa le terrorisait. L'enfant avait tellement peur et savait qu'il allait devoir faire pleurer sa Maman, il allait devoir la repousser alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il l'aimait. Ian ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa Maman, il voulait sa Maman pour lui mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas. À cause de Stefan il ne pouvait pas avoir sa Maman. Et il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui venait de se passer, sa peur le paralysait et le rendait malheureux. Le petit-garçon se sentait horriblement mal, il avait peur et comme il se sentait vraiment mal dans sa chambre il décida d'aller dans celle de son père et de réveiller celui-ci sans apercevoir la présence de sa mère.

«Ian il est… Quatre heures et des brouettes! Se plaignit Damon. C'est trop tôt bébé et… Tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-il dés qu'il vit les larmes de son fils.

- Z'ai zuste fait un cauzemar, le rassura le petit. Ze pe dormir avec toi?

- Ouais mais ne fait pas de bruit, ta mère dor…mait. Princesse rendors toi, Ian a juste fait un cauchemar, il veut rester avec nous.

- Oh mon cœur qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'était quoi ton cauchemar? S'inquiéta Elena en se redressant. Aller viens vers moi, je vais te faire un câlin.

- NON! Cria le bébé. Ze ve Papa, pas toi!

- Heu… d'accord, souffla Elena choquée par la violence de Ian. Je voulais juste… pas grave.

- Ze suis désolé Maman, ze t'aime, ze suis désolé, pleurait le bébé en allait dans les bras de sa mère. Ze suis désolé, désolé, désolé.

- Chut… ça va aller. Chut mon bébé, calme toi, ça va aller, essayait de l'apaiser sa mère. Ian tu sais que tu peux tout me dire alors si tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar tu peux. Sinon je me contente de te faire un gros câlin en te rappelant que tu pourras toujours tout me dire et que je t'aime mon petit ange.»

Pourtant le bébé n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il ne parlait pas de ce qui le terrifiait à ce point, au contraire il se renfermait un peu plus sur lui-même se sentant horriblement coupable de devoir repousser sa Maman. Encore plus quand celle-ci se montrait adorable avec lui. Le bébé n'avait pas aimé se montrer méchant envers elle – Ian n'aimait pas blesser les gens et encore moins sa Maman qu'il adorait – alors quand il avait vu à quel point son rejet l'avait touché et l'avait rendu triste, le bébé était allé se blottir dans les bras de sa mère pour se faire consoler et la consoler elle aussi; c'était son moyen à lui de s'excuser même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire en dehors de cette chambre. Ian avait conscience qu'il serait obligé de repousser et de blesser sa Maman, et il savait qu'en dehors de la chambre de son Papa, Stefan le surveillerait l'empêchant d'être le bébé à sa Maman. L'empêchant d'avoir sa Maman. Le méchant petit-frère de son Papa lui volait sa Maman, Ian le détestait encore plus qu'avant. Les autres enfants avaient leurs mamans auprès d'eux, pourquoi pas lui? Pourquoi Stefan ne voulait pas qu'il ait sa Maman? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour ne pas avoir le droit d'avoir sa Maman? Rien. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il était sage, gentil, adorable; bien sur ça lui arrivait de faire des bêtises mais son Papa lui disait que tout le monde en faisait. Le bébé aimait sa Maman et sa Maman l'aimait aussi; pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être auprès d'elle? Ian ne comprenait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il fallait être très méchant pour ne pas vouloir qu'un bébé ait sa Maman. Sa Maman qui fini par lui redemander de lui parler de ce cauchemar en étant un peu plus ferme et folle d'inquiétude.

«Rien, se renferma le bébé.

- Ian ce n'est pas rien, dis nous, lui demanda tendrement son père. Tu peux tout nous dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, ze ve zuste des câlins, répondit l'enfant en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa mère. Et faire dodo, ze suis fatigué.

- D'accord, rendors toi mon petit bonhomme, sourit Damon avant de reprendre son discours une fois que le bébé s'était rendormi. Il est tout tendu, terrifié, renfermé; je déteste ça! Il ne dira pas ce qui ne va pas Elena. C'est pour ça que… Je déteste le voir comme ça, et il ne dira rien; je… je vais rentrer dans sa tête et espérer qu'il me laissera faire. C'est le seul moyen pour savoir ce qui le perturbe à ce point.

- Damon tu es sûr… C'est notre bébé, tu es sûr de toi? S'inquiétait la jeune femme mère-poule. Tu ne vas pas lui rappeler son cauchemar en te baladant dans sa tête?

- Non. Il ne saura même pas que je suis dans sa tête, il n'est pas à cent pour cent vampire. Écoute Princesse, si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne le ferrais pas mais si on veut aider notre fils c'est le seul moyen. Il ne parlera pas, je le connais, quand il se renferme il ne parle pas de ce qui le perturbe. Je n'ai pas le choix; si on veut savoir ce qui le terrifie à ce point, je n'ai pas le choix Elena.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle angoissée. Vas y Damon. C'est Ian, j'ai confiance en toi.»

Ainsi Damon essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son fils, en vain. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois mais il n'y voyait que du noir. L'esprit de l'enfant était aussi renfermé que son attitude: impossible de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Et le vampire détestait ça. Son fils lui cachait ce qui n'allait pas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayé Ian au point qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, au point qu'il se renferme ainsi? Damon n'en avait aucune idée et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Il était dépossédé, énervé et fou d'inquiétude. Le vampire détestait voir son fils ainsi. Si malheureux et terrifié.

«Alors? S'impatienta Elena. Il a quoi?

- Il s'est renfermé comme une huitre, lui apprit le vampire après avoir essayé durant cinq minutes. Je n'ai rien pu voir. Désolé.

- Il a peur de quoi? Que je l'abandonne? Pleurait la jeune femme. C'est à cause de moi. Si il a peur c'est forcement du à un changement dans sa vie: je suis ce changement. Et j'étais censée rester avec lui tout le temps, ne plus créer de séparation et aujourd'hui je suis partie. Pour lui je ne dois pas être fiable et c'est pour ça qu'il fait des cauchemars: parce qu'il a peur que sa Maman ne le laisse. Tout est de ma faute! J'aime notre fils, je l'aime plus que tout et pourtant je lui fais du mal.

- Non Elena, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ian sait que tu l'aimes, il a confiance en toi. Ne pleure pas, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout ira bien. Le pire est derrière nous. Qu'importe ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Ian, qu'importe ses peurs, on géra. On peut tout surmonter Princesse.

- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, je ne supporterai pas, continua la jeune femme en larmes.

- Je sais mais tu ne le ferras pas souffrir, tu es super avec lui, lui assura le vampire. Bien sur ce matin il a très mal prit ton escapade avec Stefan, parce que tu es sa Maman, il te veut avec lui ce qui est normal. Mais il a été heureux que tu reviennes vite vers lui; ça l'a rassuré et… il a confiance en toi, il n'y a personne en qui il ait plus confiance. Il ne t'en a pas voulu de l'avoir laissé, il était heureux quand tu es rentré mais il ne t'en voulait pas. Oui il s'est posé des questions mais quand tu l'as eu au téléphone, quand tu lui as parlé et que tu lui as dit être pressée de le retrouver, il s'est métamorphosé. Il s'est arrêté de pleuré, m'a sourit et m'a dit tout heureux que tu allais revenir. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est sa Maman et tu es là pour lui. Tu t'occupe très bien de lui Elena.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que mon bébé soit heureux. Et je regrette d'être partie. Je ne veux plus le laisser, vous laisser. C'est avec Ian et toi que je me sens bien, c'est avec vous deux que je suis à ma place. Toi et notre bébé vous êtes ma famille! Je ne veux plus vous abandonner, lui dit-elle alors que le vampire croyait halluciner.

- Tu… C'est moi que tu…

- Je t'ai choisi oui, sourit-elle. Et pas à cause de notre bébé. Parce que je t'aime et que sans toi je me sens seule. C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Tu me manques.

- Et mon imbécile de frère?

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est différent avec Stefan. Il est différent et je suis différente. Il n'accepte pas que je sois une Maman et que je fasse de mon bébé ma priorité. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne me comprend plus. Avec lui c'est tendu, je me sens mal à l'aise. Et puis, maintenant à tête froide, je réalise que quand je suis avec lui je pensais qu'à toi. Hier soir mes sentiments ont parlé et ils ont choisi. En fait ils avaient déjà choisi il y a trois ans mais j'étais terrifiée par ce que je ressentais pour toi et j'étais persuadée que Stefan était le bon. Et c'était complètement faux. Parce qu'avec toi je ne survis pas, je vis. Je t'aime Damon Salvatore. Et je m'excuse pour la dispute d'il y a trois ans. Je ne pensais aucun mot que j'ai pu te dire. Cette nuit là je n'étais pas une erreur et je ne la regretterais jamais. Surtout pas en voyant le magnifique petit bébé qu'on a fait.

- Je t'aime Elena Gilbert! Souffla le vampire en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Oh je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime monsieur Salvatore. Tellement si tu savais.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du mariage de Ric? Du fait que Ian apportera les alliances? De Damon témoin? Du fait qu'Elena le dispute après sa réflexion sur le mariage? De Meredith qui demande à Damon et Elena s'ils sont un couple? Que pensez-vous des questions que pose Ian avant de dormir? De ce que lui disent ses parents? Du gros rapprochement Delena? Du fait que Damon n'ait pas eu d'autre femme dans sa vie après Elena? (Au moins maintenant toutes ses réflexions remplies de sous-entendus sont encore plus compréhensibles !). Bon et finissons par le pire, que pensez-vous de ce que Stefan a fait? L'état de bébé Ian? Les répercutions sur ses parents? Elena qui croit que tout est de sa faute et qui culpabilise?**

**Je me permets de souligner quelque chose à propos du chapitre 9, j'en parlais à Virginie dans la réponse à sa review, elle a dit ne pas aimer le fait que Stefan dise qu'il va donner un bébé à Elena – Stefan dit **_**"Elena était attendrie par la vue d'un bébé, soit, si elle en voulait un, elle en aurait un, un à eux et bien à eux"**_**, quand il dit ça, il est affirmatif, qu'est-ce qui peut lui faire affirmer ça? Pourquoi affirme-t-il ça? C'est une question à se poser qui soulève des théories. D'ailleurs vous avez des théories sur le sujet? Elles sont les bienvenues!**

**Voilà tout. Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec une très grande impatience. **

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Passez un bon weekend.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà le 11****ème**** chapitre où rien ne s'arrange malheureusement. Désolée pour la mauvaise nouvelle. **

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires auxquels je m'empresse de répondre (désolée si les réponses sont courtes, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un roman). **

**DameDelenaForever: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Stefan tout le monde le déteste, il est devenu complètement fou. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Au sujet de Stefan, tu auras les réponses sur ce qu'il sait dans ce chapitre mais Bonnie ne l'aidera pas. Premièrement Stefan n'ira pas lui demander, deuxièmement Bonnie est avec Jeremy, Jeremy sait comment Stefan traite Ian, si elle aidait Stefan, elle aurait des problèmes dans son couple. Donc non Bonnie ne sera pas l'alliée de Stefan. Elena ne partira pas avec Stefan, entre elle et Damon tout va bien, le problème c'est Ian; ils sont inquiets pour leur fils. Et Ian ne dira rien a personne, il va subir en silence et aura quelques problèmes au niveau du comportement, tu verras. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui enfin du Delena et le choix d'Elena est définitif ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Stefan ne va pas s'arrêter là, il veut vraiment séparer Elena de son bébé. Ou plutôt séparer Ian d'Elena. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Katherina1411: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Stefan mériterait plus que des claques, tu es gentille avec lui. Quand au Delena tu n'es pas la seule ravie, je te le confirme. Ian va surtout avoir un comportement alarmant dans ce chapitre. Il va se montrer assez difficile. Bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLoou: Merci pour ton com' & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui Damon et Elena sont enfin ensemble (il a fallut attendre dix chapitres tout de même!). Damon ne saura pas ce que son frère a fait à son fils pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il croit que Stefan n'est pas rentré à la maison. Sinon bien sur il se demanderait si son crétin de frère a fait quelque chose. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Ian pose des questions comme tous les enfants et ce n'est pas toujours facile à y répondre. Mais Damon et Elena gèrent. Ils lui répondent le plus franchement possible. Quand à Stefan il ne va pas s'arrêter, il a littéralement perdu la notion du bien et du mal. Bises & à bientôt.**

**p'tite kermy: Poste un commentaire quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et merci pour ta review. Stefan est horrible, oui je confirme. Et malheureusement il ne s'arrêtera pas. La vérité éclatera mais pas dans l'immédiat. Dans l'immédiat il va falloir gérer le comportement de Ian parce qu'évidemment ce que Stefan lui fait subir aura des conséquences. C'est un bébé, il ne sait pas gérer toute sa peur. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Hsihsifan: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui Stefan a perdu mais il ne le sait pas et il est fou de colère contre son frère, contre la terre entière parce qu'Elena a un enfant de Damon. Il n'accepte pas ça, il n'accepte pas qu'Elena soit mère et que le père de son enfant soit Damon. Il veut la récupérer et est prêt à tout. C'est un vampire qui a perdu la tête, il ne sait plus où est le bien et où est le mal. Damon ne serait pas Damon s'il ne parlait pas de sexe. Et oui ce qu'il a dit était parfait pour faire fondre Elena. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à lui résister, avec ce que Damon lui a dit, elle ne pouvait plus raisonner. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Ian est terrorisé, il ne sait pas comment gérer tout ce qu'il ressent ce qui va le rendre difficile à vivre. Stefan ne sera pas démasquer, pas dans l'immédiat. Stefan n'était pas à la maison le soir, il est rentré à 4h pour menacer son neveu puis il repart. En revanche il rentrera dans la journée (tu verras dans ce chapitre). Et oui dans ce chapitre, il y a des larmes! Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise encore & merci pour tes com'. Poste quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Et je ne pense pas que pour une fane de Damon une journée avec lui soit une punition, je me trompe? Et oui Ian est un vrai mini Damon et il va se comporter de manière assez sombre et il ne parlera pas. Elena ne revient pas vers Stefan oui mais il a complètement perdu la tête, il veut récupérer Elena, il veut la gagner, il ne veut pas que son frère la gagne. Il ne veut pas non plus qu'Elena ait un enfant avec Damon. Mais il sait qu'elle veut des enfants et comme il veut gagner sur Damon, il a cherché comment un vampire peut avoir des enfants. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Diamons: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Je trouve que le fait que Stefan soit le méchant change et que c'est justifié vu l'histoire, la manière dont je l'ai développé. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Contente que ça t'ait plu & oui tout le monde déteste Stefan, le contraire serait alarmant. Merci pour ton com. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses à vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Après avoir consolé leur fils, Damon et Elena s'étaient rendormi et comme la veille, ce fut la jeune femme qui fut la première réveillée. Cependant contrairement au matin précédent où elle était restée au lit avec les deux hommes de sa vie, aujourd'hui elle s'était levée, trop inquiète pour son fils pour pouvoir rester tranquillement au lit. Le petit-garçon avait tellement pleuré que la jeune femme en était vraiment folle d'inquiétude. Son bébé était malheureux, elle le sentait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider: Ian ne voulait pas lui parler et ne laissait pas Damon pénétrer son esprit. Voir son fils si renfermé, si terrifié et si malheureux la rendait malade, Elena ne supportait pas cette vue surtout qu'elle était persuadée que si Ian était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute. Voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à rester au lit; cette histoire la rendait folle, elle devait trouver un moyen de rendre le sourire à son fils et de l'apaiser. Ian représente tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, il est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu; ce bébé est son rêve, la jeune femme comptait tout faire pour que son enfant soit heureux. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Et Elena n'en avait aucune idée. Elle devait prouver à son fils qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un était vraiment difficile. Elle pourrait tout faire, si son fils refusait de la croire se serait peine perdue. Voilà comment Elena Gilbert en était arrivée à tourner en rond dans la chambre de Damon en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses vampires adorés. Cependant comme elle vit qu'à certains endroits le parquet grinçait, la jeune femme s'installa sur la chaise de bureau – en trois ans la seule chose qui avait changé dans cette chambre était qu'il y avait maintenant un bureau, probablement qu'il était là à cause de Ian puisqu'il y avait des dessins du bébé, des feutres et des crayons de couleurs sur la table. Cependant autre chose attira l'attention d'Elena. Dans le coin droit du meuble se trouvait une petite boite métallique en forme de cœur; la jeune femme se demandait bien ce qui pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait gênée de vouloir fouiller ainsi mais la curiosité était trop forte et elle céda et ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir une magnifique bague en or ornée d'un saphir. _"La fameuse bague de fiançailles"_, comprit-elle en contemplant le magnifique bijou dont son fils lui avait parlé. Elena n'arrivait pas à quitter la bague des yeux, elle était vraiment somptueuse. La jeune femme avait bien envie de l'essayer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas respectueux et c'était mal. Alors elle se contenta de l'observer avec des étoiles dans les yeux sans apercevoir que Damon se trouvait derrière elle et la regardait avec amusement.

Quand le vampire s'était réveillé, il avait constaté qu'Elena n'était plus au lit avec lui. D'instinct il se rappela la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour et commença à paniquer, à croire qu'Elena avait des regrets malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Cependant il se calma et souria lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme assise au bureau à contempler la bague de fiançailles. Et elle était tellement prise dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver près d'elle. Damon juste derrière elle et souriait amusé et touché de la voir autant aimé la bague, cette bague qui avait beaucoup de signification pour lui! Et puis après tout, s'était tant mieux si elle aimait le bijou, après tout qui sait peut-être qu'un jour cette bague serait à elle? Parce que même s'il considérait le mariage comme une forme d'esclavage, le vampire n'était pas contre épouser Elena Gilbert; la jeune femme était tout sauf ordinaire, elle était exceptionnelle. Elena est la femme de son éternité. Alors devenir l'esclave d'Elena ne le gênait pas, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, il aimait tellement la jeune femme qu'il pourrait tout faire pour elle. Il pourrait tout faire, tout être pour elle, elle était sa raison de vivre, l'amour de sa vie, il n'y a rien que Damon Salvatore refuserait à Elena Gilbert.

«Damon qu'est-ce que… Je ne voulais pas…

- Arrête de paniquer, se moqua le vampire. Tu as le droit de la regarder, c'est une belle bague.

- Oui je… désolée, sourit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Cette bague est magnifique Damon. Comme tous les autres bijoux. J'aime beaucoup…

- Le côté ancien, la coupa-t-il en terminant sa phrase. Je sais.

- Tu vois quand je dis à Ian qui tu me connais bien! Souffla simplement la jeune femme. Au fait Ian…

- Dort encore, compléta Damon en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant. Il en a de besoin.

- Oui, soupira Elena inquiète.

- Mon ange arrête de t'inquiéter, ce matin Ian aura oublié son cauchemar et il te sautera dans les bras, heureux d'avoir sa Maman auprès de lui, lui assura le vampire. Tu es sa mère, il n'y a personne qu'il aime plus que toi.

- Si. Toi.

- C'est différent. Je crois que Ian est plus attaché à toi parce qu'il a peur de te perdre. Moi il sait qu'il ne me perdra jamais parce que je suis immortel, toi il t'a vu dans le coma, lui expliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est faux, Ian ne tient pas plus à moi qu'à toi. Au contraire. Tu es son père, vous avez votre petit univers que vous avez construit dés sa naissance. Tu es le parent avec lequel il a vécu, tu es celui qui l'a élevé, c'est à toi qu'il est le plus attaché. Tu es son repère, son point d'encrage, sa constance, le contredit la jeune femme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime vous voir complice, j'aime que vous soyez si proches. Tu es un bon père Damon. Tu es super avec lui, je suis fière de toi. Je _t'aime "monsieur le parfait Papa de mon parfait petit bébé"_!

- Et toi tu es la meilleure des mamans, lui chuchota-t-il amoureusement à l'oreille. Et arrête de croire que ton fils m'aime plus que toi, c'est faux. Et arrête de croire que c'est de ta faute son cauchemar et l'état dans lequel il était: encore une fois c'est faux Princesse. Arrête de penser que tu es une mauvaise mère ou que tu fais mal les choses avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi! Tu es naturelle avec lui, tout te vient spontanément: tu es faite pour être maman, tu as l'instinct mon cœur. Tu es une très bonne maman Elena, arrête d'en douter!

- Je t'aime toi, murmura la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi Princesse, sourit Damon en voyant son fils se réveiller. Tiens bonhomme ça va mieux ce matin?

- Ze vais bien! Menti Ian. Z'ai faim, ze pe avoir a manzé Papa?

- Oui mon bonhomme, répondit son père conscient que son fils n'allait pas bien.

- Au fait bonjour Ian, lui dit tendrement sa mère en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un bisou.

- Papa ze ve des panacakes! Exigea le bébé avec insolence en s'éloignant d'Elena avant que celle-ci ne le touche. Ze t'attend en bas!

- Il… Il ne m'a… Tu as vu? Pleurait la jeune femme. Mon bébé me déteste!

- Non il ne te déteste pas, lui assura Damon. Il a un problème. Mais pas avec toi, il t'adore. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de son comportement mais regarde, tu as entendu comment il m'a parlé. Il a été insolent et autoritaire, il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Ian a un problème mon cœur et je ne pense pas qu'on devrait le braquer plus, il faut… Je crois qu'on doit essayer de comprendre sans lui faire remarquer son insolence.

- C'est moi son problème! Hurla Elena en pleurant de plus belle. Je suis un problème pour mon bébé.

- Non Elena. Il a un problème mais pas avec toi. Et Stefan n'est pas à la maison donc mon frère ne peut pas être son problème bien qu'il soit déjà un problème ce petit con! Quand à ton frère, il s'entend bien avec et il était content pour Ric et Meredith. En plus il les adore tous les deux. Il est le chouchou de Blondie qui est complètement gaga de lui, la petite sorcière l'adore aussi et le loup-garou et lui sont malheureusement super potes. Quand à ton ex, le crétin de quaterback, il ne le connaît pas des masses, il ne peut pas avoir de problèmes avec. Je ne sais pas…

- C'est moi son problème. Les enfants ont parfois du mal avec certains changements dans leur vie et je suis un changement dans sa vie.

- Non, tu es sa mère, il a toujours rêvé de t'avoir, tu n'es pas son problème! Lui assura calmement Damon. Ces derniers jours de quoi on a parlé? Peut-être qu'il a un problème avec quelque chose, peut-être un détail qui pour nous est insignifiant? C'est un bébé parfois il s'inquiète pour un rien. Alors maintenant essayons de nous mettre dans sa petite tête de bébé vampire et demandons nous ce qui peut le tracasser dans ce qu'on a pu dire ou faire ces derniers jours!

- Et bien… Ian nous a beaucoup de questions à propos de nous, souligna simplement Elena.

- Et de mariage, compléta Damon. En plus Ric et Meredith font se marier!

- Attends tu es entrain de me dire qu'il veut qu'on se marie? Souffla la jeune femme surprise.

- Possible, avec Ian… Il est assez… Tu sais quand il veut quelque chose il a parfois des idées bizarres.

- Tel père, tel fils! Rigola Elena. Sérieusement si c'est ça… Il est trop notre bébé! Un sacré petit manipulateur. Le digne fils de Damon Salvatore!

- Je confirme! Sourit le ténébreux Salvatore. Je lui parlerai. Si ça se trouve il croit que c'est le seul moyen pour être sur d'avoir ses deux parents auprès de lui, il faut seulement le rassurer et lui expliquer que…

- C'est un peu trop tôt pour le mariage mais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne l'aime pas ou qu'on ne s'aime pas.

- Oui, acquiesça Damon. Mais un jour j'espère que cette bague sera la tienne.

- Et c'est toi, l'homme qui compare le mariage à l'esclavage qui dit ça! Rigola Elena. Damon Salvatore veut se faire passer la corde au coup? J'aurais tout entendu moi! Bon on devrait aller en bas, Ian attend son petit déjeuner, ne faisons pas attendre notre adorable bébé! Le secoua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.»

Après le petit déjeuner – qui s'était déroulé dans un ambiance plus qu'électrique, Ian fuyant sa mère comme la peste – le petit avait demander à son papa de l'emmener à la fête foraine – il y a deux jours il avait vu une fête foraine s'installer à Richmond et il voulait y aller – avec Damon et seulement lui. Sans Elena. Quand son père lui avait fait comprendre que sa mère venait, le bébé avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et la violence des paroles de l'enfant ainsi que l'attitude de celui-ci avaient vraiment choquées sa mère qui s'était efforcée de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Cependant Damon la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était vraiment blessée mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas en parler, elle avait ordonné au vampire de sortir avec l'enfant, en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne journée. Après la manière dont son fils venait de la rejeter, tout ce que la jeune femme voulait était restée seule. Cependant le vampire n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser; Damon voulait passer la journée avec Ian et Elena. Maintenant que la jeune femme était sortie du coma et qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout ce que le vampire voulait était passer du temps en famille. Le pire était derrière eux, il le savait, le pire avait été les Originels et le coma d'Elena; cependant le comportement de Ian était inquiétant. Bien sur le ténébreux Salvatore comptait parler à son fils mais vu la violence dont faisait preuve le bébé, Damon doutait que l'hypothèse que lui et Elena avaient formulé i peine une heure soit la bonne. Mais il était certain que le problème de son fils n'était pas Elena, celle-ci était vraiment douée avec l'enfant même si parfois il y avait des accidents. Maintenant la question était: si le problème de Ian n'était pas lié à leur stabilité familiale, quel était-il? Et là le vampire n'en avait aucune idée, jamais son fils n'avait été ainsi et le voir si mal, si renfermé et malheureux brisait vraiment Damon. Il adorait son fils, il aimait ce bébé comme jamais il n'aurait cru aimer un enfant. C'était le sien; Ian était la seule personne qui l'avait empêché de faire n'importe quoi durant le coma d'Elena. Damon aimait son fils et il aimait aussi Elena; face au comportement du bébé il se sentait partagé entre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Le vampire voulait aider son bébé, il voulait que Ian lui parle et lui dise ce qu'il n'allait pas mais il ne voulait pas laisser Elena seule. Celle-ci avait vraiment mal prit les paroles méchantes de Ian, elle n'avait rien voulu montrer mais elle était partie se réfugier à l'étage et elle l'avait poussé à sortir avec Ian: conclusion, elle était vraiment mal et avait besoin d'être seule. Et si Damon lui avait obéit, il n'était pas tranquille de la savoir seule et malheureuse.

À la fenêtre de sa chambre, Elena avait observé Ian et Damon partir avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit en larmes persuadée que son bébé adoré la détestait. Elle aimait Ian plus que tout et le fait que son bébé la repoussait la blessait vraiment. Bien sur elle savait que le plus malheureux était son fils, c'était lui qui était renfermé et triste et c'était lui qui avait pleuré un long moment cette nuit. Et en sachant Ian malheureux, Elena non seulement folle d'inquiétude pour son bébé mais elle était aussi doublement triste, triste pour son fils et triste à cause de la manière dont il l'a traité. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était pleuré. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle a pleuré pendant plusieurs heures – la jeune femme n'a pas compté le temps qu'elle a passé à verser des larmes – et se stoppa quand son estomac commença à crier famine pour descendre en bas se chercher à manger. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle croisa Stefan et au regard du vampire, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'habiller; elle était encore en nuisette.

«Où tu vas? La héla-t-il quand il la vit faire demi-tour.

- Prendre une douche et m'habiller, répondit Elena d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Stefan en voyant et en ayant entendu qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Non, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée avant de changer de sujet. Tu fais quoi?

- Des recherches.

- Sur?

- La lune rouge.

- C'est quoi la lune rouge? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Une lune qui apparaît tous les cinq cent ans et qui influe sur certaines créatures surnaturelles. Je calcule les prochaines dates.

- D'accord et cette lune elle a quoi de particulier? Demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

- Et bien on dit que les loups garous sont plus puissants durant les pleines lunes qui correspondent à la lune rouge et on dit que les sorcières peuvent puiser toute l'énergie qu'elles souhaitent avec une facilité déconcertante, lui expliqua-t-il en faisant impasse sur sa race.

- Et les vampires? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Rien, menti Stefan.»

Stefan savait quel effet la lune rouge avait sur les vampires, juste il ne voulait pas qu'Elena connaisse la vérité. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Le vampire avait trop peur que la jeune femme n'en parle à Damon et que son frère en tire profit. Après tout son ainé était un opportunisme manipulateur qui ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ou le faire souffrir. Et le jeune Salvatore ne comptait pas donner l'opportunité à Damon de lui voler encore Elena. Voilà pourquoi il taisait ce qu'il savait sur la lune rouge et les vampires.

_**Un an et demi plus tôt.**_

_Enfin. Enfin Stefan venait de retrouver sa liberté. Son sevrage était terminé, il était de nouveau sous contrôle mais fou de douleur et de colère contre son frère pour lui avoir voler la femme qu'il aime. La femme qu'il aime et qui était dans le coma. Dés sa sortie de sa cave, le vampire était allé voir Elena à l'hôpital avant de partir à la recherche de Katherine pour que celle-ci l'aide à trouver une sorcière qui pourraient l'aider dans ses recherches puisqu'il avait décidé de découvrir comment son frère avait fait pour faire un enfant à Elena et que sa créatrice lui devait un service. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas été facile de la trouver et de la convaincre de l'aider – parce qu'évidemment Katherine lui avait fait passer un interrogatoire pour savoir pourquoi il voulait trouver une sorcière et qu'il n'avait pu lui mentir puisqu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert – et quand elle avait su la vérité, la vampire avait rechigné à lui donner ce qu'il désirait – après tout elle détestait que Stefan soit amoureux de son double qu'elle haïssait – mais elle s'était exécutée persuadée que le jeune Salvatore avait déjà perdu Elena à l'instant où celle-ci avait cédé à Damon et sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre son grand amour lui retomberait dans les bras. Alors si Stefan avait envie de croire au père-noël, elle le laissait y croire, elle savait qu'un jour il réaliserait qu'elle était celle qu'il aimait réellement. Elle lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un clan de sorcières qui vivaient en Californie – à Pasadena précisément – en lui disant de leur rappeler qu'elles devaient pas mal de services à Katherine Pierce. Ainsi le vampire quitta sa créatrice pour aller voir " les vieilles amies" de celle-ci en espérant trouver les réponses qu'il voulait trouver. C'est ainsi que les sorcières lui parlèrent de la lune. Cette lune était appelé ainsi parce que la lune se retrouvait alignée d'une manière particulière par rapport à la planète mars – appelé familièrement la planète rouge – et du à cet alignement rare, influait sur les créatures surnaturelles._

_«La lune rouge apparaît tout les cinq cent ans et nous offre huit cycles. Ces huit cycles sont répartis sur quatre ans, il y a donc deux cycles par ans, lui expliqua une sorcière. _

_- Cette lune est vraiment particulière, elle influe sur toutes les créatures surnaturelles et sur les servantes de la nature, continua la sœur de celle-ci. Elle nous permet de puiser toute l'énergie que l'on désire sans aucun souci, sans nous affaiblir. Elle rend les loups garou bien plus puissants que d'ordinaire et intensifie leurs sentiments. Elle intensifie aussi ceux des vampires – enfin plus qu'ils ne le sont en général - sans oublier qu'elle les rend fertiles. Enfin les hommes! Voilà comment ton frère a fait pour avoir un enfant._

_- En tout cas ton frère doit vraiment aimer cette femme, seul son amour a pu lui éviter de se perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de la blesser, souligna innocemment la première sorcière. Ou pire. _

_- Ouais, soupira Stefan énervé par cette remarque. _

_- Oh une dernière information, la lune rouge influe aussi sur les enfants comme ton neveu, il aura bien sur ses émotions plus intenses que d'ordinaire et surtout il aura un besoin de sang plus important que d'ordinaire, s'il n'est pas assez nourri, il sera vraiment affaibli et malade._

_- Oui j'en informerai Damon! Ironisa Stefan en pensant "si le petit bâtard pouvait passer l'arme à gauche ça m'arrangerait". Merci pour votre aide.» _

Elena faisait demi-tour, cette histoire de lune rouge l'intriguait et elle avait le sentiment que Stefan ne lui disait pas toute la vérité et comptait aller prendre une douche, manger vite fait et filer voir Bonnie. Bonnie lui dirait la vérité. Elle ferrait des recherches et lui dirait la vérité. Elle lui dirait si cette fameuse lune qui lui était inconnue il y a quelques minutes pouvait touché Damon ou Ian. Elle lui dirait si les hommes de sa vie risquaient quelque chose. La jeune femme voulait protéger ses deux vampires adorés; elle est une mère et une femme amoureuse, elle a une famille et rien ni personne ne peut mettre sa famille en danger. Elena les protégerait qu'importe ce qu'elle devrait affronter, qu'importe quoi elle devrait affronter ou qui elle devrait affronter, la jeune femme protégerait Damon et Ian. Si elle devait les protéger d'une lune, elle le ferrait; si elle devait les protéger d'un loup-garou, elle le ferrait, si elle devait les protéger de Stefan, elle le ferrait aussi. Rien n'empêcherait Elena Gilbert de protéger sa famille qui lui était plus que précieuse. Et pour la protéger, elle devait voir Bonnie, elle devait tout savoir de cette mystérieuse lune mais Stefan ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser partir puisqu'il l'interpela de nouveau.

«Elena tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter? Je veux dire, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est juste Ian, je suis inquiète pour lui et non je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Il est le fils de Damon, il sera toujours plus le fils de Damon que le tien. Il aimera toujours plus Damon que toi. Écoute Elena tu n'es pas obligée de jouer ce rôle pour lui, tu…

- On en a déjà parler Stefan, Ian est mon fils, je l'aime et JAMAIS, j'ai bien dit JAMAIS je ne l'abandonnerai, gronda Elena furieuse. Il est mon bébé, il le sera toujours et moi je serais toujours sa mère, quoi qu'il arrive je l'aimerai toujours plus que tout au monde et lui et moi on aura toujours ce lien mère-fils. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais prendre une douche!»

À Richmond, Ian devrait être comme un petit fou, il devrait rendre son père totalement dingue en voulant tout, en courant de partout comme tous les enfants mais le petit Salvatore mangeait tristement une barbe à papa en regardant les attractions désignées par son père sans avoir les yeux pétillants ou y prêter un minimum d'intérêt et Damon ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour le faire sourire. Le vampire avait essayé tout ce qui d'ordinaire fonctionnait; il avait essayé d'amuser son fils mais Ian ne rigolait à aucune des blagues de son père. Damon avait donc essayé de le divertir, de capter son intention pour qu'il arrête de penser à ce qui le tracassait et qu'il baisse sa garde mais le petit-garçon hochait vaguement la tête en ne prononçant que de stériles _"oui" _et _"non" _pour répondre aux questions que pouvait lui poser son père. Mais l'enfant n'avait aucun enthousiasme, il se baladait tristement perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qu'il refusait de partager.

«Bon Ian maintenant ça suffit! S'énerva Damon qui n'en pouvait plus. J'en ai marre d'entendre de vagues _"oui" _et _"non"_, tu sais parler, fais des phrases! Maintenant réponds à ma question, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien. Et ze sais pas parler, ze zozote! Répondit le petit-garçon avec méchanceté.

- Si tu sais parler Ian, ce n'est pas parce que tu zozotes que tu ne sais pas parler. Petit à petit tu sauras prononcer tous les sons, attend de grandir un peu Et puis pour ta gouverne tu parles mieux que la plupart des gosses de ton âge! Lui assura son père. Mais maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu empêches ta mère de te prendre dans ses bras, que tu ne lui parles pas et que tu l'as empêché de venir avec nous? Continua-t-il alors que le bébé se murait dans le silence. Tu ne veux pas répondre, très bien. En revanche j'espère que tes petites oreilles trainaient quand on est parti et que tu as remarqué que ta mère pleurait. À cause de toi Ian!

- M'en fiche! Répliqua le bébé en abordant un masque dénué d'émotion. Z'ai soif, ze ve un coca!

- Ouais, soupira Damon en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Écoute tu avais raison avant-hier quand tu soutenais que ta Maman et moi on est des amoureux et… écoute mon bonhomme je sais que tu voudrais que ta mère et moi on se marie mais on n'a pas besoin de ça pour s'aimer et t'aimer. Tu peux nous avoir tous les jours avec toi, sans qu'aucun de nous ne t'abandonne et on n'a pas besoin d'être mariés pour ça Ian. Tu comprends?

- Ze suis pas débile! Rétorqua son fils avec insolence. Bon ze ve mon coca. Et ze ve une crêpe!

- Plus gentiment et avec un s'il te plait ça serait mieux parce que là…

- Et ze ve rentrer à la maison, ze m'ennuis là, s'énervait Ian.

- Ok, ok, ok, s'agaça son père qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Elena qui admire la bague de fiançailles? De l'inquiétude de Damon & Elena au sujet de Ian? Du comportement du bébé? La culpabilité d'Elena? Que pensez-vous du face à face Stelena? De ce que Stefan sait? De Ian et Damon? **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Désolée pour la petite attente – j'ai été HS pendant deux jours la semaine dernière et hier je n'étais pas chez moi pour publier – je faisais un peu de shopping. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Merci à toutes (et à tous?) pour vos commentaires, encouragements, compliments, enthousiasme & fidélité. **

**SnoopyLoou: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Stefan ne s'arrêtera pas, il n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain chapitre il ferra clairement comprendre ses intentions à Elena et sèmera la pagaille. Et oui Ian ressemble beaucoup à son père. Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bonne fin de weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Arrogant n'est pas vraiment le bon mot pour décrire Ian. Oui il l'est mais dans le chapitre 11, ce qu'il en ressort c'est qu'il est aussi blessant que peut l'être son père. Damon ne veut pas effrayé son fils, voilà pourquoi il évite de s'énerver même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Stefan lui est fou de rage et il n'agit plus rationnellement, il a oublier la notion de bien et de mal et s'il continue ainsi quand il s'en rappellera se sera trop tard, il aura perdu sa famille. Elena ne se laisse pas faire, son côté protecteur est très présent quand il s'agit des ses hommes. Elle est prête à tout pour protéger Damon & Ian et s'il le faut elle est prête à affronter Stefan. Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Voilà je ne te tiens pas plus longtemps, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, tu sembles être impatience. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie06: Stefan ne va pas violer Elena, rassure toi. Mais il est prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Comme je l'ai dis et redis, il ne raisonne plus de manière rationnelle, il ne sait plus où est le bien et où est le mal, il veut juste gagner Elena, pour avoir – enfin – une victoire sur Damon. C'est très puéril, immature et monstrueux le comportement de Stefan. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, **_**"c'est n'importe quoi ce mec"**_**. Quand à la découverte de ce qu'à Ian, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Quand aux révélations sur la lune, ce sera pour plus tard. Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Passe une bonne fin de weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Ian est un bébé, malgré tout ses efforts pour s'éloigner de sa Maman, malgré son comportement, il reste un bébé et il a besoin de sa mère. Elena elle est une Maman, elle peut tout pardonner à son enfant. Tu pourras constater dans ce chapitre que même terrifié, Ian a beaucoup de mal à rester loin de sa mère. Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui pauvre Elena, c'est une Maman rejetée par son enfant, il n'y a rien de pire. Surtout quand comme Elena, la Maman n'a rien fait. L'une des plus grandes peurs de Damon est d'effrayé son fils, s'il ne s'énerve pas – enfin s'il ne montrer pas qu'il est énervé – c'est par rapport à Ian (ce sera développé dans ce chapitre ou celui d'après, je ne me souviens plus, désolée j'écris les réponses et il est deux heures du matin, j'ai le cerveau un peu embrumé). Bonnie dira la vérité sur la lune rouge si elle la connait. Sinon elle ferra des recherches. Elena est sa meilleure amie, Bonnie ne lui mentira jamais. De plus comme tout le monde, elle adore Ian, elle ne laisserait pas le bébé courir un potentiel danger. Damon et Elena ne sauront rien dans ce chapitre concernant Stefan, désolée il faut attendre. Voilà passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Les choses s'arrangeront peut-être, la fic un dénouement, une fin donc tôt ou tard les problèmes seront résolus d'une manière ou d'une autre mais en tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. Sinon merci pour ton compliment & ton com', ravie que l'histoire continue de te plaira. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Je te rassure, Stefan est capable du pire, tu as raison de ne pas **_**"le sentir"**_** pour te citer. Il n'a pas vraiment dit vouloir voir Ian mort, il pensait **_**"si le petit bâtard pouvait passer l'arme à gauche ça m'arrangerait"**_**, ce n'est pas vraiment un souhait, plutôt un idéal. Enfin je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, juste il y a une petite nuance, il ne le souhaite pas mais si ça arrivait ce n'est pas lui qui verserait des larmes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Ian, quand il veut du sang, Damon lui en donne. Il ne prive pas son fils surtout si celui-ci est malade. Et oui il veut faire un enfant à Elena, il veut 'gagner' Elena et il veut montrer à Damon qu'il est le seul qu'Elena aime et que lui et Ian ne comptent pas pour Elena. Il est persuadé de ça. Mais Elena elle ne veut plus de Stefan. Elle sent bien qu'il a beaucoup de mal avec Ian, petit-à-petit elle analyse les choses et son instinct est son meilleur allié. Souviens toi de ça pour la suite: l'instinct d'Elena et son meilleur allié. Et oui elle est malheureuse, elle souffre que son fils la repousse ainsi. Elle aime Ian et elle ne comprend pas le comportement de son fils. Elle est et triste et inquiète. Et Ian est un bébé; un bébé vraiment intelligent mais il reste un bébé, il ne sait pas gérer ce qui lui arrive d'où sa méchanceté. Mais Ian aime son père et sa mère, qu'importe son comportement. Et si Damon ne s'énerve pas c'est pour ne pas effrayé Ian. Il est terrorisé à l'idée que son fils ne voit sa facette violente. Il se maitrise par amour pour Ian. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Passe une bonne fin de weekend. Bises et à bientôt.**

**M: Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un gros rhume qui m'a fatiguée pendant deux jours, j'ai donc peu avancé dans la fic durant ces fameux deux jours – tu sais la concentration n'était pas vraiment là – donc j'ai repoussé la publication histoire de ne pas prendre de retard dans l'écriture de l'histoire et de pouvoir avec tout mes moyens peaufiner parfaitement ce chapitre. Mais bon voilà la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme.**

**P'tite Kermy: Stefan est monstrueux et il commettra un acte qui pourrait avoir de grave conséquence mais ça s'est pour dans plusieurs chapitres. Mais bon dans le prochain il ferra aussi quelque chose qui aura aussi des conséquences. Donc oui tu as raison de ne pas aimer la tournure des événements. Elena et Damon sont soudés dans ce chapitre. Et Elena ne s'éloignera pas de Ian, je te rassure. Elle aime son fils et ce quoi qu'il fasse. Stefan ne peut pas voir qu'Elena est heureuse avec Damon et Elena, il refuse qu'elle choississe Damon. Il veut l'avoir pour lui, il ne supporte pas que son frère puisse avoir Elena où un enfant d'elle. En fait oui tu as raison, Stefan considère Elena comme un trophée et la question est l'aime-t-il encore ou alors est-elle juste l'objet d'une vendetta contre Damon? Et Ian lui ne parlera pas, il a trop peur et c'est une tête de mule ce petit, s'il a décidé de ne rien dire, il ne dira rien. Et non tu peux raconter tout ce que tu veux, t'inquiète moi aussi je suis une bavarde quand je m'y mets. En tout cas ravie que tu trouves mon histoire passionnante, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire (enfin comme toutes mes histoires). Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon dimanche, bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ne t'inquiète pas, les soucis internet j'ai connu; commente quand tu peux. Contente que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Stefan va loin dans le vis, je confirme. Elena va douter de Stefan. Il va faire quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre qui va l'effrayée et elle va se poser des questions à son sujet. Passe un bon dimanche, bises & à bientôt.**

**Delenalovefiction: Alors tu sais tu commentes où tu veux, tu es libre. Je ne t'oblige pas à commenter sur fanfiction tu sais. Je suis plutôt du genre cool alors ne t'inquiète pour ça. En tout cas contente que mes histoires te plaisent et merci pour ton compliment, ça touche énormément. Comme je l'ai dis à Roxanne, le problème du vocabulaire de Ian n'en est pas un, il parle bien et certains enfants de deux ans parlent aussi bien que lui ou même mieux. Au sujet du raisonnement du bébé, ce sera expliqué pourquoi il raisonne ainsi. Pourquoi il raisonne si bien. Tu verras dans ce chapitre en tout cas je peux te dire que Damon n'a pas dit pour rien que Ian était extraordinaire (chapitre 1). Ça expliquera certains 'bémols' relevés. Et oui ne t'inquiète pas j'avais comprit que c'était une remarque gentilles. Juste je comptais expliquer pourquoi Ian raisonnait ainsi mais pas dans le début de l'histoire, le début était centré sur Elena avant tout. Là elle apprend des choses sur son fils et Damon lui dira pourquoi leur bébé est si intelligent. Concernant la suite, je ne peux pas trop la révéler mais par rapport à ce que tu as dis, un mariage, il en aura un sur (Ric & Meredith) et un petit frère gentil pour Ian… heu point d'interrogation. Ian n'aime pas vraiment les petits frères à part celui de sa Maman. Et puis Elena a été dans le coma, il ne faut pas l'oublier et son coma a influé sur sa vie et sa vision des choses. Elle a Ian et elle est vraiment à fond sur lui. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sonia: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire et n'hésite pas à renouvelé l'expérience. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Et voilà pour les reviews, c'est répondu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Elena était allée retrouver Caroline au Mystic Grill – apparemment la vampire était rédactrice en chef d'un magasine de mode et de par sa fonction, elle pouvait se libérer à sa guise – avec qui elle avait parlé de Ian, du comportement plus qu'alarmant de son bébé et bien sur son amie commença à partir dans des hypothèses assez originales dont elle seule a le secret, inquiétant encore plus la jeune femme pressée d'aller voir Bonnie. Et parce que Bonnie Bennett avait les pieds sur terre – contrairement à Caroline Forbes – parce qu'elle l'écouterait sans partir dans un monologue et parce qu'elle devait lui parler de cette fameuse lune rouge qui l'inquiétait. Elena n'avait aucun doute, Stefan ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité à ce sujet et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre Ian et Damon en danger. Si cette lune influait aussi sur les vampires, elle devait le savoir. Elle devait savoir si sa famille était en danger. En plus de savoir d'où venait le comportement étrange et alarmant de son bébé. Voilà dix jours qu'Elena était sortie du coma et elle avait déjà une longue liste de problèmes. Premièrement son bébé la rejetait, se comportait bizarrement et était malheureux sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Deuxièmement il y avait cette histoire de lune rouge qui la tracassait et troisièmement avec ce qu'elle traversait avec Ian, elle avait oublié de parler à Stefan d'elle et Damon. Sans oublié qu'elle devait songer à reprendre ses études et qu'elle devait se réinsérer dans la société. Alors oui, en un peu plus d'une semaine ça faisait déjà pas mal de chose à gérer! Mais bon comme on dit: chaque chose en son temps. Ce soir elle gérait la priorité numéro un, son fils, mais en attendant que Ian ne rentre à la maison, elle allait gérer sa seconde priorité en parlant à Bonnie de cette histoire de lune rouge. Bonnie était la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider; elle était la seule qui aurait les réponses à ses questions. En attendant, elle était dans un charmant café et lisait une brochure sur les cours donnés par l'université en attendant que son amie ait terminé de donner son cour de sciences occultes.

Une fois que son dernier cour fut terminé – ainsi que sa journée – Bonnie Bennett s'était empressée d'aller rejoindre ses deux meilleures amies dans un bar sur le campus. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver à nouveau avec Elena et Caroline. Ces trois dernières années avaient été un véritable calvaire. Bien sur la sorcière adorait Caroline mais elle avait grandi avec Caroline _et_ Elena, sans l'une d'entre elle les choses étaient différentes, ce n'est pas aussi bien. Le manque d'Elena s'était fait sentir, il s'était encore plus fait sentir lors des sorties entre filles et chez la sorcière et chez Caroline. Elles avaient grandi toutes les trois, elles avaient toujours tout vécu toutes les trois, sans l'une d'entre elle, et bien sans l'une d'entre elle c'était comme être amputé d'un membre ou comme se sentir vide, avoir un trou dans le cœur. Oh Elena lui avait tellement manqué. Ses conseils, sa compassion, les fous rires qu'elles avaient; tous ces moments précieux avec Elena lui manquaient et enfin elle allait pouvoir en avoir de nouveaux. C'était égoïste mais Bonnie était folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé Elena et ce sentiment elle le partageait avec Caroline. Elle et Caroline venaient de retrouver leur meilleure amie, Jeremy venait de retrouver sa sœur – d'ailleurs la sorcière était soulagé, chaque jour elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi ou qu'il ne replonge dans la drogue – et Ian avait enfin sa Maman. La sorcière voyait souvent le bébé, depuis qu'elle avait prit la décision d'aider à sauver Ian, à faire en sorte que le bébé naisse, elle avait apprit à ne pas détester Damon. Oh bien sur elle n'était pas amie avec, juste elle ne le détestait plus. Ainsi comme elle et Damon ne se détestaient plus, Bonnie avait eu la chance de voir Ian, de le voir très souvent. Ainsi elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point le bébé aimait sa mère et à quel point il avait besoin d'Elena.

«Au fait Elena tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que tu portes un chemisier Chanel? Demanda spontanément Caroline en tirant ses deux amies de leurs pensées. Depuis quand tu as les moyens de t'acheter du Chanel? Et quand es-tu allée faire du shopping?

- C'est Damon, répondit Elena en souriant. Avant hier Damon m'a acheté un tas de vêtements, chaussures, sacs à main et même des sous-vêtements!

- Oh mon dieu! Attends, attends, attends, heu, par où commencer là? Il t'a acheté des sous-vêtements? Tu l'as laissé faire? Ça veut dire que lui et toi… Vous êtes ensemble? Et tout ce qu'il t'a acheté c'est de la marque? Reprit la vampire surexcitée.

- Caroline arrête de l'assaillir de questions! La disputa Bonnie. Moi j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te demander: comment vas tu Elena?

- Attends tu me disputes pour lui avoir posé des questions et toi tu lui en poses? Se vexa la blondinette. Ce n'est pas juste en plus c'est des questions vitales que je lui pose, on parle de vêtements là Bonnie!

- Ok stop les filles! Les disputa gentiment Elena. Alors Caroline, oui Damon m'a acheté des sous-vêtements et oui je l'ai laissé faire, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, Ian et lui s'étaient ligués contre moi. Oui tout est de marque et oui on est ensemble! S'enjoua-t-elle. Quand à ta question Bonnie, non, non je ne vais pas bien. Ian me repousse, je crois qu'il m'en veut. Tout se passait bien et depuis hier soir il est distant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis inquiète pour lui, il est triste, malheureux et renfermé sur lui-même. Damon a essayé d'entrer dans sa tête mais Ian ne le laisse pas faire. Je déteste voir mon petit bébé comme ça!

- Hey Elena calme toi, Ian t'adore et…

- Je sais mais… Pardonnez-moi les filles mais là je n'ai envie de parler de ça, c'est trop… C'est mon bébé, il est l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et tout ça ça me rend malade. Je ne supporte vraiment pas de le voir ainsi, pleurait la jeune femme avant de s'adresser à Bonnie. Je… De toute façon je ne voulais pas te voir pour parler de ça, Damon et moi on s'en occupe, quoi qu'il arrive, on est ensemble et on découvrira ce qui ne va pas avec notre fils. Non Bonnie si je voulais te voir c'est à cause d'une chose que Stefan a dite et je crois qu'il ne me dit pas toute la vérité.»

Et c'est ainsi qu'Elena parla de la lune rouge à ses amies. Caroline souligna qu'à certaines pleines lunes, ces dernières années, Tyler lui avait vraiment fait peur, qu'une fois elle avait même du le laisser seul mais elle regardait Bonnie pour avoir des réponses concernant cette mystérieuse et inconnue lune puisque comme Elena elle ne savait rien sur le sujet. Pour elle Tyler avait eu de mauvaises transformations, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un fait surnaturel pouvait l'expliquer. Surtout quand ce fait surnaturel se produisait tous les cinq cent ans! Caroline n'était pas une experte en astrologie, elle préférait laisser les explications à Bonnie. Cependant la sorcière ne savait pas quoi dire, comme ses amies elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette lune mais elle promit à Elena qu'elle ferrait des recherches. Elle avait plusieurs vieux grimoires et à la fac et chez elle, il devait bien en avoir un qui parle de cette lune rouge! Elle enquêterait dés qu'elle rentrerait chez elle et elle embaucherait Jeremy pour lui prêter main forte. Mais en attendant qu'elle se plonge dans ses livres – Caroline et elle étaient d'accord sur le sujet – elles devaient divertir Elena. Ainsi elles firent visiter le campus à leur amie avant que la blondinette ne décide de programmer une journée entre filles le lendemain que ça plaise ou non à la jeune Gilbert qui était la plus réticente. Mais Caroline Forbes ne voulait pas entendre de protestations, elle avait décidé du déroulement de la journée du lendemain – au programme spa, shopping et boite de nuit branchée – et rien ni personne ne devait la contredire. Les choses se passeraient telles qu'elle en avait décidé, point barre!

Elena Gilbert était maussade. Triste. Malheureuse. Quand elle était rentrée de l'université, Ian et Damon étaient déjà arrivés et jouaient à un jeu interactif – le bébé apprenait le français! – et le petit-garçon lui semblait légèrement plus détendu. Cependant ce n'était qu'une facette, quand Ian avait vu sa mère il avait de nouveau revêtu son masque et se montrait de nouveau exécrable envers elle la blessant toujours un peu plus. Pourtant le jeune femme s'efforçait de ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion, elle les mettait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de côté et essayait de discuter calmement avec son fils. Elle expliquait à son bébé qu'il devait lui parler, que c'était son rôle de mère de l'écouter, de le protéger et de l'aider à surmonter ses peurs et ses craintes. Mais Ian ne voulait rien entendre, il faisait comme si aucune des paroles de sa mère ne l'atteignaient. Pourtant c'était faux, Elena le voyait dans les magnifiques et tristes petits yeux bleus de son bébé. Ian n'était pas si indifférent qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais alors pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne se confiait-il pas à elle? À elle ou à Damon. Pourquoi Ian refusait-il de dire ce qui n'allait pas? Selon Damon jamais le petit-garçon n'avait agit ainsi. Son comportement était vraiment alarmant. De plus en plus alarmant. Ian se montrait insolent, despotique, méchant, possessif et lors du diner il avait refusé du manger disant qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il avait mal au ventre. Bien sur Damon avait voulu lui donner du sang – Ian avait mal au ventre, le sang allait l'aider à aller mieux – mais le bébé avait refusé et avait confié être fatigué et vouloir aller se coucher. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois son fils endormi qu'Elena alla rejoindre Damon et fondit en larmes dans les bras protecteurs et aimants de son petit-ami.

Elena n'était pas la seule désemparée face au comportement de Ian, Damon l'était aussi. Lui qui se vantait de connaître son fils par cœur et bien là il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la petite tête de son bébé. Le vampire n'arrivait plus à suivre l'enfant. D'habitude Ian était facile; bon bien sur il lui arrivait de faire des caprices ou de se rebeller un peu mais jamais il ne s'était montré si détestable. Mais ce n'était pas le côté exécrable du bébé qui tracassait le plus le vampire, c'était de savoir pourquoi il se comportait ainsi? Surtout que ce comportement le rendait malheureux, alors pourquoi le bébé agissait ainsi? Pourquoi Ian se montrait-il si odieux et pourquoi était-il malheureux? Damon n'en avait aucune idée et ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Son fils souffrait, Elena souffrait, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde souffraient et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que les choses s'arrangent. Normalement tout aurait du aller bien, normalement les problèmes étaient censés être derrière eux. Or là Elena et lui étaient de nouveau en plein dedans. Parce que Ian était plus que perturbé par quelque chose, quelque chose de mystérieux qui le rendait malheureux et impossible à vivre. Oh oui le vampire était vraiment déterminé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec son fils! Il ne supportait pas de voir Ian si malheureux, de voir Elena dans le même état; Elena qui pensait encore et toujours que tout était de sa faute et qui s'inquiétait comme un folle en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal et ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider leur bébé à aller mieux et à se confier à eux.

«Je l'aime. C'est notre bébé, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Ian est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui; je veux qu'il soit heureux! Pleurait-elle de plus belle. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, je veux ce que tout parent veut pour son enfant. Son bonheur.

- Je sais.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Ça ne me rassure pas ça, murmura-t-elle tristement. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Ian?

- Je… Tu sais quoi, on va se payer des vacances! S'exclama Damon qui venait d'avoir l'idée. Tu as besoin de vacances et s'éloigner de Mystic Falls peut-être une bonne chose pour Ian, ça lui changera les idées. Il a toujours rêvé d'aller à la montagne pour jouer dans la neige. J'ai un chalet dans les Alpes, on y va, on y part après le mariage de Ric, on y passe les fêtes et on rentre en janvier. Qui sait peut-être que là bas notre petite tête de mule baissera sa garde et nous dira ce qui ne va pas? Tu sais le changement lui sera peut-être bénéfique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Je dis que c'est une excellente idée Monsieur Salvatore! Sourit Elena en l'embrassant. Juste une requête: pour Noël on invite mon frère et Ric. Ils sont ma famille et Ian sera tout heureux d'avoir son tonton Jeremy et son parrain avec lui pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et se goinfrer comme pas possible.

- D'accord, sourit le vampire en caressant tendrement le visage de la jeune femme. Tout ce que tu voudras Princesse.

- Et j'ai une question, ce chalet il est où dans les Alpes? S'enquit Elena heureuse à l'idée d'avoir des premières vacances en famille. Alpes françaises, Alpes suisses, Alpes italienne?

- Françaises.

- J'adore la France! Lui confia-t-elle avec joie. Et je parle très bien français, c'est tout bénéf' comme on dit!

- Oh je ne savais pas que tu…

- Ma mère adorait la France, on y allait souvent en vacances et j'ai apprit le français avec elle et à l'école, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

- À bon?

- Oui.

- Ian risque de se sentir un peu largué, en gros il sait juste dire _"Bonjour, je m'appelle Ian et je voudrais manger un croissant"_, plaisanta Damon. Je lui apprends un peu d'autres langues histoire qu'il… Il est différent des autres enfants, il est plus intelligents… c'est à cause de son côté vampire, son cerveau se développe plus vite parce qu'il a des capacités différentes. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent qu'il comprend tout, il reste un enfant Elena. Juste il résonne de manière intelligente parce qu'il comprend plus de choses qu'un enfant ordinaire. Alors comme notre fils est super intelligent, j'entretiens son génie et je lui apprends une tonne de choses. Je lui apprends à compter, je lui apprends l'alphabet, je lui apprends à jouer de la musique, je lui apprends le français et l'italien. C'est un peu ses origines alors autant qu'il sache parler ces langues. Mais bon pour l'instant je n'arrive qu'à l'intéresser à des phrases parlant de nourriture.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il sache réclamer à manger? Rigola Elena qui avait tout de suite remarqué que son fils était gourmant.

- Manger c'est ce qui est le plus important pour lui, rajouta le vampire sur un ton léger.

- Tu fais un super boulot avec notre bébé, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je t'aime et je suis extrêmement fière de toi Damon Salvatore.»

Ensemble Damon et Elena étaient bien. Bien sur ils restaient fous d'inquiétude pour leur fils mais quand ils étaient ensemble ils partageaient leurs craintes et ils arrivaient à se détendre, à relativiser. Et ils arrivaient même à trouver de possibles solutions pour régler leurs problèmes. L'idée de Damon n'était pas bête aux yeux d'Elena. Et elle ne pensait pas ça parce qu'elle allait enfin avoir des vacances – elle se fichait de partir en vacances, ce qu'elle voulait était partir en vacances avec les deux hommes de sa vie – mais parce que son bébé avait besoin de se retrouver avec ses parents et juste ses parents. Loin de Mystic Falls, l'enfant s'amuserait et laisserait plus facilement retomber son masque et ses peurs. De plus il se sentirait rassurer, il verrait son Papa et sa Maman soudés et il constaterait que sa mère tenait réellement à lui. Partir en vacances pouvait être une bonne idée, ça pourrait aider Ian à aller mieux. Et ça pourrait le rapprocher de nouveau de sa mère. S'il baissait ses gardes, Elena savait qu'il lui serait plus facile de parler à son fils et de le pousser à se convier à elle. Après tout elle avait su s'y prendre avec Damon et non seulement Ian était son bébé à elle, elle avait un lien avec mais en plus il fonctionnait énormément comme Damon; Elena avait donc le mode d'emploi. Le plus difficile était de pousser l'enfant à baisser sa garde et en vacances ce serrait probablement plus facile. En attendant il fallait s'occuper du bébé qui hurlait.

Elena était tranquillement dans les bras de Damon discutant avec lui – la jeune femme ne cessait de parler des vacances en faisant un tas de projets – quand tout d'un coup ils avaient entendu Ian hurler. Il était clair qu'il faisait un cauchemar; le bébé appelait désespérément sa mère et la suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner et de ne pas _"le laisser faire"_. De qui parlait-il? Qu'était ce cauchemar? Mystère. Quand Damon et Elena réveillèrent leur enfant, celui-ci était terrorisé, perdu et pleurait en s'accrochant inconsciemment au bras de sa mère. Le comportement de l'enfant était déroutant et aucun de ses parents ne savaient trop quoi faire si ce n'est le consoler. Cependant un fois que Ian fut calmé – une bonne heure plus tard et après avoir bu un bon chocolat chaud fait maison – Elena l'interrogea. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait comprendre ce qui terrorisait son fils et pourquoi il était persuadé qu'elle allait l'abandonner. Et bien sur elle voulait savoir qui était le méchant du cauchemar de son bébé. Qui pouvait à ce point horrifier son adorable petit-garçon? Tout cela inquiétait énormément Elena et Damon – Elena voyait que son petit-ami avait beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle de ses nerfs – mais le bébé ne disait rien. Il regardait juste tristement sa Maman sans qu'aucun de ses parents ne sache pourquoi. Et puis voyant que le bébé ne dirait rien et qu'il était fatigué, Damon prit son fils dans ses bras – il avait du demander au petit-garçon de lâcher le bras d'Elena, Ian le tenait de toutes ses forces – en lui disant qu'il allait venir passer la nuit avec lui et Elena. Le vampire pensait que c'était mieux pour son fils de ne pas rester seul, il pensait qu'en cas de cauchemar le bébé serait rassuré parce qu'inconsciemment il saurait qu'il a ses parents à côté de lui. Et puis il ne voulait pas laisser son fils seul, tout comme Elena qui semblait être prête à passer la nuit dans la chambre du bébé.

«Il s'est rendormi, murmura Elena en contemplant le bébé qui dormait sur son ventre. Je n'ose pas bouger et… tu crois qu'il est à l'aise dans cette position?

- Oh oui Elena rassure toi, il est à l'aise. On dirait un bébé à sa Maman comme ça! Sourit tristement le vampire. Je ne le comprends plus.

- Il faut qu'il parle à quelqu'un de ce qui se passe Damon. Il ne veut pas nous parler à nous, mais il doit se confier à quelqu'un. Il est terrifié et c'est un bébé. Je ne sais pas ce qui le met dans un tel état mais il ne pas gérer ça seul. J'ai peur pour lui.

- Je demanderai à Ric de le prendre demain, peut-être qu'il lui parlera.

- Oui c'est une super idée, répondit simplement Elena.

- Et toi et moi on passera la journée en tête-à-tête, déclara Damon avec sous-entendu.

- Parfait.

- Au fait Princesse j'ai les billets d'avion et j'ai loué une voiture en France. On décolle à deux heures du matin, lui apprit le vampire en posant son téléphone portable. Et oui tu peux bouger, quand Ian dort, il dort.»

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé la nuit collé à sa mère, Ian était redevenu invivable. Il s'était réveillé, avait regardé ses parents dormir et quand il avait entendu du bruit – Stefan venait de renter – d'instinct il était allé se blottir dans les bras de Damon et attendit que ses parents ne se réveille. Et lorsqu'ils furent réveillés, le bébé revêtit une nouvelle fois son masque en rejetant toutes marques d'affection de la part de sa mère et exigea sur un ton plus que désinvolte son petit-déjeuner à son père. Son père qui avait vraiment du mal à rester calme. Si Elena était comme figée sur place, glacée par la méchanceté dont son fils faisait preuve en la repoussant, Damon lui essayait de garder son sang-froid. Depuis qu'il était père, le vampire avait beaucoup changé, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, avoir Ian l'avait forcé à changer. Il avait du apprendre à être plus calme, plus attentif et moins égoïste; à l'instant où il avait su qu'il allait être père, le ténébreux Salvatore avait su qu'il devait faire passer son fils avant tout, que le bonheur et le bien-être du bébé passait en priorité, il avait su qu'il devait apprendre à être attentif au moindre besoin de son fils et qu'il ne devait pas se mettre en colère devant lui. Damon avait apprit à mettre sa face sombre au placard en présence de Ian afin de ne pas effrayer son fils. Être père l'avait changé, le vampire avait du apprendre à se comporter avec humanité, or en voyant Ian se comporter en _"mini-lui dans les mauvais jours"_, le vampire avait du mal à rester stoïque. Pourtant il se devait de rester calme, s'il s'énervait il aurait du mal à se contrôler et effrayerait Ian. Damon savait qu'il devait à tout prix rester calme pour Ian même si en voyant l'enfant se montrer méchant envers Elena et en voyant celle-ci partir pleurer dans la salle de bain il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas s'énerver. Ainsi il respira un grand-coup, alla voir Elena qui le repoussa – elle souffrait du comportement de Ian et voulait rester seule, elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à son petit-ami – avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner de son fils.

Le bébé s'installait calmement sur une chaise et observait son père lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Cependant l'enfant ne pipait pas mot, Ian voyait bien que son père était énervé et il n'était pas bête, il savait très bien que si Damon était en colère c'était à cause de lui. À cause du comportement qu'il était obligé d'avoir. Alors le bébé ne disait rien, il savait qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne prononce aucun mot. Cependant ce n'était pas parce qu'il était silencieux que son père renonçait à mettre les points sur les i avec lui. Damon ne supportait pas cette situation et comptait une fois de plus essayer d'avoir une discussion avec son fils. Mais malheureusement, comme toujours, il n'obtenu rien. Ian se refermait sur lui en promettant que tout allait bien même si ses tremblements trahissaient sa peur. Et même s'il avait insisté, même s'il avait posé questions sur questions à son fils, le vampire n'obtenu vraiment rien à part des mensonges. Alors il décida de changer de sujet en apprenant à Ian qu'il allait passer une journée avec Alaric et Jeremy. Bien que l'enfant fut surprit – jamais il n'avait passé une journée entière loin de son père – il était content de passer du temps avec sn parrain et son gentil tonton.

«Bon Ian pas de bêtises! Lui rappela Damon avant que le bébé ne parte avec Alaric rejoindre Jeremy. Tu as le droit de faire tourner Ric et Jeremy en bourrique mais évite de te montrer trop insupportable, comprit?

- Oui, répondit le petit-garçon.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu lui dis n'a aucun sens, se moqua Alaric. Tu lui dis de nous faire tourner en bourrique mais pas trop, ça n'a pas de sens Damon!

- Mais si, Ian sait où sont les limites! Répliqua le vampire avec légèreté.

- On y va Ric! S'impatienta l'enfant.

- Et tu n'as pas de message pour ta mère? Lui demanda simplement son père.

- Non, répondit sèchement Ian. À ce soir Papa.»

La première chose qu'avait fait Damon un fois Ian parti avait été aller rejoindre Elena. Celle-ci était encore dans la salle de bain où elle prenait une douche tout en continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le vampire détestait vraiment la voir ainsi et ignorait vraiment quoi faire pour la calmer. Damon avait conscience que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ne servirait à rien si Ian ne changeait pas d'attitude. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait que consoler Elena de manière temporaire; à chaque fois que Ian la repoussait, il brisait de nouveau le cœur d'Elena et l'attristait de nouveau. En fait le bonheur d'Elena dépendait de leur tête de mule de fils. Oh Damon devenait vraiment dingue avec cette situation! Lui qui rêvait que les choses se passent bien et bien tout se passait mal et le plus inquiétant était le comportement de Ian: qu'avait-il pour être si terrorisé et si méchant? Qu'avait-il?

«Je déteste quand tu as cette expression, murmura Elena en s'approchant de Damon. Je déteste quand tu es inquiet.

- Je déteste quand tu pleures Princesse, répondit-il.

- Je pleure à cause de Ian, je suis inquiète pour lui et son comportement me blesse, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je suis juste folle d'inquiétude pour lui.

- Je sais, je suis aussi inquiet que toi, lui confia le vampire. Bon sinon tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

- Rester au lit avec toi? Proposa Elena avec un sourire coquin sur le visage.

- Excellant choix mon cœur, sourit Damon en l'embrassant avec passion.»

Ian Salvatore était un peu plus détendu avec Alaric et Jeremy et passait une bonne journée. Avec son parrain et son oncle, la pression que lui mettait Stefan avait disparu. Il n'avait plus à devoir se montrer méchant de peur qu'on lui fasse faire des cauchemars ou qu'on ne lui tue ses animaux. Ian était donc plus serein mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait bien. Le bébé avait besoin de sa Maman, il voulait sa Maman mais ne pouvait pas l'avoir à cause de Stefan. Oui il était plus serein mais pour autant il n'allait pas bien: son oncle et son parrain avaient très bien remarqués que le petit garçon était triste, qu'il ne souriait pas et qu'il n'était pas très bavard – alors qu'en général Ian était une véritable pipelette! Non il était carrément flagrant que le bébé allait mal mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si malheureux? C'était un peu la mission de Jeremy et d'Alaric de le découvrir mais l'enfant ne disait rien et ne répondait pas vraiment aux questions qu'on pouvait lui poser. Alors ses deux baby-sitters changèrent de tactique et cessèrent de le questionner pour l'emmener manger une glace après lui avoir offert des bonbons. Mais encore là, le bébé gardait la même attitude: il restait calme, ne parlait presque pas et gardait sa mine triste. Et malgré tout les efforts de Jeremy et d'Alaric il ne dit rien de toute la journée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Caroline qui s'inquiète du fait qu'Elena porte du Chanel? Du comportement de Ian? Du fait qu'il n'arrive pas à se détacher complètement de sa mère? Du Delena? De la décision de partir en vacances? Des révélations sur l'intelligence de Ian?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**La suite d'ici quelques jours.  
**

**Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Amandine.  
**

**PS: Si vous êtes de l'isère (nord isière) et que vous êtes intéressés ou que vous connaissez des personnes intéressées par UN CHIOT FEMELLE GOLDEN RETRIVER sablé, dites le moi, j'en vend une (550€ sachant que chez les éleveurs c'est facilement entre 1000 et 1500€).  
**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Dans ce chapitre le meilleur allié d'Elena est son instinct, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi mais avant je réponds rapidement à vos commentaires.**

**EMMA: Merci pour tes coms' & ravie que les chapitres te plaisent. Stefan est le méchant de l'histoire, il va toujours de plus en plus loin: dans ce chapitre il va franchir une nouvelle limite. Et oui c'était assez ironique qu'il demande à Elena si ça va alors qu'il savait pourquoi elle allait mal et qu'il en était le fautif. Et Ian est un bébé, il a peur, il est dans une situation qu'il ne peut gérer donc il se tait. Il faudra attendre qu'il se sente suffisamment en sécurité pour qu'il parle et tant que Stefan peut s'approcher de lui, le bébé se sent en danger et se protège comme il peut. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Oui j'avais comprit que tu penses qu'il est temps que Ian parle. Il le ferra prochainement (l'étau se resserre comme on dit). Il le ferra quand il se sentira en sécurité, donc quand il saura que Stefan ne peut plus lui faire de mal. Merci pour ton com' & contente que le chapitre te plaise Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton com' & heureuse que le chapitre te plaise. Les vacances permettra à Damon, Elena et Ian de s'éloigner de Mystic Falls et ça permettra au bébé d'oublier Stefan et de voir autre chose que Mystic Falls et une chambre d'hôpital qu'il a presque vu toute sa vie. Et pour Caroline, sa réaction était typiquement elle. Ah les fringues et Caroline Forbes! Quand à Ian, il va parler, c'est juste une question de temps. Dans ce chapitre il va se passer quelque chose et suite à ça Damon et Elena arriveront à faire sentir à leur fils qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il ne risque de rien, donc Ian va prochainement parler. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Des réponses tomberont sur la lune rouge mais d'ici quelques chapitres. Durant les fameuses vacances en fait. Et le bébé parlera avant les vacances. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Et oui je vais mieux merci, le rhume m'a juste plombé pendant deux jours comme la plupart des personnes. Merci. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Merci pour ton com' & contente que l'histoire te plaise. Il a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, il ne parlera que quand il se sentira en sécurité et qu'il saura que Stefan ne peut plus lui faire de mal. Il parlera dans le prochain chapitre en fait. Bises & à bientôt.**

**P'tite Kermy: Tu sais en général c'est comme ça, quand on aime quelque chose on en parle et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant mon histoire. Au sujet de la fic, il faut imaginer le pire concernant Stefan, il est capable du pire. Damon et Elena et bien maintenant qu'ils ont Ian et qu'ils sont ensemble, il sont très soudés et entretiennent moins leurs conflits (tu verras dans ce chapitre) qu'avant. Ils ne partent plus en guerre l'un contre l'autre et c'est une bonne chose, ils en sont plus complices. Stefan lui ne voit plus Elena comme une femme, comme une femme qu'il a aimé –d'ailleurs l'aime-t-il encore? Ça c'est une question qu'il faut se poser – mais un trophée, il la voit comme quelque chose qu'il peut gagner et que Damon perdrait. En fait il veut gagner sur son frère, le reste n'a pas d'importance, tout ce que Stefan veut c'est briser son frère et avoir quelque chose que Damon n'a pas. Il veut être celui qu'Elena préfère pour faire souffrir son frère. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, les sentiments d'Elena n'ont pas d'importance. Ian lui est un bébé, il aime sa Maman, il veut sa Maman, il a besoin d'elle mais Stefan l'effraye et le bébé est vraiment dans une situation qu'il ne sait gérer. C'est vraiment difficile pour lui et il est probablement le plus malheureux de l'histoire. Et oui c'est une tête de mule, le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre comme on dit. Quand à Caroline elle reste fidèle à elle même et personnellement je trouvais qu'il fallait une scène légère comme celle-là parce que le reste de l'histoire est assez lourde donc parfois un peu de comédie est la bienvenue. Quand aux vacances, Elena, Ian & Damon se retrouveront un peu dans une petite bulle à eux et rien qu'à eux et le bébé oubliera Stefan. En tout cas une chose est sûre, Elena profitera de son fils et tous les deux deviendront encore plus complices. Merci pour ton com' & tes encouragements. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous abandonne pour vous laisser découvrir ce treizième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Vers dix-huit heures, Elena avait été obligée de quitter son lit pour aller voir Caroline. La vampire n'était pas vraiment heureuse que la jeune femme ait annulé leur journée et exigeait de la voir immédiatement pour prendre un apéritif entre filles chez Bonnie – enfin chez les Gilbert puisque la sorcière vivait avec Jeremy dans la maison de celui-ci. Alors à contrecœur Elena quitta les bras de son vampire adoré et se leva sachant très bien que Caroline n'hésiterait pas à venir la chercher pour l'embarquer de force. La jeune femme ne voulait pas partir, elle était vraiment bien avec Damon mais elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait rejoindre Caroline. Premièrement parce que son agaçante mais néanmoins aimée meilleure amie ne la lâcherait pas. Deuxièmement parce qu'il fallait bien que Damon aille chercher Ian et qu'en partant elle forçait le vampire à se bouger bien qu'il semblerait que celui-ci ne soit pas pressé d'aller chercher le bébé. Et troisièmement parce qu'elle allait avoir de sérieux problème si elle n'allait pas rejoindre ses amies; Caroline le lui ferrait payer cher. Alors Elena partie rejoindre les filles au Mystic Grill laissant à la maison un Damon Salvatore grognon – le vampire était agacé qu'elle soit obligée de partir – qui faisait un effort surhumain pour se remuer afin d'aller chercher son fils chez son meilleur-ami. Non pas que Damon ne voulait pas récupérer Ian, c'était son fils, il lui avait manqué, il l'aimait plus que tout et ne comptait pas le laisser passer la nuit loin de lui, juste le vampire était énervé d'avoir du se séparer d'Elena avec qui il passait de bons moments. Mais bon il devait se montrer responsable et aller chercher son fils. Son fils avec qui il eut une discussion sur le chemin du retour. Ian devait comprendre qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et qu'il devait être plus gentil avec sa mère.

Damon avait été le premier à rentre à la maison. Bien qu'il ait prit son temps pour aller chercher Ian – le vampire avait d'abord prit une douche – et pour rentrer – il avait bu quelques Whisky avec Ric – il était rentré avant Elena. Cependant il était rentré après Stefan. Stefan qui malheureusement le cherchait furieux. D'après ce que l'ainé des Salvatore avait pu comprendre son frère voulait lui parler d'Elena; enfin lui dire de laisser Elena tranquille et était en colère parce qu'il avait trouvé la bague de leur mère. Stefan croyait que son frère comptait demandé la jeune femme en mariage et était furieux à cause de ça et parce que Damon avait la bague de leur mère. Stefan était jaloux de fait que ce soit à son frère que le bijou ait été donné. Pour lui Damon avait beau commettre les pires actes, tout lui tombait dans la main; il était celui à qui tout le monde pardonnait tout, à quoi tout le monde donnait tout. Il était le privilégié des deux et Stefan ne le supportait plus. Le vampire ne voulait pas que son frère ait cette bague et encore moins qu'il gagne Elena.

«Rend moi la bague! Gronda Damon énervé en plaquant son frère contre le mur. C'est à moi que Maman l'a donné, rend la moi ou je te jure, je te tue.

- Pour que tu la donnes à Elena? S'offusqua le cadet. Jamais!

- Ce que j'en fais n'est pas ton problème Stefan. Si j'ai envie de la donner Elena, je la donnerai à ma Elena, gronda Damon en récupérant la bague de force. Au fait j'ignore si tu es au courant mais Elena et moi on est officiellement ensemble!»

Caroline n'avait eu de cesse d'accaparer Elena. Elle lui posait un million de questions et ne cessait de parler des vêtements que son amie portait et de Ian; c'est simple, deux heures passées avec Caroline Forbes avaient été deux heures passées à l'écouter parler et harceler son amie de questions en tout genre. Ainsi quand Elena était rentrée chez elle, elle avait une incroyable migraine et n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec Stefan. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec son ex petit-ami, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise et leurs tête-à-tête s'étaient mal passés. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le vampire haïssait son fils. Mais c'était idiot, Stefan ne pouvait pas détester Ian, qu'importe qu'il soit en colère contre elle et Damon, Ian n'avait rien à voir avec le triangle amoureux qu'elle avait formé avec les frères Salvatore et le bébé était le neveu de Stefan, celui-ci ne pouvait pas haïr un innocent petit-garçon. Non pour Elena, son ex était juste furieux qu'elle ait tourné la page et qu'elle ait eu un enfant avec Damon, c'était aussi simple que ça: Stefan lui en voulait même s'il ne le disait pas. Il ne le disait pas parce qu'il ne l'admettait pas mais il lui en voulait. Voilà pourquoi aux yeux d'Elena tout se passait toujours mal avec Stefan, parce qu'il lui en voulait et qu'il n'admettait pas qu'elle ait avancé sans lui et tant qu'il n'aurait pas admis tout ça, rien ne changerait entre eux. Il y aurait toujours cette tension et les réflexions de Stefan concernant Ian énerveront toujours Elena.

«Où sont Ian et Damon? Demanda la jeune femme qui cherchait ses deux vampires.

- Dehors à nourrir les canards, répondit Stefan alors qu'Elena sortait déjà rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie. Elena attend!

- Quoi Stefan? Dit-elle en tournant à peine les talons.

- Je voulais clarifier les choses avec toi. Tu ne me laisses jamais aller au bout de mes pensées quand il s'agit de Ian et…

- Parce que tu es constamment entrain de sous-entendre que mon fils n'a pas d'importance, qu'il est mieux sans moi et que je suis mieux sans lui: c'est faux! S'énerva la jeune Gilbert. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas que j'aime mon fils et qu'il m'aime, on ne pourra pas être amis Stefan!

- Il t'aime? S'étonna le vampire. S'il t'aimait tant que tu le penses, tu n'aurais pas pleuré à cause de lui. Il est comme Damon, Elena, il ne sait pas aimer. Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites d'avoir une vie que tu auras choisie. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime auprès de toi et tu mérites de décidé avec qui tu veux des enfants, lui dit Stefan alors qu'elle était sans voix face à l'atrocité des paroles du vampire. Elena je sais que Damon a profité de toi mais oublie le, oublie ce qu'il t'a fait et reprend ta vie en main. On peut tout reprendre à zéro, juste toi et moi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant de force.»

La jeune femme ne voulait pas de ce baiser, elle essayait de se dégager des bras de Stefan mais elle ne pouvait pas, le vampire était trop fort pour elle et malheureusement pour Elena, se fut à ce moment là que Ian et Damon arrivèrent. Et autant dire que les deux hommes de sa vie prirent vraiment très mal ce baiser. Damon se sentait vraiment blessé et regardait Elena comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé auparavant. Il était clair qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il était en colère contre elle, qu'elle l'avait déçu et qu'il était vraiment blessé; la jeune femme pouvait le lire dans ses yeux: le vampire la haïssait. Quand à Ian, il l'avait fusillé du regard tout aussi blessé que son père. Comment sa Maman qui jurait l'aimer avait-elle pu embrasser son bourreau? Le bébé ne le comprenait pas et surtout il ne l'acceptait pas. L'enfant se sentait trahi et abandonné, ainsi sans qu'aucun de ses parents n'eu le temps de réagir, il était dehors et courait à vitesse surhumaine loin de sa maison que désormais il haïssait plus que tout au monde dans le simple but de fuir sa Maman et Stefan sans se soucier de la pleine lune qui brillait dans la ciel. Bien sur Damon fut le premier à réagir, il lui était parti après assez vite mais avait tout de même prit le temps de s'arrêter devant Elena – celle-ci tremblait et pleurait, hurlant après Ian de revenir tout en cherchant ses clés de voiture – de la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un regardait haineux, blessé et dangereux et de froidement, sans aucun remords et toujours avec cette haine insupportable pour la jeune femme que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à leur fils, _son_ fils, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

Les paroles de Damon avaient encore plus glacé Elena sur place. Bien sur elle comprenait qu'il lui en veuille et qu'il soit inquiet pour leur bébé – elle était dans le même état que lui – mais la violence de la phrase prononcée par le vampire – _"Si il arrive quoique ce soit à MON fils, je te jure Elena, je te tuerais dans les pires souffrances!"_ – l'avait touché, qui ne serait pas chamboulé en entendant cette phrase. Surtout après que son enfant se soit enfui! Comment la jeune femme ne pouvait pas ne pas être en état de choc? Aucune chance. Elena tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Stefan – qui s'approchait d'elle en tenant son fameux et détestable discours comme quoi elle n'avait pas à assumer son fils – n'avait plus d'importance, les deux seuls qui comptaient étaient Ian et Damon. Ian et Damon qui étaient dehors. Ian et Damon qui étaient peut-être en danger à cause de la pleine lune. Ian et Damon qui désormais la haïssaient. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas être plus mal qu'en ce moment! Elle culpabilisait tellement, elle était terrorisée pour ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle était incapable de garder quoique ce soit dans les mains tellement elle tremblait de peur, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement et en plus elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité en présence de Stefan. Mais heureusement pour elle, Alaric venait d'arriver – Damon avait oublié son téléphone chez lui, il le lui ramenait – et la jeune femme pu aller pleurer dans les bras de son ancien professeur d'Histoire comme une petite-fille allait pleurer dans les bras de son père. Et même si Ric ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, qu'il ignorait pourquoi la jeune femme qu'il aimait comme sa propre fille était dans cet était, il avait vu Stefan et constatant l'absence de Damon et Ian, il se doutait très bien que quelque chose de grave s'était passé et qu'il était possible que le cadet de son meilleur ami y soit pour quelque chose. Mais que s'était-il passé? Il fallait attendre et espérer qu'Elena sorte de sa torpeur et parle!

«Elena dis moi ce qui s'est passé? La supplia Alaric en la voyant pleurer encore et encore tout en tremblant.

- Ian il… et Damon… Et puis Stefan… Moi je n'ai rien fait mais Ian et Damon… Qu'il ne leur arrive rien!

- Elena respire, calme toi et dis moi…

- Le gosse s'est barré, déclara froidement Stefan. Damon lui courre après et Elena… elle croit surement que c'est de sa faute.

- Toi! C'est de _ta_ faute! Hurla la jeune femme folle furieuse. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, moi je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai jamais voulu t'embrasser. J'aime Damon, c'est avec lui que je veux être et toi tu… Je te préviens Stefan, s'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon bébé ou à Damon, je te tue. JE TE TUERAI SANS AUCUNE HÉSITATION ET SANS AUCUN REGRÊT! Je t'enfoncerai froidement un pieu dans le cœur Stefan! Et je ne plaisante pas, je le ferrais. C'est Ian et Damon et cette fois je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'ai choisi et c'est Damon que j'ai choisi. Ian n'a rien à voir avec mon choix, j'ai choisi Damon parce que j'aurais déjà du le choisir il y a trois ans, c'est lui que j'aime Stefan. C'est Damon et ce sera toujours Damon. Et je te promets que si jamais il lui arrive quoique ce soit à lui ou à Ian, tu es mort! Et tu sais que je suis sérieuse!»

Le vampire avait entre-ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, le chasseur allait clairement lui faire comprendre de ne plus s'approcher d'Elena ou de Ian quand justement le bébé et Damon arrivaient. Le petit-garçon pleurait; il semblait qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant dans la forêt, qu'il avait mal à la tête et au ventre sans oublier qu'il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur! Quand à Damon, ses traits de son visage trahissaient son inquiétude pour Ian mais quand il avait regardé Elena, la jeune femme n'avait plus vu de haine dans les yeux du vampire: Damon avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, Elena en était sûre et certaine. Le vampire la regardait et son regard trahissait de la culpabilité et une colère contre lui-même. Les yeux couleur azur du ténébreux Salvatore disaient: _"Comment ai-je pu croire qu'Elena soit capable d'une chose pareille?"_. Oh Damon s'en voulait tellement, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Elena, ni quoi faire. Le vampire était persuadé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais; il avait osé la menacer de mort. Oui il adore son fils et est prêt à tout par amour pour Ian mais Elena… Il n'existe personne de plus honnête qu'elle. Il n'existe personne en qui on puisse avoir autant confiance. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle le trahirait? Il la connaissait parfaitement, il savait que si elle l'avait choisi lui, elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière. Damon savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais choisi si elle n'avait pas été sure d'elle parce que jamais Elena ne prendrait le risque de faire souffrir leur fils qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. Il n'avait qu'à la voir avec Ian, aucune mère n'adorait autant son enfant qu'Elena! Oh oui le ténébreux vampire était mortifié par la honte et la culpabilité et il s'en voulait à un point inqualifiable. Avec son côté entêté et impulsif, il avait très certainement perdu l'amour de sa vie et il allait faire souffrir son fils. Dans toute son existence Damon avait fait énormément d'erreurs, il avait fait souffrir beaucoup d'innocent mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait à Elena. Elena qui justement avait remarqué à quel point il était mal et l'avait suivit à la cave quand il était allé chercher des pochettes de sang pour leur bébé. La jeune femme voulait être vraiment certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis entre eux deux et que avait bien comprit qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Oui tout ce qui importait pour Elena était de savoir que tout allait bien dans son couple; elle avait déjà passé outre ce que son petit-ami lui avait dit avant de courir après leur bébé. Oui ça l'avait blessée, énormément blessée, les paroles de son compagnon raisonnaient encore dans son esprit mais elle savait très bien que Damon protégeait Ian et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Le père de son fils était prêt à tout pour protéger leur bébé. Elena n'en voulait pas à Damon, elle le comprenait et lui était même reconnaissante d'être si protecteur envers leur petit-garçon; en fait tout ce qu'elle retenait était que le vampire était prêt à tout pour Ian et ça la soulageait de savoir à quel point Damon tenait à leur enfant.

_Le vampire n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver son fils. Celui-ci ne connaissait heureusement pas la discrétion quand il courait et le pister était vraiment facile. De plus le bébé – qui était plutôt patraque puisqu'il s'était plaint d'avoir mal au ventre et à la tête – était tombé et s'était fait mal au poignet – il se l'était cassé – permettant à son père de le rattraper encore plus facilement. Cependant avant de rentrer chez eux, Damon fit une leçon de morale à son fils et le disputa avant de lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais refaire une telle chose, ce qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer. Ainsi une fois que Ian eu comprit la leçon, lui et son père rentrèrent pour entendre Elena hurler sur Stefan. En entendant la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé, Ian regardait son père d'un air soulagé – sa Maman n'aimait pas son détestable oncle et n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser! – mais aussi avec une culpabilité encore plus grande que quelques secondes auparavant – le bébé avait conscience d'avoir du faire très peur à sa mère et avait comprit qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Quand à son père… Et bien Damon s'en voulait à un point inqualifiable. Après tout il avait osé traiter Elena avec mépris – et encore le mot était faible! – et surtout il lui avait dit des horreurs, il l'avait froidement menacé de mort. Oh Damon s'en voulait tellement! Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Elena avait pu embrasser Stefan? Cette femme était de loin la plus droite qu'il connaissait. Et elle était sincère, sincère dans tout y comprit dans ses sentiments; comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle soit capable d'embrasser Stefan? C'est vrai qu'il y a trois ans elle passait d'un Salvatore à l'autre, elle pouvait coucher avec lui et le lendemain lui jurer aimer Stefan mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Aujourd'hui Elena avait Ian et Damon savait qu'elle ne ferrait rien pour blesser leur fils. Leur bébé était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, le vampire savait que jamais la jeune femme ferrait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, quelque chose qui blesserait Ian._ Ainsi lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'Elena l'avait suivi à la cave, Damon lui lançait son fameux regard qu'il lui avait déjà trop souvent lancé, son fameux regard qui trahissait toute sa culpabilité et ses remords, son regard qui signifiait _"Je suis sincèrement désolé." _

«Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura-t-elle timidement. Tu protèges Ian, à ta place j'aurais probablement eu la même réaction. Je… J'étais complètement folle d'angoisse, tétanisée et… Stefan me fait peur, dit-elle encore plus doucement pour que le cadet des Salvatore ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il est différent et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir… j'ai peur de lui Damon! Je ne le reconnais plus et j'ai l'impression qu'il est capable de tout y comprit de nous faire du mal. Si toi et Ian vous n'étiez pas arrivé… J'ignore ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Il avait un regard fou et… Il n'arrête pas de dire que je n'ai pas à assumer Ian, il dit qu'il est une erreur et que tu n'as pas à me forcer à être la mère d'un enfant qui ne m'aime pas… Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait… que je vous abandonne pour tout recommencer avec lui. Il est complètement fou Damon! Et il déteste Ian! J'ai peur qu'il… C'est affreux si c'est ça et je n'arrive pas à imaginer que je vais poser cette question parce que c'est Stefan et il était tellement gentil avant mais… Tu crois que Stefan pourrait être le responsable de l'état dans lequel est Ian? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu lui faire peur?

- Je crois que je vais le tuer! Hurla Damon fou furieux en remontant à l'étage. Il est où? Mon crétin de frère est où?

- Parti, répondit Alaric alarmé par le comportement de son ami. Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire. Et c'est tant mieux parce que je suis peut-être à la retraite mais j'ai vraiment envie de reprendre du service pour m'occuper de lui.

- Ouais mais laisse le moi, répliqua Damon vraiment hors de lui.

- Damon calme toi, il n'est pas là ok? Stefan n'est pas là et on doit savoir si… Calme toi et parle avec notre fils, on doit savoir si c'est lui qui…, pleurait désespérément la jeune femme. S'il te plait calme toi et parle avec notre bébé, il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il parlera. Et quoi qu'il dise, reste calme d'accord?

- Oui Elena, lui promit le vampire avant de se tourner vers Alaric. Ric, ça te gêne si on vient passer la nuit chez toi, ta maison est la seule dans laquelle mon cher petit-frère n'a pas été invité et je veux qu'Elena et Ian soient en sécurité. Et je sais qu'avant j'en aurais été capable mais je ne vais pas réveiller mes avocats en plein milieu de la nuit pour repasser la maison au nom d'Elena. Et surtout j'ai malheureusement autre chose à faire, soupira-t-il en observant son fils.

- Oui pas de soucis, sourit son ami qui lui aussi était plus rassuré de savoir Elena et Ian dans une maison dans laquelle Stefan ne pourrait pas rentrer. J'envois un message à Meredith et je lui dis de préparer deux chambres?

- Oui. Merci.

- Merci Ric, sourit sincèrement Elena qui pleurait toujours. C'est juste pour ce soir, je n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit si je sais que Stefan peut s'approcher de mon bébé et… Je vais prendre quelques affaires. Ian tu veux quelque chose en particulier?

- Doudou et Poupi, répondit le bébé qui buvait une pochette de sang. Et sucette. Et mes zanimaux, ze ve tout mes zanimaux!

- Ian écoute…, commença son père avant que le bébé ne le coupe.

- Nah! Hurla le petit-garçon terrorisé. Ze ve mes zanimaux, ze pars pas sans mes zanimaux!

- Laisse, on a une piscine, on aura qu'à mettre les canards dedans et les lapins peuvent aller au garage, sourit le parrain de l'enfant compréhensif.

- Et mes ziens? Et mes poissons? S'inquiéta Ian.

- Ils viennent aussi, tu peux mettre l'aquarium où tu veux et tu fais comme d'habitude avec tes chiens, le rassura Alaric. Je vais aller aider Elena et voir si elle va bien.

- Ok. Bon maintenant que la logistique de ta petite animalerie est réglée, on peut discuter sérieusement Ian? Lui demanda Damon.

- Si tu ve, répondit le bébé en prenant une autre pochette de sang.

- À propos de Stefan…

- Z'ai rien à dire moi! Se remferma automatiquement le bébé.

- Mais… tu as comprit qu'il avait été… heu comment dire… tu as comprit qu'il avait agit de manière déplacée avec ta Maman? Lui demanda son père qui voulait commencer par clarifier la situation vis-à-vis d'Elena. Et qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal?

- Z'ai vu qui l'embrassait Maman comme les zamoureux s'embrassent mais après Maman a dit qu'elle avait pas voulu et cé pas bien de faire des zosses au zens quand ils veulent pas, hein Papa?

- Non c'est très mal, sourit Damon. Donc tu es conscient que ta Maman n'y est pour rien et qu'elle n'a pas voulu ça?

- Oui. Tu sais moi ze l'aime Maman et ze sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, lui répondit son fils. Et puis ze sais que Maman elle t'aime toi. Ze crois qu'elle t'aime toi pace que elle sourit touzours quand elle te voit. Et pace que vous êtes touzours à vous amusé tous les deux. Maman elle t'aime toi.

- Oui, acquiesça tendrement son père. Et tu sais ta Maman est très observatrice et intuitive, elle pense… Ian est-ce que Stefan t'a fait quelque chose?

- Ze suis fatigué et z'ai faim, ze ve encore du sang! Exigea le bébé en esquivant la question.»

Bien sur la réponse, ou plutôt la non réponse de l'enfant répondait à la question de Damon et confirmait malheureusement les pires craintes que lui et Elena avaient. C'était bien Stefan qui était à l'origine du comportement de Ian. Et comprendre cela avait été autant difficile pour la jeune femme – qui arrivait à ce moment précis et qui avait donc entendu la fin de la conversation – que pour Damon. Elena réalisait à quel point Stefan était devenu monstrueux et en avait froid dans le dos tandis que Damon n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère pouvait-être si horrible. Malgré leur désastreuse relation, le vampire était toujours attaché à son cadet et découvrir ce que Stefan avait fait à son adorable petit-garçon qui n'a jamais demandé rien à personne, qui n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche le rendait complètement fou furieux. Et puis après tout Damon reconnaissait très bien qu'entre lui et son frère, Stefan était le gentil, il était celui qui devrait se comporter correctement ne serait-ce que par respect pour Elena. Non au lieu de ça Stefan terrorisait un pauvre petit-garçon innocent! Pourquoi? Ça Damon n'en savait rien. Le vampire ne reconnaissait plus son cadet. Il pouvait comprendre que Stefan lui en veuille, qui n'en voudrait pas à son frère pour avoir couché avec son ex dont on est toujours amoureux? Damon pouvait comprendre que Stefan soit en colère contre lui; après tout même s'il n'avait aucun regret sa nuit avec Elena et la naissance de Ian avaient eu de quoi blesser son frère mais aller jusqu'à terroriser un pauvre enfant? Non, c'était monstrueux! Qu'importe pourquoi, effrayer un enfant est et sera toujours horrible! Et ça c'était Damon Salvatore qui le pensait et autant dire que dans sa longue vie il avait des choses dont il n'était pas fier! Mais terroriser un enfant, ça il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même si il aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu tellement c'est un acte horrible, monstrueux, inqualifiable! Cette fois-ci Stefan était vraiment aller trop loin, il avait fait souffrir les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour son ainé. En s'en prenant à Ian, le cadet des Salvatore avait fait souffrir et son neveu et Elena. Bien sur Damon en avait lui aussi souffert mais il avait l'habitude de souffrir à cause de son frère, lui et Stefan passaient leur temps à se faire du mal mais qu'Elena et Ian souffre, que Stefan, son propre frère s'en soit prit à Ian, tout ça rendait Damon fou de rage, vraiment fou de rage. À cet instant précis le vampire avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, toute la patience dont il avait apprit à faire preuve par amour pour son fils s'était en quelques secondes envolée; Damon était redevenu aussi sombre qu'avant sa rencontre avec Elena et ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose: tuer son frère!

Jamais, même dans les pires moments, Elena n'avait vu son petit-ami ainsi et même si quelque part ça l'effrayait, elle savait deux choses: premièrement jamais Damon ne leur ferrait du mal à elle ou à Ian, elle n'avait donc pas à avoir peur de Damon mais elle devait avoir peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. La jeune femme savait qu'il voulait tuer Stefan – elle même désirait plus que tout lui planter un pieu dans le cœur – mais le fait est que le bourreau de son fils était le frère du père de celui-ci et la jeune Gilbert avait conscience que si Damon tuait son frère quelque part au fond de lui, il s'en voudrait parce que longtemps, et qu'importe les relations tendues qu'ils avaient pu avoir, Stefan avait été la seule famille de Damon et il resterait toujours son petit-frère. Elena ne voulait pas que son compagnon ne vive avec ça sur la conscience – il était suffisamment tourmenté comme ça! Alors comme toujours elle s'interposa et empêcha le vampire de partir en lui expliquant calmement son raisonnement tout en rajoutant que leur priorité devait-être Ian. Il fallait que leur bébé leur parle, qu'il leur dise exactement ce que Stefan lui avait fait et il fallait aussi la rassurer. Ian devait être leur priorité, le problème Stefan serait à régler plus tard. _"Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil!"_ Songea la jeune femme en voyant son fils tomber de sommeil.

Après message d'Alaric, Meredith s'était empressée de préparer deux chambres. Une pour Damon et Elena qui donnait sur la rue et une seconde – celle d'en face – qui donnait sur la cour pour Ian afin que le bébé puisse y voir toute sa ménagerie. Ça ne gênait pas la doctoresse d'accueillir chez elle les Salvatore-Gilbert et ce même la veille de son mariage. Ils étaient la famille de Ric. Son fiancé considérait Elena comme sa propre fille, il était le parrain de Ian et Damon était son meilleur ami: cette famille – hors du commun certes – serait toujours la bienvenue sous le toi Fell-Saltzman. Voilà pourquoi Meredith n'avait pas protesté quand son fiancé lui avait dit que leurs amis venaient passer la nuit chez eux, voilà pourquoi elle ne rechignait pas à accueillir les animaux du bébé parce qu'Elena, Damon et Ian étaient considérés comme la famille. Ainsi Meredith leur avait préparé en vitesse mais avec efficacité deux chambres pou leur permettre d'arriver et de s'installer tranquillement.

«Ça va aller? Demanda-t-elle en débarrassant ses invités de leurs manteaux et vestes.

- Oui, murmura Elena qui séchait ses dernières larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta sincèrement Meredith.

- Stefan, bougonna Damon.

- Calme toi, le supplia Elena avant d'expliquer de manière plus détaillée ce que son ex avait fait.

- Ok. Et Ian il va comment? S'inquiéta le médecin en caressant la joue du petit endormi.

- Il refuse de parler, répondit Damon.

- On devrait aller le mettre dans un lit et…

- Je lui ai préparé la première chambre sur la droite et celle de Damon et toi est juste en face.

- Merci, lui dit sincèrement Elena. Et désolés de déranger, surtout la veille du jour J. En tout cas si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

- Aller file t'occuper de ton fils et dormir au lieu de nous demander si on veut t'embaucher pour faire les tâches ingrates! Rigola Ric en lui faisant signe de monter à l'étage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, murmura Meredith un fois que leurs invités furent à l'étage. Ils s'en sortiront. Elena sait se débrouiller, elle est forte et Damon… C'est Damon, tout ira bien. Ian a enfin ses deux parents et tous les deux l'adorent; le petit ne risque rien. Tout finira par s'arranger Ric.

- Merci. Juste merci d'être toi, lui dit simplement Alaric en l'embrassant. Je t'aime.»

À l'étage, Elena avait voulu rester un petit moment auprès de son fils afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour lui, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que Stefan avait bien pu lui faire de si atroce. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait un peu plus souffrir en se torturant l'esprit ainsi mais elle avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir aider Ian. Là la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être impuissante, elle détestait ça. Pourtant maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, qu'elle devait laisser dormir son bébé – Ian en avait de besoin – et quitta la chambre du petit vraiment très tendue tandis que Damon restait silencieux, toujours en colère et souffrant plus pour Elena et Ian que pour lui-même.

«Arrête Damon! Je déteste te voir dans cet état! S'il te plait pense à quelque chose de bien. Pense à nous ou au bonheur que c'est d'avoir notre petit miracle. S'il te plait pense aux bonnes choses, je n'aime pas te voir si mal.

- Elena, Stefan a… Il a fait du mal à Ian, il aurait pu t'en faire je… C'est mon frère et…

- Je sais. C'est mon ex et je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu un jour être un danger pour ceux que j'aime.

- Être plaqué par Elena Gilbert ça fait mal, lui certifia le vampire. Mais de là à en devenir fou et en s'en prendre à un bébé, c'est… Inqualifiable!

- Oui. Tu sais je… hier, entre deux sous-entendus, Stefan m'a parlé d'une _"lune rouge"_, tu sais ce que c'est? Parce que quand je lui ai posé des questions, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me cachait des choses. Il m'a dit que c'était une lune rare qui apparaissait sur quatre ans à raison de deux cycles par ans tous les cinq cent ans et qu'elle influait sur les créatures surnaturelles. Il m'a dit que les sorcières pouvaient facilement puiser toute l'énergie qu'elles voulaient sans aucun souci. Il m'a dit que les loups garous étaient plus puissants durant la pleine lune qui correspondait et Caroline semble dire que ça serait vrai. Elle a remarqué que certaines fois Tyler était plus violent que d'ordinaire, lui expliqua la jeune femme vraiment très inquiète. Mais ce que je me demande c'est si cette lune existe et qu'elle influe ainsi sur les sorcières et les loups garous, qu'en est-il des vampires? Stefan ne m'a rien dit sur votre espèce mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait et comme je n'ai plus confiance en lui j'ai peur. Alors je t'en supplie Damon dis moi que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet?

- Non. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé Elena. Mais on ferra des recherches et…

- Bonnie cherche déjà.

- Tu es aussi surnaturel Elena. Tu es le double Petrova, toi aussi tu peux être concernée, souligna simplement Damon.

- Possible, reconnut-elle simplement avant de changer de sujet. Il y a autre chose que je voudrais savoir, que je voudrais qu'on cherche toi et moi. À propos de Ian. Je veux savoir comment il a été possible qu'on le conçoive. Un jour il posera des questions, il nous demandera s'il est bien notre enfant parce qu'il saura qu'en théorie les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer et après il nous demandera comment ça se fait qu'il existe. On doit savoir, on doit pouvoir lui dire Damon, insista la jeune femme. Il doit connaître son histoire.

- Tu as raison, soupira le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir? Tu es tellement parfaite! Tu es la femme la plus adorable que je connaisse! Elena Gilbert j'espère que tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout?

- Je sais, sourit malicieusement la jeune femme. Et je t'aime tout autant.

- Ah oui? Impossible, je suis un vampire, mes sentiments sont décuplés! Se vanta son petit-ami.

- Et alors? Grace à toi j'ai un merveilleux petit garçon. Tu m'as donné une vie, une vraie vie que je peux vivre, dans laquelle je n'ai pas à survivre, tu m'as donné cette vie que j'adore et qui est parfaite. J'ai une vie de rêve grâce à toi Damon. Tu m'as donné tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ton amour inconditionnel et un bébé. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas aimer une personne autant que je t'aime ou que j'aime Ian.

- Bien joué mais je t'aime plus, répondit le vampire touché par les paroles de la jeune femme. Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as donné Ian. Elena tu m'as donné que du bonheur et tu m'as apprit ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Princesse!

- Prouve le! Lui dit-elle en lui lançant le défi.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite? Chérie tu es sûre que tu auras l'énergie?

- Toujours pour ce que vous avez en tête monsieur Salvatore, sourit-t-elle en minaudant. En plus comment je pourrais penser à dormir quand tu me dévores comme ça?

- Elena tu devrais apprendre à dormir peu parce que je te dévorerais toujours du regard et qu'on sera donc toujours à faire ce que je vais te faire, sourit malicieusement le vampire en l'embrassant passionnément tout en commençant à laisser balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Toujours, j'aime bien ce mot. Et l'idée, répondit Elena entre deux baisers enflammés.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la dispute entre les deux frères Salvatore? Stefan qui a volé la bague de fiançailles à son frère? Du comportement vraiment déplacé qu'il a eu envers Elena? Des conséquences? De Damon et Elena? Des paroles de Damon? Du fait qu'Elena lui ait facilement pardonné? De Ian et de sa réaction de partir loin de la maison? De Ric? Que pensez-vous aussi de l'instinct d'Elena, du fait qu'elle émette l'hypothèse que ce soit Stefan qui rende Ian si mal? De Damon qui explique les choses à Ian? De ce que répond Ian quand il lui demande si Stefan lui a fait du mal? Du fait que le bébé emmène tout son petit zoo chez son parrain? Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Elena veut chercher comment il leur a été possible à Damon et elle de concevoir un enfant? **

**Voilà j'attends comme toujours vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec une très grande impatience. **

**La suite jeudi ou vendredi, je pense. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voilà la 14****ème**** chapitre, ce n'est pas mon préféré, hier soir j'ai réécrit la fin encore et encore sans en être vraiment satisfaite. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas aussi mal et que ça vous plaira. **

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Stefan ne reviendra que dans le prochain chapitre où tu auras encore une fois envie de le tuer. Bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui tout le monde déteste Stefan. Il est vraiment jaloux de tout ce que Damon a. Il veut avoir tout ce que son frère a pour le faire souffrir. Stefan est littéralement devenu fou! Elena a vraiment été effrayée par son face à face avec Stefan et elle s'est posée des questions tout en se souvenant de ce que Jeremy lui avait dit. Elle a fini par comprendre, elle est très intuitive. Et Damon lui a eu des paroles qui ont dépassé sa pensée, c'est tout. Il avait peur pour Ian et a parlé sans réfléchir. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Ça c'est une review violente dis donc! En tout cas c'est passionné et tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir à voir. Au sujet de Stefan, malheureusement il ne va pas partir. Il va rester à Mystic Falls. Merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Si Elena a pensé à Stefan c'est parce qu'il l'a effrayé et parce qu'elle s'est souvenue de la mise en garde de Jeremy. Son instinct lui a dit que Stefan était un danger pour sa famille. Elle n'est pas bête, tôt ou tard elle aurait comprit. De plus son instinct est son meilleur allié, Elena a un bon instinct. Et oui sans les menaces, Ian pourrait paraître capricieux mais à cause de Stefan, c'est compréhensible. Si Stefan n'avait pas menacé ses animaux de morts, le petit n'aurait pas insisté pour le prendre avec lui. Stefan a embrasé Elena de force, elle n'allait pas revenir en arrière suite à ce baiser. Elena a choisi Damon et elle ne compte pas revenir en arrière. Elle a fait un choix et est sure d'elle. Elle n'allait pas faire un choix sans s'y tenir, ça signifierait prendre le risque de faire souffrir Ian. De plus avec le comportement de Stefan, elle a vraiment fait le bon choix! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Diamons: Je te rassure, tout le monde hait Stefan, c'est LE méchant. Tout le monde veut le tuer et à juste titre. Et Ian lui devrait parler dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**P'tite Kermy: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait tant plu & merci pour ton com'. Ian parlera. Maintenant qu'il est en sécurité, maintenant que ses parents savent que Stefan est méchant, il parlera. Concernant ta remarque sur les animaux de Ian, Stefan ne sait pas encore que Damon et Elena savent la vérité et il est parti. Stefan part souvent, tu sauras à un moment donné ou est-ce qu'il va. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il ne tuera pas les canards de Ian sous ses yeux, je te rassure. Et oui heureusement Damon a écouté Elena mais elle a eu du mal à le convaincre, il était vraiment fou de rage. Mais malgré tout ce que Stefan a pu faire, Elena a raison, il reste le frère de Damon et celui-ci ne pourrait pas se remettre de tuer son frère. Quelque part ça le changerait et Elena ne veut pas qu'il change, elle ne veut pas perdre Damon ou qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et de leur fils. Les paroles de Damon étaient du à la fugue de Ian, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il avait juste peur pour son fils. Et puis sauter aux conclusions c'est typiquement Damon. Mais après il s'en mordait vraiment les doigts. Pour la lune rouge, Elena aura une information dés ce chapitre mais pas une capitale. Et oui Stefan est prêt à tout pour gagner Elena et il veut lui faire un enfant. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre que son **_**"si elle veut un bébé, elle en aura un" **_**est très sérieux. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest: Je pense que le mot que tu as écrit **_**"ancent"**_** est enceinte, tu me demandes qu'Elena ait un autre enfant, je me trompe? La fic n'est pas fini, je ne peux pas dire non mais chaque intrigue, chaque détails est planifié et je ne peux pas dire oui non plus. En faite je peux juste dire tu verras bien par la suite. Je sais c'est sadique mais là je suis dans une position où je ne peux ni dire oui, ni dire non. Désolée. Je peux juste te donner un indice, si Elena tombait de nouveau enceinte, le bébé serait forcément conçu durant une lune rouge, donc fait attention à tout ce qui concerne la lune rouge. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain matin, Ian était plus calme. Son bourreau n'était pas dans la même maison que lui; chez son parrain le bébé savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien, qu'il était en sécurité. De plus son Papa et sa Maman connaissaient la vérité, ils savaient que Stefan était méchant et l'enfant avait suffisamment était rassuré et chouchouter par eux pour se sentir en confiance et pour savoir qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, que ses parents le protégeraient toujours de tout. Cependant malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il leur accordait, Ian n'arrivait pas à répondre aux questions que lui posaient Damon et Elena. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce que Stefan lui avait fait même si son père et sa mère étaient très attentifs et s'occupaient de lui, en lui assurant qu'ils ne laisseraient plus rien lui arriver. Jamais. Et le bébé les croyait, il avait vraiment aveuglement confiance en eux: ce sont ses parents. De plus l'enfant avait besoin de parler, il ne pouvait plus se taire, il n'y arrivait plus et il avait conscience que son père et sa mère voulaient connaître la vérité, particulièrement sa Maman. En effet Elena voulait tout savoir, elle pensait que même si la vérité était horrible à entendre, elle et Damon devaient la connaître et Ian devait en parler. Il en avait besoin. La jeune femme tenait vraiment à ce que son fils parle de ce qui n'allait pas, elle voulait qu'il se confie à cœur ouvert à Damon et elle. Mais Ian n'y arrivait pas. Il essayait mais repenser à ce que son bourreau lui avait fait le paralysait sur place. Sa peur revenait malgré lui, malgré la sécurité qu'il ressentait et Ian n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il paniquait. Il angoissait littéralement. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et il suffoquait. L'air ne passait plus, il s'étouffait devant ses parents inquiets et terrorisés. Damon essayait de cacher ses émotions et de le rassurer mais Elena perdait tout ses moyens, paniquait et réalisa au bout de quelques minutes – un ou deux, pas plus – qu'elle était dans la maison d'un médecin et appela Meredith à l'aide. Verdict, le bébé avait juste fait une crise d'angoisse et devait se calmer. Le conseil de la doctoresse avait été de prendre le petit dans les bras afin qu'il cale sa respiration sur des battements de cœur régulier et qu'il s'apaise – il avait de probables chances qu'il s'endorme. Alors Elena l'avait serré contre elle et attendait que son fils se calme et ne s'endorme, les larmes aux yeux, folle d'inquiétude et de douleur.

«C'est bon, il dort, murmura la jeune femme soulagée en regardant Damon. Comment on peut effrayer un bébé à ce point, c'est horrible!

- Je vais le tuer, j'espère que tu le sais Elena!

- Je sais que tu le veux, je le veux aussi mais tu ne peux pas. Une partie de toi culpabilisera et je te perdrais. Tu seras différent et ça s'en ressentira sur notre couple. Et sur notre famille, dit-elle en regardant le bébé qui bougeait légèrement pour se mettre à l'aise. S'il te plait Damon, je sais que c'est difficile mais ne fait rien. Ne le tue pas. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

- Alors je fais quoi? S'écria le vampire avant qu'elle ne lui fasse signe de baisser d'un ton par rapport au bébé endormi.

- Protéger Ian et éloigner Stefan de notre famille, répondit-elle en caressant le doux visage de l'enfant d'un main et en tendant la seconde à Damon.

- Je vais appeler mes avocats pour la maison et le chalet et toutes mes autres maisons, lui dit-il vraiment préoccupé à propos de Ian.

- _Tes _autres maisons? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui j'en ai d'autres et maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir voyager, Ian va pouvoir voir autre chose que Mystic Falls et une chambre d'hôpital.

- Oui il en a de besoin, reconnu Elena. Il est si solitaire. Je veux dire les enfants de son âge jouent entre eux et qu'ils n'ont pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu.

- Elena tu sais on ne peut pas le laisser jouer avec d'autres enfants, lui rappela Damon. Il est plus fort qu'eux, il pourrait les blesser accidentellement. Et puis si un enfant saignait, Ian ne saurait pas forcément se contrôler et…

- Je sais mais je n'aime pas qu'il soit si isolé des enfants de son âge, il a besoin de sociabilité et…

- Je sais Elena mais…

- On doit le protéger, je sais, reconnu la jeune femme.»

Tous les deux étaient restés un bon moment ainsi, à discuter et à veiller sur leur bébé. Celui-ci dormait encore, toujours dans les bras de sa mère qui l'observait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde tandis que son père se contentait de caresser sa main et de déposer des baisers dans les cheveux d'Elena qui lui posait un milliard de question sur le chalet dans lequel ils allaient aller en vacances avant de faire un tas de projets.

«On devrait apprendre à Ian à skier, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait! Se réjouit la jeune femme.

- Oh oui ça lui plairait! À mon avis on aura du mal à le faire quitter ses skis, rigola Damon. Et…

- Maman, murmura le petit-garçon en se réveillant et en enlaçant Elena.

- Ça va bébé?

- Oui, répondit simplement l'enfant avant d'aborder une mine sérieuse. Ze sais que tu ve que ze te dise tout mais z'y arrive pas et ze ve pas que tu pleures.

- Ian tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire à ton père et à moi et je sais que je pleure mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que je n'aime pas te voir malheureux. Tu es malheureux, je suis malheureuse mais quand tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi, lui expliqua tendrement sa mère.

- Y disait que ze devait rien dire, avoua le bébé en pleurant. Y ve pas que z'ai Maman et y disait qu'elle m'aime pas. Y m'a aussi donné des cauzemars!

- Quels cauchemars? Paniqua sa mère alors que Damon s'attendait au pire.

- Tu m'aimais pas, tu partais pace que nous aimait pas Papa et moi, confia l'enfant en recommençant à angoisser.

- Calme toi Ian et respire. Regarde respire comme moi, lui ordonna gentiment et calmement sa mère en lui montrant comment faire (inspirer par le nez et expirer par la bouche). Mon cœur je t'aime et j'aime ton père. Je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout et je ne veux pas partir loin de vous deux. Jamais je ne partirai. Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours, lui assura-t-elle tendrement en pleurant. Toi mon bébé Ian Damon Salvatore et toi Damon Salvatore, vous deux vous êtes les deux amours de ma vie. Ian n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, que j'aime ton père, que vous êtes ma famille, ma vie. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire mon cœur. Je t'aime Ian. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Et je pourrais continuer à te le dire indéfiniment. JE T'AIME!

- Ze sais mais Tefan y ve pas que tu sois ma Maman, pleurait le bébé en serrant fort sa mère. Y'avait l'autre cauzemar où mes lapins étaient morts et y a dit qui tuerait tout mes zanimaux si ze faisait pas comme y dit. Et ze devait rien dire et plus t'avoir Maman. Tu devais plus m'aimer.

- Oh mais je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime mon bébé, lui assura sa mère en pleurant toujours un peu plus tout en attrapant la main de Damon afin de le calmer (le vampire était vraiment fou de colère et seule la présence de Ian l'empêchait d'exploser). Et jamais, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu fasses, jamais je ne pourrais ne plus t'aimer parce que…

- Tu es ma Maman.

- Oui parce que je suis ta Maman et que toi mon bébé, je t'ai toujours voulu et que tu es le plus adorable de bébé. Je suis fière de toi et je t'adore. Jamais je ne pourrais ne plus t'aimer. Au contraire tous les jours je t'aime un peu plus, mon bébé d'amour à moi.

- Et à Papa!

- Bah oui, sourit Elena en séchant ses larmes. Tu es mon bébé mais aussi celui de ton Papa. D'ailleurs tu sais je crois que ton Papa a besoin d'un gros câlin, à trois on fonce lui en faire un énorme, d'accord?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant qui était déjà dans les bras de son père.

- J'avais dis à trois Ian, rigola Elena en allant dans les bras de Damon.

- Oups, sourit le bébé avec espièglerie. Désolé.

- C'est vraiment mal ça, fit mine de s'offusquer Elena. On va devoir te punir… à coup de chatouilles! Rigola-t-elle alors que le bébé protestait sans pouvoir échapper à ses parents.»

C'était un effort surhumain pour Elena et Damon de mettre leurs émotions de côté mais Ian avait besoin d'eux, d'eux solides, protecteurs et rassurants. Le bébé avait besoin d'amour, de protection et d'éclats de rire. Cependant dés que Ian eu quitté ses parents – il avait envie d'aller voir son parrain – Elena alla se précipiter dans les bras de Damon et fondit en larmes. La jeune femme culpabilisait tellement. Elle était persuadée que tout était de sa faute, que si Stefan s'en était prit à Ian c'était à cause d'elle. Après tout les problèmes elle les attirait comme un aimant et c'était toujours ses proches qui en payaient le prix. Quand à Damon, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se calmer et écoutait Elena parler et le raisonner. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de regarder son compagnon pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait et dans quel état il était. Elle savait qu'il était fou de rage et capable de tout, surtout du pire. Ainsi de nouveau elle essaya de la calmer et miraculeusement elle réussi.

Dans le salon, Ian s'était installé sur les genoux de son parrain et discutait calmement avec. L'enfant était détendu, il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules et il se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Il n'avait plus peur. Son Papa et sa Maman connaissaient la vérité, il n'avait plus à avoir peur, ses parents ne laisseraient rien lui arriver. En plus chez son parrain, le bébé ne risquait pas de voir Stefan parce que Stefan n'avait jamais été invité dans cette demeure. Ian avait toutes les raisons d'être détendu et de rigoler avec Alaric. Tous les deux s'amusaient bien, ils avaient parlé calmement des vacances de l'enfant, avaient joué et rigolé comme deux petits fous et maintenant le petit garçon posait plusieurs questions sur le mariage. Ian voulait savoir un nombre inqualifiable de choses sur le sujet; ça allait _du "Pouwah tu te maries?"_ à _"T'es contente de te marier?"_ en passant par _"Pouwah Mewedith et toi vous avez attendu si longtemps?"_, bref l'enfant posait un milliard de question à Alaric qui a chaque fois lui répondait gentiment et avec le sourire.

«Dis Ric tu crois que Papa et Maman se marieront un jour? Demanda le bébé plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas bonhomme. Possible, lui répondit son parrain qui restait toujours prudent quand il s'agissait de Damon et Elena connaissant très bien leur caractère. Tu voudrais bien qu'ils se marient, je me trompe?

- Oui. Et Papa aimerait aussi. Tu sais, z'ai vu la bague de zanzailles de la Maman de Papa, elle lui a donné pour la dame qu'il aimerait et Papa m'a dit que cette dame c'est Maman. Et Maman elle dit qu'elle ve touzours rester avec Papa et moi et qu'elle nous aime alors ze crois moi qui devraient se marier tous les deux, déclara sérieusement le bébé. Et toi tu crois quoi Ric?

- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi en fait, lui confia son parrain. Mais évitons de dire à tes parents ce qu'ils doivent faire, tu sais ils risqueraient de faire le contraire, tes parents ne sont pas des personnes à qui on peur dire quoi faire.

- Moi ze pe, ze suis leur bébé! Se vanta Ian.

- Ian tu ne peux pas aller dire ça à tes parents, c'est une décision qu'ils doivent prendre ensemble et rien qu'eux deux. Tu es leur bébé, ils t'adorent mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour eux, tu comprends? Essayait de lui expliquer Alaric.

- Mais moi ze ve zuste que Papa et Maman se marient! Se justifia le petit-garçon.

- Je sais, murmura Ric. Tiens regarde qui arrive!

- Tonton Zeremy! S'exclama Ian heureux de voir son oncle. Et bah tu sais ze vais aller en vacances à la neize et toi tu va venir faire Nowel avec nous!

- Je sais, j'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, sourit Jeremy. À part ça tu n'es pas content toi?

- Mais si ze suis content, répondit Ian qui n'avait pas comprit ce que le frère de sa mère lui avait dit.

- Oui c'est ce que je disais Ian, tu es content de partir en vacances. C'était une façon de parler et…

- C'est nul! Se plaignit le bébé. Soit tu dis un truc soit tu dis pas mais tu peux dire un truc si pas ça!

- En fait je crois que Ian te dis que tu dois être précis, rigola Alaric.

- Oui! S'écria l'enfant qui se tourna vers son oncle pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tonton Zeremy tu dois être précis quand tu parles sinon on te comprend pas.

- Et il n'a que deux ans! Souligna Ric en rigolant.

- Nah, z'ai deux ans et trois mois! Le corrigea Ian. Avec Papa on compte mon âze. On dit soit que z'ai deux ans et trois mois soit que z'ai vingt-sept mois!

- D'accord tu as deux ans et trois mois! Reconnut son parrain. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été précis Ian, je te promet que je ferrais attention la prochaine fois.

- Cé bien, le félicita le bébé. Dis Ric, tu crois qu'un zour y font se marier Papa et Maman? Dit-il en revenant à leur première conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit son parrain dérouté par la soudaineté de la question.

- Ta mère a toujours voulu se marier, lui apprit Jeremy. Et elle est assez traditionnaliste sur le sujet, c'est à ton père de la demander en mariage!

- T'inquiète Papa le ferra, le rassura l'enfant sur de lui. Papa y ve se marier avec Maman.»

Pendant que Ian menait par le bout du nez son parrain et son oncle en les poussant à lui passer tous ses caprices, ses parents eux étaient avec l'avocat de Damon qui leur faisait signer plusieurs dizaines de papiers. Le vampire possédait un patrimoine immobilier assez conséquent et afin de protéger Elena et Ian, il voulait que toutes ses propriétés passent au nom de la jeune femme qui signait à chaque fois tout les papiers qu'on lui tendait et autant dire qu'il y en avait. Damon avait passé cent cinquante ans à voyager, à s'installer quelque part un petit moment avant de déménager pour partir vivre loin et recommencer le même numéro. Alors oui aujourd'hui il possédait beaucoup de maisons ce qui laissait Elena assez inquiète. En effet la jeune femme se demandait comment cela se faisait-il que son compagnon ait autant de demeures dans le monde et s'inquiétait ayant peur que les choses ne soient pas très légale. Bien sur elle connaissait Damon, elle savait qu'il avait de l'argent puisqu'il avait souvent dépensé des sommes importantes devant elle, mais de la à avoir autant d'argent, Elena était inquiète. Et cette inquiétude n'échappa pas à Damon qui l'incitait à continuer de signer les papiers tout en se moquant d'elle, chose que la jeune femme n'apprécia pas vraiment puisqu'elle lui donna quelques tapes dans l'épaule afin de le calmer. En vain. Damon continuait de se moquer d'elle en lui disant gentiment qu'elle était idiote de croire qu'il lui ferrait signer des documents pour des maisons qui auraient été achetés de manière illégale ou avec de l'argent sale, en rajoutant qu'il avait de l'argent, qu'il avait fait de bons placements et rajouta très sérieusement qu'aujourd'hui il était multimilliardaire. Autant dire que cet aveu laissa la jeune femme sans voix, figée sur place. Damon était riche, très riche; Elena avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à apprendre une telle chose. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Damon avait autant d'argent et cette information changeait certaines choses dans sa vie. En effet bien qu'elle ait toujours su que son petit-ami n'était pas pauvre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si riche et forcément comme Damon et elle vivait ensemble, ce détail allait influer sur son style de vie. Elena savait qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à fréquenter de lieux aisés, à recevoir des cadeaux assez onéreux et à vivre dans un luxe auquel elle n'est pas habituée. Mais même si savoir qu'elle vivait avec quelqu'un de riche allait changer certaines choses dans sa vie, elle était prête à s'adapter à ces petits changements parce qu'elle aimait Damon plus que tout et qu'elle voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui.

Le moment de la cérémonie de mariage d'Alaric et Meredith approchait à grand pas; si Meredith n'était pas encore arrivée, Alaric lui se trouvait déjà dans l'église en compagnie de Damon et commençait à sentir la pression monter sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur-ami. Car bien entendu le vampire pensait toujours que le mariage était similaire à l'esclavage et ne se gênait absolument pas pour faire partager son point de vu à toutes les personnes qui venaient dire bonjour au professeur d'Histoire et subissait à chaque fois le regards noirs d'Elena qui d'un simple geste vraiment très discret lui faisait comprendre de bien se comporter et d'arrêter de dire des âneries. Mais comme d'habitude le ténébreux Salvatore n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et si sa compagne n'était pas occupée, elle serait allée elle-même le recadrer. Mais elle était occupée; en effet elle surveillait leur fils qui faisait des bêtises avec Jeremy tout en discutant avec Bonnie de la lune rouge puisqu'il semblait que la sorcière ait découvert quelque chose sur le sujet. La jeune Bennett n'avait peut-être pas encore trouvé quelles étaient les conséquences de cette lune mais elle savait comment calculé quelles étaient les dates où elle apparaissait et avait même fait les calculs. Ainsi elle apprit à Elena qu'il y avait eu une lune rouge la veille et que les deux dernières sont prévues en mars et en juin prochain – Bonnie lui avait donné les dates exactes – avant de changer de conversation en voyant Caroline arriver vers elle en s'écriant qu'elle adorait les mariage avant de planter ses deux amies pour aller prendre Ian dans ses bras et de le faire tournoyer encore et encore ce qui eut pour effet de faire rigoler le bébé et de rendre Elena anxieuse puisqu'après la soirée de la veille où le petit avait été malade, sa mère avait peur qu'il ne vomisse ou qu'il soit remuer. Mais il semblait que Caroline se contrefichait de ce qu'Elena avait à dire, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était le petit-garçon. Cependant Ian avait très bien remarqué que sa mère était énervée et força sa _"Tata Caoline"_ à le déposer à terre pour aller se blottir dans les bras d'Elena. C'était sa Maman, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en colère ou qu'elle ait peur pour elle; Ian n'aimait pas la blesser ou la mettre en colère, tout ce qu'il voulait était voir sa Maman heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la réception, Elena Gilbert était encore chamboulée par la cérémonie. La jeune femme adorait les mariages et à chaque fois ces cérémonies la rendaient toute chose, ça l'attendrissait énormément et la faisait rêver. À ses yeux le mariage était féérique et celui auquel elle venait d'assister avait une consonance particulière pour elle. En effet c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une cérémonie depuis qu'elle est sortie du coma, depuis qu'elle a une nouvelle vie et aujourd'hui elle s'était prêtée à rêver au jour où elle se marierait en espérant qu'elle se marierait. Enfin en espérant que Damon lui ferra un jour ou l'autre sa demande. Mais surtout et avant tout la jeune femme avait été émue par l'amour qu'Alaric et Meredith se portaient. Et bien sur son émotion n'avait pas échappé à Damon qui souriait en comprenant à quel point sa compagne aimait les mariages. Le vampire mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne pensait pas la demander en mariage, il y pensait sérieusement et savoir que sa petite-amie aimait les mariages et avoir vu des étoiles dans ses yeux durant la cérémonie rassurait Damon. Néanmoins ils étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps, le vampire ne voulait pas la brusquer en lui faisant une demande en mariage maintenant. Mais il y pensait, il y pensait sérieusement et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il l'épouserait. Il voulait l'épouser. Oh bien sur Damon Salvatore n'avait pas changé d'avis, il pensait toujours que le mariage était la dernière forme légale d'esclavage mais épouser Elena était différent. Il se fichait d'être l'esclave de sa compagne; après tout c'était de notoriété publique, tout le monde savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour Elena. Ainsi s'il devait être l'esclave de la jeune femme, il le serait et avec le sourire. Il le serait parce qu'il n'avait rien qu'il ne ferrait pas pour elle. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et rêvait de faire d'Elena son épouse.

Pendant que ses parents discutaient, rigolaient et dansaient ensemble, Ian les observait tout en réfléchissant et partageant ses réflexions avec son oncle Jeremy. Le petit garçon abordait une mine sérieuse et concentrée et expliquait au frère de sa mère qu'il pensait à marier ses parents, et ce qu'ils le veulent ou non! Le bébé les observait et il voyait très bien qu'ils s'aimaient, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était pourquoi son père et sa mère ne se mariaient pas. Pour lui les choses étaient simples: si un monsieur et une dame s'aimaient, ils devaient se marier comme Alaric et Meredith l'avaient fait. Surtout qu'aux yeux du bébé, ses parents avaient une raison de plus de le faire: lui. Pour Ian rien n'était plus simple: son Papa et sa Maman s'aimaient et ils avaient eu un bébé ensemble; ils devaient se marier! C'était aussi simple que ça et le petit-garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses ne se mariaient pas. Alors il expliquait de manière sérieuse et très concerné à son oncle qu'il allait tout faire pour que son Papa donne la belle bague à sa Maman. Et bien sur Jeremy n'en doutait pas, son adorable neveu avait de qui tenir. Ian était bel et bien le digne fils d'Elena Gilbert et de Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Ian qui angoisse à l'idée de dire la vérité à ses parents? D'Elena qui n'aime pas isolé son fils des autres enfants? D'Elena qui rassure son fils et calme Damon? Que pensez-vous aussi de Ian qui fait passer un interrogatoire à Alaric concernant le mariage? Du bébé qui dispute Jeremy? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Elena quand elle comprend à quel point Damon est riche? Et que pensez-vous de Damon et Elena qui veulent se marier mais qui n'en parlent pas? Et de Ian qui est bien décidé à s'en mêler?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis sur le chapitre et vos théories sur la suite avec une très grande impatience. **

**La suite d'ici quelques jours. **

**Passez un bon weekend. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre plus courts que les autres, dont le découpage ne me plait pas. Désolée, j'ai accidentellement effacé la fin et je n'ai pas le temps de la réécrire aujourd'hui et comme je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre, et bien je poste ce que j'ai. J'espère néanmoins que le chapitre vous plaira. **

**DameDelenaForever: Contente que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Ian qui ne l'aime pas, dis moi? Et qui ne voudrais pas la place d'Elena (sauf dans ce chapitre)? Pour l'instant on est loin de parler mariage, ce chapitre est assez grave, ce n'est pas un chapitre léger où l'on peut parler mariage. Mais bon je ne peux rien dire de plus. Bonne semaine, bises & à bientôt. **

**Sosso: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Ian veut marier ses parents et même si dans ce chapitre les circonstances font qu'il n'en parle pas, il ne va pas baisser les bras. Il veut vraiment marier ses parents, donc il faut s'attendre à tout de sa part. Aller passe une bonne semaine, bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Oui Elena ne s'attendait pas à ce que Damon soit si riche, elle a un petit choc. Cependant elle aime trop Damon pour que ce soit un obstacle pour elle. Elle va s'adapter au fait qu'elle a un petit-ami multimilliardaire. Ian veut marier ses parents et c'est le fils de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert, il est têtu. De plus il ressemble beaucoup à son père, il va falloir s'attendre à ce qu'il agisse en mini-Damon. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur le sujet. Passe une bonne semaine, bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Les vacances arrivent à grand pas mais avant il y a des moments un peu moins joyeux et plus graves. Stefan va encore faire des siennes! Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Melissa: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Oui c'est vrai que ça faisait quelques chapitres que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles. Mais bon tu commentes comme tu peux. Concernant l'histoire, Ian ne va pas démordre de son idée, il veut que ses parents se marient. Et oui il est comme eux, il est très têtu. Si Damon s'en était prit à Elena c'était à cause de son inquiétude pour Ian. C'était impulsivement et sous l'effet de l'émotion: il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait! De plus c'est très Damon de sauter les explications et d'en venir aux conclusions! Et si Elena a passé outre, c'est parce que si les rôles avaient été inversé, elle sait qu'elle aurait probablement eu la même réaction. Et puis elle ne voulait pas que son bébé se retrouve au milieu d'une dispute entre elle et Damon parce que quand ils se disputent, c'est violent. Bon et bien je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ton com', passe une bonne semaine, bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Contente que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà, j'ai répondu sommairement à vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Durant la réception de mariage de son parrain, Ian papotait avec les amis de ses parents en exposant à ses tatas (Caroline et Bonnie) et à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'il allait faire en sorte que son Papa et sa Maman se marient. Et pendant que leur petit-garçon amusait tout le monde, Damon – qui rigolait en entendant son fils raconter qu'il voulait les marier Elena et lui – et Elena dansaient encore et encore pour ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'ils devaient partir pour l'aéroport. La jeune femme se chargeait de dire au revoir à ses amis, de féliciter une nouvelle fois les jeunes mariés et d'aller récupérer les manteaux au vestiaire tandis que Damon allait récupérer les chiens de son fils chez Alaric et Meredith. Car il était inévitable qu'il fallait partir avec les chiens! Le vampire avait passé deux heures à convaincre son fils de laisser ses autres animaux à Mystic Falls, sous les gardes d'Alaric – qui gardait les canards, l'oie et les poissons – et de Jeremy – qui lui avait récupéré les lapins, mécontentant au passage Bonnie qui savait que son petit-ami était pire qu'un enfant de deux ans et que les animaux allait l'amuser plus qu'autre chose – et autant dire que ça avait été difficile de convaincre Ian que son petit zoo ne risquait rien en étant sous les responsabilités de son parrain et de son oncle. Mais concernant les chiens, le vampire savait que ce n'était pas négociable: Ian était constamment collé à ces deux animaux! Cependant il y avait une grande différence entre emmener des chiens en vacances et emmener de lapins ou des canards; le ténébreux Salvatore préférait de loin avoir à emmener en vacances des chiens plutôt que toute la ménagerie de son fils.

Stefan Salvatore était fou de colère. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas été convié au mariage de son ancien professeur d'Histoire, ça il s'en fichait royalement – en plus comme la réception se passait au lycée de Mystic Falls, soit dans un lieu public, il pouvait toujours s'y incruster – non, le vampire était furieux parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui. Il y a une petite heure, lorsqu'il est rentré à la pension, Stefan a eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir ses affaires sous le perron avec une lettre de Damon – son frère lui disait de _"dégager"_, "_de ne plus jamais refoutre les pieds à Mystic Falls"_, _"de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'Elena et de Ian"_ et _"de les oublier lui, Elena et Ian"_ – et surtout quand il avait voulu rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas pu. Son frère avait probablement changé l'acte de propriété de la maison, c'était la seule réponse au fait qu'il se retrouvait coincé dehors. Son propre frère avait osé le mettre dehors de leur maison familiale et quelque chose lui faisait penser que le petit pleurnichard n'y était pas étranger. Au contraire, Stefan était persuadé que le morveux en était le responsable et comptait bien se venger de l'enfant mais ce soir ce n'était pas sa priorité. Ce soir était la lune rouge, c'était une chance pour Elena et lui d'avoir un enfant et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer. Le cadet des Salvatore pensait que si Elena était enceinte de lui, elle réaliserait que sa place n'était pas avec Damon à jouer la Maman pour un petit bâtard qui est le fruit d'un accident et qu'elle lui reviendrait. Si Elena et lui avaient un enfant ensemble, il gagnerait: la jeune femme quitterait Damon et abandonnerait le petit _"je sais tout"_ insolent pour retourner auprès de lui. Ainsi le vampire s'installa discrètement dans un des couloirs de son ancien lycée pour attendre qu'Elena s'isole des autres, sachant que s'il allait au gymnase, il serait obligé d'affronter toute la petite bande qui à cette heure ci devait être liguée contre lui à cause du petit morveux de Damon. Alors Stefan préférait de loin attendre Elena dans les couloirs et lorsqu'il la fit arriver avec le pleurnichard, il attendit que soit passer le gosse qui courrait en direction des vestiaires et attrapa la jeune femme en l'entrainant à vitesse vampire dans leur ancienne classe de littérature.

Elena n'avait pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle était avec son fils, tous les deux rigolaient avant que celui-ci, pressé de partir en vacances, ne courre vers les vestiaires la laissant seule. À partir de ce moment tout se passa extrêmement vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, à vitesse surhumaine, elle avait été entrainé dans une de ses anciennes classes de cours et se retrouvait face à Stefan qui la terrorisait. Quelque part dans le regard de son ancien petit ami, elle pouvait voir qu'il était dangereux pour elle et d'instinct, la jeune femme recula d'un pas. Cependant malgré le fait qu'elle cherchait à fuir, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas: elle était prise au piège, elle savait que Stefan ne voulait pas la laisser partir. La preuve quand elle avait cherché à courir vers la sortie de secours, Stefan l'avait plaqué au mur et l'empêchait de bouger en la bloquant d'une main. Elena avait beau essayé de se débattre, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était prisonnière d'un vampire devenu fou, tout pouvait lui arriver et elle était terrifiée. D'autant plus quand elle eu comprit où son ancien petit ami voulait en venir. En effet, sans crier garde, Stefan lui arracha une des bretelles de sa robe à l'aide des ses dents et laissa balader sa main de libre sur ses cuisses.

«Stefan arrête, murmura-t-elle en larmes, vulnérable, incapable de se défendre ou de bouger.

- Avoue que ça te fait quelque chose Elena? Répliqua le vampire sans se soucier du fait qu'il terrorisait une femme qu'il avait un jour aimé.

- Non, le contredit la jeune femme en se débattant toujours, en vain.

- Menteuse!

- Tu me fais mal Stefan, lâche moi! Pleurait-t-elle en sentant la peur s'emparer de plus en plus d'elle à chaque minute qui défilaient. Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

- Elena, toi et moi ce n'est pas fini. Damon t'a fait croire que tu l'aimais, il te manipule mais une fois que tu auras comprit que c'est avec moi que tu es heureuse, tu oublieras tout le mal que mon frère te fait, lui expliqua calmement Stefan. Toi et moi on va tout recommencer à zéro. Ce soir est le début de notre nouvelle vie.

- NON! Hurla-t-elle horrifiée. Je ne veux pas de toi, je ne t'aime pas. Je te hais Stefan! Je te hais pour avoir terrorisé mon bébé et je te hais pour être sur le point de me violer. Maintenant si tu m'as un jour aimé, si tu tiens encore un peu à ton frère, laisse moi partir!

- Elena tu dis ça parce que tu crois que tu aimes Damon, c'est ce qu'il te fait croire. Il utilise son bâtard pour arriver à ses fins.

- Le bâtard comme tu l'appelles si bien, c'est mon fils. Son nom est Ian et il n'a rien d'un bâtard Stefan!

- Elena, mon frère utilise ton désir de maternité pour te manipuler! Mais ne t'inquiète pas toi et moi on va avoir un bébé, lui assura le vampire qui continuait de promener ses mains de manière indécente sur le corps délicat de la jeune femme.

- Surement pas! Cria Elena horrifiée en ne cessant d'essayer vainement de se débattre, la peur au ventre. Je ne veux pas de bébé avec toi, je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi! Tu es un monstre Stefan, je te hais! Lâche moi!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua le vampire sur un ton dénué d'émotion en l'embrassant. Tu verras quand tu tiendras notre petit bébé dans tes bras, tu regretteras tes paroles! Tu seras Maman Elena, je t'offre tout ce que tu as toujours voulu: un bébé.

- J'ai déjà un bébé, il s'appelle Ian et je l'aime plus que tout!

- Tu vois c'est ce que je disais, Damon te manipule à l'aide de son petit bâtard. Il utilise ton désir de maternité pour te faire aimer son morveux.

- Ian n'est pas un bâtard! Ni un morveux ou qu'importe comment tu pourrais l'appeler! Hurla Elena en défendant son fils. C'est mon bébé! Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un enfant qui n'était pas prévu, mais son père et moi, sa mère, on l'adore! Il est mon enfant, mon bébé, mon miracle, et ça quoi tu fasses, ça ne changera jamais. Je l'aime. J'aime mon enfant!

- Damon t'a vraiment monté la tête Elena, répondit simplement Stefan. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu seras enceinte de moi, tu ne seras plus influençable. D'ailleurs ce soir c'est la lune rouge et…

- C'était hier la lune rouge, et où est le rapport?

- Elena arrête de poser des questions et pense au bébé que l'on va faire. Tu vas être enfin heureuse. Toi et moi on va faire un bébé!

- Et tu crois que c'est ce que je veux? Un enfant de toi? Ironisa la jeune femme qui essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et de garder son sang froid, et de se débattre. Alors là tu rêves mon pauvre! Je ne veux rien de toi, je te déteste. Non, je te hais. Je te hais plus que je n'ai jamais hais qui que ce soit d'autre! Et cet enfant auquel tu tiens tant et que tu veux me faire, rien que de penser le porter me donner envie de vomir! Je n'en veux pas Stefan. Ce bébé que tu tiens tant à avoir, moi je n'en veux pas et si jamais par malheur je me retrouvais à le porter, je ne le garderai pas. Et si tu me forces, je me tuerais plutôt que de mettre au monde un autre monstre comme toi.

- Espèce de sale garce! Hurla Stefan fou de rage en s'en prenant violement à elle en la frappant.»

La violence de la gifle que s'était prise la jeune femme fut d'une telle force qu'elle se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, à moitié nue et horrifiée. Elle ignorait ce que Stefan allait lui faire; au début il comptait la violer mais maintenant il était fou de colère, il la frappait. Qu'allait lui faire après? Continuer de la frapper? La violer? La tuer? La jeune femme l'ignorait et elle était de plus en plus terrifiée. Enfin si il était possible de l'être plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà! Elle était en présence d'un monstre qui voulait abuser d'elle, qui la battait et elle était dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir. Elle avait une nouvelle fois essayé mais son ravisseur l'avait rattrapé et frapper de nouveau en lui arrachant l'autre bretelle de sa robe. Elena était vraiment terrorisée et les seuls à qui elle pensait étaient Damon et Ian. La jeune femme avait peur de ne plus les revoir.

Bonnie Bennett et Jeremy Gilbert passaient une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne parle d'avoir un enfant. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'avoir des enfants – le jeune Gilbert abordait surement le sujet à cause de Ian; le bébé d'Elena n'était certainement pas innocent au désir de paternité de son oncle – et même si la sorcière était heureuse que son compagnon veuille s'engager, elle n'était pas prête à être mère. Et elle avait essayé de le dire à Jeremy mais il semblait qu'elle s'y soit mal prise puisque son petit-ami et elle s'étaient disputés et il Jeremy était parti dehors en lui disant de ne pas le suivre. Cependant Bonnie ne voulait pas rester sur un quiproquo; elle voulait faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'elle voulait des enfants mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à en avoir maintenant. Elle voulait que Jeremy comprenne qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas rester en froid avec lui.

Ian Salvatore était tellement pressé de partir en vacances qu'il était parti devant sa mère chercher son manteau ainsi que le sac et la veste d'Elena. Il était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que sa Maman n'était plus derrière lui. Ian avait beau être à moitié vampire et posséder les avantages de la condition d'immortel, il était souvent distrait: son esprit se focalisait sur quelque chose et il ne faisait pas attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Ainsi il ignorait où était sa Maman mais il savait qu'il devait aller la rejoindre. Alors il se concentra afin d'entendre tous les bruits qui l'entouraient et à force de persévérance il finit – au bout de deux-trois minutes – à entendre celle-ci pleurer et crier. Le bébé se fichait de savoir ce qui se passait, d'entendre la vois de Stefan parler à sa mère, tout ce qui lui importait était que sa Maman avait peur – il l'avait entendu au son de la voix d'Elena – et qu'elle pleurait. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, sa Maman pleurait et avait peur, il devait la protéger. Son Papa lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre soin de sa mère, Ian ne comptait pas l'abandonner. C'est ainsi que l'enfant couru jusque dans la pièce où se trouvait sa mère et la découvrit a terre, blessé, battue par Stefan. Et bien que l'enfant ait peur du méchant petit frère de son Papa, il avait encore plus peur pour sa Maman qui n'était pas vampire, qui ne savait donc pas se défendre. Ainsi le bébé se positionna entre elle et Stefan – alors qu'Elena le suppliait de partir! – tout en ordonnant à son oncle de laisser sa Maman tranquille tout en sortant les crocs et en mordant le vampire qui recula d'un pas, humilié par l'acte du bébé qui en profita pour aller se refugier auprès de sa mère qui essayait péniblement de se relever.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking du lycée, Damon Salvatore senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet tout semblait trop calme – enfin excepté une scène de ménage entre Jeremy et Bonnie – et cette tranquillité n'était pas normale. Pas quand Ian était surexcité. Normalement son fils, qui était surexcité, devrait être sur le parking à tirer Elena et à la presser de partir en vacances. Or aucun des deux n'étaient là et le vampire connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir que ce n'était pas normale. Si Ian n'était pas sur le parking, on l'entendrait chahuter, or là Damon n'entendait pas son fils. Ni Elena. Et son angoisse augmenta lorsque garé à l'autre bout du parking il aperçu la moto de son frère. À cet instant son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il couru à l'intérieur du lycée sans prêter attention au fait qu'alertés par son comportement Bonnie et Jeremy le suivait. Tout ce qui comptait pour Damon était de retrouver sa famille. Alors il y alla par déduction, il savait qu'il perdrait du temps s'il les cherchait du côté du gymnase et décida d'aller dans les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire où il tendit l'oreille pour entendre Ian crier _"Laisse ma Maman tranquille!"_. Au son de la voix de son fils, le vampire pouvait sentir qu'il avait peur, et en entendant la mise en garde du bébé, il était inutile de réfléchir pour savoir avec qui lui et Elena étaient. Stefan. Stefan s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à Elena et Ian et cette fois-ci était la fois de trop. Damon était fou de rage et prêt à tuer son frère. Surtout lorsqu'il trouva Ian et Elena. La jeune femme, dont les vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés et qui pleurait tout en tremblant de peur, serrait le bébé dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice alors que Stefan levait la main vers eux pour les frapper. À la vue de cette scène, Damon perdit tout le contrôle qu'il avait et fou de rage il se rua sur son frère et se battait avec lui comme un forcené; cette fois ci Stefan était vraiment allé trop loin! Déjà qu'il avait franchit plusieurs limites, mais là! Là le cadet des Salvatore s'était surpassé: il s'en était prit à deux innocents. Un bébé qu'il adore torturé et qui est son propre neveu et Elena, une femme qu'il prétend avoir aimé.

Le sang-froid dont avait fait preuve Ian en venant défendre sa mère avait vite éclaté en mille morceaux. La peur avait probablement déclenchée une poussée d'adrénaline qui était à l'origine de la force qu'avait eu le bébé de s'interposer entre son bourreau et sa Maman pour protéger cette dernière. Cependant dés qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, il avait craint des représailles et était allé se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. La peur était revenue. Stefan était là, face à lui prêt à lui faire du mal après en avoir fait à sa pauvre Maman. Le petit-garçon n'était encore qu'un bébé mais de par sa condition de vampire, il était bien plus intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge. Et puis lui et son Papa avaient beaucoup parlé d'Elena quand celle-ci était dans le coma; le bébé savait qu'il fallait protéger sa Maman. Elle était humaine et elle se retrouvait au milieu de vampire, il fallait le défendre. Et quand son Papa n'était pas là, le petit pensait que c'était à lui de le faire. Parce que lui était à moitié vampire, donc qu'il avait les capacité de prendre soin de sa Maman et d'empêcher quiconque de lui faire du mal. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à sa Maman! En plus sa Maman était gentille, Ian ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse vouloir lui faire de mal. Mais Stefan était méchant, il l'avait toujours été. Le vampire avait toujours été méchant avec son neveu et le petit-garçon avait vraiment eu peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver si son Papa n'était pas arrivé. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas l'enfant d'avoir encore peur et d'être complètement hystérique. Ce que son oncle avait encore fait et ce qu'il avait dit avaient un fois de plus terrorisé le bébé. Ian avait entendu ce que Stefanavait dit à sa Maman, il l'avait vu la frapper et était certain que si son père n'était pas arrivé, son oncle l'aurait battu et aurait continué de battre sa mère. Alors oui le petit Ian Salvatore avait de quoi être hystérique et de pleurer sans savoir s'arrêter! Et Elena avait beau essayé de le calmer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Son fils pleurait, s'accrochait à elle avec toute la force qu'il avait; d'ailleurs il la serrait tellement fort qu'il appuyait aux endroits endoloris par les coups de Stefan, mais sa mère ne disait rien, elle laissait son fils s'accrocher aussi fort qu'il le voulait. Après tout le bébé passait en priorité alors elle serrait les dents, souffrant en silence tout en serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait son fils. Ian passait avant elle, il passait avant tout et la jeune femme souffrait bien plus de voir son fils en larmes et angoissant que de ses blessures. Elle pleurait en silence, cachait sa peur et ses tremblements et serrait fort son fils contre elle comme si elle voulait le protéger. Elle voulait le protéger de tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Stefan? De Ian qui protège sa mère? De Ian qui a mordu Stefan? De Jeremy & Bonnie? De Damon?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **

**La suite d'ici quelques jours. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Voilà le chapitre 16, ce chapitre est complet je vous rassure. Je réponds vite fait à vos commentaires – je n'ai pas le temps de faire de longue réponses, désolée – avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre où Ian & Damon auront un grande discussion.**

**Katherina1411: Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Stefan est allé loin, trop loin. On le retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Melissa: Merci pour ton com' & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ian est courageux oui, il aime sa Maman, il a voulu la protéger. Il a tellement souffert du coma d'Elena qu'il ne veut plus qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Elena elle a toujours été protectrice envers ses proches, normal qu'elle ne soit avec son bébé. Qu'elle le soit encore plus envers son fils. Damon lui connaît Ian comme personne, quand il n'a pas vu son fils, il a comprit que quelque chose se passait parce que Ian était surexcité à l'idée de partir en vacances à la neige. Et oui il est fou de rage! Et oui j'ai comprit ce que tu voulais dire sur la dispute Bonnie/Jeremy. Bon aller je te laisse, je n'ai pas le temps de faire de très longues réponses. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour ton com'. Oui, les Salvatore font se battre, Damon va vouloir le tuer mais va faire passer Ian et Elena en priorité. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Merci pour ton com'. Et oui Stefan est allé très loin & va tomber de haut. Ian & Elena sont vraiment en état de choc & oui les frères Salvatore font se battre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Stefan a complètement perdu le sens des réalités, il est allé très très loin! Ian est intervenu, il adore sa mère et veut la protéger. Et Damon est fou de rage, ça se comprend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**P'tite Kermy: Pas de soucis que tu n'ai pas pu posté au chapitre précédent, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ton com' & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui heureusement que Damon est arrivé. Ian adore sa mère, il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Jeremy a un an de moins qu'Elena dans la série, Elena a 21 ans dans l'histoire, donc il a 20 ans. Mais Jeremy dit qu'il veut un bébé parce qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec son neveu, c'est plus un caprice qu'autre chose. Bonnie a dit non parce qu'elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à devenir parents. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec ce seizième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour les réponses robotiques et sommaires que je vous ai faite.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Jeremy Gilbert avait été complètement chamboulé par la scène qu'il avait découverte. Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il était principalement fou de rage contre Stefan – qui se prenait une monumentale raclée de la part de Damon et de Bonnie puisque la sorcière utilisait ses pouvoirs pour lui infliger une insoutenable douleur – et fou d'inquiétude pour Elena et Ian. Le bébé, tout tremblant pleurait et s'accrochait à sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendant. Quand à la jeune femme, elle tremblait autant que son fils qu'elle serrait fort contre elle, tout en pleurant et serrant les dents à cause de la douleur grandissante causée par les coups de Stefan. En voyant sa sœur et son neveu adoré ainsi, Jeremy avait envie de réagir comme Damon mais il fallait que quelqu'un prenne soin d'Elena et de Ian. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu – personne n'avait besoin de poser de questions sur ce qui s'était passé, le tableau découvert parlait de lui même – ils étaient en état de choc. Elena, d'habitude très réactive aux bagarres entre Damon et Stefan, n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas bougé et laissait faire. Son regard était terrorisé, elle souffrait, elle avait peur. La jeune femme était vraiment choquée, ça se voyait. Quand au bébé, il était complètement hystérique et refusait de lâcher sa Maman. Son oncle avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras afin de soulager Elena mais Ian lui avait lancé un regard noir et avait resserré son emprise sur sa mère. Le petit voulait rester dans les bras de sa Maman; le fait d'être dans les bras protecteurs d'Elena le rassurait même s'il restait encore très choqué. De plus, il ne voulait pas laisser sa Maman, il sentait qu'elle était mal, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il voulait rester dans les bras de sa Maman, il voulait prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Et il voulait son Papa. Sa Maman murmurait désespérément le nom de son Papa dans l'espoir que Damon viendrait auprès d'eux et le bébé décida de lui aussi l'appeler pour qu'il vienne prendre soin d'eux. Et en entendant son bébé appeler Damon, Elena eut une sorte de déclic et se releva. Cependant elle le fit un peu vite puisqu'elle perdit connaissance sous les hurlements de Ian qui paniquait forçant Bonnie a arrêté de torturé Stefan et son père à arrêter de frapper son frère à terre – cependant pour ne pas que Stefan s'approche, il lui avait brisé la nuque en disant sérieusement et d'une voix dénuée d'émotion _"Je le tuerai plus tard!"_.

«Elena, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait toutes ses émotions. Elena?

- Elle a quoi? Paniquait Jeremy. Bonnie fait quelque chose!

- Elle ne peut pas, souviens toi de ce qu'elle a dit quand Elena était dans le coma, grogna Damon fou d'inquiétude.

- Maman va encore faire dodo? S'inquiéta Ian en pleurant et en tremblant encore plus. Ze ve pas moi, ze ve Maman!

- NON! S'écria son père. Non elle ne va pas de nouveau être dans le coma. On va à l'hôpital!

- En fait peut-être que…

- Bonnie! Gronda dangereusement le vampire.

- Hier j'ai fait de la magie et j'ai emmagasiné énormément d'énergie, autant que lorsque j'utilisais la puissance des sorcières. Hier c'était facile, c'était la lune rouge et… la magie que je vais utilisé est dangereux parce que ce n'est pas de la magie utilisée fréquemment, c'est une puissante et ancienne magie, mais je crois que double Petrova sacrifiée ou pas, je peux guérir Elena, expliqua Bonnie à toute vitesse.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûre? Hurla Damon vraiment très inquiet et énervé. Parce que il y a une sacrée différence!

- J'en suis sûre! Lui assura la jeune femme.

- Bonnie tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire de la magie noire, que tu ne dois pas…, commença Jeremy inquiet avant que sa compagne ne le coupe.

- Je sais ce que je fais Jeremy! Le coupa-t-elle avec autorité. Le mieux c'est qu'on change de pièce, par rapport à…

- On va dans la classe Ric, déclara froidement Damon en portant et Ian et Elena.»

Installée dans son ancienne classe d'histoire, Bonnie guérissait sa meilleure amie – ça semblait fonctionner puisque les énormes bleus de la jeune femme disparaissaient petit à petit – pendant que Ian continuait de pleurer et s'inquiétait de ce que sa Tata Bonnie faisait à sa Maman. Le petit ignorait l'existence de la magie et bien qu'il ait confiance en la meilleure amie de sa mère, ce que la sorcière faisait l'effrayait. Alors il s'était réfugié dans les bras de son père. D'ailleurs Damon avait bien besoin de Ian sinon il aurait déjà franchi toutes les limites possibles inimaginables. Le vampire était fou de rage et de douleur. Stefan s'en était prit à Elena, il lui avait fait du mal et il s'en était aussi prit à Ian. Son pauvre petit bébé qui continuait de pleurer, de trembler et qui était aussi inquiet que lui. Oh Damon détestait les voir souffrir. Il détestait voir Elena dans l'état qu'elle était, il détestait imaginer ce que Stefan avait pu lui faire et il détestait les larmes de son petit-garçon. Tout ça s'était vraiment trop pour lui, le ténébreux Salvatore ne supportait pas cette situation. Il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. Il mourrait d'envie de tuer son frère mais avant il devait s'assurer qu'Elena et Ian allaient bien –tous les deux étaient sa priorité, sa famille – et il voulait tuer son cadet mais avant de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, le vampire voulait le faire souffrir. Il voulait que Stefan souffre autant qu'il avait pu faire souffrir Elena et Ian. Il voulait qu'avant de mourir son cadet exprime des regrets. Il voulait se venger et il voulait que même dans la mort, même de l'autre côté, Stefan se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il soit hanté pour toujours. Damon voulait que son frère souffre comme personne n'avait souffert. Et puis ce le vampire s'arrangerait pour que cela serve d'exemple; ainsi si un jour quelqu'un a l'idée de s'en prendre à Elena ou à Ian, il devra savoir qu'il en payera les conséquences. Avec Stefan comme exemple, tout le monde saura qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à la famille de Damon Salvatore.

Une demi heure plus tard, et après l'arrivée du reste de la bande – Caroline était sortie dehors et avait vu que la voiture de Damon était toujours sur le parking, ça l'avait alerté et elle avait prévenu tout le monde – Elena se réveilla. La douleur physique avait disparue mais une douleur plus subtile et bien moins évidente à guérir s'était installée en elle. Ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait marqué, elle avait été terrorisée par Stefan et avait été folle d'inquiétude pour son petit bébé qui avait été si héroïque. Sans Ian, sans Damon, sans Jeremy et Bonnie, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé? Imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire, imaginer forcément le pire la rendait folle. Et repenser à Stefan la rendait malade. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il l'ait embrassé, qu'il l'ait touché, caressé. Tout ça lui donnait des hauts le cœur et réveillait de nouveau ses tremblements. Ce qu'elle ressentait ce soir était indescriptible mais indescriptible dans le mauvais sens du terme. Autant apprendre à connaître son merveilleux et adorable petit-garçon avait été indescriptible dans le bon sens en lui apportant un bonheur inespéré et indescriptible, autant ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était indescriptible dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ce n'était que douleur, souffrance et terreur. C'était l'enfer. Littéralement.

«Ian, murmura la jeune femme en cherchant son bébé du regard tout en constatant qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans la salle de cour d'Alaric, entourée de tous ses amis. Mon bébé…

- Maman, pleurait encore Ian en venant se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Z'ai eu peur, z'ai cru que t'allais encore faire dodo!

- Ça va Ian, regarde je suis là bébé.

- Maman ze ve pas que tu sois triste. Tu sais ze pe t'enlever tes mauvais souvenirs. Ze pe. Papa me montre et ze pe faire après, lui proposa gentiment son bébé en regardant son père qui lui souriant tout en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. Tu ve?

- Bébé je ne dois pas oublier parce que… Ce n'est pas bien. Toi tu n'oublieras pas, ce n'est pas juste que moi j'oublie. On doit… On va s'en remettre Ian. Toi, moi, ton Papa on aussi, tous les trois on est fort.

- Non moi z'ai peur. Toi t'es forte. Tu avais peur mais tu t'occupais de moi et moi z'ai pas su comment éviter que Tefan te fasse du mal. Ze suis désolé Maman, s'excusa l'enfant en larmes.

- Non tu as été… Tu es mon petit héro Ian. Je ne dis pas que… Tu aurais du partir parce que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, mais tu es resté. Tu as fait face à Stefan malgré ta peur et tu l'as fait reculé.

- C'est quand ze l'ai mordu, lui dit son fils en se calmant un peu alors que tout le monde sorti dans le couloir pour les laisser seuls avec Damon. Tu sais Papa y dit que quand un vampire mord un autre vampire, l'autre vampire il est mumilé, ça lui plait pas parce que ça veut dire que le vampire qui l'a mordu est plus fort. Enfin ça marze que quand c'est comme ça pace que Papa quand z'ai faim et qui a pas à manzé et ben y me laisse le mordre mais comme y décide c'est pas pareil. En fait quand ze mord Papa, ze pe voir plein de zose dans sa tête et lui y pe voir plein de zose dans ma tête à moi. Enfin sauf quand on bloque, parce que quand tu mords quequ'un qui ve pas qu'on voit queque zose, on voit pas. Et c'est pareil pour moi, si ze ve pas, Papa voit pas! Ze te montrerais un zour. Mais pas maintenant, z'ai peur de te faire du mal. Quand ze serais plus grand, promis. Mais tu sais Papa y pe te mordre ou te donner de son sang, comme ça tu verras.

- Ian! Le disputa légèrement Damon qui ignorait si Elena désirait un échange de sang.

- Quoi?

- Tu… Heu…

- Laisse le Damon. Il me parle de sa vie, de qui il est et il veut me faire découvrir son monde. Votre monde, répondit la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire. Laisse le parler.»

Ian continuait de parler, de raconter sa vie à sa Maman; le bébé sentait que plus il parlait, plus sa mère se clamait. Ainsi que son père. Le petit-garçon avait bien ressenti la colère de son père et faisait tout pour la lui faire oublier. Ainsi l'enfant continuait de parler et de faire rigoler ses parents avant de s'arrêter net et de leur demander quand est-ce qu'il partait en vacances. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, lui et ses parents avaient oublié qu'ils partaient en vacances! Elena avait eu du mal à sortir de sa torpeur, quand à Damon il ne se concentrait que sur sa famille et tentait d'oublier sa rage. Alors les vacances, elles avaient un peu été oubliées. Cependant elles restaient d'actualité. Mais elles étaient légèrement modifiées. En effet Damon appelait l'agence de location de voitures pour qu'il puisse loué la voiture qu'il avait loué pour aller dans les Alpes sur Paris afin de faire visiter la capitale française à Elena et Ian – le petit venait de confier vouloir voir _"la grande tour de Paris"_ et qu'il voulait aller à Disneyland – avant d'appeler un agence de jets privés pour avoir un avion à disposition immédiate – le vampire ne voulait pas qu'Elena et Ian se retrouvent au milieu de foule, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le vampire voulait juste que les choses soient simples pour sa compagne et son fils. Ils voulaient qu'ils puissent se remettre tranquillement de leurs émotions et qu'ils soient heureux.

Deux heures plus tard, et après qu'Elena se soit changé, la jeune femme se trouvait avec ses deux vampires préférés dans un jet. En comprenant qu'elle allait voyagé dans un avion privé, la jeune femme avait regardé Damon d'un regard qui signifiait _"C'est trop, tu n'étais pas obligé!"_ mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elena ne pleurait plus, elle ne tremblait plus mais elle était fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait vidé de l'intérieur et à son arrivée à l'aéroport tout ce dont elle rêvait était dormir dans les bras de Damon, l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Ainsi lorsqu'elle fut installée dans l'avion – à côté de Damon et Ian toujours sur ses genoux, Ian qui refusait de la quitter – elle ne s'était pas faite prier pour s'endormir sous le regard protecteur des deux hommes de sa vie. Damon était toujours inquiet et énervé, il le cachait face à Elena et Ian mais il n'était vraiment pas dans un bon jour. Il devenait fou à imaginer ce que Stefan avait fait à Elena et Ian et il culpabilisait. Le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si il avait les choses différemment, rien ne se serait passé. Et bien sur il en voulait à son frère qu'il ne comprenait plus – enfin encore moins qu'auparavant – et à cause de qui il souffrait aussi. Stefan et lui étaient frères, ils ont une relation conflictuelle depuis longtemps, une relation qui connaît des hauts et des bas – bien que là, ce que le cadet avait fait était impardonnable – mais ils étaient frères et les actes de l'un ont toujours eu des conséquences sur l'autre. Et là ce que Stefan avait fait était quelque chose que son ainé ne lui pardonnerait pas. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas Damon de souffrir. Mais il ne montrait rien et écoutait son fils qui lui parlait de ce qui s'était passé. Quelque part Ian en avait besoin mais il n'avait pas osé en parler devant sa mère. Le bébé ne voulait pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Alors il avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour parler de la soirée qu'il avait vécue à son père. Bien sur l'enfant sentait son Papa tendu, en colère et blessé mais Ian savait que son père était solide, il pouvait parler de tout avec lui même si le sujet était difficile ou délicat. Son Papa était solide et pouvait tout entendre; il pouvait tout lui dire.

«J'ai eu très peur pour Maman, confia l'enfant. Tu sais elle est zentille Maman, ze comprends pas que quequ'un ve lui faire du mal!

- Oui. Ta Maman quand on la voit tout ce qu'on veut c'est la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse, sourit son père.

- Tu la fais sourire et tu la rends heureuse, lui assura Ian.

- Idem pour toi bonhomme!

- Ze sais. Tu sais moi ze ve pas qu'elle soit triste moi, s'inquiéta le bébé. Cé ma Maman, ze ve pas la voir triste. Ze ve que ma Maman soit contente!

- Tu sais Ian c'est possible que ce ne soit pas facile pour elle pendant un moment, quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois… mais tu sais ta mère est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Et toi et moi on va l'aider à aller mieux.

- Comment?

- Et bien on va s'occuper d'elle, l'amuser, la câliner… En fait on va être deux petits anges avec elle!

- Heu ça Papa on sait pas faire! Lui rappela le bébé.

- Ouais on n'a rien d'angélique tous les deux! On a un fichu caractère et je suis… chiant. Mais ce que je voulais dire Ian, c'est qu'on va montrer à ta Maman qu'on l'aime et bien s'occuper d'elle. Et ça mon fifils on sait faire!

- Ouais, sourit l'enfant. Tu sais… Je… Ce soir…

- Vas y Ian, l'encouragea son père.

- Bah cé de ma faute, lui expliqua son fils. Z'aurais du prendre soin de ma Maman et z'ai pas su. Z'étais content de partir en vacances et z'ai laissé Maman derrière moi.

- Attend tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura son père. Et ce que tu as fait, tu t'es bien comporté. Tu es allé protéger ta mère et tu as fait face à Stefan. Ce que tu as fait ce soir… Ian c'était bien de protéger ta mère mais elle t'a aussi expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sois en danger et moi non plus.

- Alors z'ai bien fait ou pas? S'inquiéta Ian.

- Oui tu as bien fait, répondit tendrement Damon. Tu as sauvé ta Maman, tu as bien fait Ian. Tu es un vrai petit héro. Mon fifils adoré est un petit héro!

- Toi aussi.

- Moi? Non moi je n'ai rien d'héroïque Ian, moi je suis un mauvais gars! Se défendit son père.

- Bah pour moi tu es un néro, ze m'en fou de ce que les autres disent! Répliqua le petit-garçon avant de prendre de nouveau un air grave. Tu sais quand z'ai zerzé Maman quand z'ai vu que ze l'avait perdu, z'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait à Tefan. Et ce qui voulait.

- Et? S'alarma son père.

- Y voulait un bébé avec Maman. Et Maman elle voulait pas, raconta le bébé alors que son père serrait les dents de nouveau fou de rage. Elle a dit que moi ze suis son bébé et qu'elle ve que moi comme bébé. Enfin ze crois qu'elle voulait plus dire qu'elle voulait de moi parce que toi tu es mon Papa. Tu sais si un zour Maman a un autre bébé ce sera avec toi. Vous êtes des namoureux et Maman elle m'aime moi donc elle aimera un autre bébé si c'est toi son Papa parce que c'est avec toi qu'elle ve être. Tu sais z'ai bien réfléchi moi et ze pense que si Maman et toi vous voulez un autre bébé, cé bien. Ze suis d'accord. Mais ze ve pas de petit-frère parce que les petits-frères c'est mézant.

- Ok, soupira le vampire surprit et dérouté par ce que son fils venait de dire à propos d'un autre bébé.

- Tu ve avoir un autre bébé toi?

- Je t'ai toi Ian et tu sais… Tu sais bonhomme normalement les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants et toi… Et bien toi, ta Maman et moi on ne sait pas trop comment ça se fait qu'on ait pu te faire. Mais on est très heureux de t'avoir. Tu es notre petit miracle adoré! Cependant on ne sait pas si on peut en avoir un autre.

- Si vous pouvez? Demanda Ian curieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Ta Maman a aussi son mot à dire.

- Ze crois que Maman dirais oui. Maman cé la meilleure des Maman, elle dirait pas non pour avoir un autre bébé.

- Et toi? Tu voudrais bien. Si tu en parles c'est parce que…

- En fait ze voulais pas que Maman ait un bébé avec Tefan, en plus elle voulait pas. Mais avec toi cé pas pareil. Toi t'es mon Papa, t'es son namoureux. Et puis tu sais z'aimerai bien avoir une petite-sœur, ze pourrai zouer avec elle, expliqua simplement le bébé. Bon même si les filles ça parle beaucoup et ça zoue pas au même zeu que les garçons, ze préfère une petite-sœur. Z'ai peur que si un zour z'ai un petit frère, y soit mézant comme ton petit-frère.

- Écoute Ian, je ne peux pas te promettre ça, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'un jour tu auras une petite-sœur ou même un petit-frère et tu sais pourquoi. En revanche ce que je peux te promettre c'est que si ta mère et moi on a un jour un autre enfant, ce bébé, fille ou garçon ne sera pas comme Stefan est. Stefan et moi on en est arrivé à se détester pour de multiples raisons mais ta mère et moi on ne laissera pas l'histoire se répéter. Si un jour on a un second enfant, ton petit-frère ou ta petite-sœur sera gentil ou gentille avec toi, lui assura son père qui se détendait peut à petit.

- Promit?

- Oui promit Ian!

- Tu sais z'ai aussi pensé à autre zose. C'est sérieux Papa alors tu rigoles pas! Le prévenu le petit avec autorité. Sois sérieux Papa!

- D'accord, d'accord, le calma son père. Donc c'est quoi cette chose sérieuse dont tu veux qu'on parle p'tit bonhomme?

- Mariage! Tu sais ze crois que tu dois te marier avec Maman!

- Tu crois trop Ian! Rigola gentiment Damon.

- Papa! Le disputa le bébé.

- Oh aller Ian je plaisante!

- T'es pas drôle, cracha le bébé vexé. Marie toi avec Maman au lieu de dire des bêtises. Tu disais qui fallait s'occuper d'elle, lui faire plaisir, et ben marie toi avec elle parce que Maman moi ze dis qu'elle ve se marier avec toi mais t'es trop bête pour t'en rendre compte!

- Ian, le disputa son père. Maintenant ça suffit. C'est toi qui veux que ta mère et moi on se marie mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Ta mère et moi on se mariera quand on l'aura décidé, comprit.

- Ouais dans la saint glinglin, ironisa son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ian Salvatore! S'écria Damon qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Damon Salvatore! Répliqua l'enfant en tenant tête à son père.

- Non mais depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom? Je suis ton père et…

- Oui mais parfois t'es bête Papa et ze préfère t'appeler Damon quand t'es bête! Tu sais si t'avais vu Maman au mariage de Tonton Ric et Ta Mewedith, tu aurais vu que Maman elle voulait se marier! Maintenant moi ze suis fatigué, ze vais dormir!»

Et Damon n'avait rien répliqué. Ça ne servait à rien, là Ian agissait comme lui, il voulait avoir le dernier mot et le vampire savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien de parler avec son fils quand celui-ci agissait comme lui. Ian était un vrai mini lui et parfois c'était très difficile à gérer. Surtout quand le bébé voulait avoir raison. Et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord. En effet, plus Damon voulait ménager Elena, ne pas la brusquer plus il remettait les choses à plus tard et comme son fils il détestait faire ça. Lui qui adorait tout avoir, tout de suite, là il devait admettre qu'il agissait comme un crétin. Mais si Elena lui disait non, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Voilà pourquoi le vampire ne se mettait pas à genoux aux pieds de la femme qu'il aimait, parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui dise non.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Ian qui reste collé à sa mère et qui ne veut pas la quitter? De la réaction de Damon? De Ian qui propose à sa mère de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste? Et quand il parle des morsures de vampire? Que pensez-vous de la modification des vacances? Du fait qu'ils voyagent en jet privé? Et bien sur que pensez-vous de la grande discussion père/fils? De Ian qui dispute Damon?**

**Voilà j'attends comme toujours vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**La suite au plus tôt dimanche, ça vous va?**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Voilà le dix-septième chapitre, juste une parenthèse avant d'en revenir sur ce chapitre – ET NE LISEZ PAS LA SUITE POUR NE PAS ÊTRE SPOILÉ – STELENA c'est FINI, YOUPI! Je suis TROP, TROP, TROP, TROP, TROP HEUREUSE, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je suis ravie parce que personnellement j'en avais ras le bol du Stelena. Quand au Delena, OMG, J'ADORE et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: PLUS. J'en veux plus! PLUS ET TOUJOURS PLUS DE DELENA! Et je pense ne pas être la seule, je me trompe? Bon moi je vais me calmer et en revenir à mon histoire. Dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre on se recentrera sur Delena – décidément je continue de parler d'eux ma parole! – et ce pour un bon petit moment puisqu'ils sont enfin en vacances avec leur adorable petit bébé. Stop moi, j'arrête de blablater, je réponds à vos commentaires mais avant je rajouterais une toute petite chose. Je tiens à vous dire qu'écrire cette histoire est toujours autant un plaisir pour moi tout comme lire vos adorables commentaires. MERCI. MERCI pour VOS COMMENTAIRES & MERCI pour votre FIDÉLITÉ pour la plupart d'entre vous. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire, je file répondre à vos commentaires que j'adore toujours autant.**

**M: Merci pour ton com' & ravie que l'histoire te plaise encore. Et oui cette scène, la discussion Ian/Damon est très aimée, tu n'es pas la seule personne à m'en parler. Passe un bon dimanche, bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui je pense que la réaction de Damon est PARFAITEMENT compréhensible, ce qui aurait été choquant aurait été qu'il n'ait pas cette réaction ou une réaction similaire. Enfin c'est mon point de vu personnel mais je suis ravie que tu le partages. Ian lui est un enfant donc forcément malgré lui il est marrant. Il fait les choses avec tellement d'innocence. À ses yeux tout est facile. Que ses parents se marient semble simple pour lui. Son Papa aime sa Maman, sa Maman aime son Papa, ils doivent donc se marier. Ainsi, comme pour lui tout est simple, il ne comprend pas que son père ne demande pas tout de suite sa mère en mariage. Voilà pourquoi il l'a disputé; parce qu'il n'aime pas que Damon soit réticent sur le sujet. Les vacances elles font être longues. Voilà tout pour cette fois-ci. Passe une bonne fin de weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ton com'. Ian est adorable, je crois que toutes mes lectrices sont tombées sous le charme. En même temps pas de mal, tout le monde craque pour les enfants! Mais Ian Salvatore est un sacré numéro, c'est le digne fils de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert. Je le dis souvent mais c'est vrai. Je devrais copier/collé cette phrase tellement je la écrite. Ian est digne fils de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert. Ian est digne fils de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert. Ian est digne fils de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert. Encore et encore. C'est simple je l'ai tellement écrite que je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai tapé ces mots. Et là après ta review d'une ligne; attention ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là. Je fais juste un constat gentil, sans aucune arrière-pensée, juste en fait pour dire qu'après ta review d'une ligne, tu as une réponse de vingt lignes de ma part. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis bavarde, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je te souhaite une bonne fin de weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Guest enfin Pascale puisque as signé la review. Pascale: Merci pour ton commentaires & ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Je crois que ce n'est pas ta première review, je reconnais ton style d'écriture mais c'est la première fois que tu notes ton prénom quelque part. Maintenant que fanfiction à changé son fonctionnement, il faut bien préciser son prénom sinon nous les auteurs ont répond par guest et c'est assez impersonnel, je n'aime pas trop. J'ai l'impression que c'est une forme de manque de respect envers le lecteur auquel je réponds. Mais bon tu fais comme tu veux après tout. Sérieusement j'ai du mal à croire que je suis aussi lu au Liban – ne serait-ce que par une seule personne - le Liban c'est quand même loin de chez moi – j'habite une petite ville en France pas très loin de Lyon, je ne sais pas si tu vois où c'est Lyon. Bref j'hallucine complètement d'être lu en dehors de la France ou de la Belgique (je sais que mes histoires sont aussi lu par plusieurs belges, je ne publie pas que sur fanfiction). Bon je passe sur l'histoire, c'est quand même de l'histoire dont je dois parler. Donc concernant le mariage, Ian va en reparler un peu mais il n'y a pas de demande en mariage dans ce chapitre; Damon & Elena sont eux aussi têtus. Malheureusement. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, médite sur le sujet. Non sérieusement si j'écris cette phrase, ce n'est pas anodin, voilà pourquoi je te dis de méditer sur le sujet et que je n'utilise pas ce proverbe pour t'embêter ou me moquer de toi. Elena enceinte? Moi je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai dit de bien regarder quand sont les lunes rouges pour savoir si peut-être Elena tomberait enceinte. Mais je n'ai jamais dit Elena sera enceinte. En même temps je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle ne le sera pas. Et là oui je te taquine avec mes mystères. Mais je ne confirmerai, ni ne réfuterai un possible grossesse d'Elena. Comprends moi, si je disais oui elle sera enceinte ou non elle ne le sera pas, je balancerais un trop gros spoiler sur l'histoire. Je peux juste te conseiller, à toi et à tout ceux que ça interresse de bien regarder du côté des lunes rouges, c'est là que sont les indices sur ce sujet, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Bon aller je te laisse lire le chapitre, je pense que ma réponse est suffisamment longue comme ça. Passe un bon dimanche, bise & à bientôt.**

**Tchoupi95: Et oui Ian répond à son père. J'avais bien prévenu à mainte et mainte reprise qu'il avait du caractère ce petit. C'est le fils de Damon & Elena, le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre comme on dit, Ian ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de caractère. Pour l'histoire de la fessée, non. Pour plusieurs raisons. De un si Damon frappait son fils il aurait des problèmes avec Elena, blesserait probablement son fils puisqu'il est vampire et que Ian n'est que demi-vampire et surtout il effrayerait son fils de par sa violence. De deux je rajouterais qu'il braquerait Ian contre lui parce que quelque part le bébé est très sensible et qu'il faut juste savoir s'y prendre avec lui quand il est en mode mini Damon. D'ailleurs Damon s'en sort bien avec son fils, il a beaucoup changé pour son bébé. Il est plus calme & patient. Mais sur le fait que le petit ait répondu à son père, on y revient dans ce chapitre. En tout cas ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe une bonne fin de weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Delenalovefictio: Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements & ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent. Ian fait des réflexions sur l'idée d'avoir un petit-frère, il en ferra aussi sur l'idée d'avoir une petite-sœur. Et puis rien n'est sur concernant un autre bébé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été dit comment les vampires pouvait avoir des enfants que Damon & Elena font en avoir un second. Je vais juste répéter le conseil que j'ai donné à Pascale et à d'autres lectrices: surveille les chapitres où ont lieu les lunes rouges, c'est là que tu auras tes réponses. Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Fantvd: Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Ian s'inquiète beaucoup et souvent pour sa mère. Pour des évidentes, elle a été dans le coma, ça a marqué le bébé. Ça reste une des choses que Ian n'oubliera jamais, le manque de sa Maman l'a vraiment marqué et ça le rend très soucieux et protecteur envers elle. Bon je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et je te laisse lire le chapitre. Passe une bonne fin de weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Contente que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements. En tout cas ton enthousiasme me ravie, ça fait toujours plaisir à voir pour un auteur en herbe ou pour un auteur professionnel des personnes qui sont à font dans ce qu'on fait. En tout cas passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses à vos commentaires – près de trois pages, autant dire que je suis en forme moi! Je vous laisse découvrir ce 17****ème**** chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Après le départ de sa sœur et de son neveu, Jeremy Gilbert avait quitté la réception avec Bonnie, Matt, Caroline et Tyler et tous les cinq étaient allés au Mystic Grill afin d'éviter que l'un d'entre eux – probablement Jeremy qui était le plus remonté – ne décide de retrouver Stefan pour lui faire face au risque de se faire tuer. Oh bien sur personne ne comptait pardonner au vampire, si celui-ci revenait à Mystic Falls ses anciens amis ne l'épargneraient pas. Avant que les cinq amis ne partent, Alaric – qui n'avait pas pu quitter sa réception de mariage – avait déjà dit qu'il savait quelle arme il allait utilisé pour tuer Stefan alors que Meredith avait rajouté qu'elle ferrait le plein de seringue à l'hôpital afin d'avoir des seringues de verveine d'avance. Bonnie elle apprit à ses amis qu'elle allait travailler sur un sort pour procurer les pires tortures à Stefan, Matt confia qu'il avait un pieu dans son bureau et qu'il se ferrait un plaisir de l'utiliser sur Stefan, Tyler lui déclara sans remord qu'il ferrait bien du cadet des Salvatore son quatre heur. Quand à Caroline elle imaginait des plans parfois très abracadabrants tandis que Jeremy avoua être prêt à tout pour qu'Elena et Ian soient en sécurité dans leur ville. Oui tout le monde était vraiment fou de rage contre Stefan Salvatore et si il restait une once de jugeote au vampire, celui-ci saurait qu'il est préférable pour lui de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans sa ville natale et de ne jamais croisé ceux qui furent ses amis.

Après s'être enfui à toute vitesse de son ancien lycée, Stefan s'était arrêté dans la forêt et son esprit avait dévié sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer ses dernières années. Et le vampire prit conscience de ce dont il était devenu et de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait plus de maison, et après avoir réfléchi à tout ce qu'il avait fait ses derniers jours, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien; il avait perdu le peu qu'il lui restait. Sa colère l'avait aveuglé et il avait tout perdu. Et réaliser cela avait été comme un choc pour lui: toutes les émotions qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas ressentir, toutes les émotions qui avaient été évincées par sa colère contre Damon venaient de le submerger tel une énorme vague et le vampire réalisa avec horreur qu'il était devenu un monstre. Oui il avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Damon, il s'était une nouvelle fois senti trahi par son frère mais il devait s'en vouloir aussi à lui même. Et pas seulement pour le comportement qu'il avait eu ce soir. Pour le comportement qu'il avait depuis trois ans. Envers Damon et envers Ian. Ce soir Stefan venait de réaliser qu'il avait été monstrueux et surtout il avait comprit pourquoi. Et Elena n'y était pour rien. En fait ce qu'il reprochait à son frère était de lui avoir volé Katherine. Elena elle n'était juste que la seconde femme, comparé à Katherine ce n'était rien. En fait le cadet des Salvatore reprochait à son frère de lui avoir toujours prit ce qu'il avait eu depuis 1864. Et comparé à la douleur d'avoir perdu Katherine, avoir perdu Elena n'était rien. Le jeune homme reprochait à son frère d'avoir séduit Katherine. Et pour se venger de son frère, Stefan avait voulu tout faire pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert de toutes les trahissons passées. Et malheureusement le plus facile avait été de s'en prendre à Ian puis à Elena. Il voulait que Damon ait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu sans se soucier que Damon était son frère et qu'il avait aussi autant souffert que lui si ce n'est plus aux vues du coma d'Elena. Oh à cet instant là, Stefan se sentait pitoyable, coupable et monstrueux. Sans oublier qu'il se sentait seul. Il avait tout perdu et ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Ses amis devaient vouloir le tuer, sa famille le fuyait comme la peste; le vampire était seul. Alors il décida de partir. Loin. Très loin. Il partait et ne comptait pas revenir à Mystic Falls. Jamais. Il allait laisser tout le monde tranquille pour toujours. Il allait vivre loin, se reclure quelque part comme un ermite et passer l'éternité en compagnie de ses regrets, de sa culpabilité et de sa honte.

En Floride, dans une grande villa au bord de la mer, Katherine Pierce observait les vagues se déchainer tout en écoutant ce que ses espions lui rapportaient par téléphone. La vampire avait beau ne plus être à Mystic Falls, elle s'informait de ce qui s'y passait. Elle veillait sur ses anciens amants et particulièrement sur Stefan. Stefan était l'amour de sa vie, elle veillait et veillerait toujours sur lui. De plus elle l'avait vu sombrer. Elle l'avait vu devenir le Ripper à plus d'une reprise et elle l'avait vu se laisser envahir par la colère et par le désir de vengeance quand il avait découvert que Damon et Elena avaient eu un liaison et un enfant ensemble. La jeune femme avait essayé de le sauver, de l'aider à s'en sortir mais Stefan ne voulait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait proposé de partir loin de Mystic Falls afin de voir d'autres horizons et de ressentir des sentiments plus positifs, en vain. La vampire avait tout essayé mais Stefan refusait tout ce qu'elle lui avait proposé. Il déclinait tout préférant rester à ruminer ses sentiments négatifs. Cependant avec ce qui s'était passé ce soir, et après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur l'état de Stefan – le vampire qui le surveillait lui avait dit qu'il était maintenant dans la forêt et qu'il semblait vraiment déprimé – elle décida d'aller le rejoindre et de l'aider à se repentir. Non pas que Katherine Pierce soit devenu altruiste, non elle restait égoïste, mais elle aimait Stefan, elle aimait le gentil Stefan et elle ne voulait pas que cette facette de la personnalité de l'homme qu'elle aimait disparaisse à cause de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

_**Un an plus tôt.**_

_Katherine Pierce était fatiguée du comportement de Stefan. Il allait et venait, le prenait un coup pour une fille facile, un coup pour sa psy et n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle lui avait mainte et mainte fois conseillé de partir, de quitter Mystic Falls puisqu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que son frère ait un enfant, mais non, il restait. Il restait et passait son temps à se disputer avec Damon, à insulter son pauvre et innocent petit neveu et ruminait sa colère. Katherine devrait être jalouse, à chaque fois Stefan répétait qu'il allait faire payer à son frère de lui avoir "volé Elena" mais elle savait que ce que Stefan reprochait à Damon c'était ce qui s'était passé en 1864. Elle le savait, elle le voyait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait: Stefan était toujours amoureux d'elle. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. C'était un autre problème; le vampire lui en voulait tellement d'avoir eu une liaison avec Damon qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'elle était la seule et unique femme de sa vie. Non au lieu de ça il préférait se perdre un peu plus chaque jour et chercher à se venger. _

_«Tu dois arrêter Stefan, murmura-t-elle simplement. Admet la vraie raison de ta colère contre ton frère et tourne la page. _

_- Il m'a volé Elena! Grogna le vampire._

_- Stefan tu sais que c'est faux, Elena est juste le déclencheur, lui expliqua simplement Katherine. Quand tu es devenu vampire, tu t'es persuadé que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, que je t'avais manipulé pour ne pas souffrir. Et cent cinquante ans plus tard, tu as rencontré Elena et tu es tombé amoureux de son physique, de sa ressemblance avec moi. Et quand tu as apprit qu'elle aussi n'était pas insensible à Damon, toute cette rage qui avait enfouit en toi est sortie et tu la déverses sur des innocents. Damon souffre déjà suffisamment et son fils n'a pas besoin que tu l'insultes ou que tu lui fasses croire que sa mère ne l'aimera jamais. Ton neveu ne t'a rien fait de mal. _

_- Tu es folle!_

_- Non réaliste. Et observatrice. Et ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu avais vraiment aimé Elena, tu serais anéanti de la savoir dans le coma et tu ne viendrais pas me voir. Encore moins me faire l'amour Stefan. _

_- Tu me fais chier Katherine. _

_- J'ai raison! S'exclama sa créatrice alors qu'il partait en faisant claquer la porte.»_

«Tu devrais me dire que j'avais raison, sourit fièrement Katherine en se tenant face à Stefan (la jeune femme avait utilisé sa vitesse surhumaine pour revenir en Virginie).

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi? Grogna le vampire.

- Je te fais surveiller, tu es malheureux et je sais tout ce que tu as fait, répondit-t-elle simplement. Donc à ce qui parait tu veux un enfant? C'est nouveau ça!

- Non je… J'ai été monstrueux!

- Ça pour t'être comporté comme un con… Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu Stefan! De un ta colère ta rendu complètement fou et de deux ton plan était minable! Si tu voulais un enfant tu sais dans ton cas l'adoption est la meilleure solution! Mais toi et moi on sait très bien que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, juste gagner la guerre dans laquelle tu t'es lancé! Pitoyable Stefan, tu es pitoyable! Je t'avais prévenu que ce que tu faisais était complètement fou mais tu ne m'as pas écouté moi la reine de la manipulation et des plans tordus!

- Tu avais raison, ok! Tu ne vas pas me le faire répéter indéfiniment.

- C'est très tentant mais non.

- Au fait pour la lune rouge tu n'aurais pas…

- C'était hier Stefan, le coupa-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu fasses une connerie alors j'ai du remplacer un deux par un trois ou un trois par un deux, bref un truc dans le genre histoire que quand tu te plantes en faisant le calcul.

- Bizarrement j'ai envie de te remercier, lui confia le vampire.

- Oh mais de rien mon cher! S'enorgueillie la jeune femme. Sérieusement Stefan, pourquoi un bébé? Je veux dire c'était quoi exactement la victoire que tu voulais avoir sur ton frère?

- Je voulais montrer à Damon qu'Elena avait choisi d'avoir une famille avec moi. Je refusais de voir qu'elle, Damon et Ian étaient déjà une famille et que j'aurais pu y avoir une place. Je voulais faire souffrir mon frère, je voulais qu'il perde tout ce qu'il avait et tout ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir en oubliant que Damon est mon frère.

- Oh maintenant tu te rends compte que de ce que tu aurais pu avoir et de ce que tu as fait. Et bien il y a du progrès! Dis moi le rôle que tu aurais pu tenir dans la petite famille parfaite de ton frère ça aurait été celui d'oncle Ripper, je me trompe? Parce que vu la manière dont tu as agit je crois qu'il ne te manque plus que le sang humain pour devenir complètement fou! Ironisa sa créatrice.

- J'ai fait de grosses conneries, je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler! Grogna Stefan.

- Et pourquoi pas? Je ne dis que la vérité! Se défendit sa créatrice.

- Tu sais il y a un truc que je trouve bizarre: toi Katherine Pierce ne cherchant pas à tirer avantage de la lune rouge, souligna simplement le vampire en changeant de sujet.

- Qui te dis que je ne cherche pas? Ou que je ne l'ai pas fait? Répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

- Tu l'as fait? Tu cherches?

- Non et non. Je ne suis pas humaine Stefan, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants même à l'aide de la lune rouge, lui confia Katherine avec une lueur d'humanité dans le regard.

- Toi tu voudrais des enfants? S'estomaqua le cadet des Salvatore.

- Hey, j'ai eu un enfant! Se défendit la jeune femme énervée par la remarque de son amant.

- Ouais mais tu as du l'abandonné.

- Non.

- Quoi non? Ton père a bien…

- Oui et je suis devenue vampire. J'ai perdu ma famille mais ma fille était en vie. Alors même si j'étais en fuite, même si je n'avais qu'une vie de vagabond à lui offrir, je l'ai chercher et je l'ai trouvé, lui confia-t-elle nostalgique. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle! Tu es le premier qui sait que j'ai été mère dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je… J'ai du mal à t'imaginer Maman!

- Oui. Probablement parce que tu n'as vu que la garce en moi. Mais avec ma fille j'étais une autre personne. J'étais capable du pire pour nous protéger, mais ma petite puce a toujours fait ressortir le meilleur de ma personnalité.

- Comme Ian avec Damon, murmura Stefan avec honte.

- Ouais, souffla la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées. Être parents ça nous change. Humain ou non, quand on est parent, on devient une autre personne. Notre vie ne tourne plus qu'autour de notre enfant Stefan. C'est un sentiment unique et tellement précieux! Voilà pourquoi je sais à quel point ton frère doit te haïr Stefan. Mais je te connais et après qu'on se soit occupé de ta colère contre Damon, on trouvera le moyen de te réconcilier avec ton frère.

- Katherine tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Ian et Elena, Damon ne va jamais me pardonner, j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie! Souligna Stefan.

- Au moins tu en es conscient! Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va régler le problème _"Damon"_ mais en attendant on va s'occuper de toi histoire que tu ne tournes pas en _"Ripper"_ une nouvelle fois. Fais moi confiance!

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur! Souffla le vampire inquiet.

- Sympa! Je te signal que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux! Lui rappela sa créatrice avec arrogance. Et le comble de ta folie c'est que ce que tu en voulais à Damon principalement à cause de moi, parce qu'en 1864 tu m'aurais voulu pour toi tous seul alors qu'aujourd'hui je suis à toi Stefan.

- Ouais jusqu'à ce que je t'ennuis! Répliqua le vampire avec sarcasme.»

Après plusieurs heures de vol qui parurent être interminables, Ian, Elena et Damon arrivèrent à Paris. Le bébé s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère tandis que celle-ci discutait avec Damon. Elena semblait aller mieux, son compagnon voyait qu'elle était apaisée, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Quand elle s'était réveillée peu de temps avant l'atterrissage, elle lui avait sourit avant de déposer un timide bisou sur la joue du vampire, bisou qui se transforma vite en baiser passionné. Avec Damon, Elena se sentait bien. La jeune femme savait qu'avec son petit-ami elle ne risquait rien. Ni elle, ni son bébé. Son bébé qui justement était l'actuel sujet de conversation. Soucieuse, Elena avait demandé à Damon comment allait Ian – elle se souvenait que lorsque le sommeil l'avait gagné, son fils parlait encore et ne semblait pas fatigué – et le vampire – d'abord hésitant, ignorant comment la jeune femme allait réagir – lui avait raconté le rapport de force qu'il avait eu avec leur fils. Non, Damon n'en voulait pas à son bébé, il avait toujours apprit à Ian à dire ce qu'il pensait, à être franc, et puis le petit avait de qui tenir, il était le fils d'Elena Gilbert et de Damon Salvatore. L'enfant était têtu comme pas possible et parfois il se montrait insolent ou colérique. Dans ces cas là, Damon prenait sur lui pour ne pas sortir de ses gongs et rester le plus stoïque possible et essayait d'éviter les gros conflit – Ian était rancunier, il était capable de lui faire la tête pendant des jours alors autant éviter ce genre de situations. En fait il fallait savoir s'y prendre avec le bébé, même s'il était difficile à gérer il fallait ne pas brusquer Ian, éviter de le braquer et lui parler calmement ultérieurement. Ainsi Damon savait qu'une fois que son petit bonhomme serait réveillé ils allaient avoir une conversation. Au calme. Hier ça n'aurait servit à rien, le petit se serait énervé et aurait boudé son père. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient aller manger quelque chose – c'était n'était plus vraiment l'heure du petit-déjeuner et pas tout à fait l'heure du déjeuner mais le vampire savait que Ian et Elena allaient avoir faim – et discuter ensemble. Avec Elena. Elena qui semblait prendre les idées de son fils avec le sourire. Damon lui expliquait que leur fils voulait qu'ils se marient et qu'il n'était pas contre avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur.

«Moi non plus je ne suis pas contre, sourit la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas contre quoi? L'interrogea le vampire en abordant une mine sérieuse.

- Ze t'avais bien dit que Maman elle voulait se marier! Le nargua son fils en ouvrant les yeux pour lui faire face. Cé qui qui avait raison?

- Ian, n'embête pas ton père, il va être ronchon, rigola Elena. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un Damon Salvatore grognon alors qu'on est en vacances dans une des plus belles villes du monde. Et tu sais hier soir je sais que vous vous êtes un peu disputés tous les deux et…

- Papa comprend pas ce que j'lui dis. En fait il a la trouille de se marier avec toi!

- Non ce n'est pas…

- Damon, pas d'enfantillages! Le coupa Elena avec autorité ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher des regards de luxure chez le vampire. Ian tu dois parler à ton père avec respect, il n'est pas ton chien. Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles mal ou que tu exiges des choses.

- Mais…

- Je sais que tu veux qu'on se marie, je le sais, ton père le sait, on l'a très bien comprit et c'est quelque chose qu'on prend au sérieux, on n'écarte pas cette possibilité mais les choses se feront quand elles se feront et si elles doivent se faire, lui expliqua calmement sa mère.

- Ze promets que ze parlerai bien à Papa mais toi tu ve te marier et…

- Ian je t'aime mais le sujet est clos. Fini d'en parler, comprit?

- Ouais, bougonna le bébé. Vous allez mariés dans la saint glinglin de toute façon! Vous êtes grave tous les deux!

- Hey tu ne fais pas la gueule! Le réprimanda son père. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit hier?

- Heu oui, Maman désolé, ze t'aime tu sais, bredouilla le petit peu fier. Ze vais être un zentil petit-garçon promit Maman. Ze t'aime tu sais et ze ve pas que tu sois en colère ou triste à cause de moi.

- Tu es adorable, sourit sa mère. Au fait tous les deux vous me cachez quelque chose? C'était quoi ce _"Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit hier" _Damon?

- Rien, se défendit le vampire.

- Ian?

- Heu…

- Elena on a dit qu'on ne prenait pas notre fils à parti tu te souviens, lui rappela Damon amusé.

- Ça t'arrange, avoue? Rigola-t-elle simplement avant de changer de sujet et de s'adresser à son fils. Au fait poussin tu veux faire quoi?

- Ze ve voir la grande tour! S'exclama l'enfant tout heureux.

- C'est la tour Eiffel, lui expliqua tendrement sa mère.

- Il y a des restaurants là bas, je suppose que vous avez faim alors…

- On peut aller dans la tour feiffel? S'étonna Ian en ouvrant grand les yeux. Y'a à manger dans la tour feiffel?

- La tour Eiffel, EIFFEL Ian, et oui on peux aller à l'intérieur, et oui à l'intérieur il y a en manger, lui répondit Damon en souriant.

- Trop cool!

- Alors on va manger là bas? Lui demanda sa mère qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ouais. Mais vous êtes surs qu'on peut aller dedans? S'inquiétait le petit.

- Oui, la tour Eiffel est immense, tu verras, rigola son mère en lui embrassant le haut du front.

- Et après la tour Eiffel, ça vous dit un tour de bateau mouche? Proposa Damon.

- C'est quoi…

- Un bateau mouche? Comprit Elena. C'est le nom qu'on donne aux bateaux parisiens mon cœur!

- Oh! Et après on fait quoi? Demanda Ian avec enthousiasme.

- On va peut-être à la maison? Proposa son père. J'ai un super appartement sur les Champs-Élysées! Enfin il est à ta mère maintenant mais…

- Ce que ton père veut dire c'est qu'on doit s'installer. Et après si tu veux on ira se promener, faire les magasins sur les Champs-Élysées et manger dans un restaurant. Et il faudra aussi faire des courses parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on s'habitue à manger dans des restaurants tous les jours!

- Pourquoi pas? S'enquit Damon pour qui tout semblait normal.

- Parce que de un on a un logement ici, parce que de deux en allant tous les jours au restaurant Ian et moi on va finir obèses et parce que de trois tu dois m'apprendre à cuisiner et que j'avoue adorer mes cours avec le professeur Salvatore!

- Oh dans ce cas je ne dis plus rien moi!»

Ce fut dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur que Ian, Damon et Elena prirent la direction du quartier dans lequel se situait la tour Eiffel. En arrivant face à l'édifice, le jeune couple se tourna vers son fils et l'observa en souriant. Le petit regardait les alentours les yeux brillants de fascination. Ian avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le monument qui se dressait face à lui était incroyablement grand, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il soit possible que quelque chose d'aussi grand existe. Pourtant c'était sous ses yeux et bien qu'ébloui par la beauté de l'édifice face à lui le petit-garçon était impressionné. D'instinct il était allé se cacher derrière sa mère qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le rassura en lui disant que la tour Eiffel était peut-être grande, impressionnante mais qu'elle était solide. Elle lui expliqua que depuis plus d'un siècle, des milliards de personnes y étaient montés et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident. Ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer la curiosité du bébé qui posa plein de questions sur l'histoire de l'édifice. Et là ce fut autour de son père de lui raconter plusieurs anecdotes sur le monument qui attirait tant la curiosité du petit et qui semblaient amusées et Ian et Elena. En effet la mère et le fils rigolaient comme deux petits fous et rassuraient par là même Damon. Le vampire adorait les voir heureux et était vraiment soulagé de constater qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille, son fils et sa compagne allaient bien. L'attitude du bébé indiquait qu'il se sentait en sécurité et apaisé et Elena elle paraissait heureuse et sereine. Le ténébreux Salvatore était heureux de constater que tout allait bien pour sa famille; il n'aurait pas supporté de les voir angoissés ou bien mal.

Installé au troisième étage de la fameuse tour Eiffel, Ian, curieux, observait les alentours avec fascination et appréhension – il trouvait que le monument était trop haut et avait un peu peur quand il regardait en bas – tout en écoutait ses parents lui lire la carte du restaurant. Parce que pour le bébé il était hors de question de prendre un menu pour enfant; le petit-garçon les détestait. Il disait que c'était pour ceux qui ne mangent pas et qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de choix; il préférait prendre un menu normal au risque de ne pas finir son assiette. Monsieur Ian voulait avoir un choix complet pour son déjeuner. Ainsi le bébé écoutait attentivement ses parents, leur posaient des questions avant de faire son choix qui se porta sur une assiette de charcuterie – qui lorsqu'elle arriva impressionna l'enfant qui ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de nourriture – et une escalope à la crème accompagnée de frites.

«Z'ai plus faim moi, se plaignit Ian en voyant les plats chauds arriver.

- Même pas pour les frites? Fit mine de s'offusquer sa mère.

- Heu… Ze crois que z'ai encore un peu de place, déclara le bébé après réflexion et après avoir vu son assiette. Ça sent bon!

- Ça mon cœur c'est parce que c'est bon, lui répondit sa mère en avalant une bouchée de son assiette – Elena avait commandé une lotte à l'armoricaine accompagné de riz safran.

- Maman ze pe gouter ton poisson?

- Si tu veux mais en échange je te pique de la viande!

- D'accord, déclara l'enfant en attrapant la bouchée que lui tendait sa mère et en avançant son assiette près d'Elena. Cé bon, la prochaine fois ze ve ça moi! Papa…

- Oui Ian, sert toi, lui répondit Damon en lui tendant son assiette – une entrecôte accompagné de légumes verts. Elena tu…

- Non merci Damon, tu sais que la viande rouge et moi ça fait deux.

- Ouais, souffla le vampire en faisant les gros yeux après avoir vu son fils se resservir dans son assiette et dans celle d'Elena. Bon bah Princesse toi qui disait qu'on ne devait pas s'habituer aux restaurants, je crois qu'ici il va falloir revenir deux fois, ton fils semble aimer nos plats.

- Oui, rigola la jeune femme alors que le bébé souriait tout en se prenait encore un morceau de poisson. Bon Ian, je te pique des frites puisque tu me piques ma lotte!

- Cé parce que cé bon! Se justifia le bébé.

- Tu veux qu'on échange? Lui proposa gentiment sa mère.

- Bah z'aime aussi ce que z'ai prit, répondit son fils. Mais on pe partager? Ze te donne la moitié de mon assiette et tu me donnes la moitié de la tienne. Enfin si tu ve.

- Mais bien sur que je veux mon petit cœur, souria Elena alors que Damon rigolait en constatant que son fils voulait tout. Aller approche ton assiette.

- Merci Maman. T'es la meilleure et la plus belle des Maman tu sais.

- Oh tu es trop adorable mon fifils d'amour à moi!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Stefan qui fini par réaliser à quel point il a été monstrueux? De Katherine qui vient l'aider et qui veille sur lui? Des révélations qu'elle lui fait concernant son passé? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui sait exactement comme s'y prendre avec son fils? De Ian narguant son père avec son **_**"Cé qui qui avait raison?"**_** De ses réflexions? Que pensez vous d'Elena qui explique à son fils de parler correctement à Damon? De Ian impressionné et fasciné par la tour **_**"Feiffel"**_**? Et du fait que le petit pique dans les assiettes de ses parents?**

**Voilà le chapitre est déjà fini. La suite d'ici quelques jours.**

**Passez un bon dimanche.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Aujourd'hui petit chapitre, moins long que les autres mais assez lourd émotionnellement puisqu'Elena subit les conséquences de son agression. Oui, le chapitre n'est pas un chapitre joyeux, joyeux.**

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui ton raisonnement n'est pas faux, juste aux yeux de Stefan, lui et son frère se sont toujours battus pour les mêmes choses, les mêmes personnes. Et oui aujourd'hui Damon a Ian et Elena et ils l'aiment vraiment même si le bébé se dresse contre son père pour prendre la défense de sa mère. En tout cas je suis et ravie que l'histoire continue de te plaire et ravie que tu continues de la lire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui il y aura des retombées pour Elena, petit à petit tout lui revient et dans ce chapitre elle a du mal à faire face aux choses. Et oui vive notre capitale comme tu dis! Bises & à bientôt.**

**P'tite Kermy: Oui je crois que tous les Delena se sont réjouis du dernier épisode. Il a quand même fallut attendre 4 ans pour qu'Elena admette avoir des sentiments pour Damon! Mais bon maintenant il faut attendre qu'elle le dise à Damon. Bon repassons sur la fic, merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ian va mieux, c'est un enfant, l'avantage des enfants c'est qu'ils avancent vite dans la vie, ils rebondissent avec facilité. Elena va avoir un peu plus de mal. Pour l'instant le mariage est entre parenthèse, ce chapitre est centré principalement sur Elena mais Ian n'a pas oublié qu'il voulait voir ses parents se marier et va reprendre du service ne t'inquiètes pas. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Pascale: Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai l'impression que tu es très impatiente quand il s'agit de lire ma fic, je me trompe? J'essaye d'écrire au plus vite et au mieux les chapitres. J'essaye de prendre de l'avance mais c'est difficile et puis à chaque fois avant de publier le chapitre je le relie et le remodifie une bonne dizaine de fois parce qu'un petit détails ou deux me gêne. Mais je sais que pour le lecteur c'est frustrant d'attendre quelques jours la suite d'une histoire qui plus est quand cette histoire nous plait. Aller je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ian est le plus adorable, il a fait craquer tout le monde. Et je pense qu'il va encore amuser dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Merci pour tes 2 commentaires & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les quelques chapitres que tu n'as pas commenté, ce n'est pas grave, tu commentes quand tu peux. Je commence par la série et j'enchainerai sur la fic comme tu l'as fait avec tes commentaires, ce sera pas bordélique comme ça comme réponse. Donc oui moi aussi je suis euphorique face à la rupture Stelena – je n'en pouvais plus de ce couple! – Je n'ai rien contre Stefan mais le Stelena, je saturais là. Concernant l'épisode 7, comme toi, je ne pense pas que Damon soit ravi à ce point parce que même s'il cache bien ses sentiments, même s'il joue très bien les bad-boy, je pense qu'il se sent mal pour son frère et pour Elena, parce qu'il sait qu'une rupture n'est jamais facile. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir cet épisode, surtout que le **_**"Damon, we need to talk"**_** d'Elena a attisé ma curiosité. Est-ce qu'elle va lui dire pourquoi elle et Stefan ont rompu? Et puis est-ce qu'il font finir ensemble? À mon avis ça va prendre plus d'un épisode, c'est Damon et Elena, ils sont plutôt lents ces deux là! Bref j'ai vraiment très, très hâte de voir cet épisode. Mais bon il faut attendre une semaine et deux jours encore (j'ai l'épisode dans mes téléchargements dés le vendredi grâce à iTunes. Plus besoin de chercher l'épisode sur le net, j'ai juste à allumer mon Mac et l'ordi fait le reste). Bon maintenant passons à ton second point, mon histoire. Elena est heureuse avec sa famille. Avoir une famille c'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Elle adore son fils et elle aime Damon. Elle est heureuse avec ses deux vampires mais ce qu'elle a vécu va peu à peu remonter et elle va être tourmentée dans ce chapitre. Cependant Damon et Ian sont là pour elle, c'est quelque chose de capital la présence de ses hommes auprès d'elle. Stefan et Katherine ont une histoire. Katherine savait avant Stefan pourquoi il sortait avec Elena, pourquoi il était si obsédé par elle et puis elle le dit, il vient souvent la voir et ils recouchent ensemble – enfin c'est sous-entendu. Stefan et Katherine ont une histoire mais complètement tordue. Parce que Stefan n'a pas voulu admettre qu'il aime Katherine depuis le début. Concernant Ian et Damon, dans ce chapitre on retrouvera des petites phrases entre eux mais le chapitre est centré sur Elena donc les dialogues du petit. seront plus avec sa mère. Et pour la cuisine, les scènes ne sont pas dans ce chapitre. Il faut attendre pour retrouver Delena dans une cuisine. Et voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Oui ça arrive de ne pas pouvoir lire quelque chose à cause de la famille, je parle par expérience. En tout cas merci d'avoir prit le temps de commenter & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ian est un peu nargueur, il a une relation complice et taquine avec son père. Et puis ils sont tous les deux arrogants, ils adorent se venter. Et oui Stefan réalise les choses quand il est trop tard, il est tombé de très haut et aujourd'hui sa seule alliée est Katherine. Katherine qui a truqué la formule pour calculer les dates de la lune rouge pour que les résultats soient faux. Et si la lune a eu des conséquences. Damon était tellement fou d'inquiétude et de rage qu'il a menacé Elena de mort et Ian lui était grognon et avait mal de partout. Souviens toi c'était le soir où Stefan à embrassé Elena de force, dans le chapitre 13. Mais oui il y a eu des conséquences. Damon avait ses émotions plus qu'amplifiées et Ian ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais c'était subtilement introduit pour une bonne raison (je ne dirais pas laquelle!). Ian parle mal à son père parce qu'il a du caractère et une relation assez franche et décomplexé avec son père. Donc parfois il pousse loin et devient insolent. Mais Elena elle a une sorte de pouvoir sur son bébé, Ian ne veut pas la décevoir donc elle arrive à lui parler. Quand au mariage, on n'en reparle pas dans ce chapitre, mais Ian est têtu, il va ramener le sujet sur le tapis jusqu'à ce que ses parents cèdent. Surtout qu'ils en ont envie tous les deux de ce mariage. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui la réaction des proches d'Elena est logique, ils aiment tous Elena, normal qu'ils veuillent la venger. Et c'est plutôt Kat qui rejoint Stefan, elle quitte la Floride pour aller le retrouver. En tout cas il est tombé de haut. Quand à la leçon de cuisine made in Damon comme tu dis, ce n'est pas au programme de ce chapitre, il faut attendre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Ma1603: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Et oui j'ai très envie de voir les septième épisode principalement pour trois raisons: Le Delena, Le Klaroline, et la dispute Elena/Caroline. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Bon maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre – plus court que les autres, je m'en excuse mais je ne pouvais pas faire un autre découpage – en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Ce fut en chahutant que Ian, Elena et Damon arrivèrent sur les Champs-Élysées. Ian avait apprécié son après-midi et lorsqu'il était allé faire les courses avec ses parents le petit avait réclamé de la glace. Maintenant lui et sa mère rigolaient tout en s'échangeant les pots – ils avaient prit tous les parfums qu'il y avait en vente dans le supermarché – sous le regard apaisé de Damon qui était soulagé de voir que tout allait bien pour eux. La mère et le fils étaient souriants, détendus, apaisés, sereins mais quelque chose faisait pensé au vampire que c'était la présence de Ian qui rendait Elena si heureuse. Leur bébé n'arrivait pas à la lâcher – en même temps il avait toutes les raisons de ne plus vouloir quitter sa mère! – et la jeune femme semblait se raccrocher à l'enfant. Elena passait beaucoup plus de temps à jouer, à rigoler, à discuter et à se soucier du bébé qu'à s'occuper de Damon. Le vampire la soupçonnait d'être quelque part mal à l'aise avec lui. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait le droit d'être distante envers lui. Elle avait le droit d'être un peu triste, distance ou de ressentir des sentiments négatifs. Elle avait le droit parce que ce qu'elle avait vécu était un cauchemar. Stefan l'avait terrorisé, il l'avait frappé et avait été à deux doigts de la violer; elle avait le droit de se sentir mal à l'aise en présence d'un homme. Même si elle savait que lui ne lui ferrait jamais de mal, elle avait le droit de se sentir mal et de se renfermer. Car même si elle donnait bien le change, le vampire sentait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Son regard était mélancolique, son sourire sonnait faux et dès que Ian s'éloignait d'elle – ce qui était vraiment très rare – elle semblait perdue. C'était comme si elle s'accrochait au bébé pour ne pas craquer. Et c'était vraiment inquiétant. Damon savait que si Elena continuait de faire semblant, quand elle craquerait – parce qu'il était évident pour lui qu'elle finirait par craquer – ce ne serait pas jolie à voir. Le ténébreux Salvatore ne voulait pas qu'elle s'isole en repensant à la terrible, monstrueuse et inqualifiable expérience qu'elle avait vécu, il voulait qu'elle exorcise sa douleur afin d'aller mieux. Il voulait retrouver son Elena pleine de vie et heureuse. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste ou tourmentée. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir.

L'appartement de Damon était un duplex. Un magnifique et immense duplex qui dominait la célèbre avenue. Elena y était à peine rentrée qu'elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'endroit et en avait même oublié d'inviter ses deux vampires qui attendaient patiemment sur le pas de la porte qu'elle ait fini de faire le tour des lieux. En entrant la jeune femme avait tellement été éblouie par la beauté du duplex qu'elle avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces pour constater que toutes les pièces possédaient de grandes baies vitrées permettant à l'appartement d'être illuminé de manière naturelle. Et puis en plus d'aimer le fait que l'endroit avait ces grandes baies vitrées, elle aimait le style. C'était tout à fait Damon. Chaque pièce était moderne bien qu'aux yeux d'Elena elles étaient toutes un peu impersonnelle. D'ailleurs sur le sujet la jeune femme savait qu'elle allait devoir personnaliser cet appartement. Mais pour l'instant elle préférait admirer la vue qu'elle avait de l'une de ses terrasses. Car ce magnifique duplex qui faisait tant rêver la jeune femme possédait deux terrasses: une grande au salon qui donnait sur les Champs-Élysées et une autre immense à l'étage – la terrasse de la chambre principale – qui correspondait à la moitié du bâtiment puisque cette terrasse se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble.

«Elena Gilbert, descend tout de suite, on en a marre de t'attendre! Gronda Damon qui détestait se retrouver coincé sur le pas d'une porte.

- Maman! Grogna Ian. Ze ve rentrer moi! Ze ve voir la maison!

- Oh désolée je…, s'excusa Elena en descendant les escaliers.

- Tu nous as oublié, comprit le vampire. Bon maintenant est-ce qu'on peut…

- Rentrez, bien sur! Je suis désolée les garçons, l'appartement est tellement… Je ne sais pas, j'ai tout simplement oublié le reste. Je suis vraiment désolée. Oh je suis la pire mère et la pire petite-amie qui existe!

- Mais non t'es la meilleure des Maman! Lui assura son fils en venant lui sauter dans les bras. Bon maintenant je peux aller choisir ma chambre?

- Oui Ian, sourit Elena. On y va.

- Hey bonhomme, interdiction de prendre celle avec la terrasse personnelle! L'averti simplement son père. Je sais qu'elle te plaira parce qu'elle a la terrasse, une salle de bain perso, et un dressing perso mais c'est la mienne. Et celle de ta mère. Pas touche!

- Roh t'es…

- Ian, j'ai vu une autre chambre avec une salle de bain à l'intérieur, le coupa sa mère. Et en plus elle est super grande! Plus grande que celle que tu as à la maison.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Et on va la décorer comme tu veux. Si tu veux une autre couleur, on va repeindre les murs; si tu veux des posters, des photos, quoique ce soit, on en mettra, lui assura tendrement Elena. Ça te va mon bonhomme?

- Oui. Tu sais z'ai pris dans mon sac à dos la photo que t'a faite de Papa et moi mais z'aimerai bien en avoir une avec toi. Z'ai pas de photos avec toi et t'es ma Maman, ze ve des photos avec toi Maman! Se plaignit le bébé.

- Oh et moi aussi je veux des photos avec toi mon bébé. Tu sais quoi, on va en faire plein. Dés maintenant. Après quand on se promènera, on en ferra aussi.

- À la tour Feiffel?

- Oui. Partout mon ange. On va faire une tonne de photos!

- Cool, répondit l'enfant en arrivant vers la fameuse chambre dont sa mère venait de lui parler. Ze ve cette zambre!»

La pièce convoitée par l'enfant était effectivement grande, plus grande que ne l'imaginait le bébé. Et elle semblait lui plaire puisque Ian confia l'adorer et ne pas vouloir changer la couleur des murs – bleu clair. En revanche il voulait des photos avec sa Maman et il voulait mettre des posters d'animaux et de voitures. Et bien sur aussitôt qu'il avait fait sa réclamation Elena lui avait promit de l'emmener dans un magasin de décorations afin qu'il choisisse ce qu'il voulait. Son petit-garçon demandait quelque-chose, la jeune femme le lui offrait; tout ce qui comptait aux yeux d'Elena était le bonheur de son bébé et elle savait très bien qu'elle était incapable de ne pas céder aux caprices de son fils. Elle allait faire de lui un enfant pourrit-gâté, elle en avait conscience mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Refuser quelque chose à son petit bébé lui briserait le cœur. Et la jeune femme n'espérait qu'une chose, que Ian ne s'en rende pas compte. Parce que si jamais le petit se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il en tirerait avantage comme tous les enfants et en digne fils de Damon Salvatore. Damon qui justement se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre du bébé et l'observait inquiet. Elena savait pourquoi. Elle sentait très bien que le vampire avait saisi son trouble. Sa peur. Elle avait beau essayé d'être forte, sans Ian, elle sombrerait. Son bébé était son pilier. Le petit tellement adorable avec elle, il la distrayait, l'apaisait, la rendait heureuse. Non pas que Damon n'en soit pas capable, Damon était parfait pour la distraire, l'apaiser et la rendre heureuse. Cependant, et aussi bête soit-ce, la jeune femme avait peur que le regard que lui porte son compagnon ait changé. Voilà pourquoi elle créait, malgré elle, une distance entre eux deux. Par peur que Damon ne le voit autrement. Si le regard que lui porte son petit-ami changeait, Elena savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et si jamais son vampire la voyait comme une pauvre victime de Stefan ou qu'il la regardait avec pitié, déception ou bien dégout: la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait pas.

Ce soir là, coucher Ian avait été difficile. Le petit était perturbée par le décalage horaire et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait passé son temps à bouger, à se lever, à vouloir discuter… Bref Elena et Damon avaient eu du mal à le faire s'endormir. Il avait fallut lui raconter plusieurs histoires, que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, le berce et reste allongée à côté de lui pour qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Quand ce fut le cas, délicatement et à contrecœur Elena s'était séparée de son bébé pour aller dans sa propre chambre la boule au ventre. La jeune femme était terrorisée de se retrouver seule avec Damon. Elle avait peur du regard de son compagnon et n'était pas sûre de vouloir être intime avec lui ce soir. L'agression qu'elle avait subit était trop récente, trop douloureuse à repenser et songer à être intime avec Damon lui rappelait les mains de Stefan sur elle. Elle en était malade. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de vomir, de hurler, de tout casser. Et elle avait envie de pleurer. Encore et encore. Elle voulait pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle essayait mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Et ne pas pleurer la rendait encore plus mal. Si elle pleurait, si elle extériorisait les choses, elle avancerait. Peu à peu elle irait mieux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ce qui c'était passé, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer ou à parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé. Bonnie et Caroline l'avaient appelé juste avant le diner et avaient essayé de parler des événements de la veille avec elle mais la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à aborder ce sujet. Au lieu de ça, elle avait déclaré qu'il allait être l'heure du diner et qu'elle devait s'assurer que Ian ait prit son bain avant de raccrocher. Elena avait conscience d'aller mal mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aller mieux. La seule personne qui l'apaisait était son bébé à qui elle était consciente de s'accrocher beaucoup trop. Mais sans Ian elle sombrait; le bébé la consolait de tout et l'apaisait. Sans Ian elle se laisserait aller et n'aurait pas la force d'affronter les choses. Sans Ian elle serait perdue. Damon était lui aussi présent pour elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être avec lui. Elle se sentait vraiment mal en sa présence. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il la voit différemment, que les choses changent entre eux. Et puis ce soir, quand elle était allée se mettre au lit, elle avait sursauté lorsque son compagnon avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste l'avait surprit et elle avait poussé un petit cri avant d'éloigner le vampire d'elle, de se replier sur elle-même et de trembler. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Damon qui – dérouté par son comportement – essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la comprendre.

En effet le vampire avait beau savoir qu'à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu, Elena était fragile, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait été pressant envers elle; il avait juste voulu prendre sa femme dans ses bras! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'avait pas laissé se main se balader sur son corps, il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire l'amour. Non Damon s'efforçait de se comporter en gentleman et avait passé toute la journée à montrer à la jeune femme qu'il était délicat et attentif à ses moindres besoins, prêt à l'écouter en cas de besoin. Alors quand Elena avait presque hurlé quand il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi. C'est vrai, il y était allé doucement; il ne l'avait pas attrapé de force, ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Le vampire avait juste voulu la prendre dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude.

«Ça va aller Elena? Demanda-t-il simplement en gardant la distance installée entre eux par la jeune femme.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en continuant de trembler.

- Tu es sûre? S'inquiéta sincèrement le jeune homme.

- Oui.

- Elena…

- Je vais bien, s'énerva la jeune femme en se levant d'un bon. Je vais voir Ian, je vais vérifier qu'il dort bien!

- Elena j'allais dire que je t'aime, lui confia-t-il simplement.»

La seule chose que la jeune femme avait pu répondre fut _"Oh"_. Rien d'autre, juste _"Oh"_. Et puis elle était partie. Elle avait traversé le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci dormait mais Elena se sentait tellement mal qu'elle décida de rester avec lui. Elle s'était allongée à côté de son bébé qu'elle avait prit dans ses bras afin de calmer ses tremblements et de trouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Ian avait été surprit de trouver sa mère auprès de lui. Celle-ci avait dormi avec lui et l'enfant supposa que si sa Maman était venue dormir avec lui, c'était que son Papa avait fait quelque chose pour la mettre en colère et était sorti de son lit pour aller réveiller son père et le disputer. Son père qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il avait ouvert les yeux et la première chose qu'il avait remarqué – excepté Ian qui le disputait en lui donnant des coups de poings dans le ventre – avait été l'absence d'Elena. Absence qui lui était expliquée par son fils qui continuait de le taper, furieux, en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à sa Maman pour qu'elle soit venu dormir avec lui au lieu d'être ici, dans ce lit.

«Hey du clame Ian! Essayait de l'arrêter son père.

- Non! Dis moi ce que t'as fait à Maman! Gronda le petit fou furieux.

- Ian calme toi, ton père ne m'a rien fait, le stoppa sa mère qui s'était réveillée en entendant son fils hurler sur Damon.

- Alors pouwah t'as pas dormi avec Papa? S'enquit le bébé perdu en arrêtant de frapper son père.

- Parce que… Parce que…, bredouillait Elena en perdant ses moyens avant de fondre en larmes.

- Ze suis désolé, ze voulais pas te faire pleurer Maman, s'excusa Ian en allant dans les bras de sa mère. Pleure pas, pleure pas Maman.

- Hey Elena ça va aller, lui assura Damon en s'approchant d'elle. Princesse, je vais te prendre dans mes bras. Je vais le faire doucement, d'accord? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, ok? C'est moi, Damon, souviens toi que je te ferrai jamais de mal.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en se laissant faire. Je suis désolée… tu sais pour hier soir, je…

- Ian tu peux nous laisser Maman et moi? Lui demanda Damon.

- Pouwah?

- Pour être entre adultes, répondit le vampire.

- Tu es zentil avec Maman, attention! L'averti sérieusement son fils. Et puis d'abord ze pars que si Maman ve!

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu peux y aller, lui assura sa mère en continuant de pleurer.

- D'accord, répondit le bébé qui allait partir à contrecœur. Hey Papa, ze pe prendre l'iPad?

- Ouais.

- Merci, dit le petit en partant.

- Ok, Elena tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, souligna le vampire.

- Je… Non, murmura-t-elle en continuant de verser des larmes.

- Elena, Princesse, tu ne risques rien avec moi. Ni avec Ian; tous les deux on est les meilleurs gardes du corps que tu puisses avoir, souligna tendrement le vampire. Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Tu… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours autant? Comme… comme avant ce qui s'est passé? Bredouilla Elena peu sûre d'elle. Je veux dire… Rien a changé? Entre… Entre nous, rien a changé?

- Oui. Bien sur que oui. Elena je t'aime plus que tout! Comment tu peux croire que… Princesse, ce qui s'est passé… toi tu n'y es pour rien et tu as été tellement forte! Tu souffrais et pourtant tu t'es occupée de Ian comme si tu allais bien. Mon cœur, tu es de loin la femme la plus épatante que je connaisse et moi je suis complètement fou de toi, lui assura sincèrement Damon. Elena rassure toi, rien n'a changé entre nous. Enfin si! Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant! C'est mal?

- Non, sourit la jeune femme. Au contraire! Damon… Tu… Tu sais… T'énerves pas et…

- Elena tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il en lui caressant machinalement la joue. Je te promets de rester calme. Enfin le plus calme possible.

- Quand je ferme les yeux, je… je…

- Tu revois tout, comprit le vampire. Elena tu sais ce que Ian t'a proposé, je peux…

- Je ne peux pas oublier. Ian et toi n'allez pas oublier, je ne peux pas oublier.

- D'accord, c'est comme tu voudras, répondit-il simplement. Mais Elena… Tu sais, Ian est fort mais tu ne peux pas l'utiliser comme bouée de secours. Ce n'est qu'un bébé et il ne peut pas te consoler de tout. Ce n'est pas à lui de te maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Je comprends très bien que tu aies besoin de t'accrocher à lui, je l'ai fait, mais tu peux le faire que jusqu'à un certain point. Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il n'est qu'un bébé et qu'il doit vivre sa vie de petit-garçon.

- Je sais Damon, dit-elle consciente de cela. Et je ne veux pas l'emprisonner dans ma douleur.

- Mais tu sais je suis là moi et je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Tu crois que je vais finir par aller mieux? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Oui Elena, lui assura le vampire. On va surmonter, on surmonte tout toi et moi.

- Je t'aime, murmura Elena en l'embrassant.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Elena? Des ses interrogations? De ses peurs? Et de quand elle oublie d'inviter Damon et Ian a entrer et que les garçons rallent? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui interdit à son fils de prendre la chambre principale? Et du petit qui ralle? D'Elena qui repousse Damon? Du fait qu'elle aille dormir dans la chambre de son fils? De Damon qui s'inquiète pour elle? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui est persuadé que son père a fait quelque chose à sa mère et qui va le taper? D'Elena qui fond en larmes? De Damon qui la console?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bise & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Et voilà le chapitre 19 et direction Disneyland avec Ian – comme vous vous en doutez – aux anges. Le chapitre est court à cause encore une fois d'un découpage. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser plus long mais si les commentaires tombent avant demain midi, la suite sera en ligne demain en fin de matinée.**

**Virginie: Ian protège sa mère, il l'a vu tellement mal qu'il veut la protéger, éviter de la revoir brisée. Alors oui il s'est un peu braqué contre son père mais c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère est venue dormir avec lui plutôt que d'être restée avec son père. Voilà pourquoi il est allé demander des comptes à Damon. Parce qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Elena. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a lui aussi été choqué, il doit gérer ses émotions et ce n'est pas facile parce qu'il ne comprend pas tout. Mais le fait qu'il s'en prenne à Damon ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, il adore son père. Voilà tout. En tout cas heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Pascale: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Elena oublie d'inviter Ian & Damon parce qu'elle a vraiment été charmée par l'appartement. Elle a fait le tour en oubliant son fils et son compagnon. Et comme les garçons ne sont pas patients pour un sou, ils s'impatientent sur le pas de la porte. Et oui, Elena ne vit pas une période facile mais Damon & Ian sont là pour elle. Voilà. Bises & à bientôt. **

**DameDelenaForever: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, évidemment que grâce à Damon & Ian, Elena ira mieux, les garçons ne font pas la laisser comme ça. Voilà, voilà. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. Et j'essaye d'écrire vite, enfin de finir vite les chapitres – j'essaye de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture – histoire que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue pour le lecteur. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon n'a pas le choix, il doit être patient avec Elena. Il le sait. Si il s'énerve ou s'impatiente, elle va se renfermer et surtout s'il perd son sang-froid, il sait qu'il pourrait l'effrayer. Elle est fragile. Ian lui dispute son père parce qu'il veut protéger sa mère, il veut éviter de la voir mal. Voilà. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Dans l'avant dernière phrase – je crois que c'est l'avant dernière phrase – bref quand Damon dit à Elena **_**"On va surmonter, on surmonte tout toi et moi" **_**après qu'elle lui ait demandé s'il pensait qu'elle irait mieux un jour, cette phrase de Damon veut tout dire. Je crois que c'est une des phrases les plus importantes. En gros il lui prouve par cette petite phrase, qu'il est là pour elle et qu'il le sera toujours. Enfin à mon sens. Elena s'accroche à ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. Et puis Ian a vécu ça avec elle, ça crée un lien. Mais oui ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se raccrocher à lui. C'est un bébé, il ne peut pas porter la douleur de sa mère ou prendre soin d'elle – même si il veut la protéger, il ne peut pas. C'est un enfant, il doit vivre son enfance et garder son innocence. C'est à Elena de s'occuper de Ian, elle-même en a conscience mais là elle en est incapable. Elle se raccroche à Ian pour éviter de sombrer. Sans son fils elle deviendrait folle. Il lui faut du temps pour reprendre le dessus. Mais Damon est là et il va l'aider à avancer. Et Ian lui à cette tendance protectrice envers Elena. C'est génétique, Damon est pareil. Sérieusement ce côté protecteur de l'enfant vient aussi du fait qu'il a vu sa mère dans le coma pendant 2 ans, il veut l'enfermer dans une bulle où elle ne risque rien. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLoou: Alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour ton compliment sur le chapitre et surtout pour ton long commentaire que tu as réécris. Et non je n'avais pas eu le premier qui n'a pas du être envoyé (de toute façon on le voit tout de suite si un commentaire est envoyé ou pas, parce qu'il apparaît très vite sur la fic). Concernant l'histoire, Elena va s'en remettre, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, juste tu l'as très bien souligné, elle va avoir besoin de temps. Mais elle est entourée de Damon & Ian, c'est très important qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Avec eux elle finira par s'en sortir. Je pense que dire qu'elle va s'en sortir n'est pas un scoop, c'est Elena elle en a vécu des choses et elle est forte. C'est logique qu'elle se sorte aussi de ça. Et concernant Ian, oui il veut protéger sa mère, parce qu'ils ont vécu ça ensemble et parce que c'est dans sa nature. En plus il a vu sa mère dans le coma, ça renforce son besoin de la protéger. Et puis il sait que sa Maman n'est pas vampire, il sait qu'il doit faire attention à elle. Il veut la protéger. Parce qu'il a besoin d'elle et qu'il l'aime. Damon lui a très bien fait comprendre à Elena qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, tout est dit dans l'avant dernière phrase du précédent chapitre **_**"On va surmonter, on surmonte tout toi et moi"**_**. Ça veut tout dire, il lui fait comprendre qu'il sera là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il est avec elle. Ce n'est pas **_**elle **_**qui va surmonter ça, c'est **_**eux**_**. Elle et lui. ENSEMBLE. Et puis Damon a aussi des techniques pour l'aider à aller mieux. Tu verras. En tout cas on voit que le chapitre t'a passionné, ça fait plaisir à voir. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Hsihsifan: Contente que les chapitres que tu n'avais pas lu t'aient plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, tout le monde a envie de tuer Stefan, il est vraiment allé loin. Et c'est un euphémisme! Et oui une sorte de distance s'installe entre Damon & Elena du à cette agression qu'elle a vécu. Mais elle aime Damon et il l'aime, ils s'en sortiront. Petit à petit, Elena ira mieux et cette distance entre elle et Damon disparaitra. Elle a besoin de temps. Et oui Ian question parler il a quelques bémol mais c'est un bébé, et ses **_**'pouwah'**_** & compagnie le rende encore plus adorable. Et oui le petit est un mini Damon, ça je l'ai dit et redit. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que les chapitres t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Tu dois être soulagée d'avoir récupéré internet, ton dernier commentaire remonte à facilement deux, trois semaines et tu profitais du Wifi de McDo. Au moins là tu es tranquille chez toi et les consos et la nourriture sont gratuits. Oui le mariage d'Alaric & Meredith était secondaire, dans cette fic tout est vraiment centré sur Damon et Elena. Et bien sur Ian a de l'importance et à certain moment – malheureusement – Stefan. Ce qu'à vécu Elena n'est pas facile mais ce chapitre devrait être plus positif. Après tout ils sont à Disneyland! En tout cas je te rassure, Elena s'en sortira. Katherine elle semble ne pas vouloir abandonner Stefan, c'est plutôt positif puisqu'elle ne tolère pas ce qu'il a fait – un comble pour Kat – et elle va le recadrer dans la bonne direction puisqu'elle aime le gentil Stefan. En même temps logique, Katherine est du genre dominatrice, le gentil Stefan elle en fait ce qu'elle veut! Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Contente que le chapitre et la mise en scène t'aient plu. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je ne vous accapare plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Avec l'aide de Damon et de Ian, Elena remontait petit à petit la pente. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était à Paris et elle se sentait mieux. Sa peur, ses craintes et sa douleur disparaissaient petit à petit et c'était grâce à ses deux amours. En effet les deux hommes de sa vie faisaient tout pour la rendre heureuse et l'aider à avancer. Son compagnon était constamment présent pour elle qu'importe son humeur du moment. Damon ne cessait de l'aimer et de le lui montrer par certains petits actes anodins – quand par exemple il lui apportait le petit déjeuner au lit ou qu'il lui offrait des fleurs. Et puis quand elle pleurait, il était là pour la consoler, la calmer. Quand elle s'énervait – ça lui était arrivé deux fois; Elena n'aimait pas se voir comme une victime et avait du mal à gérer son agression. Ainsi parfois elle se mettait en colère – Damon était encore présent et la calmait. Et puis quand la tristesse l'emportait sur la joie d'un moment passé en famille, son petit-ami trouvait quelque chose pour l'aider à retrouver le sourire. Quitte à faire le pitre! Bref Damon se comportait avec elle tel un gentleman et était attentif au moindre de ses besoins. Un peu trop parfois mais c'était mignon. Son compagnon faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse, la jeune femme en était consciente. Et puis, et c'était probablement le plus important pour Elena, son vampire lui montrait que les choses sont restées inchangées entre eux et la rassurait en lui disant que tout finirait par aller mieux, qu'ils surmonteraient cette mauvaise période. Quand à son bébé, il était parfait! C'était comme s'il avait un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir quoi faire au bon moment. Et puis tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait de manière naturelle et spontanée; avec Ian tout était simple et magnifique. C'était relaxant de faire les choses naturellement, instinctivement, sans se poser de question ou penser aux mauvaises choses. Ian était vraiment parfait comment enfant! Le meilleur! C'est l'enfant dont rêvent tous les parents. Le bébé savait la faire rigoler quand elle en avait de besoin, il lui racontait un million d'histoire toutes plus divertissantes les unes que les autres. Et puis il était toujours entrain de la câliner, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était ce dont Elena avait de besoin; elle avait besoin de l'amour de son fils et de son compagnon afin d'aller mieux. Petit à petit, tous les deux l'aidaient à aller. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle allait mieux mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas guérie. Cependant Ian et Damon l'aidaient vraiment, sans eux, elle serait au fond du gouffre. Tous les deux lui donnaient ce dont elle avait de besoin et au bon moment. Son compagnon et son bébé la chouchoutaient et l'habituaient à recevoir un traitement de Princesse. Le matin, par exemple, quand elle se réveillait, elle sentait le regarde tendre et protecteur de Damon sur elle. Et puis, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Ian arrivait. Le petit avait prit cette adorable petite habitude, toute nouvelle de venir les sortir du lit. Et puis il tendait les bras à sa mère, l'observait comme pour essayer de scruter son esprit afin de savoir comment elle allait. Et quand elle allait mal, son fils le savait, il s'en rendait compte même si elle ne voulait le lui faire savoir. Quand elle n'allait pas bien, son bébé se mettait en quatre pour la consoler et quand elle allait bien, il lui déposait un bisou sur la joue, lui faisait un gros câlin et sautait dans les bras de Damon en lui réclamant son petit déjeuner. Et pendant que le ténébreux vampire cuisinait – Elena n'avait pas encore le courage de reprendre ses cours de cuisine – elle et le bébé s'installaient à table tout en attendant que Damon ne leur serve leur petit-déjeuner. Et tout en mangeant, le bébé demandait à ses parents ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée. Et en une semaine autant dire qu'ils en avaient fait des choses! Ils avaient tout d'abord décoré la maison. Elena – qui avait des phases d'hyperactivité, phases qui lui permettaient de faire comme si tout allait bien – avait mit des posters et des photos dans la chambre de son fils et elle avait mit des tableaux et des fleurs dans le reste de l'appartement. Sans oublier qu'elle avait acheté des produits électroménagers – cafetière, toaster, mixer, gaufrier, crêpière, appareil à raclette, appareil à fondue, friteuse, micro-ondes… – sur internet afin de pouvoir passer des soirées tranquilles en famille autour d'un bon repas typiquement français. Et puis, bien sur, tous les trois ont continué de visiter la ville! Ils étaient allés visiter quelques musées – pas trop, Ian était trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce genre d'endroits – avaient assister à un spectacle de marionnette, fait du shopping à la Samaritaine, étaient allés visiter le quartier de Montmartre – d'ailleurs Elena et Ian avaient eu le droit à leur portrait et avaient poussé Damon en s'en faire faire un - et étaient bien sur retourné à tour Eiffel. Parce que le bébé voulait manger du poisson et parce qu'il voulait une photo avec sa Maman et son Papa aux pieds de l'édifice. Bref en une semaine ils avaient fait un nombre incalculable de choses et aujourd'hui ils s'apprêtaient à aller à Disneyland. Autant dire que Ian était aux anges et surexcité! Ingérable même!

Ce matin là, le petit garçon s'était réveillé très tôt et de la bonne humeur. Son Papa et sa Maman lui avaient promis qu'ils iraient passer quelques jours dans le fameux parc d'attraction. De plus, son père lui avait apprit qu'en ce moment il y avait le spectacle de Noël et que le Père Noël venait prendre les commandes des enfants. Autant dire que tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que le petit-garçon soit surexcité et pressé d'aller à Disneyland. Ainsi, le jour J, le bébé se réveilla et alla dans la chambre de ses parents à cinq heures du matin – au passage Damon avait rallé d'être réveillé si tôt – et ce fut Elena – qui depuis deux jours était fatiguée et dormait plus que d'ordinaire – qui convainquit son fils de se rendormir pour deux heures de plus. Et à huit heures, avec des parents reposés et après avoir prit chacun une douche et un petit-déjeuner, Ian fut encore plus excité puisqu'il partait enfin pour le fameux parc d'attraction. Durant le trajet en voiture – voiture de location mais Damon voulait en acheter une pour partir dans les Alpes; il trouvait que compte tenu que leur séjour à la montagne serait long et à durée finalement indéterminée, le mieux était d'acheter une voiture plutôt que d'en louer une. Bref durant le trajet en voiture, le bébé – euphorique – parlait encore et encore de ce qu'il voulait faire au parc d'attraction. Rien ne le calmait, il était fou de joie d'aller passer quelques jours – trois jours exactement – à Disneyland et semblait avoir prévu les moindres détails du séjour. Ses parents lui avaient montré des photos des lieux et des attractions, ainsi le petit voulait profiter des manèges. Seulement ceux qui l'intéressaient lui étaient interdits à cause de son âge. Pourtant Ian n'avait pas dit son dernier mot; il ferrait les attractions qui lui plairaient. Et en plus de vouloir profiter des manèges qui lui plaisaient, le bébé voulait aussi voir les personnages Disney et bien sur il voulait rencontrer le Père Noël. C'était le Père Noël, il voulait lui passer commande afin d'être sur d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait – et puis il voulait lui demander de faire en sorte que ses parents se marient. Et puis Ian n'avait pas oublié le spectacle de Noël, il voulait absolument le voir, le soir même. Et bien sur il savait que dans le parc d'attraction il y avait des boutiques de souvenir. Ian voulait y aller afin d'acheter des cadeaux souvenir. Pour ses proches mais aussi pour lui bien évidemment! Le petit voulait des peluches – Ian collectionnait les peluches – et bien sur ses parents avaient conscience qu'il réclamerait plus que ça. Mais bon, le bébé avait de la chance, son Papa et sa Maman adoraient le gâter.

Tout en conduisant, Damon Salvatore repensait à la semaine qu'il avait passé. Et autant dire qu'elle avait été mouvementée! Il avait tout subit. Elena était probablement passé par toutes les phases possibles inimaginables. Elle pleurait beaucoup. Il la trouvait souvent enfermée dans leur salle de bain ou allongée sur leur lit, en larmes. Le vampire savait qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sa peur, son traumatisme refaisait surface et elle pleurait. Et pour la consoler, Damon faisait le pitre. Accompagné de Ian. Le bébé venait souvent dans leur chambre, voir si sa Maman allait bien et la consolait comme il pouvait. En faisant le clown avec son Papa. Damon avait bien essayé d'interdire à son fils de venir dans leur chambre quand Elena était dans cet état mais le bébé ne voulait rien entendre. Il voulait consoler sa Maman. Qu'est-ce que le vampire pouvait dire à cela? Rien. Alors à contrecœur il laissait son fils l'aider à faire sourire Elena. En racontant des blagues pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer et en la rassurant par des gestes tendres ou touchant et de petites déclarations plus que touchantes. Bien sur le jeune femme ne faisait pas que pleurer, elle était parfois simplement triste et Damon utilisait la même technique que lorsqu'elle pleurait. En revanche quand elle était en hyperactivité, il la laissait faire et la calmait en fin de journée. Il lui disait des paroles apaisantes et la poussait à se confier à lui. Ce qu'elle faisait avec difficulté. Mais elle le faisait. Petit à petit elle se libérait de tout ce qui l'oppressait. Et s'en libérer la poussait parfois à avoir des excès de colère. Ça lui était arrivé deux fois, quand elle se confiait à lui. Et quand elle s'énervait, Damon ne disait rien, il la laissait faire ressortir sa colère, l'y encourageait. Le vampire lui avait même acheté un pushing-Ball! Damon était très bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon de garder de la colère en soit, il faisait tout pour qu'elle retrouve sa sérénité et qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse. Qu'elle soit de nouveau son Elena, pleine de vie et épanouie. Et pour le vampire, sa compagne semblait être sur la bonne voie. Elle était plus calme, elle souriait plus, elle rigolait plus. Et puis elle ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit ou au moindre contact physique avec lui. Oh bien sur elle n'était pas prête à retrouver leur intimité – Damon la sentait trop fragile pour tenter quelque chose de ce côté là – mais elle ne refusait plus les contacts avec lui. Elle le laissait la prendre dans ses bras, lui déposer de tendres petits baisers ou bien lui prendre la main. Toutes ces petites choses signifiaient beaucoup pour le vampire, elles signifiaient qu'Elena était sur la voie de la guérison.

Ian Salvatore était vraiment une tête de mule et il en payait les conséquences. Voilà une heure que lui et ses parents étaient à Disneyland – enfin un peu plus, ils étaient d'abord allé à l'hôtel déposer leurs affaires et installer les chiens – et en voyant une attraction, le bébé – qui la trouvait _"trop cool"_ – la pointa du doigt en disant qu'il voulait y aller. Evidemment ses parents avaient essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il était trop petit et que cette attraction lui était interdite, Ian s'était entêté en se vantant d'être plus fort et plus courageux que les autres enfants de son âge poussant son père à hypnotisé les employés du parc pour qu'il puisse monter dans l'attraction qui lui plaisait. Ainsi le caprice du petit avait été exhaussé à son plus grand dam. En effet le bébé avait beau être arrogant, prétentieux et sur de lui, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Un enfant qui avait eu peur et qui était maintenant en larmes. Ian pleurait comme une fontaine et bien qu'Elena et Damon faisaient de leur mieux pour le calmer, le garçonnet restait encore chamboulé. Ses larmes avaient cessé mais il restait blotti dans les bras de son père et serrait très fort la main de sa mère. Sa peur était retombée mais il n'en menait pas large et ne semblait plus enclin à vouloir aller vers d'autres attractions, même celles de son âge! Et ses parents en avaient conscience. Ainsi sa mère lui proposa d'aller faire un peu de shopping dans une des boutiques puis d'aller manger un bout quelque part. Et cette idée sembla plaire au petit-garçon qui hocha la tête avant de demander à son père de le porter puisqu'il ne voulait pas marcher. Et bien sur Damon le porta de bon cœur et lui racontait des blagues histoire de lui faire oublier ses chagrins. Et pendant que ses hommes rigolaient tout en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille, Elena elle poussait la poussette vide du petit-garçon.

«Ian tu sais que tu as une poussette? Lui fit remarquer gentiment sa mère qui voyait le bébé gigoter dans les bras de Damon.

- Z'aime pas la poussette! Se plaignit le petit. Quand ze marche ou que ze suis dans les bras de papa ou dans tes bras ze peux bien voir les zoses. Z'aime bien tout voir.

- Alors je pousse ta poussette pour rien là? S'offusqua Elena.

- Tu veux que je la pousse? Lui proposa son compagnon.

- Non, ça va aller, sourit-elle simplement. Merci quand même Damon. Mais Ian pousse là, s'il ne voulait pas de la poussette il aurait pu nous le dire, ce n'est pas que ça me gêne de la pousser mais c'est quand même encombrant ce truc!

- Non Maman, tu pousses pas la poussette pour rien. Parce que, tu sais, quand ze vais dormir, par exemple quand ze vais faire ma zieste après mazer, ze vais aller dedans, lui expliqua son fils avant de se vanter: Mais là ze suis bien dans les bras de Papa!

- On est toujours bien dans les bras de ton père, répliqua sa mère en souriant à son compagnon.

- Oui. Papa y s'occupe bien de moi, répondit le petit-garçon. Toi aussi mais z'aime bien Papa parce que quand j'ai peur par exemple, y me murmure à l'oreille plein de blagues. On rigole bien!

- Que pour ça? Fit mine de s'offusquer le vampire.

- Nah! Rigola le bébé. T'es mon Papa et ze t'aime pas que parce qu'on rigole bien tous les deux, ze t'aime pace que t'es mon Papa et t'es le meilleur Papa du monde.

- J'aime mieux ça! S'exclama le vampire alors qu'Elena souriant attendrie avant de leur montrer une boutique de souvenir. Alors mon bonhomme tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-il à son fils quand ils furent à l'intérieur.

- Cette peluze! (Il désignait une peluche géante de Winnie l'ourson). Et celle-là! (Il montrait celle de Simba du Roi Lion). Et puis elle! (Il montrait celle de Pluto).

- C'est tout? S'étonna Elena.

- Non, répondit Ian en en attrapant une quatrième.»

Au plus grand bonheur de l'enfant, ses parents lui avaient tout acheté. Toutes les peluches qu'il avait voulu – soit six au total – ainsi que les jouets qui lui faisaient envie et les cadeaux qu'il voulait rapporter à Mystic Falls; Damon et Elena lui avaient absolument tout acheté. Ils étaient restés une bonne demi heure dans la boutique, attendant que le bébé finisse ses emplettes – autant dire que leur petit savait ce qu'il voulait – et puis ils étaient allés manger quelques choses dans un restaurant du parc. Enfin c'était surtout Ian qui avait faim, Damon lui était un vampire, manger ne lui était pas nécessaire pour vivre et Elena elle n'avait pas faim. Depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'elle était fatiguée son appétit variait. Elle pouvait avoir un creux énorme et dévorer son assiette ou bien elle pouvait ne pas avoir faim comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Au grand dam de Damon qui détestait quand elle ne se nourrissait pas. Le vampire pensait que la dernière dont Elena avait besoin était d'avoir des soucis alimentaire, il préférait la voir manger trois repas par jours afin d'être sur qu'elle n'ait pas de soucis de ce côté là. Déjà que psychologiquement elle était extrêmement fragile – sans oublier que depuis deux jours elle était victime de grosses vagues de fatigues – le ténébreux Salvatore pensait que la dernière chose dont avait besoin sa compagne était d'avoir des problèmes de nutrition. Alors comme toujours quand Elena refusait de manger, il essayait de la raisonner et de la forcer à manger quelque chose. N'importe quoi, juste quelque chose qui lui permette de ne pas avoir le ventre vide.

«Damon je t'assure je n'ai pas…

- Mange un morceau. N'importe quoi, ce qui te fait envie, mais mange! Insista le vampire.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Si tu me forces je vais vomir, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Mais Elena regarde toi tu es affreusement pâle et…

- Je suis fatiguée, lui confia-t-elle simplement.

- Elena ça fait quelques jours déjà et… Peut-être que tu devrais voir un médecin, proposa Damon très soucieux de l'état de santé de sa compagne.

- Mais non c'est juste… Un tout. Une accumulation. Entre le décalage horaire et… ce qui s'est passé au mariage d'Alaric, j'ai besoin de repos histoire de me remettre de tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, sourit-t-elle en lui caressant la main.

- Elena si ça continue…

- Je sais, j'irai consulter, compléta sa petite-amie amusée de constater à quel point Damon se souciait d'elle. Promis. Mais rassure toi je vais bien, ok. Je ne déprime pas si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis juste un peu ko mais je suis bien. Ian et toi me rendez heureuse alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Et cet après-midi tu files te reposer!

- Oui Docteur Salvatore! Se moqua Elena alors que le vampire laissa échapper un regard explicite, regard qui laissait transparaitre ses pensées peu orthodoxes.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…, commença-t-il en constatant que sa compagne avait remarqué son regard.

- Non c'est… bien. Tu penses à moi comme ça, c'est bien, sourit-elle compréhensive.

- De wah vous parlez? Pouwah Papa tu t'excuses? T'as rien fait de mal! Maman, Papa y t'a rien fait! Tu vas pas le disputer? Tu dois pas le disputer, y a rien fait! Moi ze comprends rien de ce qui se passe! Bougonna Ian qui dévorait le pain qu'il y avait sur la table.

- Toi tu es trop curieux, le taquina son père.

- Nah! Et puis de toute façon c'est bien d'être curieux, ça rend plus intelligent!

- Et toc prend ça Damon! Balança Elena d'humeur taquine.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la manière dont Elena gère les choses? Du comportement de Damon envers elle? Des habitudes qu'a prit Ian envers elle? Que pensez-vous aussi du petit à Disneyland? Du fait qu'il veuille aller dans une attraction qui lui est interdite, que ses parents lui cèdent et qu'au final il a eu peur? Et du fait qu'il dévalise la boutique de souvenirs? Oh et l'histoire de la poussette! Que pensez-vous du fait qu'il ne veuille pas aller dedans? Et que pensez-vous aussi du moment où Ian dit que son père s'occupe bien de lui, que Damon est le meilleur des Papa et qu'il l'aime?**

**Bon j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Le chapitre 10 était celui où Damon et Elena franchissaient le cap – si on peu dire ça – bref c'était dans ce chapitre qu'ils devenaient un couple de manière officielle et le chapitre 20 sera aussi un chapitre important. Et surprenant! Donc si vous voulez le lire au plus vite, allez-y sur les com', si leur nombre me satisfait je posterai la suite demain avant midi. **

**Autre info sur le chapitre, pour vous mettre en haleine et titiller votre curiosité, il y aura un long flashback Delana vraiment très étonnant. Je n'en dis pas plus mais ce chapitre va surprendre. Toutes les théories sont les bienvenues à ce sujet mais je ne pense que vous trouverez. A moins d'être devin!**

**Passez un bon samedi. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Un petite chose, enfin une précision, **_**Un mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_** est, comme vous vous en doutez, en hiatus, je la reprendrai vers janvier. J'ai des idées mais j'ai besoin d'écrire autre chose en ce moment. **

**Voilà pour la précision concernant mon autre histoire. Maintenant revenons à celle-ci qui a été plébiscité par vos commentaires et qui voit donc son 20****ème**** chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un peu différent, on entre dans une parenthèse puisqu'il y a le flashback et que tout (ou presque tout) le chapitre tourne autour de ça. Et il est Delena à 99%. 99% parce que Ian y fait une petite figuration de rien du tout. Je pense que ce chapitre va surprendre ou soulever des questions, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Pascale: Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Elena soit enceinte, n'est-ce pas? Et moi je suis obligée de te répondre qu'il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Je sais c'est mystérieux et un peu sadique mais on ne commence pas un livre par la fin? Damon lui est encore obligé de gérer les choses et de s'occuper d'Elena. Il le fait de bon cœur mais il est clair qu'il préfère quand elle va bien et quand elle a le sourire. Là elle est vraiment fragile, elle pleure très souvent et repense encore beaucoup à son agression et ce malgré les bons moments qu'elle passe avec sa famille. Concernant Ian, il reste fidèle à lui-même. Sinon pour la longueur du chapitre, j'avais prévenu, il est plus court que d'ordinaire, quand tu liras ce chapitre tu comprendras que je ne pouvais pas découper autrement. Le flashback est trop long et le premier paragraphe l'introduit, il est donc indissociable du flashback. Sinon merci pour ton com & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Snoopy Loou: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre, que tu sembles impatiente à lire, te plaira. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Lucie: Ian est un enfant de deux ans, normale qu'il veuille tout ce qu'il voit. C'est de son âge, je ne connais pas un enfant de deux ans qui ne réclame pas tout ce qu'il voit. Avec le temps il comprendra que dans la vie on n'a pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut mais là il est trop jeune pour le comprendre. Ian a un comportement normal pour un enfant de son âge. Il a deux ans! Voilà pour la petite explication concernant Ian. Sinon merci pour ton com' et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Oui j'ai insisté sur le fait que la lune rouge n'était pas le soir de l'agression. Katherine avoue avoir trafiqué les chiffres à Stefan et Bonnie donne les bonnes dates à Elena ce qui explique pourquoi le soir où il a **_**"fugué"**_**, Ian ait été malade (souviens toi, il avait mal au ventre, à la tête, s'était blessé au poignet). Même si pour l'instant les conséquences sur les vampires et les enfants vampires ne sont connues que par Stefan. Oh et pour Simba s'était un faute de frappe. J'ai écris cette partie tard – d'ailleurs le passage que j'ai écris après était bien construit mais il manquait des mots ou sur certains il y avait des lettres en plus (qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être) ou en moins, c'est dire à quel point j'étais fatiguée! C'est juste la fatigue, je vais corriger cette erreur, merci de l'avoir souligné. Sinon heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Waouh, tu es super enthousiaste ça fait plaisir à voir. Elena va mieux, elle a toujours des hauts et des bas mais oui elle va mieux. Elle guérit petit à petit. Sinon merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Elina: Contente que l'histoire te plaise (et pour l'avoir lu d'une traite, elle doit t'avoir vraiment plu) & merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Merci pour ton com' & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Alors si Elena pleure c'est parce qu'elle est émotionnellement fragile. Oui elle va mieux mais les séquelles laissées par Stefan ne sont pas toutes refermées, elle a des gros moments de larmes, de tristesse. Son comportement est du a ça. Ses **_**"troubles" **_**si je puis employer ce mot, ses **_**"troubles"**_** alimentaires sont du à autre chose. En tout cas il est possible qu'Elena tombe enceinte, ce n'est pas écarté vu que la lune rouge est toujours d'actualité. Il y en a eu une lorsque Ian a fugué (chapitre 13 si je me souviens bien) et il y en aura deux autres l'année d'après (Bonnie a donné les dates à Elena et cherche qu'elles sont les conséquences de la lune rouge). Ian est plein de vie mais ses parents savent le prendre. Damon le connaît par cœur et Elena elle lui fait faire ce qu'elle veut, le petit déteste voir sa mère triste, en colère, déçue… il lui obéit donc sans discuter, sans protester. Mais bon quand tu dis qu'ils ont l'habitude, Damon oui, Elena moins mais elle a un très bon instinct maternel et un lien très fort avec son fils donc ça compense. Ian ne devrait pas voir le Père Noël à Disneyland – trop de monde autour de lui, manque de temps, d'occasions – ce qui causera des larmes mais il le ferra dans un centre commercial où il va s'arrêter avec ses parents sur le chemin de la montagne. Voilà pour les quelques petits spoilers sur ce qui va arriver dans les chapitres à venir. En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant & merci pour ton com'. Bises & à bientôt.**

**VampireDiaries98: Si Elena avait un second bébé, évidemment qu'il serait de Damon. De un Stefan ne lui a rien fait (et de tout façon le jour de l'agression n'était pas le jour de la lune rouge) – grâce à super bébé Ian! – et il ne lui ferra plus rien puisqu'il a réalisé à quel point il était devenu monstrueux et cherche sa rédemption. La lune rouge était le soir où Ian s'est enfuit de la maison et où il a atterrit avec ses parents chez son parrain (ça doit être au chapitre 13 de mémoire, un truc dans le genre). Donc je peux juste te dire de chercher au chapitre correspondant à cette nuit des indices prouvant ou pas ta théorie et en fonction des indices que tu trouveras, d'attendre peut-être les chapitres des deux autres pleines lunes. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà tout pour les réponses aux commentaires, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

**Oh dernière précision, je ne déteste pas **_**Twilight**_**, au contraire j'adore mais Damon lui c'est une autre histoire. Il hait **_**Twilight**_**, c'est un macho de première! Bon je vous souhaite donc définitivement un bonne lecture en espérant que le chapitre plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

L'après-midi de Damon Salvatore était ennuyeux. En effet une fois sorti du restaurant, le vampire avait forcé sa compagne et son fils – qui était incroyablement grognon; fatigué – à aller se reposer à l'hôtel. Si la jeune femme s'était endormie comme une masse, le bébé avait d'abord voulu aller promener ses chiens – le vampire avait accompagné le petit et tous les deux ils avaient fait le tour du parc avant que le bébé ne courre devant l'hôtel avec Nana et Crocs – avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère au pays de Morphée sous le regard protecteur de son père. Damon qui dés que son fils s'était endormi, s'ennuya. Il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point il s'ennuyait! Les mots croisés qu'il avait entreprit ne l'intéressaient guère – ils étaient trop faciles pour lui – et le livre qui lui était passé sous la main était _Twilight_. Et le fait que Damon Salvatore détestait _Twilight _était de notoriété publique! Pour lui des vampires qui brillent au soleil est quelque chose de pathétique, grotesque et irréel. De plus il trouvait les personnages de cette histoire fades, sans intérêt ni profondeur. Le vampire n'allait surement pas lire cet œuvre d'amateur bien loin de la qualité et du réalisme des œuvres d'Anne Rice! C'était bon pour les crétins idéologiques comme Stefan! Ou alors pour les midinettes qui rêvent au Prince charmant et qui idéalisaient les vampires sans mesure la dangerosité des véritables créatures de la nuit. Décidemment le ténébreux Salvatore ne comprenait pas comment des vampires qui semblaient vivre dans un monde parfait où tout fini bien et où tout est merveilleux pouvaient autant fasciner les filles. Et encore moins comment sa compagne pouvait aimer ça! C'est vrai Elena était Elena. Elena Gilbert. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu elle devrait avoir remarqué que les vampires de Stephenie Meyer sont carrément grotesques et inintéressants. Elle devrait savoir que les vrais vampires sont dangereux, énigmatiques et extrêmement séduisants. Bref comme lui quoi! Mais non, Elena lisait ces livres et adorait le personnage d'Edward. Un jour, peu de temps avant son accident, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour la énième fois sur le sujet _Twilight_, la jeune femme lui avait confié qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce personnage parce que lui au moins savait _"se comporter correctement"_ et ne faisait _"ni de réflexions déplacées, ni de sarcasmes à longueur de journée comme une certaine personne"_. Bien sur quand elle avait insisté sur le _"comme une certaine personne"_, elle l'avait fusillé du regard. Oh Damon se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier! Elena bourré était toujours quelque chose de mémorable! En effet la jeune femme était venue passer la journée avec lui et ils avaient fini par vider plusieurs bouteilles de champagne millésimé. En fait, tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés seuls à Mystic Falls, tous les autres étaient partis pour le weekend laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls à Mystic Falls. Et le fait que personne ne soit dans les parages ne dérangeait ni Damon ni Elena qui s'étaient enfermés chez les Salvatore où ils s'étaient amusés comme deux petits fous.

_**Trente neuf mois plus tôt.**_

_Elena Gilbert se retrouvait seule. En effet le lycée de Mystic Falls avait organisé une weekend camping et elle avait poussé son frère à s'y inscrire – elle pensait que Jeremy avait besoin de faire des choses normales pour une fois – et Alaric faisait parti des accompagnateurs. Matt lui aussi s'était inscrit – le jeune homme en avait "marre des réflexions de certaines personnes" (il visait Damon quand il disait ça puisque le vampire n'arrêtait de la rabaisser et de le traiter comme un moins que rien). Bonnie elle était en visite chez sa mère qu'elle venait de retrouver et Caroline avait embarquée Tyler dans un weekend chez son père. Bref à part Damon, Elena n'avait personne pendant deux jours. Alors la jeune femme avait décidé d'aller retrouver le vampire chez lui histoire de ne pas rester seule chez elle et histoire de se détendre elle aussi. Et Damon Salvatore était la meilleure personne pour l'aider à s'amuser. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait profiter de la vie. Ce weekend la jeune femme avait décidé que se serait farniente pour elle aussi. Après tout, tous ses amis étaient partis, Stefan et Klaus n'étaient pas en ville et surtout elle avait besoin de se détendre. Ces derniers temps elle avait accumulé pas mal de choses, pas mal de stress et d'anxiété, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle savait qu'elle allait explosé. Ainsi elle avait décidé de passer un moment avec Damon afin d'oublier les soucis du quotidien. Pour un weekend, la jeune femme était décidée à oublier que son petit-ami – enfin peut-être ex, Elena ne savait pas trop où elle en était avec Stefan – était en phase Ripper et voyageait à travers les Etats-Unis avec un hybride fou et sanguinaire et tout ce qui concernait le surnaturel. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était se détendre. Et peut-être faire ressortir l'Elena fun qui sommeillait en elle. L'Elena qui ressortait en présence de Damon. _

_ Damon était de loin le seul depuis la mort de ses parents à faire ressortir cette facette de sa personnalité. Et il était le seul à savoir la faire rire aux éclats et la mettre de bonne humeur. C'était comme s'il savait ce dont elle avait besoin même si ce dont elle avait besoin était de faire des choses stupides. Avec le ténébreux Salvatore, Elena faisait tout même si c'était immature. Tout ce qu'Elena voulait en allant chez voir Damon était s'amuser sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis son arrivée. Elle avait beaucoup rigolé en faisant regarder Twilight à Damon – le vampire avait râlé comme pas possible et s'était vanté d'être un bien meilleur vampire que ceux du film et d'être bien évidemment "beaucoup plus sexy". Ah tous les deux avaient bien rigolé devant le film – bon Damon commentait le film avec sarcasme et ironie – avant de se souler au champagne millésimé. Et puis complètement saoule, la jeune femme s'était mise à courir dans la maison en demandant au vampire de l'attraper – Elena était vraiment saoule, elle avait oublié que les vampires étaient vraiment très rapides – avant d'éclater de rire comme une folle lorsque le ténébreux Salvatore l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras._

_«Tu sais Damon, tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux! Confia-t-elle spontanément en déambulant ivre. _

_- Je sais. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire que j'étais bien plus beau que ce pathétique Edward Cullen! Se vanta le ténébreux Salvatore. _

_- Non, ne le traite pas de pathétique, c'est pas gentil ça. Méchant Damon! Le gronda-t-elle. Méchant super sexy vampire! Oh putain je suis complètement refaite moi! Tu sais Damon, je ne me souviens plus si je te l'ai dit ou non mais t'as vraiment de beaux yeux Damon! Tu sais ça Damon? T'as vraiment de beaux yeux toi! Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais c'est vrai. Tu sais que c'est vrai Damon?_

_- Tu l'as déjà dit et répéter Elena. Mais bon ça fait plaisir à entendre. Et pour ton info, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire! Rigola le vampire amusé par les révélations de jeune femme vraiment très saoule._

_- Katherine! Cracha Elena avec jalousie et colère tout en déambulant dans le salon des Salvatore. Elle je l'a déteste, elle! C'est qu'une garce et toi, toi Damon, toi tu dois savoir qu'elle n'est pas gentille, pas du tout gentille. Elle est méchante! C'est une garce manipulatrice sans cœur qui t'a manipulé. Toi Damon, toi tu vaux mieux qu'elle, tu sais. Toi t'es quelqu'un de bien Damon Salvatore! Tu sais toi t'es trop beau pour Katherine! En fait toi t'es trop pour toutes les filles sur terre. Tu ne peux pas être si beau, c'est impossible. C'est pas humain ça! _

_- Je ne suis pas humain Elena, sourit le Damon qui luttait contre un fou rire. _

_- Non c'est pas ça, je sais que t'es un vampire mais c'est pas juste que tu sois si beau. T'as du rendre des filles folles! T'es trop beau, tu sais. _

_- T'es trop saoule, tu sais, répliqua le vampire sur le même ton qu'elle. J'adore. Tes petites révélations… j'adore. Alors Elena qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à me dire? Et je parle des choses intéressantes, évidemment. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Rigola-t-elle comme une enfant. Si ton frère embrasse bien?_

_- Heu je ne suis pas sur de vouloir que tu me parles de…_

_- Tu sais quoi, t'embrasse mieux. En fait t'embrasse carrément… waouh! Confia la jeune femme en faisant de grands gestes et en rigolant aux éclats. T'es trop doué pour embrasser! T'es le meilleur! Aujourd'hui Damon, je déclare solennellement et en toute conscience que tu es le plus doué pour embrasser!_

_- Oh j'ai changé d'avis moi, je veux que tu me parles de mon frère finalement, déclara Damon flatté dans son égo. _

_- D'accord alors, tu sais quoi Stefan n'est pas marrant! Pas du tout! Et je crois, je crois que pour te dire tout ça je dois en tenir une bonne! Tu ne diras rien à personne. Personne doit savoir ce que j'ai dit et dans quel état je suis. C'est trop mal! Tu sais je dois montrer le bon exemple et le bon exemple ce n'est pas de boire ce super bon champagne! En fait je disais quoi moi? Ah oui, Stefan il est pas marrant du tout!_

_- Waouh le scoop! Ironisa l'ainé des Salvatore. Hé ho Elena je connais mon frère depuis cent ans et des brouettes je te rappelle._

_- T'es vieux en fait! Se moqua-t-elle en pouffant de rire de manière puérile et immature. _

_- Hé! S'offusqua Damon vexé._

_- Oh désolée d'avoir blessé l'égo de monsieur le vampire! Se moqua la jeune femme en ouvrant une autre bouteille de champagne et en allumant la chaine Hi-Fi pour danser. On parlait de quoi déjà?_

_- Tu me disais que mon frère n'était pas marrant et je répondais être au courant, lui rappela-t-il en criant pour qu'elle l'entende par dessus la musique._

_- Oh oui. Il n'est pas drôle. Jamais. Et puis il n'est pas gentil tu sais._

_- A bon? S'étonna Damon piqué par la curiosité._

_- Ouais. Tu sais c'est un avare du sexe. Ce n'est pas normale tu sais. Tu sais Caroline, Caroline elle dit que depuis qu'elle est vampire elle est une vraie nympho, elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle est vampire. Vous les vampires vous êtes vraiment obsédés! Caroline, toi… Mais Stefan lui… Il est gay ou quoi? Demanda spontanément Elena en continuant de rigoler. C'est vrai quoi, je suis pas un thon! Je suis capable de déclencher une érection à un mec quand même! Damon, dis moi toi, toi tu couches avec beaucoup de femmes, t'es un vrai nympho comme dirait Caroline; dis moi, sans mentir – attention tu mens pas. Et tu sais c'est pas bien de mentir! Vraiment c'est mal les mensonges! Mal, mal, mal. C'est très mal de mentir! Le mit-elle en garde en pointant son index dans tous les sens avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ayant perdu le fils de ses pensées. Ah oui, je disais que toi t'es un tombeur alors dis moi, si je te demandais, là tout de suite de me faire l'amour, tu le ferrais?_

_- Heu…_

_- Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Je ne te plait pas c'est ça! S'énerva la jeune femme. Toi… Putain Damon je ne te fais aucun effet ou quoi? Je viens de me ridiculiser à vie là! En plus devant toi, Damon Salvatore tu n'es qu'un…_

_- Si, bien sur que si! Oui tu me plais et tu es différente de mes conquêtes. Elles je ne les aimais pas Elena, toi je t'aime plus que tout. Et je te désire. Tu le sais. Mais tu es saoule. Et même si ta proposition demandée à demi mots m'intéresse… Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Mais quand tu seras sobre, revient me voir, je serai ravi de te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec! Si tu étais à moi… Si tu étais à moi Elena, je n'arrêterais pas de te faire l'amour. Encore et encore. Je ne serais jamais rassasié de toi. Tu es la femme la plus fantastique que je connaisse Elena! Tu mérites vraiment quelqu'un qui te donne tout ce que tu désires. _

_- Damon tu ne peux pas me dire ça, j'ai trop envie de toi maintenant! Se plaignit-elle en abordant une mine boudeuse. T'es pas drôle tu sais!_

_- Ouais, bien me comporter me rend ennuyeux! Bougonna Damon qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait dit non à du sexe, qui plus est avec Elena. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu es saoule. Tu serais sobre…_

_- Ouais j'ai trop abusé! J'abuse trop! Rigola la jeune femme qui ouvrait encore une autre bouteille. T'en veux? _

_- Ouais, répondit le vampire en attrapant la bouteille. _

_- Hey laisse-en moi!_

_- Bien sur j'adore quand tu es saoule. Tu parles vraiment beaucoup et tu de désinhibes à fond!_

_- C'est trop la honte. Demain on m'enterre, je vais être morte de honte! Trop! _

_- Mais non, fun Elena est cool, on s'éclate avec elle, lui assura le vampire. _

_- Tu sais que t'es toujours très beau, souligna la jeune femme la mine sérieuse. Et je crois que je suis trop saoule là, je vois des petits oiseaux bleus voler dans la maison. Je délire là, hein Damon? Au fait je sais plus je te l'ai dis parce que l'alcool me fait oublier ce que je dis mais tes yeux sont trop… Je fonds quand je te regarde! Tu es trop! Waouh! _

_- Elena j'adore qu'on flatte mon égo mais là j'essaye d'être gentleman et tes réflexions sur moi ne m'aident pas, lui confia-t-il sur un ton léger mais tout de même sérieux. _

_- Désolée. Alors je dois parler de quoi moi maintenant? Parce que là j'ai trop envie de parler et pas de choses ennuyeuses! _

_- Parle moi… De toi! De tes rêves et de tout ce que tu attends de la vie, proposa le vampire qui avait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. _

_- Oh. C'est sérieux tout d'un coup, remarqua simplement la jeune femme en réfléchissant. Heu voyons… Ce que je veux. Je ne veux plus aucun vampire dans ma vie. Enfin tu sais les méchants, ceux qui veulent me tuer. Je ne parlais pas de toi! Toi, toi je te veux pour toujours, tu es mon Damon à moi! Mon Damon. Et puis je sais vraiment plus si tu le sais ou pas mais tu es trop beau Damon. Tu es trop sexy, je ne peux pas te virer de ma vie! Et de quoi on parlait là?_

_- De ce que tu attends de la vie, lui rappela Damon en rigolant, se moquant d'elle. _

_- Oh oui. Et ne te moque pas toi! Je pensais à quoi déjà moi? Ah oui, je veux voyager Damon! Je veux vivre en France, au bord de la mer. Et l'hiver à la montagne! Et à Paris! Et en Italie! Et à New-York! Et à Londres! Et en Espagne aussi! Et à Los Angeles! Et puis je voudrais un bébé! Je veux un bébé! Se plaignit-elle. Damon je veux un bébé! Et tu sais l'autre jour j'ai rêvé de bébés. Je vais avoir un bébé! C'est sur. Un jour j'aurais un bébé! J'en aurais même deux! Je vais avoir deux bébés mais pas des jumeaux je te rassure. Les jumeaux ça doit être infernal! Imagine! Non c'est trop flippant!_

_- D'accord, dit Damon avec lenteur en détachant chaque syllabe, surprit par les révélations d'Elena. Donc un bébé? Et tu m'expliques comment…_

_- Oh j'y crois pas, tu sais pas comment on fait les bébés! Rigola la jeune femme moqueuse._

_- Si mais Stefan, celui qui est nul au lit et que tu jures aimer plus que tout est un vampire et les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants je rappelle, souligna le jeune homme avec cynisme. _

_- Je m'en fiche de Stefan! Je te parle de mon bébé là, pas de Stefan! Et puis tu sais j'ai pas besoin de Stefan pour ça! Et puis le Papa de mes bébés c'était pas lui de toute façon!_

_- D'accord. Alors explique moi…_

_- Toi. Toi. Dans mon rêve mon bébé c'était toi! Lui apprit-elle spontanément sans se soucier du sens de sa phrases. _

_- Elena j'ai passé de faire des gazouillis! Se moqua Damon qui rigolait. _

_- Non pas toi, toi, t'es bête, mais mon petit-garçon c'était ta copie conforme. Tout comme toi. Il est beau, super intelligent, marrant, adorable, plein de vie. Prétentieux, sur de lui mais trop mignon! Et il avait tes yeux et tes cheveux. Et les mêmes expressions que toi. C'était toi. L'autre bébé je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon ou à quoi il ou elle ressemble, le petit-garçon disait que son Papa était avec le bébé et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter juste à profiter du soleil, de la piscine ou de la plage. Mais le bébé, le bébé Damon, il te ressemblait! Il était une vraie copie de toi. Il était vraiment comme toi. Aussi beau que toi. Avec tes yeux, ton regard, ton sourire, tes cheveux, ton foutu caractère… Vraiment ce bébé c'était ta copie. C'était notre bébé, aucun doute. C'était un super rêve et c'était réel! Tu sais c'était réel, je ne suis pas folle Damon, c'était réel! J'aime Stefan mais c'est pas avec lui que je vais faire des bébés. Je l'aime parce qu'il m'a sauvé, il m'a aidé à faire mon deuil de mes parents mais aujourd'hui il m'ennui! Et il n'est pas toi. C'est toi le Papa de mes bébés, je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais c'est toi qui va être Papa Damon. Et t'a plutôt intérêt à assurer parce que si t'assure pas avec mes bébés je t'étripe Papa Damon. Tu sais quoi je me demande comment on a fait? Tu sais je me demande comment les vampires font des bébés? En tout cas mes bébés c'était toi leur Papa, y'avait qu'à voir le petit-garçon pour savoir que c'était toi son Papa. À la seconde où ce petit garçon est venu dans mes bras, j'ai su que t'était son Papa. Et que j'étais sa Maman. Il m'a appelé Maman! Je sais qu'un jour on les aura ces bébés. Je sens que ce rêve existe et qu'il est à nous. Je veux ces bébés. Mes bébés. Nos petits bébés. Ce petit-garçon était spécial. Je ne sais pas en quoi ils l'était mais il l'était. Quelque chose chez lui était… comme toi! Il était beau comme toi! Je veux mes bébés Damon! Tout ce que je veux c'est être Maman. Je veux des enfants. Je veux ces enfants! Mes enfants! Je ne demande pas grand chose juste ça. Ce rêve. Cette vie. _

_- Elena arrête, la supplia Damon plus abattu.» _

C'était la première fois que Damon repensait à cette journée et à ce qu'Elena lui avait dit au sujet de la famille à laquelle elle avait rêvé. À l'époque il avait cru qu'elle avait fait un rêve ordinaire qui traduisait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et la vie qu'elle inspirait avoir. Et bien sur il se remémorait la douleur qu'avait été de l'entendre parler de cette vie parfaite qu'il avait toujours voulu et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Damon se souvenait s'être senti vraiment mal; les paroles d'Elena l'avaient brisées. La jeune femme lui avait décrit la vie qu'il voulait avec elle, cette vie sur laquelle il avait du tirer un trait quand il était devenu vampire. Il se rappelait l'avoir supplié d'arrêter son monologue et de s'être levé pour aller chercher de l'eau et de l'aspirine pour Elena, afin qu'elle dessaoule et qu'elle arrête de parler de ce rêve. Et puis un fois que la jeune femme fut endormie, le vampire cette histoire de rêve et de bébés. Mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, le petit-garçon décrit par Elena ressemblait à Ian. Adorable, intelligent, prétentieux… Mini-lui. C'était Ian! Elena lui avait décrit Ian. Comment avait-elle fait pour rêver de leur petit-garçon? Mais si Elena avait fait un rêve prémonitoire, si elle avait bien rêvé de Ian, ça voulait dire que son fils aurait un jour une petite-sœur ou un petit-frère; ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient avoir un seconde enfant. Mais si tout ça était vrai, comment était-ce possible qu'Elena fasse des rêves prémonitoires? Mystère.

«À quoi tu penses? Murmura la jeune femme en se réveillant.

- À toi, sourit Damon.

- À moi comment? S'enquit-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Un souvenir Elena, lu confia-t-il avec nostalgie. Tu sais le jour où tu étais toute seule à Mystic Falls et que tu es venue te bourrer chez moi!

- Oh oui je me souviens de ce jour. J'avais besoin de décompresser avec tout ce qui se passait. Par contre ce que j'ai pu dire… Je sais que je te t'ai dit que tu étais beau, qu'on a parlé de… de tu sais, lui et… le reste… Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de boire, j'ai oublié les trois quart de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là!

- Ian. Tu m'as parlé de Ian Elena.

- Ian mais il n'était même pas né! Et je n'étais même pas enceinte! Comment j'ai pu… Le rêve! Réalisa-t-elle subitement. J'avais oublié. Le petit-garçon, c'était Ian C'était Ian et toi tu étais avec un bébé. On avait Ian et un bébé ! Damon, tu crois qu'on l'aura cet enfant. Tu crois que ce rêve était le futur? Damon tu crois…

- J'en sais rien Elena, lui avoua-t-il aussi confus qu'elle. C'est la première fois que j'y repense. J'aimerais bien.

- Tu veux vraiment un autre bébé? Murmura-t-elle émue.

- Oui, lui sourit le vampire. Et toi?

- Oui, le rassura la jeune femme. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Ian pour en désirer un second comme lui.

- Tu veux un second garçon? S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

- Je voulais dire un second bébé aussi adorable que Ian. J'avoue que ma préférence irait à une fille. On a un fils, je préfèrerais une fille, lui confia la jeune femme. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je donnerais moins d'avoir à ce bébé si c'était un garçon. Je veux juste un autre bébé. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à avoir un second enfant jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles. J'aime être mère. J'aime Ian, j'aime mon rôle de ma Maman, j'aime notre vie. Même si en ce moment c'est difficile, j'aime notre vie, notre famille et je t'aime toi. Et j'ai très envie qu'on agrandisse notre famille. Mais est-ce que c'est possible? C'est la question à se poser.

- On trouvera. On trouvera comment on a eu Ian et on fera un autre enfant Elena, lui promit le vampire alors que la jeune femme s'approchait délicatement de lui.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, sourit la jeune femme en l'enlaçant d'une manière tellement naturelle qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas beaucoup dit depuis… tu sais, depuis l'agression, et je sais que je ne suis pas facile et distante, moins affectueuse mais je t'aime toujours autant. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire pour gérer tout ça. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de colère et de peur en moi et je ne sais pas gérer tout ça. Et j'ai peur que les choses changent entre nous.

- Rien n'a changé entre nous Princesse, lui assura sincèrement le vampire. Je t'aime. Je suis en adoration devant toi. Tu es forte, intelligente, indépendante. Tu as du caractère, tu affrontes toute les épreuves que la vie met sur ton chemin et tu restes debout, tu restes la même. Tu restes aimante et protectrice. Tu restes drôle et gentille. Tu gardes cette bonté qui est si précieuse chez toi. Tu es passionnée, belle, pleine d'esprit. Tu es incroyablement sexy et j'aime autant ta fragilité que ta force. J'aime tout de toi. Elena tu es une femme exceptionnelle, met toi bien ça en tête. N'oublie pas à quel point tu es formidable Princesse. N'oublie pas que tu m'as sauvé de moi-même, que tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, que tu m'as redonné l'espoir, que tu m'as montré que je pouvais aimer et être aimé. Et puis tu m'as donné Ian, tu m'as donné une famille et tu sais très bien que la famille et moi…

- Je sais, murmura la jeune femme qui savait que le vampire avait entretenu des relations tendus, haineuses même avec son père et qu'il avait énormément souffert de la mort de sa mère. Tu veux en parler?

- Je vais bien Elena, lui assura Damon en lui souriant tendrement. Tu vois pourquoi je t'aime? Tu te soucis des autres quoiqu'il arrive. Quoique tu vives. Tu es extraordinaire!

- Damon? Minauda-t-elle en le dévorant du regard.

- Quoi, répliqua-t-il en la prenant délicatement par la taille.

- Je t'aime, répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.»

Le baiser avait d'abord été timide, tendre avant qu'Elena – détendue – ne cède à ses instincts en le transformant en baiser plus passionné. Les images de son agression avaient complètement disparues, ses peurs, sa douleur, son traumatisme étaient enfouis sous le tsunami de passion qui l'avait envahi. La jeune femme avait la tête vidée de ses cauchemar et ne se laissait guidée que par la passion qui la consumait. Cependant et malheureusement pour elle, Elena avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus qu'embrasser Damon; en effet Ian était endormi paisiblement à côté d'eux. Alors elle se contentait d'embrasser Damon en lui promettant qu'elle se ferrait pardonner la froideur de ces derniers jours plus tard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du flashback? Des révélations d'Elena bourrée? D'Elena bourrée? De son rêve? De sa discussion dans le présent avec Damon? Avez-vous des théories sur son rêve?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends comme toujours vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**La suite d'ici quelques jours. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	22. Chapitre 21

**Je réponds vite à vos commentaires – désolée je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, autant dire que je suis aux anges! Bien sur c'est de l'ironie, si vous me connaissiez vous sauriez à quel point je déteste y aller. Bref passons, il faut que le réponde à vos commentaires. **

**Virginie: Oui Elena est saoule, elle déballe tout et oui quelque part elle blesse Damon, surtout quand elle parle d'avoir une famille. En tout cas, merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLoou: Ce chapitre était plus léger, plus divertissant. Elena saoule ça faut le détour. Et puis il est Delena. Dans le présent on voit à quel point Damon et Elena peuvent être proches malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Quand à la série, oui ce serait bien qu'il n'y ait que du Delena. Bon en tout cas il y a du progrès, Stelena a rompu & selon les spoilers Delena devrait se rapprocher un peu plus. Mais bon il y a aussi des spoilers **_**"négatifs"**_** donc on verra bien ce qui va se passer. En tout cas, merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DameDelenaForever: Elena bourrée c'est assez drôle en effet. Mais qu'elle soit bourrée tout le temps, non, elle deviendrait alcoolique! En tout cas, merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian est aux anges d'être à Disneyland. Elena bourrée, autant dire qu'elle y va fort. Sa langue se délie et elle raconte tout. Bon sobre, elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'elle a dit mais saoule elle parle beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et Stefan qui d'ordinaire n'en prend pas pour son grande en prend là. Quand au rêve prémonitoire, les explications arriveront bientôt. En tout cas, merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Elina: Ravie que ce chapitre, effectivement drôle, t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Pascale: Merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Merci pour tes commentaires, ton enthousiasme face à mon histoire me touche. Je constate que tu l'aimes beaucoup puisque tu as relu 20 chapitres! Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Oui Elena va mieux. Elle reste fragile mais elle va mieux. Elle est plus détendue et plus heureuse. Ian et Damon l'aide beaucoup. En tout cas, merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Claire0609: Ravie que ma fic te plaise autant & merci pour ton commentaire. Elena aura peut-être un autre bébé. Je ne dis pas oui, je ne dis pas non. Pour l'instant elle n'en est pas à penser à devenir vampire mais avec Damon et Ian elle finira tôt ou tard par y penser, c'est obligé. Est-ce qu'elle le ferra, c'est une autre question! En tout cas pour l'instant elle en est à ce remettre de son agression, à profiter de son fils et de Damon et à penser à un second bébé. Elle ne pense pas au vampirisme. Dans le flashback, Elena en tient une bonne et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme! La lune rouge n'a rien à voir avec la lune rouge. Quand Elena a fait son rêve, la lune rouge n'était pas encore apparue. Elle apparaît tous les cinq cent ans et a huit cycles réparti sur quatre ans. Donc deux cycles par ans. Par déduction, le premier cycle est apparu le soir de la conception de Ian. J'espère que tu as comprit mes explications, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Hsihsifan: Ian est d'une curiosité maladive, on le constate encore dans ce chapitre. Et oui c'est vrai que le flashback est heureux et malheureux pour Damon. Elena n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle le trouve beau, sexy…, elle lui fait une proposition plutôt indécente mais à la fin elle lui parle famille, bébé, tout ce que Damon croyait ne pas avoir. Donc oui c'est joyeux et triste pour lui. En tout cas Elena saoule est vraiment fun, ça tout le monde s'accorde sur le sujet. Sinon oui, Elena veut se faire pardonner, c'est à interpréter à double sens. Et oui elle va mieux et c'est surtout grâce à ses deux vampires; Ian et Damon savent la divertir et l'aider à aller mieux. Quand on rêve prémonitoire, on y reviendra d'ici quelques chapitres. En tout cas, merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Désolée pour mes réponses robotiques et impersonnelles, je dois faire vite aujourd'hui. Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

Elena Gilbert observait son fils avec qui elle jouait, et à ses yeux de mère, son bébé était magnifique, merveilleux, adorable, parfait. Pour la jeune femme, il était l'enfant rêvé. Le petit-garçon était adorable, tendre, câlin, curieux, vif d'esprit, intelligent; brillant même. Elena adorait passer du temps avec lui; à chaque fois elle en découvrait un peu plus sur son fils et sur l'univers de celui-ci. Elle chérissait plus que tous les moments qui lui étaient donnés avec son fils qui la fascinait littéralement par son intelligence. Pour la jeune femme, c'était certain, son petit-garçon n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il était de loin bien plus intelligent qu'un quelconque enfant de deux ans. Elena le constatait des centaines de fois par jours. Elle le constatait encore en jouant avec lui. Oh ils ne jouaient à rien de bien compliqué, un jeu de sept familles adapté pour les enfants de deux ans (avec des formes et des couleurs) mais Ian s'en sortait très bien. Il ne semblait pas perdu dans le jeu. Au contraire, il était extrêmement concentré sur ces cartes et affichait une détermination à vouloir gagner – bien sur Elena comptait trouver un moyen pour le laisser gagner! En l'observant par dessus ses cartes, la jeune femme fut un nouvelle fois choquée de constater à quel point son fils ressemblait à Damon. Et l'expression sur le visage de Ian l'interpela. Le bébé abordait la même expression que Damon quand il manigançait quelque chose. Il continuait de jouer au jeu, d'être concentré dessus, mais Elena ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son fils avait quelque chose en tête. Cependant elle ne le souligna pas – Ian était un bébé, il ne pouvait pas déclencher de grandes catastrophes! – elle se contenta de sourire à son bébé adoré tout en continuant de jouer avec et de l'observer, toujours médusée par cette flagrante ressemblance. Tout chez Ian était de Damon, c'était incroyable! Bien que la jeune femme soit habituée à cette ressemblance elle n'en restait pas moins admirative. Son fils était parfait. Cet enfant inespéré, son petit miracle était parfait et ce qu'importe le fait qu'il ait le caractère de Damon – ça elle l'avait très vite comprit, Ian était un parfait mini Damon! Mais au fond d'elle – et ce même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, encore moins devant l'un de ses deux amours – Elena aimait ce caractère aussi impossible puisse-t-il être. La jeune femme aime tout chez son enfant et son compagnon, leurs défauts autant que leurs qualités. Elle aime tout chez eux et elle les aime plus que tout au monde. Auprès d'eux, avec eux, elle se sent à sa place et heureuse. Sa famille est la chose la plus importante qu'elle ait dans la vie, la plus précieuse et la plus inespéré. Cette famille qu'elle aimait plus que tout, cette vie parfaite qu'elle avait avec eux, elle en avait rêvé toute sa vie au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle avait toujours désiré être mère et elle avait littéralement rêvé de Ian! Bien avant la naissance de son bébé. Bien avant sa grossesse. Depuis que Damon lui avait rappelé ce rêve, le plus beau qu'elle avait fait, elle ne cessait d'y repenser et tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Le petit garçon qui en rêve courrait vers elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras, c'était Ian. Le bébé dont elle avait rêvé était son fils. Elle avait rêvé de Ian, elle en était certaine. Et aujourd'hui l'adorable petit-garçon de ses rêves était réel; son rêve était devenu réalité. Pour Elena, aucun doute, son rêve était une vision du futur; elle avait vu son futur. Son bébé était exactement le même que dans son rêve. Trait pour trait. Son rêve avait été une vision du futur! Elle avait vu la vie parfaite qu'elle avait aujourd'hui et elle savait que cette vie le deviendrait encore plus d'ici quelques temps. Un an, deux ans, tout n'était question que de temps avant qu'elle ait un autre petit miracle. La jeune femme n'avait aucun doute, elle aurait un second enfant qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Elle savait que les larmes, la douleur, la peur, devoir se battre pour survivre, elle savait que tout ça était derrière elle; l'avenir n'était qu'éclats de rires, joie et vie. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait que du bonheur dans sa vie, à elle de ne pas laisser une agression tout détruire. Elena adorait la vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, elle y tenait plus que tout et elle ne laissera pas Stefan gagner. Elle ne laissera pas ce qu'il avait fait tout détruire entre elle et Damon et l'éloigner des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle allait mieux et elle comptait aller parfaitement bien. Pour Damon. Pour Ian. Pour ce bébé qu'elle était persuadée avoir un jour. Et pour elle. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être heureuse dans la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Et rien ne pourrait briser sa famille. Elena comptait se battre afin que cette douleur disparaisse complètement emportant avec elle sa peur et ses larmes. Et sa force elle la puisait dans Damon et Ian. Ian qui venait de gagner la partie de sept famille et qui grimpait sur une chaise afin d'atteindre le sac de voyage de son père en lui disant qu'il devait lui montrer quelque chose.

Plus fouineur que Ian Salvatore, il n'y avait pas! Enfin excepté son père mais il tenait quasi tous ces traits de caractère de son père. Le bébé était la parfaite copie de Damon. Tant physiquement avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus ou alors avec ses petits sourires sournois, tant au niveau du caractère. Ainsi, en plus d'avoir les tendances protectrices et colériques de son père et d'avoir l'humour de celui-ci, le petit était vraiment curieux et n'hésitait pas à fouiller. Y comprit dans les affaires de ses parents. Oh il n'avait pas fouillé dans les affaires de son père en pensant à mal, il cherchait simplement la tablette numérique de celui-ci et en la cherchant, il avait trouvé la bague de fiançailles ayant appartenue à sa grand-mère. En la découvrant, le bébé n'avait pas trop su quoi en penser; c'est vrai, pourquoi son Papa avait-il prit la bague avec lui? Pour Ian si Damon l'avait prise c'était pour la donner à sa Maman mais le bébé connaissait son père, il savait qu'avec lui tout était compliqué; il savait que son père était le genre de personne à avoir beaucoup de réticence. Ainsi même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa découverte, il comptait bien utiliser le voyage du bijou à son avantage. En effet, le bébé pensait que si il la montrait à sa Maman, son Papa n'aurait plus le choix, il devra la demander en mariage s'il ne veut pas la faire pleurer ou le rendre triste. En plus Ian pensait ne rien faire de mal, ses parents s'aimaient et voulaient se marier, il les aidait juste à le faire!

«Regarde Maman, lui dit le bébé en lui tendant la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère paternelle. Papa l'a prise avec lui pour toi.

- Ian! Soupira Elena en souriant, amusée. Oui ton père l'a prise mais il ne l'a pas prise pour me l'offrir mon cœur. Désolée.

- Si! Lui soutenu l'enfant.

- Non, le contredit sa mère. Il l'a prise parce que Stefan la lui avait volé; ton père ne voulait pas qu'il puisse recommencer alors il l'a prise avec lui.

- Tefan est mézant Maman, laisse le où il est, ze ve pas que tu penses à lui pace qu tu va pleurer et z'aime pas moi quand tu pleures, lui répondit son fils en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais Papa y te donnera la bague. Si y la prise cé pour te la donner. Tu sais Tefan y pe plus aller à la maison. Mais pense pas à lui Maman. Pense à Papa, y t'aime tu sais? Et y est zentil avec toi! Papa y s'occupe bien de toi, y t'aime et y ve se marier avec toi, tu sais? Pense qu'à Papa, Papa y t'aime vraiment. Tu sais quand t'es pas avec lui, il est triste. Papa y t'aime vraiment, tu sais Maman, hein?

- Je sais, sourit la jeune femme en serrant le petit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Maman, Papa y ve se marier avec toi mais ze crois qui sait pas te le dire. En fait ze crois qui a peur que tu dises non, dit le bébé en exposant sérieusement sa théorie. Mais cé bête pace que tu ve te marier toi aussi. Tu sais Maman peut-être que cé toi qui devrait dire à Papa de se marier avec toi?

- Ian ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Enfin si, il y a des dames qui demande leur compagnon en mariage mais pas moi.

- Pouwah? S'enquit Ian avec sa curiosité maladive.

- Parce que la tradition veut que ce soit le monsieur qui demande la madame en mariage. J'attends donc que ton père le fasse.

- Pace que tu aimes la tradition. Tonton Zeremy dit que t'es traditionnaliste, c'est ça le mot hein? Demanda Ian alors que sa mère hochait la tête pour acquiescer. Et tu sais Ric m'a parlé des traditions, y m'a dit que fallait se marier avant de faire des bébés! Et puis Papa aussi y m'avait raconté une histoire et c'était comme ça.

- En toute logique, oui, mais tu sais les choses changent et beaucoup d'enfants naissent comme toi. Avec un Papa et une Maman qui ne sont pas mariés. Mais qui s'aiment. Et c'est surtout ça le plus important Ian. Que ton Papa et moi on s'aime, lui expliqua tendrement Elena. Tu comprends mon cœur?

- Oui mais tu ve te marier toi! Et Papa aussi mais vous faites rien pour vous le faire comprendre. Et puis si t'avais un autre bébé, tu lui dirait quoi? Tu crois pas que cé mieux si Papa et toi vous êtes mariés?

- Ian pourquoi tu parles d'un autre bébé?

- Pace que tu sais au mariage de Ric et Mewedith, quand tu dansais avec Papa et que vous vous embrassiez, y'a Tata Caro qui parlait et elle disait à Tata Bonnie que si vous continuiez à rester coller l'un à l'autre, y'aurait un autre bébé Salvatore, lui confia son fils inquiet. Et ze crois moi que toi tu voudrais un autre bébé.

- Et je sais que toi tu as du mal avec cette idée, souligna tendrement sa mère. Pourquoi Ian? De quoi as tu peur mon ange?

- Les petits-frères cé mézants Maman et les petites-sœurs aussi! Déclara l'enfant en se rappelant une scène à laquelle il avait insisté quelques jours auparavant.»

_**Quelques jours plus tôt.**_

_Ian était assit entre ses deux parents à la terrasse d'un café parisien. Son Papa lisait les informations sur son téléphone portable et sa Maman sirotait un café tout en discutant avec eux. Mais le bébé ne l'écoutait pas, toute son attention était accaparée par la scène qui se déroulait quelques tables plus loin. À trois tables de la sienne une autre famille venait de s'installer. Il y avait la Maman, le Papa, un garçon et une petite fille. Ian les observait et constatait que la fillette n'arrêtait pas d'embêter son frère. Il devait lui lire la carte et lui donner des bonbons ainsi que le jouet avec lequel il jouait quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien sur le petit-garçon ne voulait pas faire tout ça, mais la petite-fille s'était mise à pleurer et le Papa avait prit sa défense avant que la Maman ne fasse la même chose obligeant le petit-garçon à faire tout ce que sa sœur voulait. À cet instant, Ian réalisa qu'il ne voulait ni de petit-frère – il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit méchant avec lui comme Stefan était méchant avec son Papa – ni de petite-sœur – une petite-sœur lui volerait sa Maman et son Papa. _

«Ian, ça va? S'inquiéta Elena en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui, répondit le bébé d'une voix lointaine.

- Non, tu me mens là mon cœur, constata sa mère qui analysait parfaitement bien les expressions faciales de son fils. Raconte moi tout Ian!

- Ze repensais à quand on a prit un gouter au beau café à Paris.

- Oui et?

- Et tu sais, pas loin de nous y'avait la Maman et le Papa qui disputaient leur petit-garçon à cause de leur petite-fille. Tu sais z'avais dit à Papa que si vous vouliez un bébé z'était d'accord pour une petite-sœur mais cé mézant aussi, ça vole le Papa et la Maman. Z'en ve pas moi. Ze ve rester ton bébé et celui de Papa, ze ve pas me faire disputer à cause d'une petite-sœur. Et un petit-frère z'en ve pas non plus, cé mézant! Lui expliqua son fils en pleurant. Ze suis pas suffisant moi? Pouwah tu ve un autre bébé Maman?

- Oh Ian! Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire de ce que tu viens de me confier mon petit-cœur. Pour commencer tu es parfait. Tu es mon bébé et je t'aime plus que tout. Comme ton père d'ailleurs. Il t'aime autant que je t'aime. On t'aime Ian, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et tu nous combles de bonheur. Je suis très heureuse d'être ta Maman et que toi tu sois mon bébé, lui confia sincèrement la jeune femme en le câlinant un peu plus. Mais si un jour ton père et moi on a un autre bébé, on l'aimera autant qu'on t'aime sans moins t'aimer toi. On t'aimera toujours autant toi. Pour moi un autre bébé, c'est un autre petit miracle comme toi. Un autre petit bonheur. Après fille ou garçon, ton père et moi on n'aura pas de chouchou entre cet enfant et toi. On vous aimera pareil. Autant toi que ce possible bébé. Si un jour tu as une petite-sœur, crois moi elle ne sera pas infernale comme cette petite-fille. Les parents de ses deux enfants étaient complètement dépassés Ian. Le Papa n'arrêtait pas de téléphoner et la Maman envoyait des messages en parlant de son travail. Tu veux que je te dise, ces deux enfants qu'on a vu, leur parents ne s'en occupent pas beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont dit à leur fils de faire tout ce que leur fille voulait. Pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper. Tu as vu, elle a pleuré et ni son Papa, ni sa Maman ne l'a consolé. Même si c'était un caprice, cette petite-fille, elle voulait juste qu'on s'occupe d'elle et elle était infernal pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment embêter son grand-frère, elle voulait juste de l'attention. Et le petit-garçon, il n'a rien dit, il était habitué à ce qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui. Tu crois vraiment que ton père et moi on ne s'occuperait pas de toi ou d'un autre enfant? Ou moins de l'un que de l'autre? Oh je ne suis pas entrain de dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de dispute entre toi et un frère ou une sœur, les frères et sœurs se chamaillent Ian. Juste ils se chamaillent, ça n'a rien de méchant ni de grave. Quand à l'exemple du petit-frère que tu as, Stefan, ce n'est pas un bon exemple mon ange. Lui et ton Papa se sont toujours battus mais c'est compliqué à t'expliquer, juste ce n'est pas un exemple commun tu comprends? Un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur tu te disputes avec, c'est inévitable Ian, mais tu continues de l'aimer et lui ou elle aussi. Jeremy et moi on s'est disputés plus d'une fois mais je l'ai toujours aimé. Et lui aussi. Garde cet exemple en tête. Jeremy et moi. D'accord? Si un jour tu as un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur, tu auras une relation similaire à celle que j'ai avec mon frère. Ton père et moi on ne vous laisserait jamais vous faire de mal, on ne prendrait jamais de parti et ne vous négligerait. Tu comprends mon petit cœur?

- Donc si t'as un autre bébé, ze me disputerai avec mais ze l'aimerai et y m'aimera aussi? Y sera zentil et toi et Papa vous m'aimerez tout comme lui? Tout pareil? Demanda Ian qui était légèrement moins inquiet après le discours de sa mère.

- Oui tout pareil, lui promit sa mère en l'embrassant. Non mais regarde toi, tu es parfait mon Ian, ton père et moi on serait idiots de te négliger! Je t'aime bébé et je t'aimerai toujours autant.

- Moi aussi, souria le bébé. Maman, ze voudrais bien un petit-frère, lui confia-t-il spontanément. Tu sais ça doit être plus facile de zouer avec un garçon, les garçons zouent aux mêmes zeux.

- Et bien on verra si un jour ton père et moi on a un second bébé mon cœur, sourit sa mère rassurée qu'il ait changé d'avis sur le sujet.

- Oui mais avant de faire un autre bébé tu devrais te marier Maman. Cé mieux. Et puis comme ça le bébé se fera moins de soucis que moi pace que là Papa et toi vous m'en causez tu sais!

- Ian! Le réprimanda gentiment sa mère.

- Ian qu'est-ce que tu fais à ta mère? Gronda Damon en entrant les bras chargés de livres.

- Rien, se défendit le bébé.

- On cause juste du souci à notre petit bonhomme parce qu'on n'est pas encore mariés, rigolait Elena en venant l'embrasser. Tu m'as manqué toi.

- Toi aussi Princesse, répondit le vampire en lui rendant son baiser avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Alors la canaille, quoi de neuf pendant mon absence? Excepté le fait que tu t'inquiètes que ta mère et moi on vive dans le péché!

- Maman et moi on a discuté. Sérieusement!

- Tu es trop sérieux pour ton âge Ian, plaisanta Damon.

- Et toi pas assez! Répliqua le bébé alors qu'Elena éclatait de rire face au ton despotique de son fils. Tu sais si Maman et toi vous voulez un autre bébé, ça serait bien de vous marier avant! Oh et moi ze ve un petit-frère!

- Je rêve ou…

- Oh il accepte l'idée d'avoir un jour un frère ou une sœur, lui apprit Elena fière d'elle alors que Ian annonçait qu'il allait préparer son sac à dos pour aller voir le spectacle de Noël.

- Tu lui as dit quoi? S'étonna Damon.

- Je l'ai rassuré, c'est tout.

- Tu le mènes par le bout du nez, tu sais, murmura Damon à l'oreille de sa compagne. Elena Gilbert tu es un vrai génie avec lui!

- C'est mon fils. Et puis j'ai le mode d'emploi Salvatore, répondit modestement la jeune femme.

- Oui, chuchota le vampire en la regardant avec amour et désir. Et bien plus, tu le sais.

- Oui, sourit-elle avec le même regard que lui. On… on doit aller manger et emmener Ian au spectacle de Noël Damon.

- Oui Elena, je suis désolé si j'ai…

- Arrête. Arrête de t'excuser, je t'aime. Je t'aime et j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Damon. Je t'aime! S'écria la jeune femme avec passion. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses de m'aimer, de me regarder, de me désirer, de me toucher, de m'embrasser. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses Damon! Je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu me regardes, que tu me désires, que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses. Et ce soir, quand Ian sera dans les bras de Morphée…, lui dit-elle avec sous entendu.

- Elena tu sais que…

- J'en ai envie, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant avec ferveur. Très envie. Très, très, très envie Damon. Vraiment très envie. Infiniment envie. Tu m'as comprise ou je dois encore en rajouter pour que tu en sois sur et certain.

- C'est bon, j'ai comprit. C'est juste que je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu désires Elena, ce dont tu as envie et ce sans te soucier de moi, lui confia sincèrement le vampire.

- Et je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour, lui assura la jeune femme en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Tu sais que maintenant je n'ai plus envie de te lâcher? Lui apprit le ténébreux Salvatore avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Je sais. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me lâches, crois moi je n'en ai absolument pas envie, mais on a un bébé, on doit s'occuper de Ian.

- Le fameux spectacle! Ian n'a pas été trop…

- Il a été calme, le rassura Elena. C'est surprenant mais il a été calme. On a joué au jeu de sept familles, ensuite il m'a montré la bague de fiançailles et on a discuté. En fait je crois qu'il est obsédé par cette histoire de mariage et il devait tellement y penser qu'il en a oublié temporairement le spectacle. Sinon il veut manger au restaurant de _Ratatouille_!

- Ian veut manger de la ratatouille? Demanda Damon incrédule puisque son fils détestait ce plat.

- Non idiot, il veut manger dans le restaurant du film! Rigola Elena. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois! Mais je te rassure, je t'aime toujours mon Damon à moi.

- Hey on y va? S'inquiéta Ian sur le pas de la porte empêchant son père de répliquer. Z'ai fait mon sac. Z'ai prit mon appareil photo et z'ai mit des bouteilles d'eau, mon verre et des gâteaux au cas ou z'ai faim.

- Ian ton sac est lourd ou léger? S'inquiétèrent ses parents.

- Un peu lourd.

- Tu as mit combien de bouteilles d'eau? Demanda Damon.

- Et des grandes ou des petites? Renchérit Elena.

- Z'ai mit trois bouteilles et des grandes.

- Ian une petite bouteille suffit. Deux maximum! Pas plus ok, clarifia sa mère. Ton sac ne doit pas être lourd, tu es un bébé, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal mon cœur.

- Ze suis fort tu sais.

- Oh mais oui bien sur, je n'en doute pas mon cœur! Sourit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais tu restes mon petit bébé. Je veux te chouchouter, te protéger et t'éviter d'être malade ou d'avoir mal où que ce soit. Aller maintenant on vide ce sac d'une tonne et on ne met qu'une ou deux petites bouteilles. Et moins de nourriture Ian, sérieusement tu comptes faire quoi de trois paquets de madeleines?

- Ian! Rigola Damon. Tu as peur de quoi? Qu'il n'y ait pas à manger au restaurant?

- Heu non, répondit le bébé confus.

- Alors arrête de prévoir à boire et à manger comme si tu partais en excursion pour deux jours!

- D'accord Papa, répondit simplement le bébé en souriant.»

Et puis, après avoir allégé son sac à dos le bébé était parti avec ses parents assister au spectacle de Noël annoncé comme féérique. Et aux yeux du petit Ian, ça l'était. Il avait adoré le spectacle au point d'en parler durant tout le repas. Au grand dam de Damon qui n'était pas fan de Mickey et compagnie! Mais bon pour son fils il s'efforçait de sourire et de ne faire aucune réflexion. De plus, si Ian était heureux, Damon l'était. Tout ce qui comptait pour le vampire était le bonheur de son fils et de sa compagne. Et tous les deux rayonnaient. Le petit ne cessait de parler du fameux spectacle et Elena en parlait avec lui, souriait, acquiesçait aux paroles du petit. Le ténébreux Salvatore l'observait et elle semblait calme, sereine et heureuse. Elle était calme, sereine et heureuse; Damon pouvait le jurer! Il connaissait sa compagne presque par cœur, il savait interpréter les expressions faciles et les postures de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Oh bien sur, à certains moments Elena était totalement insaisissable – et ce côté imperceptible lui plaisait – mais il savait reconnaître quand elle allait bien ou mal, il savait analyser la plupart des émotions que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme. En fait Damon s'efforçait au mieux de la comprendre, il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour être attentif envers Elena et petit à petit il arrivait à la comprendre plus facilement. Quelque part, il se sentait plus proche d'elle d'un point de vue émotionnel et ce même si la jeune femme s'était parfois montrée distante. Parce que malgré la distance dont Elena avait pu faire preuve, elle s'était confiée à lui, elle s'était montrée vulnérable et bizarrement le jeune homme avait l'impression que lui et Elena s'étaient rapprochés. C'était étrange et inexplicable mais c'était ainsi. Et c'était bien. Ce renforcement de liens qui existaient entre eux plaisait au vampire. Il aimait être ainsi proche de sa compagne et la comprendre de mieux en mieux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui a fouillé dans les affaires de son père? De ce qu'il dit à sa mère au sujet du mariage et du bébé? Des peurs de Ian? De sa vision qu'est d'avoir un frère ou une sœur? De ce qu'il pense face à scène à laquelle il a insisté quelques jours plus tôt? Et d'Elena qui le rassure? Et du fait qu'elle sache analyser toutes les expressions faciales de son fils? Que pensez-vous du fait que Ian veuille maintenant un petit-frère? Que pensez-vous aussi de ce qu'il dit à son père? Et du Delena? Et de Ian qui bourre son sac à dos?**

**J'attends comme toujours vos avis avec impatience. **

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**La suite d'ici quelques jours.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Et voilà le 22****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le chapitre est centré sur Delena & Ian. À noter qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre à Disneyland et que le chapitre suivant sera plus centré sur Stefan/Katherine et le reste de la bande à Mystic Falls.**

**DameDelenaForever: je suis ravie par ton enthousiaste, ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci pour ton commentaire et profite à fond de la suite. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian écoute énormément Elena, c'est sa mère, elle a une sorte d'ascendant sur lui. Le bébé l'écoute et croit tout ce qu'elle lui dit. Il l'idolâtre vraiment. Sinon oui avec son sac, il est trop! Hop il le bourre comme s'il partait en excursion en antarctique. Damon lui est à Disneyland pour faire plaisir à Ian, Disney et lui ça fait plutôt deux. On connaît tous Damon, on l'imagine mal aimer Disneyland! Sinon je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon dimanche, bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je satisfais ton impatience et te laisse lire la suite en espérant que tu passes un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Hsihsifan: Non, Ian ne va pas lâcher ses parents concernant le mariage. C'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur et il a comprit que c'était aussi quelque chose que ses parents voulaient sans oser se le dire. Alors il fourre son nez dans cette histoire et est déterminé à le faire se marier. Et oui il a deux ans! Mais il est très intelligent. En fait c'est expliqué, il est plus intelligent qu'un enfant ordinaire. C'est du au fait qu'il est à moitié vampire. Mais il reste un enfant avec une innocence et il ne comprend pas tout, il y a des sujets qu'il ne comprend pas malgré le fait qu'il soit plus mur et intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge. Elena elle va beaucoup mieux, elle a Damon et Ian et ils l'aident beaucoup. En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon dimanche, bises & à bientôt. **

**P'tite Kermy: poste quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En tout cas je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton com'. Oui Ian est très intelligent, c'est un fait expliqué par le fait qu'il est à moitié vampire. Et oui plus des ¾ du temps, il agit en mini Damon. Déjà que physiquement il est a copie conforme de son père! Et oui avec le sac à dos Ian y va fort! Et oui Damon et Elena se sont rapprochés encore plus, Elena s'est beaucoup appuyé sur Damon et lui lui a prouvé qu'il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Il s'est occupé d'elle même si pour lui la situation était difficile à gérer. Bon et bien je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en te souhaitant de passer un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon ne veut brusquer en rien Elena, il s'excuse si parfois il a un comportement qui pourrait la blesser. Il a peur de l'effrayer malgré lui. Ian est un mini Damon donc le fait qu'il soit conspirateur n'est en rien étonnant, bien au contraire. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires et ravie que le chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que vous aimerez autant celui-ci. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

Il y avait une file d'attente incroyablement longue pour voir le Père Noël et ce malgré l'heure tardive pour les plus petits des enfants. En effet il était vingt deux heures trente, et malgré la fatigue, aucun enfant ne renonçait à voir leur héro à la barbe blanche. Et bien sur Ian Salvatore n'échappait pas à la règle! En effet, en sortant du restaurant, le petit-garçon avait vu le vieil homme écouter les réclamations des enfants et au regard de leur bébé, Elena et Damon avaient tout de suite comprit quelle serait la prochaine étape: faire la queue afin que Ian puisse le rencontrer. Leur fils avait autant parlé du parc d'attraction et du spectacle qu'il venait de voir que du Père Noël. Ainsi ses parents savaient que rien ne pourrait le faire renoncer; il n'y avait pas plus têtu que leur adorable bambin. Quand Ian avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le dissuader. Pas même la longue, très longue, incroyablement longue file d'attente qu'il y avait pour voir le vieil homme héro de millions d'enfants. En revanche la fatigue, c'était une toute autre histoire. La journée du petit Ian avait été assez mouvementée et chargée et maintenant le petit était grognon, baillait et luttait contre son envie de fermer ses yeux tellement il avait envie de s'endormir. Sans oublier qu'il ronchonnait à cause de la file d'attente. Ian n'était pas patient pour un sou et au bout de dix minutes, le cocktail de fatigue et d'impatience rendait le bébé vraiment bougon. Le bébé n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour pouvoir approcher l'homme au manteau rouge. Mais il continuait de s'entêter à vouloir le voir ce soir là. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il voulait vraiment parlé au Père Noël et lui demander de faire en sorte que sa Maman et son Papa se marient. Et bien sur il voulait lui réclamer ses cadeaux mais surtout ils voulaient que son Papa et sa Maman se marient. Sa Maman qui voyant qu'il commençait à fermer bien malgré lui ses petits yeux couleur azurs essayait de le convaincre de remettre cette rencontre au lendemain afin d'aller dormir dans son lit, bien au chaud – ce soir là il faisait vraiment froid et bien qu'Elena ne portait pas son fils, elle le voyait grelotter malgré sa doudoune, son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpes! – mais malgré cette température hivernale, Ian ne voulait rien entendre. Le petit s'obstinait à vouloir voir le Père Noël maintenant. Pas demain mais ce soir! Maintenant! Seulement, et malheureusement pour le bébé, la fatigue l'avait rattrapé et malgré lui, contre sa volonté de fer, l'enfant s'était endormi dans les bras de son père qui décida de le ramener à l'hôtel.

«Je sens que le réveil va être joyeux, ironisa Elena qui se doutait que son fils allait pleurer.

- Oui, acquiesça Damon en poussant la porte de leur chambre.»

La chambre d'hôtel était immense. En fait il s'agissait d'une suite composée de cinq pièces. Deux chambres, une salle de bain dans chacune d'elles et un salon. Elena se serait contenté d'une simple chambre mais Ian et Damon voulaient leur intimité. Le bébé voulait une chambre à lui où il pourrait s'étaler à sa guise et son père avait insisté pour prendre une suite – inutile de préciser que le vampire avait choisi l'hôtel le plus cher du parc! – afin qu'Elena puisse avoir un peu de tranquillité et qu'il puissent tous avoir un peu d'espace. Bien sur il avait prétexté vouloir son espace, en disant que si Ian voulait venir dormir avec eux, il le ferrait, rien ne l'en empêcherait et comme toujours il serait le bienvenu, mais au fond le vampire voulait que sa compagne, qu'il sentait encore extrêmement fragile, puisse pleurer – si elle en avait besoin – et se convier à lui – si elle en avait besoin – sans que leur fils ne soit à côté d'eux à s'inquiéter et à poser des questions. Voilà la première et véritable raison qui avait poussé le ténébreux Salvatore à prendre cette chambre; il voulait que sa compagne puisse avoir un peu de tranquillité et ne pas avoir à agir en fonction de leur enfant. Et il ne le regrettait pas! Vu tout les bagages qu'ils avaient et tous ce qu'ils avaient acheté à Ian, une suite était vraiment le meilleur choix pour eux.

Quand elle était arrivée dans sa suite, Elena avait suivit Damon dans la chambre de leur fils et avait installé confortablement son bébé dans son lit – après l'avoir délicatement mit en pyjamas – avant d'aller dans le salon vérifié que la librairie avait donné à Damon tout les livres qu'elle avait commandé. Et au milieu de sa commande, elle trouva un petit journal à la couverture mauve. Un journal intime! Damon lui avait acheté un journal intime! C'était un tout petit geste anodin mais aux yeux de la jeune femme ça avait beaucoup d'importance. Elle adorait écrire et depuis son réveil à l'hôpital elle avait pas mal de choses à écrire. Ce geste de son compagnon la touchait vraiment; pour elle cet acte avait énormément d'importance et était adorable. Ça prouvait que Damon tenait vraiment à elle.

«La couleur de la couverture te plait? S'enquit le vampire soucieux que le journal plaise à celle qui l'écrirait.

- Oui Damon, rigola la jeune femme. Merci mon cœur. C'est vraiment un super cadeau!

- J'ai pensé que… Enfin tu sais, nouvelle vie, nouveau journal!

- Oui, c'est parfait, déclara Elena enjouée par son présent. Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

- Je sais, se vanta Damon avec un sourire en coin.

- Damon, juste un petit avertissement parce que je sais que tu es curieux comme un poux, mon journal…

- Je meurs d'envie de le lire! Plaisanta le vampire en l'embrassant. Je rigole Princesse. Je te promets que je ne le lirais pas. Enfin sauf si tu me le demandes.

- Ah mon Damon, tu vois que parfois tu sais être raisonnable!

- Je ne suis pas raisonnable! S'indigna le vampire, boudeur.

- Ah bon? Prouve le moi! Lui lança-t-elle tel un challenge en l'entrainant dans leur chambre.

- Comment? Se moqua le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Tu sais très bien comment! Minauda Elena en dé-zippant sensuellement sa robe. À moins que je ne te plaise pas?

- Arrête de dire des conneries! La gronda le vampire en l'attrapant à vitesse vampirique pour la serrer contre lui.

- Alors arrête d'être réticent! Répliqua la jeune femme. Damon tu sais que j'en ai très envie, alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit! J'ai besoin de toi sur tous les plans possibles et surtout sur celui-là. Je t'aime Damon.

- Moi aussi mon cœur, répondit le vampire avec luxure.

- Alors arrête de faire du souci. Je vais bien! Lui assura-t-elle avec conviction et sincérité.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée parce que… tu sais même si j'ai constamment envie de toi, je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je veux que tu te sentes prête, d'accord?

- Je suis prête! Lui assura Elena qui commençait à s'agacer des réticences de son compagnon. Alors maintenant arrête de te faire du souci et embrasse moi! Et pas de mais ou quoi que ce soit Damon! Juste embrasse moi!

- À vos ordres miss Gilbert! Obéit-il avec vigueur. Je t'aime ma belle Princesse.»

Le réveil avait été catastrophique pour Damon et Elena. En effet dés que leur fils avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était mit à pleurer et les avait réveillé complètement remonté contre eux. Le petit reprochait à ses parents de l'avoir empêché de voir le Père Noël et n'écoutait aucune des justifications qu'ils pouvaient lui fournir. Quand sa mère lui avait apprit qu'il s'était endormi, le petit avait répliqué avec insolence qu'il aurait suffit de le réveiller. Ça lui avait fallu des réprimandes mais Ian semblait ne pas y prêter attention. Il en voulait à ses parents et le leur faisait payer en se montrant odieux et en ne cessant de pleurer. Face à son comportement, Damon perdait patience et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder son calme tandis qu'Elena s'épanchait sur les sentiments de son fils et le maternait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et ce n'était pas facile, Ian était une véritable tête de mule et se montrait vraiment très rancunier face à cette situation. Mais bon sa mère avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. En effet, Elena avait fait signe à Damon de ne pas répondre aux piques lancées par leur fils et elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait dire de si important au Père Noël. Bien évidemment au début, Ian ne voulait rien dire, il ne voulait pas confier à ses parents qu'il comptait demander au vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche de faire en sorte qu'ils se marient, mais face à l'instante et les larmes de sa mère – Elena s'inquiétait beaucoup du comportement de son fils et avait fini par fondre en larmes – le bébé leur avait tout dit. Et face à cette révélation pour le moins surprenante et quelque peu inhabituelle, Damon avait éclaté de rire alors qu'Elena avait ouvert et fermé la bouche à plus d'une reprise sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche tellement elle était médusée de ce que son fils venait de lui confier. Mais au final elle avait sourit et avec Damon elle avait expliqué à son grognon de bébé qu'ils n'allaient pas se marier parce qu'il faisait un caprice. C'était bien trop important pour qu'une décision de ce genre soit prise à cause d'un caprice. De plus, Ian était peut-être leur fils mais ni Damon ni Elena ne voulait se marier pour faire plaisir à Ian. Ils voulaient se marier parce qu'ils s'aiment et parce que s'est ce qu'ils veulent. Et surtout pas parce que Ian le réclame avec passion depuis le réveil d'Elena. Mais bien sur, le fait de dire non à leur fils, leur faisait quelque chose; ni Elena, ni Damon n'aimait décevoir le petit.

«Alors Maman dit à Papa que tu ve te marier! Exigea le petit sans démordre de son idée de mariage. Et toi Papa aller demande Maman en mariage!

- Ian! Grondèrent ses parents gênés. Bon bébé assez parler de mariage, on file à la douche! Exigea sa mère.

- Nah! Décréta le bébé têtu. Vous voulez vous marier et moi ze ve vous aider parce que vous voulez vous mariez mais vous avez la trouille de le faire.

- Ian on a eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois depuis deux semaines, c'est bon là, change de sujet, lui conseilla son père.

- Aller Ian il faut aller prendre ton bain mon cœur. Tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir faim alors on va se doucher maintenant mon ange, insista Elena.

- Mais…

- Ian ne discute pas avec ta mère! L'averti simplement Damon sur un ton sans appel.»

Face à ses deux parents ligués contre lui Ian avait obéit. Il était allé docilement prendre une douche et était maintenant au restaurant de l'hôtel entrain de discuter avec Donald et Daisy puisque les personnages Disney venaient tenir compagnie aux touristes séjournant dans cet hôtel. Et pendant qu'il discutait avec les célèbres canards du parc, ses parents étaient entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans un silence religieux. En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Tous les deux s'inquiétaient pour leur bambin. En effet celui-ci insistait de plus en plus pour qu'ils se marient et il était clair qu'il avait mal prit les explications qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Alors chacun se demandait s'il fallait se marier ou pas en se demandant si Ian n'influençait pas la donne.

La journée qu'ils venaient de passer en famille avait encore été longue. Ian avait passé la plupart de son temps à aller s'amuser dans les attractions et à faire des photos avec les personnages Disney; autant dire qu'il s'était amusé comme une petit fou. Au point qu'en fin de soirée il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi au cinéma. En effet Ian avait voulu aller voir un film et n'avait pas tenu le coup; il s'était endormi dans la salle de cinéma avec en guise de diner quelques pop corn dans le ventre. Alors une fois le film terminé, au lieu d'aller au restaurant, Elena était allée s'acheter un sandwich – elle le mangerait dans la suite – et des gâteaux pour son fils puisqu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit avec l'envie de manger. Comme ça quand Ian aura faim, il trouvera de quoi se mettre sous la dent sur sa table de chevet. Elena avait tout prévu! À leur arrivée dans leur suite, Damon avait déposé le bébé – endormi dans un profond sommeil – sous sa couette tandis qu'elle lui déposait son verre de bébé et ses gâteaux – cookies, muffins, croissant et pains au chocolat – dans un plateau à porter de main du bébé. Et puis une fois qu'elle eut déposé un baiser sur le front de son bambin tant aimé, elle sorti de la chambre du bébé et alla s'installer dans le salon afin d'entamer ses recherches. Savoir comment elle et Damon avaient fait pour concevoir Ian lui tenait vraiment à cœur et elle voulait profiter du fait que la soirée s'était terminée tôt et qu'elle avait encore de l'énergie pour se plonger dans les livres. Or contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, le livre qu'elle étudiait ne lui apprit rien sur son fils mais lui apprit des choses sur elle.

«Damon vient! Ordonna-t-elle au vampire qui lui lisait un livre qui l'ennuyait – tous les sujets traités par l'ouvrage n'avaient aucun rapport avec ce qui intéressait le vampire.

- Tu as trouvé comment…

- Non rien concernant Ian mais mon rêve... Regarde, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le livre.

- Alors ça dit quoi ce truc? _"Un double est un être surnaturel"_ Merci on le savait! Donc, _"Un double est un être surnaturel malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une personne humaine. Il n'a aucun pouvoir. Cependant dans des cas extrêmement rares et en situation de tension, il arrive que l'intuition – qui est le sixième sens du double et son meilleur allié – soit renforcée. Dans cette situation le double ferra des rêves prémonitoires qui lui montreront son avenir."_ C'est toi? Bredouilla le vampire en état de choc. C'est toi qui a… ton rêve c'était…

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Mon rêve était prémonitoire. On aura un autre bébé, c'est juste une question de temps. Je ne sais pas quand on va l'avoir mais on l'aura.

- Tu n'as pas fait d'autre rêve depuis celui dont tu m'as parlé? S'enquit le vampire curieux.

- Non. Désolée je ne peux pas te dire si on aura une fille ou un garçon, lui répondit la jeune femme qui savait que c'était en réalité ça qui intéressait son compagnon.

- Mais toi, ta super intuition te dit quoi? Insista Damon.

- Aucune idée. Je ne peux rien te dire. Je me laisserai influencer par ma préférence donc ça ne sert à rien que je fasse des prédictions.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai bien une petite-fille n'en déplaise à monsieur Ian! Lui avoua spontanément son compagnon. Aussi belle que sa Maman!

- Tu es sérieux? Tu sais à propos d'une fille?

- Oui.

- De tout façon fille ou garçon, on aimera ce bébé autant qu'on aime Ian. Et Ian lui s'adaptera à ce qu'on aura. En fait je crois que ce sera bénéfique pour lui. Il sera moins seul, il aura un autre enfant avec qui jouer et avec qui grandir. Avoir un frère ou une sœur, l'isolera moins.

- Elena tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement et…

- Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le cœur brisé en le voyant isoler des autres enfants de son âge. Il aurait besoin d'une vie sociale et de faire les mêmes expériences que les autres enfants mais il ne peut pas. Ça me rend triste, je veux le meilleur pour notre bébé, lui confia-t-elle.

- Je sais. Je suis son père, je partage ton sentiment.

- Je sais Damon. Tu es super avec lui.

- Et je te rassure j'assurais aussi avec le bébé! L'averti le vampire avec prétention.

- Je sais, rigola-t-elle. Si tu n'assurais pas Damon, Ian serait malheureux et moi je serais partie avec lui et on ne serait pas là toi et moi à discuter d'un futur bébé.

- J'espère que ce bébé est prévu dans un futur proche, soupira le vampire songeur.

- Moi aussi. J'ai très envie de ce bébé! Et vivre tout ce que je n'ai pas pu vivre durant ma première grossesse, lui confia-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son ténébreux compagnon. Le meilleur comme le pire. Tu sais c'est peut-être stupide mais j'ai l'impression que vivre toutes ces expériences feront de moi une meilleure mère pour Ian.

- Elena, Princesse, tu es une mère parfaite! Lui assura tendrement Damon. À tes côtés Ian est plus heureux et plus ouvert. Tu es fantastique!

- Je t'aime, murmura Elena en l'embrassant. Tellement si tu savais.»

…

Deux jours plus tard, l'heure du départ avait sonné et bien qu'il ait passé un séjour inoubliable, Ian pleurait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le Père Noël. Et voir le vieil homme à la barbe lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Il croyait dure comme fer que le monsieur au grand manteau rouge pourrait faire en sorte que ses parents se marient. Et puis il voulait voir le Père Noël simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ainsi quand il quitta le parc d'attraction il pleurait dans les bras de sa mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler. Elena détestait voir Ian dans cet état, elle détestait qu'il pleure ainsi et elle détestait qu'il n'ait pas pu voir le Père Noël. Bien sur elle savait qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de le faire mais quand elle avait su que son fils ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Savoir son fils malheureux ou isolé lui brisait le cœur. Bien sur la jeune femme savait que son fils était particulier et qu'il fallait faire attention afin d'éviter qu'il se retrouve dans une situation qu'il ne saurait gérer ou qui le mettrait en danger mais au fond d'elle elle voulait que son bébé ait une enfance normale. Elle voulait qu'il puisse s'épanouir sans se sentir différent des autres enfants. Elle voulait qu'il puisse avoir tout ce que les autres enfants ont et vivre les mêmes expériences qu'eux. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, quand elle apprenait que Ian n'avait jamais pu parler au Père Noël ou faire une photo avec; quand elle voyait son bambin adoré pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle ne supportait pas que Ian soit malheureux de quelques façons que ce soit.

Damon était tout aussi brisé que sa compagne. Il détestait voir son fils être triste ou pleurer et faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le faire sourire mais la seule qui prêtait attention à ses pitreries était Elena. Ian lui était accroché au coup de sa mère et se laissait bercer par elle. Il était clair qu'en plus d'être triste, il était fatigué. La preuve, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la voiture. D'ordinaire Ian avait toujours quelque chose à dire et s'il ne pleurait pas et n'était pas fatigué le petit ne se serait pas privé de commenter le nouvel achat de son père. Damon avait acheté la voiture le matin même et ni le bébé, ni Elena n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir. Mais le véhicule était neuf et spacieux – le vampire avait acheté le plus gros quatre-quatre de la concession – et suréquipé – ça allait de la climatisation au GPS en passant par les systèmes bluetooth, ESP et ABS et bien d'autres diverses options. Si le ténébreux Salvatore avait choisi ce véhicule en particulier était parce qu'il était spacieux – avec tout les achats de Ian et les bagages il fallait une grande voiture. Et puis il n'allait pas se priver du luxe d'une voiture tout équipé! Sa voiture était parfaite, elle lui convenait parfaitement et convenait parfaitement à sa famille.

«Papa la voiture est très zolie, lui dit finalement Ian en s'accrochant à sa mère tout en continuant de pleurer. Maman ze ve pas aller dans mon siège auto, ze ve rester dans tes bras!

- Mais Ian…

- Monte derrière avec lui, la coupa Damon. Ian est grognon et il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Il veut juste sa Maman, ce gros bébé.

- Papa! Bougonna le bébé. Ze suis pas un gros bébé!

- Si Ian tu es le gros bébé à sa Maman! Répliqua le jeune homme, moqueur, alors que le bébé lui tirait la langue et vice et versa.

- Vous êtes fous tous les deux! Rigola Elena.

- Non! Se défendirent en cœur les deux Salvatore.

- Si mais je vous aime toujours autant mes deux amours, leur assura la jeune femme en les embrassant chacun leur tour avant de déposer le bébé dans son siège auto.

- Maman pas le siège! Ze ve pas y aller moi!

- Si, tu y es obligé mon cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas poussin, je vais m'installer à côté de toi, d'accord?

- Tu restes bien à côté de moi Maman? S'inquiéta le bébé en continuant de pleurer.

- Oui mon ange! Soupira Elena en souriant. Tu sais quoi, Crocs on n'a pas le choix, on doit l'attacher, il est gros et assez vif mais Nana elle est toute petite et toute calme. Elle peut rester sur toi si ça peut te consoler.

- Oui mais ze ve que toi tu restes à côté de moi, pleurait le petit-garçon.

- Oui mon cœur, lui promit sa mère.

- Hey Ian, sèche tes larmes mon bonhomme, le Père Noël tu le verras d'accord? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu ici mais tu sais il se balade de partout, je suis sur que tu vas le revoir. Et s'il le faut je le poursuis et je te le ramène, ok? Lui promit tendrement son père alors qu'Elena avait comprit le sens caché du _"je te le ramène"_ de son compagnon (qui signifiait que Damon allait se déguiser) et luttait contre l'envie de rigoler.

- D'accord, sourit le petit en essuyant ses petits yeux fatigués. Ze t'aime Papa.

- Moi aussi mon cœur. Plus même!

- Nah cé moi qui t'aime plus!

- Non.

- Nah, nah, nah! S'écria Ian dont la fatigue rendait bougon.

- Non Ian! Le taquina son père.

- Si Papa, cé moi qui t'aime le plus! Insista le bébé.

- Non c'est moi Ian, tu es mon bébé!

- Pff ça ve rien dire ça Papa! Déclara le petit en levant les yeux au ciel comme Damon pouvait le faire.

- Si, ça veut tout dire Ian! Je t'aime plus!

- Stop, les coupa Elena en voyant que son fils allait répliqué. Aller Damon derrière le volant et Ian repose toi!

- Et toi aussi! Répliquèrent le père et le fils en chœur. Tu es fatiguée Elena ça se voit, rajouta Damon en s'installant au volant.

- Tu risques de t'ennuyer mon amour, Ian et moi on va filer assez vite dans les bras de Morphée.

- Reposez-vous, leur sourit Damon en démarrant.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous plait? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Ian et de son obsession pour le Père Noël? Du fait qu'il se réveille en larmes et en colère parce qu'il n'a pas pu le voir? Du fait qu'il quitte le parc sans l'avoir vu? De son idée fixe concernant le mariage? De la gêne de ses parents? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui au petit déjeuner raconte toute sa vie aux personnages Disney? Et que pensez-vous du cadeau que Damon offre à Elena? Du fait qu'il se soucie que le journal lui plaise dans les moindres recoins? Et qu'avez-vous pensé du Delena dans ce chapitre? De l'explication concernant le rêve prémonitoire? Et que pensez-vous de Damon qui promet à son fils qu'il verra le Père Noël (quitte à devoir le jouer lui-même)? Oh et enfin que pensez-vous des chamailleries père-fils?**

**Autre question, question qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire mais avec la série. Avez-vous vu l'épisode 7? Si oui, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bon je sais ça fait deux questions, désolée. **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis sur le chapitre avec une impatience immense et non dissimulée. **

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Et voilà le 23****ème**** chapitre, retour aux Etats-Unis dans ce chapitre. Et oui il faut bien prendre un peut de nouvelles des autres personnages! Mais avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, je réponds rapidement à vos commentaires. Vraiment rapidement, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'éterniser, désolée. **

**Caro87: D'une certaine manière Damon craint un peu Elena, elle a le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur! Voilà pourquoi question mariage, il est gêné. Et oui aucun doute, Damon et Ian sont pareils! Ian est un mini Damon, avec lui on ne s'ennuie pas! Voilà tout. Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ton commentaire de manière détaillée. Cependant j'y réponds, c'est l'essentiel je crois. Damon ne dit pas qu'il va le faire, il sous entend que si son fils ne rencontre pas le Père Noël, il le ferra. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition. Concernant la série, oui j'ai aimé l'épisode 7; Delena conclue enfin. MAIS le **_**"sire bond"**_** m'énerve. Ça a un peu gâché les choses. Ma théorie c'est que le lien n'a rien a voir avec les sentiments d'Elena parce qu'ils existaient avant sa transformation donc avant son lien avec Damon. Mais bon je ne suis peut-être pas objective, je suis de la team Delena, je veux que ce soit réel. Bon aller, je te laisse lire le chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Elina28: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Alors **_**Twilight 5**_**, il est bien? Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir :-( Sinon, Ian est un enfant, tous les enfants sont un peu capricieux. Et puis c'est le fils de Damon, il a le caractère de son père, il est colérique. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Ravie que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ian insiste, insiste encore et toujours au sujet du mariage. Ses parents font-t-il sauter le pas? Bonne question. Mais la réponse ne sera pas dans ce chapitre. Dans celui d'après? Je ne sais pas. Enfin si mais je ne peux pas le dire. Damon lui a offert un beau cadeau à Elena, il n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir. Un journal intime c'est le cadeau parfait pour elle. Quand à Ian, il le connaît par cœur, pour Damon c'est facile de comprendre son fils. Et avec Elena il est très attentif, il fait tout pour la comprendre. Et oui si second bébé il y a – bon en même temps avec le rêve prémonitoire, il y a de fortes chances – une fille serait bien. Elena et Damon auraient une préférence pour une fille. Bon et bien je te laisse. Bises & à bientôt.**

**LUANA: Je connais ta page, je l'ai liker sur facebook. Et oui tu ne peux pas mettre un lien sur un commentaire. Moi-même, je ne peux pas en mettre sur mes publications de chapitres. Concernant le lien, je crois avoir lu tous les spoilers, j'ai un blog d'info sur la série, je lis ce que je publie. Sinon contente que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Tchoupi95: Parfois j'écris tard et ça se voit, voilà pourquoi parfois les choses sont un peu répété. Après j'ai des journées de fous (je crois que ça se constate avec mes réponses express aux commentaires?), je n'ai pas toujours le temps de relire tout. Mais bon c'est secondaire ça. Enfin selon moi. Mais non je ne le prends pas mal, rassure toi. Sinon pour répondre à ta question – en fait tu aurais eu cette réponse dans le chapitre suivant puisqu'Elena en parlera – en partant de Mystic Falls, Ian savait parler un peu le français – il savait par exemple réclamer à manger – et durant sa semaine parisienne il a beaucoup apprit la langue et parle vraiment bien le français. Mais de toute façon Disneyland est très touristique, les employés doivent savoir parler en anglais pour pouvoir communiquer avec les étrangers. Voilà j'espère t'avoir éclairé sur le sujet. Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon aller je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

À Mystic Falls, Jeremy s'était beaucoup inquiété pour sa sœur. Le jeune Gilbert avait tous les jours sa sœur et son neveu au téléphone depuis leur départ, ainsi il pouvait suivre l'état d'Elena et savait que les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour elle. Ian semblait bien s'être remit de l'agression – les enfants se remettaient vite de tout, même des pires épreuves! – mais Elena ça avait été plus difficile! Bien sur, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu son ainée au téléphone celle-ci avait essayé de lui faire croire que tout allait bien pour elle, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle s'était remise de tout, mais Jeremy était tout sauf idiot, il avait su qu'elle mentait; le ton qu'employait sa sœur quand elle mentait ou qu'elle allait mal la trahissait toujours. Quant à Ian, à chaque fois qu'une personne de Mystic Falls était au téléphone avait un de ses parents, il leur cassait les pieds pour pouvoir leur parler. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, le bébé arrachait des sourires à son oncle. Il était toujours aussi drôle et bavard. Par exemple le soir de son arrivé en France, le petit avait appelé tout le monde – son _"Tonton Zeremy" _et son parrain en tête – pour leur parler pendant des heures de la tour _"Feiffel"_; aucun doute, le monument l'avait marqué. De plus, le bébé parlait de ses parents. Avec Ian, Jeremy savait tout ce qui se passait et surtout il savait dans quel était réel se trouvait sa sœur – qui durant les premiers jours reprenait le téléphone après les longues conversations de son fils pour dire que le bébé exagérait. Elena voulait rassurer tout le monde, mais Ian était franc – ah l'innocence de l'enfant! – et il disait les choses telles qu'elles étaient. De plus, Jeremy sentait que le petit était inquiet pour sa Maman et qu'il avait besoin de se confier alors il l'écoutait. Il l'écoutait parler et constatait qu'au fils des jours, Ian était moins inquiet pour Elena ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que la jeune femme remontait la pente et allait petit à petit de mieux en mieux. Le bébé ne parlait plus de crises de larmes, c'était donc positif. À la place il rallait. Il se plaignait de ses parents en disant qu'ils étaient méchants puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se marier.

«Ian, laisse tes parents régler ça entre eux, rigola Jeremy.

- _Et toi arrête de faire la tête à Tata Bonnie! _Répliqua avidement le bébé à l'autre bout du fils.»

En effet depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Bonnie lors du mariage d'Alaric et de Meredith, Jeremy ne parlait plus trop à sa petite-amie et Ian le savait. Le bébé avait surprit une conversation téléphonique entre sa mère et sa tante et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son tonton ne parlait plus à sa tata, il savait que ça rendait Bonnie triste, donc Jeremy se faisait réprimander. Et à juste titre, il se montrait froid avec Bonnie au lieu de discuter avec elle. Le jeune Gilbert savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, dans son innocence, Ian avait visé juste, il devait cesser de bouder sa petite-amie et aller lui parler. Ainsi le jeune homme passa son téléphone à Alaric – Ian voulait parler à son parrain et se dirigeait vers la table où étaient assises Bonnie et Caroline.

Comme Jeremy, Alaric s'était beaucoup inquiété pour Elena. Il considérait la jeune femme comme sa propre fille et se montrait très paternaliste envers elle. Ainsi il avait été très anxieux pour elle suite à l'agression qu'elle avait subit et était maintenant rassuré de constater qu'elle allait mieux. Damon et Ian le confirmaient. Ian qui l'accaparait au téléphone. Mais bon Ric s'en fichait, il adorait discuter avec son filleul. Le bébé avait toujours un million de choses intéressantes à dire. Comment il faisait pour avoir autant d'histoire à raconter, c'était un mystère, mais il avait toujours de nouvelles choses à dire. Même si il en rabâchait certaines comme cette histoire de mariage qu'il tournait en boucle depuis le réveil de sa mère.

«Ian, vraiment il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça, tes parents sont assez grands pour… Bon d'accord ton père est complètement immature mais laisse…

- _Merci Tonton Ric, Papa t'a entendu et y ralle!_ Se plaignit Ian. _Et ze te préviens que si y réveil Maman, ze te gronderai quand ze te verrai! _

- Ta mère dors? S'inquiéta Ric. Mais il est huit heures du matin en France!

- _Oui mais Maman elle dort souvent, elle est très fatiguée depuis quelques zours tu sais_, lui rapporta le petit-garçon. _Moi aussi ze suis fatigué et z'ai dormi un peu mais z'arrive plus a dormir. Mais moi ze suis fatigué pace que z'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et puis quand on est parti du parc, z'ai pleuré. Z'ai pas pu voir le Papa Noël tu sais. Ça m'a rendu triste et z'ai pleuré. Mais tu sais Papa y m'a promit que ze verrais le Papa Noël alors maintenant ze suis plus triste moi! Au fait, à la maison y fait qu'elle heure?_

- Il est minuit bonhomme, lui apprit son parrain.

- _Cé tard, pouwah tout le monde est réveillé?_ S'enquit Ian curieux.

- Parce que la maman de Matt a invité toute la ville pour fêter son retour définitif en ville, lui rapporta son parrain.

- _Ze m'en fize moi, ze la connaît pas cette dame!_ Balança le bébé avec un peu de désinvolture. _Oh fait tu sais là on est dans la voiture, on va aller à la maison à la montagne. On a beaucoup de route à faire et Papa dit qu'on va bientôt s'arrêter pace que z'ai faim et après on s'arrêtera encore pour manzé à midi. Tu sais Tonton Ric, moi z'aime beaucoup la France et z'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison! Et Maman aussi elle est bien ici tu sais? Et tu sais pour aller à la maison, Papa a azeté une nouvelle voiture, elle est trop belle et super grande! Bon Papa y dit qu'on va s'arrêter à une tation pour que ze mange alors ze te laisse mais fait bisou à tout le monde pour moi. Mais tu viens pour Noël, hein?_

- Oui, rigola le professeur d'Histoire. Tous le monde vient puisque tu as invité tous le monde.

- _Cé bien, faut pas oublier tu sais, Maman elle a dit qu'elle voulait cuisiner!_ Lui apprit l'enfant.

- Ta mère? S'inquiétait légèrement son parrain.

- _Oui mais Papa va l'aider. Et tu sais quand elle est venu à la maison, ses panacakes était bons!_ Plaida Ian. _Bon ze te laisse, la voiture s'arrête. Ze vais manzé et avoir mon zocolat zaud! Bisous Ric. _

- Bisous Ian et prend s…, commença Ric alors que le bébé avait déjà raccroché. Tout Ian ça!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Matt qui débarrassait la table d'à côté.

- Oh rien enfin… Quand Ian dit qu'il raccroche, il raccroche de suite, il ne te laisse pas le temps d'en placer une. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Le petit a dit qu'Elena était souvent fatiguée, ça m'inquiète un peu. Mais bon Damon est là, il s'occupe d'elle et… Je crois que je m'inquiète trop! Reconnu Alaric.

- Tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter pour Elena, murmura Meredith qui revenait auprès de son époux. Elle a été dans le coma. Mais aujourd'hui elle va bien et elle est auprès des deux personnes qui sont probablement les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle est en sécurité Ric.

- Je sais, souffla le professeur d'histoire.

- Alors arrête de t'inquiéter! Rigola la doctoresse.

- Alors de quoi vous parler tous les trois? Cria Kelly, ivre, en venant s'incruster. Matty je te cherchais justement.

- Laisse moi deviner, un mec t'attend à la sortie et comme tu veux te comporter en mère digne de ce nom tu viens m'avertir que tu ne seras pas à la maison cette nuit? Comprit son fils. File, j'ai l'habitude! Soupira le jeune homme, blasé.

- Matt…, essayait de se défendre Kelly.

- File Maman! Lui dit son fils qui ne voulait pas discuter avec elle.»

Un peu plus loin, Jeremy discutait avec Bonnie. À l'arrivée du jeune homme, Caroline s'était sentie de trop et était partie rejoindre Tyler pour laisser le jeune couple discuter calmement en tête à tête. Ainsi, la sorcière et le jeune Gilbert purent discuter calmement de leur problème. Bonnie avait beaucoup de mal à l'idée de penser avoir un enfant. Elle savait que Jeremy et elle n'étaient pas prêts; le jeune homme désirait un bébé juste parce qu'il avait été charmé par son neveu. Mais avoir un bébé au quotidien, à eux, la sorcière savait que la conduirait droit à la séparation. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à être parents. Jeremy était encore trop immature et elle, elle avait un tas de problèmes sur le sujet. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée, son père avait passé tout son temps à la délaisser et elle avait été élevé par une grand-mère – certes très aimante – mais alcoolique. Toutes ses choses n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réglées et tant que ce ne serait pas fait, Bonnie ne pourrait pas penser à fonder une famille.

«Je comprends, murmura Jeremy après que la jeune femme lui ait tout expliqué.

- Tu m'en veux? S'inquiéta Bonnie.

- Non. Je t'aime, lui assura-t-il tendrement. Et puis tu n'as pas dit non, tu as dit un jour.

- Et un jour je voudrais des enfants, juste pas maintenant. J'ai besoin d'accepter ma propre enfance pour pouvoir en offrir une belle à des enfants.

- Je comprends, je t'assure.

- Merci.

- Au fait je suis désolé pour mon comportement.

- C'est bon, c'est oublié! Sourit la sorcière avant de changer de sujet. Tu étais au téléphone avec Elena…

- Ian. Elena dormait. Ian a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, la coupa Jeremy. Il était trop adorable! Tu sais il m'a dit _"Tonton Zeremy me fait pas rigoler pace que ze ve pas réveiller Maman, elle est fatiguée, elle doit faire dodo, tu sais!"_. Il est trop ce gosse!

- Mais elle va bien? S'inquiéta Bonnie.

- Oh oui, Ian ne s'inquiète plus pour elle, il m'a dit qu'elle allait bien. Tu sais si elle allait mal, il m'en aurait parlé, lui assura le jeune homme.

- Oui, il te tient deux heures au téléphone! Rigola sa compagne.

- Mais c'est qu'il en a des choses à raconter! Le défendit Jeremy.

- C'est une vraie pipelette!

- Oui. D'ailleurs en ce moment il s'inquiète que ses parents ne soient pas mariés et il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas une idée pour l'aider à – je le cite – _"marier ses parents"_!

- Aucun gosse de deux ans ne se pose cette question!

- Ian si.

- Ian est à part!

- Ah ça! Confirma Jeremy en rigolant.

- Il te manque? Comprit sa petite-amie.

- Oui.

- Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle! La dernière semaine de cours est la semaine des examens et la semaine d'avant est une semaine où la moitié des étudiants sont absents. Les miens seront présents. Donc j'ai discuté avec le doyen de l'université et les examens de sciences occultes sont avancées d'une semaine alors…

- Tu es en vacances une semaine en avance! Se réjouit le jeune Gilbert. Ça veut dire que…

- Qu'on part une semaine plus tôt. Content?

- Oui et pas qu'un peu!

- Je savais que ça te ferrait plaisir, sourit Bonnie.

- Au fait et les recherches que ma sœur t'a demandé de faire sur cette lune rouge, ça avance? Demanda curieusement Jeremy.

- J'attends des bouquins. Ceux de l'université et les miens sont trop récents. Lucy a une amie sorcière qui en a qui datent de plus de cinq cent ans et d'autre de plus de mille ans et cette amie accepte de me les prêter. J'espère trouver des réponses dans ceux là. Et j'espère pouvoir donner des réponses à Elena quand je la verrais, les livres viennent d'Australie!

- Ouais. C'est important pour elle d'être rassurée. Elle est très inquiète pour Damon et Ian.

- Je sais.»

En Floride, Katherine passait son temps à monter des plans pour divertir Stefan et surtout pour lui faire évacuer tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait et le sauver le lui-même. Et autant dire que la vampiresse ne reculait devant rien! Le premier jour, elle avait entrainé Stefan dans un club de boxe vampire. Elle voulait qu'il évacue ses problèmes et elle avait tout prévu. Dans un premier temps – elle avait bien insisté sur le _"dans un premier temps" _– Katherine prévoyait de faire faire du sport au vampire. Ainsi la jeune femme l'avait emmené dans une salle de boxe pour lui en faire faire. Le lendemain, elle avait tronqué la boxe pour du jogging. Katherine avait obligé Stefan à parcourir toute la Floride jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le surlendemain, elle l'avait forcé à lire un manuel de karaté avant de l'obliger à donner des cours à des enfants. La jeune femme pensait qu'il était temps de resocialisé son introverti d'amant et espérait qu'il comprenne que les enfants sont extraordinaires, précieux mais fragiles. Katherine croyait dure comme fer que si Stefan voulait se faire pardonner de Damon et Elena, il devait leur montré qu'il savait être gentil avec les enfants. Et prouver à Ian qu'il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Enfin bref, après le cour de karaté, la jeune femme l'avait trainé dans un cabinet de psychanalyse. Elle voulait que Stefan suive une thérapie! Rien que ça! Bien évidemment, le vampire avait voulu protester mais on ne pouvait pas dire non à Katherine Pierce! Le cadet des Salvatore avait essayé, mais sa maitresse l'avait fusillé du regard. Un regard froid et autoritaire, un regard typiquement Katherine qui signifiait _"Ne discute pas avec moi, ça ne sert à rien. JE décide, TU obéis!"_. Cependant même si sa créatrice l'avait forcé à entrer dans le bureau du docteur Swan – qui était bien entendu sous hypnose – le vampire resta silencieux durant son heure de psychanalyse. En effet, Stefan s'était simplement contenter d'écouter le médecin lui énoncer les faits que Katherine lui avait donné, et au fur et à mesure que le docteur parlait, le vampire sentait la honte s'emparer de plus en plus de lui. Entendre un parfait étranger vous rappeler à quel point vous avez été minable, monstrueux, horrible envers votre famille était vraiment très humiliant et Stefan se sentait incroyablement méprisable. De toute sa vie le vampire n'avait jamais eu aussi honte que lors des ses séances de thérapie! Et Katherine le trainait tous les jours dans le cabinet du docteur Swan! Le matin, elle le réveillait, l'emmenait faire du sport, enseigner une activité à des enfants ou faire du bénévolat et une fois la journée terminée, elle le trainait en thérapie et écoutait aux portes ce qui se disait dans le cabinet du psychologue. Tout Katherine, elle régentait la vie du jeune homme dans les moindres détails!

En thérapie, Stefan écoutait une nouvelle fois son thérapeute parler. Lui refusait toujours de se confier. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il venait et il ne parlait toujours pas au docteur Swan. Cependant, et comme Katherine lui criait, enfin plutôt lui intimait l'ordre de se confier et comme il craignait un peu sa créatrice – quand Katherine Pierce vous donnait un ordre, il fallait mieux pour vous de lui obéir sinon elle se chargeait de vous le faire payer très cher, Stefan le savait. Ainsi il lui obéit en demandant ironiquement au psy qui pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

«La première étape se serait de vous pardonner à vous-même. Ensuite… Et bien ça prendra du temps mais…

- Mon frère n'oubliera pas. Mon neveu non plus. Et Elena, elle a beau être capable de pardonner beaucoup de choses, ça elle ne pourra pas. Je l'ai… Je l'ai pratiquement violé et j'ai terrorisé son fils, j'ignore ce qui est le pire pour elle mais elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Personne ne me pardonnera. Alors à quoi ça sert tout ça?

- À vous aider à aller mieux, suggéra le docteur Swan.

- Je n'ai pas envie…

- Si Stefan tu as envie d'aller mieux! Le gronda Katherine. Et vous le psy, je ne vous hypnotise pas pour que vous blablatez, soignez le moi!

- Katherine!

- Stefan parle à ton psy!

- Parlez de Katherine? Lui demanda son thérapeute.

- Katherine, vous voulez que je vous parle de… Katherine, murmura Stefan en voyant sa créatrice débouler vivement dans le bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Il veut que tu lui parles de moi, je suis là pour écouter et donner ma version, si besoin est, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

- Vous voyez, Katherine est impossible! Balança le vampire.

- N'importe quoi! S'écria Katherine en le fusillant du regard.

- Elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot! Continua Stefan sans se soucier du regard noir de sa maitresse.

- Et alors j'ai toujours raison! Se défendit la brunette.

- Elle est autoritaire et manipulatrice. C'est une femme prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut!

- Je vais te tuer! Gronda-t-elle furieuse. Stefan Salvatore tu es…

- Très bien, je crois que vous avez besoin d'une thérapie de couple, les interrompit le docteur Swan. Venez me voir deux fois par semaine tous les deux!

- Non! Gronda Katherine. Allez vous faire foutre!

- Alors tu vois ce que c'est pour moi d'être trainé ici!

- Stefan ça n'a rien à voir. Et puis on n'est pas en couple, tu viens coucher avec moi quand tu es en manque!

- Et ça vous gêne Katherine? Les interrompit le psy.

- De quoi? Gronda la jeune femme. De lui servir de bouche trou? A votre avis? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir!

- Hey j'ai été ton bouche trou moi aussi!

- Non Damon était mon bouche trou, je couchais avec lui parce qu'il était… divertissant mais toi je t'ai toujours aimé! Se défendit la vampiresse.

- Attendez Damon c'est votre frère Stefan? Et lui et vous Katherine…

- Oui doc' je couchais avec les deux en même temps. Enfin pas même temps, même temps, je veux dire à la même époque, en 1864, pas…

- Katherine il a comprit je crois, murmura Stefan.

- Heureusement! Et puis pourquoi je participe à ce truc moi? C'est vrai on est là pour toi, pas pour moi! Moi chez un psy c'est… Non!

- Stefan vous en voulez toujours à Katherine? Continua le psychologue sans se laisser déstabiliser par les scènes de ménage des deux vampires.

- Je… je…

- Je n'aime pas Damon, je tenais à lui, nuance. Et je n'ai aimé aucun des hommes que j'ai mit dans mon lit excepté toi! Et tu réfléchis pour savoir si tu m'en veux? S'indigna Katherine.

- Tu as couché avec mon frère et tu es une sacrée manipulatrice, lui rappela le jeune homme.

- Qui t'aime idiot! Gronda sa créatrice trop énervée pour se soucier du docteur Swan. Réfléchis deux secondes Stefan, je t'ai toujours protégé, je veille sur toi de loin et je suis celle qui t'aide à remonter la pente. Je me plie en quatre pour t'aider à aller mieux et à expier tes fautes! Je suis égoïste, tu crois que je ferrais ça pour tout le monde? Non! Je le fais pour toi, idiot!

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu hésites, on dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en moi! Je t'ai pourtant toujours prouvé que je tenais à toi et que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi! Hurlait Katherine. Au fait le psy, allez voir ailleurs si on y est! Et attendez qu'on vous sonne pour revenir! Dit-t-elle en hypnotisant le docteur Swan pour qu'il sorte de son propre bureau.

- J'ai peur de ta face sombre Katherine, lui avoua le vampire. J'ai peur que tu recommences…

- Hey je veux être avec toi, il n'y a que toi compte pour moi Stefan, lui assura Katherine. Fais moi confiance parce que je t'aime Stefan. Je t'aime Stefan!

- Et je t'aime aussi, murmura Stefan.

- Je sais, sourit tendrement Katherine. Et tu sais quoi, on n'a pas besoin de thérapie de couple, la meilleure thérapie je la connais, dit-elle d'un voix séductrice en l'embrassant passionnément avant de lui ôter son t-shirt.

- Pas ici Kat!

- Si Stefan, c'est marrant! Et excitant! Rigola la jeune femme. On va le faire ici, partout dans le bureau de ton psy. Et il va tout entendre! Ça va être chaud, mais ça tu le sais Stefan.

- Katherine, souffla-t-il la voix rauque.

- Je sais que l'idée te plait, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme. Je te connais par cœur mon Stefan. Gentil en apparence, dépravé en réalité.»

Le lendemain, après plusieurs heures de débauche dans le bureau du thérapeute de Stefan, les deux vampires étaient retournés à la maison de bord de mer de Katherine et discutaient. Enfin Stefan discutait de tout et écoutait Katherine lui donner des conseils. Certains étaient fous, d'autres censés. Censés comme celui qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle lui avait conseillé – enfin c'était un conseil mais Katherine conseillant sur un ton autoritaire; elle donnait un conseil comme si elle donnait un ordre – elle lui avait donc conseillé d'envoyer à l'université dans laquelle travaillait Bonnie, un fax à la sorcière, fax qui contiendrait toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession sur la lune rouge. Ce que Stefan fit. Il pensait qu'en donnant les informations qu'il avait à ses amis, il leur montrerait qu'il cherchait à faire un mens d'honorable et qu'il regrettait le comportement monstrueux et inqualifiable qu'il avait pu avoir envers Ian, Elena et son frère.

Quand elle releva le courrier qu'il y avait dans son casier, Bonnie Bennett fut surprise de découvrir un fax. Un fax venant de Floride et signé de Stefan. Quant au contenu, il la surprit tout autant. Il y avait énormément d'informations sur la lune rouge, certaines concernant Ian. Mais bon, Bonnie ne voulait s'avancer à rien et elle préférait les vérifier avant d'appeler Elena. Après tout la source était peu fiable, c'était Stefan. Ce geste déroutait Bonnie qui ignorait si elle devait croire aux excuses du vampire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian au téléphone? De ses confidences à son oncle et à son parrain? Il raconte tout ma parole! Et que pensez-vous de ce que le petit réplique à Jeremy, "**_**Et toi arrête de faire la tête à Tata Bonnie!**_**"? De la scène entre Jeremy et Bonnie? Que pensez-vous aussi de l'inquiétude d'Alaric au sujet d'Elena? Et sinon que pensez-vous de Stefan et Katherine? Tous les deux sont un peu fous, elle emmène Stefan chez le psy! Que pensez-vous des méthodes de Katherine? Sinon que pensez-vous du geste de Stefan, du fait qu'il donne toutes les informations qu'il a sur la lune rouge à Bonnie?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours.**

**La suite entre vendredi & dimanche.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Désolée, je voulais mettre le chapitre en ligne hier mais mon ordi à eu un gros bug (gros au point que j'ai cru qu'il était HS, il ne se déboguait pas et ne s'éteignait pas). Donc je n'ai pas pu publier hier ni téléchargé l'épisode 8 de **_**TVD **_**puisqu'iTunes ne fonctionnait pas à cause de ce bug. Bref passons c'était hier, aujourd'hui tout va bien. Vous pouvez donc découvrir ce 24****ème**** chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent et dans lequel on retrouve Delena et leur petit Ian. L'histoire se passe principalement dans un centre commercial – en fait je parle de celui près de chez moi, le centre commercial s'appelle Place du Dauphiné si jamais vous voulez en savoir plus, allez sur leur site, le lien est sur mon profil. Vous y trouverez le plan du centre commercial ainsi que les magasins qu'il y a, ça vous aidera peut-être à visualiser la description. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aidera de visualiser le centre commercial du chapitre. **

**Virginie: Ian est un enfant et cette histoire de mariage lui tient à cœur. Donc il en parle encore et encore pendant que Damon et Elena se tournent autour, se tâtent de sauter le pas ou pas. Et oui, il y avait du Stefan dans le chapitre, c'est un personnage qui cherche la rédemption et qui cherche à aller mieux. Et comme il est avec Katherine, il y a des scènes assez folles. Le chapitre 23 était une petite parenthèse, histoire d'aller voir où en étaient les autres personnages. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Hsihsifan: Katherine ne recule devant rien pour aider Stefan. Et chez le psy c'est elle qui fait la loi! Sa face dominatrice ressort. Elle mène Stefan par le bout du nez, elle en fait se qu'elle veut et le docteur Swan est sous son hypnose. C'est incontestablement elle qui mène la danse. Et oui Ian est un petit phénomène de 2 ans. Curieux comme un poux ce bambin. La lune rouge est l'explication à la grossesse d'Elena, donc oui elle a une certaine importance. Elena à l'intuition que Stefan ne lui avait pas tout dit sur le sujet (Stefan avait omit de dire l'influence de la lune sur les vampires et les enfants vampires) et le fait que cette lune influe sur les créatures surnaturelles l'inquiète. Elle a peur pour Ian et Damon. Elle veut s'assurer que sa famille ira bien. Voilà pour la réponse à cette review. Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Elina28: Damon & Elena ne tarderont pas à obtenir leur réponse concernant la conception de Ian. Bonnie veut juste vérifier les informations données par Stefan – et oui après ce qu'il a fait, elle ne va pas avoir aveuglément confiance en lui! – et ensuite elle dira ce qu'elle sait à Elena et Damon. Donc ça ira vite. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & qu'il t'ait servi d'antidépresseurs. C'est vrai qu'avec la partie Stefan & Katherine chez le psy, le chapitre était assez comique! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Emma: Le **_**"petit truc dans le bureau du psy"**_** comme tu dis, on me l'a suggéré. C'est quelque chose qui correspond au personnage de Katherine. Elle est séductrice, manipulatrice, exubérante. Ce genre de choses elle est capable de le faire. Mais bon je comprends que ce moment puisse choquer et je m'en excuse sincèrement si ça a été le cas pour toi. Concernant les informations, Bonnie va s'empresser de les vérifier et en parlera à Elena et Damon quand elle sera sure de leur authenticité. C'est donc pour très bientôt. Quand à Ian, il continue son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ce chapitre en faisant du shopping avec son Papa et sa Maman. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Oui c'est vrai que l'histoire est très centrée sur Delena mais il était important d'aller voir les autres personnages à un moment donné. Ce moment donné c'était le chapitre 23. Concernant Stefan, oui donner les informations qu'il a n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il a fait, ça n'efface rien. Personne ne va dire, **_**"Oh tient il nous apporte ce que l'on cherche, tout est pardonné et oublié"**_**. Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce serait trop facile. Il va devoir faire plus sans être sur qu'on lui pardonne un jour. Mais il a fait un pas en avant, même si les autres s'en fichent, c'était important pour lui, pour qu'il puisse avancer. Voilà tout pour la réponse à ton commentaire. Merci & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant et merci pour ton compliment et ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Melissa: Katherine donne des ordres à tout le monde et elle aide Stefan à sa manière, avec des méthodes peu atypiques. Bonnie elle ne parlera de ce qu'elle a sur la lune rouge que quand elle aura vérifié toutes les infos, pas avant. Elle ne veut pas dire n'importe quoi à Elena. Ian lui cogite toujours à propos de cette histoire de mariage, il y tient vraiment. Il n'arrêtera pas d'en parler tant qu'il ne ferra pas la bague de fiançailles au doigt de sa mère! C'est une mule ce gosse! Quand à la fatigue d'Elena, elle a une explication, oui. Laquelle? C'est la question à se poser. Sinon je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses à vos commentaires, maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce 24****ème**** chapitre cent pour cent Delena et petit Ian. Qui sait le bébé rencontrera peut-être le Père Noël dans ce chapitre? Enfin moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien. J'espère juste que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

Elena et Ian s'étaient endormis comme des masses. La jeune femme dormait d'un profond sommeil et le petit-garçon avait dormi comme un bébé durant une bonne heure. Après, il avait ouvert en grand ses petits yeux bleus, observait sa Maman dormir avant de demander doucement à son Papa de lui donner son téléphone. En fait Ian avait demandé deux choses à Damon: son téléphone portable pour qu'il puisse appeler son _"Tonton Zeremy"_ et de s'arrêter – prochainement – quelque part parce qu'il avait faim. Cette petite tête de mule n'avait rien voulu avaler avant leur départ de Disneyland - en même temps son père n'avait pas pu l'y obliger, pas quand Elena ne mangeait pas non plus; elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas faim – ainsi comme il n'avait rien dans le ventre, le petit commençait à avoir un petit creux mais insistait pour appeler son oncle avant de manger et ce malgré le décalage horaire – sur la côté Est des Etats-Unis, il était minuit. Mais Ian se fichait de l'heure, Jeremy lui avait vaguement parlé d'une fête au Mystic Grill, le bébé supposait qu'il était donc encore debout. Ainsi, avec son instance et sa plaidoirie, le petit-garçon obtenu gain de cause et pu appeler son _"Tonton Zeremy"_ à qui il raconta toute sa petite vie. Il se plaignit de ne pas avoir pu parler au Père Noël – d'ailleurs il recommençait à pleurer un peu – avant d'enchainer sur le refus qu'on ses parents de se marier. Et puis, bien évidemment, il lui avait narré son séjour au parc d'attraction avant de demander à parler à son parrain à qui il rabâcha son histoire de mariage pour enchainer sur la fatigue de sa mère puis les fêtes de fin d'années avant d'être obligé de raccrocher puisque son père s'arrêtait sur le parking d'une station service afin qu'il puisse prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Cependant, face au sommeil de sa mère – Damon ne voulait pas réveiller Elena – le bébé décida de rester avec elle dans la voiture pendant que son père allait chercher les petits déjeuners. Un pour lui et un pour Elena. Et pendant que Damon était à l'intérieur, le bébé observait sa Maman dormir et jouait avec l'une de ses mèches en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. Avec sa mère Ian était délicat, il veillait sur elle et ne faisait aucun geste brusque. Le petit savait qu'elle était fatiguée et s'inquiétait pour elle. Le bébé connaissait beaucoup d'adultes et aucun n'était fatigué comme sa Maman, il en déduisait donc que ce n'était pas normal et s'inquiétait pour la santé de sa mère. Ian avait besoin de sa Maman et il n'imaginait pas se réveiller et ne plus l'avoir près de lui. Le petit-garçon avait tellement peur qu'elle ne se retrouve de nouveau dans le coma qu'il la fixait sans sourciller et sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

«Ton père a raison Ian, tu es trop sérieux, murmura Elena en voyant la mine grave abordée par son bambin et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ze m'inquiète pace que tu es fatiguée, lui avoua son fils. Z'ai peur que tu finisses par faire de nouveau dodo à l'hôpital.

- Oh Ian! Mon cœur, je sais qu'à cause de moi, de mon accident, tu as eu beaucoup de soucis mais maintenant tout va bien. Mon ange, tu dois vivre ta vie d'enfant et arrêter de t'inquiéter autant! Je vais bien et maintenant que je suis près de toi et de ton Papa, j'irai toujours bien mon bébé, le rassura tendrement sa Maman.

- Mais moi ze pe pas pas m'inquiéter, se justifia le petit-garçon. Ze t'aime Maman et ze ve pas qui t'arrive quelque zose. Tu sais moi z'ai touzours peur pour toi. Ze t'aime Maman et ze ve pas qu'on te fasse du mal ou que tu sois loin de moi. Ze te ve avec moi et Papa. Ze t'aime très très fort Maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. Tellement, lui répondit sa mère, touchée par le discours qu'il lui tenait. Et je serai toujours auprès de toi, mon petit amour. Poussin, il ne m'arrivera plus rien, ton Papa ne laissera plus rien m'arriver, tu sais?

- Ze sais, Papa y t'aime trop pour te laisser arriver quelque zose. Y ve prendre soin de toi. Et tu sais y ve se marier avec toi, tu sais Maman?

- Ian…

- Cé zuste la vérité, tu vas pas me gronder de dire la vérité Maman? Répliqua le petit.

- Non, bien sur que non mon cœur, répondit Elena, déroutée par la réponse fournie par son fils.

- Toi aussi tu ve te marier avec Papa, renchérit le bambin sur de lui.

- Ian!

- Bah cé la vérité Maman! Ze me trompe?

- Non. J'aimerai bien me marier mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi, lui confia sa mère. Le plus important c'est d'être avec toi et ton Papa.

- Mais Papa devrait de donner la bague et de dire de te marier avec lui, répondit simplement le petit-garçon. Y m'écoute pas. Ze lui dis mais y m'écoute pas! Ze fais rien de mal, ze dis zuste la vérité. Vous êtes des namoureux, vous devez vous marier!

- Et hop c'est reparti, se plaignit Damon en arrivant et en attendant son fils parler de mariage. Tu tournes vraiment en boucle toi!

- Nah! Grogna son fils. Ze suis sérieux et…

- Trop sérieux! S'exclamèrent ses parents en chœur. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta mère bourrée, rajouta Damon. Ta mère saoule c'est… ça faut le détour!

- Damon, Ian a deux ans, tu ne vas pas le souler, l'averti Elena. Attention c'est mon bébé et…

- Je ne vais pas souler mon fils! Se défendit Damon. Je disais juste… Laisse tomber. Mange! Exigea le vampire en lui tendant son petit déjeuner alors que Ian avait déjà entamé le sien.

- Non je n'ai pas faim Damon.

- Elena…

- Ne me force pas, je me sens… mal, lui confia la jeune femme alors que Damon et Ian la fixaient, inquiets. Mais ça va aller, je suis juste un peu… barbouillée. Ça ira mieux alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Ian mange ton petit déjeuner et ne te fais pas de soucis, d'accord?

- Mais ze… Z'ai peur Maman, pleurait le bébé en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hey Ian, aller ne pleure pas, lui dit tendrement son père en lui essuyant ses larmes. Ça arrive d'être barbouillé, toi tu l'es parfois. Regarde l'autre soir, tu avais mal au ventre, mal à la tête…

- Le soir où ze suis parti de la maison?

- Oui.

- Oui z'étais pas bien.

- Et bien c'est pareil pour moi, lui dit sa mère sur un ton rassurant.

- Tu as mal au ventre et à la tête? S'enquit le bébé, soucieux.

- Non j'ai juste envie de vomir mais ça va passer, le rassura Elena.

- Pomis?

- Promis mon cœur. Aller mange Ian, n'oublie pas que tu dois être le plus fort des petits vampires!

- Oui. Fort comme Papa! Rigola le bébé avant de redevenir sérieux. Hey Maman, tu me dis si t'es trop malade, d'accord?

- Oui mon petit ange, sourit Elena en sortant de la voiture pour faire quelques pas et aller rejoindre Damon.»

Quand sa compagne fut près de lui, le vampire ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas faire peur à son fils en demandant à son tour à Elena si elle allait bien. Pourtant ses yeux trahissaient toute son inquiétude, et son regard n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme qui alla se blottir dans ses bras avec un sourire rassurant. Depuis quelques temps, Damon et Elena avaient développé une sorte de langage codé, une sorte de moyen de communication bien à eux. D'un seul regard ils arrivaient à se faire comprendre une émotion, un sentiment ou à se mettre d'accord sur une question. C'était assez surprenant cette symbiose qu'il y avait entre eux; d'ailleurs tous les deux se surprenait eux même, cette alchimie qu'il existait entre eux les déroutait mais ne leur déplaisait absolument pas. Au contraire tous les deux aimaient se comprendre et communiquer de cette manière. C'était puissant ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux et ça signifiait tout. Ce lien démontrait à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et à quel point ils s'aimaient. Leur complicité était de plus en plus flagrante, de plus en plus grande et visible et après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées le jeune couple n'en ressortait que plus fort et plus complice. Tout ce qui c'était passé, le coma d'Elena, les manigances de Stefan, l'agression d'Elena, tout ça, tout ces choses qui aurait pu éloigner la jeune femme et le ténébreux vampire les avaient en réalité rapproché. À leur plus grand soulagement et immense bonheur et à celui de leur fils qui continuait de leur parler de mariage.

En début d'après-midi – à treize heures trente précisément – toute la famille sortait du restaurant dans lequel elle avait déjeuné – le bébé avait encore une fois voulu un menu adulte et s'était goinfré de son plat préféré, les frites, tandis que sa mère avait dévoré son repas telle une ogresse – et reprenait la route qui était encore longue. Il leur restait trois heures et demi de route à faire mais personne n'était pressé. Le vampire savait qu'avec Elena et Ian il allait devoir s'arrêter encore deux ou trois fois – pauses café pour madame, pauses tout court pour le monsieur Ian sans oublier les fameuses pauses pipi. Quand au bébé il ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver à la montagne puisqu'il était occupé à regarder un film sur l'iPad de son père alors que sa mère avait envie de faire du shopping. Cependant Elena n'avait pas trop envie de faire des achats en ligne surtout qu'elle devait acheter des vêtements pour son fils; elle préférait qu'il les essaye en magasin pour être sur que tout lui ira. Alors elle chercha un centre commercial dans la région dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer – la région Rhône Alpes – et en trouva un dans une petite ville. Ainsi elle fit les yeux doux à Damon pour le convaincre de faire une pause là-bas – bon elle n'avait pas eu de mal à le convaincre, son compagnon l'aimait tellement qu'il lui cédait tout – au plus grand bonheur de Ian qui adorait faire les magasins avec ses parents.

Le centre commercial était divisé en cinq bâtiments répartis sur les quatre points cardinaux – deux se situaient à l'Ouest, à l'Ouest où il y avait aussi un immense supermarché, supermarché qui avait une belle galerie marchande selon les internautes – et chaque bâtiment étaient séparés par des routes qui permettaient l'accès aux parking du centre commercial qui était tous plein tellement y avait du monde. Heureusement Damon avait réussi à trouver une place pour son imposant quatre-quatre; le vampire s'était garé à l'ouest, sur le parking du centre Leclerc, mais sa compagne et surtout son fils avaient voulu commencer leurs emplettes à l'Est puisqu'à l'Est il y avait un magasin pour animaux et qu'il fallait acheter des croquettes pour les chiens de Ian. Le petit tenait à acheter de quoi nourrir ses animaux – l'enfant avait remarqué qu'il restait peu de croquettes à Nana et Crocs – alors plus vite le sac de croquettes serait acheté, plus vite le bébé changerait de sujet. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient commencé leurs achats sur la partie Est du centre commercial. Partie sur laquelle se trouvait aussi un magasin de vêtements pour homme et pour femme, magasin dans lequel Damon avait entrainé sa compagne afin de faire ce qu'il adorait faire: gâter Elena. Ensuite – après que Damon ait acheté des pulls, des jeans, de jupes, des robes, des sacs, des ceintures et des vestes à Elena dans précèdent magasin – la petite famille était allée dans le grand magasin de vêtements et chaussures situer quelques enseignes plus loin afin de gâter Ian. Le petit avait besoin de vêtements – à cette âge c'était assez fréquent de refaire sa garde robe, les enfants grandissaient très vite – et de chaussures. Cependant ce magasin n'était pas le seul magasin qui vendait des vêtements pour enfants, il y en avait d'autres sur les parties Nord et Sud, parties sur lesquelles ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre.

Sur les parties Nord et Sud il y avait une plus larges palettes de magasins. Il y avait des magasins de chaussures – encore là, Damon gâta sa compagne et leur fils – des magasins des sport – ça tombait bien ils avaient tous besoin de matériels de ski, de combinaison et le bébé, qui usait facilement ses paires de baskets, en avait besoin d'une nouvelle – un magasin de décoration dans lequel Elena acheta énormément de guirlandes et autres décorations de Noël – au point que la caissière s'était inquiété de savoir si la jeune femme avait de quoi payer – et un magasin de jouets. Evidemment ce magasin était une destination inévitable! Ian n'était pas idiot, rien qu'en voyant l'enseigne le bébé avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin de jeux pour enfants. Ainsi, c'était obligé d'y aller. Cependant, comme le bébé ignorait ce que le Père Noël allait lui apporter, il ne réclama rien de peur de se retrouver avec des jouets en double et de se faire gronder par ses parents. Alors le petit se contenta de regarder les jouets avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Cependant, sa Maman, qui avait mal au cœur à l'idée qu'il reparte sans rien, lui acheta un jouet, un dinosaure mobile en plastique. Et puis, en sortant de maxi jouets, le petit suivit ses parents dans d'autres magasins de vêtements afin qu'on continue de lui en acheter et que son Papa continue d'en offrir à sa Maman.

Elena était gênée, Damon n'arrêtait pas de lui acheter des vêtements. Il y lui en avait tellement offert qu'elle craignait qu'il n'y ait plus de place dans la voiture pour mettre tous leurs achats. Mais bon, ce serait vraiment fou que les emplettes ne puissent pas être cassées quelque part dans la voiture; le quatre-quatre était un vrai bolide. Immense. La jeune femme se faisait du souci pour rien, tout rentrerait dans le véhicule. Alors elle souria et continua de se faire offrir des vêtements. Damon était heureux de la gâter et puis, ce matin, elle avait fait craqué un bouton d'un de ses chemisier avant de casser le zip d'une robe. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre de soutien-gorge tellement elle se sentait serrée dans les siens depuis quelques jours. Et pourtant tous ses vêtements étaient neufs; quand elle les avait essayé il y a un tout petit peu plus de deux semaines, ils lui allaient tous comme un gant. Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'entrait plus dedans. À vu d'œil, elle n'avait pas prit de poids, mais a en juger par le fait qu'elle se sentait mal dans ses sous-vêtements, elle avait du prendre de la poitrine. Alors au vu des faits, la jeune femme profitait un peu de la générosité de son compagnon.

Ian jouait dans son coin; son dinosaure lui plaisait énormément et il ne prêtait pas attention au monde qui l'entourait. Il était bien trop occupé avec son jouet. Et pendant qu'il jouait dans son petit coin, sa mère essayait des sous-vêtements et attirait son père dans la cabine pour lui montrer ses essais. Aucun doute, le jeune couple s'amusait bien!

«Elena arrête de me chauffer autant, sourit Damon en la voyant en sous-vêtements, très, très sexy.

- Quoi je ne fais rien de mal! Je te montre juste ce que j'essaye! Se justifia la jeune femme en faisant l'innocente.

- Mais tu es trop… Tu… Tu me chauffes déjà depuis ce matin à ne pas porter de soutien-gorge mais je crois que c'est pire maintenant que tu en portes un aussi… Celui-là on le prend! Décréta le vampire sur un ton sans appel qui trahissant quand même son désir.

- Évidemment! Rigola la jeune femme. Et…

- Ta poitrine a changé, remarqua Damon qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Elle est plus… (Le vampire faisait de grands gestes pour lui expliquer). J'adore!

- Je sais et je sais, répondit simplement Elena. Mes soutien-gorge ne me font plus, j'ai prit deux bonnets!

- Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire!

- Je sais, rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant. Mais moi ça m'énerve. Je dois tout racheter!

- On s'en fiche, on a de l'argent. L'argent, ma Princesse, c'est fait pour dépenser.

- L'argent mon cœur, on devrait penser à l'épargner pour pouvoir envoyer notre fils à l'université, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Pas quand tu es multimilliardaire ma chérie! On a suffisamment d'argent pour s'amuser autant qu'on veut et pour envoyer l'affreux à Harvard! Se justifia Damon avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse de désir. J'ai envie de toi. Ici. Maintenant.

- Damon! Gronda-t-elle. Pas ici, pas maintenant. De un on est dans la cabine d'essayage d'un magasin et de deux, et c'est probablement ça le plus essentiel, notre fils est en train de jouer à deux pas d'ici!

- Oui, tu as raison, murmura le vampire déçu et agacé.

- Allez sort de la maintenant! Le pressa la jeune femme. Hey Damon, ce soir…

- On va s'éclater! Compléta le vampire avec sous entendu et un sourire en coin. Promi Princesse.»

Sur la partie Ouest du centre commercial, le bâtiment face aux pompes à essence n'était guère intéressant; Damon Elena et Ian préfèrent prendre un chariot et aller dans le centre Leclerc situé juste à côté. Là-bas, ils s'étaient promenés dans la galerie marchande – Damon voulait et avait encore gâté sa compagne en lui offrant d'autres vêtements, des cosmétiques, un magnifique pendentif en or serti de purs diamants et une parure de perles – avant de se rendre, sous l'impulsion de Ian et d'Elena dans un magasin appelé _"espace culturel"_. Cet _"espace culturel"_ était rattaché au Leclerc; il s'y vendait tout ce qui se rapportait au multimédia – DVD, CD, jeux vidéo et consoles – ainsi que des livres et de la papeterie. C'était un magasin assez sympathique, Elena s'y sentait bien – d'ailleurs elle s'était acheté quelques livres – et Ian lui avait, avec l'aide de son père, sélectionné quelques films avant d'aller explorer l'univers littéraire en compagnie de sa mère. Sa mère qui lui avait offert des livres de Noël. Ce genre de livre sur ce thème plaisait beaucoup au bébé, ses yeux pétillants le trahissaient. Ainsi Elena avait décidé de lui en acheter quelques uns. De plus, la jeune femme pensait qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour un enfant de se plonger dans la littérature. Sans oublier que Ian était un enfant curieux et qu'il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses; les livres étaient donc parfaits pour nourrir l'esprit et l'imaginaire de son fils.

À l'espace culturel la note avait été encore une fois salée. Mais bon la carte bancaire utilisée était heureusement l'une de Damon – le vampire refusait que sa compagne ne paye quoique ce soit! – et il avait annoncé, sur un ton léger et absolument pas inquiet, que le compte bancaire correspondant à cette carte était approvisionné de cent mille euros, alors les achats d'aujourd'hui n'étaient rien en comparaison. Et ce, même si dans le centre Leclerc Elena faisait des achats – elle voulait acheter quelques appareils électroménagers puisque Damon n'avait pas voulu qu'ils quittent Paris, et puis elle voulait simplement faire des courses pour acheter de quoi manger – jamais elle n'arriverait à mettre le vampire dans le rouge alors autant qu'elle profite et achète tout ce qu'elle veut. Damon aimait l'idée qu'elle se fasse plaisir alors si elle était heureuse d'acheter une tonne d'appareils électroménagers qu'elle le fasse! De plus, il fallait bien acheter de quoi manger. Quand ils arriveront au chalet, les superettes de la station seront fermées et il faudrait bien que Ian et Elena mangent. Ils avaient donc besoin de faire des courses! Mais les fameuses courses si importantes aux yeux de la jeune femme devaient attendre, dans la galerie marchande Ian venait de voir arriver le Père Noël. Celui-ci se baladait dans le centre commercial et venait de pénétrer dans la galerie marchande du centre Leclerc. Alors quand le petit Salvatore l'avait vu, il s'était rué vers lui – heureusement il n'avait pas utilisé sa vitesse vampirique – pour pouvoir lui parler. Et Ian était déjà sur les genoux du vieil homme à la barbe blanche lorsque ses parents le rejoignirent. Mais Damon et Elena étaient le cadet des soucis pour le bébé – Ian savait que son père gardait toujours une oreille sur lui si il était hors de vue – tout ce que le petit-garçon voulait en ce moment était parler au Papa Noël et lui demander, ses cadeaux, bien évidemment, mais aussi, surtout et avant tout, de marier son Papa et sa Maman ensemble. Et autant dire qu'après avoir entendu la requête du bébé, le monsieur au grand manteau rouge fut surprit et dérouté. Le Père Noël ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ce petit américain qui savait si bien s'exprimer en français. Aucun enfant ne lui avait demandé ça auparavant, c'était complètement inédit et surréaliste. Que dire à ce genre de requête? Bonne question. Cependant le Père Noël savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, le bébé le fixait avec intensité. Il attendait une réponse.

À quelques pas de leur fils et du Père Noël, Damon et Elena rigolaient. Leur fils avait osé demander au Père Noël de les marier! C'était tout Ian et il fallait avouer que la situation était hilarante. Surtout que l'homme sous le déguisement ne savait pas quoi répondre et les fixait pour savoir quoi dire à Ian. Alors, pour ne pas briser le mythe de Noël dans l'esprit de leur innocent et charmant petit bambin, le jeune couple – suite à un accord silencieux – hocha la tête pour dire au Père Noël e promettre à Ian qui se mariage aurait lieu. En plus Damon pensait sérieusement à faire sa demande à Elena. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'insistance chronique de Ian, non, en fait Damon voulait vraiment épouser sa compagne. Elena était sienne, il voulait que le monde entier le sache.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé demander ça au Père Noël? Murmura Elena médusée par l'initiative de son fils.

- C'est Ian, répondit simplement Damon.

- En tout cas en une semaine et demie il a fait beaucoup de progrès en français. Il s'exprime très bien et son vocabulaire s'est beaucoup enrichi, constata fièrement la jeune femme. Même à Disneyland où il avait l'opportunité de parler en anglais, il parlait en français!

- Il est super intelligent ce gosse. Et c'est le notre! Se vanta le vampire. C'est nous qui l'avons fait!

- Oui, rigola-t-elle face à la prétention de son compagnon. C'est vrai qu'on a de quoi être fiers de notre bébé, il est parfait!

- Comme sa Maman, sourit le ténébreux Salvatore en enlaçant sa compagne.

- Bon plus sérieusement Damon, on fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle subitement en changeant de sujet. On a dit à ce pauvre Père Noël de promettre à Ian qu'on se mariera et…

- Il faut trouver une autre obsession à Ian! Je crois que je vais lui acheter sa chèvre, déclara le vampire qui ne voulait pas parler de mariage ainsi.

- Pas de chèvre! Fini par gronder Elena, déçue, pensant que Damon ne voulait pas l'épouser.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait la liste des cadeaux qu'il voulait, s'être fait prendre en photo avec son héro et après s'être fait offrir une mandarine et des papillotes, le petit Salvatore fila retrouver ses parents tout heureux de sa rencontre avec le Père Noël. Enfin il avait vu le vieil homme au long manteau rouge! Aucun doute, aujourd'hui était une journée à marquer d'un pierre blanche pour le petit Ian. Le bébé était aux anges! Il avait rencontré son héro, il avait en personne commandé ses cadeaux et surtout son Papa et sa Maman allaient se marier. Ian était heureux. Le Père Noël avait exhaussé tous ses souhaits!

«Regarde mon cœur comment tu es beau sur les genoux du Père Noël, lui dit Elena en lui tendant la photo qu'elle venait de récupérer.

- Oui mais Maman ze suis touzours beau moi! Répliqua le bébé avec un sourire Damonesque.

- Oh mais oui bien sur, rigola Elena. Tu es le plus beau mon petit ange!

- Merci, répondit simplement le petit alors que la jeune femme le prenait dans ses bras.

- Sinon tu es content d'avoir enfin rencontrer le Père Noël? Demanda de manière rhétorique Damon.

- Oh oui! S'enthousiasma l'enfant. Cété super! Et puis le Père Noël y est zentil. Pouwah Maman et toi vous êtes pas allés vers lui lui demander vos cadeaux?

- Parce que… Parce que le Père Noël il est là pour prendre les commandes des enfants, pas celles des parents! Répondit le vampire qui avait été dérouté par cette question.

- Dommaze! Si z'avais su z'aurais demandé au Père Noël d'emmener un bébé. Maman elle veut un autre bébé, répondit simplement le petit.

- Ian! Rigolèrent ses parents. Oh mon cœur, les bébés, le Père Noël ne peut pas en apporter. C'est le Papa et la Maman qui les font ensemble, lui expliqua sa mère qui avait peur des questions que pourraient poser son fils.

- Comment? S'enquit curieusement Ian.

- Et bien tu sais… Les bébés ils poussent dans le ventre de la Maman, répondit Elena. Le Papa plante un petite graine dans le ventre de la Maman et le bébé pousse.

- Et le ventre de la Maman grossi puis le bébé nait, rajouta Damon.

- D'accord, répondit le petit en hochant la tête, se sentant très concerné par le sujet. Et ben Papa dépêze toi de planter une graine dans le ventre de Maman, cé pas bien de la faire attendre pour avoir un bébé! Disputa-t-il son père.»

Le sujet _"bébés" _avait troublé Elena. En expliquant à son bambin comment on faisait les bébés, la jeune femme avait pensé aux symptômes. Et en pensant aux signes indiquant une grossesse, elle songea à son propre état. Bien sur elle ne connaissait pas son cycle mensuel – il y a trois semaines et demi, elle était encore dans le coma! – mais elle était fatiguée et elle avait un coup trop faim, un coup pas du tout. Sans oublier que sa poitrine avait triplé de volume – au plus grand bonheur de Damon! – et que depuis quelques jours elle avait des nausées. Elena en venait donc à la conclusion qu'elle était peut-être enceinte. Elle espérait l'être. Avoir un second bébé lui tenait à cœur et tenait tout aussi à cœur à son compagnon. Cependant avant de parler de son hypothèse à Damon, Elena devait en être sûre. Alors elle abandonna ses deux vampires – Ian voulait faire un tour de manège – et alla acheter un test de grossesse à la pharmacie de la galerie marchande. En même temps, et pour que Damon ne soupçonne rien elle avait acheté des gels douches bio et du dentifrice. Et après avoir réglé ses achats et planqué son test de grossesse dans son sac, elle retourna auprès de ses deux amours. Ian faisait son tour de manège, Damon le photographiait en attendant que le tour soit terminé pour aller faire les fameuses courses d'Elena.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du petit Ian face à sa mère qui dort? De son inquiétude pour elle à cause de sa fatigue? Et qu'avez-vous à dire de Ian qui répond à sa mère **_**"Ne me dispute pas de dire la vérité"**_** au sujet du mariage? Que pensez-vous aussi de la complicité de Damon & Elena? Et que pensez-vous de la petite famille au centre commercial? Des achats qu'ils font? De Ian qui se fait chouchouter? Du bébé face au Père Noël? Et que pensez-vous de Ian qui dit qu'il aurait du demander au Père Noël d'apporter un bébé? Et quand il se fait expliquer comment se font les bébés? Et dernière question, question capitale, LA question du chapitre, Elena, enceinte ou pas enceinte?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec une très grande impatience non dissimulée. **

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Passez un bon weekend.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Je poste le 25****ème**** chapitre mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires. Soit je posterai un page de réponses demain, soit j'y répondrai à la publication du prochain chapitre. En tout cas une choses est sûre, J'Y RÉPONDRAI! Maintenant et sans plus de bavardages je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

En entrant dans le supermarché, Ian, fatigué, avait voulu aller dans le chariot afin de se reposer. Enfin plutôt pour éviter d'avoir à marcher, parce que le petit restait éveillé. Il observait ses parents acheter l'électroménager et leur disait quelle couleur privilégier. Par exemple la cafetière – une Pixie (cafetière Nespresso) – choisie par le petit expert haut comme trois pommes était rouge. Et puis, après avoir prit tout le reste de l'électroménager dont ils auraient de besoin au chalet – micro-ondes, toaster, gaufrier, crêpière, appareil à fondu, appareil à raclette et friteuse – il était temps d'acheter le reste et notamment de quoi manger – excepté les produits frais puisqu'il restait pas mal de route à faire et que la glacière était grande mais pas suffisamment pour faire renter, par exemple, de la viandes, du poissons, des yaourts; bref tout ce qui généralement allait au frigo. Bien sur avant d'aller acheter à manger, Ian avait vu le rayon chocolat et le petit et sa mère, tous deux friands de ces friandises, allèrent dévaliser le rayon. Damon avait cru halluciner en voyant le comportement de sa compagne et de leur bébé. Tous les deux se mettait d'accord sur les chocolats à mettre dans le chariot et en mettaient une sacrée quantité. En les voyant faire leurs affaires, le ténébreux Salvatore avait envie de rigoler mais s'abstenait; Ian et Elena prendraient mal ses moqueries même si elles étaient gentilles. Alors le vampire les laissait faire, il se contentait simplement de les observer, amusé, en attendant qu'ils aient fini. Quand se fut le cas, ils passèrent tous les trois aux choses sérieuses et allèrent faire leurs provisions.

Elena et Damon étaient en train de chercher des compotes pour leur fils; monsieur Ian voulait manger des compotes de pommes! Quand au bébé, son attention était attirée par le rayon fromage. Le petit gourmand avait vu une dame qui proposait des dégustations et le bambin voulait gouter les fromages qu'elle proposait. Alors il fit comprendre à ses parents qu'il voulait quitter le chariot et s'approcha du comptoir de dégustation et demanda poliment et gentiment à la dame comment s'appelait le fromage – c'était du Saint Félicien et du Saint Marcelin! – et s'il pouvait en avoir un morceau. Et la femme lui sourit en lui tendant l'assiette pour qu'il puisse prendre un bout de chaque. Ainsi le bébé pu gouter les fromages et les trouva tellement bons qu'il demanda à la _"gentille"_ dame – évidemment que la dame était gentille, elle lui donnait à manger! – s'il pouvait en prendre un morceau pour son Papa et sa Maman. Et justement Damon et Elena en avaient terminé aux compotes et arrivaient vers lui afin de se servir eux même. Car il était évident que face à l'instance de leur fils, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser de gouter les fromages régionaux. Ensuite, Ian leur demanda s'ils aimaient et leur réclama d'aller lui en acheter. Le petit était gourmand, il était évidemment qu'il n'allait pas se priver de fromage! D'ailleurs le petit était capable d'en faire une orgie tellement il aimait ça! Alors quand ses parents cédèrent à sa demande, inutile de préciser à quel point il était heureux. C'est simple, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait acheté toute la fromagerie. Mais bon c'était ses parents qui commandaient et il devait s'estimer heureux de ce qu'ils avaient acheté.

Il était vingt heures et Damon, Elena et Ian étaient encore coincés sur l'autoroute. La neige tombait et créait des embouteillages au grand dam du vampire qui s'énervait derrière son volant et de Ian qui n'aimait pas que la voiture reste immobile. Le bébé était grognon, la neige l'attirait et il était pressé d'arriver au chalet afin d'aller jouer dedans. Mais en attendant d'arriver à la montagne – ils étaient à cent-vingt kilomètres de leur maison– il fallait trouver comment occupé le petit afin qu'il arrête de se plaindre et de râler. Et c'était à Elena de trouver de quoi capter l'attention de son bambin. La jeune femme lui avait proposé de regarder un film mais le bébé avait décliné l'offre. Ensuite elle lui propose de jouer à un jeu mais Ian commençait à fatiguer, il ne voulait donc pas jouer. Alors elle lui proposa de feuilleter ses livres et de lire les histoires qu'il y avait dedans et l'enfant accepta. Il était très impatient de les découvrir, son attention était donc passée de la neige aux livres qu'il commençait déjà à regarder, l'œil pétillant de curiosité et de soif d'apprendre. Dés qu'il avait ouvert le premier de ses ouvrages, le petit était plus calme, ça se voyait. Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et posait beaucoup de questions à sa Maman – Elena avait profité du fait que les voitures n'avançaient pas pour s'installer derrière avec son fils – sur ce qu'il voyait avant de se faire lire des histoires et de s'endormir.

«Je suis épuisée, confia la jeune femme. Ian est parfois… un peu trop vif.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête dans un hôtel et qu'on aille à la maison demain? Lui proposa Damon, soucieux.

- Non. Je suis vraiment impatiente d'être au chalet. D'après les documents notariales c'est endroit super! S'enthousiasma Elena.

- C'est même mieux que super, lui assura son compagnon. C'est le chalet le plus haut de la station et le plus grand. Quand au terrain, il est immense, Ian va s'éclater. Sérieusement toi et la terreur vous allez l'adorer.

- J'adore déjà, lui confia-t-elle. On est tellement bien tous les trois!

- Oui, lui sourit tendrement Damon.

- Je t'aime, murmura Elena.»

Damon n'avait pas menti, son chalet et le terrain qui l'entourait étaient immenses. Et bien évidemment isolé; Elena était heureuse de constater ce fait. En effet elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un ne découvre les pouvoirs de son fils. Ian pourrait jouer comme il l'entendait, courir autant qu'il voulait, personne ne le ferrait jouer les petits vampires. C'était vraiment important pour elle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas être le genre de mère envahissante. Elle voulait laisser à son fils une certaine liberté mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à craindre que le secret de sa famille – et par extension la sécurité – soit mit en danger, ainsi elle était très heureuse de constater que l'aménagement de la propriété empêchait qui que ce soit de voir ce qui s'y passait. Ian pourrait courir autant qu'il voulait, s'amuser comme il l'entendait, personne – à part elle de la maison – ne pourrait le voir. C'était vraiment l'endroit parfait. Et pas seulement parce que la demeure était à trois cent mètres des autres chalets et à l'opposé des pistes de ski, mais pour Elena c'était un tout. Déjà la station sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était parfaite. Oui c'était un lieu assez touristique, fréquenté par des personnes aisée, des stars même, mais – et même si ça avait été de nuit – la jeune femme l'avait trouvé charmante et assez riche. En effet il y avait de tout. Pas besoin de quitter la station pour trouver ce qu'on voulait, tout était à porter de main. Tout et bien plus. Il y avait une épicerie, une boucherie, une pâtisserie-boulangerie, une presse et divers magasins de vêtements. Sans oublier que la station offrait énormément de loisirs – par exemple il y avait une patinoire – et organisait pas mal d'événements – type marchés de Noël, bals ou expositions - bref Elena savait que durant leur séjours Damon, Ian et elle ne s'ennuieraient pas.

Quand à l'intérieur du chalet, Elena le découvrait. Bien sur avant d'explorer sa maison, elle invita Damon et Ian – le vampire déballait les bagages et les achats tout en rallant que voyager avec autant de choses était exagéré, quand au bébé, lui était encore dans son siège auto et dormait profondément – à entrer dans la maison. La jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas les oublier comme elle l'avait fait à Paris mais elle voulait découvrir son nouveau logis. Ainsi elle entra et fut submergée par la beauté des lieux. Bien qu'il faisait froid – il fallait que Damon allume un feu – Elena trouvait le foyer chaleureux à cause des couleurs vives des murs. Bien sur, comme l'appartement parisien, la décoration manquait mais Elena comptait s'y mettre. Déjà elle allait décorer le chalet pour Noël – elle avait précisé n'avoir acheté que dix pour cent des décorations, Damon se moquait d'elle en disant qu'il s'attendait au pire et qu'elle était folle – mais elle allait aussi décoré la maison au gout de tout le monde comme elle l'avait fait avec l'appartement des Champs-Élysées. Et pour se faire, il faudrait bien sur quitter la station pour trouver des magasins de décoration ou des grandes surfaces mais la jeune femme comptait aussi sur internet. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Elena allait passer beaucoup de commandes ces prochains jours. Mais bon tout ce qu'elle voulait était un endroit où Damon, Ian et elle pourraient se sentir heureux et à l'aise. Et puis elle voulait aussi et surtout offrir à son fils un premier vrai Noël en famille. Elle voulait que Ian se souvienne de ces fêtes toute sa vie et qu'il ait la maison de ses rêves. Et ce chalet était vraiment féérique pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Il était spacieux, moderne et en journée, il était lumineux. Avec ses grandes baies vitrées, il y avait une vue magnifique sur le jardin, la montagne et de l'étage, sur la station.

Le chalet était vraiment parfait, Elena l'adorait. Toutes les pièces étaient grandes et avaient presque toutes des baies vitrées. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait quatre pièces. Une incroyable cuisine ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger, une salle de bain/WC ainsi qu'une grande pièce vide. Avec Damon, Elena avait parlé de cette pièce et tous les deux comptaient mettre un mur de séparation au milieu de la pièce afin de la diviser en deux, histoire d'avoir deux –petites – chambres d'amis. Parce qu'avec Ian qui avait invité tout Mystic Falls, ils auraient bien besoin de deux chambres supplémentaires. En effet, si Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric et Meredith étaient invités par Damon et Elena, le bébé avait convié Caroline et Tyler. Et pour ne pas les séparer de leurs mamans, il avait dit à Liz et Carol de venir mettant ses parents devant le fait accomplit. Damon et Elena n'avaient pas pu dire non, c'était incroyablement impoli. Alors ils avaient adressé de chaleureux sourires au sheriff et au maire de Mystic Falls en leur disant qu'elles seraient les bienvenues chez eux. Cependant les Forbes et les Lockwood n'étaient pas les seuls invités du bébé. Ian, qui avait trouvé triste que Matt soit sans ses amis pour Noël, l'avait convié au voyage au plus grand dam de son père qui n'appréciait pas d'avoir le premier amour de sa compagne chez lui pour Noël. Quand à Elena, avoir Matt ne la dérangeait pas, son problème était Kelly. Car bien sur Kelly viendrait! Elle voulait se rapprocher de Matt et passerait donc forcément les fêtes avec lui. Si Matt venait, Kelly viendrait aussi et bien qu'Elena l'appréciait énormément, elle n'aimait pas que la mère de son ex tourne autour de son Damon. Elle n'avait pas oublié le baiser qu'il y avait eu entre ses deux là et elle n'aimait pas les ex de Damon ou les femmes que le vampire avait pu embrasser.

Alors oui, avec les dix invités qu'ils auraient pour Noël, deux chambres de plus étaient vraiment les bienvenues. D'ailleurs sans ses deux chambres supplémentaires, il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour loger tout le monde. En effet à l'étage il n'y avait que six chambres. Les deux principales – donc celle de Damon et Elena composée d'une salle de bain tout confort et d'un immense dressing et celle de Ian composée d'un dressing moins imposant que celui de l'autre chambre – avaient un accès au balcon qui donnait sur la cour et la chaine des Alpes tandis que les quatre secondaires, toujours grandes mais plus petites que les principales étaient composées de seulement une – grande – armoire murale. Pas de dressing ni de salle de bains privées. Ceux qui logeraient dans ces pièces devront se partager la salle de bain située au bout du couloir, juste après la montée du grenier. Le grenier qui justement allait être transformée en salle de jeux. Ian voulait une salle de jeux. Cela dit, Elena comptait y mettre un canapé convertible histoire de pouvoir y accueillir quelqu'un. En fait la jeune femme avait tout prévu pour recevoir ses invités! Les couples auraient chacun une chambre à l'étage, une personne pourra prendre la quatrième chambre disponible, deux personnes prendront les petites chambres du rez-de-chaussée et la dernière personne ira dormir dans la salle de jeu de Ian. Oui Elena Gilbert avait vraiment tout prévu côté logistique!

«Ian joue dehors, lui apprit Damon en venant la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Monsieur s'est réveillé, il a vu qu'il tombait de la neige et bien évidemment il a voulu aller jouer dedans!

- Il est au bien habillé au moins? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Evidemment!

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle, soulagée. Laissons le s'amuser un petit moment.

- Ouais comme ça il s'endormira sans soucis, renchérit le vampire.

- Ouais, sourit-elle avant de changer de sujet. Au fait, j'ai rebranché l'électricité et la plupart des appareils mais toi est-ce que tu pourrais t'occupé du chauffage, entretenir la cheminée ce n'est pas trop mon fort. Pendant ce temps je vais faire les lits. Et puis je déballerais nos affaires et celle de Ian. Enfin si tu as sorti les bagages!

- Pour le chauffage, pas de soucis Princesse, je m'en occupe, sourit Damon. Au fait dans l'armoire à l'entrée il y a des plaids et des couvertures. Les couettes sont dans la chambre principale! Et la chambre principale c'est la notre pas celle de Ian! Si jamais il veut la piquer…

- De toute façon je ne veux pas que mon fils de deux ans ait la télé dans sa chambre! Répliqua la jeune femme.

- Moi non plus! Ian passerait son temps à la regarder et il ne dormirait plus! Se défendit le vampire. Au sujet des bagages Elena, tu ne les portes pas, je m'en occuperai, Ian et toi ne voyagez pas léger!

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi! S'écria Elena en faisant mine d'être énervée. C'est toi qui dis ça? Attends tu n'arrêtes pas de nous acheter des vêtements et autres cadeaux! Et puis je te signal que tu voyages avec toute ta garde robe et elle est immense! Tu es pire que Caroline question fringues!

- Hey ne me compare pas à Blondie, je n'ai rien à voir avec elle! Pesta Damon. Et puis je te signal que toi aussi tu as une sacrée garde robe miss Gilbert!

- C'est toi qui me l'a payé ma garde robe! Pouffa sa compagne. Et la mienne n'a rien de comparable avec la tienne.

- On en reparlera dans quelque temps, l'averti le vampire alors qu'Elena coupait court à la conversation en montant à l'étage.»

Pendant que Ian jouait dehors et que Damon préparait le feu et rangeait les achats fait au centre commercial, Elena était enfermée dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et attendant les résultats de son test de grossesse. Quelque part au fond d'elle elle sentait qu'elle était enceinte. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle attendait un bébé. De plus, elle avait la plupart des symptômes de la grossesse. Elle était très souvent fatiguée sans raisons apparentes; un coup elle ne mangeait pas pour mieux manger comme une ogresse la fois d'après; sa poitrine avait triplé de volume et elle avait des nausées matinales depuis deux jours. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était enceinte. La jeune femme avait acheté ce test que pour confirmer ses soupçons et pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Damon. Elena savait que son compagnon tenait beaucoup à ce second bébé, elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer être enceinte sans en être sure à cent pour cent. Sans en avoir la preuve. Avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Damon, elle devait en être sure et certaine. Après tout, d'une certaine manière c'était elle qui lui avait mit cette idée en tête et elle ne voulait pas décevoir son ténébreux vampire si jamais elle lui disait être enceinte alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elena s'efforçait de protéger son compagnon, elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Ce bébé comptait pour elle mais il comptait aussi Damon, elle le savait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en parlait pas ou pas énormément qu'il ne comptait pas. Son petit-ami était secret, Elena le savait et elle savait aussi le décrypter, décrypter les émotions du vampire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir que Damon voulait vraiment un deuxième bébé. Ainsi la jeune femme comptait lui parler de ses suspicions que si sa grossesse est confirmée par le test. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le test était négatif à son plus grand désespoir.

Voir le signe négatif sur son test avait été un sacré choc pour Elena. La brunette avait vraiment cru être enceinte. La plupart des symptômes étaient là et puis son instinct, qui d'ordinaire était son meilleur allié, lui disait qu'elle attendait un enfant. Or ce n'était pas le cas et c'était vraiment quelque chose de très difficile à admettre pour elle. Parce qu'elle s'en était persuadée et parce qu'elle désirait avoir un second enfant par dessus tout. Alors tenir entre ses mains un test négatif était un vrai coup de massue sur son morale. C'est simple, la jeune femme jeta le test dans la poubelle de sa salle de bain et alla pleurer dans son lit avant de s'y endormir, épuisée.

Damon Salvatore commençait à perdre patience. Ian ne l'écoutait pas. Le vampire n'arrêtait pas d'ordonner à son fils de rentrer dans la maison afin d'aller se coucher mais le bébé n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait de s'amuser dans la neige. Pourtant il était temps d'aller se coucher. Damon savait que si son fils continuait de veiller – après tout il était déjà vingt trois heures – il serait ingérable le lendemain. Déjà que vu l'heure, il allait l'être, autant qu'il le soit dans la limite du supportable. Surtout pour Elena! En plus ce n'était pas comme si Ian n'avait pas profité de la neige, il était dedans depuis leur arrivée, soit une bonne heure! Là il devait aller se coucher. Enfin prendre un bain et se coucher. Parce que vu l'état dans lequel il était – c'est à dire mouillé et couvert de neige! – le bain n'était pas une option négociable. Tout comme rentrer dans la maison! Mais le petit ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il essayait de convaincre son père de le laisser jouer encore un petit moment. En vain. Surtout que là Damon avait vraiment perdu patience et oublia les discutions avec Ian. En effet le vampire, énervé par les affronts de son bambin, alla l'attraper et le rentra de force à l'intérieur de la maison. Bien sur Ian hurlait et se débattait mais si le bébé était plus fort que sa Maman, il n'était pas plus fort que son Papa. Lutter contre Damon ne lui servait à rien. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer et de crier. Le petit-garçon se débattait avec toutes ses forces de petit vampire et criait à plein poumons; il criait tellement fort qu'il en réveilla sa Maman.

«Ze suis désolé, tu dormais Maman? S'empressa de s'excuser le petit en voyant sa mère arriver à moitié endormie. Ze savais pas moi, ze suis très désolé. Ze voulais pas te réveiller Maman.

- C'est bon Ian, lui sourit Elena. Mais ne hurle pas comme ça, on aurait dit que ton père te torture.

- Non Papa y me fait pas de mal, y ve zuste pas que ze zoue dehors! Se plaignit le petit.

- Parce que ce n'est plus l'heure Ian! Grogna Damon. Tu es chiant parfois.

- C'est toi qui est ziant! Répliqua le bébé. T'es mézant, moi ze t'aime plus!

- Ian! Gronda Elena choquée par les paroles de son fils. Ne dis plus jamais ça! Jamais! C'est à ton père que tu parles, ne l'oublie pas. Excuse toi! Dit-elle en forçant le bébé, qui faisait peu le fier, à présenter des excuses à Damon. Aller maintenant Ian tu vas prendre un bain express puis dodo! Sans protestations et bavardages, comprit?

- Oui, répondit le bébé impressionné.

- Damon?

- Ouais, ralla le vampire.

- Gronde pas Papa, murmura timidement Ian en commençant à pleurer. Cé moi, ma faute à moi, ze l'écoutais pas. Le dispute pas à cause de moi. Ze voulais pas rentrer pace que z'aime la neige. Z'aime zouer dedans et puis elle me tombait dessus, z'aime bien.

- Ian, la neige sera toujours là demain, se radoucie sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais quand on te dit de rentrer, que ce soit ton père ou moi, tu dois nous écouter. Et tu dois parler correctement à ton père. Tu sais, tu lui fais de la peine de lui parler comme tu l'as fait.

- Ze suis désolé, dit le bébé en pleurant et en tendant les bras vers son père afin d'aller dans les bras de Damon. Papa ze suis désolé. Ze voulais pas être mézant. Ze t'aime très très fort tu sais. Ze suis très désolé, tu es le meilleur des papas et ze t'aime moi. Ze ve pas pas te fâzer après moi. Té le plus zentil des papas et moi z'ai pas été zentil avec toi alors que toi tu prends bien soin de moi et de Maman, ze suis très, très désolé d'avoir été mézant. Ze t'aime Papa et si te plait sois pas fazé après moi.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, lui assura Damon sur un ton dénué d'émotions. Aller écoute ta mère et…

- Si, t' es en colère après moi, comprit le bébé. Z'ai pas été zentil, ze sais, mais z'aime pas quand t'es fâzé après moi! Ze suis désolé Papa, tu ve bien mes zéscuses?

- Oui, soupira son père.»

Damon détestait voir son fils si mal. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus quand Ian se mettait à lui tenir tête ou quand ils étaient en froid tous les deux. Il avait l'impression de revivre la relation qu'il avait eu avec son père. Bien sur la relation qu'il avait eu avec Giuseppe n'était pas comparable, lui avait de bonnes raisons de détester son père, mais quand son bébé s'opposait à lui comme il avait pu le faire jadis face à son géniteur, le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire et d'imaginer qu'un jour son fils pourrait le haïr comme lui avait pu haïr son père. Comme lui haïssait encore son père cent cinquante ans après sa mort. Alors oui, songer à son bambin qu'il adorait plus que tout le détestant comme lui détestait son père était une idée insupportable pour Damon. Il ne voulait pas que lui et Ian en arrivent à ses extrémités. Il ne voulait pas avoir un fils qui le déteste. Il ne supporterait pas d'être détesté par son fils et il ne supportait pas leurs disputes. Le vampire ferrait n'importe quoi pour son fils, il l'aimait plus que tout et s'efforçait d'être une meilleure personne pour lui. Il s'efforçait d'être celui dont Ian avait besoin. Damon faisait de son mieux pour donner à Ian tout ce dont il avait besoin et tout ce qu'il désirait. Que ce soit au niveau matériel – le bébé n'était privé de rien, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait et bien plus – ou au niveau confort, bien-être et émotionnel. Damon attentif aux moindres petits maux de son fils; autant dire que le vampire faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver en conflit avec lui. Il donnait tout à son fils, il lui apportait l'équilibre dont les enfants ont besoin, de l'amour, de l'attention; bref le vampire était devenu une autre personne pour son fils, son fils qui était l'une de deux seules personnes pour qui il ferrait n'importe quoi. Mais ce qu'il faisait ne semblait pas être suffisant bien pour Ian ou alors il ne le faisait pas correctement. Si son fils se rebellait contre lui c'était que quelque chose clochait, c'était que quelque part il s'y prenait mal avec lui.

«Il t'aime, lui murmura Elena en venant le serrer dans ses bras alors que le bébé montait calmement à l'étage. C'est juste qu'il est têtu et un peu capricieux. Mais Ian est un bon garçon. Tu l'as bien élevé. Ian t'aime et il sait que tu l'aimes. Tous les deux vous êtes pareils, c'est normal que parfois vous vous rentrez dedans. Mais tu es son père et Ian est ton fils, ce lien qu'il existe entre vous deux est là il est très puissant et se renforce un peu plus chaque jour. Damon ne fait pas cette tête, Ian est un enfant, il fait des bêtises, il s'oppose à toi parce qu'il est comme toi et surtout parce qu'il sait où sont tes limites. Mais il t'aime et il sait que tu l'aimes. Tu es un père génial, notre fils t'adore! C'est juste l'âge qui veut ça, quand il sera plus grand, il comprendra mieux les choses et il arrêtera de te parler comme il vient de le faire parce qu'il aura comprit à quel point c'est blessant pour toi de l'entendre te traiter ainsi. Damon, Ian est un enfant extraordinaire et il t'aime. Il t'adore. Tu es son Papa et je peux te dire qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser. Tu lui as juste dit non et monsieur caractériel l'a mal prit, c'est tout. Ian est capricieux mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon et toi mon amour tu es un excellent père. Tu es extraordinaire avec lui! Tu sais, à mon réveil, quand je t'ai vu avec lui, c'était tellement… flagrant. Il t'adore! Tous les deux vous avez votre monde, votre petit univers. Le lien que vous avez est incontestable et puissant. Crois moi quand je te dis que notre fils t'aime parce que c'est la vérité. Damon, Ian nous a juste fait un caprice et ça l'a vexé que tu ne lui cèdes pas. Mais il t'aime et je peux te certifier qu'il ne pensait pas un seul mot qu'il a prononcé. Damon, dis moi quelque chose, s'il te plait?

- Je t'aime, murmura le vampire en lui effleurant les lèvres avant de l'embrassant tendrement. J'ai de la chance que tu sois là pour tout et pour arrondir les angles avec Ian. Parfois c'est…

- Difficile, je sais, acquiesça la jeune femme. Il a peut-être deux ans mais il a du caractère notre fils!

- Ouais.

- Aller je vais m'occuper de lui et essayer de lui parler, déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Elena, tu es épuisée, je peux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, lui assura la jeune femme en allant rejoindre son bambin.»

Celui-ci était déjà dans sa salle de bain, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire à l'attendre calmement. Le bébé s'en voulait de son comportement, il avait pleinement conscience d'avoir été méchant avec son Papa. Parfois Ian ne savait pas où étaient les limites et ils les dépassaient. Mais il aimait son Papa, il l'aimait plus que tout et détestait se fâcher avec lui et surtout le fâcher contre lui. Ainsi, assis dans sa salle de bain, le petit attendait patiemment sa Maman – qu'il savait avoir déçue – et séchait ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Le petit était vraiment mal; il avait hérité de l'empathie de sa mère et cette empathie était décuplée de par sa facette vampire. Ainsi Ian n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et culpabilisait comme pas possible. Son Papa était triste à cause de lui. Il avait été méchant avec lui alors qu'il n'aimait pas l'être. Le bébé n'aimait pas blesser les autres et encore moins son Papa. Son Papa était gentil, il le consolait quand il pleurait et lui _"enlevait"_ ses cauchemars. Son Papa prenait soin de lui, l'écoutait parler, lui achetait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. Son Papa était gentil, le petit ne voulait pas le rendre triste ou le fâcher contre lui et il s'en voulait énormément de son comportement. Et puis en plus d'avoir rendu son Papa triste, il avait déçue sa Maman. Le bébé culpabilisait énormément et ignorait quoi faire pour se faire pardonner.

«Calme toi Ian, murmura Elena en venant auprès de lui. Aller tu vas aller dans ton bain et tu vas tout me raconter en séchant tes larmes.

- Ze suis triste d'avoir été méchant, confia simplement le petit. Papa é triste et fazé après moi et toi aussi. Et maintenant ze ve que Papa et toi vous me pardonnez mais ze sais pas quoi faire.

- Mais tu as conscience que tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de chose? Ton père t'aime, il t'adore. Tu sais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi.

- Cé à cause de toi aussi, Papa il était triste quand t'été à l'hôpital et que tu faisais dodo, la coupa son fils.

- Possible. Mais crois moi, ton père est très heureux de t'avoir. Cependant ce n'est pas parce que tu as un Papa qui t'adore que tu peux t'autoriser à mal lui parler ou à lui dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est très méchant et ça fait mal. Moi aussi je serais fâchée et triste si tu me disais ça! Et toi non plus tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te le dise, le raisonnait Elena. Tu as la chance d'avoir un Papa qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi alors sois gentil avec lui!

- Ze sais, acquiesça le bébé, honteux. Maman ze dois faire wah pour que Papa me pardonne?

- Il te pardonnera, lui assura Elena. Tu es son fils, il t'aime, il te pardonnera. Mais si tu faisais un pas vers lui ça serait sympa.

- Qué ce que ze dois faire?

- Et bien… Un câlin par exemple, les câlins ça console de tout, lui dit sa mère un peu tristement.

- Toi aussi tu ve un câlin? Demanda Ian. T'es triste Maman. Qué ce qui va pas?

- Rien.

- Tu dis pas la vérité là. Dis moi! Exigea le bébé en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ian, tu m'as toute mouillée! S'écria Elena.

- Désolé.

- Aller sort de là, en pyjamas et au lit ma terreur!

- Ze pe aller dormir avec toi et Papa?

- Si ton père est d'accord, répondit Elena.»

Et une fois qu'il fut habillé, Ian alla dans la chambre de ses parents et, dans un murmure à peine audible à l'oreille humaine, il demanda à son père s'il pouvait passer la nuit avec lui. Et bien sur Damon acquiesça. Il aimait son fils même quand celui-ci s'était montré blessant; Ian restait son bébé et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Cependant le ténébreux vampire était préoccupé. En effet, pendant que sa compagne donnait le bain donnait le bain à leur charmant mais caractériel bambin dans la salle de bain de la chambre voisine, Damon avait installé ses affaires et celles de sa compagne dans leur chambre et dans leur salle de bain il avait découvert un test de grossesse. Et le jeune homme voulait des explications. Mais il se taisait. Ian était installé dans le lit, blotti dans ses bras et tant qu'il ne dormirait pas, Damon ne comptait pas aborder le sujet avec Elena.

«Tu l'as entendu me parler? Demanda la jeune femme à voix basse en constatant que son bébé s'endormait.

- Un peu. Il s'en veut. Il est… comme ça, répondit le vampire sur un ton blasé.

- Il t'adore. Et ça lui a fait énormément de peine de te blesser.

- Elena?

- Oui?

- J'ai vu le test dans la poubelle et…

- Il était négatif Damon, lui apprit-elle en le coupant. J'ai cru… Mais non.

- Tu…

- Je vais bien!

- Tu mens, comprit le vampire.

- Le test était négatif et… Je pensais vraiment être… mais non. Et toi? Comment tu…

- Comme toi. Enfin je crois, murmura Damon. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Damon, lui assura-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, confia-t-il tristement.

- Je sais mais ça ira, lui dit Elena, confiante. Et toi?

- Aussi, la rassura son compagnon. Hey Elena, on l'aura ce bébé. Je ne veux pas que…

- Je sais. C'est moi qui en ai rêvé.

- Oui.

- Hey Damon?

- Ouais?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, sourit le vampire en éteignant les lumières. Ça va, tu n'as pas trop froid? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non. Ian est tout chaud, il me réchauffe.

- Il est rare qu'il ait froid ou qu'il soit froid, répondit Damon. C'est surement du au fait qu'il soit à moitié vampire et à moitié humain.

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. On dort parce que je suis épuisée?

- Bonne nuit alors, dit Damon.

- Bisou avant! Exigea Elena alors que Damon s'exécutait. C'est mieux comme ça! Bonne nuit Damon.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Elena et de Ian qui dévalisent le rayon chocolat? Du petit et de sa gourmandise (au rayon fromages)? Que pensez-vous du chalet? Du sale caractère de Ian et de sa dispute avec son père? Du Delena? D'Elena face à son test négatif? De Damon qui a peur que Ian le déteste comme lui a pu détester son père? Et que pensez-vous d'Elena qui se retrouve au milieu des deux Salvatore à faire tampon entre eux?**

**Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience – en plus on passe la barre des 200 com' avec ce chapitre!**

**La suite – et les réponses à vos commentaires – dans quelques jours.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour le weekend. Et bien évidemment la réponse aux commentaires laissés sur les deux derniers chapitres. **

**Elina28: Ton hypothèse suite au chapitre 24 était qu'Elena est enceinte, dans le chapitre 25 on a vu que ce n'était pas le cas. À moins que… MAIS je ne suis pas entrain de certifier un retournement de situation. Les 3 points de suspension signifient **_**"que sera sera"**_** (**_**"arrivera ce qui doit arriver"**_**). En tout cas Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Alors je vais reprendre tes commentaires dans l'ordre et d'abord répondre au premier, c'est plus logique. Damon reste fidèle à lui même dans la cabine d'essayage. Et puis c'est un mec, la poitrine d'Elena l'intéresse énormément et il ne va pas se plaindre qu'elle ait prit du volume. Au contraire. Et tu soulignes qu'une seconde grossesse pour Elena serait rapide, la première aussi a été rapide, Damon et elle n'ont pas eu le temps de devenir un couple. Enfin tout ça pour dire que Damon et elle sont rapides dans la vie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est enceinte. Ça ne veut pas dire que ton hypothèse n'est pas valable, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte non plus. Il est possible que le test n'ait pas fonctionné. Quand à la rapidité des post, je vais de mon mieux, je pense que des chapitres rapprochés sont appréciés de lecteurs qui n'ont pas à relire les précédents pour se souvenir de l'histoire et qui ne se retrouvent pas perdus. J'ai tords? Tu es une lectrice, tu dois bien avoir un avis sur le sujet. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je suppose que tu veux savoir la suite, donc je te libère en te remerciant pour tes commentaires & en te souhaitant de passer un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Oh Ian et le Père Noël, le petit n'est pas timide, il demande innocemment tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et bien évidemment il demande au Père Noël de faire en sorte que ses parents se marient. C'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Et c'est vrai que dans le chapitre d'après, le petit y va fort avec son père. Ça sort comme ça, c'est sur le coup. Ian est déçu et en colère, son père ne cède pas à son caprice et ça ne lui plait pas. Alors il dit **_**"tu es méchant"**_**, **_**"je ne t'aime plus"**_** mais il n'y pense pas. Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit et il ne pensait pas à mal, c'est juste des phrases sorties sous le coup de la déception. MAIS elles ont blessé Damon, évidemment qu'elles l'ont blessées! Quel parent ne serait pas blessé d'entendre ça sortir de la bouche de son enfant? Aucun. Cependant Elena a fait comprendre à son fils qu'il était allé trop loin et Ian s'en veut beaucoup. Il le dira dans ce chapitre, il ne sait pas ce qui lui a prit. Enfin je n'entre pas dans les détails, tu verras bien. Sinon au sujet du test de grossesse d'Elena, **_**SI**_** ET J'INSISTE SUR LE **_**SI**_** QUI SIGNIFIE QUE JE NE CONFIRME RIEN CONCERNANT LA GROSSESSE OU LA NON GROSSESSE D'ELENA le test n'a pas fonctionné, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le bébé est à moitié vampire puisque bébé vampire ou pas, la grossesse est totalement naturel. À l'hôpital, quand Elena était dans le coma, aucun membre du personnel hospitalier ne s'est douté que Ian était à moitié vampire et personne n'a constater un grossesse anormal (enfin excepté que la future Maman était dans le coma et que ce coma rendait la grossesse dangereuse et pour Elena et pour le bébé). Voilà j'espère avoir le tour de tout ce que tu as dit. Merci pour tes commentaires & passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Sheyshey: Ne t'inquiète pas pour les quelques chapitres que tu n'as pas commenté, commente quand tu peux. Ian est adorable, je crois qu'il a séduit tout le monde ce petit. Et oui, tous le monde veut un petit Ian chez soit. Moi la première! Mais bon j'ai le temps avant d'avoir des enfants! Quand à Stefan, lui, si mal maintenant qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il a fait, évidemment qu'il apitoie un peu. Et dans la série, il m'énerve moi! Il est persuader que l'amour d'Elena pour Damon est faut alors qu'Elena avait déjà des sentiments pour Damon avant sa transformation. Mais bref je coupe court là parce que sinon je vais commenter les huit épisodes en détails et je vais t'écrire un roman. Donc revenons à la fiction, oui le centre commercial décrit est la place du dauphine, je n'habite pas à Tigneu mais j'habite à cinq, dix minutes en voiture du CC. Et oui je vois où est Saint Priest, je connais, j'y suis déjà aller, par exemple sur la nationale 6 pour faire du shopping! Ce n'est pas non plus à des heures de la Place du dauphine, une demi heure, un truc dans le genre? En tout cas on n'habite pas vraiment loin l'une de l'autre! Et pour répondre à ton second commentaire, Elena a beaucoup de mal avec ce résultat comme tu le verras dans la première partie de la fic. Quant à Ian et Damon, ils ont le même caractère, normal que parfois ils se disputent. Et heureusement qu'Elena est là pour faire tampon entre eux deux. Elle a de l'influence sur chacun d'eux parce que le père et le fils l'idolâtrent. Voilà tout. Merci pour tes commentaires & passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**M: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bises, bon weekend end et à bientôt. **

**Hsihsifan: Ian est curieux comme un poux, c'est incroyable. À deux ans (et trois mois, il y tient à ses deux ans ET TROIS MOIS!) il fourre son nez de partout. En même temps il tient ça de son père, Damon est curieux comme pas possible. Et oui c'est un enfant très drôle, d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, il a un passage que j'ai en tête qui risque d'arracher des sourires. Ian discute avec Damon et je ne te dis pas de quoi ils parlent, ce qu'il va dire ou faire mais tu risques d'avoir un petit sourire sur le visage. Quand à sa relation avec Elena, elle est sa Maman, elle lui est précieuse, encore plus parce qu'elle a été dans le coma et qu'elle lui a manqué. Qu'elle a été absente de ses vingt-sept premier petits mois de sa vie et qu'il a ressenti un vrai manque d'elle. Alors maintenant il se montre surprotecteur avec elle et fait tout pour ne pas la mettre en colère. Il l'adore. Il l'idolâtre même! Et Elena croit sérieusement que Damon ne veut pas l'épouser, ça lui pose un sérieux problème. Mais elle l'aime son vampire. Mais elle veut l'épouser. Mais elle est persuadé qu'il ne veut pas. DONC oui problème. Elena enceinte? Ton hypothèse est peut-être toujours d'actualité. Ou peut-être pas. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Je te souhaite de passer un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Pascale: Et bien tout d'abord félicitation pour ta grossesse! Concernant le prénom de ton fils, tu l'appelleras comme tu voudras, c'est ton fils, c'est à toit de décider. Et si tu décides de l'appeler Ian Damon, et bien je serais ravie de constater que ma fic inspire à ce point. Sinon au sujet d'Elena, il est possible que son test se soit trompé. Comme il est possible qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. À découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**VampireDiaries98: Tôt ou tard Elena offrira un cadeau à Damon. En plus c'est bientôt Noël! Mais Damon n'aime pas trop qu'on lui offre des cadeaux, il préfère en offrir. Quand à une grossesse d'Elena, à voir. Il est possible que son test se soit trompé. Il ait aussi possible qu'il ait vu juste. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**EMMA: Au sujet de Kat et Stefan, j'ignore pourquoi ça te choque qu'ils soient ensemble. Stefan a une liaison avec elle depuis quelques temps déjà. Dans le chapitre 17 c'est expliqué: "**_**Il allait et venait, le prenait un coup pour une fille facile, un coup pour sa psy**_**…" Cette phrase explique tout, ils couchent ensemble depuis que Stefan est devenu le Ripper. Ce sera éclairé plus tard je pense sur quand exactement ils ont reprit leur relation. Et maintenant que Stefan a admit avoir aimé Elena pour sa ressemblance avec Katherine, tous les deux sont libres d'être ensemble. Damon a le cerveau en mode sexe depuis le réveille d'Elena. Enfin d'un côté c'est normal, tout le temps où Elena était dans le coma, il a été abstinent. Maintenant qu'Elena est réveillée et qu'il est avec elle, il veut tout le temps faire des choses. Et puis dans la cabine d'essayage, elle lui montrait ses sous-vêtements et surtout sa poitrine devenue volumineuse. Damon n'est qu'un mec, il agit en tant que tel. Concernant un possible grossesse d'Elena, il est possible que le test se soit trompé mais pas à cause du fait que le bébé est à moitié vampire. Je vais te recopier de passage que j'ai écris à Virginie qui avait la même théorie que toi, voilà ce que je lui ai dit: la possibilité que le test se soit trompé n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le bébé est à moitié vampire puisque bébé vampire ou pas, la grossesse est totalement naturel. À l'hôpital, quand Elena était dans le coma, aucun membre du personnel hospitalier ne s'est douté que Ian était à moitié vampire et personne n'a constater un grossesse anormal (enfin excepté que la future Maman était dans le coma et que ce coma rendait la grossesse dangereuse et pour Elena et pour le bébé). Désolée de ne pas refaire un passage là dessus mais c'est la même théorie donc je t'aurais dit la même chose. Pas au mot près mais la même chose. Et comme j'ai beaucoup de réponses à faire, j'ai prit un petit raccourci. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. En tout cas tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta dernière phrase: "Ou alors Elena ne sait pas utilisé un test de grossesse" Je crois qu'elle sait, elle n'est pas bête. Cette phrase m'a surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me la sorte. En tout cas elle m'a amusé. Parfois tu écris un chapitre puis tu as les lecteurs qui te sortent de ces phrases, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. C'est parfois amusant ces échanges. Et ils sont toujours sympathiques. Bon sur ce je te laisse en te remerciant pour tes commentaires et en te souhaitant un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Elena & Ian au centre commercial sont comme toi et comme moi, je suis une folle du chocolats moi aussi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'achèterais tout le magasin! Et les chocolateries, n'en parlons même pas! J'ai même des comptes fidélité dans certaines. C'est dire! En tout cas je suis ravie de constater que je ne suis pas la seule gourmande; bienvenue au club! Bon concernant l'histoire, Elena se sent obligée d'arrondir les angles, c'est ses deux amours qui se disputent et qui souffrent de cette querelle. Elena ne veut pas que Damon croit que leur fils ne l'aime pas et qu'il rumine dans son coin. Et puis elle connaît son fils, elle sait que Ian est sensible et qu'il va culpabiliser, elle ne veut pas que ses deux vampires souffrent à cause d'une dispute. Alors elle arrondit les angles comme elle peut, avec les armes qu'elle a, c'est à dire sa raison et surtout son influence sur les deux Salvatore. Parce que Ian et Damon l'idolâtre, elle a une influence incroyable sur eux deux. Elle est la seule qui ait cette influence sur les deux Salvatore. Damon lui craint que son fils le haïsse un jour, il a peur de faire les choses mal avec Ian et qu'un jour son fils lui en veuille. Il adore son fils, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et comme Damon est du genre à se torturer l'esprit il a vraiment peur qu' un jour sa relation avec Ian devienne similaire à celle qu'il avait avec Giuseppe. Mais Ian adore son père, Elena a raison, il adore son père. Il idolâtre son père. Pour le petit Damon est un héro. D'ailleurs il lui dit à un moment donné, **_**"plus Papa je veux être comme toi"**_**, ça veut tout dire je crois. Voilà tout. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Tout le monde voudrait un bébé comme Ian plus tard, c'est fou de voir à quel point il a séduit son monde ce personnage. En même temps, c'est facile – enfin la plupart du temps, et puis aussi parce que j'ai prit l'habitude maintenant – pour moi d'écrire des personnages enfants et c'est souvent que mes lecteurs s'attachent à eux. Ça prouve que je dois faire du bon boulot! En tout cas ravie que le Delena t'ait plu. Et oui Ian n'aurait pas du dire ce qu'il a dit, il s'en veut vraiment et est prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. Il adore son père et n'aime pas être en froid avec. Elena se retrouve à faire tampon entre eux deux, mais c'est un peu son rôle. Elle s'interpose entre ses deux hommes et use de son influence pour les raisonner, les calmer, les rassurer. Elle est une Maman et la compagne de Damon. Elle tient ses rôles quoi qu'il arrive même si ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de se retrouver au milieu des disputes entre Ian et Damon. Tous les deux ont le même caractère. Ça explique pourquoi parfois sa explose mais ce n'est pas agréable pour Elena qui vit avec eux et qui doit supporter leurs querelles et les conséquences de ses querelles. Heureusement le père et le fils ne restent pas longtemps en froid. Damon adore son fils et Ian adore son père. Le test de grossesse, venons en à ce fameux et controversé test. Il est négatif mais il est possible que ce soit une erreur, Elena a beaucoup de symptômes qui font penser à la grossesse. En plus oui tu le soulignes parfaitement, ce n'est pas toujours fiable. Donc en fait je ne confirme ni ne nie quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Il faut attendre et voir ce qui va arriver. Je te promets que tu seras fixée sur le sujet après avoir lu ce chapitre. Meredith et Alaric viennent pour Noël, enfin dés que se sera les vacances de Noël. Quand à Jeremy & Bonnie, ils viennent une semaine avant. Mais là on est début décembre dans l'histoire donc il faut attendre un peu avant de voir tout le monde débarquer au chalet. De plus une petite intrigue vient de naitre dans ma tête hier soir ou ce matin, je ne sais plus vraiment. Je n'arrête pas de pense à cette idée et à comment et quand je vais la développer. Peut-être même que je vais devoir réécrire certains chapitres ou certains passages des chapitres à venir. Quand à l'épisode, je ne commente pas, je vais le voir là, donc je ne dis rien, j'attends et je te dirais si je l'ai aimé ou pas. Mais oui ça serait bien qu'Elena dise enfin à Damon qu'elle l'aime. En plus depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour! Sans oublier que Damon mérite de l'entendre lui dire je t'aime et qu'il en a de besoin avec cette histoire de sire bond. En tout cas j'adore ta façon de voir les choses, sous le perron, avec de la neige… c'est super. Ça serait bien. Bon aller, je te laisse. Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Melissa: Oui le test est négatif mais il est toujours possible que ce soit une erreur donc ne tire pas de conclusions trop actives. Ian et Damon ont du caractère, le même donc forcément parfois ils s'engueulent. MAIS ils s'adorent. Elena ne supporte pas que son fils parle mal – même si c'était suite à un caprice et qu'il ne pensait aucun mot qu'il a prononcé – à Damon, c'est une question de respect. Un enfant ne dit pas ça à l'un de ses parents. Elena lui dit, **_**"tu n'as pas à dire ça Ian, c'est mal et c'est blessant"**_**. En plus elle ne supporte pas de voir Damon souffrir. Et puis elle intervient en sachant très bien l'influence qu'elle a sur eux deux, elle sait qu'elle peut les raisonner parce qu'ils l'écoutent et qu'ils l'idolâtrent. Donc elle fait tampon entre eux. Elle arrondit les angles. En plus tous les deux s'adorent et détestent être en froid! Quand à la peur de Damon, ça montre à quel point il aime son fils et à quel point il est différent de Giuseppe. Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour de tous les points. Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Tchoupi95: Il est tout à fait possible que le test soit un faux positif. Donc pour l'instant part du principe que tu ignores si Elena est enceinte ou pas. Les indices sont contradictoires. D'un côté il y a le test négatif, d'un autre, il y a les symptômes d'Elena qui font penser à la grossesse. Donc part du principe que tu ne sais pas et attends d'être fixée. Tu le seras dans ce chapitre de toute façon! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà après vous avoir fait l'équivalant d'un chapitre en réponses à vos précédents commentaires, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Je suppose qu'avec la situation d'Elena vous êtes pressées de le découvrir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 26**_

Le lendemain matin, Elena avait été la première réveillée et même si elle se sentait une nouvelle fois fatiguée, elle s'était levée pour aller s'installer tranquillement dans la magnifique et immense canapé blanc du salon afin d'y écrire son journal. Et elle en avait bien de besoin! Elle se sentait tellement triste et inquiète. La dispute qu'il y avait eu entre Ian et Damon n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour eux deux. Elle avait peur que Damon ne se mette en tête que leur fils ne l'aimait pas et elle avait peur que Ian s'enferme dans sa culpabilité. De plus, elle avait ses propres problèmes! Elle avait ses propres émotions à gérer. Le résultat de son test de grossesse l'avait déprimé; elle rêvait d'un second bébé alors quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait la plupart des symptômes de la grossesse, elle avait vraiment espéré être enceinte. Elle s'était même convaincue qu'elle attendait un second petit miracle. Or il n'en était rien. Et quand elle avait du faire face à son test négatif, quelque chose en elle s'était brisé. Elle n'était pas enceinte! Son rêve venait de voler en éclat en quelques minutes, Elena avait du mal à y faire face. Cependant, plus elle écrivait son journal, plus une émotion contradictoire naissait en elle. Une infime partie d'elle était soulagée. À cause de ses autres problèmes, cette minuscule partie d'elle était soulagée. Ce fameux soulagement était du au fait qu'elle pensait sincèrement que Damon ne voulait pas s'engager avec elle! En effet, pour la jeune femme, si son compagnon avait voulu s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux, il n'aurait pas changé de sujet quand elle avait parlé mariage au centre commercial, il lui aurait dit quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais il lui aurait dit quelque chose en rapport avec le mariage. Pas une phrase idiote du genre: _"Je vais acheter un chèvre à Ian histoire qu'il arrête de nous emmerder avec cette histoire de mariage"_. Enfin Damon n'avait pas vraiment dit ça mais c'était le message qu'elle devait comprendre. Son compagnon était agacé par les réclamations de leur fils et ne souhaitait pas l'épouser. En même temps, Elena se sentait bête d'avoir cru que le vampire voudrait se marier, après tout elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait du mariage. Ou plutôt de _"la dernière forme légale d'esclavage"_! Damon ne voulait pas se marier alors qu'elle, comme la plupart des femmes, en rêvait. Ils avaient un problème. Un sérieux problème. Un double problème même, puisque Ian leur en voudrait quand il se rendrait compte qu'ils n'ont nullement l'attention de se marier. Sans parler que le bébé haïrait le Père Noël pour lui avoir menti! Elena prévoyait des larmes, des cries; bref un énorme scandale venait de son bout de chou. Et si le petit avait la théâtralité de son père, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait énormément de soucis à se faire!

Pendant qu'Elena confiait ses malheurs à son journal, Ian se réveillait sous le regard bienveillant et protecteur de son père. Quand il avait vu son Papa, le bébé lui avait sauté dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour et _"tester"_ Damon. Ian voulait simplement savoir s'il était pardonné mais il n'osait pas demander à son père si c'était le cas. Alors il taquinait son père et observait les réactions de celui-ci. Si son Papa bougonnait ou lui disait de se calmer, c'était qu'il était encore fâché contre lui et s'il répliquait en rentrant dans son jeu – un de leurs habituels jeux – c'était qu'il lui avait tout pardonné. Et quand Ian avait commencé à donner de poings à son père en déclarant ouvert un "mat de boxe!", Damon lui avait promit qu'il allait gagner en immobilisant son bambin. Ian était heureux, son Papa lui avait pardonné.

Pour Damon, il était évident qu'il devait pardonner à son fils. Il ne savait pas faire autrement. Le vampire ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre son bambin, il l'adorait et être en colère contre Ian lui était insupportable. Il haïssait les moments où son fils et lui étaient en froid. Ian était son fils, il était l'une des deux personnes pour qui il ferrait n'importe quoi. Et le bébé était aussi la personne qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou quand Elena était dans le coma. Damon ne savait pas rester en colère contre lui. Ça lui était impossible. Ian était tellement adorable! Son fils savait se faire pardonner ses excès. Le bébé se laissait emporter par la culpabilité, s'excusait un milliard de fois en pleurant et devenait très câlin. Son fils était vraiment adorable! Ian était la meilleure chose que le vampire avait; Damon ferrait tout pour que jamais son fils ne le haïsse. Lui qui n'aurait jamais cru être père se surprenait parfois lui-même à adorer ce rôle et à adorer son bébé. Oh bien sur, Ian était parfois difficile – le petit Salvatore avait de qui tenir! – mais il était la meilleure chose que Damon avait faite et avait dans sa vie. C'était son fils, il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa terreur de bambin. Enfin excepté l'amour qu'il portait à Elena mais Elena est la mère de Ian, elle est autant sa famille que ne l'est le petit. Elle lui est autant essentiel.

«Papa tu sais moi ze suis très content que tu sois plus fazé après moi, lui confia le bébé en gigotant pour essayer de reprendre le dessus sur son père.

- Moi aussi, lui confia son père en le laissant gagner. Tu sais, je déteste être fâché après toi.

- Ze sais, répondit le bambin. Tu sais Papa, ze sais pas pouwah z'ai dis que t'étais mézant et que ze t'aimais pas. Z'ai été mézant mais ze voulais pas être mézant. Ze crois que z'aime pas quand on me dit non.

- Bienvenue au club! Rigola le vampire. Le non ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire à moi non plus.

- On est tout paweil tous les deux, répondit le bébé.

- Ouais, c'est surement pour ça que parfois on… Ian, est-ce que… Comment… Tu trouves que je suis un bon Papa? Est-ce que je fais bien les choses avec toi? Tu trouves que je m'occupe bien de toi?

- Papa, dit le bébé en se redressant et en abordant sa mine la plus sérieuse. Papa, t'es le meilleur! Tu es le meilleur des papas du monde. Tu t'occupes bien de moi, tu zoues touzours avec moi, tu réponds à toutes mes questions, tu prends soin de moi et z'ai touzours tout ce que ze ve. Tu me donnes touzours ce que ze ve, tu fais touzours ce que ze ve. Ze te parles et tu m'écoutes. Et tu m'apprends plein de zoses, z'aime bien apprendre de zoses. Et on s'amuse bien tous les deux, on fait plein de truc cool et on rigole. T'es mon Papa et moi ze t'aime très fort. Tu dois pas t'inquiéter à cause de moi, z'ai dit des zoses très mézantes mais z'y pensais pas. Ze t'aime très fort mon Papa adoré.

- Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, je ne sais pas trop dire ce genre de choses mais… Je t'aime mon bonhomme. Même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, lui confia sincèrement son père. En tout cas toi tu fais d'aussi beaux discours que ta Maman, tu le sais ça?

- Ze suis comme Maman? S'étonna le bébé.

- Oui. Un peu. Tu ne ressembles pas qu'à moi! Sourit Damon. Tu es un peu comme ta Maman, Ian. Et c'est bien. Tu es gentil comme elle. Tu écoutes et tu consoles les gens et tu parles parfois comme elle. Sans oublier que tu es un petit garçon très généreux!

- Cé bien tout ça?

- Oui!

- Bon maintenant que tout ça cé oublier, on va parler du mariage! Le Père Nowel y m'a dit que Maman et toi vous allez vous marier et le Père Nowel y ment zamais tu sais. Alors cé quand que tu vas demander Maman en mariage?

- Je…

- Papa réfléchis pas, fait le! Le gronda le petit.

- Ce soir? Tu… Tu manges un peu plus tôt, tu files ici voir un film et pendant ce temps Maman et moi on mange un bon repas que je lui aurai préparé et je lui fais ma demande. T'en dis quoi mon petit inspecteur?

- Ze dis que cé bien, le complimenta Ian fier de lui. Mais Papa ze pourrai t'aider moi? Z'aime bien t'aider.

- Oui, lui répondit tendrement Damon. Évidemment!

- Et Papa, z'ai oublié de te dire, tu me dis souvent ze t'aime, cé zuste que tu t'en rends pas compte! Mais t'es super et quand ze serais grand, moi ze ve être tout comme toi. Aussi fort et super que toi. T'es mon super héro à moi! Et ze t'aime très très fort, lui assura tendrement et sérieusement son bambin.»

Et pendant que les deux Salvatore manigançaient et peaufinaient les moindres détails de la soirée _"demande en mariage"_, Elena continuait de se confier à son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle écrivait depuis son réveil et elle avait pas mal de choses à dire. Elle confia à son journal à quel point elle était heureuse d'être Maman ou d'être avec Damon et ses inquiétudes au sujet de sa relation de couple et de son test de grossesse négatif. Et autant dire que cette histoire de test négatif la perturbait. En effet, la jeune femme avait plusieurs symptômes de la grossesse, or elle n'était pas enceinte. Ça signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu des soucis durant sa grossesse ou peut-être que son accouchement ne s'était pas si bien passé qu'elle le croyait? Peut-être qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à retomber enceinte? Peut-être que son accident avait tout changé à son futur et peut-être que le seul enfant qu'elle aurait serait son petit Ian. Qui sait? Il était possible que son accident de voiture ait tout remis en question et qu'il ait changé son avenir. Il était tout à fait possible que son accident ait changé son destin et qu'à cause de lui elle n'ait pas son second bébé tant désiré. Si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-elle le dire à Damon? En effet, quand ils avaient abordé le sujet _"bébés"_, quand elle avait confié en vouloir un second, elle avait vu le visage de son compagnon s'illuminer. Damon avait sourit et ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant s'étaient mit à pétiller de bonheur. Ce second bambin lui tenait à cœur et la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur; Damon Salvatore heureux c'était merveilleux à voir! Oh oui, cette histoire de test de grossesse perturbait vraiment Elena. La jeune femme était tendue, inquiète, anxieuse. Terrifiée même! Elle avait peur de découvrir qu'elle avait un problème et elle avait peur qu'une distance s'installe entre elle ou Damon. Une distance ou pire. Elena était terrifiée à cause d'un pathétique test de grossesse négatif! Et elle ne pouvait confier son anxiété qu'à son journal. Alors elle écrivait, encore et encore, elle écrivait des pages et des pages jusqu'à ne plus compter et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son iPhone se mit à sonner. C'était Bonnie qui l'appelait pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait terminé les recherches concernant la lune rouge et lui faire un compte rendu de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert.

«_Alors la lune rouge…,_ commença la sorcière avant que son amie ne la coupe.

- Attends je te mets sur hauts parleurs, comme ça si Damon est réveillé, il t'entendra de l'étage. Voilà tu peux parler.

- _Donc je disais, la lune rouge influe bien sur le caractère des loups garous et sur les sorcières qui peuvent puiser toute l'énergie qu'elles désirent. Mais ça on s'en fiche en fait_, déclara Bonnie en allant à l'essentiel. _Ce qui t'intéresse c'est qu'elle influe sur les vampires et sur les petits vampires comme Ian. Oh et les doubles! Sur toi, elle amplifie tes émotions et renforce ton intuition. Quand aux vampires et enfants de vampires, eux se retrouvent avec des émotions mille et un fois plus amplifiées que d'ordinaire, alors bonne chance Elena parce que durant les prochaines lunes rouges, tu vas te retrouver avec deux Salvatore aux émotions surdimensionnées. Mais bon, tu sais les gérer! Par contre, Ian risque d'être patraque. Rien de grave, juste il lui faut plus de sang que d'ordinaire sinon…_

- La dernière fois il avait mal au ventre et à la tête! Se rappela Elena en se levant afin de ranger son journal dans son sac à main. Mon pauvre petit poussin, on aurait pu lui éviter d'être malade si on avait su!

- _Mais ce n'est pas tout!_ Continua la jeune sorcière. _Elena c'est grâce à la lune rouge que tu as eu Ian. Elle rend les vampires fertiles. À chaque fois qu'un vampire… tu sais… qu'il le fait avec une humaine pendant la lune rouge, boum un bébé!_»

Et en entendant Bonnie lui dire que c'était grâce à la lune rouge qu'elle tombait enceinte, la jeune femme eut un tel choc qu'elle s'évanouit. D'un coup, sans crier garde, Elena était tombée dans les pommes. Bien sur le bruit de son corps tombant à terre avait alerté Damon et Ian qui étaient descendus de suite – le bébé s'était mit à hurler de toutes ses forces tout en pleurant, complètement hystérique, alertant Bonnie déjà très inquiète pour Elena, alors que Damon lui s'agenouillait auprès de la brunette et essayait tant bien que mal à lui faire reprendre conscience tout en essayant de rassurer son bambin avant d'attraper le téléphone afin de parler à la sorcière qui exigeait de savoir ce qui se passait.

«Tu ne pouvais pas y aller plus doucement avec Elena! Gronda-t-il, inquiet pour sa compagne.

- _Mais je lui ai juste…_

- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Seulement hier elle a fait un test de grossesse qui s'est avéré négatif et ça l'a perturbé. Et toi là, tu te la ramènes et tu lui dis qu'elle est enceinte! En ce moment Elena est fragile et… putain Bonnie…

- _Emmène là faire des examens!_ Lui dit la sorcière. _Elena est… écoute j'ai creusé mes recherches quand j'ai découvert que c'était grâce à la lune rouge que vous avez eu Ian et j'ai découvert que si son corps n'était pas en équilibre, les symptômes de la grossesse seraient vraiment très violents et comme Elena est enceinte et qu'elle…_

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette foutue histoire de symptômes violents et d'équilibre? S'énervait Damon alors que Ian pleurait, inquiet pour sa mère et impressionné par son père.

- _Ça veut dire qu'il est possible qu'Elena ait une carence en fer, un truc dans le genre. Rien de grave, sa grossesse n'a rien de… dangereux ou surnaturel. Damon, Elena est vraiment menue et elle a traversé une période difficile, il est possible qu'il lui manque certains apports nutritionnels. Et elle est enceinte. Mais normalement… enfin Damon, la conception remonte à peine deux semaines, ça veut dire qu'Elena est seulement enceinte de quelques jours et normalement elle ne devrait avoir aucun ou presque qu'aucun symptômes! Or elle en a. Et j'ai découvert que si les symptômes d'une grossesse comme celle d'Elena étaient très prononcés, enfin plus que la moyenne, ça signifiait que le corps n'était pas en équilibre. Qu'il manque certains apports_ _nutritionnels! Ce n'est rien de grave, juste Elena doit voir un médecin. Déjà pour qu'il confirme sa grossesse et puis pour qu'il lui donne des vitamines ou un truc dans le genre. _

- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne risque rien? S'inquiétait le vampire.

- _Sûre et certaine, acquiesça la sorcière. Tu m'appelles quand Elena aura vu un médecin. Et l'heure on s'en fiche, il est déjà deux heures du mat' à Mystic Falls alors ne t'inquiète pour le décalage horaire. Et Ian, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, elle va bien, ok? Je te donne ma parole de sorcière!_

- D'accord, murmura le bébé en continuant de pleurer. Toi dit à Tonton Zeremy ce que Maman a. Y va s'inquiéter. Et à parrain aussi. Bisous Tata Bonnie.»

Elena Gilbert n'était restée que quelques minutes – deux ou trois, pas plus – inconsciente. Elle s'était réveillée alors que Damon venait de la déposer dans la voiture et s'était mise à protester quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital. Cependant elle s'était calmée quand Damon lui avait expliqué ce que Bonnie lui avait apprit. La jeune femme n'aimait peut-être pas les hôpitaux – ils lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs – mais elle était enceinte, elle devait protéger son bébé. Elle ne devait pas se montrer têtue, elle devait se laisser soigner pour la santé de son bébé. C'était ce petit être qui grandissait en elle qui était le plus important. La jeune femme ne voulait pas le mettre en danger en manquant d'apports nutritionnels. Pour une femme enceinte, il était important de manger équilibré –d'ailleurs Elena savait qu'elle devait se forcer à manger quelque chose, Ian, qui avait prit ses provisions, lui offrit donc un pain au lait – et de n'avoir aucune carence afin que la grossesse se passe bien. Et Elena voulait que sa seconde grossesse se passe à merveille! Elle voulait pouvoir en profiter et elle voulait que Damon puisse en profiter sans avoir à se faire du souci pour elle ou pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Et surtout, surtout, elle voulait être sûre que son bébé ne risquait rien. Elena voulait s'assurer que ses carences – Bonnie avait quasi certifié qu'elle souffrait de carences alimentaires – ne représentaient aucun danger pour son petit bébé. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne le supporterait pas. La brunette rêvait d'avoir ce second petit miracle, elle ferrait tout pour le protéger et faire en sorte qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé!

Elena était maintenant depuis plus d'une heure dans une salle de consultation à attendre ses résultats. Quand elle était arrivée, Damon – qui masquait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses inquiétudes – avait hypnotisé la première infirmière qu'il avait vu afin qu'elle s'arrange pour que _"sa femme"_ – c'est ainsi que le vampire avait qualifié sa compagne, il l'avait appelé sa femme – passe en priorité. Et c'était ce qui c'était passé. La brunette n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller chercher un chocolat chaud à son fils – Ian en avait réclamer un dès qu'il avait vu les distributeurs – le médecin l'avait appelé et elle avait du laisser ses deux vampires derrière elle. Bien sur ils auraient pu la suivre mais Elena était pratiquement certaines qu'elle aurait le droit à une prise de sang et elle savait que son bambin ne savait pas contrôler sa soif de sang; elle ne voulait pas mettre Ian dans une situation où il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Alors elle était partie et avait laissé ses deux amours seuls laissant Damon s'occuper de Ian et répondre aux multitudes de questions de leur fils. Elena se doutait que son bébé harcelait Damon de questions et que ses deux Salvatore étaient inquiets. Et bien sur elle voulait les rassurer, mais pour ce faire elle devait avoir vu le médecin avant. Elle devait pouvoir rapporter à son compagnon ce que le docteur lui aurait dit. Or celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé. Elena, d'ordinaire patiente, commençait à s'énerver et à s'agiter sur place. Et la jeune femme se savait sur le point de craquer quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son médecin. Celui-ci lui confirma sa grossesse – cette fois c'était sur à cent pour cent, Elena était bien enceinte, il n'y avait plus aucun doute – en lui expliquant que si le test qu'elle avait acheté en pharmacie s'était révélé négatif, c'était parce qu'elle n'était enceinte que de quelques jours. Il lui confia qu'au bout de quelques jours de grossesse, il était fréquent que les test de grossesse (ceux acheté en pharmacie) soient négatifs; la grossesse était très souvent indétectable à ce moment là. En revanche, il fit une grosse ordonnance à la brunette. En effet, en plus des médicaments contre les nausées et des vitamines prénatales prescrites à toutes les futures mamans, le médecin prescrivit à Elena d'autres vitamines afin de palier aux carences de la jeune femme – la jeune femme souffrait entre autre d'un manque de fer et de magnésium. De plus, il conseilla à cette dernière de manger régulièrement. Trois repas légers mais équilibré par jour et de petites collations, si nécessaire – en milieu de matinée et/ou en milieu d'après midi, si nécessaire. Sans oublier qu'il lui donna quelques astuces afin d'essayer de palier aux nausées – comme par exemple boire de l'eau gazeuse. Ensuite, le médecin lui donna les dates auxquelles elle devrait passer ses écographies qu'il nota dans son carnet de grossesse.

À l'instant où le médecin lui avait confirmé sa grossesse, Elena ne l'avait plus qu'écouter d'une oreille. Car, même si elle était un peu préparée à cette idée après l'annonce faite par Bonnie, la jeune femme était en léger état de choc. Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse, vraiment très heureuse mais une toute petite part d'elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas être prête, peur que son couple soit trop fragile, peur que sa grossesse se passe mal et peur de blesser Ian. Elena était légèrement anxieuse face à cette nouvelle mais elle était surtout heureuse. Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait son second bébé. Son esprit était totalement accaparé par cette bénédiction et elle n'écoutait plus vraiment le médecin face à elle. Son cerveau ne captait qu'un mot sur deux qui lui était dit, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à sa grossesse. Pourtant, face au docteur, elle acquiesçait à ce que celui-ci lui disait. Et ce fut dans ce même _"mini état de choc"_ que la jeune femme retrouva ses deux vampires adorés. Ceux-ci la dévisageaient silencieux et inquiet; son côté perdu les alertait. Ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes, Damon se jeta à l'eau et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, forçant Elena à sortir de sa léthargie.

«Je suis enceinte, sourit-t-elle tendrement. Je suis enceinte, on va avoir un bébé Damon!

- Je le savais mais… c'est… Tu l'as dis et c'est…

- Réel?

- Oui mais… Je t'aime Elena! Lui dit le vampire, fou de joie en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Damon mais repose moi par terre, je te rappelle que je suis enceinte et que j'ai souvent des nausées alors je ne crois pas que me faire tournoyer dans tes bras soit une bonne idée.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il simplement en redevenant sérieux. Mais sinon, le médecin, il t'a dit que tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. J'ai juste quelques carences alimentaires mais Bonnie te l'avait dit, le rassura-t-elle avec la douceur qui la qualifiait. Et le médecin m'a donné des vitamines. Je… J'ai une ordonnance impressionnante. Entre mes anti-nauséeux, mes vitamines prénatales et mes vitamines pour palier à mes carences, ça fait beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je vais bien, et le bébé, tout minuscule dans mon ventre, va bien.

- T'as pour de vrai un bébé dans le ventre? S'étonna Ian qui jusque là s'était tenu en retrait.

- Oui, sourit sa mère en se penchant vers lui. Mais tu sais Ian, ce n'est pas parce que j'attends un bébé que je ne t'aime plus. Et c'est pareil pour ton père! On t'aime mon cœur alors si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

- Non, la coupa son fils. Ze demandais pace que t'as pas un gros ventre. T'as le même ventre qu'avant!

- Oh Ian, rigola sa mère. Ian, il faut du temps pour que mon ventre grossisse. Là ton petit-frère ou ta petite-sœur est vraiment minuscule. Comme une toute petite miette de pain. Il faut lui laisser le temps de grandir dans mon ventre. Comme toi avant ta naissance!

- Une miette de pain? S'étonna le bébé. Waouh! Cool!

- Oui cool, continuait de rigoler la jeune femme.

- Maman, quand tu seras grosse, ze te le dirai, lui promis son fils.

- Non! Gronda Damon. On ne dit pas ça aux femmes Ian! Encore moi quand cette dame s'avère être ta Maman! Et puis ta mère ne sera pas grosse, elle est enceinte, c'est normal qu'elle prenne un peu de poids! Mais toi tu n'as pas intérêt à la traiter de grosse, attention!

- Damon ne l'effraye pas! Rigola Elena. Ian, mon petit cœur, n'écoute pas ton père!

- Si, Papa y a pas vraiment tord, ce serait pas zentil de te dire que t'es grosse. En plus tu es très belle Maman, lui certifia son bout de chou.

- Et enceinte, tu es toujours très belle, renchérit amoureusement Damon. Quand tu attendais Ian… la seule chose qui manquait à ton rayonnement était que tu sois réveillée. Tu étais vraiment magnifique! Et tu n'étais pas grosse.

- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux! S'exclama la jeune femme en embrassant son compagnon et en câlinant son bébé qui était maintenant dans ses bras. Je vous aime plus que tout!

- Maman, z'ai discuté avec Papa et on ve aller azeté des zoses. Des décorations pour la maison, de la peinture et tout ce que Papa ve pour faire les zambres en bas, faut aller aussi azeté de wah faire à manzé, on a pas de viandes, pas de légumes et pas de poisson. Et faut aussi aller zerzer le sapin de Nowel! Mais tu sais avec Papa on voulait azeté un gros vrai sapin pour le salon et en azeté des faux pour mettre un peu partout dans la maison, on ve tout décorer Maman! On ve plein de décorations et plein de lumières! On veut que la maison soit toute belle pour toi Maman! Mais on dit qu'on irait aux courses que si t'es pas fatiguée alors dis moi t'es fatiguée ou pas? Demanda sérieusement le petit.

- Non Ian, je me sens bien. On va faire toutes le courses qu'on a à faire Ian, lui promit la jeune femme. Et on va acheter pleins de décorations, pleins de lumières, et autant de sapin de Noël que tu voudras mon ange!»

Et chose dite, chose faite. En sortant de l'hôpital, ils étaient allés faire leurs courses – autant dire que la voiture était chargée même s'ils n'avaient pas encore acheté leur sapin naturel – avant de rentrer chez eux vers midi. Ian avait faim mais il patientait. Il voulait que son Papa et sa Maman cuisinent pour lui. Le petit avait décidé ça quand ses parents lui avaient demandé ce qu'il voudrait manger. Le bébé s'était souvenu du plat de lotte à l'armoricaine qu'il avait mangé au restaurant de la tour Eiffel et de la salade de chèvre chaud qu'il avait prise dans un restaurant sur les Champs-Elysées. Et il avait décidé qu'il voulait ce repas et en dessert un gâteau accompagné d'une mousse au chocolat. Bien sur Damon lui avait cédé, le vampire avait promit à son fils qu'il lui cuisinerait son poisson – accompagner de riz au safran – sa salade, son gâteau et sa mousse au chocolat, mais le bébé lui avait malicieusement rappelé que sa Maman devait apprendre à cuisiner.

Et voilà comment Damon et Elena se retrouvaient dans la cuisine à préparer un repas gastronomique à leur charmant bambin tandis que celui-ci était avachi sur le canapé et regardait des dessins animés – _Les Simpson_ précisément, le bébé était un grand fan de Bart et d'Homer, on se demande bien pourquoi? Pendant ce temps, Elena écoutait très attentivement les explications de Damon et essayait de suivre les conseils du vampire. À vrai dire, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle était très rigoureuse, le vampire était très fier d'elle et ne gênait pas pour le lui montrer. Damon l'avait encerclée par la taille et lui caressait amoureusement le ventre tout en lui déposant des baiser dans le cou. La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se déconcentrer mais ça lui était très difficile. Damon était vraiment très proche d'elle et quand elle s'attaquait à la mousse au chocolat, celui-ci la guidait pour qu'elle saisisse le mouvement qui rendait la mousse onctueuse. Cependant le vampire restait collé à elle et s'il ne la tenait pas par les bras, Elena savait qu'elle ne brasserait pas le dessert de son fils. Son esprit était très loin de la cuisine. À vrai dire elle ne pensait plus, elle ressentait les choses. Damon la consumait. La proximité qu'ils avaient, les caresses, les baisers du vampire, tout ça rendait la brunette toute chose. Elle était fébrile, ses sentiments, ses désirs avaient prit le pas sur sa raison, la cuisine n'avait plus aucune importance pour la jeune femme qui, emportée par un élan de passion, se retourna pour embrasser fougueusement son compagnon avant de rigoler et de lui confier qu'il n'était pas sympathique de la déconcentrer quand elle apprenait à cuisiner pour leur bébé qui mourrait de faim.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de l'état dans lequel se trouve Elena en début de chapitre? Du fait qu'elle ait peur de l'avenir de sa relation avec Damon et qu'elle croit qu'il ne veut pas l'épouser? Que pensez-vous de Ian et Damon qui jouent et qui se **_**"battent"**_** de bon matin? De leur réconciliation quoi! De la manière dont ils s'aiment tous les deux? De Damon qui demande à son fils s'il est un bon père? De quand il lui dit **_**"Je t'aime"**_**? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui remet le sujet mariage sur le tapis? De Damon qui prévoit de demander Elena en mariage? Dans ce dialogue entre Ian et Damon, que pensez-vous du comportement du petit? Que pensez-vous du moment où Elena se persuade qu'elle a problème et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas enceinte? De sa conversation avec Bonnie? Du choc qu'elle a? Du fait qu'elle tombe dans les pommes? Que pensez-vous de l'explication de résultat négatif du test d'Elena? Je vous avais sous-entendu que l'explication du résultat était normale, enfin pas surnaturel! Et bien sur que pensez-vous du fait qu'Elena soit enceinte? De pronostiques? Pensez-vous que la grossesse se passera bien? Que Ian acceptera bien un frère ou un sœur? D'ailleurs pensez-vous que se sera un fille ou un garçon? Avez-vous une préférence? Fille ou garçon? Sinon que pensez-vous des émotions qui se bousculent en Elena quand sa grossesse lui est confirmée? Des ses peurs? De ses angoisses? Que pensez-vous aussi du bonheur de Damon? Et du fait qu'il soit soucieux à propos de sa grossesse, qu'il veuille savoir si tout va bien? Et que pensez-vous de Ian et de son **_**"T'as pour de vrai un bébé dans le ventre"**_**? Oh et n'oublions pas son fameux **_**"Maman quand tu seras grosse, je te le dirais" **_**qui lui a fallut de se faire disputer par son père! Qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous aussi d'Elena qui lui certifie que l'arrivée du bébé ne changera rien à l'amour qu'elle et Damon lui porte? Et pour terminer, un avis sur la leçon de cuisine?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires sur le chapitre avec une très grande impatience. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi mais je trouve que ce chapitre est assez riche, notamment dans la première partie, et qu'il y a pas mal de chose à dire. En tout cas ça a été mon avis en le survolant (là je suis trop HS pour le relire, il est 3H34 du mat')!**

**Concernant la suite, elle arrivera d'ici quelques jours, une petite semaine je pense, là mon emplois du temps est chargé ce weekend et en début de semaine prochaine. Je pense qu'il sera en ligne soit mercredi, soit jeudi. Désolée. Enfin bien sur, si je peux plus tôt, je le publierai plus tôt, c'est évident. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour cette petite annonce qui sonne comme une mauvaise nouvelle? **

**Profitez bien de votre weekend.**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bon aujourd'hui pas de bavardages, je poste en express le chapitre et je réponds tout aussi vite à vos charmants commentaires.**

**Virginie: Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Passe un bon dimanche après-midi. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Elena est aux anges à l'idée de se savoir enceinte. Il n'empêche qu'elle doute, elle s'inquiète. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Damon doit lui montrer qu'il s'engage avec elle. Il doit lui prouver que leur couple est solide et faire partir ses inquiétudes. Ian et Damon eux sont pareils et sont des pros de la manigances, ils veulent offrir à Elena une super soirée. La question est, l'aura-t-elle cette fameuse soirée? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon après-midi. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Il est évident que Damon est aux anges, il a tout. Il a un fils adorable, une femme dont il est fou, qui l'aime plus que tout et qui est enceinte. Elena est en pleine forme – excepté ses petits soucis de carences alimentaires, mais ce n'est rien, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Elena est fille de médecin, elle sait comment s'alimenter correctement et elle va se reprendre en main pour que ses légers soucis ne nuisent pas à sa grossesse. Damon a tout, il est heureux, oui. Quand aux chapitres, merci d'être compréhensible concernant les post, la suite sera en ligne au plus tôt jeudi. Je te souhaite de passer un bon après-midi. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Elina28: Oh je crois que tout le monde se doutait que le test s'était planté. Enfin à part Elena! Le choc qu'elle a eu, boum, elle est tombée dans les pommes! De toute façon même si ça n'avait pas été cette fois ci – bon avec l'intrigue de la pleine lune, c'était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte – Elena serait tombée enceinte tôt ou tard, souviens toi de son rêve prémonitoire. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche après midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**EMMA: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. En fait le chapitre est plus court que la moyenne (6 pages alors qu'en moyenne c'est 8-9 pages) mais il était plus riche. Le moyenne de mots par chapitre est dans les 3000 alors que là il y avait plus de 4800. Donc d'une certaine manière il était plus court mais d'une autre, il était plus long. Quand à ce chapitre, il est dans la moyenne. Pas trop court, pas trop long. Passe toi aussi un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Delenalovefictio: Oui c'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, mais tu fais comme tu peux. Concernant l'histoire, je crois que tout le monde avait plus ou moins deviné que le test s'était trompé et qu'Elena était bien enceinte. En tout cas bravo d'avoir vu juste! Ian a plutôt bien prit les choses, ses parents s'attendait surement à pire comme réaction. Là Ian s'inquiétait juste du fait que sa mère n'a pas prit un gramme! Sinon il a bien prit l'annonce. Rien ne dit que ce sera une petite sœur, moi même j'ignore si ce sera une fille ou un autre garçon. Quand aux jumeaux, c'est une idée, bien sur mais dans son rêve prémonitoire, Ian parlait à Elena d'un bébé. Pas de deux. Donc cette hypothèse est malheureusement à écarter. Ce sera soit une fille, soit un garçon. Waouh, le scoop que je balance! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que se sera une fille? J'aimerai vraiment savoir. Je sais je suis très curieuse. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu as un chapitre à lire, alors je vais te laisser. Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que l'histoire te plaise encore. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Bon comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 27**_

L'après midi, après avoir appelé Jeremy et Alaric – qui si ils avaient apprit son malaise seraient fous d'inquiétude – pour les rassurer et leur annoncer sa grossesse, Elena Gilbert tria ses décorations de Noël tandis que Damon et Ian s'amusaient comme deux petits fous. Le père et le fils commençaient leurs travaux. Quand le vampire avait annoncé qu'il devait casser la baie vitrée de la pièce d'en bas – celle qu'il voulait divisé en deux afin de faire deux chambres – le bébé s'était excité et avait confié vouloir la casser lui-même. Et quand Ian décrétait quelque chose, il le faisait dans l'immédiat. Alors avec son père ils avaient décidé de commencer leur chantier. Oh le ténébreux Salvatore ne prévoyait pas de faire grand chose aujourd'hui; il comptait juste briser la baie vitrée de la pièce et le carrelage. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui Ian allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur choix! Le petit était très emballé à l'idée de faire de la casse – bien plus que de trier les décorations de Noël et de mettre d'un côté celle faites pour l'intérieur et de l'autre celle pour l'extérieur – mais après la casse, c'était la construction qui prenait place, et construire des murs – un mur pour séparer les deux futures pièce et un mur pour fermer la première et créer un petit couloir pour donner accès à la seconde chambre – ne serait pas forcément attrayant pour le bambin. Le petit était plus amusé à l'idée de briser les choses que d'en bâtir. En même temps c'était de son âge. Damon savait qu'une fois que tout serait cassé, son fils irait décorer la maison avec Elena et qu'il ne reviendrait vers lui que pour faire la peinture. La peinture des deux chambres, celle de sa chambre – Ian n'aimait pas la couleur de sa chambre, elle était jaune, il voulait du bleu, le bleu était l'une de ses couleurs préférées. De plus le sol de la pièce était en bois, Damon préférait que son fils ait de la moquette comme ça, s'il tombait parterre, il aurait moins de risque de se blesser – avant d'aller au grenier pour y entamer les quelques peu de travaux qu'il y avait à faire pour transformer l'espace en salle de jeux.

«Hey, t'as vu Papa, z'ai fait tout bien! S'écria Ian en sautillant sur place et en montrant la baie vitrée en miette.

- Ouais, sourit le vampire. C'est super bien. Et super rapide p'tit vamp'!

- Maintenant on fait wah? Demanda le bambin avec enthousiasme alors que son père lui désignait le sol. Cool! S'écria-t-il alors que son père lui montrait la _"technique"_.

Et autant dire que cette fameuse _"technique"_ n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Bien au contraire. La _"technique Damon" _consistait à sauter de toutes ses forces sur le carrelage afin de le briser. Ce n'était vraiment pas ordinaire et bruyant, mais ça amusait les deux vampires qui s'en donnait à cœur joie et qui rigolaient comme pas possible sous le regard attendrit d'Elena qui, face au raffut produit par les deux vampires, n'avait pu que venir jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait sur le chantier Salvatore. Et la jeune femme adorait ce qu'elle voyait. Elle adorait voir Damon et Ian si complices, si joyeux, tellement hilarants et unique. Oh qu'elle les adorait ses deux vampires!

La jeune femme les adorait, il n'y avait aucun doute à l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à son fils et à Damon. Ian était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu; dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir un enfant aussi adorable, drôle, câlin, intelligent, beau… Son fils était parfait. Il était sa plus grande fierté. Sa plus belle réussite. Quant à Damon, il était l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait connu la sensation d'aimer quelqu'un avant lui mais avec lui elle avait découvert ce qu'était aimer. Aimer avec un grand A. Aimer avec passion. Aimer inconditionnellement. Aimer de tout son être. Aimer comme tout le monde rêve d'être aimé. Elle aimait Damon d'une passion tellement dévorante, tellement enivrante, sans aucune retenue, elle l'aimait tellement que ça en était effrayant. Parce qu'aimer autant son compagnon donnait à celui-ci le pouvoir de la briser. Pas seulement le pouvoir de lui briser cœur mais le pouvoir de la briser entièrement. Si jamais un jour il se lassait d'elle ou si jamais elle découvrait qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle le croyant, autant qu'elle l'espérait, ça la tuerait. Déjà qu'émotionnellement elle se sentait fébrile! Et Elena Gilbert détestait se sentir autant vulnérable! Et puis, et surtout depuis que sa grossesse était officielle, elle s'inquiétait. Damon et elle n'étaient officiellement en couple que depuis deux semaines et quelques jours, leur couple était peut-être trop fragile pour supporter l'arrivé d'un bébé. Sa grossesse, bien qu'une bénédiction arrivait peut-être trop tôt? Peut-être que Damon et elle ne sont pas prêt pour ça? Bien sur il est indéniable que la brunette est ravie d'être enceinte: elle a toujours rêvé d'être mère, elle vit pour être mère, elle adore être mère; ça la rend vraiment heureuse d'être une Maman et d'attendre son second bébé. Elena ne regrette absolument pas cette seconde grossesse; avoir une famille est tout ce qu'elle a toujours attendu de la vie et pour elle c'est tellement inespéré d'être Maman et d'attendre un autre enfant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire regretter sa grossesse. Cependant elle s'inquiète. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si son couple est assez solide pour faire face à l'arrivée d'une autre enfant et bien sur elle pense à Damon. Il est indéniable que cette grossesse le ravi, Elena le connaît, elle sait qu'il est plus qu'heureux à l'idée d'être une seconde fois père. Autant qu'il est indéniable qu'il est un bon père! Ce sont des points sur lesquelles la jeune femme n'a aucune inquiétude. Ce qui l'inquiète c'est sa relation avec Damon et le fait qu'elle ait l'impression qu'ils n'ont aucun avenir. Après tout, elle vit avec quelqu'un qui déteste le mariage, qui croit que se symbole d'amour, cette union si sacrée n'est qu'un moyen pour les femmes de traiter leur mari comme des esclaves!

Damon ne veut pas se marier, elle a saisi mais elle ne dirait pas non à un mariage. Elle rêve de mariage. Pour elle le mariage n'a rien à voir avec l'esclavage. Bien au contraire. C'est une preuve d'amour inconditionnel. C'est l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment, qui s'aimeront pour toujours. C'est l'union de deux personnes qui veulent lier leur vie à celle de l'autre. C'est l'union de deux personnes qui veulent s'engager ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et pour certain au delà. Pour Elena le mariage est bien plus qu'un bout de papier ou qu'une cérémonie. C'est un symbole, un engagement, une preuve d'amour et de dévotion à l'autre. Pour elle, le mariage est un acte fort et symbolique. C'est quelque chose de très important et qui lui tient à cœur. Or, elle vit avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se marier. Ou alors pire, qui ne veut pas se marier avec elle! Peut-être que Damon ne voit qu'en elle le double de Katherine? Peut-être que Damon ne voit qu'en elle le double de Katherine? Oui, peut-être qu'elle n'est que ça, le double de son ancêtre? Peut-être qu'aux yeux et dans le cœur de Damon elle n'est que l'autre femme. Un bouche trou qui lui donne l'amour que la femme qu'il a si passionnément aimé en 1864 ne lui a pas donné? Peut-être qu'elle n'est que ça, la parfaite copie physique de Katherine? Pourtant Elena ne veut y croire, elle refuse de croire que Damon ne puise voir en elle que le reflet physique de celle qui l'a tant fait souffrir en lui préférant Stefan! Elena ne veut pas croire que Damon ne puisse qu'aimer cette ressemblance avec Katherine. Pour elle, le vampire devrait savoir qu'elle n'est pas Katherine. Sans prétention, Elena se sait mieux que Katherine. Elle aime, elle aime réellement et profondément Damon. Elle ne triche pas, elle ne joue pas avec lui et ses sentiments, tout est réel entre eux. Elle ne le manipule pas comme Katherine a pu le faire. Sans oublier qu'elle est la mère du fils de Damon, qu'elle porte leur second enfant en elle, la jeune mérite d'avoir plus de considération aux yeux de son compagnon que son ancêtre. Damon doit l'aimer plus qu'il n'a aimé Katherine et il devrait vouloir l'épouser, Elena ne comprenait pas ce refus du mariage et était terrorisée à l'idée de n'être que l'autre femme, celle qui sert à Damon à lui faire oublier la femme qu'il a jadis tant aimé.

La dernière inquiétude de la jeune femme n'a rien à voir avec Damon, concerne leur fils. Elena avait peur que Ian ait du mal avec l'arrivée d'un bébé dans leur famille. Bien sur il avait bien prit l'annonce de la grossesse de sa mère – d'ailleurs la réaction de son bambin l'avait surprise, agréablement surprise – mais au fils des mois et surtout après la naissance de son petit-frère ou de sa petite-sœur, quand il constaterait que le bébé prend un peu plus de place dans leur vie et qu'il demander beaucoup d'attention Ian déchantera peut-être. Son petit-garçon est habitué à être fils unique, Elena a peur que face à son cadet ou à sa cadette Ian se sente rejeter et ne _"se venge" _en rejetant à son tour le bébé. À cet âge, les enfants ont parfois du mal avec l'arrivé d'un autre enfant dans la famille. Et Ian est du genre possessif et qu'il aimait voir l'attention de ses proches tournée vers lui; Elena craignait vraiment qu'il ne veuille pas avoir un cadet ou une cadette. Si jamais Ian rejetait le bébé, elle se retrouverait à devoir gérer un fils jaloux et un bébé qui lui demanderait énormément d'énergie. Et si Damon ne l'aimait pas assez… Elle serait seule et cette idée la terrorisait de la tête aux pieds.

«À quoi tu penses? Murmura Damon en s'approchant d'elle alors que Ian continuait sa démolition.

- À rien d'important, menti-t-elle.

- Elena! Gronda gentiment le vampire en sachant qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité.

- Je vais bien, sourit la jeune femme, rassurante. Je pensais à combien on est bien ensemble.

- Oui on est bien ensemble, on est heureux mais tu ne pensais pas à ça. Tu avais ta tête inquiète, tu te torturais l'esprit. Pas la peine de mentir, je te connais. En revanche ce que j'ignore c'est ce qui te tracasse. Raconte moi!

- C'est bon, ça va Damon. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Tu en doutais?

- Non, sourit Elena en mentant de nouveau. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du tri à faire moi, alors je vais vous laisser à votre démolition. Amusez-vous bien!

- Oh mais ze m'amuse beaucoup! Cria Ian qui sautait de plus en plus haut. Ze t'aime Maman!

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, répondit la jeune femme avec tendresse. Mais fais attention en sautant, tu vas finir par me faire écrouler le plafond! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais non! Rigola le petit. Ze fais attention Maman!»

Après avoir tout cassé et tout nettoyer – disons plutôt après que le bébé s'en soit donné à cœur joie en brisant la baie vitrée et le carrelage et après que son père ait nettoyé tous les morceaux – les deux Salvatore discutèrent de quel serait le menu pour la soirée _"demande en mariage"_. Tous les deux se tâtaient. Elena avait plusieurs plats préférés et ce fut Ian qui trancha. Il décida qu'ils allaient lui préparer un repas italien. Au menu, salade César, lasagne à la bolognaise et tiramisu. Ce choix avait deux explications: la première le bébé avait subtilement souligné qu'ils étaient d'origine italienne – enfin comme Ian était un maniaque de la précision, il avait dit à son père qu'ils étaient franco-italiano-américains, pas en ces termes précis mais c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Enfin, la seconde raison était que le petit s'était souvenu avoir entendu qu'un repas bon italien faisait toujours craquer les filles ce qui avait amusé son père. Décidemment Ian était un vrai mini Damon, et à seulement deux ans il commençait déjà à être un Dom Juan. Elena n'allait surement pas apprécier si son fils devenait plus tard aussi coureur de jupons que ne l'avait été Damon.

Ainsi, après avoir décidé du menu pour cette fameuse soirée _"demande en mariage"_ qui rendait le petit Salvatore tout euphorique – et oui, son Papa et sa Maman allaient se fiancer et puis se marier, lui qui ne rêvait que d'union pour ces deux là ne pouvait qu'être aux anges – le père et le fils décidèrent d'aller faire leur courses. Seulement Elena les avait vu partir et voulait aller avec eux. Elle voulait visiter la station et aller acheter leur sapin de Noël. Alors comme les deux Salvatore ne pouvaient rien lui refuser ils partirent avec elle. En plus, le bébé était tout heureux d'aller acheter le sapin. Et fier aussi, il savait que lui seul aurait le dernier mot sur le choix du sapin; ses parents le lui avaient promit!

«Non, pas le 4x4! Dit simplement Damon en voyant Ian et Elena se diriger vers leur véhicule. Ian va ouvrir le garage, tu vas adorer!

- Y'a wah dans le garage? Demanda le petit, curieux.

- Va voir, lui répondit seulement son père.

- Damon, il y a quoi dans le garage? Demanda à son tour Elena.

- Un truc. Enfin quatre! Lui confia l'air de rien le vampire. Ian et toi vous avez fait tous le tour de la maison mais vous avez oublié le garage et le reste de la propriété!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a… Oh putain! S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant le garage s'ouvrir sur trois voitures de luxe – une porche Ferrari, une Lamborghini et une Aston Martin – et une imposante moto. Je n'y crois pas, c'est… Maintenant je sais d'où vient le gout de notre fils pour les voitures et les motos!

- Ouais! Rigola Damon avant de redevenir sérieux. On prend laquelle?

- Ze ve faire de la moto moi! Déclara Ian.

- Ian on ne peut pas monter à trois sur la moto! Mais choisi la voiture que tu veux prendre et je te laisserai m'aider à la conduire, lui proposa son père. Enfin sur mes genoux!

- Cool, cool, cool, cool! S'enthousiasma le bambin, ravi par cette idée. Ze ve la rouze moi!

- Ferrari, rien que ça! S'exclama sa mère. Ah les gouts de luxe des Salvatore!

- Bah elle est zolie! Et trop cool! Répondit simplement son fils. En plus z'aime bien le rouze. Z'aurai pu prendre la noire (la noire c'était la Lamborghini), z'aime bien le noir aussi. La grise aussi est zolie, cé la même voiture que Zames Bond, tu sais? Lui apprit le petit en se plaçant sur le genou de son père. Regarde Maman, c'est moi qui conduis!

- Oui! Tu es vraiment super derrière ton volant. Et tu as la classe, dis donc! Je suis obligée de te prendre en photo là! Répondit Elena en sortant son portable. Regarde mon petit pilote comme tu es beau! Définitivement j'ai le plus beau des petits-garçons! Oh et le plus intelligent, regarde à deux ans tu conduis déjà.

- C'est un génie! S'enorgueilli Damon. Ian, contacte!

- Ouais bah ze suis un zénie mais ici ze pe pas être Mozart, z'ai pas de piano! Se plaignit Ian en mettant le contact à la voiture avant de remettre sa main droite sur le volant.

- D'où tu connais Mozart toi? S'étonna sa mère.

- Bah Papa m'apprend la musique et y m'a dit qu'à mon aze, Mozart était dézà un zénie de la musique. Et moi z'ai dis que ze voulais être meilleur que lui. Et tu sais Maman pour que ze sois meilleur que Mozart y faut que ze m'entraine, donc ze dois avoir un piano! Expliqua le petit-garçon en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route, concentré sur sa _"conduite"_.

- Tu veux être compositeur? Lui demanda Elena, concernée par les désirs de son fils.

- Ze ve être tout comme Papa, et Papa y zoue bien de la musique, répondit le bébé. Quand ze serai grand, ze ve tout faire comme Papa et tout être comme lui parce que Papa cé le meilleur! En plus, cé le seul Papa qui laisse son petit-garçon conduire, z'ai trop la zance moi!»

C'était la première fois que Damon et Ian faisaient ça. Le petit avait souvent confié à son Papa qu'il voulait conduire une voiture comme le faisaient les grands, mais le vampire n'avait jamais eu l'idée de le prendre sur ses genoux et de lui faire tenir – avec lui, ça va de soit – le volant. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Et Damon devait bien avoué qu'il aurait du y penser, Ian était euphorique, le vampire adorait voir son fils aussi heureux. Bien sur tenir son fils sur ses genoux tout en conduisant était interdit, que ce soit en France ou au Etats-Unis ou ailleurs, mais Damon était un vampire, il se fichait bien de ça. Et puis tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de rendre son fils heureux. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir Ian heureux.

Une fois arrivés au centre ville, Ian et Damon refusèrent qu'Elena les accompagne faire les courses. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient cuisiner pour elle un repas surprise, elle ne devait rien savoir du menu prévu. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les accompagner, il était hors de question qu'elle ait des indices sur les plats qui lui seront préparé. Ainsi, Damon tendit à la jeune femme une de ses cartes bancaire dont il savait qu'elle connaissait le code en lui disant d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Elena n'avait pas le choix; bien qu'elle aimerait accompagner Ian et Damon juste parce qu'ils avaient attisé sa curiosité au sujet de ce _"repas surprise"_, elle savait qu'elle devait les laisser tous les deux. Ce moment là étaient leur moment. Ce repas était leur idée, elle devait les laisser faire les choses à leur manière. Et puis elle était une grande fille, elle était capable de passer un moment seule! En plus c'était l'occasion pour elle d'aller regarder les horaires d'ouvertures de la patinoire – Ian voulait apprendre à patiner –la listes des activités pour enfants et des activités familiale proposées par la station ainsi que le programme des animations qui sont prévues pour le mois de décembre. Et puis il fallait qu'elle aille prendre des forfaits saisonniers pour Damon, Ian et elle afin de pouvoir skier et réserver des forfaits de deux semaines pour ses invités. Oui, elle avait des choses à faire!

Au dernier moment, Ian avait voulu partir avec sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il s'était souvenu que le matin même elle avait un malaise. Certes anodin – on lui avait bien expliqué que ce n'était rien et qu'elle irait bien – mais le bébé ne voulait pas la laisser seule. C'était sa Maman, il l'adorait et il devait prendre soin d'elle. Il est à moitié vampire, donc plus fort, il peut prendre soin de sa Maman. Avec son Papa c'est différent, son père est un vampire, il sait se défendre. Ian sait qu'il n'est physiquement pas vulnérable. En revanche le bébé sait aussi que son Papa est parfois triste, inquiet ou en colère et il sait que dans ces moments là qu'il doit s'occuper de lui. Il sait que quand son père se retrouve face à un de ces sentiments, il doit le consoler. Le bébé agit donc différemment avec chacun de ses parents. En même temps c'est normal, Damon est son père, Elena est sa mère et tous les deux sont deux personnes différentes qui lui apportent des choses différentes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Damon et Ian qui cassent tout? De la méthode Damon pour briser le carrelage? Que pensez-vous de l'état émotionnel d'Elena? De ses doutes concernant Damon? Da sa peur de n'être perçue par Damon que comme étant la copie de Katherine? De sa peur que Ian finisse par rejeter son cadet ou sa cadette? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui a deviné que quelque chose perturbait Elena? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui s'amuse comme un petit fou à tout casser? Oh et quand le petit parle de cuisiner italien parce que toutes les filles craquent avec un repas italien; qu'avez-vous pensé de ce passage? Sinon que pensez-vous de Damon et de son garage? Et que pensez-vous de Ian qui **_**"conduit"**_**? Et pensez-vous que la maison recèle d'autres secrets? Si oui, des théories? Et que pensez-vous du mini Damon qui dit vouloir être comme le grand Damon plus tard? Sinon Elena et Ian partent en shopping tous les deux, comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer? Ian va-t-il réclamer des choses à sa mère? Si oui, quoi? Elena lui cédera-t-elle?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et comme toujours j'attends avec une très grande impatience vos avis.**

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Passez un bon après-midi.**

**Bises & à bientôt. Ou plutôt, en hommage à Gossip Girl qui tire sa révérence demain soir outre atlantique, XOXO. **

**Amandine. **


	29. Chapitre 28

**Je poste le 28****ème**** chapitre mais je répondrai à vos commentaires au 29****ème****, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps. Désolée. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

Elena et Ian s'amusaient bien tous les deux. Ils étaient allés acheter les forfaits de ski – le bébé était impatient d'apprendre à skier – avant d'aller boire un bon chocolat chaud au café tout en lisant les flyers qu'Elena avait prit au comptoir du café. La jeune femme lisait les documents à voix haute afin que son curieux fils puisse savoir quelles étaient les activités proposées par la station et les animations qui auront lieux durant le mois de décembre – mois qui était entamé depuis deux jours. Ainsi, la jeune femme lui avait énoncé les activités proposées les mercredis et les samedis pour les enfants et le petit Salvatore avait eu envie de participer à certaines d'entre elles. Ian voulait aller à une _"soirée_ _lecture de contes & chant de Noël avec le Père Noël et ses elfes"_ – là Elena lui avait dit oui, elle et Damon pouvaient accompagner leur bambin – mais le bébé voulait aussi aller à des activités où il se retrouverait sans ses parents. Le bébé voulait aller à des activités réservées aux enfants tel qu'un _"atelier cuisine de Noël avec la Mère Noël"_ ou encore un _"atelier bricolage avec les lutins du Père Noël"._ Sans oublier qu'il voulait que ses parents l'emmènent à certaines soirées cinéma. Et Elena voulait elle aussi aller voir certains films – il voulait, entre autre voir _Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge_ et _Les Copains fêtent Noël_. Mais concernant les soirées cinéma, il n'y avait pas de soucis, c'était Elena avait proposé à son fils de choisir des films afin d'y aller. Non, là où Ian se disputait avec sa Maman c'était concernant les ateliers; Elena ne pouvait pas lui céder, si elle le faisait, elle prenait le risque de mettre Ian dans une situation ingérable. En effet, son fils allait se retrouver avec d'autres enfants, et si par malheur l'un d'eux se blessait, son fils ne saurait pas se contrôler et serait l'auteur d'un véritable carnage. Bien sur, elle voulait que Ian ait une enfance normale, lui interdire de faire ce que tous les enfants de son âge faisaient lui brisait le cœur mais si elle cédait à Ian, Damon et se disputeraient. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Ian en situation de danger mais contrairement à son compagnon, elle était ouverte à la réflexion. Le vampire lui se braquerait dés que Ian lui aura exposé son projet. Mais la jeune femme elle avait conscience que le sujet était sérieux. Il fallait non seulement protéger Ian mais il fallait aussi se demander ce dont il avait de besoin. Et comme tous le monde, il avait besoin de se retrouver en société; Ian avait besoin de se retrouver avec d'autres enfants.

«Maman, ze ve faire les zativités moi! Pleurait le bébé en lui lançant un regard de cocker pour l'attendrir.

- Ian…

- Si te plait, Maman! Le supplia son bambin, en versant toutes les larmes de son petit cœur.

- On en discutera avec ton père, d'accord? Céda – à moitié – Elena. C'est un sujet sur lequel ton père à son mot à dire! Mais pour l'instant le sujet est clos Ian! Et maintenant petit cœur, on va prendre nos billets pour les soirées cinéma et pour _Casse Noisette_!»

La ville organisait chaque soir une projection de film. Ça allait des films dramatiques/mélodramatique du type _Autant en Emporte le Vent_ – qui était projeté le soir même et qu'Elena voulait revoir – ou _Titanic_, à des comédies du genre _Mon Beau Père et moi_ ou plus romantique type _Pretty Woman_ ou _Love Actually _en passant par des films familiaux, pour enfants. Sans oublier les films de Noël! Bref il y en avait pour tous les gouts et il ne faisait aucun doute que la famille Salvatore passerait beaucoup de soirées dans la salle des fêtes de la ville où étaient projetés les films.

Quant au spectacle de _Casse Noisette_, c'était une coutume chez les Gilbert. Elena se souvenait que toutes les années, après avoir partagé le repas de réveillon avec sa famille, ses parents les emmenaient, Jeremy et elle, voir le spectacle qui se déroulait chaque année dans le gymnase du lycée. C'était un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait et elle voulait donner à son fils des instants comme celui-ci. D'une certaine manière elle voulait transmettre à Ian quelque chose de ses parents à elle. Elle voulait que son fils puisse savoir d'où il venait et qui étaient ses grands-parents. Emmener donc son bambin voir _Casse Noisette_ était un bon moyen d'y parvenir. De plus, c'était pour elle un moyen d'honorer leur mémoire. Et spécialement celle de sa Maman. C'était sa mère qui était une très grande fane de musique classique, c'était sa mère qui insistait auprès de son père pour aller voir _Casse Noisette_ et c'était sa mère qui l'avait initié à cet univers musical en lui ayant fait découvrir plusieurs œuvres classiques dont sa préférée, _La Belle au Bois Dormant_. Elena se souvenait que petite fille elle adorait la fameuse valse, Miranda était obligée de la lui passer en boucle dès le petit déjeuner. Et quand elle n'écoutait pas ce morceau, elle regardait le film de Disney avec sa mère. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle était Maman, elle voulait transmettre à son fils ce que sa mère lui avait transmit.

Après avoir fait deux ou trois petites courses – Elena avait acheté du gui, du houx et avait exagéré à la pâtisserie en achetant un part de chacune des buchettes en vitrine - Ian et sa mère étaient allés retrouver Damon avant d'aller acheter un sapin de Noël. Et bien sur, comme convenu, ce fut Ian qui l'avait choisi. Le petit était arrivé avec ses parents à la pépinière et tout en rigolant avec son père, le bébé en avait désigner un. Celui qui lui avait le plus plu. Et celui qui plaisait tout autant à sa Maman. Ian avait peut-être désigné un sapin mais il s'était assuré qu'il plaisait à sa Maman. Avant de choisir son sapin, il avait regardé le visage de sa mère afin de savoir si elle était du même avis que lui. Pour Ian, c'était très facile de la comprendre quand elle était heureuse ou que quelque chose lui plaisait, elle souriait et quelque chose dans son regard faisait deviner au bébé certains de ses sentiments.

«Mais ze me demande zuste… La voiture elle est trop petite pour qu'on mette le sapin dedans, comment on va faire? S'inquiéta le bébé.

- Ian, on va se faire livrer! Rigola son père.»

Une heure plus tard, le sapin trônait dans le salon pendant que Damon décorait l'extérieur de la maison et qu'Elena rangeait un peu la bibliothèque qui avait été mise sans dessus-dessous par Ian. Le bébé avait voulu la ranger de manière différente en y rajoutant ses livres mais il avait fini par fatiguer et par s'endormir sur le canapé. Bien sur, la logique voudrait que ce soit donc lui qui range la bibliothèque puisque c'était lui qui y avait mit le bazar. Mais il dormait et sa mère ne supportait pas le désordre qui régnait dans son salon. Alors elle rangeait. Et elle avait presque terminé quand l'un des romans de Damon lui glissa de ses mains et tomba à terre pour révéler une photo de Katherine.

Elena avait eu une sorte de blanc. Pendant une seconde, elle s'était sentie pâlir devant cette photo datant de 1864. Durant cette seconde elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pas pu réagir, elle n'avait pas pu réfléchir, elle n'avait pas pu bouger. Elle n'avait même pas pu respirer. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était débranché, l'empêchant de bouger ou de penser et c'était comme si ses émotions étaient enfouies sous un énorme rocher. Ça n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde, après tout avait submergé la jeune femme. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, les larmes coulaient à perte sur son visage et son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Maintenant, la jeune femme n'avait plus aucun doute, Damon aimait Katherine. Pour lui, elle n'était que la copie de la vampiresse. Juste une copie. Pas Elena, pas la femme qu'il aime, la copie de Katherine. Et face à ce constat, s'ajouta à la douleur, la colère. La jeune femme était en colère, elle considérait mériter mieux de la part de Damon. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours défendu envers et contre tous. Et elle était la mère de Ian. Elena estimait qu'elle méritait au moins que le vampire soit franc avec elle ainsi qu'un peu de respect. Mais là, maintenant, ce qu'elle attendait de lui était des explications.

«C'est quoi ça? Hurla-t-elle hystérique alors que Damon blêmissait légèrement.

- Elena c'est…

- Katherine! Je sais. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça signifie?

- C'est une photo qu'elle m'a donnée en 1864 et je ne savais même plus que je l'avais gardé! Ça ne signifie rien pour moi, insista le vampire en déchirant le cliché. Si je l'avais conservé c'était pour me rappeler celui que j'étais avant. L'humain que j'étais. Et à quel point… Elena quand j'ai rencontré Katherine j'avais besoin de croire qu'on m'aimait et j'avais besoin de croire que je l'aimais aussi. Je n'étais pas heureux et Katherine… je croyais vraiment qu'elle me donnait ce que je désirais et je croyais vraiment que je l'aimais. Cette photo me rappelle à quel point j'ai été idiot de la croire. Mais je te jure Elena que je n'aime plus Katherine. Je ne l'ai même jamais aimé, j'ai cru l'aimer. J'ai cru l'aimer jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Toi tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour. Tu m'as montré qu'on pouvait m'aimer comme je suis. Et tu… dans tes sourires, dans tes gestes, dans tes regards, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi Elena. Je suis complètement fou de toi Princesse, ne vois pas Katherine comme une menace, elle ne signifie vraiment rien pour moi.

- Pourtant quand tu la croyais dans la crypte, tu voulais la sortir, lui fit-elle remarqué amèrement.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas forcément comprendre mais Katherine n'était que le prétexte, lui avoua le ténébreux Salvatore peu fier de lui. Je…

- Tu voulais… Oh ce n'est pas vrai! Comprit la jeune femme. Damon?! Pourquoi?

- Je voulais… tu sais ce qui s'est passé en 1864, et libérer les vampire c'était gagner sur mon père. Je voulais une victoire sur lui. Juste une fois.

- Et Katherine?

- Elle n'est rien Elena! Elle était mon prétexte, juste un prétexte. Et aujourd'hui je regrette ce que j'ai voulu faire. Mais je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi l'amour de ma vie. C'est toi et seulement toi!

- Comment je suis censée te croire maintenant Damon? Pleurait-elle.

- Elena tu sais bien que…

- Non, je ne sais rien. Je n'arrive plus à savoir si tu m'aimes pour celle que je suis ou tu n'aimes que la ressemblance qu'il y a entre moi et Katherine, lui répondit la jeune femme bouleversée. Je ne suis pas Katherine, je ne le serais jamais. Alors sois franc avec moi, parce que je suis la seule personne qui t'ait toujours protégée et défendue et parce que je suis la mère de tes enfants, alors dis moi si tu l'aimes ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu?

- Non, lui répondit catégoriquement le vampire. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Crois moi Elena, je t'en supplie crois moi.

- Mais comment je peux te croire? Je ne sais même pas où on va tous les deux! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu doutes de nous? Demanda Damon un peu vexé et blessé.

- Non pas de nous, de toi. Parfois je ne te comprends pas, j'ignore comment tu nous considères ou comment tu nous imagines dans l'avenir. Ni même si tu nous imagines avoir un avenir, lui confia-t-elle bouleversée. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que dans cette histoire il n'y a pas que nous. Il y a Ian et le bébé. Et je ne veux pas qu'on les fasse souffrir.»

Plusieurs sentiments se disputaient en elle. Elena avait besoin d'être rassurée même si son instinct lui disait que Damon était franc avec elle, même si elle sentait qu'il disait vrai quand il lui jurait ne plu aimer Katherine. Elle avait de réponses. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre que le vampire ne lui briserait pas le cœur et ne blesserait pas leurs enfants. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants souffrent si elle et Damon se séparaient. Et bien sur, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était sincère avec elle et leurs enfants. Et le seul moyen qu'elle avait était de le faire parler. Parce que quand il lui disait la vérité, elle savait. Et inversement. Quand il lui mentait, elle le savait aussi.

«Je… Elena, toi et moi c'est sérieux, lui assura-t-il amoureusement et nerveusement. C'est sérieux, c'est… Peut-être que je ne te rassure pas assez? Mais je t'aime et toi et moi on a un avenir. On a plus qu'un avenir, on a une famille. On est une famille. Et je voulais… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce soir.

- De quoi tu parles? S'inquiétait Elena.

- De… Elena, le repas de ce soir, c'était censé être plus qu'un simple repas. Je… C'est… sérieux. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Ian ou le bébé. Les enfants n'ont rien à voir. C'est quelque chose que je voulais faire, c'est quelque chose que je rêvais de faire sans pouvoir y songer. Et puis je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais… mais je veux que tu saches que je ne vais pas ça maintenant pour te rassurer ou parce que tu es enceinte ou que Ian le réclame ou même parce qu'il est notre fils. Je ne le fais pas par devoir ou contrainte, je le fais parce que je t'aime et que tu es la femme de ma vie, lui avoua le vampire qui avait perdu toute son assurance et qui maintenant mettait un genou à terre. Elena Gilbert, veux tu m'épouser? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant la bague.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle désarmée et émue par cette demande sincère. Damon, je…

- Chut, ne dis plus rien, chuchota le vampire heureux. Je t'aime.

- Je voulais juste de dire que je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Et que je t'aime, répondit la jeune femme en lui donnant un baiser passionné.

- Elena, le saphir, est-ce que tu sais ce que cette pierre signifie? Lui demanda simplement Damon.

- Non, répondit-elle déroutée par la question.

- Le saphir signifie le bonheur, la sincérité et la fidélité. Elena, à chaque fois que ton regard se posera sur cette bague, je veux que tu saches qu'on je t'aime, que mes sentiments pour toi sont infinis et sincère. Je veux que tu te rappelles que je suis heureux avec toi, que tu fais de moi l'homme – ou le vampire, c'est comme tu préfères – le plus heureux. Et je veux que tu saches que je te suis fidèle sur tous les plans possibles.

- Je… Comment tu sais tout ça sur le saphir? S'étonna Elena, surprise par le discours du vampire.

- Ma mère adorait les pierres précieuses et elle me racontait leur signification. Je… Elle était très tendre, aimante et protectrice. C'était une mère poule. C'est fou mais quand je te vois avec Ian, je me rappelle ma mère. Je suis sur qu'elle et toi vous vous seriez bien entendues. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs toutes les deux. Comme elle tu as du caractère, comme elle tu es une femme belle et forte et comme elle tu es une mère formidable. Je… Tu vois, tu es la seule à qui je peux parler, à qui j'ai envie de parler de ma mère, lui murmura le vampire dont le regard était teinté de tristesse. Elle me manque.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de toi. Tu es géniale Damon! Et tu es formidable avec Ian. Tu l'as rendu aussi extraordinaire que toi. Bien sur il est parfois difficile mais il est vraiment adorable. Il est mon petit-ange et il est ce qu'il est grâce à toi, lui confia fièrement Elena.

- Qu'est-ce que ce petit monstre a fait pour que tu dises qu'il est difficile? Devina Damon.

- Je crois que c'est en parti de ma faute. Il a voulu que je lui lise à voix haute le programme de la station et…

- Il veut qu'on l'emmène à des activités, comprit Damon. Elena je sais que tu voudrais qu'il…

- Damon, je sais qu'on doit penser à sa sécurité, à son secret et à la sécurité des autres enfants. Je ne veux pas exposer mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve dans une situation qu'il ne saurait pas gérer et qui le… détruirait. Mais on doit aussi penser à ses besoins. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit céder, je dis juste qu'on doit en parler. On doit protéger Ian et on doit aussi lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Et je pense qu'il a besoin de se retrouver avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Et c'est totalement contradictoire parce que si on le laissait y aller, on l'exposerait à des situations qu'il ne peut pas gérer.

- Alors on fait quoi? Demanda bêtement le vampire.

- Je ne prendrais pas une décision seule Damon! Je ne veux pas de reproches de ta part si je n'allais pas dans ton sens! Gronda la jeune femme.

- Tu sais quoi, on va rentrer, vérifié que le petit dort à point fermé, monter dans notre chambre et…

- Damon, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je suis encore chamboulée par tout ce que tu m'as apprit et…

- Je ne pensais pas à _ça_. Bien que ça soit très excitant rien que d'y penser, je ne pensais pas à _ça_. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu en parles.

- Alors à quoi tu pensais? Lui demanda Elena, un brin inquiète.

- À te faire un massage. Je pense que tu en as bien de besoin. Et c'est à moi de prendre soin de moi et de te montrer que je tiens à toi, Madame Salvatore, lui répondit simplement le vampire.

-Je t'aime, souria sincèrement la jeune femme. Damon, ne me brise pas le cœur, l'implora-t-elle, vulnérable.

- Elena c'est moi qui devrais te supplier de ne pas briser mon cœur, répondit Damon. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Je veux dire, regarde toi, tu es une magnifique jeune femme, tu es belle, forte, intelligente, pleine d'esprit… Tu as tout pour toi et tu attires les hommes que tu t'en rendes compte ou non. Et moi je suis un vampire. Je suis vraiment loin d'être bon ou digne de toi Elena. Un jour, tu pourrais vouloir mieux. Un jour tu pourrais me quitter pour avoir mieux.

- N'importe quoi! Rigola la jeune femme. Damon, avec toi j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et tu es digne de moi! Tu me l'as prouvé. À plus d'une reprise. Alors arrête de penser que tu es indigne d'être avec moi. C'est faux. Tu es parfaitement digne de moi et je suis heureuse avec toi Même si… Damon je me sens vraiment… fragile et vulnérable depuis… tu sais. Alors parfois j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour notre couple et j'ai peur de me retrouver un jour seule avec les enfants. Je sais que tu nous aimes et que tu ne nous abandonneras pas mais j'ai peur. La peur est irrationnelle Damon. Mais je sais, la bague signifie bonheur, sincérité et fidélité.

- Mon cœur t'appartient Elena, lui assura le vampire en souriant. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment fou de toi.»

À Mystic Falls, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Elena avait fait le tour de la ville. En fait, tout avait commencé au petit déjeuner. Tous les mercredi matin, Alaric et Jeremy déjeunaient ensemble au Mystic Grill, et aujourd'hui, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés après avoir eu un coup de fils de la jeune femme. Ainsi ils parlèrent de la bonne nouvelle sans s'être rendu compte de la présence de Caroline. La vampiresse, avec ses pouvoirs surnaturels avaient malencontreusement entendu leur conversation et s'était écriée en plein Mystic Grill _"Oh mon dieu, un autre petit Salvatore est en route!"_. Et bien sur, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, le restaurant était bondé! Maintenant la moitié de la ville était au courant et l'autre moitié le fut en peu de temps. À Mystic Falls, les nouvelles circulent vite. Ainsi la grossesse d'Elena qui devait rester discrète avait déjà fait tout le tour de la ville et le second Salvatore était déjà entendu comme le messie. Les vieilles dames en parlaient entre elles, elle cancanaient en disant qu'elles étaient heureuses pour la fille du Docteur Gilbert – chez les personnes âgées, Elena était vue comme la fille de Grayson Gilbert, le défunt médecin de la ville – tout en soulignant à quel point Elena était chanceuse puisque Damon était et beau et riche. Ces commères spéculaient déjà sur le mariage et usaient de leurs vielles méthodes ancestrales pour deviner le sexe du bébé. Et pendant que le troisième âge cancanait à tout va, les quadragénaires – qui sont des conscrits de Grayson et Miranda – parlaient de leurs défunts amis en disant qu'ils seraient fiers de leur fille et fous de leurs petits-enfants tout en ajoutant qu'ils étaient heureux qu'Elena ait enfin trouvé le bonheur après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Quand au plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient été au lycée avec Elena, avaient eux plusieurs avis. Tout d'abord certains spéculaient sur le sexe du cet enfant en pariant, d'autres confiaient être surs que le bébé serait aussi beau que ne l'est Ian, d'autres se contentaient de se réjouir pour leur amie alors que certaines filles enviait leur amie qui avait conquit le cœur du beau Bad boy de la ville. Bref ce matin là, toute la ville de Mystic Falls était agitée et tout ça c'était grâce à la légendaire discrétion de Caroline Forbes!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui supplie sa mère de la laisser aller à des activités pour enfants? D'Elena qui découvre une photo de Katherine? Des explications de Damon? De la demande en mariage? Et que pensez-vous de Caroline qui a malencontreusement rendu l'annonce de la grossesse d'Elena public?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Et voilà enfin le 29****ème**** chapitre. Désolée pour le retard dans la publication, avec Noël et les vacances, je passe suis épuisée le soir, je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire. Mais bon l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre soit enfin publié, je me trompe? **

**En attendant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, je réponds à vos commentaires.**

**Virginie: Elena est anxieuse oui, tout va un peu vite pour elle, elle a peur. C'est complètement irrationnel, elle devrait se détendre mais elle s'inquiète. Quand à Caroline, elle a manqué de tact. Elle est la discrétion ça fait deux! En tout cas merci pour tes deux commentaires & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël, passe une bonne saint Sylvestre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Delenalovefictio: Commente quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est vrai que dans mes histoires, j'essaye de créer une parité fille/garçon mais j'avoue que pour celle-ci je suis un peu partagée. Là à ce stade de l'histoire je ne peux pas te dire si le bébé sera un garçon ou une fille. Je pèse encore le pour et le contre. D'un côté une fille serait bien pour la parité, Damon et Elena auraient le choix du roi mais un autre garçon serait sympa aussi, Ian aurait un petit frère. Donc je suis partagée entre les deux possibilités. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que le chapitre qui a suivi t'a plu et que tu as passé un bon Noël. Merci pour ton commentaire et passe un bon réveillon du jour de l'an. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian est un sacré numéro. Il est vif et plein de vie, il s'éclate à tout démolir et comme il adore faire comme son Papa et qu'il aime les voitures – de luxe, ça va de soit – il a été euphorique quand Damon l'a **_**"laissé"**_** conduire. C'est un petit garçon, ce genre de chose l'intéresse. En plus Ian adore faire des choses avec Damon, tous les deux s'amusent comme des fous. Quand aux activités, tu l'as dit, c'est tout à fait normal que Ian veuille participer à ce genre de choses, il en a de besoin et ses parents en sont conscients seulement ils doivent aussi prendre en compte que Ian est un enfant particulier et qu'il a besoin d'être protégé. Ce qui est un paradoxe. Voilà tout. Sinon, j'espère que tu as passé un bon noël. Moi mon réveillon était tranquille. Quand au lendemain il était un peu plus animé mais c'est toutes les années pareille, le 25 c'est les règlements de compte en famille. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que tu passeras un bon 31 décembre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Oui Damon a beaucoup de voitures et des voitures assez impressionnâtes, des voitures de luxe. Damon adore le luxe, dans les livres il conduit une Ferrari, porte des vêtements de créateurs italiens – Armani par exemple – et pique des Ray Ban dans un magasin. Et j'adore cette facette de Damon. En plus je suis un peu comme lui, j'adore ce qui est luxueux, je suis accro aux vêtements, bijoux, sac & chaussures de marques! Mais revenons à l'histoire. Caroline fait du grand Caroline, elle et la discrétion ça fait deux. Et quand Elena et Damon apprendront qu'elle a vendu la mèche, ils n'apprécieront pas. Tu verras pourquoi. Damon se doute dans ce chapitre de ce qui a se passer maintenant que tout Mystic Falls sait qu'Elena est enceinte. Sinon tout le monde au ski, c'est pour bientôt. Pour plus tôt que prévu, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires et contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et que tu passeras un bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jerry: Deux longs commentaires, j'espère que je répondrai à tout. Déjà au sujet des répétitions, c'est probablement sur les derniers chapitres, j'ai été malade, eu de grosses fatigues et un emploi du temps chargé. Néanmoins j'ai continué d'écrire et c'est surement ces chapitres écrits durant cette périodes qui sont les moins bien, les plus répétitifs avec quelques erreurs par ci, par là. Je m'en excuse. Secondement la fic est moins basée sur le surnaturel mais plus sur les sentiments et la famille. Mais là, dans ce chapitre, une nouvelle intrigue nait. Elle n'est pas surnaturel, on n'en sait peut donc je ne dirai rien de plus à ce sujet, je crois juste qu'à la fin tu ne pourras que faire des suppositions. Au sujet de la rapidité des choses, je dirais juste qu'à un moment donné il y aura un flashback qui montrera qu'avant son accident, Damon et Elena avaient déjà une relation. Enfin dans un certain sens. Je ne peux pas en dire plus là dessus. Donc peut-être que pour toi ça expliquera la rapidité de leur couple. Concernant Ian, son intelligence, tout est déjà expliqué dans la fic, je ne vais revenir la dessus sinon j'écrirais un roman! Quand au fait qu'il soit un peu gâté, c'est aussi expliqué, Damon lui donne tout parce qu'il a voulu combler le manque d'Elena et Elena lui donne tout parce qu'elle veut rattraper les années qu'elle a passé dans le coma. Mais Ian n'est pas vraiment capricieux. Oui il est habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il veut mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il agit en enfant pourri-gâté. Quand il dit **_**"Je t'aime Papa parce que tu me donnes tout ce que je veux" **_**il ne pense pas aux bien matériel. Il veut plutôt dire que son père est toujours là pour lui sur le plan émotionnel, il veut dire que Damon anticipe ce dont il a de besoin. C'est ça que Ian veut dire. Et au sujet d'Elena en vampire, elle n'y pense pas pour le moment, c'est trop tôt pour elle mais avec un mari et des enfants immortels forcément qu'elle y pensera. Mais pour l'instant elle ne pense qu'à profiter de la vie qu'elle a, de sa famille et a être une Maman. Elle n'en est pas à penser à devenir vampire. En plus avec sa grossesse elle ne peut pas. Elle ne va donc pas penser à quelque chose à laquelle elle ne peut pas accéder. Elle se concentre sur sa grossesse, son fils, Damon, son mariage, les fêtes de Noël… Je crois que j'avais déjà dit qu'Elena n'en était pas a pensé à devenir vampire pour le moment mais qu'elle finirait par le faire tôt ou tard. Sinon c'est une fiction, les personnages ont le droit d'être **_**"flambeurs"**_**. Je trouve que justement ça change de l'actualité et de la misère sociale dont les journaux parlent. Je n'ai pas envie de rappeler aux gens la pauvreté dans laquelle certains vivent. De plus, dans les livres, Damon adore le luxe. Il roule en Ferrari, porte des vêtements de marques ou des lunettes de marque. Il aime le luxe et je trouve que cette facette correspond bien à Damon. Voilà j'espère avoir fait le tour de tout & j'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et que tu passeras un bonne Saint Sylvestre. Merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Contente que l'histoire te plaise encore & merci pour ton commentaire. Quand aux soucis de répétitions, je suis désolée, pour mon excuses, j'ai été malade, très fatiguée et eu un emploi du temps surchargé. En tout n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël & que tu passeras une bonne Saint Sylvestre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Cyhame: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue. Je te souhaite de passer un bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre en espérant que ton Noël se soit bien passé. Bises & à bientôt.**

**EMMA: Caroline est d'une discrétion légendaire, elle l'a encore prouvé. Quand au mariage, Elena, Damon et Ian commencent à en parler et à la planifier. Tu verras dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël & que tu passeras un bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Pour Elena les choses font vite et elle a parfois besoin d'être rassurée. C'est tout a fait normal. Le mariage se prépare, petit à petit mais il se prépare. Quand à Caroline, tout le monde sait à quel point elle est discrète dans la vie! C'était logique que la fuite vienne d'elle. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël et que tu passeras une bonne Saint Sylvestre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29**_

Bizarrement Ian Salvatore avait été conquit par _Autant En Emporte le vent_. Bien sur il n'avait pas comprit grand chose à l'histoire mais sa Maman lui avait expliqué que l'époque à laquelle se déroulait l'histoire était celle à laquelle son père était humain et à laquelle Mystic Falls avait été fondée. C'était surement ça qui avait fasciné le bambin qui avait regardé le film en entier et sans broncher. Et son comportement exemplaire réjouissait ses parents qui pouvaient profiter du film.

La dernière fois qu'_Autant En Emporte le vent_ avait été projeté à Mystic Falls, le vampire délirait à cause d'une morsure de loup-garou et la jeune femme était de nouveau endeuillée à cause des décès de Jenna et de John. Autant dire qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient profité du film! Et Elena trouvait cela dommage, elle savait qu'_Autant En Emporte le vent_ était l'un des romans préférés de Damon. Même si celui-ci ne l'admettrait jamais! Le vampire préférait faire croire que ses romans de prédilections étaient des œuvres comme _L'Appel de la Forêt_ plutôt que d'admettre qu'il aimait la littérature romantique. Seulement Elena l'avait démasqué. Elle avait vu à maintes reprises les livres de chevet du ténébreux Salvatore et elle savait que contrairement à la croyance populaire, celui-ci lisait énormément de romans du XIXème siècle tel que, par exemple, les romans de Jane Austen ou ceux des sœurs Brontë. Mais elle savait que celui que Damon aimait par dessus tout était qu'_Autant En Emporte le vent_, surement parce que l'histoire se situait à une époque qui compte pour lui, en Géorgie et que cet état se situe près de la Virginie. Ce livre doit forcément rappeler des souvenirs à Damon. Elena espérait juste qu'il lui rappelle de bons souvenirs et qu'il ne lui rappelle pas Katherine.

Si Damon Salvatore aimait tant qu'_Autant En Emporte le vent_ c'était parce que ça lui rappelait beaucoup de choses. Ça lui rappelait celui qu'il était avant. L'humain qu'il était. Il se rappelait ses rêves et ses espoirs. Humain, tout ce qu'il désirait était partir loin de la tyrannie de Giuseppe, rencontrer une femme extraordinaire, l'épouser et avoir des enfants. Cliché, certes mais c'était tout ce que Damon voulait. Une famille. Et aujourd'hui, contre tout attente et vraisemblance, il avait la famille de ses rêves. Il avait une femme adorable, magnifique, merveilleuse, parfaite, une femme qui est celle de ses rêves et qui attend leur second enfant. Et puis le vampire était heureux et fier d'avoir son petit Ian. Bien sur son fils est très curieux et parfois un brin capricieux mais Damon l'adore, à ses yeux son bambin est parfait. Ian représente ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de plus précieux dans ce bas monde, pour le ténébreux Salvatore il n'existe aucun enfant aussi parfait que son petit Ian. Même si celui-ci a beaucoup de caractère, c'est son caractère qui fait tout son charme; Damon n'échangerait son fils pour rien au monde.

«À quoi tu penses? Lui demanda Elena qui tenait Ian dans ses bras.

- À ton avis? Répliqua le vampire. À mon adorable fiancée et à ma terreur de fils!

- T'as donné la belle bague à Maman? S'écria Ian, fou de joie en réalisant que sa mère portait la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère.

- Oui, ton père a fini par se jeter à l'eau, lui répondit sa mère, heureuse.

- Cé trop cool! Ze suis trop content moi! Déclara le petit, euphorique. Et ze sais que tous les deux vous êtes aussi contents.

- Toi tu es… très observateur! Rigola Elena.

- Ze sais, sourit fièrement l'enfant. Et tu sais Maman, cé important de faire attention à tout mais là ze dois dire que z'avais pas fait attention à la bague et ze savais en plus que Papa allait te la donner, z'aurais du faire attention à ça!

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois au courant?

- Ian sait toujours tout sur tout Elena, rigola Damon avant de redevenir sérieux. J'ai réfléchit à propos de… Du souhait de Ian et…

- Tu sais… que je connais les faits et tu sais ce que j'en pense Damon, le coupa la jeune femme. Alors tu… c'est toi qui… Enfin tu sais, c'est toi qui assumes. Ian c'est ton père qui a décidé alors c'est avec lui que tu négocies, ok? Clarifia-t-elle alors que le bébé acquiesçait avant de dévisager son père.

- Et je crois qu'on devrait te laisser y aller Ian, dit Damon en constant à quel point son fils était fou de joie d'avoir l'autorisation. MAIS tu sais, la Mère Noël et ses farfadets font se faire hypnotiser pour que ta mère et moi puissions rester avec toi.

- Les lutins Papa, cé avec les lutins qu'on fait le bricolage! Le corrigea fièrement son bébé.

- Oh lutins, farfadets ou je ne sais quoi, je m'en fiche moi! Grogna Damon.

- Merci Papa, sourit Ian en tendant les bras à son père pour qu'il le prenne. Té le meilleur des papas!

- Et toi t'es le meilleur des petits gnomes! Rajouta Damon qui vexa son fils en l'ayant qualifié de _"gnome"_. Je rigolais mon Ian, tu ne ressembles pas à un gnome!

- Té pas drôle, se plaignit son fils, vexé.

- Oh aller Ian c'était marrant! Se moqua Damon.

- Nah! Grogna Ian.

- Si, lui soutenu son père.

- Stop tous les deux, les calma avec délicatesse Elena. Ian est fatigué, évite de l'agacer Damon.

- Merci Maman, murmura Ian en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, fatigué. Z'ai sommeil moi, ze pe aller au dodo sans aller au bain?

- D'accord, céda Damon, conciliant.

- Merci. Sinon moi z'ai bien aimé le film, cé quand qu'on retourne en voir un?

- Samedi soir, répondit sa mère. Et on verra _Les Schtroumpfs_.

- Z'aime bien _Les Schtroumpfs_, chuchota le bambin en fermant les yeux. Z'avais vu le film avec Tata Caroline et on avait manzé plein de pop corn! Mais ze préfère voir un film avec toi Maman, on manze des zocolats, cé meilleur! Et puis Tata Caroline elle parle trop, ça m'agace! Z'aime bien Tata mais elle parle trop!»

Le lendemain matin, Damon et Elena discutaient calmement tandis que Ian prenait calmement son petit déjeuner, encore à moitié endormi. Le petit n'écoutait pas ce que ses parents se disaient, il trempait tranquillement et nonchalamment ses viennoiseries dans son chocolats chaud tout en baillant et s'étirant. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il comprit de quoi ses parents parlaient. Sa Maman avait demandé à son Papa quand est-ce qu'il voulait se marier tout en disant qu'il était hors de question que le jour J sa grossesse ne soit visible. Quand à Damon, lui n'avait qu'une seule exigence: ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Le vampire ne voulait pas que le bébé soit né pour épouser la femme de sa vie. Il avait trop attendu Elena et même s'il avait l'éternité, le ténébreux Salvatore n'aimait pas perdre de temps. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'Elena! Cette femme représente tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu et maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés, le vampire ne comptait pas attendre encore plusieurs années pour qu'elle ne soit officiellement sa femme.

Ian écoutait maintenant ses parents avec attention. Il ne pipait toujours aucun mot, se contentait de manger son petit déjeuner avec bon cœur et de plus en plus de vigueur mais il écoutait ses parents débattre au sujet d'une date de mariage. Et autant dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. En janvier, Alaric et Meredith partaient deux semaines en voyages de noces sans oublier que Bonnie serait en formation. En février, Jeremy partait faire un stage en Italie. En mars, Elena craignait que sa grossesse ne devienne trop visible. Ensuite, la jeune femme avait proposé le mois de septembre – donc après la naissance du bébé puisque celui-ci était prévu pour fin août – mais Damon ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'en septembre, c'était trop long pour lui, le vampire était vraiment impatient d'épouser Elena. Mais en attendant, pour l'épouser il devait se mettre d'accord avec elle pour une date. Et ça s'était vraiment difficile. Heureusement, Ian avait décidé d'intervenir. Le bébé ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents se chamaillaient à ce propos. C'est vrai, pour lui tout était simple, ses parents pouvaient se marier quand ils le voulaient. Sa Maman serait toujours belle dans une grande robe de princesse, elle était toujours belle et son Papa avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir sa Maman enceinte. Alors le bébé ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci s'inquiétait à ce sujet. Alors il avait proposé sa solution, efficace et si simple. Il avait proposé à son Papa et à sa Maman de se marier maintenant. Après tout, ils étaient fiancés, ils pouvaient maintenant se marier quand ils le voulaient. Quand aux invités, Ian pensait qu'ils pourraient toujours prendre l'avion pour venir. C'était aussi simple, aussi simple que les jeux d'enfants.

«Je ne pourrais jamais organisé un mariage digne de ce nom en quelques jours ou une, deux ou trois semaines! On est déjà en décembre, j'ai un Noël à organiser et avec un mariage en plus… Non je ne peux pas! Paniquait Elena. Et non Damon, hors de question qu'on engage des inconnus pour l'organiser, c'est notre mariage, pas une kermesse!

- Et Ian et moi on est quoi? Répliqua le vampire. On a deux bras, deux jambes, une vitesse et une force surhumaine, quoi demander de plus?

- Mais tu as des travaux à faire, des travaux qui doivent être finis avant Noël et moi, aujourd'hui j'emmène Ian skier, demain il voudra faire autre chose et après demain aussi et ainsi de suite.

- Ok Elena, respire. Dis moi qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour le mariage. Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider? Alors fait moi la liste des choses à faire pour organiser le mariage et on se reparti les tâches.

- Et bien déjà il faut aller à la mairie pour…

- Oui ça je le fais dés aujourd'hui! La coupa Damon. Quoi d'autre?

- Les invités.

- Qui?

- La famille et les amis proches, c'est tout. Jer, Ric, Bonnie, Caro, Ty, Matt et Meredith.

- Ok, on leur dit une date et ils rappliqueront, répliqua le vampire toujours aussi détendu. Quitte à leur payer leur billet d'avion!

- Le traiteur Damon. Tu ne vas cuisiner pour notre mariage et…

- Très bien tu veux quoi comme repas?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Je… Ian pourrait m'aider à choisir. On pourrait se rejoindre chez le traiteur après le ski, voir les menus qu'il propose et choisir en famille. Pareil pour le gâteau chez le pâtissier.

- Du zocolat, réclama Ian, gourmand. Un bon gros gâteau au zocolat cé trop bon!

- On verra, rigolèrent ses parents. Sinon Elena, quoi d'autre? Reprit Damon.

- Heu… La musique! Réalisa-t-elle subitement.

- Moi ze ve zoisir la musique! S'écria leur fils.

- Il peut, il a du gout question musique, acquiesça Damon. C'est moi qui l'ai formé!

- Prétentieux! Rigola Elena en venant embrasser son fiancé avant de se tourner vers son fils. D'accord Ian.

- Cool! Mais tu sais Papa m'aidera, ze connais pas tous les noms des chansons. Papa t'est d'accord pour m'aider?

- Bien sur! Rigola Damon.

- En attendant les Salvatore on n'a pas de lieu pour la réception et puis il y a aussi la question de la décoration!

- Bah Maman on a une maison et on va toute la décorer, intervenu innocemment le bébé. La maison va être toute belle, t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça! On va la décorer dedans et dehors Papa a commencé!

- Un mariage de Noël, dans un chalet, avec la neige et une multitude de décoration, de lumières… Ian c'est… parfait! Se détendit sa mère qui rêvait déjà de se marier en décembre. On va se marier, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Damon. Tu crois qu'on y arrivera?

- Le mariage ou l'organiser? La taquinait le vampire qui savait qu'elle parlait de l'organisation. On y arrivera Elena. Détend toi.

- Et ma robe! Je n'ai pas de robe et… quelqu'un sonne à la porte! Oh ce n'est pas possible je… je suis en nuisette!

- Alors va t'habiller! Rigola Damon. Et détend toi Elena. Ian et moi on file voir qui nous sonne et toi va t'habiller Princesse.»

La personne qui était venue sonner à la porte des Salvatore était une de leur voisine. La femme – une grande brune élancée d'une quarantaine d'années avec un petit accent américain – habitait à trois cent mètres de chez Damon et Elena – son chalet était le plus proche de celui de Salvatore – et avait voulu venir souhaiter la bienvenue à ses nouveaux voisins. Des bruits circulaient en ville disant que les propriétaires _"Du chalet"_ – bien que le nom de la demeure de Damon soit _"le chalet azur"_, quand les habitants parlaient de la plus imposante demeure de la ville, ils disaient _"LE chalet"_, c'était comme si la maison du vampire était le seul chalet de la station, comme s'il était unique ou qu'il avait quelque chose de spéciale. Les bruits qui circulaient en ville disaient que les propriétaires _"Du chalet"_ étaient enfin venus y séjourner, et cette femme qui habitait le chalet le plus proche de celui des Salvatore voulait aller souhaiter la bienvenue à ses nouveau voisins. Elle-même avait était une étrangère. Elle n'était pas native de la station, ni même de la région ou de la France. Elle était américaine. Une américaine exilée en France. La femme avait quitté son pays il y a une vingtaine d'années suite à un différent familiale et avait passé son temps à voyager et à changer de travail tous les deux-trois ans. Elle avait d'abord terminé ses études en Espagne avant d'aller vivre à Londres puis à Milan où elle avait travaillé dans la mode. Ensuite elle était entrée à la rédaction de Vogue Paris avant d'accepter un poste dans une grande entreprise japonaise qu'elle avait quitté après avoir tout appris en marketing pour accepter un poste dans une agence de publicité. Et une fois qu'elle avait été lacée de passer son temps à faire des voyages d'affaires, elle avait démissionné pour passer plus de temps chez elle et se consacrer à la vie de la petite station dans laquelle elle avait emménagé et dans laquelle elle avait eu du mal à se faire accepter.

La femme se souvenait très bien de son arrivée. C'était le printemps, la neige disparaissait petit à petit tandis que le soleil et les fleurs prenaient de plus en plus d'importance. Et la station elle était calme. Les vacances de printemps venaient de se terminer, seuls les habitants se baladaient en ville. Et tous jasaient à propos de l'américaine qui s'installait dans _"le chalet des orchidées"_. L'américaine avait tout entendu à son sujet. Certains avait critiqué le fait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à la vie de la station – ce qui était bien évidemment faux, elle avait juste besoin de temps pour s'installer et trouver ses repères – d'autres avaient critiqué le fait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup et voyageait tout autant – elle avait quitté son travail un an après son installation – et d'autres encore avaient critiqué sa manière de s'habiller – forcément après avoir passé tant d'année à travailler dans la mode, la femme portait des vêtements chers et luxueux - ou encore sa façon de vivre. Bref, quand la femme s'était installée ici elle avait eu le droit à tout et avait vraiment tout entendu à son sujet, elle savait donc à quel point certains habitants pouvaient être hostiles aux étrangers. Ainsi elle pensait que comme ayant été une _"victime"_ de ma _"méchanceté" _de quelque uns des natifs de la station, elle se devait de témoigner une certaine sympathie aux nouveaux venus. De plus, aujourd'hui elle travaillait à la mairie et à l'office du tourisme de la ville, elle s'occupait de tout ce qui était accueil et animations, c'était son devoir de venir saluer ses nouveaux voisins.

«Bonjour, je suis Judith, je suis votre voisine, se présenta-t-elle simplement. J'habite au chalet des orchidées, le chalet le plus proche du votre. Je suis venue vous souhaiter la bienvenue et vous apporter un gâteau! Dit-elle en le donnant à Ian qui tendait déjà les bras pour prendre le dessert au chocolat.

- Merci m'dame! Répondit le petit tout heureux.

- Oh mais de rien bonhomme, sourit sa voisine. Au moins j'ai fait un heureux là!

- Oui lui et le chocolat! Rigola Damon. Il tient ça de sa mère; je peux vous certifié qu'il ne va pas faire long feu avec eux deux!

- Le zocolat c'est trop bon! S'exclama le bébé qui réclamait déjà un part de gâteau à son père. Dis Zudith, viens gouter ton gâteau, dit le bambin en invitant sa voisine à entrer. En plus tu verras ma Maman. Elle s'habille mais après elle va venir.

- C'est gentil mais…

- Aller viens, insista le petit en entrainant sa voisine à l'intérieur, dans la cuisine.

- Ian, gronda Damon en voyant son fils tirer la voisine à l'intérieur de la maison. Désolé le petit est parfois… Moi j'ai l'habitude mais… Vous voulez un café?

- Non merci je ne comptais vraiment pas vous déran…

- Zudith tu sais tu parles pas comme tous les zens que z'ai vu ici, la coupa le bébé en s'installant dans la cuisine. Tu parles comme ma Maman et moi. Tu as un assent. Tu habites où?

- Tu veux plutôt me demander d'où je suis originaire? Sourit sa voisine. Je viens des Etats-Unis.

- De où? Pace que tu sais moi aussi ze suis américain. Mais tu sais mon Papa y m'a dit que les tétas-Unis y sont grands alors tu viens de où?

- Ian arrête! Le gronda gentiment Damon qui coupait le gâteau.

- Non ce n'est rien, laissez, sourit Judith, compréhensible. Je viens de Virginie petit inspecteur!

- Moi aussi! S'écria Ian. De où?

- Oh une petite ville, tu ne dois pas connaître, lui répondit sa voisine qui ne souhaitait pas se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ian arrête d'embêter Judith! Gronda Damon avant de s'excuser puisque la sonnette retentissait de nouveau et qu'il devait aller ouvrir.

- Zudith tu pe me dire, même si ze connais pas ze peux aller voir sur internet, insista le bébé, curieux alors qu'il entendait son père pester contre Caroline.»

La personne qui avait sonné à la porte était un livreur qui faisait parvenait un bouquet de fleur et une carte de félicitions expédier officiellement par la ville de Mystic Falls. Inutile pour Damon de réfléchir bien longtemps à qui avait pu vendre la mèche. La pipelette de la ville était Blondie! Barbie avait du apprendre qu'Elena est enceinte et n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Damon était vraiment très remonté contre Caroline, maintenant tout Mystic Falls allait envoyer un tas de cadeaux, téléphoner à tout vas, envoyer des email ou des cartes de félicitations. _"Vraiment merci Blondie!" _Songeait ironiquement Damon en montant à l'étage voir Elena pendant que son fils continuait de papoter avec leur voisine.

«Tata Caroline a encore fait des bêtises! Murmura Ian en entendant son père bougonner en italien. Tata Caroline blablate trop! Parfois elle est énervante tu sais! Mais elle est zentille! Tu veux du gâteau?

- Non merci. Tu es très gentil.

- Ze sais, certifia le petit. Alors on disait wah? Ah oui, ze te demandais où tu habitais en Virvinie?

- Ian arrête un peu ton interrogatoire! Le disputa Damon qui revenait dans la cuisine. Au lieu de ça dis moi où ta mère a foutu ses médocs?

- Y sont dans le sac de la marmacie dans le meuble là! Dit Ian en désignant l'endroit. Maman est malade? Elle vomi cé ça? Comprit le petit.

- Ouais, soupira Damon avant de s'excuser auprès de sa voisine. En plus elle ne veut pas prendre ses médicaments, elle dit que les anti-nauséeux ne servent à rien. Alors s'il te plait Ian soit sage!

- Ma Maman elle va avoir un bébé, expliqua Ian à sa voisine après le départ de Damon. Cé pour ça qu'elle est malade. Papa dit que cé pas grave, que ze dois pas m'inquièter pour elle mais z'aime pas qu'elle est malade! Et Papa y ve qu'elle prenne ses médicaments mais Maman elle dit que sa sert à rien parce que quand elle était petite son Papa lui parlait de son travail et y disait que ces médicaments servait à rien pour les dames qui allaient avoir des bébés. Son Papa c'était un docteur, lui confia le bébé avant de changer de sujet. Oh fait toi t'as des enfants?

- Non.

- T'as de la famille en Virvinie? Continua le bambin.

- Oui. Deux frères, une belle-sœur, une nièce et un neveu. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles!

- Pouwah tu dis ça?

- Oh c'est une longue histoire, sourit Judith.

- Et eux aussi habitent en Virvinie?

- Oui. Je crois qu'ils vivent encore là-bas. Je me suis mêlée d'une histoire à laquelle mes frères ne voulaient pas que je me mêle, je me suis disputée avec ma belle-sœur puis avec mon frère ainé. Après je suis partie et je ne les ai plus revu.

- Y te manquent pas? Demanda Ian, triste pour sa voisine. Et ça fait longtemps que t'es partie?

- Oui je suis partie il y a longtemps et oui, évidemment qu'ils me manquent. Mes frères me manquent, ma ville me manque, je… Tu sais quand je suis partie ma nièce venait de naitre et j'ai su que j'avais un neveu en croisant un vieil ami à New-York.»

Et pendant que Ian continuait de discuter avec sa voisine, Damon était resté aux côtés d'Elena lorsque cette dernière vomissait avant de la pousser à prendre ses médicaments. En vain, la jeune femme ne voulait pas les prendre, elle disait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer d'avoir des nausées. Elle préférait donc se contenter de prendre ses vitamines. D'ailleurs elle devait les prendre. Alors elle descendit en bas et sembla le regretter lorsqu'elle entendit ce que la voisine venait de confier à Ian. Ce qu'elle venait t'entendre l'avait complètement bouleversée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian fasciné par **_**Autant En Emporte le Vent**_**? Du petit qui réalise que ses parents se sont fiancés? De Damon qui autorise Ian a participé aux activités de la ville? Que pensez-vous de l'organisation du mariage? Du fait que Ian participe? Et que pensez-vous de la voisine? Elle est plutôt mystérieuse mais qui est-elle? Des théories à son sujet? Qu'est-ce qu'Elena a entendu et qui a pu la bouleverser à ce point? J'attends vos théories avec impatience.**

**Je publierais la suite soit le 31 décembre, soit après (Le 1****er**** ou le 2 janvier).**

**Bises & bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Vous voulez savoir qui est la fameuse voisine de Damon & Elena? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu dire pour bouleverser Elena? Et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Je donnerai juste deux indices à son sujet: premièrement, si on lit bien la partie concernant sa famille on peut faire une supposition à son sujet. Deuxièmement, je rajouterai que son prénom n'est pas anodin! Peut-être que ces deux indices renforcent les théories de certains, attisent la curiosité d'autres et mèneront peut-être d'autres sur la bonne piste. En attendant de vérifier vos théories et de découvrir l'identité de Judith, voici les réponses à vos commentaires. Je vais éviter de confirmer ou réfuter vos hypothèses, je préfère vous laisser découvrir l'identité de Judith dans le chapitre. **

**Virginie: J'ai détaillé un peu le passé de Judith parce que c'est important, ça creuse le mystère du personnage. Les questions à se poser sont: qui est-elle? Vient-elle de Mystic Falls? Si oui, est-elle liée à certains personnages? Pourquoi ce qu'elle confie à Ian bouleverse Elena? D'ailleurs qu'a-t-elle confié à Ian? Et puis il y a les questions sur sa famille puisqu'elle évoque ses frères, sa belle-sœur, son neveu et sa nièce. Qui sont-ils? Et pourquoi s'est-elle disputée avec ses frères et sa belle-sœur? Le chapitre précédent soulevait donc beaucoup de questions concernant cette mystérieuse Judith. Certains pensent même qu'elle est un vampire! Sinon oui, dans l'ensemble j'ai passé un bon Noël, merci. En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Déjà Judith n'est pas une vielle amie de Damon. Damon ne laisserait pas entrer chez lui une vieille amie, Elena lui ferrait une crise de nerfs! De plus, sa manière d'agir avec elle montre qu'il ne la connaît pas. Mais avant les réponses aux commentaires j'ai donné les indices qui te mèneront sur la bonne piste et tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Au sujet de Ian, il est curieux mais c'est de son âge, les enfants sont curieux! Et Ian veut comprendre les choses, par exemple dans la seconde partie du chapitre, il veut comprendre l'histoire de Judith. Voilà tout. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian n'a pas tout comprit au film, ça va de soit, il n'est qu'un enfant, il ne peut pas comprendre toute l'histoire d'**_**Autant En Emporte le Vent**_**! Lui ce qui l'a intéressé c'est de voir l'époque à laquelle son Papa était humain. C'est ça qui l'a intéressé dans le film. Bien sur les costumes et le vocabulaire de l'époque n'ont pas du le laisser indifférent. Mais pour Ian le fait est qu'il a découvert l'époque dans laquelle son Papa est née, dans laquelle il a grandit; l'époque à laquelle Damon était humain! Elena, elle panique pour le mariage, tout va vite et elle veut que tout soit parfait. Et puis elle a pas mal de chose à organiser et à faire! Et maintenant un mariage s'ajoute à sa longue liste. Et pour finir, la voisine! Qui est-elle? Les indices la concernant sont à trouver juste avant les réponses aux commentaires et la réponse est à découvrir dans quelques lignes. Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que tu as tord! Je te laisse vérifié la réponse par toi même! En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Oui le mariage va se faire vite, Elena et Damon font se marier avant Noël. Quand à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, il y en aura un, Caroline ne laissera pas Elena se marier sans lui organiser une petite fête. Pour Damon, lui restera plutôt avec son fils et boira un verre ou deux avec Ric. Mais l'enterrement de vie… En fait je ne sais pas trop à quoi il ressemblera. J'ai deux ou trois idées griffonnées sur un carnet de note mais les passages ne sont pas écrits. Quand à ton raisonnement sur la voisine et sa famille, ça pourrait tout a fait correspondre aux Gilbert. Elle dit j'ai deux frère, une belle-sœur, un nièce – elle est partie après la naissance de sa nièce – et a apprit par un de ses amis qu'elle avait un neveu. Elle rajoute **_**"aux dernières nouvelles"**_** ce qui signifie qu'il est possible qu'elle ait plus qu'un neveu et un nièce. On peut donc supposer qu'elle a rencontré cet ami il y a longtemps. Donc oui à première vu la description de sa famille ressemble aux Gilbert mais est-ce les Gilbert? Quand au fait qu'elle soit un vampire, la je réfute ta théorie. Elle n'est pas un vampire. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer pour ne pas déranger. Par politesse. Elle était juste venue souhaiter la bienvenue à ses nouveaux voisins. Elle ne pensait pas que le petit l'inviterait à rentrer. De plus, Ian est déjà un vampire, la seule personne qui peut inviter un vampire à entrer dans la maison est Elena puisqu'Elena est devenue la propriétaire de toutes les demeures de Damon. Ian lui ne peut inviter aucun vampire à renter. Il n'y a que sa mère qui a ce pouvoir. Judith n'est donc pas un vampire. En tout cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire & je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**77: Judith est peut-être ou peut-être pas la tante d'Elena & Jeremy, la réponse est à découvrir dans ce chapitre. Mais je pense que vu les indices que j'ai donné avant de répondre aux commentaires, il y a de forts soupçons qui s'affirment la concernant. En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Merci pour tous tes commentaires sur mes fics, ravie que mes histoires te plaisent. Puisque cet fic est en cours et que tu la suies, je réponds à tout tes commentaires ici. Donc d'abord concernant cette histoire. Ian est obstiné, voir ses parents mariés lui tient à cœur. Et puis il a saisit comment ceux-ci fonctionnaient, il s'est rendu compte que ses parents devaient être poussés pour faire certaines choses, franchir certains caps. Quand à **_**Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_**, je suis pro-Delena. Je n'ai rien contre Stefan, juste pas avec Elena. Malheureusement j'ai le dernier tome – en VO – des livres originaux et la saga se termine Stelana. Dépitée, je n'ai même pas lu le livre. Quand je l'ai reçu, je suis allée lire les dernières pages dans l'espoir que les rumeurs sur la raison du licenciement de LJ Smith n'étaient que des rumeurs mais c'était vrai. Alors le livre trône sur une étagère de ma bibliothèque sans avoir été lu. Et je ne pense pas que je le lirai un jour. Bref, passons et revenons à tes commentaires. Isobel règle le problème de Damon et Elena avec des méthodes dignes d'elle. C'est rapide, efficaces, horrible et sanglant. C'est Isobel! Bon voilà je crois avoir fait le tour de tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je suppose que vous mourrez tous d'envie de savoir qui est Judith. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir dans ce 30****ème**** chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous et bon dimanche.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 30**_

Ian écoutait Judith parler. Le petit avait cette capacité à mettre tous le monde à l'aise, et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un petit bout de chou de deux ans, les adultes se sentaient tellement en confiance qu'ils en oubliaient son âge en lui parlant de tout. C'était surement dut au côté empathique du bébé! En tout cas Judith s'était laissé aller et se livrait petit à petit à l'enfant. Elle lui confiait son histoire, et même si le petit Salvatore ne comprenait pas tout, il en comprenait suffisamment pour trouver ça triste. Dans toute son innocence Ian pensait que Judith devrait aller voir sa famille, qu'ils seraient heureux de la revoir même s'ils avaient été en conflits vingt et un ans plus tôt. Ainsi, comme il en avait l'habitude, le bébé avait dit ce qu'il pensait et s'était permit de donner un conseil à sa voisine:

«Tu as probablement raison, acquiesça Judith. Tu sais, moi aussi j'y ai pensé. Mais je suis partie. Et j'ai passé vingt et un ans à vivre ma vie sans donner de mes nouvelles. Je… Je devrais aller sonner aux portes de mes frères mais je crève de trouille et j'ai peur de ne pas être la bienvenue.

- Tu sais, ze t'ai dis que ma Maman allait avoir un bébé et tu sais, si mon p'tit frère ou ma p'tite sœur se disputait avec moi… Bah déza le bébé partirait pas. Papa serait fou et y le ramènerait à la maison. Moi z'me souviens quand suis parti de la maison quand z'étais en colère après Maman alors qu'elle avait rien fait de mal, z'me suis fait engueuler par Papa. Y m'a courut après et z'me suis fait beaucoup disputer, tu sais. En fait ce que ze ve dire cé que si mon p'tit frère ou ma p'tite sœur partait, moi ze serais triste, z'aurais peur et ze voudrais qui rentre. Ze pense que tes frères y veulent que tu rentres. Y veulent savoir si tu vas bien. Tu dois leur manquer comme y te manquent à toi! Sauf si cé des mézants frères. Mais t'as pas dit qui sont mézants, t'as dit que tu t'étais disputé avec la femme de ton grand-frère, t'as pas dit que tes frères étaient méchants! Ni que la femme de ton frère était mézante!

- Non ils ne sont pas méchants. Mon petit-frère est un peu… parfois difficile mais il est gentil. Et mon grand-frère, il n'y a pas plus adorable que lui! Et sa femme est aussi adorable que lui, c'était une de mes très bonnes amies.

- Alors pouwah vous vous êtes tous disputé? Demanda Ian.

- Parce que… Tu es drôlement curieux toi! S'exclama Judith.

- Ze ve comprendre! Z'aime comprendre les zoses même quand cé pas des zoses que normalement on dit pas aux zenfants de mon âze. Mon Papa y me dit tout. Y dit que comme ça ze l'embête plus après, mais en fait y sait que z'aime apprendre et comprendre et lui aussi il aime bien parler avec moi, lui raconta le bébé. Zudith ze ve comprendre ce qui sé passé avec tes frères, ze comprends pas pouwah vous êtes disputés tous!

- Oh, c'est tellement loin, soupira Judith en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé vingt et un ans plus tôt. Je… Tu es trop petit pour que je…

- Parle moi comme si z'étais un grand et si ze comprends pas, ze te poserai des question, la coupa le bébé en usant de toute la persuasion dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- À l'époque mon petit-frère avait seize ans et il était dans un période où il n'écoutait personne, commença Judith en se livrant sans retenue. Et il s'est entêté à sortir avec cette fille, cette Isobel! Je me souviens quand il me l'a présenté, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Et je crois qu'au fond de lui John le savait, j'ai été la seule à qui il a présenté Isobel. Surement parce Grayson lui aurait dit ce qu'il pensait de sa pouf… petite-amie. Moi je n'ai jamais eu la même influence que Gray' sur John. Bref, cette fille je la détestais. Elle était hautaine, sans cœur et égoïste. Mais John l'aimait, il se fichait de ses défauts. Mais quand elle tombée, elle a montré à quel point elle était sans cœur. Elle a clairement dit à John qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à ce bébé parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Mais mon frère a beau avoir beaucoup de défauts, il ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer son enfant, confia-t-elle avant de marquer une pause. Et puis, Isobel à accoucher, John a demandé de l'aide à Grayson qui est médecin et… Isobel semblait tenir à sa fille mais elle n'en voulait toujours pas. Elle a fait jurer à John de laisser le bébé à l'adoption et puis elle est partie en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait choisir. C'était elle ou le bébé. Et en grand crétin, mon idiot de frère a voulu la choisir. Les Gilbert ont une tare mais là John a fait fort, il a hésité. Et moi dans cette histoire je n'ai pas pu… Mon petit-frère était malheureux, je n'ai pas pu… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser choisir cette garce! Alors je lui ai parlé et au fur et à mesure que je lui parlais je sentais qu'il choisissait sa fille. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Miranda et Grayson voulaient adopter le bébé. Miranda beaucoup attachée à la petite mais je ne pensais pas... Bref, Miranda a surprit ma conversation avec John et le ton est monté entre nous. Elle a dit des choses, j'ai dit des choses… On s'est disputé jusqu'à ce que Grayson n'arrive. Et quand il a su ce que j'avais dit à sa femme, on s'est disputé à notre tour pendant que John écrivait une lettre dans laquelle il suppliait Grayson et Miranda de s'occuper du bébé avant de partir sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Et moi, après m'être disputé avec toute ma famille, je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis partie. Voilà toute l'histoire.»

Elena, qui était descendu en bas pour prendre ses vitamines et saluer au passage sa nouvelle voisine, avait tout entendu du monologue de Judith. Et apprendre qu'elle avait une tante sortie de nulle part – jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de Judith – l'avait complètement chamboulée. Elle était désorientée, furieuse, choquée, blessée. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point Elena se sentait mal à cet instant précis. Elle était vraiment livide, tremblante et ses jambes flageolaient; si Damon n'avait pas été derrière elle, elle se serait littéralement évanouie. D'ailleurs elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour rester consciente. Elle était tellement bouleverser par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Même Ian avait senti son désarroi et s'était tu. Le petit savait très bien pourquoi sa Maman était dans un tel état, il connaissait le nom de famille de sa Maman, il connaissait les noms de Miranda, Grayson et John, il était déjà aller au cimetière fleurir les tombes de sa famille. Il savait que Miranda et Grayson étaient sa Mamy et son Papy, il savait que John et Jenna étaient respectivement son oncle et sa tante. Alors quand Judith avait commencé à donner des noms, il avait comprit que Judith était bien plus que sa voisine, il avait comprit qu'elle était sa tante! Mais il n'avait pas osé le lui dire. Pas quand il avait vu la tête de sa Maman. Et puis il n'avait pas comprit toute l'histoire! Il n'avait pas comprit qui était le bébé dont Judith parlait et il ne savait pas qui était cette Isobel. Tout comme il ignorait pourquoi personne ne lui avait parler de _"Tata Zudith"_. Alors il se taisait tout en interrogeant son père du regard.

«Quoi? Fini par articuler Elena. Je… Vous… À quoi vous jouez! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage croyant que _"sa tante"_ essayait de manipuler Ian pour entrer dans leur vie.

- Pardon? Demanda Judith, confuse. Si c'est parce que j'ai parlé de choses d'adultes au petit c'est… bizarre, je n'ai pas pu…

- Ian! Gronda Damon qui avait comprit que son fils avait utilisé l'hypnose.

- Ze sais pas moi, z'ai… Et ze comprends pas! Pleurait le bébé. Ze voulais savoir mais ze savais pas que z'ai fait ça! Et ze comprends pas pouwah personne a parlé de tata Zudith! Et puis ze sais pas qui cé le bébé qu'elle parle! Maman et tonton Zeremy y z'ont pas de cousine alors cé qui le bébé?

- Tata Judith? Pâlit l'intéressée. J'ai bien entendu?

- N'abordez pas cet air surprit, vous saviez qui j'étais et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue sonner à ma porte. Pour essayer d'entrer dans ma vie et dans celle de mon fils! Hurla Elena alors que Damon consolait Ian. Vous croyez quoi, qu'après avoir voulu m'éloigner des seuls personnes qui m'ont adoré dès ma naissance vous pouviez débarquer dans ma vie comme si de rien était?

- Je n'ai jamais… Elena je… Je n'ai pas tenté de manipulation, j'ignorais que tu étais ma nouvelle voisine! Et si j'avais su à l'époque qu'en essayant de faire ce que je jugeais juste, je me mettrais en travers du chemin de Grayson et Miranda, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen d'aider John! Je n'ai jamais été celle qui séparait la famille. Au contraire. Je suis l'enfant du milieu, j'ai toujours réconcilié mes frères et je n'ai jamais prit de parti. Grayson et John avaient leurs histoires, moi je ne m'en mêlais pas. Je ne me suis interposée qu'une seule fois entre eux et s'était pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entre tuent! Appel tes parents et demande leur si ce genre de choses est mon style! Ils te répondront probablement qu'ils sont fous de rage contre moi d'être partie et de ne plus avoir donné de nouvelles mais ils te certifieront que je ne suis pas manipulatrice ou calculatrice!

- J'adorais appeler mes parents, le seul truc c'est qu'à part une séance de spiritisme, je ne peux pas les contacter! Répliqua méchamment Elena. Mais ça vous l'ignoriez! Vous ignoriez qu'avec mes parents ont a eu un accident de voiture et que mon père, qui était le seul conscient à préféré mourir plutôt que moi, sa fille, je meurs. Tout comme vous ignoriez qu'Isobel est devenue vampire et m'a livré à un taré d'Originel qui a voulu me tuer et qui a arraché le cœur de ma tante Jenna et poussé John à donner sa vie pour me sauver. Vous dites regretter, vous auriez du y penser avant de partir et de vivre comme si vous n'aviez pas de frères! Aujourd'hui vous n'avez plus à vous en soucier, vous n'avez plus de frères. Quand à Jeremy et moi, on se débrouille très bien tous seuls! On n'a pas besoin de vous, quand on aurait apprécié que notre père ait une sœur, vous viviez tranquillement votre petite vie comme si on n'existait pas. Continuez donc! Et sortez de chez moi! Oubliez que j'habite ici, oubliez notre rencontre et oubliez mon fils. Je vous interdis de vous approcher de Ian! Ne l'utilisez pas pour je-ne-sais trop quoi, c'est un enfant formidable et je ne laisserai jamais personne l'utiliser! Allez-vous en et oubliez nous!»

Chassée comme une mal propre et en état de choc – et encore c'est un euphémisme, Judith, livide et pale comme la mort, était comme paralysée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre – la tante d'Elena peina à retrouver le contrôle de son corps et une fois qu'elle fut capable de faire un pas en avant et après avoir été hélé par Damon – celui-ci l'avait hypnotisé afin de savoir si elle savait qu'Elena vivait ici – elle sortie de la maison de la jeune femme. Et une fois qu'elle eut franchi le portail de la propriété des Salvatore, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Judith Gilbert n'avait jamais eu le courage de rentrer à Mystic Falls, à chaque fois qu'elle y avait songé, elle avait paniqué, elle avait eu peur de la réaction de ses proches face à tant d'années d'absence. Alors elle avait toujours remis à plus tard son retour dans sa ville natale sans penser qu'elle pourrait perdre ses frères ou ses amis. Et aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards, elle rencontre sa nièce et découvre qu'elle n'a plus de famille. Enfin plus de frères, ni de belle-sœur. Il lui reste toujours Elena et Jeremy mais Judith doutait que son neveu accepte de la rencontrer. Quand à Elena, elle semblait ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec elle; Judith songeait que le mieux était de les laisser tranquille. Ces enfants avaient vécu des choses difficiles et méritaient d'être heureux. Et si Jeremy était aussi heureux qu'Elena ne semblait l'être, Judith se contenterait de ça. De les savoir heureux. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun droit à plus. Elle n'avait pas le droit de débarquer dans la vie de ces deux jeunes gens. Pas après s'être enfuie de Mystic Falls et n'avoir jamais été présente pour eux quand ils en auraient eu besoin. Judith était bien consciente d'être une étrangère pour Elena et Jeremy, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais plus qu'une étrangère qui s'avérait être la sœur de leur père.

Damon et Ian ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour Elena. Cette dernière avait chassée Judith comme une mal propre, et maintenant, elle était assisse sur une marche d'escalier et pleurait, complètement bouleversé par la découverte de l'existence de sa tante Judith. En effet entendre une inconnue confier qu'elle était la sœur de son père avait remué pas mal de chose en elle. Elena s'était rappelée l'accident de voiture sur Wickery Bridge et la mort de ses parents. Elle s'était rappelée combien après le décès de son père et de sa mère Jeremy et elle auraient apprécié avoir une tante du côté paternel pour les aider eux et Jenna. Mais non, au lieu de ça, la sœur de son père semblait être une personne égoïste, égocentrique et manipulatrice; Elena ne voulait surtout pas de ce genre de personne dans sa vie. Et encore moins dans celle de Ian. Son bébé n'avait pas besoin de s'attacher à une personne qui très clairement se fichait de la famille.

Ian observait sa Maman pleurer. Et dehors il entendait Judith en faire de même; le bébé trouvait ça triste. Le petit n'avait pas comprit toute l'histoire, mais il pensait que c'était triste puisque tout le monde pleurait. Cependant Ian avait beau vouloir aider, vouloir faire en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux, face à sa Maman en larmes il était désarmé. Son côté empathique était renforcé par son côté vampire, le petit voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour que sa Maman ne pleure plus mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme son père. Celui-ci ne prononçait aucun mot mais avait déjà prit Elena dans ses bras et cherchait les bons mots pour la consoler. Or rien ne venait; le vampire ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser les larmes de sa compagne. Que pouvait-il dire à Elena? D'aller parler à Judith? À coup sur s'il conseillait ça à sa compagne, celle-ci allait s'énerver. Elena n'était pas prête à entendre qu'elle devait aller parler à sa tante afin de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer à sa naissance. Alors Damon se contenta de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, sans rien dire.

Elena avait pleuré un bon moment dans le plus grand des silences. Ian l'avait observé avant de venir dans ses bras et Damon l'avait enlacé tendrement. Mais aucun des Salvatore n'avait prit la parole. Tous les deux l'avait juste laisser pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes dans son corps et qu'elle décide de prendre sur elle sachant qu'elle devait faire des efforts pour rassurer Damon et surtout Ian. Alors elle avait sourit à ses _"deux amours"_ comme elle les appelait fréquemment et avait rappelé à Ian leur sortie ski.

«Elena, Ian peut attendre un jour de plus, souligna calmement Damon. Ou je peux…

- Je lui avais promit de lui apprendre à skier et toi tu dois aller à la mairie pour retenir une date pour notre mariage et tu dois t'occuper des travaux! Le coupa la jeune femme. Ensuite on doit se retrouver chez le traiteur pour choisir le repas du mariage avant d'aller chez le pâtissier pour choisir le gâteau. Et oui Ian, il y aura du chocolat!

- Cool!

- Elena tu es sûre de…

- Oui Damon, sourit-elle en s'approchant du vampire pour l'embrasser. Arrête de t'inquiéter mon cœur!

- Elena tu viens de…

- Je vais bien Damon! Répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement en se renfermant sur elle-même. Ian viens on…

- Elena! S'écria Damon qui savait qu'elle mentait.

- Je ne sais juste pas quoi… Je suis trop… J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver avec les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Ian et toi. Voilà pourquoi je suis impatiente d'aller apprendre à skier à notre fils!

- D'accord mais si tu as le moindre soucis…

- Je t'appellerai, promit, sourit Elena.

- Et si Ian t'épuise, pareil, tu m'appelles et j'irai sur les pistes avec lui.

- Oui chef, rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant. Je t'aime toi!

- Aller Maman, on y va! S'impatienta Ian.

- Avant tu dois mettre ta combinaison Ian! Rigolèrent ses parents. Aller viens on va t'habiller! Rajouta sa mère en l'entrainant à l'étage.»

Le petit Ian avait été aux anges à l'idée d'apprendre à skier. Surtout qu'il allait le faire avec sa Maman. Ça changeait, d'habitude Ian apprenait tout avec son Papa. Là il allait le faire avec sa Maman. Il était vraiment heureux. Enfin, comme les autres enfants, il avait une Maman qui prenait soin de lui et qui lui apprenait des choses! Une Maman qui le dorlotait et usait d'énormément de patience avec lui!

En effet, le bébé avait beau-être à moitié vampire, il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout sur ses skis! Apparemment, selon sa Maman, il mettait soit tout son poids en avant, soit tout son poids en arrière; Elena expliquait à son fils qu'il devait répartir son poids, s'équilibrer. Mais Ian était trop énervé pour réussir à répartir son poids sur ses skis! En effet, ne pas réussir à tenir debout agaçait le bébé qui perdait sa patience et commençait à pleurer et à bouder.

Ian voulait impressionner sa Maman, il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui. Or là, il n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Le bébé était déçu et triste. Sa Maman allait être chagrinée à cause de lui. Le petit-garçon pensait que sa mère serait triste de ne pas réussir à lui apprendre à skier, il voulait vraiment réussir. Pour sa Maman. Mais il avait beau essayé, de toutes ses forces et avec toute sa volonté, il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, dépité, le petit s'était assis en bas de la piste et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ou sans que sa mère n'arrive à le consoler.

«Ian, arrête de pleurer, essayait de l'apaiser sa Maman. Ce n'est pas grave d'être tombé, tu vas finir par y arriver. Moi je crois en toi mon ange.

- Ze sais pas kier moi! Continuait de pleurer le petit.

- Mais tu vas y arriver. Il faut juste être patient! Je sais, ce n'est pas ton fort, tu es comme ton Papa, vous êtes deux gros impatients!

- Et si z'y arrive pas? S'inquiéta le petit.

- Mais si! Sourit sa mère. Tu sais il faut parfois du temps pour certaines choses. Tu vas y arriver mon ange. Détend toi, n'aie pas peur et tu finiras par réussir.

- Mais ze ve pas te rendre triste si ze sais pas kier! Confia timidement le petit.

- Tu vas y arriver Ian, lui assura Elena. Et moi, je suis déjà très fière de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir faire des choses pour me rendre fière de toi. Je suis ta Maman, je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive et je serai toujours fière de mon formidable petit-garçon. Toi, mon cœur, tu es mon petit bébé d'amour, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'ai toujours voulu et je rajouterais que quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours fière de toi, mon petit Ian! Je t'aime mon ange!

- Cé tout vrai?

- Bien sur que oui! S'écria Elena. Tu es tellement parfait!

- Ze suis ton bébé et celui de Papa! Se vanta le petit Salvatore.

- Oui, sourit tendrement sa Maman. Maintenant plus de larmes Ian?

- Oui Maman. Ze t'aime Maman! Papa y a raison, y dit que t'es la plus zentille et que moi ze dois pas m'inquiéter que tu m'aimes pas ou que ze te déçois. T'es la meilleur des mamans!

- Merci Ian! S'exclama sa mère, touchée. Et pour ta petite information personnelle, jamais tu ne pourrais me décevoir mon bébé. Je ne crois pas que tu sois conscient du bonheur que tu m'apportes mon ange. Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil mon cœur! Lui dit-elle tendrement avant de changer de sujet. Bon maintenant tu veux faire quoi: rester ici à bouder ou alors te lever et tenter de nouveau ta chance au ski?

- Ou re essaye, murmura le bébé inquiet de ne pas réussir.

- Tu vas y arriver Ian, arrête de te faire du souci et amuse toi! Détend toi et profite des pistes mon cœur!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Alors que pensez-vous de l'identité de Judith? Des raisons qui l'ont poussées à quitter Mystic Falls? Des confidences qu'elle fait à Ian? Du raisonnement du bébé face à la situation? Du petit qui hypnotise malgré lui sa tante? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Elena? De son face à face avec Judith? De Ian qui panique et qui dit **_**"ze comprends pas pouwah personne a parlé de tata Zudith!"**_**? De la réaction de Judith quand elle découvre que ses frères sont morts? De la leçon de ski de Ian? De la complicité mère-fils?**

**Sinon que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Judith et Elena?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Passez un bon dimanche.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Et voilà le 31****ème**** chapitre, le 32****ème**** se fera peut-être un peu attendre, la semaine prochaine s'annonce chargée pour moi. Tout comme cette journée. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais je répondrais à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre. **

**En tout cas merci pour vos petits mots. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 31**_

Suite au départ de sa compagne et de leur fils, Damon s'était retrouvé seul chez lui. Seul face à énormément de travaux à faire. Et autant dire qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait nullement envie de faire les besognes entreprises. Le vampire était trop inquiet à propos Elena pour penser à bâtir un mur et poser le parquet en bois. En effet, pour le ténébreux Salvatore, sa fiancée avait beau faire bonne figure, il savait que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à cette inconnue qui avait inconsciemment avouer être la sœur de Grayson et John, Elena avait vu ses vieilles blessures se rouvrir sans ménagement. Et le fait que Judith ignorait chez qui elle pénétrait n'avait pas amorti le choc de la jeune femme, Damon en était conscient. En fait, à bien observer les choses, la voisine avait été aussi chamboulée qu'Elena. Surtout quand elle avait su qu'elle avait perdu ses frères et sa belle-sœur. Cependant Damon comprenait que ça n'avait pas eu d'impacte sur Elena; il savait que sa compagne avait été et était toujours encore énormément bouleversée par la découverte de l'existence d'une tante du côté paternel.

Damon observait cette situation avec neutralité. Bien sur que quelque part il était de parti prit, sa femme et son fils étaient concernée mais lui ne l'était pas directement; il était bien plus objectif que ne l'était Elena. Ainsi il pouvait souligner deux ou trois petits points. Déjà, tôt ou tard, sa fiancée devrait parler à Jeremy de leur tante Judith! Le vampire n'en avait pas parlé à sa compagne mais il savait qu'Elena devrait annoncer cette nouvelle à son cadet et faire face à la réalité. Et justement faire face à la vérité signifiait aussi aller parler à leur voisine pour savoir précisément ce qui avait pu se passer entre Judith, Grayson, John et Miranda. Parce que même si lui était du genre à accorder peu d'importance aux _"différends"_ familiaux, il savait que le poids de cet événement passé hanterait toujours Elena. Elle devait savoir ce qui avait pu se passer entre ses parents, son oncle et sa tante pour pouvoir avancer. Elle devrait donc aller voir Judith un jour ou l'autre! Et quelque part cette idée ne plaisait pas trop à Damon. Parce qu'à cause des pathétiques journaux intimes de Jonathan Gilbert, cette famille en savait beaucoup trop sur les Salvatore et si jamais Judith avaient lu les états d'âme de son ancêtre, elle ferrait forcément le rapprochement et comprendrait ce qu'il était. Et par extension ce qu'était Ian! Damon ne se sentait donc pas très à l'aise avec cela; il avait peur que son fils ne se retrouve en danger si Judith avait le même caractère que John Gilbert.

Après avoir passé deux heures sur les pistes, Elena – qui commençait à fatiguer face à l'énergie de son fils – entraina son bambin dans un restaurant afin de déjeuner. Et comme celui-ci était un fin gourmet, elle lui proposa d'aller manger une fondue savoyarde avant de retourner sur les pistes. Mais bon avant de retourner sur les pistes comme le souhaitait Ian, la jeune femme voulait prendre un bon repas afin de reprendre des forces et de se reposer un petit moment. Parce que Ian était vraiment vif. Encore plus maintenant qu'il arrivait en équilibre et à descendre les pistes! Effectivement, maintenant que le petit savait skier, il voulait en profiter; Elena redoutait le moment où ils devraient rentrer chez eux! La jeune femme avait peur que faire quitter les pistes à son bambin lui soit difficile; Ian était le digne fils de Damon, un vrai tête de mule!

Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait à bâtir les murs des chambres du rez-de-chaussée et à poser le parquet en bois dans ces deux pièces, Damon Salvatore s'y était mit. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il utilisait sa vitesse vampirique pour travailler – plus vite il aurait terminé de construire les murs et de poser le parquet en bois, plus vite il installerait les baies vitrées et plus vite lui et Ian s'amuseraient à peindre les deux pièces – le ténébreux Salvatore avait été dérangé toute les dix minutes. Tout ça à cause de Caroline qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et des habitants de Mystic Falls qui étaient parfois un peu trop envahissants! Maintenant tout le monde envoyait des cadeaux pour le bébé. Et les mémés allaient mêmes jusqu'à donner des conseils à Elena sur comment elle devait gérer sa grossesse. Hallucinant!

Cependant avant de téléphoner à Barbie pour lui passer un savon digne de ce nom, le vampire avait déballé les présents et lu les lettres. Ainsi il avait découvert des peluches mais aussi des grenouillères et des layettes! Parce qu'évidemment chacun y allait de ses pronostiques concernant le sexe de ce futur bébé! Toutes les grands-mères utilisaient leurs techniques farfelus et floues pour savoir si cet enfant sera une fille ou un garçon. Ainsi l'une d'entre elles avait offert une grenouillère bleue parce qu'elle était persuadée que le bébé serait un garçon parce que le bébé avait été conçu durant la seconde partie de l'automne tandis qu'une autre avait envoyé une petite robe rose en disant que ce serait une fille parce que ce bébé aurait trois ans d'écart avec Ian. Bref le vampire ne lisait que ce genre d'ineptie. Et ça continuait lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la lecture des conseils. En gros les vieilles de Mystic Falls recommandaient à Elena de passer ses journées à ne rien faire! Sans oublier qu'elles sous entendaient clairement qu'Elena ne devait plus avoir de vie sexuelle!

"_Enfin que des conneries!"_ Songea Damon qui refusait l'abstinence.

Cette fois-ci s'en était vraiment de trop pour le vampire! Pas de sexe, mais où elles allaient ces vielles mégères? Pour qui elles se prenaient de leur dire qu'ils devaient rester chastes? Les grands-mères complètement cinglées et frustrées par leur vie de mormones se déchainaient toutes par la faute de Caroline Forbes qui était incapable de tenir sa langue; Damon comptait bien lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure! Aucun doute, Blondie allait s'en souvenir longtemps!

À Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes avait été réveillée en pleine nuit. Maintenant qu'elle était rédactrice en chef de son magasine, elle dormait avec son téléphone portable pour ne louper aucun appel de ses journalistes et chroniqueurs qui travaillaient vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. Mais aujourd'hui, la vampiresse ne recevait pas un coup de fil concernant le travail, elle recevait un coup de fil incendiaire de Damon Salvatore. Apparemment l'impair qu'elle avait commis avait prit des proportions énormes et maintenant Damon était furieux contre elle. Et furieux n'était qu'un euphémisme pour décrire à quel point le vampire était énervé contre elle.

«Maintenant j'ai toutes les insupportables vieilles versions de toi qui me font chier parce que tu es incapable de garder un truc secret! Non mais pendant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à alerter les médias pour faire circuler la nouvelle, faire passer des spots sur les grandes chaines même! Ironisa Damon qui hurlait à l'autre bout du fil. Elena n'est pas la première femme enceinte et elle ne sera pas la dernière! On était tranquille et… Je te préviens, marraine ou pas marraine de mon fils, si tu ne fais pas arrêter ces conneries à ces vieilles folles, je t'arrache le cœur dés que je te vois!»

Et puis Damon avait raccroché sans laisser une chance à la jeune femme de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit pour se défendre. Bien que Caroline n'était vraiment pas fière d'elle et n'aurait pas trop su quoi dire à part bredouiller des excuses.

Après s'être goinfré comme à son habitude, le petit Salvatore s'amusait comme un fou sur les pistes de skis. Mieux, il aimait tellement skier qu'il demandait à sa Maman d'aller s'amuser sur une piste plus difficile. Et bien sur après avoir fait les yeux doux à sa mère, Ian avait obtenu satisfaction, il s'amusait maintenant sur une piste rouge! Tout ça parce qu'Elena était incapable de résister à son bambin ou à Damon! Leurs beaux yeux bleus la déstabilisaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Et puis elle les aimait. Elles les aimaient plus que tout au monde; leur dire non et les voir déçus ou tristes lui brisait le cœur. Et Elena était consciente que si jamais ses deux amours s'en rendaient compte, elle serait fichue. Ian en profiterait pour lui faire prendre son parti dans n'importe quelle situation et Damon… Oh Damon la mènerait par le bout du nez! Aucun doute, son compagnon s'en donnerait à cœur joie et elle n'aurait plus aucun ascendant sur lui ce qui serait catastrophique puisque Damon se croirait dés lors tout permis. Bien sur elle savait que Damon la respectait mais elle se connaissait, elle était parfois un peu maniaque et elle savait que ce côté maniaque agaçait parfois Damon. Or, si celui-ci se rendait compte du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, il se permettrait de ne pas la prendre au sérieux si jamais un jour elle lui donnait un ordre qui ne lui plairait pas.

Peu avant dix sept heures, Damon Salvatore quittait sa maison fier de lui et de son travail accomplit. Maintenant qu'il avait finit de bâtir les murs, qu'il avait installé le parquet en bois et qu'il avait mit les baies vitrées de deux pièces, il allait pouvoir s'amuser à les peindre avec son fils. Mais ça, il le ferrait le lendemain. Aujourd'hui il devait passer à la mairie et aller chez le traiteur et chez le pâtissier avec Elena et Ian. Elena et Ian qui étaient maintenant sous ses yeux. Damon pouvait les voir assis à la terrasse d'un café et sirotaient un chocolat chaud tout en rigolant et se goinfrant de viennoiseries. Aucun doute, le vampire savait d'où venait la gourmandise de son fils. D'Elena. Celle-ci était capable de dévorer tout ce qui était sucré! D'ailleurs souvent le vampire s'en était amusé!

_**Trente six mois plus tôt.**_

_Damon Salvatore rentrait chez lui en compagnie d'une Elena Gilbert un peu pompette. En fait tous les deux revenaient d'une soirée caritative organisée par la Fondation de la mère d'Elena; la jeune femme n'avait donc pas pu y échapper et le vampire, très protecteur envers celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, avait insisté pour l'escorter. "Question de sécurité", avait-il argumenter en tendant son bras à la jeune femme. Et vu l'état dans lequel Elena avait fini la soirée, le ténébreux Salvatore songeait qu'il avait eu raison de l'escorter. Parce que s'il était resté chez lui, Elena serait rentrée chez elle et Alaric, très protecteur envers la jeune femme, n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle rentre ivre. _

_Durant le trajet en voiture, le vampire souriait, amusée par la jeune femme. Quand elle était saoule, Elena était totalement désinhibée, sans complexe ni honte et parlait ouvertement de tout. Elle était amusante et divertissante. Là par exemple, elle était entrain de se lamenter sur sa "pitoyable relation sans avenir avec Stefan" dans laquelle elle "s'ennuyait". La jeune femme confiait à l'ainé des Salvatore songer à laisser tomber son petit-ami; autant dire qu'elle en tenait un bonne, jamais Elena sobre ne tirait ça, elle jugerait que ce serait trop cruelle d'abandonner Stefan alors que celui-ci était au plus bas et sous l'influence plus que néfaste de Klaus. _

_Et puis, en arrivant chez le ténébreux vampire, la jeune femme cessa ses lamentation et changea de sujet, elle enchaina sur un tout autre sujet: les yeux de Damon. Elle confiait au vampire qu'elle les adorait tout en ne cessant de lui répéter qu'elle le trouvait beau avant de le draguer ouvertement et sans aucune honte. _

_Ensuite, Elena avait eu l'envie subite de danser. Alors elle avait allumé la chaine Hi-Fi et se déhanchait sur du Lady Gaga tout en continuait de draguer Damon avec qui elle dansait de manière éhontée. _

_Le vampire lui ne disait rien, il profitait de ce moment. Il adorait quand Elena était comme ça. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait sobre, le côté prude de l'Elena sobre l'amusait, il la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle rougissait, gênée par une réflexion qu'il avait fait ou gênée par une situation dans laquelle ils pouvaient se trouver. Mais Damon aimait aussi l'Elena désinhibée parce que cette Elena n'éprouvait plus aucune gêne et devenait franche et audacieuse. La preuve, maintenant qu'elle en avait marre de danser, elle s'était mise à chanter sur 'My Heart Will Go On' qu'elle passait en boucle! _

_«Elena ça fait la septième fois que tu…_

_- J'adore cette chanson! Se justifia la jeune femme qui dansait sur une table. 'Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…', chantait-elle bruyamment quand la musique reprit. _

_- Oui moi aussi mon amour, 'toutes les nuits dans mes rêves, je te vois, je te sens…' Et je te fais plein de choses cochonnes! Railla Damon tandis que le jeune femme mettait la Hi-Fi sur 'pause'. _

_- Et tu me fais quoi? S'enquit curieusement et joyeusement la jeune femme. _

_- Je commence par t'embrasser et…_

_- Commence! Lui ordonna-t-elle. _

_- Non mon chou tu es ivre! Rigola-t-il simplement._

_- Et alors? On s'en fiche Damon, j'ai envie de toi! S'écria Elena. _

_- Non Elena. Si je devais tout ce à quoi je pense, je veux que le lendemain, à ton réveil, tu t'en souviennes et tu en redemandes, répliqua-t-il, le regard sombre de désir._

_- Si c'est mémorable, je m'en souviendrai même bourrée! Répliqua-t-elle en devenant très entreprenante. _

_- Elena, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes à ton réveil, murmura Damon qui se sentait défaillir. Je suis désolé princesse mais…_

_- Damon! Grogna la jeune femme, boudeuse._

_- Aller je te remets Céline comme ça tu peux te croire sur la scène du Cesar Palace et faire ton show, déclara le vampire en appuyant sur le bouton 'play' de sa sono. Amuse toi bien Princesse!_

_- Tu veux un show? Sourit la jeune Gilbert en se déshabillant._

_- Non Elena s'il te plait ne fait pas… _

_- Chut, dit-elle en ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles du vampire._

_- Tu ne tiens même pas debout! Se moqua le vampire en la voyant tomber sur les fesses._

_- Ne te moque pas, ça fait mal! Cria Elena, vexée que le vampire rigole._

_- Oh mon pauvre petit cœur, la plaignit-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

_- Dis Damon, tu m'amèneras à Las Vegas? Demanda joyeusement Elena._

_- Oui je t'emmènerai voir Céline et je l'hypnotiserai même pour qu'elle te laisse chanter à ta guise avec elle. Deux heures de 'My Heart Will Go On' si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, répondit le vampire._

_- Je suis sérieuse Damon! Gronda Elena._

_- Moi aussi mon cœur._

_- Damon, je veux que tu m'emmènes à Las Vegas! Exigea la jeune femme, capricieuse. Maintenant!_

_- Et que je t'épouse? Plaisanta Damon._

_- Tu veux m'épouser? Répliqua-t-elle automatiquement. Je te préviens, la demande tu dois me la faire à genou! Et me présenter une bague digne de ce nom! Mais je dirai oui! Rigola-t-elle. _

_- Intéressant à savoir, sourit malicieusement Damon. Mais si je t'embarque à Vegas, qu'on fait la fête et qu'on se marie dans la foulée, quand tu redeviendras sobres, je fais me prendre un de ces baffes! Et après je vais devoir passer des mois à te convaincre qu'on peut redevenir amis et tout et tout. Alors Vegas bébé, met le dans le coin de ta petite tête et attend d'être sobre pour qu'on en reparle. Mais ce sera une fois qu'on aura plus de problèmes!_

_- Pfff, tu n'es pas drôle! Où il est le Damon drôle? Je veux mon Damon drôle et fêtard! Boudait-elle. Et j'ai faim Damon!_

_- Alors fais les placards de la cuisine! Répliqua le vampire._

_- Damon Salvatore, je t'aime! S'écria-t-elle en découvrant un gâteau au chocolat sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. En plus il est au chocolat, j'adore le chocolat! _

_- Elena tu ne comptes pas manger tout ce gros gâteau toutes seule?_

_- Si!_

_- Tu vas finir obèse Princesse! Se moqua-t-il. _

_- La ferme! Gronda-t-elle. J'ai un bon métabolisme._

_- Il n'empêche que j'ai raison, à bouffer autant de sucrerie comme tu le fais, tu vas finir obèse! Dit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux._

_- La ferme crétin! S'énerva la jeune femme en continuant de dévorer son gâteau. _

_- Mademoiselle Gilbert serait-elle lunatique? _

_- Lunatique toi même! Répliqua Elena entre deux bouchées._

_- Ça chérie c'est digne de la maternelle! Railla le ténébreux Salvatore. _

_- Parce que toi tu n'agis pas comme un gamin? Laisse moi rigoler!_

_- Tu sais mon chou, si tu deviens obèse, tu ne m'intéresseras plus, continua l'air de rien le vampire. Les grosses, ce n'est pas mon truc!_

_- Ta dernière remarque était vraiment très méchante Damon! Et vexante! Je croyais que je t'intéressais pour ma personnalité pas pour… Tu n'es qu'un porc Damon Salvatore! Je te déteste! Hurla la jeune femme en attrapant l'assiette dans laquelle se trouvait le gâteau avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, en larmes. _

_- Elena revient! Je blaguais. Aller reviens, lui demanda gentiment Damon. Je te promets que je serai sage comme une image!_

_- Tu en es incapable! Rigola la jeune femme qui s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois parterre._

_- Pour toi, je suis capable de tout. Aller arrête de me faire la tête! _

_- Embrasse moi! Exigea la jeune femme. _

_- Elena!_

_- C'est ma condition, non négociable! Tu veux que j'arrête de bouder, alors embrasse moi!_

_- Tu es complètement impossible toi! S'exclama Damon._

_- Ça veut dire que tu vas m'embrasser? S'enquit-elle pleine d'espoir.»_

_ Damon ne lui avait pas répondu verbalement, il lui avait répondu par un long et enflammé baiser. Le vampire ne savait pas résister à cette passionnante et troublante jeune femme qui avait conquit son cœur. Il n'avait pas pu résister à son joli minois qui le suppliait de l'embrasser. Elena était, pour Damon, ensorcelante; face à elle, le vampire n'avait aucune volonté et était incapable de lui résister. Cette femme le possédait cœur et âme. Il était à elle. Et ce même si elle n'était pas à lui! _

_«Alors satisfaite? Lui demanda-t-il dans un simple murmure. _

_- Hum, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Encore!_

_- Mon cœur, tu es trop exigeante! Déclara Damon en la soulevant pour la ramener dans la cuisine. Je croyais que ce qui te branchait c'était le gâteau, murmura-t-il simplement._

_- Toi tu me branche plus, répliqua-t-elle en se jetant sur les lèvres du vampire._

_- C'est méchant pour le gâteau au chocolat! Regarde le comme il est beau et fondant. Il ne demande qu'une seule chose, que la belle Elena le mange._

_- Arrête de te moquer de ma gourmandise! Le gronda gentiment la jeune femme._

_- Aller tu meurs d'envie de croquer dedans!_

_- Oui mais… _

_- Mais quoi? Il n'est pas bon mon gâteau? Fit mine de se vexer Damon. _

_- Si! Cria-t-elle avec emportement. Il est délicieux! Tu es délicieux!_

_- Oui bon mange! Lui ordonna-t-il sentant que les choses allaient encore déraper et n'étant pas sur d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour lui résister.» _

Il était dix-huit heures quand Damon retrouva Elena et Ian. Ceux-ci l'attendaient à la patinoire. Le petit avait voulu y aller après la pause gouter pour apprendre à patiner. Alors sa mère lui avait apprit. Au moins apprendre à patiner occupait le petit qui lorsque son père arriva était épuisé par sa journée. En effet, quand Damon, après avoir annoncé à sa fiancée que leur mariage était prévu pour dans dix jours, avait prit son fils dans ses bras, le bébé commençait à fermer ses petits yeux. Mais il n'avait pas tardé à les rouvrir dés qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait chez le traiteur. Ah question gourmandise, aucun doute, le petit avait hérité de sa mère!

En effet, Ian avait ouvert les yeux dés qu'il avait entendu le traiteur proposé une dégustation. Pour le bébé, si ses parents avaient le droit de gouter la nourriture, lui aussi. Il voulait lui aussi déguster ce que le traiteur – une gentil vieux monsieur – proposait pour le mariage et avoir son mot à dire sur le choix du menu. Comme si ses parents n'allaient pas lui demander son avis? Evidemment qu'ils allaient le faire, Damon et Elena n'allaient pas prendre un plat que leur fils n'aime pas! Et puis la jeune femme avait à cœur que son fils participe au maximum à l'organisation du mariage!

«Cé wah ça? Demanda le petit un plat.

- Du saumon fumé Ian, répondit son père.

- Z'aime le saumon moi, dit le petit. On azéte ça?

- Non Ian, tu n'aimes pas ce qui est fumé. Ta mère non plus d'ailleurs!

- En revanche j'adore le fois gras! S'exclama Elena en voyant le traiteur leur ramener à chacun un toast. Et je suis sure que Ian aimera aussi!

- Ian mange même du caviar! S'exclama Damon. Le petit a des goûts de luxe!

- Comme son père.

- Cé trop bon! S'écria le petit après avoir croqué dans son toast.

- C'était la première fois que tu en mangeais? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Ouais! Et ze ve maintenant en mazer tous les zours!

- Non Ian pas tous les jours! Rigola sa mère.

- Sinon tu vas être malade! Renchérit son père. Mais il y en aura pour le mariage, pour les réveillons et Noël!

- Cool! Répondit le petit qui fixait maintenant les crevettes.

- À l'apéritif ce serait bien des crevettes, déclara Elena en voyant ou le regard de son fils déviait.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir à Ian et à toi.

- Par contre pour le plat chaud…, dit Elena en faisant une drôle de tête.

- Vous avez des propositions à nous faire? Demanda Damon au traiteur.

- Et bien voilà la carte. Il y a des poissons et des viandes, c'est à votre préférence, répondit le vieil homme. Je peux vous en faire gouter quelques-uns mais la plupart son spécial mariage, on ne les cuisine que pour ces occasions.

- Du poulet! Dit Ian. Z'aime bien le poulet et si Maman et Papa prennent du poulet, vous devez avoir du poulet tous les zours, on peut y gouter ça!

- Ian! Le gronda Damon.

- Wah? Z'ai rien dit de mal. Le poulet tout le monde en manze tout temps! Le monsieur y dit qui a pas tout cuisiné mais le poulet cé pas que pour les mariages! Z'en manze souvent moi et ze suis allé qu'au mariage de parrain. Et y'avait pas de poulet!

- C'est un fou de poulet, soupira Damon.

- Moi aussi j'aime le poulet, dit Elena. Ian a le droit d'aimer le poulet Damon!

- Mais on ne mange pas du poulet à un mariage! S'offusqua le vampire.

- Et pourquoi pas? Rigola Elena.

- Oh je rêve on va manger du poulet au parmesan pour notre mariage! Soupira le vampire avec sarcasme.

- Oui, oui, oui! S'écria le petit-garçon fou de joie. Avec des frites!

- Non Ian pas de frites! L'averti sa mère. Là avec des frites ce n'est plus un mariage mais une kermesse qu'on organise.

- Déjà qu'avec votre poulet…, commença Damon qui reçu un regard noir de la part de sa fiancée. Je ne dis plus rien moi!

- Ouais ça vaut mieux! Rigola la jeune femme. Donc je crois qu'on va prendre le poulet au parmesan, déclara-t-elle sachant que son futur mari râlait juste pour le plaisir. En revanche pour l'accompagnement…

- Si vous prenez du poulet au parmesan, vous pouvez très bien l'accompagner de légumes ou de champignons. Ou des deux.

- Le problème des légumes, c'est que mon frère, Tyler et Matt n'en mangeront pas, souligna Elena.

- Ian non plu. Il va dévorer le poulet et se ficher du reste! Rajouta simplement Damon.

- Ouais! Renchérit le petit. J'adore le poulet au parmesan! Cé bon et cé Titalien et ze suis un peu Titalien!

- Oui, rigolèrent ses parents.

- Mais les tampignons y sont comment? Demanda le bébé, curieux.

- J'en ai au persil, en sauce, et en crème, répondit gentiment le traiteur. Je vais vous faire gouter! Et voilà! Dit-il en revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec trois assiettes contenant chacune un portion de chacun des plats qu'il venait de réchauffer au micro-ondes.

- Ça sent bon, déclara Ian. Et c'est bon, rajouta-t-il après avoir gouté. Vous cuisinez bien m'sieur!

- Merci jeune homme! Sourit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.»

Et puis, après avoir sélectionné les champignons à la crème, choisi quels seraient les petits fours distribué pour le mariage tout en goutant un peu de tout en finalisant la commande, la petite famille prit la direction de la pâtisserie. Soit le paradis d'Elena et de Ian! Car non contents d'avoir gouté à plusieurs gâteaux et commandé un énorme pièce montée en forme de cœur pour le mariage – ainsi que le pain, ça va de soit – la mère et le fils avaient acheter des buchettes à tous les parfums. De vrais gourmands ces deux là! Quand à Damon, il n'avait rien dit. Le vampire s'était contenté de sourire, amusé par le péché mignon de sa petite famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des habitants de Mystic Falls qui se montrent un peu envahissants? De Damon qui appelle Caroline en pleine nuit pour lui hurler dessus? Que pensez-vous aussi du long flashback Delena? Certains voulaient la voir de nouveau bourrée et comme elle est dans le présent enceinte, réécrire un passage où Elena est saoule m'obligeait à réécrire un flashback. Que pensez-vous donc de ce flashback? D'Elena qui chante, qui danse, qui drague Damon et qui dévore un gâteau au chocolat? Sinon que pensez-vous de Ian qui a comprit comment skier et qui y va à fond en allant sur s'amuser sur une piste rouge? De Ian qui après va patiner? Des séances dégustations? De la gourmandise d'Elena? De celle de Ian? Du petit fan du poulet au parmesan (comme sa mère!)? Et que pensez-vous de Ian et Elena qui achètent plein de buchettes?**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires en espèrant que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Passez un bon weekend.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Première remarque, je ne peux pas ne pas me réjouir de ce 10****ème**** épisode de **_**Vampire Diaries**_**. Et être heureuse d'être parfois insomniaque! J'ai vu l'épisode en direct des USA et [ATTENTION SPOILER!] je suis aux anges face aux révélations d'Elena et face à sa déclaration à Damon. Enfin! Quatre ans qu'on attendait ça et elle l'a dit! Elle a dit à Damon qu'elle l'aimait! ENFIN! YOUPI! Je suis vraiment super contente. Mais quand même je plaints Stefan, il s'en est quand même prit plein la figure. Mais j'ai adoré l'épisode! Comme toute la team Delena je pense. **

**Sinon aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, je publie donc maintenant ce long, très long chapitre parce que dans la journée je serai trop occupée à le fêter. **

**Oh et dernière chose, je suis désolée d'avoir mit du temps à publier cette suite, j'ai eu une semaine de fou! J'avais averti, je crois? **

**Bon sinon comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser découvrir ce 32****ème**** chapitre, je réponds à vos charmants commentaires. **

**Virginie: Merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitre t'aient plu. Judith, il était très facilement imaginable qu'elle était de la famille d'Elena. Rien que son nom met sur la piste ceux qui ont lu au moins un livre puisque la tante d'Elena, sa tutrice à elle et sa sœur s'appelle Judith Gilbert. Quant à Caroline, elle parle trop. Damon est en colère après elle, surtout à cause des conseils donnés à Elena par les dames du troisième âge de Mystic Falls. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitre t'aient plu. Elena a eut une première réaction assez haute en couleur, elle a ressenti plusieurs émotions mais bien sur c'est temporaire. Elle va réfléchir et se dire qu'elle doit avoir une vraie conversation avec Judith. Ce qu'elle va faire dans ce chapitre. Ian lui est un sacré petit numéro; comme tu le dis il est mignon et marrant et bien sur il continue dans ce chapitre. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait tant plu & merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que le 31****ème**** t'a plu autant et que celui-là sera à la même hauteur. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Merci pour tes commentaires & contente que les chapitres t'aient plu. Ian a été innocent, il a comprit que Judith était sa tante (sa grande tante précisément) et comme il paniquait, il a posé des questions. Il ne pensait pas mal faire, c'est un bébé, il a été spontané et ne s'est pas posé de questions sur ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire. Sinon, oui, le chapitre précédent était écrit pour les gourmands ou pour ouvrir l'appétit. Je devais avoir faim quand je l'ai écrit, je ne vois que ça comme explication. En tout cas j'espère que tes révisions se sont bien passées. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**EMMA: Contente que le chapitre 30 t'ait plu. J'espère que le 31 a été à la même hauteur. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Hsihsifan: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus & merci pour ton commentaire. Concernant les flashbacks, je pense qu'il y en aura dans la suite. Pour l'instant je n'en ai pas écrit d'autre mais je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres. Au sujet de Ian, tout le monde est, je crois, habitué au petit bout. Sa personnalité est cernée et bien sur il ne va pas changer. La preuve est dans ce chapitre! ****Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Elena bourrée est drôle, elle avait bien plu dans le premier flashback, ce qui m'a donné l'idée de faire ce dernier flashback où elle est de nouveau saoule. Ivre, elle assumait son amour pour Damon. Et elle ne peut-être comme ça qu'avec Damon, si elle se montrait saoule devant ses amis ou devant son frère et Ric, elle aurait des problèmes. Enfin des leçons de morale. Damon est fun, il sait s'amuser, il se fiche qu'Elena soit ivre ou pas, il aime être avec elle dans les deux cas. En fait il l'aime tout court! Au sujet de Las Vegas, Damon n'a pas oublié la demande d'Elena, peut-être bien qu'ils iront en voyage de noces là-bas? Encore faudrait-il que Ian et Elena coupent le cordon parce que si Elena et Damon font là-bas, ils n'emmèneront pas Ian. Moi personnellement si j'avais un enfant de deux ans, je ne l'emmènerais pas à Las Vegas! Un enfant n'a rien à faire dans un casino! Concernant la gourmandise de Ian et d'Elena, oui tu as raison quand tu dis qu'heureusement ils n'ont pas fait toutes les pâtisseries de la région. Sinon ils s'y seraient encore. ****Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Clest: Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il faut juste faire preuve de patience, je fais le plus rapidement possible pour publier mais il y a des moments où je n'ai pas trop de temps. En tout cas je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. ****Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

** lorisbechoux: Waouh, ta question a beaucoup de réponses possibles. Tu fais référence à quoi exactement? Parce qu'une morsure, dans le mythe du vampire et dans les livres **_**Journal d'un vampire**_** à plus d'une signification, tout dépend de la situation. Tout d'abord, elle peut faire mal, dans ce cas, le vampire veut blesser, faire souffrir. Elle peut-être tout le contraire, la métaphore de l'acte sexuelle, dans ce cas (si tu as lu les livres, c'est ce genre de morsures qui est le plus fréquentes). Sinon pour un vampire, se faire mordre par un vampire est quelque chose d'humiliant. Quant à la réception de mariage de Ric et Meredith, Ian mord Stefan, il l'humilie. C'est comme s'il trouvait plu fort que lui. J'espère que mes réponses t'éclairent, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce à quoi précisément tu faisais référence. Désolée si je ne t'ai pas éclairé comme il le fallait, si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à me reposer la question. ****Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 32**_

Après une journée chargée et épuisée, Elena était rentrée chez elle et s'était calmement installé dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Damon, qui avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, au calme, avait proposé à Ian de préparer de diner. Tous les deux étaient donc entrain de cuisiner un bon risotto aux champignons pendant que la jeune femme se perdait dans ses pensées. Elena songeait à sa famille et elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas faire face. Pas ce soir. Ce soir elle était épuisée, ce soir elle voulait juste profiter de ses deux amours et éviter de songer à ce qui avait pu se passer à sa naissance. À ce qui avait poussé Judith à fuir Mystic Falls. Qu'avait-elle pu dire, faire ou entendre de si horrible pour ne jamais être rentrée chez elle? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais assumer cette dispute? Elena ne comprenait pas; ses parents n'étaient pas des personnes rancunières, ils auraient accueilli Judith les bras ouverts en oubliant ce qui avait pu se passer. Elena avait beau ne pas vouloir penser à Judith, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger à son propos. Toutes ces questions la hantaient et une autre vint lui troubler l'esprit. Elle avait subitement réalisé qu'elle devait apprendre à Jeremy l'existence de leur tante et elle ignorait comment le faire. Pourtant elle était consciente qu'elle le devait. Alors, voulant se libérer l'esprit et sans vraiment plus réfléchir, elle attrapa son téléphone afin d'appeler son frère tout en observant son fils revenir au salon et s'installer devant la télévision.

Jeremy Gilbert s'ennuyait. Bonnie avait prit possession du salon afin de faire de la magie avec ses amies sorcières, et lui se retrouvait seul assis dans sa cuisine devant une bière. Bien sur Alaric n'allait pas tarder à venir lui tenir compagnie; puisque le Mystic Grill était fermé pour cause d'inondation, le professeur d'Histoire devait venir chez les Gilbert afin de boire son habituel verre de Bourbon. Mais en attendant, le jeune homme déprimait presque devant sa boisson! Alors il se mit à rêvasser, à tout, à rien, il songeait seulement aux choses de la vie. Des banalités sans importance! Tout ce que le jeune Gilbert voulait était oublié son ennui en espérant que ce moment prenne fin au plus vite. Parce que songer à des banalités allait un petit moment mais y songer durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes n'était plus du tout distrayant. Alors quand son téléphone sonna et quand il constata que sa grande-sœur l'appelait, Jeremy sauta presque sur son iPhone et décrocha laissant son ennui s'envoler pour de bon.

«Hello sister ça roule en France? S'écria-t-il vraiment heureux de ce coup de fil.

- _Tu es bonne humeur toi_, constata Elena. _C'est du à quelques choses de particulier?_

- Non. Je suis juste content de t'entendre, répondit-il simplement.

- _Jeremy on s'appelle tous les jours! _Se moqua Elena alors que Ian criait _"Bonzour tonton Zeremy!"_.

- Salut p'tit! Répondit le jeune homme avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation avec sa sœur. Au fait Elena tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ça va bien pour toi? Tu es toujours aussi fatiguée?

- _Là je suis un peu fatiguée mais c'est dut à ma journée. Ian est épuisant sur les pistes de ski!_ Confia-t-elle la voix dénuée de reproches._ Mais on s'est bien amusé, c'est l'essentiel. Et j'en avais bien de besoin! Mon fils est super! Il est… c'est un vrai petit vampire! Robuste, rapide et fort!_ Dit-t-elle alors que, flatté, le bébé montrait à sa maman à quel point il était musclé. Ian est trop! Rigola-t-elle avant de reprendre un ton sérieux. Jer, il y a quelque chose…

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je l'entendais à ta voix, murmura simplement son cadet.

- _En fait…_ _C'est… Tu sais on… Je… On… Papa… Tu savais que… Jer est-ce que tu savais que Papa et John ont une sœur?_ Finit-elle par dire au bout de plusieurs minutes de bafouillages.

- Heu non mais… Toi comment… Et pourquoi… balbutia Jeremy, désorienté par la nouvelle alors qu'Alaric venait d'arriver et l'interrogeait du regard.

- _C'est ma voisine_, balança Elena en larmes en sortant de la maison. _Je… Je veux dire… tu sais, c'est ma voisine ici, en France. En fait… En fait elle est venue ce matin, pour… tu sais, nous souhaiter la bienvenue et tout et… je… je l'ai virée dés que j'ai su qui elle était. J'ai eu peur et j'étais complètement… perdue et… je ne sais pas… je crois que j'étais aussi en colère. Apparemment j'ai été un sacré sujet de disputes dans la famille! Maman et cette femme se sont disputés à cause de moi. Apparemment John… John était… partagé entre Isobel et moi, ça… ça lui faisait quelque chose de… j'ai du mal à y croire mais… qu'importe au fond… mais c'est pour ça que cette femme est partie. John semblait souffrir à l'idée de m'abandonner et… et cette femme… Judith, son nom est Judith… cette Judith donc elle… elle a voulu l'aider et elle dit… elle dit qu'elle ne savait pas que Papa et Maman allaient m'adopter. Bref ce… le fait qu'elle parle à John… Enfin je ne sais pas… De ce que j'ai comprit Maman et elle se sont disputées et cette femme est partie. Elle n'est jamais revenue et elle ne savait… qu'ils sont morts. Je… je suis désolée de te… de te le dire comme ça mais… Jeremy je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus c'est une Gilbert, si elle a lu les journaux de Jonathan… elle sait pour Damon. Elle devinerait pour Ian. J'ai peur! _

- Elena c'est Ric, ton frère a mit le haut parleur, j'ai tout entendu et on va prendre le premier vol pour la France. En attendant tu ne paniques pas. De toute façon tu as Damon et… tu sais comment il est, il ne laissera personne vous menacer. Et cette femme… tu ne sais pas comment elle est. Elle pourrait très bien représenter une menace ou être parfaitement inoffensive. Jenna… Elle avait plutôt bien prit nos secrets.

- _Oui, enfin… Je me souviens qu'elle m'a coincé pour savoir si Damon m'avait déjà mordu ou hypnotisé ou quoique ce soit de déplacer_, rigola Elena. _Elle voulait me protéger mais… Damon c'est… le bon_, confia-t-elle avant de changer de sujet et de dire à Jeremy et Ric qu'ils n'avaient pas à prendre l'avion pour la rejoindre, qu'elle allait bien et que Ian et Damon prenaient soin d'elle.

- On arrive, insista Jeremy encore chamboulé.

- Arrête d'essayer de nous en dissuader, on prend le premier vol disponible! Renchérit Alaric sur un ton sans appel.

- _Et le lycée? Et toi Jeremy, tes cours? C'est complètement…_

- ON ARRIVE! Dirent en cœur Ric et Jer.

- _Bah on a des chambres d'amis mais pas d'autres lits, on doit en acheter et… De toute façon vous ne serez pas ici avant demain, on aura le temps d'aller meubler les chambres,_ murmura simplement la jeune femme. _La maison est sublime! Et on y est bien. _

- Alors c'est bien, répondu Ric alors que Jeremy restait silencieux. Hey Jer ça va aller? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme tout pâle.

- _Jeremy?_ S'inquiéta automatiquement Elena. _Jeremy répond! Jeremy?_

- Je vais bien. Mais, Elena… tu sais les inventions…

- De Jonathan Gilbert? Demanda Alaric confus par ce dont parlait le jeune homme.

- Ouais.

- Et alors? Quoi au sujet des inventions?

- _On ne les a pas toutes_, se rappela la jeune femme effarée. _Il y en a qu'on n'a jamais trouvé. On a cru qu'elles étaient perdues mais… Oh mon dieu, c'est peut-être… En plus ça se transmet aux filles de la famille! Oh mon dieu non! Je vous laisse! _Leur dit précipitamment Elena avant de raccrocher.

- Et c'est quoi ces inventions? S'inquiéta Ric.

- Un collier et une bague. Le collier brille dès qu'un vampire se trouve dans un rayon de cent cinquante mètres et la bague est une bague qui contient de la verveine et en libère dès qu'un vampire se trouve juste en face à la personne qui la porte, expliqua Jeremy qui faisait précipitamment son sac.

- Ne le prend pas mal Jer mais ton ancêtre…

- Est cinglé! Je sais, répondit le jeune homme. C'était un Gilbert!

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'inquiéta Bonnie en voyant Jeremy faire ses bagages.

- Ma sœur a rencontré notre tante. La sœur de mon père. Mais personne ne nous a parlé de cette femme! Elle flippe et Ric et moi on part la rejoindre!

- Ta quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire?

- Mon père avait une sœur. Elle s'est barrée à la naissance d'Elena, lui apprit Jeremy avant de lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

-Ok. Et vous pensez donc que les autres objets ensorcelés par Emily sont en sa possession?

- Ouais.

- Bonnie tu n'aurais pas un sort…

- À distance je ne peux rien faire Alaric. Je dois avoir les objets en mains pour les désensorceler. Mais je viens avec vous!

- Meredith va avoir des certificats médicaux à faire! Rigola Jeremy alors que Bonnie faisait à son tour ses bagages, à l'aide de la magie.

- Oh ce n'est pas un soucis pour elle, elle adore… nous couvrir. Et puis c'est pour Elena, elle comprendra, dit Ric peu inquiet. Ma femme est en or!»

Elena Gilbert avait précipitamment quitté sa propriété. Malgré le froid et la neige qui tombait, la jeune femme était dehors, ne portant qu'un jean et un chemisier pour lui tenir chaud. Autant dire qu'elle était frigorifiée. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elena devait voir Judith. Maintenant! Elle devait savoir si cette femme avait les inventions de Jonathan Gilbert en sa possession et si c'était le cas, elle devait les récupérer. Pour protéger Ian et Damon. Personne ne devait découvrir ce qu'ils sont et encore moins une personne qui avait été élevé dans la haine des suceurs de sang et qui était fortement susceptible de devenir une menace. Et Elena ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à ses hommes. Elle les protègerait toujours. Elle devait les protéger. C'était son rôle de protéger Ian et Damon. Ils sont sa famille; Damon est son compagnon, sa moitié, l'homme qu'elle aime par dessus tout et Ian, Ian est son fils, son bébé, c'est son rôle de mère de faire en sorte que son enfant soit constamment en sécurité et de le protéger de tout. D'absolument tout.

Être mère a changé beaucoup de choses dans la vie de la jeune femme. Avoir un enfant l'avait totalement bouleversé. Dans le bon sens. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle était heureuse. Grâce à Damon. Grâce à Ian. Ce bébé la comblait totalement! La jeune femme avait toujours voulu être mère, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça la comblerait à ce point. Ian était totalement parfait. Oh bien sur il était assez vif et ressemblait beaucoup à Damon mais Elena adorait cette ressemblance. Mieux, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Ian autrement que comme Damon. Elle aimait tout chez son fils et particulièrement le nombre inqualifiable de points communs qu'il avait avec Damon. C'était totalement adorable! Cet enfant, son enfant était totalement adorable. Elle l'aimait comme c'était impossible d'aimer. Peut-être l'aimait-elle trop? Elena n'en savait rien, elle ignorait comment elle pourrait moins aimer son fils quand celui-ci la faisait fondre de plus en plus à chaque seconde. C'était comme si ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant l'ensorcelait. Ian était totalement ensorcelant comme enfant. Captivant. Il avait le charisme de son père, Elena n'en doutait pas. Où qu'il allait ou quoi qu'il fasse, Damon attirait les regards, Ian était pareil. Sans oublier qu'il était têtu, arrogant, prétentieux, passionné, blagueur, impulsif, têtu… bref Ian était un vrai mini Damon! Son mini Damon! En tout point. Son bébé réagissait comme Damon: il pouvait se vexer pour un rien, par pure susceptibilité, se montrer ultra-protecteur envers elle et l'aimer elle. Et c'était surement ça qu'Elena adorait le plus chez son bambin: l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Être la Maman de cet enfant si étonnant et si extraordinaire et avoir l'amour de ce petit-être adorable était la plus belle chose qu'Elena avait. Et en retour, elle l'adorait. Ce lien qu'elle avait avec son fils était totalement indescriptible; elle l'aimait et pour lui elle était capable de soulever des montagnes. Rien n'était trop beau pour son fils, Elena le savait. Ian méritait le meilleur et il devait se sentir en sécurité. C'était à elle de faire en sorte que son fils soit en sécurité. Elle devait lui apporter tout ce qu'un bambin de son âge a besoin et surtout elle devait le sécurisé. Ian avait besoin de se sentir protéger et c'était son rôle de Maman de le protéger. Elle devait le protéger plus qu'un enfant ordinaire avait besoin d'être protéger. Elle devait le protéger de tout et de tout le monde, personne, jamais, ne devait avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir faire du mal à Ian ni découvrir leur secret de famille. Voilà pourquoi par moins deux degrés et vêtue que d'un simple jean denim Calvin Klein et d'un chemisier Chanel noir, la jeune femme était partie voir Judith. Pour protéger les amours de sa vie et protéger la chère innocence de son fils.

«Elena qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? S'étonna Judith en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de sa maison après que la jeune femme ait tambouriné comme une folle.

- Je veux le collier et la bague! Exigea Elena en entrant chez sa tante.

- Mais de quoi…

- Les inventions de Jonathan Gilbert! Cria Elena. Vous n'en avez pas de besoin, donnez les moi!

- Si tu veux, répondit simplement Judith. De toute façon je ne les porte pas et… j'aurais du te les laisser. À ta naissance, j'aurais du te les donner. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a jamais été mon combat ça! Je vais te les chercher.»

Elena ne savait pas trop quoi penser des dernières déclarations de Judith. Il semblait qu'elle ne se soucie pas des vampires; elle venait de dire que ce n'était pas son combat, mais il y avait une très grande différence entre ne pas vouloir combattre les vampires et vivre à côté de deux créatures de la nuit! Ce n'est pas parce que Judith semblait ne pas mener le combat des Gilbert qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger pour Damon et Ian. Elena n'avait aucune envie que cette femme ne découvre le secret de sa famille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ian! Le petit avait fini par s'inquiéter de l'absence de sa Maman et était parti la chercher en faisant appel à tout ses sens. Ainsi, il avait entendu sa mère parler avec Judith et était sorti jusqu'à trouver la maison dans laquelle sa mère se trouvait.

Quand il arriva chez sa tante, Ian fut coincé à l'extérieur; il n'avait jamais été invité dans la maison de Judith. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus inquiétant pour Elena. En effet, quand la jeune femme avait vu son fils, Judith descendait les escaliers avec le collier dans les mains. Le bijou brillait et bien entendu la tante d'Elena avait jeté un coup d'œil vers sa porte d'entrée pour y découvrir le petit-garçon. Celui-ci semblait ne pas pouvoir rentré; quand il avait vu Judith, il lui avait demandé de _"l'invité"_. Ian avait employé un terme de vampires; Judith Gilbert n'était pas stupide, petit à petit les pièces du puzzle prenaient place dans sa tête. Le comportement ultra-protecteur d'Elena envers son fils et le fait que celle-ci eut été prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir les inventions de Jonathan, tout ça prenait un sens. Sa nièce protégeait son fils qui est un vampire. Et la seule question que se posait Judith était comment un bébé pouvait-être un vampire?

«Entre Ian, sourit Judith avant de se tourner vers Elena. Je ne juge pas et _ça_, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas mon combat, expliqua-t-elle simplement à Elena en faisant attention au mot qu'elle employait. Je suis du genre pacifiste. Je suis juste… troublée. J'aimerais bien… Enfin si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligée…

- Cé zolie le collier, y brille! S'exclama Ian en prenant l'objet des mains de sa mère. Cé toi Zudith qui a fait cadeau du collier à Maman?

- Oui.

- Cé la première fois que moi ze vois un collier qui brille! Confia le petit, impressionné par le bijou. Cé cool mais ze comprends pas comment le collier y peut briller? Et pourquoi qu'y brille?

- C'est magique, répondit sa mère en restant vague.

- C'est… En fait ce que ta Maman a oublié de t'expliquer c'est que le collier brille grâce à toi. Il brillera toujours quand tu seras près d'elle. Parce que tu aimes ta Maman. Voilà pourquoi le collier brille.

- Alors y brillera touzours pace que z'aime Maman pour touzours! Déclara le petit alors qu'Elena remerciait silencieusement Judith pour avoir fournis des explications parfaites pour répondre aux questions de son fils.

- Ian, juste une question, comme ça, juste pour savoir. Ton père, tu lui as faussé compagnie, je me trompe? Lui demanda sa mère, perspicace.

- Heu… Ze t'ai zerzé mais Papa sait pas, confia le bébé.

- Oh Ian! Un jour, tu vas rendre ton père complètement fou. Tiens mon téléphone et appel le!

- Cool, z'adore ton téléphone! S'exclama le petit après avoir attrapé le mobile.

- Ian, tu ne joues pas, tu appelles ton père, Judith et moi on doit discuter! Le gronda Elena.

- Oui, bougonna le petit. Z'allai appeler Papa, mais z'aime bien zouer sur ton téléphone ou celui de Papa, z'aime bien vos zeux!

- Tu pourras jouer après, lui promit sa mère. Mais appelle ton père. Et dis lui que ça va et qu'il n'a pas besoin… dis lui de continuer de faire à manger et qu'on va bien!

- D'accord. Merci Maman, dit le bébé en s'installant sur le canapé en appelant Damon.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir? Demanda simplement Elena en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Commençons plutôt par toi, tu dois avoir des questions à me poser, sourit amicalement Judith.

- Je… ne comprends pas. Comment… Donc… Oh je ne sais même plus par où commencer!

- Par le début, je crois que ce sera mieux.

- Oui, murmura Elena. Donc si j'ai bien comprit, vous avez quitté Mystic Falls à cause de moi.

- Non! Je… C'est… Je n'ai jamais supporté de voir un de mes frères malheureux alors quand j'ai comprit que John n'était pas d'accord avec la décision d'Isobel et qu'il était malheureux à cause de cette garce, j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral. Et je pensais que le mieux pour lui était de te garder. Je ne savais pas que Grayson et Miranda comptaient d'adopter. Le mieux pour John c'était de te garder. Mais le mieux pour toi c'était Grayson et Miranda. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à toi. J'ai pensé à John mais Miranda pensait à toi. Tu sais, c'est elle la première qui t'a prise dans les bras. Enfin après Grayson. Mais à l'instant où Miranda t'a tenue, je crois qu'elle s'est sentie ta Maman, confia-t-elle en marquant une pause. Isobel et toi avez passé la nuit qui a suivit ta naissance au cabinet de ton père et Miranda est restée auprès de toi toute la nuit. Elle t'a bercé, elle t'a donné ton biberon… Elle t'adorait déjà! Et le lendemain, quand on a accompagné Isobel à la maison du lac, Miranda était vraiment anéantie de devoir te laisser à tes parents biologiques. J'aurais du comprendre qu'après que cette garce t'ait abandonné, Miranda d'adopterait. Mais je n'ai pas… Si j'avais comprit, j'aurais cherché un autre moyen d'aider John à aller mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre ma mère et vous? Pleurait Elena.

- Miranda m'a entendu parler à John et… Elle a réagit en maman! Elle a été brusque avec moi histoire de me remettre à ma place et de me faire comprendre que tu étais sa fille. Et moi j'étais un peu déroutée par Miranda, jamais elle n'avait été si blessante et… au lieu de me justifier et de faire ce que j'aurais du faire, c'est à dire secouer mon petit-frère et je ne sais pas, lui payer un voyage pour lui changer les idées, j'ai répondu et j'ai moi aussi été blessante envers ta Maman, lui convia Judith elle aussi en larmes. Après j'ai eu tellement honte de… je suis partie et je n'ai jamais osé rentrer à la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit de si horrible?

- Tu veux vraiment les détails sordides?

- Oui.

- Je vais dire ce que j'ai dit de si horrible à ta Maman mais je veux que tu saches que je l'adorais. Elle était l'une de mes meilleures amies et…

- Ça arrive de se disputer avec ses amis, ça arrive d'être horrible envers eux, mais même si mes parents n'ont jamais parlé de vous, je les connais, ils vous avaient pardonné.

- J'en doute, soupira Judith en inspirant un grand coup. J'ai… j'ai dit à Miranda qu'elle devrait mieux avoir son propre enfant avant de cruellement lui rappeler qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte.

- Waouh!

- Oui. Tu vois pourquoi je ne suis pas sûre que tes parents m'aient pardonné.

- Et ma mère? Vous avez dit qu'elle aussi…

- Ta mère était adorable et ce qu'elle m'a dit, je l'avais bien mérité Elena, clarifia Judith qui devenait de plus en plus inconsolable. J'ai un passé peu glorieux, John n'est pas le seul à avoir été un adolescent difficile. Moi je ne séchais pas les cours ou ne trainait pas avec des garces comme Isobel, mais… J'ai fait des bêtises. Des grosses bêtises. Tes grands-parents venaient de mourir… Tu sais que ta grand-mère était malade et… je l'ai vu se mourir de jour en jour, et c'est horrible de voir sa mère s'éteindre à petits feux. Quand à ton grand-père, ça a tellement été soudain que… J'étais tellement… je souffrais tellement, je n'arrivais plus à gérer mes émotions et j'en voulais à la terre entière. J'avais quinze ans et je n'étais pas prête à vivre tout ça. Deux mois après le décès de ton grand-père, j'ai rencontré un garçon. C'était un voyou, salopard, sans cœur, un coureur de jupons qui était un voleur! Le pire des mecs! Mais à l'époque je me fichais de qui il était ou de comment il me traitait ou même de ce qu'il faisait; j'étais complètement charmée par lui et sûre d'en être amoureuse. Avec le recul je me sens complètement idiote d'être partie avec lui. Surtout que j'ai eu des soucis à cause de lui. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, il y a eu un braquage à la banque de Richmond…

- J'ai entendu parlé de ça mais… Vous étiez… C'est vous qui avez…

- Non. Pas moi. Lui. Mais je savais. J'aurais pu tomber pour complicité mais ton père m'a sorti de mes ennuis. En fait, il m'a retrouvé grâce à John. Je lui avais envoyé une lettre pour son anniversaire en lui disant où je vivais et John a montré à ton père mon mot. Grayson m'a vraiment évité les ennuis. Il a payé le meilleur avocat de la région qui a convaincu l'un des juges les plus strictes que je n'étais pas une criminelle, que j'étais juste sous l'influence de mon copain. Grâce à ton père, je n'ai eu aucun souci avec la justice. J'ai été blanchie de tout. Mais j'avais quinze ans et j'étais tout sauf reconnaissante. Et à peine arrivé à Mystic Falls, j'ai recommencé les conneries. Cette fois-ci j'ai profité de l'élection de miss Mystic Falls pour lire à toute la ville un extrait d'un des journaux de Jonathan Gilbert avant d'invité les habitants à aller vérifié si le tombeau existait. Ton père était vraiment fou de rage, jamais Grayson n'avait été aussi en colère. Et moi j'étais fière de mon coup. Après ça, j'ai commencé à m'autodétruire. Drogue, alcool, one night stand… Je ne m'épargnais rien. Tout le monde essayait de m'aider, de me comprendre, mais je n'ai fait aucun effort. Je continuais de me faire du mal et plus je m'autodétruisais, plus je perdais mon amour propre et moins mes proches se sentaient capables de me sortir de là. Ton père a essayé maintes et maintes fois de m'envoyer en désintoxication mais je refusais. Et Grayson était bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut le vouloir pour que ça marche. Je ne voulais pas m'en sortir, tes parents ne savaient plus quoi faire avec moi. Et je n'arrivais plus à vivre au milieu de toutes ces disputes, ces tensions. Je suis de nouveau partie. Et j'ai de nouveau eu de mauvaises fréquentations. Et je suis tombée encore plus bas que la première fois. J'ai fait une overdose dans une sordide chambre d'un pitoyable motel à Los Angeles. C'est la femme du gérant qui m'a retrouvé. Et j'ai eu de la chance, si je n'avais pas eu du retard dans le payement de ma chambre, je serais morte. Les médecins me l'ont clairement fait comprendre. Avant de me dire que j'étais enceinte! C'était le comble. Et moi j'étais horrifiée. Et j'avais honte. Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner et je ne savais que je ne pourrais pas appeler Grayson à l'aide, je savais que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lui dire à quel point j'étais devenue un déchet de l'humanité. Alors j'ai appelé ta Maman. Et Miranda est venue sans rien dire à ton père. Elle est venue, elle ne m'a pas jugé et elle m'a convaincu de rentrer à la maison. Miranda a vraiment été un soutien pour moi à cette époque. Surtout que j'ai vécu tout ça en un tout petit plus d'un an. Alors quand j'ai fait mon bilan… Bref heureusement qu'elle était là!

- Et dans votre dispute, c'est ça que ma mère vous a rappelé? Supposa Elena émue par l'histoire de Judith.

- Oui. Ça et ma fausse couche. C'était pour ce bébé que je voulais m'en sortir et j'ai failli rechuter quand je l'ai perdu. Là encore sans tes parents… J'ai vraiment été horrible avec eux. Je suis tellement désolée, je… Je comprends, tu sais, si tu veux partir, je…

- Non, c'est juste… tellement tragique comme histoire, souffla la jeune femme. Ma mère devait regretter. Elle ne m'a peut-être jamais parlé de vous mais je peux vous certifié qu'elle regrettait. Je la connais ma mère, elle regrettait votre dispute.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tes parents me pardonnent, lui confia sa tante, émue. J'aurais du faire les choses autrement.

- Tout le monde, un jour se dit ça. Moi aussi, je me dis ça. Quand je pense… Il y a trois ans, j'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai fini dans le coma. Ian est né durant ce coma. Je ne me suis réveillée qu'il y à quelques semaines et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais face à mon fils et je n'avais aucune idée que j'avais un enfant. Je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas su m'y prendre avec lui. Ian a cru que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne voulais pas de lui et moi je l'ai repoussé parce que dans ma tête je n'avais pas vingt et un ans et un enfant. Moi je me suis réveillée et j'avais dix-huit ans avec tous les problèmes que j'avais à l'époque. Je regrette la manière dont j'ai agis à mon réveil et je regrette mon accident. Vous voyez vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des regrets, on vit tous avec des regrets, le tout c'est de faire de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs. Judith vous ne pouvez rien changé à votre dispute avec ma mère, vous ne pouvez pas changer le fait que mes parents sont morts mais… Ian vous aime bien et j'avoue que moi je suis tout de même contente d'avoir une tante. C'est… vous êtes la sœur de mon père, c'est… je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais je trouve ça bien que Jeremy et moi on ait encore quelqu'un de notre famille. Avec vous, j'ai l'impression de… Vous me faite repenser à mon père. Vous lui ressemblez. Je ne pense pas me tromper sur vous si je dis que vous êtes une personne désintéressée.

- Tu es gentille. Comme ta Maman. Miranda devait être très fière de toi! Sourit Judith alors que Ian courait vers sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? Lui demanda tendrement sa mère.

- Regarde z'ai gagné le niveau six! D'habitude ze gagnais pas, là z'ai gagné! S'écria le petit, fou de joie.

- Je suis super fière de toi mon ange! Le félicita sincèrement sa Maman.

- Maman, pouwah toi et tata Zudith vous pleurez? S'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant les larmes couler.

- C'est… compliqué Ian. On parle de choses très éprouvantes, mon cœur.

- Papy et Mamy, hein? Z'ai entendu dire Miranda et Grayson, cé Papy et Mamy. Y vous manquent?

- Oui mon poussin.

- Câlin et gros, gros bisous, déclara le petit en voulant consoler sa mère.

- Merci mon bonhomme. Tu es adorable mon petit ange!

- Si tu ve encore câlins et bisous tu dis Maman, répliqua le petit. Tata Zudith à toi aussi ze vais faire câlin et gros bisous, dit Ian en se dirigeant vers elle pour la consoler elle aussi. Toi aussi dit moi si tu ve un autre câlin, d'accord?

- Promis, sourit affectueusement Judith. Tu es un vrai petit trésor toi!

- Ze sais, se vanta le petit avant de demander s'il pouvait allumer la télévision.

- Elena tu es libre de me répondre ou pas, je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges ou que tu aies peur de moi, ton secret est mon secret, je me demande juste…

- Comment ça se fait que mon fils soit un vampire? Comprit la jeune femme.

- Oui, acquiesça sa tante.

- J'ai confiance en vous, lui confia la jeune femme qui écoutait son instinct. Ian est un vampire parce que son père l'est, confia-t-elle en lui expliquant sa relation avec Damon et comment la lune rouge permettait aux vampires à concevoir.

- Je vois, souffla simplement Judith. En tout cas on voit que tu es heureuse de la vie que tu mènes, c'est l'essentiel.

- Oui! Oh mon dieu que oui je suis heureuse! S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant. Ian et Damon, ainsi que le bébé que j'attends, tous les trois, ils sont tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je me fiche qu'ils soient vampires, en fait je ne les imagine pas autrement! Ils sont tellement… Tu as vu Ian, c'est un enfant extraordinaire, tellement aimant et curieux de tout. Il est formidable. Parfait! Oh bien sur il a son petit caractère ainsi qu'une légère et insignifiante arrogance paternelle, mais il est parfait. Et Damon, il est… C'est Damon! C'est un sacré personnage, il est compliqué mais je l'aime comme ça. Avec lui je me sens vivante, libre et en sécurité. Sans lui… Je n'imagine pas vivre sans lui. C'est impensable. Il est ma vie! Confia-t-elle sincèrement. Damon et Ian sont mon plus beau rêve!

- Je suis contente que tout se passe bien pour toi. Que tu aies tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, lui dit sincèrement sa tante. Et je suis contente que tu m'aies confié ton secret. C'est… Je n'imaginais pas… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

- Hey maintenant qu'on se connaît vous avez interdiction d'oublier que vous avez une famille! Clarifia Elena. Damon et moi on se marie dans dix jours! Et vous pouvez venir. Je serai très heureuse de vous compter parmi les invités.

- Avec plaisir! Se réjouit Judith. Tu… tu as déjà ta robe?

- Non.

- Je peux… J'ai travaillé dans la mode, je peux appeler une amie qui travaille à Paris et t'avoir des essayages ici quand tu veux, lui proposa gentiment sa tante. Mon amie viendra par le premier train!

- Ce serait abusé.

- Mais non! Rigola sa tante. C'est mon ancienne assistante. Elle et moi sommes amies depuis longtemps et ses enfants adorent venir chez moi pour jouer dans la neige. Je l'appellerai si tu veux.

- D'accord, sourit Elena qui pensait que ce serait une occasion de plus d'apprendre à connaître la sœur de son père. Au fait, Jeremy va venir. Je lui ai parlé de vous et il va prendre le premier vol disponible. Je ne sais pas si il veut vous rencontrer. Désolée de…

- Laisse le faire comme il voudra.

- Oui, acquiesça simplement la jeune femme. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je suppose que Damon est dehors à espionner ce qui se passe ici pour être sur que tout se passe bien au lieu d'être en cuisine, et comme Ian ne va pas tarder à râler qu'il a faim, je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi. Mais vous me dites quand votre amie vient et je me libérerai pour les essayages.

- D'accord, sourit Judith avant de changer de sujet. Au fait, j'ai… tous les ans je t'achetais des cadeaux que je voulais t'envoyer mais je ne les ai jamais envoyé et quand j'ai su que j'avais un neveu j'ai fait pareil. En fait ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai plein de cadeaux en haut et… Tu devrais les récupérer. Quand tu veux. Ian pourrait trouver son bonheur dans les cadeaux de Jeremy.

- Ou mon frère! Parfois il s'amuse comme un enfant de deux ans! Plaisanta Elena avant d'appeler son fils. On y va mon cœur.

- D'accord, murmura Ian. À bientôt tata Zudith et merci de m'avoir laissé voir la télé.

- De rien bonhomme. Merci à toi pour le câlin.

- De rien tata Zudith, répondit le bébé. Dis ze t'ai entendu parlé de cadeaux que ze pouvais prendre et…

- Ian! Le gronda sa mère.

- Elena laisse le! La contredit sa tante. Suis moi, dit-elle à l'enfant en l'entrainant au grenier.

- Waouh, y'en a trop, Maman et moi on peut pas ramener tout ça!

- Alors dis à ton Papa d'entrer venir nous aider, lui suggéra sa tante.

- Papa! Cria Ian. Tata Zudith elle a dit…

- Je sais, dit Damon qui était rentré et monté à l'étage à vitesse vampirique. J'ai entendu.

- T'as vu Tata Zudith elle est cool! S'exclama le bambin.

- Ouais, surtout parce qu'elle te donne des cadeaux, je me trompe? Blagua Damon.

- Ian Salvatore, tu n'es qu'un sale petit profiteur! Rajouta Elena. Tu vas faire quoi si Jeremy veut récupérer ses cadeaux?

- Bah ze me moquerait de lui avec Papa parce que cé un grand et un grand ça a pas besoin de jouets, expliqua simplement le petit-garçon.

- Ian en fait les grands…, commença Damon sans avoir l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.»

Elena l'avait interrompu. La jeune femme savait ce qu'il allait dire et elle n'avait nullement envie que son fils de deux ans pose des questions à propos d'une réflexion déplacée et osée de son père. Ian était trop jeune pour se genre de choses. D'ailleurs Damon le savait mais il parlait juste sans réfléchir. La réflexion lui a traversé l'esprit et il l'a formulé. C'était tout Damon; se montrer indécent qu'importent les situations! Seulement devant Ian il fallait faire attention. Alors, elle l'avait empêché d'aller au bout de sa pensée et avait proposé de prendre les cadeaux et de les emmener à leur chalet histoire que Ian ne demande pas à son père se qu'il allait dire et d'éviter les questions et les supplications de son curieux bambin.

Judith venait de quitter le chalet des Salvatore. Elle les avait aidé à ramener les cadeaux chez eux et les avait quitté pour les laisser en famille et parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'Elena était complètement épuisée et que Ian commençait à devenir grognon. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'allait plus les revoir, elle les verrait et ferrait partie de leur vie; c'est en tout cas ce qu'Elena a sous-entendu souhaiter au plus grand bonheur de sa tante qui comptait tout faire pour que tout se passe bien avec sa nièce et son petit-neveu. Et qui sait, peut-être même son neveu! Jeremy, Elena et Ian étaient sa seule famille et bien qu'elle ne connaissait à peine deux d'entre eux et pas du tout le fils de son frère, elle tenait déjà beaucoup à eux.

Pendant que Damon cuisinait, Ian déballait ses cadeaux – il avait mit le salon sans dessus-dessous – et Elena lisait les lettres et regardait les cadeaux envoyés par les habitants de Mystic Falls tout en pestant contre Caroline qui avait rendu sa grossesse publique. La jeune femme, qui rêvait de garder sa grossesse le plus longtemps secrète afin d'en profiter sereinement, devait maintenant recevoir les présents et les coups de fils des habitants de sa ville natale, lire leurs lettres et leur envoyer des remercîments alors qu'elle aurait tellement voulu faire autre chose! Parce que passer des heures à écrire _"Madame Tartempion, Damon et moi vous remercions sincèrement pour votre cadeau et vos conseils. Conseils que nous prenons très au sérieux, rassurez-vous… En vous remerciant une dernière fois pour votre générosité et votre sagesse. Famille Salvatore"_, très peu pour elle. Ce genre de formalités l'agaçaient. Et pourtant Elena était du genre patiente, mais elle détestait cette facette là des petites villes comme Mystic Falls. Tout le monde savait tout sur tout – enfin excepté sur les vampires; d'ailleurs Elena était ravie que ce secret demeure ainsi intacte - et tout le monde se mêlait de tout, même de la vie privée des autres.

«Ces vielles biques sont folles! Bougonna le vampire en voyant sa compagne lire les conseils de l'une d'entre elles.

- C'est la lettre de Madame Trevelyan, expliqua simplement Elena. Elle n'est pas folle! C'était la secrétaire de mon père. Elle me filait toujours des bonbons et des chocolats quand j'allais au cabinet. C'est une vieille dame adorable Damon. Elle nous a envoyé une jolie petite grenouillère qui est mixte et dans sa lettre elle nous félicite. C'est tout simple et vraiment très sympathique.

- Ouais mais les autres mégères sont complètement cinglées!

- Tu veux dire Madame Lyman qui nous conseil l'abstinence? Je trouve ça plutôt censée, déclara sérieusement Elena qui voulait embêter un peu son compagnon.

- Tu te fiches de moi là? Gronda le vampire.

- Non je suis sérieuse! Renchérit-elle en aimant faire tourner Damon en bourrique. C'est important qu'on pense avant tout au bébé, mon cœur!»

Le vampire la prenait vraiment au sérieux et commençait à râler et à faire partager la mauvaise humeur dans laquelle la réflexion de la jeune femme l'avait mit lorsque que son fils fit irruption dans la pièce pour montrer fièrement les jouets que Judith lui avait offert. Avec l'arrivée de Ian, la conversations d'Elena et Damon était terminée; leur attention se portait maintenant sur leur bébé qui monopolisait la parole. Le petit était en mode _"moulin à parole"_; il montrait ses jouets en en vantant les mérites comme s'il tournait des spots publicitaires avant de souligner qu'il fallait décorer la maison puis de changer de nouveau de sujet en demandant à ses parents quand est-ce qu'il irait aux activités organisées par la ville et aller à une soirée lecture de contes et chants de Noël avec le Père Noël.

_"Décidemment il n'oublie rien!"_, songea Elena avant de promettre à son fils qu'il irait bricoler avec les lutins du Père Noël le lendemain matin et qu'ils iraient écouter la lecture et chanter avec le Père Noël le lendemain aussi. Autant dire qu'avec cette promesse son fils était le plus heureux des enfants!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Jeremy, Ric & Bonnie qui prennent le premier vol pour la France afin de rejoindre Elena? De la réaction d'Elena quand elle réalise que Judith a probablement des inventions de Jonathan Gilbert en se possession? De son face à face avec Judith? De Ian qui piste sa mère? De la réaction de Judith quand elle se rend compte que Ian est un vampire? Des explications qu'elle donne à Elena sur son passé? Que pensez-vous de l'histoire qu'invente Judith pour expliquer à Ian pourquoi le collier brille? Et que pensez-vous de Ian qui câline sa Maman et sa tante quand il les voit pleurer? Et que pensez vous de la proposition de Judith concernant la robe de mariée d'Elena? De Ian qui réclame les cadeaux? De Damon qui a failli dire un truc déplacé devant son fils quand Ian parlait des jouets? Et d'Elena qui embête un peu son Damon?**

**Bon en cadeau d'anniversaire j'espère que des commentaires ce n'est pas trop demandé? J'ADORE les commentaires! Sérieusement, j'espère sincèrement que ce long chapitre vous a plu & j'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

**La suite sera en ligne dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **

**PS: Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'épisode 10? Et que pensez-vous du fait que **_**TVD**_** aura peut-être un spin-off centré sur Klaus et Hayley?**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Et voilà le 33****ème**** chapitre centré sur Delena et Steferine. Et oui, Stefan et Katherine font leur retour dans ce chapitre!**

**Je réponds vite fait à vos commentaires, je suis épuisée ce soir.**

**Virginie: Il n'y a rien a reprocher à Judith. Elle n'est nullement une menace pour Elena. Les erreurs qu'elle a faites, elle les a faites dans le passé. Aujourd'hui c'est quelqu'un de bien et de digne de confiance. Tu n'as donc pas à chercher la petite aiguille dans une meule de foin. Il n'y a rien a trouvé de louche chez Judith. C'est une gentille. Sinon merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Merci pour ton commentaire et merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire. Et oui, le chapitre 32 était centré principalement sur Judith et Elena, il fallait qu'Elena sache si Judith était une menace. Et son instinct l'a aidé à savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à sa tante. Quant à Elena qui fait tourner ce pauvre Damon en bourrique, ça continue un peu dans ce chapitre. Et au sujet de la robe de mariée, il y a quatre photos qui sont proposées et les lecteurs choisissent celle qu'ils préfèrent. Le lien est sur mon profil si ça t'intéresse. Sinon ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Judith se contre fiche des vampires, elle ne juge pas les autres. En fait vu son passé, elle estime ne pas avoir à juger les autres et ne pas être mieux que certain vampire. Elle pense que certains humains peuvent être pires que certains vampires. Elle l'expliquera plus tard. Et puis Judith adore déjà Ian. Le petit l'a complètement séduite, elle se fiche qu'il soit vampire! Et oui, Ian adore les cadeaux. Comme tous les enfants. Ou les grands enfants! Sinon merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Clest: Moi j'ai vu l'épisode 9 en direct et je l'ai adoré. Il est Delena, je ne pouvais que l'aimer. Sinon pour le spin-off, je suis mitigée parce que ça signifie que les Originels (ou une partie) font quitter Mystic Falls. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai qu'Elena fait peur de partir si précipitamment mais il ne lui est rien arrivé. Elle devait savoir si sa famille était en danger ou non. Le mariage, il approche, doucement mais surement. Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait autant, merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 21/01, 15h47): Le commentaire n'est pas signé mais je pense que c'est Pascale. En tout cas c'est dans le style des commentaires de Pascale. Bref, merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: La robe c'est Vera Wang et je pense que se sera celle là qu'Elena aura. En tout cas la dernière que j'ai regardé les résultats des votes, c'était la Vera Wang qui était en tête. On verra bien demain avec les résultats définitifs. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie comme robe. En fait j'en ai proposé 4 qui sont jolies et qui représentent à peu près tous les gouts. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 21 janvier, 21h14): Waouh c'est première fois que j'ai ce genre de commentaires et ça m'atteint à un point… tu ne peux pas savoir! Franchement je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. À part peut-être que grâce à toi et à ton commentaire composé d'incroyables fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison plutôt, j'ai eu un de ces fous rires… Incroyable! Ça a été très divertissant de lire tes enfantillages. En tout cas si le but de ton commentaire était de me décourager, bravo, tu as réussi à produire l'effet contraire; ton commentaire me passe au dessus de la tête, ça fait longtemps que j'ai quitté la maternel. **

**Guest (commentaire du 22 janvier, 19h00): Si tu n'aimes pas le Delena, pourquoi tu lis une fic dont les personnages centraux sont Damon et Elena? Je crois qu'il y a un léger problème là? **

**Bon sinon mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir ce 33****ème**** chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 33**_

Damon Salvatore fulminait encore à cause de ce qu'Elena Gilbert lui avait dit la veille. Le vampire n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa compagne puisse prendre les conseils des _"vieilles chieuse de Mystic Falls"_. Tout comme il n'arrivait pas à imaginer passer neuf mois à dormir dans le même lit que sa femme sans la toucher! C'était tout bonnement inimaginable pour lui! _"Surtout quand Elena est si tentante!" _Songea-t-il avec convoitise en voyant la jeune femme sortir de la salle de bain vêtue d'une légère nuisette en dentelles noire.

Elena savait très bien comment rendre Damon Salvatore complètement dingue. Et ça l'amusait! La jeune femme comptait mettre le vampire dans tous ces états pendant un petit moment. Juste histoire de s'amuser et de pimenter leur vie de couple. Non pas qu'ils avaient une vie de couple ennuyeuse, loin de là, mais Elena était consciente qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine et que Damon était un vampire, elle se devait donc d'être à la hauteur vis-à-vis de lui. La jeune femme voulait qu'il ait toujours envie d'elle. Et elle voulait le rendre dingue, elle voulait l'obséder. Et puis s'était amusant, voir Damon devenir complètement fou était vraiment hilarant. Elena n'attendait qu'un chose: la riposte de son vampire d'amour. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Damon riposterait; il allait chercher à la rendre dingue tout comme elle était entrain de le faire. Oh oui, Elena Gilbert sentait que les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes. Et torride! Damon et elle aillaient vraiment bien s'amuser; dans leur couple, la monotonie n'aurait jamais sa place au sein de leur mariage.

En voyant sa fiancée s'amuser à se pavaner en petite tenue, Damon Salvatore eut l'impression de devenir dingue. Elena allait le tuer! Elle était tellement belle, désirable, séduisante, sexy que le vampire en perdait littéralement la raison. Quand il la voyait se balader en petite nuisette plus qu'attrayante, le ténébreux Salvatore n'avait qu'une envie: lui sauter dessus. Face à Elena, Damon n'avait plus aucune retenue. Face à Elena, Damon n'écoutait plus que ses émotions et oubliait de raisonner. Cette femme lui faisait tourner la tête et savait parfaitement le rendre fou. Oh dieu qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la désirait! Il la désirait tellement! Ce besoin d'Elena était irrévocable, compulsif, consumant. Vital. Le vampire était conscient d'être complètement fou, que rien n'était rationnel et qu'il avait totalement perdu la raison. Mais quand il voyait sa femme, il se demandait qui arriverait à rester stoïque et maitre de soi-même? Personne. Elena était sublime; elle le déroutait complètement par cette parfaite beauté sauvage qui la qualifiait. Comment pouvait-il résister à cette femme? Elle était parfaite! Damon n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi magnifique que celle qui partageait sa vie. Elena avait tout pour elle: elle était brillante, passionnante, intelligente, pleine d'humour, affectueuse, aimante, compatissante, généreuse, tendre, humaine, plus que maternelle envers Ian… Et non seulement elle avait cette personnalité extrêmement belle mais son physique reflétait son caractère. Elle était sublime! En la voyant si pu vêtue, Damon ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard ce balader sur le corps parfait de sa compagne et réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Elena. Sa magnifique et parfaite Elena.

Le vampire dévorait sa compagne du regard en ayant du mal à réaliser qu'elle était à lui. Cette femme, si parfaite, si belle, était la sienne. Ce corps de rêve qui le rendant tant fou lui appartenait. Elle était à lui. Cette magnifique créature qui se dandinait face à lui et qui lui exhibait sa volumineuse poitrine était la sienne. À lui, Damon Salvatore!

Hypnotisé par la beauté d'Elena et ayant perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait, le vampire utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle afin de plaquer sa compagne contre le mur adjacent à leur dressing et l'embrasser passionnément, sans aucune retenue. Le baiser n'avait ni tendresse, ni douceur, il était animal et indécent, empreint de la folle luxure qui envahissait le ténébreux vampire quand il se retrouvait face à cette femme qui à ses yeux était parfaite. Dans cet échange sauvage et passionné, Damon faisait comprendre à quel point il était désespéré et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.

Elena n'avait nullement protesté lorsque Damon lui avait donné un fougueux baiser. Au contraire, elle l'avait laissé faire. Il devenait fou, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que si elle le titillait encore un peu, il serait à sa merci. Alors elle avait répondu avec la même passion à ce baiser vital pour son compagnon tout en laissant ses fines mains se balader sur le corps d'apollon de Damon afin de plonger celui-ci dans un douloureux et enivrant supplice.

«Elena j'ai besoin de toi, murmura le vampire d'une voix pleine de désir.

- Je sais, répondit-elle entre deux baisers.»

Cependant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle cédait. Elena avait beau être aussi enivré par la désir que son compagnon, elle ne comptait pas lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Elle voulait le rendre fou, elle voulait qu'il la supplie, elle voulait le voir prêt à tout pour elle. C'était sans le moindre sadisme qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. Ce que voulait la jeune femme était mettre le ténébreux vampire à ses pieds. Alors, à contre cœur, elle rompit le baiser et souhaita bonne nuit à son compagnon à qui elle tournait le dos dans leur lit conjugale.

"_Elena je ne suis qu'un homme, j'ai des besoins! Tu n'as pas le droit de… Ce n'est pas drôle!"_ Rallait Damon en venant se coller à la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse constater par elle-même l'effet qu'elle faisait au vampire. Mais Damon avait beau tout faire pour faire succomber Elena, celle-ci continuait de lui résister. Elle le laissait l'embrasser, la caresser, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne se retournait pas pour faire face à son compagnon et luttait pour ne pas gémir ou donner tout type de satisfaction à son ignoble compagnon dont les caresses la conduisait petit à petit au septième ciel.

«Bon Damon c'était bien marrant pendant cinq minutes mais maintenant on dort! Exigea-t-elle fermement en se dégageant de l'étreinte du vampire. Bonne nuit mon amour.

- Elena Gilbert tu vas me tuer! Grogna Damon, vexé, se sentant repoussé par sa femme. Aller chérie…

- Damon je t'aime mais bonne nuit!

- Elena tu sais que je t'aime mais si je n'ai pas ce que je veux à la maison, je vais finir par aller voir ailleurs, la taquina le vampire.»

Seulement même s'il avait voulu plaisanter et embêter Elena, Damon n'aurait pas du dire ça. Sa réflexion avait énervé Elena qui s'était brutalement redressée et qui l'avait violement giflé avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller se calmer au salon sous les excuses de Damon qui essayait vainement de la faire revenir dans le lit conjugal.

Elena Gilbert était restée un bon moment dans son salon. Elle avait interdit à Damon de la suivre – celui-ci avait trop peur de déclencher sa fureur et lui avait obéit – et s'était très vite ennuyée. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision et internet, bien que vaste, l'avait vite ennuyé. Alors, la jeune femme avait ouvert le traitement de texte de son MacBook et avait commencé à écrire des histoires sans voir le temps passer. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures et demi du matin et en sentant ses yeux se fermer que la jeune femme alla se coucher auprès de son idiot de vampire endormi.

_"Une énième séance de thérapie!" _Songea Stefan Salvatore avec dépit. Katherine continuait de l'emmener consulter le docteur Swan et il était obligé de répondre aux questions du médecin. Enfin théoriquement il disposait toujours du droit de garder le silence mais sa maitresse avait instauré une nouvelle règle concernant ses séances de psychanalyses: s'il ne répondait pas aux questions du docteur Swan, elle ne coucherait plus avec lui. C'était vraiment bien joué de la part de Katherine. Celle-ci n'ignorait nullement ses charmes et encore moins l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le pauvre Stefan. C'est simple, le vampire ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Encore moins sur le plan intime.

«C'est bien Stefan! Le félicita Katherine un fois que ce dernier fut sorti de sa séance. Tu as répondu à toute les questions, ce soir ça va être chaud mon cœur!

- Je déteste ce que tu fais de moi! Bougonna le jeune homme.

- Je fais quoi de toi? Fit-elle mine de ne pas savoir. C'est vrai je te traite bien. Et je te donne beaucoup de plaisir Stefan!

- Tu fais de moi ton esclave!

- Tu adores être mon esclave! S'enorgueillit la vampiresse. J'adore dominer, tu adores m'obéir. On est parfaitement compatible!

- Tu es la reine de la manipulation! Lui rappela Stefan.

- Tu adores ça aussi, répliqua-t-elle, amusée. En fait, tu m'adores! Tu es fou de moi Stefan Salvatore. Toi et moi, c'est une grande et belle histoire d'amour.

- Oh et depuis quand tu rêves de vivre une grande et belle histoire d'amour? S'enquit le vampire amusé.

- Depuis toi, mon doux Stefan, répondit tendrement Katherine avant de changer de sujet: Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va aller faire du shopping. Pour ton neveu!»

Stefan avait voulu protester mais Katherine ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Elle l'avait tiré par le bras en lui disant qu'il devait acheter des cadeaux à Ian histoire de prouver à l'enfant qu'il n'était pas un monstre insensible. Comme si Ian allait lui pardonner! Le petit avait le même caractère que Damon, il n'allait jamais lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire ou celui qu'il avait pu faire à Elena. Stefan était conscient que jamais, ni son frère, ni son neveu, ni Elena ne lui pardonneraient Il avait été monstrueux, le vampire savait qu'il avait perdu sa famille. En plus, même s'il voulait offrir des cadeaux à son neveu il ne savait pas quoi lui acheter. Il ne connaissait rien aux centres d'intérêts du bébé!

«Tu es idiot, le gronda Katherine quand elle eut comprit qu'il ne savait pas quoi acheter.

- Je ne le connais pas, comment veux tu que je sache quoi lui acheter? Et puis je… Ils me détestent tous les trois et je… Je n'ai plus de famille. C'est mal de… Je ne dois pas faire ça! J'ai déconné et j'ai perdu ma famille. La seule qui me reste c'est toi.

- Je suis flattée de t'être si importante mais tu as un frère, tu as besoin de ton frère. Et puis ton neveu n'a que deux ans, tu fais ce que tu veux d'un gosse de deux ans! Déclara Katherine avec désinvolture. À deux ans, ma fille… Oublie.

- Tu allais dire quoi? Lui demanda Stefan. À propos de ta fille. Tu allais dire quoi? Tu n'en parle jamais et…

- Je n'en parle jamais parce que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai perdue Stefan! Je n'en parle jamais parce qu'elle me manque plus que tout au monde! Sans elle je me sens seule. Je t'ai toi mais toi c'est différent. C'est difficile d'être sans famille Stefan. Crois moi c'est difficile. Toi tu as la chance d'en avoir une, bat-toi pour te faire pardonner les erreurs que tu as pu commettre! Remue toi un peu bon sang de bonsoir!

- Et tu crois que Damon, Ian et Elena font me pardonner si j'essaye d'acheter Ian?

- Ce n'est pas acheter ton neveu, c'est lui montrer que tu es capable de lui offrir un cadeau qui lui plaira, lui expliqua sa petite-amie. Lui montrer que tu sais quelque chose sur lui.

- Katherine, si par miracle j'arrive à donner à Ian son cadeau, il le brisera en mille morceaux ou me le balancera à la figure. Il est comme Damon, le cadeau ils font me le faire bouffer!

- Alors bon appétit! Rigola la vampiresse.

- Katherine on devrait rentrer à la maison.

- Idiot! Grogna-t-elle. Je te préviens, si tu n'achètes rien à ton neveu, ce soir tu ne compteras pas sur moi pour tes parties de jambes en l'air. Je m'amuserai toute seule. Ou avec un jeune homme que j'aurai trouvé dans un bar! Mais pas avec toi!»

La jeune femme n'avait nullement l'intention de tromper Stefan, elle voulait juste le lui faire croire afin qu'il fasse ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais au lieu que son grand amour ne lui cède, il l'avait réprimandé et Katherine du lui rappeler qui d'eux deux faisait la loi. _"Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir quand on a reprit notre relation!" _avait-elle rajouté en faisant référence au jour où, trois ans et demi plus tôt, le vampire était venu sonné à sa porte, désespéré.

_**Trois ans et demi plus tôt.**_

_ Stefan venait de fausser compagnie à Klaus. Enfin pas vraiment. En réalité le vampire avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Katherine était dans le coin et il avait voulu vérifier si les rumeurs qui couraient étaient fondées ou non. Et puis, il n'aimait Klaus, il ne voulait que l'Originel ait la satisfaction de pouvoir se venger de Katherine. Quelque part, sans se l'expliquer, Stefan voulait protéger sa créatrice. Alors il avait cherché Katherine et il avait trouvé la trace de celle-ci dans une villa en bord de mer. _

_ Quand elle avait vu qui sonnait à sa porte, Katherine Pierce avait réellement été surprise. Encore plus quand Stefan lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait la protéger. À cet instant, la jeune femme avait encore une fois eu confirmation de ce que le vampire s'efforçait d'ignorait: Stefan l'aimait encore. Stefan l'aimait toujours. Alors, face à ce constat, Katherine décida de s'amuser un peu et après avoir passé une soirée détendue et vraiment décontractée avec le vampire, la jeune femme avait entreprit de le séduire. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Stefan lui avait cédé facilement. Au bout de seulement dix minutes de flirt, la vampiresse s'était retrouvée piégée contre un mur, le chemisier en morceaux, la bouche et les mains de son cher amant entrain de lui procurer un exquis plaisir. _

_ Cependant Katherine ne comptait pas laisser Stefan dominer. Une fois qu'il l'eut satisfaite, la vampiresse entraina son amant dans sa chambre, et sans ménagement, elle le bouscula sur son immense lit et prit les choses en mains. C'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Stefan s'était vraiment retrouvé soumis; Katherine l'avait ligoté au lit et s'amusait à le fouetter. Et contrairement aux apparences, une relation sadomasochiste plaisait au vampire. Katherine était la dominante, Stefan était le soumis; tous les deux semblaient ravis de cet équilibre des choses. Et chacun y trouvait son plaisir._

Damon observait Elena dormir d'un profond sommeil. Le fait qu'elle écoute les conseils moyenâgeux des _"vielles antiquités de Mystic Falls"_ et qu'elle ait décidé de rester abstinente durant les neuf prochains mois rendait le vampire totalement fou. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir neuf mois! Elena était trop parfaite pour que Damon réussisse à se maitriser. Oh, cette femme lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête! Le ténébreux Salvatore n'était plus maitre de lui-même quand il se retrouvait face à elle. Mais il avait beau être capable de tout céder à cette femme qui l'avait ensorcelé, Damon ne céderait pas; il ne resterait pas neuf mois à la voir si belle sans pouvoir la toucher! Il allait répliqué et mettre la jeune femme dans tout ses états. Dés maintenant! En effet, le vampire comptait briser la résistance de sa compagne en faisant appel à son habituelle sournoiserie combinée à ses incroyables pouvoirs de vampire et à son charme légendaire. _"Oh oui, Elena allait cédé!"_ Songea le vampire en abordant un des ses habituels sourire en coin.

_Elena Gilbert ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. La chaleur qu'il y avait dans la pièce était insoutenable. À coup sur elle soupçonnait Damon d'en être responsable histoire qu'elle se déshabille. "Ou histoire qu'il puisse se déshabiller!" Pensa-t-elle en voyant son compagnon sortir entièrement nu de leur salle de bain. Celui-ci abordait une allure fière et moqueuse. Il savourait son moment de gloire parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa compagne. Elena n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard. Damon avait toujours su comment la captiver et la faire succomber. Elle était une poupée entre les mains d'un homme capable de l'ensorceler. Elle était sans défense face à ce dieu vivant qui se baladait l'air de rien devant elle. _

_ Pourtant Elena était bien décidée à ne pas donner satisfaction au vampire. Mais malgré toute la volonté qu'elle mettait pour lutter contre le charme que lui faisait Damon, elle n'y arrivait. Son regard n'arrivait pas à quitter le corps parfait de son compagnon. Damon l'ensorcelait, il l'hypnotisait; il avait le pouvoir de captiver toute son attention et d'éveiller en elle un agaçant et exquis désir. _

_«Un problème Elena? S'amusa Damon en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, les yeux emplit de désir. _

_- Non, bredouilla la jeune femme alors que le vampire s'approchait d'elle telle une panthère s'approchant de sa proie. _

_- Ah bon? Fit mine de se soucier Damon, vraiment amusé par le comportement d'Elena.»_

_ Celle-ci le dévorait du regard. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer sur place. Damon la rendait folle et le brassier qui s'enflammait en elle continuait de s'agrandir lorsque le vampire commença à la caresser et à l'embrasser passionnément. _

Damon souriait. Son plan marchait. Elena lui cédait. En rêve certes, mais elle lui cédait. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à quitter l'esprit de sa compagne et attendre qu'elle se réveille, frustrée.

Elena s'était réveillée presque immédiatement après que son rêve érotique – made in Damon – eut prit fin. Le désir et la frustration avaient prit place et la jeune femme avait quitté le bras de Morphée pour se réveiller dans son lit à côté d'un vampire endormi. Enfin Damon faisait semblant de l'être! D'ailleurs une fois qu'elle eut pleinement retrouvé ses esprits, Elena commença à s'énerver sur le vampire en comprenant ce qu'il avait osé faire. Elle lui tapait dessus, lui criait après et le jeta sans ménagement hors de leur lit. Cependant Damon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lui rappela sournoisement à quel point elle se sentait bien dans son rêve. Ensuite, en voyant sa compagne fulminer intérieurement mais ne rien lui répondre, le vampire était allé l'embraser passionnément afin de reprendre là ou le rêve s'était arrêté.

"_Damon Salvatore, tu es invivable!" _Grogna-t-elle tout en gémissant de bien-être face aux caresses et aux baisers enflammés de Damon. Ce dernier souriait, fier d'avoir pousser sa compagne à lui céder.

Il était pratiquement huit heures du matin, lorsqu'à contre cœur, Elena Gilbert sortie de son lit et mit fin à ses ébats amoureux avec Damon sachant que leur fils n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. D'ailleurs elle était étonnée que Ian ne soit pas déjà debout. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour s'octroyer une grâce matinée. D'ordinaire le bébé était matinal et était plein d'énergie dés qu'il posait un pied à terre. Or là, en passant devant la chambre du petit, elle constatait que son bambin dormait encore à point fermé.

«Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ira bricoler avec les lutins ce matin, murmura simplement Elena.

- Tu parles, il va se réveiller! Pouffa Damon. C'est comme si dans son petit cerveau, la matinée bricolage était inscrite et qu'un petit réveil de dernière minute est programmé.

- On verra bien.

- Aller en attendant que Ian se réveille…

- Damon! Le réprimanda-t-elle sachant ce qu'il allait dire. Je crois t'avoir prouvé plus d'une fois tout à l'heure que je ne suis pas les conseils des _"anciennes"_ de Mystic Falls alors arrête d'essayer de me mettre dans ton lit. J'y étais et j'y serai encore ce soir. Mais là je décline l'offre parce qu'on a un bébé qui ne peut se réveiller à tout moment et que je n'ai pas envie que Ian entende son Papa et sa Maman s'amuser.

- Ouais tu as raison. Putain comment on explique un truc comme ça à un gosse de deux ans! Non sérieusement il y a des parents qui se retrouvent à devoir parler de sexe avec leurs mioches de deux ans?

- Oui Damon, ça arrive. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça nous arrive à nous! Ian est super intelligent, imagine qu'on doive lui expliquer ça!

- Oh putain! Paniquait Damon avant de réaliser que plus tard il devra parler de _"ça"_ avec Ian.

- Dans longtemps oui.

- Et c'est moi qui devrait…

- Damon, Ian et toi vous parlez de tout. Quand le moment sera venu de parler des rapports hommes/femmes, ça ira. Et puis ce moment ce n'est pas avant des années qu'il arrivera ce moment.

- Je veux vraiment une fille parce que si je dois expliquer ça a deux garçons… Si on a une fille, c'est toi qui…

- Damon si on a une fille, tu vas devenir dingue, se moqua Elena. Les filles rendent leurs pères dingues!

- Je veux un garçon! Déclara Damon en changeant d'avis.

- Je croirais entendre Ian, rigola la jeune femme. _"Je veux un petit-frère parce qu'un petit-frère aimera les mêmes choses que moi"_, _"Je veux une petite-sœur belle comme Maman"_, _"Je veux un petit-frère pour lui apprendre plein de truc cool de garçons"_. Toi et ton fils changez d'avis comme de chemise.

- Une mini Elena ça serait super, murmura Damon songeur.

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais. Tu changes d'avis constamment Damon.

- Et alors? Répliqua le vampire avant t'entendre son fils se réveiller. Finalement on ira au truc de bricolage avec les Leprechauns! - DES LUTINS! Cria Ian en courant vers ses parents. On y va? - Oui mon cœur, rigola Elena face à l'impatience de son fils. Mais avant, on prend notre petit déjeuner et un bon bain chaud! - Pff ça va être long! Ralla Ian. - Mais non! Lui assura son père. - Et puis les activités ne commencent qu'à neuf heures Ian. On a une heure devant nous! - Mais faut pas être en retard! Prévenu le petit. - On sait, rigolèrent ses parents. Oh je t'aime mon cœur! Rajouta Elena en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de jeux de Damon et Elena? De Damon qui pénètre dans l'esprit d'Elena pour la pousser à lui céder? De la conversation Delena concernant le jour où ils devront parler à leurs enfants des relations amoureuses? De Damon qui change d'avis comme Ian en disant un coup qu'il veut une fille puis le coup d'après qu'il veut un second garçon? Que pensez vous de Katherine et Stefan? Des règles instaurées par Katherine? Du flashback Steferine?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	35. Chapitre 34

**Désolée, je poste vite ce chapitre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires mais merci des les avoir laissé. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34**_

Ian Salvatore était vraiment très pressé. Ce petit gourmet venait de prendre son petit déjeuner en express; la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve était surprenante, d'ordinaire le bébé prenait le temps de manger et de se goinfrer. Or, ce matin là, il avait grignoté et n'avait pas bu l'intégralité de son chocolat chaud. Aucun doute monsieur Salvatore était pressé d'aller bricoler avec les lutins! La preuve, il pressait ses parents pour aller prendre son bain alors que d'ordinaire il râlait à l'idée d'aller se mouiller puisque comme tous les vampires, il n'aimait pas l'eau. Bien sur, une fois qu'il était dans l'eau, son côté enfant prenait le dessus sur son côté vampire, et le bébé s'amusait comme un petit fou en aspergeant ses parents, au point qu'après, Damon et Elena devaient se changer tellement leur fils les avait trempé.

Mais ce matin là, Ian Salvatore, exceptionnellement pressé d'aller se douche, n'avait pas prit le temps de jouer; il pressait seulement sa pauvre Maman en lui disant de le laver plus rapidement. Le petit bonhomme hyperactif était vraiment pressé d'aller se mêler aux autres enfants! Alors inutile de dire que lorsque ses parents lui avaient intimé l'ordre d'attendre et de les laisser aller prendre leur propre douche, le bébé avait rallé et boudé. Et il avait continué lorsqu'après, sa Maman lui avait apprit qu'il devait attendre deux autres petites minutes afin qu'elle lui prépare un petit-gouter. En effet, comme Ian n'avait pratiquement rien mangé à son petit déjeuner, Elena se doutait que son fils aurait faim plus tard dans la matinée. Elena Gilbert était du genre _"Maman prévoyante"_! Et avec un petit monstre comme son fils il y avait intérêt à être prévoyante!

Si Elena et Damon étaient anxieux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au centre d'activités, leur fils était aux anges. On aurait pu pensé que le bébé serait un peu intimidé, mais non, le petit Salvatore était parfaitement à l'aise et s'était installé tranquillement à un table et discutait déjà avec d'autres enfants qui avaient à vu d'œil entre deux et six ans. Oui, Ian Salvatore était parfaitement à l'aise, ce qui soulagea ses parents et arracha un sourire à Elena. La jeune femme était impressionnée par son fils: celui-ci se montrait sociable, ce qui était surprenant sachant comment pouvait se comporter Damon en société.

Elena Gilbert n'était pas la seule fière de son petit gnome, Damon Salvatore abordait son sourire arrogant et prétentieux et n'hésitait pas à se vanter en disant à Elena que leur fils était bien élevé. De plus, l'égo du vampire se renforça lorsqu'il vit son petit-garçon faire du charme à une fillette. En effet, Ian rigolait avec une petite-fille qui devait avoir à vu d'œil quatre ans tout en rallant avec cette dernière du retard des lutins.

«Damon il n'a que deux ans, il ne sait probablement pas ce que le verbe _"draguer"_ ou le verbe _"flirter"_ veut dire! Rigolait Elena.

- On pari! Lança Damon en interpelant son fils pour que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'était _"flirter"_ et _"draguer"_.

- Bah tu fais touzours ça avec Maman! Tu lui dis plein de compliments, tu l'amuses, elle rigole, et tout. Elle est aussi toute rouze et vous vous regardez comme des namoureux! Pouwah tu sais plus ce que tu fais Papa? Demanda le petit alors que sa mère éclatait de rire face à cette question.

- Prend moi pour un fou, c'est ça! Bougonna son père, vexé. Non c'est ta mère, elle te sous-estimait. Elle croyait que tu ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

- Pff, Maman ze suis pas débile! Répliqua Ian en levant les yeux au ciel de manière arrogante et digne de Damon.

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas Ian, lui répondit simplement sa mère. Aller mon bébé super intelligent, retourne donc à ta table, les lutins arrivent.

- À heureusement ze commençais à perdre ma patience moi! S'exclama le bambin en retournant s'installer auprès de la fillette.

- Depuis quand il est patient? S'étonna Damon.

- Il a surement entendu cette expression et l'a gardé en mémoire pour pouvoir nous la ressortir au moment opportun, répondit simplement Elena.

- Ouais, il l'a entendu sortir de ta bouche! Souligna Damon. _"Damon, Ian, arrêtez vos conneries, je commence à prendre patience!"_ ou _"Enfin vous avez fini vos enfantillages, je commençais vraiment à perdre patience!"_, se moqua le vampire en imitant sa compagne.

- Damon Salvatore! Le gronda sa fiancée. Tu es un être abject!

- Au lieu de dire des conneries, regarde donc ton fils comme il est galant! Répliqua le vampire alors que Ian passait un crayon à sa nouvelle amie. Ton fils à une petite-amie!

- Mais arrête de dire des conneries! Le gronda bruyamment Elena.»

Autant dire que les chamailleries du couple ne passaient pas inaperçues et amusaient les enfants. Mais déplaisaient aux lutins qui fusillaient les deux jeunes gens du regard. D'ailleurs le regard noir qu'avait jeté l'un d'eux en leur direction avait fortement déplu à Damon qui lui avait intimé l'ordre de lui témoigner un respect digne d'un Roi et de le regarder avec adoration. Rien que ça!

«Ian n'a que deux ans, reprit plus calmement Elena. La seule femme dont ton fils a besoin, c'est moi. Sa Maman. À deux ans, un enfant n'a besoin que de sa mère, idiot!»

Quant à Ian, il adorait ses parents mais se sentait soulagé que ceux-ci fassent moins de bruit. En effet, le petit Salvatore n'était pas venu s'amuser, il prenait l'activité bricolage très au sérieux. D'ailleurs le bébé avait légèrement amusé les enfants de sa table en voyant ses parents se donner de légères tapes. En effet, le petit Salvatore avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et avait bougonné: _"Y sont bête, on dirait qui z'ont mon' âze! Mais y sont pas sérieux! Moi ze suis là pour bricoler, pas pour qui se zamaillent! Faut qui soient un peu sérieux parfois!"_.

«Hey l'affreux, respect à tes parents, on t'a donné la vie! S'écria Damon.

- Damon arrête de l'embêter! Soupira Elena.

- Merci Maman, déclara solennellement le petit.

- Mais de rien mon bébé d'amour, répondit Elena sur le même ton.

- Maman dis à Papa de bien se tenir ici! S'écria Ian qui voyait son père faire le guignol dans le dos de sa mère. Y est pas ici pour s'amuser! Moi ze suis là pour bricoler et Papa qui t'amuse et qui s'amuse, ça me déranze moi! Les lutins peuvent pas dire ce qu'on va faire! Après le Papa Noël y va me punir moi!

- Mais non petit, le Père Noël ne va pas te punir, lui assura un lutin. Tu es adorable!

- Il est chiant! Bougonna Damon.

- Non, son père est un emmerdeur de première mais Ian est un ange, clarifia sévèrement Elena. Maintenant Damon Salvatore laisse ton fils tranquille et va t'asseoir. Ian, amuse toi bien.»

Ian confectionnait depuis une petite heure des boules de Noël – il en avait fait cinq - sous le regard fier de ses parents qui étaient désormais calmes et discutaient tranquillement de leur bambin qui se comportait parfaitement bien. Le petit était poli, aimable, gentil, calme, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, sérieux dans son travail et partageait le matériel avec les autres enfants. Ian ne se comportait nullement comme un enfant unique, pourri-gâté. Au contraire, le bébé se comportait parfaitement bien; Damon et Elena ne pouvaient pas être plus fiers de lui qu'en ce moment. D'ailleurs le sujet de discussion du couple était leur fils; tous les deux se confiaient à quel point ils étaient fiers de leur bambin adoré.

«Si seulement… non, oublie, murmura Elena qui ne souhaitait pas aller au bout de sa pensée.

- Elena tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui assura tendrement le vampire. Aller raconte. Si seulement quoi?

- J'allais reparler de mon accident. Je… Je voulais te dire que je regrettais la manière dont j'ai agit ce matin là. Je crois que j'ai été effrayée par notre relation. Mais je n'aurais pas… J'aurai tellement voulu ne pas avoir cet accident. Tout aurait été différent, reconnut-elle.

- Et?

- Et j'aurais été là pour Ian dés le début. Il aurait eu sa Maman dés sa naissance. J'aurais pu vivre ma grossesse, préparer l'arrivée de mon bébé… Il aurait eu la vie simple. Mais je la lui ai compliqué à cause de mon foutu sale caractère.

- Et nous? Demanda bêtement le vampire. Tu es entrain de refaire le monde mais dans ton univers parallèle qu'en est-il de nous?

- Et bien… J'aurais réalisé que j'étais enceinte. J'aurais bien sur vérifié pour avoir une preuve irréfutable avant de venir te voir. Tu aurais flippé mais tu te serais fait à l'idée. Et tu aurais été avec moi pour tout. Et moi, et bien, j'aurais fini par t'avouer que je n'étais pas si indifférente à tes charmes que je m'efforçais à te le faire croire et…

-Et là je t'aurais passionnément embrasser, continua le vampire.

- Et on serait ensemble. Ian serait né et il aurait eu des parents unis pour l'accueillir, enchaina la jeune femme rêveuse.

- Mariés même! Je t'aurais épousé sans attendre.

- Evidemment! Rigola Elena face au côté impatient du vampire.

- Et je t'aurais vu bercer Ian à chaque fois qu'il pleurait. Le consoler, lui donner son biberon…

- Oui. Mais tu aurais gueulé comme un fou parce que j'aurais été incapable de laisser mon fils pleurer et que j'aurais passé tout mon temps à le prendre dans mes bras ou parce que je lui aurais fait passer ses nuits dans notre chambre.

- Non. Je… Ian dormait dans ma chambre. Il avait sa chambre, je le mettais dedans en journée, quand on était pas à l'hôpital, mais la nuit il dormait avec moi.

- Tu es un super Papa, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer meilleur père pour mes enfants que toi. Ou meilleur mari pour moi! Je suis heureuse avec toi Damon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de mes parents précisément, je suis vraiment heureuse et c'est grâce à toi. Tu me rends plus heureuse!

- Ton bonheur est ma priorité Miss Gilbert, sourit le vampire.

- J'adore quand tu souries. C'est tellement rare!

- Je sourie quand je suis heureux Elena, répondit simplement le vampire.

- J'adore te voir heureux! Sourit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Je t'aime.»

Le petit Ian était fier de sa matinée et du travail qu'il avait pu accomplir. Le bébé avait fabriqué des boules, des guirlandes de Noël et avait peint un ange en plus d'avoir fabriqué des bracelets Shamballa, bracelets qu'il était tout heureux d'offrir à son Papa et à sa Maman: Ian en avait fait un rose & bleu pour sa Maman et un rouge & noir pour son Papa. De plus, le petit-garçon était aussi heureux parce que durant cette matinée bricolage il s'était fait des amis. Il avait rigolé avec des enfants de son âge – ou légèrement plus âgés – et avait sympathisé avec la fameuse petite-fille et le frère de celle-ci qui devait ne pas avoir plus de six ans.

Ian Salvatore était vraiment heureux de s'être fait des amis; jamais ses parents ne l'avaient vu si bien. Le petit avait enfin des amis, prénommé Lilou et Mathéo, de son âge qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir quitter. En effet le bébé discutait et jouait avec les deux autres enfants sans se soucier du fait que ses parents et ceux de ses amis les attendaient pour partir. Non, Ian et ses compères préféraient discuter et jouer ensemble; ensemble les enfants s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

«Faut pas que t'aies une petite-sœur Ian, c'est chiant une sœur, déclara Mathéo en regardant sa cadette.

- Méchant! Cracha la fillette en donnant un coup de poing à son frère.

- L'écoute pas, té zentille, la rassura Ian en s'interposant entre les deux enfants qui allaient se battre. Toi sois pas mézant avec ta p'tite sœur! Grogna le petit Salvatore en prenant une allure menaçante.

- Y est méchant! Se plaignit Lilou. Toi si t'as un sœur, sois gentil avec elle! Les frères comme lui ça craint!

- Bah si z'ai une p'tite sœur, ze prendrai soin d'elle. Elle sera comme Maman et z'adore ma Maman. Et si z'ai un p'tit frère, ce sera cool, ze pourrai lui apprendre plein de trucs de garçons et on aimera les mêmes zoses et tout. Ze crois que cé plus facile de zouer avec un p'tit frère et z'aimerai mieux avoir un p'tit frère mais z'aimerai aussi une p'tite sœur. En fait on zoisit comment qui qu'ont préfère? Cé vrai c'est vachement dure! Se plaignit Ian.

- Tu vois c'est un frère comme ça que je veux! Balança Lilou à son ainé.

- Ze suis super, ze sais! Se vanta Ian avec l'arrogance paternelle.»

Finalement Damon et Elena avaient réussi à récupérer leur bambin qui ne cessait de parler de sa fabuleuse matinée et de ses nouveaux amis. Il en avait parlé durant tout le repas et avait continué dans le magasin de literie et était maintenant entrain de décrire dans les moindres détails sa matinée à Jeremy, Alaric et Bonnie qui veinaient d'atterrir et qui étaient épuisés. Pourtant, malgré la fatigue de leur voyage, les adultes discutaient avec le bébé.

«Et vous savez, ce soir on va écouter le Papa Noël et les elfes. Le Papa Noël y lit des histoires aux enfants et les elfes et le Papa Noël y nous font zanter. Et moi z'y vais ze soir, et y'aura Lilou et Mathéo! Lilou elle est super zentille! Mathéo y est un peu mézant avec elle, mais il trop cool. Y est comme moi, y aime les voitures! Au fait on parle de voitures, Papa y en a des trop belles dans le garage! Et une moto aussi! Cé trop cool. Moi z'attends que Papa y m'emmène faire un tour! S'exclama Ian en enchainant sur la description de la maison.»

Un vrai moulin à parole cet enfant! Il n'existait pas un seul bambin plus bavard que le petit Salvatore. Ce dernier parlait, parlait, encore et encore sans savoir s'arrêter. Même sa Tata Caroline qu'il jugeait trop bavarde savait s'arrêter! C'est dire à quel point le petit garçon était pipelette! Il avait fait le tour de tous les sujets possibles inimaginables mais en trouvait toujours un à aborder. Ainsi son parrain, son oncle et sa tante connaissaient désormais les moindres détails ce que le petit avait fait, vécu et ressenti durant ses vacances.

_"On décore la maison!"_ avait déclaré Ian en arrivant chez lui et en rentrant à vitesse vampirique dans la maison, laissant à peine le temps à Elena de sortir la clé de la serrure. Bébé Salvatore débordait d'énergie et en plus de ça, il était d'humeur fripouille puisqu'il s'était amusé à voler la pochette de sang de son père. Bien sur ça lui avait valut de se faire gronder mais Ian était fier de lui, il avait embêté son Papa et lui avait rendu la pareil par rapport au matin. Un partout, les scores étaient à égalité. Mais contrairement à Ian, Damon n'était pas puni. En effet, Elena avait vu rouge en voyant son fils voler et l'avait privé de télévision, d'Ipad, d'ordinateur et bien sur elle lui avait dit que la décoration de la maison se ferait quand il serait plus sage. Autant dire que face à la sévérité de sa Maman, le petit-garçon n'avait pas bronché et était monté pleurer dans sa chambre. Pour lui, il avait déçu sa Maman qui l'aimait moins qu'avant.

Damon n'avait peut-être rien dit lorsqu'Elena avait grondé et puni Ian et était peut-être d'accord avec elle sur le fait que Ian ne devait pas voler ou se servir en sang sans en avoir la permission mais il trouvait la punition un peu trop sévère. En même temps si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Ian aurait à peine été puni! En effet le vampire ne savait pas être stricte avec son fils. En général, quand Ian faisait une bêtise, ils en discutaient tous les deux; jamais Damon n'avait eu à punir son fils. En plus, Ian n'était pas le genre d'enfant que l'on punissait. Il prenait tout trop à cœur et devait prendre la punition comme un rejet d'Elena; il devait penser qu'il avait déçu Elena ou qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, quelque chose dans le genre mélodramatique. En tout cas Damon était sûr que son fils n'avait comprit qu'il était puni à cause de sa bêtise et qu'il cherchait à interpréter les choses par rapport à Elena et aux sentiments de celle-ci.

En bas, Elena s'était assisse à côté de Bonnie et restait silencieuse. Elle avait détesté devoir punir son fils mais elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour que Ian comprenne qu'il ne devait pas faire ce genre de choses. Elle voulait que Ian comprenne qu'il ne devait pas voler et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se servir en sang comme s'il s'agissait de chocolat. C'est surtout pour cette dernière raison qu'elle avait été si dure avec son fils: sa plus grande peur était que Ian devienne dépendant du sang. Alors quand elle avait vu son fils voler la pochette de Damon, elle avait eu peur qu'un jour ses pires craintes se concrétisent et l'avait puni de manière à ce qu'il s'en souvienne. Ce qu'Elena ignorait, c'est qu'elle y avait été un peu trop fort, Bonnie, Jeremy et Alaric ne lui disaient peut-être rien mais tous les trois savait qu'elle avait été trop dure avec le petit. Les trois invités n'osaient pas souligné cela à la jeune femme pour deux raisons: la première était que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, ils n'avaient pas à dire à la jeune femme comment élever son fils, et la seconde était qu'ils savaient qu'Elena culpabiliserait énormément de mal s'y prendre avec Ian. Alors, sans rien dire sur le sujet et sans rien laisser transparaitre, tous les trois écoutaient la brunette leur parler de Judith. Car après tout c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus en France. À cause de la tante tombée du ciel.

«Tu crois que je devrai..., commença Jeremy qui fut coupé par sa sœur.

- Jer, tu fais ce que tu veux, lui répondit-elle simplement. Comme tu le sens. Judith comprendra si tu ne veux pas la rencontrer. Elle n'attend rien de ta part. Elle sait très bien qu'elle est la fautive de l'histoire.

- Tu crois que Papa et Maman la cherchaient? Continua le cadet des Gilbert.

- Possible. Probable. Il faudrait qu'on ait les journaux de Maman pour savoir.

- Oui mais on ne sait pas où Jenna les a ranger, renchérit Jeremy.

- Dans le cagibi du bureau de votre père, répondit Alaric.

- Comment tu…

- Ta tante me l'a dit. Apparemment votre mère voulait que vous les lisiez à votre majorité et Jenna le savait. Surement à cause du sujet vampires. Jenna m'a dit où ils étaient quand on lui a dit la vérité. Elle voulait qu'une autre personne soit au courant au cas ou… vous savez.

- Caroline les ramènera, déclara Bonnie. Au fait Elena, elle et Tyler seront là dans trois jours!

- Damon va être ravi! Ironisa la jeune Gilbert.»

Ian était assis sur son lit, son chien à côté de lui et sa chienne en boule sur ses genoux, et pleurait silencieusement. Damon détestait voir son fils dans cet état. Déjà qu'en général le vampire détestait les larmes alors quand c'était son fils, la chair de sa chair, qui versait toutes les larmes de son petit corps, Damon haïssait les larmes. Le tableau de Ian pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter brisait le cœur mort du ténébreux vampire. S'il avait bien une chose que Damon Salvatore détestait, haïssait même, c'était voir ses proches souffrir. Voir son petit-garçon adoré triste.

Le bébé était vraiment mal, son père n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir pour le sentir. Damon connaissait trop bien son fils et n'avait pas été surprit de le voir livide, pleurant sans s'arrêter tout en restant recroquevillé sur lui même. En revanche même s'il n'avait pas été surprit de trouver son fils dans un tel état, ça n'avait pas empêché Damon de souffrir face au tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

«Aller bonhomme, sèche tes larmes, murmura le vampire en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Et vire ton chien de là, tu sais que c'est interdit de les faire monter sur ton lit.

- Crocs descend! Ordonna le petit garçon. Aller toi aussi Nana. Va zouer avec Crocs!

- Ian. Oh Ian, Ian, Ian!

- Wah? Z'ai plus fait de bêtises! Se défendit le petit, sur la défensive.

- Je sais Ian, le rassura tendrement son père. Ta Maman elle t'a donné une grosse punition là. Tu as comprit pourquoi?

- Z'ai déçu Maman et elle m'aime plus, pleurait le petit garçon.

- Tu es sur de toi Ian?

- Oui.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle t'a puni parce que tu avais fait deux grosses bêtises? Voler et boire du sang sans avoir la permission, ce ne sont pas des choses interdites par hasard?

- Si. Ze voulais t'embêter, se justifia honteusement le petit-garçon.

- Mais…

- Voler cé mal, répondit le petit.

- Et te servir en sang sans avoir la permission…

- Ze dois pas pace que ze suis vampire et que les vampires sont parfois tout fous à cause du sang pace qui savent plus arrêter. Cé à cause de ça que ze dois toujours te demander avant. Pace que toi tu sais si ze peux sans devenir fou.

- Et tu ne crois pas que si la punition est si sévère c'est à cause de ça Ian?

- Peut-être. Tu crois que Maman elle m'aime touzours comme avant et qu'elle est pas déçue à cause de moi? S'inquiéta le petit.

- Ta Maman t'adore et jamais tu ne pourrais la décevoir. Elle t'a puni parce qu'elle veut que tu retiennes la leçon. Tu sais… Je… Je pense qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne pouvait que te punir pour te faire comprendre que ce que tu as fait c'est très mal. Mais toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche avec toi. Tous les deux on discute, on analyse la situation et quand tu as bien comprit les choses, on passe à autre chose.

- Z'aime mieux ta méthode! Déclara timidement le bébé.

- Je sais.

- Papa, dis à Maman que ze suis très désolé et que ze referais plus ça. Z'ai comprit la leçon. Elle peut plus me punir? Pace que ze pe rien faire moi. Ze sais même pas si ze pe aller voir le Papa Noël ce soir?

- Si. Ta mère t'a privé de télévision, d'iPad, d'ordinateur et qu'on décorerait la maison quand tu seras sage. Elle ne t'a pas dit que tu n'irais pas voir le Père Noël ce soir! Lui expliqua son père.

- Mais alors elle va dire au Papa Noël que z'ai pas été saze et z'aurai pas de cadeaux moi! Pleurait le petit-garçon.

- Mais non! Arrête de t'inquiéter mon petit Ian, tu auras tes cadeaux à Noël, j'en suis sur!

- Promis?

- Promis! Sourit Damon. Aller viens avec moi!

- Ze sais pas si ze pe? Là dans ma zambre z'embête pas Maman mais si ze vais en bas peut-être que z'ai pas le droit. Ze sais pas moi, z'ai zamais été puni.

- Tu as le droit, lui assura son père. Aller viens, on va faire de la peinture!

- Z'ai le droit, t'es sur? S'inquiéta le bambin, perplexe.

- OUI! Aller viens, on va mettre bien s'amuser! Insista Damon.

- Maman me punira pas?

- NON!

- On va faire quelles couleurs?

- Des couleurs pastelles. Une en vert et l'autre en bleue.

- On peut commencer par la…

- Bleue? Devina le vampire. Ouaip'.

- Cool. T'es trop cool Papa! S'écria l'enfant, heureux.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian hyperactif? De Damon et Elena et de leurs chamailleries? De Ian sociable et qui s'est déjà fait des amis? De Damon qui taquine Elena en disant que leur fils a une petite-amie? D'Elena posséssive avec son fifils adoré? Des confessions d'Elena? De Ian puni? De Damon qui va voir son fifils puni?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience.  
**

**Passez un bon weekend.  
**

**Bises et à bientôt.  
**

**Amandine.  
**


	36. Chapitre 35

**Et voilà, comme promis, je réponds à vos commentaires du 33****ème**** chapitres et à ceux du 34****ème****. **

**Helene: Merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, même si c'était en retard. Comme on dit mieux faut tard que jamais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu sois débordée en ce moment, il y a des moments comme ça, on l'emploi du temps est chargé. En tout cas je suis ravie de constater que le chapitre t'a plu. Katherine a dans l'idée de confronter Stefan à Damon, Ian et Elena mais Stefan ne semble pas vouloir. Il n'a pas voulu acheter de cadeaux à son neveu. MAIS Kat n'a pas dit son dernier mot! Concernant la série, j'ai adoré l'épisode 10, le 11 un peu moins. Après le magnifique **_**"I love You, Damon"**_** je m'attendais à des grandes retrouvailles Delena, bref à une belle scène entre eux, hors rien. Sinon concernant l'épisode 10, c'est vrai que Stefan faisait de la peine mais j'ai trouvé ça hypocrite de sa part de demander à Rebekah de lui effacer la mémoire, surtout que dans la saison 2, il dit que se souvenir, c'est important. Et là il veut oublier. En plus, il dit je déteste mon frère, c'est un peu fort! Damon est son frère et même si ils sont en froid, ils seront toujours frères. D'accord, Elena est avec Damon mais quand elle était avec Stefan, Damon ne disait pas **_**"Je déteste mon frère"**_**. C'est un peu exagéré, je trouve! Il donne l'impression d'être un enfant capricieux. Comme tu le dis si bien, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être le laissé pour compte. Personnellement, concernant le sire bond, je suis d'accord avec toi, les Stelena exagère. Le fait est que les sentiments d'Elena n'ont rien à voir avec le sire bond, dans l'épisode 8, Tyler expliquait à Elena que le sire bond n'influe que sur les actes et non pas sur les sentiments. Je crois que la polémique n'a pas lieu d'être. Et puis si les Stelena veulent du Stelena, ils n'ont qu'à lire les livres, les derniers tomes sont Stelena. Sérieusement, j'en ai raz le bol de la polémique! Bon je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant que ton stage se passe bien. Merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Damon est très cool avec Ian mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur lui. Ils ont juste une relation père-fils très forte. C'est quelque chose que j'aime bien et que je souligne à certains moments. Et je pensais qu'avec Elena qui puni le petit, un moment Damon/Ian serait le bienvenue. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Ravie que les chapitres te plaisent & merci pour tes commentaires. Damon pousse Elena loin. Dans le chapitre 33, il la pousse à bout au point qu'elle le gifle et dans ce chapitre, tous les deux font se pousser mutuellement à bout. Ian, lui, est un sacré petit bonhomme, et oui, Elena pense déjà au moment où son petit garçon ira à l'école. Le petit est peut-être sociable mais il a parfois des soucis avec ses pouvoirs. Par exemple, il a hypnotisé Judith par inadvertance. Et puis il ne contrôle pas sa soif de sang. Il a deux ans, il est trop jeune pour savoir se contrôler. Et oui tu as raison, Stefan peut essayé de se faire pardonner mais c'est quasi mission impossible. Quant à Elena et Ian concernant la punition, tu verras ce qui se passe entre eux dans ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ian et Damon sont deux grands indécis. Ian veut un petit-frère pour un raison, ensuite il préfère un petite-sœur pour une autre raison, puis revient à son premier choix pour une nouvelle raison avant de changer de nouveau d'avis pour une autre nouvelle raison et ainsi de suite. Damon, c'est la même chose. Il veut une mini Elena mais change d'avis parce qu'Elena lui dit qu'avec une fille il va devenir dingue, puis rechange d'avis, etcétéra, etcétéra. Ils sont vraiment indécis ces deux là! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Pascale: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Effectivement, Ian, est un sacré petit bonhomme! Il amène beaucoup de légèreté, d'innocence et d'humour à l'histoire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Damon & Elena sont parfois puérils, mais c'est bien, je pense que ce passage était assez drôle. En plus, les enfants étaient plus calmes qu'Elena & Damon. Ian est très complice avec son Papa, et Damon, son fils, c'est son fils, c'est plus que sacré. Alors Ian puni, c'est trop dure à supporter pour Damon! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Merci pour ton commentaire ainsi que pour le compliment & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. La rencontre Jeremy/Judith à lieu dans ce chapitre. Je ne dis rien sur le sujet, je te laisse découvrir comment ça va se passer. Quant au mariage, il aura lieu… si Damon et Elena arrêtent de s'engueuler. Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça en lisant ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon voilà, je vous laisse découvrir la rencontre Judith/Jeremy. Enfin, entre autre, parce que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Et heureusement! Enfin, je pense. Parce que, si il n'y avait que ça, le chapitre ne serait pas si long. Aller, bonne lecture à toutes & à tous, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 35**_

Jeremy s'était décidé à aller sonner à la porte de Judith. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup tergiversé sur le sujet, mais comme sa sœur, il pensait qu'avoir une tante était une bonne chose: Elena et lui avaient encore un lien avec leur père. Avec Judith ils allaient pouvoir partagé le souvenir de leurs parents et peut-être même apprendre des choses inédites sur eux.

Le jeune homme était donc devant la maison de sa tante et attendait que celle-ci ne vienne lui ouvrir avec appréhension. Bien sur Elena lui avait assuré que Judith était adorable et digne de confiance – sa sœur ne se trompait jamais sur personne, il pouvait se fier à elle sans aucune crainte – mais ça n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de rester anxieux à l'approche de cette rencontre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un milliard de questions et surtout de se demander si le courant allait passer avec cette inconnue qui était sa tante?

Pendant que Jeremy faisait connaissance avec sa tante, Bonnie et Alaric s'installaient dans les chambres d'amis – Damon venait de leur déposer les lits dans les chambres et charmant comme il était, le vampire leur avait dit de se débrouiller à les monter. Ce qui lui avait fallu de se faire disputer par Elena qui elle avait aidé leurs invités à monter les lits pendant que le vampire était retourné peindre les chambres du rez-de-chaussée avec son fils. Son fils avec qui il s'amusait comme un petit fou. C'est simple, tous les deux peignaient les murs mais s'en aspergeaient aussi. Ian rallait parce qu'il était tout sale et qu'il allait encore se faire punir et Damon, lui, promettait à son fils de l'étriper puisque le bambin lui avait _"bousillé" _un T-Shirt Armani à 150$. Et bien évidemment Ian ne le prenait nullement au sérieux! Le bébé ne connaissait que trop bien son père et les réactions de celui-ci: si Damon avait vraiment été en colère contre lui, il aurait déjà eu des problèmes. Or, là, son Papa plaisantait; le petit le savait parce que Damon ne le disputait pas mais s'amusait à le taquiner. Son Papa plaisantait avec lui comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Tous les deux passaient leur temps à rigoler, à s'amuser et à se taquiner; Ian adorait ça. Le bébé adorait être avec son père, tous les deux fonctionnaient de la même manière et se comprenait parfaitement bien. Pour le petit-garçon, être avec son père et passer du temps avec celui-ci était facile, simple. Avec sa Maman, c'était différent. Ian avait certes une relation fusionnelle avec Elena mais craignait toujours d'être maladroit, de mal faire les choses ou de la décevoir et ne la comprenait pas toujours. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait été puni et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa Maman, le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital, l'avait laissé et était partie se promener avec Stefan, le _"mézant frère" _de son Papa.

Jeremy Gilbert était installé dans le salon de sa tante. Celle-ci avait parue surprise de cette visite. Mais elle était heureuse de rencontrer son neveu. D'ailleurs le jeune homme était lui aussi ravi de cette rencontre; Judith était vraiment très sympathique. Et surprenante! Plus il discutait avec elle, plus il apprenait des choses sur l'enfance de son père. Et puis, le jeune homme devait avouer que ça faisait du bien de parler de ses parents. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler avec sa sœur, c'est juste qu'il n'osait pas en parler avec Elena, il craignait de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs en faisant remonté à la surface l'accident de voiture qui avait couté la vie à leurs parents. De plus, Elena ne pouvait pas connaître les petits secrets de leurs parents. De leur père principalement. Par exemple, sa tante lui avait raconté qu'à sa première sortie avec Miranda, Grayson avait été très nerveux et s'était changé une bonne centaine de fois avant d'arrêter définitivement son choix.

«Ton père était vraiment fou de ta mère! Lui confia sa tante.

- Je sais. Tous les deux, ils étaient… ensemble ils étaient vraiment heureux et vraiment très amoureux.

- Oui! Ta Maman menait ton père par le bout du nez, Gray' était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour lui plaire! Je me souviens qu'une fois, pour plaisanter, ta Maman n'était pas du genre à profiter des situations, mais une fois, pour s'amuser un peu, Miranda à lancer un défi à Grayson. Ils étaient au lycée et c'était au moment où ton père essayait de la séduire. Le lycée venait de gagner le championnat interscolaire des football et ta mère à demander à ton père de voler la coupe.

- Papa l'a fait? S'étonna Jeremy.

- Oui. Il était mort de trouille, mais oui, il l'a fait. Il s'est fait aussi choper mais il s'en fichait complètement; ta mère l'a récompensé en l'embrassant pour la première fois. Et Miranda s'est aussi dénoncé pour éviter à Grayson de se faire coller mais ça c'est moins romantique!

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola Jeremy. Maman est, enfin était, comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas pu laisser Papa ou qui que ce soit avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle. Ma sœur est pareille.

- J'avais constaté. Elle me fait énormément penser à ta Maman. Toi, j'ai du mal à te cerner, tu es…

- Tout le monde dit que je suis un Gilbert!

- Tu tiens aussi de ta mère. Je ne saurai dire auquel de tes parents tu ressembles le plus, lui confia simplement Judith.

- Personne ne sait, je te rassure! Je suis moi, Jeremy, répondit le jeune homme. Mais tout le monde préfère dire que je suis un Gilbert parce que quand j'étais ado… j'étais le genre _"ado à problèmes"_.

- Bienvenue au club! Plaisanta Judith. Tu t'en es bien sorti, je peux le constater: tu es un jeune homme plutôt posé. Rien à voir avec certains de nos ancêtres.

- C'est vrai que certains… Heureusement qu'Elena et moi on ne tient pas d'eux!

- Ta sœur et toi êtes géniaux! Lui assura sa tante. Vos parents, là où ils sont, doivent être très fiers de vous deux.

- D'Elena surtout! Elle est forte et courageuse. Ma sœur, c'est un roc. C'est elle qui nous maintient tous debout. Famille, amis, sans Elena on est complètement paumés.

- Elle est comme ta Maman. Et c'est une Maman.

- Oh, même avant qu'elle ait Ian, Elena maternait tout le monde, confia le jeune homme.

- Comme ta Maman avant d'avoir ta sœur, soupira Judith. Toutes les deux se ressemblent énormément. Si on a connu Miranda, dés qu'on voit Elena avec son fils, on constate à quel point elles sont pareilles.

- Oui. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une grande sœur comme elle. Et Ian a de la chance d'être son fils. Il est trop ce petit! S'exclama Jeremy, fou et fier de son neveu. Il est super intelligent, il sait compter jusqu'à vingt et connaît son alphabet presque par cœur! Et il est tellement gentil. Trop mignon! Super adorable! Je l'adore! Tout le monde l'adore.

- J'avais comprit! Rigola tendrement Judith. C'est vrai qu'il est chou ce petit bonhomme. Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui! Elena ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec le petit Ian!

- Oh non! Rigola le jeune homme. Tout à l'heure, le petit monstre est allé piquer la pochette de sang de son père, juste pour le taquiner mais Elena… Elle en n'a pas rigolé, elle a puni le petit! Mais vraiment puni, elle a été trop sévère avec lui! Elle devrait être plus cool!

- Ta sœur est stricte, toi tu es son opposé, rigola Judith. Quand je t'entends, j'ai l'impression que tu haïs les punitions et que tu es vraiment du genre super cool!

- Ouais! Répondit simplement le jeune homme.»

Judith et Jeremy avaient passé un bon moment à parler de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ils avaient abordé divers sujets tels que Mystic Falls, les études du jeune homme, les voyages qu'avaient pu faire Judith, la vie de celle-ci avant s'installer devant un jeu vidéo. Parce qu'aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Judith Gilbert partageait la même passion que son neveu pour les jeux vidéo!

Après avoir installé les lits dans les chambres, Alaric était parti appeler sa femme laissant Bonnie et Elena seules. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent ainsi entre amies et purent ainsi papoter. Bonnie, soucieuse du bien-être et du bonheur de son amie, s'enquit de savoir si celle-ci allait bien sans pour autant la harceler comme l'aurait fait Caroline. Non, Bonnie voulait juste s'assurer qu'Elena allait bien. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'Elena avait vécu, la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter même si elle n'avait pas lieu de se faire du souci pour elle. En effet, Elena était pleinement épanouie, faisait énormément de projets et préparait avec impatience et enthousiasme son mariage. Aucun doute, Elena Gilbert était réellement heureuse!

«Et tes études? Demanda simplement Bonnie. Tu voulais les reprendre, mais avec l'arrivée du bébé…

- Je pense que je vais plutôt m'orienter vers une formation à distance, comme ça je serai à la maison avec mes enfants. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sure, parce qu'il va falloir penser à mettre Ian en maternelle et…

- Alors bonne chance avec Damon parce que…

- Ian s'entend très bien avec les autres enfants, c'est déjà un bon point. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne gère pas à cent pour cent ses pouvoirs, et surtout, il ne gère pas sa soif de sang. C'est vraiment problématique, mais tôt ou tard, il faudra qu'il aille à l'école, lui confia la jeune maman. On peut toujours le garder à la maison et lui donner des cours à domicile, mais à un moment donné, on n'aura plus le choix. C'est tout le paradoxe avec Ian. Et se sera probablement la même chose avec le bébé!»

Puis, après avoir discuté une bonne heure avec Bonnie, puis avec Alaric, Elena était redescendue au rez-de-chaussée pour voir Ian et Damon. Ces derniers s'amusaient bien. À en juger par l'état de leurs vêtements, les deux vampires s'étaient aspergés de peinture, et maintenant, ils rigolaient comme deux fous et plaisantaient sur divers sujets. Rien qu'à les regarder s'amuser comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, Elena fondait. Ces deux là, elle les aimait plus que tout au monde.

Quand il avait enfin vu sa Maman, Ian s'était arrêté net. Il craignait de se faire gronder; lui et son Papa s'étaient bien amusés mais ils étaient maintenant tout sales! Le T-shirt noir de son Papa était maculé de peinture et le jean de celui-ci avait quelques petites tâches. Quand à ses vêtements, Ian essayait de les examiner discrètement et pouvait dire qu'il était couvert de peinture. Il en avait sur tous ses vêtements, sur ses chaussures, il sentait qu'il en avait sur visage et songeait qu'il devait très probablement en avoir dans les cheveux.

"_Oh Maman va être trop fazé!" _Pensa le petit en allant se cacher derrière son père, n'osant aller vers Elena après s'être fait punir par cette dernière.

Damon luttait pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le côté trouillard de son fils, contrairement à Elena qui avait planté ses yeux de biches dans ceux océan du vampire afin d'y trouver du réconfort, se sentant coupable de faire peur à Ian. La jeune femme était loin d'être idiote, quand elle avait vu son fils se refugié, paniqué, derrière Damon, elle avait comprit qu'elle avait commis un nouveau faux pas avec lui en le punissant si durement. Elle aurait du songer au fait que son fils n'avait jamais été puni auparavant et ignorait ce qu'une sanction était. Son fils avait du se poser énormément de questions et devait, non était, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle le dispute de nouveau. Alors, instinctivement, Elena s'était doucement approché du bambin qui serrait de toutes ses forces la jambe de Damon et ce mit à la hauteur de son petit bout de deux ans qui la fixait, effrayé à l'idée de se faire punir de nouveau.

"_Ian lâche moi, ta mère ne va pas te bouffer!" _Bougonna le vampire qui essayait de s'extirper la jambe des bras de son fils. En vain, le petit refusait de le lâcher. Ah parfois Ian Salvatore était vraiment trouillard comme enfant! Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de sa Maman; Elena ne lui ferrait jamais de mal, il le savait. Mais le bébé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de se faire disputer et de voir sa punition se rallonger.

Elena avait bien remarqué à quel point son fils avait peur, et pour le rassurer et le montrer qu'elle voulait juste s'approcher de lui, le câliner et discuter un peu, la jeune femme attrapa un pinceau qui trainait et s'aspergea de peinture en disant simplement _"Il semble que ce soit à la mode!"_. Et comme elle avait dit ça sur un ton vraiment léger, le bébé s'était mit à rigoler et avait – enfin! – libéré la jambe de son père.

«Oh viens là toi! S'exclama Elena en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Je t'aime mon bébé. Tu le sais ça?

- Oui, sourit Ian.

- Tu as de la peinture de partout! Même dans les cheveux! Lui fit-elle remarquer, la voix dénuée de reproches.

- Désolé.

- Non, l'important c'est que ton père et toi vous soyez amusés! Répondit tendrement sa mère avant de reprendre gravement: Ian, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai puni?

- Bah Papa y a dit que c'était parce que z'ai volé et parce que ze dois pas prendre les pozettes de sang comme ça. Ze dois demander avant, ze sais ça, expliqua tristement le bébé. Ze suis désolé que tu sois en colère après moi. Ze voulais pas.

- Ian, je ne suis pas en colère, je ne suis pas déçue. Tu as fait une bêtise, tu dois comprendre que ce que tu as fait est mal. C'est pour ça que je t'ai puni. Pour que tu comprennes, lui expliqua calmement Elena.

- Bah ze sais. Tu sais, quand ze fais une bêtise, Papa y me dispute puis après y vient me parler et on réfléchis à ma bêtise, lui confia Ian. Ze suis zamais puni moi!

- Et là, tu as discuté de ta bêtise avec lui?

- Oui.

- Et tu en as tiré des leçons? Tu sais que ce que tu as fait, c'est mal, mon cœur?

- Oui. Ze sais.

- Et tu ne recommenceras plus ce genre de choses?

- Ze volerai plus et ze prendrai plus du sang sans demander! Même pour m'amuser à embêter Papa! Déclara sérieusement le petit.

- Dans ce cas, la punition est aux oubliettes, déclara la jeune femme. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur mon ange. Tu sais que jamais je ne te verrai de mal, mon poussin?

- Ze sais Maman. Z'ai zuste eu peur de me faire encore punir. Mais toi aussi tu t'es salie alors…

- On s'en fiche, ce n'est que de la peinture et tu as deux ans, je ne te demande pas d'être toujours propre. MAIS, je ne te donne pas l'autorisation de passer ton temps à te salir!

- Sinon c'est toi qui va faire la lessive Ian, l'averti Damon, blagueur.

- C'est _toi_, qui vas la faire! S'exclama Elena alors que le vampire bougonnait des paroles incompréhensives.

- Ouais, renchérit le bébé en se moquant de son père.

- Oh toi!

- Wah?

- Oui, quoi Damon? Ian n'a rien fait de mal, rajouta malicieusement Elena.

- Tu vois Ian, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir la trouille de ta mère, elle est folle de toi. Elle prend toujours ton parti, bouda le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Oh mon pauvre Damon, tu es toujours une pauvre victime! Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Oh toi, toi Elena, toi, tu vas me tuer! Murmura amoureusement Damon en embrassant passionnément sa compagne.»

Ce soir là, Ian Salvatore était relativement calme. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, le petit était épuisé; il n'avait pas bronché quand sa mère l'avait emmené prendre un bon bain et restait maintenant dans les bras de sa mère tout en buvant calmement un pochette de sang. En effet, comme le petit était fatigué et s'était montré un brin grognon lors du repas, Damon lui avait donné du sang. Le sang, en plus de le guérir lorsqu'il était malade ou blessé, avait la capacité d'apaiser le bébé, de le calmer ou de lui ramener des forces lorsqu'il était fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur. C'était du à son côté créature de la nuit; Ian Salvatore était peut-être à moitié vampire mais son côté suceur de sang avait tendance à dominer son côté humain. Par exemple, le bambin avait tendance à se laisser guidé par ses émotions, émotions qui était décuplées. Alors quand il pleurait, il devenait inconsolable. À l'inverse, quand il était heureux, il faisait profiter à tout le monde de son bonheur! Le fait est, et c'est quelque choses d'indéniable, le fait est que Ian Salvatore est un vrai petit vampire. Et fier de l'être. Le petit-garçon se vantait souvent d'être comme son Papa! Son Papa qui pour lui était un modèle, une idole. C'était donc une véritable fierté pour Ian Salvatore d'être en quasi tout points comme son père.

Il était dix-neuf heures dix lorsque Ian Salvatore fut fin prêt à aller à la veiller du Père Noël et de ses elfes. Seulement, exigent, le petit voulait que tout le monde y aille. Sans aucune exception! Parain Alaric, tata Bonnie, tonton Jeremy, tata Judith, tout le monde devait l'accompagner à cette soirée! Et bien évidemment, face à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant, personne n'avait dit non. Personne n'avait pu dire non; le bébé était allé cherché le frère de sa Maman chez Judith et avait entrainé celle-ci dans l'aventure sans lui laisser le temps de protesté. Avec le petit Salvatore, le mot _"non"_ n'existait pas.

Ian était donc maintenant avec sa famille et attendait que la veillé ne commence tout en recommençant à parler de Mathéo et de Lilou qui devaient eux aussi venir. D'ailleurs quand ses amis étaient arrivés, le petit avait carrément snobé tout le monde pour s'enfermer dans une petite bulle en compagnie des deux autres enfants. Tous les trois jouèrent et rigolèrent jusqu'à ce le sacro-Saint Père Noël eu fit son entrée en compagnie de ses Elfes.

Aucun enfant ne vit l'heure s'écouler. Leur idole à la barbe blanche leur avait raconté une histoire et les Elfes les avaient fait chanter des cantiques de Noël. Heureusement qu'Elena avait mit son fils devant des chaines françaises pour enfants et que ces chaines diffusaient à longueur de journée de chants de Noël, sinon le bébé aurait été perdu. Mais grâce à sa Maman, il connaissait les chansons par cœur. Ils connaissait même certaines d'entres-elles en français et en anglais!

Encore une fois, Ian Salvatore eut du mal à quitter Lilou et Mathéo; ses parents, tout comme ceux des deux enfants, eurent du mal à séparer les trois bambins. Tous les trois conversèrent sérieusement parlant d'animaux lorsque leurs parents vinrent les interrompre en leur disant qu'ils devaient rentrés. Bien sur, les enfants n'étaient pas d'accord. Mathéo avait rallé, Lilou avait essayé de faire les yeux doux à ses parents et Ian avait bougonné. En tout cas tous les trois avaient donné du fil à retordre à leurs parents; en une journée, les trois enfants étaient devenus inséparables. Tellement que Mathéo avait réclamé à sa maman d'inviter Ian à dormir pour ne pas être séparer du bébé Salvatore. Et bien évidemment, il avait fallut expliquer à Mathéo et à Lilou que Ian était trop petit pour dormir ailleurs que chez lui. Ian qui sur le chemin du retour boudait ses parents, puisque ceux-ci avaient été les premiers à dire qu'il était trop petit pour les soirées pyjamas.

«Bon Ian, ça suffit maintenant! S'agaça Elena en attrapant la main de son fils puisqu'ils rentraient chez eux à pieds.

- Hey Ian, soit cool, lui conseilla simplement Jeremy.

- Ze suis un grand-garçon maintenant, z'ai des copains! Expliqua le bébé, vexé du refus de ses parents.

- Ian, parfois tu te réveilles en pleine nuit et tu veux un câlin ou du sang. Tu expliqueras comment à ces braves gens le fait que tu veux boire du sang? Ironisa Damon. Et dormir ailleurs, ça veut dire dormir loin de ta maman et de moi! Déjà tu n'auras pas ton histoire du soir, et tu n'auras pas ta mère pour te câliner et te bichonner!

- Mais moi ze voulais aller dormir avec Lilou! Se justifia le petit.

- Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter que c'était à cause de la petite! Rigola son père alors qu'Elena faisait une drôle de tête. Ian, si tu commences maintenant à t'intéresser aux filles, ta mère va devenir folle!

- Il est trop petit pour…

- Ian a une amoureuse! Chantonnèrent puérilement Alaric et Jeremy.

- Pas vrai, répliqua le bébé. Z'aime zuste bien Lilou!

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, moi, j'aime juste bien Bonnie! Répliqua son oncle.

- Hey, arrêtez de dire que mon fils a une amoureuse, il n'a que deux ans! S'énerva Elena, possessive avec son petit-garçon. En plus Lilou est trop vieille pour lui!

- N'importe wah, Lilou elle est pas vieille! Déclara Ian.

- Il est amoureux, se moqua Damon.

- Damon! Le disputa Elena.

- Ian, désolé pour toi mais tu as une mère possessive!

- Et toi tu n'as rien dans la tête, ton fils n'a que deux ans il est trop jeune pour…

- Il est précoce! Rétorqua fièrement le vampire. C'est un Salvatore.

- Ouais, et comme son père, il craque pour des vieilles! Cracha Elena énervée, en partant devant.

- Elena, tu sais mon cœur, c'est complètement idiot, je peux te rattraper facilement! Rigola Damon. Aller, attends nous! Hey, attend, ça veux dire quoi cette histoire de vieilles?

- Tu veux que je dresse une liste? S'énerva sérieusement la jeune femme en faisant demi-tour et en s'énervant sérieusement.

- Mais une liste de quoi? Demanda bêtement le vampire alors qu'Alaric suppliait son ami de se taire et de ne pas énerver plus Elena.

- De toutes les vieilles que tu t'es tapé! Hurla la jeune femme. Soit c'est des vamps' plus âgées que toi, soit c'est des vieilles couguars!

- Ma parole, mais tu es jalouse! Réalisa le vampire, heureux de ce constat.

- Va te faire foutre, pauvre con! Hurla Elena, hystérique.

- C'est toujours comme ça entre eux, murmura Jeremy à l'intention de sa tante. Ils ne savent pas ne pas se disputer. Ils sont… c'est Elena et Damon.

- Jeremy, je t'ai entendu, siffla sa sœur avant de se tourner vers sa tante: Le problème avec Damon c'est qu'il est un vrai coureur de jupon. Il a du se taper tout Mystic Falls! Quand j'ai rencontré cet idiot, il jouait avec cette pauvre Caroline! Ensuite, il a faillit coucher avec Kelly Donovan, la mère de mon ex. Ensuite, il y a eu cette pauvre Rose puis Andie. Oh et sans oublier le chapitre Isobel, et bien sur, son obsession légendaire pour sa garce de créatrice qui s'avère être mon sosie! Au fait Damon, un question, comme ça, pour savoir, ce qui te plait chez moi, c'est quoi? Celle que je suis ou le fait que je te fais penser à ton grand-amour, Katherine? Oh, et autre chose, Andie, tu te la tapes encore ou durant mon coma, tu t'es consolé dans les bras des infirmières de l'hôpital?

- Elena. Tu fais chier! Balança Damon qui s'était fermé comme une huitre, blessé.

- Quoi? Cria Elena en voyant que tout le monde la dévisageait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce con est un obsédé qui ne s'assume pas!

- Elena, tu es fiancée à ce con, souligna simplement Jeremy.

- Et alors? Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression…, commença son cadet alors que Bonnie lui faisait signe de se taire. Non rien.

- Tu vas le défendre? S'indigna Elena.

- Bah, heu… Bonnie tu peux…

- Ce que Jeremy voulait dire c'est que… Damon t'aime, Elena. Personne ne peut le nier, tenta de tempérer la jeune sorcière. Il t'aime réellement.

- Il s'amuse de tout et il… Je l'aime mais il ne m'aime pas! Pleurait la jeune femme.

- Ça c'est faux, lui assura Alaric. Je peux te le certifier vu le temps que je passe avec lui. Damon t'aime, Elena.

- Mais pas autant qu'il a pu l'aimer elle! Murmura la jeune femme en faisant référence à Katherine.

- Plus qu'elle, lui assura Bonnie. Sans elle, Damon arrivait à vivre, mais toi, quand tu étais dans le coma, il était… comme mort.

- Elena, je ne suis pas forcément la bonne personne pour te parler ou te conseiller, mais j'ai de l'expérience et, même si je sais peu de choses sur toutes ces histoires, je peux te certifier que ton fiancé t'aime, lui assura sa tante. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde. Il te vénère!

- Et je peux te jurer qu'il n'avait personne, renchérit Ric. Quand tu étais dans le coma, Damon n'avait personne. En fait, il n'a plus eu personne depuis toi. Il n'avait que toi Elena.

- Bonnie, je ne suis pas une experte, mais j'ai lu les journaux de Jonathan Gilbert et il y parlait souvent d'Emily Bennett. Dans l'un d'eux, il fait référence à un sortilège. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui voulait savoir qui était son âme-sœur. Je ne sais pas si, dans ce cas de figure, ça peut fonctionner, mais, par définition, une âme-sœur, ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Si on démontre à Elena que Damon est son âme-sœur, ça signifiera qu'Elena est celle de Damon, je ne me trompe pas?

- Non. C'est exactement ça, assura Bonnie.

- Et le sort, Bonnie le connaît, souligna simplement Jeremy. Caroline a, un jour, fait une crise d'hystérie en disant que Tyler avait une maitresse, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il allait la quitter.

- Oui, il a fallut que je lui prouve que Tyler était l'amour de sa vie! Se souvient Bonnie.»

_**Deux ans plus tôt.**_

_Une énième dispute entre Caroline Forbes et Tyler Lockwood venait d'avoir lieu en plein milieu du Mystic Grill. La jeune femme reprochait à son compagnon de passer son temps loin d'elle. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas faux: le loup-garou passait beaucoup de temps loin de Caroline pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il travaillait beaucoup puisqu'il était entrain de montrer son entreprise. Mais la vampiresse ne voulait pas comprendre cela, elle préférait se faire des films et lui faire des scènes de ménages en publique. Et cette fois, la blondinette était vraiment pithiatique! Bonnie Bennett avait eu du mal à la calmer et quand elle avait réussi, c'était en lui disant qu'elle allait lui prouver que Tyler ne la trompait pas – pour se faire elle avait jeté un sort de vérité – et qu'il était le bon. Le prince charmant de Caroline. _

«C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais si ce n'est pas Damon qui…, commença Elena, septique, avant d'être interrompue par Bonnie.

- Tu veux être rassurée ou tu préfères passer ton temps à te disputer avec Damon?

- D'accord. Le seul problème c'est qu'à la maison, on ne peut pas. Damon ne voudra jamais qu'on fasse de la magie sous le même toit que Ian! Expliqua simplement la brunette qui se remettait légèrement de ses émotions.

- Elena, j'ai une maison, souligna simplement Judith.

- Alors c'est parfait! Déclara Bonnie. Je file chercher mon grimoire et j'arrive!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Ian et de son comportement? Sa relation avec ses deux parents? Le fait qu'il ait du mal avec la punition? Et de Ian qui a peur de se faire disputer ou de voir sa punition se rallonger à cause du fait qu'il est plein de peinture? D'Elena qui, pour rassurer son fils, s'asperge de peinture? Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre Jeremy/Judith? De tout ce qu'elle raconte à son neveu sur Grayson et Miranda? Et que pensez-vous de Ian avec Lilou et Mathéo? De sa préférence, clair, pour Lilou? De Damon qui embête Elena en disant que Ian est amoureux de la fillette? D'Elena, maman possessive? De la jalousie maladive d'Elena? De l'idée du sort? Et que pensez-vous de Caroline qui a poussé Bonnie à jeter le sort qu'elle va utiliser pour prouver à Elena que Damon l'aime réellement?**

**À noter que sur le sort, je ne donne aucun élément, je vous laisserai découvrir les détails et le déroulement dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Sinon, comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**La suite sera en ligne d'ici quelques jours. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	37. Chapitre 36

**Pressés de savoir si Elena et Damon sont destinés? La réponse d'ici quelques lignes. En attendant, je vous avertie juste que le sort fait penser aux livres puisque c'est le même. Enfin, quasiment. Bref, seuls ceux qui ont lu les livres verront la ressemblance. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas et que le chapitre vous plaira. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires (merci d'ailleurs pour vos adorables coms'), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 36**_

En rentrant chez lui, le petit Salvatore était complètement désorienté. Il n'avait rien comprit à la dispute de ses parents. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à de telles proportions? Ian ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout les raisons de ce conflit et pensait que c'était de sa faute. C'est vrai, s'il n'avait pas bouder à cause de la soirée pyjamas chez Mathéo et Lilou, jamais personne n'aurait embêter sa Maman, et jamais celle-ci ne se serait mise en colère et disputé avec son Papa. C'était de sa faute, Ian en était persuadé. Tout comme se serait de sa faute si ses parents se séparent. D'ailleurs, le petit s'était persuadé que s'ils continuaient d'avoir des conflits, son Papa et sa Maman allaient se séparer. Et si jamais cela se produisait, lui, se retrouverait balader entre deux maisons. Un coup, il irait dans celle de sa Maman, et ensuite, il irait dans celle de son Papa. Mais jamais plus il ne vivrait avec ses deux parents. Et le bambin ne voulait nullement se retrouver dans une telle situation; il tenait trop à sa vie de famille. Alors, sous l'emprise de plusieurs sentiments, tel que la culpabilité, l'inquiétude, la peur, le petit s'était mit à pleurer devant son Papa qui n'arrivait pas à le consoler. Damon avait beau tout faire, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son fils.

Elena Gilbert tournait en rond, anxieuse, tout en écoutant attentivement les explications de Bonnie concernant le processus du sortilège. C'était un rituel vraiment simple, il consistait à inviter _"la personne destinée"_ – les sorcières préférait substitué le mot _"âme-sœur" _par ce terme – à _"un souper muet"_. Elena trouvait vraiment idiot d'appeler cela ainsi étant donné qu'elle ne comptait pas manger et qu'elle ne pouvait pas: si jamais elle bougeait, la personne qui lui était destinée disparaitrait. En plus, elle devait attendre minuit, pour faire cette fameuse rencontre! Si, sur le petit chemin qui montait chez elle, elle avait cru que c'était une bonne idée, maintenant elle se sentait complètement ridicule. Surtout qu'elle savait que se serait Damon qui apparaitrait devant elle! Cependant, une petite partie d'elle, sa partie pessimiste, cette petite partie d'elle qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, cette partie là, totalement irrationnelle, la poussait à vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de cette entreprise ridicule. Il faut bien reconnaître que le déroulement de ce sort est un peu ridicule. Après que Bonnie aurait consacré la pièce dans laquelle le souper muet aurait lieu, Elena devrait la préparer. Elle devrait, dans le plus grand des silences, dresser la table et la recouvrir d'une nappe en soie blanche, avant de déposer sur celle-ci des fleurs, des bougies parfumées et un couvert. Puis, elle devrait aller se positionner derrière l'unique chaise de la pièce, installée face à l'assiette. Ensuite, toujours dans un silence religieux, elle devrait attendre minuit pour inviter la personne qui lui est destinée à entrer et venir la rejoindre.

Elena se sentait soudainement extrêmement ridicule. Elle avait suivit à la lettre les instructions de Bonnie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le rituel sordide. Dresser une table et attendre l'âme-sœur – enfin l'appellation précise était _"la personne destinée" _– était totalement ridicule. Mais elle voulait savoir, alors aussi stupide puisse-t-elle se sentir, elle comptait bien aller au bout de son entreprise. Elle voulait le faire pour se débarrasser de ses angoisses et arrêter de faire souffrir Damon avec ses sordides et agaçantes scènes de ménages. Elle voulait le faire afin de se sentir sereine et d'arrêter d'empoissonner l'existence de sa famille.

Cependant, malgré la conviction qu'elle détenait au plus profond d'elle – conviction qui la poussait à se sentir doublement idiote de faire de la magie dans le seule but d'être rassurée et d'avoir la confirmation que l'homme de vie est bien celui qui lui était destiné – Elena entendait les murmures moqueurs et insupportables d'une petite voix intérieure qui lui faisait part de son pessimisme, en lui rappelant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait été heureuse, réellement heureuse, quelque chose avait gâché son bonheur. Ses parents étaient morts à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle les avait appelé afin de venir la chercher. Sa tante était morte à cause d'elle, sacrifiée par un vampire surpuissant, parce qu'elle avait le malheur d'être sa tante, la tante du double Petrova. Même John était mort à cause d'elle, il s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre de vivre. Tout le monde partait, le bonheur la fuyait comme la peste. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait plus vraiment été heureuse. Elle avait entretenu l'illusion de l'être, pour survivre, pour surmonter tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus, mais elle avait oublié ce que c'était d'être heureuse. Excepté quand elle était avec Damon! Damon la faisait se sentir libre, vivante, heureuse. Il la rendait heureuse et lui offrait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il mettait du piment dans sa vie, de l'aventure, parfois un brin de danger. Damon lui offrait des fous-rires inimaginables, un bonheur inquantifiable et la tendresse et l'amour dont elle avait tant besoin. Sans oublier que son fiancé lui avait donné une famille avec Ian et le bébé qu'elle attendait. Elena était pleinement heureuse, et c'était le fait d'être heureuse et d'avoir tout ce dont elle pouvait rêvé qui la terrifiait tant. Parce que ce pur bonheur qui lui était offert chaque jour pourrait très bien disparaître. Du jour au lendemain, elle pourrait perdre Damon et Ian, et elle était consciente que si jamais ils disparaissaient de sa vie, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus la jeune femme se sentait angoissée, terrorisée et idiote. Elle se sentait vraiment bête d'organiser ce souper muet, et même si elle en était pleinement consciente, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur à l'approche de cette rencontre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi idiote, et elle se sentait l'être encore plus en étant angoissée comme elle l'était. Quelle genre de personne organisait un souper muet? Il fallait être complètement névrosé et manquer de confiance en soi pour faire ce genre de choses! Ça, ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne faisait pas ce genre de choses! Pourtant, quand l'horloge avait sonné les douze coups de minuits, elle avait niaisement et les jambes flageolantes de terreur invité la personne qui lui était destinée à venir la rejoindre, à apparaître à de l'autre côté de la chaise.

Les quelques secondes avant l'apparition avaient été un véritable calvaire pour Elena. En l'espace d'à peine une minute, elle pouvait détruire sa famille si ce n'était pas Damon qui apparaissait face à elle. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment mal. Elle aimait Damon, elle l'aimait plus que tout, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse ça? Sa jalousie et sa peur de perdre son bonheur étaient ses pires ennemis et la poussait à faire n'importe quoi. Maintenant, durant les quelques secondes d'attentes, Elena vivait l'enfer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses membres tremblaient et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. La jeune femme se sentait mal: elle était prise de bouffées de chaleur et d'insoutenable nausées. Elle se sentait défaillir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, de secondes même. Alors lorsqu'_il_ se matérialisa enfin en face d'elle, le corps de la jeune femme la lâcha et elle s'évanouie.

Depuis qu'Elena était enfermée dans son salon, Judith Gilbert tournait en rond dans sa cuisine, peu rassurée pour sa nièce. Bien sur, Bonnie certifiait que le sort n'était nullement dangereux et qu'Elena ne risquait rien, mais, Judith ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elena était le bébé de Grayson et Miranda, elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

«Oh mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de parler de ce sort? Pestait-elle contre elle-même. Si jamais ça se passait mal… Grayson n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille faire ça! Encore moins Miranda! Oh mais pourquoi il a fallut… Je ne suis qu'une irresponsable!

- Cool, Judith, ça va bien se passer, essaya de l'apaiser Jeremy. Bonnie n'aurait jamais accepté de faire quelque chose qui mettrait Elena en danger. Et puis Caroline a testé le souper, c'est un sort digne de la maternel: Elena ne risque rien.

- Tu es super gentil d'essayer de me rassurer, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ta sœur. Ce serait toi à sa place, je serais dans le même état! C'est de la magie Jeremy, c'est sérieux. Je serai rassurée quand ta sœur sera sortie de cette pièce.

- Et après tu te plaints que je suis trop paternaliste avec ta sœur et toi, se moqua gentiment Ric qui cachait son anxiété pour Elena.

- Ouais mais Judith à l'excuse d'être une Gilbert, les Gilbert ont un gêne cinglé! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Toi fait attention à ce que tu dis! Le gronda Judith sur un ton léger. Ne te moque pas de moi, Jeremy Gilbert!»

Le petit Ian avait eu du mal à se calmer; son père avait du se mettre en quatre pour lui faire sécher ses larmes. Damon avait du ruser pour amuser et divertir son fils et faire que celui-ci oublie son chagrin et ses inquiétudes. Et quand, enfin, Ian fut calme, le vampire disparut comme par magie sous les yeux de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer de nouveau, tout en hurlant comme un fou, appelant vainement son Papa.

L'absence de Damon n'avait duré qu'une petite minute, mais durant cette minute fatidique, Ian était devenu hystérique. Le bébé avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son Papa et avait peur de tout. Dehors, il ventait, et le bruit du vent effrayait le petit tout comme les crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Tout terrorisait Ian. Son Papa avait disparu et sa Maman n'était pas rentrée. Il était seul, vulnérable, et horrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son père, qu'il soit arrivé malheur à ce dernier. Alors quand son père se re-matérialisa à l'endroit même où il venait de disparaître, le bébé lui sauta au cou, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait eu trop peur.

Durant la minute où il avait disparu, Damon s'était retrouvé face à Elena, chez la tante de cette dernière. Sa femme avait probablement fait de la magie à l'aide de la petite sorcière, le vampire ne voyait que cette explication pour justifier le fait qu'il se soit évaporé et retrouvé comme par enchantement chez la tante Judith. Et sa théorie soulevait plus d'une question, mais pour l'instant le ténébreux Salvatore ne souhaitait pas s'y attarder. Il avait vu Elena s'évanouir et se retrouvait face à son fils qui tremblait de peur. Il devait donc s'occuper d'eux, calmer Ian, tout en allant auprès de son impossible femme, têtue, bornée et possessive. Le vampire avait donc prit son bébé dans les bras et le berçait tendrement tout en prenant la direction du chalet voisin. Et, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Judith, il n'avait pas prit le temps de sonner, il était entré, avait déposer Ian à l'entrée – bien sur le petit, toujours chamboulé par ce qui venait de se produire, avait suivit son père qu'il ne voulait plus quitter – et était allé dans le salon, récupérer sa belle évanouie tout en hurlant sur Bonnie. La sorcière s'était vue traiter d'irresponsable, d'idiote, de crétine, d'incapable, et bien d'autres adjectifs plus que péjoratifs; et si, dans un premier temps, ni elle, ni Jeremy, ni Bonnie, ni Judith n'avaient comprit pourquoi Damon l'insultait ainsi, tous devinrent fou d'inquiétude lorsqu'ils virent Elena reprendre peu à peu conscience.

«Maman! Maman! Cria Ian fou d'inquiétude. Maman, pleurait-il, terrorisé.

- Je vais bien Ian, arrête de pleurer, murmura Elena, démunie face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait son fils.»

Bien qu'elle était encore un peu chamboulée par son malaise, Elena avait tout de suite remarqué l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait son bébé. La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement bien ses deux Salvatore: elle savait lire en eux comme personne. Elle savait donc à quel point tous les deux étaient inquiets pour elle, à quel point ils avaient eu peur. Sans oublier qu'elle avait remarqué l'état de terreur dans lequel se trouvait son fils. Et bien sur, elle savait pourquoi. Encore un fois, son bébé était mal à cause d'elle: à minuit, quand elle avait invité la personne qui lui était destinée à venir la rejoindre, Damon avait disparu et Ian s'était retrouvé seul.

"_Mon pauvre bébé qui a du avoir la peur de sa vie!" _Songea la jeune femme en resserrant son étreinte protectrice autour du petit corps tout tremblant de son petit bout de chou, tout en croisant le regard interrogateur de son fiancé. Elena n'aurait pas eu croisé le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon, elle aurait tout de même su que celui-ci s'interrogeait et qu'il voulait avoir des réponses. C'était la nature même de Damon: il ne supportait pas d'être mis à l'égard et d'ignorer certains faits. Il devait avoir toutes les cartes en mains et être au courant de tout. Ainsi, à l'instant où elle avait reprit connaissance, la jeune femme avait su qu'elle devrait fournir des explications sur les événements surnaturels qui venaient de se produire, et, qu'elle et Damon allaient très probablement une nouvelle fois se disputer tellement elle avait agit de manière stupide en doutant de leur amour et des liens, indéfectibles, qui les unissaient.

«Ian, c'est fini, tout va bien, chuchotait-elle tendrement, en berçant le bébé contre elle tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à ses amis. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu si peur, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans un tel état, je suis désolée Ian, je te promets que je vais… penser à toi avant de faire des choses stupides.

- Mais, Maman, t'as rien fait de mal! Déclara simplement l'enfant, surprit par les excuses de sa mère.

- Si. J'ai… Pour commencer, je me suis disputée avec ton Papa: c'était complètement idiot, ton Papa et moi on s'aime, je n'aurais pas du… Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui et je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tu te trouvais au milieu de notre dispute. Ensuite… Ensuite, je te dirai ce que j'ai fait ensuite quand tu seras plus grand.

- Papa et moi on dit que t'es la plus zentille, alors dis pas que t'as été mézante! La gronda le petit. Dis Maman, tu vas bien pour de vrai? S'inquiéta-t-il. Pace que t'es blanche.

- Je vais bien, mon petit-ange, sourit la jeune femme en embrassant tendrement le front de l'enfant.

- Mais t'es tombé dans les pommes!

- Mais je vais bien, lui assura sa Maman. J'ai juste eu une grosse émotion, c'est tout.

- Oh quelle soirée! Se plaignit le petit. Toi tu me fais peur et Papa y m'a fait peur aussi. Y a disparu devant moi et z'ai cru qui reviendrait plus. Z'ai eut très peur!

- Hey Ian, je vais bien, lui assura son père. Et ta mère aussi va bien. Arrête de te faire du souci, tu vas prendre des rides! Et tu n'es qu'un bébé!

- T'es pas drôle, ronchonna le petit grognon.

- Ola! Moi je vois un petit vampire de mauvaise humeur qui va boire une pochette de sang avant d'aller faire un long dodo, souligna simplement Elena en se relevant. Aller on rentre à la maison, mon cœur.

- Oui, murmura le petit qui posait sa tête sur son épaule, épuisé. Maman?

- Quoi poussin?

- Ze ve pas avoir une maison avec toi et une autre avec Papa, confia le bébé, inquiet. Ze ve pas que vous divorcez!

- Arrête de te faire du mouron pour ça, ta mère je l'ai, je la garde! Lui certifia son père. Je l'aime. Même si elle vient de jouer l'apprentie Harry Potter!

- Damon je…

- Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi quand Ian sera couché, la coupa le vampire.

- Maman, tu ve pas divorcer? S'inquiéta le bambin.

- NON! S'écria Elena. Ian, non, bien sur que non. Oh, mon petit ange, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord?

- Oui Maman, murmura le bébé en bailllant. Ze ve dormir, ze boirai du sang demain moi. Ze suis vraiment trop fatigué. Bisou à tata Zudith et on rentre à la maison!»

Elena était allée déposer Ian dans son lit tandis que Damon essayait de se détendre – le vampire n'avait toujours pas digéré les paroles qu'avait pu avoir sa compagne – tout en préparant un encas à la jeune femme. En effet, celle-ci venait d'avoir un malaise et était vraiment très pâle, Damon voulait qu'elle avale quelque chose histoire de reprendre des forces. Parce que, même s'il était en colère et blessé par elle, il l'aimait. Il aimait cette femme comme un fou et voulait prendre soin d'elle et de leurs enfants. Elena pouvait tout lui faire, elle pouvait le mettre hors de lui, il l'aimerait toujours. C'était ça le problème de Damon Salvatore, il aimait une femme qui adorait le rendre dingue!

«Damon, murmura prudemment la jeune femme en venant le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Mange! Lui ordonna-t-il avec autorité en lui tendant un énorme sandwich. Tu dois être complètement naze, rajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur de sa compagne.

- Merci, sourit-elle timidement. Damon, je… Pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu n'aimes plus Katherine et que durant mon coma tu as été fidèle mais… je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer, je…

- Tu es jalouse et possessive, la coupa le vampire. Oui, j'ai connu beaucoup de femmes avant toi, oui, j'ai été obsédé par Katherine, j'ai cru que je l'aimais, mais quand je t'ai rencontré toi, tu m'as complètement chamboulé. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était réellement aimer, Elena. Combien de fois il faudra que je dise que je n'aime que toi et que les autres femmes que j'ai pu connaître ne représentaient rien? Y comprit et surtout Katherine?

- Pourtant tu n'as juré que par elle durant près d'un siècle et demi! Cracha malgré elle la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas Katherine, je lui ressemble physiquement, mais, en réalité, je suis son opposée.

- Je sais Elena! S'écria Damon. Je sais que tu es son opposée et c'est ce qui me plait. C'est ce qui m'a séduit. Tu es tellement parfaite Elena, je t'aime comme tu es, arrête de croire… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu crois, mais je t'aime, il n'y a que toi. Tu es la femme que j'ai toujours voulu avoir et…

- Pourquoi moi? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire alors que toi, toi tu es Damon Salvatore!

- Tu es tout sauf ordinaire Elena, bordel de merde! S'écria le vampire. Tu es douce, aimante, belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit, hilarante quand tu es saoule, passionnée… Princesse, je pourrai rester des heures à te dire à quel point tu es merveilleuse et extraordinaire et à quel point je t'aime.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais parfois… Enfin regarde moi, je ne suis qu'une humaine et toi tu es un vampire, je n'ai aucune armes pour te garder! D'ailleurs le bonheur à tendance à me fuir Damon!

- Pas cette fois, lui assura le vampire. Où veux-tu que j'aille, Elena? Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Je sais, mais, parfois j'angoisse et… Ce soir, après la scène que je t'ai faite, Bonnie m'a aidé. On a fait un sort, ça s'appelle un souper muet. C'est un rituel complètement débile, je ne te dirai pas ce que j'ai du faire, tu te moquerais de moi à vie, mais… Quand tu as disparu…

- C'était à cause de ton truc débile, ça j'ai comprit, ronchonna le ténébreux Salvatore. Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce que c'est que ce _"souper je-ne-sais plus trop quoi"_?

- Un rituel pour rencontrer la personne qui nous est destinée, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure, craignant la colère de son compagnon.

- Tu doutais de nous à ce point? S'estomaqua Damon, furieux. Tu avais vraiment besoin d'un sort à deux balles pour savoir que je t'aime comme un fou? Enfin, si tu doutes de nous à ce point autant annuler le mariage. Ça ne marchera jamais si tu passes ton temps à être jalouse et angoissée.

- NON! Cria-t-elle. Je veux être ta femme, Damon, c'est juste… C'est moi le problème. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur que tu me laisses tomber. J'ai peur Damon, parce que je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois que j'ai été si heureuse, mes parents étaient encore en vie. Après ils sont morts et…

- Ian et moi on va pas disparaître. Et le bébé non plus, lui assura plus tendrement son compagnon. Elena, cette souffrance, tu dois la laisser derrière toi et arrêter de croire que tu vas perdre le bonheur que tu as. C'est stupide. Tu as un fils qui te vénère, et moi, je suis fou de toi, mademoiselle l'angoissée.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est bon, murmura simplement le vampire. Je peux te rassurer, j'ai un moyen pour te rassurer, mais, tu dois me faire confiance.

- Je te fais confiance Damon quelle question!

- Ça ne fera pas mal, ça va piquer au début mais tu ne souffriras pas, lui assura Damon. Ce sera juste très intense. Émotionnellement et physiquement, l'averti-t-il en sortant les crocs.»

Elena avait été surprise par cet assaut; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Damon la morde. Mais la sensation de la morsure n'était pas si désagréable. Au contraire, une fois passé la légère douleur dut à la piqure des crocs perçant la chair de son cou, l'expérience était formidable. Les sensations de la morsure étaient indescriptibles et merveilleuses. C'était comme si tout l'amour Damon l'envahissait, comme si un lien invisible et indéfectible les unissait. C'était vraiment une sensation enivrante et addictive. Et Elena en voulait plus. Elle voulait que cela ne cesse jamais. Son corps et son âme étaient enivrés de Damon. Tout ce que le vampire ressentait résonnait en elle comme un écho. Elena avait l'impression que son être tout entier fusionnait avec celui de Damon. C'était incroyable! La jeune femme se sentait envelopper par l'amour de Damon, elle avait l'impression que cet amour lui donnait des ailes et qu'elle flottait. C'était surréaliste tout cela! Comment une morsure pouvait-elle être si intensément irrésistible? Jamais Elena n'aurait cru vivre une expérience si extraordinaire! La morsure lui procurait un tel bien-être, c'était complètement fou! Elena était envahit d'amour et de désir. les crocs de Damon plantés dans sa chair lui procuraient une sorte de plaisir; la jeune femme ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrête. Elle voulait que Damon continue de la nourrir de son incroyable amour, elle ne voulait pas que ce lien établit par la morsure cesse. La brunette avait totalement perdu la raison, elle se fichait que son petit-ami la vide de son sang, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette expérience plus qu'intense ne prenne jamais fin! Parce que les sensations procurées par les morsures de Damon étaient exaltantes, excitantes, intenses. Ça allait au-delà du charnel! Sans oublier qu'enfin, enfin, elle savait comment Damon l'aimait! Il l'aimait au-delà de la vie, au-delà de la mort, au-delà du rationnel; il l'aimait comme il était impossible d'aimer. Il n'existait aucun mot pour qualifier à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Cet amour était fou, intense, incroyable! Aimer de cette manière pouvait détruire; c'était ainsi que la jeune femme voyait les choses. Damon l'aimait d'une manière telle, qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le briser. Elle pouvait le rendre heureux tout comme elle pouvait le détruire. Parce que Damon l'aimait au-delà de tout, d'un amour indestructible. C'était complètement fou de ressentir à quel point Damon l'aimait. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait cru être aimé ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait pu concevoir que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer ainsi. Ou aimer ainsi tout court.

La morsure n'était pas seulement enivrante pour Elena, elle l'était aussi pour Damon. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mordait une femme, en revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il se livrait et qu'il donnait à quelqu'un l'accès à toute son âme. Le vampire se donnait en toute transparence à sa compagne, et celle-ci en faisait de même. Et c'était ça qui rendait le ténébreux Salvatore si fébrile. Damon était enivré corps et âme par la douceur, la tendresse, l'amour d'Elena. Avec elle, tout était amplifié – enfin plus que d'ordinaire – et c'était merveilleux. Jamais le vampire n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en se nourrissant de l'amour d'Elena. Surtout qu'enfin il la comprenait entièrement!

Tout les deux étaient dans une spirale infernale qui les transportait dans un autre univers, au bord d'un précipice de bonheur. Chaque seconde qui passait renforçait l'intensité de l'échange et les guidait vers des plaisirs exquis.

«C'était juste… Waouh! Pourquoi tu n'y as pensé avant? Lui reprocha Elena, sur un petit nuage.

- Elena, tu ne dois pas t'y habituer, l'avertie Damon en se mordant son poignet et en le tendant à la jeune femme. Bois!

- Damon, non, contesta-t-elle. Je suis enceinte, je ne peux pas boire du sang de vampire. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose… Je ne peux pas.

- C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne dois pas t'habituer à ce que je te morde. C'est très addictif comme expérience. Tu te sens bien.

- Très bien. C'était super! Souria-t-elle malicieusement.

- Oui.

- Tu avais déjà fait ça avant?

- Oui.

- Oh!

- Ah non Elena, tu ne vas pas être jalouse! S'écria le vampire. Pas après…

- Je ne le suis pas, lui assura la jeune femme. Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes, je n'ai plus peur de te perdre. Je n'ai plus peur de rien! C'est juste que je n'aime pas le fait que tu aies déjà vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense avec d'autres.

- Donc tu es jalouse, en conclu Damon avec prétention. Je vais te confier un secret: c'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti les choses de cette manière. C'était magique! Tu me crois?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle tendrement. Damon?

- Quoi?

- Je t'aime, déclara amoureusement la jeune femme. Et je suis plus qu'heureuse avec toi.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Tu veux toujours m'épouser? Demanda Elena de manière rhétorique.

- Oui, rigola le vampire. Enfin c'est toi qui décides! Tu veux toujours te marier?

- OUI! S'écria-t-elle en enlaçant son fiancé. Je t'aime Damon, et oui, je veux t'épouser. Oh, je t'épouserai même un milliard de fois!

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir! Je t'épouserai aussi un milliard de fois, lui promit-il.

- Il me suffit de t'avoir pour être heureuse, le rassura Elena. Tu es mon bonheur. Hey, Damon?

- Ouais?

- J'ai toujours su que c'était toi! Lui assura-t-elle.

- Moi quoi?

- Ma destinée. Mon âme-sœur. L'amour de ma vie.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du souper muet? Du Delena très présent dans ce chapitre? De la morsure? Que pensez-vous aussi des craintes qu'avait d'Elena? Que pensez-vous aussi de Judith, folle d'inquiétude pour sa nièce? Et de ce pauvre Ian qui a eu la peur de sa vie avec tout ce qui s'est passé?**

**Bon on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, mais, en attendant, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**

**Bises & passez un bon dimanche.**

**À bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	38. Chapitre 37

**Et voilà, je poste ce 37****ème**** chapitre collé devant les rediffusions de la saison 3 de **_**Vampire Diaries**_** sur TF6 avant de me mettre devant la CW si, par miracle, je suis encore éveillée à 2h du matin. Mais passons, pour l'instant je dois répondre à vos commentaires. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour tes deux commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bon, pour Delena des âmes-sœurs, tu as eu ta réponse, et OUI, ils sont bien destinés l'un à l'autre! Après le souper muet, suite au malaise d'Elena, Damon y est allé fort avec Bonnie. Mais, à mon sens, c'était mignon parce qu'il était inquiet pour sa femme. Oui, Elena a des raisons de douter aux vues du passé de Damon, mais aujourd'hui Damon est différent. Elle a fait de lui un autre homme. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour tes deux commentaires & contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. C'est vrai qu'Elena y était allée fort avec ce pauvre Damon. Mais parfois elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Elle se sent vulnérable. Et puis ses hormones n'arrangent rien, même si pour l'instant elles influent peu sur elle puisque sa grossesse est récente. Mais elle a confiance en Damon. Avec Ian, Elena est une véritable mère poule, à juste titre comme tu le soulignes si bien. Et oui, le petit a été tout chamboulé par sa soirée, mais il est fort, il est à moitié vampire, les chocs ne l'abattent pas. Et il a deux parents qui adorent le chouchouter comme tu le constateras dans ce chapitre. Oh, et consoler Ian, moi aussi en écrivant les lignes où il était hystérique, prit d'une folle panique, j'aurais voulu le consoler. C'est probablement lui le personnage le plus attachant de l'histoire! Bon, et bien je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tes commentaires alors passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Merci pour tes deux commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Judith à un côté fun, parfois enfantin, comme on le constate avec la partie jeux vidéo avec Jeremy. Donc oui, d'une certaine manière, ils sont complémentaires. Pour la scène d'Elena qui s'asperge de peinture, elle a senti que pour détendre son fils il fallait le faire sourire, voir rigoler. Alors elle a prit le pinceau et s'est aspergée peinture. Ian a comprit qu'il ne se ferrait pas gronder et que ses bêtises étaient pardonnées. Ian est plutôt sensible comme enfant, il faut le prendre avec douceur et tendresse. Elena l'a puni à cause du sang, sa plus grande peur c'est que son bébé ne gère pas sa soif de sang. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été dure avec Ian. Il aurait fait une autre bêtise, Elena ne l'aurait pas puni. Dans la scène de la dispute, c'est vrai qu'Elena y va fort, elle dit l'air des choses horribles. Elle sait qu'elle dépasse les limites et qu'elle a plus que tord, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Mais le souper muet et la morsure l'ont rassuré. Sinon j'adore ton délire sur la découverte de l'âme sœur d'Elena. Moi même j'y ai pensé, je me suis dit, dans les théories quelqu'un va me sortir une histoire avec Stefan comme âme-sœur pour Elena. Bon et bien passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 30 janvier à 22H00): Tu parles de dans ma fic? Vu l'histoire, c'est assez clair que c'est un NON catégorique. **

**Jolieplante: Merci pour tes deux commentaires et tes compliments & contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Damon et Elena se réconcilient toujours vites, ils n'arrivent pas à rester en froid. Leur couple est fusionnel. Parfois des disputes éclatent mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, ils sont drogués l'un à l'autre. Elena veut que Damon la remorde, mais lui ne veut pas le refaire constamment pour deux raisons: premièrement Elena est enceinte, et deuxièmement c'est une addiction. Elena peut y devenir accro, et lui pourrait perdre pieds et la tuer accidentellement. Damon l'expliquera plus tard à Elena, parce qu'évidemment elle voudra recommencer l'expérience. Pour le prénom du bébé, je sais déjà comment il ou elle s'appellera. J'ai mis du temps à choisir entre fille et garçon et c'est fait. Je ne peux pas te dire le prénom ni le sexe du bébé, tout ce que je peux te confier c'est que le petit ou la petite Salvatore aura un prénom unique et très significatif. Et que Ian lui trouvera un surnom qui sera un diminutif de son prénom. En fait Ian lui trouvera plein de surnoms, je pense. Sinon concernant le fait de poster ailleurs, je ne suis pas contre. Il faut juste que j'arrive à poster. Une fois j'ai essayé sur un forum, je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Dis moi où tu es inscrite et j'essayerai de poster là-bas. Bon sinon passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Merci pour tes deux commentaires & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Elena doute sans vraiment douter. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'a aucune raison de douter, elle a juste peur de perdre Damon comme elle a perdu tout ceux (ou presque) qu'elle a aimé. Damon n'était pas sérieux quand il disait qu'il irait voir ailleurs, mais ce genre de phrases ne rassure pas sa femme qui est enceinte et fragilisée par tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre. Sinon Ian effrayé par sa maman adorée, je trouvais ça très marrant. Le petit vampire qui a peur de son humaine de maman qui l'aime plus que tout, c'est assez hilarant! Avec l'arrivée de Ric, Bonnie et Jeremy, il y aura d'autres scènes. Par exemple, dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène Elena/Jeremy, tous les deux font se chamailler. Le souper muet n'a rien d'inédit, c'est une des scènes du livres (bien sur je l'ai un brin revisité), le premier précisément. Et oui, Judith est très attachée aux enfants de son frère et à son petit-neveu. D'ailleurs Elena, Jeremy et Ian se sont aussi attachée à elle. Avant de partir de chez sa tante, même épuisé et tout chamboulé par les évènements qu'il a vécu, Ian dit qu'il veut aller faire un bisou à sa **_**"tata Zudith"**_** avant de rentrer chez lui. Je crois que ça veut tout dire. Elena se sent bien, son bébé va bien. Elle s'était juste trop mise la pression pour ce souper muet. Bon et bien** **passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lou-Anna: Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Becanty: Merci pour ton commentaire ainsi que pour ton compliment & ravie que mon histoire te plaise tant. Et oui, j'ai plein de projets de fic, essentiellement Delena. En plus de ça, j'en ai en hiatus, à reprendre. Donc je prévois beaucoup d'autres histoires, oui. Bon, sinon passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLoou: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Poste quand tu peux, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais te souhaiter d'avoir une année heureuse, puisqu'on ne peut plus dire **_**"bonne année" **_**après le 31 janvier. Enfin selon la coutume. Bon, sinon passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Plillou: Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme & ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 6 février à 23H55): Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que mon histoire te plaise. Damon fou à cause des hormones d'Elena, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce sera quand la grossesse d'Elena sera plus avancée. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon, je ne vous retient pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et en vous souhaitant à toutes & à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 37**_

Encore une fois, Stefan Salvatore écoutait Katherine Pierce lui donner des ordres et lui expliquer son nouveau plan. La vampiresse en avait marre qu'il aille en thérapie, le faire passer pour un fou ne l'amusait plus, aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait que le jeune homme passe à l'étape suivante: l'affrontement. Elle voulait que son amant aille voir son frère, son neveu et Elena et qu'il se fasse pardonner. Or, Stefan ne voulait pas faire face à sa famille. La honte le paralysait. De plus, il pensait que décembre était le pire mois pour faire un mea culpa: Stefan ne voulait pas gâcher le premier noël qu'allaient passé Damon, Ian et Elena ensemble. Malheureusement, Katherine pensait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte dont se servait le vampire pour ne pas faire face à ses responsabilités. Sa créatrice avait prit son ton le plus inflexible et lui avait dit: _"Mon chou, c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas autrement!"_. Puis d'ajouter après une courte pause: _"On prend un avion pour la France demain matin"_. Point. Katherine avait déjà tout prévu, Stefan n'avait plus qu'à lui obéir. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

Durant la nuit, le petit Ian s'était réveillé. Il avait faim. Ou plutôt, il avait soif. Soif de sang. C'était souvent comme ça avec lui. Quand il était trop fatigué, le petit allait au lit et remettait la pochette de sang au lendemain. Mais dans la nuit, le besoin du nectar qui lui donnait de l'énergie devenait trop fort, et le petit se réveillait pour aller chercher son père et demander à celui-ci de lui donner à boire. Et comme toujours Damon, grognon et fainéant, nourrissait son fils de son propre-sang.

Ian adorait quand son père le nourrissait; leur lien père-fils se renforçait à chaque fois de plus en plus. Le bébé montrait à son père tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, parfois, il amusait énormément Damon qui se moquait sarcastiquement de lui. Quant au vampire, il s'était évertué à faire en sorte que Ian ait un lien avec sa mère: Damon avait partagé avec son fils les meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécu avec Elena. Pour autant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait partagée avec Ian, le ténébreux Salvatore avait montré à son fils les merveilles du monde. Souvent, Damon partageait avec Ian une balade dans les rues d'une capitale, des petits moments marrants qu'il avait vécu… Bref des choses anodines et tout à fait innocentes. Malheureusement pour le ténébreux Salvatore, son fils voulait toujours en savoir plus et adorer aller se balader dans les zones que Damon lui interdisait. Ian était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait _"là ou y fait noir"_, comme il disait.

En fait, quand le bébé buvait le sang de son Papa, il avait accès à tout l'esprit de Damon. Seulement, le vampire contrôlait les endroits où son fils allait: le bébé ne pouvait pas voir forcément tout ce qu'il voulait. En premier lieu, Damon lui bloquait l'accès aux tueries et à tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire. Même si Ian était trop jeune pour chercher à voir ce genre de chose. En général, le bébé tombait sur du noir s'il voulait avoir accès aux souvenirs d'enfance de son père. Quand Ian cherchait à voir ce genre de chose, Damon lui bloquait l'accès par du noir et le réorientait vers quelque chose qui intéresserait le bébé et qui lui ferrait oublier ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais malgré les zones d'ombres de l'esprit de Damon, la morsure renforçait le lien paternel qu'il y avait entre les deux Salvatore. À chaque fois que Damon nourrissait Ian, leur complicité se renforçait au-delà de l'explicable, au-delà de l'entendement humain.

«Merci Papa, murmura le bébé. Maintenant z'ai plus mal au ventre et ze suis plus fatigué.

- Mais tu sais qu'il faut…

- Dormir? Mais z'ai plus sommeil moi! Contesta le bébé.

- Ian, il est trois heures et des brouettes du mat', il faut que tu dormes! Ronchonna Damon. Tiens l'iPod, écoute de la musique, et rendors toi!»

Le vampire avait l'habitude de donner son iPod à son fils lorsque celui-ci n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il y avait créé deux playlist spéciales Ian: la playlist _"Ian et ses musiques préférées" _avec divers genres de musiques, toutes celles que le bébé appréciait. Et la playlist _"Ian et les musiques pour l'endormir"_, composée de musiques plus douces, plus calmes, des musiques qui avaient tendances à bercer l'enfant et à l'endormir.

«Papa y marche pas! S'écria Ian, énervé de ne pas réussir à l'allumer.

- File, ordonna son père en prenant le baladeur entre les mains. Et parle moins fort Ian, tu vas réveiller ta mère.

- Désolé, murmura le petit. Maman elle doit se reposer à cause du bébé.

- Ouais.

- Ze suis content que le bébé arrive, déclara le petit. Ze serai plus tout seul après. Z'aurai le bébé pour zouer avec. Et ze pourrai en prendre soin. C'est cool!

- Bien sur que c'est cool Ian! S'exclama Damon. C'est l'arrivée d'une autre terreur comme toi, c'est plus que cool!

- Tu sais pas si le bébé sera une terreur comme nous deux. P'tre qui sera comme Maman?

- Peut-être oui. Tu aimerais bien, je me trompe?

- Oui! Déclara le bébé avec enthousiasme. Parce que Maman cé la plus zentille et z'ai touzours envie de lui faire un câlin.

- Oh tu n'es pas le seul! Répondit Damon avec sous-entendu avant de reprendre sur un ton dénué d'allusions: Tu sais, tout ça tu devrais le dire à ta mère, ça lui ferrait plaisir.

- Maman! Maman! Réveille toi Maman! Criait Ian en prenant au pied et à le lettre ce que venait de lui conseiller son père, père qui commençait à le gronder alors qu'Elena se réveillait.

- Mon trésor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix endormie alors que le petit lui répétait mot à mot ce qu'il venait de dire. Oh c'est trop chou! Tu sais que je t'aime mon bébé? Viens là, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu es le meilleur des petits-garçons et tu seras le meilleur des grands-frères. Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Moi aussi Maman. T'es la meilleure et la plus belle des mamans! Déclara le bébé en câlinant sa mère.

- Et c'est ta Maman, rajouta Damon.

- Ouais. Z'ai trop de la chance moi! Se vanta le bambin. Dis Maman, cé quand que tu vas avoir un gros ventre?

- Ian! Le réprimanda Damon. Je t'ai déjà dis que ce genre de réflexions…

- Laisse le temps au bébé de grandir, lui répondit simplement Elena.

- Mais cé quand qui va grandir?

- Il grandit un peu plus tous les jours.

- Mais pourwah on voit pas alors? Insista Ian.

- Le bébé est tout minuscule, attend quelques mois, lui expliqua sa mère.

- Quelques mois?! Mais cé quand qui va naitre?

- Dans neuf mois, répondit Damon.

- Cé long! Se plaignit Ian. Moi aussi z'ai mit autant de temps?

- Oui, confirma son père.

- Roooh, on n'est pas rapides tous les deux! Pestait le petit qui avait fait rigoler ses parents. Et puis cé quand qui va bouzer? Papa y me dit que moi, quand z'étais dans ton ventre, ze bouzeais toujours, z'arrêtais zamais!

- Même aujourd'hui, tu es toujours aussi vif! Certifia Damon, amusé.

- Damon! Le réprimanda gentiment Elena. Ian, tu bougeais surement beaucoup, mais surement durant mon premier mois de grossesse! Il faut attendre un peu pour qu'un bébé bouge dans le ventre de sa Maman.

- Mais ze ve pas attendre moi? Ze ve que le bébé bouze maintenant pour le sentir bouzer!

- Oh mon cœur, tu dois attendre! Tu n'as pas le choix, lui répondit sa mère, désolée pour lui. En moyenne, c'est vers le quatrième mois qu'un bébé bouge pour la première fois.

- Ian a donné son premier coup quand tu en étais à quatre mois et demi de grossesse, confia Damon.»

Elena, elle, avait toujours du mal quand il s'agissait de parler de sa première grossesse ou quand Damon confiait des choses que lui seul pouvait connaitre. Elle n'avait pas pu vivre sa grossesse, elle n'avait pas pu préparer l'arrivée de son fils et n'avait pas pu construire une relation avec Ian dés le début, dés sa grossesse. Alors quand Damon disait quelque chose comme _"Ian a donné son premier coup quand tu en étais à quatre mois et demi de grossesse"_, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste et coupable. Ce qui n'avait bien évidemment pas échapper au vampire qui l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler.

«T'es triste? S'inquiéta Ian en voyant les larmes que sa mère essayait de dissimuler.

- Non, menti Elena. Je suis juste… Je suis juste fatiguée et très émue, mon cœur. Pour une Maman, être réveillée par son petit-garçon qui lui dit toutes les belles choses, c'est magique!

- Alors t'es pas triste? Insista le bébé.

- Je vais bien, lui certifia sa mère. Mais là, à trois heure vingt, il faut dormir bébé!

- Papa, tu me donnes l'iPod? Réclama le petit.

- Il a vendu l'âme, répondit Damon.

- Damon, pourquoi Ian veut l'iPod au milieu de la nuit? S'interloqua Elena.

- Parce quand il boit du sang, Ian déborde d'énergie et quand il en boit la nuit, il n'arrive plus à s'endormir, expliqua simplement le vampire. Sur mon iPod, j'ai une playlist composée de musiques qui nous le berce et qui nous l'endort. Et là l'iPod est foutus.

- Ian, essaye de t'endormir sans, l'implora désespérément sa mère qui ne voulait pas passer une nuit blanche.

- Mais ze suis pas fatigué moi! Répondit le bébé, désolé.

- Mais Ian il faut dormir! Insistèrent se parents.

- Mais moi z'ai pas sommeil et ze pe pas dormir sans l'iPod et mes musiques! Protesta le bébé.

- Damon tu m'énerves de lui donner de mauvaises habitudes! Bougonna Elena, fatiguée.

- Et voilà, ça me retombe dessus! Ironisa le vampire. Bon Ian, si je joue de la guitare, tu t'endormiras?

- Ze sais pas moi, répondit le bébé. Mais t'as pas de guitare ici, si?

- J'en ai une.

- Mais qu'est-ce que z'ai pas vu dans cette maison moi? S'agaça le bébé qui d'habitude pouvait faire l'inventaire du lieu dans lequel il vivait. Tu m'as montré les voitures et la moto dans le garage, tu as dit qui fallait que ze regarde le jardin, et z'ai trouvé la maison des poneys et des zevaux (au fond du jardin, à neuf cent mètres de la maison, derrière plusieurs sapins, se trouvait plusieurs box à chevaux, voilà pourquoi Ian parlait de _"la maison des poneys et des zevaux"_). Après z'ai fait tout le tour de la maison et du zardin et z'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Et là tu dis que t'as un guitare?

- Dans le dressing, déclara Damon en sortant de la pièce, la guitare à la main.

- Tu m'apprends? Demanda Ian en voyant son père s'installer sur le rocking-chair situé à côté du lit et commencer à jouer de l'instrument.

- Demain? Proposa simplement le vampire.

- D'accord, s'enjoua l'enfant. Tu es le meilleur Papa. Enfin sauf pour mon piano, y faut que ze m'entraine au piano moi! Et y'en a pas!

- On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour ça, répondit Damon qui avait prévu d'acheter l'instrument dans les jours à venir.

- Quand?

- Surement pas maintenant! Tout à l'heure. Quand l'heure sera décente pour se lever! Lui promit son père. En plus on sera tous les deux, ta mère à des choses à faire.

- Maman, pouwah t'es pas avec nous? S'inquiéta le petit.

- Demain matin je vais faire des courses pour le mariage, et l'après midi, il y a l'amie de Tata Judith qui arrive, elle va me montrer des robes de mariée. Mais poussin, je rentrerai manger à midi, et après la séance d'essayage je rentre à la maison. Et tu sais quoi, j'emmènerai Tata Zudith, son amie et les enfants de son amie à la maison, ils viennent manger!

- Ze ve des lasagnes, z'adore les lasagnes de Papa! Et un gâteau au zocolat!

- Damon?

- Oui, oui. Je me colle aux lasagnes, mais le gâteau Elena, tu le fais!

- Et si…

- Tu vas réussir, déclara le vampire, sur et certain de son affirmation.

- Dis Maman, les enfants de la copine à Tata Zudith, y z'ont quel âze? Demanda le bébé.

- La fille ainée à onze ans, la seconde à sept ans, et le petit garçon à trois ans.

- Les filles sont un peu grandes pour toi, mais tu pourras jouer avec le petit garçon, déclara Damon en continuant de jouer de la guitare.

- Et cé quand que ze revois Lilou et Mathéo? S'inquiéta Ian alors que sa mère était épuisée.

- Après demain si tu veux. J'appellerai leur maman pour voir si ils peuvent venir jouer à la maison, lui promit Elena qui se rendormait.

- Et mes z'ateliers? Ze dois cuisiner avec la Mère Noël moi!

- Le prochain atelier, c'est la semaine prochaine Ian! Baillait sa mère. Bon bébé, arrête de parler et écoute ton père jouer.»

Elena fut, comme d'habitude, la première à se réveiller; ses deux amours dormaient encore à point fermé. Damon s'était assoupi sur le rocking-chair sur lequel il s'était installé pour jouer de la guitare à Ian, tandis que le bébé était allongé sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes écartés comme s'il voulait prendre toute la place dans le King-Size. Les deux vampires étaient totalement adorables, Elena craquerait toujours en les voyant si beaux et si apaisés. Oh qu'elle les aimait! Ses deux amours étaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, elle les aimerait toujours et serait toujours fière d'eux. Comment ne pas l'être? Damon était un père parfait et Ian était l'enfant dont toutes les mères rêvent. Elena Gilbert était vraiment heureuse avec d'eux. Et elle adorait prendre soin d'eux. Ainsi, la jeune femme était sortie discrètement et silencieusement du lit, avait prit une bonne douche, avant d'aller dans la cuisine leur préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Comme ça, elle n'aurait plus qu'à leur faire la surprise de leur porter leur collation au lit.

La jeune femme était désormais dans sa cuisine – qu'elle adorait! – et avait prévu de préparer des brioches et des cookies à ses deux amours. Damon lui apprit à cuisiner énormément de pâtisseries puisque Ian était d'une gourmandise sans nom, et l'une des premières recettes que lui avait apprises le vampire avait été celle des briches aux pépites des chocolats et des cookies. Ce matin, Elena voulait se lancer seule dans l'aventure de la cuisine et espérait sincèrement qu'elle réussirait sans engendrer de catastrophes; elle voulait que ses deux amours se régalent, elle voulait cuisiner pour eux. Cependant, la tâche lui devenu ardue lorsque Jeremy arriva, s'interloqua de la voir aux fourneaux et se moqua d'elle en lui rappelant qu'elle ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf. C'était agaçant, mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas déconcentrer par les taquineries fraternelles, elle continuait ses petits plats qu'elle mit au four une quinzaine de minutes après.

«Elena tu vas les intoxiquer! Se moqua Jeremy.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu veux boire quoi? Lui demanda Elena en voyant que Jeremy ne s'était pas servi. Puisque qu'apparemment tu ne sais pas te servir de tes dix doigts, dis moi?

- P'tit déj' plus tard! Soupira le cadet des Gilbert.

- Tu ne peux pas faire des phrases correctes? Le réprimanda sa sœur. Même mon fils parle mieux que ça!

- Pas de mal, ton gosse est un génie.

- C'est vrai, s'enorgueillie fièrement la jeune maman. Mon fils est le plus parfait des bébés!

- Ça sent bon, finit par reconnaître le jeune Gilbert dont l'odeur des brioches – désormais cuites – commençait à le mettre en appétit.

- Bien sur. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je t'en donnerai. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas été très sympathique quand tu m'as vu cuisiner! Au fait, mes brioches ne valent peut-être pas celles de Damon, mais elles sont bonnes, déclara-t-elle en en avalant une bouchée.

- Elena, le supplia Jeremy. Je suis désolé, je te promets que je ne me moquerai plus jamais de toi!

- Le problème, c'est que je crains de t'intoxiquer, Jeremy, fit mine d'en rajouter Elena.

- Elena, tes brioches et tes cookies me donnent trop faim!

- Sers toi, souria-t-elle en arrêtant de le faire marcher. J'en ai fait suffisamment pour tous le monde. Et puis, tu sais, les cookies et Ian… Mon fils va tremper des brioches dans son chocolats, et ensuite il va passer sa journée à dévorer dans la boite à cookies.

- Je me demande de qui il tient sa gourmandise? Ironisa Jeremy en fixant sa sœur.

- Hey, il faut bien qu'il me ressemble un peu! Se défendit Elena en terminant le plateau de Ian et Damon.

- Tu les gâtes tous les deux, souligna Jeremy en voyant le plateau.

- Tu es jaloux? Se moqua Elena. Tu restes mon petit-frère adoré mais tu es grand, tu n'as plus besoin que ta grande-sœur te materne!

- Heureusement! S'écria le cadet des Gilbert.

- En même temps, tu sais, si tu veux que je te dorlote, je peux, ça ne me dérange pas, bébé Jeremy! Railla la jeune femme, qui s'amusait bien à embêter son frère.

- Arrête de dire des conneries!

- Je me venge! Rigola la jeune femme en montant à l'étage.»

Les deux vampires dormaient encore. Cependant, en sentant l'odeur de son petit-déjeuner, le bébé ouvrit grand ses petits yeux bleus et sauta de joie sur le lit parental, euphorique à l'idée que sa Maman lui ait préparé son premier repas de la journée. C'est ainsi que bien entendu il avait réveillé son père, et lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena s'était mise aux fourneaux, toute seule, les yeux du vampire pétillèrent de fierté. Surtout qu'à en juger par la tête de Ian, le bébé se régalait; Elena avait donc réussit ses brioches et ses cookies.

«Je vais finir par faire de toi une vrai fée du logis, plaisanta le vampire en embrassant sa compagne.

- Tu rêves, balança la jeune femme d'un ton provocateur. Jamais je ne serai la gentille crétine qui est à tes ordres Damon!

- Je plaisantais chérie, lui assura le vampire. J'aime ton côté indomptable.

- Moi? Indomptable? S'étonna Elena. Moi, je suis indomptable?

- Oui, lui assura Damon. Tu me laisses pas te mener par le bout du nez. Tu es indépendante, tu prends toi-même tes décisions. J'aime ça. Je t'aime. Sérieusement qu'est-ce que je ferrai d'une potiche Elena?

- Tu ferrais d'elle ta marionnette, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Et tu es vive d'esprit! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, susurra tendrement la brunette. En tout cas je connais un Salvatore qui se régale! Dit-elle en désignant le bambin qui dévorait son petit-déjeuner.

- Il va s' y habituer, l'averti simplement le vampire. Il aime se faire traiter comme un petit Prince!

- Je me demande bien de qui il peut tenir ça? Ironisa Elena. Oh oui, son père adore qu'on le traite en Roi!

- Et sa mère est traitée comme une Reine, une Princesse, une déesse, répliqua Damon en faisant le pitre et la révérence à la jeune femme. Mais rien n'est trop beau pour la plus belle des femmes. Miss Gilbert, je suis à vos pieds, je suis votre esclave. Vous disposez à votre guise de mon corps et mon cœur vous appartient! Vous êtes la plus magnifique femme qu'il me soit donné d'avoir rencontré, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous épouser et c'est un plaisir de vous mettre enceinte!

- Damon, arrête de faire le clown, rigola la jeune femme alors que Ian se réajustait sur le lit et observait son père déclarer sa flamme à sa mère, amusé.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis littéralement charmé par vous, miss Gilbert. Vous m'envoutez, vous me faites tourner la tête…»

Damon ne s'arrêtait pas et Elena ne contrôlait plus son fou rire. La sérénade du vampire l'amusait et la flattait. La jeune femme adorait ces moments fous avec son ténébreux amour. Seul Damon était capable de la faire rire aux éclats, de la faire se sentir libre, forte, insubmersible. Avec lui, c'était toujours légèreté et insouciance; la jeune femme pourrait rester éternellement auprès de lui. Elle pourrait vivre éternellement cette vie. Et elle le désirait. Elena voulait sérieusement devenir vampire. Pas maintenant. Maintenant elle était enceinte, elle allait avoir un bébé qu'elle voulait allaiter, elle ne pouvait pas devenir immortelle actuellement, mais, après la naissance de son enfant, une fois que son bébé n'aura plus besoin d'elle pour le nourrir, elle acceptera volontiers la morsure qui lui donnera la vie éternelle. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son Damon. Le ténébreux vampire et ses innombrables défauts étaient son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Elena ne voulait plus jamais quitter Damon. Ni Damon, ni leurs deux petits miracles tant rêvés. Elle souhaitait d'une plus profond de son cœur passer l'éternité auprès d'eux à les choyer et les aimer comme ils le méritaient. Elena voulait l'éternité pour ne jamais avoir à quitter sa précieuse et parfaite petite famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du plan de Katherine? Pensez-vous que Stefan prendra le vol? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui "visite" l'esprit de son père? Du lien Ian/Damon? De tout ce que Damon montre à son fils? De Ian qui se rendort en musique? De Damon qui sort la guitare pour remplacer l'iPod? Que pensez-vous du point de vu de Ian sur l'arrivée du bébé? Des questions qu'il pose sur sa sœur ou son frère? Du fait que le petit réveille sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle est la plus gentille et tout? Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui cuisine pour Damon et Ian (même si elle fait suffisamment de brioches et de cookies pour tout le monde)? Et que pensez-vous de la scène Elena/Jeremy? Et pour finir, que pensez-vous du désir d'Elena de devenir vampire? Oh, et bien sur, de Damon qui fait le pitre?**

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	39. Chapitre 38

**Et voilà 38****ème**** chapitre, chapitre où le côté mini Damon de Ian est mis une nouvelle fois en avant.**

**Jolieplante: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Le lien que tu m'as passé a été effacé, FF ne permet pas l'échange de lien. Pour donner un lien, il faut mettre des espaces, sinon le site l'efface. Concernant la fic, dans ce chapitre, tu saura si oui ou non Stefan prendra l'avion. Mais oui, s'il va en France, sa présence, et celle de Katherine risque de faire pas mal de dégâts. Et oui, concernant Elena en vampire, ça semblait logique qu'elle finisse par y songer. Elle a ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant elle va profiter de sa grossesse, elle profitera certainement de son bébé, et quand elle sera prête, elle demandera à Damon de la transformer pour être avec lui et les enfants pour toujours. C'est normal, elle ne veut pas abandonner sa famille, c'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle ait. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Et oui, les frères et sœurs se chamailleront toujours! C'est une règle universelle et intemporelle. Elena a aujourd'hui toutes les raisons de vouloir devenir vampire. Elle a une famille et cette famille est immortelle, elle a donc la plus belle raison d'accepter de devenir un vampire: elle ne veut pas mourir et laisser sa famille derrière elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, elle y pense mais avant elle va profiter de son humanité. D'abord actuellement elle ne peut pas, elle est enceinte. Après son accouchement, sa priorité sera son bébé. Elena ne deviendra donc pas vampire tout de suite. Mais on sait qu'elle le désire et qu'elle le deviendra. Et oui, je sais, certains de mes chapitres donnent faim. En tout cas je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, l'arrivée (plausible) de Stefan et Katherine craint, comme tu dis. S'ils viennent, ça sera très difficile pour Elena et Ian particulièrement. Et oui, j'ai vu l'épisode 13, je l'ai vu en direct et comme j'ai l'abonnement iTunes, je l'ai aussi sur mon Mac (et même sur mon iPhone!). Et oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de rumeurs concernant la mort de Damon. Rien ne sera dit officiellement de toute façon. En tout cas, s'il meurt, il ne le restera pas longtemps. HEUREUSEMENT! Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Lou-Anna: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je te rassure, ma fic est loin d'être terminée. Aller, passe un bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon a du mal à voir Elena avec ses ex, il n'aime pas Matt parce qu'il est l'ex d'Elena. Donc quand Matt sera là, Damon risque de ne pas apprécier. Concernant **_**Back To Fell Church**_**, elle est juste hiatus, elle reprendra mais je ne sais pas quand. Désolée. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 38**_

C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour le petit Ian Salvatore: sa maman venait de cuisiner pour lui! Des brioches et des cookies de surcroît; tout ce que le bébé adorait manger. C'est simple, Ian avait dévoré trois brioches et se gavait encore de cookies. Le bambin en avait même prit avec lui pour aller prendre sa douche, Damon ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque Ian les avait sorti de ses poches. Le petit voulait les garder dans les mains et les manger durant son bain! Ah sacré Ian, il avait bien amusé son père avec ses explications. Cet enfant était un véritable petit gourmand: quand il s'agissait de sucreries, le petit Salvatore devenait dés lors le digne fils de sa maman adorée. Parce que le reste du temps, Ian était un vrai mini Damon. Depuis toujours, le petit adorait tout faire comme son Papa de qui il tenait l'essentiel de son petit caractère bien trempé. Fier comme un Damon Salvatore, Ian adorait se vanter. Ambitieux et orgueilleux comme l'est son père, le bébé entreprenait constamment un nombre effarant d'activités qu'il s'appliquait toujours à réussir. _Il belissimo e perfetto bambino Salvatore_, comme l'appelait parfois Damon, adorait cuisiner, apprendre à parler les langues étrangères – aujourd'hui, grâce au voyage qu'il faisait en France, le bébé était bilingue – et surtout, il adorait la musique, il voulait apprendre à jouer de tout les instruments possibles inimaginables. Parce que son Papa, qui était son héro, son idole, son modèle, multi-instrumental, Ian voulait donc suivre les traces de son père. Ainsi, Damon lui donnait des cours de piano, de violon, et avait fait la promesse à Ian qu'il entamerait prochainement des leçons de guitare. Mais, pour prendre des cours de guitare, le petit avait besoin d'en avoir une à lui. Voilà pourquoi Damon l'avait emmené dans un magasin de musique: pour que le petit-garçon s'en choisisse une. En plus de ça, le vampire comptait profiter de l'occasion pour acheter un piano. Ian – qui actuellement faisait le tour du magasin tout en se gavant de cookies – n'arrêtait pas de réclamer un piano pour s'entrainer. Le petit voulait jouer aussi bien que son père, et il savait que pour se faire, il devait jouer régulièrement de l'instrument.

_"Ze ve cette guitare"_ avait déclaré le petit en montrant celle de son choix à son père. Et Damon semblait l'approuver. Le vampire avait simplement hoché la tête, approuvant le choix de son fils. D'ailleurs, lui-même aurait prit celle-ci, c'est dire à quel point Ian était un mini lui. Et le vampire était fier de sa petite terreur. Jamais il n'aurait cru être père, mais si il avait songé l'être, il n'aurait pas imaginé son fils autrement. Un mini lui aussi compatissant, généreux, aimant et gourmant que la femme la plus parfaite. Elena. Ian était parfait. _"Comme ses parents!"_ Songea fièrement le vampire en montrant un piano à son bambin afin d'avoir son avis avant de l'acheter.

L'instrument était tout sauf un piano d'amateur. C'était probablement le plus cher du magasin, mais aussi et surtout le plus beau. De surcroit, il correspondait parfaitement aux deux Salvatore. Il était de leur couleur préféré et imposant, tout les deux seraient fiers de jouer de cet instrument tellement il était magnifique et luxueux. Ian se disait déjà impatient de montrer l'étendu de son talent à sa maman en lui jouant des partitions qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. Oh bien sur, ce n'était pas du Beethoven ou du Chopin, les partitions étaient abrégées, Damon n'allait pas donner à son fils des musiques trop difficiles pour lui, il voulait que Ian réussisse ce qu'il entreprenait. Le vampire ne voulait pas que son fils se décourage, il voulait que Ian continue de croire en lui et qu'il sache qu'il pouvait être et faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Damon voulait que Ian sache que rien, jamais, ne lui serait impossible à accomplir. Il voulait que le monde soit aux pieds de son fascinant, incroyable bébé. En aucun cas il ne voulait le freiner dans cette ascension en lui donnant des partitions trop compliquées à jouer. Ian n'avait que deux ans, le degré de difficultés devait donc être adapté à l'âge et aux capacités du petit. Ainsi, quand Ian venait vers son Papa en lui disant qu'il voulait apprendre à jouer telle chanson ou telle musique et que cette dernière était trop complexe pour son petit, le vampire la remaniait et la mettait au niveau de son petit prodige adoré qui avait constamment soif de connaissance.

Elena Gilbert se baladait dans des rues commerçantes à la recherche des quelques magasins qui l'intéressaient. Elle voulait commencer à acheter des cadeaux de Noël, acheter des vêtements à son fils – Ian se salissait constamment mais surtout il grandissait vite, il n'entrait plus dans certains de ses vêtements! – et s'acheter des sous-vêtements pour sa nuit de noce. C'était d'ailleurs par là qu'elle avait commencé. Elle était entrée dans une petite mercerie bien sympathique et avait fini par trouver son bonheur. Elle espérait juste que ça plairait à Damon. Son ensemble était différent de ce qu'elle portait d'ordinaire, c'était un peu plus sexy et osé comme sous-vêtements, et puis, leurs couleurs n'avaient rien de traditionnelles pour un mariage. En effet, Elena avait opté pour un ensemble rouge et noir, simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de deux couleurs que son fiancé affectionnait.

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé son bonheur pour sa nuit de noce – nuit qu'elle attendait avec impatience – Elena Gilbert continua ses emplettes. Elle se rendit donc dans un magasin de livres rares et anciens, et y dénicha un vieux grimoire pour Bonnie, un livre d'art pour Jeremy et le journal intime de Jeanne D'Arc pour Alaric. Et puis, elle alla acheter d'autres cadeaux pour à peu près tout le monde avant d'aller prendre des chèques cadeaux dans diverses boutiques. Ensuite, et bien ensuite, la jeune femme se concentra sur ses deux amours. Et si acheter des cadeaux pour Ian était assez facile, en acheter pour Damon était une toute autre histoire! Monsieur Salvatore était difficile, mais Elena le connaissait bien, pour ne pas dire par cœur, elle fini donc par lui trouver de beaux cadeaux. En fait, elle eut le déclic lorsqu'elle passa devant une agence de voyage. Son regard fut attiré par un parcours proposé au printemps. Il s'agissait d'une offre proposant un weekend de quad pour deux personnes dans les montagnes; en la lisant, la jeune femme fut certaine qu'elle plairait à Damon et à Ian puisque tout les deux aimaient les sensations fortes. En plus, elle leur offrait l'occasion de passer un weekend père-fils, ils ne pouvaient donc qu'adorer!

Ça faisait une heure que la jeune femme se baladait dans les rues froides et peuplées de la ville, et elle n'en avait toujours pas terminé de ses achats. Ça lui tenait énormément à cœur d'offrir de belles choses à ses deux amours. Alors elle se baladait et sautait sur les premières occasions qui s'offraient à elle. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle fit une boutique Apple, elle s'y précipita. Damon avait besoin d'un nouvel iPod, elle lui acheta donc le dernier Nano sorti. Ian subtilisait toujours l'Ipad et l'iPod de son père, le cher Papa Noël lui apporterait donc un baladeur et une tablette.

En Floride, Katherine avait réveillé Stefan à trois heures du matin. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait ses bagages et que leur vol était prévu pour six heures et demi. Ils devaient donc être à l'aéroport de Miami dans une heure et demi. Mais bon, comme Katherine était du genre ponctuelle qui arrivait toujours avant l'heure prévue, il fallait qu'ils y soient dans une heure. Ainsi, elle avait tiré du lit le jeune homme qui râlait, protestant qu'il ne devait pas aller voir sa famille, qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'ils étaient bien mieux sans lui. Mais sa créatrice ne voulait rien entendre, elle ne voulait pas voir la souffrance de son amant. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne la voyait pas, elle l'ignorait. Elle voulait aider Stefan à aller mieux, elle le poussait donc à faire face à ses actes, même si ceux-ci le rendaient malades et le faisaient souffrir tel un pieu lui traversant la chair et effleurant le cœur.

Katherine Pierce voulait mettre Stefan Salvatore face aux conséquences de ses actes, même si le jeune homme n'était qu'une pathétique loque. C'est simple, s'il n'avait pas Katherine, Stefan se serait déjà laissé mourir. Il ne supportait pas la peine qu'il avait causée, la terreur qu'il avait provoquée et qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de Ian et d'Elena ainsi que tout le ma qu'il avait pu causé. La thérapie, les distractions n'avaient rien changé au fait qu'il ne supportait pas la douleur que ses erreurs avaient provoqué. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que sa famille le haïssait et voulait à coup sur le voir mort. À quoi bon lui courir après? En allant les persécuter jusqu'à dans leur chalet, il allait juste terrorisé un peu plus Ian et Elena et enrager un peu plus Damon. Damon qui, protecteur comme il était, allait certainement lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Et à juste titre, Stefan lui même, effrayé par l'horreur de ses actes, avait envie de s'en planter un.

"_Ce n'est pas négociable"_, avait sifflé Katherine en terminant de faire son vanity. Cette femme était une harpie, un dictateur en puissance; c'était incroyable l'autorité de la froideur qui avait émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle donnait un avertissement comme celui qu'elle venait de formuler. Avec elle, les plus célèbres fascistes et nazis auraient eut du souci à se faire! Katherine ordonnait et quiconque essayait de lui tenir tête ou de contrer ses ordres risquait d'y laisser des membres. Ou sa vie. , C'était ainsi, personne ne pouvait négocier les ordres de Katherine Pierce. Pas même Stefan, et pourtant, elle l'aimait. Mais ses sentiments pour le jeune homme ne changeaient rien au fait que personne ne pouvait raisonner Katherine. D'ailleurs, Stefan n'avait rien tenté suite à l'avertissement. Les paroles qu'elle venait de lui siffler sonnaient encore tel un écho dans son esprit et une petite voix, la voix de la raison, conseillait au jeune Salvatore de se taire, de ne rien dire et d'obéir à sa maitresse. Parce qu'on ne contre pas les ordres d'une castratrice et despotique femme! Pas quand celle-ci s'appelait Katherine Pierce et connaissait des milliards de manières pour vous rendre dingue, vous torturer et vous tuer. Pas quand, cette castratrice en question était une femme qui avait un tel effet sur vous. C'était en tout cas ce que la petite voix murmurait à Stefan. Il avait besoin de Katherine, il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la perdre. En se dressant contre elle, il allait la fâcher, elle allait lui faire payer et il ne pourrait plus la toucher pendant des jours. Il allait devenir fou! Katherine savait le rendre fou comme personne! Elle savait utiliser ses charmes et faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Le jeune homme n'était qu'un pantin impuissant dans les mains d'une femme capable de tout, qui faisait de lui ce qu'elle désirait. Une femme qui ne vivait sans aucune règle pour régenter sa vie et son cœur. Et ce manque de rigueur et de discipline dans sa vie ça, rendait Katherine dangereuse parce qu'elle se permettait tout. Tout, y comprit le pire.

«Et bien tu vois, mon Stefan, ce n'est pas si difficile, minauda-t-elle, triomphante en le voyant faire son sac. Je t'aime, mon amour. Tout va bien se passer. Je serai avec toi, tour ira bien. Et puis déride toi, on croirait que tu as mille ans!

- Tu sais, si tu m'accompagnes tu vas devoir te pointer avec moi devant mon neveu, lui rappela Stefan. Tu vas le terroriser. Il a deux ans, je ne pense pas qu'il sache pour les doubles Petrova!

- J'ai le droit de le voir, c'est mon descendant et le fils de ton frère! Se défendit Katherine.

- Je ne pense pas que ses parents seront d'accord avec ta vision des choses, souligna simplement le jeune homme.

- Oh je suis toujours la méchante Katherine qui a voulu tuer la pauvre petite Elena!

- Tu ne devrais pas être sarcastique, ça te vieillit! Se moqua-t-il.

- Stefan! S'offusqua-t-elle. Attention à ce que tu dis, sinon tu seras privé de jeux coquins. Et ce serait dommage, tu adores nos jeux coquins! Excuse toi! Exigea sa créatrice. J'attends!

- Désolé, balbutia Stefan, désarmé face à cette femme.

- Tu es trop docile. J'adore! Rigola Katherine avec insouciance.

- Sérieusement Kat, ne sous-estime pas Elena, elle adore son fils. Elle ne te laissera pas l'approcher. Damon et elle nous considèrent comme une menace.

- Toi à juste titre, tu as fait le con! Moi… Je suis celle qui a appelé la petite sorcière et qui ai balancé où Klaus et toi étiez. J'ai donc contribué à la fin de ce taré d'originel!

- Pourquoi ce genre de choses ne m'étonne pas de ta part? Ironisa simplement le jeune homme. Kat' pourquoi tu veux t'approcher de Ian?

- J'ai envie de tuer ce gosse parce que je ne supporte pas que mon double ait eu un enfant avec un de mes amants! Plaisanta Katherine avant de reprendre sérieusement. Je veux t'aider et t'accompagner pour faire face aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu dois faire face à ton neveu, je t'aime, je serai avec toi quand tu te retrouveras face aux crocs du mini Damon. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-elle tendrement. Aie confiance en moi.»

Elena achetait une quantité impressionnante de vêtements pour son petit-garçon. Elle adorait gâté Ian et savait pertinemment quels vêtements et quelles couleurs plairaient à son bébé. Parce que du haut de ses deux ans, Ian avait déjà un petit caractère bien trempé et des préférences bien prononcées. En fait, le petit s'habillait dans les mêmes tons que son père. Et lorsqu'on lui proposait des vêtements dans des tons clairs, le bébé refusait de les mettre. Il disait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, que ce n'était pas ce que son Papa porterait. Le petit Salvatore était le digne fils de son père, et Elena était la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui plaisait à son petit vampire. Que ce soit le petit blouson en cuir, les jeans, les sweet-shirts, les pull-overs…, la jeune femme était certaine que tout ces vêtements plairaient à son bébé. C'était tellement facile d'aimer Damon et Ian, et c'était tout aussi facile de les rendre heureux. Il suffisait de les connaître parfaitement bien et de les aimer tels qu'ils sont. Il suffisait de les aimer comme Elena les aimait. De manière inconditionnelle et incommensurable.

Alors qu'Elena s'était achetée des sous-vêtements pour son mariage et avait gâté ses deux amours, Damon et Ian choisissaient leurs costumes pour le jour J. Le bébé ne savait pas trop quoi choisir, c'était la première fois qu'il allait porté un costume. Il s'était donc tourné vers son Papa et le dévisageait un brin perdu, le suppliant des yeux de l'aider à se trouver la bonne tenue. Ian était impressionné, le magasin était grand et il proposait une énorme palette de modèle, que ce soit pour les enfants ou pour les adultes.

"_Essaye-en plusieurs"_, conseilla le vampire à son fils, en demandant à la vendeuse de leur sortir plusieurs modèles dans la taille de Ian. Bien sur, l'employée de la boutique sortit des tenue dans des tons clair étant donné que les Salvatore cherchaient un costume pour un mariage, et bien sur, le petit Salvatore grimaça en disant qu'il voulait des vêtements plus sombres, dans les tons qu'il avait l'habitude de porter.

"_Et pourquoi n'opterais tu pas pour un des costumes que la dame te propose. C'est vrai, ça te changerait de l'ordinaire et je suis sûr que ça plairait à ta mère de te voir porter des vêtements clairs. En plus tu es un petit-garçon, tu ne devrait pas porter des fringues ultras-sombres!"_ Argumenta Damon pour convaincre son fils de choisir un des costumes qui lui étaient proposés. Mais le petit rétorqua d'office qu'il voulait s'habiller comme son Papa. Ainsi, si Damon portait un costume sombre, Ian en porterait un aussi. De plus, le bébé avait intelligemment retourné l'argument de son père contre lui en soulignant que sa Maman serait contente si Damon portait lui aussi des nuances plus claires que de coutume.

"_On essaye des vêtements et ensuite on verra"_, déclara le vampire qui souhaitait tempérer la situation et éviter un grand débat avec son fils qui était assez doué en argumentation. Et Ian sembla accepter l'accord puisqu'il demanda à la vendeuse de lui donner les costumes et rentra dans une cabine pour les essayer, bien évidemment après que son père l'ait précédé. Et après cette longue séance d'essayage, les deux Salvatore firent leur choix et achetèrent des costumes de la même couleur et de la même marque.

Alaric Saltzman se faisait peut-être porté pâle mais il n'en oubliait pas de corriger ses copies et de préparer ses prochains cours. Ainsi le professeur d'Histoire s'était installé dans le salon des Salvatore et travaillait pendant que Jeremy et Bonnie se gavaient de cookies à la cuisine. _"Ian n'allait pas apprécier s'ils mangeaient tout ses cookies!"_ Songea l'ancien chasseur en souriant. Ric connaissait suffisamment le petit Salvatore pour savoir à quel point il était gourmand et à quel point il serait en colère si son oncle et sa tante lui mangeait tout ses cookies. C'est simple, Ian se transformerait en mini Damon et ferrait payer à Bonnie et Jeremy cet honteux affront! C'était exagéré, mais seulement de peu, Ian était capable de piquer des crises de nerfs dignes de son père; le professeur d'Histoire en avait été témoin. En effet, un jour, à l'hôpital, alors que les médecins voulaient emmener Elena passer un examen, le bébé avait hurlé de ne pas emmener sa Maman loin de lui. Rien n'avait réussi à le calmer et les médecins n'avaient pas pu sortir Elena de la pièce. Alaric se souvenait de cette scène comme si elle s'était déroulée hier. En même temps, cet événement avait eu lieux il y a seulement quelque mois! C'était si proche et tellement loin en même temps. Les souvenirs étaient récents, mais avec le réveille d'Elena et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, cela semblait en parallèle très loin.

En sortant d'une petite cave à vin où elle avait déniché une bouteille de Bourbon d'une rare qualité pour son vampire adoré, Elena Gilbert avait aperçu ses deux amours dans une bijouterie. Elle était donc allée les rejoindre, non sans avoir fait un détour pour aller déposer ses achats dans sa voiture: il ne fallait pas que Ian se rende compte qu'elle avait acheter des cadeaux, qui plus est des cadeaux de Noël. Et, à peine eut-elle franchie la porte d'entrée de la bijouterie que les visages des deux Salvatore s'illuminèrent: Ian et Damon furent véritablement ravie de la voir. Le bébé parce qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver loin de sa Maman, et le vampire parce que sa compagne lui avait manqué.

"_Vous achetez quoi de beau?"_ S'enquit la jeune femme en prenant le petit-garçon dans ses bras alors que ce dernier lui racontait déjà tout ce qu'il avait fait de sa matinée. C'était simple, Ian n'avait aucun secret entre la mère et le fils, le bébé confiait absolument tout à sa Maman. Ainsi, avant que Damon ne puisse prendre la parole, le bébé avait déjà rapporté la raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans cette bijouterie. Enfin les raisons pour lesquelles ils se trouvaient dans ce magasin puisqu'il y en avait deux. La première était que Damon voulait regarder les alliances avant de revenir avec Elena pour qu'ils achètent les leurs, et la seconde était que le vampire allait faire fabriqué une chevalière similaire à la sienne pour son fils puisque le bébé l'admirait constamment et avait confié qu'il en désirait une identique. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin pour faire face au soleil, Ian n'avait pas besoin de lapis lazuli pour sortir en plein jour puisqu'il était immunisé grâce à son côté humain. Le bébé aimait juste la chevalière de son père et voulait posséder la même. C'était aussi simple que ça.

«Cé quand que z'aurai ma bague? S'en inquiétait déjà le bambin.

- Dans cinq jours. Je sais, tu vas dire que c'est long, mais il faut du temps pour la fabriquer, lui expliqua calmement son père.

- Et après z'aurai la même que toi, pas vrai?

- Oui. La seule différence c'est que la tienne aura un «I» à la place du «D».

- Bah oui, ze m'appelle Ian, Damon cé que mon deuxième prénom! Répliqua le bébé face à cette évidence. Cé comme si on azetait une à Maman, elle aurait pas de «I» et de «D» mais un… A, B, C, D, E… un «E»! Cé ça, Maman ton prénom y commence par un «E», hein?

- Oui mon poussin! Souria fièrement Elena.

- Maman, comme t'es là, Papa et toi vous pouvez azeté vos zalliances.

- Oui, acquiesça Elena avant de se tourner vers Damon. Mais hors de question qu'on achète des alliances hors de prix!

- Princesse, mon budget est illimité! Répliqua fièrement le vampire.»

Et bien évidemment, les alliances furent extrêmement coûteuses. Aux yeux de Damon, rien n'était trop beau pour Elena; le prix n'avait donc aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour le vampire était que sa femme ait l'alliance de ses rêves. Bien entendu, Elena n'avait essayé que les moins onéreuses, mais le fait qu'elle ait eu un coup de cœur pour une alliance ornée de diamants à cinq milles euros n'avait pas échapper à l'œil vigilant et aguerrit du ténébreux vampire. Ainsi, Damon avait poussé la jeune femme à essayer le bijou avant de l'acheter accompagné du modèle homme – sans diamants, évidemment – pour lui.

Après avoir vidé un plat sur quatre de cookies, Jeremy Gilbert et Bonnie Bennett quittèrent la demeure des Salvatore pour aller se balader dans les rues de la station avant d'aller skier. Le jeune homme voulait essayer de trouver un cadeau de mariage pour sa sœur et des cadeaux de Noël pour son neveu. Malheureusement, s'il avait, avec facilité, trouvé plus d'un cadeau pour Ian, Jeremy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait offrir à sa sœur comme cadeau de mariage. Ce fut Bonnie qui lui glissa la réponse en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient faire un cadeau ensemble et offrir un voyage à Elena et Damon. Un voyage au soleil. Un voyage d'une semaine à Majorque.

* * *

_*Il belissimo e perfetto bambino Salvatore: Le beau et parfait bébé Salvatore_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des moments Ian/Damon? Ian est comme toujours gâté. Surtout pas sa mère, Elena a du acheter un magasin de vêtements, ma parle! Qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous du fait que Ian s'habille en nuance sombres? Et au fait, les costumes de Damon et Ian, clairs ou foncés? Que pensez-vous du passage Katherine/Stefan? Avez vous un idée de ce qu'il va se passer quand ils seront en France? Et que pensez-vous du cadeau de mariage de Bonnie & Jeremy?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	40. Chapitre 39

**Quelques heures avant le 14****ème**** épisode, je vous poste mon 38****ème**** chapitre qui est un long chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Aller, sans plus attendre, je réponds vite, vite, vite, à vos adorables commentaires. **

**Guest: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire. Concernant **_**The Fury**_**, elle est en hiatus, je la republierai prochainement, j'ignore quand exactement mais je la republierai. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Heureuse que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Pour le nom du forum, je veux bien m'y inscrire mais je n'ai pas le lien, si tu veux me le passer tu dois mettre des espaces, sinon fanfiction l'efface. Tu n'as pas le droit de publier de lien, donc pour qu'il passe, il faut mettre des espaces sur l'adresse. Concernant l'histoire, le face à face aura lieu dans ce chapitre, et ce sera… Désolée je ne peux rien dire. J'espère juste que ça te plaira. Bon je te laisse, bises & à bientôt.**

**Elina: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ian a deux ans, il est dan un âge où il a besoin d'un héro, d'un référent, et pour lui c'est son Papa. En plus comme tout le monde dit qu'ils sont identique, même physique, même caractère… Ian veut être digne d'être un mini Damon. Elena, elle a tout de la maman qui protège son nid, sa famille c'est sa vie. Ses enfants son ses trésors et son Damon… bah c'est son Damon! Et oui, Katherine et Stefan ont une drôle de relation, j'ignore comment elle va évoluer, ni si ils font lui donner un qualificatif officiel. Ils sont ensemble, mais en ce moment Katherine passe plus de temps à essayer de rabibocher Stefan et Damon qu'à ce concentrer sur Stefan et elle. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Je regarde la série en direct quand je ne dors pas à 2h00 du mat', grâce à internet. Et oui, dans ce chapitre, Stefan et Katherine arrivent! Et je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur le sujet. Aller je te laisse, bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ian et Damon, j'adore écrire des moments entre eux, j'adore. Quand à ton sentiment sur Katherine et Stefan en France, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, à la fin. Je déteste Shane. Bien sur, j'ai de la peine pour sa femme et son fils mais je le déteste. Il est complètement cinglé! Et il n'a aucune conscience ma parole. Même les pires vampires sont plus scrupuleux que lui! Quant à la rumeur sur Damon et sa mort, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou faux. Les "sources" n'en sont pas vraiment, ce qui rend la fiabilité des rumeurs discutable. Mais c'est tout à fait possible, certains points dans la série viennent des livres et dans les livres, Damon meurt pour sauver Elena. Donc c'est tout à ait possible qu'il meurt. Mais on sait que s'il meurt, il reviendra. C'est Damon, les scénaristes ne peuvent pas le tuer définitivement. Et oui, il se dit qu'il verrait Ric de l'autre côté, ce serait cool. Pareil au sujet de la cure, rien n'est officiel. Mais je crois qu'on en apprendra plus dans l'épisode d'aujourd'hui. Quant à Dark Elena, les rumeurs sont un peu plus fiables, le 4x17 a été tourné en grande partie sur un campus, des étudiants ont entendu la prod' discuté et ils parlaient d'un Elena qui éteindrait son humanité. À voir. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, poste un com' quand tu peux. Attendu avec impatience CE moment où Katherine et Stefan se pointeront face à Damon et Elena. Et bien, il est à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Ian n'a pas la valeur de l'argent. Son père l'a habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, à la gâter. Et sa mère, n'en parlons pas, Elena gâte son bébé comme pas possible. Mais Damon est riche, plus que riche, ils peuvent se permettre ce train de vie. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Frazilia: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon adore son fils, oui, c'est un vrai papa poule. Ian c'est un petit dieu pour ses parents, Damon le vénère son fifils adoré! Bon je te laisse, bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLoou: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Ah comment va avoir lieu la confrontation avec Stefan et Katherine? Mystère. Les réponses sont en fin de chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts de Damon: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes compliments. Oui, j'ai vu que tu m'avais mis en favoris, j'ai reçu l'alerte par mail et je t'en remercie. Ian et Damon sont adorables, j'adore écrire des moments entre eux deux. Aller, bises & à bientôt.**

**Lou-Anna: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & ravie par ton enthousiasme. Merci pour ton commentaire. Ian est le personnage le plus adorable de l'histoire. Mon chouchou. J'adore écrire ses passages à lui. Et bien évidemment ses passages avec son père. Tous les deux sont pareils, c'est adorable. Bon je vais te laisser, Bises & à bientôt.**

**Et voilà, j'espère maintenant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 39**_

L'horloge du salon sonnait midi. Ian et Damon cuisinaient tandis qu'Elena dressait la table. Bonnie et Jeremy passaient la journée sur les pistes et Alaric était allé visiter le coin: tous les trois se retrouvaient donc seuls dans leur maison. Ils allaient pouvoir passer un moment tranquille en famille et décorer leur maison. Parce qu'évidemment rendre la maison féérique tenait énormément à cœur à chacun d'entre eux. Damon savait que préparer ce premier Noël en famille était très important pour sa compagne, d'ailleurs ça l'était aussi pour lui, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de son fils, Elena serait là avec eux, elle fêterait les fêtes de fin d'années avec eux. Grâce à elle, Ian vivrait son premier vrai Noël. Cette année, Damon n'aurait pas à mettre un pathétique petit sapin à côté du lit dans lequel Elena était endormie. Cette année, le bébé n'ouvrirait pas ses cadeaux dans une sordide chambre d'hôpital. Cette année, le petit aurait décoré sa maison avec ses deux parents, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'amour. Cette année, Ian découvrirait ses cadeaux aux pieds de leur immense et majestueux sapin naturel qui trônait dans leur salon. Et surtout, cette année, il aurait sa Maman auprès de lui. Et c'était préparer Noël et savoir qu'il passerait les fêtes avec sa Maman à ses côtés qui rendait l'enfant heureux. Ian adorait sa mère, il adorait que lui et son Papa décorent la maison avec elle et l'aient auprès d'eux. Elena savait rendre des choses ordinaires extraordinaires. Elle savait rendre ses deux amours heureux. D'ailleurs leur apporter joie, bonheur et amour était la mission qu'elle s'était donnée et elle s'évertuait à tout faire pour la mener à bien.

En deux heures, l'intégralité de la demeure fut métamorphosée. Elle était passée d'un chalet ordinaire à un chalet féérique. Même la maison du Père Noël ne devait pas être si majestueuse que celle des Salvatore. Il y avait des sapins dans toutes les pièces, chacun avait un thème de couleurs. Chaque pièce respectait le thème choisi. Par exemple, le salon, où trônait le magnifique sapin naturel, était décoré avec les couleurs traditionnelles de Noël. De plus, dans chaque pièce, il y avait d'autres décorations: des villages de Noël, des trains, des automates, des guirlandes de Noël… la maison était vraiment magnifique! Et le regard de Ian… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux du petit-garçon. Et c'était ça qui touchait le plus Damon et Elena: avoir donné à leur fils du pur bonheur et lui faire vivre de moments magiques. La joie du bébé, son regard admiratif d'enfant au septième ciel leur donnait vraiment du baume au cœur. C'était merveilleux! C'était la plus belle chose qui était donnée à des parents de voir.

«Hey Ian, murmura Elena en s'approchant doucement de son fils. Tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Nah, répondit le bébé. Z'ai rien oublié moi!

- Tu as mit tes guirlandes, tes boules mais…

- Oh mon anze! Mais ze t'ai fait cadeau de mon anze, cé le tien maintenant!

- Mais c'est à mon petit-ange de le mettre en haut du sapin, sourit tendrement Elena.

- Mais Maman, ze suis trop petit, lui fit remarqué innocemment le bambin.

- Hey, moi je suis là! Lui fit remarqué Damon. Je te porte, Ian.

- Alors ze pe mettre l'anze? S'enquit le bébé plein d'espoir. Tu es d'accord Maman, tu ve pas le mettre toi?

- Non. Je veux que ce soit toi, mon petit-garçon adoré, qui le fasse, lui assura Elena. Tu sais, c'est peut-être un cadeau que tu m'as fait, et c'est un super cadeau, le plus beau des anges que je n'ai jamais vu, mais c'est à toi de le mettre sur le sapin. C'est aux enfants que revient cette tâche.

- Bah l'année prochaine ce sera le bébé qui le mettra, déclara Ian en allant dans les bras de son père.

- Ian c'est trop mignon, mais, tu sais, l'an prochain, le bébé n'aura que trois mois, il sera trop petit pour le faire, lui expliqua tendrement son père sous le regard ému d'Elena.

- Alors ze ferrai pour lui, et l'an d'après ce sera lui qui verra comme un grand! Répondit simplement le bébé. Moi ze le prendrai en photo!

- Ça c'est super comme idée, bonhomme, lui dit fièrement son père. Oh toi on t'élève bien!

- Dit fièrement le Papa poule qui a élevé seul son fifils d'amour durant plus de deux ans, rigola Elena.

- Oh toi la mère poule, ça va! Répliqua automatiquement le vampire.

- Mon fils est parfait, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'en suis dingue! Se défendit la jeune femme. C'est de la tienne! C'est toi qui me l'as fait, et son côté mini-toi est irrésistible!

- Ian est parfait, comme son père! Se vanta Damon avec arrogance.

- Il est beau, tu es beau et je vous aime, sourit Elena en venant embrasser son compagnon. Il va falloir que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle en ayant du mal à se détacher de Damon. Sinon je n'aurai pas de robe pour le mariage!

- Reviens vite, répondit simplement Damon.

- J'y compte bien, souria-t-elle. Oh vous allez me manquer tous les deux!

- Maman, câlin! Réclama Ian en tendant les bras à sa mère.

- Oh je t'adore toi! Rigola Elena en serrant son fils dans ses bras avant de passer le petit à Damon. Allez, moi je file, parce que si je reste deux minutes de plus avec vous deux, je ne pourrai plus vous quitter, dit-elle en embrassant une dernière fois ses deux amours avant de partir.»

Ian et Damon eurent très vite trouver comment s'occuper: ils s'étaient mit à la peinture! Il restait la chambre verte à peindre et la salle de jeux de Ian. Mais bon, comme le bébé voulait des fresques et un tas de fantaisies, les deux Salvatore s'attaquèrent à la chambre. Damon n'était guère doué en dessin, de même qu'Elena, Ian devra donc embaucher Jeremy pour la peinture du grenier. D'ailleurs le bébé prévoyait de harceler son oncle dès que celui-ci rentrerait! En attendant, le petit-garçon s'amusait bien avec son père: il adorait faire de la peinture avec Damon, tous les deux s'amusaient bien et surtout ils rigolaient comme deux petits fous!

Toutes les robes étaient magnifiques. Sublimes même! Le seul bémol était qu'elles étaient toutes de grands couturiers, donc extrêmement onéreuses. Elena ne voulait pas s'acheter un robe de mariée aussi couteuse, et elle ne voulait pas utiliser la carte bancaire que lui avait donné Damon pour ça. Elle était donc extrêmement gênée d'essayer toutes ces robes en sachant qu'elle n'en achèterait aucune. À quoi bon? Elle ne porterait sa robe de mariée qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, elle n'allait pas dépenser des milliers d'euros pour acheter une tenue qu'elle n'allait plus jamais porter après son mariage! Ce serait idiot de sa part de le faire, Elena préférait de loin dépenser cet argent en gâtant ses deux amours! Cependant elle continuait de regarder les robes et de les essayer. Judith semblait heureuse de lui avoir organisé cette séance d'essayage, elle avait même fait venir son amie de Paris pour ça; Elena ne pouvait pas annoncer à sa tante qu'elle refusait son aide. Ce serait méchant et ingrat de sa part. Alors elle continuait d'essayer les magnifiques modèles qui lui étaient proposés tout en réfléchissant à un moyen délicat de s'extirper de cette situation.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce modèle?"_ Demanda Agnès, l'amie de Judith, en montrant à Elena une robe signée Elie Saab. C'était une robe de mariée dorée, il semblait que c'était une des tendances du moment, mais Elena préférait la classique et traditionnelle robe blanche. Auparavant, se marier en blanc signifiait la pureté, et même si elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, la jeune femme n'imaginait pas se marier dans un robe autre qu'une robe blanche. Depuis toute petite, elle rêvait de son grand jour, elle rêvait d'épouser l'homme sa vie en présence de tout ses proches et de porter une somptueuse robe blanche. Alors, aussi belle soit la robe Elie Saab, Elena ne voulait pas se marier dans ce modèle.

«Elena préfère du blanc, déclara Judith avec perspicacité.

- C'est vrai, mais comment tu as…

- J'ai travaillé dans la mode pendant des années, j'ai apprit à savoir ce que les gens aimaient et veuillent porter. Et puis, avec toi, c'est facile, tu as des gouts similaires à ceux de ta Maman, sourit gentiment sa Tante.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je lui ressemble tant que ça, murmura simplement la jeune femme. Elle était… parfaite, tout était facile pour elle… alors que moi… j'essaye simplement de faire de mon mieux.

- Oh, tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne le crois, Elena. Miranda serait très fière de toi. Et Grayson aussi, lui assura sa tante en lui tendant des modèles. Tiens. Il y a deux Dolce & Gabanna, une Dior, trois Chanel, deux Versace, quatre Prada, deux Alexander McQueen et trois Vera Wang. Tu as de quoi essayer!»

La jeune femme se sentait horriblement gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas essayer ces robes puisqu'elle n'allait en acheter aucune. Elle ne pouvait donc pas laisser Judith le croire, ce serait injuste de sa part. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Elena Gilbert avait toujours été d'une sincérité déroutante, et ce, en toutes circonstances, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait se lancer dans les non-dits et autres petites cachoteries. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un de sa famille! Alors, plus que honteuse et apeurée à l'idée de blesser sa tante, elle balbutia quelques mots avant d'expliquer à Judith qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter de telles robes sachant qu'elle mettrait sa robe de mariée qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Cependant, Judith – qui rigolait amusée de constater une fois de plus à quel point Elena avait hérité de l'honnête de Miranda – lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire pour la robe puisque c'était elle qui allait la lui offrir. Et bien sur, même si elle fut touchée par la générosité de sa tante, Elena fut encore plus embarrassée: elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter, les robes valaient toutes des fortunes!

«Laisse moi faire ça pour toi, insistait désespérément Judith. Je n'ai rien fait pour toi et Jeremy jusqu'à présent, alors maintenant j'ai envie d'être là pour vous deux et de vous gâter. Enfin, vous avez passé l'âge des cadeaux mais… Laisse moi t'offrir ta robe de mariée.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, Elena?

- Elles sont…

- Si tu t'inquiètes à propos de l'argent, j'en ai suffisamment pour t'offrir une robe de mariée, ma puce, la rassura Judith. Elena, va essayer les robes! Et pas de _"mais"_ ou de protestations! C'est comme ça, ce n'est pas autrement!

- C'est que…

- Ça me fait plaisir, Elena! Lui certifia Judith. Accepte mon cadeau, j'insiste.

- Mais Judith…

- Plus de _"mais"_ Elena, je suis ravie de te faire ce cadeau, arrête de prendre la tête à cause de ça, rigola sa tante. Hey, tu ne pleures pas?

-Non, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Si, mais… Je suis enceinte alors je prends les choses énormément à cœur. C'est juste que ton geste me touche plus que ne le crois. Alors je te remercie sincèrement. Merci beaucoup.»

Le petit Ian avait encore le nez fourré dans les plats de cookies. Ce petit gourmand venait de terminer la peinture de la chambre, il avait maintenant faim et dévorait les biscuits préparés par sa Maman avant de partir à la patinoire. Et oui, même après avoir passé plus de deux heures à peindre une pièce, le bébé n'était pas fatigué! Il débordait toujours autant d'énergie et avait demandé à son père de l'emmener faire du patin. Le bambin adorait glisser sur la glace, ça l'amusait. Il adorait ça. Damon supposait que c'était parce qu'il apprit cela avec Elena; tout ce que la jeune femme faisait et disait était sacré pour le petit. Ian idolâtrait réellement sa mère et la considérait comme la personne la plus parfaite du monde. Comme son père. Pour Damon, personne n'était plus sublime et pure qu'Elena. Sa compagne était la perfection absolue. Le vampire se sentait plus que chanceux d'avoir cette femme dans sa vie!

Après avoir prit visiter les stations alentours et s'être plongé dans l'histoire de la région, Alaric Saltzman s'était décidé à faire quelques courses. Il voulait profiter d'être seul pour commencer à acheter des cadeaux de Noël; après tout, autant commencer les achets de Noël quand Ian est loin, sans quoi, le petit fouineur de Salvatore était bien capable de découvrir le poteau rose! Le professeur d'histoire profitait donc du fait que le bébé soit loin de lui pour lui acheter ses cadeaux de Noël, et autant dire que Parrain Ric gâtait son petit filleul! Ensuite, après avoir acheté une bonne dizaine de cadeaux pour l'enfant, Alaric s'était concentré sur les adultes. Il avait acheté un magnifique collier accompagné des boucles d'oreilles et du bracelet assortis à sa femme, un appareil photos dernier cri à Jeremy qui en plus du dessin, étudiait la photographie, une caisse de champagne millésimé à Damon et une journée de spa pour Elena – Ric suivait les conseils Meredith qui disait qu'Elena avait besoin qu'on la dorlote; quoi de mieux qu'une journée en institut de beauté pour se faire cajoler?

Jeremy et Bonnie avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur les pistes de skis. Après quoi, ils étaient eux aussi aller faire des emplettes. Bonnie voulait acheter des herbes, mais Jeremy profita du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un centre commercial pour aller faire un tour dans les rayons jouets et jeux vidéo. Parfois, le jeune homme pouvait se comporter comme un véritable enfant! Comme s'était actuellement le cas. Jeremy s'était amusé un bon moment au rayon jeux vidéo, puis, il avait fait le tour des rayons jeux pour avant et chargeait le chariot de camions, de voitures et de divers autres jeux pour enfants de deux ans. Bonnie, elle, le regardait, incrédule, et se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Car vu le nombre de jouets qu'il chargeait dans le chariot, le jeune homme allait vite vider son compte en banque. Mais Jeremy semblait se ficher de cela, tout ce qui comptait était gâter son neveu adoré. Comme si Ian n'était pas assez pourri gâté! De tout l'univers, l'enfant le moins nécessiteux était incontestablement Ian Salvatore! Il fallait vraiment être aveugle ou fou pour ne pas voir que le petit ne manquait de rien. Damon s'évertuait à passer les moindres caprices de son fils, et Elena ne savait pas dire non à son petit bébé d'amour. Quant à Jeremy, Bonnie le suspectait d'acheter les jouets autant pour lui que pour son cher neveu, vu comment il argumentait pour acheter chacun des jouets qu'il mettait dans le chariot. Un gamin. Voilà ce que Jeremy était. Un gamin. Sa maturité était la même que celle de son neveu. Voir pire, Ian lui était capable d'en faire preuve de temps à autre. Jeremy, lui, était un véritable enfant!

Le choix d'Elena s'était porté sur une magnifique robe Vera Wang. Le vêtement n'était pas extravagant, pas de plumes ou autres diverses fantaisies; il était juste à l'image d'Elena: simple et magnifique. Damon serait surement ravi de ce choix, le bustier de la robe donnait une vue sur la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme. De plus, le vêtement mettait la taille de guêpe d'Elena en valeur. Seul bémol, Ian n'aurait pas intérêt à la pousser à lui courir après comme il en avait l'habitude, la robe était trop volumineuse pour que la brunette courre le marathon de New-York! Cependant, Elena, habituée aux robes volumineuses puisqu'avec tout les évènements organisés par la ville de Mystic Falls, elle avait porté un bon lot de robes datant du XIXème siècle, ne se sentait nullement gênée et arrivait à se mouvoir à sa guise dans sa sublime robe de mariée; la robe des ses rêves. Dés qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune femme avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette création. Elle était parfaite pour elle. Maintenant, Elena n'espérait qu'une seule chose: qu'elle plaise aussi à Damon! La jeune femme voulait être sublime pour l'homme de sa vie.

Ian s'amusait comme un petit fou à la patinoire. Son père, qui avait peur que Ian ne se mettait à patiner à vitesse surhumaine, restait à côté de lui, tandis qu'Alaric, qui les avait rejoint, mitraillait la petite terreur en photo. Le bébé était tellement mignon et captivait l'attention de tout ceux qui étaient présents. Ian était beau et charismatique, c'était indéniable. De plus, le petit-garçon, du haut de ses deux ans, ne tombait jamais; son coté vampire lui permettait de ne jamais perdre l'équilibre sur la glace. Ce qui le rendait fier tout autant que son père. Les deux Salvatore arrachèrent un sourire à Ric; tous les deux abordait la même expression orgueilleuse. Le père et le fils se tenaient droits, leur tête fièrement relevée, chacun se pavanant avec le même sourire prétentieux sur les lèvres. Il y avait Damon et le mini Damon. C'était totalement adorable. Et c'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle tous les regards des personnes présentes à la patinoire étaient rivés sur eux deux. Mais ça semblait égal aux deux vampires, ils avaient l'habitude qu'on les dévisage. Ian était le mini Damon et attirait constamment l'attention: le petit avait hérité du côté captivant et exubérant de son père. Tous deux étaient totalement incapables de discrétion! La preuve, en quittant la glace – tous les deux se vantaient de manière bien évidemment discrète, cela va de soit – d'être les meilleurs patineurs de l'univers. Rien que ça! Ah l'égo surdimensionné des Salvatore!

Ce soir là, la nuit était tombée très tôt. La météo avait été nuageuse toute la journée, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse nuit à dix-sept heures et que le brouillard soit déjà présent. Elena haïssait ce temps là: ça lui rappelait là fois où, en pleine journée, elle s'était retrouvée subitement entourée d'un épais et mystérieux brouillard au cimetière de Mystic Falls avec un imposant corbeau qui lui criait dessus. Bien sur, plus tard, quand elle a découvert l'existence des vampires, la jeune femme a su que c'était une blague – de mauvais gout, certes – de la part de Damon. Elle avait comprit que celui-ci aimait l'espionner et l'effrayer sous forme de corbeau. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui il avait cessé ses petits jeux agaçants. _"Et heureusement que Ian ne faisait pas ce genre de choses!" _Songea la jeune femme soulagée que son fils ne soit pas capable de se métamorphoser. Parce que si son fils savait comment se transformer en animaux, il la rendrait dingue! À coup sur, le petit ferait le tour de tous les animaux existant sur terre! Elena verrait sa maison se transformer en zoo! Heureusement que Ian n'avait pas ce pouvoir! La jeune femme n'espérait qu'une chose, que son fils n'en soit jamais capable. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le côté vampire de son fils, elle l'adorait, elle n'imaginait pas ses enfants autrement qu'à moitié-vampires, mais elle détestait ce pouvoir là. La métamorphose était un don qui l'agaçait, si son fils en était capable, il passerait ses journées à lui faire des blagues de mauvais gouts, des blagues dignes des mauvaises que lui avait faite Damon.

Elena avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était seule sur le chemin qui la menait chez elle – Judith allait la rejoindre, elle attendait juste qu'Agnès arrive à faire sortir ses enfants de la neige. Le brouillard était très épais et un vent froid soufflait. La brunette n'était absolument pas rassurée, son intuition lui disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, que quelque chose l'attendait. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, elle n'expliquait jamais ses intuitions. C'était comme ça, elle sentait les choses et la plupart se produisaient. Elle avait su qu'elle aurait des enfants et aujourd'hui, elle attendait le second. Elle avait su que Damon en serait le père et c'était le cas. Elena avait un instinct sans faille, ou presque, c'était du à son côté double Petrova. C'était une sorte de pouvoir qu'elle avait. Et en ce moment, elle sentait le danger près d'elle. Elle devait rentrée au plus vite chez elle, retrouver Damon et Ian auprès de qui elle serait en sécurité. Alors, tout en sortant son téléphone pour envoyé une sms à son compagnon afin de lui faire part de son mauvais pressentiment, elle accéléra le pas afin de ne pas perdre de temps et d'être au plus vite chez elle. Car, même s'il n'y avait que trois cent mètres entre sa maison et celle de sa tante, Elena était effrayée, elle savait le danger proche d'elle, caché quelque part dans l'obscurité.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez elle, que la jeune femme pu mettre un nom sur ce fameux danger. Ou plutôt qu'elle pu mettre des noms sur ce danger. Stefan, accompagné de Katherine, l'attendait dans son jardin. La vampiresse était adossée à un arbre et prenait son air hautain sans pour autant adresser la parole à son sosie. En revanche, Stefan, s'approchait déjà de la jeune femme qui, prise de panique, criait tout en cherchant ses clés dans son sac, dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans qu'aucun des vampires ne l'en empêche.

"_On ne te veut pas de mal"_, essayait de la rassurer Stefan. Mais Elena ne le croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était un monstre. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait quand elle regardait son ancien petit-ami. Elle ne voyait plus qu'en lui le monstre qui avait essayé de la séparer de sa famille, de la violer et qui avait terrorisé sa pauvre petit-garçon. Quant à Katherine, elle la croyait encore moins. Son ancêtre n'avait été digne de confiance, en plus, elle la haïssait.

Elena était seule. Vraiment seule. Elle était seule face à deux monstres. L'un rêvait de la voir morte, et l'autre… était complètement dérangé et voyait en elle une femme objet, un trophée, quelque chose qu'il pouvait enlever à Damon. Elena avait toutes les raisons d'être horrifiée. Elle était apeurée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle voulait rentrer dans sa maison, elle voulait se retrouver dans les bras de Damon et de Ian, en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas être là, face à Stefan et Katherine. Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes flageolaient, son corps entier tremblait alors que des larmes, larmes qu'elle essayait de contrôler vainement, coulaient sur ses joues. Et plus le vampire s'approchait, plus sa peur grandissait et plus la jeune femme perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Jusqu'au moment où elle eut un élan de courage et qu'elle essaya de forcer le passage. Elena avait conscience d'avoir peu de chances de réussir à atteindre sa porte d'entrée. Et quand bien même elle y arriverait, ni Katherine, ni Stefan ne lui laisserait l'opportunité de l'ouvrir. Encore si elle avait eu de la verveine ou une quelconque arme sur elle, elle aurait eu des chances, mais là, elle était totalement désarmée: elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle devait protéger le bébé qu'elle attendait et penser à Damon et Ian. Ils sont besoin d'elle, elle devait essayer pour eux. Alors, elle courut vers la porte. Et elle avait raison, elle n'avait aucune chance de passer. À peine eut-elle fait un pas que Stefan l'attrapa et la tira en arrière. Le vampire l'avait attrapé avec une telle force que la jeune femme tituba et tomba parterre, inconsciente.

Dés que la tête d'Elena avait cogné le sol, laissant apparaître une flaque de sang dont la source semblait inconnue, Stefan s'était mit à paniquer alors que Katherine s'était soudainement redressée pour prendre les choses en main. La vampiresse comptait donner de son sang à son double, elle savait que si Stefan s'approchait d'Elena, il aurait du mal à se contrôler: l'humaine perdait trop de sang. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas l'occasion, elle venait de sentir quelqu'un approcher. Damon. Alors elle tira Stefan par le bras pour fuir. Mais trop tard, l'ainé des Salvatore se trouvait déjà là, enragé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Automatiquement, dés qu'il avait reçu le sms d'Elena qui lui faisait part de son mauvais pressentiment, Damon avait réagit, il avait une confiance aveugle en l'instinct infaillible de sa femme. Le vampire avait quitté la patinoire sans prendre le temps d'habiller son fils. Il avait simplement prit Ian dans les bras, avait balancé ses clé de voiture à son meilleur ami – comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de revenir prendre sa voiture, Alaric la lui remonterait – puis, il était à vitesse vampirique. Cependant, et malheureusement, Damon constata qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Juste avant de passer le portail de sa propriété, il avait entendu Elena hurler, et quand il arriva à hauteur de sa maison, il la découvrit inconsciente et vit Stefan et Katherine essayer de s'enfuir. Automatiquement, l'inquiétude du ténébreux Salvatore s'était transformée en rage. Damon avait posé son fils – hystérique et effrayé de faire du mal à sa Maman à cause du sang – parterre et se rua comme un forcené sur son frère. Bien évidemment, Katherine s'interposa entre les deux frères, mais l'ainé était tellement furieux, qu'il avait prit sa créatrice par surprise et lui avait brisé le cou. Ce qui avait eut pour effet de provoquer la colère de Stefan et d'envenimer encore plus la bagarre qui avait lieu.

Ian lui, était recroquevillé sur lui même, plus effrayé que jamais. Son papa se battait avec le méchant Stefan, sa maman était inconsciente, à terre, et saignait. En plus de ça, il y avait cette femme, cette inconnue qui ressemblait à sa maman mais qui semblait dangereuse. Ian s'en était rendu compte en la regardant. Elle ressemblait à sa maman mais était totalement différente d'Elena. Le petit-garçon avait peur d'elle. Il avait peur de tout. Alors il s'était éloigné le plus loin possible, il s'était installé dans un coin et pleurait. Il avait peur pour sa maman, peur du méchant Stefan, peur de la dame qui ressemblait à sa maman. En plus il ne pouvait plus respirer. Dés qu'il essayait, l'odeur du sang de sa maman venait à lui et ses crocs se libéraient, taquinant sa soif de sang. Ian n'osait donc plus respirer, il avait trop peur de blesser sa mère. Ou pire. Ian n'osait donc plus respirer, et pleurait, encore et encore, horrifié par la situation et horrifié à l'idée que sa maman soit morte.

La bagarre avait cessé lorsque Stefan s'était lâchement sauvé, emmenant bien évidemment avec lui sa maitresse. Le cadet des Salvatore avait vu une opportunité lorsqu'Alaric était arrivé. Le professeur d'Histoire a détourné l'attention de Damon l'espace de quelques secondes, ça avait été suffisant pour que Stefan s'évapore augmentant alors la rage de Damon qui voulait le tuer. Mais, la petite voix de Ian, ramena le vampire à la réalité. Le bébé, en larmes, caché dans son petit coin, avait, en toute innocence et apeuré, demandé si sa maman était morte. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Damon réalisa dans quel état se trouvait sa compagne.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la séance décoration de Noël en famille? D'Elena qui veut que son bébé mette l'ange? De Ian et de son attachement pour le bébé? Que pensez-vous de la séance d'essayage d'Elena? (Le lien pour voir la robe de mariée est disponible sur mon profil, c'est celui du vote, vous avez choisi la Vera Wang, la Chanel est arrivée en seconde position). Que pensez-vous de la relation Elena/Judith? Du cadeau de Judith? De Damon et Ian à la patinoire? Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Stefan et Katherine? De ce qui s'est passé? Quelles sont vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire? Sur Elena? Qu'a-t-elle? Est-elle morte comme le demande Ian? J'attends vos théories avec impatience. **

**La suite dans quelques jours. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	41. Chapitre 40

**Et voilà, le quarantième chapitre avec les réponses à vos questions. Mais comme toujours avant de vous le faire découvrir, je réponds à vos commentaires. **

**Jolieplante: Les réponses sur l'état d'Elena et du bébé sont dans ce chapitre. Mais non, Elena n'est pas retombée dans le coma. Pour le lien, j'ai tapé ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai trouvé les sites internet et ce forum: vampire-diaries. forumactif C'est celui-là dont tu me parlais? Sinon merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lou-Anna: Et oui, le chapitre fini en suspense! Il aurait été trop long si j'avais laissé la suite que j'ai préféré la couper à ce moment là. Ça laissait du suspense et ça évitait que le chapitre soit trop long. Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**SnoopyLoou: Je ne peux rien dire sur l'état du bébé. Je peux juste te dire que Damon et Ian font avoir du mal à gérer la situation. Stefan, était dans un état d'esprit désespéré, il voulait le pardon de son frère. Il a retenu Elena pour lui parler, il ne pensait pas la blesser. Mais oui, quel c** comme tu dis! ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Max2112: La suite est là, il faut être un peu patient dans la vie. Soit patiente! Sérieusement, merci pour ton commentaire, tes compliments et tes encouragements, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant. Ian est intéressant comme personnage. C'est un enfant, un enfant extraordinaire. Le faire évoluer et le mettre dans certaines situations est intéressant. De plus, c'est un mini-Damon, ce qui le rend encore plus fascinant. La robe d'Elena n'était pas vraiment un secret, j'avais organisé un vote et exposé les photos et après le sondage, la robe gagnante est restée exposée. Tu peux d'ailleurs la voir, le lien de la photo est sur mon profil. Jeremy va dépasser les limites avec ses cadeaux. Tu parles de jeux vidéo, moi je parlerai de jeux-vidéos interdit aux moins de seize ans pour… IAN! Elena va être ravie quand elle va voir son fils avec un jeu qui lui est interdit! C'est vrai qu'Elena a prit sa grossesse comme une bénédiction, ce bébé est très important pour elle. Il l'est aussi pour Damon et Ian. Je te laisse découvrir si Elena est toujours enceinte. Pour les scènes familiales, il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: C'était un accident, Stefan n'a pas voulu faire de mal à Elena. MAIS il l'a fait. Malheureusement. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Elina: Ce qu'à Elena, qu'elle soit morte ou vivante, c'est LA question depuis la fin du précédent chapitre. C'est une question qui va continuer à tourmenter durant quelques lignes. Ian, oui, cette situation va le rendre fou, pauvre bonhomme. Il va montrer une autre de ses facettes mini-Damon. Je te laisse deviner laquelle! En tout cas ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Les frères Salvatore n'ont pas fini de se battre! Vu ce qui s'est passé avec Elena, ce n'est pas un scoop de le dire. Damon ne va pas laisser son frère s'approcher de sa famille, et inutile de dire qu'il a des envies meurtrières! Et concernant Elena (et le bébé), tu auras tes réponses dans quelques lignes. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Stefan te tapes sur les nerfs? Normal, c'est le contraire qui serait choquant. Ce qui s'est passé avec Elena dans le précédent chapitre était un accident mais ça a eu lieu, ça s'est produit. Stefan s'en est prit à Elena. Ça va créer des problèmes. Pas dans l'immédiat, puisque dans l'immédiat Damon va être occuper, mais après, Damon va vraiment péter les plombs. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Question rebondissements, il y en avait dans le précédent chapitre. Ce chapitre là, est un peu plus sombre et lourd que d'ordinaire. Pas d'humour ou de situations comiques. Mais tout reviendra, je te rassure. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Là Stefan fait fort, oui je confirme. Damon veut le tuer, inutile de le préciser. L'état d'Elena est une question présente dans une grande partie du chapitre. Ric a distrait Damon en voyant la situation d'Elena. Forcément Ric a réagit en fonction d'Elena, pas de deux vampires qui se battent. Et oui, j'ai vu cet épisode et j'ai pleuré. Et après je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je pensais, **_**"Oh non pas ce personnage!"**_** (je fais exprès de ne pas dire qui est mort, parce que je ne veux pas qu'un lecteur qui n'a pas l'épisode soit spoilé. Mais en même temps on y était préparé. Une affiche promo montrant Elena et Damon disait **_**"la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu était son humanité"**_**. Et elle avait dit qui la rattachait à son humanité. J'ai lu sur internet qu'elle allait agir comme Damon et qu'il était le seul qui pouvait la sauver, que ce serait lui qui le ferrait. Je trouve ça super romantique. Bon je sais, je suis d'humeur fleur bleue ce soir. Sinon j'ai vu le second webclip et il est court mais déchirant. Enfin comme les autres vidéos du 4x15. Pourquoi Katherine a tué ce personnage? Pour faire souffrir Elena moi je dis. Elle la déteste et ne supporte doit pas supporter qu'elle soit un vampire. Son sosie avoir l'amour éternel des Salvatore, Katherine doit en faire des crises d'urticaire, lol. Moi la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi elle a voler la cure? Pour l'échanger contre sa liberté auprès de Klaus et d'Elijah? Pour la faire bouffer à Klaus et lui briser le cou? Pour le compte de quelqu'un? Avec Katherine il faut s'attendre à tout. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce 40****ème**** chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira & en vous souhaitant bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 40**_

Caroline s'était transformée en une véritable harpie. Le mariage de sa meilleure amie l'avait rendu tellement impatiente qu'elle avait hypnotisé le directeur de son magasine afin d'avancer ses vacances. Ainsi, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de responsabilités professionnelles, elle pouvait aller rejoindre ses amis en France. Pressée de prendre son avion, elle s'était transformée en dictateur et elle était maintenant entrain de hurler sur Tyler en lui reprochant de ne pas être assez rapide pour faire ses valises. Un comble sachant que la vampiresse avait prit toute sa garde robe et avait mit deux heures à tout emballer. Ah, Caroline serait toujours Caroline, mieux fallait que le loup-garou relativise, sa compagne ne changerait jamais.

_"Aller, aller, aller"_, le pressait-elle, sans aucune patience. Elena lui manquait, bébé Ian lui manquait. Et puis Caroline, curieuse comme un puce, voulait savoir comment se passait leur vie à trois. Ainsi, son impatience avait prit le dessus sur tout et elle disputait Tyler à chaque fois que celui-ci ajoutait quelque chose dans sa seule et unique valise. Caroline lui rappelait sa nature de loup-garou en soulignant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de pull puisqu'il ne craignait pas le froid. À ça, exaspéré par sa mégère de petite-amie, le jeune homme lui répliqua qu'il allait faire du nudisme, qu'avec ça, il serait sur de se faire mettre à la porte de chez leurs amis et de rentrer illico-presto à Mystic Falls, là où il n'aurait pas d'emmerdeuse sur le dos. Et bien évidemment cette réflexion avait froissé Caroline et provoqué une dispute. Dispute qui cessa lorsque le jeune homme fit remarqué à sa compagne qu'elle avait peut-être embarqué toute sa garde-robe mais qu'elle avait oublié les journaux de Miranda Gilbert. Journaux qu'elle avait promis d'emmener à sa meilleure amie. Caroline ne pouvait donc plus faire de reproches à Tyler en lui disant qu'il était lent puisqu'elle se ferait reprocher d'être négligente, tête en l'air.

_"Ce n'était qu'un accident. Ce n'était qu'un accident"_, se répétait machinalement Stefan. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Elena. Il avait juste voulu la retenir pour lui parler. Il aurait simplement voulu lui parler. S'excuser et lui demander de convaincre Damon de lui laisser une énième chance. Seule la jeune femme aurait été en mesure de convaincre son frère de lui pardonner. Elena était la conscience de Damon, la voix de la raison; elle aurait été la seule chance pour Stefan de recoller les morceaux avec son frère. Et il avait tout gâché. Il avait blessé la jeune femme – encore une fois – maintenant, il était pleinement conscient que plus jamais son frère n'acceptera de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Au contraire! Cet accident n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Damon allait vouloir le tuer et cette fois-ci il le ferrait. Après tout, Stefan savait qu'il avait bien mérité de se prendre le pieu qui l'attendait. Il avait laissé Elena dans un état tellement… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire dans quel état était Elena! C'était horrible. Tout ce sang… Il n'y avait que ça autour d'Elena. Du sang, du sang, encore et encore, à en perdre la tête. Elle allait mourir, c'était impossible qu'elle survive. Pas en ayant perdu tant de sang! Stefan était persuadé qu'il avait tué Elena et il avait conscience que son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Comment Damon le pourrait-il? Il venait de tuer la seule femme que son frère avait aimée! Il venait de tuer la mère de son neveu! Jamais il ne serait pardonné, ce qu'il avait fait était monstrueux. Inqualifiable. Le vampire se haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait tué la femme que son frère aime, la maman d'un petit-garçon. Stefan était envahi de culpabilité, de remords. Il venait d'apporter une éternité de malheur à son frère et à son neveu.

"_Tu aurais du la laisser passer"_, déclara Katherine en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle avait dit ça d'une manière totalement détachée, comme si le fait qu'il se sente horriblement coupable de son geste ne la touchait pas. Qu'elle se fiche qu'Elena soit blessée, le vampire pouvait le comprendre, Katherine détestait la jeune humaine. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa créatrice avait enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie en soulignant qu'il n'aurait pas du retenir Elena. Stefan n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rappelle ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait besoin qu'elle lui change les idées, qu'elle le distraie comme elle savait su bien le faire. Mais non, au lieu de ça, Katherine avait fait son petit commentaire et avait quitté la pièce le laissant seul face à sa culpabilité, ses remords et sa douleur.

Elena baignait dans une énorme flaque de sang. Damon n'osait même pas la toucher. Non pas qu'il avait peur de se laisser emporter par la soif de sang, son amour pour Elena était bien plus fort que son instinct de vampire. Non, Damon n'osait pas s'approcher de sa compagne par peur des blessures de celle-ci. À première vue, elle semblait s'être blessée à l'épaule droite. Et vu le sang étendu parterre, pas besoin de voir la plaie pour savoir qu'elle était profonde. Mais, en s'approchant de plus près de sa compagne, Damon remarqua une autre marre de sang, et c'était probablement cette marre de sang qui inquiétait le plus le vampire. De par le fait que l'hémorragie était encore plus importante et parce que cette blessure se situait au ventre.

Ian était toujours dans son coin. Il pleurait toujours autant, rien n'arrivait à le calmer. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponses aux peu de questions qu'il avait posé. Peut-être que sa mère était morte et que son père n'osait pas le lui dire? Le petit l'ignorait. Il y avait beaucoup de sang autour de sa maman, le bébé était paralysé par la peur. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et les larmes recouvraient tout son petit visage angélique. Sa maman ne devait pas être morte. Ce ne serait pas juste. Il avait besoin de sa Maman et son Papa aussi. Sa Maman ne pouvait pas être morte.

La première chose qu'avait vu Judith en arrivant chez sa nièce fut Damon, téléphone à la main. Ensuite, son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il y avait derrière le vampire. Elena était étendue parterre, inconsciente, baignant dans son propre sang, Alaric essayant tant bien que mal de maitriser le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie qu'elle avait au ventre. C'était horrible! À la découverte de ce tableau, Judith se sentit défaillir, elle ne pouvait pas voir ça; sa nièce était entrain de se vider de son sang et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était impuissante. Elle ne pouvait que regarder la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, paralysée de la tête aux pieds, incapable de réagir ou de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était Elena, perdant encore et toujours du sang.

Jeremy continuait ses emplettes. Après avoir fait le tour des rayons pour enfants, le jeune homme retourna au rayon jeux vidéo. Il voulait offrir une console à son neveu et des jeux. Des jeux qui étaient interdit au moins de seize ans. Bonnie le souligna gentiment, mais son petit ami haussa les épaules et continua ses achats, l'air de rien. Le jeune Gilbert était dans son élément, et il nageait en plein bonheur. Il avait beau être désormais un adulte et sembler aux yeux de tous plus responsable, il restait le même Jeremy Gilbert, le fameux Jeremy Gilbert qui adorait les jeux vidéo!

Ian était terrifié. Les pompiers venaient d'emmener sa Maman, son Papa et lui étaient partis avec eux. Damon ne voulait pas laisser Elena seule et Ian refusait de se séparer de son Papa. Le bébé tremblait et pleurait, il était plus qu'inconsolable. D'ordinaire, quand le bambin pleurait, Damon arrivait à le calmer, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour calmer Ian. Mais là… Damon était impuissant face au bébé qui versait toutes les larmes de son petit corps en réclamant désespérément sa maman.

Elena était maintenant à l'hôpital, entre les mains des médecins. Alaric était assit dans la salle d'attente, silencieux et inquiet. Il avait juste prit la parole pour appeler Bonnie et Jeremy et leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer en leur disant de les rejoindre au plus vite à l'hôpital. Judith, dont le visage était maculé de mascara à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versées, gardait Ian dans ses bras, le bébé avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait fini par s'endormir. Quant à Damon, il faisait les cent pas, fou d'inquiétude pour Elena et fou de rage contre la terre entière. D'ailleurs, dans un élan de colère, il avait brisé un mur de l'hôpital. La patience n'était pas une de vertus du vampire et savoir Elena blessée, sans pouvoir avoir de nouvelles d'elle, le rendait fou. Il perdait complètement la tête à attendre qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de sa femme! Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, le vampire songeait inévitablement à la dernière fois qu'Elena avait été admise d'urgence dans un établissement hospitalier. Ça avait été l'enfer. Et ça l'était de nouveau d'attendre des nouvelles et d'ignorer si elle était morte ou vivante.

Bonnie et Jeremy se trouvaient à la caisse, le jeune homme payait ses insensés achats, lorsque le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna pour leur apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Et autant dire qu'entendre qu'Elena était de nouveau à l'hôpital, une nouvelle fois dans un état grave, les avait énormément accablé. Pour la sorcière, c'était difficile, Elena était sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Jeremy. Celui-ci s'était carrément effondré: Bonnie prenait sur elle pour garder la tête hors de l'eau pour soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son compagnon et éviter que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose de dément. En effet, dès qu'il eut assimilé et digéré tout les faits, Jeremy avait sous-entendu de manière assez explicite qu'il comptait régler leurs comptes avec Stefan et Katherine. La sorcière devait donc le garder à l'œil afin qu'il n'aille pas faire face à deux vampires capables de lui arracher la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour respirer.

La première question que posa Jeremy en arrivant à l'hôpital fut comment allait sa sœur. Le jeune homme était dans un état de panique total, et le fait que personne n'ait encore de nouvelle de la jeune femme n'arrangeait pas les choses. La seule chose qu'on lui rapporta était qu'Elena se trouvait actuellement en chirurgie. Rien de plus. Les infirmières qui se baladaient dans les couloirs ne savaient que ça. Elles disaient toutes qu'il fallait attendre qu'Elena sorte du bloc opératoire pour en savoir plus. Autant dire qu'elles ne confiaient rien de rassurant. Tout ce qu'aurait voulu entendre le jeune homme était un simple: _"Elle ira bien"_. Comme tous le monde d'ailleurs. Ian en particulier. Le bébé ne disait rien, il dormait dans les bras de Judith, n'ouvrait les yeux que de temps à autre, observait les alentours, les têtes des ses proches et se rendormait, épuisé. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il s'était vidé émotionnellement et physiquement. Ce qu'il lui fallait était du sang mais son père était trop occupé à ne penser qu'à Elena et à incendier le personnel hospitalier, les traitant d'incapables, de crétins ou autres qualificatifs similaires, pour penser aux besoins du petit. En plus, quand il se réveillait, Ian ne disait rien, il tremblait juste de peur. Mais il ne parlait pas, ses proches pouvaient lui adresser la parole, il ne répondait pas. Le bébé était comme tétanisé, enfermé dans une bulle, coupé des autres et du monde. Il était complètement replié sur lui-même, enfermé dans sa douleur, entouré de ses peurs et de ses pires cauchemars.

Katherine guettait les alentours de l'hôpital. Non pas qu'elle se souciait de son double, loin de là, Elena pourrait mourir que ça ne lui ferrait ni chaud, ni froid. Non, tout ce que voulait la vampiresse était pouvoir donner des réponses à Stefan. Son amant était dans un état pitoyable, il culpabilisait et s'auto flagellait, la jeune femme le voyait au plus profond des yeux émeraude de celui qu'elle aimait. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à mettre son humanité de côté qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir des sentiments. Avec Stefan, elle ne faisait pas semblant, elle ne trichait pas, elle ne mettait pas son humanité de côté. Elle ne lui montrait pas ses émotions ou ne les partageait pas, certes, mais elle ne mettait pas son humanité de côté. Elle ressentait. Le bon comme le mauvais. Ainsi, la détresse de son amant la touchait et elle voulait l'aider, le rassure, le consoler. Mais pour ce faire, elle devait savoir dans quel état se trouvait Elena. Elle devait savoir si cette dernière était morte ou vivant, si elle allait bien ou mal.

Tout tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Elena. Le sentiment de danger, la peur, puis Katherine et Stefan, et enfin, Stefan qui la tire en arrière et le noir. Le noir accompagné de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que son épaule droite avait été déchirée, ça faisait mal, horriblement mal, mais ce n'était en comparaison de cette douleur qui lui traversait le ventre. Elle avait perdu son bébé, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir perdu son petit bébé. Qu'allait-elle dire à Damon? Comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder en face en ayant perdu leur bébé? Ce second bébé ils en avaient tellement rêvé et elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait perdu leur petit bébé et à cause de ça, Damon souffrait. Elle le savait. Et elle détestait faire du mal à Damon. Et puis, il y avait Ian, son fils s'était énormément attaché à ce bébé, et une nouvelle fois elle allait le faire souffrir. Ian ne se remettrait pas cette perte.

Damon observait Elena, inquiet. Cela faisait deux heures que les infirmières avaient installé la jeune femme dans la chambre 515, et le vampire était auprès d'elle depuis tout ce temps. Il refusait de la quitter. D'autant plus que le sommeil de la jeune femme commençait à s'agiter. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens et semblait souffrir, souffrir émotionnellement, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Bien sur, Damon pourrait rentrer dans la tête de la jeune femme et la calmer, lui offrir un beau rêve, mais le fait qu'elle s'agite signifiait qu'elle allait très probablement se réveiller. Le ténébreux Salvatore ne voulait pas entrer dans sa tête pour la calmer sachant que s'il faisait ça, il retarderait son réveil. Il ne pouvait pas. Ian avait besoin qu'elle se réveille. Le petit-garçon était complètement renfermé sur lui-même, apathique, il refusait de communiqué, le seul nom qu'il avait prononcé, qu'il prononçait encore désespérément, était _"Maman"_. Ian voulait sa Maman, il était fou d'inquiétude pour elle. Damon avait bien essayé d'apaiser les craintes de son bambin, en vain.

Le vampire fut tiré de ses pensées par Elena. Celle-ci venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et était totalement paniquée, en état de choc. Damon pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, et l'entendre dans sa voix. Elle était inquiète pour le bébé, elle répétait inlassablement et désespérément _"mon petit bébé"_ sans écouter ce que le vampire lui disait. D'ailleurs Damon n'était même pas sûr qu'elle se soit aperçue de sa présence tellement elle était hystérique. En effet, le vampire avait beau essayé de lui parler, elle ne réagissait pas, elle continuait à pleurer en ne parlant que du bébé.

«Elena. Elena écoute moi! Exigea le vampire. Elena!

- Damon, murmura-t-elle plusieurs minutes plus tard. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée! Pardonne moi! Le bébé… Notre pauvre petit bébé… Je l'ai… J'ai fait… une fausse couche… Pardonne moi! Je suis désolée! Désolée Damon! S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait! Damon pardonne moi, s'il te plait, pardonne moi!»

La jeune femme était totalement hystérique, le vampire n'arrivait pas à la calmer et sa seule alternative fut l'hypnose. Les médecins auraient sédaté Elena pour la calmer, Damon ne voulait pas droguer sa femme. Il préférait l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle se rendorme et qu'elle se réveille relaxée, calme, désangoissée.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Ian était immobile, angoissé et enfermé dans sa petite bulle. Il n'avait parlé qu'à son père, lorsque celui-ci était venu près de lui après sa crise de nerf, et malgré tous les efforts de son Papa pour le consoler, le bébé n'avait cessé de pleurer et de réclamer sa mère. Alors, quand Ian avait entendu sa Maman parler, le bébé bougea légèrement. Il voulait aller la voir, mais elle criait, elle pleurait. Ian était effrayé par ce comportement si peu ordinaire chez sa Maman. D'habitude, sa mère était calme, douce, elle ne criait jamais ou très peu. Ian ne comprenait pas et s'inquiétait pour elle. En plus, il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Alors, curieux comme une puce et inquiet comme jamais, le petit prit la parole et surprit tout le monde, en demandant de savoir ce qu'était une fausse couche.

«Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça? S'inquiéta Judith.

- Pouwah tu me réponds pas? Répliqua le bébé, un brin violemment.

- Ian calme toi, essayèrent de l'apaiser les adultes.

- NON! VOUS ÊTES MÉZANTS, ZE VE SAVOIR MOI, ET ZE SAURAI! Hurla Ian avant de leur fausser compagnie en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique.»

Ian était parti poser sa question à une infirmière. Il n'avait pas demandé calmement et poliment comme il avait pu le faire avec ses proches, il avait exigé des réponses à ses questions et contraint l'infirmière à lui répondre franchement. Il l'avait sommé de lui parler comme à un grand, d'oublier qu'il était un bébé. Ainsi, sous l'emprise de l'hypnose du petit Salvatore, l'infirmière lui expliqua qu'une fausse couche signifiait perdre un bébé.

«Maman peut pas avoir perdu le bébé, y'é dans son ventre! Répliqua Ian qui n'avait pas comprit. Et le bébé y va naitre dans pas tout suite, c'est trop tôt! Papa et Maman y z'ont dit que p'tit bébé y naitra dans neuf mois, c'est loin neuf mois.

- Une fausse couche, c'est quand le bébé meurt, répondit machinalement l'infirmière, toujours sous l'emprise du bébé.

- T'ES MÉZANTE ET TU MENTS! Cria le bébé en colère et en larmes, en sortant inconsciemment ses crocs. P'TIT BÉBÉ Y'É DANS LE VENTRE DE MAMAN ET Y VA BIEN! Y'É PAS MORT, TU MENTS! TU MENTS, TU MENTS, TU MENTS!»

Ce n'est pas parce que Ian n'était pas avec lui auprès d'Elena que Damon ne surveillait pas son fils. Il gardait une oreille sur lui. S'il ne l'avait laissé venir dans la chambre de la jeune femme, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils voit de nouveau sa Maman dans un lit d'hôpital. Le bébé était suffisamment inquiet pour sa mère, inutile que la situation s'empire et qu'il s'imagine des choses. Damon avait donc confié son fils à Alaric, Judith, Jeremy et Bonnie, sachant que ceux-ci veillaient parfaitement bien sur Ian et le réconfortait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Seulement, le petit, qui avait entendu la crise d'hystérie de sa mère, s'était mit à vouloir des réponses et s'était énervé lorsque personne n'avait été capable de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait savoir. Damon quitta donc le chevet d'Elena pour aller rassurer Ian et constata que celui-ci s'était enfuit. Il parti donc à la recherche de son bambin et trouva celui-ci entrain de menacer des crocs une pauvre infirmière, horrifiée.

«Vous allez oublier votre entrevue avec mon fils. Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, vous ne le connaissez pas. Retournez faire votre travaille, rien ne s'est passé, intervenu Damon en hypnotisant la pauvre infirmière. Ian, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers son fils.

- La dame elle est mézante, elle dit que p'tit bébé y'é mort. Cé pas vrai, Papa? S'enquit le bébé en larmes.

- Tu crois que ta Maman laisserait arriver du mal à l'un de ses enfants? Ta mère, elle est forte et le bébé aussi. Il va bien, lui assura son père. Ils font bien tous les deux.

- Alors pouwah…

- Ta Maman a du faire un cauchemar, elle s'est réveillée et elle était sous le choc. Tu sais, elle a eu très peur et…

- Elle a cru que p'tit bébé y était plus dans son ventre, comprit le petit-garçon. Ze suis désolé Papa d'avoir fait peur à la dame. Ze voulais savoir, z'avais peur pour petit bébé. Ze sais, cé mal ze que z'ai fait mais z'avais peur et z'étais en colère, ze me suis pas rendu compte que z'hypnotisais la dame. Pareil pour les crocs. Y sont sortis tout seule et la dame a eu peur.

- Je sais bonhomme. On oublie. La situation était… On oublie Ian.

- Ze peux voir Maman?

- Ian, ta Maman elle se repose, c'est différent de quant on allait la voir à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, tu es conscient de ça?

- Elle est pas dans le coma, elle dort comme on dort la nuit, répondit le bébé.

- Tu as tout comprit!

- Ze peux voir Maman alors? Demanda l'enfant, plein d'espoir.

- Oui. Mais tu la laisses se reposer, concéda le vampire.

- Promis.

- En tout cas je suis fier de toi, tu as été très courageux Ian, le félicita Damon. Je sais que tout le sang qu'il y avait à la maison… ça n'a pas été facile pour toi. Mais tu as été fort. Bravo! Je suis fier de toi, c'est très bien.

- Cé pour Maman, murmura timidement le bébé. Fallait pas que ze fasse de mal à Maman. Z'avais peur, mais z'ai pensé que z'aime Maman et que ze devais pas lui faire de mal. Et ze suis allé loin, mais ze sentais encore le sang. Mais z'ai pensé à Maman. Z'avais peur pour elle, mais moi ze voulais pas lui faire mal. Z'ai eu très peur Papa.

- Je sais mon bonhomme, mais c'est fini maintenant. Ta Maman va se reposer, on va la chouchouter, et tout ira bien. C'est fini Ian, lui promit tendrement son père.

- Tu diras à Maman que z'ai été zentil et que t'es fier de moi?

- On lui dira tous les deux, sourit Damon.

- Moi ze laisserai plus zamais Maman toute seule! Décréta Ian.

- Moi non plus, renchérit son père.»

Ian était désormais bien plus calme. Il savait que sa Maman et _"p'tit bébé"_, comme il disait, allaient bien; son angoisse avait disparu. D'autant plus que maintenant le bambin se trouvait allongé sur le lit de sa mère dans les bras de cette dernière. Elena dormait, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Ian d'aller s'installer auprès d'elle. Le petit était rentré calmement dans la chambre et avait posé délicatement sa tête sur le ventre d'Elena, pour, disait-il, faire un gros câlin au petit bébé. Ce qu'il avait vécu la veille avait totalement traumatisé l'enfant, Ian avait besoin de temps et de tendresse pour s'en remettre.

Elena commençait à émerger peu à peu de son sommeil. Tout était floue dans son esprit, mais elle se sentait sereine. Seule la douleur physique la faisait souffrir. Son épaule la tirait, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la maintenait, comme une atèle par exemple, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger l'intégralité de son bras. Une autre sensation parvenait à la jeune femme, un poids, léger, reposait sur son ventre. Comme une petit tête. Ian. Ça ne pouvait-être que Ian. Son fils adorait se reposer sur son ventre, encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

«Ian, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et endormie.

- Maman! S'écria le bébé en lui sautant au cou.

- Ian, doucement! Le gronda Damon avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. Le bébé va bien, rassure toi. Mais toi, comment te sens tu?»

Elena avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Son bébé allait bien. Son petit bébé adoré allait bien. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce que Damon venait de dire. La vie de ce petit bébé qu'elle attendait était tout ce qui comptait pour elle, elle n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre. Si Damon lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, le monde d'Elena se serait effondré. Sa vie, c'était sa famille. Damon et Ian. Et ce bébé à qui elle accordait énormément d'importance. Cet enfant signifiait un nouveau départ, une vie de bonheur. Pour elle, cet enfant était tout. C'était une preuve d'amour à Damon, et à titre personnel et un peu égoïste, c'était un moyen de vivre ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre lors de sa première grossesse.

«Maman pleure pas à cause de p'tit bébé, va bien tu sais, dit Ian en la prenant dans ses bras. P'tit bébé y'é comme moi, trop fort! Et comme toi et Papa! On é tous trop fort! Mais p'tit bébé et toi vous êtes les deux meilleurs. P'tit bébé y'é tout, tout, tout, tout petit, et y'é quand même super fort parce qui é resté dans ton ventre. Et toi, t'as pas laissé p'tit bébé mourir. T'es la meilleure des mamans, p'tit bébé y'a de la chance d'être dans ton ventre parce que tu laisseras rien lui arriver.»

Le discours de Ian était probablement ce qu'Elena avait entendu de plus adorable. Son fils débordait de gentillesse et d'amour, c'était incroyable! Dans son petit monologue, le bébé démontrait à quel point il tenait à son cadet à naitre; toute maman rêvait d'entendre un discours si tendre de la part de son enfant. Elena était fière de son petit gars: il était beau, intelligent, aimant, gentil et émouvant. La jeune femme en pleurait tellement son fils l'avait touché. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu être effrayée par le fait que son petit-garçon prenne mal l'arrivée d'un autre enfant. Ian parlait de ce bébé avec amour et tendresse. Elena pouvait sentir que son fils était très attaché au bébé, et très protecteur envers lui. Il serait un bon grand-frère, la jeune femme en avait la certitude. Tout irait bien, son fils veillerait toujours sur ce petit bébé.

Suite au réveil de la jeune femme, un véritable défilé avait eu lieu dans la sinistre chambre d'hôpital qu'elle occupait. Dès qu'elle fut bien réveillée, Ian avait bondit du lit pour aller chercher leurs proches; l'enfant voulait que tout le monde sache que sa Maman et p'tit bébé allaient bien. Et puis il voulait s'excuser, il était conscient d'avoir manqué de respect à tous les adultes présents et de les avoir effrayé par son comportement. Il avait eu très peur pour sa Maman et p'tit bébé, il avait vu tellement de sang qu'il avait imaginé le pire. Sans oublier que le sang l'avait perturbé, il n'était pas habitué à en voir autant, et même s'il avait lutté contre son désir d'hémoglobine, ses crocs étaient sortis et sa soif avait été réveillée. Depuis elle était toujours présente. Elle s'était même accrue; le petit-garçon avait tellement pleuré qu'il s'en était épuisé. Même s'il avait dormi, la seule chose qui pourrait lui redonner pleinement de l'énergie était du sang. Mais Ian ne voulait pas en réclamer, pas maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait était câliner sa Maman et p'tit bébé. Ian était dans les bras de sa Maman et avait posé une main sur le ventre de cette dernière qui le berçait délicatement contre elle sous le regard protecteur et attendri de son père. Damon ne disait rien, il veillait juste sur sa femme et son fils, assis sur le bord du lit, à côté d'Elena. Tous les trois semblaient vraiment calme, être ensemble les apaisait. Damon oubliait sa rage dans les yeux de biches de sa compagne, tandis que la jeune femme se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions grâce à l'amour de son petit-garçon et du ténébreux vampire. Sans oublier leurs proches: tous étaient heureux qu'elle aille bien, et Elena profitait de sa famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du moment Caro/Tyler? Des remords de Stefan? De Katherine qui est partie voir ce qui se passait à l'hôpital? De Jeremy qui va offrir un jeu vidéo interdit au moins de 16ans à son neveu? Que pensez-vous de Ian, de son comportement dans ce chapitre? Face à l'infirmière ou au niveau du bébé? Que pensez-vous de la crise de panique d'Elena? **

**J'attends comme toujours vos avis avec impatience. **

**Avec un peu d'avance, passez un bon mercredi. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	42. Chapitre 41

**Bon vous risquez de m'en vouloir encore après avoir lu ce chapitre, il fini sur un petit suspense. Mais après il fallait bien couper à un moment donné, pas le choix! Bon, aller, je réponds vite à vos adorables commentaires. **

**Jolieplante: Ian s'inquiète toujours pour sa Maman. Il l'a trop vu dans un lit d'hôpital, du coup, il est très protecteur envers elle et se fait énormément de soucis pour elle. C'est une conséquence logique vu leur passif. Quant au pardon pour Stefan, je peux dire que c'est mal barré. En plus Katherine a une idée derrière la tête qui pourrait jeter de nouveau de l'huile sur le feu. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu pourras faire des suppositions en lisant ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Oui, une bonne partie du chapitre précédent gardait l'état d'Elena abstrait. Mais je ne comptais pas lui faire perdre son bébé, elle, Damon et Ian ont déjà trop soufferts, ça aurait été horrible qu'ils aient à vivre ça. Idem pour un autre coma. Sinon ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Ian a besoin d'être nourrit, c'est clair. Mais il ne réclame rien. Il ne demande pas de sang, il est obnubilé par sa Maman. Evidemment qu'il était clair que le bébé irait bien, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécu, je n'allais pas rajouter la perte d'un bébé! De plus, aux vues de la prémonitions d'Elena (le rêve prémonitoire), il est sur qu'Elena et Damon auront un second enfant, donc CQFD comme on dit! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts de Damon: Ah ça oui, tout le monde veut un Ian chez soi! Normal que Damon perde les pédales, il va se renfermer un peu dans ce chapitre, devenir légèrement plus sombre. Enfin je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien en lisant le chapitre. Sinon merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Quand ça, Katherine t'a surprise? Elle a plutôt été froide en rappelant à Stefan qu'il aurait du laisser Elena passer. Ian n'est pas un mini Damon pour rien, il agit exactement comme son père. Damon était paniqué et ne gérait pas les choses, il était énervé aussi. La preuve lorsqu'il a brisé le mur de l'hôpital. Mais oui, le sentiment dominant était l'inquiétude. La rage arrive. Elle variera avec des hauts et des bas. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Oui, Elena va être chouchouté en rentrant chez elle. Ian aussi sera chouchouter. Le pauvre a tellement eu peur, qu'il sera aussi chouchouter le petit chou. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce 41****ème**** chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 41**_

Katherine revint de l'hôpital, épuisée. Elle détestait ce genre d'endroit: elle y captait trop de bavardages insipides et y voyait toutes les faiblesses humaines réunis. Ces établissements étaient un lot de vieillesse, blessures en tout genre, mortalité, bons sentiments, douleurs et peines. Ces endroits étaient la preuve que les humains sont faibles, mortels et pleurnichard; Katherine était incapable d'empathie envers eux. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était qu'ils étaient idiots de s'apitoyer sur leur sort et elle remerciait le ciel d'être devenue un vampire. Elle n'avait plus à ressentir de sentiments si elle ne le désirait pas. De surcroit, elle était immortelle, elle prenait donc de haut les humains qui étaient faibles et pitoyables. Ils tombaient constamment malades, vieillissaient, puis, mouraient. Leur vie était tellement soporifique, tellement peu enviable. Ils ne savaient vivre, ils étaient incapables de profiter des plaisirs que l'univers pouvait offrir. Ces créatures étaient des bébés, des pauvres petites choses qui se brisaient au moindre coup. Katherine les haïssait; les humains n'avaient rien d'intéressant pour elle. Aux yeux de la vampiresse manipulatrice et sans cœur, les humains et les problèmes de ceux-ci étaient insignifiants et ennuyeux. Elle les trouvait pitoyables. Seuls quelques uns, parfois, trouvaient miraculeusement grâce à ses yeux; comme, par exemple, Stefan et Damon, en 1864. À cette époque là, elle avait aimé la désinvolture de l'ainé des deux frères et s'était ironiquement prêté à désirer des choses humaines dans les bras du cadet. Elle était totalement tombée sous le charme de Stefan et depuis, elle l'avait toujours dans la peau. Rien, et encore moins le temps, n'avait pu changer ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Katherine aimait Stefan, elle l'aimerait toujours. Pour lui, elle ferrait n'importe quoi. Pour lui, elle était prête à endurer la corvée rébarbative qu'était d'aller dans un sinistre hôpital, trouver de surcroit des nouvelles de son tellement soporifique, inintéressant et détestable sosie. Elle devait se répéter un milliard de fois qu'elle était là pour Stefan, par amour pour lui, pour qu'enfin il arrête de s'auto-flageller pour ce stupide accident. Son compagnon avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'a pas tué _"la pauvre petite humaine, joujou de Damon"_. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas ce que son ancien amant trouvait à son pitoyable ennuyeux et moralisateur sosie, qui était loin de lui arriver à la suite. Mais ça, s'était un autre débat, un débat inintéressant pour Katherine. Damon n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle, ce qui l'agaçait était qu'Elena passait son temps à récupérer ses restes. La vampiresse vouait une haine sans nom à son double, elle s'énervait de voir cette sainte nitouche lui voler ce que jadis elle avait eut. De plus, elle rageait de voir qu'à cause de cette gourdasse, Stefan se morfondait dans la culpabilité. Une part d'elle désirait qu'Elena soit morte, mais l'autre part, la voulait vivante. Sans ça, Stefan se laisserait mourir à l'idée d'avoir tué la femme dont son imbécile de frère est tombé amoureux.

Katherine avait aimé Damon. Aujourd'hui elle ne l'aimait plus, elle le voyait juste comme un homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé, un homme avec lequel elle avait passé de bons moments. Cependant, son côté égocentrique aurait aimé que le vampire continue de l'aimer, éternellement. Mais non, Damon avait fini par avancer, et était tombé sous le charme d'Elena. Et, même si elle ne voulait l'admettre, même si, elle passait son temps à enfermer ses sentiments à doubles tours dans un coffre blindé, la vampiresse devait reconnaître – et ce, malgré sa haine incommensurable pour sosie – qu'Elena et Damon formaient un beau couple et une belle famille. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle su que la jeune femme allait bien, elle ne pu s'empêcher de libérer quelques sentiments et d'esquisser ce qui ressemblait presqu'à un sourire sincère. Stefan n'avait plus aucune raison de culpabiliser, Elena allait bien.

«Elle va bien et elle est encore en cloque! Déclara la vampiresse en rentrant dans sa chambre et en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil. À croire que Damon et elle se prennent pour des lapins!»

Katherine était épuisée par sa petite journée chargée comme l'emploi du temps d'un ministre et énervée d'avoir du se déplacer pour prendre des nouvelles d'une personne aussi soporifique et dénuée d'intérêt comme Elena. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle désirait était se prélasser comme un lézard au soleil, et s'occuper de sa petite personne. Elle étendit donc ses jambes et posa les pieds sur la table basse face à elle, tout en allumant la télévision, cherchant une émission intéressante sur la mosaïque des programmes. Et pendant que le seul souci de la vampiresse était télévisuel – donc d'une importance capitale! – Stefan se morfondait encore plus dans ses remords et sa culpabilité. La déclaration de Katherine, qui s'était voulu rassurante, avait eu sur lui l'effet inverse. Elle n'avait fait que le pousser à se sentir encore plus fautif de cet accident. Parce qu'il s'en était prit à une femme enceinte. À la femme enceinte de son frère! Non seulement il aurait pu tuer Elena, mais il aurait pu lui provoquer une fausse couche! Dans les pires des possibilités, il aurait pu apporter une pluie de malheurs à la famille de son frère. Stefan s'en voulait terriblement! D'ailleurs, l'allure coupable et torturé qu'abordait le jeune homme n'échappa pas à Katherine: celle-ci avait lourdement soupiré, agacée, déposant négligemment la télécommande sur le meuble adjacent à son fauteuil, puis se leva, et fit face au vampire. Elle était lasse des états d'âmes de Stefan. Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable, mais elle ne supportait plus de le voir s'auto-flageller ainsi. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Alors, elle décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute en concoctant un plan hors pair pour que son compagnon retrouve sa sérénité et que ses erreurs soient expiées.

«Non Katherine! S'écria Stefan, indigné. Tu es devenue complètement folle ou quoi?

- Je suis pragmatique Stefan, rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, l'averti très sérieusement le vampire.

- Je ne compte pas me mouiller. Règle numéro un mon cher Stefan: toujours se trouver des larbins pour faire le sale boulot!

- Tu ne ferras rien! S'énerva-t-il. Tu n'hypnotiseras personne pour faire le foutu sale boulot de ton plan de psychopathe. Je te l'interdis!

- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres! Rétorqua dangereusement la vampiresse. Je fais ce que je veux! Et puis ce sera marrant! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus embêté Damon et Elena!

- Damon, parlons-en justement. Réfléchis deux secondes, il saurait que c'est toi qui es derrière cette folie inqualifiable et il te tuera.

- Laisse moi rigoler, ton frère est un bébé par rapport à moi! Se moqua-t-elle cruellement.

- Je te déconseille de le mettre en colère, si tu fais ça… Ne le fait pas Katherine. C'est horrible et monstrueux, s'indigna Stefan.

- Oh il n'y aura pas de dégâts et tu passeras pour le héro, c'est tout bénéfice pour toi, soupira sa créatrice.

- NON! Hurla-t-il. Si tu fais ça, je te quitte!

- Chéri, tu en es incapable, se moqua Katherine, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le plan se passera bien.»

Depuis son coma, l'hôpital insupportait Elena. Rien que de penser y passer la nuit rendait la jeune femme malade. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa maison, ses habitudes et passer la nuit dans son lit. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Les murs blancs, insipides, lui donnait des hauts le cœur; elle savait qu'elle allait devenir cinglée si elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. C'est dans sa maison qu'elle se reposerait le mieux. C'est dans sa maison qu'elle retrouverait calme et sérénité. Elena avait besoin de ses proches. Elle a besoin de se retrouver avec eux, de prendre soin d'eux. Tout ce qu'elle désire est retrouver sa maison. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, s'installer avec son fils devant la télévision et partager une bonne glace avec lui. Elle voulait rigoler aux éclats avec Damon, se chamailler avec lui, comme d'habitude. Elle voulait aussi passer du temps avec son petit-frère, papoter de tout avec Alaric et partager tout ses petits secrets avec Bonnie. Elena désirait juste retrouver une vie tranquille, loin, très loin des hôpitaux.

Bien évidemment, à l'instant où elle confiait vouloir rentrer chez elle, Elena se heurta à Damon. Le vampire n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision, il préférait que sa compagne rester à l'hôpital afin que les médecins puissent s'occuper d'elle. Il sentait et savait Elena trop faible pour rentrer chez eux. Il tenta donc de la raisonner et de la faire céder. En vain, il était de notoriété publique que lorsqu'Elena Gilbert a une idée en tête, rien n'arrive à la faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme campait sur ses positions en manipulant le vampire. _"Je me reposerai mieux à la maison"_, disait-elle en faisant des yeux de biches irrésistibles au vampire. Damon se sentit céder en la voyant ainsi. Le regard suppliant et désespéré de sa femme était son talon d'Achille, Elena toute entière était son talon d'Achille, qu'importent les circonstances, le vampire était incapable de lui résister. Cette femme possédait des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs qui l'asservissait à elle. Elena l'ensorcelait, elle lui faisait perdre la tête et arrivait à le mener par le bout du nez. Elle était sa Reine, sa Princesse, sa Maitresse, alors que lui, Damon Salvatore, le vampire, n'était qu'un sujet, un serviteur, impuissant, obéissant simplement à la volonté et aux désirs de Mademoiselle Gilbert. Vaincu, il céda donc au souhait de sa compagne, complètement incapable de lui tenir tête.

«Je te promets que je me reposerai, souria-t-elle, heureuse.

- Tu as intérêt! Bougonna le vampire.

- Je t'aime mon Damon. Merci de me ramener chez nous, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Merci, merci, merci. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.»

Être aux petits soins pour Elena était le mot d'ordre. Dés que la jeune femme eut annoncé à ses proches qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, tout le monde se démena pour lui offrir un accueil digne de ce nom. Ian partit avec Bonnie et Jeremy acheter un gros gâteau au chocolat et un énorme et magnifique bouquet de fleurs, alors que Judith et Alaric se rendirent d'un pas pressé chez la jeune femme pour nettoyer activement le sang incrusté dans le sol, afin que lorsque celle-ci rentre, elle n'ait pas cette vision d'horreur sous les yeux. Ensuite, Tante Judith, qui se sentait très impliquée dans le bien-être de sa seule et unique nièce, décida de préparer des plats, histoire d'absoudre Damon de cette corvée et de le rendre entièrement disponible pour Elena. Judith cuisina donc plusieurs repas, on aurait dit qu'elle cuisinait pour un régiment. Il y avait une salade verte au chèvre chaud, une autre de crudités, un plat de charcuterie, un plat d'hachis parmentier, des hamburgers maison, un risotto aux trois légumes, des tacos, une paëlla, un couscous, des beignets de crevettes et des acras de morue. Rien que ça! Et pire, c'est que la tante d'Elena continuait son ouvrage, sous le regard alarmé d'Alaric qui finit par intervenir en soulignant qu'il y avait suffisamment à manger.

Judith s'arrêta net. Elle observait la table de la cuisine, celle-là même où elle avait entreposé tout ses mets qui paraissaient délicieux. La femme regardait le fruit de son labeur et constatait qu'elle s'était laissée emporter. Elle avait tellement voulu rendre service qu'elle avait cuisiné machinalement, tel un robot. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de compter les plats ou de prêter attention aux quantité de chacun d'entre eux, mais après observation, elle constata qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir toute la maison pendant une bonne semaine, facilement. Maintenant, Judith n'espérait qu'une chose: que tout le monde aime ce qu'elle avait cuisiné. Particulièrement Ian. Parfois les enfants en bas âges se montraient difficiles quand il s'agissait de leurs repas. Cependant, comme le confirma Alaric, Ian n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Et il était un fin gourmet, il n'y aurait aucun souci à ce niveau là: l'enfant allait tout bonnement se régaler.

Les paupières alourdies par la fatigue, Ian regardait la neige tomber dehors en se laissant bercer par la voiture. Sa tata Bonnie conduisait, et son tonton Jeremy n'arrêtait pas de parler. Mais le petit-garçon était bien trop fatigué pour faire la conversation, il regardait juste la neige tomber, en sentant ses petits yeux se fermer machinalement. Il avait beau lutté, il n'arrivait pas à rester éveillé. Même en y mettant toute sa volonté de fer, même en pensant à sa Maman dont il désirait s'occuper, Ian n'arrivait pas à lutter contre son besoin de sommeil. Il se sentait tellement faible. Le bébé avait bien évidemment conscience qu'il était le seul responsable de son état, c'était lui qui était resté silencieux et qui n'avait pas réclamé de sang; il ne pouvait de ce fait blâmer personne. Cependant, le bébé se sentait vraiment mal. Le petit-garçon souffrait d'une insoutenable migraine, sans oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui tiraillait le ventre. De plus, sa vision, d'ordinaire plus qu'excellente dût à sa condition de vampire, se flouait. Tout tournait autour de lui, Ian ne pouvait plus rien percevoir d'autre que la lumière du jour. Les flocons de neiges, pourtant énormes, lui étaient désormais invisibles. Quant aux sièges de la voiture, Ian ne voyait que de légers points noirs difformes. Les sons aussi lui paraissaient lointains, insignifiants, faibles. D'ordinaire, l'enfant percevait, de manière claire et distincte, le moindre bruit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Or, là, il ne discernait pratiquement rien. Les bruits lointains lui étaient devenus imperceptibles, quant aux bruits proches, ils lui paraissaient plus que faibles. La musique qui retentissait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, lui parvenait à faible volume. C'était comme si elle ne résonnait pas dans le véhicule mais à quelques kilomètres de là. Quant aux battements de cœurs que l'enfant avait toujours discerné avec force et puissance, Ian n'entendait rien. L'obscurité envahissait l'enfant sans qu'il soit capable de lutter contre. Peu à peu, tout s'éteignait. Les moindres sens du bébé, d'habitude aguerris, s'éteignaient, sans que Ian ne puisse les contrôler. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, le noir l'envahissait. Son ouïe faiblissait jusqu'à ce que plus aucun bruit ne lui parvienne. Et toutes les forces de l'enfant disparaissaient en même temps que ses sens. Son corps même le lâchait et Ian ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Il était impuissant, paralysé par sa propre personne.

Damon Salvatore ressassait inlassablement tout le mal qu'avait fait Stefan à sa famille. Il avait commencé par essayer de séparer Elena et Ian en effrayant le bébé, ensuite, il avait essayé d'embrasser Elena de force, puis il l'avait agressé. À deux reprises, et la seconde fois, la jeune femme avait terminé à l'hôpital. Le vampire résumait tous ces faits en boucle, et plus il se répétait tout ce que son frère avait fait, plus la colère augmentait pour se transformer en rage. Damon était enragé, comme fou. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son frère ait pu faire du mal à Elena et Ian. Cette fois-ci, Stefan était allé beaucoup trop loin et il allait payer pour le mal qu'il avait fait. Damon se promettait de faire payer à son cadet ses méfaits. Le ténébreux Salvatore songeait à torturer Stefan, le démembre, puis le tuer. Tout ça, dans les pires souffrances.

«J'ai signé tout les papiers, on peut y aller, déclara Elena en venant rejoindre son fiancé. Vivement qu'on soit marié, comme ça, la prochaine fois, l'administratif, tu pourras t'en charger!

- Chérie, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! Clarifia le vampire en colère. Tu ne reviendras jamais ce genre d'endroit, Stefan ne te ferras plus jamais de mal, je vais y veiller personnellement!»

Elena observait Damon. Droit dans les yeux. Elle sentait qu'il allait mal. La jeune femme connaissait son compagnon par cœur, elle savait qu'il était fou de rage contre Stefan et elle sentait qu'il allait, tôt ou tard, faire quelque chose qui le ferrait souffrir et qui le changerait. Elena avait beau haïr Stefan, il restait le frère de Damon; la brunette savait que, quelque part, son compagnon tenait encore à son frère. Elle se souvenait que peu de temps après le départ de Stefan, Damon, complètement ivre et accablé par les agissements de son frère, lui avait confié certaines anecdotes. Des anecdotes concernant son enfance. Il lui avait raconté que petits, lorsqu'un orage s'abattait sur Mystic Falls, Stefan paniquait. Pour le consoler et honorer une promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère sur son lit de mort, Damon restait avec lui, quitte à dormir avec si l'orage avait lieu la nuit. Alors, malgré toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le cadet des Salvatore, Elena ne souhaitait pas que Damon faillisse à la promesse faite à sa mère. Son compagnon parlait peu de son passé, encore moins de l'époque où il était humain, mais le peu de fois où il avait abordé ses parents, Elena avait senti qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour sa mère et qu'il l'adorait. Damon ne pouvait pas tuer Stefan. S'il le faisait, une partie de lui disparaitrait. Il deviendrait différent, plus sombre, plus distant, et les enfants et elle en souffriraient. La jeune femme devait donc trouver le moyen de calmer son compagnon et de le faire changer d'avis.

«Premièrement, je serai obligée de revenir dans un établissement hospitalier. Dans neuf mois précisément, dans un service qui s'appelle la maternité! Dit-elle sur un ton léger.

- Oh, souffla Damon. Bien sur, oui.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle en marquant une pause. Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Je sais, murmura le ténébreux Salvatore. Je t'aime aussi.

- Ian aussi t'aime. Et le bébé aussi t'aimera. On a une famille, un enfant qui dépend de nous, un autre prochainement.

- Je sais. Je suis ok à propos de ça, déclara le vampire.

- Je sais. Je sais que tu gères bien ton rôle de père et l'arrivée prochaine du bébé. Mais Damon, je m'inquiète pour toi! Avoua la jeune femme. À propos de ce qui s'est passé avec Stefan. Da…

- Je gère, la coupa-t-il brutalement.

- Je vois bien que non. Damon, je suis ta femme. Enfin bientôt je serai ta femme, tu dois me parler, l'encouragea Elena avec tendresse. Je peux tout entendre. Tu dois tout me dire. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises.

- Elena, ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Clarifia le vampire avec froideur.

- Damon! Le gronda-t-elle. Bien sur que si. On est ensemble, on est une famille: ce sont mes affaires!

- Je vais le torturer, le démembrer, le tuer, assura Damon la voix dénuée d'émotion. Contente?

- Tu ne vas pas le faire! Le contredit-elle.

- SI!

- NON DAMON!

- SI ELENA!

- J'AI DIT NON! Gronda Elena. Je le déteste, Ian le déteste et tu le détestes. MAIS, il s'agit de ton frère. Quelque part, tu l'aimes encore. Et c'est normal. Si tu le tuais, tu t'en voudrais. Une partie de toi partirait avec lui, et les enfants et moi on te perdrait. Tu deviendrais une personne différente, et je refuse cela. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, on va rentrer chez nous et je veux que, lorsque que tu te sentiras sur le point de franchir cette ligne, tu viennes me parler. Promets le moi! Promets moi que tu ne ferras rien à l'encontre de ton frère et que tu te confieras à moi. Promets le moi parce que tu m'aimes et que tu aimes Ian et le bébé!

- Promit, soupira le vampire, agacé de l'emprise qu'avait sa femme. Promit Elena.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit le vampire.

- On rentre à la maison maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ian me manque déjà, je suis impatiente de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Oui à moi aussi il me manque, renchérit Damon. On rentre.»

Un vampire, lorsqu'il n'était pas nourrit, s'affaiblissait avant de se momifier. Un humain meurt, puis, se décompose. Ian Salvatore, mi-humain, mi-vampire, fonctionnait à mi chemin entre les deux. Non nourrit, le petit-garçon voyait son cœur se stopper, physiologiquement il avait tout d'un cadavre mais n'était pas mort. Et contrairement à un vampire pure sang, il ne se momifiait pas. L'enfant avait plus l'apparence d'un mort, il avait tout d'un mort, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir, sa nature semi vampire le protégeait de la mort. Il avait simplement besoin de sang. D'énormément de sang! Il s'était affamé au point de devenir ce cadavre auquel il ressemblait. D'apparence, Ian semblait dormir, mais lorsque sa tante le toucha afin de le sortir de son siège auto, elle constata à quel point l'enfant était mal à point. Bonnie intima de suite à Jeremy l'ordre d'aller chercher des pochettes de sang, énormément de pochettes de sang, avant d'installer le bébé, en état cadavérique, parterre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider si ce n'est lui donner du sang.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que croyez-vous que Katherine mijote? Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Elena de quitter l'hôpital? De Judith qui cuisine pour un régiment? De l'état de Ian? D'Elena qui réussit à calmer son Damon? Des pronostiques sur la suite?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Passez un bon dimanche.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Vous avez vous le 4x15. J'ai pleuré devant le 4x14 mais encore plus devant le 4x15. Les personnages, tout était émouvant dans cet épisode. Et je suis obligée de souligner la belle performance de Nina Dobrev. Ce qu'a demandé Damon à Elena, je trouve que c'est plutôt bien, elle ne souffre plus. Mais la fin avec la maison des Gilbert, quoi! J'évite de trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas spoiler. Sinon celles et ceux qui ont vu l'épisode qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	43. Chapitre 42

**Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, je le ferrai au prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 42**_

Quand il vit son neveu dans cet état cadavérique, le visage pâle et livide, comme s'il était sans vie, Jeremy blêmit immédiatement. Ian n'était pas mort, le jeune homme le savait, cependant, voir l'enfant ainsi le rendait malade. C'était tout simplement la vision la plus horrible qui lui avait été donné de voir de toute son existence. De plus, face à ce tableau d'horreur, il fut envahit par la culpabilité. Jeremy songea qu'il aurait dut être plus attentif à Ian, qu'il aurait dut se rendre compte que le bébé avait besoin de sang. Il aurait dut faire plus attention à Ian! Le petit avait beau être très intelligent et débrouillard, il n'était qu'un bébé. Le bébé d'Elena. Jeremy s'en voulait horriblement! Comment, après ça, sa sœur pourrait de nouveau lui faire confiance? Elena ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et si Ian avait du mal en se remettre de cet _"accident"_ comme disait Bonnie? Comment pourrait-il se pardonner si le petit-garçon souffrait pendant des jours à cause de sa négligence? Il était sensé prendre soin de son neveu, et au lieu de ça, l'enfant était allongé à terre, inanimé à cause de malnutrition!

«Jeremy, file chercher du sang! Le pressa activement Bonnie. Dépêche toi Jer! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant. Ça va aller Ian, ton tonton Jeremy et moi on s'occupe de toi. Ça va aller.»

La bonne humeur revint à grande vitesse entre Damon et Elena. Tout les deux rigolèrent et plaisantèrent de tout. Le vampire se détendit grâce à la jeune femme. Celle-ci, bien qu'un peu fatiguée, savait divertir son Damon en toutes circonstances. Elena était magique, comme le disait souvent le ténébreux Salvatore. Avec elle, tous les maux de la terre disparaissaient comme par enchantement. Sa rage qui l'animait quelques minutes auparavant, s'envola à l'instant où Elena lui déroba un éclat de rire. Damon ne pensait même plus à son frère ou au mal que Stefan avait pu faire. Tout ce à quoi il songeait fut le bonheur qu'il partageait avec sa femme et à quel point cette dernière était merveilleuse. Parfaite.

«E.T rentrer maison, rigola la jeune femme en désignant au loin sa maison.

- Tu as fumé un truc? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Damon en la voyant faire l'idiote.

- Je cite, enfin j'adapte _E.T_, l'extraterrestre. Tu sais, le film de Spielberg, répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse. Tu ne l'as jamais regardé?

- Je ne suis pas complètement débile, je te remercie, je connaissais _E.T_ bien avant toi! Bougonna le vampire.

- Oh mon amour, je sais! Rigola Elena. Monsieur Salvatore voudrait-il que l'on flatte son égo déjà surdimensionné?

- Ne te moque pas!

- Oh mon cœur, tu es le plus beau et le plus intelligent, jamais je n'oserai! Railla malicieusement Elena.

- Tu as picolé ou quoi? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas les compliments, loin de là, mais tu agis comme l'Elena bourrée, je m'inquiète.

- Damon ne te moque pas, je suis parfaitement sobre!

- Alors c'est la morphine! Répliqua le vampire.

- Les médecins ne m'ont pas mit sous morphine ni sous dérivé de morphine mon amour! Désolée Damon, je ne délire pas!

- Alors tu es complètement folle! Se moqua le vampire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Bouda-t-elle.

- Oh mon cœur, tu es la plus belle et la plus intelligente, jamais je n'oserai! Répliqua sournoisement Damon.

- Idiot! Rigola aux éclats la jeune femme. Tu es content, je pleure maintenant! Dit-elle en essuyant des larmes, coulées à cause des éclats de rires provoqués par le vampire.

- Hey, je n'ai rien fait! Se défendit Damon.

- Tu ne fais jamais rien! Répliqua Elena.

- Pardon? S'offusqua le vampire. Moi, je ne fais jamais rien? Je suis vexé maintenant! Tu m'as blessé dans ma vanité!»

Tous les deux continuèrent leur conversation accompagnée de rires et de dérisions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux. En entrant sur leur propriété, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut tout le monde réunis en masse près de la voiture louée par Bonnie, Jeremy et Alaric. Puis, après être sortis de la voiture pour voir de plus près ce qui se passait, ils découvrirent leur bébé, allongé à terre, comme mort. À cette vue, Elena hurla et se précipita auprès de son fils. Malgré l'horreur et la peur, la jeune femme souleva la tête de son petit-garçon, lui murmura d'une voix chancelante des mots apaisants, puis, s'ouvrit le bras à l'aide d'un caillou trouvé près de son fils et le nourrit. Quant à Damon, lorsqu'il vit son fils gisant ainsi à terre, il fut tétanisé. Le vampire se figea sur place, incapable de réagir. Son fils, la chair de sa chair, son petit-garçon adoré ressemblait à un cadavre. Pour lui s'en était trop, il n'arrivait pas à supporter de voir son bébé ainsi. C'était horrible. Et il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Depuis l'agression, il avait été obnubilé par Elena, incapable de faire attention au bien-être de son petit gars. Tout ça, il en était l'entier responsable! Il s'en voulait. Le vampire était en colère contre lui-même, et comme à son habitude, il perdit le contrôle de ses émotions. Après le mur de l'hôpital qu'il avait détérioré il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, cette fois-ci ce fut sa voiture qui trinqua: Damon enfonça la porte côté passager et brisa l'avant du véhicule. Puis, la réalité le rattrapa avec les cris d'Elena qu'il vit nourrissant vainement Ian.

Le poignet d'Elena se trouvait dans la bouche ouverte du bébé, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Le sang coulait dans gorge de l'enfant, mais son état stagnait, il restait cadavérique. La jeune-femme suppliait son petit garçon d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger, de sortir ses crocs, de faire quelque chose pour lui donner un signe de vie, en vain. Le bébé ne bougeait pas et ses crocs ne sortaient pas pour aller se planter dans la chair de sa mère. Ian restait dangereusement inanimé. Mort. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le peu de sang-froid qu'il restait à Elena disparaissait. Ses nerfs la finirent par la lâcher sans ménagement. Sans plus rien contrôler, elle se mit à hurler. Ses cris furent déchirants, ils transpercèrent le cœur de chacun de ses proches présents autour du bébé. C'était comme si on l'égorgeait, comme si on lui on lui arrachait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait perdre son petit-garçon, ça lui était inadmissible. C'était son bébé, si on le lui enlevait, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle en mourrait. Elle le disait elle-même. La jeune femme suppliait qu'on ne lui enlève pas son fils disant que sans lui elle ne pourrait plus vivre. C'était Ian allongé à terre, quasi sans vie. C'était son petit-garçon. Pour tout parent, voir son enfant dans un tel état était inconcevable, horrible et insupportable. La détresse d'Elena était tout a fait concevable et déchirante. Sa douleur, ses cris, ses larmes, transpercèrent le cœur de chacune des personnes présentes.

Se ressaisissant, Damon se précipita à vitesse surhumaine auprès de son fils et d'Elena. Il commença par retirer le poignet de sa femme de la bouche de leur bébé et le remplaça par le sien, tout en rassurant Elena alors que lui-même ignorait si leur fils irait bien. Jamais Ian n'avait été dans un tel état, Damon ne pouvait donc pas savoir si tout irait bien pour son bambin. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Et s'il commençait à devenir pessimiste, il allait devenir fou. Il refusait de songer au pire, mais il n'arrivait pas à éloigner les probabilités que son fils ne revienne pas à lui.

«Il a bougé! S'écria Elena quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Damon il a bougé! Il bouge!

- Ça va aller maintenant, murmura le vampire, sourire aux lèvres, larmes à l'œil. Tout ira bien Elena. Il ira bien, il lui faut juste du sang. Félicitation Ian, tu es aussi téméraire que ta mère, dit-il tendrement à son fils.»

Jeremy revint à cet instant. Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur avec un air coupable perçu par la brunette qui lui adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de porter de nouveau son regard vers son fils et Damon. Le bébé était entrain d'ouvrir ses beaux petits yeux bleus adorés par sa maman, tandis que le vampire continuait de nourrir l'enfant, sans se soucier de lui et du fait que plus il nourrissait Ian, plus il s'affaiblissait. Contrairement à Elena. La jeune femme passait son temps à prendre soin de ses deux amours, rien ne lui échappait, ou très rarement; elle remarqua de suite que le vampire commençait à se sentir mal. Elle fit donc signe à Jeremy de venir lui donner les pochettes de sang qu'il tenait dans les mains. La brunette força son compagnon à en prendre un et prit le relai en nourrissant son bébé, lui donnant pochette sur pochette.

Caroline et Tyler se disputaient, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se perdre. Tout s'était bien passé tant qu'ils étaient sur l'autoroute, mais dés qu'ils l'eurent quitté, les ennuis commencèrent. Le GPS de la voiture de location était programmé en français, Caroline n'y comprenait rien et refusait que Tyler y touche étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il avait eut ce genre d'appareil en main, il l'avait déprogrammé, le rendant inutilisable. Tous les deux eurent donc du mal à trouver la ville de résidence de leurs amis, et lorsqu'ils furent sur place, le GPS signalait que l'adresse d'Elena et Damon était incorrecte rendant la vampiresse furibonde.

«Espèce de sale machin bidule de merde, je ne me suis pas plantée dans l'adresse, c'est toi qui est complètement débile! Hurla Caroline, énervée. GPS incapable et débile!

- C'est peut-être privé, souligna Tyler qui lisait le mode d'emploi de l'appareil sur son smartphone.

- Quoi privé? De quoi tu parles?

- L'impasse où ils habitent! Répondit calmement le loup-garou face à l'agressivité de sa compagne. Il est noté que le GPS ne reconnaît pas les chemins privés. Et ici il y en a un paquet!

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant? S'écria le vampiresse, survoltée.

- Parce que figure toi que je viens de m'en apercevoir que maintenant Caro!

- Bon on fait quoi?

- On appelle Elena? Hasarda Tyler.

- Mais non, à cette heure là, elle doit être occupée avec Ian, tu sais que le petit ne tient pas en place! Non on va se débrouiller!

- Caro, ni toi, ni moi ne parlons un mot de français! Souligna simplement Tyler.

- Damon a la plus grosse baraque du coin, on va la trouver. Regarde, il y en a des grandes en haut, il faut s'avancer pour voir laquelle est la plus grande!

- Et on commence par où? À droite ou à gauche? Soupira-t-il en voyant le nombre de maison qu'il y avait.

- À droite! Décréta Caroline avec enthousiasme. Let's go!»

Finalement, grâce à leurs sens respectifs, Caroline et Tyler trouvèrent vite la maison des Salvatore. Il faut dire que les hurlements d'Elena les y aidèrent. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent stupéfaits par ce qu'ils découvrirent. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à découvrir Ian si mal en point. Le bébé avait les yeux ouverts mais on pouvait très clairement observer qu'il luttait pour ne pas les fermer. Elena – qui avait l'épaule droite en attelle - elle, nourrissait son bébé de pochettes de sang et forçait Damon à se nourrir aussi. Caroline en déduisit que le vampire avait du donné énormément de sang au bébé. En revanche, elle ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé et n'osa pas poser de questions. Pour la première fois, Caroline Forbes se retrouva sans voix! Elle regarda juste ce qui se passait, horrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal à Ian. L'enfant était tellement adorable, gentil et innocent, qui lui était inconsolable que quelqu'un puisse avoir la cruauté d'esprit de le blesser.

Stefan s'était éloigné de Katherine. Il l'aimait et se fichait complètement que se soit elle qui porte la culotte comme on dit. En revanche, il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec la nouvelle idée de la vampiresse. Bien évidemment, il avait essayé de la faire changer d'avis sur le sujet, mais sa créatrice était une véritable tête brûlée, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Et cette fois, Stefan ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle voulait hypnotiser un humain pour enlevé Ian dans la nuit afin qu'il puisse aller sauver son neveu et remonter dans l'estime de Damon. C'était de la pure folie! Oui, le jeune homme voulait que son frère lui pardonne, mais pas grâce à des mensonges et des manipulations. En plus, Stefan trouvait ignoble de kidnapper un enfant! Encore plus Ian! Sans oublier que le petit était bien capable de se rebeller contre son agresseur, il pourrait très bien, sous l'emprise de la peur, tuer son ravisseur. Stefan savait trop bien ce que le poids de la culpabilité engendrée par un assassinat représentait, il ne désirait nullement que son neveu ait à vivre avec ça. Au fond, le vampire l'aimait bien son neveu. Il avait fallut qu'il commette les pires actes et devienne fou pour s'en rendre compte.

Le calme était enfin revenu chez les Salvatore. Judith venait de partir, elle devait accompagner Agnès à la gare et passer à la mairie. Damon et Alaric buvaient un verre à la cuisine. Ian, qui allait bien mieux, avait entrainé Jeremy et Tyler au grenier pour lui faire des dessins sur les murs de sa salle de jeux et tous les trois semblaient bien s'amuser à en juger par les rires qui retentissaient dans toute la maison. Quant à Elena, Bonnie lui testait des médecines alternatives pour l'aider à gérer les douleurs, à guérir et à reprendre de l'énergie tout en papotant. Enfin plutôt en écoutant Caroline babiller. La vampiresse leur récitait un véritable monologue tout en posant un nombre incroyable de questions qu'il leur fallait retenir afin de pouvoir y répondre dés que _"Barbie"_ leur donnerait la parole. Caroline voulait absolument tout savoir de la nouvelle vie d'Elena. Elle voulait savoir comment la cohabitation se passait et si la jeune femme était heureuse. Et Elena souriait, elle allait se marier, les questions de Caroline n'avaient pas vraiment de légitimité. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse! Elle avait tout pour l'être. Un mari génial, un garçon formidable et un bébé en route. Mais Elena préférait avoir à répondre à ce genre de questions qui sonnait dans son esprit comme de la rhétorique plutôt que de répondre aux autres questions de son amie, questions qui lui faisait ressasser de mauvais souvenir. Caroline voulait pourquoi Elena avait une épaule en attelle et ce qui avait bien pu mettre Ian dans l'état cadavérique dans lequel elle l'avait découvert. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut ses explications, Caroline commença à cancaner pour rien dire, et aborda avec sa légendaire délicatesse le sujet de la grossesse d'Elena:

«Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester calme face à ta grossesse. Moi si j'étais à ta place – et pas vampire, ça va de soit! – je serais complètement paniquée, s'écria Caroline. Avec tes origines Petrova…

- Quoi? Caroline je me fiche de mes ori…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais! Enchaina la vampiresse sans prêter attention à ce qu'Elena avait à dire. C'est vrai, imagine que le bébé soit une fille et qu'elle soit un double Petrova. Ça peut arriver!

- Caroline! La gronda Bonnie.

- Caroline, garçon ou fille, double Petrova ou pas, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est que mon bébé aille bien! Clarifia Elena, en colère face aux commentaires de son amie. La probabilité que je mette au monde un double Petrova est quasi nulle, et si jamais c'est le cas, je n'ai pas peur. Damon et moi on saura gérer! Maintenant si tu es venue chez moi pour faire ce genre de commentaires débiles, tu peux rentrer à Mystic Falls! La congédia-t-elle sans ménagement.»

Puis, la jeune femme quitta son salon et monta au grenier rejoindre son petit-garçon. Celui-ci était plein de peinture et utilisait sa vitesse surhumaine pour peindre Jeremy, incapable de se défendre face au petit vampire. Quant à Tyler, il semblait avoir un peu de répit puisqu'à priori Ian en avait terminé avec lui. En les voyant tous les trois couverts plusieurs nuances toutes différentes les unes des autres, Elena ne put se contenir et explosa de rire. Elle se demandait bien lequel des trois avait pu avoir cette drôle d'idée. Ian en était parfaitement capable, tout comme Jeremy. Son fils était une fripouille née et son frère un grand enfant; tous les deux formaient un duo capable des pires bêtises.

Lorsqu'il aperçu sa Maman, Ian fronça les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches, furibond. Il savait qu'elle devait se reposer et venir sur son chantier était tout sauf reposant. Ian était mécontent et le fit comprendre à sa mère; il l'avait grondé comme si elle était une enfant insouciante. Elena devrait disputer son fils, mais le comportement de son petit ange la touchait. Elle ne put que rigoler face au côté surprotecteur de son bambin. C'était tellement digne de Damon, tellement adorable. Oh elle adorait son petit bout, il était trop chou.

"_Je t'aime mon petit bébé"_, murmura tendrement Elena en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Le bébé enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère et lui répondit par un tendre _"moi aussi"_ avant de lui conseiller d'aller se reposer. Enfin ça sonnait comme une recommandation, mais en fait Ian ne laissait pas le choix à sa Maman. Sans prévenir il l'a prit par main pour dans sa chambre. Le petit-garçon mit sa mère sous la couette, alluma la télévision, déposa l'Ipad et le MacBook aux pieds du lit puis eut la présence d'esprit d'ôter ses vêtements sales avant de s'installer auprès de sa Maman.

«Bon et maintenant on fait quoi? Bougonna Elena, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être coincée dans son lit.

- Bah t'as la télé, l'iPad à Papa, ton ordinateur. Et t'as moi! Répondit fièrement le petit.

- Oh je t'ai toi, oui! Rigola la jeune femme en serrant son fils contre elle. Et tu vas me servir de cobaye! Décréta-t-elle en ouvrant son ordinateur.»

Même s'il était occupé avec son compagnon de beuverie à discuter de la vie autour d'un verre de Whisky, Damon gardait une oreille sur Elena et Ian. Ainsi, il entendit son fils forcer Elena à aller au lit. Il imaginait déjà la scène. Deux têtes de mules se faisant face, il devait voir ça. Il connaissait que trop bien sa compagne pour savoir qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rester alitée. Et il connaissait son fils, Ian ne laisserait pas sa mère sortir du lit ne serait-ce que pour aller aux toilettes. Il devait voir ça. Ainsi, le vampire se leva d'un bond, disant à Ric qu'il avait mieux à faire, puis alla rejoindre sa petite famille. Et le vampire découvrit une adorable scène: Ian dans les bras de sa Maman qui lui lisait une histoire. Mais pas n'importe laquelle une histoire inédite, une histoire qu'Elena semblait avoir écrite et qui parlait de vampires. Ian était toute ouïe au récit que lui contait sa maman, il l'écoutait passionnément; tous les deux semblaient être enfermés dans leur petite bulle et profiter de ce moment de complicité. L'histoire plaisait à l'enfant et la jeune femme était heureuse de la partager avec son bambin. Damon les observait, souriant. Il adorait les espionner et les voir partager des moments tendres et complices. C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

«C'est déjà fini? Se plaignit Ian. Ze veux la suite moi!

- Je vais l'écrire Ian, patience, lui promit sa Maman.

- Bah vite pace que moi ze veux savoir ce qui va se passer!

- Et patience bonhomme, ta mère n'est pas un robot! Intervenu Damon en allant rejoindre sa famille.

- Papa t'as vu, Maman elle écrit des zistoires! S'exclama le bébé avec fierté.

- Je savais que ta mère adorait écrire. Je croyais juste qu'elle n'écrivait que son journal, mais je savais qu'elle aimait écrire et qu'elle rêve de devenir auteure.

- J'écris pour le plaisir, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être publiée. Ce qui me plait surtout, c'est de pouvoir vivre ce genre de moments avec Ian. Lui écrire et lui raconter des histoires, confia Elena. Ensuite, peut-être que j'essayerai de me faire publier, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'est essentiel ni ma principale motivation.

- Ian tu es le plus chanceux des gosses, ce ne sont pas toutes les mamans qui écrivent des histoires pour leurs enfants! Souligna simplement Damon.

- Bah ma Maman c'est la meilleure, répondit simplement le bébé en câlinant Elena. Et z'adore ses zistoires, z'en veux plein d'autres moi!»

Puis, Ian continua un petit moment à commenter les écrits de sa Maman avant de se tourner vers ses parents, l'air grave. En effet, le bébé voulut savoir pourquoi l'amie de son bourreau ressemblait à sa Maman, mettant ses parents dans l'embarras. Comment aborder les sujets des Originels et des Petrova avec un enfant de deux ans? Il s'agissait de parler de sang, de sacrifice, de violence; c'était exactement tout ce qu'un enfant ne devait pas entendre. Pourtant, Ian désirait obtenir des réponses à ses questions; Damon et Elena savaient qu'ils devaient fournir des explications à leurs fils. Sans ça, Ian ne les lâcherait pas. Quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, le petit se montrait extrêmement têtu, le digne fils de ses parents. Impossible pour le couple de se dérober; Elena et Damon devaient aborder le sujet avec Ian. Restait plus qu'à trouver les bons mots. Et les mots, c'était le domaine d'Elena. Ce fut elle qui trouva comment expliquer les choses à Ian. Elle lui raconta une histoire. La jeune femme était restée le plus franche possible, en édulcorant certains passages tout en romançant l'intégralité de l'histoire.

«Et après que Papa y'est devenu vampire, y'est resté tout seul puis y t'as rencontré, et vous m'avez eut moi!

- Oui, rigola Elena. C'est un sacré raccourci que tu viens de prendre, mais oui, c'est ça.

- Arrête, ça n'a pas été si facile, j'ai du ramer moi pour t'avoir! Se plaignit Damon. Ian, ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ta mère est… chiante! Tout ce que je faisais n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Ensuite, quand j'ai réussi à l'avoir, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous faire le coup du coma!

- Damon! Gronda Elena. Tu sais très bien que le coma…

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa automatiquement le vampire.

- Papa plaisantait, le défendit Ian. Mais c'était pas très drôle, reconnut le petit. Papa dit à Maman que t'es désolé!

- Ian ne me donne pas d'ordre! Exigea Damon.

- PAPA! Gronda le petit. Soit gentil!

- Damon, souria sadiquement Elena.

- Tu en profite toi, constata le vampire en allant embrasser la jeune femme. Je suis désolé princesse. Je t'aime.»

Après une bonne leçon de moral de la part de Bonnie, Caroline réalisa qu'une fois de plus, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et blessé Elena. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, elle avait simplement formulé à voix haute ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de dépasser les limites et qu'elle alla s'excuser auprès d'Elena, peu fière d'elle. Puis, la vampiresse laissa son amie tranquille et décida d'aller embêter Tyler. Elle força le jeune homme à sortir: elle désirait aller faire la fête dans un night-club. Et, en plus d'entrainer Tyler en soirée, elle entraina Bonnie, Jeremy et même Alaric. Personne n'eut le choix, Caroline Forbes était incapable de comprendre le mot _"non"_!

Stefan Salvatore avait élu domicile non loin du chemin sinueux et étroit qui menait à la station. Le vampire s'était perché dans un arbre; de là, un panorama magnifique s'offrait à lui. Le temps s'écoulait, et Stefan regardait les villes voisines, inlassablement. Cet exercice l'apaisait. Il aimait voir une ville, des habitants, vivre tranquillement. Il pourrait passer sa vie entière dans cet arbre, à observer les humains vivre leur vie, simple et merveilleuse. La nuit tombait, mais Stefan restait. Son attention était toujours fixée sur les humains d'une petite ville, une famille précisément. Apparemment, chez eux, tout était harmonieux. Le vampire les enviait. Il aimerait tellement que tout soit ainsi dans la sienne. Il s'imaginait que c'était la sienne. Que la complicité d'antan qu'il existait entre lui et Damon était au beau fixe, que son neveu ne ressentait aucune peur face à lui, qu'au contraire, il avait réussi à être un bon oncle et que Ian l'aimait. L'esprit du vampire se contait des histoires, si bien que Stefan ne s'aperçu que trop tard qu'un accident venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Une voiture avait quitté la route et fait plusieurs tonneaux. Une femme était au volant. Stefan alla lui porter secours. Il voulu lui donner du sang, mais l'inconnue ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité. Elle était agitée, son attention se fixait sur l'arrière de la voiture, là où il y avait un bébé qui pleurait. L'enfant ne parut pas blessé, le choc l'avait seulement effrayé. Stefan essaya de rassurer la jeune femme mais cette dernière, totalement bouleversée, n'entendait rien. Elle suppliait juste l'inconnu de prendre soin de son enfant avant de rendre son dernier souffle devant un vampire peiné, culpabilisant de n'avoir réussi à sauver l'inconnue.

Elena se retrouvait seule. Caroline avait entrainé tous ses invités en boite de nuit, Ian dormait et Damon était parti. Elena savait que c'était à cause d'elle; Damon ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Lorsqu'elle avait grimacé en ressentant un fort tiraillement dans son épaule, la colère de son compagnon réapparut et Damon parti se clamer les nerfs dans un bar. La jeune femme lui avait fait promettre de se contrôler en n'attaquant personne et en n'allant surtout pas régler ses comptes avec Stefan et Katherine. Et Elena avait confiance en Damon: le vampire tenait parole. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tourner dans son lit et de ne pas trouver son sommeil. La jeune femme détestait se retrouver seule dans son lit. Elle avait besoin d'avoir Damon à ses côtés. Elle ne savait plus dormir seule. Alors elle tournait et retournait dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit, semblable à une vitre brisée, la fit sursauter. Puis, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Ian hurler. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle sorte précipitamment de sa chambre en courant vers celle de son fils où quelqu'un – un homme sous hypnose, Elena ne constata presqu'immédiatement – essayait d'enlever Ian. Cependant, le petit Salvatore était difficile à attraper. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut par ce dangereux inconnu, Ian eut vite réagit: ses crocs furent de suite dehors et il abordait une allure dangereuse, prêt à se défendre et défendre sa Maman.

Après avoir offert une bonne recette au bar dans lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, Damon décida de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, un homme sous hypnose l'interpela. Il avait un message pour lui. Un message alarmant de la part de Stefan. Son frère avait l'amabilité de le prévenir que leur créatrice comptait faire enlevé Ian. Sans plus ni deux, le vampire fonça chez lui et découvrit Ian, tout crocs dehors, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son ravisseur tandis qu'Elena essayait vainement de contrôler le petit vampire. Leur fils était totalement enragé; il ne comptait laisser personne l'attaquer ni s'attaquer à sa mère. Elena avait l'impression de voir Damon. Damon qui justement prit le relai de Ian. Le vampire constatait deux choses: la première, l'agresseur était le pauvre humain hypnotisé par Katherine, la seconde était que l'hypnose de la vampiresse sans cœur rendait se pauvre humain obsessionnel. L'homme devait à tout prit enlevé Ian. Damon n'avait pas le choix, même Elena en était consciente. La jeune femme traina son petit bout hors de sa chambre afin que Damon puisse faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Un bébé! Stefan venait de ramener un bébé. Katherine Pierce n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. De tout ce que son amant était capable de faire, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui ramènerait un orphelin. La vampiresse n'avait rien contre les enfants, elle avait brillamment élevé sa fille, mais elle ne souhaitait pas rejouer la maman. Et là c'était pratiquement ce que Stefan lui demandait en ramenant le bébé avec lui. Ils étaient ensemble et son compagnon venait de lui dire qu'il avait promit à la mère de l'enfant d'en prendre soin. À cause de la bonté de Stefan, elle se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du Delena dans ce chapitre? De l'état dans lequel s'est mit Ian? Du petit qui se défend et défend sa mère? De la maladresse de Caroline? Des conneries de Stefan et Katherine? De Stefan qui ramène le bébé avec lui? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	44. Chapitre 43

**Chapitre un peu centré sur Katherine et Stefan. Avec l'arrivé du bébé, c'est un peu normal. Néanmoins, rassurez vous, il y a du Delena. Il y a aussi un flashback sur le passé de Stefan et vous retrouverez Lexi. Elle n'a qu'un petit rôle, mais elle est présente. Dans ce chapitre, il y a aussi un nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition, je dirai juste que ce personnage n'appartient pas au clan des gentils. Je le/la (je ne dis pas si c'est un homme ou une femme) décrirai pire que Katherine et pire que Stefan Ripper. **

**Bon à part ça, je réponds vite à vos commentaires, j'en ai un petit paquet sur le feu! D'ailleurs merci de prendre le temps de les laisser, ça me fait plaisir. **

**Virginie: Ah Ian a causé du soucis! Mais il va bien le petit ange. Heureusement! Katherine est trop retord pour se laisser tuer, je peux te certifier qu'elle ne va pas mourir! Désolée de te décevoir. En tout cas tu as pu voir que Stefan était déterminé à ne pas la laisser mettre en œuvre son plan. Un point pour Stefan. Il était tant. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Oui, Super performance de Zack et Nina dans l'épisode 15, tu as raison de rajouter Zack, il m'a fait pleuré plus d'une fois. Et je suis d'accord avec toi sur le Delena, il y a pas mal de similitudes entre eux. Idem pour le symbolisme à la fin de l'épisode. Mais concernant la bague de Jer, Julie Plec a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à interpréter. Bon pour revenir à ma fic, Stefan et Katherine avec le bébé, on va voir ce qu'ils font faire. Concernant le plan de Katherine, je vais mettre trois petits points, c'est une affaire à suivre. Il y a un super rebondissement. Enfin je n'emploi pas super dans le sens génial, mais surprenant. Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Elena arrive très souvent à calmer Damon, c'est vrai. Mais il a du mal avec tout ce qui se passe. Tu as raison de douter que ça suffise, en ce moment, il se passe pas mal de chose dans leur vie. Et oui, concernant Caroline, tu as raison, il faut la bâillonner. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Caroline reste fidèle à elle, elle parle trop! Kat' et Stef' font devoir faire un choix vis-à-vis du bébé. Et concernant l'enlèvement de Ian, il va y avoir un rebondissement dans l'affaire. Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Lily: J'ignore comment la série va se finir. Ce n'est pas sur qu'elle finisse comme les livres. Surtout que les 3 derniers tomes ne sont pas signés L.J Smith, elle a été virée parce qu'elle voulait que sa saga se termine avec Delena. Elle était Delena. Elle disait que TVD était l'histoire d'Elena tombant amoureuse de Damon. En plus on dit que les dirigeants de la CW sont de la team Delena, et ce sont eux les boss des boss, Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson ne sont que leurs employés. Donc je dirai qu'il y a autant de chance que la série se finisse sur Stelena que sur Delena. De plus, pour en revenir aux livres, dans ceux signés L.J Smith, il y avait pas mal d'indices qui portaient à croire qu'Elena et Damon étaient fait pour être ensemble. Donc comme la série est indépendante des livres, je dirai vraiment que c'est 50/50. Désolée, je ne t'éclaire pas beaucoup. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dray86: Commente quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Stefan n'a pas vraiment tapé Elena, il l'a accidentellement bousculé. Mais ça n'excuse pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Elena. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lou-Anna: Merci pour tes commentaires & ton enthousiasme, je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Le fait que la maison des Gilbert ait brulé fait de la peine, c'est intense. Mais ça signifie qu'Elena va de l'avant, elle tire un trait sur son passé. Elle recommencera probablement un journal, elle aime écrire et elle à besoin de se confier à son journal. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le ferra tant qu'elle n'a plus son humanité. Là on va voir une Elena bad-girl, qui se fiche de tout. Une Elena similaire à Damon au début de la série. Aller je te dis à bientôt. Bises. **

**Awakenza: Damon et Elena font de nouveau avoir un moment "cute" comme tu dis. J'ai remarqué que tu utilisais beaucoup de terme anglais, est-ce que tu es d'un pays anglophone? J'avoue que ça a piqué ma curiosité. Concernant la série, Silas me fiche la trouille, il a des pouvoirs déments. Il manipule tout le monde. La décision de Damon concernant l'humanité d'Elena, j'approuve, on va enfin voir une Elena fun! Sinon merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Justine: Tu aimes les rebondissements, je peux te certifier qu'il y en a dans ce chapitre. Tu vas être agréablement et détestablement surprise. Je n'en dis pas plus! Concernant Ian, il a une super ouïe mais il ne prête pas attention à tout. Heureusement! En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bises & à bientôt. **

**memel: Oui, le bébé est un bon avantage pour Stefan, s'il sait s'en occuper, il prouvera qu'il est redevenu le Stefan d'avant. Et oui, c'est la seule façon pour Katherine d'avoir un enfant, mais la question est veut-elle de nouveau être mère? Craquera-t-elle ou pas? Le bébé qu'attend Elena, je sais si se sera une fille ou un garçon, je sais qu'elle prénom, il/elle aura, mais je ne dis rien. J'ai juste dit que ce prénom sera original et significatif. J'ai rajouté que Ian trouvera des surnoms à son frère ou sa sœur. Maintenant tu as le droit de me faire partager tes spéculations. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 43**_

Ian était hystérique, traumatisé que quelqu'un se soit faufilé chez lui pour l'enlever. Damon, lui, était fou de rage, il voulait tuer la terre entière. Et au milieu, se trouvait Elena. La jeune femme jonglait entre les deux Salvatore. Elle essayait d'apaiser son fils, de le rassurer avec sa tendresse et ses paroles maternelles, tout en tentant de calmer la fureur de son compagnon. Et ce n'était pas chose facile: elle devait lutter contre ses propres émotions, ne pas se montrer fébrile ou éclater en sanglots. Au contraire, elle devait être forte. Prendre énormément sur elle, ne rien laisser transparaitre et porter Damon et Ian, les maintenir debout. Son rôle était celui d'un pilier; sans elle, sans sa force, les deux vampires s'effondraient aussi rapidement qu'un château de carte. Certains pourraient croire que les deux Salvatore lui en demandent trop, mais Elena est forte, elle est parfaitement capable de prendre soin de ses deux amours et de leurs états d'âmes. De plus, elle le désire. Pour elle, c'est naturel de s'occuper de Damon et Ian. Non seulement c'est dans sa nature de prendre soin des autres, mais quand il s'agit de Damon et Ian ça en devient un devoir, un besoin viscéral. Damon est quasi son mari et Ian est son bébé: c'est son rôle de femme et de mère de prendre soin d'eux. Et c'est aussi quelque chose ancré en elle, comme si c'était instinctif, tout à fait normal et logique. Elena ne pouvait pas imaginer agir différemment.

La jeune femme bataillait vraiment. Elle avait énormément de difficultés à apaiser ses deux amours. Damon cassait tous les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'amplifier les larmes de Ian, peu accoutumé aux crises de nerfs de son père. Elena eut beau faire, son bébé ne se clamait pas. Encore moins son compagnon. S'il y avait une chose à ne jamais faire, c'était bien s'en prendre de quelques manières que ce soit, de près ou de loin à Ian. Damon sortait tout son attirail digne d'un chasseur: pieux finement taillés, bombes de verveine, seringues de verveine, arbalète et fléchettes… Bref de quoi faire de la bouillie de vampire. Elena avait beau tenter de le persuader de ne rien faire, de ne surtout pas préparer de plan d'attaque contre Katherine, c'était comme si le vampire avait déconnecté son cerveau et ne captait plus ce qu'on pouvait bien lui dire. Les vampires étaient capables de ne plus rien ressentir, de couper court à leurs émotions, mais là, Damon sembla s'être débarrassée de toute logique. Même lorsqu'il _"débranchait"_ son humanité, le vampire restait logique. Jamais il ne serait allé affronter un vampire âgé de plus de cinq cent ans sans avoir un plan infaillible. Katherine n'aurait pas de mal à avoir l'ascendant sur lui. Elena le souligna mais Damon sembla ne pas s'en soucier, et partit malgré les cries de sa femme et les larmes de son fils.

Katherine était exaspérée. Au lieu de mettre en place son plan pour redorer le blason de Stefan, elle avait passé sa journée à le chercher. Quant elle l'avait retrouvé, il était dans leur location, avec le bébé, lui expliquant qu'il en avait la charge. Et maintenant, le bambin piaillait et tapait sur les nerfs de la vampiresse. L'enfant pleurait et Stefan était incapable de le calmer. _"Ah c'est bien joli de vouloir un bébé, encore faut-il savoir s'en occuper!"_ Songea ironiquement Katherine. Mais, malgré son amertume face à l'arrivée de ce bébé, la vampiresse devait bien reconnaître deux choses. La première, Stefan tenait vraiment à cet enfant, la seconde, même s'il était peu doué et qu'il ignorait encore comment s'occuper d'un bébé, le jeune homme était adorable avec l'enfant dans les bras. Katherine se refusait à ressentir des émotions, mais elle n'y arrivait guère. Le côté protecteur qu'abordait Stefan envers le bambin la touchait, elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments. Elle se sentait vulnérable; elle avait l'impression que si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle s'attendrissait, cette personne puisse prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Elle, Katherine Pierce, manipulatrice et égocentrique, narcissique, se retrouvait à s'humaniser et à se laisser attendrir. Même le bébé la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Certes, quand elle avait vu ce petit bout dans les bras de Stefan, elle n'avait pas été ravie à l'idée de le recueillir, mais, nonobstant les cris de l'enfant, elle s'y attachait bien malgré elle. Les hurlements perçant qui provenaient du bambin, lui déchiraient le cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Oui, ça l'énervait, mais surtout ça l'attristait. Au point que, n'en pouvant plus, Katherine rejoignit Stefan et prit le relai. Elle tenta de calmer l'enfant. Et ce n'était pas chose facile, le bébé devait être âgé de quelques semaines, un petit mois, pas plus. Il était tout jeune, il avait besoin de sa défunte mère. Katherine ne parvenait pas à réussir à ne pas se laisser attendrir ne serait-ce que par l'histoire du jeune orphelin. D'autant plus qu'il était mignon, adorable. Ses pleurs n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté. Comme la plupart des bébés, il avait les yeux bleus. Son teint était clair, et Katherine pourrait en mettre sa main à couper que le petit serait blond ou châtain clair. De plus, il était indéniable qu'il était en parfaite santé: ses joues étaient bien roses, il se portait bien et était plutôt vigoureux. Il avait tout du parfait bébé!

«Stefan, cet enfant a besoin qu'on le change, déclara sérieusement Katherine.

- Oui mais je…

- Tu n'as pas de couches et à cette heure-ci les magasins sont fermés, comprit-elle. Apporte moi deux petites serviettes et des barrettes à cheveux. Des petites Stefan, pas des immenses. Et ma lotion intime, elle est bio, on va dire que ça verra l'affaire pour ce soir. Et dépêche toi!»

Le vampire, bien que surprit du comportement altruiste et affectueux de sa compagne, se plia aux demandes qu'elle venait de lui faire et lui apporta tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé même si elle ne comprenait pas à quoi les barrettes et les deux serviettes allaient bien pouvoir servir. De plus, le vampire posa une question très bête en revenant avec tout l'attirail demandé par Katherine. Il demanda à la jeune femme si le bébé était une fille ou un garçon.

«Je rêve ou…, commença Katherine avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'un petit-garçon. Comment tu as pu ne pas… Je suis désolée mais ça me… C'est la première chose à s'enquérir Stefan! Comment tu as pu ne pas te soucier de ça? C'est tellement important! Demain, enfin étant donné l'heure, dans quelques heures, il va falloir lui acheter des vêtements, tu comptais l'habiller comment? Avec des petites robes roses? Désolée de te l'annoncer mais ça ne lui irait pas du tout! Se moqua Katherine avant de s'adresser au bébé. Tu es un petit mec toi, faut qu'on t'habille comme tel. Sérieusement, Stefan si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais perdu. Comment ne pas avoir vérifié à qui tu as affaire? Ça me dépasse!

- Je sais mais…

- Quoi?

- J'avais peur de… ta réaction quand… je te l'aurai ramené, et je n'ai pas fait attention, s'excusa Stefan.

- Finalement je l'aime bien, déclara Katherine sur un ton qui se voulait détaché. Il est mignon.

- On le garde?

- Stefan, ce n'est pas un chaton ou un joli petit chiot, tu ne devrais même pas penser à poser cette question! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Il est là, même si je ne le voulais pas, je n'allais pas le jeter!»

Katherine nettoya le petit, puis, à l'aide d'une serviette, celle qui était propre et qui n'avait pas servi à essuyer le bébé, et de ses barrettes, elle improvisa une couche. Rien de plus facile pour Katherine Pierce. Elle était la reine de la débrouille, elle était capable, avec une habilité déconcertante, de rebondir sur ses pieds dans toutes les situations possibles inimaginables. Pour elle, fabriquer une couche de fortune ne représentait nullement une difficulté.

«Au fait Stefan, par hasard, tu ne saurais pas comment s'appelle ce petit ange? S'enquit-elle.

- Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de répéter un nom. Nathan. C'est-peut-être Nathan son nom?

- Peut-être? S'offusqua Katherine. Il y avait une autre enfant dans la voiture? Non. Nathan c'est lui! En plus, regarde, il reconnaît son prénom! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le bébé. Stefan a fait fort, parfois il est idiot. Mais ne t'inquiète pas petit cœur, on s'y fait et il est gentil. Même s'il a été très con avec son neveu! Au fait Nathan, je crois que les présentations n'ont pas eut lieu. Je suis Katherine. C'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi. Je suis une garce avec tout le monde, sauf avec les enfants. Tu es un petit chanceux! Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Écoute, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupée d'un bébé, d'ailleurs, pour être franche, je n'étais pas très ravie de ton arrivée. Mais tu es trop mignon, comment ne pas craquer quand on voit ta petite bouille adorable! J'imagine que tu dois être un peu perdu Nathan, tu ne nous connais pas Stefan et moi, mais je te promets qu'on prendra bien soin de toi. On est peut-être des vampires, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de bien nous occuper de toi. Stefan t'aime déjà beaucoup, tu sais? Et c'est un gentil, je t'apprendrai à le manipuler pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux de sa part. Tu devrais voir sa tête, il est complètement flippé. Tu rigolerais bien. Stefan déride toi, le petit te mènera par le bout du nez que je le lui enseigne ou pas! Autant qu'il sache le faire dans les règles de l'art et qu'on s'amuse, n'est-ce pas Nathan? Oh tu es trop mignon petit bout! Oui tu es mignon. Tu es le plus beau des petits garçons. Tu es trop chou. Totalement adorable. Tu es beau, beau, beau mon petit bébé.

- Tu es déjà complètement gaga de lui! Souria Stefan, amusé, charmé et surprit.

- Oh la ferme! Grogna la jeune femme.»

Stefan n'en revenait pas du comportement qu'abordait Katherine envers l'enfant. Elle était tendre, attentionnée, affectueuse. Jamais le vampire n'avait vu sa créatrice ainsi. Elle s'adoucissait. Elle se montrait adorable, protectrice, attentive et aimante envers le bébé et venait de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. S'il avait su qu'un enfant humaniserait Katherine, Stefan lui aurait ramené un bébé plus tôt! Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas tel qu'elle est, il adorait Katherine avec ses petites manigances et ses petits jeux. Mais, il aimait aussi cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de la jeune femme. À chaque fois qu'il pensait que Katherine Pierce ne pourrait plus le surprendre, elle lui prouvait qu'il avait tord. La preuve avec le bébé. Elle y était déjà très attachée – malgré elle – et s'en souciait énormément. Elle venait d'utiliser le système D pour lui improviser une couche, et maintenant, elle pensait au carnet de santé du petit, ses vaccins qui arriveraient plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient et bien évidemment elle listait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour que le bébé se sente bien.

«Oh, et bien sur il faudra qu'on hypnotise un tas de personnes pour qu'officiellement il soit notre fils, parce que sinon on va être accusé de kidnapping et je n'ambitionne pas d'aller faire un tour en prison!

- Dit celle qui voulait kidnapper mon neveu! Railla Stefan.

- Déjà je ne voulais pas le kidnapper, je voulais le faire kidnapper, nuance! Ensuite, je n'ai rien pu mettre en place, j'ai passé tout mon temps à te chercher idiot! Le disputa la vampiresse. Mais bon, je trouverai autre chose, Elena attire le surnaturel comme le miel attire les abeilles. Il suffit d'attendre.

- Tu deviens raisonnable.

- Je suis pragmatique et réaliste! Bougonna Katherine.

- Pour en revenir à Nathan, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital et à la mairie, c'est ça? Vérifia Stefan.

- Ouais. C'est l'administration française!

- J'irai dés la première heure.

- D'abord la mairie, il faut savoir quand il est né. Ne serait-ce que pour lui fêter son anniversaire! Et dis leur qu'il lui fasse un acte de décès sous son ancienne identité, comme ça, personne ne le recherchera, déclara Katherine qui continuait de réfléchir à tout. Ensuite tu fileras à l'hôpital, hypnotise la réceptionniste pour qu'elle nous inscrive sur le registre le jour de sa naissance. Puis ensuite, trouve un pédiatre pour lui faire son nouveau carnet de santé. Et n'oublie pas de vérifier ses antécédents médicaux. S'il en a! Bien sur, trouve un pédiatre qui était de garde le jour de sa naissance. Et ensuite tu t'occupes d'hypnotiser quelques infirmières et une sage femme, elles aussi de garde quand il est né, histoire qu'elles conservent un souvenir de notre présence à l'hôpital.

- Bien sur, tu étais une castratrice peu discrète, qui me hurlait dessus et me promettait de me tuer, répliqua Stefan.

- Comme toutes les femmes qui accouchent, mon cœur! Rigola-t-elle. N'oublie pas de me décrire physiquement. Mieux, montre leur une photo de moi en leur mettant en tête ton petit discours de castratrice qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Et pendant que tu t'amuseras à hypnotiser les gens de l'hôpital et de la mairie, moi, je ferrai du shopping avec le petit ange! Il lui faudra des vêtements, un berceau, une poussette… Mais là dans l'immédiat, il nous faut trouver une pharmacie de garde: bébé Nathan a faim! Tiens, on en profitera aussi pour acheter les produits hygiéniques et son lait!»

Dans la voiture, Stefan conduisait pendant que Katherine – qui tenait le bébé dans les bras, incapable de s'en séparer – listait tout ce qu'il fallait acheter à la pharmacie. Aucune, à proximité de leur lieu de résidence n'était ouverte. Le couple dut faire quarante kilomètres pour en trouver une. Et il était temps, Nathan mourrait de faim et les deux vampires n'auraient pas supporté une minute de plus les pleurs déchirants de l'enfant. De plus, le bébé pleurait tellement, que le pharmacien les regardait avec méfiance. Katherine le fusilla du regard. La manière dont il l'avait observé lui avait fait se sentir une tortionnaire, elle haïssait ça. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle portait son bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras, tout en faisant ses courses avec Stefan, comme le font tous les couples ordinaires. La jeune femme, détestait qu'on la juge ou qu'on pense qu'elle ne sait pas prendre soin d'un enfant. Elle en était parfaitement capable! Heurtée dans sa sensibilité maternelle, Katherine resserrait son étreinte sur l'enfant en abordant une allure protectrice similaire à celui d'une mère tout en ordonnant à Stefan de prendre tel et tel produit avec une assurance hallucinante. Puis, une fois à la caisse, avec une attitude hautaine et froide, la vampiresse hypnotisa le pauvre pharmacien pour qu'il prépare le biberon de Nathan – elle ne voulait pas que le petit attende encore son biberon – avant de repartir en ordonnant au pharmacien d'oublier leur rencontre et d'aller effacer les vidéos de surveillances de l'établissement.

Damon massacrait tout chez son frère. Katherine et Stefan n'étaient peut-être pas _"chez eux" _mais ça ne calmait pas le ténébreux vampire qui voulait leur donner un avertissement. PERSONNE, PERSONNE n'a le droit de s'en prendre à son fils! PERSONNE! Le vampire ignorait combien de temps il était resté chez son frère à tout casser, il n'avait pas fait attention. En tout cas, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, plus calme, les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient et Ian et Elena dormaient encore. Le bébé enlaçait sa mère par la taille, et Elena avait sa main gauche posée sur la tête du petit. Ils étaient totalement adorables. Rien qu'en les voyant, Damon se sentit apaiser. Sa rage se volatilisa, effacée par le bien-être, la tendresse et l'amour qui enveloppaient la pièce. C'était magique. Encore une fois, c'était Elena. Même endormie elle trouvait le moyen de le calmer, de lui apporter une paix intérieure.

«Hey, c'est bon, tu t'es calmé? Murmura la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux. Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises?

- Juste massacré leur location, marmonna Damon. Ian n'a pas été trop difficile à rendormir?

- Un peu. Il voulait son Papa. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu lui as fait peur mais il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour toi Damon. Ne refais jamais ça! Le petit était hystérique. Il a même cru que tu n'allais pas rentrer à la maison! Il répétait que son Papa l'avait abandonné. Tu sais, je crois qu'il… Il à peur… Il ne doit pas se sentir entièrement en sécurité. On doit le sécuriser, lui donner un environnement stable, dans lequel il n'aura plus peur de l'abandon et du rejet.

- Chérie, tu es enceinte et on va se marier! Souligna-t-il simplement.

- Il faut lui laisser du temps et le rassurer. Lui montrer que tout va bien. C'est un bébé Damon et il est ultra sensible. Il faut lui donner du temps pour qu'il se sente pleinement rassuré.

- Je… Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

- Je sais. Tu es un bon père Damon et je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Aller repose toi maintenant, parce qu'une fois que Ian sera réveillé, fini le repos, il va t'accaparer!

- Je t'aime Princesse, déclara le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras. Et je t'aime aussi p'tit bébé, rajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Oh et bien sur Ian, si je l'oublie…

- Il dort. Mais tu as raison, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier, souria Elena en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Ian est… comme toi! Si tu l'oublies, mon mini Damon va te bouder mon Damon.»

Stefan et Katherine décidèrent de ne pas rentrer chez eux. Vu l'heure, ils perdraient plus de temps qu'autre chose, autant qu'ils restent sur place en attendant que la mairie n'ouvre. En attendant, ils profitèrent du calme. Nathan dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Katherine, sous le regard attendrit de Stefan. Le vampire n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Katherine Pierce prenait soin du bébé. Sa Katherine se montrait douce, gentille, attentionnée, protectrice et maternelle, Stefan avait l'impression de rêver. Nathan venait de métamorphoser la vampiresse. Ce bébé était un ange tombé du ciel. C'était comme si le destin leur offrait une énième chance. Celle de pouvoir vivre une vie le plus normalement possible, en s'améliorant et en ayant une famille à eux. Nathan était leur bénédiction. Stefan n'était pas le seul à voir les choses ainsi. Katherine ne le disait pas, mais elle ressentait la même chose. Oui, au début, elle n'avait pas voulu du bébé, mais son beau sourire, sa petite bouille angélique l'avait vite conquise. Le bébé avait réveillé en elle ses sentiments maternels. Pour elle, qu'importe comment Nathan est venu à elle, qu'importe qu'il ait été porté par une autre femme, qu'importe que Stefan ne soit pas son père biologique; elle considérait l'enfant comme le sien. Elle l'aimait déjà autant qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'elle aimait toujours, sa fille. Nathan était comme un trésor qui venait égayer sa vie et celle de Stefan. Ensemble, ils allaient élever ce bébé comme le leur, parce qu'à leurs yeux, c'est le cas. Nathan était leur fils.

«Il est adorable, murmura la jeune femme en contemplant le bébé. Regarde comme il est beau! Et maintenant qu'il a mangé, il dort comme un ange, ce petit trésor.»

Katherine était vraiment plus que charmée par le petit. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Nathan était devenu le principal centre d'intérêt de la vampiresse. Stefan se sentait un peu rejeté. Mais il devait bien avoué qu'il était rassuré: maintenant que Katherine avait le bébé, elle ne pensait plus à ses petites manigances; au moins ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis à cause des coups bas qu'elle aurait pu faire. Et puis, il était heureux. Il aimait Katherine et maintenant Nathan venait d'arriver dans leur vie. Il pouvait enfin dire qu'il avait une vie normale. Il observait sa compagne avec tendresse et songeait à quel point la thèse comme quoi un enfant changeait une femme s'appliquait à Katherine Pierce.

Le regard du vampire dévia de sa compagne et de leur bébé lorsqu'il aperçu une connaissance se balader dans la rue. C'était une femme, dont la chevelure blonde ondulait sur ses épaules. Elle abordait une allure dangereuse; ses habits noirs et ses hauts talons aiguilles ne faisait que renforcer cette démarche. De plus, ceux qui, comme Stefan, la connaissaient, savaient très bien qu'elle était un véritable danger public. Cette femme était un vampire de trois cent ans, totalement instable, sanguinaire et obsessionnelle. Stefan l'avait rencontré en 1888, à Londres. À la grande époque de Jack l'éventreur.

_**Londres, Septembre 1888.**_

_Depuis qu'il était vampire, Stefan voyageait beaucoup. En quittant Mystic Falls avec Lexi, il avait suivit son amie à la Nouvelle Orléans où il avait résidé durant deux années. Puis, il s'était promené un peu partout en Eurasie. Du Japon au Portugal, de la Finlande à L'Italie, Stefan s'était beaucoup promené, vivant une vie de nomade, ne restant jamais longtemps au même endroit. Jusqu'à présent. En Espagne, il avait apprit que Lexi résidait à Londres et son amie lui manquait, il comptait rester un moment près d'elle. De plus, Londres était une ville fascinante, Stefan ravi de la découvrir et d'y résider. _

_Dés qu'il retrouva Lexi, celle-ci l'invita à aller boire un verre dans un bar, histoire de fêter leurs retrouvailles. L'endroit était un lieu à la mode, le tout Londres s'y rendait. Selon Lexi, c'était le lieu incontournable du moment! Et en effet, Stefan croisa beaucoup de personnes respectables: des auteurs, des poètes, des politiciens, de nobles, beaucoup de personnalités se promenaient dans ce lieu charmant. Au milieu d'eux, se fondaient des vampires et des filles de joie. Stefan le remarqua lorsqu'il aperçu son frère en compagnie d'une mystérieuse blonde. Tous les deux semblaient bien s'amuser, entourés des prostituées de la ville. D'ailleurs ils ne se cachaient même pas pour se nourrir de leur sang au milieu de ce lieu qui se voulait respectable. Stefan en avait des hauts le cœur face à l'irrespect et le peu de pudeur dont son frère faisait preuve. Damon n'avait plus d'humanité. Il buvait le sang des prostituées en compagnie de son amie, puis, une fois rassasié, les congédiait brutalement. Son frère ne s'abaisserait jamais à coucher avec une fille de petite vertu. D'ailleurs, il ne les mordait pas, il versait leur sang dans un verre, c'est dire le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour elles. _

"_Je suis désolée, Stefan, je ne savais pas que ce con était là", s'excusa Lexi en apercevant l'ainé des Salvatore. Elle était horriblement gênée, elle ignorait que Damon se baladait à Londres. Encore moins qu'il se trouvait dans le même bar que Stefan et elle. Lexi savait que les deux frères ne se sont plus reparlés depuis leur transformation, elle savait que Stefan en souffrait, elle se sentait vraiment désolée que son ami se retrouve dans le même lieu que son frère. Encore plus lorsque celui-ci trainait avec des vampires peu recommandables, s'amusant à faire couler le sang des filles légères. Dégoutant! Stefan avait peut-être été un boucher, "The Ripper", mais les mœurs plus que légères de Damon répugnaient encore plus Lexi. _

_«Installe toi et fait comme chez toi, l'invita-t-elle à entrer chez elle. Encore désolée pour le bar, je ne savais pas que Damon trainait à Londres. En tout cas, ton frère a de très mauvaises fréquentations! Sa nouvelle conquête…_

_- Damon ne couche pas avec cette blonde, affirma Stefan, sur de lui.»_

_ Ça le jeune Salvatore en était certain. Il connaissait son frère et les goûts de celui-ci, notamment en matière de femme, et pouvait certifier que son ainé ne s'intéressait qu'aux brunes. Damon se servait justes des blondes pour se satisfaire, en aucun cas il ne sortait avec. Jamais il n'aurait passé la soirée avec une blonde, qu'importe que la blonde soit vampire ou non. Si la vampiresse avait été la nouvelle conquête de son frère, celui-ci l'aurait directement emmené dans son lit et l'aurait viré le lendemain matin, ou avant, en lui disant une phrase clichée du genre "On s'est bien amusé mais maintenant il est temps que tu passes à autre chose". Mais en aucun cas il ne sortirait avec une blonde. Damon était un homme à brunes, c'était les brunes qui avaient le pouvoir de conquérir le cœur de son frère. La blonde ne devait-être qu'une amie que s'était fait son frère. _

"_Tu connais cette blonde? Tu as dit qu'elle était une mauvaise fréquentation, tu la connais?", s'inquiéta sincèrement Stefan, alors que Lexi inspirait un grand coup avant lui de confier ce qu'elle savait sur cette inquiétante blonde répondant au nom d'Alice Peterson. Il s'agissait d'une vampiresse à la réputation plus que sulfureuse, bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de cent cinquante ans. Ceux qui la connaissent et qui ont eu la chance de lui survivre en ont témoigné. Tous ont dit d'elle qu'elle était cinglée, névrosée, paranoïaque, et que tout ce qu'elle faisait était irrationnelle. On disait aussi qu'elle se compotait de manière complètement obsessionnelle dans ses relations avec les autres, surtout avec les hommes. Une vraie folle décrite comme sanguinaire, dénuée de toute humanité et de toute raison. On racontait, qu'en 1834, elle s'est passionnément éprise d'un jeune paysan, amoureux d'une autre. Elle le voulait à tout prix, mais elle n'a jamais voulu l'hypnotiser parce qu'elle désirait que leur amour soit vrai. Mais lui ne l'aimait nullement et le lui avait fait clairement comprendre. Ce ne serait jamais elle, mais toujours cette fameuse paysanne. Folle de rage, Alice s'en est prise à cette pauvre innocente. Elle l'a torturé psychologiquement en saignant dans les pires douleurs tous ses proches. Puis, elle a enchainé par les pires tortures physiques avant de démembrer sa pauvre victime et d'exposer son œuvre sur la place du village, là où tous les habitants se réunissaient. Elle pensait que son acte était un geste d'amour qui pousserait le jeune paysan à lui tomber dans les bras. Au lieu de ça, prit d'une immense culpabilité d'avoir causé la mort de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, le jeune homme s'est donné la mort. _

_«Damon ne peut pas rester avec cette fille! Déclara Stefan._

_- Va lui dire! _

_- Et toi, comment tu l'as connaît?_

_- Il y a une tueur en série en ville. Un certain Jack l'éventreur. Il tue les prostituées. Il les éventre. D'ou son nom! Certains vampires pensent qu'il s'agit d'un humain, comme tout Londres. Pour les uns, il s'agit d'un médecin, pour d'autres, il s'agit d'un membre de la famille royale. Tout le monde y va de ses spéculations. Les gens deviennent fous! La plupart pensent qu'il s'agit d'un humain. Mais quelques vampires ne sont pas d'accord. Je discutais avec l'un d'eux, au bar. Il m'a désigné cette Alice en me racontant son histoire et en disant que c'était elle le fameux serial killer. _

_- Damon ne peut pas rester avec cette fille! Répéta Stefan horrifié.»_

Aujourd'hui encore, Stefan ignorait qui était Jack l'éventreur. Comme Lexi à l'époque, toutes ses suspicions allaient vers Alice. Même Damon avait fini par réaliser à quel point son amie était dérangée et avait prit la poudre d'escampette. Un soir, Stefan a vu son frère débarqué comme un fou chez Lexi et pour la première fois, Damon lui avait adressé la parole. Il lui avait dit, sur un ton sans appel qu'ils partaient, qu'ils quittaient Londres immédiatement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas protesté, il avait suivit son ainé qu'il sentait plus que nerveux. Jamais Damon ne s'était expliqué sur ce départ précipité, jamais il n'avait reparlé d'Alice. Lui seul devait avoir les réponses concernant la théorie des créatures de la nuit sur Jack l'éventreur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Elena essayant de calmer ses deux vampires? De Katherine qui s'adoucie? Des moments qu'elle passe avec le bébé? De Stefan qui demande à Katherine si le bébé est un garçon ou une fille, puis, qui après se souvient que la mère n'arrêtait pas de prononcé le prénom de son fils? Que pensez-vous du petit moment Delena, lorsque Damon rentre chez lui? Que pensez-vous aussi concernant les aventures londoniennes des Salvatore? Et à propos d'Alice?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours.**

**La suite prochainement.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	45. Chapitre 44

**Merci à ****caro87, awakena, dray86, memel, jolieplante, Guest (commentaire signé J), Helene08, Oceane, Les Addicts De Damon, virginie06, julieTVD03, Luisa et SnoopyLoou pour votre soutient. Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur ce sujet de plagiat, je tiens juste à vous dire que, très certainement grâce à vous (et peut-être d'autres lecteurs restés anonymes) le disclamer a été obtenu. Je vous remercie pour cela. Ça n'efface pas le fait que la mal a été fait, mais les choses sont un peu plus claires avec un disclamer. **

**C'est vrai, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour me remettre à l'écriture. Cette histoire m'a hanté durant quelques jours, et le fait que ne pas réussir à écrire m'énervait empirait le phénomène. J'ai donc prit quelque jours de repos ****(dimanche & lundi)** loin de chez moi (heureusement que j'ai de la famille un peu partout en France et même dans certains pays frontaliers, chez qui je peux me rendre à ma guise), puis, à mon retour j'avais tourné la page et j'ai passé toute la journée à écrire les chapitres à venir. Parce que j'adore cette histoire, j'adore l'écrire, parce que j'ai malheureusement connu pire que du plagiat. Et puis je suis têtue, et quand j'ai une idée en tête, rien ne peut m'y faire renoncer. Mais surtout, j'ai reçu beaucoup de soutien et d'encouragements de la part de vous toutes. Alors je vous dis UN GRAND, UN IMMENSE MERCI! Ça m'a aidé à me calmer. 

**Voici donc le 44****ème**** chapitre. Mais en attendant de vous le laisser découvrir, je réponds rapidement à vos commentaires.**

**Virginie: Pourquoi ça te fait bizarre de demander un autre moment Ian/Damon? Il y aura d'autres moments Ian/Damon. Ça va de soit, ils sont père et fils! En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Jolieplante: Katherine est plus douce depuis que le bébé est arrivé, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas à cause du fait qu'on lui a enlevé le sien. Quand Stefan est venu la rejoindre et lui a avoué ce qu'il avait fait, ils ont parlé et Katherine a évoqué le fait que c'est elle qui a élevé sa fille. Peut-être qu'à un moment cette partie là du passé de Katherine sera plus détaillée, en tout cas, ce qu'on sait pour l'instant, c'est que Katherine, après être devenue vampire, a retrouvé sa fille et l'a élevée. Stefan ne peut pas laisser Damon et Elena en paix. Pas avec Alice qui traine dans le coin. Dans ce chapitre, on comprend il y a un long flashback. On en apprend plus sur Damon, mais aussi sur le rôle qu'a joué Stefan dans le départ de son frère de Londres. Quant à cette fameuse et effrayante Alice, on ne saura pas tout à fait ce qu'elle a en tête mais on comprendra un peu ce qu'elle a en tête. Même si elle est folle donc difficile à suivre. Et sa folie la rend très dangereuse. C'est comme si tu laisses une personnes mentalement instable, souffrant de grave problèmes mentaux sortir d'un asile alors qu'elle représente un danger pour la société. Cette personne est dangereuse, alors imagine la avec des crocs! Ian a juste eu peur que son père l'abandonne. Il n'a pas l'habitude à avoir ses parents et sa plus grande peur c'est de perdre l'un des deux, comme si il ne pouvait pas avoir sa mère et son père en même temps. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**SnoopyLoou: Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne choses d'en apprendre plus sur Alice. Crois moi, quand tu saura à quel point elle est atteinte, tu regretteras peut-être de vouloir en savoir plus sur elle. Je suis super rassurante moi! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Katherine sait se débrouiller, c'est une des forces de ce personnage. Quoi qui lui arrive, elle retombe sur ses pattes tel un chat. Mais c'est vrai ce que tu dis, reine de la débrouille et de l'embrouille. C'est tout à fait elle! D'ailleurs elle va en créer de l'embrouille avec son idée pour avertir Damon. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Memel: C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent il y avait peu de Delena. Avec Nathan, c'était normal que le chapitre s'attarde un peu sur le Steferine. Et puis ça change un peu. De plus, dans le précèdent chapitre, il y a le flashback en 1888 qui prend un place importante. D'ailleurs ça continuera dans ce chapitre avec un immense flashback. On en apprend plus sur les Salvatore et notamment sur Damon. Et le flashback est encore du PVD de Stefan. Mais pour en revenir au Delena, ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura, la fic est Delena. Mais là, c'est vrai que je me décentre d'eux. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Luisa: Merci pour ton soutien, je ne creuse pas plus ma réponse à ton commentaire, je n'ai plus envie de parler de cette histoire de peur de voir la colère resurgir. En tout cas je suis ravie de constater que mon histoire te plait. Bises & à bientôt. **

**julieTVD03: Merci pour ton soutien. Je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait. Katherine est très attachée au bébé, c'est un détail à ne pas négliger pour la suite de l'intrigue. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts de Damon: Je fais court comme réponse, juste pour te remercier pour ton soutien ainsi que tes encouragements. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Oceane: J'essaye de publier le plus régulièrement possible. Ian à deux ans, ça lui arrive d'être capricieux, les enfants de deux ans le sont (d'un pdv général). Mais je ne vais pas faire de lui un gosse ultra capricieux. Ni trop capricieux. Un brin de temps à autre, pour garder un peu de réalisme. Ce n'est pas anodin qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose en peu de temps, ça se tassera à un moment donné mais ce n'est pas anodin. Je ne peux pas plus détailler ma réponse mais tu comprendras prochainement que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'est passé tout ça. Surtout pour une personnage. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas mal prit la remarque. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Bon par MP je t'ai répondu au sujet de l'adoption de Nathan donc je ne reviens pas la dessus. Je dirai juste que maintenant, enfin dans ce chapitre, c'est fait. Ian et Damon ont leurs moments. C'est vrai qu'actuellement il n'y en a pas des immenses mais il y en aura. Il y aura toujours des moments Ian/Damon ou Ian/Elena. Ça paraît normal. Concernant Alice, tu as raison de ne pas la sentir. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Guest (commentaire signé J): Merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutien. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je te rassure, j'ai bien reprit le gout d'écrire cette histoire, quand j'ai reprit l'écrire, j'y ai mit les bouche et double comme on dit. J'espère que les chapitres à venir (ainsi que celui-ci) te plairont. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dray86: Merci pour ton commentaire & ton soutien. Pour en revenir à la fic, Ian va se montrer un brin fripouille dans ce chapitre. Encore une fois, il se montre mini Damon. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakena: J'essaye de répondre à ta devinette et comme tu exclues l'Europe et que tu as dit être mélanoderme, j'ai pensé qu'il était possible que tu viennes d'Afrique? Sans être sûre parce qu'il y a beaucoup de pays anglophones: USA, Canada, Australie, Nouvelle Zélande, Inde… Et puis les devinettes et moi, ça fait plutôt deux! Je t'autorise donc à te moquer si je me suis complètement planté. De toute façon je n'ai rien affirmé, j'ai supposé sans grande conviction. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis du genre forte, je ne me laisse pas abattre. J'étais juste très très en colère. Ce qui est assez rare chez moi. Je suis d'ordinaire très calme, pour m'énerver il faut faire très fort. En 20 ans, j'ai du m'énerver sérieusement que 2-3 fois! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai connu pire, je me suis remise du pire! D'ailleurs à un moment donné l'écriture était ma seule amie. Pour expliquer un peu mon histoire, j'ai grandi en étant très proches de mes grands-parents et de mon arrière-grand mère (la mère de ma grand-mère maternelle). Pour des raisons logistiques j'ai grandi chez mes grands-parents et mon arrière-grand-mère qui vivait chez eux aussi s'occupait beaucoup de moi. Quand elle est morte en 2005, j'ai eu un peu de mal en m'en remettre. Ensuite, alors que je sortais la tête de l'eau, j'ai perdu mon Papa de manière brutale. Ça a donc été des moments très difficiles et j'ai beaucoup écrit et ça m'a aidé à aller mieux. Enfin tout ça pour que tu comprennes que l'écriture tient un rôle important dans ma vie. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. C'était mon seule moyen d'expression, j'évacuais mes émotions ainsi. Donc tu vois, l'écriture je l'ai plutôt dans la peau. C'est peut-être à cause de tout ce que j'ai vécu et du fait que l'écris beaucoup que je me sens proche du personnage d'Elena. Elle a grandi un peu vite, moi aussi. Ma meilleure amie plaisante souvent en disant que je suis une sorte d'Elena 2.0. Enfin, j'arrête un peu de trop m'épancher. Surtout que mon histoire est digne d'un mélodrame et que ma vie n'a rien de triste, au contraire! Je voulais seulement expliquer que j'ai traversé bien pire et que je suis toujours debout. Bon je te laisse avec ce 44****ème**** chapitre. Encore merci pour ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon une dernière fois, UN GRAND MERCI À VOUS TOUTES POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN & VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS. Je vous abandonne aux 44****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 44**_

Ian se réveilla peu de temps après l'arrivée de son père. Sa mère s'était rendormie et son père la dévorait des yeux. Damon la trouvait parfaite et angélique. Elena était son ange à lui. Le vampire avait toujours du mal à réaliser que cette femme l'aimait. Cette femme était d'une patience sans fin, que ce soit avec lui ou avec leur fils. Elle gérait ses excès et prenait parfaitement soin de leur fils qui parfois se montrait difficile. Pour preuve, à cause de lui, Ian avait été inconsolable, et Elena avait dut le gérer seule. Et telle une fée aux pouvoirs magiques, elle avait réussi à rendormir le petit. Bien sur ça lui avait été une tâche plutôt ardue, mais elle était la seule capable d'apaiser le petit. Elle était la femme parfaite. La mère parfaite. Damon se savait chanceux d'avoir l'opportunité de faire sa vie avec elle et d'avoir construit une famille avec elle. Oui, Damon Salvatore n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas son fils ouvrir difficilement ses petits yeux. Ian prenait son temps, et lorsque ses pupilles furent adaptée à la lumière jaillissant dans la pièce – la veille, Elena n'avait pas pensé à fermer ses volets – le bébé tourna la tête vers sa Maman et aperçut son Papa. Dés lors, il se leva brusquement, et lui sauta dans les bras, fou de joie. Son Papa était rentré, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, le bébé était euphorique et refusait de lâcher Damon. Ian était heureux, la terre entière devait le savoir. Il câlinait son père en papotant avec lui, le tout, sans grande discrétion. Le vampire eut beau dire à son fils d'être moins bruyant, c'était vain, Ian réveilla inévitablement Elena avec tout le bruit et les mouvements qu'il faisait. Mais celle-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au contraire, elle souria, et bien qu'encore endormie, elle s'invita dans la conversation qu'entretenaient ses deux amours. Ian était entrain de préparer son emploi du temps de la journée. Et pour une fois, le petit ne voulait pas faire un tas de choses. Conscient que sa Maman devait se reposer, Ian réclama juste une balade en ville, histoire d'aller acheter de bons croissants et de bons pains au chocolat. Sinon, il voulait rester à la maison et apprendre des choses. Et bien sur, écouter les histoires de sa maman qu'il adorait. Puis, le petit changea de sujet et fini par faire le clown avec son père, offrant à sa mère dans un interminable fou rire.

«Z'ai faim, déclara Ian, un moment plus tard.

- Et mon bébé veut manger quoi? S'enquit Elena.

- Du zocolat!

- Pancakes au chocolat? Lui proposa sa mère. Je meurs d'envie de dévorer des pancakes! Ensuite, dans la matinée, on ira acheter tes croissants et tes pains au chocolat. Mais là, je meurs d'envie de manger des pancakes!

- Et voilà qu'elle commence avec ses envies de femme enceinte! Plaisanta Damon.

- Non, pour le moment c'est trop tôt, je n'en ai pas encore. Mais patience Damon, je te promets que dans quelques mois je vais te pourrir la vie!

- Oh putain, la poisse! Se plaignit le vampire. J'aurai mieux fait de me la fermer moi!»

Stefan était inquiet. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Enfin pas à ce genre de coïncidences. Pas quand la coïncidence mêlait un vampire aussi obsessionnelle et instable qu'Alice, et en pas en sachant que cette femme avait eu un passé avec Damon. C'était trop gros. Alice préparait quelque chose, et Stefan avait la conviction que ça avait un lien avec son frère. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait parler à Damon de ce qu'il avait vu, mais il était certain que son ainé refuserait de l'écouter. Et quand bien même, par miracle, il accepterait, jamais il ne le croirait. Damon avec sa logique bien à lui penserait que son cadet essayait de le manipuler. Et Stefan était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par Elena; elle était effrayée par lui. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il l'avait malencontreusement blessée. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'approcher d'Elena pour la mettre en garde. Quant à ses amis, Stefan savait qu'il les avait tous perdu. Il ne lui restait que Katherine. Il devait tout dire Katherine. Katherine saurait quoi faire. Elle savait toujours quoi faire.

À l'évocation d'Alice Peterson, Katherine blêmie. Elle connaissait ce nom, tout le monde, dans le monde des vampires, connaissaient ce nom. Il fallait vraiment vivre sur une autre planète pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de la vampiresse soupçonnée d'avoir été Jack l'éventreur! Personne n'ignorait qui était Alice Peterson. Certains craignaient sa folie, d'autres s'en moquaient. Katherine Pierce n'en avait pas peur, mais elle ne la sous-estimait pas non plus. Bien sur, elle avait l'avantage d'être plus âgée que cette Alice, elle aurait des facilités à prendre le dessus sur elle. En revanche, elle ignorait ce que cette femme avait en tête, ni même à qui elle s'attaquerait et encore moins si elle arriverait à la stopper à temps. Non, la vampiresse n'était pas devenue altruiste, mais elle protégeait encore et toujours Stefan. Elle savait que son compagnon allait se mêler de cette histoire, c'était dans la nature même de Stefan de le faire, et elle savait que dès lors, il allait se mettre en danger. Par extension, elle et surtout Nathan se retrouveraient aussi menacé. Alice serait très bien capable de s'en prendre au bébé. Nathan est tout petit, innocent et sans défense: ça fait de lui la proie idéal pour briser Stefan. Katherine refusait qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son fils. Elle devait le protéger. La vampiresse se doutait que cette Alice ne devait pas être ici par hasard, pas sachant que Damon était dans le coin et pas en connaissant sa réputation. C'était un véritable danger public, tous les proches de Damon se retrouvaient en danger. Il fallait stopper la blondasse, mais aussi trouver un moyen de prévenir Damon de la présence malsaine de son ancienne amie. Et pour se faire, Katherine avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Elle allait jouer à l'un de ses jeux préférés auquel elle ne s'était plus amuser depuis quelques temps.

«Changement de plan Stefan. Tu te coltines, et tes besognes et les miennes. Tu commences par les tiennes, évidemment! Ensuite, tu files lui acheter sa poussette, son berceau, tu vérifies bien que tout est aux normes et où ça a été fabriqué, tu ne prends pas du toc. Et les vêtements, tu prends du six mois, il se porte bien notre petit gars! Déclara Katherine en listant une quantité de tâche à faire. Pendant ce temps, je vais me lisser les cheveux et m'amuser à me faire passer pour Elena auprès de tata Judith! Et je te promets que je serai plus gentille que je ne l'ai été avec tata Jenna!»

Ce matin là, après avoir prit une bonne ration de pancakes et être restée auprès de sa Maman qui vivait les maux de la grossesse, Ian s'installa au piano. Le bébé voulait montrer à sa Maman ce qu'il savait faire; il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il en était tout heureux, surtout quand il vit un beau sourire illuminer le visage de sa mère. Elena était fière de son fils; Ian était un véritable prodige, une fierté pour la mère et la femme qu'elle était. Son fils était formidable, grâce à Damon. Le vampire avait su et continuait de savoir l'éduquer pour faire de lui un enfant formidable. Ian était peut-être parfois un brin capricieux, mais son charisme, son esprit, son humour et sa culture éclipsaient tout le reste. Le petit était fascinant. Capable de tenir une discussion soutenue, de parler de divers sujet, il était aussi curieux de tout. Elena adorait voir son fils posséder cette incroyable soif d'apprendre. Ce petit avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Il était déjà bilingue. Il parlait l'anglais, sa langue maternelle et le français. De plus, il savait dire deux ou trois phrases en italien (par exemple, il réclamait des lasagnes ou des pizzas) Ian savait aussi compter: Damon lui avait apprit à compter jusqu'à vingt, Elena jusqu'à trente. Quant à l'alphabet, le petit le connaissait quasi par cœur et savait deviner certaines lettres présentes dans certains mots! Par exemple, Ian savait que son prénom commençait par un _"I"_, il savait que son nom de famille commençait par un _"S"_, que le prénom de son Papa commençait par un _"D"_ et que celui de sa Maman commençait par un _"E"_. De plus, il savait épeler le nom de sa chienne: Nana. Et en plus d'être un intellectuel, préférant déjà clairement les matières littéraires, Ian avait la fibre artistique. Il était doué, assis devant son magnifique piano. Bien sur, il ne jouait pas une partition trop compliquée, Damon lui donnait des accords faciles, à son niveau, mais chacune des notes qu'il jouait était parfaite. Ian s'y appliquait avec rigueur. Le petit avait hérité du sérieux de sa Maman, dès qu'il travaillait, il y mettait toute sa concentration et s'appliquait à fournir un travail parfait. Rigueur, précision et concentration étaient les mots d'ordres du petit Salvatore. Ian voulait rendre ses parents fiers, et aux vus des exploits de leur petit ange, Damon et Elena ne pouvaient pas en être plus fiers. Leur petit bonhomme était un génie, un prodige.

"_Alors Maman, tu as aimé? Tu trouves que ze zoue bien moi? Z'essaye de bien tout faire pour te faire plaisir"_, lui confia innocemment Ian, en l'enlaçant, heureux que sa Maman soit fière de lui. Le petit avait ce besoin de tout faire pour satisfaire et rendre sa mère fière de lui. Elena et Damon mettaient ça sur le dos du coma de la jeune femme. Chacun était marqué par ces trois horribles années de manière différente. Le vampire avait cru devenir fou, il avait cru perdre la femme qu'il aimait, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, il craignait toujours qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Elena. La brunette souffrait de ne pas avoir pu vivre sa grossesse et d'avoir loupé les deux premières années de son fils, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu être présente pour Ian et de ne pas lui avoir donné l'amour qu'il méritait de recevoir de sa part. Quant au bébé, le manque de sa mère avait creusé un vide énorme en lui, chaque chose qu'il entreprenait, était pour elle. Il voulait que sa Maman l'aime et soit contente de l'avoir. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. Ian aimait son père, Damon et lui fonctionnaient pareil, ils étaient fusionnels: le père et le fils. Deux générations de Salvatore, au même caractère. Et comme son cher Papa adoré, il idolâtrait Elena. Sa Maman était parfaite, il devait tout faire pour être à sa hauteur et la rendre heureuse. Il adorait voir sa Maman sourire et savoir que c'était grâce à lui. Ça l'emplissait de bonheur et de fierté.

Stefan avait passé deux heures à hypnotiser des personnes et falsifier des documents. Il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement il avait terminé. Il quittait enfin l'hôpital avec le carnet de santé et l'assurance que lui et Katherine n'étaient plus des ravisseurs mais les parents de Nathan. La secrétaire de la mairie avait falsifié un acte de décès – Nathan était décédé à la naissance – et un acte de naissance – Katherine Pierce a mit au monde un garçon répondant au nom de Nathan il y a trois semaines à la maternité. Quant aux infirmières et à la sage femme, toutes se souviennent très bien de la jeune femme. Tout comme le pédiatre qui, sous la contrainte de Stefan, a refait le carnet de santé du petit et l'a examiné – Katherine avait dit au jeune homme de faire examiner le petit pour savoir s'il allait bien. Stefan n'en revenait toujours pas de l'investissement dont faisait preuve sa créatrice envers le bébé! Elle agissait vraiment comme une mère et s'était beau à voir. Le vampire en était béat. Katherine s'humanisait et ils avaient un bébé. La vie est belle. Si belle qu'il en oubliait complètement le danger qui rodait autour de ses proches. Erreur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, le jeune Salvatore fut attaqué par Alice. Celle-ci était persuadée qu'en 1888 Stefan avait joué une rôle dans le départ de Damon. Ce n'était pas complètement faux, le jeune homme avait mit en garde son ainé, d'une certaine manière c'était grâce à Stefan qui Damon avait ouvert les yeux sur Alice.

_**Londres, Septembre 1888.**_

_Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur la nouvelle amie de son frère, Stefan était inquiet. Il tournait dans l'appartement de Lexi comme un lion en cage. Il devait parler à Damon. Qu'importe que son frère refuse de lui adresser la parole, il n'avait pas besoin que son ainé lui parle, il devait juste lui parler. Le mettre en garde et lui raconter ce qu'il se racontait sur son amie. Car le cadet des Salvatore connaissait suffisamment son ainé pour savoir que vampire ou non, Damon ne fréquenterait jamais des personnes ayant une telle réputation. Non pas qu'il ne connaissait pas des personnes ayant leur part d'ombres, Damon avait eut des amis peu recommandables, mais jamais il ne pourrait être ami avec une personne si cruelle. Stefan savait que son frère accordait peut d'importance à pratiquement tout, mais la torture barbare, le démembrement et l'éventrement, ça le cadet des Salvatore savait que son frère y considérait comme des actes abdominaux. _

_ L'ainé des Salvatore vivait au centre de Londres, dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville. Apparemment, en ville, tout le monde le considérait comme un noble. Comte de Lombardi et Prince de Toscane pour être précis. Ces titres rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Stefan: il s'agissait des titres de noblesse de leur grand-père paternel. Le cadet des Salvatore fut surprit d'apprendre que son ainé était allé rendre visite à leur grand-père qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais il supposa que leur haine envers Giuseppe avait joué et œuvré pour un rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Leur père ne leur avait jamais parlé de leur grand-père, seul Teresa, leur bonne, au service de Giuseppe depuis sa plus tendre enfance, leur avait, un jour, vaguement expliqué la raison du conflit. Et elle l'avait fait parce que Damon, déjà très charmeur à l'âge de dix ans, l'avait convaincu. Elle leur avait expliqué que leur père avait été répudié par leur grand-père. D'après les dires de Teresa, Alberto Salvatore n'avait jamais été aussi furieux que ce jour là. C'était plutôt un homme calme et tolérant, mais, ce fameux jour, Giuseppe était allé trop loin. Le père de Damon et Stefan avait apprit à leur grand-père qu'il avait une maitresse et que cette dernière était enceinte. De plus, il rajouta qu'il voulait quitter sa femme pour cette moins que rien. De quoi mettre son père hors de lui, sachant qu'Alberto Salvatore avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour sa belle-fille. Ainsi, Guiseppe avait été répudié. Non seulement Giuseppe n'hériterait de rien, mais en plus, il était prié de quitter la demeure familiale sans Marie et Damon, qui n'avait que quelques jours. Alberto avait essayé de préserver sa belle-fille et son petit-fils de Giuseppe qu'il considérait comme néfaste pour eux. Mais, malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers son époux, Marie avait prit la décision de partir avec lui: elle ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse loin de son père. _

_Stefan se souvenait peu de sa mère, mais ce dont il se rappelait était qu'elle les adorait Damon et lui. Ça ne le surprenait donc pas qu'elle ait décidé de se sacrifier pour Damon. Même si le jeune homme savait que son frère aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse de rester en Italie. C'est vrai, Giuseppe n'avait jamais été très affectueux envers Damon et tous les deux ne s'étaient jamais bien compris. Damon était un esprit libre, au caractère bien trempé mais plus sensible et humain qu'il n'y paraissait. Stefan se rappelait de ce que les domestiques disaient à propos de son frère; ils disaient de lui qu'il était noble. Non seulement Damon avait toujours été beau et charismatique, mais en plus, contrairement à leur père, il avait toujours traité les employés de maisons – et les esclaves – avec considération et humanité. Cordélia, leur nourrice, avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à leur mère. Et Stefan se rappelait que son frère avait toujours été le fiston à sa Maman. Non pas que sa mère le négligeait, du peu de souvenirs qu'il en avait, sa mère l'avait toujours adoré et tout donner, seulement, comme lui avait eu l'amour de Giuseppe, sa mère privilégiait Damon. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait parce que Damon et elle avaient une sorte de relation fusionnelle et qu'ils étaient pareils? Stefan ne savait pas trop, et il n'avait jamais été jaloux des liens qui avaient uni Damon et leur mère. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu son grand-frère pour prendre soin de lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Damon auprès d'une psychopathe. _

_«On doit t'appeler comment? Monsieur le Comte, Prince, Votre Altesse? Demanda le cadet des Salvatore en se retrouvant face à son frère._

_- Annie, demande à Stefan s'il est jaloux?»_

_ Damon refusait de parler directement à son frère. Il utilisait une des ses maitresses – clairement une femme aisée, aux vues du nombre de bijoux qu'elle portait – de faire l'intermédiaire. C'était totalement puéril et enfantin, mais peu surprenant de la part de Damon. Stefan décida de passer outre et d'enchainer: _

_- Non. Je suis surpris que tu aies noué des relations avec la branches paternelles de notre famille, mais je ne le suis pas que notre grand-père t'ait tout laissé. Tu es l'ainé et notre père était répudié, tout te revenait. _

_- Annie, demande lui ce qu'il veut, exigea Damon. _

_- Monsieur son Altesse voudrait savoir…_

_- J'ai entendu mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas besoin de répéter ce que mon frère dit, la coupa gentiment le jeune homme. Te mettre en garde Damon, répondit-il en se tournant vers son ainé.»_

_ Stefan expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur cette Alice à son frère, mais celui-ci refusa de le croire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Mais le cadet des Salvatore put voir au fond des prunelles azurs de son frère que celui-ci resterait en alertes et prenait note des informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. _

_**Londres, Octobre 1888.**_

_ Voilà quinze jours que Stefan était venu le voir, et depuis, Damon avait mené son enquête. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir. Surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit le suicide d'Annie. Cette fille n'avait rien de dépressive, Damon avait du mal à croire qu'elle se soit donnée la mort. De plus, Alice se montrait possessive envers lui, il n'arrivait pas en s'en défaire. Bien sur, il l'aurait congédié sans le moindre ménagement, mais si elle était aussi déranger qu'on la dépeignait, Damon ne préférait pas se la mettre à dos. Non pas qu'il craigne pour sa vie, non, il était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Contrairement à Stefan, faible à cause de son régime Bambi. Damon ne pouvait pas mettre son frère en danger, il avait promit à sa pauvre mère de toujours protéger son cadet, il ne pouvait pas faillir à son serment. Pas quand il s'agissait d'un serment fait à sa mère. Il devait protéger Stefan. _

_ Finalement Damon avait découvert bien pire que les prostituées mortes. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontré depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Alice étaient mortes ou portées disparues. Les prostituées, dont il s'était nourrit au bar, avaient été assassinées dans de véritables boucheries sans nom, quant aux dames de la haute qu'il avait mit dans son lit, elles s'étaient soit suicidées, soit elles s'étaient évaporées dans la nature. Et bizarrement, lorsque, de manière anodine, fait cette remarque lors d'une conversation avec Alice, cette dernière avait eu une réaction étrange. Elle lui avait répondu que "les putes méritaient leur sort" et que les dames de la haute "n'ont rien de noble" et qu'elles "sont loin d'être dignes de Damon Salvatore". Le tout sur un ton froid, glacial, effrayant. Le ténébreux vampire n'avait pas besoin d'autres preuves pour savoir que son amie était un monstre. Il ne comptait pas rester une minutes de plus avec elle. Alice n'était qu'une psychopathe. Qu'importe qu'elle soit un vampire, qu'importe ses raisons, Damon ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il avait beau commettre des actes peu catholiques, il ne trempait pas dans ce genre d'horreur sans nom! L'ainé de Salvatore prit donc ses affaires et alla chercher son frère; il força même Lexi à faire partie du voyage. Stefan l'aimait beaucoup, Lexi était donc en danger à cause de cette amitié que son frère entrainait avec elle, Damon décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aussi prenne la poudre d'escampette. Surtout, qu'en plus, le vampire projetait de faire venir des chasseurs à Londres, afin que ceux-ci les débarrassent d'Alice. Il savait que si lui s'en chargeait, Stefan assisterait pour rester avec lui, et son frère se retrouverait en danger. Stefan n'avait rien d'un vampire puissant, il n'avait pas la carrure pour faire face à Alice. Elle était plus âgée et totalement imprévisible, elle ne ferrait qu'une bouchée d'un bébé comme Stefan. Voilà pourquoi Damon opta pour les chasseurs à qui il comptait déléguer le sale boulot. _

Ian attendait sa Maman en jouant avec le téléphone de son oncle. Le bébé adorait _"emprunter"_ l'iPhone de Jeremy, celui-ci avait téléchargé un tas de jeux que le petit adorait. En plus, le bébé s'amusait bien et rigolait comme un petit fou lorsque son tonton se mettait à chercher son téléphone partout. Faire tourner ses proches en bourrique était l'un des passes temps favori du petit Salvatore qui tenait tout ce qu'il savait de son Papa. La seule personne qui avait la chance de ne pas être l'une des victimes du petit était sa mère. Ian n'embêtait jamais sa maman, il était charmant avec elle et se comportait en parfait petit-garçon. Ce garnement était une véritable petite fripouille! Angélique et diablotin à la fois.

_"On y va mon poussin"_, déclara Elena en descendant les escalier. La jeune femme était fin prête à emmener son bambin chercher ses viennoiseries tant convoitées. Le bébé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, regarda son père et glissa le téléphone de son oncle dans sa poche, laissant Damon rigoler en imaginant le frère d'Elena devenir fou en cherchant vainement son téléphone. Aucun autre père ne laisserait son fils être aussi chenapan, mais Damon n'était pas un père ordinaire. Voir Ian faire des plaisanterie digne de lui l'emplissait d'une immense fierté, c'était son fiston, son égo triplait de volume en le voyant se comporter en mini lui. Son fils! Damon adorait son petit garnement, il en était fier comme pas deux! Avoir Ian était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, Damon n'arrivait pas à décrire le bonheur que c'était d'avoir son fils.

«Pourquoi tu ricanes comme ça Damon? Demanda Elena soupçonneuse. Vous mijotez quoi tous les deux? S'enquit-elle en regardant ses deux amours.

- Rien! Répondirent les deux Salvatore simultanément.

- On va dire que je vous crois, concéda la jeune femme. Aller bébé, tu fais un gros câlin à ton père et on file!

- Ze suis triste que Papa vient pas avec nous, soupira Ian.»

Le vampire continuait ses travaux. Il venait de recevoir une de ses commandes – il s'agissait de matériel sanitaire, carrelages et faïences – et devait aller tout mettre en place dans la pièce face à la salle de jeux de Ian. Lorsque l'on montait au grenier, on apercevait trois pièces: à gauche se trouvait la plus grande, celle qui serait d'ici quelques heures – Jeremy et Tyler étaient entrain de la terminer – la salle de jeux de Ian et _"p'tit bébé"_. Tandis qu'à droite, on pouvait apercevoir deux petites pièces: la première, plus spacieuse que la seconde, serait aménager selon les désirs d'Elena. Ian et Damon s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que cette pièce serait celle de la jeune femme. Quant à la pièce voisine, c'était celle dans laquelle Damon allait travailler. Avec bientôt deux enfants en bas âge, le vampire pensait que ce n'était pas du luxe d'avoir une salle de bain face à la salle de jeux. Surtout si le bébé avait le même conflit que Ian avec la propreté. C'est simple, le petit n'arrivait jamais à rester propre plus de deux heures. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de se salir, et parfois, il se montrait très ingénieux.

«Papa, Maman et moi on fait vite et ensuite ze viens t'aider, déclara Ian. Et ze promets, ze prendrai soin de Maman, tu t'inquiètes pas Papa. Z'ai des crocs moi, ze mors.

- Tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que je t'ai apprit? S'enquit son père.

- Non! Déclara fièrement le petit en offrant une démonstration à son père.»

Sans crier garde, le bébé usa de sa force vampirique et envoya son père à l'autre bout de la pièce. Damon retomba lourdement sur le canapé – au passage, le vampire l'avait brisé – mais souria, fier de son bambin. Le vampire entrainait son fils à savoir se défendre – au cas où il en ait un jour de besoin – et lors des entrainements, le règle d'or pour l'enfant était: pas de cadeau. Ian ne devait pas essayer de contrôler sa force, au contraire. Si jamais un jour le petit se retrouvait en situation où il devrait se défendre, Damon voulait que son fils ait toutes ses chances de son côté. Ce qui semblait être le cas. Ian savait prendre _"l'ennemi"_ par surprise, il savait se défendre, et il avait des crocs et un sacré petit caractère. Damon était vraiment fier de son petit garçon. Contrairement à Elena qui tapotait du pied, mécontente que ses vampires d'amour aient brisé son canapé. Et celui qu'elle gronda fut Damon.

«On a une cave, qui plus est en pierre, Ian ne risque donc pas d'y prendre froid, ALLEZ VOUS BATTRE LÀ-BAS! Cria-t-elle. Non mais regarde le canapé, tu comprends pourquoi je refuse les entrainements de Ian dans la maison! Tu vas me régler ce problème Damon! Et pas dans dix ans, aujourd'hui! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Je suis sérieuse!»

Puis, la jeune femme changea du tout au tout de comportement et s'avança vers le vampire, toute douce, pour l'embrasser. Damon se serait bien permis une petite réflexion sur les changements d'humeur de plus en plus fréquents de sa compagne mais s'abstint de le faire. Le vampire ne voulut surtout pas déclencher la fureur de sa femme. Au lieu de ça, il laissa Elena et leur fils quitter la maison, en soupirant face au canapé qui gisait sous ses yeux. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Alaric qui immédiatement lui demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce salon.

«Tu sais quoi Ric, puisque tu es là et tu n'as rien à foutre, j'ai un job pour toi, déclara le vampire en tendant sa carte à son ami. File racheter un canapé. Elena en veut un aujourd'hui.

- File en racheter un toi-même! Répliqua le professeur d'Histoire.

- Ric, Elena devient vraiment emmerdante! Se plaignit le vampire. Elle veut que je rachète un canapé aujourd'hui et elle veut que les travaux finissent au plus vite parce qu'elle s'est mise en tête que Ian risquait de se blesser. Elle me rend complètement fou! C'est probablement à cause de ses hormones, mais elle est… Écoute, si tu me rends ce service, quand tu auras une femme dans le même état que la mienne, le jour où elle te rendra dingue, je te laisserai m'utiliser comme alibi pour te barrer de chez toi.

- C'est ça, je vais te croire! Rigola son ami. Je vais acheter ton foutu canapé, MAIS je ne le fais pas pour toi! Je le fais pour Elena et Ian, céda Alaric alors que Damon remontait à l'étage. J'espère que tu as bien comprit que je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour eux!»

Alaric ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait la sale besogne de Damon. C'était toujours ainsi, il laissait le vampire prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Résultat, aujourd'hui son ami lui demandait n'importe quoi, et lui, trop gentil, trop _"bonne pâte"_, acceptait tout et n'importe quoi. Bon là, il s'agissait d'aller acheter un canapé, mais un fois, en plein milieu de la nuit, Damon est venu sonné à sa porte pour l'embarquer dans un road-trip à l'autre bout de la Virginie simplement pour aller acheter du Bourbon à sa cave à vin préférée. Simplement parce qu'il n'en avait plus chez lui. Alaric s'en souvenait bien. Et même lorsqu'il deviendra sénile, le professeur d'Histoire s'en souviendra encore. Surtout à cause de leur retour. Damon n'avait prévenu personne de son départ, autant dire qu'Elena n'était pas ravie d'avoir passé sa journée à le chercher dans tous Mystic Falls et ses environs. Dés que Damon eut franchi la porte d'entrée de sa maison, une violente dispute éclata, des objets volèrent dans tous les sens, quant aux insultes, n'en parlons pas, ça fusait dans tous les sens. Le pire fut la tête de Damon lorsqu'Elena attrapa de rage les sacro-saintes bouteilles de Damon et les jeta contre l'un des murs du salon. Il fallait voir la scène pour le croire. Quand ils se disputaient ses deux là, ça devenait violent. Ils agissaient déjà comme un couple sans en être un. Alaric ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Malgré leurs disputes, Damon et Elena s'aimaient passionnément; tous les deux s'étaient bien trouvés, ils filaient le parfait amour ensemble, et ce, malgré leur caractère bien trempé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des moment Delena avec Ian? De Katherine et Stefan? De l'idée de Katherine pour prévenir Damon? Et que pensez-vous de Ian en petit prodige du piano? Que pensez-vous du fait qu'il pique le portable de son tonton? Nathan lui a de nouveaux parents, bonne ou mauvaises choses? Stefan (et Nathan puisqu'il se trouvait avec Stefan) enlevé par Alice, qu'en pensez-vous? Et Alice qui devrait-elle le plus redouté: Damon – qui tient malgré lui à son petit frère – ou Katherine? Sinon que pensez-vous de tout ce qu'on apprend sur Damon dans le flashback? Un avis aussi sur Alice, que croyez vous qu'elle puisse mijoter exactement? Et que pensez-vous de Damon qui file à Alaric la corvée que lui a donné Elena?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à me donner toutes vos théories sur Alice. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	46. Chapitre 45

_******Je répondrai à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre, là je poste vite le 45ème en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 45**_

Sur le chemin qui les menait au centre ville, l'attention de Ian fut captée par un chaton. L'enfant adorait les animaux, dès qu'il avait vu l'animal, le bébé courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ignorant la proscription de sa mère. Elena craignait que Ian ne décide d'adopter le chat. Elle n'avait rien contre eux, mais elle savait qu'un chat, qui plus est lorsque le chat est inconnu, peut être porteur de maladies et certaines sont nuisibles pour les grossesses. La jeune femme ne voulait donc pas de chat au risque de mettre sa grossesse ou son bébé en péril. Mais Ian ne semblait pas prêter attention à ses mises en gardes. Il s'approcha du chaton, et lorsqu'il essaya d'attraper le félin, celui-ci se transforma en une personne. Une femme, blonde, le regard effrayant, un brin fou, venait d'apparaître face à lui. Autant quand son Papa s'amusait à se transformer en corbeau ou en chien, Ian était amusé, autant là, le bébé eut peur et tenta de s'éloigner de la vampiresse. Malheureusement, le petit n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper et d'aller rejoindre sa mère. La femme qui se tenait face à lui l'avait attrapé et menaçait de lui briser le cou si Elena ne devenait pas docile et obéissante.

Menacer le fils pour apprivoiser la mère était la technique employée de la vampiresse. Même si elle ne comprenait pas l'amour que portait les humaines à leurs agaçantes progénitures, Alice savait qu'il s'agissait du meilleure moyen pour les rendre obéissantes et les empêcher de se rebeller. Elle ne sous-estimait pas non plus l'enfant. Ces horribles petites créatures tant chéries par les humains se révélaient parfois être malicieuses. La vampiresse avait donc coincé l'enfant de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger un seul pouce. Face à elle, Elena, dont le rythme cardiaque s'était dangereusement accéléré, complètement terrorisée à l'idée que l'inconnue ne rompe le cou de son fils adoré. La jeune femme ignorait si son fils – mi humain – pourrait se remettre de cela. Elle ignorait où se trouvaient les limites de Ian. Elle devait le protéger, et le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour le faire était de devenir docile. Elena était apeurée mais elle prenait sur elle. Pour Ian. Ian ne devait pas avoir peur. Dés qu'elle le pourrait, elle sauverait son bébé. Elle trouverait le moyen pour que Ian puisse s'enfuir. Son fils de deux ans n'avait pas à se retrouver prit au piège des menaces incessantes qui rodaient autour d'elle. D'ailleurs qu'importe l'âge de Ian, il n'avait pas à se retrouver menacer par qui que ce soit, comme elle pouvait l'être constamment.

Après s'être lissée les cheveux dans les toilettes d'un café, Katherine détourna une voiture afin que le chauffeur – à ses ordres, sous son hypnose – le conduise chez Judith Gilbert. La vampiresse se doutait bien que ce serait facile, Elena et sa tante ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours; pour Katherine, se faire passer pour son double serait encore plus enfantin que lorsqu'elle s'y amusait à Mystic Falls. Ce fut ainsi que Katherine – cheveux lissés, vêtements plus colorés et regard de chiot qui venait de naitre – sonna à la porte de Judith Gilbert, chez qui elle s'invita avec une facilité enfantine. La tante d'Elena ne se doutait de rien, tout s'était très vite déroulé et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Sa fausse nièce était rentrée chez elle, l'avait immobilisé en la forçant à appeler Damon pour le faire venir chez elle. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le vampire arriva pensant que la tante de sa compagne avait une inondation chez elle. Or ce n'était pas le cas. À la place de l'eau envahissant le chalet, Damon vit son indésirable et agaçante manipulatrice de créatrice. Cette dernière ne semblait pas ravie, au contraire. Dés qu'il fut face à elle, Katherine, l'air féroce, lui bondit dessus, puis grogna en le plaquant au mur avant de lui parler d'Alice. Le ténébreux Salvatore ignorait pourquoi elle lui parler de _"l'autre folle"_, comme il l'appelait. Pour lui, Alice était morte. C'était en tout cas ce qui s'était dit à l'époque dans le monde des vampires. Pour lui, les chasseurs ont tué Alice, pourquoi ce sujet revenait donc sur le devant de la scène?

«Elle n'est pas morte crétin! Gronda Katherine. Stefan l'a vu!

- Oh si maintenant on doit se fier à Stefan! Ironisa le vampire.»

Après tout ce que son cadet avait fait, Damon n'arrivait plus vraiment à accorder sa confiance à son frère. Encore moins à Katherine à qui personne n'avait jamais pu se fier. Cette dernière semblait mal avoir pris la remarque du vampire, mais au moment où elle voulut répliquer, son téléphone sonna. La police l'informait qu'ils venaient de retrouver sa voiture de location abandonner au bord d'une route peu fréquentée, sans personne à l'intérieur. Stefan et Nathan avaient disparu. Pas besoin d'être omniscient pour savoir ce qui s'était passé: Alice se trouvait dernière ça. Et en ayant enlevé Stefan et Nathan, la vampiresse déséquilibrée s'était faite une nouvelle ennemi de taille: Katherine Pierce. Cette dernière était folle de rage et jurait de la tuer dans les pires souffrances. C'est simple, de toute sa vie, la jeune femme n'avait jamais autant désiré tuer quelqu'un. Pas même Klaus.

"_Je la tuerai avant!"_ Jura Damon, fou de rage. Qu'importe ce que Stefan pouvait faire, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu faire, personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui. Le seul qui avait le pouvoir de planter un pieu dans le cœur de cet idiot, c'était lui. Et il ne le ferrait pas à cause de plusieurs fichues promesses. La première faite à sa mère, la seconde fait à Elena. D'ailleurs en pensant à elle, le vampire se rendit compte avec effroi que sa compagne et son fils se baladaient dans les rues de la ville, vulnérable, à la merci d'Alice qui pourrait s'en prendre à eux avec facilité. Car même si Ian savait se défendre, Damon doutait que son fils soit capable de faire face de quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux et effrayant qu'Alice.

Jeremy devenait complètement fou. Il était persuadé d'avoir posé son téléphone portable sur le plan de travail situé près de la porte d'entrée. Or il n'y était pas! Et au lieu de l'aider, Bonnie le disputait en lui disant qu'il avait du déposer son téléphone ailleurs. Comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme perdait ses affaires et sa compagne le grondait comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de deux ans. Et ils finissaient toujours par se disputer. Jeremy reprochait à Bonnie de l'infantiliser et de ne pas lui être d'une très grande aide dans ses recherches, tandis que la jeune femme lui répliquait que ce genre de situations était devenu tellement habituelles qu'elle était obligée de le traiter comme un bébé.

Stefan était ligoté à une chaise, bâillonné par un tissu de verveine. Il ne pouvait donc ni bouger, ni se libérer. Ses forces étaient amoindries. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas immunisé à la verveine, sa résistance à la plante se trouvait diminuée. De plus, à chaque inspiration du vampire, le poison s'insinuait en lui, le paralysant à chaque fois un peu plus. Stefan se trouvait impuissant entre les mains d'Alice. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Avant qu'elle ne l'installe dans cette sordide pièce grise et humide, le vampire avait tenté sa chance en lui demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais en guise de réponse, elle avait ricané comme une veille sorcière de dessin animé avant de tourner des talons en disant qu'elle avait _"de grands projets"_. Rien de rassurant, bien au contraire!

Instinctivement, le regard de Stefan dévia vers le bébé. Alice l'avait posé dans ménagement sur le sol poussiéreux où, en plus de respirer toutes les saletés qui se trouvaient sur le sol, il devait être mal à l'aise, installé négligemment comme il l'était. De plus, il devait ressentir la tension environnante, il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler. Et pour couronner le tout, sa sucette se trouvait parterre. Et Stefan se trouvait dans l'incapacité de calmer son fils même s'il savait que Nathan devait cesser ses cris avant le retour d'Alice. À coup sur, cette dernière n'accepterait pas que le petit pleure et elle risquait de lui faire du mal juste pour qu'il se taise. En tout cas, Stefan se trouvait peut-être dans l'incapacité de protéger son fils mais il était certain d'une chose: Katherine devait être actuellement dans un colère noir, et il connaissait parfaitement sa compagne pour savoir qu'Alice allait le payer très cher. Surtout si elle savait que Nathan se retrouvait à respirer de la poussière! Il fallait bien reconnaître que s'agissant du petit, Katherine devait une mère poule ultra protectrice. Tout devait être parfait, l'environnement du bébé devait être sain. Une petite anecdote amusante revint à la mémoire du vampire. Ils étaient à la pharmacie, Katherine tenait le bébé serrer contre elle, les berçant pour calmer ses pleurs, tout en regardant les savons pour bébé. Il y en avait une petite dizaine en rayons, le vampire ignorait le quel prendre, alors il avait attrapé le premier venu. Aussitôt, Katherine l'avait retenu en lui disant qu'il y avait du parabène dans celui qu'il venait d'attraper. Puis, elle l'avait forcé à lire les ingrédients qui contenaient chacun des produits. Ensuite, son regard avait été attiré par le rayon des promotions où un savon bio y était exposé. Katherine le lui désigna du menton en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour la peau que du bio. Surtout pour une peau de bébé.

Ian ne pouvait toujours pas bouger: Alice le tenait de manière à ce qu'il soit totalement immobilisé. Il avait beau essayé de se libérer, il n'était pas cent pour cent vampire; elle était trop forte pour lui. Le bébé ne pouvait que regarder sa Maman d'un air désespérer. Il la sentait terrifiée, mais il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien montrer. Le bébé connaissait sa Maman, il arrivait à lire en elle. C'était plus difficile qu'avec son Papa, parce que sa mère ne pensait pas comme eux, mais plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus ça lui devenait facile. Ainsi, le bébé était sûr et certain que sa Maman avait peur. Et personne n'avait le droit de faire peur à sa Maman. Le bébé était en colère. Tellement que de sombres veines apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elena s'en était rendue compte et préférait que le côté vampire de son fils reste le plus longtemps un secret. Il semblait que la blondasse ignorait la nature réel du petit, la jeune femme comptait s'en servir à leur avantage. Sans ça, Elena avait l'intuition que son fils serait ligoté à de la verveine. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Stefan, son sentiment se renforça alors que Ian s'agita des plus en plus en voyant son ancien bourreau. Cependant, la jeune femme trouva un moyen discret pour calmer son fils en lui rappelant discrètement comment respirer pour se détendre. Et Ian prit sur lui afin de rester le plus stoïque possible. Il ne bougea pas et laissa Alice l'attacher lui et sa Maman. Parce qu'il savait que c'était qu'il devait faire. Elena lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas agir. Et comme il avait confiance en elle, il lui obéit les yeux fermés même si pour lui c'était très difficile de lutter contre sa colère et son désir de combattre son agresseur. Mais le petit était intelligent, il attendrait le bon moment. Sa Maman et lui attendaient le bon moment.

Elena restait silencieuse, la peur au ventre. Ian restait collé à elle, observant silencieusement le bébé qui se hurlait parterre, à côté de lui. Bien qu'il était terrifié, le petit Salvatore ressentait le besoin de consoler le bébé. Il ignorait ce que ce petit-garçon faisait là, mais il pensait que si lui avait peur, ce petit bébé devait avoir encore plus peur que lui. Bien qu'attaché pieds et poings liés, le petit Salvatore s'allongea à côté du bébé sans osé prononcé un mot tant qu'Alice se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Cette dernière se trouvait face à Elena et la regardait avec un regard haineux qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. La brunette avait l'impression que la vampiresse lui en voulait personnellement. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne la connaissait même pas. Cependant, lorsque son ravisseur lui arracha violemment sa bague en la traitant de _"moins que rien, indigne de Damon"_, Elena comprit que tout ça avait un lien avec son compagnon. Pourtant Damon n'avait provoqué personne ces derniers temps, ça devait donc remonter à plus loin. Mais la jeune femme connaissait peu le passé de son compagnon. Elle savait ce que Damon avait été, mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de détails sur sa vie passée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme leur voulait. Il était certain, puisqu'il était ligoté et torturé à la verveine, que Stefan n'avait rien à voir avec cela; au contraire, lui aussi était victime de cette femme. Que leur voulait-elle? Et qui était-elle? Pourquoi s'en était-elle prise à eux? Elena était terrifiée, elle ignorait ce que cette femme allait faire. Pourtant, dans un élan de courage, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour demander à son agresseur ce qu'elle leur voulait et pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici.

«Tu veux vraiment savoir? Ricana machiavéliquement Alice, agitée. Tu n'es qu'une salope! Une salope opportuniste. Et je vais te tuer. Je sais tout de toi Elena Gilbert! Tu tiens une place importante dans ta ville natale, et tes parents, ainsi que ton papa John et ta tata Jenna t'ont laissé pas mal d'argent; je dois donc faire les choses bien et te traiter avec la dignité de ton rang. Tu as vraiment mal agit! Cette fois tu n'échapperas pas à la mort. Tu es vraiment dure à tuer. Il y a quelques années j'ai suivi Brandon, un délicieux jeune homme à Atlanta. Il m'avait mise très en colère. Je me suis bien amusée avec lui. Puis j'ai entendu des rumeurs. Damon Salvatore était à Mystic Falls. À cause du méchant Stefan, je cherchais Damon de partout: il était parti sans rien me dire! Et quand je suis arrivée à Mystic Falls, toi, sale petite pute, tu étais dans son lit. Et le lendemain, quand tu es partie, je t'ai suivi et j'ai poussé ta voiture dans le fossé. Tu devais être morte. Mais non, il y a fallut que tu sois vivante! Et avec Damon, à le forcé à jouer le rôle du papa pour ton bâtard! Alors j'ai décidé de venir te tuer. Et comme Stefan trainait dans les parages, j'ai décidé de le tuer aussi. Mais avant vous allez tous les deux souffrir. Ici on est dans une piscine municipale désinfectée, il faut juste que je trouve l'arrivée d'eau. Je sais tout sur toi Elena Gilbert! Papa et maman se sont noyés. Tu les as vu mourir, tu étais dans la voiture avec eux! C'est triste, déclara-t-elle sur un ton faussement compatissant tout en s'agitant de plus en plus. Et ce serait encore plus triste que ton bébé finisse comme eux. J'ai lu les rapports d'autopsies, apparemment c'est ta Maman qui est morte la première. Quelqu'un t'as sortie de la voiture mais tu as surement eu le temps de la voir mourir. Rappelle toi cette souffrance que tu as du ressentir, pitoyable humaine! Imagine maintenant ce mioche que tu aimes tant s'éteindre dans les mêmes conditions. Ce serait marrant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as demandé, j'ai répondu. Je vais noyer les bébés, ensuite, quand tu auras assez pleuré, je t'étoufferai ou je te forcerai à prendre des médicaments. Probablement les médicaments. Tu les sentiras agir et tu passeras pour une suicidaire. Ça collera parfaitement! La maman se donne la mort après que son fils adoré se soit noyé. La parfaite tragédie! Les humaines aiment trop leurs mioches! Ensuite, je m'occuperai de Stefan. En fait, je ne fais pas noyer le sale gueulard! Il me soule trop, je vais le démembrer délicatement sous les yeux de Stefan, dit-elle, tout sourire, en se tournant vers le vampire. Tu l'aimes beaucoup ce bébé Stefan? Je vais bien m'amuser avec lui. J'ai aussi des aiguilles comme instruments de torture. Je ne les ai jamais utilisé sur un corps aussi petit. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi!»

Puis, Alice sortit de la pièce en ricanant machiavéliquement, annonçant sadiquement qu'elle partait à la recherche de l'arrivée d'eau. La vampiresse ne jeta même pas un seul coup d'œil à ses victimes. Elle se sentait fière d'elle. Ils étaient tous terrorisés. Alice songea qu'elle allait bien s'amuser; plus ses victimes étaient apeurées, plus elle s'amusait. Son plan était magnifiquement parfait. La salope qui lui avait volé Damon allait payé ainsi que Stefan. Ils allaient souffrir comme jamais ils n'avaient souffert, et elle aurait Damon à elle. À elle et à elle seule!

Elena tremblait de la tête aux pieds, elle était incapable de bouger, de penser, de parler. Plus loin, Stefan se débattait avec le peu de vigueur qui lui restait. Nathan pleurait encore et encore tandis que Ian était terrifié. Il voulait son Papa. il voulait partir loin de là, rentrer dans sa maison, jouer à embêter son tonton Jeremy, rigoler avec ses parents, câliner sa maman, préparer le mariage de son papa et de sa maman, noël, faire les travaux de la maison… Bref Ian voulait mener sa petite vie tranquille.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Elena retrouva l'usage de la parole. Son intuition et sa tête lui disaient que c'était maintenant qu'ils devaient agir. Elle murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de son fils, tout en lui soufflant des mots apaisants pour le rassurer et l'aider à affronter sa peur. Et ça fonctionnait. Comme toujours, même dans les pires situations, Ian accordait une confiance aveugle en sa mère. Si elle lui disait de ne pas avoir peur, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Si elle lui assurait que tout se passerait bien, tout se passerait bien. Ainsi, le bébé s'empressa d'utiliser sa force vampirique pour se libérer, puis libéra sa Maman. Ensuite, Ian ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais sa Maman alla détacher Stefan. Non pas qu'elle pardonnait au frère de son compagnon, loin de là. Mais ils se trouvaient tous dans le même bateau et Elena savait qu'elle était incapable de faire face à son ravisseur seule. Tout comme Ian. Son fils avait beau être un petit vampire, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Et puis, il y avait ce bébé inconnu; Elena pouvait lire dans le regard de Stefan qu'il s'en souciait. De plus, son instinct lui disait de le détacher. Elle l'avait donc fait en mettant sa haine de côté. Ils avaient tous les deux un ennemi commun à fuir.

«On a besoin de son aide, murmura Elena en se penchant vers son fils. Maintenant Ian, tu dois être super fort. Tu entends où elle est? Demanda-t-elle à son fils qui lui désigna la gauche. Alors tu pars à droite. Tu cours le plus vite possible, dés que tu vois une maison, tu y rentres et tu hypnotises la personnes qui y habitent pour qu'ils n'obéissent qu'à toi. Puis, tu appelles ton père. Retiens les chiffres que je vais te donner…

- Ze connais par cœur le numéro de Papa. Et puis z'ai pris le téléphone de tonton Zeremy, lui apprit son fils. Tu viens Maman.

- Mon trésor, je suis moins rapide que toi. Je vais partir, mais je veux que toi tu sois le plus vite en sécurité, lui expliqua Elena. Fais moi confiance mon poussin. Et fais ce que je te dis! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Moi je dois d'abord faire en sorte qu'elle ne te suive pas. Une Maman prend soin de son bébé mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Fais juste ce que je te dis sans t'inquiéter. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais fais le Ian. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime très fort et que je suis fière de toi. Aller file, coure très, très vite mon cœur. Sois le meilleur, comme toujours.»

Damon quitta la demeure de Judith à vitesse surhumaine, sans dire un mot, inquiétant Judith, qui s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son neveu pour lui rapporter ce qui venait de se passer, et Katherine qui décida de le suivre. Celui-ci pistait son fils et Elena. Leur trace s'arrêtait peu avant l'entrée du centre ville, là où se trouvait le téléphone d'Elena. Peu surprenant, Katherine aurait fait la même chose. Abandonner le téléphone portable pour être sûre que la victime ne soit pas localisable grâce à son mobile.

_"J'aurai fait la même chose"_, déclara-t-elle d'un voix qui se voulait dénuée d'émotion. La vampiresse ne désirait pas se montrer faible. Elle ne voulait pas que Damon sache qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Stefan et Nathan. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'il sache qu'elle tenait à une créature aussi adorable et innocente qu'un enfant. Avouer aimer Nathan signifiait se montrer humaine, montrer qu'elle avait des sentiments. Personne ne devait le savoir. Sans ça, elle deviendrait à la merci de n'importe qui. Si des personnes qu'elle s'était mise à dos apprenait qu'elle aimait son fils, Nathan serait en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer de sentiments en public à l'égard du bébé. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être intérieurement folle d'angoisse pour lui. Il n'était qu'un petit bébé, il n'avait que quelques semaines et se retrouvait kidnapper par une folle dingue! Elle avait de quoi se faire du sang d'encre pour lui! Bien sur, il se trouvait avec Stefan, mais Stefan était désormais végétarien – ce qui fallait mieux sachant de quoi il était capable sous régime de sang humain! – et ne sera pas capable de faire face à une vampiresse aussi puissante qu'Alice. Déjà que Damon, transformé à la même seconde que lui avait avec aisance le dessus lors de leur bagarres fraternelles, alors Katherine n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait face à une vampiresse qui avait le double de son âge. Elle était vraiment inquiète, et même si elle le maquait très bien, quelque part, Damon l'avait senti. Mais il s'abstenu tout commentaire. À cet instant, pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était Ian et Elena. Il devait les retrouver. Et pour se faire, il avait besoin de Bonnie.

«Ça ne marchera pas! Cria Katherine, bloquée à l'extérieur du chalet de Damon. Elle a pensé au portable, elle a surement le pouvoir de bloquer tout sort de localisation! Et si elle ne l'a pas, je suis sure que cinglée comme les rumeurs la qualifie, elle a trouvé le moyen d'avoir une sorcière à ses côtés pour bloquer la version 2.0 d'Emily! On devrait plutôt… trouver un plan plus sérieux que Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière!

- Tu n'es pas incluse dans le _"on"_, clarifia Jeremy, fou s'inquiétude pour sa sœur et son neveu. Et Bonnie est une sorcière hors pair!

- Emily était une sorcière hors pair, ta Bonnie est aussi catastrophique que l'apprentie des sœurs Halliwell! Cracha la vampiresse, vexant la sorcière qui lui déclencha des anévrismes. Qu'est-ce que je disais! Une légère migraine. Emily m'aurait mise à terre. Et pour en revenir à l'emploi du pronom _"on"_, si tu avais entendu à quel point cette Alice est cinglée, tu ne discuterais pas ma présence ici. Elle a Stefan, je vais lui arracher le cœur et le lui faire bouffer! Personne ne touche à Stefan! Toi mini Gilbert tu veux récupérer ta sœur et ton neveu, moi je veux Stefan. Conclusion, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais nos intérêts sont communs. On doit donc se supporter.»

Damon était loin des disputes qui avaient lieu. Le vampire réfléchissait. Katherine n'avait pas tord. Pas concernant Bonnie, mais concernant le fait qu'ils étaient dans le même camp et que le sort de localisations ne servirait à rien. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen de retrouver Elena et Ian, et grâce au côté fourbe de son fils, le vampire savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Sans rien dire, le vampire alla chercher son ordinateur et le tendit à Jeremy en lui disant de localiser son portable. Et heureusement que Jeremy connaissait ses codes d'accès, sans quoi il n'aurait pas retrouver son neveu et sa sœur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Alice & de son plan? D'Elena qui essaye de protéger son fils? De Ian qui s'allonge à côté de "son cousin"? De Katherine qui s'efforce à se montrer peste pour ne pas qu'on se rende compte qu'elle sait se montrer humaine?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	47. Chapitre 46

**Elena a-t-elle eu raison de détacher Stefan? Alice mettra-t-elle son plan a exécution ou quelqu'un nous débarrassera-t-il d'elle? Réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Je réponds sommairement à vos commentaires sur les deux précédents chapitres. Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour vos charmantes reviews. **

**Jolieplante: Damon a toujours réussi à mener Ric par le bout du nez. Quant à Ian, il protège assurément sa Maman. Cependant il n'est qu'un bébé, ce n'est pas quelque chose de négligeable. Mais oui, Damon l'a bien entrainé. Et oui, Nathan a un effet thérapeutique sur Stefan & Katherine. Tous les deux l'aiment beaucoup. Et oui Alice est complètement cinglée mais dans ce chapitre elle va trouver des personnes qui font lui botter les fesses pour parler familièrement. Et pour en revenir à Stefan, tu découvriras dans ce chapitre si Elena a eu raison de le détacher. Sinon je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Guest: Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dray86: Ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent et merci pour tes commentaires. Oui Alice est flippante mais il est possible qu'elle trouve une ou deux personnes capable de lui faire payer sa folie. Ian tient de sa mère mais il tient beaucoup plus de son père: c'est un mini Damon. Néanmoins, c'est normal qu'il tienne un peu de sa maman. Ian, comme tous les enfants, sent quand il se passe des choses ou quand quelqu'un va mal. Il sent que le coma de sa Maman a fait beaucoup de mal à tout le monde, et ça lui en a fait à lui aussi. Katherine elle tient énormément au petit Nathan, pour elle, il est son fils. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle en prendra bien soin. Damon et Katherine sont très remontés contre Alice, ils sont prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Kat veut lui faire payer avec des méthodes sanglantes, et Damon veut lui arracher le cœur. Katherine fait passer la vengeance avant tout, Damon lui veut tuer Alice mais avant tout il veut retrouver sa famille. En 1888, Damon ne voulait pas adresser la parole à Stefan, il lui en voulait, alors il passait par Annie. C'est complètement puéril mais digne de lui. Et ce qui s'est passé à cette époque, Damon qui force Stefan et Lexi a quitter Londres, ça prouve que quoi qu'il arrive, il tiendra toujours a son petit frère. Bien sur il lui en veut de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais aujourd'hui encore il tient à son petit-frère et veut le protéger. Pour honorer une promesse et parce que Stefan reste son frère. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Méline: Merci pour tes coms' & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Damon se fait pas appeler **_**"Son Altesse"**_** pour frimer, à Londres, pour infiltrer la bourgeoisie de l'époque, il s'est présenter sous ses titres de noblesse, du coup les gens l'appellent ainsi: Son Altesse le Prince de Toscane, Comte de Lombardie. Mais oui c'est assez marrant de voir les gens l'appeler ainsi. Dans ce chapitre, tu connaitras le dénouement de l'intrigue. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Merci pour ton adorable review. Pour une fois que je ne me plante pas à une devinette moi! Désolée de n'écrire que deux lignes, je me presse un peu parce qu'il est presque midi et quart et qu'à treize heures je dois filer. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Merci pour ton commentaires & ravie que mes 2 chapitres t'aient plu. L'intrigue d'Alice va connaître son dénouement dans ce chapitre. Je dirais juste que Ian est petit malin, ça peut ouvrir des pistes sur ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre. **

**Ehelyn: J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans un société qui prône la liberté d'expression. Ainsi tout le monde a le droit de publier. Je ne lis pas de fanfiction (ou alors quelques une de temps à autres, et des Delena ou Nian) par manque de temps essentiellement. Mais je peux imaginer que certains auteures fassent des fautes d'orthographes. Certains sont probablement des adolescents ou pré-adolescents qui écrivent comment ils parlent et qui manient à la perfection le langage SMS. Je pense juste qu'il faut être tolèrent envers tout le monde et que si tu as des choses à reprocher à ses histoire que tu décris, ne le fais pas ici mais directement sur les fictions auxquelles tu penses avec respect, politesse et délicatesse. Personnellement je n'irai pas lire les fics que tu me décris parce que je suis habituée à lire des textes écrits en bon français et je ne veux pas entrer dans ces débats. Il peut y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas gênant d'en trouver quelques unes mais si il y en a à tous les mots et des fautes grosses comme une patate, c'est sur, qu'il y a de quoi faire des bons. Mais chacun à le droit de s'exprimer. Ceux qui veulent écrire en ont le droit, tu devrais respecter cela et si leurs écrits ne te plaisent pas, ne les lit pas. Quant aux paring que tu soulignes, de toutes façon le peu de fics que je lis ou que je peux lire sont Delena et Nian. La loi autorise chacun à écrire ce qu'il veut, même si certaines sont des paring choquants car incestueux. C'est, passe l'expression péjorative, **_**"à vomir" **_**les paring incestueux, mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens d'écrire ce genre de chose. Et pour en revenir sur ton avis sur la série, je te trouve dure et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens me raconter tout ça à moi. J'avoue ne pas avoir comprit le pourquoi de ton commentaire et ne pas savoir trop quoi te répondre. J'ai donc répondu comme j'ai pu avec le respect, la franchisse, la diplomatie et la politesse dont j'estime qu'il faut faire preuve sur ce genre de site et dans la vie de tous les jours. **

**Edenn: Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 46**_

À l'instant où l'ordinateur localisa le mobile de Jeremy, Damon quitta sa maison à vitesse vampirique suivit de Katherine, Caroline et Tyler, laissant la sorcière et les humains seuls au chalet. Cependant, aucun de comptait rester passifs et attendre tranquillement le retour de leurs amis. Bonnie – qui était probablement celle qui contrôlait le mieux ses émotions – attrapa les clé de voiture de Damon, et, suivie de Jeremy, Alaric et Judith, prit la direction de la piscine désinfectée où se trouvaient Ian et Elena. Tous les quatre s'inquiétaient trop pour rester bien sagement à attendre. Jeremy frôlait l'hystérie, sa sœur et son neveu venaient de se faire enlever par une psychopathe, Judith pleurait et s'inquiétait comme pas possible pour sa nièce et son petit neveu chéri, Alaric restait silencieux et se faisait du mouron en silence. Quant à Bonnie, elle tentait de calmer son compagnon tout en conduisant.

Elena avait tellement lutté contre ses émotions pour ne pas faire paniquer Ian, qu'une fois l'enfant loin d'elle, la forteresse qu'elle s'était bâtie intérieurement s'effondra à la vitesse d'un château de cartes. La vampiresse qui s'en était prise à elle était un monstre. Cette femme lui avait rappelé les pires moments de sa vie, elle lui avait avoué sans aucun remords être la responsable de son accident de voiture, cet accident qui l'a séparé de Damon et de Ian et qui les a tous tant fait souffrir. Sans oublier que Stefan venait de lui avouer qu'elle s'était vanté d'avoir pratiquement réussi à enlever Ian la nuit dernière. La jeune femme en fut terrifiée, elle se sentait être aux prises avec un monstre. Elle était complètement horrifiée, apeurée. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de raisonner ou de bouger. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur en priant pour retrouver ses deux amours auprès de qui elle se sentait en sécurité.

Stefan tenait Nathan dans ses bras. Il essayait de consoler le petit et de trouver les bons mots pour réconforter Elena tout en cherchant la bague de fiançailles de cette dernière. Le vampire était conscient que ce bijou tenait une place importante dans les cœurs de Damon et Elena. Il devait la retrouver. Il s'agissait de la bague de sa défunte mère: Damon aurait du mal à supporter qu'elle soit perdue et Elena culpabiliserait toute sa vie, et ce même si elle n'y était pour rien. Puis finalement, en persévérant, Stefan retrouva la bague qu'il rendit de suite à la jeune femme en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien.

Le vampire tentait au mieux d'apaiser la jeune femme. Il resta quelques minutes à lui parler avant de lui poser Nathan dans les bras. S'il avait à se battre, il ne pourrait pas le faire en tenant son fils; dans les bras d'Elena, Nathan se trouvait en sécurité. De plus, la jeune femme semblait s'apaiser tout naturellement avec le petit dans les bras. Elle se concentrait sur lui et essayait de calmer les pleurs du bébé tout en suivant Stefan qui les précédait. Les sens aguerrit au mieux, puisqu'encore affaiblit par la verveine qu'il inhalait encore il y a quelques minutes, le vampire tentait de contourner Alice en essayant de la localiser le plus précisément possible. Elena, elle, suivait doucement Stefan, puisque, même s'il s'était calmée, elle restait encore très secoué par son face à face avec la vampiresse et les aveux de celle-ci. Cependant, la jeune femme était capable de raisonner avec une certaine rationalité. Et elle pouvait affirmer que Stefan était différent. Bien sur, la brunette n'oubliait rien de ce que le vampire avait pu faire mais elle était consciente que pour ressortir vivante de cette piscine, elle devait s'allier à Stefan. Évidemment, elle aurait pu compter sur son fils pour la protéger, mais les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. C'était elle qui devait protéger Ian. Pas l'inverse. De plus, Stefan semblait mettre un point d'honneur à vouloir la garder en sécurité. Il s'était excusé du comportement qu'il avait pu avoir et lui avait promit qui la ramènerait à Damon entière. Elena le croyait sincère. Le regard du vampire était honnête et tendre. Il n'avait rien d'horrible comme lorsqu'il les avait agressé Ian et elle ou que lorsqu'il avait été le _'Ripper'_. Non, là, Elena se trouvait avec le frère de Damon, le Stefan que tout le monde aimait et qui était prêt à tout pour sa famille. Ça n'effaçait pas le mal qu'il avait fait à ses proches, mais Stefan se comportait de nouveau humainement. C'était rassurant. Elena avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui il ne représentait plus un danger pour sa famille. C'était rassurant et la jeune femme supposa que l'adorable chérubin qu'elle tenait dans les bras et que Stefan venait d'adopter n'était pas étranger à cette métamorphose. Nathan semblait compter beaucoup pour Stefan et il semblait apaiser le vampire en lui apportant une certaine sérénité.

Stefan restait en alerte et essayait de faire de son mieux pour capter les bruits alentours. La verveine l'avait énormément affaiblit, mais le vampire s'était fait serment qu'il protégerait Nathan et Elena. Il n'arriverait rien à son fils et son frère retrouverait sa femme en un seul morceau. Alice, aussi forte soit-elle, ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu d'un de ses deux protégés. Le vampire le pensait sincèrement. Il n'y avait aucune manœuvre derrière cette résolution. Stefan ne se servait pas d'Elena. Il ne protégeait pas la jeune femme juste pour retrouver la confiance son frère. Il voulait protéger Elena parce qu'il la considérait comme une amie et parce qu'elle est la femme de Damon. Il devait d'un point de vue morale protéger Elena, et il le devait aussi par loyauté envers son frère. Stefan était sincère. Il ne comptait pas se servir ces évènements pour se réconcilier avec Damon. Si un jour son frère lui accordait son pardon, ce serait parce qu'il le désirait et pas parce qu'il lui devait quelque chose. Stefan comptait se comporter avec droiture et humanité. Il comptait montrer à son frère et à Elena qu'il était redevenu digne de confiance, qu'il était de nouveau le Stefan qu'ils avaient connu, apprécié, et pour Damon, charrié.

Loin des soucis français, Matt Donovan n'en avait pas moins ses propres problèmes. Et ils ne se résumaient à un seul nom: Maman. Depuis le retour de sa mère, le jeune homme en voyait de toutes les couleurs. Kelly Donovan n'avait pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas changé. Elle restait un nid à problèmes. Beuveries au Mystic Grill en compagnie d'inconnus, bagarres et conflits en tout genre, sans oublier qu'elle se comportait comme une prostituée; Matt en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec elle. C'était sa mère, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, elle restait sa mère et il l'aimait. Cependant, il avait du mal à la supporter, elle et toutes ses excentricités. Elle était tellement immature! Pour preuve, leur avion était prévu dans quatre heures, et sa mère n'avait toujours pas fait ses bagages, trop occupé à discuter avec sa dernière conquête. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure à attendre qu'elle daigne faire ses bagages et les poser dans la voiture, Matt s'énerva et bouscula un peu sa mère afin qu'elle se presse et qu'elle abrège sa conversation téléphonique. Surtout que Meredith – qui voyageait avec eux – venait d'arriver et qu'il ne désirait pas louper l'avion. L'aéroport de Richmond se trouvait à une heure de route, avec les bouchons fréquents, le jeune homme savait qu'il fallait partir maintenant, n'en déplaise à sa fantasque mère.

Ian Salvatore vouait une admiration sans borne à sa mère à qui il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Tout ce que sa maman pouvait lui dire était parole d'évangile pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pour l'enfant, tout était simple: lui était à moitié vampire, fort donc alors que sa maman était humaine, plus fragile que lui. Il devait donc la protéger. Rien ne devait arriver à sa Maman. Ian voulait vraiment la protéger mais il ignorait comment faire. Il avait peur et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il voulait son papa. Son papa savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire. Pour l'enfant, Damon était un guide, un mentor; l'enfant l'idolâtrait. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que, tout en déambulant prudemment dans les couloirs de la piscine désinfectée, le petit se saisit du téléphone portable emprunté à son oncle. Ian chercha dans le répertoire s'il y avait le numéro de son Papa. Mais contrairement aux téléphones de ses parents, il n'y avait pas de photos, le bébé composa donc le numéro que son père l'avait forcé à connaître par cœur. Immédiatement, son papa décrocha et le bébé pleura. Cependant il se calma vite lorsque celui-ci lui apprit qu'il venait le chercher. Le petit reprenait confiance en lui. Bien que son père lui ait interdit de rester, Ian comptait bien retrouver sa Maman et ne plus la quitter. L'enfant était fin prêt à tout affronter. Il sortit ses petits crocs et utilisa tous ses pouvoirs afin de retrouver sa Maman. Ian se concentra uniquement sur celle-ci et ne remarqua pas qu'Alice arrivait face à lui. Lorsqu'elle fit l'enfant et surtout les crocs de celui-ci, la vampiresse semblait folle de rage. Pourtant, son esprit dérangé n'avait pas songé au fait que Ian était biologiquement lié à Damon. Pour elle, l'enfant avait été transformé en vampire. Et ça la rendit complètement folle. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que cet enfant ait tant d'importance pour celui qui était son obsession. Elle voulut attraper donc le pieu qu'elle gardait sur elle mais avait sous-estimé le bébé. Celui-ci n'était peut-être qu'à moitié vampire, mais il était vif et petit. Il pouvait facilement se faufiler partout, et se saisit avant elle du pieu. Ian était fier de lui, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage. L'enfant ne pu que sourire sournoisement et aborder son air narquois. Cependant, il restait toujours en alerte, et lorsqu'Alice bondit sur lui, le bébé se décala au bon moment et lui planta le pieu, hélas à quelques centimètres du cœur. Cependant, même s'il n'avait pas tué la vampiresse, cette dernière se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger. Mais pas de parler. Alors que le bébé s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, Alice le héla en lui disant sadiquement qu'il ne pouvait pas génétiquement être lié à Damon. Ses arguments étaient simples – les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, ils sont morts, et le petit était mort avec du sang de vampire dans le corps – et semèrent le doute dans l'esprit du bébé qui partit en courant loin d'elle. Il voulait retrouver sa Maman mais se heurta à _"son papa"_ qui arrivait pour le sauver.

La première chose que fit Katherine en apercevant la blondasse immobilisée par un pieu, fut de sourire sadiquement et d'aller s'amuser. Elle savait que Stefan et Nathan allaient bien, elle les avait entendu. Son fils pleurait et Stefan, qu'elle sentait affaiblit, discutait civilement avec Elena. Elle fila donc régler ses comptes avec la psychopathe qui les avait prit en otage. En plus de cinq cent ans, la vampiresse avait acquit pas mal de techniques de torture qu'elle s'évertua à appliquer sur sa proie. Son but était de la faire souffrir au point qu'elle la supplie d'abréger ses souffrances. Délicatement, elle ouvrit son sac dans lequel elle avait attrapé tout ce qui pourrait servir d'instruments de torture. Elle avait de la verveine, beaucoup de verveine. Et des gants. Katherine était peut-être immunisée contre la plante mais elle ne souhaitait pas la toucher, la verveine la brulerait tout de même. Elle avait aussi dérobée des couteaux chez Judith et avait prit les seringues de verveine. La vampiresse allait faire payer à cette Alice d'avoir osé s'en prendre à Stefan et à Nathan. Katherine comptait lui infliger les pires tortures et la faire hurler de douleur.

Au début, Alice crut qu'il s'agissait d'Elena. Cependant, elle constata vite que la femme qui se trouvait face à elle n'était pas sa proie mais un prédateur. Un prédateur qui semblait dangereux et qui lui en voulait à elle. Mais la vampiresse n'en avait pas peur. Qui que soit ce sosie, elle était moins puissante qu'elle. Cependant elle blêmie lorsque son futur bourreau prit la parole pour se présenter dans les formes et avec la pointe de second zèle dont elle seule avait le secret. Puis, Katherine se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses, et, se saisissant d'une seringue de verveine, elle en aspergea son couteau. Ainsi, les blessures qu'elle infligerait à sa victimes avec ce couteau ne se refermeraient pas immédiatement. Ainsi, Katherine pu glisser à l'intérieur du corps d'Alice de la verveine, lui arrachant des grimaces de douleurs. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, Katherine voulait la faire crier de douleur. Elle continua ses entailles et ses dépôts de verveine jusqu'à bloquer tout les nerfs de sa proie. Puis, elle se saisit d'une autre seringue, tout en déclarant que son geste à venir serait pour les enfants qu'elle venait de terroriser avant de forcer sa victime à garder les yeux ouverts pour lui injecter de la verveine à l'intérieur. Le poison brulait la rétine de la vampiresse, la rendant aveugle et arrachant les fameux cris de douleurs qui sonnèrent aux oreilles de Katherine comme une douce mélodie. Mais Alice criait tellement que Katherine craignait qu'elle n'effraie encore plus les enfants et décida de la bâillonner. Elle sortit un foulard de son sac, l'imbiba de verveine liquide, mais avant de la déposer sur le visage de la vampiresse qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à martyriser, elle bourra une conséquente poignet de la plante dans la bouche de celle-ci. Ainsi, sa victime étouffait et Katherine jubilait. Il ne fallait pas toucher à son Stefan et il ne fallait pas s'approcher de son fils! Sinon la vampiresse devenait plus que méchante.

«C'est douloureux, se vanta Katherine. J'ai apprit cette technique des Originels, je n'entretenais pas de bonne relations avec eux, mais je dois reconnaître que question torture ils s'y connaissaient! Déclara-t-elle simplement. Fallait pas que tu t'approches de Stefan et de Nathan! Ton erreur est là: tu m'as énervé, tu le payes salope! Dans le monde des vampires, on te décrit peut-être comme une folle, mais tu aurais du te renseigner sur les fréquentations des Salvatore. Tu aurais su qu'aussi atteinte tu puisses être, tu ne m'effrayes pas. Je suis Katherine Pierce, je ne rigole pas quand on s'approche des Salvatore. Surtout de Stefan! Et je deviens encore moins drôle quand on touche à mon fils! Je suis bien plus dangereuse que toi sale garce! Et je crois que tu l'as bien comprit. Tu es morte!»

Puis, la vampiresse marqua une pause et passa à la torture psychologique. Sa proie souffrait physiquement, mais Katherine voulait la briser psychologiquement. Elle voulait la détruire dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Et elle savait comment faire. Il suffisait de lui parler de Damon.

«Et pour ton info, Damon est attiré par les brunes et seulement les brunes. Les blondasses ne lui font aucun effets! Et sans vouloir paraître guimauve, Elena est la seule qui a su conquérir son cœur. Il est fou amoureux d'elle. Pour lui, c'est Elena et seulement Elena. Et même si tu avais été le style de Damon, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre elle. Non seulement c'est une sainte, mais elle lui a offert une famille, ça compte. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec ça. Damon est un vampire et Elena lui a donné un enfant. Ça les lie de manière irrévocable pour l'éternité. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas leur fils, tous les deux ont toujours été très fortement unis. Il l'a aimé dés qu'il l'a vu. Il n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour elle. Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Pour Damon, c'est Elena et ce sera toujours elle! Mets toi bien ça dans la tête, pour Damon, tu n'es rien. Il ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera jamais. D'ailleurs je crois savoir que quand tu trainais avec lui, il ne prêtait pas attention. Je comprends que tu aies été attirée par lui, Damon est noble dans tous les sens du terme. Mais toi, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Non mais regarde toi, tu n'es rien, juste une pauvre folle sans charisme ni caractère! TU N'ES RIEN! Et ta vie ne signifie rien pour Damon. Tout ce dont il rêve c'est de t'arracher le cœur pour avoir osé t'en prendre à sa famille! Sa famille qui compte plus que tout pour lui.»

Damon n'arrivait pas à calmer son fils. Celui-ci pleurait, le repoussait violement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas son papa. Caroline et Tyler avaient beau lui assurer qu'il se trompait, le bébé ne voulait rien entendre. Ian se montrait froid, distant, méchant et agressif envers son père; jamais il n'avait agit ainsi. Enfin, Ian avait déjà montré une facette un peu plus sombre de sa personnalité, mais jamais à ce point. Même lorsque Stefan s'était amusé à essayer de le séparer d'Elena, Ian ne s'était jamais montré aussi sombre. Le bébé n'en était jamais arriver à repousser physiquement son père en lui disant _"Tu n'es pas mon papa, je te déteste!"_. C'était comme si le pire cauchemar du vampire devenait réalité. Dés qu'il a su qu'il allait devenir père, Damon s'était mit à redouter le jour où son fils le repousserait et le détesterait. Le ténébreux Salvatore aurait pensé avoir plus de temps avec son fils avant que celui-ci ne veuille plus de lui. Il adorait cet enfant, il s'était efforcé de faire de son mieux pour tout offrir à son fils. Mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Damon se sentait profondément blessé de ce rejet, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que vit Elena en arrivant. Celle-ci était encore chamboulée par tout ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle restait observatrice. Elle avait bien vu que Ian se tenait loin de Damon, qu'il le repoussait et elle avait bien vu que son compagnon se sentait blesser. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé entre eux?

«Maman, Maman, Maman! Cria Ian en courant vers elle. Tu vas bien? Au fait, c'est qui ce bébé? S'inquiéta le petit, un brin jaloux. Et Tefan a été zentil avec toi? Y t'a pas fait du mal?

- Je vais bien, mon cœur. Stefan a été très gentil, il a même retrouvé ma bague! Le rassura sa mère. Et ne soit pas si jaloux de Nathan, c'est juste le bébé qu'a adopté Stefan.»

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: Stefan et Katherine parents! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Deux vampires capables de toutes les folies parents! Mais bien qu'il adorait balancer des réflexions à son cadet et à sa créatrice, le vampire n'en fit aucune. Il était vraiment mal placer pour faire des remarques sarcastiques. Lui n'était pas blanc comme neige et avait pourtant offert le meilleur à son fils. Et aujourd'hui son fils le détestait et il ignorait pourquoi. Damon était vraiment mal placé pour se moquer de Stefan. Stefan qui justement ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère soit silencieux. Le cadet des Salvatore s'attendait à des réflexions du genre _"Ça y est, la terre ne tourne plus rond"_, _"Oh mon dieu le gosse va finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique avec de tels parents"_ ou _"Katherine mère? Parce qu'elle est maternelle elle?"_. Mais à la place, Damon restait silencieux. Et c'était plutôt inquiétant. Stefan connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il avait toujours une opinion sur tout et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques sarcastique dés qu'une perche lui était tendue. Le jeune homme scruta donc son frère et ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui en demandant si tout allait bien. Et pour toute réponse, il obtenu de l'ironie avec une sec _"Ça baigne, je plane!"_, de la part de Damon.

Ian profitait d'avoir retrouvé sa Maman. Le bébé était rassuré, elle allait bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Son papa n'était pas son papa, il voulait savoir qui était son père biologique. Et puis, il désirait aussi savoir pourquoi on l'avait transformé en vampire. Mais il n'osait pas poser ses questions. Au lieu de ça, il s'inquiétait du fait que sa mère ait pleuré et essayait de l'apaiser comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui assurait que tout allait bien et qu'ils allaient rentrer dans leur maison, à Mystic Falls, tous les deux. Ian ne voulait plus voir Damon, il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit: il le détestait. Pour lui, son père n'était qu'un menteur qui l'avait transformé en vampire, il le détestait de tout son être. Le bébé ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, Ian voulait rester avec sa Maman et retrouver son vrai papa. D'ailleurs, lorsque Damon essaya de s'approcher d'Elena, le petit le lui interdit en sortant méchamment ses crocs ce qui lui fallut de se faire sévèrement gronder par sa mère qui exigea de savoir le pourquoi de ce comportement.

«Cé un menteur! Y pe pas être mon Papa parce qui est un vampire et que les vampires peuvent pas avoir de bébés. Regarde, Tefan y a adopté le sien! Z'aime plus Damon moi et ze ve plus zamais le voir!

- Quoi? Demanda bêtement Elena, choquée. Mais Ian qui t'a mis une telle idée en tête?

- L'autre cinglée! Hurla Damon en parlant d'Alice. Qui veux tu que… Je vais la buter!»

Le vampire était d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne supportait pas que son fils le déteste ainsi et déclare qu'il n'est pas son père. Il était le père de Ian! Comment pourrait-ce en être autrement, son fils était sa copie quasi conforme! Même yeux, mêmes expression, même peau pâle… Ian était un mini lui. Si on les comparait en mettant un photo du garçon à côté d'une de lui au même âge, on pourrait facilement se laisser duper par leur ressemblance! Sans oublier que Ian tenait énormément de lui au niveau du caractère. Comment avait-il pu se laisser manipuler par une folle digue comme Alice? En tout cas une chose était certaine pour le ténébreux Salvatore, la blondasse allait payer. En entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la vampiresse torturé, Damon constata que Katherine s'amusait bien à la faire souffrir. Le vampire n'était pas partisan de la torture, mais dans ce cas là il n'était pas contre. Au contraire, il était ravie que Katherine fasse tant souffrir Alice. Non seulement il y avait de la verveine planté dans le corps de la vampiresse, prés des nerfs et de muscles afin de la paralyser de douleur, mais en plus de ça, Katherine s'amusait à la bruler avec une briquet en ajoutant de la verveine pour éviter que les brulures ne cicatrisent trop vite. Quelque part Damon jubilait de la voir ainsi. Après tout, elle avait osé s'en prendre à sa famille et mettre des inepties dans la tête de son fils. Elle payait. Elle payait et sembla tout à fait horrifiée lorsqu'elle le fit lui arracher froidement le cœur.

Après avoir jeté dans ménagement le cœur d'Alice, Damon se retourna vers Katherine, et brutalement, sans crier garde, il la plaqua au mur, bien décidé à lui faire payer la tentative d'enlèvement qui avait eu lieu sur Ian. Cependant, sa créatrice avait toujours été plus forte que lui, elle prit le dessus et clarifia les choses. Elle mit un terme aux reproches du vampire en lui clamant qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cet enlèvement, soutenu par Stefan, qui arriva en annonçant que la personne qui fut derrière cet acte était Alice, qu'elle s'en était vantée. Puis, il souhaita parler en tête à tête avec son frère pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'Alice avait fait. Et autant dire que Damon était fou de rage. Non seulement la _"salope"_ morte à leurs pieds avait osé rappeler à Elena la mort de ses parents, mais en plus et surtout elle était la responsable de l'horrible accident qui aurait pu tuer la jeune femme et qui avait séparer Ian de sa Maman. C'était pour Ian et pour Elena que les années de coma de la jeune femme avaient été le plus difficile.

Elena essayait toujours de convaincre Ian qu'il était bien le fils de Damon. Elle lui avait même raconter l'histoire de la lune rouge, mais Ian ne voulait pas la croire. Il l'accusait de mentir et de lui affirmer cela juste parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Damon. Cet enfant était une véritable tête de mule, aucun des arguments avancés par sa mère n'arrivait à le convaincre que son père était bien son père. C'était totalement surréaliste! La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à supporter cette situation. Elle détestait voir cette distance entre Damon et Ian. Le petit repoussait son père et Damon se renfermait, blessé par le comportement de son fils. La jeune femme détestait lire de la tristesse dans le regard de Damon. Et elle détestait ce que son petit garçon disait. Comment Ian pouvait-il douter de leur parenté, lui qui était un mini Damon? Elle ne comprenait pas. Finalement, ses nerfs la lâchèrent et la jeune femme s'énerva contre son fils:

«Je ne suis peut-être loin d'être parfaite, j'ai eu des relations amoureuses plutôt compliquées et peu ordinaires et j'ai peut-être été dans le coma durant trois ans, mais je sais quand même qui est le père de mon fils, Ian! Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle. Tout ce que tu fais c'est te montrer ignoble envers ton père! Ton père qui s'est occupé de toi tout seul, et qui t'a toujours donné le meilleur! Voilà comment tu le remercies! En le repoussant et en lui disant que tu le hais! Tu as une sacrée définition du mot gratitude mon fils!»

Face au discours de sa mère, le petit-garçon ne pipa pas un seul mot. Jamais il ne s'était fait grondé ainsi. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait sa maman qui le disputerait de cette manière. Ian n'était absolument pas fier de lui. Bien sur, il restait convaincu que tout le monde lui mentait, sa mère en tête, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable après les réprimandes qu'il venait de recevoir. Il resta plusieurs minutes silencieux, à regarder le sol poussiéreux, puis, rassemblant timidement son courage, il murmura un discret _"ment pas, dis la vérité!"_. Et Elena semblait avoir perdu toute la patience dont d'ordinaire elle faisait preuve. Elle soupira d'épuisement et était sur le point de crier de nouveau la tête de mule qu'elle avait mise au monde, lorsque, surprenant tout le monde, Stefan s'approcha prudemment du bébé et lui tendit une vieille photo. Le vampire l'avait trouvé peu de temps après sa transformation, dans son grenier. Il s'agissait d'une vielle photo de lui et de son frère enfants, dans les bras de leur mère. Sur la photo, Stefan n'était qu'un bébé, il ne devait avoir pas plus d'un an. Quant à Damon, bien qu'à l'époque il était plus âgé que ne l'est son fils – il devait avoir quatre-cinq ans – la ressemblance avec Ian était flagrante. À part quelques détails – par exemple la tête de mule de bébé Salvatore avait le nez de sa maman – Ian était la quasi copie conforme de son père. La photo le prouvait. Quand on regardait cette photo de Damon enfant, on pourrait le confondre avec son fils et vice et versa. Stefan l'expliqua calmement à Ian qui restait malgré tout sur la défensive mais qui semblait croire ce que tout le monde s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre depuis plusieurs minutes. Et il fondit en larmes se sentant incroyablement mal d'avoir été plus que méchant envers son papa adoré. Le petit fixait Damon, en murmurant en boucle le mot _"désolé"_, tout en voyant ses larmes aller en crescendo.

«Aller, c'est fini, lui assura Damon, en esquissant un sourire de gratitude à son cadet. C'est fini Ian, tout va bien.

- Z'ai été mézant moi, ze suis désolé Papa, ze t'aime moi! Déclara le petit, hystérique.

- Oui mais je t'aime toujours, lui assura tendrement son père. Tu es mon fils Ian, quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours.

- C'est ça être parent mon trésor, lui dit Elena en s'asseyant à côté de lui. On pardonne tout à nos enfants. Aller calme toi mon poussin. Tout ça c'est fini.

- Cé ta Maman? Demanda le petit en désignant la femme de la photo.

- Oui, sourit Damon.

- Elle est jolie. Tu ressembles à elle. Tefan lui ressemble pas! Souligna simplement le bébé.

- Faut bien ressembler à l'un de ses parents, répondit le vampire de manière évasive en ne souhaitant pas que son fils ne pose des questions sur son passé d'humain.

- Papa ze suis très désolé moi, murmura le petit-garçon en recommençant à pleurer.»

Ian était complètement inconsolable. Il pleurait comme une fontaine. Rien ne calmait le petit qui se laissait emporté par la culpabilité. La douceur et la tendresse d'Elena ne l'apaisait pas tout comme les taquineries familières de son père. Ian s'en voulait plus que tout d'avoir douté de son papa et de s'être montrer méchant envers lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour retrouver un certains calme et se sortir de son état d'hystérie dans lequel il s'était mit. Lorsqu'il fut enfin calme et qu'il eut comprit que même s'il venait d'avoir un comportement plus que détestable envers son père, celui-ci continuait de l'aimer, le bébé demanda à rentrer chez lui. Mais avant, contre toute attente, il s'approcha du cadet de son père et le remercia d'avoir protéger sa Maman. Puis, il se tourna vers Katherine parce qu'il voulait faire un bisou à Nathan et parce qu'il voulait voir s'il allait bien. Ian se sentait très concerné par l'état du bébé. Quand il l'avait vu pleurer ainsi et être si mal parterre, le côté protecteur du bébé avait prit le dessus. Ian voulait s'assurer que Nathan aille bien et qu'il avait pas eu trop peur. Il regardait le petit bébé qui pleurait, et lui murmura quelques mots qui eurent un effet apaisant sur Nathan qui cessa quelques minutes ses pleurs et qui attrapa un doigt de son cousin. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Damon qui ne pu s'empêcher de dire à Elena qu'il savait qui garderait l'enfant qu'elle attendait en cas de besoin au moment même où leurs amis arrivèrent, rassurés de constater que tout le monde allait bien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du nouveau Stefan? De Ian qui a réussi à immobiliser Alice? De la méthode de torture de Katherine? Et que pensez-vous de l'état du petit Ian?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	48. Chapitre 47

**Salut, me revoilà avec le 47****ème**** chapitre en espérant, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira. **

**Dray86: Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie de constater à quel point mon histoire te plait. Le nouveau Stefan est effectivement gentil, il ressemble au **_**"Stefan ordinaire"**_**. L'ancien ressemblait au **_**"Stefan Ripper"**_**. Ian est un petit rusé qui a tout apprit de son père, le fait que Ian soit capable de faire face à un vampire, qu'il sache se défendre, montre que Damon est un bon père, qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à s'occuper du petit. Oui Damon torture, je ne dis pas qu'il ne sait pas torturer ou qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, je pense juste que contrairement à Katherine il ne le ferrait que dans certaines situations. Katherine a plus le caractère à être une partisane de la torture en toute situation, elle s'en fiche. Damon ne se contre-fiche pas de tout. Je pense qu'il a plus de frein que Kat. Oui il aurait lui aussi torturé Alice mais ne s'en saurait pas amusé. Katherine elle s'amusait comme une gamine avec ses joujoux. Et oui, ce n'est pas la faute de Ian, il est petit donc assez influençable. Mais il a vraiment été méchant avec son père et dans ce chapitre il va chercher à se faire pardonner et s'inquiéter beaucoup. Ian tient déjà beaucoup à son cadet/sa cadette et il s'est attaché à Nathan. Il a donc cette facilité à aimer un enfant plus petit que lui et à chercher à le protéger. Il va donc couver son frère ou sa sœur et le/la prendra sous sa responsabilité. Et oui, si c'est une fille, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ait un père et un frère envahissants à l'adolescence. Sinon, non, la fic n'est pas prête à se finir, j'ai encore plein d'idée d'intrigues pour cette histoire. Une après la naissance du bébé. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Merci pour ton com' & contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Stefan est redevenu gentil et agit en tant que tel. Ian va être torturé par ce qu'il a fait à son père. D'ailleurs son côté vampire n'a pas été étranger à ses réactions. Ce que dit Katherine sur Damon et Elena paraît gentil. Elle ne le dit pas parce qu'elle est subitement devenue gentille. Elle le dit pour torturer psychologiquement sa victime. Comme on dit, elle frappe là où ça fait mal. Le mariage arrive. Il va y avoir quelques petits moments avant, mais il arrive dans quelques chapitres. Par exemple, Caroline veut organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille à Elena. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton com' & ravie que mes derniers chapitres t'aient plu. Ian est probablement celui qui a le plus souffert à cause d'Alice. Elle a provoqué l'accident de voiture d'Elena qui l'a plongé dans le coma, trois ans après elle s'en vente en enlevant Elena et Ian. Puis elle fait croire au petit que son père ne peut pas être son père. Ian n'a donc pas eu sa Maman pendant les 27 premiers mois de son existence et ensuite, on l'enlève et on lui fait croire que son papa n'est pas son papa. Une peu beaucoup pour le petit bout. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Oui Ian est aller très loin, en même temps il s'est fait manipulé et tu verras que son côté vampire à jouer un rôle dans sa violence envers Damon. Elena devient très **_**"hormonale"**_**, les garçons ont intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts De Damon: C'est sur que c'est impossible de rester insensible à Damon. Il adore son fils et celui-ci devient méchant envers lui. Tu as raison quand tu soulignes que Ian devrait se contenir de dire ce genre de choses. C'est vrai, mais le petit rencontre deux problèmes: primo il n'a que 2 ans, il dit tout ce qu'il pense. Bon ou mauvais, il le dit. Deuxio, il est à moitié vampire. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 21/03 à 1h04): Je ne sais vraiment pas interpréter ça ****:lllll Ça veut dire quelques choses?**

**Guest (commentaire du 21/03 à 22h24): Damon a tout de suite su, dés les premières minutes de leur rencontre (leur VRAIE rencontre, près de Wickery Bridge, le soir de l'accident des Gilbert), qu'Elena n'était pas Katherine. Contrairement à Stefan qui est resté plusieurs jours à espionner Elena pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. Donc tu ne peux pas dire que Damon est tombée amoureux d'elle pour sa ressemblance avec Katherine, ça ne tient pas debout, il a tout suite su qu'elle n'était pas Katherine! En revanche on peut dire ça de Stefan. Ce qui l'a attiré chez Elena, c'est sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Ensuite, il a aimé sa personnalité. Mais pour en revenir à Damon, il n'a pas vécu de passion avec Katherine puisque que Katherine le manipulait. On ne peut donc pas dire qu'il a pu vivre une passion avec elle puisqu'il était sous hypnose. Avec Elena, il n'y a pas de manipulation, c'est réel. Et C'EST PASSIONNÉ. Voilà, voilà. **

**Caro87: Merci pour ton com' & ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui, plus de méchante complètement cinglée. Heureusement vu tout les dégâts qu'elle a causé en peu de temps. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà tout pour vos commentaires. Je vous laisse à ce 47****ème**** chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 47**_

En bonne tortionnaire, Katherine Pierce força Stefan à nettoyer et à ranger leur location. Damon était venu tout massacrer chez eux quant il croyait que la vampiresse avait tenté d'enlever Ian; Katherine considérait donc que son compagnon devait nettoyer car c'était à lui d'assumer les actes de son ainé. Et bien qu'il y a quelques heures, le jeune homme était retenu captif, la vampiresse ne lui fit pas de cadeau. _"Au boulot Stefan et pas de pleurnicheries!"_, voilà son leitmotiv. Son compagnon réparait les bêtises de Damon et elle se prélassait sur la canapé avec Nathan dans les bras. Katherine ne le confirait jamais à voix haute, mais elle s'était énormément inquiétée pour le bébé. Pour Stefan aussi, mais moins, car contrairement à Nathan, il savait se débrouiller seul. Il n'était pas petit, fragile et sans défense. Ça ne voulait nullement dire qu'elle l'aimait moins. C'était juste deux amours différents. D'un côté il y avait ses sentiments amoureux pour Stefan, et de l'autre, ses sentiments maternelles pour Nathan, ce bébé qui, en peu de temps, avait prit énormément de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur. C'était incroyable! Jamais elle n'aurait songé aimer à nouveau un enfant. Encore moins le considérer comme le sien. Mais ce petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras avait un _"je-ne-sais quoi" _de spécial; Katherine ne saurait dire quoi, mais elle se sentait liée avec ce petit être angélique. Elle ne croyait pas au destin, au contraire de Stefan qui disait que ce bébé leur était destiné.

Stefan en avait pratiquement terminé avec ses corvées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était tard, le vampire ignorait qui pouvait bien avoir la désinvolture de venir à cette heure si indécente. Enfin excepté son frère qui se fichait de ce genre de bienséances. Mais Stefan se doutait bien que Damon avait actuellement mieux à faire que venir le voir. Surtout que leurs relations ne sont pas au beau fixe en ce moment. Elles se sont certes un brin améliorées depuis cette horrible journée, mais le cadet des Salvatore connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir à quel point celui-ci pouvait être rancunier. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que Damon se trouve derrière cette porte. Et Stefan ne s'était pas trompé. Ce n'était pas son frère qui venait le voir mais le propriétaire de l'appartement, peu ravi, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il ait eut connaissance de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement quelques heures plus tôt. Ce monsieur de petit taille, cheveux grisonnants et moustache assortie, hurlait de colère à tel point qu'il en réveilla Nathan et contraria Katherine, déjà d'humeur exécrable. La vampiresse ne chercha pas à comprendre où à écouter le vieil homme, elle lui brisa froidement la nuque avant de retourner s'asseoir insensible face à l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. Au contraire de Stefan. Cependant, vu l'humeur dans laquelle se trouvait sa compagne, le vampire se tut et se chargea de faire disparaître le corps qu'il alla abandonner dans les bois, l'enterrant respectueusement sous la neige. Et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui en pensant qu'il retrouverait une certaine tranquillité avec Katherine et Nathan, il découvrit sa créatrice dans tout ses états, paniquant même puisque le bébé avait une forte fièvre. Pour le calme souhaiter par Stefan c'était plutôt raté. La nuit se passerait à l'hôpital, aux urgences pédiatriques.

Les reproches fusaient entre Damon et Elena. Le couple était dans son salon, et se disputaient. Tous les deux venaient de rentrer chez eux, et après que Ian se soit endormi, épuisé par sa journée, la jeune femme se mit à accuser Damon d'être responsable de ce que leur fils et elle venaient de vivre. Hors d'elle, elle souligna que cette Alice aurait très bien pu faire du mal à Ian sans oublier qu'elle n'oublia pas d'ajouter que sans cette vampiresse dérangée, elle n'aurait jamais eu son accident de voiture et jamais Ian n'aurait passé deux ans sans avoir sa maman pour prendre soin de lui. Face à la jeune femme en furie, Damon n'osa rien dire pour sa défense. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il savait qu'il était responsable d'énormément d'actes ignobles commis par Alice, et surtout qu'il était responsable des cicatrices d'Elena et de Ian. Et c'était ça le plus douloureux pour lui: savoir qu'il était responsable de leur souffrance. Le vampire était totalement torturé par cette atroce culpabilité. Elena souffrait, Ian avait comprit que son ravisseur avait causé l'accident de sa Maman et quand Damon l'avait posé dans son lit, le bébé lui avait confié être heureux d'avoir blessé la _"mézante dame qui a fait l'accident de Maman"_.

«Elena je suis désolé, murmura le vampire.

- Tu dis toujours ça Damon! Hurla Elena. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit _"Elena je suis désolé"_, _"Je t'en pris pardonne moi"_! J'en ai marre Damon! Tu es conscient que maintenant tu as une famille sous ta responsabilité. On fait quoi si une autre de tes anciennes fréquentations essaye de nous tuer Ian et moi? Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable!»

À l'étage, tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans le chalet du couple étaient indifférents à la scène de ménage qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient malheureusement l'habitude. Alaric lisait un livre, Jeremy jouait avec sa console portable, Bonnie avait le nez dans ses grimoire, Tyler s'amusait à lancer une balle contre un mur de manière machinale, robotique, Caroline babillait avec tout le monde sans vraiment obtenir de réponses tout en prévoyant d'organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour son amie. Quant à Judith, restée chez sa nièce le temps de s'assurer qu'Elena va bien, elle restait debout, silencieuse.

Damon monta à l'étage laissant Elena seule au salon. La jeune femme s'assied sur son canapé tout neuf et se mit à pleurer. Elle aimait Damon, elle aimait tel qu'il était, mais elle haïssait le passé de celui-ci. Ce passé capable de ressurgir à n'importe quel moment pour venir menacer la vie de son fils. Car pour Elena c'était surtout la vie et le bien-être de Ian qui primait. Ian avant tout, Ian envers et contre tout. Elle ne supportait pas le fait que son fils se soit retrouvé à devoir affronter une vampiresse qui aurait pu le tuer en moins de deux seconde. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'à cause de cette blondasse, elle avait été dans le coma durant trois ans, séparée de son bébé qui avait tant eu besoin d'elle. Ian aurait mérité qu'elle s'occupe de lui depuis le début, son fils avait manqué de son amour maternelle durant les neuf mois où elle l'avait porté, puis durant les vingt sept premiers mois de sa vie.

La jeune femme s'en voulait de reprocher tout ça à Damon, mais indirectement il était responsable de tout ce qui venait de se passer, ainsi que de son accident. S'il n'avait pas rencontrer cette folle de Jack l'éventreur, jamais Ian et elle n'auraient vécu toutes ces horreurs. Elena ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Damon, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et ça la rendait malade d'être en froid avec son compagnon et de le blesser avec ces reproches. Alors, elle pleurait. Elle vidait toutes les larmes de son corps et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Judith – qui vu l'heure allait rentrer chez elle – venait à elle afin de la consoler. Sa tante ignorait quoi lui dire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait que faire des suppositions. Alors, elle se tut et prit simplement sa nièce dans ses bras. Judith la laissa pleurer autant qu'elle en eut de besoin, avant de l'écouter parler. Elena ressentait le besoin de se confier et sa tante était d'une grande compassion et d'une immense sagesse, elle l'écoutait et lui prodiguait de bons conseils. Pour Judith, il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'Elena soit choquée et qu'elle éprouve une profonde douleur. Tout comme il était compréhensible, qu'inconsciemment et malgré elle, Elena puisse reprocher certaines choses à Damon. Mais Judith pensait que sa nièce ne devait pas rester en froid avec son compagnon. Parce que ça ne servirait qu'à les faire souffrir. Elena souffrait, Damon souffrait, et si les rancœurs subsistaient entre le jeune couple, Ian finirait par en pâtir lui-aussi.

«Je l'aime. J'aime Damon et je sais que c'est horrible de lui reprocher tout ça, surtout que lui aussi est une victime de cette folle, mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre cet idée que si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Ian et moi, on n'aurait pas vécu cette horrible journée et jamais je n'aurais été dans le coma, lui confia Elena, en pleurs. Et je sais que je fais souffrir Damon avec mes reproches alors que je l'aime plus que tout. Je l'aime tellement.

- Alors concentre toi sur votre amour, passe des moments avec lui et Ian, peaufine ton mariage, prépare l'arrivée de ton bébé. Vit des moments heureux, lui conseilla tendrement Judith. Tu as la chance d'avoir un homme qui t'aime plus que tout et avec qui tu as construit une magnifique famille. Concentre toi sur le positif Elena, et je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais ne pense plus à ces horribles évènements. Tu as absolument tout pour être heureuse Elena, ne te laisse pas bouffer par les horreurs que t'a fait vivre une psychopathe. Si tu le faisais, tu la laisserais gagner. Et tu es forte Elena, tu es une battante, tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner. File rejoindre ton mari, dis lui que tu l'aimes et tout ce que tu ressens ou tout ce que tu as besoin de lui dire. Le meilleur comme le pire. Débarrasse toi de tout ce qui te ronges et après tout sera plus léger pour toi, puis avec un peu de temps, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Parce que tu es solide Elena et parce que tu aimes bien trop ta famille et tes amis pour ne pas te battre contre cette douleur et cette rage que tu ressens.»

Et face aux conseils avertis de sa tante, Elena souria et la remercia, réalisant que Judith ressemblait énormément à ses parents. Comme son père, sa tante la prenait dans ses bras et la laissait pleurer autant qu'elle le désirait. Et comme sa mère, sa tante lui donnait des conseils avisés et trouvait les mots pour la consoler. Lorsqu'elle avait regardé les journaux de sa mère avec son frère, la jeune femme n'avait pas étonné de savoir que son père adorait Judith et que son départ lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle n'avait pas non plus été surprise d'apprendre – encore à travers les journaux de sa mère – que Miranda aimait énormément sa belle-sœur au point de lui accorder la même considération qu'elle portait à Jenna, et au point d'avoir engagé des détectives privés pour la retrouver et suivre sa vie. Parmi les journaux de sa maman, Elena avait découvert un album regroupant toutes les enquêtes sur Judith. Toute sa vie depuis son départ de Mystic Falls était résumée dans cet album. Jeremy et Elena l'avait vu et lu en détail, la jeune femme considérait que cet album ne leur appartenait pas mais qu'il revenait à Judith. Elle l'offrit donc à sa tante, histoire que celle-ci sache que Grayson et Miranda tenaient à elle malgré les différents qu'ils ont pu avoir; histoire aussi qu'elle garde un souvenir d'eux. En plus, pour la brunette c'était une manière de lui témoigner sa gratitude.

«Tu le regarderas chez toi, au calme, dit-elle face au regard interrogateur de Judith. Mais sache que Papa et Maman ne t'en voulaient pas et qu'ils t'aimaient. Ils étaient soulagés de savoir que tu allais bien et ils espéraient que tu était heureuse.»

Puis Judith partit et Elena suivit les conseils avisés de sa tante. Elle monta à l'étage et fit face à un Damon de mauvaise humeur, râlant et se torturant l'esprit. Discuter avec lui fut une entreprise ardue mais la jeune femme avait les mots, elle savait comment prendre le vampire, et contre toute attente, elle ne parla pas pour se confier à Damon mais pour le calmer et le rassurer. Bien qu'en rentrant chez elle, elle était en colère contre son compagnon, lui reprochant d'être indirectement responsable du mal que leur avait fait Alice, maintenant elle ne ressentait que l'amour qu'elle porte à son fiancé accompagné de ce besoin de prendre soin de ses états d'âme. Suivant seulement son instinct, Elena alla se blottir dans les bras du vampire et lui assura qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, en trouvant les mots pour guérir le vampire de sa culpabilité et de sa colère. L'enchanteresse Elena venait encore un fois de frapper, son don pour apaiser Damon Salvatore venait une nouvelle fois de faire des merveilles.

Avant même que le soleil ne se lève, Ian Salvatore était réveillé. Le bébé avait guère dormi, il se sentait horriblement coupable d'avoir été si monstrueux avec son papa. Son sommeil avait été agité et il venait d'être réveillé par un horrible cauchemar dans lequel son Papa le détestait. Le petit-garçon, en pleurs, attrapa donc Poupi l'ourson et Doudou, et suivit de ses deux fidèles compagnons à quatre pattes, il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents où il rentra pour s'installer dans leur lit, entre son Papa et sa Maman endormis. Avec eux, le bébé se sentait en sécurité et apaisé, et, blotti contre son papa, l'enfant cessa peu à peu ses larmes. Le bébé était bien dans les bras de son papa et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'au petit matin, son père ne le rejette pas.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Damon Salvatore sentit un tout petit corps blotti contre lui, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son petit-garçon endormi dans ses bras. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas oublié les paroles blessantes de son bambin, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son bonhomme accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ian était adorable, Damon le regardait tendrement en réalisant à quel point il aimait cette petite terreur, envers et contre tout. Quoique l'enfant lui fasse subir, le vampire réalisait qu'il lui pardonnait tout, absolument tout. C'est probablement ça être parent: aimer tellement un petit être innocent et angélique qu'on devient capable de tout lui pardonner. Avec Ian, Damon devenait chaque jour une personne meilleure, quelqu'un à peu près digne de cet adorable diablotin endormi et d'Elena. Cependant, même s'il savait que son fils regrettait ce qui s'était passé la veille, le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le jour où Ian le rejetterait pour de bon. Un jour, Damon était certain qu'il ferrait quelque chose qui blesserait Ian au point que celui-ci le haïsse pour de bon. Parce qu'il était lui, et qu'avec son impulsivité, il ne réfléchissait guère aux conséquences de ses actes.

Le vampire s'inquiétait et se tourmentait l'esprit sous le regard transperçant de son fils qui venait de se réveiller. Le bébé craignait que son papa ne veuille plus lui parler à cause de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Ian s'en voulait d'avoir cru cette _"mézante dame"_. Elle avait semé le trouble dans l'esprit du bébé qui n'avait plus su quoi penser. Maintenant, sa maman, son papa et même _"Tefan"_ qui avant était méchant avec lui, lui avaient expliqué que, grâce à une lune magique, son papa et sa maman pouvaient faire des bébés. C'était grâce à cette lune rouge qu'il était là et c'était encore grâce à cette lune rouge qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Maintenant Ian savait, mais avant, le trouble était présent dans son esprit et le bébé n'avait plus su qui croire. De plus, tout ce que cette _"mézante dame" _lui avait dit et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, l'avait mit très en colère. Et le bébé ne gérait pas très bien ses émotions. C'était trop puissant pour lui. Ian disait qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Ainsi, s'il était heureux, son bonheur débordait, il devenait surexcité. À l'inverse, s'il était triste, il n'avait qu'une envie pleurer sans s'arrêter. Et s'il était en colère, il ressentait le besoin de se déchainer sur la terre entière. Le bébé savait que c'était à cause de son côté vampire, parce que les vampires ressentent tout de manière amplifiée, mais il détestait quand, à cause de son côté immortel, il faisait du mal à son papa ou à sa maman. Ian s'en voulait horriblement de ne pas être capable de gérer ses émotions et il s'en voulait tout autant d'avoir blessé son papa qu'il aimait plus que tout.

«Ze suis très désolé d'avoir été mézant hier. Za sais pas comment pas me mettre en colère quand ze suis en colère. Mais ze t'aime très fort papa, murmura timidement Ian. Même quand ze suis en colère, ze t'aime touzours. Tu me fais pas la tête papa?

- Non, répondit Damon en resserrant son emprise sur son fils. Je t'aime aussi toujours quoique tu fasses mon bonhomme.»

Le bébé souriait. Il était heureux. L'une des plus grande peur de Ian était l'abandon. Le petit-garçon avait tellement souffert de l'absence involontaire de sa maman, qu'il craignait toujours de perdre, d'une manière quelconque, l'un de ses parents. Il les aimait plus que tout, il n'avait pas envie de faire partir son Papa parce qu'il était une méchant garçon. Et il ne voulait pas non plus le décevoir. Rendre ses parents fiers emplissait son cœur de bonheur, Ian ne vivait pratiquement que pour briller à travers leurs yeux.

«Tu sais, reprit sérieusement le bébé, Maman elle dit que t'a peur que je t'aime plus un jour comme toi t'aimais pas ton papa. Mais ton papa y était mézant avec toi, toi t'es pas mézant avec moi. Tu t'occupes bien de moi et ze sais que tu m'aimes très fort. Et moi aussi ze t'aime très fort. Ze te détesterai zamais pour de vrai et ze suis très désolé de te l'avoir dit. Ze comprends pas pouwah ton papa t'aimait pas pace que t'es zentil et ze suis triste qui soit été mézant avec toi. Mais on s'en fize maintenant. Pace que maintenant t'as Maman, t'as moi et bientôt p'tit bébé et qu'on t'aime. Faut laisser les mézants où qui sont. Tout ceux qui sont mézants avec nous, on s'en occupe pas! Décréta l'enfant.»

Puis, les petits yeux emplit d'inquiétude, le petit Ian scruta son papa et lui demanda une nouvelle fois s'il était en colère contre lui et s'il l'avait rendu triste. Ça tenait énormément à cœur à l'enfant d'être certain que tout allait bien entre lui et son Papa. Tous les deux étaient plus que complices, Ian voyait en lui un modèle, il l'idolâtrait. La considération et l'amour de son père étaient deux choses essentielles pour l'enfant qui n'imaginait pas se lever un matin et trouver son papa fâché contre lui parce qu'il avait agit de manière plus que méchante.

Damon était plus que conscient de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la petite tête de son adorable petit diablotin. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait que Ian s'inquiétait et culpabilisait. Le bébé devait être rassuré. Par des gestes, par des mots et bien sur, par des plaisanteries. Le vampire ne connaissait aucun meilleur remède aux maux de petits vampires que la rigolade. Le ténébreux Salvatore entreprit donc de vite amuser son fils, et les éclats de rires du bambins sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Damon. Cependant, les garçons s'arrêtèrent subitement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de réveiller Elena. Mais celle-ci ne leur en tint nullement rigueur. Au contraire, elle leur souria tendrement et se joignit à eux avec une grande joie non dissimulée. Ces moments familiaux étaient tout ce qui donnait du baume au cœur à la jeune femme. Pour Elena, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir Damon et Ian si proches. Et il n'y avait rien de plus déroutant que de constater à quel point tous les deux se ressemblaient. Ian était vraiment un mini Damon; pour Elena cette ressemblance était fascinante. La brunette ne se lasserait jamais de constater cette ressemblance, tout comme elle ne se lasserait jamais de les voir si complices.

Assise sur un banc aux urgences pédiatriques, Katherine attendait que quelqu'un daigne lui donner des nouvelles de son fils, car, comme elle s'était présentée hystérique, les médecins avaient refusé qu'elle accompagne Nathan en salle d'examen. Bien sur Stefan restait auprès de leur fils mais ça n'enlevait rien à l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Elle voulait être auprès de son bébé et savoir ce qui le rendait si fiévreux. Mais un stupide médecin lui avait interdit l'accès à la salle d'examen sous prétexte qu'elle aillait rendre le petit anxieux. Katherine fulminait à l'encontre de ce pédiatre. En fait, elle fulminait à l'encontre de tout le personnel hospitalier. Une infirmière incapable de lui dire où en étaient les examens avait même eu raison du peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. La vampiresse lui avait sauté à la gorge pour la vider de son sang. Quant à la secrétaire, pour un simple conseil – elle avait dit à Katherine de se détendre un peu – elle avait subit le même sort. Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à comprendre qu'elle désirait rester auprès de son fils et être rassurée sur son état de santé? Personne n'était parent ou quoi? La vampiresse avait l'impression d'avoir poussé la porte de la quatrième dimension. Elle, peu scrupuleuse et compatissante, trouvait les humains bien pires; Katherine mourrait d'envie de leur arracher froidement le cœur. Pour qui se prenaient-ils d'oser la séparer de Nathan? Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour lui dire de se calmer? Nathan est son fils, il est normal qu'elle s'angoisse pour lui lorsqu'il est fiévreux! Étaient-ils bêtes ou le faisaient-ils exprès? Les mamans s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants, elle n'était surement pas la première et ne serait surement pas la dernière. Ces humains n'étaient que des idiots et vue le peu de sérieux qu'ils mettaient à soigner Nathan, Katherine ne donnait pas cher de leur pitoyable petite vie.

De la salle d'examen, située à l'opposé de la salle d'attente, Stefan s'inquiétait. Et pour Nathan dont la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter malgré les médicaments administrés par les médecins – qui au passage ignoraient ce que le petit avait – et de ce que Katherine pouvait faire. Le vampire connaissait suffisamment bien sa compagne pour savoir que cette inquiétude la rendait folle et qu'elle était capable du pire. Il se doutait que Katherine, qui n'avait aucune patience, devait être entrain d'arracher de cœur, de vider de pauvres innocents de leur sang et de briser des nuques avec la froideur et le peu d'émotion qu'elle témoignait à quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent de la race humaine. Bien sur, Stefan préfèrerait qu'elle s'abstienne, la situation était suffisamment angoissante comme ça, pas besoin d'empirer les choses avec des tueries qui causeraient encore plus de soucis. Mais le vampire savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas interdire quoique ce soit à Katherine. Elle faisait ce qu'elle désirait sans se soucier de quoique ce soit ou de qui que ce soit. Et puis, la priorité de Stefan était Nathan, ce que faisait Katherine passait au second plan face à l'état de santé du petit. Surtout que selon les pédiatres, rien n'expliquait la fièvre croissante de l'enfant. Et ils arrivaient encore moins à justifier l'inefficacité des médicaments prescrits au bébé. Quand Katherine saurait ça… Stefan s'attendait au pire. Et bien sur, il eut droit à bien pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. En plein milieu du couloir, la vampiresse arracha le cœur du pédiatre de leur fils et le jeta sans la moindre délicatesse parterre. Puis, les yeux injectés de sang, elle se tourna vers le reste du personnel horrifié, hurlant de terreur et courant dans tous les sens. Elle était vraiment prête à tuer tout le monde et Stefan ignorait comment il avait fait pour l'arrêter. Peut-être que ses mots avaient-ils eu un impact sur elle? Ou peut-être était-ce l'évocation de Nathan? Stefan ne savait pas ce qui avait stoppé sa compagne, mais il était heureux qu'elle n'ait commis aucun massacre.

Assisse sur son nouveau canapé, Elena écrivait les fameuses histoires tant adorés par son fils. Elle était seule, elle avait donc le temps. Ses invités se trouvaient éparpillés: Caroline était partie tôt sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Tyler et Ric étaient à la gare, à attendre Meredith, Matt et Kelly, Bonnie courait les librairies de livres anciens à la recherche de toujours plus de grimoires et Jeremy terminait la peinture de la salle de jeu puisque que Ian voulait voir une immense lune rouge sur la plafond pour se rappeler que cette lune magique avait permit son existence. Quant aux Salvatore père-fils, ils se baladaient en ville. La jeune femme pensait qu'après les évènements de la veille, son fils avait besoin de se retrouver avec son papa: elle avait donc poussé Damon à sortir avec le petit pour une journée père/fils. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, tous les deux allaient récupérer la chevalière de Ian à la bijouterie, manger une glace, puis faire des balades en moto. Dés que Damon avait annoncé à leur bambin qu'ils partaient en deux roues, le petit avait été euphorique au point de réveiller toute la maison. Le petit vampire s'était mit à courir – à vitesse vampirique – dans tout le chalet, en sautillant de partout, s'écriant dans tous les sens qu'il allait faire de la moto. Le petit était heureux, en repensant au sourire et aux petits yeux pétillants de son fiston, Elena souria à son tour. Pour elle, le voir ainsi était magique, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que le bonheur de son petit-garçon. Et comme son fils adorait les histoires, et particulièrement les siennes, Elena profitait de se retrouver au calme pour lui en écrire. La jeune femme y passa même la matinée et ne s'arrêta que pour retrouver son frère pour le déjeuner. Jeremy avait du repeindre tout le plafond de l'immense pièce qu'était la salle de jeux du petit. Il y avait peint une imposante lune rouge au milieu d'un ciel bleu nuit et de plusieurs dizaines d'étoiles plus ou moins grosses. Aucun doute Jeremy venait de signer une chef d'œuvre pour enfant et avait travaillé avec une efficacité indéniable. Bien sur, pour les dessins sur les murs il n'avait pas été seul, Tyler lui avait été d'un grand secours. Ian aussi avait participé, il avait travaillé sur le coin animaux et le coin musique. Parce que la pièce était plutôt éclectique. Il y avait un coin dédié à l'animalerie du bambin, un coin voitures et motos et un coin musique où Ian s'était amusé à écrire une partition et quelques notes dans le vide. Sans oublier qu'il y avait le coin dédicace initié par Elena lorsqu'elle était montée voir l'avancement des travaux. La jeune femme avait trempé sa main dans de la peinture afin de laisser son empreinte sur le mur et Ian avait décrété que tout le monde devait en faire de même.

«Mon fils est un esclavagiste! Rigola la jeune femme en voyant son cadet épuisé.

- Ton fils est adorable. Mon neveu est un ange! Déclara sérieusement Jeremy.

- Un ange qui t'a forcé à repeindre le plafond d'une pièce digne de la galerie des glaces! Répliqua l'ainée.

- Tu as raison, ton fils est un véritable tortionnaire! Plaisanta Jeremy.

- Hey attention à ce que tu dis sur mon bébé! Le gronda Elena.

- Alors toi tu as le droit de la traiter d'esclavagiste, et moi quand je dis qu'il est un tortionnaire, tu me disputes! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Mais moi je suis la maman de Ian, j'ai le droit de dire tout ce que je veux sur mon fils! Se justifia-t-elle.»

L'ambiance fut bon enfant entre les Gilbert. Tous les deux rigolèrent et s'amusèrent, parlant de Ian et toutes les pitreries et blagues faites par le bambin de la jeune femme. Puis, petit à petit, le sérieux revint et tous les deux finirent par discuter de la Fondation de leur mère. Miranda, très impliquée dans la vie de leur communauté, avait fondé une organisation venant en aide aux habitants de Mystic Falls et à la ville lorsque ceux-ci en ont besoin, et ce, sur des terrains divers et variés. La fondation pouvait apporter de l'argent pour embellir Mystic Falls, ou bien offrir une bourse d'étude à des élèves du lycée, ou encore organiser des voyages pour les enfants ou le troisième âges. À la mort de leur parents, Jeremy et Elena avaient vu Jenna prendre le relai du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis, lorsque leur tante décéda et qu'Elena tomba dans le coma, le jeune Gilbert avait laissé Caroline prendre le relai. Lui ne se sentait pas de reprendre la fondation de sa mère. De plus, Jeremy et la communauté ne faisaient guère bon ménage. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les gens de Mystic Falls, ou qu'il s'en désintéressait, c'est juste qu'en s'impliquant dans la Fondation, il devrait se rendre aux évènements organisés par la ville, et Jeremy n'en était pas fan. De plus, avec sa sœur dans le coma, il n'avait pas la tête à la fête. Il avait donc délégué à Caroline qui s'y était investie de tout son cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, Elena souhaitait reprendre les reines. Elle voulait s'investir dans la vie de Mystic Falls comme sa mère avait pu le faire. Maintenant qu'elle était maman, la vision de la vie qu'avait la jeune femme était bien différente de celle qu'elle avait avant et inconsciemment, elle suivait les traces de sa mère. Sa mère lui manquait énormément, en reprenant sa fondation Elena avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle comprenait l'investissement dont Miranda avait pu faire preuve envers la communauté et voulait en faire de même. D'ailleurs Jeremy l'avait bien comprit et taquinait sa sœur en l'appelant Miranda 2.0!

«Pourquoi tu appelles ta sœur Miranda 2.0? S'enquit Bonnie qui venait de rentrer.

- Parce qu'Elena devient comme maman, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis fier de ma grande-sœur!

- Oh mais c'est qu'il devient mignon! S'exclama sa petite-amie d'humeur taquine.»

Puis Elena en rajouta une couche, et alliée à Bonnie, elle embêta gentiment son cadet pendant un petit moment. Ensuite, ses invités arrivèrent enfin – à cause de la neige, leur train avait eu du retard – et Elena du les accueillir, laissant Jeremy et Bonnie feuilleter les grimoires de cette dernière. En fait, la sorcière cherchait des compléments d'informations sur un sort qu'Emily avait inventé pour ses enfants. Il s'agissait d'une formule permettant de créer une illusion dans le ciel et de faire apparaître le traineau du père Noël lors du grand soir. La sorcière voulait le maitriser pour offrir un instant magique à Ian. Elle cherchait donc dans ses grimoires les réponses à ses questions tout en gardant celui d'Emily ouvert, sous ses yeux. Jeremy lui prêtait main forte, mais un brin maladroit, le jeune homme renversa du café sur le grimoire de l'ancêtre de sa compagne. Le jeune Gilbert se sentit coupable et s'attendit à se faire gronder; d'ailleurs Bonnie commença mais se stoppa dans son élan lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le café avait provoqué une réaction chimique sur le papier qui laissait apparaître un texte écrit avec de l'encre invisible. Il s'agissait d'un sort. Un sort qu'Emily avait crée spécialement pour Katherine puisqu'il s'appelait _Katherine's charm_.

_Qu'est-ce que cette garce avait encore ordonné à Emily de faire?_ S'inquiéta Bonnie en versant un peu plus de café sur le grimoire sous le regard ahurit de Jeremy qui ne comprenait pas ce que la sorcière faisait. Il le lui demanda, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Bonnie était absorbée par sa lecture, les yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus au fils de sa lecture tellement elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Que pensez-vous des moments Stefan/Katherine? De Katherine qui force Stefan à ranger leur location? De son comportement avec les humains qu'elle croise? Et Nathan, que pensez-vous qu'il ait ce pauvre petit bout? Que pensez-vous aussi de la scène de ménage entre Damon & Elena? De Judith vis-à-vis de sa nièce? Que pensez-vous du petit Ian qui ne sait pas gérer ses émotions? De son moments avec son Papa? Et que pensez-vous de la scène entre les Gilbert? Sans oublier la dernière scène, qu'est-ce Katherine a fait faire à Emily qui surprend tant Bonnie? Ou peut-être que c'est Emily qui a fait quelque chose à Katherine? La problème à deux hypothèses. Qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur le sujet?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires (si les guests pouvait mettre un pseudo, ce serait plus sympa. À moins que vous adorez qu'on vous nomme ainsi!). **

**Passez un bon weekend.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	49. Chapitre 48

**Merci pour vos commentaires auxquels je m'empresse de répondre. **

**Lil: Tu as entièrement raison! Katherine n'a jamais hypnotisé Damon, je l'ai surement rêvé! Et puis on connaît tous Damon, c'est un personnage si peu orgueilleux qu'il aurait parfaitement admis avoir été hypnotisé, cela va de soit! Hey oh, je suis totalement ironique là! Épisode 4 de la saison 2, Katherine n'hypnotise pas Damon? Tu n'as pas du voir le même épisode que moi je crois. Et puis on sait tous que Damon a été élevé par un père aimant qui ne l'a toujours respecté et qui n'a jamais favorisé Stefan! Un peu de finesse serait la bienvenue pour comprendre ce personnage. Damon avait besoin d'être aimé, il a entretenu l'illusion que Katherine l'aimait parce que ça l'arrangeait. D'ailleurs quand il hallucine suite à la morsure de loup-garou il voyait Elena lui disant qu'il avait le choix et qu'il aurait pu ne pas se laisser manipuler par Katherine. Mais Elena n'était pas, elle était une image de son esprit. Donc il était bien conscient qu'il se faisait manipuler. Quand il s'amusait près de Wickery Bridge et qu'il a rencontré Elena, il a su au bout de deux secondes qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. Ensuite il l'a hypnotisé pour qu'elle obtienne tout ce dont elle rêve. Il l'a fait pourquoi à ton avis? Parce que cette fille physiquement semblable à Katherine mais tout a fait différente d'elle au niveau de la personnalité le troublait déjà. Et pour revenir au retour de Katherine à Mystic Falls, oui Damon s'est jeté sur elle… parce qu'Elena l'avait repoussé. On a tous et toutes comprit depuis bien longtemps que Damon a des tendances autodestructrices. Oh et Elena n'est pas banale, elle est bien plus similaire à Damon qu'on ne le croit. On le constate actuellement dans la saison 4 avec l'Elena dénuée humanité. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que Damon et Elena se n'est pas passionné et que la passion, Damon l'a vécu avec Katherine. Pour vivre la passion IL FAUT QUE LES SENTIMENTS DE L'UN ET DE L'AUTRE SOIENT RÉELS, DÉNUÉS DE TOUTES MANIPULATIONS OU TROMPERIES. Or Katherine aimait Stefan (il était sa préférence), elle manipulait Damon et le trompait. Comment cette de relation, fausse, peut-elle être la passion? Quand Elena décrit ce qu'elle ressent pour Damon, qu'elle parle d'amour qui consume, ça c'est la passion. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, mais tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les relations humaines. Pour être franche, je ne comprends pas tes commentaires. Je veux dire, tu review une histoire sans commenter les chapitres, mais la série, qui plus est sans maitriser ton sujet (désolée, je suis très franche et ce que je vais dire peut-être brutale, mais tes arguments, quiconque peut les démolir en deux secondes, il suffit de bien connaître la série et d'avoir un brin de psychologie, d'analyser les personnage). De plus, d'après ce qu'on ressent dans tes propos, tu n'es pas fan d'Elena et là elle est l'héroïne de l'histoire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses ces commentaires. Je veux dire, on laisses un com' sur une fiction pour la commenter, pas pour essayer de créer la polémique. Si c'est dans le but de me démolir, passe ton chemin, j'en ai vu d'autre. Je te réponds par devoir, mais j'avoue que j'ai mieux à faire que d'entrer dans des polémiques. **

**Virginie: Je te rassure, tu risques de pleurer de nouveau dans ce chapitre. Je ne développe pas, tu liras par toi-même ce qui va se passer. Elena a des hormones en furie et elle n'est qu'au début de sa grossesse, ça promets donc pour la suite! Passe un bon après midi & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Katherine ne plaisante pas, avec elle ça marche droit. Et puis, elle n'est pas du genre à faire de rangement. Elle, elle préfère se prélasser, vivre la dolce vita. Elena et Katherine ont un point commun supplémentaire: elles sont toutes les deux mamans et adorent leurs enfants (ça fait même 2 points communs!). Ce sont deux femmes, à la personnalité bien différente mais capable d'amour. Katherine s'aime elle (ça on ne peut pas le nier) mais elle aime Stefan et Nathan aussi. Quand à Elena… C'est Elena, je n'ai pas besoin de développer. Concernant le sort **_**Katherine's charm**_**, tu n'en sauras pas plus dans ce chapitre. Ni sur l'état de Nathan (pratiquement rien en tout cas). En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Elena sait prendre Ian et Damon. Elle peut-être parfois dure avec eux, parfois douce. En fait, elle sait s'adapter à la situation. De plus, elle arrive à savoir ce qui se passe dans les têtes des Salvatore. Elle les comprend, c'est donc facile pour elle de savoir comment agir et réagir avec eux. Damon et Elena ont une relation fusionnelle, passionnée, mais surtout – et c'est flagrant dans ce chapitre – ils ont confiance en l'autre (tu verras à quel point Damon à confiance en Elena d'ici quelques lignes). Judith, elle adore sa nièce, c'est flagrant. Elle a la quarantaine et une certaine expérience de la vie, elle est donc de très bons conseils. Elle montre qu'elle est là et qu'Elena (ou Jeremy) peut se tourner vers elle en cas de besoin. C'est quelqu'un de loyal. De plus, elle n'a que sa nièce, son neveu et son petit-neveu, elle se sent responsable – d'une certaine manière – d'eux. Ian et Damon ont une relation forte même s'il arrive qu'ils se rentrent dedans. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Incontestablement Katherine porte la culotte dans le couple qu'elle forme avec Stefan, la connaissant c'est le contraire qui serait troublant. Oui, sa logique face au fait que ce soit à Stefan de nettoyer l'appartement est drôle, de plus, ça aurait été très surprenant qu'elle nettoie la pièce elle-même. Katherine est le genre de maman surprotectrice, on ne réveille pas son fils sans en payer les conséquences. Contrairement à **_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_**, là on a affaire à une Katherine vampire. Elle y va donc très fort et agit vraiment froidement, totalement sans émotion. C'est Katherine vampire avec un bébé. Elle aime le bébé, elle déteste le reste du monde. Quant à Elena, elle est totalement sous l'emprise de ses hormones, je confirme. Damon & Ian ont intérêt à se tenir à carreaux! Pour Judith, elle adore sa nièce, elle lui dispense de bons conseils. Elle se montre présente pour sa nièce, comme elle le ferrait pour son neveu ou son petit-neveu. Damon, lui, a des technique bien à lui pour rassurer son bébé et lui rendre le sourire. Tous les deux ont leur petit monde. Pour finir, tu n'auras pas de réponses sur le sort dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Comme le mariage approche, Damon savait que Matt viendrait puisqu'il est sur la liste des invités. Mais il n'est pas fan de Matt, dés qu'il aura cinq minutes, il le soulignera. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Mistigri: Merci pour ton compliment & ton commentaire, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Katherine est l'arrière, arrière, arrière… (je passe pas mal d'arrière) grand-mère d'Elena et de Ian, pas de Nathan. Voilà tout. Passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Katherine est hystérique parce qu'elle aime Nathan, elle a peur de le perdre. Elle est terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre. On sait qu'après sa transformation, elle a retrouvé sa fille, elle l'a élevé. Comme cette dernière à eu une descendance et que Katherine évoque l'avoir perdu, on peu supposer qu'elle a eu une vie humaine et qu'un jour, elle est morte. Katherine sait donc ce que c'est de perdre un enfant. Elle ne veut pas revivre ça avec Nathan. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Frazilia: Katherine et Stefan ont une relation forte et qui s'équilibre. Katherine est du genre à tout gérer, à aimer tout avoir en main et Stefan l'adore et aime lui faire plaisir. Pour Nathan, pour savoir ce qu'il a, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Idem pour le **_**Katherine's charm**_**, les réponses seront données dans le prochain chapitre. Pour les Salvatore, ils sont frères, ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Et le fait qu'ils sont pères peut les rapprocher. En sera-t-il ainsi? C'est une question qui trouvera une réponses prochainement, dans un sens ou l'autre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Becantye: Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plus & merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ta question, j'y avais répondu il y a quelques temps, en disant que je l'ignorai. C'est une chance sur deux. La dernière trilogie n'est pas signé de L.J Smith qui voulait une fin Delena. Moi je serai à la place des scénaristes, je conclurai la série comme l'aurait fait l'auteure des livres mais je suis de partie prit. On dit aussi que les dirigeants de la CW sont pour Delena. Mais ce sont des rumeurs, elles peuvent être infondées. En fait j'ignore comment la série finira. J'espère sur du Delena. Passe un bon mercredi après-midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 48**_

Assise près de la vitre d'un café qui offrait un magnifique panorama, Caroline Forbes ne prêta pas attention à la sublime vue qui s'offrait à elle. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de trouver le lieu parfait pour héberger l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Elena. La vampiresse désirait organiser un événement mémorable. Elle voulait que son amie s'en souvienne toute sa vie. De plus, elle voulait que cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille soit l'occasion de s'offrir quelques jours entre filles, puisqu'après, Caroline avait bien conscience que s'octroyer des escapades entres amies deviendrait bien plus difficile. Elena s'investirait beaucoup plus dans sa vie de famille et dans l'arrivée de son bébé. La vampiresse pensait sincèrement que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait organiser ce petit voyage. Deux jours à se faire chouchouter dans un luxueux spa à une heure et demi du chalet d'Elena. Deux jours à profiter des meilleurs soins, des meilleurs massages, de hammam et autres petits plaisirs du même style. Sans se venter, Caroline se trouvait géniale: une petit séjour au spa était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Elena. Après tout ce que la jeune femme avait vécu, la blondinette était certaine que la chouchouter était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait offrir à son amie. Enfin la chouchouter la journée, parce que dés que la nuit tomberait, la vampiresse comptait bien laisser place à la fête, et, comme il s'agissait d'un enterrement de vie, Caroline s'occupa d'y confier des stripteaseurs afin que cet évènement soit inoubliable. Il fallait qu'Elena s'en souvienne toute sa vie et puisse profiter à fond de ses derniers instants de liberté.

Ian suivait gentiment son papa dans les allées de la bijouterie. Il venait de récupérer sa chevalière, il était tout heureux et choisissait des bijoux pour sa maman. Damon lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais pu offrir un cadeau de grossesse et un cadeaux de naissance pour célébrer la première grossesse d'Elena. De plus, il n'avait pas acheter de cadeaux pour fêter l'arriver de son second enfant; le vampire voulait se rattraper en offrant les plus beaux et les plus chers bijoux en diamants à sa compagne. Ainsi, avec l'aide de sa fripouille adoré, son choix se porta sur un collier, un bracelet et un paire de boucles d'oreilles assortis ensemble. Puis, après avoir payé une note excessivement onéreuse au joaillier, le vampire offrit une énorme glace à Ian faisant la joie de son fils qui profita de ce moment pour papoter avec son papa.

Il y avait beaucoup de questions restée en suspens dans la petite tête de l'enfant. Surtout concernant Stefan. Ian ne le comprenait pas. Il était méchant, sa tata Caroline avait dit qu'avant il était gentil, et maintenant il semblait être de nouveau gentil puisqu'il avait prit soin de sa maman et qu'il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que son papa était bien son papa. En plus il s'occupait de Nathan, Ian songeait que pour s'occuper d'un bébé il fallait être gentil parce qu'une personne méchante effrayait les enfants. Décidément Ian n'arrivait pas à suivre le petit frère de son papa. Il n'arrivait pas à lui mettre une étiquette. Était-il un gentil ou bien un méchant? Pourquoi avait-il été méchant avec lui et s'était-il montré gentil la veille? Ian n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, parce qu'il le sentait, était que son papa tenait à Stefan. Damon ne le disait mais Ian le connaissait, il savait que même s'il était en colère contre son petit frère, son papa l'aimait encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre le comportement du cadet de son père. Alors, il décida d'aller de but en blanc et de poser des questions à son papa concernant Stefan. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le cadet de son père se montrait tantôt gentil, tantôt méchant. Une question qui dérouta complètement Damon qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils ne lui parle de Stefan, encore moins qu'il s'enquiert du comportement bipolaire de celui-ci. Maintenant, le vampire devait répondre à son fils et ignorait quoi répondre. Pourtant il le fallait bien, Ian n'était pas du genre à oublier ses questions.

"_Stefan est un peu… C'est… Je… En fait… Tu sais Ian… Mon frère est un crétin d'idiot!" _Finit par déclarer Damon. Bien évidemment ça n'aidait pas l'enfant, mais celui-ci ne désespérait pas et continuait son petit interrogatoire. Il voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Stefan s'était montré si méchant et pourquoi maintenant il se montrait gentil. Il voulait savoir si le frère de son père était une mauvaise personne ou une bonne personne. Et Damon ne savait comment répondre à son fils. C'est vrai, il connaissait deux Stefan et il ne pouvait pas expliquer que son frère était un gentil qui parfois devenait fou et faisait des choses horribles. Ian ne comprendrait pas. Alors, Damon conclut la conversation en déclarant qu'ils iraient directement poser la question à Stefan. Autant laisser son cadet se débrouiller avec le petit inspecteur Ian. Après tout, le bébé n'aurait jamais posé ces questions si Stefan n'avait pas eu un comportement de fou furieux, à lui de s'expliquer avec le petit et de lui formuler des réponses dignes de ce nom! Parce que là, lui ignorait quoi dire à son fils; il n'avait toujours pas saisit le pourquoi du comportement de son frère, alors comment pourrait-il l'expliquer à Ian? Impossible. D'autant plus que Ian adorait les réponses directes et franches. Avec lui, il était difficile de rester vague. Le petit harcelait de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses convenables et riches.

Le petit Salvatore avait très bien comprit que le sujet Stefan était classé. Son père se trouvait dans l'incapacité de répondre à ses questions. Alors il changea de sujet et aborda un thème épineux, un thème que son père n'évoquait jamais, que ce soit lors de leurs conversations père/fils ou bien lorsque le petit pénétrait l'esprit de son père à l'aide du sang de celui-ci. Ian posa des questions sur l'enfance de Damon et sur sa grand-mère. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en photo, le petit souhaitait savoir quel genre de personne elle était. Et malgré le fait que son père s'était renfermé comme une huitre, le petit insistait sans pour autant obtenir des réponses. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver et de provoquer une dispute avec Damon qui ne souhaitait pas parler de sa mère. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, enfant, Damon était le fifils à sa maman, il l'aimait tellement que l'évoquer ravivait la douleur de sa perte. À l'époque il avait tellement souffert qu'aujourd'hui il évitait d'évoquer ce sujet devenu taboo. Y comprit lorsque son fils demandait à connaître sa grand-mère.

Stefan observait Katherine arracher le cœur d'une infirmière, impuissant. Le jeune homme se concentrait sur Nathan et uniquement sur lui. Les frasques et autres débordements en tout genre de sa compagne, il le gérerait ultérieurement. L'état du bébé empirait sans qu'aucun médicament qu'on lui administrait n'arrive à le guérir ou ne serait-ce qu'à lui faire baisser sa fièvre qui ne cessait d'accroitre et de le rendre de plus en plus fébrile. Bien sur, Stefan avait pensé à lui donner de son sang mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner par peur de transformer le bébé en vampire. De plus, Katherine s'y opposait formellement. Elle considérait qu'un enfant a la vie devant lui et que seul un être ignoble oserait prendre un tel risque. Bien sur, la vampiresse adore sa vie de vampire, elle chérit sa nature de créature de la nuit, mais elle ne souhaite nullement voir un enfant transformer. Encore moins le sien. Elle adore Nathan et rien que le voir dans un berceau d'hôpital la rendait malade. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester dans la chambre du petit. Le voir branché à des tuyau, pâle, le sentir frissonner et apercevoir la sueur sur son front... Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait cet enfant mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Si jamais sa fièvre ne baissait pas, Nathan allait mourir et elle devrait le regarder s'éteindre, sans rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher la vie de quitter le corps de ce petit ange. Elle serait impuissante. Et Katherine Pierce ne se retrouvait jamais en position de faiblesse, dans l'incapacité d'affronter les problèmes qui se présentaient à elle. Chacun d'eux pouvaient être résous, comme dit le dicton populaire: à chaque problème sa solution. C'est d'ailleurs en suivant ce proverbe que Katherine pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, le débrancha sous le regard inquiet de Stefan et décréta qu'il fallait forcer Bonnie à les aider. En 1864 Emily savait comment guérir les enfants, Katherine supposa que Bonnie, qui avait étudié le travail de son ancêtre, saurait en faire de même. Et elle était prête à tout pour obliger la sorcière à sauver son fils.

Aidée par Matt, Elena réaménageait son salon en vue de son mariage. L'idée lui était venue subitement, une impulsion probablement dût aux hormones de la jeune femme qui commençaient à la travailler. Elena devenait parfois extrêmement lunatique et à fleur de peau; à une simple plaisanterie de Damon, elle voyait rouge et se mettait dans une colère noire alors que d'ordinaire elle savait rester maitre d'elle-même et savoir manier le second degré et le sarcasme de son compagnon. Mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, ses hormones étaient à prendre en considération et lui jouaient des tours. Ainsi, soudainement elle décida de préparer le salon pour son grand jour. Elle venait de recevoir les décorations et pensait qu'il était temps de commencer à préparer la maison afin que tout soit parfait le jour J. Voilà comment son idée lui était venue et voilà comment Matt Donovan se retrouvait à déplacer l'immense table de la salle à manger parallèlement à la baie vitrée et à déménager les jouets de Ian dans la salle de jeux du bébé afin de dégager un maximum d'espace au centre la pièce pour y créer la piste de danse. Puis, après le rangement, le jeune homme continua d'aider son amie puisqu'avec elle, il tria les décorations étalées sur la tables à classer en trois catégories: Le premier tas correspondait à la décoration de table, le second tas rassemblait la décoration de la pièce (les ballons par exemple) et le troisième tas regroupait tout ce qui se rapportait à la lumière (spots, boule à facette…). Ainsi, ce serait plus facile pour Elena de s'y retrouver. Elena qui, en bon tortionnaire influencée par ses hormones de femme enceinte, tenait vraiment à tout trier par catégorie et elle tenait à ce que tout soit bien fait. L'excellence pour maitre mot, la jeune femme observait chacun des gestes de son ami et n'hésitait pas à le disputer si jamais il avait le malheur de se tromper dans le triage.

Elena terminait sa répartition de ses décorations lorsque la porte d'entrée claque violemment, laissant apparaître Ian, de mauvaise humeur. Le bébé boudait, et Damon qui le suivait semblait tout aussi joyeux. La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite que ses deux amours se faisaient la tête. Tous les deux se muèrent dans un silence religieux, refusant de répondre aux questions de la brunette. Damon était adossé négligemment au mur, et Ian se trouvait assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, grognant sur son père, alors que celui-ci lui sortait les crocs pour le faire taire. Leur comportement immature fut suffisant pour Elena qui gifla Damon avant de le gronder lui et Ian tellement ils étaient exaspérants. La jeune femme n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et exigea que les garçons lui expliquent pourquoi ils se faisaient la guerre. En guise de réponse, elle obtenu des grognements supplémentaires qui ne firent que l'énerver en encore plus. D'ailleurs les deux vampires s'en rendirent très vite compte et cessèrent de faire les marioles, se sentant en position de faiblesse face à Elena. Cette dernière tapotait du pied en leur jetant un regard sévère, et dans un soupir d'exaspération, elle répéta une dernière fois sa question, offrant aux deux affreux vampires une dernière chance de s'expliquer. Mais tout ce qu'elle obtenu en guise de réponse fut _"Papa est mézant!"_ et _"Ton fils m'emmerde!"_. Rien d'autre. Ian partit bouder dans sa chambre et Damon fila à la cuisine se vider du Bourbon. L'ambiance était tout à fait joyeuse, d'autant plus que le vampire buvait en compagnie de Kelly Donovan, de quoi énerver encore plus Elena qui frôlait l'hystérie. Entre Ian qui lui brisait le cœur en pleurant bruyamment à l'étage et Damon qui titillait sa jalousie, la jeune femme se trouvait magnifiquement lotie! Ça en était beaucoup trop pour Elena qui, hors d'elle, réagit. Elle rentra dans sa cuisine, attrapa la bouteille, la vida dans l'évier, et sans prêter attention à son invitée, la jeune femme attrapa Damon par l'oreille – après tout, elle savait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour blesser un vampire – afin de le forcer à la suivre. Puis, une fois au calme dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, la jeune femme gifla une nouvelle fois le vampire et lui fit le serment qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce sans lui avoir au préalable fournit une explication convenable. Bien évidemment, Damon ralla, se plaignit d'avoir un fils emmerdant, une femme rendue chiante par ses hormones – autant dire que grâce à ses deux réflexions, le ténébreux vampire se prit deux baffes supplémentaires – pleura sa défunte bouteille de Bourbon, avant de finir par confier à sa compagne le souci qu'il rencontrait avec Ian. Et bien évidemment, face aux révélations de Damon, la jeune femme se radoucie et alla consoler son compagnon. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui remonta le moral tout en prenant la défense de son fils, disant qu'il était normal pour un enfant de poser des questions sur sa famille. D'autant plus quand les interrogations portaient sur les défunts. Ian voulait simplement connaître sa famille et ses origines.

«Mais je ne peux pas lui parler de mes parents, déclara Damon, dans un murmure. Le vieux était horrible avec moi, j'étais sa bête noire, quant à ma mère, elle était formidable mais elle est morte quand je n'avais huit ans et son décès, bien qu'inévitable puisqu'elle souffrait très probablement d'un cancer à une époque où l'on ne savait pas comment soigner cette _"maladie sans nom et inconnue"_, m'a complètement… Je ne savais même plus différencier la réalité et mon imagination, Elena!»

La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle écoutait son compagnon et constatait qu'il avait souffert plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien sur, Elena avait toujours su que le vampire avait été affligé par le décès de sa mère qu'il adorait par dessus tout, elle ignorait juste que le petit-garçon qu'avait été Damon avait, semble-t-il, vécu dans le déni suite à cette douloureuse perte. La jeune femme était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur comment son fiancé avait fait face à la perte de sa mère, mais elle n'osait pas lui poser de questions. Elle le laisserait lui confier ce qu'il désirait, s'il le désirait, sans rien dire. Le vampire avait besoin d'être écouté, nullement harcelé.

«J'étais dans sa chambre peu de temps avant qu'elle meurt, lui apprit péniblement son compagnon quelques instants plus tard. Elle était faible mais trouvait la force de me parler. C'est là qu'elle m'a donné ses bijoux et qu'elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de Stefan. Elle devait sentir qu'elle allait… J'ai passé la matinée dans sa chambre, sans son médecin qui m'a mit dehors, j'y serais resté. L'après midi, beaucoup de monde se bousculait à la maison. Je me souviens que toutes les visites effrayaient Stefan qui pleurait; il n'avait que quatre ans, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il n'était pas l'habitué à voir autant de monde venir chez nous. Parmi les visiteurs, j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait le frère de ma mère mais le vieux jurait que ce n'était pas vrai, que j'avais du confondre ou ne rien avoir comprit. Pourtant, je restais persuadé que mon oncle était venu, je l'avais entendu se présenter et ma mère m'avait beaucoup parlé de lui; j'étais capable de le reconnaitre. J'ai donc tenu tête à Giuseppe et on s'est disputé jusqu'à ce que notre gouvernante, Cordélia, vienne me chercher pour nous emmener en promenade Stefan et moi. Mon frère ne parlait pas, il pleurait et rien n'arrivait à le consoler, il réclamait désespérément notre mère. Alors j'ai poussé Cordélia à nous ramener à la maison. Et là, le médecin nous a expliqué que notre mère était morte.»

Au fils du discours de Damon, Elena se rendait compte que son compagnon n'avait pas vraiment fait le deuil de sa mère, ou qu'il ne l'avait pas correctement. Face à elle, la jeune femme n'avait plus un adulte, un vampire puissant, mais un enfant de huit ans qui pleurait sa maman. Elena ne pouvait être que touchée et émue par Damon. La brunette l'observait et ne réalisa qu'enfant son fiancé avait vécu un véritable traumatisme et qu'il n'avait nullement été aidé par son_ "père" _qui aurait dû faire preuve de patience en se montrant présent et aimant. Que ce soit pour Damon ou pour Stefan. Dans la manière dont Damon parlait de son cadet, il était clair pour Elena que celui qui avait prit soin du garçonnet de quatre ans était son ainé. Leur père n'avait rien fait pour eux. D'ailleurs, lorsque Damon évoquait Giuseppe Salvatore, la jeune femme ressentait la haine de son compagnon envers cette personne extrêmement froide et sans pitié pour le malheur de ses fils. Qu'importent les relations qu'il pouvait entretenir avec son épouse, Elena songeait que l'homme aurait dû se montrer présent et attentif à la douleur de ses garçons qui se trouvaient être que des enfants, perdus et affligés par la perte de leur mère.

«Je te passe les détails, reprit mélancoliquement Damon. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu du mal à me souvenir de tout ce qui a suivit, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de ce que j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit qui a suivit. J'étais dans la chambre de Stefan, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul après… tu sais. Cependant, il n'a pas eu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Le contraire de moi qui n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Je tournais et virait dans le lit jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'asseoir sur la chaise et de lire un livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, peut-être quelques heures, je ne sais plus exactement, ma mère est arrivée. C'était un rêve mais ça semblait tellement réel que j'y ai vraiment cru.»

_"Pauvre Damon"_, songea tristement Elena. La jeune femme écoutait son compagnon parler et constatait qu'il avait tellement été traumatisé qu'il s'était réfugié dans son imagination pour ne pas souffrir. Même enfant, Damon restait Damon et cherchait un moyen de contourner les émotions trop violentes et difficiles à gérer. Aujourd'hui, en tant que vampire, son compagnon appuyait sur le bouton et débranchait ses émotions, et enfant, il se racontait des histoires pour affronter le décès de sa mère. En entendant le récit de son compagnon, en saisissant la douleur du vampire, Elena ne pouvait que fondre en larmes. Et au fils du récit, ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus abondants. Cependant, elle encourageait Damon avec des discrets sourires à poursuivre son récit. Enfin seulement s'il le désirait.

«Dans ce rêve, elle me rassurait en me disant qu'elle allait bien, elle m'a promis que la tyrannie de Giuseppe était finie et qu'on partait, reprit Damon, très ému. Je devais emballer les affaires de Stefan et ma mère allait s'occuper des miennes. Elle était dans ma chambre, quand je l'ai entendu crier. Et Giuseppe lui hurlait dessus. Ensuite… Je ne sais plus. J'étais petit, je ne me rappelle pas de tout les détails! J'avais juste rêvé de ma mère, et je n'avais que huit ans, j'ai cru que c'était réel. Je me rappelle que le lendemain matin j'ai réclamé en toute innocence ma mère. Stefan était derrière moi et a fait la même chose. On était là, tous les deux, complètement perdus, à attendre notre mère. Moi l'ainé, valise à la main, sac sur le dos, persuadé que ma maman était vivante, en bonne santé et allait nous emmener loin de cette maison de malheurs, et Stefan, le cadet, qui avait encore sa tête de bébé, qui faisait tout comme son grand-frère et qui disait gaiement qu'il partait avec sa maman. Les servantes et les esclaves présentes nous ont regardé avec tristesse en se mettant à pleurer; seule Maddy, une jeune esclave qui devait être une sorcière, s'est dressée contre Giuseppe et l'a traité de monstre. Elle faisait probablement référence au peu de chagrin dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de la mort de ma mère et à la dureté dont qu'il abordait envers ses fils. Moi j'étais habitué à ce comportement de sa part mais Stefan… Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi! Et il était tout petit et complètement perdu. Moi j'essayais de m'occuper de lui, mais c'était difficile, je n'étais pas très grand non plus et j'avais mes propres émotions à essayer de gérer. Mais comme le vieux se fichait de la mort de notre mère, Stefan et moi on a dû se débrouiller seuls.»

Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que Damon aurait tout donner pour Stefan. D'ailleurs, à travers les paroles de son compagnon, la jeune femme comprenait qu'il tenait encore à son frère. Qu'importe ce que Stefan ferrait, Damon ne pourrait jamais le détester entièrement. Pas avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Elena l'avait toujours su mais elle le constatait très clairement maintenant. C'était assez beau à remarquer et la jeune femme espérait que Ian avait hérité de cette facette de la personnalité de son père. Elle adorerait que son petit-garçon soit autant protecteur envers son cadet ou sa cadette. La jeune femme pourrait songer à Damon et à quel point il était formidable durant des heures, mais le vampire reprit sa narration:

«Je ne me rappelle pas de cette période dans les détails, mais je me souviens de la réaction du vieux. Il a giflé cette pauvre Maddy, puis, il s'est tourné vers Stefan et moi et s'est mit à hurler que notre mère était morte, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et qu'on devait arrêter _"nos caprices"_. Puis, il a attrapé son portait qui trônait dans le salon et l'a brisé sous nos yeux embrumés de larmes. Il disait qu'on devait _"comprendre" _que notre mère ne reviendrait pas. Il a rendu Stefan complètement hystérique. Mon frère pleurait et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le vieux ainsi. J'ai calmé mon frère du mieux que j'ai pu, puis, je lui ai assuré que notre mère viendrait et nous emmènerait loin d'ici. Tous les deux on s'est mit à imaginer notre nouvelle maison. Stefan voulait des lapins! Rigola Damon en marquant une courte pause. Il était déjà prédestiné au régime Bambi.»

Le vampire marqua une nouvelle pause afin de sécher les larmes qui coulaient et pour permettre à Elena de reprendre un peu ses esprits. La jeune femme était livide, totalement choquée et attristée par les révélations de son fiancé. Elle haïssait Giuseppe Salvatore pour la manière dont il avait traité ses fils – particulièrement Damon – elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un parent pouvait se montrer aussi horrible envers ses enfants. Qui plus est lorsque ceux-ci sont confronter à un deuil aussi violent que la perte de leur mère.

«Malgré tout, je continuais à croire qu'elle était bel et bien vivante et je continuais à l'attendre, confia-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air enfantin. Je refusais qu'on touche à la valise et aux sacs à dos, et Stefan agissait de la même manière. J'étais son grand-frère, il me suivait comme mon ombre et faisait tout comme moi. Quand je disais que maman était en vie, Stefan disait la même chose. Quand je disais qu'on partirait avec elle quand elle viendrait nous chercher, il en disait de même. Tous les deux on a passé des mois assis sous le perron de la maison, à l'attendre, notre valise et nos sac à dos à nos côtés, lui raconta le vampire en marquant un pause. Je ne peux pas raconter ça à Ian! Il n'a que deux ans et il a déjà tant souffert. On doit lui raconter des histoires joyeuses, pas lui parler de la mort de ma mère!»

Elena resta silencieuse, elle ne sût pas quoi répondre à Damon. Il avait tellement souffert de la mort de sa mère, il en souffrait encore tellement que la jeune femme ne pût que le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, pleurant elle-même à flot. L'histoire de son compagnon était déchirante, il fallait être inhumain pour ne pas en pleurer. D'autant plus qu'il était flagrant que Damon n'avait jamais fait entièrement son deuil et souffrait encore énormément de cette perte.

"_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer"_, murmura tendrement le vampire. Il était tout à fait adorable! C'était lui qui se remémorait l'un des pires moments de sa vie et malgré tout il se souciait d'elle et du fait qu'elle versait un flot de larmes. D'autant plus qu'avec ses hormones, elle se trouvait dans un état à fleurs de peau, un rien la faisait pleurer.

Ian Salvatore s'attendait à ce que sa maman le suive pour le consoler. Or, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir. Alors, à l'aide de son ouïe de petit vampire, le bébé l'entendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se hâta donc d'aller la voir dans le simple but de pleurer dans ses bras et de se faire consoler comme _"le gros bébé à sa maman"_ qu'il était. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain, il se figea sur place en entendant son papa parler. Celui-ci était triste, et au fils de son discours, le bébé se sentit complètement coupable. Il pensait qu'il était responsable de la peine de son papa. Alors il pleura derrière la porte, apeuré à l'idée de faire face à son papa. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses parents ouvrirent la porte qu'il leur fit face, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Le bébé regarda chacun de ses parents, et s'arrêta sur son papa à qui il murmura un sincère mais discret _"désolé"_.

«Ce n'est rien, lui assura son père. C'est fini Ian, ne pleure plus.

- T'es triste à cause de moi, pace que z'ai pas comprit que parler de ta maman te rendait triste. T'es triste comme moi z'étais triste quand maman faisait dodo. Ze suis pas zentil avec toi alors que ze t'aime moi!

- Mais si tu es gentil, c'est moi qui… J'aurai dû être plus cool avec toi et répondre à tes questions. Et ne pas te montrer les crocs!

- Surtout pas montrer les crocs! Renchérit Elena.»

Puis, contre toute attente, le vampire parla de sa mère à son fils, sous le regard bienveillant d'Elena. Ian semblait ravi d'en apprendre plus sur sa grand-mère mais s'abstenait de poser des questions. Il écoutait seulement ce que son papa lui disait, ravi que celui-ci partage des souvenirs d'enfances avec lui. Le petit pourrait écouter son père durant des heures mais dehors des hurlements se virent entendre, interrompant ce moment de confessions. Katherine criait, intimant l'ordre à Bonnie de sortir sous peine de commettre des actes irréparables.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous de l'efficacité dont a fait preuve Caroline pour organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Elena? De Ian et Damon? Des cadeaux qu'ils achètent pour Elena? Des questions que pose Ian? Du Delena?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	50. Chapitre 49

**Et me revoilà avec le 49ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour changer, il se centre un peu plus autour de Nathan. **

**Lil:**** Écoute relis les livres, revois la série et notamment le flashback du dernier épisode de la saison 3, ou reste sur tes positions, fait ce que tu veux, mais va chercher la polémique ailleurs. Je sais encore ce que je dis, je sais ce que je vois, et je sais analyser les personnes et les personnages. Après si t'es une fane Stelena, moi je n'ai jamais chercher de poux dans les têtes des fans de ce couple, je respecte les gouts et les couleurs de chacun et je discute même avec certains fans de ce couple via mes blogs donc je ne vois pas ce que tu me veux. Voilà, alors passe ton chemin. **

**Jolieplante:**** Merci pour ton commentaire. Damon et Ian ont tous les deux le même caractère qui est fort, normal que quand ils se disputent ce ne soit pas joyeux. Elena est sous l'influence de ses hormones, elle en fait baver à ses proches. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene:**** Oui, ce chapitre n'était pas des plus joyeux, celui-ci non plus. La joie reviendra, le mariage approche. Mais c'était important, qu'à un moment donné, Damon parle de son histoire, de son enfance, de cet événement à Elena. Et le mieux était avant le mariage histoire de marquer. Pour le sort, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre. Tu risques d'être surprise. Et pour les livres, j'ai regardé sur internet, je ne savais pas, mais black moon l'a annoncé sur son facebook, donc c'est officiel. La question c'est quand sortira-t-il? Et bémol, peut de chance que la maison d'édition US reprenne L.J. Smith. Je trouve son licenciement égueulasse. Désolée pour le mot, mais là je n'en ai pas d'autre pour décrire le mépris dont ces personnes ont fait preuve en l'égard de cette femme qui a créé cet univers et qui y a consacré 20 ans de sa vie. Et oui, je sais pour le concours black moon, j'ai deux ou trois histoires, mais le problème c'est qu'elles ne sont qu'à l'état de projets, et je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps de travailler sur un livre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore:**** Damon a beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa mère, quand il raconte son histoire, on l'impression qu'il redevient ce petit-garçon qui refusait de croire que sa maman était morte. De plus, on voit la complicité des deux frères. Ce n'est pas anodin, Stefan et Damon ont toujours traversé le pire ensemble. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86:**** Damon a beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa mère. On voit que comme Ian est proche d'Elena, Damon était très proche de sa mère à lui. On voit la ressemblance père/fils. Damon ne peut pas parler de la mort de sa mère à son fils, il veut raconter des belles histoires à son bébé. De plus, Ian est super compatissant, on voit bien que ça l'a rendu triste d'entendre le récit de son père. Caroline organise ce séjour au SPA, pour Elena évidemment, mais aussi un peu pour elle, avouons le. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87:**** Damon est un vampire, mais quand il parle de sa mère, il devient un petit-garçon qu'on a envie de protéger et de câliner. C'est un virage à 180 degrés. C'est toute une complexité dans ce personnage, et j'adore. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je t'ai répondu en partie par MP donc je soulignerai juste que tu n'as pas tord, Caroline organise le séjour un peu pour elle aussi. Elle organise ce séjour pour Elena, mais au passage, elle en profitera. Elle a un pied dans une marmite, le second dans l'autre. C'est pour Elena mais c'est aussi pour elle. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour moi, il a été difficile à écrire. Éprouvant. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 49**_

Bonnie et Jeremy lisaient et relisaient le grimoire d'Emily, stupéfaits de leur découverte; aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à en croire ses yeux tellement cette histoire semblait surréaliste. Emily était vraiment une grande sorcière, elle avait réussi là où aucunes autres n'aurait pu. Même Bonnie ignorait si elle en aurait été capable! La sorcière, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire une chose pareille pour Katherine, admirait les capacités de son ancêtre. Non seulement il nécessitait de posséder un bon niveau de magie, mais en plus, tout était construit en finesse. Bonnie ne pouvait en être que béate d'admiration. Même Jeremy se montrait admiratif du travail de l'ancêtre Bennett! Et pendant que la sorcière et le cadet Gilbert bavaient d'admiration face au travail d'Emily, Damon, Elena et Ian, avachis dans leur nouveau canapé, riaient aux éclats. Malheureusement, les hurlements de Katherine retentirent et interrompirent ces moments de complicité. La vampiresse était de mauvaise humeur et menaçait tout le monde du pire si jamais la sorcière ne sortait pas lui apporter de l'aide. Enfin pour en apporter à Nathan, qui hurlait, tout blême et tremblotant. Sans avoir besoin de lui prendre la température, Katherine savait que sa fièvre augmentait.

Damon bougonnait, peu ravi d'être dérangé par sa créatrice. Sa créatrice et son cadet, constata-t-il en arrêtant son regard sur Stefan. Celui-ci semblait totalement désespéré. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que le ténébreux vampire voyait son frère ainsi, Stefan cultivait le désespoir et la dépression comme d'autres vampires vidaient de pauvres humains de leur sang. En revanche, jamais il ne l'avait vu être désemparé à ce point. C'était comme si le plus jeune des frères Salvatore portait sur son dos toute la misère du monde. Damon n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui mettait son frère dans un tel état, et malgré la rancœur qu'il ressentait à son égard pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Elena et Ian, le vampire ne pût que s'inquiéter pour Stefan.

Le regard d'Elena s'arrêta sur Katherine. Comme toujours, son ancêtre abordait son masque de froideur. Cependant, la jeune femme observa une différence. D'ordinaire les yeux de son sosie étaient inhumains, dans les prunelles chocolat du premier double Petrova, on n'y voyait aucune émotion, ou alors, on constatait de la haine et du sadisme. Or aujourd'hui, la brunette constata que Katherine était terrifiée. Le regard de son double ne quittait pas le nourrisson qu'elle tenait délicatement dans les bras. Ce nourrisson, adorable, semblait mal en point. Il pleurait, sans aucune raison apparente et en l'observant quelques minutes, Elena le trouva bien pâle, livide même. _"Le bébé est malade"_, comprit-elle au moment où Bonnie et Jeremy arrivèrent. La sorcière regarda froidement le deux vampires, sachant que ce moment était inévitable. Elle avait lu le sort, Jeremy et elle avaient commencé à l'étudier, Bonnie avait vite comprit que cet instant serait inévitable. Et ça la mettait en colère. Si Stefan et Katherine étaient moins sanguinaires, ça ne se serait jamais produit. Alors, pour les punir, elle leur envoya une série d'anévrismes avant de gronder et de demander lequel des deux s'en était prit à des humains.

Bien évidemment, personne, excepté Jeremy, ne comprit pourquoi Bonnie demandait ça. Damon et Elena se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués par ses propos tandis que Stefan gardait son air désespéré pendant que Katherine grondait dangereusement sur la sorcière en grinçant des dents un redoutable _"soigne le"_. La vampiresse ne demandait pas gentiment à Bonnie de soigner Nathan, elle l'exigeait avec son habituelle froideur. Cependant, la descendante d'Emily répliqua qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et se justifia en accusant les vampires de meurtre.

Le cœur sur la main, comme à son habitude, Elena souhaita aider cet enfant. La jeune femme était une maman, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux dés qu'un bout de chou souffrait. Elle suivit donc son amie à l'intérieur de la maison et la supplia presque d'aider cet enfant. Nathan ne devait pas payer pour les erreurs de Katherine et de Stefan. Lui était innocent.

«Ne le fait pas pour eux, fait le pour ce bébé: il est tout petit, il n'a rien fait de mal, il mérite de vivre! S'écria Elena, enragée et en pleurs.

- Elena, je l'aiderai si je pouvais mais ses crétins assoiffés de sang l'ont tué. C'est leur fils! Pas seulement adoptif, c'est…

- Tu as fait quoi à mon frère?»

Damon avait entendu la phrase de la sorcière et il n'appréciait pas que celle-ci ait _"utilisé Stefan pour des expériences"_. En tout cas c'est ainsi que le vampire interprétait le _"C'est leur fils! Pas seulement adoptif"_ de Bonnie. La sorcière s'était amusée à prendre son cadet pour cobaye et il n'appréciait pas. Bien qu'il soit en froid avec Stefan, Damon tenait toujours à lui malgré lui et ne permettait à personne de toucher à son petit-frère. Il avait promis à sa défunte mère de le protéger et il comptait bien honorer cette promesse.

"_C'est Emily!"_, répliqua Bonnie alors que dehors, Katherine semblait stupéfaite alors que Stefan rageait contre sa compagne. Il savait, par expérience, que tout ce qu'avait fait Emily se trouvait être lié de près ou de loin à Katherine et il connaissait suffisamment sa compagne pour savoir qu'elle avait poussé la sorcière à faire des choses insciences. Stefan était donc en colère contre Katherine à qui il demandait des comptes. Mais celle-ci ignorait ce que sa servante avait fait. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils et semblait totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est qu'Elena et Damon convainquent Bonnie de trouver un moyen de sauver son fils.

«Je n'ai rien fait Stefan! Cria la vampiresse. Je ne savais même pas que Nathan est notre fils au sens biologique. J'ignore comment Emily a fait ça!

- Mais en 1864 tu voulais un bébé, tu me l'as dit toi-même! Hurla Stefan, fou de rage.

- Non! J'ai demandé à Emily si deux vampires pouvaient utiliser la lune rouge pour avoir un enfant, nuance Stefan, répliqua amèrement Katherine. Je voulais me débarrasser de Klaus, ensuite te retrouver et construire une famille avec toi! Je voulais porter un bébé, pas qu'on me vole mon ADN pour l'implanter dans une stupide inconnue. C'est tellement… On dirait que Nathan est le fruit d'une expérience imaginé par un savant fou! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça Stefan! Lui promit-elle, sincèrement. Je ne joue pas avec les enfants, encore moins avec le mien!»

À l'intérieur, Damon et Elena écoutaient Bonnie décrire le sort d'Emily. Apparemment la sorcière avait dérobé de l'ADN humain de Katherine et de Stefan, puis à l'aide d'un astre, elle avait lancé son sort pour leur permettre d'avoir un enfant. Non pas qu'Emily offrait un cadeau à Katherine, loin de là. La sorcière avait tout calculé. La vie de l'enfant serait liée aux actes de ses parents. Ainsi, Emily espérait que la vampiresse deviendrait une meilleure personne et cesserait de commettre les actes sanguinaires dont elle avait été témoin.

«Non mais Nathan, avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Katherine et de Stefan, il avait bien une mère. Enfin une femme l'a porté, comment Katherine peut-être sa mère? Et comment Stefan peut-être son père? Je comprends l'histoire de l'ADN mais… Et puis on est complètement impolis là, ils sont dehors et on parle d'eux comme si de rien était! Et il fait froid dehors…

- Elena ne fait pas ce que tu as en tête! L'averti Damon.»

Le vampire connaissait suffisamment sa compagne pour savoir qu'elle allait inviter les deux vampires à entrer. Parce qu'Elena ne pouvait pas laisser le bébé au froid – Damon non plus, mais il ne voulait pas de Stefan et Katherine chez lui – et parce que sa grande compassion la poussait à se mettre à la place des deux irresponsables qui se disputaient dans le jardin, et d'imaginer leur douleur. Elena et son grand cœur invitèrent donc les vampires à entrer sans que Damon ne puisse l'en empêcher. Bien qu'elle ne les appréciait guère, avec ce que Bonnie venait de leur apprendre, la brunette savait que Stefan et Katherine se tiendront à carreaux en se comportant bien par amour pour leur fils. Car la jeune femme ne doutait pas que malgré leurs défauts, les deux vampires aiment Nathan. Elle l'avait constaté elle-même lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée avec Stefan.

Les deux vampires rentrèrent donc dans la maison sous le regard méfiant de Ian. Le petit avait peur de Stefan qui était tantôt gentil, tantôt méchant, et semblait impressionné par Katherine, le sosie de sa maman. D'autant plus que la vampiresse grognait sur tout le monde et s'adressait à Bonnie avec une désinvolture plus qu'impolie. Elle exigeait de connaitre dans les détails le sort pratiqué par Emily. Et autant dire que Katherine n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Quant à Stefan, il ne disait rien et se murait dans l'inquiétude, sans quitter son fils du regard. Savoir ce qu'Emily avait pu faire ou ne pas faire était secondaire pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était Nathan et sa santé. Pour lui, l'important était que son bébé soit en bonne santé. Pour Katherine, dans l'immédiat, la priorité semblait être tout autre puisqu'elle harcelait Bonnie afin de savoir ce qu'Emily avait fait. Elle n'en démordait pas, elle voulait savoir quel sort la sorcière avait pratiqué.

«Emily a combiné vos ADN humains à Stefan et à toi et elle a puisé l'énergie d'un météore pour que vous ayez un enfant quand la météore croisera la lune rouge. Le problème, c'est que vous étiez tous les deux des vampires, il a donc fallut qu'un humain le porte. C'est là que le protecteur rentre en jeu. Cette femme l'a porté pendant neuf mois avant de l'amener à Stefan.

- C'est quoi _"un protecteur"_? Demanda Stefan en sortant de son silence.

- C'est un humain qui a pour mission d'assister les servantes de la nature. Dans leur vie d'humains, ils n'ont conscience de rien, leur nature les domine et ils font ce pourquoi ils sont destinés. Et après leur mort, ils ont pour mission de protéger certains lieux, comme un passage dimensionnel ou un endroit chargé d'énergie, par exemple.

- Donc Emily m'a volé mon ADN et a ensorcelé une stupide protectrice pour porter mon fils! Hurla Katherine. Cette salope a décidé pour moi et a utiliser une mère porteuse pour mon fils! Sans rien me dire. Je me retrouve avec Nathan sans avoir décidé de l'avoir! Elle a de la chance d'être morte!»

La vampiresse était folle de rage et ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Par exemple, sa remarque concernant son libre arbitre vexa Stefan qui lui arracha presque Nathan des bras tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Le vampire lui en voulait. Non seulement, dans les mots qu'elle venait d'employer il avait l'impression qu'elle ne désirait pas leur fils, mais en plus, elle était fautive de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nathan puisqu'Emily avait eu la sublime idée de lier la vie de leur bébé aux actes qu'ils pouvaient commettre. Ainsi, s'il tuaient des humains, Nathan mourrait. Et Stefan n'arrivait pas à imaginer perdre son fils. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Et pas parce qu'ils étaient biologiquement liés, il l'a aimé à l'instant même où il l'a tenu dans ses bras, ignorant à ce moment là leur lien de parenté. Nathan était son fils, il ne devait pas mourir. Stefan n'arrivait pas à imaginer un tel scénario. Pour lui, Bonnie allait trouver le moyen de sauver Nathan, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il aimait trop ce bébé pour le voir mourir.

Damon observait son cadet et compatissait à sa détresse. Il comprenait exactement ce que Stefan ressentait, lui-même avait passé neuf mois à craindre le pire pour Ian, car, étant donné qu'Elena était dans le coma, elle était faible et à tout moment, elle aurait pu perdre le bébé. Chaque jour, le vampire avait craint le pire pour son fils, il était donc en bonne position pour comprendre Stefan qui voyait, appelons un chat un chat, Nathan mourir sous ses yeux sans être capable de lui venir en aide. Le désespoir et la tristesse de son frère le touchait, Damon désirait l'aider mais ignorait comment le faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était offrir l'hospitalité à son cadet – et malheureusement à sa créatrice – le temps que Bonnie – la tête dans les grimoires, à la recherches de remède pour sauver Nathan – trouve de quoi guérir le bébé.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Caroline Forbes se congratula d'avoir organisé un enterrement de vie de jeune fille en si peu de temps. Elle ne prêta attention à rien, babillait sur l'événement tout en rangeant les documents concernant le séjour au spa. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas Stefan et Katherine et encore moins l'inquiétude lisible sur le visage de ses proches. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut Ian en larmes qu'elle se posa des questions. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit Katherine adossée nonchalamment à un mur et Stefan près de Bonnie, qui tenait Nathan dans les bras tout en récitant des formules.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'inquiéta Blondie.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas! Soupira Bonnie.

- Hey ho, je suis là! S'exclama Caroline qui n'appréciait guère d'être ignorée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici?

- Nathan y est très malade, murmura Ian en venant près de Caroline. Tata Bonnie essaye de le guérir.»

Le petit-garçon s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son cousin. S'il se méfiait de Stefan et de Katherine, Ian adorait Nathan. Certes il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais Nathan n'était qu'un bébé, un tout petit bébé, tout fragile, tout gentil, tout innocent et tout adorable; Ian ne pouvait que s'y attacher. Connaissant le mini Damon, c'était même inévitable. Ainsi, en voyant ce petit bébé malade, le bambin ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour lui et pleurer. Ian pleurait parce qu'il avait peur pour Nathan et parce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à saisir fut que l'état de son cousin était grave, très grave.

En dehors de Damon, d'Elena et de Ian, Caroline fut celle qui se montrait le plus dure envers Stefan. Tous les deux étaient amis, la jeune femme avait vu en lui un mentor, un exemple à suivre, elle fut donc inévitablement extrêmement déçue lorsqu'elle eut apprit ce qu'il avait fait subir à Elena et à Ian. Elle fut dégoutée, déçue et horrifiée; pour elle, il ne s'agissait plus du Stefan qu'elle connaissait et elle ne désirait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il vivait, elle oublia toute sa rancœur et soutint son ami. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, s'installant simplement auprès de Stefan, essuyant au passage le regard incendiaire de Katherine. Mais la vampiresse se fichait totalement de sa congénère, ce n'était pas un regard noir qui l'empêcherait de soutenir Stefan. Qui plus est, lui n'était pas responsable de l'état de ce pauvre petit bébé contrairement à Katherine. Son ami était une victime de l'odieuse vampiresse sans cœur. Il souffrait parce que son fils se mourrait à cause d'elle et de son caractère sanguinaire.

«Bonnie va le sauver, lui assura la blondinette. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, personne ne laissera le pire se produire. Ton fils ira bien.»

Matt attendait sa mère. Cette dernière, attirée par le luxe de la station, l'avait forcé à la suivre au centre ville où elle s'amusait à faire les magasins. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas les moyens, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de dépenser sans compter devant son fils qui frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque. Mais qu'importe les arguments de Matt, Kelly continuait son manège, si bien que, sans prévenir, il partit s'installer dans un café et buvait un verre avec Tyler, Alaric et Meredith. Là au moins, il ne voyait pas sa mère s'enterrer au milieu de dettes.

Alors que Bonnie montait à l'étage avec Nathan, suivie de près par Katherine qui ne lâchait pas son fils d'un seul œil, Jeremy sortait avec Ian. Le petit-garçon pleurait, inquiet pour son cousin, et semblait être impressionné par la magie; son tonton décida donc de l'emmener sur les pistes de skis. Ensuite ils iraient au bowling, à la patinoire ou à une des soirées organisées par la ville. En tout cas, Ian devait être éloigné de chez lui où l'ambiance était tendue et oppressante.

Damon observait son frère. Celui-ci ne s'était pas levé, il n'avait pas suivit Katherine et Nathan à l'étage. Stefan gardait son air désespéré et angoissé. Le ténébreux Salvatore pouvait aisément comprendre ce que son cadet ressentait. Lui-même avait eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur lorsqu'il avait découvert Ian en état cadavérique. Il savait donc parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère. Toutefois, ça n'empêchait pas l'ainé d'ignorer ce qu'il devait dire ou ce qu'il devait faire pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu son frère. Alors, Damon patinait, bredouillant deux ou trois petits mots avant de proposer un verre à Stefan. Après tout, le ténébreux Salvatore ne connaissait que le Bourbon comme soutien dans les moments de crises.

«Donc t'as un fils, dit-il simplement.

- Apparemment.

- Un fils c'est cool!

- P't-être, répondit simplement le cadet.»

Autant dire que les deux frères avaient une conversation passionnante. Stefan ne semblait enclin à entretenir une conversation soutenue ou trop complexe, quant à Damon, il ignorait comment réconforté son cadet. Tous les deux étaient donc extrêmement mal à l'aise.

«Ton fils ira bien, lui assura Damon. La petite sorcière ne va pas laisser un bébé mourir.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Bonnie t'aime bien. Même si elle t'en veut, vous étiez amis avant, souligna simplement l'ainé. Et puis ton fils, c'est ton fils.

- Tu n'as pas un truc plus logique Damon? Souriait presque le cadet, amusé par la logique de son ainé.

- C'est un Salvatore, c'est ça que je veux dire!

- Parce qu'on est censé avoir un ADN spécial? S'enquit Stefan, surprit.

- Bah ouais! Répondit sérieusement Damon.

- Ça n'a pas de logique ce que tu dis! Lui fit remarquer son cadet.

- Mais si. Les Salvatore s'en sortent toujours. Regarde nous!

- Ça n'a toujours aucune logique scientifique!

- Je vais vraiment te la faire bouffer ta science! Bougonna Damon. Arrête d'être si cartésien Stefan!

- Arrête d'être… Irrationnel Damon!

- Hey, en parlant d'irrationalité, tu l'as échappé belle! Katherine est déjà chiante d'ordinaire, alors imagine là avec les hormones! Plaisanta l'ainé. Leurs hormones, ça les rends complètement folles les nanas!»

Stefan aurait mal prit cette remarque si elle n'était pas venue de Damon. De son frère, la remarque était tout à fait normale et dénuée méchanceté. C'était juste l'humour désinvolte de Damon; le cadet des Salvatore y était habitué depuis le temps que son frère lui faisait partager ses brillantes remarques!

«Profite en pour te plaindre! Répliqua le cadet. Je vais tout rapporter à Elena, elle va être ravie!

- Je ne me plaints pas, je souligne! Se justifia l'ainé.

- Alors je suis censé croire que tu soulignes un fait avec _"Leurs hormones, ça les rends complètement folles les nanas"_?

- Bah ouais!

- Elena te rends dingue?

- Elle pique des crises. Mais elle est… Elle reste Elena, c'est juste que Ian et moi on doit faire attention à ce qu'on dit ou ce qu'on fait.

- Ta femme devient un véritable tortionnaire! Se moqua Stefan.

- Hey attention à ce que tu dis crétin! Gronda Damon. Elena, hormones emmerdantes ou pas, c'est Elena, fait gaffe à tes critiques! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me plante devant l'autel! Et puis tu es mal placé pour faire des critiques, tu es avec Katherine et c'est la reine des emmerdeuses!»

Il semblait que l'ainé des Salvatore soit entrain de réussir sa mission. Son cadet se détendait et semblait oublier temporairement l'état alarmant dans lequel se trouvait son fils. De plus, les deux frères rigolaient ensemble devant du Bourbon, c'était plutôt un bon point pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Sans oublier qu'à sa manière peu ordinaire, Damon arrivait à épauler son cadet. Sans lui, Stefan aurait vraiment du mal à gérer la situation.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera à bébé Nathan? Et sinon, avez–vous été surpris(es) par les origines du petit? Et que pensez-vous d'Elena qui invite Kat' et Stefan à entrer? Du fait qu'elle plaide pour eux? Que pensez-vous aussi de la relation Stefan/Damon?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos avis. **

**Passez un bon weekend. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

_**PS:**__** Les liens pour voir les photos de Ian et de Nathan sont sur mon profil.**_


	51. Chapitre 50

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, la fic a passé la barre des 400 commentaires: ICROYABLE! Je suis bien évidemment ravie, mais aussi flattée et touchée par votre fidélité. C'est grâce à vous que l'histoire a passé cette barre que je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre (déjà que je n'aurai jamais cru arriver aux 100, puis 200, puis 300 commentaires). La prochaine étape, c'est les 500 commentaires! Enfin ce serait bien, mais on verra bien ce que l'avenir réserve. En tout cas un grand très grand merci à vous toutes/tous. **

**Je réponds rapidement à vos commentaires. Encore une fois merci pour votre fidélité. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Katherine à confier vouloir un enfant à Emily qui en y a vu un moyen d'humaniser Katherine et de la rendre moins dangereuse. Elle a lié la vie de Nathan aux actes de ses parents. Katherine l'ignorait. Elle ignorait ce qu'Emily a fait. Sinon, elle se serait abstenue de tuer et Nathan irait bien. L'état du petit va évoluer, je ne te dirais pas dans quel sens. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Les deux frères se reparlent, qu'importe ce que Stefan a fait, Damon ne peut pas le laisser vivre ça tout seul. Il se sent obligé d'épauler son frère. Bonnie cherche comment sauver Nathan, mais la question qu'il faut se poser c'est **_**"si elle trouve comment faire pour le guérir, trouvera-t-elle a temps?"**_**. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: L'état de Nathan évoluera. Damon épaule Stefan, Ian s'occupe de Nathan. Merci pour tes commentaires sur les 2 précédents chapitres. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Sosso: Et oui, Nathan est le fils biologique de Katherine et Stefan, ça je crois que personne ne s'y attendait. Stefan rend un peu Katherine responsable, il y a des tensions entre eux, mais il l'aime. Damon et Stefan se connaissent tellement bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'excuses entre eux. Chacun sait lorsque l'autre est désolé. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis toujours ou depuis longtemps. Les deux frères ont grandi ensemble, Stefan suivait toujours son grand-frère, ils ont leur code à eux. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dray86: Merci pour tes commentaires sur cette fic et sur **_**Un mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_**. Elena prend position pour Nathan parce qu'elle est maman et si son fils était dans le même état que Nathan elle aimerait qu'on l'aide. Alors elle fait une concession et invite Stefan et Katherine chez elle, parce qu'elle ne peut pas laisser un enfant dehors par un froid de canard. Le fait que Nathan est le fils biologique de Stefan et Katherine est surprenant, je concède. J'espère que c'était une bonne surprise? Damon et Elena ne peuvent s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Katherine et Stefan ressentent parce qu'ils sont parents et ile se disent qu'ils auraient très bien pu se retrouver à leur place. Si Ian était à la place de Nathan, ils seraient fous! Damon épaule son frère, malgré leurs rancœurs, Stefan sera toujours son cadet et Damon ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de veiller sur son frère et de l'épauler dans les situations critiques. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Elena se positionne du côté de Nathan. Elle a invité Katherine et Stefan chez elle pour que Nathan ne reste pas au froid, elle supplie presque Bonnie d'aider le bébé parce qu'il n'est qu'un enfant innocent, qui a la vie devant lui. Elle se fiche de Stefan et Katherine, elle ne les défend pas. Elle ne les blâme pas non plus, elle imagine parfaitement leur souffrance. Elle compati parce qu'elle est mère et qu'elle n'imagine pas vivre un cauchemar pareil avec Ian. Mais son camp est clair, elle est dans celui de Nathan. Ce qui compte pour elle c'est aider Nathan. Damon ne voulait pas les laisser entrer, c'est vrai, mais il aurait de toute manière épauler son frère. Il a promit d'en prendre soin, il honorera toujours sa promesse faite à sa mère. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Edenn: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise tant & merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaire. Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver tout un tas d'intrigues pour mes histoires. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Caro87: Et oui, Nathan est le fils biologique de Stefan et Katherine! Ian a un coussin! En tout cas un grand bravo à Katherine qui a tué pas mal d'humains sans se douter que ça influerait sur la santé de son fils. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: En fait si tu remontes il y a pas mal de chapitres, lorsque Stefan et Katherine sont en Floride, elle lui explique qu'elle a demandé à Emily si la lune rouge fonctionnait pour que deux vampires aient un enfant. Emily s'est dit **_**"ok je vais lui donner ce qu'elle veut, sans lui dire et avec celui qu'elle veut, mais je vais lié l'enfant à elle et à Stefan histoire qu'ils se retiennent de croquer des carotides au p'tit déj'!"**_** Emily ne savait pas qu'ils finiraient ensemble, elle savait juste que Katherine comptait transformer les deux frères et qu'elle préférait Stefan. C'est tout. Elena les a fait rentrer tous les deux, parce qu'elle a comprit que Katherine tient à Nathan et qu'elle ne pouvait pas séparer un bébé de sa mère, d'autant plus dans une situation critique. Nathan a besoin de tous les gens qui l'aiment autour de lui, y comprit et surtout ses deux parents. Elena se place dans un camp et elle se place dans celui de Nathan. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Angel: Oui, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas commenté mais commente quand tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, concentre toi sur tes études. Mais je n'ai pas de secret d'écriture, je crois que tout m'inspire, il faut s'inspirer de tout ce qu'on voit, de tout ce qu'on fait, de tout ce qu'on vit et on finit par trouver les intrigues ou de vagues idées d'intrigue qui se concrétisent au fils de l'écriture. J'ai toujours dit que l'OS se transformerait en fic et j'avais tout en tête, alors un jours, j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur et j'ai continué l'écriture et quand j'ai eu quelques chapitres d'avance, et bien j'ai publié. Je ne suis pas déçue. J'adore écrire cette histoire et elle en plus, le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'elle plait. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour le gros mot, tu as été franche et j'apprécie la franchise qu'importe que le résultat soit plaisant ou pas! Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 50**_

Bonnie travaillait d'arrache pieds pour trouver un remède pour Nathan. Dans ses grimoires, elle n'obtenait aucune aide, alors elle décida de contacter Emily avec une séance de spiritisme mais elle déchanta vite puisqu'en bonne tête de mule, son ancêtre refusa obstinément d'apporter son aide. La sorcière expliqua que si elle a offert ce miracle à Katherine, c'était dans le but de la changer, de faire d'elle une meilleure personne. Avant de couper court à la séance, Emily rajouta que si elle a lié la vie de l'enfant aux actes de ses parents, c'était pour empêcher Katherine de tuer des innocents. Mais la vampiresse a tué, elle est donc punie pour ses méfaits. Mais bien qu'elle ne porte pas Katherine dans son cœur, Bonnie ne désire pas la punir ainsi. Parce que celui qui en paye le prix est un innocent petit bébé. Nathan n'a pas demandé à être le fils de Stefan et Katherine, il n'a pas non plus demandé à ce que sa vie soit liée à aux possibles actes sanguinaires de ses parents. Aucun enfant ne doit perdre la vie à cause de ses parents. Un enfant représente l'avenir, il est censé avoir la vie devant lui et non pas lutter pour sa survie. Bonnie désire plus que tout sauver Nathan, et pour se faire, elle est prête à tout, y comprit trouver le moyen de rompre, temporairement, le lien qui unit le bébé à ses parents. Juste le temps de le guérir. Pour elle, cette solution se trouvait être la seule qui sauverait le bébé. Suspendre le lien puis guérir l'enfant. À première vue, tout semble simple présenté ainsi, seulement Bonnie doit faire face à une difficulté de taille: elle ignore comment suspendre le lien et Emily ne lui communiquerait jamais le mode d'emploi. Elle doit donc se dépêcher et dans l'urgence: la fièvre du bébé flirte avec la barre de quarante virgule cinq degrés, à quarante et un, il serait comateux et aurait des soucis pour respirer. Et à quarante deux, il serait mort. Bonnie s'activa donc à trouver la solution rapidement; les prochaines heures seront cruciales pour l'enfant qui, selon les pronostics de la sorcière, ne survivrait pas vingt-quatre heures de plus.

Ian, avec son enthousiasme disproportionné pour le sport, épuisait déjà Jeremy. Le bébé ne quitta les pistes de skis que lorsque celles-ci fermèrent. Cependant, cela ne signifia pas qu'il en avait terminé avec le sport. Au contraire! Le petit força son oncle à aller à la patinoire où il se dépensa sur la glace durant deux bonnes heures, avant de décider d'aller faire du bowling. Et malgré tout le sport qu'il venait de pratiquer, le bébé ne se trouvait pas être épuisé par l'intensité de ses activités. À l'instar de son tonton qui n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes, Ian semblait en redemander, puisque, sur le chemin du retour, il voulut faire la course jusqu'à sa maison. Et bien sur il la gagna. Non seulement son oncle était éreinté, mais en plus, cette fripouille usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour semer Jeremy. Et fier de lui comme pas possible, passé la porte d'entrée du chalet, le bébé sautilla sur place, se vantant avec prétention d'être le meilleur. Il débordait d'arrogance autant qu'il débordait d'énergie, ses parents l'observaient, Damon avec la fierté qui le qualifiait et Elena, légèrement inquiète, se demandant bien comment elle allait faire pour convaincre son bambin d'aller se coucher, car, vu dans quel état d'excitation se trouvait son fils, le coucher ne s'annonçait nullement gagné d'avance.

Caroline alla retrouver Tyler au café. La blondinette était fière d'elle, Elena venait d'accepter d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille au spa, la vampiresse partit vite prévenir son petit-ami qu'il serait seul pendant deux jours. De plus, elle l'informa de ce qui se passe au chalet et souleva un problème: comment expliquer à la mère de Matt la ressemblance entre Elena et Katherine? Connaissant Kelly Donovan, elle poserait énormément de questions, autant trouver une bonne histoire à lui servir. Et Matt comptait se charger de donner des explications à sa mère. Il ignorait encore celles qu'il allait lui fournir, mais il trouverait bien, il a encore du temps devant lui puisque sa mère ne se lassait pas de faire les boutiques. Le jeune homme en était vert, sa mère devait s'être ruinée. Matt s'attendait à voir les huissiers débarquer chez lui et à devoir rembourser les dettes que sa mère a, inévitablement, contracté. À chaque fois que sa mère débarquait, tout se retrouvait chamboulé dans sa vie, Kelly était une tempête qui passe son temps à bousculer tous les repères du jeune homme. Matt ne la déteste pas, il a seulement du mal avec toutes ses frasques. Kelly n'en a jamais loupé une et n'a absolument aucune maturité pour assumer ses actes: c'est donc à lui de tout gérer et de tout régler pour elle. Autant dire que c'est très éprouvant pour lui qui aurait, de loin, désiré avoir une mère un peu plus responsable. Suffisamment pour, au moins, être capable de se prendre en charge toute seule, sans dépendre de lui.

Après un repas copieux, Ian fut plus calme. Durant son diner, les oreilles du petit trainèrent par ci et par là dans la maison, et il comprit clairement à quel point son cousin est malade. Alors il se clama et décida d'aller veiller sur l'enfant. Celui-ci se trouvait callé entre deux cousins, sur le lit de Ian. Le petit-garçon s'assied délicatement à ses côtés et lui déposa une peluche – un ourson marron clair – dans les bras, puis, il s'allongea à côté de Nathan et lui attrapa une de ses petites mains, qu'il tenait délicatement la sienne tout en lui racontant des histoires. Ce fut ainsi que le bambin s'endormit. À côté de son cousin, veillant à sa manière sur lui.

Les deux garçons étaient adorables, tout mignons serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elena, adossée à l'entrée de la pièce, observait son parfait bambin, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle qui s'est tant inquiétée de la réaction de Ian avec un bébé ou du comportement qu'il aurait, ne pouvait que se sentir entièrement rassurée. Bien sur, Nathan n'est pas le cadet de Ian, mais en ce moment, il tire toute la couverture sur lui, et Ian ne se montre nullement jaloux. Lui si possessif envers ses proches, ne boude point ni ne fait de réflexions en voyant toute l'attention de sa tata Bonnie portée à son cousin. Au contraire, Ian se soucie de Nathan et reste auprès de lui. En voyant l'allure protectrice qui émane de son fils, la jeune femme sut alors que Ian serait un grand-frère parfait pour l'enfant qu'elle attend. Simplement parce qu'il est déjà un cousin attentionné et aimant envers Nathan.

_"Laisse le dormir ici"_, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Damon, qui venait d'arriver et qui s'apprêtait à aller prendre son fils. Le vampire ne souhaitait absolument pas laisser son bambin dans une pièce où Stefan pourrait s'en prendre à lui, mais Elena ne désirait pas tenter le diable en réveillant accidentellement leur fils. De plus, elle pensait que la présence de Ian était bénéfique pour Nathan, tout comme savoir Nathan à ses côtés rassurait Ian qui se souciait énormément du bien-être et de la santé de son cher cousin. Elle alla donc chercher une couette et s'installa dans le rocking-chair où elle berçait son fils, les soirs où celui-ci se trouvait fatigué et grognon.

«Elena, va dormir dans notre chambre, moi je reste ici! Déclara le vampire. Tu as besoin de dormir correctement!

- Le rocking-chair est parfait. En plus, d'ici quelques mois je vais passer beaucoup de temps dedans celui des Salvatore, pour bercer le bébé.»

La jeune femme faisait référence à celui qui se trouvait à la pension, à Mystic Falls, dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec son compagnon. Ce précieux rocking-chair dans lequel toutes les générations de Salvatore ont eu la chance de se faire bercer, Damon en tête. Ce précieux rocking-chair dans lequel le vampire a tant de fois bercé son fils, Ian qui continuait d'adorer qu'on le berce dedans.

Damon n'arriva pas à convaincre Elena d'aller se coucher dans leur chambre. Alors il décida de s'installer lui aussi dans la chambre de son fils, sur une chaise qu'il monta et qu'il plaça à la droite de sa fiancée. Cependant, à l'instar de sa compagne déjà dans les bras de Morphée, le vampire ne ferma pas l'œil. Lui préféra étudier dans les moindres détails quelques grimoires.

Dans la chambre au bout du couloir, Bonnie et Jeremy en faisaient de même depuis des heures. La sorcière n'abandonnait pas et son petit-ami l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même Alaric et Meredith ne dormaient pas, eux non pas le nez dans les grimoires, mais devant les écrans de leurs ordinateurs.

Tout le monde se mobilisait pour le bébé, personne n'avait à cœur de le voir s'éteindre à petit feu, impuissants. Il faudrait d'ailleurs être sans cœur pour ne rien ressentir face à la détresse du bébé.

Aux antipodes du calme qui régnait à l'étage, au rez-de-chaussée, on pourrait croire que la troisième guerre mondiale venait d'être déclarée. Katherine et Stefan s'envoyaient avec une brutalité sans précédent tout un flot de reproches. Le vampire, persuadé qu'elle ne désire pas de Nathan, soulignait, sans la moindre compassion pour sa créatrice, que Nathan, leur fils, se retrouvait aux portes de la mort à cause des tueries barbares qu'elle venait de commettre ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Sa compagne, piqué au vif, répliqua violemment. D'une force inouïe et sans crier garde, elle le projeta sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc fut tellement brutal, que le jeune homme se retrouva endolori de la tête aux pieds, soupçonnant même d'avoir quelques os brisés. Il fusilla sa compagne du regard, puis se redressa et, sans daigner lui adresser un seul mot, il l'abandonna, seule dans le salon de son frère, préférant monter à l'étage, auprès de son fils.

Katherine se sentait horriblement blessée, Stefan venait de la traiter de mauvaise mère alors qu'elle aimait Nathan plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Si aujourd'hui, un génie apparaissait et lui proposait de changer un évènement de sa vie, ce serait incontestablement les tueries qu'elle venait de commettre et qui se trouvaient être la cause de l'agonie de son fils. Son fils qu'elle aimait réellement contrairement à ce que Stefan croyait.

La vampiresse reconnaissait volontiers se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de la perfection. Elle en était même aux antipodes, il n'existait aucune personne plus imparfaite qu'elle. Elle était vile, manipulatrice, égocentrique, narcissique, sanguinaire; elle se savait être la personne la plus ignoble vivant sur cette terre. Mais ça ne lui était d'aucune importance. Rien n'en avait et sa vie lui plaisait tel quel. Jusqu'au jour où, en 1864, elle a pénétré dans une demeure hospitalière d'une petite ville qui en construction où elle y a rencontré un charmant jeune homme qui a, par on ne sait quel miracle, réussi à lui faire entrevoir une once de bonheur et qui l'a aidé à se voir d'une manière moins dévalorisante. Il la voyait comme un ange, la femme parfaite et il l'aimait au delà de ses innombrables et méprisables défauts auxquels il ne semblait pas prêter attention. Davantage, il a su lui réapprendre à aimer, réveillant en elle Katerina, la jeune, naïve, idéaliste et romantique petite Bulgare qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais le jour où elle est devenue immortelle. À cette époque, bien qu'elle jouait avec les deux Salvatore, éprouvant des sensations différents avec chacun d'entre eux, elle se sentait pousser des ailes en présence de Stefan et elle désirait tout lui offrir. Absolument tout et à commencer par l'éternité. Seulement elle voulait bien plus, elle rêvait de cesser de fuir Klaus, de s'en débarrasser à tout jamais pour retrouver enfin sa liberté et pouvoir construire quelque chose avec son amant. Elle désirait retrouver une famille et en fit bêtement part à Emily, évoquant au court de cette conversation – plutôt étonnante puisque sincère – cette mythique lune rouge qui, selon la légende, offrait à un vampire la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Mais la sorcière ne lui offrit pour toute réponse qu'une illustre désillusion. En aucun cas Emily n'évoqua une autre possibilité. Sa servante aurait dû lui parler de ce sort et surtout l'avertir de ce lien établit entre elle et son enfant. La vampiresse était forte et capable de lutter contre ses instincts les primaires en cas de besoin, si elle avait su au préalable qu'en tuant des gens après avoir eu son fils, elle le tuerait à petit feu, elle s'en serait abstenue. Nathan était de loin l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus, bien plus que Stefan, car lui, ce petit chérubin angélique et innocent, dépendait entièrement d'elle. Et de Stefan. Il s'agissait de leur fils, Katherine tenait à peu de personne, mais elle aime son enfant au delà des mots et toute raison.

La pièce était noir, Ian, qui ouvrait péniblement ses petits yeux et prit quelques secondes pour ajuster sa vue à la luminosité de sa chambre. Passé ce laps de temps, le regard de l'enfant balaya la pièce: à sa gauche, sa mère et son père, respectivement endormis dans un rocking-chair et dans un chaise, et, à sa droite, allongés parterre, Stefan et Katherine, dormant eux aussi. Puis, le petit Salvatore arrêta son attention sur Nathan. Son cousin dormait paisiblement. Cependant, lorsque le petit voulut lui prendre – avec la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve avec Nathan – la petit main du nourrisson, il se rendit compte que le bébé a froid. Alors, débrouillard comme pas deux, le petit-garçon recouvrit son cousin avant d'être alerté par la respiration saccadée du nouveau né. Ian n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais il a déjà entendu des humains respirer et aucun ne le fait ainsi. Pour le petit-garçon, c'est comme si son cousin s'étouffe. Et encore une fois, Ian réagit. Il courut dans la chambre de sa tata Bonnie et de son tonton Jeremy et, apeuré, il cria à la sorcière de venir voir Nathan d'urgence.

Ian savait que Bonnie essayait de soigner Nathan. Mais il ignorait si elle pourrait lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin. Alors, il quitta la chambre de la sorcière et alla dans celle de son parrain et Meredith, réveiller la doctoresse. Le bébé se disait qu'entre une sorcière et un médecin, l'une des deux saurait guérir son cousin.

Réveillés par Ian qui hurla que Nathan _"devient plus malade et respire pas normal"_, le premier réflexe de Stefan et de Katherine fut de se précipiter auprès de leur fils. Effectivement, celui-ci ne respire pas correctement. On s'en rend compte rien qu'en le voyant. L'air ne passe pas et le bébé lutte contre lui-même pour permettre à l'air de pénétrer dans ses poumons. C'est probablement la scène la plus horrifiante à voir pour un parent. Stefan devenait à chaque seconde plus pâle et Katherine houspillait sur la sorcière et la doctoresse. Mais même s'ils réagissaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, tous les deux s'inquiétaient pour leur fils, ça c'est indéniable!

Ian se souciait beaucoup de la santé de Nathan et le voir si livide, suffocant, l'effrayait hautement. Le petit-garçon n'a jamais été un enfant ordinaire et se sentait responsable des plus petits et des plus faibles que lui. Ainsi, il se montrait très protecteur envers sa Maman simplement parce qu'elle est humaine, et en faisait de même avec Ian, qui n'est qu'un bébé humain. De plus, Ian l'aime beaucoup. Le nourrisson, bien qu'il pleure fréquemment, est gentil, il ne fait de mal à personne. Le petit-garçon aime l'innocence de son cousin, et ce côté fragile que le nourrisson aborde rend Ian très protecteur envers lui.

Ce fut donc difficile de convaincre l'enfant de quitter la chambre pour laisser les adultes s'occuper de Nathan. Elena tenta la discussion, mais Ian ne voulut rien entendre. Damon, qui n'aimait jamais être réveillé de bonne heure, ne chercha pas à discuter: le vampire attrapa son fils et le sortit de force de la pièce. Pas de pitié, Ian gémit, se plaignit, bougonna, tenta de manipuler sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse retourner vérifié que son cousin allait bien, mais rien n'y fit, aucun de se parents ne céda à ses caprices. Cependant, ils tentèrent tous deux de le rassurer en lui certifiant que Nathan irait bien. Bien sur, Damon et Elena y mirent de la conviction sans savoir si ce serait le cas.

Bonnie remit le sort de Nathan entre les mains de Meredith. Elle étudiait toujours le moyen de suspendre le lien, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas comment le faire, elle n'était pas d'une grande aide pour le bébé. Meredith en revanche a les compétences médicales pour aider l'enfant à mieux respirer. La doctoresse improvisa une trachéotomie à l'aide d'un stylo, puis, elle se tourna vers Stefan, plus pâle que la mort) et lui lista tout ce qu'il devait voler à l'hôpital (des médicaments, un kit d'intubation et quelques appareils médicaux à l'hôpital). Katherine, elle, ne pipa pas mot, détournant le regard de son fils, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la vampiresse se sentit terriblement horrifiée par la situation qu'elle a, involontairement, engendrée. Son fils, si petit, si angélique, tellement fragile, obligé d'avoir un stylo planté dans la gorge pour respirer! Comment peut-on concevoir une telle chose? C'est tout simplement invraisemblable! Son petit nourrisson allait souffrir le martyr, ce tube tout juste ramener par Stefan, lui parut énorme, bien trop gros pour que son petit bébé le supporte, Katherine ne put imaginer le voir ainsi. Alors, elle quitta la pièce, retrouvant Stefan, dans le même état qu'elle, dans le couloir.

_ "Ce serait toi qui l'aurais mit dans cet état… C'est ça, Emily en était parfaitement capable! C'est ça!"_ S'exclama-t-elle alors que Stefan ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Le vampire se doutait qu'elle a un idée derrière la tête, mais quoi? Avec Katherine il devait s'attendre au pire! D'autant plus en ce moment où il la voyait dans un état dans lequel il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant. Katherine sans émotion était capable du pire, Katherine avec de émotion l'est tout autant, parfaitement capable de faire n'importe quoi par douleur ou par désespoir. Alors, le vampire chercha à savoir ce qu'elle allait dire et blêmit lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que le seul moyen de sauver Nathan est de mourir. Elle connaissait suffisamment Emily et sa manière de penser, elle pensait que la clé de la guérison de leur fils était la mort de celui qui l'a rendu malade. Stefan a voulu savoir, maintenant il sait et il doit tenter d'empêcher Katherine de se planter un pieu dans le cœur. Et autant dire qu'il a besoin d'aide, Katherine est bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse lui faire face seul. Alors, il appela son frère, mais après une fine analyse des bruits alentours, il semblait que Damon ne soit pas dans la maison. Heureusement, Caroline, alertée par les appels du jeune homme, arriva et brisa la nuque de Katherine par surprise.

«Non mais ça ne va pas la tête! Vous foutez quoi tous les deux? Gronda Caroline. Tu as envie que ton frère te fiche dehors? Avec ton fils malade?

- Non mais c'est Katherine…, dit-il en lui expliquant la situation. On voit tous que Nathan…

- Bonnie a un plan. Elle va suspendre le lien le temps de soigner Nathan, lui apprit Caroline. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle cherche encore comment faire. Mais elle est sur la bonne voie. On fait quoi de ta… de Katherine? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous êtes ensemble!»

Puis les deux vampires appelèrent Bonnie pour qu'elle enferme Katherine dans une des pièces de la cave, pièce entièrement vide afin que la vampiresse ne trouve aucune arme à retourner contre elle.

Quelques minutes après que le sort soit scellé, la vampiresse reprit connaissance et fit de nouveau face à Stefan. Celui-ci restait stoïque, il ne disait rien, restait juste de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Mais, même s'il ne laissait rien transparaitre, Katherine le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'a enfermé à l'aide de la petite sorcière. Et autant dire que cet acte la mit en rage. Elle hurla un flot d'insultes à l'égard de Bonnie, puis tenta de provoquer Stefan mais celui-ci n'entra pas dans son jeu. Au lieu de ça, il s'installa parterre et écoutait ses provocations sans jouer le jeu des répliques.

«Stefan, depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne t'ai fait que des coups tordus et aujourd'hui, ton fils est malade à cause de moi!

- Oui c'est de ta faute Katherine, oui je t'en veux, mais je t'aime toujours! Je n'y suis pour rien, tu es bourrée de défauts, tu es une sombre manipulatrice égocentrique capable du pire mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de toi. Depuis 1864! Alors ne croit pas que je vais te laisser me quitter Katherine. Je ne te planterai pas de pieu dans le cœur parce que tu te laisses envahir par la culpabilité! Maintenant je vais remonter en haut, prendre des nouvelles de Nathan et voir si le sort de Bonnie est au point. Parce que Bonnie à un plan et qu'elle va guérir Nathan!»

Stefan en était certain. Bonnie ne laisserait pas un bébé mourir! Katherine elle semblait douter. Nathan se trouvait dans un état grave, inquiétant, il devenait de plus en plus faible, la vampiresse commençait à douter de l'efficacité de la magie. Elle doute de tout. L'assurance qui la qualifie d'ordinaire s'est envolée, toutes ses convictions sont parties en fumer et Katherine est paralysée par la peur de perdre son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à nouveau enterrer un enfant.

Elle se souvenait très bien du jour où on lui avait apprit la mort de sa fille: la vampiresse s'était effondrée de douleur. Oui, sa fille avait vécu une belle vie, et même si pour les humains la mort est un passage inévitable pour les humains, Katherine s'était efforcée de le nier et aurait tout fait pour éviter cela à sa fille.

Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau cette douleur en revivant cet enfer. Nathan ne mourrait pas! Il allait vivre. Même si la solution était qu'elle meurt à sa place. La vampiresse n'a rien d'altruiste, au contraire elle est l'opposée d'un être généreux et désintéressée, mais elle aime son fils et ne veut pas le voir mourir. Non seulement elle ne le supporterait pas mais elle devrait vivre avec la haine de Stefan. Et cette fois ci elle savait très bien qu'il ne la feindrait pas, il la haïrait pour de bon d'avoir tué leur fils.

Caroline bougonnait. Elena a manqué d'annuler leur viré – Ian s'inquiète beaucoup pour son cousin, la jeune femme a du mal à l'abandonner le sachant en état d'anxiété – et en plus, Matt leur refourguait sa mère. La vampiresse n'a rien contre Kelly Donovan, en revanche cette dernière n'apprécie guère la blondinette et ne se gène pas pour le faire savoir. Mais heureusement pour Caroline, Judith Gilbert fait partie de voyage et il semblerait qu'elle et Kelly ne s'apprécient guère. La tante d'Elena n'a rien dit en voyant la mère de Matt, mais lorsque Kelly a retourné la tête et a reconnu Judith, elle ne s'est pas privée de lui faire des réflexions. Au point que Matt – qui chargeait les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture d'Elena – a dû rappeler sa génitrice à l'ordre et lui demander expressément de ne pas se fâcher avec tout le monde. C'est insensé, le jeune homme est obligé de lui faire des leçons de morales comme si elle était une enfant. Quelle mère a besoin que son fils la rappelle à l'ordre? Aucune si ce n'est Kelly Donovan! Et Matt en était persuadé, durant ce séjour il devrait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure plus d'une fois! Notamment lorsque Liz et Carol arriveront. Sa mère n'apprécie guère celle de Caroline, et Carol est au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler lors du dernier passage de la tempête Kelly. Aucun doute qu'entre les quadragénaires, ça allait être explosif.

Depuis une bonne heure, la neige tombait dehors. Et bien que d'ordinaire le petit Ian adorait s'amuser au milieu des flocons au point d'y rester infiniment, aujourd'hui, il était assis sur son canapé. Il pleurait. Non pas parce que sa maman venait de partir – d'ailleurs, face à la gravité de la situation, elle lui avait proposé de rester mais le petit a refusé en lui disant qu'elle devait _"aller s'amuser avec Tata Caro qui serait pas contente si elle changeait d'avis" _– mais parce que son papa lui vient juste de lui expliquer qu'il ne peut plus aller voir son cousin parce que celui-ci a un tuyau pour respirer et que c'est vraiment très impressionnant.

Ian pleurait, inlassablement, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps, fous d'inquiétude pour son cousin. Son père tentait de l'apaiser mais le bambino ne se clamait pas. Il voulait que Nathan aille bien et s'inquiétait énormément pour ce fragile petit bébé auquel il est très attaché.

«Ze ve aider Nathan moi! Dit-il à son père en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Mais tu l'as déjà aidé, lui assura tendrement Damon. Tu t'es réveillé au bon moment, tu as su voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement et tu es aller chercher les bonnes personnes. Ta mère te l'as déjà dit et je te le répète: TU AS BIEN AGIT ET ELLE ET MOI ON EST INFINIMENT FIERS DE TOI!»

Le bébé blottit sa tête contre le torse de son père et continua à s'auto-flageller et à s'inquiéter pour Nathan. Il s'en souciait beaucoup et posait d'innombrables questions au sujet de l'état de santé de son cousin à son père. Ian souhaitait s'assurer que le bébé irait bien et cesserait d'être malade.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous du plan de Bonnie? Du comportement de Ian envers Nathan? De se comportement avec Jeremy? De Katherine? De Katherine et Stefan?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	52. Chapitre 51

**Et voilà, plus tôt que prévu le 51****ème**** chapitre. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira. Bon je réponds vite vite à vos com', ravie que le chapitre vous ait plu. **

**Jolieplante: Dés ce chapitre, le sort de Nathan sera scellé, je n'en dis pas plus. Katherine a des réactions extrêmes, elle aime son fils. Effectivement Stefan est redevenu le gentil Stefan. Pour de bon. Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Pitoon: Pour commencer, merci pour ton premier commentaire, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Sinon, il faut toujours avoir de la suite dans les idées, qu'importent les situations, ça aide à rebondir en cas de pépins et ça prouve qu'on a de l'assurance! Pour en revenir à mon histoire, Ian est excessif, oui, il est un sacré engin, tout en théâtralité, en exagération, c'est Damon en version mini! En tout cas merci pour ton com'& ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et bonne soirée.**

**Virginie: Ian se soucie énormément de son cousin, c'est dans sa nature de se soucier des autres et surtout des plus faibles. Katherine gère mal la situation parce qu'elle est très attachée à Nathan et qu'elle ne veut surtout pas le perdre. Elle n'aide pas à arranger les choses, mais c'est Katherine, elle n'est pas calme et obéissante. Merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Katherine croit que le seul moyen de sauver son fils et de mourir, puisque la magie est un équilibre, elle suppose que c'est une vie pour une vie. Elena, même loin, va tout faire pour éloigner son fils de la maison afin qu'il n'aille pas dans sa chambre voir Nathan intubé. Une intubation, c'est impressionnant, encore plus, je suppose, lorsque l'intubé est un bébé. Ian est très sensible, il ne peut pas voir une chose ainsi, il deviendrait hystérique. Au passage, le stylo a servit pour l'intubation temporaire, le temps d'avoir le matériel médical. Nathan n'a plus de stylo dans la gorge, Meredith l'a remplacé par un tube. Elena ne déteste pas Kelly, elle n'aime pas la voir trainé autour de Damon parce qu'elle n'oublie pas que jadis il y a eu un baiser entre eux. Judith, elle, s'est différent, elle a un passé avec Kelly, elles sont de la même génération, elles étaient au lycée ensemble. Judith, Kelly, Liz et Carol étaient toutes au lycée ensemble, même si elles n'étaient pas forcément toutes dans la même classe. Ian est constamment plein d'énergie! Et comme Jeremy n'est qu'un pauvre humain, il en bave avec le petit vampire! En tout cas pour en revenir à Katherine, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre de nouveau un enfant. Nathan est la chair de sa chair, elle l'adore. Voilà. Sinon pour la suite de mes autres fics, je pense que je reprendrai le travail cet été. Là je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Désolée. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ah Katherine est une maman complètement en panique, horrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils. Elle agit en maman, elle est une maman. Ian, lui, et bien il agit selon son cœur et selon sa nature. Il est très attaché à son cousin et a une nature protectrice alors forcément avec Nathan malade, Ian se montre présent et attentif aux besoins du petit. Oui il souffre, il fait peur à ses parents comme tout enfant peut faire à ses parents. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: La réponse concernant Nathan est dans ce chapitre. Katherine n'est pas folle, elle est juste horrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils. Elle agit avec excès, elle démontre qu'elle est prête à tout pour Nathan. En tout cas merci pour ton com' & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne soirée. Bises & à bientôt. **

**En tout cas, au risque de me répéter, merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 51**_

Avant de monter à l'étage, Stefan fit un détour par le salon de son frère, là où Damon et Ian discutaient. Le vampire venait d'entendre son neveu se reprocher de ne pas s'être réveillé plus tôt, disant qu'il aurait ainsi put "_mieux aider Nathan" _s'il l'avait fait, et Stefan souhaitait rassurer l'enfant. Alors, maladroitement et tendu, le vampire signifia sa présence et remercia gauchement son neveu pour la réaction qu'il a eu.

Ian fut surprit. Cependant il décida de profiter de cette occasion pour assaillir le petit frère de son papa de questions. Et autant dire que le petit inquisiteur ne fait nullement dans la dentelle lorsqu'il interroge une personne! Au contraire, face à Stefan, le petit se montre incisif et sans pitié, mettant directement les pieds dans le plat en lui demandant aussitôt s'il est gentil ou méchant. Et pourquoi il devrait le croire.

«Je suis gentil, je te promets que je ne te ferrai plus aucun mal Ian. Ni à toi, ni à tes parents. Tu dois savoir que je suis gentil, mais que parfois, je deviens une autre personne, et que, dans ce cas, je suis méchant. Je ne gère pas très bien mes émotions. C'est pour ça que parfois je deviens méchant, lui expliqua honteusement Stefan. Toi tu gères bien mieux tes émotions que moi Ian!»

L'enfant dévisagea Stefan. Il fut surprit qu'un adulte ne sache pas gérer ses émotions. Encore plus quand cet adulte croit sincèrement que lui l'est. Alors que c'est entièrement faux! Mais il décida de ne rien répondre à cela et d'enchainer ses questions afin de comprendre Stefan, et qui sait, peut-être lui faire confiance. On lui enseignait de donner des secondes chances – enfin surtout sa maman, son papa était comme lui, rancunier – et Stefan est le petit-frère de son papa. De plus, le bébé doit bien reconnait que son ancien bourreau a protégé sa maman lorsqu'Alice les a enlevé et qu'il lui a éclairci les idées après que l'horrible vampiresse ait semé le trouble dans son esprit.

«Alors pouwah tu coupes pas tout? Moi, quand ze très triste ou très en colère, je peux pas faire ça pace que ze suis à moitié humain moi, mais toi t'es que vampire, tu peux couper tes émotions. Pouwah tu fais pas ça?

- Parce que je coupe aussi le meilleur. Et je commets le pire. Il faut garder ses émotions pour ne pas… devenir fou. C'est très important de garder des sentiments Ian, insista Stefan. Même si tu pouvais le faire, il ne faudrait pas le faire. Tu es juste adorable comme tu es.

- C'est zentil ça! Reconnut le bébé en reprenant de plus belle son inquisition. Pouwah t'était mézant avec papa et moi? On t'a fait wah de mal? T'avais plus tes émotions? Demanda l'enfant, confus.

- J'avais mes émotions… Enfin… Les bonnes étaient aveuglées par les mauvaises qui étaient plus fortes, lui confia sincèrement Stefan. Sinon j'aurai été content d'avoir un neveu et j'aurai aidé ton père au lieu de le pourrir.

- Papa s'occupe bien de moi! Déclara Ian, un brin effrayé en imaginant Stefan, le Stefan bourreau, s'occuper de lui.

- Je sais, je… Je disais juste ça pour… Oublie.»

Stefan, mal à l'aise avec cette conversation, crût en avoir terminé avec les questions de son neveu, mais l'enfant en décida autrement et poursuivit son interrogatoire:

«C'était wah ces mauvais sentiments que tu disais? T'étais en colère?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais être sacrément en colère! T'es plus en colère maintenant? Demanda le bambin en fronçant les sourcils, inquiets. Et pouwah t'étais en colère? Et c'est qui qui te mettais en colère?

- Je… En fait… Ton papa et moi, quand on était humain, on s'attendait très bien. Puis, on est devenus vampires: Katherine nous a transformé. Et… Heu… Je… Heu… J'étais très amoureux de Katherine et… ton père aussi et…

- Papa! Cria l'enfant.

- J'ai cru aimer Katherine, se justifia Damon. À cette époque j'étais idiot, Ian! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai ta maman et tu sais très bien que je n'aime qu'elle! C'est ta mère qui m'a fait réalisé à quel point j'ai put être con!

- Oh ça maman elle le dit plus d'une fois que t'es con! Répliqua spontanément le petit.»

Stefan rigola à la réflexion de son neveu. Bien sur, il se fit fusiller du regard par son ainé, mais il s'en fichait. Il était amusé par Ian. Aucun doute, le petit possède la franchise de la mère et l'insolence de son père.

Damon, lui, fit mine de s'offusquer alors que Ian répliqua l'air de rien qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, fier de sa petite déclaration. Puis, le vampire chercha la bagarre avec son bébé et tous deux se chamaillèrent durant plusieurs minutes avant que Ian ne se calme en se souvenant de la présence de Stefan à qui il demanda de reprendre son récit. Le bébé souhaitait sincèrement comprendre le petit-frère de son papa et savoir pourquoi il s'était comporté avec monstruosité.

«J'allais dire que ton père et moi on croyait Katherine morte parce que notre… les gens de Mystic Falls ont comprit pour les vampires et les ont chassé. Et moi j'ai… J'étais amoureux de Katherine, mais je croyais qu'elle était morte et… pour ne pas souffrir, je me suis raconté des histoires, je me suis persuadé que Katherine me manipulait et que ce que je ressentais pour elle était faux. C'était plus facile et… Bref je faisais comme si je n'aimais pas Katherine jusqu'à ce que je revienne vivre à Mystic Falls, en 2009. J'ai rencontré ta maman…

- Maman c'est pas Katherine! Précisa l'enfant.

- Je sais. Mais… je… Elle ressemblait à Katherine et… je croyais être amoureux d'elle alors je suis sorti avec ta maman. Mais elle était jeune et elle encore très attristée par la mort de tes grands-parents, elle avait besoin de surmonter tout ça et elle s'est raccroché à la première personne qu'elle a rencontré. Mais ta maman, c'est avec ton père qu'elle est heureuse!

- Je sais, répondit Ian. Et j'imagine pas maman avec toi! Tu sais, ze comprends pas moi. Là t'es zentil, ou alors tu fais semblant, mais si tu fait semblant, tu fais bien hein… Mais, ce que z'arrive pas bien à comprendre moi, c'est avant, tu étais mézant et tu voulais pas que z'ai ma maman! Mais tu dis que tu es sorti avec ma maman parce qu'elle ressemble à Katherine mais que t'as touzours aimé Katherine alors pouwah tu voulais me voler ma Maman? Et pouwah tu lui as fait du mal? Maman elle en fait à personne du mal!

- Je… Je t'ai dit que j'étais en colère. J'étais en colère contre ton papa. Je… On avait tendance à s'intéresser aux mêmes filles et… je lui en voulais toujours pour Katherine. Je voulais… régler mes comptes avec lui et ta mère était un bon moyen de le faire! Avoua honteusement Stefan. Je voulais vous éloigner d'elle. Je suis vraiment désolé Ian. Désolé Damon.»

Face au discours de son frère, Damon serrait les poings, luttant contre l'envie de corriger Stefan. Ian lui, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson. Il assimilait tout ce que le petit frère de son papa venait de lui dire. Le bébé ne voyait aucune logique dans les actes de Stefan, mais ses parents lui ont mainte et mainte fois expliqué que certains sentiments, dont la colère, sont irrationnels et qu'il n'y a parfois aucun cheminement logique dans les actes engendrés sous l'intensité d'une émotion. Ian en avait un bon exemple. Stefan avait fait n'importe quoi. Bien sur, aujourd'hui il regrettait, mais Ian ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça: il lui fit une leçon de morale mémorable!

«C'est méchant, tu dois plus jamais être méchant maintenant! T'as Nathan, faut être zentil avec un bébé. T'as pas été gentil avec moi, mais moi ze suis pas ton bébé, c'est pas pareil, mais avec ton bébé tu peux pas être mézant! Sois zentil avec Nathan. Et quand ma maman rentre, tu lui diras tout ça, tu lui diras que t'es désolé et que tu recommenceras plus tes bêtises! Papa a raison, t'es idiot toi! Bon maintenant reste pas là, va voir Nathan! Pff, faut tout dire à tout le monde ici!»

Le petit n'avait nullement froid aux yeux. Il grondait Stefan avec un sérieux surprenant pour un enfant de son âge. En même temps c'était celui de Damon! Le cadet des Salvatore se souvenait de son enfance, lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, il avait le droit à ce genre de sermon de la part de son ainé. Damon lui expliquait par A plus B qu'il avait mal agit, puis ce qu'il devait faire pour expier ses fautes. Voir Ian agir comme jadis son frère le faisait ne put que faire sourire Stefan qui acquiesça aux requêtes de l'enfant, avant de se tourner vers son frère pour lui dire à quel point sa progéniture lui ressemblait. Puis, toujours suivant les ordres de l'enfant, il monta à l'étage auprès de Nathan, croisant au passage Alaric et Jeremy qui vinrent rejoindre Damon et Ian.

L'oncle et le parrain de Ian étaient au téléphone avec Elena. Cette dernière pensait que son fils doit se changer les idées et s'éloigner un peu du chalet, elle a donc appelé la maman de Lilou et Matéo, les deux amis de son fils, pour lui demander si elle acceptait de laisser ses deux bambins passer la journée avec Ian. Celle-ci a accepté et déposerait dans les prochaine minutes les deux petits au chalet. Elena téléphonait donc pour demander à Jeremy et Alaric de s'occuper des trois petits affreux, sachant que Damon devait rester chez eux, auprès de Stefan. De plus, le vampire ne supportait guère les autres enfants, le seul avec qui il adorait passer du temps était le sien. Les autres bambins l'agaçaient royalement.

«Ian, épuise moi ces deux crétins! Ordonna sadiquement Damon.

- D'accord! Répondit fièrement le bébé alors que son oncle et son parrain protestèrent vivement. On va faire du ski, d'accord tonton Zeremy? Et après ze veux qu'on aille au bowling, puis à la salle de sport, z'ai mon abonnement moi! Maman m'en a azeté un! Puis on ira zouer dans la neize!

- Non, non, non et non! Protesta désespérément le jeune homme en reprenant sa sœur au téléphone: Elena dis quelque chose, ton fils va me tuer! Se plaignit-il, désespéré.

- Je rêve ou mini Gilbert fait son bébé et va pleurnicher vers sa grande-sœur! Se moqua Damon, amusant Ian.

- T'es qu'un gros bébé tonton Zeremy! Bébé Zeremy! Bébé Zeremy! Bébé Zeremy! En rajouta sournoisement le petit-garçon.»

Avec Jeremy pour nouvelle cible, le père et le fils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Sarcasme, humour noir et ironie furent les armes des deux Salvatore qui amusaient tout le monde, excepté leur victime. Elena, rigolait malgré elle, mais, elle finit par se ressaisir et prendre la défense de son petit frère en calmant les Salvatore et en disant à Ian qu'il n'irait pas sur les pistes mais qu'il allait passer la matinée à l'atelier cuisine de la mère Noël, puis qu'il irait voir un film au cinéma l'après midi. En tout cas aucun sport ne semble être au programme sur l'emploi du temps de monsieur Ian.

Pendant que le petit et ses deux amis s'amusaient comme trois petits fous à faire diverses pâtisseries de noël sous les regards bienveillants et protecteurs de Ric et Jer, Bonnie, installée dans le salon, pratiquait un sort épineux pour suspendre le lien établit par son aïeule. Son entreprise lui demanda énormément d'énergie et nécessita du temps pour se concrétiser, mais au bout d'une heure, le lien fut entièrement brisé et elle put utiliser ses herbes et ses sorts pour apaiser le bébé. Bien sur, rien ne se ferrait en un claquement de doigt, la fièvre prendrait un peu de temps à s'en aller et Nathan resterait encore quelques heures sous respirateur, mais avec les herbes et les sorts il irait bien.

Après lui avoir prodigué les soins, la sorcière quitta la chambre dans laquelle le nourrisson se reposait et alla libérer Katherine de sa prison. Cette dernière prit son habituel air hautain face à la sorcière et, dés qu'elle put mettre le pied de l'autre côté des barreaux invisibles qui l'empêchaient auparavant de quitter la sinistre pièce vide dans laquelle on l'avait emprisonné, la vampiresse fonça auprès de son fils. En arrivant à la porte d'entrée, elle eut un mouvement involontaire de recul. Katherine n'est pas le genre de personne facilement impressionnable, mais voir son adorable petit ange relié à une machine, entouré de fils lui fit mal au cœur. Elle se sentit déboussolée, perdue, son cœur se brisait face au tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Cependant, elle finit par se ressaisir et entra dans la pièce, sous le regard compatissant de Stefan. Bien qu'il lui en veuille, le vampire l'aime. Bien sur, il n'est pas prêt à lui accorder son pardon, pas tant que Nathan aurait cet horrible tube planté dans la gorge relié à un respirateur, pas tant que leur enfant serait entourée de fils et fiévreux! Cependant, malgré sa rancune qu'il ressentait envers elle, le vampire la suivit, la laissa s'installer sur le lit, auprès de Nathan, et l'enlaça tendrement, sans prononcé le moindre mot.

La jeune femme fut surprise par la tendresse qui émanait de Stefan. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, elle le laissa l'enlacer et focalisa toute son attention sur Nathan. Elle le regardait, coupable et meurtrie, puis, après une longue auto-flagellation mentale, la jeune femme prit délicatement une des petites mains du nourrisson dans la sienne, histoire d'avoir un contact physique avec son fils. Elle voulait que Nathan sache qu'elle se trouve à côté de lui, qu'elle est présente pour lui et qu'elle l'aime.

Le regard de Stefan ne quittait pas Katherine. Il aimait découvrir la facette tendre de sa compagne même si elle s'arrangeait toujours pour la masquer, avec une habilité déconcertante, derrière son éternelle froideur et sa coutumière provocation qui la qualifiait depuis toujours. Cependant et contre toute attente lorsqu'on la connaissait, avec Nathan, elle laissait les faux-semblants s'envoler et se dévoilait. Elle se comportait avec humanité en se montrant aimante, altruiste et protectrice. Stefan admirait cette femme. Elle jouait parfaitement la femme fatale, manipulatrice et despotique, mais en parallèle, elle était capable d'amour, de tendresse et de compassion. Et qu'importe le comportement qu'elle aborde, elle reste impressionnante et surprenante. Katherine représente un paradoxe à elle toute seule, un paradoxe qui depuis toujours fascine Stefan.

«Tu devrais me haïr Stefan, murmura-t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence installé entre eux. Si tu étais le responsable de l'état de Nathan, je te haïrai et je t'aurai probablement torturé. Tué même. Pourquoi tu te montres si compatissant avec moi?

- Katherine si tu essayes de m'énerver ou de provoquer une dispute…

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, le coupa-t-elle. Pourtant tu es là, à me prendre dans tes bras, sans rien dire alors que j'ai pratiquement tué notre fils!»

La vampiresse a toujours su que Stefan était généreux et capable de passer outre énormément d'actes impardonnables, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour se montrer gentil envers elle, la responsable de la détresse de leur adorable petit-garçon.

«Katherine on s'est déjà disputé et ça n'avance à rien, souligna simplement le jeune homme. Oui je t'en veux parce que si tu t'étais abstenue de tuer, Nathan ne serait pas dans cet état. Mais je réalise peu à peu que c'est injuste de t'en vouloir. On ignorait que Nathan est notre fils biologique, encore moins qu'Emily l'a lié à nous. Si on avait su, je sais que tu n'aurais pas tué ces gens. Je sais que tu aimes ton fils et que tu ne ferrais jamais rien pour le mettre en danger.»

Puis, alors que Katherine semblait déboussolée par les confidences de son compagnon, Stefan marqua un courte pause, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Histoire qu'ils reprennent tout deux leurs esprits.

«J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois qu'aucun parent n'est infaillible. On aura beau essayé de lui éviter les problèmes et les accidents, on n'y arrivera pas constamment.

- Stefan, ça n'a rien d'un accident! Précisa clairement la vampiresse.

- Non, tu as raison, il n'y a pas eu d'accident. Cependant tu n'as pas non plus sciemment désiré le mettre dans cet état, renchérit-t-il simplement. Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire, tu l'aimes et tu ne lui veux que du bien. En fait, ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'est qu'à l'avenir, on aura beau tout faire pour lui, ce ne sera jamais assez. Je… je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais, je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais tout lui éviter. Par exemple, d'ici quelques mois, il marchera et il cavalera de partout. Il pourrait échapper à notre vigilance et tomber, se faire mal. Ou plus tard à l'école. Ou tout bêtement parce qu'il est humain, en tombant malade!

- Premièrement, on a quand même un peu de temps avant qu'il gambade de partout dans la maison, lui assura Katherine. Deuxièmement, j'ai ma maison en Floride, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois qu'on devrait en chercher une à Mystic Falls. Troisièmement, tu te berces d'illusions si tu crois qu'un jour mon fils échappera à ma vigilance ne serait-ce qu'un millième d'une fraction de seconde! Quatrièmement, tu n'as pas tord lorsque tu dis qu'on ne pourra pas le protéger de tout. C'est malheureux, mais je sais qu'on ne pourra pas l'empêcher d'aller à l'école ou de tomber malade.

- Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais l'empêcher d'aller à l'école? Rigola le vampire.

- Si! Je n'imagine pas le laisser à des inconnus toute une journée et recommencer le lendemain!

- Katherine tu sais que tu ne peux pas…

- L'empêcher d'avoir un vie sociale, compléta-t-elle. Je sais. Heureusement que ce n'est pas demain la veille! Je ne veux pas l'en empêcher, je veux juste le garder près de moi.»

Katherine s'attachait à peu de personnes et ceux qu'elle aime et qu'elle a aimé se comptent sur les doigts de la main. En revanche, lorsqu'elle aime, elle aime avec possessivité. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de ses enfants. La vampiresse est loin d'être une personne parfaite, elle même une personne mauvaise, machiavélique, indigne de toute confiance. D'ailleurs elle le reconnaît volontiers et sans aucune pudeur. En revanche, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être une mauvaise mère ou de ne pas aimer ses enfants. On peut dire qu'elle est excessive, possessive, énormément protectrice envers feue sa fille et envers son fils, mais elle ne pourrait jamais faire sciemment de mal à Nathan, comme elle n'aurait jamais pu en faire à sa fille. Au contraire, sa chair de sa chair est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux et elle mourrait pour son fils comme elle aurait pu mourir pour sa défunte fille.

«Katherine, reprit timidement et plus gravement Stefan.

- Quoi?

- Si jamais, un jour, je redeviens le Ripper…

- Ça n'arrivera pas Stefan! Déclara solennellement la vampiresse.

- Mais si jamais…

- Je ne te laisserai pas redevenir le Ripper! Lui promit-elle avec fermeté.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais!

- On doit en parler! Se justifia le jeune homme. Parce que ça aura des conséquences sur…

- Il n'y a rien à dire Stefan! Tu aimes Nathan et je sais que grâce à lui, pour lui, tu ne redeviendra pas le Ripper. Et si jamais tu perds le contrôle, je te repêcherai avant que tu franchisses la ligne blanche! Déclara Katherine avant de changer de sujet. Il aura tes yeux.»

La vampiresse observait Nathan avec intensité et constatait qu'il ressemblait énormément à Stefan. Il avait les cheveux et le teint clair. Bien sur, ses yeux étaient bleus, comme la plupart des nourrissons. Mais ce bleu n'avait rien d'intense, en se plongeant dedans, on avait l'impression qu'ils changeaient peu à peu; Katherine supposa donc qu'il ne les garderait pas et estima qu'ils finiraient verts, comme ceux de Stefan. Bien sur, vu les origines de Nathan, il y avait des chances qu'il hérite de ses yeux marron. La jeune femme pouvait aussi se tromper et voir son fils garde ses yeux bleus. Mais Katherine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Nathan avec les yeux verts de Stefan. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est folle amoureuse du vampire? Ou bien alors est-ce dû au fait que le bébé ressemble beaucoup à Stefan? Katherine n'expliquait pas cette quasi certitude, elle confiait simplement à Stefan que leur fils aurait les yeux verts.

Stefan, quant à lui, ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi sa compagne affirmait une pareille chose avec une telle ferveur. La couleur des yeux de son fils a peu d'importance pour lui: s'ils deviennent marrons, il verra en lui Katherine, s'ils demeurent bleus, forcément ils lui rappelleront son frère, son neveu et sa défunte mère, et s'ils se transforment en vert, il se reconnaitra dans ces prunelles jumelles aux siennes. Mais Stefan n'a nullement la prétention de souhaiter ou d'espérer que son fils ait les yeux verts comme lui. En observant le bébé de plus près, il se reconnaissait déjà en cet enfant qui lui ressemblait. Le teint aussi clair que le sien, Nathan a cependant des cheveux légèrement plus foncés. À vrai dire, Stefan ne saurait dire quelle en est la couleur exacte. Il opterait pour un châtain clair avec quelques reflets blonds, mais sans en être certain. Surtout qu'il ne se trouvait pas être expert en matière capillaires! Mais s'il demandait à Katherine, assurément elle se moquerait de lui, mais elle aurait la réponse sans le moindre doute. Justement, en songeant à sa compagne, il remarqua que Nathan tenait aussi d'elle. Lorsqu'il souriait, la ressemblance devenait flagrante, incontestable et légèrement inquiétante. Quand on le voit sourire, on pourrait croire qu'il mijote un plan machiavélique ou qu'il nargue son petit monde. Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ce sourire adorable. Mais il ne peut aussi que s'en inquiéter: en effet, si Nathan a la malchance d'avoir hérité du caractère de sa maman, le vampire ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Katherine le rendait fou, Nathan en ferrait indubitablement de même. Tous les deux se ligueraient sans aucun remord contre lui et lui en ferraient baver comme jamais il n'en a baver de toute sa vie!

«J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus besoin de son respirateur, souria Katherine en voyant le bébé ouvrir les yeux, le sentait gêné par sa trachéotomie. Je vais chercher la doc'!»

Et en effet, le bébé était désormais apte à respirer seul, au plus grand bonheur de ses parents qui virent la machine et les fils disparaître. De surcroit, grâce à Bonnie qui a concocté un pommade réparatrice à l'aide du sang de vampire, Stefan et Katherine n'auraient pas à voir un horrible et immense pansement sur le corps sur le petit corps frêle de leur fils. D'ailleurs, ils ne feront pas non plus de cicatrice. De plus, avec la pommade et les ensorcèlements jetés par Bonnie, l'enfant ne souffrirait pas. Nathan allait mieux et d'ici quelques heures, tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des explications de Stefan? Ian en mode inquisiteur? Et de la leçon de morale qu'il a fait à Stefan? Sinon que pensez-vous des moments Stefan/Katherine?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Passez une bonne soirée.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

_**PS: Avez-vous vu les photos de Ian et Nathan (lien sur mon profil)? Je vous pose la question parce que personne n'en a parler, donc que pensez-vous des deux petites boubouilles des bébés?**_


	53. Chapitre 52

**Salut, je poste en express le 52****ème**** chapitre en vous remerciant pour vos commentaires auxquels je répondrai au prochain chapitre puisque je n'ai pas le temps de le faire maintenant. Mais comme toujours, je les ai adoré. MERCI pour vos post. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 52**_

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils buvaient des chocolats chauds en se gavant de pâtisseries, Ian et ses amis tombèrent de fatigue. Lilou s'endormit à table, Matéo dans les bras d'Alaric et le petit vampire, bougonnait, réclamant sa poussette, son papa, voulait voir Nathan et grognait à chaque fois qu'un bruit lui déplaisait. Des trois enfants, c'était incontestablement lui le plus exécrable. Le plus jeune de la bande se trouvait être le plus résistant à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Incontestablement, les coupables sont ses gènes de vampires et inévitablement le petit devient grincheux, lunatique, sortant même inconsciemment ses crocs simplement parce qu'il ressent une soif de sang accrue. Aucun doute, il était grand temps que le petit rentre chez lui! Il allait boire du sang, peut-être s'endormir ou alors l'exacte opposer. Ric et Jer adoraient le petit, mais ils reconnaissaient sans aucun mal que les trois enfants les ont épuisé. Ian déborde d'énergie et a hérité des brillantes idées de son père pour embêter son petit monde, Matéo est une crapule qui trempe dans les toutes les magouilles qu'on lui propose et Lilou est un chipie qui joue de ses charmes pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut et couvrir les garçons. Tous les trois forment indubitablement un sacré trio de fripouilles. Adorables certes, mais épuisantes; le mieux est de les pratiquer à petites doses.

«Ian n'a que deux ans mais c'est lui le petit cerveau de la bande! Souligna Jeremy, éreinté.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit: tel père, tel fils. C'est le fils de Damon, souligna Ric, blasé. Mais Monsieur Ian peut se montrer adorable quand il le veut!

- Ouais, ouais, ze serai adorable moi quand toi et tonton Jeremy vous parlerez pas de moi comme si ze suis pas là! Ronchonna l'enfant.»

Ian marmonna encore quelques phrases, mais à l'oreille humaine, elles étaient totalement incompréhensibles. Mais connaissant l'enfant, il devait se plaindre avec l'exagération et la théâtralité paternelle. Et vu la plaisanterie de Jeremy – il supplia le ciel que le second enfant de sa sœur soit calme, tranquille et moins énergique – le bébé en rajouta une nouvelle couche, se complaisant à ronchonner, à se plaindre et à grogner sur Jeremy sur tout le chemin qui le ramenait à sa maison. Cependant, dés qu'il passa la porte d'entrée du chalet, le bébé oublia sa_ "rancune"_ à l'égard de son oncle et se précipita à l'étage pour voir son cousin et lui donner les peluches – l'une énorme, l'autre miniature – qu'il lui a acheté dans une des boutiques du centre ville. En fait, l'enfant se baladait toujours avec une des innombrables cartes bancaires de son père. Damon lui la laisse toujours lorsqu'il sort disant à Ian de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgences. Et le petit-garçon considère que le fait que Nathan ait peu de doudous soit un cas d'extrême urgence. Ainsi, malgré les injonctions de Jeremy et d'Alaric, Ian n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a prit un ours brun immense et un dauphin à son cousin. Et maintenant la fripouille Salvatore entra dans la pièce les bras chargés des deux peluches qu'il déposa auprès de Nathan. Puis, l'enfant s'assied à côté du nourrisson et remarqua avec bonheur que celui-ci se porte bien mieux.

Devant Katherine se trouvait l'ordinateur de cette dernière, et il semblerait qu'elle soit entrain d'inclure Nathan dans sa vie. Elle plaçait de l'argent au nom de son fils, commandait énormément de matériels de puéricultures et des vêtements pour enfants, cherchait une maison sur Mystic Falls et bien sur se renseignait sur les écoles du coin. Quant à Stefan, il l'écoutait, participait à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour aller changer Nathan. Ce fut à ce moment que Ian fit son appariation. Le petit était chargé de peluches, et après les avoir déposé tant bien que mal auprès de Nathan, Ian se mit à sautiller silencieusement sur place lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que son cousin respire à pleins poumons. Puis, passé la surexcitation de l'enfant, Stefan le surprit en lui proposant de lui apprendre à changer la couche d'un bébé. Le jeune homme connaissait peu son neveu mais il sait que Ian a une soif incommensurable d'apprendre. De plus, il est indéniable que cet enfant aime prendre soin des autres. Ça se voyait comme le nez sur la figure dans sa manière d'agir envers Nathan.

«Tu sais pas chanzer un bébé! Se moqua le petit.

- Si mais…

- Tu parles, il y a deux jours, il mettait la couche à l'envers! Se moqua Katherine.»

La vampiresse continuait ses petites affaires tout en gardant un œil ultra-protecteur sur son fils. D'ordinaire, elle serait déjà derrière Stefan pour le surveiller, histoire de vérifier qu'il s'y prenait bien pour changer la couche de Nathan, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Ian, elle s'était volontairement retenue de suivre Stefan pour qu'il puisse passer un moment tranquille avec son neveu qui se trouvait auprès de Nathan. Après tout, s'il quittait cette maison en étant plus détesté de Ian, Stefan n'aurait plus ce poids sur les épaules.

«Je te remercie de ta brillante intervention Katherine! Ironisa le vampire. J'ai comprit comment on mettait une couche! Se défendit-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ian et de murmurer: je sais faire. Et je pensais que ce serait bien que tu sache le faire toi aussi. Bientôt tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur!»

Ian, malgré la gêne et le malaise qu'il ressentait en présence de Stefan, fut ravi d'apprendre à langer un nourrisson. Il écouta donc attentivement les explications d'un Stefan qui se montrait très pédagogue avec lui. Puis, après des explications détaillées, le vampire laissa Ian seul pour la mise en pratique. En l'attendant accorder toute sa confiance à un enfant de deux ans, Katherine se leva d'un bon pour surveiller de plus près les gestes de Ian, mais le petit-garçon suivait sérieusement l'intégralité du protocole. Après avoir ôté la couche sale de son cousin et tout en gardant constamment une main sur Nathan afin de le retenir en cas de chute, Ian attrapa la lingette tendue par Stefan et nettoya délicatement le nourrisson. Puis, suivant les consignes données un peu plus tôt par le petit frère de son papa, le bébé mit brillamment la couche à son cousin. Fier, il se mit à sourire avec arrogance avant de demander sur un ton prétentieux et rhétorique s'il s'en est bien sorti. Cependant il ne laissa pas le temps à Stefan de le féliciter. Heureux d'avoir réussi son ouvrage, le petit partit en courant et sauta dans les bras de son père qui était adossé à un mur du couloir.

«Mon petit génie, souria Damon en embrassant tendrement son fils. Aucun doute, tu seras un excellant baby-sitter pour ta sœur ou ton frère!

- On appelle Maman pour lui dire que ze sais chanzer un bébé?»

Elena fut soulagée lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle était épuisée par les trois heures de soins que lui avait réservé Caroline. D'ordinaire la jeune femme aime se faire chouchouter, mais là certaines odeurs de produits lui donnaient des hauts le cœur. Elle fut donc plus que ravie de prendre ses deux amours au téléphone. D'autant plus que tous les deux semblaient fous de joie. Damon se vantait d'avoir engendré un génie et Ian de savoir changer une couche! De plus, le bébé apprit avec bonheur à sa maman que Nathan allait mieux. Puis, pipelette comme à son habitude, son trésor de fils lui raconta dans les moindres détails sa matinée avec ses deux amis, actuellement endormis dans le salon.

«_Et on a fait des biscuits de Nowel. Y sont au chocolat, y'en a à la vanille, et y'en a aussi à la cannelle. Ze me suis trop bien amusé à cuisiner. Et z'étais à la même table que Matéo et Lilou! Et tu sais, la maman Nowel elle nous a apprit à faire une bûche! _Continua gaiement l'enfant. _On a choisit à wah on voulait la faire et moi z'ai choisi…_

- Laisse moi deviner! Tu as fait une bûche au chocolat! Souria Elena, perspicace. Mon petit gourmand d'amour à moi!»

En peu de temps, Elena connaissait les gouts de son petit ange, elle savait à quel point il est friand de chocolat. Dés qu'il en a l'opportunité, Ian se gave littéralement de cette délicieuse friandise. Qu'ils soient blancs, noirs où au lait, aromatisé ou non, le petit adore le chocolat sous toutes ses formes. Le mini Damon devient aussi gourmand que sa maman lorsqu'il s'agit de ces petits délices! Alors lorsque Ian parla de buche à sa maman en lui disant qu'il a choisi le parfum de la sienne, la jeune femme a deviné sans aucun mal que son fils a succombé une nouvelle fois à sa tentation préférée.

"_Ouaip'! Y'a trop plein de chocolat, miam!" _Se délecta le petit-garçon. Elena imaginait parfaitement la tête de son petit trésor. À coup sur, Ian souriait malicieusement tout en se léchant les babines les babines avec envie. La jeune femme souhaitait être une petite mouche pour voir l'adorable expression aborder par son fils à cet instant. Ian et ses petites mimiques étaient adorables!

«Tu m'en garderas quand même une petite part? Quémanda la jeune femme.

- _Maman, ze suis p't-être gourmand mais ze toucherai pas ma bûche tant que t'es pas rentrée. Personne mangera ma bûche si t'es pas là! _Expliqua le bébé._ Sinon toi tu t'amuses bien?_

- Oh tu sais je… On me fait des soins, des massages, c'est plaisant, mais à la longue ça m'endort, lui confia Elena. Là je rêve d'un bon lit douillet et…

- _Moi aussi ze suis fatigué! _La coupa le petit. _Tiens je vais aller me coucher moi! Ze t'aime très fort maman. Fais bisou à tata Zudith. Et à tata Caro aussi. Et gros bisou à toi maman. _

- Bisou mon tré… Il faut que je lui apprenne à ne pas raccrocher au nez! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Caroline arrivait.»

La blondinette venait chercher son amie pour aller se détendre entre deux soins au sauna du centre. Caroline semblait être au paradis dans ce centre de beauté et remise en forme. À l'instar d'Elena qui ne souhaitait nullement aller au sauna, où, à coup sur, elle aurait un malaise face à la chaleur de la pièce. Alors, au lieu de suivre Caroline, la brunette préféra aller retrouver sa tante qui sortait d'un soin aux algues. Lorsqu'elle vit sa nièce, Judith se rendit immédiatement compte que celle-ci avait besoin de faire une pause, alors elle lui proposa d'aller faire du shopping en ville. Elena prendrait un peu l'air, et puis ce serait l'occasion d'acheter un cadeau à Ian, qui, dés leur retour, ne se priverait pas réclamer son dût.

La nièce et la tante s'amusaient comme deux petites folles. Elena se sentait bien mieux maintenant que les odeurs de cosmétiques ne l'oppressaient plus. De plus, elle adorait faire les magasins pour son petit trésor. Pour elle, rien n'est plus beau que de voir son petit trésor sourire, heureux du présent qu'on lui a offert. De plus, elle était avec Judith, sa tante est une femme formidable, pleine d'humour et d'esprit, Judith a toujours une anecdote sympathique à raconter. Elena adore discuter avec elle et se confier à elle; Judith lui est toujours de bons conseils et l'aide à positiver lorsqu'elle en a le plus besoin.

Les deux Gilbert arpentèrent les rayons d'un magasin de vêtements pour enfants. À elles deux, elles comptaient bien gâter le petit Ian. Elena lui acheta plusieurs jeans de couleurs sombres et plusieurs pull-overs dans les tons favoris du bambin. Judith elle avait plus de mal à saisir les gouts de l'enfant. Elle avait prit un sweet-shirt orange, mais Elena lui avait expressément spécifié de ne rien acheter de clair à son fils fan de couleurs sombres. À travers ses gouts vestimentaires, le petit-garçon montrait une énième fois sa facette mini-Damon. Bien sur, Elena adore cette ressemblance entre Damon et Ian mais elle aimerait que son bambin porte des couleurs moins sombres, des couleurs que portent les petits-garçons de deux ans. Mais non, au lieu de ça, Ian entretenait son look Bad-boy et s'habillait dans les mêmes tons que son père. Elena a donc chez elle deux générations de Salvatore, le père et le fils, qui se ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eau et qui s'habillent de la même manière.

"_Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle le mini-Damon!"_, rigola Judith en continuant de chercher des vêtements pour l'enfant. Et finalement, elle lui trouva un petit ensemble dont le haut est bleu foncé et le bas noir. Un ensemble que l'enfant adorerait à coup sur!

«Ian va être aux anges, souria Elena. En plus, mon fils a constamment besoin de vêtements!

- Ça grandit vite à cet âge là! Souligna tendrement

- Oh que oui! Même trop vite! Reconnut la jeune femme. Plus vite qu'un enfant ordinaire je pense. Ian est… C'est Ian, chaque jour il se montre plus intelligent et plus mature que la veille.»

Incontestablement, on pouvait lire la fierté et l'amour sur le visage d'Elena. La jeune femme adore littéralement son petit-garçon et ça se ressent dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards et dans chacune de ses paroles. Ian est son trésor qu'égoïstement elle désire garder petit pour le garder rien que pour elle. Mais son fils grandit, c'est bien normal, mais il grandit trop vite. Chaque jour il gagne en assurance, en maturité et en autonomie; un matin, Elena se réveillera et son bébé n'aura plus besoin d'elle. Et la brunette redoutait ce moment. Elle adore son petit-garçon et voudrait ne jamais le perdre. Elle aime que Ian soit dépendant d'elle, elle aime en prendre soin et le choyer à longueur de journée. C'est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature de prendre soin des autres, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille. Et elle n'imagine absolument pas le fait que Ian n'ait un jour plus besoin d'elle pour le dorloter.

Suite au départ de ses amis, et après une longue sieste bien méritée, Ian, tout calme, s'installa sur les genoux de son papa qui lui racontait des histoires. Puis, les deux Salvatore finirent par parler du mariage et Damon aborda un sujet périlleux avec son fils. En effet, le vampire désirait emmener Elena quelques jours en voyage de noces, cependant, il ne voulait pas partir sans l'accord de son fils. Il fallait que Ian n'ait pas de soucis avec l'idée de se retrouver sans lui et Elena.

«Maman et toi vous voulez pas de moi? S'inquiéta le petit.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ian! On t'emmènerait, c'est juste que là où j'aimerai emmener ta maman, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les enfants. Il n'y a pas d'amusements pour toi, tu vas t'ennuyer si on t'emmène avec nous.

- Vous partez pas longtemps?»

Ian était très anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver seul, sans ses parents auprès de lui. Ce serait la première fois qu'il n'aurait ni son papa, ni sa maman avec lui, l'enfant paniquait un peu et se posait énormément de questions. Et si ses parents partaient longtemps? Et s'ils ne revenaient pas? Qui allait s'occuper de lui?

«Deux-trois jours bonhomme. Pas plus. Mais seulement si tu es d'accord, insista Damon.

- Mais ze reste avec qui? Ze peux pas rester tout seul! Paniqua le bébé.»

Inconsciemment, le bébé se blottit avec force contre son père. Damon eut la sensation que son fils voulait l'emprisonner, le lier à lui par une chaine afin de ne jamais le perdre. Ian semblait paniquer à l'idée que ses parents partent sans lui. L'enfant croyait qu'il se retrouverait livré à lui-même, et bien qu'il soit débrouillard, Ian se sentit complètement terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver avec pour seule compagnie des meubles et ses deux chiens.

«Tu ne seras pas seul, le rassura tendrement son père. Si ta mère et moi on part, tu resteras avec les adultes de ton choix.

- Tonton Zeremy! S'exclama le petit. Ze reste avec tonton Zeremy.

La perche était tendue, Damon ne put que la saisir. Jeremy un adulte! Le vampire ne pouvait que s'en moquer. Son futur beau frère de vingt ans se comportait parfois encore plus puérilement que son fils de deux ans! Et après on allait le qualifier d'adulte! C'était comme reconnaître une intelligence à un poisson! Ian sous la tutelle de Jeremy, le vampire imaginait déjà leur journée. Elle constituerait à s'avachir grossièrement sur le canapé pour y jouer à de pathétiques jeux vidéo tout en mangeant à toutes heures de la journée de la malbouffe. Pizza, hot-dog, hamburger, glace, surgelés trôneront pendant trois jours sur la table basse. Et Ian, habitué aux copieux repas fait maison, composé d'ingrédients saints, finirait malade. Bien sur, Damon en plaisantait et allait dans une certaine caricature, il exagérait brillamment l'image mais Jeremy gardant Ian, ce serait un peu la folie à la maison. Fort heureusement, Bonnie recadrait les garçons. Et puis Ric et Meredith seront aussi là. Sans oublier Judith qui habitait à trois cent mètres et qui, à coup sur, viendrait prendre des nouvelles chaque jours de ses neveux.

«Tu es bien sur que je peux emmener ta maman en voyage de noces? Tu es bien d'accord Ian? Insista une dernière fois le vampire.

- Ouais! Emmène maman en voyage de noces et amusez-vous bien! Moi ze vais bien rigoler à embêter tonton Zeremy!»

Une nouvelle fois, le petit démontra qu'il est bien le digne fils de Damon Salvatore. Sourire coquin aux lèvres, le bambin détailla son plan pour faire rager son oncle, sous les encouragements de son père qui approuvait toujours les taquineries de son fils. Mieux, à chaque fois que Ian lui confiait vouloir embêter un tel ou une telle, le vampire conseillait son fils pour qu'il fasse encore plus rager sa victime. Mais tout restait toujours bon enfant, il ne s'agissait pas d'énerver leurs proches, juste de les taquiner avec affection. Ian en a lui-même parfaitement conscience, il avoue que s'il aime tant embêter son _"tonton Zeremy"_ c'est parce qu'il adore son oncle.

Damon se sent partagé. Une part de lui est enchantée que Ian soit d'accord pour qu'il emmène Elena en voyage de noces, mais une autre part ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son bambin avec lequel il a un mal fou à couper le cordon. Ce sera la première fois qu'il laisse derrière lui la chair de sa chair. De nature paranoïaque, le vampire n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les pires scenarii. Il imaginait Ian avoir un accident ou bien perdre le contrôle de lui même. Un vague incontrôlable d'inquiétude grandissait en Damon et le vampire dut lutter contre ces flots violents de craintes qui prenaient possession de son être. Le film qui se déroulait dans sa tête se composait des pires scénarii, et la raison murmurait à Damon que les probabilités que l'un d'eux se concrétisent sont plus que minces. Ian est un bon garçon, responsable et fort, capable de se servir une pochette de sang s'il sent ses crocs percer ses gencives. Son fils est un enfant bien élevé, une fierté, il saurait passer trois petits jours sans lui, loin de lui. Damon chassa donc ses idées folles de son esprit, d'autant plus qu'il entendit ce que disait Tyler.

Le loup-garou descendait les escaliers tout en grinçant des dents, grognant contre Caroline qui a, une énième fois, fait des siennes. Elle lui a sciemment menti. Le jeune Lockwood venait de trouver la facture d'une agence de stripteaseurs alors que Caroline a juré ne pas en avoir engagé. Et possessif, il n'appréciait nullement l'idée que d'autres hommes se dévêtissent devant sa petite-amie. Et il n'était pas le seul: Damon – l'autre victime du mensonge de _"cette satané Barbie"_ – grimpait déjà sur ses grands chevaux, en cherchant les clés de sa voiture pour aller sortir sa femme des griffes _"des gigolos de Blondie"_. Elena est à lui, aucun homme ne s'approche d'elle, aucun ne se déshabille face à elle, aucun même n'a le droit de lui adresser la parole à part lui! C'est sa femme! À lui! Elle appartient à Damon Salvatore. À part ça, le vampire à la désinvolture de se défendre d'être un macho. Un brin sexiste et possessif, le ténébreux Salvatore marque simplement son territoire en disant qu'il est le seul à avoir le droit de se dévêtir face à sa femme.

Quand il a vu son père si survolté, dans un long soupir, Ian s'est confortablement installé dans son canapé. Saisissant la télécommande, le bébé regardait la télévision, signifiant à son père qu'il ne souhaitait pas le suivre dans son opération _"Je récupère ma femme des mains sales des stripteaseurs de Blondie"_! Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'enfant regretta son choix. Il s'ennuyait. Ses dessins animés ne l'intéressaient pas. Alors, dans un bon qui fit sursauté son oncle, le bébé se leva et décida d'emmener Jeremy dehors. Le petit-garçon voulait jouer dans la neige et avait besoin d'un compagnon afin de se sentir moins seul. Et bien sur, le cadet d'Elena ne se fit pas prier, son esprit enfantin ressortit de l'ombre où il se cachait, et enjoué Jeremy s'amusa à balancer des boules de neige sur son neveu. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien sur.

Les rires résonnèrent dans l'immense courre des Salvatore. Après une bataille de boules de neige gagnée bien évidemment par la fripouille préféré de la maisonnée, l'oncle et le neveu se mirent au travail en entreprenant de donner vie à un bonhomme de neige. Puis, très vite, le côté excessif de Ian fit son apparition et le bonhomme de neige se transforma en une famille de neige et devint très vite une communauté de neige. Le bébé aimait tellement cette activité qu'il n'a plus su s'arrêter. Il a roulé des boules et des boules de neige qui donnèrent vie à une bonne dizaine de créatures en neige. Des grandes, des petites, des grosses, des minces, il y en avait pour tous les gouts dans le jardin des Salvatore!

«Y sont beaux! Déclara fièrement Ian. Ze suis fier de moi!

- Ian, tu es fier tout court! Rigola son oncle. Tu es d'une arrogance adorable et peu commune, mon cher neveu adoré!

- Ze sais, souligna l'enfant avec assurance.»

Ian s'assied à côté d'un de ses bonhommes de neige et joua avec la neige. Il était adorable. Tellement que Jeremy rentra à l'intérieur et prit l'enfant en photos. Au début, le jeune homme voulait faire que quelques photos de son neveu, mais l'objectif aimait Ian autant que l'enfant aimait être prit en photos, si bien que Jeremy prit plusieurs séries de clichés de l'enfant. Il y en avait du bébé dehors dans la neige, puis à l'intérieur, près du sapin de Noël, de Ian faisant le fou, de Ian déguisé, même une de Ian et Nathan! Des centaines de photos ont été prises, et maintenant, Jeremy montrait à son neveu comment se servir du logiciel professionnel sur l'ordinateur afin de perfectionner les ombres et les couleurs des photos, puis d'imprimer les clichés. Et autant dire que l'art de la photo captivait Ian qui était toute ouïe à ce que son oncle lui expliquait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du petit Ian? Du fait qu'il ait acheté des peluches à son cousin? Du moment Ian/Stefan? De la conversation Ian/Elena? Que pensez-vous aussi de la relation Elena/Judith? Que pensez-vous aussi du voyage de noces préparé par Damon? Du comportement de Ian lorsque son père lui parle du voyage de noce? De Ian qui confie vouloir profiter de ce voyage pour rester avec Jeremy et l'embêter? De Damon **_**"papa poule"**_** qui n'est pas rassuré de partir sans son fifils? Oh et que pensez-vous de Tyler et Damon, jaloux parce qu'à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Elena il y aura des stripteaseurs? De leur réaction en partant chercher leurs femmes? Et pour finir, que pensez-vous du moment Ian/Jeremy? Et de Ian passionné par la photographie?**

**Comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	54. Chapitre 53

**Et oui, je suis déjà de retour! J'espère que vous en êtes heureuses/heureux? Sans plus attendre, je réponds à vos commentaires, laissés sur les deux précédents chapitres. **

**Jolieplante: Stefan et Kat' tiennent énormément à Nathan. La preuve, Kat' laisse peut-être Ian changer Nathan, mais elle surveille. Et oui, Ian accepte de couper le cordon avec Papa et Maman! Un grand pas lorsqu'on sait que le petit est un bébé à ses parents, toujours derrière eux. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: C'est vrai que dans le chapitre 51 il y avait beaucoup de Stef'/Kat' mais ce chapitre là risque de te plaire car il y de gros passages Damon/Elena. Les moments père/fils, mère/fils sont toujours adorables, il y aura dans le chapitre suivant puisque les personnages se prépareront pour… (ah ah, je ne dis rien!). En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian est un sacré petit numéro qui n'hésite pas à faire la morale aux adultes. Concernant les photos, il y en aura d'autres, mais après la naissance de bébé Salvatore numéro 2. Je préviendrai lorsqu'elles seront en ligne. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Ian est curieux, il aime savoir le pourquoi des choses, normal qu'un jour ou l'autre il pose des questions à Stefan. Ian, malgré ses excès, est un enfant bien élevé, avec des principes. Tu le consternas dans ce chapitre avec une scène ou Stefan craindra le pire venant de son neveu. Stefan et Katherine, c'est un peu les montagnes russes mais ils s'aiment quoi qu'il se passe et malgré tout. Pour en revenir à Ian, il est très protecteur et possessif envers lui. Tu le constateras encore dans ce chapitre. Pour aborder le sujet chocolat, qui ne l'aime pas? J'avoue, ce péché mignon de Ian et Elena, est aussi le mien. Mais je pense le partager avec beaucoup de personne. Plus sérieusement, je trouvais ça bien que Ian ait ce point commun avec sa maman. Surtout qu'il est un mini Damon et que peut de très de caractère de sa mère apparaissent dans sa personnalité de petit bout de chou de mini vampire. Concernant la super manie de Ian de raccrocher au nez dés qu'il a terminer de converser, c'est typique des enfants en vas âge, beaucoup ont tendance à faire ça. **_**"Oh j'ai fini, je raccroche pour aller vaincre à mes autres occupations"**_**! Concernant Stefan et la couche, maintenant il sait faire, il a apprit à Ian, mais il a eu du mal à apprendre le protocole contrairement à Ian qui n'est qu'un enfant et qui a tout saisit du premier coup. Mais on sait tous que tout ce qu'entreprend le mini Damon est fait dans les règles de l'art. Damon est très possessive envers ceux qu'il aime, normal qu'il ait du mal à lâcher son petit trésor. Ty & Damon sont deux machos, interdiction à leurs femmes de voir d'autres hommes nus. Tu as raison concernant Ian: il ne faut mieux pas lui mettre un appareil photo entre les mains sous peine de se faire mitrailler par l'objectif! En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts de Damon: Jeremy est le pauvre souffre douleur des Salvatore mais ça veut dire que les deux vampires l'apprécient. Ils aiment taquiner ceux qu'ils aiment. Avec l'état de Nathan, il était important d'avoir des moments Stefan/Katherine. Mais dans ce chapitre on renoue avec LE couple star: DELENA. ET LE MARIAGE APPROCHE! PATIENCE! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que ça a aussi été le cas du suivant. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Stefan est un gentil. Enfin le vrai Stefan. Et avec Katherine, il est amoureux. Même s'il sait de quoi elle est capable, il l'aime. Ils s'aiment même s'ils forment couple peu atypique. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Reaped: Merci pour ton premier commentaire & ravie que mon histoire te plaise tant. Merci aussi pour ton compliment, ça fait plaisir lorsque quelqu'un apprécie le travail fournis. Parce que mine de rien s'installer devant un ordinateur et écrire, c'est du boulot! Et ça demande du temps. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Et voilà, je vous abandonne à ce 53éme chapitre, en vous annonçant, chers fans du couple Delena, que vous allez vous régaler. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 53**_

Après avoir exagéré sur le shopping pour le petit Ian et s'être fait faire chacune un tatouage, Elena et Judith rentrèrent à leur hôtel dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Toutes les deux s'étaient bien plus amusées que si elles avaient passés leur après-midi à faire des soins en tout genre. En peu de temps, une forte relation de complicité s'est installée entre les deux femmes qui s'apprécient énormément. Judith a passé des années à se sentir seule, éloignée de ceux qu'elle aime, quant à Elena, elle est ravie de s'être trouvée une tante formidable sur qui elle puisse s'appuyer en cas de besoin.

«Je peux te poser une question? Demanda prudemment Elena à sa tante. C'est peut-être délicat, je ne sais pas alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'aventure sur ce terrain, dis le et je respecterai ton choix.»

La jeune femme ne voulait pas paraître trop curieuse et incisive ou donner à Judith le sentiment qu'elle pouvait être mal attentionnée, mais depuis le face à face qu'a eu sa tante avec Kelly, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer entre elles deux. Il était indéniable que les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient nullement. Pis, leurs affrontements pourraient sans grand mal provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale! Kelly provoquait Judith qui, avec l'élégance qui la qualifiait, remettait _"son ennemie"_ à sa place.

Judith hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et elle ne fut guère surprise par la question de sa nièce. Au contraire, elle s'y attendait. Elena fait partie de ses personnes s'intéressent aux autres, il est tout à fait logique qu'elle s'enquière de savoir pourquoi il y a tant de haine entre elle et Kelly.

«Le lycée ma puce, tout remonte à l'horrible période qu'est ce moment incontournable de l'adolescence! Soupira Judith. À avant que je plonge dans la drogue et que j'aie tout mes problèmes.»

Elena a conscience que repenser à cette époque est très difficile pour sa tante. En un court laps de temps, Judith a tout vécu et rien d'agréable. Adolescente, une spirale infernale de souffrance et d'autodestruction l'a aspiré et Judith a dû lutter contre vent et marrée pour ne pas se laisser noyer par les démons qui l'habitaient. Cette période là de la vie de la cadette des Gilbert était de loin la plus sombre de son existence, de la mort de ses parents à sa dernière désintoxication, Judith Gilbert a vécu l'enfer.

«En fait tout commence par une histoire plutôt banale: un garçon, deux filles. Mike, Kelly et moi. Mike et moi on avait le même âge, on a grandi ensemble. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Kelly, elle, s'intéressait à lui d'une autre manière, lui expliqua sa tante. À cette époque elle avait déjà un beau CV et Mike était un gentil garçon, innocent, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse avoir. Je l'ai mis en garde et j'ai simplement averti Kelly de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Elle l'a très mal prit! Elle a retourné mon meilleur ami contre moi. C'est à peu près à cette époque que j'ai commencé à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.»

La voix de Judith se brisa. Elle regrettait les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre et les ennuis dans lesquelles elle avait embarqué sa famille. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de remords et de souffrance en repensant à cette période où elle était au plus bas, oppressé par un mal-être profond.

«Mais il y a juste une chose que tes parents n'ont jamais su: Kelly a été la première à savoir que je me droguais, lui apprit-elle dans un douloureux murmure. Le père de Matt était le frère de mon fameux petit-ami.

- Kelly n'a rien fait, comprit Elena. Elle aurait du en parler à ma mère et…

- Mais Kelly n'a rien dit. Au contraire, je dirai qu'elle ne m'a absolument pas aidé. Elle s'était transformée en bourreau envers moi. Elle me croisait dans les couloirs du lycée et faisait mine de me parler. En fait elle me rabaissait, m'aidant juste à me sentir encore plus minable et seule que je ne l'étais.»

Malgré elle, les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Elena. La jeune femme n'aimait pas l'idée que sa tante ait tant souffert. Surtout à cause de Kelly. Auparavant, tout ce qu'elle reprochait à la mère de Matt était le baiser échangé avec Damon des années auparavant. Mais maintenant Elena elle ne pouvait que la voir comme étant la monstrueuse femme qui a poussé un peu plus sa tante dans l'enfer de la drogue.

Les bras de Judith enlacèrent immédiatement la jeune femme qui déversait un flot incontrôlable de larmes. Jamais sa tante n'a souhaité la mettre dans un tel était! Judith s'est juste montrée franche en répondant avec le plus d'honnêteté possible à la question posé par la jeune femme. En aucun cas elle n'aurait cru qu'Elena se mettrait dans un tel état. C'était tout bonnement insupportable à voir. D'autant plus que la quadragénaire ne sait nullement comment apaiser sa nièce. Chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes débordaient de tendresse, mais rien n'arrivait à calmer le torrent qui s'écoulait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

«Aller sèche tes larmes Elena, tout ça c'est derrière moi, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à cause de mon passé. C'est loin, aujourd'hui je vais bien, lui assura Judith. Aller, fais moi un beau sourire et allons poser nos achats dans nos chambres. Tu vas en profiter pour te remaquiller un peu parce que ton mascara dégouline. Ensuite on ira rejoindre Caroline. Et si par malheur il y a Kelly Donovan, on la snobe tout simplement. En revanche pas de disputes avec elle, n'oublie pas qu'elle est la mère d'un de tes plus proches amis. Si quelqu'un doit monter au ring, c'est moi, d'accord? Aller filons, en espérant que Caroline n'ait pas réservé de stripteaseurs! J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs d'enterrements de vies de jeunes filles avec des stripteaseurs! Ça finissait toujours mal. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne de détailler ces soirées là! Je dirais juste, qu'un jour, la future mariée s'est barrée avec un des stripteaseurs! Mais bon avec toi ça n'arrivera pas. La preuve tu viens juste de te faire tatouer _"I love Damon"_ sur une fesse!»

Dans le petit salon privé réservé par Caroline, la vampiresse vérifiait tout dans les moindres détails. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Elena n'arrive et découvre une serviette imparfaitement pliée ou froissée! Tout devait être absolument parfait. La jeune femme n'a qu'une vie de jeune fille à enterrer, son amie veut que ce soit mémorable. D'ailleurs, pour se faire, la blondinette n'hésite pas à repasser derrière les employés qu'elle contrariait.

Damon psalmodiait un flot d'injures dans toutes les langues qu'il maitrisait. Le vampire, pressé et nerveux, devait faire avec les bouchons qui perturbaient l'autoroute depuis une bonne heure. La patience n'étant point une des vertus du ténébreux Salvatore, celui-ci tapa frénétiquement du pied histoire d'éviter de sortir de la voiture pour se défouler sur de pauvres innocents. Chaque coup qu'il martèle avec fureur lui fait oublier sa jalousie et sa possessivité qui le ronge intérieurement comme la rouille ronge le fer. Le vampire est malade; malade d'amour. Il n'est qu'un homme mort dont le cœur s'est remit à battre le jour où il a rencontré la femme de sa vie. Il n'est qu'un homme qui a remit son cœur, auparavant tourmenté par la gente féminine, entre le mains douces et aimantes de la perfection incarnée.

Il l'a dans la peau. Elle est, pour lui, Aphrodite, une magnifique déesse dont l'amour est pur et la beauté est chaste. L'amour pur et magnifié, concentré en cette femme formidable qu'il s'apprête à épouser. Elle représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus sublime ici bas. Elena est de loin la beauté et la bonté faite femme. Et lui est un prince. Autant par le sang que dans sa manière d'agir ou sa gestuelle. Damon cultive ce côté supérieur qui séduit autant qu'il irrite. A l'instar d'Elena qui conquit les cœurs, lui conquit le pouvoir sous toutes ses formes. Et, ensemble, la déesse à la beauté parfaite et le prince des ténèbres, la lumière et l'ombre, ils pourraient avoir aisément le monde à leurs pieds.

De loin, Damon a la folie des grandeurs, mais, malgré son exagération disproportionné, le vampire n'a pas tord. La beauté et la bonté d'Elena apprivoisent les gens qui accordent facilement leur confiance à cet ange tombée du ciel, alors que lui et son pouvoir leur permettent de concrétiser le moindre de leurs caprices. Ensemble ils deviennent une entité, un tout, capable d'atteindre les sommets.

Passé le dessert, Caroline Forbes ne tenait vraiment plus en place. Durant tout le repas, elle fut agitée, et maintenant, elle passait son temps à faire l'aller-retour entre le salon et le couloir. Elena connaissait suffisamment la vampiresse pour savoir qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon. D'autant plus qu'en la cuisinant, la jeune femme n'obtint aucune réponse. Au contraire, Caroline changea habilement de sujet en parlant du sujet du moment: le mariage! Très intelligent comme choix de sujet, parler à une future mariée de son grand jour, parfait lorsqu'on ne veut pas répondre aux questions de celle-ci!

«Au fait Damon t'emmène où en lune de miel? S'enquit la blondinette.

- On ne va pas partir, c'est bientôt noël et Ian est… C'est un enfant qui attend avec impatience de recevoir ses cadeaux!»

Elena ne le sait que trop bien, chaque jour, son fils se lève et regarde son calendrier de l'avant, bougonnant en constatant que Noël n'aurait pas lieu le lendemain ou le jour-même. Et au fil des ouvertures de fenêtres, alors qu'il devrait y aller en decrescendo dans les ronchonnements et les lamentations, le bébé grimpait d'un cran chaque matin dans les complaintes avec sa théâtralité coutumière. Damon et elle savent le prendre, ils savent lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se montrer patient, mais s'ils partent en lune de miel en laissant leur bambin sous la bonne garde de leurs proches, déjà de bon matin, Ian les épuiserait.

Un bruit sourd d'un violent claquement de porte fit sursauter Elena laissant apparaitre deux hommes furieux. Et pas n'importe lesquels puisqu'il s'agissait de Damon et Tyler. Le vampire, dont le visage était aussi sombre que sa chemise Armani et son jean Calvin Klein, s'approcha dangereusement de Caroline qu'il attrapa grossièrement pour l'envoyer sans le moindre ménagement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, toujours avec son allure ténébreuse, le vampire souria sadiquement en expliquant à la vampiresse que des _"crétins de stripteaseurs n'ont pas à s'approcher de sa femme"_. Ensuite, le visage de Damon se transforma du tout au tout. Il salua poliment Judith, puis courut embrasser passionnément Elena.

Pendant ce temps, Tyler criaillait sur Caroline alors que celle-ci hurlait encore plus fort que lui, les grondant, Damon et lui, d'avoir osé interrompre cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille qui se devait d'être mémorable! Elle s'était démenée comme une forcenée pour organiser cette soirée, en un laps de temps conséquent, et voilà que deux machos possessifs anéantissaient tout son dur labeur. _"Encore une fois, les hommes se montrent primitifs et égoïstes!"_ Songea la vampiresse en colère. Cependant, en bonne tête de mule, Caroline n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle continuait donc sa dispute avec Tyler alors qu'Elena et Damon, sur leur petit nuage, décidèrent de rejoindre la chambre de la jeune femme.

La brunette était touchée par la possessivité de son homme. Seul Damon pouvait se comporter ainsi. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait la scène que venait de leur offrir le ténébreux vampire, Elena l'aurait prit tout autrement. Mais là, il s'agit de Damon. Il a été élevé au XIXème siècle et a parfois des manières et des mœurs démodées que la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de trouver charmantes. Séduisantes même. Alors certes, son fiancé est machiste et possessive, mais dans chacun des gestes de son éternel amour, la jeune femme se sent devenir déesse, elle se sent être l'idole de Damon, l'Aphrodite du cœur, jadis meurtri, de son cher et tendre. Elle, se donne cœur et âme à Damon, d'une dévotion totale et sans limite, et lui, en fait de même. C'est probablement ça le fameux grand amour, cet amour fou, passionné, consumant qui fait tant rêvé. Celui qui unissait les mythiques couples d'hier et qui unira ceux de demain. Ce lien indéfectible qui unis deux êtres d'une manière tellement puissante que ceux qui n'ont jamais ressenti autant de palpitations dans le cœur ne peuvent que croire qu'il n'est qu'illusoire, tout droit sorti d'un film ou d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

Elena n'aurait jamais cru vivre une telle passion, mais s'il y a bien un homme ici bas qui représente une telle folie, c'est bien Damon Salvatore! Il a tout d'un prince. Ses gestes, ses paroles, ses postures, Damon est un ténébreux prince à la beauté surréelle. Une désinvolture impolie mélangée à un cynisme sans précédent et à un humour aussi sombre que la nuit, Damon a tout pour faire fondre le cœur des filles. Seulement ce précieux joyau n'appartient qu'à la reine de cœur, la lumière personnifiée: Elena Gilbert.

Le regard de la jeune femme se baladait sur les courbes parfaites de son futur époux. Celui-ci, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir interrompu sa soirée, lui offrait un striptease intégral, avec plus si infinité, et se déshabillait sensuellement face à une Elena qui se consumait sur place. Plus elle regardait Damon, plus la chaleur enivrante prenait possession de tout son corps. Elena n'était plus maitresse d'elle même. Chacun des mouvements de Damon sonnaient en écho dans tout son être, le rendant toute chose. C'était comme si elle devenait l'objet de Damon. Sans la toucher, par de simples gestes et une danse voluptueusement érotique, le vampire prenait possession d'elle. Elle était à lui, soumisse aux moindres gestes, aux moindres regards du ténébreux et sournois Prince des ténèbres. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir un tel pouvoir hypnotique sur une femme, c'était trop enflammant.

Damon souria, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa compagne. Il savait qu'il l'émoustillait, il entendait les battements exaltés du petit cœur de sa compagne aussi bien qu'il arrivait à lire dans ses prunelles de biche la luxure et l'excitation. Elena était à ses pieds, sienne, prête à répondre au moindre de ses petits caprices. Tout ça grâce à son corps d'Apollon et à son charme légendaire!

Elena se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Face à elle, la plus délicieuse des friandises se trouvait nu, soumis à son bon vouloir. Car maintenant les cartes se trouvaient entre ses mains à elle. Elle pouvait décider de céder à son compagnon en continuant l'enivrant jeu dans le lit à la baldaquins, ou bien au contraire, elle pouvait décider que la récréation touche à sa fin et se mettre sous ses couettes dans l'optique de dormir à point fermées. Cependant face à son Apollon exposé dans toute sa splendeur, elle se sentait faible, incapable de lui résister. Ainsi, sous l'impulsion du volcan qui bouillonnait en elle, la jeune femme se jeta sans crier garde sur son compagnon qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert pour se livrer à une nuit de passion et de débauche sans retenue.

Assis dans son coin, boudeur, Ian pleurait. En se réveillant ce matin là, il a entendu Stefan et Katherine dire qu'ils rentraient chez eux puisque Nathan n'a plus de fièvre. Le petit-garçon ne souhaitait pas être séparé du nourrisson sans qui il se sentait bien seul. Mini Damon est le seul enfant de la maison et bien qu'il aime interagir avec des adultes, il préfère se trouver avec d'autres bambins. Avec ceux de son âge ou légèrement plus âgé, il peut s'amuser, avec son coussin qui n'est qu'un nourrisson il peut en prendre soin et lui raconter des histoires tout en partageant des doudous avec.

Le petit Salvatore essayait de rester discret pour ne pas alerter ses baby-sitters, cependant, les petits gémissements qu'il poussait bien malgré lui ne pouvaient échapper aux ouïes de Stefan et Katherine. La vampiresse donna une tape dans l'épaule de son compagnon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait aller voir son neveu, caché dans l'angle du dressing de ses parents. Lorsqu'il aperçut Stefan, le bébé lui tourna tout bonnement le dos, mettant en avant sa facette rancunière. Cependant, la désinvolte posture prise par l'enfant ne découragea pas le vampire qui s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant.

Ian ressemble tellement à Damon. Comme son père, Ian ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion sur son doux visage. Tous les muscles de sa figure sont renfermés, masquant ses émotions; seules les larmes qui ruissellent le long de ses petites joues rondouillettes d'enfant trahissent la tristesse éprouvée par le petit-garçon. Mais dans sa posture renfrognée, il rappelait vraiment Damon. En observant Ian, Stefan esquissa un sourire: un souvenir de son enfance où son frère, furieux contre lui à cause d'une bêtise d'enfant, l'a boudé de la même manière durant trois longs et interminables jours, refit surface dans son esprit d'immortel.

«Mini Damon, murmura le vampire face à un Ian qui demeurait tel quel. Ok. Donc je viens te voir parce que tu pleurs et je me rends compte que tu me boudes! J'ai été gentil pourtant.

- T'es méchant! Hurla Ian.»

Bruyant, l'enfant alerta toute la maisonnée! Jeremy, Alaric en tête! Les deux hommes, très protecteurs envers ce remarquable enfant. Tous deux, suivit de près par leurs moitiés, débarquèrent avec perte et fracas dans le dressing et menacèrent Stefan.

Dans cette situation, où seule la paroles de Ian pourrait calmer ses protecteurs, Stefan s'attendait au pire, d'autant plus que le petit a le caractère de Damon. Et il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour imaginer ce que celui-ci pourrait faire dans ce genre de circonstances. Damon serait parfaitement capable d'inventer une histoire pour lui porter préjudice; Stefan craignait que son neveu n'ait hérité du côté manipulateur de son frère. Or Ian est parfaitement honnête. Le petit se réfugia dans les bras de son parrain et se plaignit juste du fait que Stefan et Katherine s'apprêtent à emmener Nathan loin de lui.

«Mais Ian tu pourras toujours le voir! Rigola Stefan. Oui on va partir parce qu'on n'est pas chez nous ici, mais déjà on attend que tes parents rentrent, tu peux encore profiter de ton cousin. Ensuite, tu peux voir Nathan aussi souvent que tu le veux. Je t'embauche même pour du baby-sitting si tu veux!

- Tu me payeras combien? Répliqua, au vif, l'enfant.»

Ian ne perdait jamais le nord, il saisissait toujours les perches tendues, et suivait les préceptes inculqués par son idole absolue: son père. Damon apprenait à son mini lui à faire des affaires et le rendait coriace. Il acceptait de garder Nathan avec grand plaisir, mais il comptait bien se faire rémunérer avec grâce. Son salaire devait être digne de son statut. C'était la règle numéro une de Damon: toujours être à la hauteur de son statut social. Et Ian est un Prince! Il doit donc recevoir un salaire majestueux.

Bien sur, son comportement d'enfant roi lui valut des réprimandes de la part de tous les adultes, excepté de celle de Stefan, qui rigolait, amusé par le comportement Damonesque de l'enfant. Ce dernier se justifiait d'être un Prince et de devoir être traité en tant que tel. Evidemment, personne – à l'instar de Stefan qui savait pertinemment que l'enfant n'utilisait ni un langage imaginé, ni l'exagération dont il faisait souvent preuve – ne prit Ian et au sérieux. Au contraire ils le grondèrent d'être si imbu de lui-même.

«Ze suis vraiment un Prince! Cria Ian. Ze suis Prince et Comte!

- Et moi je suis le Roi d'Angleterre! Railla Ric.

- Non il est vraiment… Damon a hérité de titres de noblesse de notre grand-père paternel, Ian est vraiment un Prince et un Comte. Principe di Toscana e Conte di Lombardia!»

Tous le monde fut bouche bée face à cette révélation. Personne n'était au courant du rang de Damon. Alaric, lâcha une expression un brin grossière, Jeremy vérifia qu'il n'avait pas prit de drogue et Meredith et Bonnie s'assirent, un brin en état de choc. À l'instar de Ian qui jubilait face aux têtes de ses proches.

Loin de son bambin, Elena se réveilla seule dans l'immense lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Dés que sa vue fut adaptée à la lumière de la pièce, la jeune femme chercha son compagnon. Celui-ci avançait vers le lit, un plateau à la main. En bon gentleman, le vampire lui a commandé son petit déjeuner. Un gigantesque petit déjeuner. Croissants, pain au chocolat, tartine en tous genre, jus d'orange, chocolat chaud, Damon lui a offert un petit déjeuner princier.

«Monsieur Salvatore vous êtes un véritable gentleman! Souria-t-elle, flattée par toute cette attention. J'adore quand tu prends soin de moi! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!»

La jeune femme flottait sur son petit nuage, ravie par la nuit prénuptiale qu'elle a passé dans les bras de son ténébreux fiancé. Elena se sent toute légère et amoureuse. Amoureuse comme un premier jour. Et heureuse! Une aura de bonheur l'enveloppe avec la même délicatesse que des draps de soie. Cependant, ce bonheur est bien plus précieux et bien cher au cœur de la jeune femme. Ce bonheur, c'est son cher et tendre amour qui le lui apporte. Ce bonheur c'est ce qu'elle a toujours convoitée; elle l'entretient donc avec amour et délicatesse. Elle le chéri autant qu'elle aime ses deux amours. Damon et Ian, ses deux trésors. Damon et Ian, les deux hommes de sa vie. Son mari et son fils. Ceux à qui elle est dévouée corps et âme. Ceux qui lui apporte tout ce tsunami de joie, d'éclats de rire et de bien-être.

«J-1 Madame Salvatore, murmura tendrement Damon.»

Le vampire déposa délicatement le plateau sur les genoux de sa princesse, puis, s'installa prés d'elle. Avec une incroyable douceur, cette douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'aux deux personnes qui rythment les battements de son cœur, le ténébreux Salvatore encercla la lumineuse brunette par la taille, l'attirant avec délicatesse près de lui pour humer le doux parfum qui émanait de la déesse de son cœur. Tout en s'amusant à déposer des cascades de baisers dans le cou de sa princesse, Damon caressa affectueusement le ventre de cette dernière tout en souriant. Il était heureux. Aujourd'hui il avait tout ce qu'il a toujours convoité et bien plus. Il s'apprête à épouser Elena, le rayon de soleil de son existence. Il a un fils, Ian, le petit trésor de son existence et de celle d'Elena, et dans quelques mois, un second joyau viendra bénir leur vie et agrandir leur si précieuse petite famille.

En songeant à tout ce qu'il a, le vampire ne put que sourire. Depuis bien longtemps, il était heureux. Elena, douceur et lumière incarnée, est sa fée bonheur, la nymphe de ses nuits, la divinité de ses jours, la princesse de son éternité. Tout en elle n'est que perfection et bonheur. Damon ne peut que tomber d'amour à ses pieds. Le vampire est béat d'admiration face à cette femme incroyable, qu'il a, par il ne sait quel miracle, réussi à séduire et à faire sienne.

«J-1, répéta-t-elle, joyeusement. Demain, à cette même heure, je serai entrain de me préparer pour notre mariage. Tu es toujours partant?

- Plus que jamais, susurra sensuellement le vampire, en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers. Je serai fou si je disais non. Ce serait blasphémer ta beauté, ma déesse.»

Et le voilà parti dans une grande tirade de prose romantique. Damon et son sens de l'excès combiné à sa théâtralité, ça donnait un vampire fou d'amour, aux pieds de la jeune femme. Il devenait l'esclave de sa femme, le moindre des désirs d'Elena devait être exaucé et elle devait se sentir unique. Et pour ça, le ténébreux vampire ne reculait devant rien quitte à faire le pitre, la faisant par là même rire aux éclats.

Elena n'arrivait plus à manger. Elle rigolait trop. Poussant le plateau repas sur la table de chevet, elle attira son clown près d'elle et l'embrassa pour le faire taire un moment. Seulement, Damon, son excès de luxure et ses mains baladeuses prolongèrent le baiser qui se termina sous les draps et qui les mit tous les deux en retard.

«Je vais prendre un douche, murmura-t-elle en se défaisant difficilement de l'étreinte de Damon.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Damon.

- Non! Le contredit la jeune femme. Je dois me laver, pas m'amuser! Si tu viens avec moi, on va se mettre plus en retard qu'on ne l'est.»

Le vampire soupira, agacé et vexé par ce refus. Cependant, son état d'esprit changea vite lorsqu'il aperçut le pansement du tatouage sur la fesse droite de la jeune femme. Évidemment, la veille, la première chose que lui a dit Elena, c'est qu'elle s'était fait tatoué une déclaration d'amour sur son popotin. Et bien sur, le vampire s'était mit à sourire avec son air arrogant qui le qualifiait tant.

«J'aurais quand même préféré que tu rajoutes _"propriété de Damon Salvatore"_! Se plaignit-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un détour cher le tatoueur pour qu'il te l'écrive sur l'autre fesse?»

Le vampire était malheureusement très sérieux dans ses propos. Elena n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour observer son expression. Et face à ce constat, la jeune femme souria en poussant la porte de la salle de bain, criant _"dans tes rêves mon cœur!"_.

Ian restait collé à Nathan. Impossible de séparer le petit de son cousin. Le nourrisson dormait, et le petit-garçon restait calme, le regard rivé sur le nouveau né. Il montait la garde et incendiait d'un simple regard noir chaque personne qui osait faire du bruit. Personne ne pouvait réveiller Nathan! D'ailleurs, lorsque Jeremy et Alaric vinrent le voir pour savoir ce qu'il voulait prendre pour le petit déjeuner, le garçonnet haut comme trois pommes fit comprendre aux deux hommes, par un simple geste, de parler doucement, sans trop pousser la voix afin de ne pas interrompre le paisible sommeil du bébé.

«De la glace, murmura le bébé. La vanille-cookies!

- D'accord je te l'apporte, déclara Jeremy.»

Le jeune homme passait absolument tout à son neveu. D'ailleurs le petit-garçon en était pleinement conscient et, fier de lui, il eut un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Alaric. Le professeur d'Histoire charia l'enfant en lui faisant promettre qu'il ne dirait à personne ce qu'ils allaient lui donner au petit déjeuner. Damon les écharperait et Elena pourrait leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à cause de ses hormones. Même Meredith ne devrait pas savoir que Ian a eu un petit-déjeuner composé de glace. En tant que doctoresse, la femme d'Alaric insistait beaucoup sur la diététique et le manger sain, elle gronderait assurément son époux pour avoir approuvé ce repas non équilibré.

«Secret, approuva l'enfant. Ze t'aime trop pour te faire tuer par Papa. Pareil pour tonton Zeremy! Merci, dit l'enfant lorsque son oncle lui tendit sa glace. Je vous adore! Oh et Nathan dira rien, on est copains et surtout y sait pas parler!»

Cet enfant était d'un humour dingue, il arrivait toujours à faire rigoler les personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui. C'était magique. Être en présence de Ian est merveilleux. Il est un petit trésor unique en son genre, normal que tous ses proches le chérissent et le gâtent ainsi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de l'origines des différents entre Kelly et Judith? D'Elena qui se fait tatouer **_**"I love you Damon"**_**? De Damon dans les bouchons? Du Delena? Du striptease de Damon? De la réflexion qu'il fait à Elena à propos d'un second tatouage? Que pensez-vous aussi du comportement de Ian vis-à-vis de Nathan? Et de Stefan qui a peur que Ian n'invente une histoire pour lui porter préjudice? Oh et bien sur, que pensez-vous du petit déjeuner de monsieur Ian? Sans oublier du moment où Ian veut se faire payer et de celui où il souligne qu'il est un Prince. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Le chapitre suivant sera celui du jour J, en attendant, pour parler familièrement, FAITES PÉTER LES COMMENTAIRES!**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS: Pour celles (et ceux) qui sont intéressées(és), j'ai écris une fanfiction (en format OS) sur le site lecture-academy. Si jamais vous voulez la lire, aller sur mon profil, le lien est disponible, il suffit de cliquer sur le mot ICI._  
**


	55. Chapitre 54

**Je poste le 54****ème**** chapitre en vitesse, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires. Désolée mais là je dois accompagner mes grands-parents faire leurs courses hebdomadaires, puis après j'emmène mon chien chez le vétérinaire. Une énième fois, je suis ravie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir! **

**Mais revenons à nos moutons, ce chapitre n'est que la première partie du jours J. Je suis entrain de retravailler la suite pour faire en sorte que ce soit en deux partie, mais il est possible, si le chapitre 55 est trop long, que le mariage continue dans le chapitre 56. Mais bon, le plus important, c'est que l'histoire vous plaise! **

**Aller, bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 54**_

_Cher journal,_

_ Il est tôt, mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. L'adrénaline, probablement. Aujourd'hui c'est mon grand jour, je me marie. Avec Damon! On a réussit. On a tout, absolument tout pour être heureux. Cet après midi, on se dira oui sous les yeux de nos proches, et surtout sous ceux, qui seront probablement émerveillées, de notre trésor d'amour. Notre premier miracle. Notre fils. Ian. _

_ J'aime Damon, je l'aime plus que tout, l'amour que je lui porte me consume. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens pour lui. Cependant, serais-je avec lui, sur le point de l'épouser même, si je n'avais pas d'enfant? Je l'aime, je veux vivre avec lui pour toujours, je n'imagine pas un autre père pour mes enfants, mais j'aime être aussi être mère. J'adore être mère. Je suis faite pour être mère. Ce n'est rien de présomptueux, j'adore mon fils et j'adore être enceinte, malgré les maux de la grossesse. Je ne sais pas… Je serai avec Damon tout de même! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Je serai avec Damon! C'est tellement évident que je me sens bête d'avoir écrit ce genre d'absurdité. Je serai tout de même avec Damon. J'en suis certaine! Un autre scénario est inenvisageable! Cependant, aurais-je supporté de vivre sans enfants? Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à de telles choses. J'ai mon merveilleux fils, et dans quelques mois j'aurai ma fille. Ou mon second fils! _

_ Quand j'imagine ce bébé, j'imagine toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fille. Damon est persuadé que c'est mon instinct qui m'indique qu'une petite princesse viendra agrandir notre famille. Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est mon désir d'avoir une fille, de donner une fille à Damon, qui joue avec mon imagination. Non pas que je ne serai pas heureuse d'avoir un autre garçon, loin de là! Ian est adorable et il sera un grand frère formidable, je sais très bien qu'un second fils serait aussi parfait que lui. J'adorerait réellement avoir un second garçon! Mais une fille serait utopique étant donné que Damon et moi avons déjà un fils. De plus, lorsqu'on parle de ce bébé, Damon ne tarit pas d'éloge sur sa petite princesse qu'il idéalise déjà. Il veut une fille. Rien que dans sa manière de parler de cet enfant ou rien qu'en l'observant droit dans les yeux, je sens à quel point il la veut sa petite princesse. Pour lui, si notre enfant à naitre est une fille, elle sera une mini-moi, donc parfaite aux yeux de Damon! De plus, elle serait la première Salvatore depuis des siècles, mon mari serait tellement fier d'engendrer cette pure rareté! Rien que pour ça, je veux lui donner une fille. _

_Damon est tellement adorable! Il me traite en véritable princesse! En même temps hier matin, en rentrant chez nous après avoir passé une merveilleuse nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'ai apprit que, dés qu'on se sera passé la bague au doigt, j'en serai officiellement une. _

_Et oui, Damon est un prince. Mon fils en un aussi et s'en vante non sans prétention. Et nos proches, mit au courant par notre orgueilleux fils avec la complicité de Stefan, ont décidé de taquiner Damon. Prétentieux, il ne s'est pourtant jamais enorgueilli d'avoir le sang noble. Pour lui, il doit juste se montrer digne de son rang, mais pour, et je cite Damon et son franc parler, pour "qu'on nous fiche la paix", il ne s'est jamais vanté de son statut. Mis à part dans le passé, lorsque son rang social pouvait l'aider à se glisser parmi les personnes aisés de l'époque. Mais à Mystic Falls, personne n'a jamais su qu'il est noble. Enfin jusqu'à présent. _

_Et oui, je serai donc une Princesse après mon mariage. Princesse de Toscane et Comtesse de Lombardi pour être précise dans les titres hérités que Damon a hérité de son grand père. Pour moi ce ne sont que des titres, la seule importance qu'ils ont à mes yeux est le fait qu'ils sont l'héritage de Damon, et celui de mes enfants. Mais je ne suis pas une Princesse ni une Comtesse, et ce ne sont pas deux titres de noblesse dont j'hérite par alliance qui changeront celle que je suis. Ni même mon amour pour Damon ou la manière dont je le vois. Il reste mon amour. L'homme que j'aime. Celui avec qui je me sens en vie. Le père de mes enfants, l'amour de mon éternité. Mon seul et unique amour, _

_Je l'aime. Je me répète, mais je l'aime. J'aime Damon! Je l'aime, je j'aime, je l'aime! La joie, l'impatience d'être son épouse, toutes ces sensations palpitantes me montent à la tête et me rendent un brin surexcitée._

Elena posa son stylo. Son regard dévia inévitablement vers ses deux amours. Elle esquissa un sourire et les regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle leur porte. Un amour sans limite, sans contrainte. L'amour d'une femme pour son époux et l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Les deux sentiments les plus forts qu'une femme puisse éprouver.

_Il faut que je me calme. Ian et Damon dorment. Ils sont adorables! Mon fils tient son doudou dans sa main, mais se colle à Damon. Ce petit monstre s'accroche à son papa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il est adorable! Tous les deux sont trop mignons! Endormi à côté de Damon, j'observe mon bébé d'amour, et encore une fois, je suis troublée, totalement chamboulée par la ressemblance frappante entre mes deux hommes. Ian est une parfaite copie de Damon. Il n'y a pas plus beaux que mes deux vampires! Je suis fière d'eux. Ils sont ma vie. Ma famille est ma plus belle réussite. _

_Je pense à ma famille. Ma mère et mon père. Ma tante Jenna et John. Ils me manquent. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient présents pour mon mariage autant qu'ils auraient aimé l'être. Même si… Imagine la scène. Moi leur annonçant que je me marie. A coup sur, ma mère aurait fondue ne larmes et mon père se serait mit à ronchonner dans sa barbe. Sa petite fille lui annonçant qu'elle allait se marier! Inconcevable pour mon père qui, tu le sais, était très protecteur envers moi. Et Jenna! Ma tante aurait hurlé en apprenant que j'épouserai Damon. Et ne parlons pas de John! Il en aurait fait une maladie. Quoi que… Je spécule sur ce qu'aurait été l'annonce de mon mariage pour eux, et j'en oublie Ian. Ian les aurait séduit et aurait indéniablement fait accepter son père. En fait je crois que tout le monde l'aurait bien prit. _

_Oh qu'ils me manquent. Papa devrait me conduire à l'hôtel. Jenna s'amuserait à dire des sottises pour me faire rigoler, et Maman… Maman verserait des larmes en m'aidant à m préparer, en discutant avec moi de mon mariage, échangeant avec moi quelques anecdotes, comme elle savait si bien le faire. C'est probablement elle qui me manque le plus. Ma maman. Ma confidente. Ma meilleure amie. _

_Ils devraient être là! _

Elena posa de nouveau son stylo et pleura silencieusement. Le temps continuait d'avancer, et elle de pleurer. Finalement, inspirant un grand coup, elle se ressaisit et reprit son stylo afin de continuer son récit.

_Je pense à Ian. Il les aurait adoré. Eux aussi. Mon fils est un petit séducteur, il arrive à charmer n'importe qui. Il suffit qu'il le désire. Et il se serait appliqué à rendre mamy Miranda, papy Grayson, tata Jenna et tonton John très fiers de lui!_

_Mon père aurait adoré son petit-fils. Ma mère aussi, mais mon père… je pense qu'il aurait été le plus charmé de deux par ma fripouille. D'ailleurs, l'un des premiers cadeaux qu'il aurait offert à Ian aurait été une mallette de docteur, comme il l'a fait pour Jeremy et pour moi lors de notre deuxième anniversaire. Mais le connaissant, avec son petit-fils, il aurait été encore plus intarissable qu'avec ses deux enfants. Je l'imagine parfaitement parler en long, en large et en travers de Ian. Tout ses patients, donc tout Mystic Falls, auraient été bercés des récits des aventures extraordinaires de mon fils, personne n'y aurait échappé!_

_Ma mère elle se serait aventurée à cuisiner des pâtisseries pour son petit-fils. Elle a toujours dit que lorsqu'elle serait grand-mère, elle se mettrait à la cuisine. Bonjour la catastrophe! Pour mes dix ans, mon père a été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital, ma mère a donc entreprit de faire un gâteau. Résultat des courses, pour mon anniversaire, les pompiers sont venus éteindre l'incendie qu'elle avait, involontairement, déclenché. C'était une femme brillante, formidable, mais question cuisine, elle n'était pas très douée. Son seul défaut. Quoique ce n'est pas la fin du monde de ne pas savoir cuisiner. Il y a pire comme "défaut" dans la vie! Ma mère ne savait pas cuisiner, ce n'est pas une tare!_

_Cependant, connaissant mon fils, il le lui aurait fait remarquer! Et connaissant ma mère, elle aurait rigolé en emmenant Ian manger des cochonneries quelque part. À coup sur, mon charmant bambin l'aurait mené par le bout du nez! Et elle aurait adoré. Elle aurait adoré son petit-fils! Elle et Papa en auraient été tellement fiers! Et Ian ne les connaitras jamais. C'est injuste, mais malheureusement c'est la vie. Ian n'a pas de grands-parents et personne n'y peut rien. On doit l'accepter. Je dois accepter le fait que mes parents n'assisteront malheureusement pas à mon mariage. J'espère juste que de là haut, ils m'observent et sont fiers de moi. De moi, de Jeremy, de Ian et de Judith. Heureusement qu'on a Judith d'ailleurs. Elle est formidable et très présente pour nous. Elle me rappelle mes parents. C'est bien. C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui ont puisse s'appuyer et qui fait parti de notre famille. C'est bien que cette personne puisse nous parler de nos parents et puisse savoir ce qu'ils auraient dit ou fait dans telles ou telles situations. C'est bien d'avoir Judith. En plus, Ian l'adore. Il est ravi d'avoir une tata. Bien qu'il appelle tout le monde tata, Judith est la seule avec qui est parent. Caroline n'est que sa marraine et Bonnie est seulement la compagne de Jeremy. Quant à Meredith, elle est la femme de son parrain. Judith est sa "vrai" tata, comme il dit. _

_Tiens en parlant du loup, il se réveille. Il semblerait que ce matin Ian ne soit pas désireux de faire la grasse matinée. Il est à peine sept heures et mon fils ouvre déjà les yeux. Je pense que mon trésor est lui aussi impatient face à cette journée qui s'annonce merveilleuse. Même Damon ne semble pas enclin à sa sacro sainte grasse matinée habituelle. Il ouvre ses yeux et me sourit amoureusement. Il est beau. A tomber. Je vais écrire quelque chose qui doit rester entre nous: Damon Salvatore est l'homme le plus sexy de la planète! C'est un secret, si il le savait… tu connais Damon, il s'en vanterait jusqu'à la fin des temps! _

_Bon je te laisse, cher journal, j'ai mes deux amours à dorloter. Retiens juste que je suis heureuse, Vraiment très heureuse. Je me marie aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse. _

_Elena. _

_PS: Damon Salvatore, interdiction de lire ce journal, comprit? Sinon, tu connais la sanction, ta ceinture tu te la gardes! Mieux, le canapé t'attend! Ian, Ian mon trésor, je t'adore, mais si jamais tu tombes sur ce journal et que tu sais lire, referme le immédiatement! Sinon tu seras puni à vie! P'tit bébé, si jamais tu as hérité de cette curiosité agaçante, l'avertissement donné à ton frère te concerne aussi. Referme ce journal. Je t'aime très fort, mais je suis sérieuse. Les Salvatore comprenez bien que mon journal est intime, personnel, vous n'avez pas à le lire. Sinon, bien sur, je vous aime. Très fort._

_PS bis: Damon, Ian, (p'tit bébé?) j'espère que vous vous rendrez compte que vous m'obligez à écrire des avertissements à chaque page de mon journal? Vous êtes fiers de vous? Vous m'agacez! Damon c'est motif de divorce ça! Je t'aime, mais ne t'en vante pas trop!_

_PS ter: Damon, pas de commentaire sur mes hormones! Ian ne rigole pas!_

Damon observait Elena fermer et rouvrir son journal. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la suivre. Que faisait-elle? Cependant, vu l'heure il s'abstint tout commentaire ou toute question. À l'instar de Ian désireux de savoir à quoi jouait sa maman.

«Mon trésor, je laisse des avertissements afin d'éviter que mes curieux Salvatore ne lisent mon journal qui est INTIME! N'est-ce pas Damon? Gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Hey, je n'ai jamais lu ton journal! Se défendit le vampire.

- Mais tu pourrais aisément, mon cœur! Répliqua-t-elle.»

Puis, elle rangea l'objet de leur _"différent"_ dans le tiroir de son secrétaire et se tourna tout sourire vers son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait manger.

Ian, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, se remémora son petit déjeuner de la veille, en se léchant grossièrement les babines. D'ailleurs il s'en délectait tellement, qu'involontairement, il laissa ses petits crocs sortir en repensant à la recette qu'il a inventée. De la glace vanille-cookies avec son coulis de A+! Délicieux pour un gourmand de petit vampire à moitié humain!

Damon et Elena observèrent leur bambin avant d'éclater de rire. Ian était loin, à des années lumières d'eux, ça se voyait comme le lait sur le feu. Il devait être perdu au milieu d'un pays imaginaire, rempli de délices. Le jeune couple ne put que s'en attendrir.

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Elle et Tyler ont passé toute la journée de la veille à se disputer, si bien qu'ils en avaient oublié leurs mères à la gare! La vampiresse partageait une glace au chocolat avec Ian et l'enfant fit une remarque qui lui rappela que le train de sa mère et de Carol était arrivé en gare deux heures auparavant. Alors, pour la première fois depuis leur prise de bec, la blondinette adressa la parole à son petit-ami et tous deux partirent chercher leurs mamans, qui les attendaient, épuisées par leur long voyage. Elles étaient tellement fatiguées que les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de prendre des chambres d'hôtel pour la nuit, histoire que le sheriff et le maire de Mystic Falls se reposent. Résultat des courses, ni Caroline, ni Tyler n'ont leur téléphone sur eux pour que leur réveil les rappelle à l'ordre. En effet, fou de rage contre Caroline, le loup-garou à briser le sien, et la blondinette, très tête en l'air, ne retrouve plus son smartphone!

Ils étaient en retard. Très en retard. La vampiresse poussa donc sans ménagement son petit-ami pour qu'il se réveille avant d'aller frapper comme une dégénérée aux portes de Liz et de Carol. Hors de question qu'ils ne loupent le mariage d'Elena, c'est le mariage d'Elena, bon sang de bon soir! C'est de loin l'évènement de l'année! Un mariage est tellement romantique et Elena et Damon sont adorables! Caroline ne peut décemment pas loupé ce grand jour!

La vampiresse est survoltée, rien ne la calme. Sa mère, sa belle mère n'ont pas apprécié de se faire réveiller à huit heures du matin et ont tenté de le lui faire comprendre mais rien ne résonne Caroline. Mademoiselle Forbes à son emploi du temps, et à huit heure elle est censée se trouver auprès d'Elena. Pas à une heure et demi du chalet de son amie! Ainsi elle presse tout le monde, y comprit et surtout Tyler à qui elle fait encore payer le fait d'avoir interrompu l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Elena.

Dans la chambre des futurs mariés, une coiffeuse s'occupait des cheveux des filles. Et de ceux de Ian! Monsieur Salvatore aimait avoir une coiffure _"à la Damon"_, dés que ses cheveux devenaient trop longs, il fallait les lui couper pour qu'il garde la coiffure de son papa. Elena le savait et profita de l'occasion pour offrir à son fils un rafraichissement de sa coupe. Peut-être le gâte-t-elle trop? Elena ne peut s'en empêcher, Ian est formidable. Il est un trésor qu'elle chérit plus que tout. Rien n'est trop beau pour son précieux miracle. Damon et elle le gâtent trop, assurément, mais ils n'auraient jamais cru l'avoir. Ça ne fait pas d'eux de mauvais parents, ni de Ian un enfant pourrit-gâté, ou trop capricieux. Ian a juste le caractère de son père et prend Damon pour modèle. Ce petit est une version 2.0 du ténébreux vampire. Il n'est pas capricieux, il agit juste en mini Damon. Là est la différence. Ce que Salvatore père fait, Salvatore fils le reproduit. Du coup, parfois le bébé franchit les limites, mais il répété juste les schémas de son père. Cependant Ian est un bon garçon, tout le monde s'accorde à le reconnaître. Cet enfant est serviable, gentil et adorable.

Avant de venir rejoindre sa maman, de lui-même, Ian est allé faire un café à Judith et lui a offert des biscuits. Puis il a ramené à sa mère ses vitamines et ses anti-nauséeux. Serviable, poli et gentil, voilà trois autres qualificatifs pour l'insaisissable petite fripouille qu'est Ian Salvatore. Aucune doute, cet enfant et d'une incroyable complexité! À l'image de son ténébreux père qui buvait tranquillement un verre dans le salon. Avec son éternel acolyte!

Alaric.

Tous les deux discutaient de tout, de rien. Un coup ils philosophaient sur la vie, puis après ils plaisantaient à propos des dernières nouveautés artistiques que le vampire jugeait sans intérêt et inintelligent. Bref, ils gardent leurs vieilles habitudes; mieux, ils les entretiennent!

«C'est quand même cool cette baraque, déclara le professeur d'Histoire, admiratif des lieu.

- Si tu trouves le chalet cool, faut que tu voies mes autres baraques! Répondit Damon. Tiens toi qui est obsédé par l'Histoire, ma maison Toscane date de la Renaissance!»

Le vampire entra dans une description complète de l'immense maison blanche située sur une gigantesque propriété, dont les jardins sont impeccables, aux portes de Florence.

La description de Damon fut extrêmement précise, c'était comme si Alaric visitait virtuellement les lieux. Et dans l'imaginaire du professeur d'Histoire, la propriété entière était à l'image de Damon. Démesurée. Bourrée de tableaux inconnus de célèbres artistes du XVème siècle, tel que De Vinci, tout devait respirer la Renaissance. De l'architecture de la maison à celle des majestueux jardins, le parfum de Renaissance devait parcourir chaque millimètre de l'incontestable somptueuse demeure décrite. L'endroit devait vraiment être magnifique. Typique de l'héritage laissé dans cette région si prestigieuse de l'Italie.

«La maison des Princes Salvatore! Se moqua Alaric.

- Fais gaffe que je ne t'arrache pas la tête, ronchonna le vampire.»

L'ambiance était légère entre les filles. Bonnie rassurait Caroline, coincée dans les bouchons, en lui garantissant que sa présence n'est pas indispensable et que tout est sous contrôle tandis que Judith s'improvisait maquilleuse en s'occupant de sa nièce qui se faisait coiffée devant un Ian tout calme mais heureux. Son papa et sa maman vont se marier. Pou l'enfant ça signifiait énormément. Ça voulait dire que ses parents s'aiment et ne se sépareront jamais! C'était le signe de leur équilibre familial. Cette union signifiait qu'il aurait enfin ses parents. Pour toujours. Jamais l'un deux partirait, jamais Ian se retrouverait séparer de son papa ou de sa maman. Tous les trois seront toujours ensemble. Éternellement!

«Tu es belle maman, murmura le petit-garçon.

- Trésor, je suis à moitié maquillée, mes cheveux sont repartis dans tous les sens et je n'ai pas encore enfilé ma robe! Rigola Elena.

- Mais t'es déjà belle! Lui assura l'enfant. Ze dois partir, Papa râle que je suis pas vers lui pour me changer! Z'ai pas le droit de te dire comment sont les costumes, mais z'ai le même que papa et on est très beau dedans! Ze t'aime très fort maman.»

Le bonheur se lit sur le visage de Damon. D'ordinaire, l'attitude du vampire est sombre et renfermé. Aujourd'hui, le jour de son mariage, la lumière d'Elena a déteint sur Damon qui rayonne jusque dans son costume. C'est étrange de voir le ténébreux Salvatore ainsi: souriant et décontracté, il porte un ensemble blanc crème. Identique à celui qu'enfile Ian.

Le vampire observe son fils: son mini-lui est magnifique! Beau comme un petit dieu! Elena ne se doute pas que leur bébé est si lumineux. À coup sur, lorsqu'elle ferra son petit Ian, la jeune femme, émotive, versera quelques larmes de joie.

«Au fait, une surprise t'attend à l'Église, lui apprit l'air de rien son père.

- C'est wah? S'intrigua le bébé qui adorait les surprises.

- Tu verras bien! Répliqua son père, amusé. Mais tu vas adorer!»

En fait, Damon, en accord avec Elena, a invité Stefan, donc malheureusement Katherine, à la cérémonie. Nathan serait donc de la partie. Le vampire avertissait seulement son fils d'une surprise sans lui dire qu'il s'agissait du nourrisson. Il voulait voir la tête que ferrait Ian en voyant Nathan.

«Au fait, tu as vu la robe de ta mère? Demanda-t-il en attrapant une feuille de papier et un stylo. Elle est belle?»

Damon ne pouvait décemment pas s'abstenir de poser des questions concernant Elena et sa robe. La curiosité de savoir quel genre de tenue portera sa femme et à quel point elle est belle le rongeait tellement qu'il voulait déjà se trouver devant l'autel, face à elle et lui passer la bague au doigt.

Dieu qu'il aime cette femme! Elle est parfaite pour lui. C'est comme si chaque parcelle d'Elena a été faite pour lui. Physiquement, cette femme le consume. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle le comprend. Sa fiancée lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et lui apporte, malgré les ténèbres qui l'entourent, son amour d'une rare pureté. Elena est toujours présente pour lui, elle lui est d'un soutien indéfectible. Elle est son pilier. C'est elle qui maintient à flot leur famille et la rend lumineuse. C'est elle le précieux rayon de soleil qui leur a tant manqué à Ian et à lui. Juste la présence d'Elena est un réconfort et une bénédiction.

Bien qu'il sache ce qu'il ressent pour Elena, le ténébreux vampire n'arrive pas à écrire ses vœux. Aucune phrase qu'il formule n'est assez belle ou assez précise. Il voudrait tellement arriver à lui décrire ses sentiments! Mais Damon est bien plus doué pour se livrer à Elena à travers un échange de sang qu'à travers des paroles. D'autant plus qu'il devra se confier à elle en publique.

«J'ai pas vu la robe, répondit Ian. Maman était entrain de se faire belle, mais elle était déjà très belle. Ze crois que la coiffeuse lui remonte ses cheveux et tata Zudith la maquille trop bien! Maman sera belle t'inquiète pas!

- Je sais. Ta maman est toujours rayonnante! Souria Damon. Et moi je suis dans la merde!»

Damon roula en boulette le papier où il avait raturé les trois quart des phrases qu'il a écrites, alors que Ian, alerté par la réflexion de son père, releva la tête vers ce dernier et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. Ce qui n'échappa pas au vampire qui lui expliqua ne pas réussir à écrire ses vœux.

«Maman a fait les siens. Elle aussi a jeté plusieurs papiers. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que ce soit parfait. Tata Zudith lui a dit de parler simplement, avec son cœur, sans rien écrire. Elle a dit que de toute façon, elle se souviendrait pas de ce qu'elle a écrit. Fais pareil!»

Pour Ian, la tâche imposée à ses parents n'a rien de compliqué. Ils s'aiment, ils sauront se le dire et se le montrer. Le bébé ne voyait pas pourquoi son père s'inquiétait tant de ne pas savoir quoi écrire. D'ailleurs il n'a besoin d'écrire, il doit parler. Pourquoi ses parents écrivent des phrases qu'ils apprennent par cœur, et qu'ils, selon _"tata Zudith"_ oublieront quand ils devront s'échanger leurs vœux? Le bébé n'y comprit rien, rien du tout, et ne se priva pas pour souligner à quel point cette entreprise est stupide.

Finalement, alors que tout le monde s'en allait petit à petit pour l'Église, Caroline, Tyler et leurs mères arrivèrent. Les deux jeunes gens, toujours en conflit, partirent chacun de leur côté, sans s'adresser la parole. La vampiresse alla rejoindre Bonnie, et Tyler partit avec Matt. Quant à Carol et Liz, elles vivaient de grandes retrouvailles avec Judith Gilbert.

La mère de Caroline a grandi avec Grayson et Miranda, elle a passé toute sa scolarité dans la même classe qu'eux et était très proche de Miranda. À contrario, Carol est conscrite à la cadette Gilbert. Toutes les deux sont donc très proches de Judith qui leur a terriblement manqué.

Le temps a passé, mais toutes les trois ont l'impression de s'être quittées la veille. Rien ne semble avoir changé et rien n'a entaché leur complicité. Les trois quadragénaires discutent et rigolent ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. À un tel point que Kelly, amère face au tableau qui s'offrait à elle, ne put s'empêcher d'être désagréable envers les trois femmes, les rabaissant plus bas que terre.

Kelly a traité Judith de toxico, l'accusant d'avoir tué ses frères et sa belle-sœur le jour où elle a quitté Mystic Falls. Des paroles assez violentes que Judith encaissa très mal. Si ce n'était pas le mariage de sa nièce, elle ne se privera pas de riposter et de cogner brutalement Kelly. Mais elle ne désirait nullement faire d'esclandre et blesser involontairement Elena. Alors elle décida de partir. Elle prit la direction de la porte d'entrée les yeux embrumés de larmes, croisant au passages ses neveux dans le jardin – neveux à qui elle n'adressa pas la parole bien trop occupée à leur cacher le fait qu'elle pleurait. Cependant, Jeremy et Ian, alertés par son comportement, la suivirent et la consolèrent tant bien que mal. Ian avec ses bisous et ses câlins et Jeremy avec quelques paroles, certes mal assurées, mais sincères et adorables.

La sheriff et la mairesse de Mystic Falls se sont donc retrouvées seules face à une Kelly Donovan en forme. En effet, après s'être attaquée à son souffre douleur favori, l'ignoble mère de Matt s'en prit à Liz puis à Carol, ayant pour chacune d'elle une encyclopédie de méchancetés. Kelly Donovan est comparable, pour les plus cléments, à une guêpe qui vous contamine de son dard. Quand aux autres, ils la voient comme un serpent qui empoisonne, quiconque elle croise, de son horrible venin. C'était une sorcière, dans le pire sens du terme, odieuse envers les trois quarts des personnes avec qui elle est allée au lycée. De mémoire, pour Liz, les seules personnes qui supportaient Kelly étaient les sœurs Sommers. Miranda parce qu'avec sa bonté elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, et Jenna parce que Kelly la gardait quelques fois en lui passant tout ses caprices. Mais le reste des habitants de la ville ne l'appréciaient pas; tous on un jour été victime de son venin malsain. Et cette fois-ci, s'en en était trop pour la mère de Caroline qui décida de riposter en giflant la peste qui se tenait face à elle. Elle fut suivit de près par Carol qui baffa Kelly sur l'autre joue, encore plus violemment. Malheureusement, ce fut après ces moments de violences que tout dégénéra puisque Kelly décida de répondre en contre attaquant et en déclenchant une bagarre avec les deux femmes, poussant Matt, Tyler et Alaric, alertés par les bruits sourds en provenance du salon, à venir voir se qui se passait et à séparer les trois quadragénaires survoltées.

Tyler attrapa sa mère, et grâce à sa force, il réussit à la séparer de Kelly. Alaric retint le sheriff de bondir sur Kelly et Matt, bien qu'humain, n'eut guère de mal à attraper sa fauteuse de trouble de génitrice. Il se fichait de la blesser ou de lui faire mal, il la saisit brutalement et l'entraina de force à la cuisine où il régla, une bonne fois pour toute, ses comptes avec elle.

Dés qu'elle revient dans sa vie, elle crée à chaque fois un imbroglio de problèmes. Matt se retrouve à chaque fois prit au piège du trouble qu'elle sème. Le pire, c'est qu'elle semble s'en ficher complètement. Pour elle, se battre avec d'anciennes camarades du lycée, les insulter, créer tout un tas d'embrouille est tout à fait normal. C'est horripilant! Vraiment énervant. Matt ne le supporte plus. Si elle continue, elle va réussir à le brouiller avec tous ses amis et le jeune homme ne le désire pas. C'est horrible pour lui d'y penser mais ses amis comptent plus que sa mère, ils sont sa famille. Tous sont loyaux envers lui et tous l'ont aidé à un moment ou à un autre. Même Carol et Liz ont plus fait pour lui que Kelly. À la mort de Vickie, et après le départ de Kelly, le sheriff lui apportait à manger ou l'invitait chez elle afin qu'il ne soit pas seul et qu'il n'ait pas à cuisiner. Quant à la mère de Tyler, elle s'est arrangé pour qu'il reçoivent des aides sociales afin de pouvoir payer les charges de sa maison qu'elle avait au préalables fait baisser au plus bas. Et Kelly débarque, les insultes et se bat avec, qui plus est le jour du mariage d'Elena. Sa mère ne pense à rien. Elle jure apprécier Elena, ne tarie pas d'éloge sur elle, et manque pourtant de ruiner son mariage!

«Tu t'en vas. Tu fais ton sac, tu appelles un taxi et tu vas n'importe où mais loin de moi. J'en ai marre de toi, déclara-t-il froidement. Tu m'empoisonnes la vie. Ces personnes que tu détestes, ce sont eux ma famille. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu alors que toi, tu allais et venais, tu n'as jamais été là pour moi. Ni pour Vicki.

- Ne parle pas de ta sœur! Hurla Kelly.»

Le sujet Vicki était taboo entre eux. Kelly refusait d'aborder sa fille. Vicki lui rappelle toutes les erreurs qu'elle a faites avec ses enfants. Elle chasse donc ce sujet des conversations qu'elle peut avoir. Elle chasse même toute pensée de sa défunte fille.

«Pourquoi? Tu as peur d'assumer tes responsabilités maman?

- Arrête, le supplia-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- NON! Si tu avais été plus présente pour elle, elle serait encore vivante! Cria-t-il. Tu vois, je l'ai dit. Et je le pense! Vas t'en. Oublie que tu as un fils. Oublie Mystic Falls, oublie moi! Tu m'étouffes Kelly! Laisse moi tranquille, libère moi de toi!»

Puis le jeune homme tourna des talons, fébrile après cette lourde confrontation avec sa mère. C'était difficile pour lui de devoir chasser sa propre mère de sa vie, mais malheureusement sa mère lui est nocive. Elle est aussi nuisible qu'un rat qui ronge tout sur son passage. À chaque fois qu'elle débarque dans sa vie, Matt en ressort un peu plus brisé. Il n'en peut plus. Il doit se protéger d'elle. Si elle changeait, peut-être que tout pourrait être différent? Mais sa mère était trop enivrée par ses démons, elle ne deviendrait jamais une meilleure personne, elle ne serait jamais la mère qu'il rêve d'avoir. Mieux faut donc couper le cordon avant que l'aura de douleur qui l'entoure ne l'absorbe en même temps qu'elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du journal d'Elena? Des post-scriptum d'avertissement? Que pensez-vous du moment où Ian se lèche les babines en repensant à son petit déjeuner de la veille? Du comportement survolté de Caroline? Que pensez-vous du moment Ric/Damon? De la curiosité de Damon au sujet de la robe d'Elena? De la bagarre déclenchée par Kelly?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	56. Chapitre 55

**C'est jeudi, je publie! Je dis ça parce que j'ai remarqué que je publie souvent le jeudi. Passons. Vous êtes cordialement invités à assister au mariage de Damon Salvatore & Elena Gilbert. Mais avant je réponds à vos commentaires laissés sur les deux précédents chapitres. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire; je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent. Pour le petit déjeuner spécial que Ian s'est englouti durant l'absence de ses parents, ce petit garnement tiendra sa promesse, il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien qu'il aura des problèmes s'il parle de glace au petit déjeuner! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour tes commentaires; je suis contente que mes chapitre t'aient plu. Concernant les titres de noblesse de Damon (de Ian, et depuis ce chapitre d'Elena), dés le flashback à Londres en 1888, on savait que Damon est noble, il utilisait ses titres pour se faire une place au sein de la haute société londonienne. Pour ta question concernant le tatouage, ce n'est pas recommandé durant la grossesse, ta question m'a interpelé et j'ai regardé sur internet. Mais c'est une histoire, je crois pouvoir me permettre un petit bémol de ce type. Après tout, c'est une fiction. Au mariage, Jeremy ne ferra pas de fantôme. Et, au risque d'éveiller ta curiosité, il ne pourrait pas voir la mère de Damon. Tu sauras pourquoi bien plus tard dans la fic. Bon je te laisse, tu es pressée de lire le mariage, alors bonne lecture. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Jolieplante: Merci pour tes commentaires; je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent. Normal que Damon fasse un striptease, il est le seul à pouvoir se dénuder devant Elena! Monsieur Salvatore est possessif. La seul exception qu'il accorde, c'est pour Ian, normal c'est leur fils, il a le droit d'être nu devant sa maman! Surtout que monsieur Ian est petit pour prendre son bain seul. Sans oublier qu'en bon petit vampire, il n'aime pas l'eau! Oui, Ian et Stefan, il y a une évolution dans leur relation. D'ailleurs durant le voyage de noces d'Elena & Damon, il y aura un moment Stefan/Ian. Katherine, aussi bizarre cela puisse paraître, aime les enfants. En revanche, Ian est impressionné par elle, c'est du à sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Il ne s'en approche pas et ne lui parle pas (ou presque pas). Le journal d'Elena est bourré de post-scriptum! Elle a deux vampires curieux à la maison, elle prend les devants comme on dit. Damon avait besoin de la présence de son frère à son mariage, sans ça il l'aurait regretté. À l'inverse, ça aurait été la même chose pour Stefan. Damon est orgueilleux et il ne fait rarement dans la simplicité, il n'allait pas dire "Steffy j'aimerai que tu viennes à mon mariage". Non, lui il trouve un prétexte, c'est **_**"viens à mon mariage pour que Ian puisse voir Nathan"**_**. Les enfants étaient juste un prétexte. Mais Damon est trop fier pour l'avouer. Bon j'arrête d'écrire mon petit monologue et je te laisse profiter du mariage. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Merci pour tes commentaires; je suis contente que mes chapitre t'aient plu. Oui, Kelly aurait dû parler à quelqu'un des problèmes de Judith. John est plus jeune que sa sœur, donc le mieux aurait été d'en parler à Grayson, l'ainé. Ou bien à Miranda qui considérait Judith comme un sœur! Et n'oublions pas que Kelly était une amie de la mère d'Elena, elle a sciemment menti à Miranda. Ou omit de parler de problèmes de drogue de Judith. Mais ça revient au même. Elle savait, elle n'a rien dit. Retourner un adolescent est facile, les garçons de cet âge ne pensent qu'à une seule chose! Et Kelly ne fait que cette chose à laquelle les ados pensent! Damon, pour être fou d'Elena, il l'est! Ian est protecteur de nature, il protège les plus faibles, les plus fragiles en priorité. Il adore Nathan, c'est un bébé, un bébé humain. Concernant les traits de caractère de Ian, il est normal qu'il tienne un peu de sa maman, un enfant tient de chacun de ses parents! Damon n'est pas malhonnête, juste que s'il aurait été dans la situation de son fils, il aurait jubilé à mettre son frère en mauvaise posture. Juste pour s'amuser et surtout embêter Stefan. Ian lui est compatissant, il ne pourrait jamais mettre quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation! Le mini Damon se montre parfois comme sa maman. Il a les qualités de sa maman. Meredith est médecin, elle applique des principes de nutrition. Principes qui volent en éclats avec Ric et Jer. En fait, ça ressemble bien aux hommes de laisser un enfant manger n'importe quoi, eux même ont pour repas préféré un plateau télé! Les femmes elles font plus attention et sont plus soucieuse à ce qu'un enfant mange équilibrer. Bien sur c'est une généralité, il y a des exceptions à la règle. Dans le journal, il y en a des post-scriptum, les deux Salvatore sont tellement curieux, qu'il faut leur fixer des limites. Damon est parfaitement capable de lire son journal, Ian… pas sur, il est plus scrupuleux que son papa ce petit bout. Pour le coulis qui a accompagné la glace, chocolat est trop classique, j'ai pensé qu'un mini vampire mangerait sa glace avec du sang. Original. Et oui, Damon et Elena tienne à ce que leur petite terreur mange équilibré, ils n'apprécieraient pas de savoir qu'il s'est engouffré une glace au coulis A+ au petit déjeuné. C'est sur que s'il ne savait pas Elena si traditionnaliste, Damon irait voir Elena pour la découvrir dans sa robe. Matt est celui à plaindre, Kelly nullement. Heureusement il a ses amis. Bon aller, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Merci pour tes commentaires; je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent. Pour Damon, Elena est à lui, personne n'y touche. C'est là qu'on constate qu'il vient du XIXème siècle. Il est un brin macho, sa femme, c'est sa femme. À lui. Pas touche! Pour le tatouage, tu as raison, ça ne va que renforcer l'égo de Damon! Ian donne ses titres de noblesse mais il n'en profitera pas tant que ça. Il dit juste **_**"Je suis Prince de Toscane et Comte de Lombardi!"**_** mais il ne dit pas **_**"Je suis Prince de Toscane et Comte de Lombardi, je veux ça!"**_**. Il se vente juste d'être noble. Ian se lèche les babines, s'est plutôt mignon, un petit vampire qui repense à son festin. Ça montre qu'il est gourmand le petit Salvatore! Tyler trouvera le moyen de calmer Caroline. Dans le prochain chapitre il aura une idée. Ric & Damon sont amis, ils partagent ce genre de moment. Damon sait que Ric aime l'histoire, il lui raconte celle de sa maison de Toscane devant un verre de Bourbon. Et Ric le charrie. C'est amical. Je trouvais que c'était bien un petite scène entre eux deux avant le mariage. Aux dernières nouvelles Ian ne sait pas dessiner, il faudrait que son tonton Zeremy ou Tyler lui apprenne. Tout ça pour dire que le petit n'aurait pas pu dessiner la robe de sa maman. En plus, il ne l'a pas vu. Bon aller, file vite lire ce chapitre! (sans te donner d'ordre, bien sur, j'imagine juste que tu es pressée de lire le mariage). Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Merci pour ton commentaire; je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours. Le coup du tatouage, c'est une déclaration d'amour de la part d'Elena. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Ptitoon: Merci pour ton commentaire; je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Le journal a fait son apparition et il reviendra. Avec des mises en garde, Elena en mets constamment. Malheureusement. Elle n'a pas le choix, si elle n'en met pas et que Damon lit ce passage sans post-scriptum, il aura cet argument comme défense. **_**"Tu n'as pas mis d'avertissements, je peux donc lire ce que tu as écrit!"**_**, on connaît toutes (et tous) Damon. Et oui, la décision de Matt était inévitable. C'est triste pour lui mais il a ses fidèles amis pour le soutenir. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Merci pour ton commentaire; je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Je trouvais intéressant de faire intervenir le journal d'Elena avant la fameuse journée. Après tout elle vit un moment important de sa vie, c'est bien d'avoir son pdv à elle et rien qu'à elle, décrit à la première personne. Damon et les mots… Il a du mal. C'est plutôt dans les actes qu'il s'exprime le mieux. Enfin par l'échange de sang. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Merci pour ton commentaire; je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Sans trop vouloir m'avancer, je pense que le mariage va te plaire. Il y a beaucoup de larmes dans ce chapitre, je t'avertie. Ian et Nathan ne sont qu'un prétexte pour Damon, il les utilise parce qu'au fond de lui il veut que son frère soit présent. Mais Damon est trop orgueilleux pour l'inviter, il utilise un prétexte. Mais oui, s'il n'avait pas invité Stefan, il l'aurait regretté. Oui, les post-scriptum étaient la dose d'humour du chapitre. PS: Damon, Ian attention… PS bis: Je vous aime mes amours… PS ter: Ne plaisantez pas… Et elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pour plusieurs autre PS. Damon n'aurait aucun moyen de défense, elle l'a averti de ne pas lire son journal. Cependant, elle ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Damon le lirait malgré tout. Ian… pas sur, il est plus scrupuleux que son papa, le petit vampire. Il porte beaucoup de respect à sa maman et aux désirs de celle-ci. Bon je te laisse aller à la cérémonie! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Petite précision concernant ce chapitre: C'EST LE MARIAGE! Je vous rassure, c'est bien le chapitre du mariage. En revanche, la réception se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Je rappel que le lien pour voir la photo de la robe d'Elena est sur mon blog. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends plein de commentaires de votre part. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 55**_

Loin, très loin des conflits qui ont eu lieu dans son salon, Elena rayonne. Elle resplendit dans sa belle robe blanche qui dessine sa silhouette. Elle ne peut pas être plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Enfin elle se marie. Enfin son rêve d'avoir une famille à elle devient officiel. Car bien que Damon et elle vivent ensemble et ont un fils, ils n'étaient pas mariés.

Elena inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue. Sa robe est impeccable. Sa coiffure parfaite, et son maquillage, fort heureusement, waterproof. Quant à la tradition qui tient tant à cœur à la jeune femme, elle la respecte. Elle porte une broche en diamants ayant appartenue à la mère de Damon et datant du milieu du XIXème siècle, donc ancienne, qui tient son chignon, un collier en or blanc sertis de saphirs, neuf, offert généreusement par Judith, autour du cou, un bracelet en argent serti de rubis, prêté par Bonnie, au bras droit et une autre bracelet en diamants et saphirs, offert gentiment par Damon et Ian, à l'autre bras. Elle a donc quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de prêté et quelque chose de bleu sur elle. Elle est donc fin prête à se marier. Et ça tombe bien, le carrosse de la Princesse, une longue limousine blanche, l'attend pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'Église.

Jeremy venait d'offrir à Ian un appareil photo numérique que le bébé adorait déjà. Ian, fou de joie face à ce présent, prévoyait de faire un million de photos du mariage et plus particulièrement de ses parents.

Le petit-garçon tenait précieusement son cadeau dans ses mains tout en observant le paysage. Il était assis sur le genou de son père, dans la voiture qui les conduisait à l'Église. Le trajet était plutôt court, et Ian eut vite une vue sur l'édifice. Ainsi, à cinq cent mètres du point d'arriver, le bébé s'agita, fou de joie, lorsqu'il vit Nathan, ou plus précisément le couffin de celui-ci.

La première chose que fit Ian en posant le pied parterre, fut de courir vers le nourrisson, endormi paisiblement dans son couffin, et de le mitrailler de photos. Le petit-garçon semblait s'être réfugié au pays des enfants, aucun adulte autour de lui ne l'atteignait. Seul Nathan comptait.

À côté de deux garçons, se trouvaient les deux frères Salvatore et Katherine. La vampiresse se senti très vite de trop face à la tension qui émanait de chacun des Salvatore. Elle décida d'entrer dans l'Église, amusée à l'idée de savoir qu'un damné va, d'ici quelques minutes, se marier à l'intérieur. C'était tellement blasphématoire. Katherine adore tout ce qui est provocation, des vampires, une sorcière et un loup-garou dans une Église ne peut que l'émoustiller. Cependant, et contre toute attente, elle se tint correctement. La vampiresse était pleinement consciente que si elle commet des débordements, elle porterait préjudices à Stefan, et elle l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir. Depuis que son compagnon s'est réconcilié avec Damon et Ian, Katherine le sens plus détendu, moins torturé. Elle aime ce Stefan heureux, elle ne ferrait rien pour le faire souffrir.

Damon et Stefan se scrutèrent bêtement. Aucun d'eux ne savait que dire à l'autre. L'ainé craignait de se rapprocher de son cadet de peur que celui-ci ne cède de nouveau, volontairement ou pas, à son côté obscur. Quant à Stefan, il appréhendait le fait que ses relations ne soient plus jamais les mêmes avec Damon.

Tout a toujours été compliqué entre les deux frères, mais malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécu, malgré les coups bas et malgré les déclarations de haine promulguée envers l'autre, ils ont toujours tenu l'un à l'autre et se sont toujours protégés et entraidés.

«Je suis content que tu sois là, finit par déclarer Damon.»

Puis, mal à l'aise, il marqua une pause avant de reprendre:

«Surtout qu'avec un bébé venir à un mariage…

- Nathan peut bien passer quelques heures à un mariage. Tant que ce n'est pas à la réception!

- La musique calme les bébés, répliqua Damon.»

Nourrisson, lorsque Ian était grognon, son père lui faisait partager ses gouts musicaux et le bébé adorait. Il s'endormait gentiment dans les bras de son père, bercé par une musique qui aurait fait hurler n'importe quel autre nourrisson.

«Oui, ton fils s'endormait sur des musiques pop-rock! Se souvient Stefan. Le mien c'est plutôt des berceuses qui me l'endorment.

- Ian s'est aussi endormi sur du hard-rock! Se défendit Damon. Et sur des berceuses que je lui jouais à la guitare ou au piano! Mon fils a des gouts éclectiques!

- Ian est ton digne fils! Rigola Stefan. Un vrai mini toi!

- Hey, je peux dire la même chose du tien. Dieu merci, il te ressemble! Soupira Damon, rassurer.»

Il n'aurait plus manqué que Nathan soit aussi manipulateur et sans cœur que Katherine! Quitte à ce qu'il ressemble à l'un de ses parents, autant qu'il ressemble à Stefan, au gentil Stefan, cela va de soit.

«Espérons qu'il ait ton caractère, rajouta l'ainé des deux frères.

- Il a quelques sourires narquois mais il est super calme, souria Stefan en sortant le bébé de son couffin.»

Ian grogna, maintenant que Nathan était dans les bras de Stefan, il n'arrivait plus à le voir. Il bougonna dans sa barbe quelques phrases qui lui valurent de se faire réprimander par son père, puis se calma lorsqu'il fit pourquoi Stefan a sorti Nathan de son couffin.

Le cadet des Salvatore tendit son fils à son ainé. Stefan venait de réaliser son frère n'a pas eu l'occasion de prendre Nathan dans ses bras. Autant profiter de ces quelques minutes pour que les présentations soient faites.

Damon s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils afin que celui-ci puisse voir Nathan.

Ian souria et reprit son appareil photo en main pour mitrailler son papa et son cousin de photo. Il adorait s'amuser à jouer au petit paparazzo!

«Tu ne râle plus maintenant! Le taquina Damon.

- Nah! Ze suis désolé d'avoir grogné sur Tefan, mais ze suis petit moi, ze peux pas voir Nathan si il est dans les bras des grands! Déclara calmement Ian. Dis Papa, moi aussi ze peux le prendre dans mes bras? Demanda timidement l'enfant.

- Heu… Stefan?»

Damon ne pouvait pas décider à la place de son frère. Nathan est le fils de Stefan, c'est à Stefan de décider si Ian peut, oui ou non, prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras.

«Vas y, approuva le cadet des Salvatore. Mais Ian tu fais attention à sa tête, tu la lui tiens bien et…

- Du calme Steffy, je reste à côté de Ian et je l'aide à soutenir Nathan. Cool!»

Ian posa son appareil photo parterre et tendit les bras à son père pour qu'il lui dépose Nathan. Le petit-garçon traite son cousin avec une délicatesse assez surprenante. D'ordinaire, Ian se montre plutôt brutal dans ses gestes, avec Nathan il devient doux comme un agneau et fait attention aux moindres mouvements qu'il fait ou qui est fait autour d'eux.

Stefan, attendrit par Ian et Nathan, attrapa l'appareil photo de son neveu et prit, par surprise, un cliché des deux enfants avec Damon près d'eux. Son frère, la mine sérieuse, expliquait à Nathan pourquoi il fallait être très doux avec un nouveau né. Ian écoutait attentivement son père tout en observant Nathan qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. La photo saisissait l'instant, les deux vampires et le nouveau né étaient totalement adorables sur ce cliché. Le cadet des Salvatore demandait déjà à Damon de lui envoyer la photo par email.

Tout le monde rentra dans l'Église. Seul Jeremy attendait sa sœur sur les marches de l'édifice. C'était lui qui la conduisait à l'autel. De toute manière il fallait bien que quelque le fasse! Cependant, le cadet des Gilbert, se sentait mal à l'aise. Normalement son père devrait être à sa place tandis que lui serait à l'intérieur, près de sa mère, probablement entrain de lui tendre un mouchoir pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes!

C'est dans ces moments de grandes réunions familiales que l'absence de leurs parents est la plus difficile pour Jeremy et Elena, parce que le besoin de les avoir à leurs côtés est le plus intense. Les fêtes de fins d'années sont toujours un cap difficile pour eux deux, tout comme les anniversaires ou de grandes autres fêtes familiales. Et le mariage d'Elena n'échappait pas à la règle! Un voile de tristesse se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme et sa sœur prit quelques minutes pour sécher ses larmes et se re-pomponner un peu, histoire que personne ne se rende compte que la mariée a pleuré avant même d'arriver à l'autel.

«Ne pleure plus, murmura Jeremy d'une voix étranglée. Ne pleure plus Elena. Tu vas te marier et… Maman, Papa, Jenna et même John, ils ne sont peut-être pas là physiquement mais ils veillent sur nous. Ils sont avec nous Elena. Toujours. Ils sont dans nos cœurs. Et… Je sais que tu voudrais que ce soit papa qui t'emmène à l'autel, et crois moi, moi aussi je voudrais que ce soit lui qui…

- Je suis désolée Jeremy. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce soit toi qui me conduise à l'autel, c'est jusque que mes hormones me rendent complètement folle et je pleure comme une madeleine! Les joies de la grossesse!»

Mais le cadet des Gilbert n'en tint pas rigueur à sa grande sœur. Il comprend parfaitement ce qu'Elena ressent; lui-même désirerait que leurs parents soient là. Mais ils devaient faire avec leur absence et Jeremy consola sa sœur avant de lui tendre le bras pour la mener à l'autel.

En entrant dans l'Église ornée de fleurs, Ian et Damon – ce dernier, médusé par la parfaite et pure beauté de sa future épouse – captèrent immédiatement le regard d'Elena. Leurs auras lumineuses s'accordaient parfaitement à la clarté de leur costumes. Le père et le fils rayonnaient. En les voyant si beaux, si nobles, vêtus tous d'eux d'un ensemble crème, Elena eut un moment de trouble. La jeune femme n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses deux amours porter des habits dans les tons clairs. Damon entretenait son côté mauvais garçon en s'habillant les trois quart du temps en noir, le quart restant en autres nuances sombres. Ian, en bon mini Damon, s'appliquait à n'accepter dans sa garde robe que des vêtements dans les mêmes tons que ceux portés par son modèle. Ils étaient deux Princes, deux Princes ténébreux au charme et au charisme ensorcelant, seulement aujourd'hui, les ténèbres tant affectionnées par les deux vampires ont laissé place à la lumière. Pour le pur rayon de soleil de leur vie. Elena. Elena qui, face à la splendeur de ses deux amours de vampires pleurait tout en avançant vers eux. Et une fois qu'elle fut à leur hauteur, elle échangea un dernier regard complice avec son frère, souria à sa tante, assise sur le banc juste derrière elle, puis attrapa le petite main que son fils lui tendit et souria à Damon tandis que celui-ci la congratula sur sa beauté.

Elena était toute fébrile. Ses membres inférieurs tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle ne contrôlait pas non plus les larmes qui coulent sur son doux visage. Elle était très émue. Damon aussi mais il le montrait différemment. Tout se lisait dans son beau regard océan. Elena n'a pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que son vampire d'amour ressent pour elle. Et Damon non plus. Chaque sentiments d'Elena se lit, se voit, se ressent dans ses gestes, de ses regards, dans ses sourire. La tendresse et l'amour débordant qui émane d'elle veut tout dire pour Damon. Chaque sentiments que ressent la jeune femme sonnent en écho chez le vampire aussi intensément que résonnent ceux éprouvés par Damon en elle. Un lien, indéfectible, les unit, ce lien va au delà du concevable. Jamais il ne pourrait décrire à quiconque à quel point ils se comprennent. Leur histoire est bien trop atypique, leur lien bien trop unique pour être expliquer à une personne rationnelle.

Le grand moment tant attendu, tant préparé et redouté par le jeune couple arriva vite, plus vite qu'Elena ne l'aurait cru. Elle était enveloppée par une aura d'émotions diverses et instances; elle dut inspirer un grand coup avant de prendre la parole, consciente qu'elle devra improviser ses vœux puisque, comme prédit par Judith, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle a passé des heures à écrire et à apprendre par cœur. C'est dû à l'émotion. Elle est tellement heureuse et émue par ce grand moment de sa vie, qu'elle en a oublié ses vœux!

«À l'école, très tôt, on demande aux enfants ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard dans la vie. Certaines petites filles répondent qu'elles veulent être maitresse d'école, d'autre se proclament princesse… moi je répondais _"je veux être aussi heureuse que maman!"_.»

À l'évocation de Miranda Gilbert, la voix d'Elena se brisa. Inévitablement elle pensa à l'absence de tous ses défunts et, comme pour leur rendre hommage, elle s'octroya quelques minutes de silence qui lui permirent de se remettre les idées en place.

«Ma mère était un véritable modèle pour moi. Elle m'enseignait tous les rudiments de la vie. Je lui portais la même considération que Ian te porte. Et grâce à elle, j'ai toujours su où sont les priorités de la vie. C'était trouver le bonheur, s'épanouir. Et j'ai toujours su que mon bonheur serait de construire ma propre famille. Pouvoir prendre soin de mon mari et de mes enfants. Leur apporter de la joie, des éclats de rire, les protéger… Et je t'ai rencontré! Mais le destin adore nous jouer des tours, et toi et moi ce n'était pas gagné! Mais, malgré ton masque qui te protège du monde qui t'entoure, je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai su voir au delà. Et j'ai peu à peu découvert le vrai Damon. Une homme tout a fait surprenant et, bien que prétentieux, arrogant, vil, manipulateur et j'en passe, charmant. Enfin quand tu veux!»

Entre Damon et Elena se trouvait Ian. De sa place, le bébé était béni. Il pouvait parfaitement voir les visages de ses parents. Il échangeait de petits sourires complices avec sa maman, et observait attentivement son papa. Celui-ci souriait en fixant amoureusement sa mère. Ils sont heureux, Ian peut en jurer. Il les connaît par cœur! Cependant il fut surprit en voyant les yeux de son papa pétiller. C'était comme s'il allait pleurer. Mais le petit-garçon savait que ce serait de joie. Tous les trois sont heureux et son papa est ravi de se marier. Même s'il a fallu que l'enfant bataille pour pousser ses parents à se passer la bague au doigt!

«Lorsque j'ai commencé à comprendre que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi, j'ai paniqué, et je me suis voilée la face, reprit Elena en s'essuyant une larmes. Tu étais loin de l'image que je m'étais faite de l'homme qui partagerait ma vie. Mais tu es ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu m'apportes ce dont j'ai besoin. Et ça te rend bien meilleur que l'idéal que je me suis imaginée enfant! Toi et moi, on est lié. Et je ne fais pas référence à Ian, ou au bébé que j'attends. Je fais référence à tout le reste. À cette facilité de vivre ensemble ou à cette passion dévorante qui nous consume par laquelle on est liés. Je n'ai pas ton palmarès Damon, mais je peux dire que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Avec toi je ne survis pas comme je le faisais auparavant, avec toi, je profite de la vie et je vis. Avec toi, j'ai juste envie de rigoler, les problèmes, les douleurs, n'existent plus. Il n'y a que du bonheur. Tu es ma famille Damon. Mon foyer dans lequel je m'épanouie. Tu es bien plus que le père de mes enfants, tu es mon pilier, mon roc, ma moitié. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu es mon oxygène, mon cœur et ma vie! Tu m'es indispensable Damon Salvatore! Je t'aime Damon, au delà des mots et de la raison. Je t'aime Damon, plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime Damon, juste comme tu es. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne l'oublie jamais. Qu'importe les obstacles qui se présenteront inévitablement à nous, on les surmontera, on surmonte tout.»

Face à cette longue et magnifique déclaration d'amour, Damon laissa couler quelques larmes. Elena le touchait. À chaque fois, depuis qu'il la connaît, la jeune femme éveille en lui tout un tas d'émotions. Elle est parfaite. Précieuse et pure. Elle est l'opposée de lui mais l'amour de sa vie. Un jour il vivait dans les ténèbres d'une vie insipide, le lendemain il rencontrait cette qui le guidait dans la lumière. Elle est tout pour Damon qui ignore encore comme le lui dire. Si seulement il pouvait la mordre, la tempête d'émotions qui se déchaine en lui envahirait sa femme qui ressentirait dans chaque parcelle de son être tout l'amour et toute la dévotion qu'il lui porte! Mais malheureusement on lui demandait de parler. Parler pour dire je t'aime, parler pour dire ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à dire sur cette terre.

«Elena, Princesse, tu sais que… ça, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je ne suis pas très doué pour… parler. Je préférerai de loi te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais tu mérites que je fasse un effort!»

Elena ressentit au plus profond d'elle le malaise de Damon. D'ordinaire, le vampire est assuré, parfois trop, et d'une arrogance incroyable. Damon Salvatore à la réputation d'être imbu de lui-même et de ne jamais se laisser déstabiliser. Or là, il ressemble il ressemble à un petit-garçon apeuré, complètement perdu. Il ne savait que dire ou que faire. Il cherchait ses mots, alors que d'habitude, il parlait avec aisance, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Mais quand il se trouve face à Elena, il perd ses moyens et toute sa vanité. Autour de Damon, plus rien n'a d'importance, seule compte sa princesse.

«Elena tu es la lumière de ma vie. Mon éclat de pureté au quotidien. Tu as une force et un courage admirable. Tu fais face à tous les obstacles qui se présentent à toi et en parallèle tu gères ta famille. Ian en tête! Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau que te voir être une maman. Ta dévotion à Ian est unique. Tu es une maman parfaite et la calme et la sérénité qui émanent de toi lorsque tu t'occupes de notre fils, c'est merveilleux et précieux. J'aime la mère qui est en toi mais j'aime aussi la femme que tu es. Tu es admirable, forte, pure. Parfaite! Tu es un ange tombé du ciel Elena. Ta patience, ta douceur et ta compassion sont sans bornes; tu es un rayon de soleil et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pouvait m'atteindre, c'est toi princesse. Avant que je ne te rencontre, j'étais malheureux, seul à trainer ma vielle carcasse et à maudire la vie, à maudire mon existence. Je ne m'intéressais à rien, je me plaisais à blesser tout ceux que je croisais seulement parce que je n'avais que ça à faire et que je me fichais de ce que les autres éprouvaient. Et puis tu es entrée dans ma vie. Tu es la lumière qui m'a sorti des ténèbres. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tu n'as pas fuis, tu es restée et tu m'as apprit à aimer. Tu fais de moi une meilleure personne Elena! Ton amour, ta tendresse, ta compassion, ta pureté font de moi une meilleure personne. Tu es tellement parfaite que je n'ai pu que tomber fou amoureux de toi. Tu m'as complètement transformé, aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un homme à tes pieds. Elena tu es bien plus que la mère du plus beau petit garçon du monde, tu es bien plus que la femme que j'aime: tu es mon humanité. Sans toi, je suis rien. Je n'existe pas sans toi. Je compte sur toi pour tout, je m'appuie sur toi parce que tu es le pilier de notre famille. Tu es celle qui nous uni, tu es rayon de soleil de nos vies. Avec toi, Ian et moi on est heureux. Je ne peux plus jamais te perdre, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mon cœur t'appartient jusqu'à la fin des temps, je te suis dévoué pour l'éternité. Je sais que parfois tu t'inquiètes pour nous, mais tu te sous-estimes et tu sous-estimes l'amour et la dévotion que je te porte. Tu es ma vie Elena. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fou de toi! Pour moi, tu es un déesse, un princesse, tu es la personne la plus précieuse de ma vie – avec Ian et avec le bébé, ça va de soit! – tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime. C'est tout simplement inconcevable la manière dont je t'aime. Je suis juste fou de toi et je te promets que l'avenir ne sera qu'amour, bonheur et éclats de rire. Je t'aime Elena. Tu es ma famille et mon Eden. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Indéfiniment. Inlassablement. Éternellement.»

Une fontaine, Elena était maintenant une véritable fontaine. Le discours de Damon l'a tout simplement bouleversée. Bien sur elle savait à quel point il est amoureux d'elle, leurs échanges de sang le lui avaient montré. Cependant entendre Damon la porter au rang d'idole lui a fait perdre le peu de self contrôle qu'elle avait en elle et les larmes coulaient de manière incontrôlable sur son doux visage. La jeune nageait dans un pur le bonheur. Elle se sentait envelopper dans une douce couverture d'amour inconditionnelle. Toutes les craintes qu'elle a pu éprouver auparavant n'ont vraiment plus lieu d'être. Damon l'aime au delà de l'amour. C'est incroyable! Cet amour que lui porte son mari est précieux, Elena compte bien le chérir chaque jour de son existence. Elle est aimée comme tout le monde rêve de l'être. Elle est aimée de manière inconditionnelle. Elena flotte sur son petit nuage d'amour, elle est heureuse et elle se sent protéger, en sécurité dans son couple. Son mariage sera solide autant que l'est sa famille: insubmersible.

À l'instant où son mariage – religieux – fut déclaré, Elena sentit les mains de Damon l'attirer à lui et les lèvres du vampire se plaquer sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné, presqu'indécent dans une Église. Mais bizarrement la jeune femme s'en fichait. Les convenances n'ont aucune importance à cet instant, tout ce qui compte pour elle est de savourer ce délicieux baiser. Ce parfait baiser. Le premier baiser qu'ils échangent depuis qu'ils sont mariés. Un baiser parfait qui dura près de deux minutes et qui ne prit fin que par nécessité, parce qu'Elena eut besoin de respirer.

Après l'Église, afin que leur mariage puisse être légal, le jeune couple était attendu à la mairie pour une cérémonie civile. Moins magique que celle qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais obligatoire. Il fallait écouter le maire réciter des textes de loi et discourir sur le mariage, puis signer des documents. Ian, sur les genoux de sa maman, commençait à fermer ses petits yeux, fatigué. Il les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le maire demander quelques renseignements sur sa petite personne afin de remplir le livret de famille.

«Ze m'appelle Ian, tu mets un _"I"_, un _"A" _et un _"N"_. Salvatore, comme papa et maman! Z'habite à la même adresse qu'eux et ze suis née le cinq août 2012! À Mystic Falls, en Virvinie! Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre sur moi? Souria le petit, fier des informations qu'il a donné. Pace que z'aime bien parler de moi!»

Toute l'audience éclata de rire face au commentaire du petit-garçon. Damon souria une énième fois fier de son fils tandis qu'Elena posa un regard d'adoration sur son petit ange. Celui-ci leva ses petits yeux mi ouverts vers elle et plaça sa petite tête sur l'épaule de sa maman tout en jouant avec une mèche de sa maman, une des rares mèches qui se trouvaient libérées de son chignon. Le bébé enroulait un de ses petits doigts autour de la mèche, la libérait, puis recommençait son manège en boucle, machinalement. Il semblait que sa ritournelle l'apaise et l'aide à s'endormir. En effet, Ian fermait ses petits yeux bleus et, lorsque son père le prit dans ses bras, il ne se rendit pas compte du transfère de bras, déjà plongé depuis un bon moment dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la cérémonie? Des vœux? Des larmes d'Elena? De Ian qui joue les petit paparazzo avec son cousin? Du face à face Defan? Des révélations sur Ian qui s'endormait sur de la musique pop-rock? De Nathan avec ses sourires narquois mais qui, malgré tout, est calme? De Stefan qui donne son fils à Damon pour qu'il puisse le porter? De Ian qui veut porter son cousin? De Stefan qui prend un photo? Que pensez-vous aussi de Jeremy et Elena face à l'absence de leur parent? De Jer qui console sa sœur? Que pensez-vous aussi de la réaction d'Elena à l'Église en voyant Damon et Ian dans leurs costumes crème?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends avec une très grande impatience vos commentaires. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	57. Chapitre 56

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que la moyenne, mais IL EST TRÈS IMPORTANT, il introduit subtilement la suite de l'histoire avec les prochaines intrigues. **

**Je suis HS, je réponds super vite, super hyper vite à vos commentaires. Désolée si les réponses sont impersonnelles et expéditives, je m'endors presque devant mon ordinateur! Mais rassurez vous je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ainsi que les vœux. MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES & VOS COMPLIMENTS AINSI QUE VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS! **

**Mahxeem: Oui, le chapitre m'a épuisé émotionnellement, je confirme. **

**Jolieplante: Les deux frères se ré-apprivoisent petit à petit. Damon réapprend peu à peu à faire confiance à son frère. Il lui ferra totalement confiance prochainement. Elena de même. Et Ian aussi. Damon a du mal avec les mots, c'est donc d'autant plus fort le discours qu'il fait à Elena et ça l'a émue encore plus. La naissance du bébé est prévue, mais pas dans les prochains chapitres. Patience la curieuse! Au passage, tu risques d'être titillée de curiosité avec ce chapitre. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. **

**Virginie: Jeremy NE PEUT PAS VOIR LA MÈRE DE DAMON. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'a jamais vu. J'écris en gros qu'il ne peut pas la voir et j'insiste parce que c'est important à savoir pour une intrigue lointaine où on sera replongé dans l'enfance des deux frères. Et oui la fic est LOIN d'être terminée! Heureuse? **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian a les même gouts que son père, peu étonnant qu'il s'endorme sur du pop rock! C'est un hyperactif ce petit! **

**Pritoon: Oui Ian est adorable, j'essaye de toujours lui trouver des répliques drôles & marquantes. **

**Caro87: Damon ferrait n'importe quoi pour Elena, se livrer comme il l'a fait lui est dure, mais il l'aime son Elena. Je pense, en inconditionnelle romantique, que ce genre d'amour existe. Il est rare, il faut trouver une personne avec qui c'est fusionnelle, mais je pense que ça existe. J'espère en tout cas. Pour en revenir à la fic, Ian est plus que prêt à avoir son frère ou sa sœur, il est même impatient. Il ne va jamais tenir jusqu'en août! Jer & Elena, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils ne peuvent qu'être soudés. Et Ian dort mais pas pour très longtemps. Petit Ian va faire des bêtises. MAIS ce ne sera pas entièrement de sa faute! Affaire à suivre d'ici quelques lignes. **

**Dray86: Le mariage a marqué tout le monde, je crois bien. Elena est très hormonale ces derniers temps et ça va faire que s'empirer. Damon devrait refaire confiance à son frère prochainement, Stefan s'en montrera digne puisqu'il ferra quelque chose de bien durant l'absence de son frère. Au sujet de Stefan qui pose Nathan dans les bras de Damon, c'est important pour lui que son frère fasse parti de la vie de Nathan. Comme Damon aimerait pouvoir laisser Ian à Stefan afin qu'ils construisent une relation oncle/neveu. Jer & Elena sont très soudés, ils ont une relation forte. Ian veut déjà la même avec son cadet ou sa cadette. Ian parle bien, il parle de mieux en mieux et toujours avec le naturel et la spontanéité qui font son charme. Mini Damon est parfait!**

**Awakenza: Oui, l'amour que se portent Damon & Elena est le genre d'amour qui ne meurt jamais. La preuve, Elena veut l'aimer éternellement. Concernant Nathan, je me suis plusieurs fois posé la question, j'ai chercher comment il pourrait être un être surnaturel, je me suis ravisée, je suis revenue dessus… bref j'ai changé plus d'une fois jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que j'allais faire de lui. Mais je ne répondrais pas à ta question pour ne pas livrer la suite de l'histoire. MAIS… tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir prochainement. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas? **

**Becanty: Les autres fics sont en pause, elle reviendront prochainement, je les retravaille de temps à autres. **

**Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 56**_

En maman attentionnée, Elena resta un moment dans la chambre de son bambin et l'observait, redoutant profondément le réveil de son petit ange. Ian n'apprécierait pas de se réveiller dans sa chambre alors qu'eux sont en bas à profiter de la réception. De plus, il bouderait en constatant l'absence de Nathan. Ce petit garçon aux allures dangereusement angélique, a un caractère bien à lui. D'une incroyable gentillesse et d'une générosité sans limite, le petit n'en restait pas moins redoutablement lunatique et possessif envers ceux qu'il aime. De plus, il désire participer à la réception de mariage de ses parents, il disait qu'il allait _"prendre des millions de photos"_. Un peu exagéré, mais Ian voulait jouer le petit paparazzo. Au lieu de ça, il s'est écroulé de sommeil dans les bras de sa mère, irrésistiblement attiré par les bras relaxants de Morphée.

«Dors bien mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en couvrant l'enfant. Je t'aime trésor.»

Puis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil de mère poule au petit ange qui suçait son pouce, Elena descendit au salon afin de profiter de sa réception de mariage dans un immense salon décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Son magnifique sapin de Noël décoré avec amour par son petit trésor attirait forcément l'attention, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa visibilité. Mais, en entrant dans l'immense pièce, on remarque avant tout les ballons – rouge sang et blanc – gonflés le matin même par Ian et Damon, se trouvaient en grande quantité sur chaque parcelle de la pièce. Les garçons sont une nouvelle fois allés dans l'exagération qui les qualifie tant. Mais la pièce est magnifique. À l'image de la noblesse de la famille! La table, dressée majestueusement, était recouverte d'une nappe en soie vénitienne et d'un chemin de table de la couleur favorite des vampires. Des paillettes bleues et des bougies dans les mêmes tons que les ballons, sont répartis sur toute la table, sur laquelle se trouvait la vaisselle, si précieuse pour Elena. Les assiettes, achetées spécialement pour cette occasion, sont en porcelaine de Limoges, les verres sont en cristal et datent de la Renaissance, quant aux couverts en argent, Judith les lui a offert en lui disant qu'ils appartiennent à la famille Gilbert depuis des générations.

Le regard d'Elena balaya la pièce. Son frère, Bonnie et Meredith discutaient, assis sur le canapé en cuir en sirotant un verre de champagne, tandis que Damon, Alaric et Tyler se trouvaient quelques pas plus loin à converser devant une verre de Bourbon. Apparemment ils étaient en grande conversation, une conversation qui ne semblait guère plaire au vampire. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme s'approcha doucement des trois hommes et comprit que Tyler souhaitait partir à Milan avec Caroline. Apparemment le loup-garou pense sincèrement qu'emmener la vampiresse dans une des capitales de la mode est le bon moyen pour qu'elle cesse ses puérilités et lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Seulement pour partir, il devait avoir un lieu où séjourner et Damon possède une maison en Lombardi, _"La maison des Comtes Salvatore"_, comme disait Ric. Restait plus qu'au vampire à bien vouloir daigner prêter sa majestueuse demeure. Et autant dire que ce n'était nullement gagné: Damon se plaignait de ne pas être une agence de location! Cependant, il céda, il devait bien ça à Tyler et Caroline, après tout, ils l'avaient aidé avec Ian. Sans oublier que s'il avait refusé, il aurait eu des problèmes avec sa femme qui l'aurait probablement priver de nuit de noces. Et le vampire n'est nullement masochiste, s'il peut éviter les conflits avec Elena qui utilise une de ses addictions comme arme, il le fait. De plus, c'est son mariage, Damon est heureux; on pourrait lui demander n'importe quelle faveur il accepterait. Aujourd'hui, le vampire se montrait étonnamment généreux. Il fila les clés de sa maison Lombarde à Tyler et posa celle de sa demeure Toscane entre les mains d'un Alaric penaud auquel il fournit pour seule explication un simple _"éclate toi à Florence!"_. Puis, sans que son ami n'ait le temps de répliquer, le vampire tourna des talons et fila prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

«Tu fous tout le monde dehors? Demanda Elena.

- Mais non! Rigola le vampire. Ric est fasciné par la maison de Florence, je lui ai filé les clés comme ça il peut s'octroyer un petit voyage là-bas! Et Tyler est désespéré par Blondie, il veut l'emmener à Milan dans l'espoir qu'elle lui adresse de nouveau la parole! À mon avis, elle va plutôt lui vider son portefeuille! Milan c'est Milan, six euros le café! Imagine donc le reste. Mais c'est une chouette ville, il faudra que je vous y emmène Ian et toi!»

Rien d'étonnant pour Elena. Elle connaît son époux: Milan est une ville parfaite pour qu'il y dépense de l'argent afin de les gâter Ian et elle en leur offrant des produits de luxe.

Après deux heures d'un profond sommeil, Ian se réveilla et se remit sur ses deux pieds pour descendre retrouver ses parents dans son salon. En y entrant, le bébé observa la pièce de droite à gauche et remarqua avec tristesse l'absence de Nathan. Cependant, il fut vite diverti par son tonton Jeremy qui, tel un enfant, s'amusait avec des glaçons. En effet, le jeune Gilbert venait d'en mettre dans le décolleté de Bonnie qui hurlait, puis, par surprise, il en passa dans la chemise de Ian. Le petit-garçon, surprit par cette froideur dans son dos, sursauta et, d'instinct, il sortit ses crocs pour se défendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait de son tonton Jeremy qui blaguait. Alors, malicieusement, le petit sema son oncle du regard en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique et alla attraper un sot glacé qu'il renversa malicieusement sur la tête de Jeremy.

Personne n'a pu arrêter l'enfant! Le bébé à utiliser sa vitesse vampirique et, trop vite pour la vision humaine, il a grimpé sur un meuble pour pouvoir renverser son sot plein. Et au constat, il a plutôt bien réussi son coup. Son oncle était trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais lui aussi a été éclabousser par son eau!

Bonnie et Caroline applaudirent l'exploit du petit. Bonnie parce que Ian les a malicieusement vengé et Caroline parce qu'elle est fière de tous les actes du petit. Les autres adultes présents essayaient, tant bien que mal, du lutter contre leurs fous rires tandis que Damon murmura, à volume seulement audible pour les ouïes ultradéveloppées des créatures surnaturelles présentes dans la pièce, qu'il est fier de lui. À l'instar d'Elena. Furieuse, elle grondait son fils avant de se retourner vers son frère et d'être encore plus dure avec:

«Non mais tu as quel âge Jeremy? Tu connais Ian, tu lui mets un glaçon dans sa chemise, il réplique! C'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent avec lui! Non mais quelle idée! Maintenant file te changer, tu vas être malade, idiot! Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Et toi, Damon, ne reste pas planté là, les serveurs ont vu Ian et…

- Calme toi, l'apaisa le vampire. J'ai anticipé de possibles débordements et j'ai mis tout le personnel sous hypnose Elena. Maintenant détend toi, princesse, tout va bien se passer! Ian peut sortir les crocs, aller piquer une part de gâteau à vitesse vampirique, faire un million de conneries avec ses pouvoirs, tout le monde aura tout oublier en quittant cette maison!»

Puis, alors qu'elle allait répliquer qu'il faut aller changer leur pile électrique de fils, la jeune femme vit sa tante monter à l'étage avec un Ian tout calme, tout obéissant. Tata Judith s'occupait de la petite terreur et essayait de lui faire entendre raison puisqu'en bonne tête de mule, Ian Salvatore refusait de se séparer de son costume. Il disait qu'il voulait rester habiller comme son papa et qu'il s'en fichait de tomber malade, forçant donc Judith à négocier avec lui. Elle lui proposa de quitter son costume pour s'essuyer, de mettre temporairement d'autres vêtements, le temps qu'elle sèche son précieux costume au sèche-cheveux.

Le bébé se réjouissait de pouvoir remettre son lumineux smoking une fois que le vêtement serait sec. Et il était touché que Judith passe tant de temps à s'occuper de lui et de ses soucis vestimentaires. D'ailleurs, comme à son habitude, Ian, qui faisait constamment tout remarquer à tout le monde, le souligna et remercia sa tata en allant la câliner et en lui promettant une danse. Mais en attendant, il papotait avec elle et, presque malgré lui, il fit passer un interrogatoire en la questionnant sur sa vie. Il a commencé à l'interroger sur les divers postes qu'elle a occupés à travers le monde, puis sur les villes dans lesquelles elle a eu la chance de vivre avant de la questionner sur sa vie privée.

«Pouwah t'as pas d'enfants? Dis pas que t'aime pas les enfants, tu m'aimes bien moi! Et tu sais, ze suis un enfant moi!»

La question dérouta un peu Judith. Elle n'a pas vu le coup venir et réfléchit quelques minutes à la réponse qu'elle pouvait bien fournir comme réponse. Elle aime les enfants, elle adore Ian qui est exceptionnel, unique en son genre, et bien qu'elle aurait aimé être mère, elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Parce qu'elle a perdu un enfant très jeune, parce qu'ensuite elle n'a fait que rencontrer des hommes incapables de s'engager au delà de trois mois et, parce que lorsqu'elle a enfin pu rencontrer une personne qu'elle a aimé passionnément, une personne avec qui elle a vécu durant plus de cinq ans et avec qui elle souhaitait construire une famille, elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte. Puis son histoire d'amour a subitement prit fin et elle a déménager pour entamer un énième nouveau départ avec un énième nouveau job.

«Tata Zudith ça va? Z'ai fait une bêtise en te demandant pouwah t'as pas d'enfants? S'inquiéta Ian.

- Non Ian, c'est juste que la réponse est compliquée. Je dirais que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Tu sais, il faut un amoureux avant de faire des bébés, et moi je suis célibataire.»

Ian acquiesça d'un signe de la tête laissant faussement supposer à Judith que la conversation était terminée. Mais le petit Salvatore marquait juste une pause, hésitant à poser sa prochaine question. Cependant la curiosité était bien trop grande et l'emporta sur tout, et il céda à sa nature en demandant à sa tante pourquoi elle n'a personne dans sa vie.

«Parce que je n'ai rencontré personne, répondit Judith.

- Mais t'as pas toujours été toute seule, t'as eu des namoureux? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Bien sur!

- Et pouwah t'as plus de namoureux maintenant si t'en avais avant?»

_"Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vécu en couple avec quelqu'un, je me suis faite plaquée du jour au lendemain après cinq ans et demi de passion!"_, songea sarcastiquement Judith. Mais elle ne peut décemment pas répondre une telle chose à un enfant de deux ans, aussi intelligent soit-il.

En bas, Caroline, qui semblait avoir déjà abusé des coupes de champagne, se plaignait sa vie _"pitoyable"_ à Mystic Falls. Elle expliquait à Bonnie qu'elle se sent complètement emprisonnée dans leur ville natale, comme oppressée à croiser toujours les mêmes têtes, à assister toujours aux mêmes évènements. La vampiresse veut plus. D'un point de vue externe, sa vie est parfaite, elle a tout ce que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, mais elle n'a pas ce dont elle a besoin. Caroline à la soif découvrir le monde et vivre sans contrainte. Elle veut être un vrai vampire et ne plus se soucier du reste du monde. Elle a besoin de tout ça sans quoi elle devient folle.

Dans un élan surhumain, Caroline Forbes bondit du canapé, se dirigea vers Tyler qu'elle entraina à part et avec qui elle discuta plusieurs minutes, puis alla s'excuser auprès d'Elena en lui disant qu'elle doit partir. Et sans plus attendre, sans prendre ses affaires, elle s'en alla à vitesse vampirique et courut jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Elle comptait bien se jeter à l'eau, qu'importent les conséquences! Les amis en ferraient tout un drame, mais elle a fait un marché, et jusque là, les termes de ce contrat ont toujours été respectés!

Suite au départ très théâtral de Caroline, tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Tyler qui semblait tout déboussolé. La vampiresse a rompu avec lui, le loup-garou ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Entre eux deux tout allait bien et du jour au lendemain, elle rompt. Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? Comment en sont-ils arrivés là?

Damon, qui a forcément tout entendu de la conversation entre la vampiresse et le loup-garou, rapporta dans un murmure la situation à l'oreille d'Elena pour que cette dernière soit au courant de la situation et sache quoi dire à ce pauvre Tyler. Et bien que désabusée par le comportement qu'a eu sa meilleure amie, Elena tenta de remonter le moral de son ami qui répondit qu'il avait besoin de solitude et qui demanda si Damon et elle lui prêtait toujours leur maison milanaise.

«Bien sur! Lui assura Elena. Et tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux! Enfin revient pour les fêtes, tu ne vas pas rester tous seul pour Noël. Et Ian est un bon antidépresseur.

- Tyler, murmura Carol, désolée et inquiète pour son fils.

- T'inquiète pas Maman, ça va aller, dit-il avant de quitter la maison.

- Toi pas de commentaire! Gronda Elena à l'intention de son époux qui ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque. On se passera de ton avis sur Blondie comme tu dis.»

Malgré le désastre engendré par le comportement de Caroline, la fête reprit son court. Ian fini par redescendre tout sec et après manger, il alla danser avec sa _"tata Zudith" _en lui promettant qu'il répondrait toujours présent pour être son cavalier. Cet enfant est adorable!

Et pendant ce temps, Elena tournoyait dans les bras de Damon avant d'aller danser avec son frère, puis Ric. Ensuite, et sous le regard bouillonnant de jalousie de son mari, la jeune femme alla inviter Matt pour un tour de piste. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien étant donné que le matin même il a, une nouvelle fois, chassé Kelly de sa vie.

Damon et Ian étaient dans leur coin à observer Elena danser avec Matt. Et si des regards pouvaient tuer, l'humain serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Le ténébreux Salvatore n'appréciait pas que son épouse danse avec son premier amour, et le mini Damon, ne voulait pas que sa maman danse avec un autre monsieur que son papa. Les seules exceptions qu'il accepte sont son tonton Jeremy et son parrain. Parce qu'ils sont la famille. Sa maman à le droit de danser avec les homme de leur famille et son papa, pas d'autres hommes ne sont admissibles pour Ian qui se montre parfois très _"old school"_. En même temps, il a un père qui a parfois des réactions typiques d'un homme du XIXème siècle, normal que mini Damon soit aussi à cheval sur certains principes.

Et pendant que les deux anges d'Elena fusillent Matt du regard, la jeune femme profite de la danse qu'elle partage avec son ami d'enfance pour le pousser à se livrer un peu à elle. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'il a, une nouvelle fois, chassé Kelly de sa vie et Elena voulait s'assurer qu'il va bien. Ils sont amis et la jeune femme peut parfaitement imaginer la douleur qu'il ressent et elle veut lui témoigner son soutien et lui rappeler qu'il a des amis sur qui il peut compter. Ce qui toucha Matt qui considère ses amis comme sa seule famille.

«Merci Elena, dit-il simplement. Je vais te rendre à tes hommes parce qu'ils deviennent complètement fous là. En plus je vais rejoindre Tyler. Tu sais, même s'il a dit qu'il veut être seul, ce n'est pas une bonne idée et…

- Je sais. Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son fils: Ian range moi ces crocs, Matt est un ami. Tu es pire que ton père parfois!

- Ze prends ça comme un compliment, répliqua malicieusement l'enfant. Maman tu veux danser avec moi?»

Bien sur qu'Elena veut danser avec son fils. Ian est son petit trésor, l'un de ses deux cavaliers préférés. Son bébé de deux ans a une grâce surnaturelle, un charisme affriolant, il porte très bien son surnom de mini Damon puisque dans tous ses faits et gestes il se montre digne de son père.

La soirée prit fin à cinq heures du matin, lorsque Damon annonça à son épouse qu'ils partaient en voyage de noce. La jeune femme n'était guère rassurée, elle n'arrivait pas à couper le cordon avec son petit-garçon qui, à moitié endormi, lui promit qu'il se débrouillerait très bien sous la surveillance de son tonton Jeremy pendant quatre jours. Et puis, en plus de promettre d'être sage, il jura à sa maman qu'il l'appellerait tous les jours.

Bien sur que Ian préférerait partir avec ses parents, mais son père lui a bien expliqué ce qu'est une lune de miel et il voulait que sa maman ait la sienne. Le petit-garçon souhaitait que sa maman s'amuse et se fasse gâter par son papa même si lui avait un peu peur de rester loin d'eux pendant aussi longtemps. Il n'y est pas habitué. Jamais il n'a passé une nuit loin de son papa, il appréhende un peu, et ce malgré lui, les jours qui s'annoncent. Même s'il s'entend bien avec ses babysitteurs, il n'a jamais été sous leur responsabilité plus longtemps qu'une journée. Il ignore si la nuit on lui lire des histoires, s'il aura le droit de s'endormir avec eux, s'il pourra se réfugier près d'eux en cas de cauchemars… un tas de petits éléments perturbaient l'enfant ce qui n'a pas échappé à Damon. Le vampire connaît son mini-lui par cœur, les réactions qu'a Ian, il les a toutes eu un jour. Ainsi – comme Elena d'ailleurs – il sentit l'anxiété de son bébé et le rassura tant bien que mal, lui-même aussi inquiet qu'Elena d'abandonner son fils pour les quatre prochains jours.

«Je t'aime mon fils. Ta mère et moi on t'aime. Tout va bien se passer. Et si tu as un problème, tu nous appelles, lui dit-il, peu rassuré.

- On reviendra par le premier vol trésor, renchérit Elena, aussi mal que son époux. Tu vas nous manquer. La prochaine fois, on t'emmène! Tu es beau, fort et courageux mon poussin. Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime très, très fort, mon bébé!»

Damon et Elena restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes à câliner leur fils et à lui faire tout un tas de recommandations. Les simples _"sois sage!"_ dictées à tous les enfants, mais aussi des conseils plus spécifiques à la petite terreur du genre _"interdiction d'hypnotiser tonton Jeremy!"_ ou encore _"ne sème personne avec ta vitesse vampirique!" _et bien évidement _"évite de montrer tes petits crocs!"_. Bref des conseils sur mesure pour un petit-garçon hors du commun!

Puis, accompagnés de Meredith et Alaric qui partaient pour Florence, le couple parti pour l'aéroport où un jet privé les attend. Damon a décidé qu'il n'y a rien de trop beau pour son épouse et a acheté l'avion comme ça, Elena – ainsi que Ian – peut voyager à sa guise.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Caroline arriva enfin à destination, dans une célèbre ville de Louisiane. À plus d'une reprise, elle a manqué de faire demi tour, mais la pulsion qui l'a poussé à quitter Tyler et à prendre son avion, bien qu'un moins intense, est toujours présente et lui donne le courage et la force d'aller au bout de son entreprise. Elle va enfin sauter le pas, elle va enfin s'épanouir en tant que vampire. Mais une partie d'elle est complètement terrifiée, en se rendant en Louisiane elle met les pieds dans l'inconnu, c'est à la fois horrifiant et excitant pour Caroline.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des bêtises de Ian & Jeremy? De la jalousie de Damon? De mini Damon avec la même expression que son père lorsque sa mère danse avec Matt? Et Caroline, où est-elle partie? Que va-t-elle faire? Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu avec Tyler? **

**On reparle du passé de Judith dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vous conseil de vous poser des questions concernant les informations la concernant données. Je dis ça…**

**J'attends donc avec une très grande impatience vos avis et vos théories concernant Caroline et le passé de Judith? Un indice, très indirectement, d'une certaines manière, elle ont des points communs. Un en tout cas. Bizarre me direz vous. Cherchez, quand vous saurez, vous direz: **_**"c'était facile"**_**. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **

**PS: Pour celles (et ceux) qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai récemment publié un OS (en 3 parties), si ça vous intéresse, il s'appelle **_**Elena's kid**_** et est sur le site. **


	58. Chapitre 57

**Pressé(e)s de savoir où s'est rendues Caroline? La réponse est dans ce chapitre! Concernant Judith, il faudra quelque temps pour en savoir plus sur son passé. **

**Encore une fois, je suis épuisée (il est 01h23), je réponds donc sommairement à vos commentaires. **

**Dray86: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ian et Jeremy sont deux gamins qui font payer les conséquences de leurs actes dans ce chapitre! Je n'en dis pas plus. Concernant Caroline, elle est en Louisiane où tu sauras ce qu'elle y fait dans ce chapitre. En tout cas ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Tyler pourrait être un fardeau ou une contrainte pour elle. Et Stefan sera présent pour Ian mais rien à voir avec une histoire de vampires. Et rien à voir avec Judith. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Oui certains passages étaient comiques, le coup de glaçons et du sot d'eau aura des conséquences. Caroline a fait un truc dément et je ne parle pas du fait qu'elle soit partie! Elle a fait un truc dément bien avant. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Klaus est mort ou en tout cas sensé l'être. Et oui, Ian sait poser des questions intéressantes. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon et Elena s'inquiètent tous les deux pour leur fils, ils n'aiment pas se séparer de leur bébé. Ils n'arrivent pas à couper le cordon! Et oui, la fic sera longue, très longue, j'ai plein d'idée! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Las Vegas, Damon et Elena sont partis pour Las Vegas. Je crois que je l'avais écris il y a quelques chapitres. À moins que je n'ai pas précisé le lieu, je ne sais plus et c'est trop tard pour que je vérifie mes anciens chapitre. Sinon c'est bien normal que je réponde personnellement aux commentaires que je reçois. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon est un macho, il est possessif envers sa femme, il ne tolère aucun autre homme autour d'elle et est jaloux lorsqu'il y en a un qui se trouve trop près d'elle. Concernant Caroline, les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Pour Judith, il faudra attendre un peu. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 57**_

_Après plusieurs heures de vol, Caroline arriva enfin à destination, dans une célèbre ville de Louisiane. À plus d'une reprise, elle a manqué de faire demi tour, mais la pulsion qui l'a poussé à quitter Tyler et à prendre son avion, bien qu'un peu moins intense, est toujours présente et lui donne le courage et la force d'aller au bout de son entreprise. Elle va enfin sauter le pas, elle va enfin s'épanouir en tant que vampire. Mais une partie d'elle est complètement terrifiée, en se rendant en Louisiane elle met les pieds dans l'inconnu, c'est à la fois horrifiant et excitant pour Caroline. _

Devant une immense maison en plein centre de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Caroline Forbes fut rattrapée par sa conscience. Si elle frappait à la porte de cette demeure, si elle entrait et qu'elle embrassait ses désirs les plus profonds et ses besoins primaires qui la dominent, ses amis finiraient par apprendre la vérité et la vampiresse doutait qu'ils soient un jour capables de lui pardonner. Pourtant, à l'époque, elle n'a pas eu le choix, et aujourd'hui encore, elle ne regrette pas la décision qu'elle a prise. Sans ça, ils seraient tous morts.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Caroline ne vit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et fut ramener à la réalité par un accent anglais qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. C'est avec la personne à qui appartient cette voix suave qu'elle a passé un contrat et c'est cette même personne qui lui a promis le monde.

_**Vingt-huit mois plus tôt:**_

_Depuis que Stefan est partie avec Klaus, depuis qu'il est Ripper, la seule personne qui arrive à avoir des contacts avec lui est Caroline Forbes. Simplement parce que l'ami hybride du cadet des Salvatore a le béguin pour elle. Et bien qu'elle soit toujours flattée lorsqu'un homme s'intéresse à elle, Caroline se refuse à toute relations avec l'Originel, malgré le fait qu'il puisse lui offrir mont et merveille. _

_ Pour elle, il n'y a que Tyler, même si, elle doit bien le reconnaître, Klaus est plus que séduisant!_

_ Elle se dégoutait elle-même d'avoir de telles pensées au sujet d'un vampire qui a fait tant de mal à ses proches. Parfois, elle se laissait aller à s'imaginer vivre la vie que lui propose Klaus. Une vie où elle découvrirait le monde et où elle atteindrait les sommets. Une vie où elle ne serait pas enfermée à Mystic Falls, étouffée dans une ville dont elle a fait le tour depuis ses quatre ans. Cependant elle se ravisait vite et à chaque fois que l'hybride tentait quoique ce soit avec elle, avec de plus en plus de difficultés, Caroline le repoussait en se rappelant qu'elle aime Tyler. De toute façon, d'ici vingt-quatre heures grand maximum, son problème sera réglé. Klaus ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne!_

_ La jeune femme se leva de la terrasse du Mystic Grill et prit la direction de sa voiture lorsque "son problème" l'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière de sa Ford. Et malheureusement pour elle, Klaus semblait de mauvaise humeur… et accompagné. Avec lui, son frère, Elijah, ainsi qu'une femme, plus jeune que les deux Mikaelson, blonde aux yeux bleus. Ave l'aide d'un autre homme, châtain et aussi jeune qu'elle, elle maintenant fermement un vampire, d'apparence plus âgé mais qui semblait puissant puisque les sorcières derrières eux psalmodiaient tout un tas de formules pour le maintenir dans un état comateux. _

_«Je suis vraiment impoli, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations! Ricana Klaus. Caroline, tu te souviens de mon frère Elijah mais tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer ma petite sœur, Rebekah, et un autre de mes frères, Kol. Oh, et voici notre père, Mikael! Mikael qui va mourir ce soir, tes amis et toi allez le tuer à ma place!»_

_ Le visage de Caroline se décomposa sur place. Comment Klaus peut-il savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu? Comment?_

_«Ne fait pas cette tête et sourie un peu, c'est jour de fête, Mikael va enfin mourir! C'est une bénédiction! S'enjoua l'hybride. _

_- Klaus, vient en au fait, je m'ennuie là! Se plaignit la blonde. Explique lui ce qu'on entend d'elle que j'aille fêter mon retour à la vie comme il se doit!_

_- Bekah a raison, moi aussi je m'ennuis là! Je veux aller m'amuser! Quoique, ta copine est plutôt bien gaulée, je pourrais…» _

_ L'hybride ne laissa même pas l'occasion à son cadet de terminer sa phrase, il le foudroya du regard et Kol se tut immédiatement alors qu'Elijah reprenait les choses en main:_

_«Vois tu, l'une de nos sorcières préférés a apprit à Niklaus que les vies des vampires que nous engendrons sont liées aux nôtres. Et bien évidemment, mon très cher frère l'a vérifié… Tu constates que nous ne sommes que quatre ici, il manque un membre de notre fratrie._

_- Oh je t'en pris Elijah, Finn n'était qu'une chochotte qui se plaignait sans cesse de son sort! Qu'il soit mort nous fait des vacances! Répliqua Klaus. Il n'y avait pas plus pathétique vampire que lui!»_

_ Le regard de Caroline se posa sur Klaus et elle n'y décela aucun remord. Il a tué un de ses frères, il veut tuer son père et ne semble pas être rattrapé par sa conscience. Mais ce qui troubla encore plus la vampiresse fut le fait que ses deux frères présents et sa sœur acceptent de l'aider après avoir été dagués pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long. _

_«Niklaus ne m'interrompt pas! Et aie un peu de respect pour notre frère! Le gronda son ainé. Je disais donc que Klaus a tué notre frère pour vérifier l'information. Et sa ligné s'est éteinte avec lui. _

_- Si je meurs, tu es assurée que ton cher loup-garou pathétique mourra avec moi, renchérit Klaus. Ainsi que tout tes amis et toi-même. Oh, et n'oublions pas le divin enfant de notre cher double Petrova puisque mon sang a engendré la vampiresse qui a engendré Rose, qui a engendré Katerina, qui a engendré Damon Salvatore qui est le père de cette improbable progéniture! Tout le monde mourra avec moi, ça donne envie de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas Caroline?»_

_ Une nouvelle fois, la vampiresse se décomposa sur place. Non seulement, si Klaus a raison tout le monde mourra, mais son esprit se focalisa sur le bébé d'Elena. Il doit vivre! Et le fait que Klaus soit au courant de son existence représenté un danger pour le petit garçon d'Elena. _

_«Nous ne lui feront aucun mal. Niklaus ne peut pas faire d'hybride, la sorcière originelle l'a mené en bateau. Elena peut vivre tranquillement sa vie. Ainsi que son enfant et toutes les autres générations de Petrova qui suivront. Votre amie est tranquille Caroline, Klaus n'est désormais plus une menace pour elle. Elena va avoir un bébé, un jour elle sortira du coma et sera libre. Avec notre plan, elle n'aura plus aucun d'entre nous entrain de roder près d'elle et de la menacer elle et sa famille. Elle aura enfin une vie normale._

_- Ta copine, son marmot, ils n'ont aucune importance pour moi! Lui assura Klaus. Je veux juste me débarrasser de Mikael! Ensuite, ma famille et moi partirons loin de Mystic Falls! Oh bien sur je t'invite à nous rejoindre, ma promesse de te faire découvrir le monde tient toujours Caroline. _

_- Niklaus? Gronda une nouvelle fois Elijah. _

_- Oh, et oui, je vous rends Stefan!_

_- Non! Je veux le récupérer! Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi! Grincha Rebekah. Tu m'a dagué et tu lui as effacé la mémoire et…»_

_ Apparemment la petite-sœur de Klaus est capricieuse et ce trait de caractère ne semble pas plaire à l'hybride qui lui sort son grognement le plus menaçant qui signifiait "ce sera comme ça et pas autrement Rebekah!". _

_«De quoi elle parle? Commença Caroline. D'où elle connaît Stefan? Tu lui as fait quoi? Pourquoi vous voulez tuer votre père? Et pourquoi on vous aiderait? Pourquoi j'hypnotiserais mes amis pour vous aider? Et pourquoi vous aidez tous Klaus alors qu'il vous a dagué? Pourquoi…»_

_ Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main droite sur le visage de Caroline. Puis, avec un air presque doux, il lui fournit quelques explications. Il lui confia pourquoi ils veulent voir Mikael mort ainsi que le passif de Rebekah et Stefan avant d'en revenir à son plan:_

_«Elijah, Kol et Rebekah m'aident parce qu'on est une famille mon ange! Et tu n'hypnotiseras personne, mes sorcières font transformer le visage de Mikael, aux yeux de tous il aura mes apparences. Ensuite, mes amies s'amuseront à faire de lui leu pantin, histoire de corser la bataille qui aura lieu ce soir et de n'attirer les soupçons de personnes. Après tout, il faut bien que "je" me défende, si tes amis "me" trouvent comateux, ça éveillera leurs soupçons! S'exclama-t-il, ravi de se débarrasser de son père. Toi Caroline tu n'as rien à faire si ce n'est de laisser tes amis croire qu'ils m'ont tué et que mes frères et ma sœur sont dans leurs cercueils. Ensuite, tu iras chercher Stefan et tes amis et toi ferrez ce que vous voulez de lui.» _

_ Caroline n'eut guère le choix. Ou peut-être voulut-elle désespérément croire qu'elle n'a pas le choix. En tout cas elle conclut le marché avec les Originels qui promirent de respecter leur part du marché en oubliant tous les amis de Caroline. La seule à qui Klaus semblait en vouloir encore était, pour ne pas changer, Katerina. Il lui tenait toujours rancœur de ce qui s'est passé il y a cela cinq siècles et semble être courant que c'est elle qui a dénoncé son lieu de résidence à Bonnie et qui a œuvrée pour que la sorcière découvre le pieu caché par les Petrova. Klaus comptait bien le lui faire payer au moment où elle ne s'y attendrait pas. Connaissant l'hybride, ça pouvait être demain ou bien dans mille ans: l'originel à la rancune tenace et Caroline ne désirait nullement être à la place de Katherine car tôt ou tard, la vampiresse mourra dans les pires souffrances, probablement après des années, voir des décennies de tortures, malgré le fait qu'Elijah ne cesse de rappeler à Klaus qu'il faut tourner la page et oublier cette vendetta contre Katerina. _

«Je te l'avais bien dit que tu viendrais sonner à ma porte parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, ta vie ne te plairait plus, se vante l'hybride.»

Caroline n'a pas oublié. Après avoir conclut leur contrat, l'hybride s'est approcher d'elle et lui a confié, avec une assurance qui sonna comme une prédiction aux oreilles de la vampiresse. Klaus lui promit qu'un jour, elle viendrait sonner à sa porte pour vivre comme un vrai vampire, sans contrainte, sans lois humaines parce que cette vie qu'elle a et qu'elle prétend aimer ne la satisfera pas complètement. Et pendant Caroline n'aurait jamais cru que l'hybride dirait vrai. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la connaissait au point d'être capable d'anticiper ses actes et ses désirs futurs.

Assise dans le jet privé, où un silence religieux règne en maitre, Elena ne peut s'empêcher d'être tendue. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter son petit-bébé, qu'il va se passer quelque chose et que Ian aura besoin d'elle. Alors, sans aucune raison apparente, elle s'inquiète et culpabilise. Ce n'est pas rationnel, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se faire des cheveux blancs pour son bébé. La jeune femme ignore à quoi est dû ce sentiment: est-ce de nouveau son intuition qui la prévient que son fils va avoir, ou a, besoin de sa maman à ses côtés, ou bien est-ce seulement son côté mère poule qui la rend coupable de partir sans la chair de sa chair? Elena voudrait bien le savoir. Ça la rassurerait. Si c'est son pouvoir qui se manifeste une nouvelle fois, l'avion peut faire demi-tour, et si c'est son côté mère-poule qui la titille, elle devra le gérer et gérer la culpabilité qu'elle ressent.

Pour Elena, partir sans Ian, loin de Ian, c'est comme abandonner une nouvelle fois son fils. C'est comme lorsqu'elle était dans le coma: son bébé grandit, fait des choses remarquables, il a des joies, des peines, et elle n'est pas là. C'est tout bonnement horrible de se séparer de son enfant, même pour quelques jours, et si ce n'était pas sa lune de miel, elle se raviserait tout de suite, en rentrant chez elle pour retrouver son bébé.

Damon non plus n'en mène pas large. C'est la première fois qu'il s'éloigne de son fils, il a beaucoup de mal à imaginer passer quatre jours loin de son mini-lui. Il a toujours veillé sur son fils, au moindre problème, il était près de Ian en un clignement de paupières. Or, si durant ce séjour son fils à un problème, il ne sera pas auprès de lui.

Vers midi, Jeremy se réveilla grippée, sous les réprimandes de Bonnie qui lui rappelait qu'il a dû prendre froid la veille avec ses bêtises. En plus, il ne s'était pas changé immédiatement après s'être reçu le sot d'eau, énorme erreur en plein hiver. Et un Jeremy Gilbert malade, c'est semblable à un bébé. Bonnie déteste ça! Cependant, en se concentrant sur son grand malade, elle ne s'aperçu par que pire l'attend. Ian, qui s'est entre-temps réveillé, est tout fiévreux, tout grincheux, et rejette tout son intestin sur son lit.

L'enfant n'aime pas être malade et il veut son papa et sa maman auprès de lui. Bien qu'ils ne soient loin de lui, probablement encore dans leur avion, le bébé appelait désespérément son papa et sa maman. Et ses cris n'échappèrent pas à Bonnie – qui préparait une tisane aux herbes pour Jeremy – qui courut dans la chambre du bébé et le découvrit lui aussi malade. Et elle était seule pour gérer deux enfants malades; Liz, Carol et Judith ont laissé un mot pour dire qu'elles allait faire du shopping de à la frontière italienne.

«Ian, tu as mal quelque part? S'enquit la sorcière en se précipitant auprès du bébé.»

La sorcière lui évalua la température par un simple touché – elle était plus que supérieure à la normal Ian. Étant à moitié vampire, le petit a, en pleine santé, une température corporelle différente des autres enfants. Son corps est plus froid, sa température, lorsqu'il n'est pas fiévreux, tourne autour de trente-trois au lieu d'avoisiner les trente-sept degrés, ordinaire chez tout autres enfants. Or, aujourd'hui, malade, le petit à trente neuf de température, autant qu'un enfant ordinaire. Et c'est alarmant, jamais Ian n'a été aussi malade. En même temps, il n'a jamais eu la grippe!

Bonnie a des envies de meurtres contre Jeremy, tout ça c'est de sa faute! Ian ne serait pas malade si Jeremy n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de s'amuser avec des glaçons poussant l'enfant à aller chercher un sot d'eau.

Alors qu'à l'étage, le malade le plus agaçant réclamait son dû à la sorcière, cette dernière donnait du sang au bébé en hurlant sur Jeremy. Il attendrait, la priorité est Ian. Il fallait lui donner du sang et appeler ses parents, qui malheureusement sont sur messagerie.

«Encore sang tata, murmura le bébé.

- Oui mon cœur! Tiens.

- Veux maman et papa moi, pleurait le petit en rendant ce qu'il venait d'absorber. Veux maman et papa, tata! Et le sang est pas bon, y'est pas frais! C'est la faute aux messieurs qui ont servit au mariage à maman et papa, y z'ont sortis mon sang du frigo pour mettre la nourriture du mariage, et quand qui sont partis y z'y ont remit dedans mais cé plus bon et za me rends encore plus malade de le boire. Ze suis fatigué, ze veux ma maman! Rappelle maman et papa, Bonnie! Et ze veux du bon sang! Mais ze veux ma maman et mon papa! Z'ai mal partout, ze suis fatigué, ze veux ma maman!»

Et sa tante essaya une autre fois de joindre les jeunes mariés mais tomba une de nouveau sur les répondeurs d'Elena et de Damon. Alors elle monta à l'étage la tasse de tisane à Jeremy tout en décidant de régler un autre problème auquel elle doit faire face: le sang du petit vampire. Il fallait que quelqu'un aille à l'hôpital en voler pour Ian; Bonnie appela Stefan à l'aide, il était le seul capable de leur venir en aide. Il était le seul capable d'aller voler des pochettes de sang à l'hôpital sans se faire repérer.

Alors que Katherine s'attardait, comme à son habitude, dans la salle de bain, Stefan s'occupait de Nathan et lui donnait le biberon. Le vampire n'est père que depuis peu mais il commence à mémoriser les mécanismes pour prendre soin d'un nourrisson. Maintenant, il arrive à changer une couche sans la mettre à l'envers, il sait faire un biberon à point et il apprend à comprendre le comportement des bébés. Chaque pleurs d'un nouveau né signifie quelque chose, le vampire s'emploi à les analyser afin de savoir quels sont les besoins de son fils. C'est peut-être plus difficile pour lui de comprendre Nathan que ça ne l'est pour Katherine, mais il adore ce petit-être aux allures angéliques et ne se lasse pas d'en prendre soin.

Nathan est un bébé goulu, il dévore son biberon en un temps record! Quand Stefan le voit manger ainsi, il est tenté de lui redonner un peu de lait. Mais Katherine est formelle, il y a un dosage et ils doivent le respecter: hors de question que leur fils ne devienne obèse! Cependant, le vampire ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en se demandant si son fils a assez mangé. Lorsqu'il regarde Nathan, il a toujours l'impression que son fils a faim! Comment un petit bébé de quelques kilos, léger comme une plume, peut-il autant manger? Stefan en est atterré, son fils l'épate.

«C'est qui le bébé qui a tout bu son lait! C'est Nathan! Bah oui, c'est mon petit Nathan!»

Stefan est fou de son fils. Tout en lui soutenant la tête afin de lui faciliter sa digestion, le vampire gazouilla avec son bébé sous le regard d'une Katherine partagée entre deux sentiments. Elle était ravie d'assister à un tel moment père/fils, mais elle se sentait aussi négligée. Elle se trouve actuellement en sous-vêtement, face à Stefan qui n'a d'yeux que pour leur fils. De quoi vexer la vampiresse qui alla s'installer sur le lit, puis balança son soutien-gorge sur la tête de son compagnon, le forçant à se tourner vers elle.

«Occupe toi de moi, exigea-t-elle en jouant avec son tanga noir. Endors vite Nathan et viens me rejoindre.»

Katherine ensorcèle Stefan. Elle chante telle une sirène et le vampire se retrouve malgré lui à ses pieds, prêt à honorer le moindre de ses désirs. C'est comme ça depuis le premier jour, depuis leur rencontre en 1864. Miss Katherine exige ce qu'elle veut de lui, il s'avilit à répondre à toutes ses exigences. Il ne peut faire autrement. Sa compagne est sublime et sûre d'elle, elle sait jouer de ses charmes, elle sait comment le mettre à terre avec un simple sourire coquin ou un battement de cils séducteur.

Stefan s'empressa d'endormir son fils et d'aller rejoindre sa compagne. Seulement, alors que Katherine commençait à le déshabiller, le téléphone du vampire sonna et la vampiresse se stoppa net. Il fallait que Stefan réponde au téléphone, son compagnon ne sait faire autrement. Et en entendant la conversation, elle comprit que leur petit jeu prend fin: Stefan doit partir.

«Je te préviens Stefan il est hors de question qu'on devienne un couple ennuyeux, qui n'a plus d'intimité! Bougonna-t-elle.

- Katherine tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi! Rigola Stefan. Mais Ian est malade, il a besoin de sang. Et puis Bonnie ne sait plus où donner de la tête, elle doit aussi s'occuper de Jeremy et elle est toute seule. Et elle ne peut pas aller voler du sang à l'hôpital, elle n'a pas la rapidité d'un vampire! Je dois…

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne dois pas aller t'occuper de ton neveu, je veux juste...

- Katherine, tu es une femme incroyablement belle et désirable, je suis fou de toi, arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne peux pas me passer de toi! Lui assura le vampire. Je t'aime!»

Puis Stefan se rhabilla convenablement, embrassa longuement sa compagne, fila jeter un coup d'œil sur son fils avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital où il fit le plein de sang. Il vola vraiment énormément de pochettes, il ignore quelle est l'exacte quantité dont Ian a besoin pour guérir et préfère donc prévenir que guérir.

Bonnie, un air désespéré sur le visage, observa la porte d'entrée à chacun de ses vas et vient entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage, espérant que Stefan ne tarderait pas à arriver pour l'aider à gérer les deux grands malades.

Que Ian soit grognon, qu'il pleure, qu'il lui demande de l'attention et des soins, Bonnie peut parfaitement comprendre, le petit-garçon n'est qu'un enfant, un bébé, grippé et plus que fiévreux. Mais que Jeremy, tout de même moins malade que ne l'est le bambin, l'accapare toutes les cinq secondes, la sorcière en eut des envies de meurtres. Si elle n'avait pas de conscience, elle giflerait son petit-ami pour lui rappeler qu'il est adulte et que les adultes ne geignent pas toutes les deux minutes en se plaignant de tout ou en ne cessant de quémander ceci ou cela toutes les trois minutes!

Bonnie allait devenir dingue! En haut, un grand malade n'arrête pas de la héler, et en bas, un bébé hurle en exigeant ses parents toutes les deux minutes, tout en se plaignant qu'il a mal au ventre, à la tête, aux cervicales…

En atterrissant, Elena se sentit extrêmement mal. Elle eut l'impression d'être grippée sans vraiment l'être. C'était comme si chacune des sensations qu'elle ressent ne sont pas les siennes. C'est extrêmement bizarre et gênant comme sentiments. La jeune femme ne sait mettre des mots pour décrire ce qui lui arrive. Elle a seulement une sensation étrange et inquiétante que tout cela est lié à son fils.

Damon semblait être envahit par les mêmes sensations que son épouse, et si Elena est perdue, le vampire l'est encore plus. Il est immortel, sa condition fait qu'il n'est jamais malade, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ressent toutes ces choses, encore moins cette sensation qui lui fait attribuer tous ces symptômes à son fils.

«Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison, pleura Elena. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais…

- Ian est malade, complèta Damon en faisant demi-tour.»

Se positionnant devant un employé de l'aéroport de Las Vegas, le vampire le contraint à redéposer les bagages dans le cockpit de son jet avant de s'approcher de son pilote pour lui apprendre retournent en France. Qu'importe la réglementation aérienne, le ténébreux Salvatore comptait hypnotiser les personnes nécessaires pour obtenir les autorisations de décollage et d'atterrissages. Son petit-garçon est malade, il doit rentrer auprès de lui.

Pendant que Damon négocie à l'aide de sa chère conception des choses plus que particulière, Elena se saisit de son Iphone rangé dans son sac, et après l'avoir remit en _"mode normal"_, elle compose le numéro de son domicile pour appeler son petit-garçon, sans se soucier du nombre impressionnant de messages et de textos que lui a laissé Bonnie. L'essentiel pour elle est son petit trésor, nullement qu'on lui explique à quel point son bébé est malade. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune doute pour Elena: Ian est malade, elle et Damon l'ont ressenti du plus profond de leurs entrailles. Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible, la jeune femme ne se le demanda pas, tout ce qu'elle désire est entendre son petit trésor, le rassurer et le serrer dans ses bras. Les questions, les explications, elle remit tout cela à plus tard, et ne s'en souciera que lorsque son fils ira mieux.

Après deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha et la petite voix malade de Ian se fit entendre.

Logiquement, la jeune femme devrait se sentir rassurer mais entendre son la voix fatiguée de son bambin, le sentir malade la rendit dingue. Elle est à des milliers de kilomètres de son fils qui a besoin d'elle plus que jamais, elle se sent terriblement coupable. La jeune femme a l'impression d'être une marâtre, qui fait passer ses désirs et ses besoins avant ceux de son enfant. Et ce sentiment pèse sur Elena qui a la sensation d'être la pire des mères, une sensation horrible pour elle.

«Trésor ça va aller, papa et moi on rentre! On reprend notre avion et ton père fait en sorte qu'on atterrisse le plus près possible de la maison. On sera près de toi bientôt. Je t'aime mon bébé. Tu sais que je t'aime mon cœur?

- Ze sais maman, murmura le bébé. Moi aussi ze t'aime très fort. Tu sais, z'aime pas être malade. En plus y'a tata Bonnie elle est pas contente parce que y'a tonton Zeremy qui est malade aussi et…»

Le bébé ne continua pas sa phrase. Sa mère pouvait très bien imaginer ce qui se passe, elle connaît son frère et elle sait à quel point il retombe en enfance lorsqu'il est malade. D'ailleurs Ian le comprit puisqu'elle laissa échappa un _"oulà"_ qui signifiait _"J'imagine très bien la situation"_.

«Y'a quelque chose de bizarre maman, enchaina l'enfant. Ze crois que ze sens ton inquiétude à toi et papa. Et c'est depuis qu'avant que t'appelle. Z'ai pensé très fort à vous et z'ai senti que t'étais inquiète et papa aussi. C'est comme si ze buvais votre sang. Pourtant papa et toi z'êtes pas là, ze peux pas boire votre sang. C'est bizarre et ça fait peur. Dézà que z'ai peur parce que ze suis malade et y'a ça qui fait peur aussi. Ze suis très fatigué maman, y'a les messieurs que papa et toi vous avez payé pour donner à manger au mariage y z'ont fait périmer mon sang en le sortant du frigo. Tefan doit m'en emmener du bon mais… Maman tu crois que Tefan va venir? Y m'aimais pas avant, y serait content que ze sois malade. Si ça se trouve y se moque de moi parce que ze suis malade et y se dit qui va pas venir pour me laisser malade.

- Il viendra, lui assura sa mère. Parce que maintenant il se soucie de toi et qu'il ne peut pas te laisser si mal. Il va t'apporter ton sang mon poussin. Et puis tu t'es bien occupé de Nathan quand il était malade, Stefan t'es redevable. Arrête de t'inquiéter et repose toi mon cœur. Ton père et moi on sera près de toi bientôt, mais en attendant tu as tata Bonnie et tu peux appeler Judith pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de toi elle aussi. Et je sais qu'être malade n'est pas agréable mon trésor, mais soit gentil, n'embête pas tata Bonnie pour un oui ou pour un non, ne fais pas comme ton oncle Jeremy.

- D'accord, chuchota l'enfant. Maman, fais bisou à papa pour moi, moi ze suis fatigué, ze vais faire dodo en attendant mon sang.»

Malheureusement pour Ian, à cause de la météo, ses parents sont bloqués au sol, pendant une durée indéterminée. Ils doivent restés à Las Vegas. Damon masqua ses sentiments tant bien que mal. Pour sa femme qui elle se retrouvait toute chamboulée par la situation: Elena pleura et hurla qu'elle veux être auprès de son bébé afin de le soigner et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Ses hurlements transpercèrent le cœur de Damon qui enlaça son épouse en essayant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser et de se calmer car il bouillonne intérieurement. Ian est malade, ça le rend fou de ne pas être auprès de son fils pour en prendre soin.

Les jeunes mariés décidèrent d'attendre dans leur jet l'autorisation de décoller, tous deux désireux de rentrer au plus vite auprès de leur fils.

Ce qu'ils sont entrain de vivre est tout bonnement horrible! L'angoisse ne les lâche pas, elle leur tord les boyaux, envahissant chaque parcelle de leur être, le menant au bord de la folie. Leurs nerfs tiennent par miracle, mais à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, ils menacent de lâcher et vu la situation, mieux faut qu'ils rentent stoïques. Sans ça, ils font devenir vraiment fou, rongés par la peur, la paranoïa, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude.

Damon se calmait en caressant la longue chevelure de son épouse tandis qu'Elena se confiait à son journal tout en luttant contre les larmes qui menacent de couler de nouveau. Mais Damon est à ses côtés et la présence de son mari l'apaise autant qu'elle le calme lui. Heureusement qu'ils sont ensemble, s'ils étaient seuls, l'inquiétude les rongeraient et ils perdraient la raison!

Lorsqu'il arriva au chalet de son frère, Stefan Salvatore trouva le petit Ian endormi et n'osa pas le réveiller. Il préféra laisser l'enfant se reposer en allant lui mettre ses pochettes de sang au frigo, puis de retourner veiller sur l'enfant et s'assurer que son rythme cardiaque reste normal – inutile que Ian ne sombre dans le coma, ou ce qui s'apparente à un coma chez lui. Et tout va bien chez le bambin, ses constances vitales sont normales – enfin normal selon les _"normes Ian"_!

Une petite heure s'écoula avant que le bébé n'ouvre ses petits yeux azurs. Stefan l'observait en abordant un air inquiet et se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'enfant qui laissait sortir ses crocs, animé par la soif de sang.

Le petit garçon, toujours aussi mal, courbaturé de partout, souffrant de maux de ventre et de migraine, attrapa la pochette de sang que s'empressa de lui apporter Stefan. Il dévora près de quatre litre de sang avant de se sentir un peu mieux. La fatigue, les douleurs sont bien moins intenses, le petit-garçon n'a pas sa vitalité ordinaire, mais il va mieux. Il est capable de rester redressé, n'a plus de haut le cœur et tient une petite conversation avec Stefan qui s'occupe de lui, lui promettant de rester auprès de lui jusqu'au retour de ses parents.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de ce qu'a fait Caroline? Des Originels entre eux? De Damon et Elena inquiet pour leur bébé? Des sensations étranges qu'on ressentit Damon, Elena et Ian? Que pensez-vous aussi du fait que Jer & Ian soient malades? De Stefan qui vient s'occuper de son neveu? Avez-vous des théories sur la suite?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	59. Chapitre 58

**Ian ira-t-il mieux? Quel est ce lien étrange qui l'unit à ses parents? Réponses dans ce chapitre. Le seul indice que je donne concernant ce lien est le fait que Ian n'est absolument pas un enfant ordinaire! Je n'en dirai pas plus, la réponse est à découvrir dans quelques lignes. Mais avant, comme toujours, place aux réponses de vos commentaires en vous remerciant comme d'habitude de votre fidélité.**

**Ptitoon: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Caroline a été obligée de sauver Klaus et de garder ce secret. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle est partie le rejoindre, tu te doutes bien que ce secret est sur le point d'être révélé, c'est juste une question de temps. Jeremy est, comme la plupart des hommes, il devient un gros bébé lorsqu'il est malade. Bonne chance à Bonnie! Le lien entre Ian et ses parents va être expliqué… d'une manière assez inattendue, par une personne à laquelle tu n'auras pas forcément pensé. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questions. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Jolieplante: Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Stefan va encore plus s'occuper de Ian dans ce chapitre. Il y a une longue partie Stefan/Ian. Ce chapitre est riche en révélations, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Il fallait expliquer pourquoi Klaus n'est pas mort, et je n'avais pas envie de revenir en arrière en le remettant dans le rôle de celui qui veut tuer Elena. Elle n'est plus adolescente, elle a évolué. Tous les personnages ont évolué, Klaus aussi. Deux choses demeurent chez lui: l'envie de se venger de Katerina et ses sentiments pour Caroline. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est Niklaus Mikaelson, il n'est pas doux comme un agneau! En plus, j'avais envie de faire du Klaroline. Mes fics sont post 2x22 le plus souvent, donc avant les interactions entre ces deux personnages. Je me suis servie de quelques éléments des deux saisons suivantes, j'ai inventé deux ou trois choses, j'ai fait mon petit cocktail pour pouvoir jouer avec ce couple parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux et parce que je les aime bien. En parlant d'eux, justement tu veux des scènes entre eux deux, il y en a une dans ce chapitre. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui, maintenant Stefan est digne de confiance et on peut ENFIN lui confier son neveu. IL S'EN OCCUPE BIEN & SE SOUCIE DE LUI! ENFIN! IL ÉTAIT TEMPS! BRAVO STEFAN! Oui, d'une certaine manière Caroline a trahi ses amis, mais ils allaient tous mourir avec Klaus, le bébé d'Elena aussi et en se réveillant, quand elle aurait apprit toutes ces morts, la perte de son bébé… ça l'aurait achevé. Caroline le savait. C'est donc une des raisons qui a poussé Caroline a marché avec Klaus. La seconde c'est qu'elle n'est pas si insensible aux charmes de Klaus qu'elle ne le dit. Et oui, Klaus a toujours des envies de meurtres envers Katherine, elle l'a trahi et il est rancunier. Et cette haine qu'il éprouve pour elle risque de poser problème s'il ne change pas d'état d'esprit. Concernant le lien entre Damon, Elena & leur fils, les réponses sont données dans ce chapitre. Tu comprend tout et qui ça touche d'ici quelques lignes. Je te laisse lire le chapitre et obtenir les réponses à toutes tes questions. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour la réponse à ta question, c'est d'ici quelques lignes. Tu sauras tout sur ce lien dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, Ian et ses parents sont liés. Le lien est expliqué dans ce chapitre, je n'épilogue donc pas dessus, je te laisse découvrir les réponses. Concernant l'état du petit bonhomme, tu seras très vite fixée. Je te laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Aller, je vous abandonne aux réponses à certaines de vos questions. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 58**_

Katherine berçait inlassablement son fils qui pleurait à corps et à cri. Rien n'apaise Nathan. Elle a tout essayé, et son fils d'ordinaire si calme, ne cesse de pleurer et elle déteste se retrouver impuissante à l'écouter se briser les cordes vocales. Pour elle, c'est tout bonnement horrible; son cœur est peut-être mort mais il se brise à chacun de pleurs émit par son petit-ange. S'il pleure, cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, or Nathan n'a aucune raison d'aller mal! Il a bu son biberon, il a une couche propre, il n'est pas malade, et Katherine a vérifié, il n'a pas fait de cauchemars! Rien de rationnel n'explique les pleurs de Nathan. Bien sur, s'il était plus vieux, la vampiresse le soupçonnerait de développer ses pouvoirs, mais son fils à peine un mois, il est bien trop jeune pour posséder les incroyables donc offert aux enfants des doubles Petrova!

Sa fille s'apprêtait à fêter ses cinq ans lorsque pas mal de choses étranges se sont produites autour d'elle, poussant Katherine à faire appel à une sorcière pour avoir des explications. Et la vielle femme, qui selon la fillette ressemblait aux méchantes sorcières des contes de fées, expliqua à la vampiresse que tout ce qui arrivait à sa fillette était normal: elle est l'enfant d'un double Petrova.

Tout remonte à la première Petrova, une mère dévouée à son enfant et un peu trop protectrice et légèrement névrosée. En même temps, elle vivait au milieu d'une meute de loups garous, elle avait quelques raisons d'être anxieuse pour la sécurité de son enfant. Ainsi, elle a fait part de ses craintes à une sorcière proche des Petrova en lui confiant voulant savoir lorsque son fils court un danger et souhaitant qu'il soit capable de se défendre contre absolument toutes les attaques ou menaces surnaturelles. Elle désirait juste être la meilleure des mamans et que rien n'arrive jamais à son enfant. Et sans qu'elle ne le demande, la sorcière rendit l'enfant invincible. Seulement, quelques années plus tard, Tatia a été tué par la sorcière Originelle pour permettre à la famille de ses deux amants à accéder à l'immortalité, la nature a fait en sorte que des doubles d'elle voit le jour parmi ses descendants, et les enfants de ces doubles ont hérité de la même capacité que le petit-garçon de Tatia. Et Katherine a toujours trouvé que ses incroyables dons sont une bénédiction. Non pas parce que sa fille déclenchait une un bouclier pour les protéger lorsqu'une personne menaçante s'approchait d'elle, non pas parce qu'elle était capable d'enflammer quiconque leur voulait du mal, mais à cause du lien, indescriptible, irrationnel et puissant, qu'elle créait avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Grâce à ce lien, Katherine, déjà très complice avec sa fille avant l'arrivée de ses pouvoirs, la comprenait parfaitement bien. Elle savait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire et lorsque sa petite fille n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, à mettre des mots sur ses maux, la vampiresse ressentait ce qui n'allait pas chez sa fillette et trouvait les mots, les gestes, les méthodes pour apaiser sa petite tête brune préférée.

Et ce lien va au-delà de la mort. Katherine a ressenti au plus profond d'elle le dernier souffle de sa fille et lorsqu'elle a eu la confirmation du décès de son enfant, la dernière étincelle d'humanité qu'il y avait en elle, s'éteignit. Seulement un jour, en rentrant dans la maison où elle a élevé sa fillette, au fond d'elle, elle a ressenti la présence de son enfant. Sa fille voulait juste lui dire au revoir et lui témoigner l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle lui portait et qu'elle lui portera toujours. Et ça lui a donné l'envie de continuer, de se battre pour sa survit et de continuer d'échapper à Klaus avec ingéniosité. Et grâce à cette force que lui a transmit sa fille, elle a rencontré Stefan et aujourd'hui elle a Nathan.

Profitant d'être seule avec son fils, et repensant à sa fille, Katherine profita de l'occasion pour parler à Nathan de sa grande-sœur. Quelques petites anecdotes, une petite description de qui elle était… ce genre de choses dont elle pense que son fils doit savoir. Après tout, Nathan ne connaitra jamais sa grande-sœur mais il doit tout de même savoir qu'il en a eu une et savoir qui elle était.

«Tu sais, quand elle était toute petite, avant qu'elle comprenne que sa maman était un vampire qui ne pourrait, théoriquement, plus avoir d'enfants, ta grande-sœur rêvait d'avoir un petit-frère. Elle était aussi gentille que toi, même si à ton âge, elle n'était pas avec moi. J'étais encore humaine, en Angleterre, et incapable de la retrouver. C'est après que je sois devenue vampire que je l'ai retrouvé. Il a fallu que j'hypnotise plusieurs personnes, mais j'ai retrouvé ta grande-sœur et c'est le plus important! Elle était tellement belle, un véritable petit rayon de soleil! Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, physiquement elle était une vraie Petrova! Mais son caractère… Il n'y avait pas plus gentille qu'elle! Ta grande-sœur était tellement pure et tellement adorable. Et la manière dont elle me regardait… j'ai fait de mauvaises choses mais quand elle posait ses beaux petits yeux sur moins, je devenais une meilleure personne. C'était magique. C'est comme avec toi. Toi, tu es aussi parfait qu'elle, lui confia-t-elle alors que le bébé pleurait toujours autant. Mon trésor, ne pleure pas comme ça, je déteste tes pleurs mon cœur! Si tu pouvais parler…»

Nathan ne parlait pas mais une sensation que Katherine n'a plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps, prit possession d'elle et tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de la vampiresse. Non seulement elle s'enorgueillit d'avoir un fils précoce, mais en parallèle elle se sentit idiote de ne pas avoir songé que son fils, bien plus exposé aux autres que ne l'a été sa fille, pouvait déjà développé ses pouvoirs et créer des liens avec d'autres personnes. Et bien sur, il en a créé avec son cousin. Lorsqu'il était malade, Ian s'est occupé de lui, il s'est dévoué à lui, et même si Nathan n'est qu'un bébé, comme tous les nourrissons, il sent les choses. Il a donc inévitablement senti la présence de son cousin à ses côtés et l'amour que lui porte Ian. Ainsi, tous deux ont créé un lien et Nathan sent son cousin malade et très probablement l'inquiétude qu'il cause à Stefan.

Tout est logique, Nathan pleure parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Ian qu'il sent malade!

«Ton cousin va aller mieux, ton papa s'occupe bien de lui. Ian viendra te voir quand il ira mieux, lui promit tendrement Katherine. On va appeler ton papa pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour lui dire que tu t'inquiètes pour Ian. Sans bien sur l'inquiéter, ton papa ne sait pas que les bébés des doubles Petrova ont des pouvoirs et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut expliquer au téléphone! On ne dit pas à un papa que son bébé à des pouvoirs comme on lui dit de le faire le ménage!»

Son fils cessa ses pleurs et la dévisagea. Bien sur il n'a pas comprit sa réflexion, mais c'était comme si… Katherine prit ce regard comme une sorte de remise en question de sa remarque. C'était comme si Nathan se manifestait comme une conscience lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas prendre Stefan pour son esclave. Chose qu'elle ne fait pas, c'est juste que son compagnon est très serviable et lui facilite la vie. En fait, lorsqu'elle veut faire une tâche ménagère, Stefan l'en empêche. Il lui dit de s'installer quelque part, de profiter de leur fils et s'emploi à réaliser ce qu'elle comptait entreprendre. Tout ça par amour pour elle.

«Ton papa est formidable, murmura-t-elle en serrant le bébé dans ses bras. Tu vois, tu cesses un peu tes pleurs. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes comme ça Nathan, Ian ira bien! Mais tu es un gentil garçon, je suis fière de toi, tu as les qualités de ton papa! Tu es aussi beau que lui! Oh oui Nathan, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa!»

La chambre dans laquelle Klaus a installé Caroline est immense et magnifiquement bien décorée, la vampiresse l'adore. Il y a un immense lit à baldaquin, qui donne un air majestueux à la pièce et qui s'accorde parfaitement à la décoration pré-révolution française. Face au lit, rompant avec le classicisme français qui émane de la pièce, un imposant écran plasma, dernier cri, aussi grand qu'un écran de cinéma. En plein Versailles, Caroline peut user de la technologie moderne en regardant les classiques d'hier et d'aujourd'hui que lui propose la riche vidéothèque de la chambre. Et si elle n'a pas envie de profiter de la télévision, elle peut se réfugier dans la petite bibliothèque de l'autre côté d'une porte coulissante en verre ou bien se tourner vers les fenêtres et avoir une parfaite vue sur les festivités qui se déroulent dans le French Quarter, sur Bourbon Street précisément.

Elle observa durant quelques minutes la vie qui anime la célèbre rue de la Nouvelle-Orléans avant continuer le tour de ses appartements. Outre le coin lecture, elle a une salle de bain et un dressing. Et en entrant dans la salle de bain, elle comprit pourquoi Klaus lui a donné cette chambre: tout simplement parce que c'est celle qu'il occupe! En effet, dans sa salle de bain – certes digne d'un palace, mais là n'est pas la question! – des affaires d'homme sont rangées sur les étagères et plus que visibles dès que l'ont ouvre la porte.

«KLAUS! Hurla Caroline. ESPÈCE DE SALE…

- Quoi mon cœur? Souria malicieusement l'hybride.»

Il se moque d'elle! Il se moque d'elle, la blondinette ne voit aucune autre explication. Klaus jubile, c'est clairement visible sur son visage, et Caroline ne décolère pas. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour partager le lit de l'Originel, quoi qu'elle dut reconnaître que c'est tentant, Klaus est assez séduisant.

Et la voilà encore à dérailler sur l'homme qui a froidement arraché le cœur de la tante de sa meilleure amie. Elle est complètement folle d'oser imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quelques choses entre elle et Klaus. C'est tout bonnement inimaginable!

La raison reprenait peu à peu possession de la vampiresse qui se trouva totalement idiote. Elle a une énième fois fait une de ses crises de nerfs et s'est enfuie pour venir rejoindre l'homme le plus détestable jamais porté par la terre.

C'est officiel, Caroline se trouve cinglée! Pour elle, il lui faut des années de thérapie. Et encore, elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir se détacher de l'Originel qui ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté depuis qu'ils ont mis en scène sa mort.

L'hybride ne pouvait être plus amusé qu'en ce moment, Caroline est plus que divertissante en gesticulant dans tous les sens tout en balbutiant des menaces sans aucun impacte sur lui.

«Tu n'est qu'un… Tu… Je… Tu m'énerves! Cria la blondinette. Comment tu as pu… Tu es monstrueux! Je suis peut-être blonde mais pas écervelée, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi Klaus! Non mais! Espèce de sale macho qui se croit irrésistible avec son séduisant accent british!

- Tu trouves mon accent séduisant? Souria avec prétention Klaus en renforçant chacune de ses intonations.

- Je n'ai pas… Je… Je veux une autre chambre! Dit-elle en changeant de sujet. Tout de suite! Et porte mes bagages, soit un peu gentleman, sale vampire mal élevé!»

Si quelqu'un d'autre que Caroline Forbes lui aurait dit ça, Klaus Mikaelson lui aurait déjà arracher le cœur. Mais sa blondinette préférée est loin d'être une menace pour lui et ses petits reproches l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Cependant Niklaus est l'hybride, le vampire le plus puissant, l'Originel le plus craint, Caroline doit savoir qu'elle lui doit un minimum de respect. C'est juste la hiérarchie: il est le Roi, tout le monde doit se prosterner à ses pieds. Y comprit sa Reine.

Car pour lui, Caroline Forbes est une Reine. Elle est meilleure que lui et a une très bonne influence sur lui, même si, trop fier, il ne l'avouera jamais. Elle n'a rien d'ordinaire mais n'en n'est pas consciente. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit venue le rejoindre est un premier pas, Klaus en est ravi. Mais bien que l'audace de la jeune vampiresse impressionne l'Originel, ce dernier ne peut décemment pas laisser Caroline lui parler ainsi. Alors, sans crier gare et faisant sursauter la jeune femme, il la plaqua violemment au mur, l'immobilisant avec sa force supérieure à toute autre créature surnaturelle.

Leur deux corps étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, si Caroline avait été humaine, son rythme cardiaque l'aurait trahi à la place de son souffle saccadé. Elle est plus que troublée par l'Originel. Klaus lui murmurait des menaces, et si elle entendait les mots, elle n'en saisit nullement le sens. Le parfum de virilité et d'immortalité qui se dégage de Klaus l'hypnotisait et la rendait toute chose. Elle qui se bat pour l'indépendance des femmes devenait l'objet d'un immortel, impuissant, ensorceler par l'odeur virile qu'il dégage et par son stupide mais non pas moins ensorcelant accent anglais.

C'est officiel, Caroline se sent devenir une Elena Gilbert: une fille qui fait passer ses sentiments et un homme avant tout le reste. Avant la raison, avant toute morale et avant la notion de bien et de mal. Et bien qu'elle ait toujours fait passer l'amour avant la raison, elle détestait s'arranger avec la morale et revoir sa vision du yin et du yang.

«Si tu ne veux pas partager mon lit, installe toi donc dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Mais elle n'est pas digne de ton rang mon amour! Déclara Klaus en s'éloignant de Caroline. Il y a un concert de Jazz dans le bar au coin de la rue, rejoint-y moi!»

Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à la vampiresse de répondre, l'Originel sauta de la fenêtre de sa chambre et fila faire la fête, laissant derrière lui une Caroline encore toute chose, encore chamboulée par leur récente proximité.

Ian se reposa un moment avant de reprendre deux séries de quatre pochettes de sang que le remirent sur pieds. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas été malade et Stefan fut impressionné par cette facilité qu'à son neveu de passer d'un état plus que mal à une forme olympique. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Cet enfant est épatant. À un point indescriptible. Il agit comme aucun autre enfant de deux ans ordinaire. Par exemple, maintenant qu'il va mieux, il est au téléphone avec ses parents pour tenter de les convaincre de rester à Las Vegas afin de profiter leur lune de miel. Mais bien évidemment, Damon et Elena n'ont pas à cœur de rester, ils veulent rentrer auprès de leur bébé, d'autant plus qu'avoir ressenti la douleur de leur enfant les intrigue autant que cela les inquiète. Ils ont besoin de réponses, donc de Bonnie. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer, en expliquant à leur fils qu'il n'y est pour rien et qu'ils n'ont aucun regret. Ils veulent rentrer auprès de lui. Pour eux, des vacances ne sont pas des vacances sans leur bébé avec eux, lune de miel ou pas lune de miel.

Le petit garçon était inconsolable. Dans son esprit, il était méchant, il a gâché le voyage de noce de son papa et sa maman. Tous les deux étaient heureux de partir en lune de miel et lui est tombé malade, à cause de lui, ils ont décidé de rentrer et ne pourront pas profiter de leur séjour. Le bébé culpabilise bien plus qu'il ne le devrait et le voir pleurer ainsi fit mal au cœur à Stefan. Ce dernier voudrait bien consoler l'enfant, mais tous les arguments qu'il avance à l'enfant son réfuté par d'autre crise de larmes au point que le vampire craint que Bonnie ne descende au salon et ne se méprenne en pensant qu'il torture son neveu.

«Ian, tu es la priorité de tes parents, tu as été malade, ils sont inquiets, ils rentrent à la maison pour s'assurer que tu vas bien. Écoute, s'ils avaient décidé de rester là-bas, ils n'auraient pas profité de leur séjour, lui expliqua Stefan. Ton père serait devenu fou et ta mère ne penserait qu'à rentrer en t'appelant toute les cinq minutes. Mais tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, tu n'y es pour rien si tu as été malade et tu n'as rien gâché. Tu es gentil et tes parents rentrent parce qu'ils t'aiment et parce qu'ils sont de bons parents. Ils rentrent parce qu'ils ont besoin d'être près de toi. Aller arrête de pleurer Ian! Aller, on va faire un tour en ville!»

Il sembla que les dernières paroles de Stefan aient un impact sur l'enfant qui cessa ses larmes, permettant au vampire de l'habiller bien chaudement – Ian était couvert de la tête aux pieds: veste, manteau, gants, écharpes, bonnet, capuche par dessus… Stefan n'a rien omis, au grand déplaisir de l'enfant qui ralla d'être tant couvert! Ainsi paré, les deux vampires allèrent faire un tour en ville, Stefan emmena son neveu dans une agence de voyages. Comme Ian culpabilisait d'être responsable de l'annulation de la lune de miel de ses parents, Stefan a décidé de réserver un autre séjour à Damon et Elena pour la Saint Valentin. Au plus grand plaisir de Ian qui remercia Stefan de _"réparer ses bêtises"_ et d'offrir un nouveau voyage à ses parents pour la fêtes des amoureux.

«Z'ai faim, déclara l'enfant en sortant de l'agence. Ze peux avoir une glace si te plait?

- Heu… Bah… Heu… C'est bientôt l'heure du diner et… On va manger au restaurant et tu auras ta glace au dessert, ça te va?

- Cool! Z'adore manzer au restaurant! Se réjouit l'enfant. Mais avant tu dois savoir que ze mange comme les grands moi. Ze prends pas les menus de bébés! Et ze sais pas encore lire, y faut que tu me lises la carte!

- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas complètement idiot, ralla Stefan. Et non, abstient toi de tout commentaire mini Damon!»

Bien évidemment, Ian allait répliquer, le vampire a juste pris les devants en lui interdisant toute moquerie, toute ironie, tout sarcasme qui les qualifient si bien son père et lui. Et l'enfant n'en sembla guère ravi. Il soupira lourdement et grincha entre ses dents en traitant Stefan de _"rabat-joie pas drôle et coincé"_. Ce qui malgré tout fit rigoler le vampire; les expressions de Ian sont toutes celles de Damon. Parfois se sont celles du Damon adultes, du vampire, parfois, comme maintenant, se sont celles du Damon enfant. À travers Ian, Stefan retrouve son enfance avec son frère et son enfance est un des moments les plus forts de son existence car, malgré la mort de sa mère, malgré le fait que son père ne s'occupait guère de lui et de Damon, il a eu une jeunesse heureuse. Parce qu'il avait un grand-frère qui veillait sur lui et qui s'occupait de lui. C'est simple, Damon n'a pas vraiment été élevé suite à la mort de leur mère, mais il a, d'une certaine manière, élevé son cadet.

«Tu crois qui z'ont du gâteau au chocolat? Demanda Ian en tirant le vampire de ses pensées.

- Avant le dessert, il y a l'entrée et le plat chaud Ian! Rigola Stefan.

- Ouais mais z'ai le droit de m'intéresser au dessert! Répliqua l'enfant.

- Et je croyais que tu voulais une glace! Renchérit le vampire.

- Bah z'ai le droit à plein de dessert! Souria avec espièglerie l'enfant.»

Bien sur Stefan douta que Ian a le droit à autant de dessert qu'il ne le désir, mais Stefan s'en fichait, si Ian voulait dix desserts, il en aurait dix. Mais bon le vampire doutait que l'enfant ait encore faim au moment du dessert. Pas après s'être commandé un énorme plat de charcuteries et une fondue savoyarde gigantesque!

Cependant, l'enfant et son appétit de gargantua impressionnèrent le vampire. Ian mangea énormément de charcuteries et sembla ne pas se lasser de la fondue et une fois que le serveur revint afin de prendre leur commande pour le dessert, l'enfant se commanda une énorme part de tarte à la pomme avec des boules de glaces vanille accompagnés de chantilly et de sauce au chocolat. Et lorsque son dessert lui fut servit dans une immense assiette plus que garnie, Ian la dévora sans se faire prier.

«Tu manges toujours autant? Demanda Stefan stupéfait.

- Non. D'habitude au restaurant ze laisse un peu à manger. Mais je piques aussi dans les plats de papa et maman. Toi t'as mangé comme moi, z'ai pas pu gouter autre chose. Mais là en fait z'ai mangé beaucoup parce que z'étais malade ce matin. En fait quand ze suis malade, je bois beaucoup de sang, puis après quand ze vais mieux, ze mange beaucoup de nourriture. Ze fonctionne comme ça. Mais tu sais, quand ze suis pas malade, je mange aussi beaucoup. Mais ze prends toujours plus de nourriture que ze mangerai. Papa y dit que z'ai plus grand yeux que grand ventre. Mais c'est parce que ze suis très gourmand.

- Avec les parents que tu as, je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois gourmand. Ce serait le contraire qui serait surprenant! Ta mère se gaverait de pâtisseries toute la journée! Et je me souviens de ton père quand on était petits! La nuit, on avait souvent faim, et ton papa allait nous chaparder des gâteaux et des barres de chocolat.»

Et Ian en sembla tout admiratif. La nuit, lui aussi a souvent faim et maintenant qu'il sait que son papa allait se servir en nourriture, la dérobant à toute heure pour satisfaire ses appétits et ceux de son petit-frère, la petit-garçon pensa que lui aussi peut désormais s'octroyer ce petit plaisir. Après tout, son père ne le disputerait pas pour une bêtise que lui aussi a fait! Ce ne serait pas logique.

Au regard de Ian, Stefan comprit qu'il vint surement de donner une mauvaise idée à son neveu mais il fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu. Il n'aura qu'à avertir discrètement Damon de faire attention aux plats de gâteaux sans pour autant avoir à polémiquer avec le petit gnome, bien plus intelligent et rusé que lui. Le petit est capable, rien qu'en argumentant, de retourner un situation à son avantage. Et si faire preuve d'esprit ne fonctionne pas, le bébé se montre charmant, adorable, serviable et tout sourire, ainsi il devient capable de rallier l'interlocuteur le moins enthousiaste à sa cause. Pour Stefan, adulte, ce petit aura le monde à ses pieds. Il pourra être et faire tout ce qu'il veut, il a le charisme, le charme et le bagout de Damon. Mais en attendant que son neveu ne vole de ses propres ailes, le vampire songea que ce petit-garçon devrait passer un test de quotient intellectuel, parce que face à ce petit monstre, lui qui a tant fait d'étude se sent vraiment stupide!

«Y'é quelle heure? Demanda Ian. M'en fiche en fait, ze suis pas fatigué moi! Tu veux aller à la patinoire?

- Je ne suis pas très doué sur des patins Ian, lui confia Stefan, embarrassé.

- Bah t'es un vampire et t'as pas d'équilibre? T'es grave! Le charia l'enfant. Tu sais jouer au bowling au moins?

- Bien sur! S'offusqua Stefan. Et je vais te laminer!»

Comme Damon, Ian ne prenait pas Stefan au sérieux. Le petit vampire ne se sentit nullement menacé par la promesse du cadet de son père. Au contraire, il est sur de lui et certain qu'il va remporter le jeu. Parce qu'il est intelligent, rusé et mignon, Stefan le laissera gagner. Tout le monde le laisse gagner parce qu'il est un petit-garçon et Ian en profite, même s'il aimerait qu'on lui rende les tâches plus difficiles comme le fait son papa.

Et il sembla que Stefan l'ait comprit puisqu'à chaque fois que son tour de jeu arrive, il vise parfaitement. À chaque fois, peu de quilles restent debout lorsqu'elles ne sont pas toutes à terre! Mais Ian joue tout aussi bien, et le jeu est serré. Cependant, le bébé peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir gagné d'une courte tête. Mais il a gagné et il en est ravi. D'autant plus que Stefan lui offre un cadeau pour le récompenser. Un éléphant en peluche géant, similaire à celui que Ian lui a poussé à acheter pour Nathan.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des moments Katherine/Nathan? De ce qu'elle confie à son fils sur son passé? Des pouvoirs des enfants des doubles Petrova? De Nathan qui lui aussi est entrain de les développer? Sinon que pensez-vous du Klaroline? Et que pensez-vous des moments Ian/Stefan? Du fait que Stefan passe tout à son neveu? Et de Ian en mode gargantua? Oh, et de Stefan qui offre un voyage à son frère et Elena pour apaiser la culpabilité de Ian? Et que pensez-vous aussi du fait que Ian se moque très ouvertement de Stefan comme Damon peut le faire? Et du fait qu'il pense à Nathan en forçant Stefan à acheter une peluche au nourrisson? Avez-vous des moments préférés?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	60. Chapitre 59

**Merci pour vos commentaires auxquels je m'empresse de répondre. **

**Dray86: Petite parenthèse à propos de ta requête: ne me remercie pas, tu m'as demandé, c'était normal que j'accepte, je ne suis pas présomptueuse. Sinon, pour en revenir à ma fic, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Damon et Elena ne sont pas trop présents non plus dans ce chapitre, mais ils ont leur passage. Nathan a un petit caractère, il s'inquiétait pour son cousin et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour s'exprimer, le seul moyen qu'il a de s'exprimer, c'est de pleurer. Katherine a connu sa fille, elle l'a élevé. Concernant les pouvoirs des enfants des doubles, Ian a créé des liens sans s'en rendre compte. Nathan aussi. Tous les deux ont créé un lien ensemble, on ne sait pas trop quand, mais le fait est que le lien est là. De toute façon ni l'un, ni l'autre (encore moins Nathan que Ian) ne saura dire précisément quand ce lien s'est créé. En tout cas Nathan a senti son cousin malade et s'est pour ça qu'il n'a eut de cesse de pleurer. Et oui, à coup sur le bébé qu'attend Elena développera tôt ou tard ce pouvoir. Mais les liens ne sont rien, ce n'est pas un pouvoir ingérable, ce qui est ingérables, ce sont les autres pouvoirs des enfants des doubles Petrova. Les pouvoirs de défenses précisément. Si tu aimes Klaroline, tu vas aimer leur passage dans ce chapitre. Stefan est totalement sous l'emprise de Ian, le mini Damon a l'ascendant sur lui. Comme sur tout le monde, c'est le côté charismatique de Ian. Et oui, les enfants Salvatore sont, dans mes fics, de beaux mangeurs. Ian adore Nathan et il veut tout partager avec son cousin. Et dans ce chapitre Ian va faire quelque chose avec la nourriture, mais je ne dirais pas quoi. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. IAN N'EST PLUS MALADE, ouf, ça fait du souci en moins. Stefan se montre très gentil envers Ian, il aime beaucoup le mini Damon. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Merci pour ton commentaire & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Stefan a su amadouer le mini Damon. Ian commence à lui faire confiance, tout simplement parce qu'il se montre vrai et gentil envers lui. Les deux cousins sont proches, tous les deux s'adorent, Ian en arrive même à escroquer des cadeaux pour Nathan. Et oui, le retour de Damon et Elena sera riche en révélation, cela va de soit, il en aura bien plus que tu ne l'a cru après le précédent chapitre puisque dans ce chapitre une révélation vient s'ajouter à la liste. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Klaus a fait un coup tordu à Caroline, il la pousse toujours à bout. Dans ce chapitre il va continuer à la pousser dans les extrêmes. Et oui, Stefan a changé, maintenant il est de nouveau gentil et apprécie d'avoir un neveu! Ian va faire quelque chose avec la nourriture, mais je te laisse découvrir quoi dans ce chapitre. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 59**_

Être parent remet en question pas mal de chose, il faut accepter de passer au second plan et faire de son enfant la priorité numéro une. Qu'importe l'époque, qu'importent les mœurs, il faut toujours élever son bambin et le protéger des dangers contemporains. D'autant plus lorsque son enfant a des dons plus qu'impressionnants! Et le fait que Nathan les développe si tôt, si jeune, est encore plus angoissant. Le petit-garçon n'est qu'un nourrisson, qu'il crée des liens n'est pas très grave, ça n'est pas dangereux, mais s'il fait un cauchemar et qu'il déclenche un feu en pleine nuit? Ou si quelqu'un d'innocent l'effraye et que le bébé réplique en usant de son bouclier pour repousser violemment la personne? Sans oublier qu'il pourrait très bien l'enflammer sans que Katherine ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Nathan est trop petit pour développer ses pouvoirs, il n'en comprend pas l'ampleur. Il réagirait suite à une forte émotion sans se soucier des conséquences, incapable de le faire parce qu'il ne comprendra pas pourquoi il doit contrôler ses dons. Il ne saura pas comment le faire et Katherine ne pourra pas le lui apprendre parce qu'il est trop jeune et que, même en faisant appel à toute l'ingéniosité de la terre, il est impossible de mettre en place des jeux pédagogiques pour un nouveau né.

Être parent soulève un bon lot d'inquiétude. Non seulement Katherine s'inquiète de la précocité de son fils mais elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle doit confier l'un des secrets des Petrova à Stefan. Elle doit lui apprendre de quoi leur fils est capable. Et elle devra probablement en parler aussi à Damon et Elena, qu'ils ne soient pas surprit si un jour Ian fait un barbecue de vampire!

Les pleurs de bébés se firent entendre et tirèrent Katherine de ses pensées qui s'empressa d'aller au chevet de son bébé. Il venait de prendre son biberon et d'être changé et dort à point fermé depuis une bonne heure, la vampiresse songea qu'il a simplement fait un cauchemar. Or ce petit chenapan voulait juste se faire bercer par sa maman. Apparemment il sait très bien utiliser son don et a senti l'inquiétude qu'il cause à sa maman et essaye de la calmer du mieux qu'il peut.

Cet enfant est adorable! Katherine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, Nathan lui fait tellement repenser à sa fille. Il lui apporte un amour inconditionnel, qu'importent les actes ignobles dont elle est capable, qu'importe que sa bêtise ait pratiquement tué son bébé, Nathan l'aime et veut la réconforter. Ce bébé entré dans sa vie comme par miracle est sa dernière chance de rédemption. Sa dernière chance de faire quelque chose de bien avec sa liberté retrouvée et d'être digne de Stefan qui ne voudra jamais rester avec une femme vile et manipulatrice, qu'elle soit ou non la mère de son fils. En tout cas c'est ce que Katherine pense.

Nathan montra ses petits yeux bleus qui allaient de plus en plus vers le vert au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. C'était son papa et son cousin qui venaient le voir accompagnés de deux éléphants en peluche géants.

Ian a fait des pieds et des mains pour aller voir le nourrisson en disant à Stefan qu'il devait le rassurer le bébé qui l'a su malade. Des inepties pour le vampire qui songea simplement que son neveu inventait ce prétexte pour avoir une bonne raison d'aller rendre visite à Nathan.

Ian courut auprès de son cousin que Katherine posa dans son couffin avant d'aller rejoindre Stefan, curieuse de savoir comment s'est passé cette journée avec le mini Damon. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait qu'ils se soient bien amusés tous les deux!

«Ce gosse a une imagination débordante! Rapporta Stefan. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a dit! Il est allé inventer que Nathan sentait qu'il était malade et qu'il devait aller le voir pour la rassurer. Trop compliqué pour Ian de dire qu'il voulait voir son cousin!

- C'est vrai! Il a vraiment… Nathan était vraiment anxieux pour Ian, confirma Katherine. Il y a deux ou trois choses que tu devrais savoir sur les enfants des doubles Petrova. Assied toi, tu pourrais avoir un léger petit choc.»

Et la vampiresse le laissa tout penaud, sans voix, au fur et à mesure de son récit. Stefan n'arrive pas à croire que son fils a de tels pouvoirs. Et ces capacités que lui décrit Katherine ne fait que l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose.

Comment un petit être si angélique, si tranquille peut-il être capable de ces choses si extraordinaires?

Quant à Ian, il est déjà tellement épatant, et n'est toujours pas à l'apogée de sa puissance. D'ailleurs avec son côté vampire, ce petit-garçon, une fois qu'il sera entièrement accomplit, sera invincible. Qui s'en douterait en le voyant ainsi? Qui soupçonnerait ce petit-garçon d'être supérieur à toutes les créatures surnaturelles portées par la terre? Personne. Et pourtant, des dons incroyables sommeillent en lui et il ne semble même pas en être conscient.

La fête ne s'arrête jamais à la Nouvelle-Orléans! Caroline l'eut vite comprit. Après s'être amusée comme une folle dans le bar de jazz, la vampiresse s'est longuement promenée dans les rues du French Quarter pour découvrir que cette ville ne s'arrête jamais de tourner: des fêtes et des animations ont lieux à longueur de journée. Des concerts de jazz et de blues sont donnés dans des bars tandis que dehors, des rythmes plus rock ou hip-hop envahissent les rues où des artistes en tout genre investissent le quartier pour faire découvrir leurs arts. Et au milieu d'eux, des créatures de la nuit se promènent, obéissant aux ordres des Originels qui sont les rois ici.

Klaus particulièrement.

Celui-ci adore user de son pouvoir et s'en donne à cœur joie en asservissant les vampires, les loups garous et les sorcières. Caroline constate que l'Originel n'a pas besoin d'hybrides pour assouvir son autorité et ses fantasmes de domination; il a son petit trône sur Bourbon Street et dirige d'une main de fer la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est impressionnant la dévotion que portent les créatures de la nuits aux Mikaelson: ils sont les maitres et personne n'ose les défier de peur des représailles. La blondinette peut comprendre la terreur que ressentent ses semblables; il n'empêche qu'à titre personnel elle n'arrive pas à être effrayée par Klaus et sa fratrie. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait que l'Originel à le béguin pour elle et qu'il ne laissera personne s'en prendre à elle.

Après sa longue promenade dans les French Quater, Caroline rentra enfin chez les Mikaelson où une fête dépravée avait lieu dans l'immense salon. Des humains, enivrés par l'alcool, se mêlent aux vampires et consentent à leur servir de nourriture et d'objets sexuels. Caroline eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une maison close! Excepté les crocs décelables sur le visage des immortels et le sang qui pénètre les narines de n'importe qu'elle personne aguerrit, l'alcool et le sexe intoxiquent le majestueux salon transformé en un bordel moderne. C'était révulsant de voir les humains s'avilir de leur propre chef aux vampires qui ne projettent que de les utiliser avant de les jeter sans aucune once de culpabilité.

Le regard de Caroline fit un tour express de la pièce. D'un côté, elle vit Rebekah danser avec des hommes en buvant directement dans leur carotide, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kol semble occuper à satisfaire d'autres besoins avec de jolies et jeunes touristes. Pendant ce temps, Klaus, prostré sur un fauteuil semblable au trône du Roi, observe chaque mouvement qui a lieu à sa petite sauterie. Ainsi, l'arrivée de Caroline ne lui échappa pas, ni le regard de la jeune femme, mi tenté, mi révulsé par la débauche qui a lieu sous ses yeux. Sa morale de fille bien élevée l'incite à vouloir s'enfuir, tandis que ses instincts primaires d'immortelle la pousse à croquer quelques petites carotides. C'est tout le paradoxe de Caroline Forbes depuis qu'elle est vampire! Ses valeurs la convainquent de bien se comporter et de renier sa condition de vampire alors que ses instincts les plus primitifs voudraient les faire taire afin qu'elle puisse jouir de son éternité sans aucune contrainte. Et lorsqu'elle est avec Klaus Mikaelson, la blondinette perd toute notion de moral et sent ses plus profonds désirs resurgir au point de s'en effrayer elle-même, horrifiée rien que d'imaginer ce dont elle serait capable en embrassant pleinement sa condition de suceuse de sang et en épousant la vie que lui propose Klaus. C'est un paradoxe, les désirs de Caroline oscillent avec sa morale et ses valeurs.

La confusion fut clairement lisible sur le visage porcelaine de la blondinette. Klaus sembla fort amusé de déceler les doutes qui déchirent sa vampirette préférée. Pour s'amuser, et parce qu'il a toujours eu envie de voir une Caroline libre, vivant sa condition d'immortelle, Klaus attrapa sans ménagement la première source de sang qui lui passa sous la main et la balada sous le nez d'une Caroline Forbes qui luttait contre elle-même afin de ne pas céder à la tentation.

Elle ne put imaginer boire et prendre le risque d'être tellement enivrée par le sang coulant le long de sa gorge à en perdre la raison et en tuant un innocent. Qu'importe que celui-ci, comme tous les invités de Mikaelson, soit consentant pour servir de nourriture aux vampires, aux yeux de Caroline, il y a une grande différence entre vouloir nourrir une créature de la nuit et mourir sous les crocs de celle-ci. Malgré ses crocs qui pointent, elle décida de ne pas croquer dans le fruit défendu et rétracta ses canines face à un Klaus mi fasciné par la force de caractère qui émane d'elle, mi réprobateur qu'elle lutte encore une fois contre ses désirs les plus sombres.

L'Originel se fit cependant une raison et balança sa nourriture d'une manière désinvolte, l'esprit vocalisé sur une idée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Une idée qu'il jugea brillante: donner de son sang à Caroline. Rien que d'imaginer Caroline se soumettre à lui de cette manière rendit l'Originel euphorique.

L'échange de sang est ce qu'il y a de plus intense et addictif dans la vie d'un vampire. Parfois, les sensations procurées par cet acte sont supérieures à celles des ébats charnels. Tout dépend de personnes, de la confiance et des sentiments. Ça peut-être intense au point que les deux êtres en redemandent, complètement dépendant des sensations éprouvées lors de l'échange, ça peut l'être moins si l'intérêt que se portent les deux protagonistes est médiocre. Mais avec Caroline, Klaus eut la conviction que ce sera explosif. Si tenté qu'elle lui cède, miss Forbes est du genre entêtée!

Sans quitter la vampiresse du regard, l'Hybride se mordit le poignet et le proposa à une Caroline dont le regard trahit la luxure qu'elle éprouve envers l'Originel.

Doit-elle céder à la tentation? Caroline eut l'impression que son indécision constante face à Klaus allait la rendre folle. Elle est venue le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans en ignorant pourquoi. Elle se trouve face à lui, et se sent toute chose, tentée par l'offrande qu'il lui propose si généreusement mais horrifiée par les palpitations qui font écho dans tout son être en pensant croquer le fruit défendu. Deviendrait-elle Eve en croquant la pomme tendue par le mal personnifié? D'ailleurs Klaus est-il si maléfique qu'on ne le croit? Serait-elle damnée, reniée par ses proches si elle décidait de vivres selon ses pulsions et plus selon la voix de la raison qui la maintient dans une vie humaine? Se perdra-t-elle elle-même en buvant le sang de Klaus?

«Tic Tac, Tic Tac. Le temps passe Caroline. La morsure se referme, chantonna Klaus en la ramenant à la réalité. Si tu ne croques pas dedans je vais devoir offrir mon bras à une insignifiante humaine pour éviter le gaspillage de mon sang si précieux.»

L'Originel, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur la blondinette, décida de la titiller afin d'éveiller en elle une certaine jalousie qui la pousserait à mettre toutes ses questions existentielles de côté et à laisser place à la concrétisation d'une de ses pulsions. Klaus connaît suffisamment les femmes pour savoir qu'elles n'aiment pas partager et que la jalousie les poussent à l'impulsivité. Il fut donc certain que Caroline se ruera sur son poignet comme elle le fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Satisfait, le vampire sortit lui aussi ses crocs et les planta dans le cou de la blondinette, amplifiant les sensations qu'ils ressentent tous deux grâce à cet échange.

Caroline perdit toute raison: entre Klaus et elle, c'est explosif à un tel point qu'ils durent tâtonner jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'avoir plus d'intimité. La vampiresse fut très vite avide de plus. Les sensations engendrées par l'échange de sang avec Klaus furent telles qu'elle ne put lutter contre ses désirs les plus profonds. Elle se transforma en tigresse et lutta contre Klaus afin d'avoir la dominance dans leur petit jeu vampirique. Dominance que l'Hybride ne céda pas, cela va de soit, mais la vampiresse se trouva bien trop emportée pour s'en soucier. Tout ce qui l'inquiéta à ce moment précis fut de d'obtenir à chaque fois plus d'échange avec l'Originel, et pour cela elle le laissa prendre le contrôle de la situation n'hésitant pas à se donner à lui sur tous les plans possibles.

L'avion des Salvatore venait de décoller, le couple fut soulagé d'enfin pouvoir rentrer auprès de son fils. Les deux jeunes mariés se sentent bien plus serein en sachant qu'ils font bientôt pouvoir serrer leur fils dans leurs bras et prendre soin de lui comme il se doit, en bons parents aimants et dévoués qu'ils sont. En ayant des enfants, il faut redéfinir chacune de ses priorités et rendre son petit-ange l'élément le plus important de sa vie. Une lune de miel en comparaison n'est rien, même si le jeune couple doit bien le reconnaître, il est déçu de devoir l'annuler. Mais Ian passera toujours en premier, il est le rayon de soleil de leur vie, leur univers, rien n'est plus important que ce petit trésor de deux ans au caractère bien trempé.

Elena se leva et alla se blottir contre son mari. Tous les deux se sont tellement inquiétés pour Ian, qu'ils n'ont guère échangé de paroles ou de moments de tendresse. Lui a fait les cents pas dans l'avion, hurlant sur tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui rappeler que l'avion devait rester à terre tandis qu'elle restait assise, le cœur serrer, à se ronger les oncles pour le petit trésor de sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle vole en direction du petit amour de sa vie, la jeune femme a besoin de câlins avec sa moitié.

Depuis sa grossesse, malgré ses excès de fureur qui l'animent de temps à autre, Elena se sent fragile et a très souvent envie de partager des moments de tendresse avec Damon. Elle s'approche très souvent de lui, le regarde avec des yeux de biche et vient se blottir contre lui, réchauffée par les paroles et les caresses de son mari.

«Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Et je suis heureuse d'être ta femme.

- Je sais, la rassura-t-il tendrement. Je t'aime aussi et je suis aussi heureux que tu sois ma femme.

- Le choix de tes mots est assez… révélateur. Ton côté macho ressort monsieur Salvatore! Rigola la jeune femme.

- Je suis heureux d'être ton époux, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est la même chose tu sais. Ça veut toujours dire que je me réjouis que l'on soit mariés Docteur Freud!»

Les jeunes mariés restèrent un long moment à discuter, parlant de sujets divers et variés. Leur fils en tête, leur futur bébé le talonnant de près. Cet enfant était attendu tel un messie. Pour eux, ce petit être qui grandit chaque jour à l'intérieur d'Elena signifie l'agrandissement de leur famille et surtout il leur permet de vivre ce qu'ils n'ont pu vivre durant la première grossesse de la jeune femme. Et c'était quelque chose de très important. Elena le constate aujourd'hui. Vivre les maux de la grossesse, préparer l'arrivée d'un bébé, cimente un couple. Elle et Damon sont fusionnels et déjà très proches, mais construire une multitude de projets autour de leur enfant à naitre les rapproche plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. C'est juste inimaginable à quel point vivre ces moments leur ait essentiel. Et quelque part, la jeune femme a l'impression que ça les aide aussi à devenir de meilleurs parents.

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent dans le ciel, le petit Ian ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les rires et diverses conversations des derniers clients d'une boite de nuit située à deux pas de l'appartement loué par Stefan et Katherine. Au premier abord, le bébé fut perdu, il ne reconnut pas les lieux et fut tenter de hurler. Cependant son regard croisa le berceau de son cousin et il comprit qu'il s'était endormi dans le salon et que Stefan a dû le porter jusqu'à la chambre de Nathan, afin qu'il puisse dormir dans un lit bien douillet et bien plus confortable qu'un canapé!

Jetant un dernier regard sur son cousin, Ian quitta la chambre et décida de s'installer devant la télévision en prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du nourrisson.

L'enfant fut vite à son aise, il s'installa devant un film d'horreur, interdit au moins de seize ans, et ouvrit les placards pour tenter de trouver de la nourriture. Mais à part le lait pour Nathan et le sang qu'il ne doit pas toucher sans l'autorisation d'un adulte, il ne trouva rien à se mettre sous la dent. Heureusement pour lui, dehors, dans la rue, il entendit Judith rigoler avec Liz et Carol. Sans plus réfléchir, le petit sauta par la fenêtre et alla réclamer à manger à sa tante qui, surprise de le voir surgir de nulle part, hurla, avant de se remettre de sa frayeur et de tenter de paraître le plus normale possible afin que l'enfant ne se rende pas compte qu'elle et ses amies ont un peu abusé sur la bouteille. Manque de chance pour elle, Ian est le fils de Damon et il a très bien remarqué que Carol cachait derrière son dos une bouteille de Vodka. Et du haut de ses deux ans, le petit les regarda toutes les trois sévèrement avant de leur demander à manger. Puis, une fois qu'il eut une baguette de pain, du beurre, de la confiture à la fraise, un pot de Nutella, une belle palette de viennoiseries toutes chaude rien que pour sa petite personne, son pot de Nesquik et son litre de lait pour son chocolat chaud, le petit-garçon fit le chemin inverse et retourna chez Stefan et Katherine où il se débrouilla comme un petit chef à se faire ses tartines et son chocolat avant de se réinstaller devant la télévision pour manger toute sa nourriture devant un de ses fils préféré.

En tout cas une chose est sûre: le petit Salvatore a un petit-déjeuner de prince!

«Bonjour, dit Ian en voyant Stefan et Katherine se lever. Merci de pas m'avoir réveillé hier et de m'avoir gardé à dormir, z'aime pas qu'on me réveille quand ze dors. Après ze suis ronchon et papa y dit que ze suis chiant toute la journée.»

Stefan s'apprêta à assurer à l'enfant que le garder ne le gêne pas, mais en se tournant vers Ian, il vit le festin du petit monsieur et s'inquiéta de savoir comment ce petit chenapan a fait pour obtenir tout cela, anxieux à l'idée que son neveu ait causé quelques petits dégâts damonesques dans les rues de la ville.

«Bah z'ai entendu tata Judith rigoler avec Liz et Carol et z'ai sauté par la fenêtre pour aller les voir. C'était pas zolie, zolie, elles avaient pas mal bu, Carol cachait une bouteille derrière son dos comme si elle avait peur de se faire gronder par moi! Rapporta le petit. Mais même si elle a bu, tata Zudith avait l'esprit encore et elle m'a acheté tout ce que ze voulais pour manger. Ensuite z'ai dit merci et ze suis revenu ici et z'ai fait mon petit-dézeuner tout seul, comme un grand!

- Bravo! L'encouragea Katherine.

- Kat'! Gronda Stefan.

- C'est un vampire! Rétorqua-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Qu'il en profite et qu'il en jouisse.»

Il n'était pas d'accord avec sa compagne qui encourageait Ian à sortir et à se débrouiller de son propre-chef. Le petit-garçon a beau être débrouillard, il n'a que deux ans, il ne peut pas sortir tout seul ou se retrouver livrer à lui-même. De plus, il est sous sa responsabilité, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Ian, Stefan ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

«Tefan tu peux me donner ton téléphone? Demanda prudemment l'enfant.

- Tes parents sont dans l'avion, leurs portables sont éteints, répondit son oncle.

- Mais y'a pas que papa et maman que ze dois appeler moi. Y faut que ze prenne des nouvelles de tonton Zeremy, que z'appelle parrain pour savoir si il aime bien ma maison de prince, y faut que ze prenne des nouvelles de tonton Tyler et que ze gronde marraine! Z'ai des petites affaires moi! Alors si te plait tu peux me prêter ton téléphone? Ou alors tu vas m'en acheter un! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?»

En tout cas de bon matin Ian faisait déjà rigoler Stefan qui, totalement sous le charme de son neveu, lui prêta son téléphone. Et autant dire qu'il fut ravi d'avoir un forfait illimité puisque monsieur Ian resta une heure avec chacun de ses correspondants. Jeremy va légèrement mieux mais fait toujours tourner Bonnie en bourrique. Alaric et Meredith sont bien arrivés, le palais leur plait ainsi que Florence, d'ailleurs ils ont promis au petit de lui ramener des cadeaux, à lui et à Nathan – et oui, Ian négocie pour son cousin. Tyler n'a pas répondu, Ian lui a laissé dix messages: sur certains, il était ronchon, sur d'autre, il était inquiet. Mais comme il voulait parler à son ami loup-garou, il composa le numéro de Matt et le gronda lorsqu'il comprit que l'humain lui cache des faits. Puis, toujours un peu ronchon, il appela Caroline.

«Il a de l'énergie à revendre, soupira Stefan en allant rejoindre Katherine et Nathan. Ian est vraiment la copie de Damon, c'est effarant!

- Et toi tu es le bon petit toutou des deux! Se moqua sa compagne.»

Voilà des heures que Caroline et Klaus se livrent à des pratiques plus ou moins catholiques; la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le point avec sa conscience, les quelques secondes qu'elle s'est accordée ont suffit à Klaus pour trouver son téléphone et répondre à sa place. À Ian! Klaus fait causette avec Ian! Et le pire, c'est qu'il semble énerver le petit, le vampiresse l'entend hurler à l'autre bout du fils et tente de récupérer son téléphone des mains de son sournois amant.

Ian fut surprit qu'un homme, inconnu, décroche le téléphone de sa marraine. Cependant il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il demanda à parler à sa tata Caroline, et tenta de se montrer le moins grognon que possible.

«_Et je dois lui annoncer? _Le taquina l'inconnu.

- Ian! C'est ma marraine, elle sait que ze suis! Ronchonna le petit.

- _Tout le monde sait qui tu es!_ Lui confia son mystérieux interlocuteur. _Tu es le dernier Petrova né. _

- Ze m'appelle pas Petrova, ze m'appelle Salvatore! Ça fait longtemps que plus personne dans mon arbre généalogique s'appelle plus Petrova! Et ze suis pas le dernier né de ma famille! Mais toi dis donc t'es qui? Et comment tu sais comment s'appelle mes ancêtres?»

En entendant la conversation assez atypique que Ian entretint avec un inconnu qui semble connaître les Petrova, Stefan et Katherine revinrent au salon et tentèrent de découvrir avec qui Ian parlait. Et ce n'est que lorsque Ian gronda _"monsieur Klaus"_ en lui disant de lui passer sa marraine qu'ils comprirent à qui le petit-garçon avait affaire. Et ils furent glacés sur place. L'Originel qu'ils croyaient morts est en vie et représente une menace. Katherine qui perd rarement son sang-froid, dut s'asseoir pour digérer la nouvelle et réfléchir à la situation. Quant à Stefan, il ne laissa pas le temps à Ian de parler à Caroline, il lui prit le téléphone des mains et raccrocha.

Le petit-garçon ne comprit rien au comportement de Stefan et Katherine, mais en voyant leur tête, il eut la sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise et se mit à pleurer, se sentant inquiet, anxieux, coupable et effrayé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des capacités que développeront Ian et Nathan (ainsi que p'tit bébé)? De Nathan qui essaye d'apaiser sa maman? De Ian qui a voulu aller voir son cousin? Du fait qu'il escroque à Alaric des cadeaux pour lui et Nathan? Que pensez-vous du Klaroline? Du Delena? De la fête des Originels? De Ian qui saute par la fenêtre pour aller rejoindre sa tante et lui faire acheter de quoi nourrir tout un régiment? De son petit festin qu'il se fait? Du fait qu'il se matte un fils d'horreur, interdit aux moins de 16 ans qui est un de ses films préférés? Et que pensez-vous du moment où il est au téléphone avec Klaus? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite?**

**J'attends vos avis & vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	61. Chapitre 60

**Et voilà, j'espère que l'histoire ne vous a pas trop manqué pendant son petit hiatus? En tout cas la revoilà. Damon et Elena rentrent auprès de leur petit-garçon et les Originels font des leur! Un bon cocktail non?**

**Memel: 60 post, pas 60 chapitres, le premier post était le prologue de la fic. Le 60****ème**** chapitre c'est celui-ci. Mais oui, c'est un beau chiffre, j'ignore où cette fic s'arrêtera. Ian et Nathan s'aiment énormément tous les deux, c'est donc normal qu'ils créent un lien. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Katherine n'a rien contre Ian et elle aime les enfants. Elle ne fait pas de mal aux enfants. Klaus va chercher à comprendre une phrase de Ian et va aller dans les débordements pour obtenir des réponses. Mais il ne va pas prendre Ian pour cible. En tout cas pas pour le moment. Sinon merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Pour l'instant, Ian – comme Nathan – ne crée que des liens, ce n'est pas un pouvoir ingérable. Le plus dure c'est ce qui arrivera dans le futur avec le feu, les boucliers… Les pouvoirs des garçons leurs sont réservés, ce sont les pouvoirs des enfants des doubles. Les doubles elles ont juste un instincts surdéveloppé et peuvent parfois faire des rêves prémonitoires (comme Elena qui a rêvé de Ian). Klaroline va un peu se compliquer, Klaus va devenir un peu obsessionnel et va pousser dans les extrêmes. La fêtes des Originels – enfin la fête de Klaus, Rebekah et Kol, tu comprendras qu'Elijah ne participe pas à ce genre de petites sauteries – est une fête de vampires. Katherine adore tout ce qui est anticonformiste et la marginalité. Stefan est un peu plus droit, pour lui, Ian n'a pas à sortir se balader tous seul, encore moins en pleine nuit. Ian aura un bon paquet de pouvoir mais même s'ils sont probablement supérieurs à ceux de Klaus, pas sur qu'il tue l'Originels. Mais en tout vas ça pourrait déplaire à Klaus de trouver plus fort que lui. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Ptitoon: Caroline va avoir des problèmes oui. Pas sur que ses amis lui pardonnent. Merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Ian ressemble à Damon, il a la perspicacité de son père. On ne l'appelle pas mini Damon pour rien! Concernant ses petits gouts cinématographique, monsieur Ian est le fils de Damon, encore une fois rien de choquant qu'il aime les films d'horreur. Mais sa mère risquerait de ne pas apprécier! Klaus et Caroline, ça va être mouvementé entre eux! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire sur le Klaroline. Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ian a faim, il réclame à manger. Logique! Oui les films – 16 ans, c'est signé, pas besoin de chercher plus loin, c'est Damon, bien sur! Mais même si Stefan mettait le contrôle parental, Ian est un génie, il trouverait probablement une combine pour le faire sauter. C'est Ian ne l'oublions pas! Et oui, j'ai vu l'épisode 21 et le 22, j'ai été bouche bée à la fin du 22. Tu vois pourquoi. Mais ravie d'avoir revu des têtes bien connues avec le retour des fantômes. Quant aux Stelena, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Primo le Delena est actuellement en stand-by dans la série. Deuxio, la série revient de plusieurs hiatus et le problème des hiatus, c'est que ça a un impact sur l'audience. Quelques semaines sans les épisodes inédits pèsent. Et puis parfois en face il y a des émissions qui, comme elle ne durent que quelques semaines mais qui attirent le publique. Il y a plus d'un facteur qui explique la baisse des audiences de certains épisodes. Les audiences ne sont pas non plus catastrophiques! Le pire épisode en audience, c'est le 19 (ou c'est le second pire, soit l'un, soit l'autre) et dans l'épisode 19, il y a une danse Stelena. Et toc, si un Stelena de sort des inepties du genre que la baisse d'audience est dû au Delena, répond le que la pire audience vient de l'épisode où il y a eu la danse Stelena. Et toc tu leur cloues le bec! Sérieusement, il faut avoir un peu de jugeote et regarder plus large, au delà de l'intrigue. Il y a plus d'un facteur qui explique une baisse d'audience. Je viens de les citer. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Ian a paniqué, il a cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et le fait de réaliser avec qui il a parlé ne l'aide pas. Sinon merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Le lien est un des pouvoirs des enfants de doubles. Il n'y a pas que le don de créer des liens que font développer Ian et Nathan. Mais oui, ils sont uniques ses deux petits. Pour le coup des films de – 16 ans, oui, Elena risque de ne pas apprécier. Mais son fils aime ce genre de films alors il y a peu de chances qu'elle empêche Ian de les regarder. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Je vais bien, je suis impatiente d'être à ce weekend, pour la convention parisienne, j'ai hâte de rencontrer les acteurs. Mais revenons en à la fic, pour Ian, c'est logique de passer la fenêtre, la porte était fermée voyons! Monsieur a faim, il entend **_**"tata Zudith"**_** il file la rejoindre pour la taxer et se faire acheter un petit-déjeuner royal! Logique! Il ne se casse pas la tête ce petit! Pour Klaus, il ne semble pas en avoir après Elena, celle pour qui il éprouve encore des rancœurs c'est Katherine. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Daisytya: Merci pour ton commentaire et contente que l'histoire te plaise. Ian a toujours de réponses très… Ian. C'est mignon et parfois c'est arogant. Avec sa maman, il est tout tendre, je ne crois pas avoir de scène ou il y un rapport de force entre eux. Ian obéit à sa mère et la dorlote. C'est sa petite maman, il l'a vu dans le coma, il est donc très attentif à Elena. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 60**_

_Le petit-garçon ne comprit rien au comportement de Stefan et Katherine, mais en voyant leur tête, il eut la sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise et se mit à pleurer, se sentant inquiet, anxieux, coupable et effrayé._

Et Nathan, sentant l'état dans lequel se trouve son cousin et ses parents, pleura à son tour, forçant Katherine à prendre sur elle et à se lever pour aller le consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour la première depuis longtemps, paralysée par une indescriptible terreur.

Klaus est en vie!

Klaus est en vie, ce qui signifie que tôt ou tard, au moment où elle aura baisser sa garde, il s'en prendra à elle et l'atteindra à travers ceux qu'elle aime. À travers Stefan et Nathan.

Nathan, son pauvre et innocent petit bébé, la pureté personnifiée, un enfant qui n'a fait de mal à personne se retrouve en danger à cause d'elle! À cause de son passé avec Klaus. C'était insupportable pour elle d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à son petit chérubin.

Pendant que Katherine berçait inlassablement Nathan, le regard inquiet oscillant entre ses deux hommes, Stefan s'occupa de Ian. Il fallait le calmer et bien évidemment lui expliquer la situation et répondre et aux questions qu'il pose entre deux sanglots. Et comme il ne comprend ce qui se passe et qu'il s'auto-flagelle, persuadé d'avoir commis un acte répréhensible, le vampire est conscient de devoir faire preuve de douceur envers l'enfant et de peser ses mots pour ne pas le rendre hystérique.

Ian est un mini Damon, il pourrait voir rouge le fait que le vampire qui a tué sa tante Jenna et pourchassé sa mère soit en vie et puisse représenter une menace pour sa famille, pour sa maman à laquelle il est plus qu'attaché et qu'il cherche constamment à protéger.

Stefan chercha ses mots. Il réfléchit à comment pouvoir apaiser Ian alors que le petit-garçon continuait de pleurer, tout en retournant la situation de sa tête et scrutant les visages de ses babysitteurs. Ils étaient inquiets, et peu à peu, en regroupant tout ce qu'on lui a raconté sur l'histoire des vampires et sur celle de sa famille, tout se mit en place dans sa tête et il paniqua. Il paniqua à un tel point qu'il en suffoqua, incapable de respirer correctement.

Il angoisse.

L'enfant n'arriva pas à retrouver une respiration normale, il lutta contre lui-même afin de chercher de l'air et réclamait à corps et à cris ses parents. Le fait de se sentir suffoquer ne fit que le rendre un peu plus anxieux et ne l'aida pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'étouffait devant Stefan et Katherine qui tentèrent de le calmer du mieux qu'ils purent, d'autant plus que Nathan, sentant l'état dans lequel se trouve son cher cousin, se mit à pleurer, inquiet pour Ian qui, n'arrivant pas à retrouver sa respiration, s'agitait de plus en plus, persuadé d'étouffer réellement, en répétant tant bien que mal qu'il veut sa maman et son papa.

«Ian calme toi et respire, paniqua Stefan en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Ça va aller, calme toi, tout ira bien.»

En vain. Le petit ne put reprendre le dessus. Katherine le constata et prit les choses en mains. Elle ordonna à Ian de respirer en inspirant par le nez et en expirant par la bouche. C'est une respiration utilisée les humains, lorsqu'ils sont en proie à des crises de panique; Katherine sait gérer ce genre de situations parce que sa fille en faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Peu à peu, en respirant selon l'exemple donné par Katherine, le bébé se calma, et bercé par Stefan, il s'endormit, laissant ses babysitteurs discuter entre eux de la gravité de la situation. La vampiresse projeta de partir, pour elle hors de question que Klaus représente un danger pour Nathan. Elle comptait repartir en Bulgarie et passer par la porte inter-dimensionnelle afin de pénétrer au Royaume des Ombres, là où son fils ne courra plus aucun danger. Stefan, lui, se sentit partagé. Il souhaitait suivre Katherine – bien qu'il eut du mal à la suivre dans ses folles explications décrivant un lieu inaccessible des Originels. Il doit protéger sa famille, sans pour autant oublier qu'il a un frère. Il ne peut abandonner Damon ou le laisser seul pour faire face à Klaus.

«Il faut appeler Bonnie et…

- Oui, appelle la sorcière incompétente, qu'elle nous explique comment elle a laissé Klaus lui échapper et comment lui est venue l'idée de mentir à tous ses proches en continuant de leur faire courir un danger! Ironisa Katherine avec méchanceté.»

Katherine était en colère, ça se voit dans son regard. À l'évocation de Bonnie, Stefan put constater que sa compagne a des envies de meurtres; considérant que c'est la sorcière la responsable de cette situation. Ce qui est injuste, Stefan est persuadé que son amie n'y est pour rien. Il connaît suffisamment Bonnie pour la savoir droite d'esprit et loyal envers ceux qu'elle aime, jamais elle n'aurait laissé Klaus en vie. Il y a anguille sous roche, un élément qu'ils ignorent et qui explique le fait que l'Hybride soit en vie.

Stefan tentait du mieux qu'il put de garder la tête froide bien conscient qu'autour de lui, tout le monde allait devenir dingue: Katherine, survoltée, semblait prête à plier bagage pour aller ne sut il dans quel univers utopique interdit aux Originels. Et lorsque Damon et Elena seront au courant du la réapparition de Klaus, Stefan est bien conscient que son frère entrera dans une colère noire et deviendrait quasi ingérable tandis que la jeune femme paniquerait assurément et chercherait un moyen, probablement dingue et dangereux, afin de protéger ses proches.

Endormie contre son époux, Elena se réveilla en sursaut, assaillit par un sentiment de détresse émanant de Ian. Elle eut l'impression que son fils angoissait et se demanda ce qui peut tant le perturbé, tout en culpabilisant une énième fois de ne pas être auprès de son bébé pour s'en occuper et en prendre soin. Un nouvelle fois, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère et se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'un Damon bien conscient de ce qui la mettait dans un tel état, lui-même aussi anxieux qu'elle pour leur petit garnement chéri.

Bien qu'elle soit un jeune vampire, Caroline Forbes ne se laissa nullement impressionner par Niklaus Mikaelson. Monsieur l'Originel est peut-être l'Hybride, mais il n'en reste pas moins stupide et vile de lui avoir voler son téléphone pour faire causette avec Ian, un enfant intelligent, qui, en ce moment, doit être entrain de comprendre qui a été son interlocuteur! Maintenant le petit-garçon doit s'inquiéter et pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps, terrorisé à l'idée que le vampire responsable de la mort de sa tante Jenna ne revienne persécuter de nouveau sa maman.

«Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Gronda-t-elle.

- Un idiot avec qui tu as…

- Un crétin d'hybride avec qui il n'y aura plus rien! JAMAIS! Comment j'ai pu… JE TE DÉTESTE! Hurla la blondinette, furibonde. ET LA FERME! PAS DE RÉPLIQUES SOURNOISES, ESPÈCE DE SADIQUE!»

Malheureusement la scène de ménage ne s'arrêta pas là. Ça aurait été trop beau. Caroline était bien trop en colère contre Klaus pour cesser de l'incendier et l'Hybride, bien trop fier et machiste pour encaisser sans rien dire la fontaine d'insultes que lui adressa sa vampirette préférée. Pour la faire taire, et dans l'espoir qu'elle réponde aux questions qui le tracassent suite à sa conversation avec le petit Salvatore, il mordit Caroline en lui promettant de la guérir de sa morsure si elle se montre gentille et docile avec lui.

«VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! Cria la vampiresse.

- Caroline, soit plus gentille avec moi! Et répond à ma question: ton cher neveu a dit qu'il n'est pas le dernier Salvatore né, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?»

Caroline se sentit soudainement mal. Ian a évoqué son cousin lors de sa conversation avec Klaus. Sachant que l'Originel voue une haine incommensurable à Katherine, elle ne pouvait lui dire que Stefan a un enfant, sachant que l'Hybride s'enquérait de savoir qui est la mère de cet enfant. Et dès qu'il saurait qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie, Nathan, ce pauvre petit bébé adorable, serait en danger et Caroline ne pourrait rien y faire, Klaus ne l'écoute pas. À la connaissance de la vampiresse il n'écoute personne. Enfin si, peut-être son ainé, mais Elijah ne semble pas être là, Caroline ne peut donc pas se tourner vers lui pour obtenir de l'aide pour gérer l'Hybride et ses envies de Vendetta.

«Ian va avoir un petit-frère ou un petite-sœur et il parle de ce bébé comme s'il était déjà né, menti Caroline.»

Malheureusement, Klaus la connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'elle gardait des faits secrets et lui fit le dangereux serment de découvrir la vérité par ses propres moyens. Après tout, il a ses propres réseaux de renseignements, il n'a pas besoin que Caroline joue les Judas. D'ailleurs, la loyauté de la jeune femme est une chose qu'il admire; cela montre que la blondinette est digne de confiance.

Clément, l'Originel guérit la vampiresse avant de quitter la pièce sous les regards haineux de Caroline qui attendit qu'il soit entièrement sorti pour se lever et monter à l'étage faire ses bagages.

HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE RESTE UNE SECONDE DE PLUS DANS CETTE MAISON DE FOU, PRÈS D'UN PSYCHOPATHE SANS CŒUR!

Caroline s'auto-flagella mentalement d'avoir été si stupide. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'il y a du bon chez Klaus? Même s'il a juré de laisser Elena et Ian tranquille, même s'il le fait, c'est à Stefan qu'il va faire du mal en cherchant à se venger de Katherine. Et la blondinette est consciente d'être entièrement responsable des actes futurs du Klaus. Parce qu'elle l'a rejoint. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, il n'est pas loin de découvrir la vérité sur Nathan. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, il va peut-être s'en prendre à ce nourrisson innocent pour atteindre Katherine. Et Stefan va souffrir. À CAUSE D'ELLE!

Au salon, Klaus mit fin à la petite sauterie qu'il a organisé, sous les protestations de Rebekah et Kol qui eux s'amusaient comme deux petits fous au milieu des humains qu'ils ont asservis. L'Hybride n'était plus d'humeur à supporter une fête; de plus, il était obsédé à l'idée de savoir ce que lui cache Caroline et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il convoqua son réseau d'information et leur intima l'ordre de tout lui rapporter sur la vie de Caroline et de ses proches, leur laissant une heure pour se faire. Passé ce laps de temps, l'Hybride leur montrerait de quoi il est capable.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Elijah constata très vite que Klaus a une nouvelle fois fait des siennes. Tous leurs sbires sont agités comme pas possibles, et Kol et Rebekah fulminent, apparemment ils préparent un mauvais coup contre l'hybride. Quant à Caroline Forbes, elle descend les escaliers en trombe, en colère et pressée de quitter leur demeure.

Aucun doute, Klaus est entrain de mijoter quelque chose!

Elijah arrêta le premier vampire qui lui passa sous la main et le contraignit à lui rapporter ce que son frère attendait. Puis, en apprenant que Klaus cherchait de nouveau des conflits avec ceux qu'il a promis de laissé tranquille, l'ainé de Mikaelson rattrapa Caroline et lui demanda de lui dire tout ce qu'il devait savoir afin d'empêcher Klaus de faire n'importe quoi.

Au début, Caroline hésita, bien consciente qu'Elijah a lui aussi des raisons d'ne vouloir à Katherine. Mais à qui d'autre peut-elle se fier pour arrêter Klaus? Personne d'autre n'a assez d'influence sur l'Hybride. Alors elle se décida à confier la vérité au sujet de Nathan à l'Originel, non sans lui avoir fait promettre au préalable de ne pas se servir de ce qu'il allait apprendre pour se venger de Katherine. Mais apparemment Les Mikaelson sont sensé avoir prit un nouveau départ en Nouvelle-Orléans et oublier leurs vieilles rancœurs. Ce qu'Elijah a fait et ce qu'il comptait bien rappeler à son frère. Malheureusement Klaus a disparu, tout comme Rebekah qui l'a probablement suivit. Seul Kol est resté, peu intéressé par les histoires de Vendetta de son ainé.

«Où ils sont? Gronda Elijah.

- Vois pas de quoi tu parles, se moqua Kol.»

Cependant, voyant son frère s'énerver, le plus jeune sut qu'il ne devait pas lui faire répéter sa question et parla:

«Un idiot est allé parler à Klaus, il est sorti avec son regard _"j'ai un super plan en tête"_, il est venu chercher Bekah et ils sont partis avec un hélico détourné par un autre idiot, rapporta-t-il totalement désintéressé par le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a rapporté et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ou fait pour pousser Rebekah à le suivre? Continua l'ainé.

- Il lui a promis qu'il rendrait à ce gars dont elle est obsédée la mémoire et qu'elle roucoulerait avec tandis que lui s'amuserait à détruire Katerina. Tu t'es bien fait avoir, il bogue toujours sur la seconde version de Tatia alors qu'il avait promis d'oublier le passé. C'est Klaus, tu croyais quoi? Cette Katerina lui a fait le pire des affronts, maintenant elle vit tranquillement et est heureuse, avec un marmot en plus! Tu croyais vraiment que Klaus laisserait un truc pareil passer? Pathétique Elijah!»

L'ainé ne fit pas attention aux moqueries de son frère, Kol ne prend nullement conscience de la gravité de la situation, il se fiche que Klaus commette des impairs et enfreigne les promesses qu'il a faite. Tout ce qui compte pour lui est sa petite personne. Le plus jeune des frères est un égocentrique, plus préoccupé par son petit confort personnel que par éviter à Klaus de faire des stupidités. D'ailleurs questions stupidités, Kol en fait autant que l'Hybride.

«Oh mon dieu, Klaus ne va pas s'en prendre à Nathan? S'horrifia Caroline.

- Rebekah ne le laissera pas tuer un enfant, lui assura Elijah. Même si le fait que Stefan a un enfant doit la rendre dingue, Rebekah est du genre…

- Gaga des gosses! Compléta Kol, effrayé par cette idée. Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il y a un rejeton dans l'histoire. Moi je le sais parce que j'étais occupé dans la bibliothèque avec une charmante étudiante en médecine qui m'a fait réviser l'anatomie… Enfin pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, vous m'avez tous les deux très bien comprit… Bref, Klaus discutait dans la cuisine, mais Bex était au bar de Tracy et Klaus a _"oublié"_ de lui dire que son mec a un mioche!»

Caroline culpabilisa énormément. À cause d'elle, Klaus représente une menace qui rode autour de Stefan et de sa famille. S'il arrive quoique ce soit au bébé, la jeune femme ne s'en remettra pas. Si elle n'avait pas eu de crise de folie, elle ne serait pas venue rejoindre l'Originel et jamais Klaus n'aurait apprit l'existence de Nathan; ses rancunes contre Katherine seraient toujours en sommeil.

La vampiresse tenta à plus d'une reprise de contacter Stefan – puisque le numéro qu'a utilisé Ian est celui du cadet des Salvatore – mais elle tomba sur la boite vocale. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de coup de fils qu'un interlocuteur décrocha. Et ce ne fut pas Stefan qui la prit au téléphone mais Katherine. Et autant dire que la vampiresse l'incendia. Elle lui hurla dessus, l'insulta de tous les noms possibles inimaginables sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses petits yeux, Ian remarqua qu'il se trouvait chez lui, dans son salon, le couffin de son cousin à ses côtés. Il fut dans un premier temps calme, jusqu'à ce que les évènements se remettent en place dans son esprit. Dés lors, il pleura de nouveau et vit tous ses proches accourir près de lui. Même son tonton Jeremy, le grand malade, mit ses insignifiants maux de côté pour se précipiter vers lui. Apparemment le fait de savoir que l'hybride est vivant à forcer Jeremy à cesser de geindre comme un enfant et de se comporter en adulte.

Avec les pleurs de Ian, l'anxiété qui émane de lui, Nathan se mit lui aussi à pleurer, poussant sa mère à le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Quant à Ian, il observa tour à tour les personnes autour de lui – son tonton Jeremy, sa tata Bonnie, sa tata Judith, Stefan, Katherine – et réclama désespérément ses parents. Sa maman en particulier. Il sait qui est Klaus, il sait tout le mal qu'il a fait à sa mère et s'inquiète pour elle. Alors, lorsqu'elle passa la porte du chalet en début d'après-midi, le bébé se précipita dans ses bras et lui promit de ne laisser personne lui faire de mal.

Bien entendu, ses parents ne comprirent rien au comportement de l'enfant qui sembla plus qu'anxieux. Damon et Elena serrèrent leur petite terreur dans leur bras tout en dévisageant leurs proches. Et à voir leur tête, la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'entendre leurs explications pour savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Et elle fondit en larmes. Elle qui désire juste vivre une vie à l'abri des problèmes, tranquillement avec sa famille, voit tout un tas de soucis s'empiler constamment les uns sur les autres.

«C'est quoi ce coup-ci? Finit-elle par demander.»

Autant dire qu'Elena ne s'attendit absolument pas à entendre parler de Klaus. Elle eut un tel choc en entendant Stefan prononcer le nom de l'Hybride qu'elle se sentit défaillir, et plus rien. Le noir. Juste le noir. La jeune femme a eu un tel choc qu'elle s'est évanouie sous les regards fous inquiets de ses deux amours.

Damon usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour la retenir et Ian cria, paniquer en demandant si sa maman va bien. La respiration de l'enfant redevint de nouveau saccadée, il suffoqua une nouvelle fois et n'arriva pas à reprendre le dessus. Son angoisse le ronge intérieurement, il a l'impression que l'air ne passe pas dans ses poumons et ses sensations amplifient son angoisse et ne l'aide pas à calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

«Ian respire! Lui ordonna son père. Ian calme toi et respire! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, elle va reprendre connaissance, elle va bien… Tu sais qu'elle prend juste les choses un peu trop à cœur et elle a juste eu un petit choc. Mais ça va aller, tu as une mère forte Ian. Aller respire bonhomme!

- Ian, respire comme tout à l'heure, comme Katherine t'a apprit! Tu sais, tu fais rentrer l'air par le nez et tu le fais ressortir par la bouche, lui réexpliqua Stefan. Comme tout à l'heure.»

Damon ne prêta pas attention au fait que Katherine ce soit occupée de son fils, c'est secondaire, ce qu'il retint de ce que son frère vint de dire, c'est que son fils a fait une crise d'angoisse durant son absence. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que Ian panique à ce point. La dernière fois, c'était chez Alaric, lorsqu'il était terrifié par Stefan, et Meredith l'avait ausculté d'urgence pour lui apprendre elle aussi cette technique de respiration apaisante.

Cet enfant prend tout à cœur et se met dans de tous ces états continuellement. Son côté vampire lui magnifie ses émotions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, et comme Ian est un enfant très empathique, il en vient à se mettre dans des états impossibles juste parce que les situations auxquels ils se retrouvent confronter génèrent énormément de stress pour un petit-garçon de son âge.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des deux enfants? Du fait que Nathan réagisse à la souffrance de Ian? De Stefan qui explique la situation à Ian? De Ian qui angoisse? Du fait que c'est Katherine qui lui explique comment respirer pour se calmer? Que pensez-vous du Klaroline? Klaus va-t-il trop loin? Que pensez-vous du fait qu'il entraine sa sœur dans sa vendetta? Elijah pourra-t-il les stopper? Et pour finir que pensez-vous de Ian qui se jette dans les bras de sa mère? Et d'Elena qui s'évanouie? Que pensez-vous que Klaus & Rebekah vont faire?  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **

**_PS:_ La dernière partie d'**_**Elena's kid – version alternative**_** est en ligne.**


	62. Chapitre 61

**Voilà, je réponds à vos commentaires avant de vous laisser découvrir ce 61ème chapitre.  
**

**Jolieplante: Caroline arrive vers ses amis, la confrontation avec eux ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant c'est Liz qui va s'en prendre plein la figure à cause du comportement de sa fille. Pour Klaus, il va falloir que quelqu'un le calme notre hybride. Elijah ou Caroline, ou peut-être les deux auront peut-être un poids sur lui. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.  
**

**Mahxeem: Il y a plusieurs chapitre de prévu, une intrigue lointaine (sur les Salvatore) que j'ai super hâte d'écrire. La fic est loin d'être terminée! J'aimerai publier un jour. Mais mes fanfic, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas les droit de _TVD_. Mais j'ai mes histoires, en cour d'écriture, que j'aimerai un jour publier. Le problème c'est qu'en parallèle je crève de trouilles. En tout cas merci pour ton compliment & ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre t'ait plu. ****Bises & à bientôt.**  


**Dray86: Avec Ian et Nathan, malgré le fait qu'ils soient cousins, je pense récréer un peu la relation Damon/Stefan, avant Katherine bien sur. Déjà Ian est un mini Damon, Nathan, j'aimerai bien qu'il soit un mini Stefan. En même temps, ce serait mieux pour ses proches, parce qu'une version masculine de Katherine... Houlà, bonne chance! Ian savait déjà un peu les histoires des Originels mais il fallait combler les zones d'ombres, Stefan l'a fait, il n'a pas eu le choix. Sans ça, le petit serait devenu ingérable. Et par extension, Nathan aussi, puisque Nathan a tendance à tout faire comme son cousin. Katherine n'a jamais fait de mal à un enfant, c'est elle qui a recadré Stefan lorsqu'il a pété les plombs. Elle ne peut pas faire de mal à un enfant. Elle est diabolique mais les enfants sont un de ses points faibles. Elle a été mère, elle l'est de nouveau, elle sait ce que c'est d'aimer un enfant et de le perdre. Elle ne touche pas aux enfants. Elijah et Caroline partent empêcher Klaus de faire n'importe quoi. Ils pourraient arriver à le dissuader de commettre des folies. En tout cas l'attachement de Klaus à Caroline est a utiliser. Maintenant la question qu'il faut se poser c'est à quel point il tient à elle? Rebekah veut récupérer Stefan mais l'éloignera-t-elle de Nathan? Comment va-t-elle gérer la situation lorsqu'elle saura ce que Klaus lui cache? Elijah va tout faire pour recadrer son frère mais il va devoir aussi gérer son passé... Elena a peur pour sa famille, sa famille (au sens large du terme, sa Famille regroupe son mari, ses enfants, son frères et ses amis) c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour elle. Katherine n'appréciera pas le retour de Klaus, mais aussi celui de Rebekah. L'arrivée de Rebekah, l'ex de Stefan, pourrait la rendre encore plus folle que celle de Klaus. E****n tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

******Helene08: Les enfants ont un lien. Ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre et ressentent les émotions de l'autre. Le fait que Ian panique rend Nathan tout aussi paniqué. Caroline est en mauvaise posture, c'est vrai, mais Klaus tient à elle, et Elijah sait comment parler à son frère. La question est pourront-ils stopper Klaus et lui faire oublier sa haine envers Katerina? J'ai vu l'épisode 22 et surtout l'épisode 23. Damon gets the girl! OMG, HE GETS THE GIRL! J'AI ADORÉ! La déclaration d'Elena: MAGNIFIQUE! Klaus/Caroline, Matt/Rebekah: j'ai adoré. Et Jeremy est de retour, trop contente, j'avais trop pleuré quand il est mort, c'était encore plus traumatisant que la mort de Jenna! Et Katherine humaine! OMG, OMG! Hâte de la voir humaine. Elle devrait servir de donneur pour l'armée d'hybrides du roi Klaus d'après les spoilers. Tu parles de l'autre côté, oui, de l'autre côté les fantômes ont un autre point de vue sur le Delena. Ils voient Damon différemment, Julie l'a dis. J'ai de la peine pour Julie, les Stelena sont horribles avec elle. Pire que les pires des Delena! (Bizarre ma phrase, je sais. _"Pire que les pires de Delena"_, pas très jolie comme phrase!). Par contre, j'étais sur que lorsqu'Elena est partie avec Stefan, Damon allait se faire des films. Vu comment elle était avec lui avant, lorsqu'il avait la morsure, je me suis dis, elle ne peut pas choisir Stefan, c'est illogique. Elle va probablement lui dire que c'est Damon qu'elle veut. Mais j'étais sur que Damon interpréterait les choses différemment. Le pauvre, il manque vraiment de confiance. Au début, la cure était destinée à Damon, Julie Plec l'a dit. Pour Steroline, j'aime bien leur amitié, en couple... je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup la relation Caroline et Klaus, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi penser en imaginant Stefan et Caroline ensemble. Sinon ********merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**  


**************Caro87: Elena a eu un gros choc, d'ordinaire elle encaisse bien, mais là elle est enceinte donc plus fragile. Ian panique, il ne gère pas du tout ses peurs. ****************Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**************Virginie: Klaus veut se venger de Katherine mais le ferra-t-il? C'est une autre histoire. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaire & ravie que le précédent chapitre et l'extrait t'aient plu. ******************************** Bises & à bientôt.**

**********************************************Memel: Et oui, Elena a choisi Damon, j'en suis autant heureuse que toi. J'ai vu l'épisode en direct, à deux heures du mat, j'étais devant la CW, la bouche grande ouverte devant le déclaration d'amour d'Elena. Elle a choisi Damon! La saison 5 s'annonce SUBLIME! Et oui, maintenant on comprend la signification de l'affiche. L'épisode était magnifique! J'ai adoré. Et la fin... j'étais là, OMG! Stefan, un doppelgänger? Waouh! Pour en revenir à ma fic, Elena et Caroline font avoir des moments difficiles mais quelque chose, un secret va les rapprocher. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**********************************************Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que le chapitre et l'extrait t'aient plu. L'extrait n'était pas joyeux mais dans la suite tu verras qu'Elena reprend du poil de la bête comme ont dit. ********************************Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui, j'ai passé un super moment à la convention, merci de le demander. Le dernier épisode de la saison 4 était magique, merveilleux, sublime! A mettre dans les anales! J'ai adoré. Nian, personnellement je ne crois pas en leur rupture. Ian était bien trop heureux à la convention, il n'avait rien du gars qui vient de rompre. En plus, à Bruxelles la semaine dernière, il a sous entendu qu'il n'étais pas seul et n'a pas levé la main lorsque Nate, je crois que c'était Nate, a demandé à tous les célibataires de la salle de lever la main. Je ne crois pas à la rupture Nian. Mais c'est leur vie privée donc évitons de polémiquer dessus. ********************************************************************************En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Aller, je vous abandonne au chapitre 61, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 61**_

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Elena se redressa péniblement et posa nonchalamment sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux tout en caressant inlassablement la petite tête corbeau de son fils. Elle n'eut pas l'esprit à parler ou à écouter les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche de ses proches, elle se reposa sur ses deux amours et pensa à sa vie. Elle songea à tout le mal que lui a fait Klaus, à sa tante bien évidemment, et à Caroline. Au fait que sa meilleure amie soit partie rejoindre son bourreau, l'homme qui l'a poursuivi pour la tuer et qui a froidement arraché le cœur de sa pauvre tante, une femme qui a tout sacrifié pour elle et Jeremy, deux orphelins qui n'auraient jamais survécus sans elle. Et Klaus la lui a enlevé! Elle a perdu sa tante parce qu'un Originel fou a rêvé d'une armée d'hybrides et a trouvé marrant de sacrifier Jenna à son utopie surréaliste.

Mais ce que Klaus a fait n'est rien, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que Caroline a fait! Elena n'a pas besoin d'explications ou de formuler des hypothèses, elle connaît son amie, elle sait que Caroline a toujours été fascinée par les mauvais garçons, les ordures l'ont toujours attiré comme un aimant; la jeune femme ignore encore comment, mais elle sait que son amie a protéger le vampire et lui a sauvé la vie. Elena a cette conviction que Caroline est l'entière responsable de la survie de Klaus ainsi que de son retour. Et malgré son amertume à l'encontre de son amie d'enfance, le sentiment qui la domina à cet instant fut la peur, la peur panique du sang qui coulera lorsque Klaus décidera de revenir se venger de ceux qui ont voulu le tuer.

Les nerfs à vif, la peur au ventre, la jeune femme ne put lutter contre ses émotions et craqua. Sans crier gare, elle céda aux larmes qui, depuis quelques minutes, menaçaient de perler sur son doux visage.

La jeune femme était terrifiée. Elle a peur pour son fils. Ian n'est qu'un tout petit garçon; certes, il est a moitié vampire, mais il n'en reste pas moins un bébé. Un petit bébé qui, face à l'ignoble Klaus, serait dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

Elena n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que ce monstre est en vie et qu'il a fait causette avec son fils! C'est tout bonnement horrifiant! Dans son esprit, Elena mettait en scène les pires des scenarii. Forcément avec un vampire aussi dangereux que Klaus, on pense au pire. On s'attend au pire! Même Katherine, dont la jeune femme croisa furtivement le regard, est paniquée. Et voir son ancêtre, réputée froide et sans cœur, décrite comme une femme que rien n'effraie, voir Katherine ressentir de la peur ne fait qu'accroitre celle de la jeune humaine.

Klaus en vie. Klaus est une menace. Tôt ou tard, il cherchera à s'en prendre à nouveau à la lignée Petrova. Tôt ou tard il va s'attaquer à tous ceux qu'elle aime. Son mari ses enfants, sa famille sont en danger. Tôt ou tard Klaus s'attaquera à Ian et à son bébé pour l'atteindre!

L'Hybride vint d'arriver en France avec sa sœur. Et tous les deux commencent déjà à se chipoter comme deux enfants au milieu d'un aéroport parisien. Klaus est pressé de descendre en Savoie tandis que sa cadette projette d'aller sur les Champs-Elysées afin de se constituer une belle petite garde robe pour être vêtue élégamment lorsqu'elle referait son grand amour. Ou plutôt sa grande obsession! Niklaus Mikaelson n'est pas dupe, il connaît suffisamment Rebekah pour savoir que dans trois mois, elle se lassera de Stefan et le jettera comme un vieux mouchoir en papier. Et quelque part, il plaignit d'avance son vieil ami. D'ailleurs s'il savait que ça ne blesserait pas sa pire ennemie, l'Originel s'abstiendrait de jeter ce pauvre Stefan Salvatore dans les griffes de sa sangsue de sœur. Avec les hommes, Rebekah est venimeuse, elle est possessive et égoïste. Elle joue avec la gente masculine jusqu'à s'en lasser et reste des jours à pleurer sur son sort afin de savoir ce qui cloche chez elle pour que ses relations avec les hommes n'aboutissent qu'à de continuels fiascos.

«On prend ce foutus avion Rebekah, ton shopping peut attendre! Gronda l'Hybride.

- Ta vendetta aussi! Rétorqua sa cadette.

- Rebekah! Cria-t-il, infantilisant sa sœur.»

Et les voilà repartis pour un énième tour! C'est toujours pareil avec Klaus et Rebekah. Indéniablement, ils s'aiment, ils sont frère et sœur sans parler que la blondinette est très loyale envers son ainé, mais ils se disputent toujours. Toujours! Leur vision des choses est totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, et comme l'Hybride déteste qu'on le contredise, les disputes fraternelles sont plutôt du style volcanique. Ils s'insultent, ils se menacent de mort, et ne se soucient nullement des humains qui les dévisagent, certains incrédules, d'autres choqués. Au contraire, si jamais l'un d'eux à la bêtise de leur faire remarquer leurs enfantillages, l'Originel est bien capable de se croquer la carotide de cette personne.

«Niklaus! Répliqua la blondinette sur le même ton.

- Rebekah monte dans cet avion! S'énerva l'hybride. Et pas d'histoires sœurette!»

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa cadette de répliquer, il l'attrapa violemment et la monta de force dans l'appareil. Rebekah a beau protester, elle a beau lutter contre lui, il est bien plus fort et nullement d'humeur à perdre du temps pour des chiffons qu'importe leur prix ou leurs marques, soit disant prestigieuse.

L'avion qui croisa celui des deux Originels abritait lui aussi deux autres vampires. Caroline et Elijah. Tous les deux pistèrent Klaus et Rebekah et comptèrent bien être des obstacles à leur plan tel qu'il soit. L'ainé des Mikaelson ne laissera pas son frère saboter leur stabilité familiale à cause de ses stupides rancunes à l'encontre de Katerina.

Lorsqu'ils ont choisi de tout recommencer, chacun y a mit du sien. Elijah et Rebekah n'ont eu aucun souci à se plier aux limites fixées. Kol et Klaus, ça a été un peu plus compliqué. Le plus jeune des deux a du concéder de ne pas créer d'embrouilles ou de ne pas provoquer l'hybride, qui lui a du accepter d'oublier les Petrova et de cesser de pourchasser Katerina. Aux yeux d'Elijah, pour reconstruire leur famille, il fallait que chacun fasse en sorte de ne pas empoisonner la vie familiale avec des taquineries ou des rancunes. Que ce soit entre eux ou avec les autres. Il fallait oublier le passé pour pouvoir rebâtir leur famille. Et surtout il fallait que Niklaus oublie la famille Petrova!

Lorsqu'il a vu sa maman fondre en larmes, le petit Ian se redressa sur ses deux jambes et s'installa immédiatement sur les genoux d'Elena et l'enlaça tendrement, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes qui eurent le mêmes impactes qu'on généralement celles de Damon. Encore une fois, ce merveilleux petit-garçon démontre qu'il tient de son père, qu'il aime sa mère plus que tout et qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas son rôle de sortir les crocs face aux vampires qui peuvent menacer la vie d'Elena. Mais c'est touchant à constater; la jeune femme ne peut que sourire tendrement face à l'amour et la dévotion de son bambino, même si son visage est encore maculé de larmes. Ses hormones l'empêchent de cesser de pleurer. Elle est partagée entre sa peur et la fierté que lui procure son héroïque petit bonhomme adoré.

De loin, les larmes de son épouse sont ce que déteste le plus Damon Salvatore. Face au visage en sanglots de sa femme, le vampire perd complètement pieds. Son arrogance, son assurance, son self-control, tout ces traits de caractères qui le définissent d'ordinaire, tout cela le quitte et il se retrouve tout penaud devant la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, qui crie à corps et à cris son désespoir et son besoin de réconfort. Seulement, le vampire ne sait jamais quoi dire, il ne sait jamais quoi faire pour la consoler. Il cafouille, il bafouille deux ou trois phrases, mais à sa manière il apaise Elena. Il y a quelque chose dans le lien qui les unit qui rassure Elena, même lorsque Damon est confronté au désarroi et qu'il perd son latin. C'est probablement la confiance aveugle qu'ils vouent en l'autre qui apaise la jeune femme autant que la douceur d'Elena peut apaiser la fureur de Damon.

Tous les deux se complètent parfaitement bien. Il y a la lumière et les ténèbres. Le yin et le yang s'opposent mais se complètent magnifiquement bien. Elena rend Damon meilleur, elle l'attire dans sa lumière et la conception de la vie qu'a la jeune femme est constamment remise en question par Damon, par ce qu'il est et par ce qu'il représente. Son mari, l'amour qu'elle lui porte, tout cela la poussent dans ses retranchements et la rendent encore plus meilleure qu'elle ne l'est. Au contact de Damon, l'éclat de vie d'Elena brille de plus en plus tandis que les ténèbres du vampire se mettent aux services de la beauté, de la bonté de son adorable épouse.

Oui, les deux amants s'opposent mais ils s'harmonisent au point de se sentir invincibles ensemble, unis à jamais! C'est surement parce qu'ils ont tout surmonté. La mort, la vie, ensemble, ils ont survécu à tout. Ils ont tout bravé, ils ont surmonté des océans déchainer, des tempêtes, des cyclones… Les pires menaces ont plané sur leur tête et ils les ont affronté pour en ressortir plus fort, plus unis que jamais. Sans oublier qu'ils ont même défié les lois de la nature en ayant Ian. Certes une lune les y a aidé, mais cette lune aurait très bien pu pousser Damon à la croquer et cela n'a pas été le cas. Ils ont eu un fils et ont retenté l'expérience en connaissant le même succès puisqu'Elena est enceinte de leur second miracle.

Leurs enfants ont un tel impact sur la jeune femme qu'elle se mit une claque mentale monumentale afin de cesser de geindre comme une pauvre petite chose pour prendre les choses en mains. Après tout, elle a la plus belle raison de se battre. Ian, son merveilleux fils représente la vie, l'avenir, un futur plus serein. Elle porte un autre rayon de soleil, elle a une autre raison de se battre contre ses ennemis, une autre raison de survivre et de lutter.

Oui, Damon et elle surmonteront cet obstacle, ils le feront comme ils l'ont toujours fait, ils vont braver cette tempête pour les deux précieuses vies qu'ils ont engendrées! Leur force réside en leurs enfants, leur force réside en leur amour et en ces liens qui les unissent. Au delà de la passion, au delà de la vie et au delà de la mort.

«Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire! Décréta-t-elle avec force et conviction. Personne n'a le droit de menacer ma famille!»

Et vu l'agitation de la jeune femme, personne n'osa la contredire. Damon jeta juste un regard épuisé en direction de son épouse. Elena est obstinée, elle ne va pas rester tranquillement à attendre, elle va se mettre au premier plan et protéger ceux qu'elle aime, ce qui prédit inéluctablement de disputes et des tensions entre eux. La méthode Elena se heurtera forcément à la méthode Damon. C'est toujours comme ça, même s'il n'approuve pas la bravoure et le courage auxquels se livre son épouse, le vampire doit bien reconnaître qu'elle est bien trop butée pour renoncer et le laisser gérer les choses. Elena n'est pas du genre passive, elle est volcanique! Son caractère tout feux tout flammes séduit le vampire autant qu'il l'agace.

«Je suis pas très bien, murmura Ian d'une petite voix. J'ai soif. Papa, je peux avoir du sang?»

Malgré son état d'esprit maussade, malgré la colère qui bouillonne en lui, Damon trouva la force de ne rien laisser transparaitre devant son petit-garçon. Il hocha la tête face à la requête de son bambin et partit lui chercher une pochette de leur breuvage favori, peu étonné que Ian ait besoin de sang. Vu l'état dans lequel il s'est mis en pleurant et en angoissant, il s'est vidé de tout énergie le petit gars! Et sans énergie, les crocs sortent, le petit vampire a faim! Logique.

Ce fut en ouvrant le frigo que les nerfs du vampire colérique cédèrent. Il ouvrit la porte avec une telle violence qu'il l'arracha sans le moindre ménagement! Ses émotions ont pris le dessus sur son self-control, et le plan de travail fut sa prochaine victime. Damon, tel un fou, fut réellement prêt à tout briser; Stefan, qui le connaît suffisamment pour avoir prédis ce coup de colère, le sait et le retint du mieux qu'il put. Mais il ne réussit pas à éviter à ce que son frère détruise la cuisine!

«Qu'est-ce que… Commença Elena en s'interrompant. Damon, ma cuisine! Hurla-t-elle. Tu es complètement impossible, Ian et toi vous détruisez tout! Un canapé et maintenant tu me massacres ma cuisine! Regarde le frigo, on a besoin d'un frigo tout de même! Les pochettes de sang, tu veux les mettre où les pochettes de sang? Ian ne peut pas avoir du sang avarié, je ne veux pas que tu empoisonnes mon bébé! Et mes assiettes en porcelaine! C'est de la porcelaine Damon! Et les verres en cristal! ESPÉCE DE SALE IDIOT, ARRANGE MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE! TU VAS RÉPARER TES CONNERIES EN RACHETANT TOUT! TOUT DE SUITE! JE VEUX REVENIR DANS CETTE CUISINE ET LA RETROUVER COMME ELLE ÉTAIT AVANT TA PETITE CRISE!»

Alerté par les cris de sa maman, le petit Ian se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il fut surprit de tout trouver en débris. Il comprit bien vite pourquoi sa maman criait et observa son papa d'un air désolé. L'enfant fut bien conscient que son papa a juste un peu perdu les pétales, il sait que, pour les vampires, c'est difficile de toujours réussir à contrôler ses émotions. Notamment lorsqu'on est en colère ou qu'on a peur. Alors il prit le parti de son père en essayant de calmer sa mère.

Erreur. Une simple phrase de Ian lui demandant de cesser de crier sur Damon mit Elena dans tous ses états. Elle évacua sa frustration sur son pauvre petit-garçon. Ses hormones la rendent complètement folles, elle n'arrive plus à contrôler ses émotions et ses paroles. Elle est en colère contre Damon et n'accepte pas que Ian prenne la défense de son _"idiot" _de père. Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est sa cuisine en ruine, et tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est de la colère. Et ce n'est que lorsque Ian, vexé de se faire disputer pour rien, lui cracha au visage qu'il ne l'aime plus parce qu'elle devient méchante, que la jeune femme changea d'état d'esprit et se mit a pleuré désespérément tout en s'excusant en boucle auprès de ses deux vampires adorés.

Mais malheureusement pour elle le petit Ian est un peu rancunier et refuse de lui pardonner. Du haut de ses deux ans, et malgré le fait qu'il adore sa maman, le petit a un caractère bien trempé et se prononce contre l'injustice. Il veut bien se faire disputer mais pas pour rien!

«Ian revient! Le supplia Elena, en larmes. Je suis désolée mon trésor!»

Mais le petit-garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleura. Il ne comprenait plus sa maman et n'aimait pas qu'elle le dispute et qu'elle dispute son papa sans aucune raison, sans chercher à comprendre la situation. Le petit-garçon a bien senti que sa maman a peur de Klaus, tout le monde à peur de Klaus, le petit-garçon sait que c'est cet Originel qui a tué Jenna, mais il ne comprend pas les réactions de sa mère. Et ça le met en colère. Très en colère de voir la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

Le petit-garçon fixa les rideaux de sa chambre tout en ruminant sa colère et en s'imaginant ce méchant vampire. Il songea aux différentes manières de le tuer. Il pensait que si Klaus n'existe plus, plus personne n'aurait peur et tout le monde saurait plus détendu. Sa maman ne le disputerait plus pour rien et elle serait toute contente de préparer avec lui Noël, de l'aider à ouvrir ses cadeaux, puis, une fois passé les fêtes, ils commenceraient à préparer la chambre du bébé.

Le petit Salvatore fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées à ressasser sa rancune, sa tristesse, son inquiétude et ses idées tordues pour éliminer un Originel, qu'il ne s'aperçut nullement que ses rideaux sont en flammes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme de la maison et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il respirait de la fumée, qu'il hurla, complètement paniqué de voir sa chambre en feux. Heureusement, ses parents étaient déjà auprès de lui. Sa maman le sortit de la chambre complètement paniquée et en larmes tandis que son papa utilisait l'extincteur pour éteindre ce feu d'origine inconnu.

Stefan et Katherine restèrent au salon. Avec un feu à l'étage et en sachant ce dont le petit Ian est capable de faire, ils n'eurent pas à se poser de question sur ce qui vient de se passer. Ian a déclenché lui-même ce feu. Il développe donc ses pouvoirs. Tous ses pouvoirs.

«Comment je peux dire ça à mon frère? Paniqua Stefan.

- Dire quoi? S'inquiéta Damon en revenant dans la pièce avec Elena et Ian.»

Un ange passa. Puis un second. Et tant d'autres suivirent. Un long silence régna dans la pièce. Damon dévisagea son frère qui lui réfléchit aux bons mots pour expliquer la situation à son frère et à sa belle-sœur, tous deux totalement paniquée.

Pendant ce temps, Katherine était occupée à consoler Nathan qui fut tout aussi paniqué que Ian. Forcément, tout ce que son cousin peut ressentir, le nourrisson le ressent aussi. D'autant plus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Du coup, quand l'un est mal, l'autre ressent tout.

«Ce que Stefan veut dire c'est que…»

Le cadet des deux frères comprit que si Katherine expliquait la situation à Damon et Elena, elle allait y aller franchement, sans aucun tact, sans se soucier de leur état d'esprit et de leurs émotions. Alors il interrompit sa compagne et utilisa ses mots pour expliquer la situation avec délicatesse à un Damon et une Elena scotchés à leur siège, paniqués par la proportion des pouvoirs que possède leur fils et que possèdera un jour ou l'autre leur enfant à naitre.

Elena tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Chacun de ses frissons sonnèrent en écho dans tout le petit corps de son fils. L'enfant oublia bien vite ses rancœurs et serra fort sa maman dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et la câlina avant d'aller sur les genoux de son père faire la même chose. Puis, il murmura à l'oreille de son papa et lui demanda comment il allait faire pour gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs alors qu'il ne sait même pas gérer sa soif de sang correctement.

«On y arrivera, lui assura Damon. On s'en sort déjà pas mal, on va gérer ça aussi. Arrête de te faire du souci bonhomme. On va y arriver Ian! Tu as compris?»

L'enfant, avec une expression blasée sur le visage, hocha la tête pour acquiescer avant de soupirer lourdement tout en disant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un verre de Bourbon. Une réflexion qui attira tous les regards sur lui. Certains amusés, Stefan et Katherine esquissèrent deux petits sourires, le petit Ian est une version haute comme trois pommes de Damon. Bonnie secoua simplement la tête, souvent surprise par les petites mimiques et expression de l'enfant, alors que Jeremy éclata de rire. Elena elle fronça les sourcils et gronda Damon d'oser afficher une mine fière après la réflexion que vient de faire leur bébé.

«Il a deux ans, il ne doit pas… Saoul le pendant que tu y es! S'époumona-t-elle, révoltée par l'attitude de Damon.

- Oh chérie calme toi, c'est mignon! Minimisa le vampire. Et Ian sait très bien qu'il ne doit pas picoler!

- Je ne suis pas idiot! Se défendit l'enfant. Mais j'aime bien tout faire et tout dire comme papa!»

Elena continua de ronchonner en passant un bon savon à ce pauvre Damon qui encaissait sans rien dire. Inutile de mettre sa femme encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est. Surtout qu'Elena sait parfaitement lui faire payer sa désinvolture! Et autant dire que le vampire n'aime pas les punitions de sa femme. Il la laissa donc lui hurler dessus et attendit qu'elle se calme et ne quitte la pièce avec Bonnie – les deux femmes vont se plonger une nouvelle fois dans les grimoires de la sorcière – pour expliquer à son fils le pourquoi du comportement de sa maman et prendre la défense de sa furie d'épouse.

«Donc en fait c'est de ta faute! En conclut l'enfant. Si tu savais que maman allait être chiante, pourquoi tu lui as quand même fait un bébé?

- Mais on est content de l'arrivée du bébé Ian! C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis ravi d'avoir un autre petit gnome dans ton genre! Ta mère aussi et toi tu es heureux de devenir grand-frère. On doit juste supporter ta mère et ses humeurs! Mais il y a des bons côtés à sa grossesse! C'est… Regarde, ta maman elle est encore plus câline que d'ordinaire et… quand tu seras plus grand, tu sauras pourquoi c'est cool d'avoir une femme enceinte et de la voir de bonne humeur!

- Pouwah? Demanda l'enfant.»

Évidemment mini Damon n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement. Le vampire se dépatouilla donc du mieux qu'il put et remit l'explication à plus tard en espérant que Ian se trouve un autre intérêt et oublie qu'il désire savoir pourquoi c'est bien d'avoir une femme enceinte à la maison. Malheureusement, connaissant son bonhomme, il y a peu de chance qu'il oublie ses questions dérangeantes qui vaudraient à Damon de se faire décapiter par Elena s'il avait le malheur d'oser y répondre.

Après s'être remises de leur soirée plutôt arrosée, et après une longue séance de shopping, Judith, Carol et Liz retournèrent au chalet azur où la mère de Caroline subit les foudres du couple Salvatore à cause du comportement et de la trahison de sa fille. Et bien sur, le sheriff défendit tout de même sa seule et unique fille en expliquant que _si_ – et en insistant sur le _si_ – Caroline a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aidé Klaus, c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. Mais aucun des arguments qu'elle avança ne sembla avoir raison de la colère de Damon et surtout de celle d'Elena. Ils en veulent bien trop à Caroline, ils sont bien trop inquiets pour leur famille, pour tenter de réfléchir.

Et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Stefan ne dit peut-être rien; lui est très ami avec Caroline et se souvient parfaitement bien de la relation ambiguë qu'elle a entretenu, certes malgré elle, avec l'Hybride. De plus, il estime ne pas être très bien placé pour la juger: il préfère donc se taire, ce n'est pas à lui de jeter la pierre sur Caroline. En plus il se répète que personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé et ce qui a poussé son amie a aidé leur ennemi. Il veut croire, ou du moins il espère que la blondinette avait une bonne raison de les trahir. Autre que ses sentiments complexes qu'elle éprouve pour l'Originel.

En revanche, à contrario du passif Stefan, la volcanique Katherine s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle insulta Caroline, traita Liz de marâtre, remit en question l'éducation qu'a eu la jeune femme et promit de la tuer dans des souffrance mille et une fois pires que celles qu'elle a procuré à cette psychopathe d'Alice. Et le plus choquant fut qu'Elena ne sembla pas choquée par les paroles de Katherine! Approuve-t-elle, c'est une autre histoire, mais c'est inquiétant de les voir assisses, certes chacune dans leur coin, mais supportant la présence de l'autre. C'est une grande première! Les deux doppelgängers dans une même pièce qui ne se crêpent pas le chignon! Stefan doit reconnaître que c'est assez inquiétant.

Et il n'est pas le seul à être déboussolé par le calme dont font preuve les deux ennemies de toujours en présence de l'autre. Damon les regarde d'un air complètement perdu. Il se demande comment son ex maitresse, possessive, vouant une haine sans merci à son double humain arrive à supporter la présence d'Elena et il s'inquiète du calme dont fait preuve son épouse plus que jalouse envers les femmes qui ont, un jour ou l'autre, partagé sa couette.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard consterné et s'inquiétèrent à l'idée que les deux Petrova s'allient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Certes Katherine et Elena sont différentes, elles sont même l'exacte opposé l'une de l'autre, mais elles ont tout de même des points communs. Toutes les deux ont un sacré tempérament, elles sont têtues et obstinées, rien ne les arrête quant elles ont une idée en tête, et surtout, surtout, ce sont des mères qui aiment leurs enfants plus que tout! Si jamais elles trouvent toutes les deux un intérêt quelconque à s'allier afin de protéger les garçons, elles n'hésiteront pas. Et surtout elles ne demanderont pas l'avis des Salvatore. Elles décideront et en bons petits toutous Damon et Stefan devront se plier à la volonté de leur belle. Sinon… Aucun des frères n'osa songer aux tortures dont les deux femmes au caractère tout feu, tout flamme sont capables de leur faire subir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la dispute entre Rebekah et Klaus? Du fait qu'elle veule aller faire du shopping sur les Champs-Elysées? D'Elena qui veut protéger sa famille? Du moment où elle crie sur tout le monde? De Ian qui développe ses autres pouvoirs? Des questions qu'il pose à son père? De Damon et Stefan qui redoutent leurs femmes? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	63. Chapitre 62

**Et voilà le 62****ème**** chapitre. Un peu large, on commence par prendre des nouvelles de Tyler, puis un petit tour vers Klaus et Rebekah, de retour au chalet avec Elena, des tensions au sein d'un couple, une conversation fraternelles, une autre conversation téléphonique entre amis, un bébé dans un état catastrophique tandis que l'autre dort paisiblement, un petit moment Delena et le retour de notre blondinette préférée! Et oui, tous ça dans ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez l'eau à la bouche. **

**Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dis, mais l'endroit où veut aller Katherine, l'endroit où elle a élevé sa fille, c'est le Royaume des Ombres. C'est inspiré de la trilogie **_**The return**_**, dans les Tome 4 de **_**TVD**_**, Elena, Damon, Bonnie et Meredith sont au Royaume des Ombres. Je me suis donc de nouveau inspirée des livres. J'ai changé des détails par rapport à la version de L.J Smith, le Royaume des Ombres est gouverné par les Petrova, les Originels en sont bannis… Mais voilà, je rends à César ce qu'est à César en mettant ce petit disclamer. ****L'idée du Royaume des Ombre ne m'appartient pas.**** Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres, ce n'est pas dramatique, c'est juste un élément dont je me suis inspirée, mais ****PAS BESOIN D'AVOIR LU LES LIVRES POUR COMPRENDRE!**** RASSUREZ-VOUS!**

**Virginie: En fait quand tu es connecté au site, tu ne peux pas laissé deux commentaire sur un même chapitre. Tu avais commenté l'extrait, dont quand j'ai remplacé l'extrait par le chapitre, tu n'as pas pu commenté. Il aurait fallu que tu te déconnectes pour pouvoir laisser ton commentaire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai reçu ton MP et j'y réponds. C'est vrai qu'Elena va loin, et c'est vrai que je vais répondre que c'est les hormones. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'alliance entre les Petrova, il y a juste une solidarité maternelle entre elle. Elles ne s'apprécient guère, mais elles sont mamans, elles se comprennent donc puisqu'elles aiment leurs fils et veulent les protéger. Donc si jamais chacune d'elle voit un avantage à s'allier à l'autre, elles le feront, qu'importent les conséquences et surtout qu'importent l'avis des Salvatore. Tout ce qui compte pour elles, ce sont leurs bébés. Pour Kat, la priorité c'est Nathan, pour Elena, c'est Ian. Pour la convention, j'avais dis, il y a longtemps que je la commenterai, c'est normal de faire partager cette expérience. D'une certaine manière, je transmets un peu l'esprit du weekend dernier. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Jolieplante: Elena en fait baver à son pauvre mari, c'est sur. Damon est plutôt cool avec elle mais il la surveille de près, il guette LA connerie. Parce qu'il connaît suffisamment sa femme pour savoir qu'elle va faire un truc dingue, et là, il va l'épingler sérieusement. Maintenant, pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'alliance entre les Petrova, juste une compréhension. Elles sont mères, elles comprennent l'inquiétude de l'autre. Pour la convention, Ian est bien mieux qu'à la télévision. Et il a vraiment de très beaux yeux, les yeux de Ian Somerhalder ne sont pas une légende! Plus sérieusement, il est adorable. Très gentil. Il était épuisé, sous l'effet du jet-lag, le fait que certain avaient des tonnes de photos avec lui… il est resté 3h en photoshoot perso samedi et 3 autres heures le dimanche. Il avait aussi des photos duo à faire avec Paul et Matt, la photo de groupe, des séances de Q&A, des autographes, des meeting-room (celui de samedi a été annulé… Ian n'arrêtait pas une seconde. Mais il restait souriant et sympathique. Et quand tu l'entends parler, tu te rends compte qu'il n'a rien à voir avec certaines stars qui ont le melon. Il a les pieds sur terre, la tête sur les épaules… Tu vois, il était avec son frère, sa belle-sœur et son neveu qui tenait un stand sur la boutique de la convention et il disait que c'était une boutique familiale qui utilise des matériaux recyclés. Tu vois ses valeurs sont simples: famille, écologie… Il n'est pas bling-bling! Un peu comme Nate. Après les autres ont moins parlé d'eux, par manque de temps. Nate a improvisé beaucoup de Q&A et Ian, je l'ai vu en meeting-room dimanche, donc c'est d'eux deux dont j'ai le plus de choses à dire. C'est en tout cas très agréable de rencontrer des stars aussi sympa et humaines que celles de **_**TVD**_**. Bon je te laisse, je te ne vais pas te refaire un résumé de la semaine dernière. ****En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Stefan va se rebeller contre Katherine. Il n'est pas d'accord avec les choix extrêmes qu'elle fait (aller vivre au Royaume des Ombres par exemple). Damon, il s'inquiète de beaucoup de choses et ne veut pas froisser Elena qu'il sent plus que fragile. Mais il ne la laissera pas faire n'importe quoi, donc si l'idée lui vient de faire une bêtise, Damon n'agira pas en petit toutou. Ce n'est pas Damon d'accepter qu'Elena fasse n'importe quoi! ****En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Rebekah aime le shopping et elle va encore le prouver dans ce chapitre. Sa dispute avec Klaus permet d'avoir des moments un peu plus croustillants. J'aime beaucoup cette scène où ils se disputent sans se soucier des humains autour. C'est complètement surréaliste mais tellement eux. Ils sont les Originels, rien ne peut les arrêter. S'ils décident de se crêper le chignon, ils le font. C'est une de mes scènes préférées du précédent chapitre. Ian a vraiment peur de ses pouvoirs même si son père va l'aider à les gérer. Mais le petit, en bon petit vampire censé, a peur du feu. Ça l'a effrayé de mettre le feu à sa chambre. Il a peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Ses pouvoirs l'effrayent. Oh et de rien pour le rapport de la convention, ça m'a fait plaisir de partager cette expérience. L'an prochain je devrais résigner. J'ignore si j'irai à Paris ou à Bruxelles, tout dépend des guests, mais j'irai avec ma meilleure amie. En plus de rencontrer les acteurs, tu rencontres aussi d'autres fans, c'est super sympathique comme ambiance. Franchement un conseil, je ne sais pas dans quel pays tu habites, mais si un jour tu as l'occasion de vivre ce genre d'expérience, ne te pose pas de question et FONCE! Tu ne le regretteras pas. ****En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts De Damon: Elena fait fort, je confirme. Sinon oui, j'ai vu Ian, je le croisais même dans les couloirs de la Convention! L'an prochain, Guestsevent refait une convention, les 17 & 18 mai, toujours à Paris. Il y aura une journée **_**The Originals**_**, une journée **_**TVD**_**. Suis l'organisme sur facebook ou twitter pour avoir les infos concernant les guests et l'ouverture de la billetterie. Après il faut un petit budget, Facilement mille euro. Entre le pass (moi j'avais celui à 475euros qui était le plus complet – hors le VIP, mais les VIP étaient vendus aux enchères, certains ont dépenser trois mille-quatre mille euros, peut-être même plus), le transport (train, avion, ou essence pour la voiture), et l'hôtel, oui tu arrives facilement à 1000 euros. Plus si tu craques sur les extras! Donc si tu veux y aller, tu as un an pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Mais ça faut le coup! Aller, merci pour ton commentaire & passe un bon weekend. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Je commence par une parenthèse à ton commentaire. Le tome 9 de**_** TVD**_** sortira en juillet en France. Moi je l'ai en VO, et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans les deux prochains tomes, mais vu la fin, il se pourrait qu'il y ait de l'espoir pour le Delena. En plus comme c'est le groupe Hachette qui a commandé cette suite et non la maison d'édition américaine qui a viré L.J Smith, on se dit que tout est possible. Sinon pour en revenir à ton commentaire, j'étais au courant pour la manière dont Julie a été traité. Certaine Stelena (sur Facebook notamment) disent que les Delena l'ont fait aussi… tu sais, elles minimisent en disant que pour Delena Julie n'a jamais rien dit. C'est vrai que certaines sont allées loin, par exemple l'an dernier. Mais avant même la série, Delena avait beaucoup de fans, je pense que Julie et Kevin s'attendaient à de la violence de la part de certaines mais que pour les Stelena… D'une part Julie n'a pas du s'y attendre puisqu'ils ont passé 3 ans à jubiler, et d'autre part, elles ont du être bien plus violentes que les Delena. De toute façon qu'importe, Delena ou Stelena, ce genre de comportement est INADMISIBLE. Les scénaristes font leur boulot comme ils l'entendent, ils n'ont pas à se laisser mener par le bout du nez par des fans, qu'importe la team. Alors oui, parfois le scénario d'une série ne plait pas, les choix des personnages déçoivent, mais c'est la vie. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. L'an dernier, ce sont nous, les Delena qui étaient – une énième fois – déçues, c'est normal – et juste – que la roue tourne. Et Julie et son équipe sont libres de donner à leur show la direction qu'ils veulent. On ne vit pas en dictature! Ça m'a vraiment choquée cette histoire, parfois les "fanes" de cette série me choquent. Entre les petites groupies de Ian qui terrifient Nina, la guerre des team qui insulte Julie… #crazyworld Vraiment mais où va le monde? Et le respect dans tous ça? Les gens ont affaire à des personnes, pas à des chiens! Même les chiens (en tout cas les miens) sont traités avec plus de respect et de compassion! Ce genre de comportement me dépasse totalement! Bon revenons en sur la fic au lieu de parler de ces fous qui emmerdent le monde (désolé pour l'expression, ça sort du cœur!). Donc, au sujet de Ian, le pauvre, il a peur de ses pouvoirs. Avoir mis le feu à sa chambre l'a terrifié. En plus il sait que Klaus rode… Le petit est donc très nerveux. Au sujet du final, j'ai adoré. C'est probablement un des meilleur épisode de la série. En tout cas ****merci pour ton commentaire. Bon weekend. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Les Petrova sont des femmes de pouvoirs. Elles ont beau être très différentes, ce sont des femmes modernes et indépendantes! #girlspower. Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de parler en hashtag! C'est dimanche, j'ai le droit aux excentricités. Ian n'est pas capricieux, il est… différent de tout autre enfant. Les limites sont différentes, l'éducation de Ian ne peut pas être classique. Pour en revenir aux Salvatore, dans ce chapitre, Stefan va être en désaccord avec Kat et il va s'opposer à elle. Sinon passe un bon weekend et merci pour ton commentaire. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Pour l'instant, Kat et Elena se comprennent mais ne s'allient pas. Elles n'ont – encore? – aucune raison de la faire. C'est si elles y voient un avantage vis-à-vis de leurs fils qu'elles le feront. Au grand dam des Salvatore. Une Petrova leur est difficile à gérer, alors deux alliées! Damon et Stefan font devenir fous! Back to Fell Church reviendra certainement cet été, j'espère que tu commenteras les prochains chapitres, j'avoue que comme j'ai peu d'avis, la motivation est moins forte malgré les idées qui sont présentes. ****En tout cas ****merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 62**_

Matt supportait la mauvaise humeur de Tyler. Depuis qu'il s'est fait plaqué par Caroline, le loup-garou broie du noir devant des litres d'alcool. Il boit à longueur de journée et son ami à bien du mal à supporter l'agressivité dont il fait preuve. Mais l'humain y est malheureusement habitué, il sait gérer les comportements extrêmes. Au Mystic Grill, il voit un bon lot de pilier de bar défiler; et puis il a jadis gérer sa mère alcoolique et sa sœur toxicomane: Matt est donc blasé. Malheureusement.

Le regard de l'humain se posa sur son ami d'enfance, et un sentiment de compassion fut lisible dans son regard. Il a lui aussi vécu une rupture avec Caroline Forbes même si, pour lui, ça n'a pas été aussi difficile que pour Tyler. Pour Matt, et c'est de notoriété publique, la rupture la plus difficile, c'était avec Elena. Il était vraiment très épris de la brunette et a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment, du jour au lendemain, ils en sont arrivés à mettre un terme à leur relation. Certes les parents Gilbert sont morts, mais Matt a mis des mois pour réaliser qu'aux yeux de la jeune femme leur relation n'était pas si idyllique qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pour lui, leur relation était parfaite, aucune zone d'ombres ne l'entachait, il pensait vraiment que son couple durerait toujours. Mais Elena avait besoin de plus, et peut-être de moins de perfection. L'idéal du commun des mortels n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'elle voulait c'était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. La jeune femme voulait de la passion, de l'aventure et du danger. Elle voulait Damon Salvatore.

Aujourd'hui, remis de sa rupture depuis bien longtemps, Matt comprend le choix d'Elena. Et il l'approuve. Elle n'a pas choisi le gars parfait mais elle a choisi celui qu'il lui fallait. Il faut la voir avec son époux pour comprendre. Leurs défauts n'ont pas d'importances, les jeunes mariés sont fusionnels et ne se soucient pas de ce genre de petits détails.

En revanche pour Caroline, Matt ne la comprend pas. Elle avait tout avec Tyler. Tous les deux semblaient vraiment heureux en couple. Et du jour au lendemain, sans crier, la jeune femme plaqua le pauvre loup-garou. C'est à ne rien y comprendre! Les femmes sont parfois totalement insaisissables!

«On devrait rentrer, murmura le jeune homme. Retourner chez Elena. Tu serais mieux Auprès de tous tes amis et… En plus le petit Ian m'a engueulé au téléphone! Il a du caractère le gosse! Mais… Aller on rentre, le petit va te changer les idées! Il a tellement d'énergie! Je vais réserver les billets d'avion, en attendant, cuve un peu!»

Matt ne fut pas certain que son ami l'ait entendu, celui-ci semblait s'être endormi. Mais le fait est que le loup-garou ne peut pas rester isolé des autres. Il continuerait à s'autodétruire à l'aide de Whisky, de Vodka ou d'autres boissons très alcoolisées. En rentrant, Tyler serait forcé à faire quelques efforts et pourrait, avec le temps, aller mieux.

Klaus et Rebekah ne tardèrent pas à arriver en Savoie, encore moins à trouver l'appartement loué par Stefan et Katherine. Connaissant suffisamment les gouts de luxe de la jeune femme, ça n'a pas été très difficile pour l'Hybride de retrouver sa trace. L'appartement en question se trouve au dernier étage d'un des immeubles les plus moderne et design de la station; en voyant le bâtiment, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que la vampiresse loge dedans.

Klaus décida donc d'aller y faire un tour, histoire de terroriser son ennemie et de contenter Rebekah qui ne cesse de réclamer Stefan comme une enfant réclamerait un bonbon ou un chocolat.

Le projet initial de l'hybride fut de ramener à Stefan ses souvenirs de Rebekah et de le forcer à n'aimer que sa shoppeuse de petite-sœur, actuellement entrain de faire rouvrir une friperie de luxe pour contenter sa fièvre acheteuse et sa vanité, au grand soulagement de son ainé qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre geindre à longueur de temps.

Klaus souhaitait voir Katherine souffrir lorsque Stefan n'aurait plus de souvenirs d'elle et jurerait n'aimer que Rebekah. Mais malheureusement pour lui l'appartement est vide. Aucune trace de Katherine, Stefan et leur marmot. Soit la vampiresse a pris la poudre d'escampette, soit ils se sont réfugiés chez Damon et Elena, sachant que dans une maison appartenant à un humain, il faut être invité pour rentrer.

Elena soupira et s'assied lourdement sur un fauteuil de son salon, soulagée que Ian dorme enfin. Elle est épuisée. Ce soir, son bébé a été hystérique! Certes, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il a toutes les raisons d'être terrifié: d'un côté il y a Klaus et l'inquiétude qu'il suscite à tout le monde – Ian ressent cette angoisse qui empoisonne ses parents et qui accroit ses peurs – et de l'autre côté, il y a les inquiétudes éveillées par ses nouveaux pouvoirs; le petit garçon ne cessait de répéter qu'il en a peur. Il a fallu plus de deux heures pour que Ian s'apaise, légèrement, à ce sujet. Damon a dû se plier en quatre pour rassurer le bébé. Il avait beau promettre à l'enfant qu'ils géreraient la situation, Ian était complètement apeuré de mettre par inadvertance le feu à la maison. Elena et Damon ont dû discuter avec lui pendant des heures, le rassurer, le bercer et le consoler avant de lui mettre de la musique pour l'endormir. Le jeune couple a vraiment utilisé tous ses jokers pour emmener son fils dans les bras de Morphée. Et ça n'a vraiment pas été facile, d'autant plus que les pleurs de Ian eurent écho de ceux de Nathan. Quand le plus âgé de deux bébés pleure, le plus jeune lui répond en signe de solidarité, et la mélodie déchirante des larmes des enfants résonne dans toute la maison et brise le cœur de leurs parents.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira légèrement avant d'attraper les publicités disposées sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle les regarda sans le moindre intérêt, elle les feuilletait juste histoire de rester éveillée. Sombrer dans les bras de Morphée la terrorise. Elena a peur de s'endormir et de se réveiller pour constater que son monde a changé. Elle a peur que demain, dans un élan de fureur et de vengeance, Klaus débarque et lui arrache le reste de sa famille. C'est stupide de refuser de dormir mais la jeune femme préfère laisser les cauchemars loin d'elle et faire l'autruche. Éveillée, elle garde un œil sur sa famille, endormie, elle prendre le risque de voir son ennemi de toujours la détruire en lui arrachant un à un les siens.

Elle voudrait être loin et vivre dans un monde en paix. Elle rêve d'utopie. Elle rêve d'un endroit imaginaire, qui n'existe que dans sa tête, où son petit-garçon ne courrait aucun danger et où elle pourrait profiter de sa grossesse sereinement tout en préparant tranquillement un Noël mémorable. Elle voudrait pouvoir sortir avec son bébé et lui montrer la beauté de rues au mois de décembre sans avoir peur que quelqu'un de malveillant s'en prenne à eux. Tout ce que souhaite Elena est une vie calme, loin des menaces surnaturelles, avec sa famille en sécurité. Elle veut voir son petit-garçon grandir sereinement, sans avoir à s'inquiéter à cause de Klaus ou d'un autre vampire menaçant sa si précieuse petite famille.

Comme tous les enfants, Ian mérite de grandir dans un foyer où il se sent en sécurité, un foyer où il n'a pas aucun souci à se faire si ce n'est de jouir pleinement de son innocence d'enfant. Cette si précieuse innocence qui, avec tous ce qu'ils vivent, est constamment fissurée par les attaques des personnes malsaines qui en ont après eux! Elena en est malade, elle est terrorisée à l'idée de voir son petit-garçon perdre cette pureté si précieuse et fragile commune chez tous les enfants et merveilleuse à voir pour un parent.

«Salut Lena, soupira Jeremy en entrant dans la pièce.»

Le jeune homme était épuisé. Apparemment lui et Bonnie continuaient de chercher comme Klaus a pu les tromper comme il l'a fait et ils semblaient ramer dans leurs recherches. Jeremy n'en put plus et s'octroya un petit break, histoire de s'aérer un peu l'esprit tout en discutant avec sa grande-sœur qui lui sembla tendue et épuisée.

«Ça va aller Elena, lui assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que…»

Mais pour Elena, cette fois tout est différent. Elle a un enfant. Elle doit avant tout penser à Ian. Elle doit le protéger coute que coute sans oublier que son petit-garçon a besoin d'elle.

Il a tellement besoin d'elle. Ian et elle ont parfois des moments difficiles, elle le dispute peut-être plus que Damon, elle n'est malheureusement pas toujours très adroite avec lui, mais ils ont ce lien, ce lien qu'a toute maman avec son enfant, et ce qui les unis est tellement fusionnel, et réagit tellement fortement à tout, qu'elle sait qu'elle doit à tout prix le préserver de tout et tout faire pour rester elle aussi en vie. Pour Ian, et pour Damon.

Les deux Salvatore sont pareils, ils ont déjà tellement souffert à cause d'elle, et malgré tout, ils continuent de l'aimer, de l'adorer même. Sans elle, ils sont comme handicapé. Damon la considère comme un rayon de soleil, il lui a confié que, lorsqu'elle était dans le coma, leur vie était une sinistre monotonie. Se lever, lever Ian, s'en occuper, aller à l'hôpital, apprendre deux ou trois choses à l'enfant, passer de temps à autre au Mystic Grill, rentrer dormir à la maison. Rien de palpitant, rien de joie. La joie, la vie dans cette famille, c'est elle qui l'apporte, ses deux Salvatore sont tellement attachés à elle qu'ils ne savent pas être heureux sans elle. Ian est un petit-garçon sensible qui a bâti son univers autour d'elle. Pour l'enfant elle est comme une princesse qu'il faut préserver et surtout qui doit garder une image de lui angélique. Hors de question pour l'enfant qu'elle ne voit sa facette diablotin! Ian peut s'amuser à embêter tous le monde avec des blagues telles que _"l'emprunt"_ d'un téléphone portable à Jeremy et Ric – qui sont, généralement, ses cibles privilégiés – il ne le ferra jamais avec elle. Pour lui, sa maman doit le voir comme un parfait petit-garçon. Elle doit être fière de lui et il ne doit jamais la décevoir ou l'attrister. Alors, lorsqu'il échoue, c'est très difficile. Elena a souvent l'impression que, dans l'esprit de Ian, le fait de l'avoir énervée est plus important que les conséquences de la bêtise faite.

«Avant je n'avais pas d'enfant. Ian doit être protéger et préserver de Klaus et de a douleur qu'il sème sur son passage! Mon fils est tellement sensible et tellement innocent... Il a déjà tellement souffert! Et Damon… Tu connais mon mari, il va… J'ai peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi! Il devient fou à l'idée de savoir que Klaus va débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. D'une minute à l'autre même! Parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, Klaus va venir pour moi! Il est obsédé par ses hybrides et je n'étais pas censé survivre à son sacrifice, il va venir pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il veut me tuer! Tout va recommencer comme avant. Damon va faire n'importe quoi pour me protéger mais ça ne suffira à arrêter Klaus et… je ne veux pas perdre mon mari ou mon fils! Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit. Je n'en peux plus d'enterrer ceux que j'aime! Et je ne veux pas qu'ils me perdent encore!

- Personne ne va mourir, lui assura son cadet. Elena, personne ne va mourir! Tu sais que je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Tu es ma grande-sœur, tu as toujours été là pour moi et… Elena, tu ne vas pas mourir! Klaus ne te ferra aucun mal! Et il n'en ferra à personne. PERSONNE NE VA MOURIR! PERSONNE NE SERA BLESSÉ ET PERSONNE NE VA MOURIR ELENA!

- Jenna est morte! Répliqua-t-elle d'un voix stérile.»

Jenna. Jenna, leur tante tuée par Klaus. Depuis qu'elle sait que l'Hybride est en vie, Elena ne cesse de penser à la sœur cadette de sa mère, cette femme qui a tout sacrifié en acceptant de prendre sous sa responsabilité des deux orphelins, deux adolescents dont le plus jeune vivait les tourments de l'adolescence, et qui est morte à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle est le double Petrova. Sans elle, Jenna serait en vie. Si elle n'avait pas été la fameuse doppelgänger tant prisée par Klaus, sa tante n'aurait jamais pénétrer malgré elle dans l'univers du surnaturel et elle n'aurait jamais été si brutalement tuée.

Elena est bien consciente qu'elle est la seule et unique responsable de la mort de sa tante. C'est elle qui attire les être surnaturel comme le miel attire les abeilles, et excepté quelques unes d'entre elles, les exceptions qui confirment la règle, ces êtres de la nuit trouvent tous une raison de la vouloir morte. Pour un sacrifice, pour retrouver la liberté, par jalousie, pour sa ressemblance avec Katherine, par simple vengeance… la liste est bien trop longue. C'est un peu à résumer au cas par cas, d'un vampire à l'autre, les motivations changent mais le but reste et demeure le même: la tuer.

«Et elle et John resteront les derniers morts de cette famille, lui certifia Jeremy avec assurance. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es éreintée. Bonne nuit 'Lena.»

Pendant qu'Elena luttait contre le sommeil, Stefan et Katherine se disputaient à l'étage. Nathan dormait dans la chambre de Ian, le couple essaya donc d'être discret, mais la vampiresse et la retenue… Du coup, tout le monde profita de la scène de ménage. Heureusement, et miraculeusement, les deux enfants sont sous l'effet des la poudre déversée par le marchant de sable et dorment profondément. C'est à se demander comment ils font pour rester endormis; Stefan et Katherine ne font pas semblant de se disputer. Au contraire, leur engueulade prend des proportions énormes. Stefan, d'ordinaire docile, répond à Katherine qui n'apprécie pas de se voir donner des ordres. La vampiresse est peut-être née au XVème siècle mais elle n'aime absolument pas qu'un homme veule la soumettre à quoique ce soit. La doppelgänger prône l'indépendance des femmes, mieux, elle prêche pour la domination des femmes et la soumission des hommes.

Depuis qu'il la connaît, Stefan est constamment réduit à obéir aux ordres ou aux caprices de miss Katherine. Elle ordonne, il exécute. D'ordinaire ça ne le dérange pas, sa compagne et lui fonctionnent ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui ils ont Nathan. Ils ne peuvent pas embarqué Nathan dans un endroit sinistre parce que Katherine a décrété qu'il s'agit du meilleur moyen de protéger leur fils. Le meilleur moyen que leur bébé soit en sécurité, c'est de rester et d'aider leurs amis à éliminer l'Originel.

Vexée et excédée de voir Stefan la contredire, Katherine se dressa autoritairement face à son compagnon et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Le vampire ne put bouger d'un seul millimètre: sa créatrice ne le retint peut-être que d'une main, mais elle l'a plaqué de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger un seul pouce. Katherine jouit de son pouvoir de dominatrice et s'exalte à voir son compagnon impuissant. Stefan doit bien comprendre que c'est elle qui commande, lui n'a qu'à lui obéir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Dans leur couple, il n'y a pas de partialité ou d'égalité: elle prend les décisions, il la suit en bon petit toutou. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser durant des heures sur un sujet ou un autre.

Elle décide et Stefan s'exécute! Point barre. Fin du débat.

«On ne va pas partir dans ton univers de malade où notre fils verra des humains être réduit à l'esclavage! Gronda le vampire.

- On ne va pas laisser notre fils dans un monde où Klaus peut lui arracher la tête dés qu'il en aura l'occasion! Le contredit Katherine. On part. MAINTENANT! Fin de la discussion Stefan! Va chercher nos bagages!»

Mais le vampire ne s'exécuta point. Il continua d'excéder sa compagne en la défiant. Il ne souhaitait nullement partir. Il comptait rester et aider son frère à se débarrasser de Klaus. Chose qui déplut fortement à Katherine. Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et tourna des talons avant de revenir sur ses pas et de gifler méchamment Stefan en le traitant d'idiot et de bien d'autres noms inqualifiables. Elle l'insulta même en bulgare! Autant dire que la vampiresse était furieuse et entretient le conflit avec son compagnon. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et apparemment Stefan non plu. La nuit s'annonçait donc longue et animée entre les deux protagonistes.

Damon ne se soucia pas du raffut orchestré par son frère et Katherine, il est bien trop occupé à rameuter les troupes. Ric en tête! Surtout Ric! De par sa casquette de chasseur de vampires, le professeur d'Histoire leur sera d'une grande utilité face à Klaus. Sans oublier qu'il a de l'influence sur les têtes de mules de Gilbert qui sont capables de faire n'importe quoi. Ainsi, Damon est bien conscient que si son beau-frère fait l'idiot, sa femme ferra à son tour n'importe quoi pour protéger ce petit crétin. Autant que Ric tienne mini Gilbert en laisse!

En plus de cela, le ténébreux Salvatore considère que son compagnon de beuverie a bien le droit d'être mis au courant de la situation, après tout, le vampire qui rode autour d'eux est celui qui a tué Jenna! Sans oublier que Damon a bien besoin d'un ami pour traverser cette tempête. Il ne l'admettra jamais, bien trop fier pour le faire, mais Ric lui sera d'un grand confort. Surtout si Elena le rend dingue en se mettant à faire n'importe quoi comme elle a coutume d'agir lorsqu'un être surnaturel la menace! Certes pour l'instant Elena n'a rien fait de démentiel, mais si un Originel venait à lui proposer un stupide marché, ou si elle se mettait à comploter avec Katherine, Damon est bien conscient qu'il deviendrait fou. Miss Gilbert, ou plutôt Madame Salvatore, a constamment les bonnes idées pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre des décisions inconséquentes concernant les menaces surnaturelles qui rodent autour d'eux! Elena excelle dans ce domaine! C'est à se demander si elle ne le fait pas exprès.

Ric resta un bon moment silencieux face aux révélations du vampire. Damon savait que son ami était toujours au téléphone, mais il ne parlait pas, probablement encore sous le choc des révélations faites par le ténébreux Salvatore.

«_Comment vont Elena et Jeremy? _S'inquiéta Ric. _Je rentre, Meredith cherche déjà un vol. On arrive, dis leur que je rentre._

- Ouais, ils sont… Elena est totalement bouleversée, elle est dans un état de nerfs affreux! Rapporta le vampire. Elle a pleuré un bon moment, elle a refusé de manger, là elle parle de Jenna avec son frère! Mais elle refuse de me parler. C'est comme si elle sait que je vais la mettre en garde contre la connerie qu'elle ferra inévitablement. Tu connais Elena, elle va faire un truc de dingue, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- _Et Ian?_»

Ian.

Ian est dans un état probablement pire que celui de sa maman. Nerveux, angoissé, horrifié, le petit va plus que mal. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point l'enfant va mal. Il s'est endormi, mais de sa forteresse, Damon entend le sommeil agité de son bébé. À coup sur, le petit-garçon fait des cauchemars, le vampire coupa donc court à la conversation avec Ric et fila au chevet de Ian.

Celui-ci était tout débraillé et se battait dans son sommeil. Il se battait dans le vide, contre un ennemi invisible. La couette dans laquelle Elena l'avait si tendrement enroulé se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'oreiller était près de la porte et la taie d'oreiller se trouvait aux pieds du berceau de Nathan, qui dort face au lit du petit catcheur qui a involontairement sorti ses crocs.

En plein sommeil, Ian rêve de bagarre. Il marmonne quelques mots, Damon a l'impression que le petit rêve se bat contre Klaus. Il dit qu'il défend sa maman face au _"méchant vampire/loup-garou"_. Il parle de l'Originel. Il dort, il dort à poing fermé mais son sommeil est plus qu'agité. Jamais auparavant Ian n'a été dans un tel état de nerfs. Il a déjà été nerveux, plus d'une fois même, le fait qu'il soit à moitié vampire ne lui facilite nullement la tâche, mais jamais il n'a été dans un tel état. Là, Damon n'ose même pas s'approcher de son fils de peur qu'en réveillant son bébé, celui-ci ne réagisse violement, effrayé par son assaut.

Cependant il fallait bien calmer le petit-garçon, et pour se faire il faut le réveille. Damon se décida donc à s'approcher de sa violente progéniture et le réveilla avec douceur. Une douceur insuffisante puisque Ian lui planta presque les crocs dans la carotide.

«Hey du calme terreur! S'exclama Damon. Ce n'est que moi! Ton père!

- Désolé papa, murmura l'enfant. Je suis tout nerveux moi!

- Sans blague! Ironisa le vampire. Tu ne l'aurais pas dis, je n'aurais jamais deviné Ian!»

D'ordinaire mini Damon aurait rétorqué quelque chose, une ou deux phrases cinglantes, histoire de ne pas laisser à son père le dernier mot, mais là, il était bien trop épuisé pour entrer dans un jeu de répliques avec lui. Il se contenta d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son papa et d'essayer de se rendormir. Il ferma ses petits yeux et se laissa bercer par son père tout en lui décrivant ses cauchemars. Puis, il baragouina deux ou trois autres phrases d'une voix lointaine et retomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Le regard de Damon se posa sur le petit-garçon endormi dans ses bras, et le serrant fort contre lui, il se leva prudemment et retourna dans sa propre chambre y déposer Ian afin qu'il dorme auprès de lui et d'Elena. Si tenté qu'elle vienne se coucher! Damon l'entend jouer sur son iPhone. Le vampire n'est pas idiot, il se doute bien qu'elle fait l'autruche. Elle est tellement terrifiée qu'elle refuse de dormir. C'est comme si elle attendait en redoutant le pire. Elle imagine probablement le pire! Comme lui. Seulement Damon est bien plus solide que sa femme. Elena a beau être forte, elle reste humaine. De plus elle est enceinte, ses émotions se retrouvent bouleversées par ses hormones et la rendent bien plus fragile que d'ordinaire.

Damon observe au loin son épouse. Les traits de son visage sont tirés, et vu la manière dont elle balance sa tête, il semblerait qu'elle soit courbaturée, signe qu'elle est fatiguée. Et les petites mimiques qu'elle aborde démontrent bien qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil.

Le vampire la connaît par cœur. Lorsqu'elle est tombe de fatigue et qu'elle refuse de s'endormir, Elena joue avec ses cheveux. Certains gestes qu'elle aborde la trahissent. En tout cas son époux sait interpréter chacun des mouvements de la jeune femme. C'est probablement à force de l'observer et de la pratiquer, il finit par la connaître par cœur.

«Ian dort dans notre chambre, murmura Damon. Viens te coucher Elena.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Menteuse! L'accusa le vampire. Ne me force pas à t'hypnotiser pour que tu dormes. Viens te coucher et arrête de discuter! Pour une fois ne fais pas ta tête de mule et accepte de t'en remettre à moi. Au lit Madame Salvatore!»

Damon ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de protester. Il la prit dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à monter à l'étage, la sonnette retentit, forçant le vampire à déposer sa femme à terre pour aller prudemment voir qui, à une telle heure de la nuit, venait les importuner. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, inutile de se poser la question. Ça ne pouvait être que Blondie. Accompagnée d'un Mikaelson! Pas celui pour lequel elle a trahi ses amis mais le judas d'ainé de cette fratrie de cinglés.

Elena ne laissa pas le temps à Damon de réagir. Lorsqu'elle vit Caroline, elle se rua sur son amie et la gifla avec toute la force qu'elle possède. Et autant dire que même si la blondinette est un vampire, elle a senti le coup, Elena n'y est pas allée de main morte. En même temps elle la comprend, vu la situation, à la place de son amie, Caroline se serait elle aussi frapper.

«Comment tu as pu? Hurla Elena. Caroline qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

- Il faut que je t'explique! Se justifia la vampiresse.»

Et malgré les reproches de son amie, les menaces de Damon et les regards glaciaux de Jeremy et Bonnie – qui viennent de descendre, alertés par les hurlements d'Elena – Caroline, aidée d'Elijah, expliqua ce qui l'a poussé à sauver Klaus en faisant impasse sur le fait qu'elle et l'Originel sont plus qu'amis. Pas la peine d'offrir des torches supplémentaires à ses proches!

Et puis elle est tellement désespérée par l'attitude de Klaus qu'elle n'a guère envie de songer à la manière dont il l'a traité. Car, s'en prendre à ses amis démontre le peu d'égard qu'il lui porte. S'il l'aimait réellement, comme il l'a toujours prétendu lorsqu'il lui faisait la cour, comme il l'a prétendu en la revoyant, il oublierait sa vendetta contre Katherine puisqu'elle est – malheureusement – la compagne de son meilleur ami. Mais non, Klaus s'est empressé de prendre un avion pour la France afin d'aller semer la panique dans les vies de ceux qui lui sont proches.

Caroline aimerait tellement que Klaus renonce à ses obsessions pour elle. Par amour pour elle. Vu le caractère de l'Hybride, ça représenterait beaucoup pour la blondinette qu'il lui fasse cette grâce. Mais mieux fallait ne pas espérer à un acte altruiste de la part de Niklaus Mikaelson! Elle serait inévitablement déçue. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.

À l'étage, la dispute entre Stefan et Katherine reprit de plus belle dés qu'Elijah eut confié que son frère en a de nouveau après la jeune femme. La vampiresse s'est immédiatement mise à faire le sac de Nathan et Stefan à passer derrière pour le défaire. Ce qui, bien évidemment, déplut à sa compagne qui recommença de le flageller sur place.

Et voilà comment, alors que sous le perron, et malgré les rancœurs existantes, chacun met du sien pour tenter de contrer les plans de l'hybride, Stefan et Katherine, les principaux concernés, se crêpent le chignon.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du point de vu de Matt? Du passage Klaus/Rebekah? Du fait qu'elle soit obsédée par Stefan? Du plan de Klaus? Que pensez-vous aussi de l'état dans lequel se trouve Ian? Des peurs d'Elena? De la conversation Elena/Jeremy? Des disputes Stefan/Katherine? De leur manière de fonctionne: elle ordonne, il exécute? De la discussion Damon/Ric? Du fait que Ric rentre? Des inquiétudes de Damon? De Ian qui se bat dans son sommeil? Du fait qu'il plante pratiquement ses crocs dans la carotide de son père en se réveillant? Que pensez-vous aussi du moment Delena? De l'arrivée de Caroline avec Elijah? De la réaction d'Elena? Des espoirs de Caroline concernant Klaus? Que pensez-vous de cette relation Caroline/Klaus? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres? Klaus ferra-t-il demi tour pour Caroline? Rebekah renoncera-t-elle à Stefan?**

**Dans les prochains chapitres, vous découvrirez enfin les détails concernant Judith qui, grâce à Ian, ont éveillé votre curiosité. Et la fic s'élargira de nouveau avec d'autres couples. Klaroline entre autre. Je vous laisse lancer des paris sur les autres couples. **

**Sinon que pensez-vous d'Amazon qui veut commercialiser des fanfictions? **

**Bon sur cette note, je vous laisse, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	64. Chapitre 63

**À l'origine, ce chapitre était plus long, mais comme il l'était bien trop, j'ai coupé. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à un long moment Ian/Stefan. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur la confrontation Caroline/Elena, sur Stefatherine et sur les Petrova. **

**Je suis HS, j'ai eu une longue très longue journée, je répondrai à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre. Vraiment désolée. Juste une petite remarque, on a passé la barre des 500 commentaires, ALORS UN GRAND MERCI À TOUS MES LECTRICES (ET LECTEURS).  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 63**_

Elena ne fut nullement ravie de voir Caroline face à elle. Elle l'a clairement fait comprendre en la giflant. Cependant, étant donné que son amie et Elijah ont des choses à dire, elle les laissa parler sans pour autant le faire entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Si elle l'avait fait, autant qu'elle leur serve du thé et des petits biscuits!

Sérieusement, elle ne comptait pas pardonner si facilement à Caroline, si tenter qu'elle en soit capable un jour. Après tout, la blondinette les a joliment trahi. Judas en personne n'aurait pas pu faire pire; Caroline a choisi le diable en personne au lieu de ses amis de toujours. À cause d'elle, Klaus tourne autour du clan Salvatore et représente de nouveau une menace pour les doppelgängers Petrova et leurs chérubins!

La famille Salvatore a connu des hauts et des bas, les deux frères ont une relation tumultueuse depuis 1864 et les récents débordements de Stefan sont pardonnés, mais pas oubliés. Chaque actes commis par chacun d'eux a laissé des séquelles. Bien sur, leur relation fraternelle est plus forte que tout mais Damon et Stefan se souviennent de tout ce que l'un à fait subir à l'autre. De leurs conflits, ils en ressortent plus forts, car, quoiqu'il arrive, ils n'oublient jamais les liens qui les unissent et leur sombre enfance. Stefan voit en Damon son grand-frère protecteur, qui malgré les baffes qu'il a envie de lui donner, lui tend toujours la main. Damon lui ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir protéger le petit Stefan, le bébé de la famille.

Ils sont frères, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce qui prime. Leur lien fraternel.

Et puis, il y a les Petrova. De part leurs relations avec les Salvatore, elles font parties de la même famille, et depuis quelques temps, elles apprennent à se comporter civilement l'une envers l'autre. La bonté naturelle d'Elena a touché Katherine, même si la vampiresse est bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Mais lorsque Nathan était malade, son sosie, qu'elle a voulu tué plus d'une fois par le passé, a été la première à plaider pour sauver le bébé. Quant à Elena, en observant l'air de rien l'attitude de son double envers le nourrisson, elle a été agréablement surprise de déceler une parcelle d'humanité en son ancien bourreau.

Les Petrova sont bien différentes l'une de l'autre, elles sont même au antipodes l'une de l'autre, mais elles sont mères. Ce sont deux mères qui aiment leur enfant plus que tout. Et malgré leur passif tumultueux, la maternité les a en quelque sorte rapprochée.

Ainsi, en sachant Klaus et sa petite-sœur tourner autour de Stefan et Katherine, en sachant que l'hybride veut se venger de la vampiresse et que sa sœur veut récupérer Stefan, Damon et Elena se montrent soudés et prêt à aider ceux qui pourtant leur ont fait du mal il n'y a pas si longtemps. Parce qu'aussi étrange soit-ce, ils sont une famille. Stefan est le frère de Damon, Nathan le neveu du couple et Katherine est… Katherine. Une garce, une manipulatrice vénale, égoïste et égocentrique, mais la compagne de Stefan et la mère de Nathan. Elle fait malgré tout ses défaut partie de la famille Salvatore.

Et puis, il y a une autre raison, une autre raison qui pousse le couple à vouloir éloigner Klaus de leur clan. Une raison que le couple préfère se taire, terrifié à l'idée d'être assaillis par les pires scenarii et d'en devenir fou.

Ian.

Ian, leur fils qui a des pouvoirs tellement impressionnants, à un tel point que si Klaus venait à les découvrir, paranoïaque comme il l'est, l'Originel verrait en leur bébé un ennemi capable de l'anéantir.

Elena et Damon se doivent donc de tous faire pour protéger leur petit-garçon et leur enfant à naitre. Et pour se faire, ils doivent éloigner l'Hybride et sa sœur de leur famille en acceptant malgré eux la main tendu d'Elijah et la présence insupportable de la judas de marraine de Ian.

Elena serra fort la main de son mari. Elle le sentait prêt à sortir de ses gongs et à égorger Blondie. Elle utilisa donc ce petit geste pour tenter d'apaiser Damon du mieux qu'elle peut. Un simple petit geste, un simple petite phrase, un seul regard, quelque chose de totalement anodin mais venant d'elle suffit à apaiser l'humeur massacrante de Damon. C'est juste la magie d'Elena Salvatore qui opère sur le colérique Damon Salvatore.

En entendant qu'une fille, appartenant apparemment à son passé de Ripper, une fille qu'il ne se souvient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, une fille qui de surcroit semble être la sœur de Klaus, en attendant que cette fille est, semble-t-il folle amoureuse de lui, Stefan eu l'impression que Katherine allait le tuer. Possessive, sa compagne, qui bizarrement en sait plus que lui sur ces années d'horreur qu'il a vécu, n'apprécia pas de savoir une autre femme lui tourner autour. Le jeune homme eut beau lui jurer qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour elle, sa furie de compagne ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une autre, aussi insignifiante puisse-t-elle être pour lui, lui tourne autour.

Katherine est ainsi, elle ne va pas changer maintenant. Elle est possessive envers lui, et l'arrivée de Nathan n'a absolument pas arranger les choses. Malgré son nombre incalculable des défauts, malgré les facettes qu'elle aborde pour cacher ses véritables émotions, le vampire sait que sa compagne veut faire les choses bien. Il sait qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle met un mens d'honorable à garder leur couple unis, souhaitant par dessus tout offrir à leur fils une véritable vie de famille. Katherine a beau prôner l'indépendance, la liberté des femmes, avec Nathan, elle redevient classique et veut que leur fils grandisse au milieu de son papa et de sa maman.

Et n'oublions pas que Katherine est d'une jalousie maladive, elle ne supporte pas de voir ou de savoir une autre femme tourner autour de _son_ Stefan. Certes elle est sûre d'elle, mais la vampiresse sait que son compagnon vaut bien mieux qu'elle, et quelque part, son assurance ne suffit pas à apaiser ses craintes de voir Stefan la quitter pour une autre, plus parfaite qu'elle.

«Il faut qu'on parte! Déclara Katherine une énième fois.»

Elle n'en démord pas. Elle veut partir alors que Stefan continue de camper sur ses positions et veut rester. Il ne va pas quitter son frère sous prétexte que Klaus en a après Katherine et qu'il a une groupie à ses trousses.

Stefan assura une nouvelle fois son amour à sa compagne afin de tenter d'apaiser le volcan en ébullition qu'abrite Katherine avant d'essayer de raisonner une femme à qui personne ne peut faire entendre raison. La tache est donc vaine, mais Stefan est un éternel optimiste, ce qui le pousse à croire que sa petite-amie peut accepter son point de vue sur l'idée de se refugier sur les terres des Petrova, là où les créatures surnaturelles bannies par les Originels vivent en asservissant les humains.

Ce n'est pas un endroit pour y élever un enfant et y vivre en famille. Nathan doit grandir dans un endroit paisible, harmonieux et beau. Il ne doit pas être confronté à la violence et au sang. Ce n'est qu'un petit-garçon qui doit grandir émerveillé par la beauté des choses et non terrorisé par le comportement horrifiant des créatures de la nuit.

Terrifié de voir Katherine s'entêtée, Stefan lui tira violemment le sac des mains et provoqua de nouveau une dispute en replaçant leur affaire dans la commode de la chambre qu'ils occupent.

Katherine déteste le peu de fois où Stefan se heurte à elle et aux décisions qu'elle prend. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pour préserver leur famille et pour protéger leur fils.

La vampiresse est bien consciente que le Royaume des Ombres est loin d'être l'idéal pour élever un enfant mais c'est le seul endroit où les siens sont à l'abri de la monstruosité de Klaus. Malgré la noirceur et les ténèbres régissant son empire hérité du fils de la première Petrova, Katherine a réussi à offrir à sa fille un enfance merveilleuse, elle réussira à rendre Nathan heureux aussi. Mais elle a besoin de Stefan. Elle ne peut pas séparer son fils de son père! Et elle ne peut pas vivre sans Stefan. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Stefan, la bonté de Stefan, la maintient loin des ténèbres. Sans lui, elle sombrerait et n'aurait plus rien qui la rattache à la vie. Elle vivrait dans la solitude et l'enfer voués aux damnés comme elle. Les immortels, ni morts, ni vivants, ne sont pas censés avoir l'accès au bonheur. Elle l'a, et elle ne compte pas perdre ce si précieux présent qui lui a été offert.

Stefan réussi malgré tout à gagner du temps avec sa compagne. Il utilisa son dernier recourt: Nathan. Étant donné qu'actuellement leur fils dort, le vampire réussit à convaincre miraculeusement sa compagne de laisser leur bébé se reposer, et comme le bien-être de Nathan est essentiel pour Katherine, elle accepta de remettre son départ à plus tard. Mais le jeune homme est loin d'être idiot, il sait bien que la discussion concernant le Royaume des Ombres n'est que partie remise et que la dispute sera de nouveau d'actualité dès le réveil de leur charmant bambin.

Après une discussion tendue et houleuse, tous les principaux protagonistes tombèrent de fatigue. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Elena Salvatore de sortir sous son perron pour s'octroyer un sanglant tête-à-tête avec Caroline Forbes. La jeune femme eut beau tenter de se comporter avec civilité, elle ne supporta pas de rester immobile face à sa traitresse de meilleure amie. Il fallait qu'elle lui confie ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse tout un flot de reproches. Sans ça, Elena ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle se devait de dire ses quatre vérités à Caroline, même si elle est certaine que son amie n'appréciera pas. Elle s'en fiche royalement, elle non plus n'apprécie pas les mensonges de Caroline.

«Je ne suis pas stupide Caroline, tu ne l'as pas fait que pour sauver la lignée de sang de Klaus, tu l'as fait parce que tu en pinces pour lui! Tu voulais le sauver. Tu veux toujours le sauver. Tu veux l'arrêter mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que nous. Tu veux le changer. Tu l'as dans la peau Caroline. Tu l'as nié pendant des années, mais ça a été plus fort que toi. Tu aimes les gars qui te maltraitent. Parce qu'il ne faut pas rêver, Klaus n'est pas Tyler, il va te briser le cœur. Comment tu as pu… C'est Klaus, tu l'as vu détruire ma famille, tu l'as vu transformer Stefan en monstre et tu es… Si jamais ton cher petit-ami s'en prend à mon fils, je te tue. C'est clair Caroline?

- Mais Klaus ne veut aucun mal à Ian, il ne lui en a jamais voulu! Se justifia la blondinette. Elena…»

Elena s'apprêta a répliqué avec toutes ses tripes, mais la voix de Damon l'en dissuada. Elle l'entendit la gronder en signe d'avertissent. Puis, elle l'entendit formuler une mise en garde: _"N'oublie pas que Blondie s'est tapée ce connard d'hybride, tu ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Ne lui parle pas des pouvoirs de Ian!"_

Dés lors, la jeune femme afficha une mine confuse. Damon n'a pas pu formuler ceci à voix haute. Il n'a pas pu parler des pouvoirs de Ian alors qu'il veut que cela reste un secret. À juste titre, même Elena n'a plus confiance en Caroline.

Ceci dit, elle a beau tergiverser, elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Damon lui a formulé à voix haute cette interdiction, ni même pourquoi son amie d'enfance ne s'inquiète pas de ce qui Damon vient de dire. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, le regard perdu et affolé à la recherche de la silhouette désinvolte et tentatrice de Damon, Elena demanda à Damon où est-ce qu'il se cache et pourquoi il lui formule des injonctions à voix hautes.

_J'ai bu ton sang Elena, et tu as bu le mien, on peut communiquer par télépathie. Actuellement je ne suis qu'une petite voix dans ta tête. Et physiquement je te surveille de ma forteresse de solitude! Quoique je ne sois pas si seul, j'ai Ian avec moi! Laisse Blondie Elena et rentre. _

Troublée par cette histoire de télépathie, la jeune femme laissa échapper un commentaire à voix haute. Suffisamment étrange pour que Caroline la dévisage. Mais la jeune femme se contreficha bien de ce que sa meilleure amie – ou ex-meilleure amie – pensa d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et répéta sa mise en garde à une Caroline toute penaude, qui n'osa piper mot.

Puis, sans prêter attention à la réponse que lui fournit la blondinette, la jeune femme tourna des talons et rentra dans sa maison retrouver les bras aimants et protecteurs de son mari qui la consola en lui ôtant tous ses chagrins.

Dés qu'elle eut passé la porte de sa demeure, la jeune femme céda aux larmes et pleura. Damon la berça donc contre lui, comme il l'a fait quelques heures plus tôt avec Ian, tout lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, qui menèrent peu à peu la jeune femme aux portes du royaume des rêves. Puis, lorsque le vampire sentit le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme ralentit suffisamment pour lui indiquer qu'elle dort d'un profond sommeil, Damon la porta dans leur chambre et l'allongea à côté de leur petit Prince qui suçait son pouce, bien plus apaisé dans le lit de ses parents que dans le sien.

Damon les observa un bon moment. Ian endormi serré contre sa maman, elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée, qui a inconsciemment passé son bras autour de la taille du petit-garçon.

Ils sont tout bonnement adorables. Le vampire ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en les voyant. C'est flagrant que la mère et le fils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Le petit visage angélique de l'enfant adorable un sourire apaisé. Il sait que sa maman est à côté de lui. Ian sent probablement l'odeur d'Elena, et quelque part dans son esprit, il sait qu'il est dans les bras de sa mère, tout comme Elena sait que le petit-garçon a posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et respire au même rythme qu'elle.

Damon se sent chanceux de les avoir. Son fils est adorable, merveilleux, et sa femme… L'aura protectrice et aimante d'Elena a envahi toute la pièce, avec elle dans sa vie, le vampire se sent apaisé. Sa femme, l'amour qu'elle dégage, même endormie, sa douce et parfaite moitié le calme. Elle calme et repousse la noirceur du ténébreux vampire. Sans Elena, à coup sur, et Damon en est plus que certain, il aurait déjà perdu la raison. La situation est bien trop périlleuse, dangereuse et alarmante pour que Damon Salvatore soit en capacité de rester calme et stoïque. Mais Elena, son ange gardien, le rend meilleur. Elle fait des miracles sur lui. Telle une guérisseuse ou une sorcière vodou – une sublime sorcière vodou, plus que désirable aux yeux du vampire – elle lui ôte chacun de ses maux et lui purifie l'âme. À lui, un vampire, un damné, un être ni mort, ni vivant! C'est assez ironique cette fusion surréaliste entre la lumière et les ténèbres; Damon ne peut que s'en amuser. Sa femme, seulement humaine, est bien plus puissante que lui, sa bonté et sa beauté divine surpassent et surpasseront toujours ses capacités d'immortel. Et c'est tant mieux, le vampire préfère de loin que la lumière d'Elena surpasse ses ténèbres.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les frères Salvatore complotèrent contre Katherine – Stefan a demandé de l'aide à son grand-frère – la vampiresse alla réveiller brutalement son sosie. Loin d'être stupide, elle sait très bien le coup d'état qui se prépare contre elle, et elle compte bien utiliser la petite Elena et l'influence qu'elle a sur l'ainé des Salvatore, pour rallié Stefan à sa cause. Bien sur faire appel à sa doppelgänger si moralisatrice ne ravit pas l'immortelle mais elle n'a guère le choix: si elle ne fait rien, Klaus la retrouvera et… Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce scenario. Pour elle, il est hors de question que l'Originel ne la retrouve.

Voilà pourquoi elle a besoin d'Elena. Si elle arrive à la convaincre que leur ennemi commun sera un jour ou l'autre une menace pour Ian, elle sait que son double cherchera à protéger son enfant et qu'elle acceptera de partir au Royaume des Ombres, aussi imparfait soit-il. Et si Elena part, Damon partira. Stefan n'aura plus d'autre choix que de suivre.

Elena hurla de terreur, Katherine ne l'a pas ménagé en la réveillant. Une véritable tortionnaire. Désinvolte, impolie et irrespectueuse. Elle aurait pu frapper à la porte. Mais non, elle est entrée dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la réveille avec la pire des brutalité.

Un bourreau. Katherine n'est qu'un bourreau. Et la plus jeune des doppelgängers est de mauvaise humeur. Elena a beau être adorable, elle n'apprécie pas d'être réveillée. Encore plus par Katherine d'humeur conspiratrice.

«Oh arrête de faire ton bébé, tu crois que je suis ravie de venir faire un marché avec toi! Se plaignit la vampiresse.

- Dis plutôt que tu as besoin d'un service! Railla l'humaine. Je suis enceinte, et de mauvaise humeur, alors n'essaye pas de m'énerver encore plus! Tu veux quoi Katherine?»

Sournoisement, la vampiresse se saisit de la télécommande, alluma la télévision sur une chaine musicale et mit du hard-rock à volume maximum afin d'être certaine que les Salvatore n'entendront pas leur conversation. Cependant, ACDC si tôt le matin agaça Elena qui préféra aller chercher Bonnie pour qu'elle lance un sort avec de la sauge, afin d'empêcher les oreilles indiscrètes d'entendre la conversation top secrète que Katherine veut avoir avec elle.

«On s'entend mieux, ironisa la jeune femme. Tu veux quoi Katherine?»

Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, la vampiresse fit le tour de la pièce, fouilla un peu le bureau sur lequel Elena travaille, puis, finit par prendre la parole en soulevant habillement chacune des craintes d'Elena afin d'obtenir l'effet désiré. Terroriser suffisamment son innocente doppelgänger pour la pousser à venir au Royaume des Ombres. Si Elena cède, ce qui semblait être le cas, les autres suivront comme des petits toutous.

Evidemment Katherine n'est pas ravie de devoir abriter tant de monde chez elle. Elle d'ordinaire solitaire va se retrouver à devoir vivre au sein d'une colonie de vacances. Avec son agaçant sosie, mais aussi toute la petite bande. La sorcière, le petit Gilbert, le professeur d'Histoire, le toubib, la tata Judith, le barman… Toute la clique à Elena!

Katherine est ravie! Vraiment ravie! Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment même! Tout est parfait! Réellement parfait! Idyllique! Utopique même! La vampiresse est folle de joie!

«Bon tu dois savoir que le monde des bisounours dans lequel tu vis c'est loin de ressembler au Royaume des Ombres! Le Royaume des Ombres c'est… pas joyeux pour les humains. Toi tu est une Petrova, donc tu as un certain rang, mais tes amis seront nos esclaves. Au sens propres. Et la petite sorcière aura un bracelet de sécurité en plus de son bracelet d'esclave.»

Elena dévisagea Katherine complètement abasourdie. Son ancêtre est entrain de lui parler d'esclavage? De ce qu'Elena avait compris lors du récit – long, très long – que lui a servi Katherine, le Royaume des Ombres est censé être une terre sécurisante pour la lignée Petrova, pas un enfer où les humains sont réduits à l'esclavages, c'est totalement surréaliste et moyenâgeux comme pratique. L'esclavage est aboli, les droits de l'hommes existent, il faut le prendre en compte et tout réformer. L'esclavage doit cesser et les vampire qui veulent vivre en sécurité devront apprendre à cohabiter avec les humains et à les traiter avec respect.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis en place les règles, se justifia Katherine. Faire passer toute ta petite bande pour des esclaves est bien plus sécurisant pour eux que de les faire passer pour des affranchis. Les affranchis n'ont aucun statut, leur sort est souvent pire que celui des esclaves! Moi je dis ça… Mais au fond on s'en fiche de tout ça. L'important c'est qu'au Royaume des Ombres, on n'aura pas de Klaus qui nous tourne autour. Oh et arrête de faire cette tête de vierge effarouchée Elena, c'est lamentable!

- Imagine ton fils réduit à l'esclavage, ce serait lamentable aussi de vouloir le sauver? Philosopha Elena. Tu as été persécuté par Klaus, tu continues de l'être, tu as toujours tout fait pour ta liberté et tu tolères l'esclavage? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu paradoxal?»

Katherine soupira longuement. Ça commence fort. Elena veut sauver la terre entière et reformer le Royaume des Ombres! La vampiresse a soudainement l'impression que cette cohabitation va être difficile, Elena va se faire beaucoup d'ennemis et elle va devoir passer dernière son double afin d'éviter que le chao règne.

«Tu sais quoi, je te donnerai plein d'argent de poche, comme ça tu achèteras autant d'esclaves que tu veux et tu les affranchiras si ça te fais plaisir! S'agaça la vampiresse. Mais maintenant, tu plies bagages. On a du chemin à faire, le passage le plus proche pour le Royaume des Ombres est à Berlin. Et je ne suis pas allée en Allemagne depuis un bail, le mur n'existe plus, et la ville a beaucoup changé. Si ça se trouve, une habitation ou un commerce a été construit dessus et on sera peut-être obligés d'aller en Bulgarie! Alors magne toi Elena parce que Klaus ne doit pas être très loin! Oh et informe ton mari du déménagement, qu'il prévienne Stefan qu'on va au Royaume des Ombres!»

Étrangement Elena ne répliqua pas. Elle ne chercha pas à créer de polémiques et a creuser les différents avec Katherine. Elle s'exécuta simplement mais efficacement. Elle sortit de son dressing un assortiment de bagages Louis Vuitton et s'appliqua à les fourrer avec tous ce dont sa famille aura besoin au Royaume des Ombres. Des vêtements bien évidemment, mais aussi des livres, des jeux, une multitude de divertissements pour Ian et du même Bourbon pour Damon. Puis, une fois que les bagages furent plein, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et fit son vanity, prenant en priorité les affaires de toilette de Ian.

Ils vont partir, la jeune femme ferra tout pour mettre sa famille hors de danger. Quitte à partir au Royaume des Ombres, malgré la révolte qu'elle ressent en repensant à tout ce que Katherine lui a dis sur cette endroit où les Originels sont bannis.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du face à face Caro/Elena? Du fait que Damon & Elena sont prêts à soutenir Stefan & Katherine? De leur crainte concernant les pouvoirs de Ian s'ils sont découverts par Klaus? Que pensez-vous aussi de la jalousie de Katherine vis-à-vis de Rebekah? De Stefan qui tombe des nue? De Damon qui communique avec Elena par télépathie? De l'obsession de Katherine pour s'installer au Royaume des Ombres? De la manière dont elle réveille Elena? Du fait qu'elle la manipule pour la convaincre de partir? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui veille sur sa femme et son fils lorsqu'ils dorment? Que pensez-vous aussi de la conversation Katherine/Elena au sujet du Royaume des Ombres? **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences. Merci à vous toutes & tous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires réguliers. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	65. Chapitre 64

**Ce chapitre fini en suspens, histoire de bien commencer le weekend. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant de vous le laisser découvrir, je réponds à vos commentaires. **

**Virginie: Stefan et Katherine se sont disputés, ils sont très différents l'un de l'autres et ont des avis aux antipodes. C'est ce qui pimente un peu les choses. Quant au Royaume des Ombres, pour l'instant tu ne sais pas s'ils font y aller. Il va se passer des choses qui font remettre le départ à plus tard. En tout cas merci pour tes deux commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Pour l'instant je joue avec l'idée du Royaume des Ombres, ça reste une éventualité. C'est en fonction de Klaus… qui va faire des siennes dans ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, juste qu'il faut attendre pour savoir s'ils font y aller ou non. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Tout d'abord commente quand tu peux, comme tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En plus, crois moi, les problèmes de modem, je connais, j'ai donné! Je donne encore parfois! Je commence par deux parenthèses par rapport à ce que tu m'as dis. Premièrement je trouve ça chouette d'avoir des origines différentes, ça permet de grandir dans un melting pot de cultures. Deuxièmement, concernant Amazon, personnellement je ne publierai pas chez eux. Bien sur, c'est sur, qu'être payé ça serait bien, mais je préfère privilégier ce contact que nous offre les forum comme parce que j'aime beaucoup avoir ce genre d'échange que l'on a. Fin des parenthèses, retour sur la fiction. Tyler ne devrait pas tarder à découvrir pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui, Caroline l'a largué. Et ça risque d'être difficile à entendre. Tu seras fixée sur les intentions de Rebekah une fois qu'elle aura toutes les cartes en main dans ce chapitre. Renoncera-t-elle à Stefan en apprenant qu'il a un enfant? Ian est très protecteur envers ses parents, sa mère encore plus parce qu'il a failli la perdre. Il a hérité cette qualité de sa maman qui est prête à tout pour protéger sa famille. Bien sur qu'Elena devrait rester calme, mais savoir sa famille en danger la rend dingue. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle mais elle ne peut lutter contre sa nature. Ian se rêvait face à Klaus, dans son rêve, il le combattait. Et tu sais, quand tu fais un cauchemar et qu'on te réveille, tu es toute chamboulée, ton réveille est brutal, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Ian. Caroline tient beaucoup à Klaus, elle espère vraiment qu'il va changer, ou en tout cas s'améliorer, pour elle. Même s'il y a des tensions au entre les doppelgängers et les deux Salvatore, ils sont, à leur manière, une famille. Atypique, à leur manière. C'est vrai ce sont des vampires et des sosies, rien d'ordinaire dans cette famille. Damon n'a pas entendu la conversation Elena/Katherine, elles ont fait appelle à Bonnie pour qu'elle les isole par le sort à la sauge. Mais lui et Stefan savent très bien de quoi les Petrova sont entrain de parler, Katherine a assez agacé Stefan avec le Royaume des Ombres! En revanche il a entendu Caroline et Elena, il espionnait sa femme. En tout cas merci pour tes deux commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Les Addicts De Damon: La page twitter pour la convention est guestsevents (rajoute l'arobase devant, je n'arrive pas a posté le chapitre avec l'arobase devant, le site refuse les liens twitter). Et la billetterie est ouverte pour la prochaine convention. J'espère que le chapitre 63 t'a plu autant que le 62. Merci pour ton commentaire. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Le Royaume des Ombres est un endroit sinistre dans lequel Elena va incontestablement se faire des ennemis avec son fichu caractère et son besoin de sauver le monde. Mais elle est une Petrova, tous le monde lui doit un certain respect, même si elle est humaine. Mais c'est sur que si elle part là bas, elle va vouloir réformer les choses. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Il y aura une scène Delena dans ce chapitre, ils font passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Klaus ne va pas se tenir, il va faire des siennes. Cependant tu verras que Caroline a tout de même de l'impact sur les actes qu'il commet. Donc il y a de l'espoir. Pour l'instant Elena est décidée à faire front commun avec Katherine et à partir au Royaume des Ombres. Mais… Klaus va faire des siennes et soit retarder leur départ, soit l'empêcher. ****En tout cas merci pour tes deux commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Guest (commentaire du 30 mai à 22h16): Merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche énormément . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ses prédécesseurs. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 64**_

Les deux frères se rendirent vite compte que leurs femmes complotèrent contre eux. L'attitude de Katherine, mais aussi celle d'Elena, leur laissèrent craindre le pire. L'inévitable connaissant l'amour qu'elles portent à leurs fils. Malgré le fait qu'elles ont un passé tumultueux, les deux doppelgängers semblent prêtes à s'allier contre eux, autant dire que les Salvatore redoutent le pire. Pour preuve, de bon matin Damon dut se servir un bon verre d'alcool pour digérer la nouvelle alors que son frère fut encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Leurs épouses, qui d'ordinaire se haïssent au point de vouloir s'entre-tuer, sont actuellement entrain de leur monter un coup d'état afin de leur forcer la main pour aller vivre au Royaume des Ombres, semblable à un enfer dans l'imaginaire des Salvatore.

Agacé par cette situation et le complot qu'il se trame à l'étage de sa propre demeure, Damon engloutit d'une traite un second verre de son sacro saint Bourbon en espérant vainement qu'il reste un peu de bon sens chez sa femme.

«Katherine va manipuler Elena, murmura Stefan. Elle va probablement utiliser Ian et avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

- Elena va foncer! Compléta le ténébreux Salvatore, exaspéré.

- On va faire quoi? S'inquiéta le cadet.»

Bonne question. D'ordinaire Damon a toujours un plan, qui plait ou non, mais il a toujours une idée sur comment gérer la situation dans laquelle ils sont. Or là, il ne sait que faire, conscient que s'il agit avec violence ou misogynie, il braquera Elena contre lui, et sa femme ne devrait pas subir tant de stress.

Tout à coup, la voix du petit Ian retentit. Le bébé venait de fouiller toute la cuisine et réalisa qu'il a mangé toutes ses viennoiseries la veille et qu'il ne lui reste rien pour son petit-déjeuner princier. Ian s'en plaignit donc en réclamant des pain au chocolat et finit par partir avec Stefan au centre ville acheter de quoi manger sous le regard suspicieux de Damon, qui, lorsque son fils a sauté sur la proposition de son frère, s'est mis à douter de l'autorité qu'à Stefan sur le bambin. À coup sur Steffy se laisse mener par le bout du nez par la terreur qui se fait offrir des petit-déjeuner peu équilibrées et nullement adaptées pour le petit-déjeuner d'un petit-garçon. Glace, bonbons, chocolats, à coup sur Stefan gave le petit de sucrerie, un Ian tout plein d'énergie, à la limite de l'ingérable va rentrer de cette promenade. Mais le vampire décida de faire l'autruche en faisant semblant de ne se douter de rien. Il laissa son fils partir avec Stefan, octroyant à Ian la joie d'avoir un petit-déjeuner totalement déséquilibré. Après tout, son fils a droit lui aussi à quelques moments de détente et de folie.

«Tu sais, je crois que ton père sait que je te laisse manger n'importe quoi! Déclara Stefan en entrant dans la pâtisserie. Il avait son regard _"je sais ce que vous me cachez!"_.

- Je crois aussi, papa on peut lui mentir, il est trop fort! Répondit le bébé. Mais il a rien dis, donc ze peux avoir un glace moi! Un bonne grosse glace au chocolat. Avec de la chantilly! Et de la sauce au chocolat. Non du sang! Mais y'a pas de sang, t'as pas pris mes pochettes de sang! C'était bon la glace avec le sang! Faut que tu me fasse penser d'y refaire un jour, c'est un bon gouter la glace au sang! J'ai faim moi!»

Face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Ian, Stefan ne put que sourire et céder à toutes les demandes du petit génie face à lui. Il lui offrit une énorme glace à la vanille et au chocolat – accompagné de sauce au chocolat de sauce au caramel, de chantilly et de biscuits – puis lui acheta une bon lot de pâtisseries que l'enfant dévora d'une traite assis devant un chocolat chaud et un jus d'orange, dans le café le plus huppé de la station.

Ce petit a un appétit féroce. Stefan se demande comment il fait pour tout avaler ainsi, et surtout, il se demande comment le petit fait pour garder la ligne. Peut-être est-ce dû au côté vampire de l'enfant? L'immortel ne saurait le dire, en tout cas il est toujours autant impressionné par son neveu qui avale toute la nourriture de bon cœur.

«Tu es vraiment impressionnant toi! Tu manges…

- Z'aime manger! Le coupa le petit-garçon. Maintenant que j'ai le ventre bien plein, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire du sport. Y'a la salle de gym, maman a pris un abonnement. J'ai pas la carte, mais on s'arrangera. Tu viens?

- Tu vas me tuer, soupira le vampire. Mais je préfère encore être torturer en salle de sport par mon tortionnaire de neveu qui réussi le miracle de m'épuiser plutôt que de me disputer avec Kat'! Allons-y mister Ian.»

Bien sur, la réflexion de Stefan attisa la curiosité de monsieur Ian qui le harcela de questions, allant même jusqu'à le gronder de stresser Nathan avec des disputes sans aucun fondement. Le vampire eut beau tenter de se justifier en lu expliquant que lui et sa compagne se disputent pour le choix d'une maison et d'un pays dans lequel vivre – ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, sans être pour autant totalement vrai – le petit-garçon s'amusa à jouer les psychanalystes et joua l'avocat de son cousin. Pour lui, Stefan et Katherine doivent cesser de se disputer, surtout pour se trouver une maison. D'autant plus que Ian à la réponse à cette question: il a subtilement fait remarquer à Stefan que la courre de sa maison à Mystic Falls est immense, sans oublier que les champs alentours appartiennent aux Salvatore, il a donc intimé l'ordre à son oncle de se faire construire une maison à Mystic Falls et d'arrêter de se disputer avec Katherine. Bien que la ressemblance entre son ancêtre et sa maman le déconcerte, bien qu'il la craignait il y a encore quelques jours, aujourd'hui le petit-garçon voit en elle la maman de Nathan, et l'amour que la vampiresse porte au bébé n'a pas échappé à l'enfant. Ian décida donc de faire une leçon de moral à son oncle avant de continuer son interrogatoire et son raisonnement. Et très vite, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte, la conversation – monopolisée par un Ian qui faisait de la musculation comme un forcené – dévia sur un débat concernant le mariage.

Pour Ian, le fait que Stefan ne soit pas marié à Katherine est cause de stress pour Nathan. L'enfant se justifia en attestant parler par expérience; il confia à son oncle qu'il s'est fait pas mal de cheveux blancs lorsque ses parents refusaient de se marier.

«Tu devrais être wedding planer plus tard! Rigola son oncle.

- NON! Cria l'enfant. Plus tard, je veux être comme papa. Pas faire des trucs ennuyeux! Donne ce métier à tata Caroline, elle adore organiser des fêtes! Moi je te disais juste que pour Nathan c'est mieux si t'es marié avec sa maman. Il aura pas peur que vous vous séparez après!»

Stefan ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, il se faisait gronder par un petit homme de deux ans! Assez ironique, mais peu surprenant lorsque l'ont sait que Ian tient de Damon. Quoique l'ainé des Salvatore ne chercherait pas à marier son cadet à Katherine. À vrai dire ce serait le contraire.

«Katherine n'est pas commode tu sais, lui confia Stefan.

- Mais c'est la maman de Nathan et t'es amoureux d'elle! T'es amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps même! C'est loin quand t'étais humain! Tu crois pas que maintenant tu dois te mettre un coup de pieds aux fesses et aller à la bijouterie acheter un bague pour ton amoureuse qui est la maman de ton bébé? J'ai deux ans et quatre mois et je suis plus logique que toi qui est vieux!

- Premièrement, ton père est plus vieux que moi et… Est-ce que Katherine t'a payé pour me faire ton petit speech sur le mariage? S'enquit son oncle.»

Car après tout, cela ressemblerait bien à Katherine de promettre monts et merveilles ou de donner une somme astronomique au petit escroc haut comme trois pommes pour user des ses pouvoirs de persuasion afin de le convaincre de se laisser passer la corde au cou. Non pas que Stefan soit contre le mariage ou qu'il refuse d'épouser sa compagne; d'ailleurs il n'a pas dis non, Ian à souligné il y a quelques instant qu'il n'a jamais dis non à cette idée, mais le vampire veut juste s'assurer qu'il ne se fait pas une nouvelle fois manipuler.

«Si j'avais de l'argent, je serais allé à la banque tonton Stefan! Tu m'as vu aller à la banque? Lui demanda sérieusement le petit. Katherine m'a rien dis, elle m'a rien donné, elle sait même pas que je parle de ça, tu sais je parle pas beaucoup avec Katherine. Moi je parlais juste pour Nathan. Maintenant toi t'as pas dis non, donc tu veux te marier ou pas? Parce que si tu veux te marier, j'en ai marre de faire du sport, ça fait le tour de l'horloge et la moitié encore que je me dépense et ça commence à m'ennuyer, alors si tu veux te marier, on va à la bijouterie.

- C'est vrai que j'ai déjà pensé à, peut-être un jour mais… Maintenant, je n'en sais rien, je dois y réfléchir et…

- Alors fais le, te pose pas de questions! Faut parfois pas réfléchir Stefan. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu veux te marier, mari toi! C'est aussi simple que ça. Fais ce que tu veux sans te donner mal à la tête. T'es un vampire, pas un humain! Agit comme un vampire et pas comme un humain!

- Tu penses trop comme ton père. Réfléchis pas, fais ce que tu veux. Tu es un vampire, vis en tant que tel. C'est tout Damon! S'estomaqua le vampire. Tu es le digne fils de ton père, c'est incroyable. Sauf que Damon ne me dirait pas d'épouser Katherine!»

Tous les deux enchainèrent sur cinq bonnes minutes d'imitations caustiques de Damon Salvatore. Ian, la parfaite copie du ténébreux vampire, fut celui qui commença ce petit jeu en imitant son père en colère contre lui. Stefan, après un fou rire incroyablement long, enchaina en reproduisant une dispute fraternelles avec son ainé, amusant tellement l'enfant que celui ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils entraient dans une bijouterie. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, l'enfant repartit dans une imitation de son père, grondant Stefan d'être si idiot de se laisser passer la corde au cou comme il a vu Damon le faire avec Ric.

«Sérieusement, papa est pas bête, dit le bébé une fois sa prestation terminée. Il va râler, lui et moi on adore ronchonner et en faire des tonnes, ensuite il va boire son verre de Bourbon, parler avec parrain, et ensuite il sera plus cool. Sinon bah maman le calmera. Maman elle sait bien parler pour nous calmer papa et moi. T'es content de te marier?

- Pour que je me marie, il faut d'abord que Katherine dise oui! Souligna Stefan, septique.»

Il redoute que sa compagne le congédie. Après tout Katherine Pierce est insaisissable. Si lui veut se marier, il n'est pas certain que ce soit le cas de sa petite-amie. Elle est tellement indépendante et caractérielle que le vampire ne peut s'empêcher de redouter la réponse que lui fournira Katherine.

Le vampire observa les bijoux avec son intrépide neveu, plus intéressé par les papillotes proposées par la vendeuse, plutôt que par les bagues de fiançailles. Pour preuve, lorsque Stefan lui demanda son avis sur un bijou, le petit, la bouche pleine, lui fournit de vagues monosyllabes en guise de réponses.

_Jamais la vendeuse n'aurait du lui donner les papillotes et lui laisser carte blanche pour se régaler!_ Songea Stefan en observant ce petit Gargantua s'enfiler la dernière du plateau. Aucun doute, l'enfant à un grand appétit! Il s'est enfilé il y a deux heures un petit déjeuner digne d'un ogre et maintenant, il vient de se goinfrer d'une bonne vingtaine de papillotes. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a la désinvolture de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il a encore faim! Ce bébé n'est pas un enfant mais un glouton!

«Au fait, faut que tu prennes la bague la plus grosse et la plus chère! Finit par dire l'enfant. Katherine a toujours de gros bijoux, qu'on voit de loin. Je crois qu'on peut facilement dire qu'elle aime des bijoux qui sont pas discrets, donc faut que t'achète une bague comme ça.»

Stefan ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire face à la remarque perspicace de Ian. Encore une fois, le vampire ne peut que souligner la ressemblance avec Damon. L'enfant est aussi observateur que ne l'est son frère et laisse supposer que, plus tard, il suivra les traces de son père avec la gente féminine, se révélant déjà connaisseur en la matière. Par exemple, il sait dire quel bijou plairait à chacune des femmes qu'il connaît, sans oublier qu'il a complimenté la vendeuse sur son chemisier. En même temps le vêtements est rouge sang, une couleur que le petit vampire affectionne particulièrement.

Stefan secoua la tête et redevint sérieux pour examiner la nouvelle slave de bagues que vient de lui apporter la nouvelle amie de son Dom Juan de neveu. Et après une fine observation, il en saisit une qui lui sembla être le bon choix et la montra au petit expert de deux ans afin d'avoir son si précieux avis.

Pour Stefan, la bague choisie correspond parfaitement à Katherine. Exubérante et onéreuse. En or, le bijou est serti d'un diamant solitaire de 2 carats et demi. Parfaite pour contenter les exigences débordantes de miss Katherine et son gout pour la démesure et le luxe. Un avis que semble partager monsieur Ian.

«Elle est tout comme les bijoux qu'a Katherine. Je crois que si elle te coute beaucoup d'argent, elle va lui plaire. Tu sais, je crois bien qu'elle est capable de te demander la facture que la madame va te faire pour savoir si t'a dépensé beaucoup dépensé d'argent pour elle! Souligna sérieusement le bébé.»

Stefan éclata de rire, son intrépide neveu a parfaitement saisi la personnalité despotique et dominatrice de Katherine. Aucun doute, une énième fois Ian prouve qu'il est bien le fils de Damon. Aussi malin, aussi observateur et perspicace que ne l'est l'ainé du vampire. Cet enfant est un Damon 2.0!

«Elle coute beaucoup d'argent, confirma la vendeuse. C'est l'une des plus chères mise en vente par le magasin!

- Elle coute combien? S'enquit Ian.»

Stefan gronda gentiment son neveu à qui il fit comprendre que ce genre de questions ne se pose pas. Il lui expliqua que lorsque l'on offre un bijou à une dame, on ne prête pas attention au prix. Mais Ian lui répliqua qu'il en est conscient mais que la curiosité existe et qu'il a le droit de poser une question. Et pour convaincre son oncle de sa bonne foi, l'enfant parlementa durant cinq bonnes minutes avec une habilité telle qu'il sema le trouble dans l'esprit du vampire.

Encore un fois, l'enfant prouve à son oncle qu'il est bien plus intelligent que lui. De plus, l'enfant à gagné le débat puisque Stefan lui a confié le prix de la bague. Heureusement que lorsque l'on s'appelle Salvatore l'argent n'est pas un problème. La bague est magnifique mais démesurément onéreuse.

Au moment de payer, Stefan se sentit se sent soulagé d'avoir su comment faire fructifier son argent en évitant les cracks boursiers qui en ont ruiné plus d'un au fils de l'histoire.

«Dis Stefan, tu vas crier si je te dis que j'ai encore faim? Lui demanda Ian.

- Tu plaisantes là?

- Bah non, j'ai faim moi, se justifia l'enfant.

- Allons manger, choisis un restaurant! Rigola le vampire. Tu es un sacré morfale mini Damon!»

Dans leur salon, suite à l'annonce fracassante d'Elena, le couple Salvatore se disputa. Et plutôt bruyamment. Damon refusa de suivre sa femme au Royaume des Ombres, il considère qu'elle a perdu l'esprit et que leur fils, au même titre que leur enfant à naitre doit vivre dans ce monde et que Klaus n'est pas une raison suffisante pour partir se réfugier dans l'enfer créé par les ancêtres Petrova. D'autant plus que connaissant le caractère d'Elena et celui de Ian, à coup sur ils s'attireront des ennuis en cherchant à protéger et à sauver les esclaves. Damon n'a pas besoin de preuve pour la savoir, son épouse est une bonne samaritaine et son fils est anti-esclavage. Lorsque le vampire a évoqué la guerre civile avec lui, Ian lui a confié que s'il avait vécu à cette époque, il aurait libéré tous les esclaves qui travaillaient pour les Salvatore et aurait hypnotisé tous ses voisins, puis les villes alentour, jusqu'à ce que l'avilissement ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les deux époux s'affrontèrent sauvagement, aussi passionnément qu'ils s'aiment. Elena campa sur ses positions face à un Damon tout aussi têtu qu'elle mais qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle ne saisit pas pourquoi son époux n'arrive pas à entendre que son choix est motivé par le désir de protéger leur fils et leur enfant à naitre. Si jamais Klaus découvre l'étendu des pouvoirs de Ian, à coup sur leur fils se ferra un ennemi et ils verront l'hybride tenter par tous les moyens d'éliminer leur petit-ange.

Comprenant que son époux ne se calmerait pas et que leur différent ne ferrait que prendre des proportion énorme, Elena changea de tactique. Elle laissa son mari crier et ronchonner, préférant s'adoucir pour mieux le séduire.

Damon criait, psalmodiant tout un tas d'injures à l'égard de Katherine – qui était bien trop occupée à gazouiller avec Nathan pour prêter attention à son quasi beau-frère – tandis qu'Elena s'approcha telle une féline de son époux et l'observa tout sous sourire, avec un regard de biche. Ses yeux noisettes trahissant toute son innocence et sa bonté ne laissèrent pas le vampire insensible, d'autant plus que la jeune femme laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps parfaitement sculpté de son ténébreux époux.

Le petit jeu qui exalta tant la jeune femme fonctionna. Lorsqu'elle taquina Damon en lui ôtant sensuellement sa ceinture, le jeune homme céda. Il n'arrive pas à résister à Elena lorsque celle-ci l'entraine sur ce terrain là. D'ailleurs il en oublia même pourquoi ils se disputaient, les baisers passionnés de sa femme lui virent totalement perdre la mémoire. Du moins le temps d'un enflammant câlin. Parce qu'une fois que la jeune femme sortit de leur lit pour se rhabiller, la dispute reprit de plus belle lorsqu'elle laissa échapper une simple phrase qui remit l'épineux sujet sur le tapis.

Le petit Ian se choisit un menu princier qu'il dévora à vitesse surhumaine sous le regard ébahit de son oncle.

Observer l'enfant manger est une sacrée expérience, le petit se nourrit comme s'il souffre de famine. Et quand on le regarde, on constate sans le moindre trouble que ce bébé est en parfaite santé! Et mince. Ian mange inlassablement de bonnes poignées de plats copieux et ne prend pas un gramme.

Ce petit-garçon est hallucinant! Stefan est complètement dérouté par la petite terreur qui s'enfile tout un tas de dessert sous ses yeux avec un appétit surréaliste.

Tout sourire, l'enfant avala la dernière bouchée de son tiramisu et soupira, rassasié par son glorieux repas.

«On peut rentrer à la maison?

- Oui. À moins que tu aies encore faim? Se moqua Stefan.

- Tu sais, si j'avais encore faim, le serveur serait déjà entrain de me servir d'autres gâteaux! Répliqua l'enfant. Et te moque pas de moi sinon je te mords! Plaisanta l'enfant.»

Le téléphone de Klaus sonna une énième fois: c'était soit Elijah qui s'apprête une nouvelle fois l'agacer avec une ennuyante leçon de moral ponant de grands principes dont l'hybride se contrefiche royalement. Soit alors il s'agit de la belle Caroline, en larmes, le suppliant de ne pas faire d'épargner Katherine. Dans les deux cas, l'hybride ne veut pas répondre au téléphone. Il n'accepte pas qu'on lui ordonne d'oublier sa vendetta. S'il pardonnait à Katherine, sa plus grande ennemie depuis plus de cinq siècles, alors il deviendrait faible, plus personne ne le craindrait. Lui, l'hybride. Lui, l'immortel invulnérable!

«Pff, quitte à ne pas répondre, éteins moi ce machin! Se plaignit Rebekah.»

La jeune supportait depuis un bon moment la sonnerie de son frère et le dernier single de Muse lui est vite devenu agaçant. Entre Elijah et Caroline, le téléphone de Niklaus ne fait que sonner. C'est à en devenir fou!

«Si cela ne te convient pas, je ne te retiens pas Bekah'! Répliqua l'hybride, acerbe.

- Je veux Stefan! Cracha-t-elle, énervée.

- Tu veux Stefan mais il ne faut surtout pas s'approcher de lui quand il fait du babysitting! Ragea l'ainé. J'en ai marre, ça fait Trois heures Rebekah! Trois heures qu'on se planque dans ce foutus cinéma, devant un monumentale navet, pendant que l'agaçant marmot Gilbert-Salvatore promène ma proie dans tous les recoins de ce foutus bled paumé de Savoie! Et j'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de ce stupide film d'une débilité affolante et je n'en peux plus de tes jérémiades! Tu veux Stefan mais il ne faut surtout pas s'approcher de lui quand il est avec le gosse, _"il ne faut pas effrayé le joli petit bébé"_! Je m'en fiche du môme Rebekah! Je veux que Stefan oublie Katerina, je veux qu'elle souffre au point qu'elle me demande de lui arracher le cœur! Si le gamin se met à chialer parce que je lui ai fais peur, et bien qu'il chiale! T'auras qu'à jouer à la maman avec et le consoler puisque tu sembles tant aimer les gosses! Juste ne l'enlèves pas, je ne veux pas de gamins chez moi Bekah!»

Affolée à l'idée que les magnifiques petits yeux bleus intenses du charismatique petit-garçon à la prestance princière soit horrifié par son bourru de demi-frère, la blondinette tenta vainement de stopper l'hybride dans son élan. Mais ce dernier ne prêta attention à aucun des arguments qu'elle put lui fournir. Klaus préféra croquer quelques carotides sur son passage, puis, les sens en alerte, il chercha une quelconque trace de celui qui fut, durant les années folles, surnommé le Ripper.

La raison n'eut plus de sens, seul la vengeance compta dorénavant pour l'hybride. Adieu la méthode prudente et pacifique de Rebekah, bonjour la méthode sanguinaire, brutale et bestiale de Niklaus. L'Originel a usé de toute sa patience, il est grand temps qu'il passe à l'action et qu'il dérobe à Katerina le si convoité Stefan Salvatore. D'une part parce qu'il sait que cela ferra énormément souffrir sa grande ennemie qu'il veut voir à terre, accablée par tous les chagrins de la terre. D'autre part, lorsque sa chère sœur aura retrouvé son énième grand amour, l'insoutenable migraine provoquée par les jérémiades continues de Rebekah disparaitra.

«Je l'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il avec une once de sadisme. Rebekah j'espère que tu juges ton maquillage parfait parce que je vais te rendre ton cher Stefan!»

Stefan se trouva sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres seulement du dangereux hybride. Assis dans un coin isolé de la patinoire, celui qui fut dans les temps glorieux le Ripper discutait avec une insignifiante humaine qui sembla être très proche du marmot Petrova puisque ce dernier la câlinait, jouait avec elle et lui racontait des blagues, installé confortablement sur ses genoux.

«Bonjour Stefan! Ravi de te revoir. Je pourrais dire que c'est une pure coïncidence mais les coïncidences n'existent pas, déclara Klaus, debout face à celui qui fut le Ripper.»

D'instinct, Ian sortit les crocs face à cet étranger qui venait menacer à demi mot son oncle et dont l'accent british rappela le souvenir de la conversation téléphonique qu'il a eut avec le meurtrier de Jenna. Judith eut bien du mal à retenir l'enfant, mais elle réussit à l'éloigner, certes de quelques mètres vu la proximité du mur, mais ils se trouvaient en recul par rapport à Stefan qui fit face à l'hybride dont la posture et la gestuelle s'accordent parfaitement à la réputation dangereuse de Niklaus Mikaelson. Leur retrait n'est pas l'idéal, l'idéal serait qu'ils puissent partir loin du monstre qui hypnotisait Stefan, mais pour fuir la patinoire, il fallait s'avancer vers l'hybride, Judith jugea l'entreprise trop dangereuse. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir, ainsi elle glissa discrètement sa main dans son sac et remercia le ciel de connaître son smartphone par cœur et d'être capable de composer un numéro de téléphone à l'aveugle.

Ian hurla et se débattit comme un fou pour aller sauver Stefan. Sous hypnose, son oncle a oublié Katherine, mais aussi tout ce qui se rapporte à elle; Nathan en tête. L'enfant tenta de réactiver la mémoire du vampire mais il se heurta aux menaces de Klaus qui le firent paniquer encore plus que la jeune femme blonde qui embrassa langoureusement et de manière éhontée son oncle.

«T'as pas le droit de faire ça! Gronda Ian en se dressant, peu assuré, face à l'hybride. Tu dois rendre Stefan à Katherine parce que y'a Nathan et qui doit avoir son papa avec lui!»

Klaus dut se rappeler que cet enfant qui lui fait face avec insolence est très apprécier de Caroline. Sans ça, il aurait déjà arracher le cœur du petit Petrova qui a attiser la curiosité de Rebekah. Maintenant, à cause de la langue bien pendu d'une version minime de Damon Salvatore, il doit confier deux ou trois petits détails omis à sa sœur.

«Je vais te tuer! Hurla Rebekah. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, Elijah a raison, tu te fiches de ce qu'on peut ressentir!»

Profitant du fait que les deux Originels se battaient, Judith tenta de fuir avec Ian, mais Stefan, ramené mentalement au temps où il était le Ripper leur barra la route, le regard animé par une lueur de folie.

Ensuite, tous se passa vite, aussi bien dans l'esprit de Judith que dans celui de Ian, qui apeuré par son oncle et les Originels, à déclenché un incendie entre lui et les deux Mikaelson qui n'y prêtèrent nullement attention. Tout d'abord le petit vampire s'est dressé entre le Ripper et Judith, l'enfant était prêt à lui planter les crocs lorsqu'un inconnu, vêtu d'un impeccable smoking, tira Stefan en arrière et lui brisa la nuque. Ensuite, ce même homme échangea un regard familier avec une Judith en état de choc et se hâta, avec l'aide d'une Caroline sortie de nulle part, de séparer les deux Mikaelson qui se bagarrèrent avec une férocité animale, tandis que Damon arriva accompagné de son éternel acolytes et leur ordonnèrent de repartir avec Alaric, lui préférant resté lorsqu'il apprit que l'Hybride a hypnotisé Stefan et l'a contraint à devenir le Ripper.

«Papa ze suis désolé. J'ai remis le feu et j'ai pas réussi à aider tonton Stefan. C'est tout ma faute.

- Mais non Ian, tu n'y es pour rien. Aller file vite avec Judith et Ric, moi je m'occupe de ton idiot d'oncle. Aller calme toi, rentre à la maison, tu y as des cadeaux que Ric et Meredith t'ont ramené de Toscane. File Ian et ne t'inquiète pas!»

Étant donné que lors de sa visite en compagnie de la traitresse blonde, Elijah a promis de réparer les plausibles dégâts causés par Klaus, Damon espère bien que l'ainé de cette fratrie de primates tiendra parole et forcera l'Hybride à leur rendre le véritable Stefan. Sans ça… Le ténébreux Salvatore n'osa songer au pire se rappelant que sa femme et Katherine ont la lubie de partir vivre en enfer. Il considéra que le clan Salvatore se trouve actuellement suffisamment au milieu d'embrouilles pour rajouter à la liste un Stefan en mode Ripper qui tue à petit feu son fils et rend, assurément, une Katherine Pierce plus folle qu'elle ne l'est.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des Salvatore qui connaissent parfaitement leur femme? De Damon perspicace qui se rend compte que Stefan doit laisser Ian se goinfrer de cochonneries? De Ian qui ne cesse de manger? De la relation Ian/Stefan? Du fait que Ian appelle Stefan tonton maintenant? De leur conversation sur le mariage? Du fait que Stefan veille se marier avec Katherine? Bonne ou mauvaise idée? Que pensez-vous du moment où Stefan s'inquiète de savoir si le petit a été payé par Katherine au sujet du mariage et de la réponse de Ian? Que pensez-vous du Delena de ce chapitre? De la relation Klaus/Rebekah? De Rebekah qui ne veut pas s'approcher de Stefan tant qu'il est avec Ian pour ne pas l'effrayer? Du fait que Klaus ne fait pas de mal à Ian qui l'affronte pour Caroline? Du fait qu'il ait ramené psychologiquement Stefan dans les années 20 en lui faisant tout oublier de Katherine et de Nathan? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Rebekah lorsque Klaus se retrouve forcé à lui avouer la vérité? Et que pensez-vous de Judith et Elijah qui semblent se connaître? Que croyez vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Passez un bon weekend. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	66. Chapitre 65

**Et voilà, un chapitre où vous serez fixe sur plus d'un point. Une décision sera prise concernant le Royaume des Ombres, le passé de Judith sera révélé, Klaus ferra encore et toujours des siennes et bien sur vous saurez si Stefan retrouve la mémoire. **

**Concernant vos commentaires, j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre, trop fatiguée pour le faire ce soir. Merci en tout cas pour votre fidélité. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 65**_

Au chalet des Salvatore, la cacophonie règne depuis un petit moment déjà. Damon est parti en trombe suite à un mystérieux coup de fil, entrainant avec lui un Alaric tout juste rentré au bercail. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Meredith, Matt et Tyler ne comprirent rien au comportement du vampire, mais ils s'en alarmèrent. Inutile d'avoir un édifiant niveau d'études pour comprendre qu'il se trame quelque chose. Non seulement le comportement du vampire est alarmant, mais à l'étage, il y a Nathan qui hurle à plein poumon sans que rien ne le calme: Katherine a beau s'occuper de lui, le bercer, lui raconter des histoires et lui chanter des chansons, rien n'y fait. La vampiresse fait appelle à tous ses talents afin de comprendre ce qui met son nourrisson dans un tel état, elle tente même d'utiliser le lien qui l'unit à son enfant pour le comprendre, Nathan refuse de _"se confier" _à elle. C'est comme si ce qu'il vit est trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Face à cette fuite prise par son fils, la vampiresse est plus qu'inquiète. En effet, d'ordinaire l'enfant lui rapporte la moindre de ses petites émotions, Nathan est transparent avec elle, or, aujourd'hui, il installe une sorte de distance entre eux et cela déplait fortement à Katherine.

Au rez-de-chaussée, ce ne sont pas des larmes, mais de l'inquiétude et de la souffrance qui ont pris possession des lieux. Elena est toute tremblante depuis qu'elle a vu son mari partir sans dire un mot, elle sent bien qu'il lui a caché des informations et se fait un sang d'encre pour lui et pour Ian, tandis qu'en face d'elle, Tyler, tout juste rentré de Lombardie, supporte mal la découverte de la raison de sa rupture avec Caroline. C'est comme si soudainement tous les maux de la terre lui tombent sur la tête. Une insupportable souffrance le consume corps et âme. Il ne comprend pas comment Caroline en est arrivée à lui préférer Klaus, un monstre qui sème la terreur sur son passage. Le loup-garou reconnaît volontiers ne pas être parfait, mais il estime valoir mieux que l'Hybride. Lui a tout donné à la blondinette, car fou d'elle. Il lui a donné tout son amour, toute sa dévotion, il lui a offert une magnifique maison, la maison dont elle a toujours rêvé, il l'a emmené faire de magnifiques voyages et n'a jamais été contre faire des projets avec elle. Qu'importe ce que Caroline lui aurait demandé, il le lui aurait offert. Par amour et par dévotion pour elle.

À l'opposé du loup-garou se tint assise Elena Salvatore, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, le visage maculé des larmes. La jeune femme est pâle, fébrile, envahie d'un insoutenable sentiment d'inquiétude. Les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle sont quelque part dehors, à tout instant en proie à une attaque de l'Hybride, si ce n'est déjà fait. Son infaillible intuition lui murmure que sous ces trombes de neige abondante se trame quelque chose de grave, et le lien qui l'unit à son fils lui indique que Ian est apeuré: un magnifique cocktail qui ne rassure pas la jeune femme. Pour elle, ressentir tout cela est l'un des pires fléaux, la pire torture que l'on puisse lui faire subir. Savoir sa famille en danger, sentir la peur de son bébé ne fait qu'accroitre la fragilité de la jeune femme envahie par la terreur.

Évidemment, tout son être la pousse à partir rejoindre ses deux amours, mais lorsqu'elle a tenté de se lever elle a été prise d'un tel malaise qu'elle a préféré se rassoir par mesure de prudence envers l'enfant qu'elle attend. Ce n'est nullement facile pour Elena de rester assise ainsi à attendre le retour de Damon et Ian sans rien faire, la brunette n'est nullement le genre de femmes à rester passif à attendre calmement le retour des hommes à la maison. Non, Elena Salvatore est plutôt du genre à prendre les choses en main et à se trouver sur la première ligne du front, mais avec sa grossesse elle lutte contre sa nature pour préserver la santé de son si précieux enfant à naitre. Elle culpabilise déjà suffisamment de lui faire subir tant de stress, elle ne va pas risquer de le perdre en s'aventurant dehors alors qu'elle est incapable de se déplacer sans défaillir.

«Ta tension est faible Elena, tu devrais manger un peu et surtout te reposer, lui conseilla Meredith. Je sais que c'est difficile, je te comprends parfaitement, Ric est aussi dehors alors… mais tu dois manger et te reposer!

- Je ne…

- Mange Elena!»

L'intonation autoritaire utilisée par Jeremy laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Sa raison lui murmura de ne pas chercher à polémiquer avec son frère; il la torturerait s'il le faut mais elle mangera. Les Gilbert sont têtus, Jeremy a décrété que sa sœur allait se nourrir et se reposer, elle va le faire, de force ou de gré. Et Elena est tellement las qu'elle n'a pas la force de lutter contre son frère.

Elle rend les armes. L'essentiel pour elle est le retour de Ian et Damon à la maison. Un poids s'envolera de ses épaules lorsqu'elle verra les deux hommes qui la rendent vivante revenir auprès d'elle. Elle les veut auprès d'elle et elle les veut en sécurité. Elle veut les serrer dans ses bras et ôter toutes les peurs de son petit-garçon.

La bagarre entre Rebekah et Klaus cessa suite à l'intervention de leur ainé. Cependant cela ne calma nullement l'Hybride qui était survolté depuis sa folle intervention. Paranoïaque, l'Originel a, malgré son combat contre sa sœur, parfaitement entendu le petit Ian avoué avoir déclenché le feu qui les emprisonnait il y a encore peu Rebekah et lui. Et cet aveu a intrigué l'Hybride qui se demande maintenant de quoi le petit Salvatore est bien capable. Après tout, il a été conçu lors d'une des nuits les plus puissantes de toute la création et dans ses veines coule le sang des Salvatore mais aussi celui des Petrova. Le manque de confiance allié à la paranoïa de Niklaus le pousse à considérer cet enfant comme une possible menace pour sa vie.

Sans laisser à son frère ou à Caroline le temps de réagir, Klaus s'attaqua à Damon Salvatore dans l'espoir fou qu'il développe une explication concernant les aveux troublants de son mioche. Mais bien évidemment le vampire garda le silence. Caroline tenta d'apaiser Klaus en lui disant de cesser de se faire des scénarii concernant Ian qui n'a rien de dangereux, minimisant les faits en disant que le petit-garçon n'est qu'un enfant de deux ans, pas un hybride de plus d'un millénaire. Mais rien n'y fit, Klaus s'est mis en tête que Ian est capable de le tuer et vient de le mettre sur sa liste noire. Il a clairement sous-entendu qu'il allait tuer l'enfant face à un Damon qui perdit son sang froid et bondit sur lui au moment même où Stefan, Ripper, reprit connaissance et vint s'opposer à son frère au nom de son amitié avec l'Hybride.

«J'ai dis STOP! Gronda Elijah. Niklaus tu ne vas plus rien faire! Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait?

- Il est fou! S'écria Rebekah qui retint Stefan. Si seulement on pouvait le daguer histoire qu'il arrête de nous faire du mal!»

Autant dire que l'hybride n'apprécia guère la remarque de sa sœur. Il fut près à lui bondir dessus sans l'intervention d'Elijah qui, brutalement, l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se positionner face au Ripper en lui intimant l'ordre de lui ôter toute compulsion. Cependant Klaus sembla ne prêter aucune attention aux injonctions de son ainé et s'entêta à se taire malgré les supplications d'une Caroline au visage maculé de larmes.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder chacune des personnes présentes avec un air supérieur et hautain, signifiant à chacun, par un simple regard, son intention de ne rien faire. Il ne compte absolument pas ramener la mémoire à ce pauvre Stefan, qui sembla vraiment mal.

Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, le vampire donna l'impression à son ainé d'être perdu. Dans le regard émeraude de Stefan, Damon ne décela aucune trace du Ripper, il eut juste l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant désarmé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Une multitude d'émotion et de visions assaillirent finalement le cadet des Salvatore qui firent régner le désordre dans son esprit. Dans ses images qui défilent dans sa tête, deux dénominateurs communs: un nourrisson et ses cris, ainsi qu'un femme à l'apparence froide.

Au début, le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ni même qui sont ces deux personnes. Il crut dans un premier temps qu'il se rappelle certaines victimes qu'il aurait pu oublier mais les émotions qu'il ressent vinrent contredire cette hypothèse et les souvenirs qui lui rappelèrent qu'il n'est plus le Ripper, qu'il a été hypnotisé pour oublier sa famille. Katherine et Nathan.

Nathan. Tout cela, les images, les émotions, tout cela vient probablement de Nathan. Il a dû le sentir l'oublier et à trouver un moyen de lui rappeler son existence.

Il en est bien capable. Stefan sait son fils capable de beaucoup de choses, Katherine lui a décrit d'immense pouvoir lorsqu'elle l'a informé des capacités que leur petit-garçon finirait par développer tôt ou tard. Et avec Nathan c'est plutôt tôt, ce bambin, humain, est véritablement précoce!

La première chose que fit monsieur Ian en rentrant dans sa maison fut d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa maman. Il fut peu loquasse en la retrouvant, le seul et unique mot qu'il prononça fut _"maman"_, il était encore bien trop traumatisé par sa rencontre avec les Mikaelson pour la décrire dans les moindres détails à sa mère qui ne lui posa aucune question. Elena se contenta de le consoler en le berçant contre elle tout en essuyant ses propres larmes de soulagement. Elle se sent soudainement soulagée, son petit-garçon va bien, elle le serre dans ses bras.

Plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance pour la jeune femme. En cet instant seul le petit bonhomme installé sur ses genoux compte pour elle, à tel point qu'elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à réaliser l'absence de son époux.

«Où est Damon? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Il est resté avec Stefan, lui apprit Judith en état de choc.»

Depuis que le professeur d'Histoire les a raccompagné Ian et elle, la tante d'Elena n'a prononcé aucun mot. Elle est bien trop choquée par les découvertes il y a quelques minutes. La peur n'est rien en comparaison du sentiment de trahison qu'elle a ressenti en découvrant que celui avec qui elle a vécu sa plus longue histoire d'amour lui a menti en lui cachant sa véritable nature.

«Ça va Judith? S'inquiéta automatiquement Elena.

- Oui.»

Cependant la brunette n'en crut rien et jeta un regard qui trahit ses pensées poussant alors Judith à lui parler. D'autant plus que monsieur Ian commença à jouer les petits inspecteurs.

Au début Judith ne sut par où commencer. Comment dire qu'elle a vécu une histoire d'amour avec Elijah, un vampire. Un Originel de surcroit. Elle-même a du mal à comprendre comment elle a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que son petit-ami était un vampire. Peut-être était-elle sous hypnose? Peut-être qu'il l'utilisait dans l'espoir qu'elle décide de rentrer chez elle et qu'il puisse rencontre sa nièce, le double Petrova? Peut-être que rien de ce qu'ils ont vécu n'a été réel? Elle ne sut plus où la vérité se trouve. Avant de revoir Elijah, avant de découvrir qui il était, elle croyait juste avoir été larguée, pas qu'elle sortait avec un vampire, qui, elle le sait, a fait une entrée fracassante dans la communauté de Mystic Falls en terrorisant bon nombre d'habitant, dont Elena.

Judith ne sut plus vraiment que croire. Elle ne sut donc pas comment expliquer la situation à sa nièce. Elle balbutia donc énormément de phrases incompréhensibles avant d'avouer, mi honteuse, son histoire d'amour avec l'Originel.

La première réaction d'Elena fut d'écarquiller les yeux, étonnée par un tel aveu auquel elle ne s'attendit nullement. Puis, passé l'étonnement initial, elle haussa les épaules en déclarant avec simplicité qu'il ne s'agit pas du pire de la fratrie Mikaelson, alors que Ian, usant toujours de son incroyable intelligence, lui demanda s'il s'agit de l'homme dont elle lui a parlé.

«Oui, soupira sa tante. Oui. Décidément je crois que je peux rajouter un fiasco à ma liste! Enfin passons, je n'ai guère envie de parler de tout cela.»

Un ange passa et Ian, oppressé par le silence qui régna dans la pièce, décida de laisser sa mère et sa tante au salon et monta à l'étage voir s'il peut aider Katherine à consoler Nathan qui continue, sans interruption, à s'époumoner.

Le petit garçon s'installa à côté de son cousin et tenta de le rassure mais Katherine profita de cette arrivée pour assaillir l'enfant de questions. Elle est bien loin d'être une parfaite idiote et elle aussi est aussi intuitive qu'Elena, elle sait très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose et que le principal protagoniste est Stefan. Elle veut des réponses, et vu le regard qu'elle lance à Ian, l'enfant se sent obligé de lui confier toute la vérité.

Katherine Pierce est assez impressionnante, et lorsqu'elle vous lance un regard glacial, au plus profond de vos entrailles l'instinct de conservation s'enclenche et vous pousse à tout faire pour ne pas vous la mette à dos en déclenchant sa fureur. Ian Salvatore a beau être à moitié vampire, il n'échappe pas à la règle. Il se mit donc aisément à table et réalisa que trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas du parler du baiser échangé entre une Rebekah ignorante de l'existence de Nathan et un Stefan perdu dans les années vingt.

«Je vais lui en fournir moi d'embrasser la première blondasse qu'il voit! Gronda-t-elle. Et après le coup de pied au cul que je vais lui foutre, hypnose ou pas hypnose, cet idiot va se souvenir de moi et de son fils! Promit-elle.»

Puis elle déposa son bébé dans les bras de Ian et intima l'ordre à ce dernier de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas laisser le nourrisson lui glisser des bras de manière involontaire. Ian voulut protester mais Katherine était déjà partie. Il se retrouva coincé avec son cousin qui fort heureusement a cessé ses larmes et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il comprit que son frère n'est miraculeusement plus sous hypnose, Damon ne réfléchit guère et attrapa son cadet pour qu'ils rentrent à leur fief. D'ailleurs les Mikaelson ne semblèrent plus du tout se soucier de leur présence. La blondinette a pris la poudre d'escampettes en insultant violemment l'Hybride, et Elijah tente de convaincre Klaus d'oublier sa vendetta et son nouveau projet d'éliminer Ian par amour pour Caroline, bien que celle-ci soit partie en jurant ne plus jamais vouloir revoir l'Hybride.

«Katherine va me tuer! S'alarma Stefan. J'ai… j'ai embrassé Rebekah. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je me croyais dans les années 20 et j'avais oublié…

- Oh omet de lui dire que tu as échangé un baiser avec la blondinette! Soupira son ainé. Je te promets que je ne te balancerai pas! Et je dirai à Ian de se la fermer. On n'a absolument pas besoin d'une crise d'hystérie de la part de Katherine! Décréta-t-il avec assurance. Au fait tu vas me dire comment tu as retrouvé la mémoire?»

Le vampire a besoin de constamment tout savoir, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit du surnaturel. Le fait que Stefan ait retrouvé la mémoire sans que Klaus soit intervenu pour annuler ses méfaits intrigue plus que tout le ténébreux Salvatore. Stefan le sait et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné de la patinoire pour être certains que les oreilles malsaines des Mikaelson ne pourront pas entendre sa réponse:

«Je crois que c'est Nathan, avoua-t-il à son ainé. C'est Nathan qui m'a ramené ma mémoire.

- Mais où ces deux gosses font s'arrêter! Marmonna Damon, impressionné. Le mien fou le feu dans sa chambre, s'entrainant à nous faire un barbecue d'Originel, et le tien te rend la mémoire afin de t'éviter de te comporter en stupide et sanguinaire Ripper! Ils sont plutôt hallucinants nos gamins. Et je l'aime bien ton gosse, il t'évite de te comporter en petit con et il m'évite de gérer les conneries que tu aurais inévitablement faites. Sans oublier que si tu étais redevenu le Ripper… Oh ça aurait été la catastrophe à la maison! Quoique la catastrophe s'annonce quand Elena saura que Ian est sur la blacklist de Klaus! Comment je peux annoncer une telle nouvelle à ma femme, qui est enceinte?»

Bonne question. Elena n'est absolument pas dans son état normal depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle est totalement fragilisée par ses hormones, elle passe d'une émotion à l'autre, d'un extrême à l'autre en moins d'une seconde. La moindre blague l'a fait rire aux éclats alors que la moindre petite contrariété l'énerve et l'a fait pleurer comme une madeleine. Alors comment Damon peut-il dire à sa femme que leur fils est devenu l'ennemi numéro deux de l'Hybride fou qui a froidement assassiné sa pauvre tante Jenna? Comment? Damon ne sait pas. Lui même a ses propres émotions à gérer, il a des envies de meurtres contre la terre entière, si Elena pleure, si elle s'inquiète, il est bien conscient que cette fois-ci son sang-froid pourrait rencontrer les oubliettes et il franchirait plus les limites qu'il s'est fixé à la naissance de son fils.

«Il va falloir que tu lui dises, souligna Stefan d'un air désolé. Bonne chance.

- Il me faut un bon verre de Bourbon. Un double, rajouta-t-il en se retrouvant face à son beau-frère.»

Vu la mine inquiète qu'aborde Jeremy, le ténébreux vampire comprit qu'il y a encore des soucis qui viennent s'ajouter à la longue liste des ennuis qu'a la famille Salvatore depuis le retour des Originels.

C'est toujours ainsi. Il y a toujours des problèmes avec les clans Gilbert, Petrova et Salvatore. Entre les guéguerres internes auxquels se livrent fréquemment les Salvatore, le sale caractère d'Elena qui part bille en tête sur un front gorgé de mines, les petites manipulations auxquelles se livre constamment Katherine, mini Gilbert qui parfois veut jouer les Van Helsing, les garçons qui maintenant développent des pouvoirs épatants mais tout de même inquiétants, et bien sur les Mikaelson qui leur tournent autour; la liste des problèmes auxquels le clan Salvatore doit faire face s'allonge d'heure en heure. Autant dire que la folle idée d'aller vivre au Royaume des Ombres va de nouveau être mise sur le tapis par les doppelgängers. Stefan va entendre Katherine lui chanter les louanges d'un monde auquel Klaus n'a pas accès et Damon va de nouveau pagaille face ç une Elena déterminée à emménager dans l'enfer crée par ses aïeuls, avouons le, légèrement névrosés.

_La nuit va être longue! _Songea sarcastiquement Damon en s'adossant négligemment à l'un des murs de son chalets afin d'écouter le jeune Gilbert. Cependant, au moment où celui-ci s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, Katherine sortit, et se retrouvant face à Stefan, la vampiresse le gifla avec une violence inouïe. Autant dire que le cadet des Salvatore ne s'attendit pas à un tel accueil et fut plus que surprit par le geste de Katherine. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter une telle gifle? Aux dernières nouvelles il n'a désobéi à aucune des règles fixées par sa dominatrice de compagne? L'a-t-il fait? Katherine aurait-elle fixé une nouvelle règle en son absence? Ou bien peut-être tente-t-elle d'innover pour le convaincre d'aller s'installer dans son empire où l'esclavagisme n'a toujours pas été aboli?

«Aïe, mais tu es devenue folle? S'écria-t-il.

- La première gifle, c'est pour avoir oublié ton fils. Ton seul et unique enfant qui représente un miracle, et toi tu t'es laissé hypnotisé pour l'oublier! Tu l'as fait pleuré! Mon pauvre petit-garçon était hystérique à cause de toi! Lui reprocha la vampiresse en lui assenant une nouvelle gifle. Et bien sur celle là c'est pour avoir embrassé la pétasse blonde qui sert de sœur à Klaus!»

Puis, sans rajouter quoique ce soit, la vampiresse tourna des talons, rentra à l'intérieur de la maison en claquant la porte et monta à l'étage auprès de son petit-garçon endormi, enlacé par son cousin lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Face à cette image Katherine se laissa aller à un peu d'humanité et souria. Les deux garçons sont tellement adorables que même une vampiresse au cœur de pierre s'attendrie. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'a assisté à son petit moment de faiblesse. Elle n'aurait pas supporter que l'on puisse décelé en elle une parcelle d'humanité, même si tous le monde dans cette maison s'est bien rendu compte que sa faiblesse est Nathan. Son talon d'Achille a toujours été ses enfants. Sa fille lorsqu'elle était jeune vampire et maintenant son fils.

Katherine a même l'impression qu'elle devient encore plus névrosée qu'auparavant! Sa fille ne l'a jamais rendu si anxieuse que ne le fait Nathan. Non pas que le petit soit diablotin, il est angélique, il n'y a pas plus adorable que Nathan, seulement il est lié à elle et à Stefan, leurs actes influent sur sa vie, de plus, il est très précoce et développe déjà ses pouvoirs. Il y a tout pour l'inquiéter au plus haut point.

À l'inverse, sa fille ne lui a causé du souci que lorsqu'elle a développé ses pouvoirs, parce qu'elles ignoraient toutes deux ce qu'il se passait alors. Mais jamais elle ne s'est tant inquiéter pour sa fillette que pour son fils. Mais ce n'était pas la même époque ni même le même monde. Là où elle et sa petite princesse vivaient personne n'ose s'en prendre à un membre de la famille Petrova, Katherine n'a donc jamais eu à s'inquiéter de la sécurité de sa fille comme elle s'inquiète de celle de son petit Nathan.

Dehors Damon prit quelques minutes pour se moquer de son frère avant de devenir toute ouïe aux informations dont lui fait part mini Gilbert. Son beau-frère lui rapporta l'état de fébrilité dans lequel se trouve Elena, les malaises desquels elle a été consécutivement victime, de sa tension basse ainsi que de Meredith qui a tiré la sonnette d'alarme concernant l'état de fébrilité dans lequel la jeune femme se trouve. Ainsi Jeremy ne se soucia guère d'être face à un vampire, aussi caractériel puisse-t-il être: avec sang-froid, il intima l'ordre à Damon de ne chercher sous aucun prétexte à contester les décisions qu'Elena pourrait prendre afin de ne pas la rendre plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ce qui tint à cœur au jeune Gilbert est de préserver la santé de sa sœur, quitte à se disputer avec Damon.

Cependant les deux hommes n'en arrivèrent pas à de telles extrémités. Le vampire ralla simplement et marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il ne lui faut non pas un double verre de Bourbon, mais un triple qu'il s'empressa d'aller se servir et qu'il but cul sec avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme qui vint se blottir dans ses bras.

«Je me suis inquiétée pour toi Damon! Comment te sens-tu? Que s'est-il passé?

- Je vais bien et…»

Soudainement le vampire se stoppa dans son élan et mit quelques minutes à reprendre son récit, la voix grave. Dés lors face au sérieux de son époux, la jeune femme comprit que son inquiétude n'est nullement vaine et que Klaus est officiellement une menace. Une menace pour Ian de surcroit! Ian leur tout petit bébé innocent et adorable se retrouve la proie d'une démoniaque vampire croisé loup-garou! C'est tout bonnement inimaginable pour Elena qui se leva d'un bon et remua toute la maison, décidée à ce qu'ils partent tous immédiatement au Royaume des Ombres. Cette fois ce ne fut pas négociable, Damon ne put donner son avis, il dut suivre. Sa femme était dans un tel état qu'il n'osa s'opposer à elle de peur qu'il n'arrive malheur à Elena ou au bébé. Même s'il est absolument contre cette idée d'aller vivre au Royaume des Ombres, si cela peut apaiser Elena, il est prêt à y vivre temporairement, le temps de trouver une solution définitive vis-à-vis de Klaus. Tout ce qui compte en cet instant est que sa femme enceinte puisse se reposer en toute sérénité.

Quant à Stefan, vu le regard noir que lui jeta Katherine, il préféra se taire et se transformer en bon toutou obéissant. Ainsi, il fit à contrecœur le sac à langer de son fils, et, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde, excepté Tyler, Matt, Liz et Carol, monta dans les voitures en direction de l'Allemagne à la recherche d'un passage inter-dimensionnelle qui les feront pénétrer dans un monde similaire à l'idée que se font les Salvatore de l'Enfer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Nathan qui cherche à épargner Katherine? De l'état dans lequel se trouve Elena? De Jeremy qui la force à manger? De Klaus qui a Ian dans le collimateur? De Nathan qui ramène à son père la mémoire? De Ian qui rentre vers sa maman? Des aveux de Judith? Des questions qu'elle se pose? De Ian contraint par Katherine de lui rapporté ce qui s'est passé? Des baffes qu'elle sert à Stefan en guise d'accueil? Que pensez-vous de Damon qui se sert un triple verre de Bourbon? De Katherine qui montre une facette humaine devant les deux petits-garçons endormis? Du départ pour le Royaume des Ombres? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres? Elijah arrivera-t-il à convaincre Klaus de tourner définitivement la page? **

**J'attends comme toujours vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	67. Chapitre 66

**Et voilà le 66****ème**** chapitre. Katherine continue de faire des siennes, Ian est toujours aussi farceur, Delena se disputent… et ils ne sont même pas arrivés à Berlin! **

**Virginie: Je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec la direction que prend l'histoire ou avec le fait que Damon accepte les choix d'Elena, mais il se retrouve dans une situation où il ne peut pas continuer de se battre avec elle. Elle est dans un état de fragilité et tensions… Ce n'est pas bon d'être si anxieuse alors qu'elle est enceinte! Il préfère lui céder et chercher un plan pour que le séjour au Royaume des Ombres soit le plus court possible. Pour lui ce qui finit par primer c'est la santé de sa femme et du bébé. Il se dit qu'au Royaume des Ombres, Elena sera plus sereine. De plus, je peux dire que les Royaume des Ombres réserve bien des surprises. Ian va découvrir un endroit… je ne peux pas en dire plus. Tu sais déjà que Ian va trouver un endroit, mais à propos de ce lieu, je garde la discrétion. En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire te plaira de nouveau. Si ce n'est pas avec cette intrigue, j'espère que ce sera avec la prochaine (qui concernera les Salvatore, on reviendra sur leur enfance avec un événement qu'ils ont vécu. Cette intrigue se déroulera après la naissance de p'tit bébé). En tout cas merci quand même pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dray86: Katherine aime diriger les choses, Stefan le sait. Quand à Elena, Damon la connaît parfaitement et sait qu'elle a tendance à toujours protéger les siens, même si ses idées sont très souvent dangereuses. Le Royaume des Ombres est dangereux mais Elena n'est pas une humaine ordinaire, elle est une Petrova, elle est au sommet de la hiérarchie du Royaume des Ombres. Elle est intouchable. Le petit Ian a une influence sur tout le monde et face à Stefan… c'est facile de prendre l'ascendant sur Stefan, il n'a pas un fort caractère comme Damon, Ian ou Katherine. Ian est un gargantua, Nathan se défend bien aussi! Le biberon est sacré pour le petit! Pour l'histoire du mariage entre Katherine et Stefan, Ian pousse vraiment Stefan, pour Nathan d'une part et parce qu'il a bien compris que Stefan voudrait bien mais n'ose pas. C'est un malin ce petit, il est très observateur. Nathan a beaucoup aidé Ian a pardonné à Stefan. Ian a vu que Stefan sait prendre soin d'un bébé et l'aimer, ça l'a aidé à voir Stefan avec plus d'humanité. Bien sur que si Kat' avait payé Ian pour qu'il convainque Stefan de se marier, le petit serait aller à la banque. Monsieur Ian a des comptes bancaire, son papa lui a même donné une carte pour les cas d'extrêmes urgences. Ce petit-garçon a deux ans, mais c'est le fils de Damon Salvatore, il est à traiter à part! Ian est très charismatique, il séduit qui il veut par un simple regard. En même temps il a de beaux yeux le petits, les mêmes que son père! Bon pour Judith tu avais deviné, elle a bien un passé avec Elijah. D'ailleurs tôt ou tard ils devront se confronter l'un à l'autre. Au retour du Royaume des Ombres. Nathan adore sa maman, mais aussi son papa. Lorsqu'ils sont en conflit, monsieur Nathan prend parti et se montre très dure envers le parent qui est – de son point de vu – en porte à faux. Tu verras dans ce chapitre. Jeremy est très protecteur envers Elena, il a failli la perdre, il a peur pour elle et fait tout pour la protéger. C'est sa grande-sœur. Klaus est parano, il croit que Ian peut le faire flambé. Le petit ne le ferra pas sauf s'il l'attaque. Si Klaus l'attaque, Ian paniquera et avec ses pouvoirs, il se défendra. Volontairement ou pas. Plutôt involontairement puisqu'il ne contrôle rien. Katherine sait exactement quelle technique utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Avec Stefan c'est la séduction et la manipulation, avec Ian c'est l'intimidation. Elle l'aime bien, elle se laisse attendrir par le petit, en plus Nathan et lui sont supers proches et il a sauvé Nathan, Katherine aura toujours de la considération pour Ian et ne lui ferra jamais de mal, mais elle voulait des réponses, elle a donc usé de tous les moyens dont elle dispose pour lui faire cracher le morceau. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Reaped: Commente comme tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les Petrova se sont mises d'accord, Stefan et Damon n'ont plus qu'à suivre. Mais le Royaume des Ombres n'est considéré que comme une solution temporaire, ils ne vont pas emménager définitivement là bas. C'est juste le temps de l'explorer, de faire des rencontres et des découvertes. Il y a une intrigue prévue sur le Royaumes des Ombres. Ensuite, retour dans le monde **_**"réel"**_**. Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Oui tu as vu juste concernant Judith, elle a bien un passé amoureux avec Elijah. Ils n'ont pas vraiment rompu, Elijah est parti, appelé par Rose et Trevor, donc il y aura un face à face entre eux dans l'avenir. Concernant Klaus tu seras fixée dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Il va y avoir un grand choc des cultures, le Royaume des Ombres est bien différent et bien plus sombre que le monde dans lequel ils vivent. Elena est déjà révoltée par les pratiques décrites par Katherine, sur place cela risque d'être pire. Katherine va être plus sereine vis-à-vis de la sécurité de son fils mais elle n'a pas digéré le baiser qu'a échangé Stefan avec Rebekah et compte bien le lui faire payer. Ian va découvrir lui aussi le Royaume des Ombres et les secrets qu'il abrite. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: Je répondais aux commentaires lorsque j'ai reçu le tien, à quelques minutes près le post du chapitre et ton com' se seraient croisés. Judith et Elijah, ça peut surprendre, c'est un peu le but, surprendre, même si certains ont deviné puisque j'avais donné des indices avant. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Une énième fois, merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 66**_

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a cédé à Elena que Damon est enchanté d'aller vivre dans l'enfer gouverné par les Petrova. Elena à beau être une Petrova et lui assurer qu'ils ne risqueront rien, qu'aucun vampire n'osera s'en prendre à elle, le vampire et son légendaire pessimisme sont dubitatifs. Le ténébreux Salvatore profita donc d'être seuls en voiture avec sa femme pour poser les règles du jeu. Ils font au Royaume des Ombres puisqu'apparemment Elena en a décidé ainsi, cependant il y a des règles que la jeune femme devra respecter, des règles que Damon lui énuméra une à une.

1/ Il est interdit à la jeune femme de se mettre en danger qu'importe la raison qu'elle pourrait avoir. Bonne ou mauvaise, elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte se mette en danger.

2/ Il lui est interdit de se confronter à des vampires du Royaume des Ombres pour quelque raison que se soit.

3/ Elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte quitter la demeure des Petrova sans qu'il ne l'escorte.

4/ Il est hors de question qu'elle lui tienne tête à aucun moment de leur séjour.

5/ Arrivés Royaume des Ombres, ce sera lui qui décidera. Elena devra se plier à ses choix autant qu'à ses règles que cela lui plaise ou non.

6/ Puisqu'Elena aura l'assurance que Klaus ne peut pénétrer au Royaume des Ombres, elle devra se reposer et se détendre, aussi difficile cela pourra-t-être de le faire en enfer.

7/ Et enfin la dernière règle: elle ne devra nullement le forcer à se plier aux règles du Royaume des Ombres. Il est Damon Salvatore, personne ne va régenter sa vie.

Damon fut plus qu'intransigeant sur les six premiers points. Inutile pour Elena de polémiquer ou d'argumenter pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis; il a cédé pour le Royaume des Ombres, il ne cédera pas sur les règles qu'il vient d'établir. Il pense avant tout à la sécurité de son épouse et de leur enfant à naitre. Quant à Ian, que la fripouille se rassure, lorsqu'il le retrouvera à Berlin, lui aussi aura un règlement à respecter et il aura plutôt intérêt à ne pas enfreindre une seule des règles fixées! Damon est suffisamment de mauvaise humeur pour supporter un affront supplémentaire de la part des têtes de mules avec lesquelles il vit.

«Il est hors de question que tu prennes seul les décisions concernant notre famille! S'opposa vivement Elena. On vit au XXIème siècle, tu n'as pas à faire ton macho Damon Salvatore! Parfois tu te comportes vraiment comme un homme du XIXème! Tu y es peut-être né, mais tu vis au XXIème siècle, adapte toi! Toi et moi, nous formons un couple, on prend les décisions ensemble, tu ne décides pas tout seul!

- Je te rappelle que je conduis Elena, si tu me provoques, je pourrais aisément faire demi tour! La gronda le vampire. J'en suis parfaitement capable!

- Sans Ian? Laisse moi rire!»

Elle marque un point. Damon ne ferrait jamais demi-tour sans son cher et tendre fils, la chair de sa chair. Ils sont donc partis pour se disputer jusqu'à Berlin les règles qu'il vient de fixer. La route va donc être très longue pour les jeunes mariés et les deux animaux de compagnie de leur famille.

Ian se trouve dans le 4x4 Chevrolet, qui roule devant la Ferrari de ses parents, à une allure qui effarerait plus d'un radar. Mais Katherine est au volant, cela explique tout. La vampiresse ne se lance nullement dans la course automobile, elle est juste pressée de mettre son fils – et bien évidemment sa petite personne – en sécurité. Elle a d'ailleurs tellement hâte d'arriver à Berlin pour passer la porte du Royaume des Ombres qu'elle ne prête plus attention aux paroles échangées au sein de son véhicule, bien trop absorbée par les nombreux kilomètres qui la séparent de la capitale Allemande, et surtout du fameux passage vers le vivement contesté Royaume des Ombres.

Stefan, assis sur le siège passager, ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de la banquette arrière, inquiet pour les garçons à cause de la vitesse à laquelle roule sa compagne roule. Mais Nathan dort comme un ange et Ian rigole. Voir Katherine jouer les pilotes de formule 1 et voir la mine décomposée de Stefan l'amuse au plus haut point. L'enfant prit même son oncle en photo histoire de la poster sur les réseaux sociaux, dictant au téléphone dérobé à son père ce qu'il faut annoter en légende. Et autant dire que Stefan fut, une nouvelle et énième fois, ridiculisé par son diablotin de neveu adoré!

«Rassure moi Ian, ton père sait que tu as son portable?

- Nan! Rigola le petit-garçon. C'est plus marrant! Je voulais celui de tonton Jeremy ou de parrain, mais ils les ont mis dans leurs poches. Pas drôle: je sais pas encore voler dans les poches!»

Stefan rigola, décidément cet enfant promet! Il est malicieux comme pas deux! Aussi retord que Damon. Dans l'avenir, si Ian ne devient pas un peu plus comme sa maman, il va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Stefan imagine aisément voir un Dom Juan arrogant et prétentieux, vivant selon ses propres règles, se pavaner la tête haute dans les rues de Mystic Falls a dragué toutes les jeunes filles en jupette qui se baladent en ville.

Ian éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Stefan s'est mis à sursauter comme une fillette lorsque Katherine, excédée par la vitesse – jugée trop lente à ses yeux d'immortelle – à laquelle les humains roulent, décida de revisiter à sa manière le code de la route en d'utilisant la voie réservée aux véhicules lents, voie libre et sur laquelle elle pourra rouler selon son bon vouloir, sans avoir des _"vieillots coincés"_ devant elle pour la gêner.

En voyant Katherine jouer les aventurières de la route, Elena hurla, inquiète pour son fils, tandis que Damon, décidé à ne pas quitter Ian d'une seule semelle, décida d'emprunter la même voie, peu inquiet de braver un interdit.

«Je vais la tuer! Psalmodia-t-il. Steffy a intérêt à la recadrer parce que je vais la tuer de rouler comme une dingue avec mon fils dans sa voiture!»

Alaric conduisit le 4x4 de Damon qui permit d'abriter tout les reste du convoi. Déjà qu'ils arriveront à Berlin avec trois véhicules, si chacun avait prit une voiture, le compte arriverait aisément au double. Et puis le professeur d'Histoire à beau admiré les véhicules de luxe de son meilleur ami, jamais il n'osera conduire une Lamborghini, un Aston Martin ou une Ferrari sur un si long trajet. Le 4x4 lui est donc apparut comme le parfait choix au moment de quitter le chalet azur. De plus, avec ce véhicule, ils sont à plusieurs pour se relayer au volant. Dés que la fatigue sera trop insistante, Ric s'arrêtera pour passer le volant à sa femme, ensuite, une des trois passagers arrière prendra le relai de Meredith, et ainsi de suite.

Durant trois bonnes heures, le principal souci auquel le chasseur de vampires fut confronté fut la vitesse à laquelle roulèrent les deux véhicules de leur convoi de fuyards. La première voiture, celle de Katherine et Stefan, lui apparut au loin, il ne douta point que cette conduite aventurière est celle de Katherine Pierce, Stefan est bien plus prudent et censé que la femme qui partage sa vie. Quant à Damon, il sembla ne pas vouloir perdre du regard le véhicule dans lequel son fils a choisi de voyager. Cependant en comparaison de Katherine, il roulait moins vite.

Mais tout d'un coup, Ric vit les deux véhicules des Salvatore bifurquer sur la voie réservée aux véhicules lents pour y rouler comme sur un circuit automobile. Katherine y tourna la première, suivit de près par Damon.

En voyant les manœuvres dangereuses entreprises par les vampires chacun des passagers du 4x4 commença à s'agiter vivement et à contester la conduite des immortels. Meredith interdit d'entrée à Ric de faire de même tout en soulignant la dangerosité de l'action de leurs amis alors qu'à l'arrière, Jeremy, Bonnie et Judith s'égosillèrent tandis qu'Alaric décida d'appeler Damon pour le recadrer légèrement, inquiet pour Elena.

«_Allo?_ Répondit la petite voix de Ian.

- Tu es impossible toi! Dis à ton père de t'acheter un portable au lieu de toujours piquer celui des autres! Ralla son parrain. Tu vas bien Ian?

- _Ouais, c'est trop cool, Katherine elle roule super vite: j'adore!_»

Évidemment qu'il adore, Ian aime tout ce qui est aventureux et interdit. Ce petit-garçon est peut-être génétiquement à moitié vampire, mais dans son comportement il a tout de la marginalité des immortels. Il adore jouir de son vampirisme, à l'image de son père. Un vrai Damon! Cet enfant est aussi complexe que son père!

«Tu es bien attaché? S'enquit Ric.

- _Oui. Arrête d'avoir peur parrain, c'est cool! Lui assura l'enfant. Je me demande si t'es pas pire que tonton Stefan, tu le verrais, il est tout blanc! Il a la trouille! C'est trop drôle!_»

Puis Ian babilla quelques minutes avec Ric avant de raccrocher lorsqu'il vit son cousin se réveiller et commencer à pleurer, réclamant avidement son biberon.

Katherine fut donc forcée de s'arrêter, d'autant plus que Ian signifia lui aussi avoir un petit creux. Elle roula dix minutes jusqu'à trouver une pizzeria qui fit le bonheur du petit gourmet et dans lequel Stefan donna à leur fils son fameux biberon. Apparemment monsieur Nathan a un petit caractère bien trempé et n'apprécie point les tensions existantes entre ses parents. Du coup, il boude Katherine et n'accepte que les bras de son père, au grand dam de sa mère qui fulmine de nouveau contre Stefan, rendant l'atmosphère plus que tendue à table. Ian et Damon tentèrent de détendre tout le monde avec de l'humour, mais rien n'y fit. Les adultes à table furent tellement déroutés par la froideur et la méchanceté dont fait preuve Katherine envers Stefan qu'ils n'osèrent piper mots.

Dans la suite d'un hôtel de luxe, les frères Mikaelson ne cessèrent de se disputer avec une violence inouïe. Le premier tentait depuis des heures déjà de convaincre le second de renoncer à ses plans diaboliques. Mais aucun argument avancé par Elijah ne convint Klaus de tourner la page. Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'ainé ne prononce un nom: Caroline. Elle était le premier argument avancé par Elijah à la patinoire mais il y a quatre heures, Niklaus n'était en état de réfléchir et de saisir les arguments avancés par son frère il y a quatre heures, bien trop en colère. Elijah reprit donc sa thèse du début en constatant que son frère semble être redevenu maitre de lui-même. En effet, en entendant le nom de la jeune femme qu'il convoite, l'Hybride releva la tête, enfin toute ouïe à la conversation qui a lieu depuis quatre bonnes heures.

«Je t'intéresse enfin, souria son ainé. Tu l'aimes Caroline, ne dis pas le contraire, tu as passé trois ans à faire une multitude de portraits de cette fille. Tu les as même compté! Et elle est enfin venue te rejoindre, tu l'as eu, mais avec ton envie de persécuter les Petrova, tu vas la perdre!

- Katerina m'a fait le pire des affronts, et ce gosse a foutu le feu. Il sait faire des choses… Ce n'est pas un simple vampire!»

Il fallut deux autres heures pour que Klaus entende raison, et deux autres pour le convaincre que le mieux est de gracier Katerina et de laisser le petit-garçon d'Elena et Damon en paix. Et autant dire que niveau argumentation Elijah n'a jamais autant excellé que ce soir. Convaincre Klaus de laisser le clan Petrova en paix n'a nullement été chose facile, loin de là. Mais Klaus a fini par donner sa parole qu'il tourne enfin la page des Petrova et qu'il les laisse tous vivre en paix. Pour Caroline, par peur de la perdre.

Rebekah noya son chagrin devant un Manhattan, dans un des night-clubs de la station. Elle était seule, assise au comptoir, virant par un simple regard incendiaire, les hommes qui osèrent s'approcher d'elle.

Elle broie du noir, les manœuvres de Klaus n'ont servi qu'à la rendre malheureuse. Elle qui a tant cru retrouver Stefan le découvre père. De quoi mettre un frein à tous ses projets et lui briser le cœur. Elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il abandonner son fils. Déjà qu'elle a eu du mal avec le fait que Klaus voulait l'hypnotiser, mais elle n'a décemment pas pu accepter qu'un enfant innocent perde son père à cause d'elle. Sa famille a tellement été dysfonctionnelle, ses parents étaient tellement stricts, notamment et surtout envers Niklaus, qu'elle souhaite sincèrement à tous les enfants de grandir avec des parents unis et nullement névrosés.

La jeune femme s'engloutit un énième verre lorsqu'un jeune homme blond attira son attention. Il se trouvait à l'opposé d'elle, un coude posé sur comptoir, le regard naviguant dans toute la pièce, probablement à la recherche d'une personne ou d'un groupe de personne. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la blondinette fut la réponse que fournit ce jeune homme au barman qui lui demanda ce qu'il désire boire.

Un verre d'eau.

Un simple verre d'eau. Aucun jeune homme normalement constitué boit un verre d'eau en boite de nuit! Rebekah les a pratique pendant un millénaire et aucun n'a jamais refusé un verre d'alcool en soirée. Elle ne comprit guère le comportement de cet homme et décida de s'approcher de lui afin de tenter de le saisir.

«Hey sert lui une boisson plus forte, c'est moi qui paye… avec la carte de mon crétin de frère! Mais après ce qu'il m'a fait, il l'a bien mérité! Dit-elle en se tournant vers le blondinet. Ce soir c'est vendredi et tu es en boite de nuit, tu as le droit à te détendre avec un boisson plus costaud que du Perrier! Au fait je m'appelle Rebekah.

- Matt, répondit l'inconnu. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire. Merci quand même.»

Matt, le bel inconnu qui a réussi l'exploit de déstabiliser Rebekah Mikaelson, sembla vouloir couper court à la conversation, mais Rebekah est rusée, elle connaît parfaitement la gente masculine et arriva donc avec une facilité déconcertante à garder le jeune homme auprès d'elle et à converser avec, si bien que très vite, il en vinrent à aborder leurs problèmes. Matt lui confia rechercher son ami, soulard depuis qu'il s'est fait violemment plaqué, et Rebekah lui parla, sommairement, de son frère, qui avec ses plans machiavéliques, est une nouvelle fois responsable de ses peines de cœur.

«Oh question famille, j'ai moi aussi mon lot! Lui assura Matt. Ma mère, un sacré personnage. Mais n'abordons pas ce sujet vaste et épineux.

- J'ai trois frères! Et mes parents étaient… particuliers. Mon père surtout. Mais comme toi je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Loin de là! J'ai un frère… Ne parlons pas de lui! La famille, classons là parmi les sujets tabous.»

Cependant le sujet vint à elle. Kol devait s'ennuyer, seul à la Nouvelle Orléans puisqu'il a fait le voyage jusqu'à la France afin de venir embêter sa sœurette. Un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres, il s'approcha de Rebekah et s'installa près d'elle sans se soucier de l'humain avec lequel elle est entrain de discuter. Il sembla juste préoccuper par l'envie de faire la fête avec sa sœur.

«L'un de mes frères! Kol, avec toute la politesse qui le qualifie! Ironisa la jeune femme. Et encore, ce n'est pas lui le pire!

- Toi et tes insignifiants prétendants! Se moqua son frère. Je m'ennuyais à la maison, je viens rejoindre ma petite-sœur préférée et elle préfère rester avec un inconnu plutôt qu'avec moi! C'est quoi ce monde de fou?

- Dégage Kol! Tu ne m'as pas manqué, au contraire, tu m'as fait des vacances. Aller va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Oust!»

Kol soupira lourdement mais il se plia aux exigences de sa sœur et partit, espérant qu'Elijah ait terminé sa leçon de moral avec Klaus afin qu'il puisse embarquer son hybride d'ainé dans des soirées débridées, car, ce que déteste par dessus tout Kol Mikaelson c'est bien de se retrouver seul pour aller s'amuser.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Elena Salvatore observa son fils dormir dans ses bras, le corps tout entier collé au sien. Les petits bras de Ian lui encerclent le cou, et ses jambes, les hanches. Il dort paisiblement contre sa maman, le sourire aux lèvres. À l'observer ainsi, Ian n'a rien d'un enfant extraordinaire: il ressemble à tout enfants de deux ans, rassuré par la présence maternelle. Parfois Elena a du mal à réaliser ce dont son bambin est capable. Il est tellement angélique. Certes il a un sacré caractère, un vrai Damon 2.0, mais il est adorable, le plus beau et le plus gentil des petits-garçons. Bien sur elle n'est pas objective, il s'agit de son fils, mais même lorsqu'il s'amuse à jouer les petits diablotins, Ian la comble de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle croise les petits yeux bleus innocents et aimant de son fils, Elena ne peut que fondre et songer à quel point elle et Damon sont chanceux de l'avoir. Aucun des biens précieux que possèdent la famille Salvatore – et dieu sait que Damon a un joli patrimoine conséquent – ne faut ce petit-garçon aussi malicieux et manipulateur que son papa. Ian est le trésor d'Elena et c'est pour lui, par amour pour lui, par dévotion envers cette petite créature innocente et pleine de vie, cet enfant qui représente la vie et le bonheur, qu'elle est prête à aller vivre en enfer. Elle est prête à tout pour son fils et la protection de ce dernier. Aucun sacrifice n'est impossible pour Ian.

«Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, murmura Damon, désolé.

- Pardon?»

Depuis un bon moment, le vampire écoute sa femme penser. D'ordinaire les vampires n'ont pas ce pouvoir, excepté lorsqu'ils échangent fréquemment leur sang avec la même personne. Dans ce cas, un lien finit par s'établir et permet, à l'un, comme à l'autre, d'accéder à l'esprit de son partenaire sans avoir à fusionner à l'aide d'une morsure. Cependant l'échange de sang aide renforcer ce lien et la fusion des deux êtres est telle que cela en est addictif. Elena y est devenue complètement accro! Depuis qu'il l'a mordu pour lui prouver son amour et afin qu'elle cesse ses crises de jalousie infondées, son épouse n'a eu de cesse lui réclamer l'acte charnel vampirique. Au début, le ténébreux Salvatore a refusé, sachant que cet acte intense est addictif et apeuré à l'idée de blesser Elena. Mais il a dû céder: sous ses apparences de gentille fille, son épouse est une tentatrice née. Elle a su trouver les bons arguments pour le convaincre de céder à sa nature vampirique et de faire d'elle sa partenaire sous tous les plans existants.

«Ian, ton inquiétude pour lui, je n'avais pas compris à quel point la situation te perturbait, répondit Damon. Je savais que ça te rendait malade mais je n'avais pas saisi à quel point.

- C'est notre petit-garçon, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, se justifia son épouse. Ne crois pas que je sois ravie d'aller vivre au Royaume des Ombres, de par la description faite par Katherine, cet endroit est révoltant mais c'est le seul endroit inaccessible de Klaus. C'est le seul endroit où Ian sera hors de danger. Bien sur, au Royaume des Ombres, il y a des dangers, je ne le nie pas, mais Ian est un vampire et il appartient à la lignée Petrova, d'après ce que Katherine dit, les Petrova sont intouchables là bas. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision, et je suis désolée si cette histoire a créé des tensions entre nous deux. Et aussi pour t'avoir forcé la main. J'ai juste tellement peur pour Ian!»

Damon jeta un regard en direction de son épouse. Il comprend Elena, il comprend les raisons de ses choix, néanmoins il aurait préféré que les choses en soient autrement. Il aurait préféré ne pas aller au Royaume des ombres et trouver une solution alternative. Mais il comprend son épouse et il comprend qu'elle soit plus tranquille à l'idée d'aller se réfugier dans un endroit inaccessible pour Klaus. Elle sera rassurée pour Ian et elle pourra se reposer un peu, se détendre et profiter de sa grossesse.

«Tu sais, j'ai pris l'ange que Ian m'a offert. Et ses cadeaux aussi. J'espère qu'au Royaume des Ombres Noël existe, pleura Elena. Je souhaite tellement fêter de nouveau Noël en famille. Ce sera le premier vrai Noël de Ian, je veux que ce soit joyeux et remplit d'amour. Je veux qu'il ait des étoiles plein les yeux!

- Ce Noël sera parfait, lui assura Damon. Ian sera fou de joie et ses petits yeux bleus pétilleront d'émerveillement. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il a la meilleure des mamans qui se plie en quatre pour lui. Sèche tes larmes princesse et rassure toi, Ian aura le plus beau de tous les noëls!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du règlement de Damon? De la dispute Delena? De Katherine qui conduit comme ça lui chante en revisitant le code de la route? De Ian qui a piqué le portable de son père? Du fait qu'il s'amuse de la conduite kamikaze de Kat'? De Stefan qui sursaute face aux infractions que sa compagne commet? De Ric, Jer, Bonnie, Meredith et Judith qui assistent aux excès de vitesse, délits et infractions des vampires? Que pensez-vous de Nathan qui choisi le camp de son papa? De la méchanceté dont fait preuve Katherine? D'Elijah et Klaus? De la rencontre Rebekah/Matt? Du Delena de la fin? Des explications concernant la télépathie? **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience: faites donc pleuvoir les commentaires!**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	68. Chapitre 67

**Pour bien terminer la semaine, voici le nouveau chapitre! Ce chapitre est le dernier avant le Royaume des Ombres. Avant de vous le laisser découvrir, je réponds à vos commentaires. **

**Jolieplante: Le bébé d'Elena ne va pas naitre au Royaume des Ombres. Ça c'est dit, c'est clair et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ils ne font pas rester 8 mois là bas! Cette installation est temporaire, le temps de découvrir cette endroit. Évidemment comme ils font au Royaume des Ombres, il faut se douter qu'il y aura des surprises, je ne peux guère de dire grand chose sur ce qui va s'y passer. Kat est compliquée et complexe. Dans ce chapitre il y a de longs passages sur Katherine. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Damon a cédé pour le Royaume des Ombres, il n'a pas trop eu le choix mais il n'est pas ravi de se payer des vacances là bas. Il essaye de protéger Elena & Ian du mieux qu'il peut avec les armes dont il dispose. Parfois Damon est macho, Elena lui rappelle qu'ils vivent au XXI****ème**** siècle et qu'elle n'est pas bobonne, à rester à la maison faire la popote et s'occuper des enfants. Elle est sa femme, il doit la traiter avec égalité. Elena est une femme moderne, qui vit avec son temps. Damon a parfois tendance à oublier à quel point elle est libre et indépendante et en se montrant protecteur envers elle, son éducation XIX****ème**** ressort. Katherine sur la route déteste les personnes qui roulent lentement et pour elle lentement est ce qui pour les humains est normal. Ce qui pose un problème. Non seulement elle conduit sur une voie pour véhicule lent à vive allure, mais de plus elle fait un méga excès de vitesse. Mais c'est Katherine. Ian adore la vitesse, que Katherine roule comme une folle l'amuse: il est tout heureux. Stefan un peu moins, Katherine ne respecte pas le code de la route et il s'inquiète pour les garçons. Mais pas la peine de se faire du mouron pour les petits: Ian s'éclate, Nathan dort comme un bébé! Nathan adore son père et il n'aime pas la manière dont sa mère le traite. Il aime sa maman, c'est certain, mais il n'aime pas les disputes entre ses parents. Il veut que sa mère soit gentille avec son père. Pour ton information, il devrait de nouveau avoir des interactions entre Matt et Rebekah à l'avenir. À la fin Elena se confie juste sincèrement à Damon. Pas de position de conflit, pas de rapport de force, elle se montre juste vulnérable et sincère. Damon lit dans ses pensées à quel point elle veut protéger Ian et il peut comprendre cette dévotion dont elle fait preuve. Ian est leur fils. Elena adore que Damon la morde, d'un point de vu littéraire la morsure du vampire et la métaphore de l'acte sexuel, c'est donc significatif, et le fait qu'ils fusionnent à ce point renforce leur lien. Quant à ta question, Elena pourra-t-elle lire dans les pensées de Damon… Bonne question. À voir dans la suite. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Damon est macho dans chacun des points de son règlement. Le dernier souligne seulement son côté Bad-boy, marginal. Ce n'est pas la durée qu'il faut souhaiter courte, ce qu'il faut souhaiter c'est que ce voyage se passe bien! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: La télépathie c'est inspiré des livres. J'ai juste arrangé ce point à ma façon. Au sujet de la conduite de Katherine, tu as parfaitement raison, elle a de bons réflexes, les garçons ne risquent rien… à part vomir. Mais bon ce n'est pas le cas. Ian s'éclate, Nathan dort. Mais non seulement elle conduit à une vitesse hallucinante, mais en plus elle comment un délit. C'est interdit d'utiliser la voie pour véhicule lent pour conduire à 300 à l'heure! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère seulement que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 67**_

Katherine soupira lourdement; d'ici quelques heures, elle retrouvera le monde dans lequel elle a élevé sa fille et tous les souvenirs remonteront en elle. Le ciel lui même, embrumé par le brouillard qui cache la présence de tout astre lumineux qui voudrait perler dans le ciel noir de cette nuit glaciale, sembla être désireux de lui rappeler le monde dans lequel elle a vécu sereinement, dans le plus pur bonheur apporté par son adorable fillette.

Elle lui manque. Tous les jours, elle pense à sa fille. Bien sur, elle a Nathan, qu'elle adore par dessus tout, mais elle aurait aimé que ses deux enfants grandissent ensemble. Sa fille était une petite-fille solitaire qui rêvait d'avoir un petit-frère avec lequel jouer. Nathan est bien moins renfermé. En partie grâce à Ian, très présent autour du bébé. Il s'en occupe, le borde, lui change sa couche, lui raconte des histoires… Pas étonnant que les deux garçons aient créé des liens si forts.

Les pleurs du nourrisson tirèrent la vampiresse de ses pensées. Nathan se sent mal à l'aise. D'ordinaire, il dort dans son berceau ou dans son couffin, dans son siège auto, il se sent mal à l'aise. De plus, les tensions existantes entre ses parents le rendent extrêmement nerveux. Stefan et Katherine le savent, ils le sentent. L'idéal serait que le couple se réconcilie pour rassurer leur enfant, mais la vampiresse n'arrive pas à passer outre ce baiser qu'à échanger Stefan avec la cadette du clan Mikaelson. Bien sur elle est pleinement consciente que Stefan n'était pas lui-même, mais tout ce qu'elle constate c'est qu'il a embrassé une autre femme et cela la rend complètement folle.

Katherine ne fait pas partie de ces femmes conciliantes, elle n'en a jamais été une. Elle est égoïste et exigeante, surtout envers le peu de personnes qu'elle aime. Elle attend beaucoup de Stefan et elle le met sur un tel piédestal que le moindre faux pas lui est fatal. Une petite voix, probablement celle de celle qu'elle fut jadis, Katerina, cette jeune fille insouciante, capricieuse mais juste, qui représentait la bonté humaine, a beau lui murmuré de passer outre, elle n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Au fil de sa longue existence, elle a assisté à tellement de trahison qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'on lui brise le cœur. C'est à cause de ses peurs ancrées profondément en elle qu'elle ne s'est jamais laissée à donner son cœur. Jusqu'à Stefan. Stefan a su le lui voler et maintenant elle souffre à cause de ce baiser qu'il n'a absolument pas désiré et elle ne sait absolument pas comment sortir de cette impasse et passer outre cette haine qui bouillonne en elle et qui fait souffrir les deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour elle.

«C'est bon Nathan, je cherche ton couffin! Dit-elle au bébé. Le coffre est un tel foutoir, on voit clairement que c'est ton père et ton oncle qui l'ont chargé. Ces messieurs devaient être occupés à se taquiner plutôt qu'à faire du bon boulot!»

Stefan lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas répliquer face à la pique lancée par Katherine. Depuis qu'elle sait pour le baiser avec Rebekah, elle ne cesse de le provoquer. Probablement involontairement, juste pour tenter de le blesser autant qu'elle ne l'est, mais c'est assez agaçant de l'entendre le rabaisser constamment. Il l'aime, il est véritablement amoureux d'elle, Katherine est son grand amour, l'amour de sa vie, aucune autre femme n'arrive à sa cheville, mais c'est humiliant pour lui de toujours subir les sauts d'humeur de la jeune femme, ses vacheries et autres provocations. Il l'aime, même si elle se comporte comme une garce, même si elle fait les mauvais choix, il l'aime et il l'aimera toujours. Il lui est dévoué et il aimerait qu'elle se rende compte de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui porte. Mais Katherine est aveuglée par les faits ainsi que par la douleur de le savoir avoir embrassé une autre et elle refuse de communiquer avec lui. Le vampire tente bien d'entamer une discussion avec elle, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'énerve sur leurs bagages. Le sac à langer de Nathan a atterri à l'autre bout du garage, le vanity vient de briser le pare-brise, une valise a frôlé le jeune homme et l'écrin dans lequel se trouve la bague de fiançailles que Stefan souhaitait offrir à sa compagne vient de glisser de la poche du blouson du vampire et se retrouve ouvert devant un Katherine Pierce folle de rage.

En voyant le bijou, la vampiresse s'est faite des idées et pense que Stefan l'a acheté alors qu'il se croyait être dans les années vingt, en mode Ripper et fou amoureux de la blondinette originelle. Et penser que son petit-ami était prêt à donner ce genre de bague à une autre l'a mis dans une telle rage qu'elle ne soucia plus de son fils et bondit sur ce pauvre Stefan, prête à lui arracher le cœur.

Le vampire ne vit absolument point le coup venir. Il a vu l'écrin s'ouvrir sous le nez de Katherine et ouvrit la bouche pour lui fournir une explication, nullement préparé à la demander en mariage dans de telles conditions, mais elle lui sauta dessus avec un regard haineux, le plaqua dangereusement au mur en lui faisant oublier son latin.

Stefan se retrouvait paralysé par un simple regard de Katherine et s'horrifia lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'est laissé méprendre et qu'elle se laisser aller à de la paranoïa. Mais la seule et unique phase qu'il put lui dire fut _"ce n'est pas ce que tu crois"_. Autant dire une sordide phrase que les hommes sortent pour tenter de se justifier. Mauvaise idée face à Katherine Pierce lorsqu'elle est prête à vous arracher le cœur!

«Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. JAMAIS! Lui signifia-t-elle avec une méchanceté sans précédent. Tu es le père de Nathan et il est lié à toi, je ne peux pas te tuer, mais…

- Tu n'es qu'une folle paranoïaque! Hurla le vampire, fou de rage. Tu te fais des films, tu imagines des choses au lieu d'aller à la conclusion la plus simple et de te dire que cette bague t'est destinée. Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse Kat'! Tu n'as confiance en personne, tu régentes tout, tu me hèles des ordres comme si j'étais ton chien et tu ne me laisses pas t'aimer dignement. Tu fais des pas en avant, certes, mais au moment ou je ne vais pas dans ton sens ou que je fais un seul faux pas, tu recules à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Tu es complètement impossible comme femme! Mais tu veux savoir, je m'en fiche! Tu peux te comporter comme la pire des garces, tu peux m'humilier autant que tu veux, créer une énorme distance entre nous, jouer les pestes et faire tout tes mauvais tours, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Katherine Pierce, alias Katerina Petrova. Dans cette histoire je passe pour un véritable con de rester fou amoureux de toi! Mais je m'en fiche! Je suis un idiot qui s'assume!»

Troublée par les révélations de Stefan, Katherine recula délicatement et Stefan vit le visage de cette dernière se renfermer. Tout ce qu'il lui a dit l'a complètement déstabilisée, elle ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'il prévoie de la demander en mariage. D'ailleurs elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il n'y a pas plus imparfaite qu'elle et Stefan veut s'unir à elle pour l'éternité? Soit il est masochiste, soit il est autant amoureux qu'il ne le clame. Et en croisant le regard de Stefan, Katherine sut qu'il n'est point masochiste mais seulement fou d'elle.

«C'est une demande en mariage? Murmura-t-elle, plus que déroutée.

- Pas celle que je voulais, pas dans les meilleures conditions mais… Katherine Pierce veux-tu m'épouser?»

Stefan était là, à genoux devant elle, complètement vulnérable et tout ce que la vampiresse put répondre fut: _"je dois aller faire des courses pour la petite troupe d'Elena. Il me faut des bracelets en acier et un en cuivre pour la petite sorcière. Tu sais, on doit les faire passer pour des esclaves au Royaume des Ombres!"_.

Elle se défile. Elle se défile parce qu'elle est incapable de réfléchir correctement. Elle n'a jamais reçu autant d'amour de la part d'un homme, elle n'a jamais songé qu'avec son nombre incalculable de défauts un homme puisse vouloir s'engager avec elle de cette manière. Elle est complètement perturbée par cette déclaration d'amour et a sauté sur la première occasion pour se défiler, complètement paniquée et dépassée par la situation. Elle n'a rien en main et déteste se mettre en position de vulnérabilité. Elle doit réfléchir et s'éloigner de Stefan. Le fait qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage soulève tout un tas de questions dans son esprit et elle a besoin de calme pour réfléchir et savoir si elle est capable d'un tel engagement. Après tout, elle est égoïste, manipulatrice, narcissique, sadique… la liste de ses imperfections est bien longue et la pousse à douter de la solidité de cette possible union.

Stefan et elle sont bien différents, il y a peut de chance que leur mariage fonctionne. En même temps il est toujours possible qu'un miracle se produise et que leur union dure éternellement. Katherine ne sait pas, elle ne sait pas si elle peut se permettre de tenter l'aventure, au milieu de cette histoire il y a Nathan, il ne mérite pas que ses parents se comportent comme deux enfants et qu'ils le fassent souffrir. Leur bébé mérite une famille, avec des parents mariés ou vivant maritalement.

Suite au départ plus que précipité de sa compagne, Stefan se retrouva seul, penaud, avec son fils qui réclame à corps et à cries son couffin. Le vampire se hâta donc de le lui sortir et le prit dans ses bras où il le garda un bon moment.

Nathan le dévisageait, complètement perdu suite au départ précipité de sa maman. Le bébé fit comprendre à son papa qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère est partie et se sent responsable. Il a l'impression qu'elle est partie à cause de lui, parce qu'il ne l'a pas laissé s'occuper de lui depuis qu'elle est en conflit avec Stefan.

«C'est plutôt de ma faute, s'excusa Stefan. Je lui ai fait peur. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait se marier avec moi et… Tu sais ta maman elle est compliquée. Très compliquée. Mais on l'aime telle qu'elle est. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es adorable et ta maman et moi on t'adore!»

Le vampire resta un bon moment à bercer son fils, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se rendorme, complètement épuisé par le long voyage qu'ils viennent de faire et par sa petite crise de larmes qui vient de prendre fin depuis quelques dizaines de minutes.

Caroline Forbes s'était installée dans un petit hôtel sur une station voisine bien plus modeste que celle sur laquelle se trouve le chalet des Salvatore. Là, elle est au calme, elle peut aisément s'installer devant un mélodrame, une crème glacée à la main, afin de noyer au mieux son chagrin causé par Klaus. Elle a toujours entretenu une relation ambiguë avec l'Hybride au point qu'il a pu prédire que tôt ou tard, elle se jetterait dans ses bras, et le moment, jugé inévitable, venu, l'Originel qui lui avait pourtant promis de la rendre heureuse, lui a brisé le cœur en se lançant à la poursuite de ses plus proches amis.

Tristement, Caroline ajouta de la chantilly à son repas calorique lorsqu'elle entendit frapper deux coups à sa porte. Pour elle, il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne: sa mère. Seule sa mère est au courant qu'elle séjourne dans cet hôtel. Mais apparemment l'information a fuité puisque face à elle se trouve Tyler, complètement saoul et fou de rage contre elle. Et Caroline ne sait que dire. Elle a perdu la légitimité de tenter de raisonner le jeune homme et il n'est pas vraiment en état de l'entendre lui présenter des excuses. Encore moins enclin à lui laisser la parole pour le faire. En plein cœur de la nuit, Tyler lui hurle violemment dessus; jamais il n'a été aussi enragé qu'en ce moment précis. Ce fut à un tel point que la vampiresse remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas soir de pleine lune. Certes Tyler ne leva pas la main sur elle, de toute façon elle est bien plus forte que lui lorsqu'il n'est pas sous sa forme lycanthrope, mais il usa des mots pour la rabaisser, l'humilier et renforcer la culpabilité qui l'habite à tel point que Caroline n'arriva pas à résister aux larmes qui inondèrent son visage et noyèrent ses yeux bleus.

La violence verbale combiné à son malaise rendirent Caroline sans défense et ce fut Klaus, arrivé de nul part, qui força Tyler à partir, allant bien évidemment jusqu'à le menacer de le tuer dans les pires souffrances. Klaus ne serait pas Klaus s'il ne menaçait personne.

«Caroline, murmura honteusement l'Originel. Je…

- Vas t'en! Lui ordonna-t-elle froidement. Toi et moi ça ne marche pas. Tu es trop… Tu as menacé mes amis, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire du mal, et crois moi j'ai eu mon lot de petit-ami qui me maltraitaient: aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Vas t'en Klaus et oublie moi!»

Puis, sans laisser le temps à l'Hybride de répondre quoique ce soit, elle courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à double tour afin de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur Klaus, qui, la sachant mal et ne souhaitant absolument pas l'abandonner mais au contraire lui prouver qu'il est capable de rédemption, enfonça la porte sous le regard ahurit de la vampiresse qui pourtant aurait du se douter qu'il ne se soucierait nullement d'un morceau de bois. C'est de Niklaus Mikaelson dont il s'agit, s'il veut voir Caroline Forbes ce n'est pas une porte qui l'en empêchera. Rien ne peut le séparer des buts qu'il se fixe et il semblerait que son nouvel objectif soit très clair: se faire pardonner de sa blondinette préférée et lui prouver qu'il peut devenir une meilleure personne en oubliant le passé et en laissant vivre tous ceux qui compte pour elle. Pour Klaus, Caroline est bien plus importante que sa vengeance contre Katerina ou sa peur irrationnelle d'un petit-garçon de deux ans, à moitié vampire seulement.

«J'ai réalisé que j'ai été trop loin et bien impulsif. De plus, je t'ai fait du mal et je ne le voulais nullement. Je suis désolé Caroline.»

La vampiresse dévisagea Niklaus et elle ne vit chez lui aucun signe de son habituelle prétention. Au contraire, Caroline fut touchée: face à elle, l'Originel ressemble à un pauvre petit chiot avec son air de chien battu. C'est touchant, quiconque connaît Klaus ne peut que s'adoucir à le voyant ainsi.

Caroline elle souria. Simplement, discrètement, mais elle souria tout de même. Cependant elle resta silencieuse avec Klaus à ses côtés. Elle ne lui pardonna pas pour autant, elle n'accepta pas subitement ses dernières manigances, elle se contenta de réfléchir à la situation en se demandant s'il existe encore des chances de rédemption pour l'Hybride et si leur relation, plus que bancale et nullement typique, peut, oui ou non, fonctionner.

«Tu vas oublier mes amis? Les laisser vivre en paix? Finit-elle par demander.

- Oui.

- Katherine?

- Oui.

- Et Ian?

- Oui.»

Les réponses de l'Hybride furent monosyllabiques mais sincères. Caroline l'observa attentivement et ne décela nulle trace de double jeu dans son attitude ou dans son regard. Klaus se montra sincère en disant ne plus chercher à persécuter ceux qu'elle aime et la vampiresse se remit à espérer: l'Originel n'est pas un cas si désespéré qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle ne va pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Au lieu de dormir, à cinq heures du matin, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'agglomération berlinoise, monsieur Ian fit causette avec son papa. Le petit-garçon, vif d'esprit, posa une multitude de question sur le Royaume des Ombres. Il voulut savoir ou ce lieu se trouve, pourquoi les humains y sont des esclaves, si lui en serait un, s'il pourrait avoir une chambre et la décorer selon ses gouts… bref Ian souhaita savoir une multitude de choses et parfois Damon ne sut guère quelle réponse lui fournir. Mais l'enfant continua malgré tout son interrogatoire: ce lieu décrit par son père l'effraie autant qu'il attise sa curiosité.

«Donc là bas personne a le droit de faire du mal à Maman? Elle c'est pas un esclave? Récapitula l'enfant. Et tonton Jeremy et parrain sont mes esclaves?

- Ian! Gronda Damon. Hors de question que tu les fouettes ou que tu te montres trop… Reste respectueux envers eux! Tu as toujours le droit d'abuser de leur gentillesse, de les faire tourner en bourrique mais tu sais que tu dois toujours traiter les adultes, à part des cas particuliers, avec respect!»

Durant tout ce temps, Elena fit semblant de dormir et écoutait ses deux amours discuter ensemble. Tous les deux ont une relation tellement extraordinaire; c'est hallucinant de voir à quel point ils sont proches. Ils peuvent parler de tout et chaque phrase de Damon est parole d'évangile. Son époux a une influence non négligeable sur le petit-garçon qui plaisante beaucoup sur la joie de voir ses proches avilis à son service mais qui souligne tout de même qu'il les aime trop pour les réduire à l'esclavage, se rangeant même à l'avis de son père – un sudiste farouchement opposé à ce genre de pratique – sur le sujet. Ian à la chance de jouir d'une enfance heureuse, il est tellement précieux aux yeux de tous ses proches qu'il est traité en enfant roi. Cependant il reste posé et réfléchi. Il discute avec Damon de n'importe quel sujet, aussi bien de futilité que de choses sérieuses, et arrive toujours à prendre position pour des causes justes. Damon l'aide toujours à avoir les bons raisonnements, il le guide et l'amène sur la bonne voie. C'est magnifique à voir, Elena adore cette complicité existante entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Son époux est un bon père, la jeune femme s'estime chanceuse que Damon soit le père de ses enfants, avec lui, ses bambins sont entre de bonnes mains.

_Chérie tu es adorable mais arrête de faire semblant de dormir! Je t'entends penser à quel point je suis parfait! _

C'était Damon. Dans sa tête. Son mari utilise la télépathie pour lui signifie qu'il capte ses pensées. Pour lui c'est amusant, pour elle, c'est frustrant. Si seulement elle aussi arrivait à pénétrer dans l'esprit de son époux, la chanson serait différente! Elle adorerait lire les pensées de Damon et communiquer psychiquement avec lui en dehors de leurs moments d'intimité. L'esprit de son époux est tellement fascinant… Elle pourrait l'explorer durant des heures.

Dans la vie tout n'est qu'histoires de rencontres. On en fait des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Et certaines d'entre elles nous fascinent. C'est rare de rencontrer une personnalité charismatique à ce point, mais cela arrive, et c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit entre le jeune couple. Il y a eu un coup de foudre amoureux mais aussi spirituel. La personnalité de l'un a ébloui l'autre au point qu'ils ont chacun besoin de l'autre sur tous les plans existants. La bonté d'Elena, sa vision de la vie, sa générosité, sa pureté remplissent le cœur du vampire de joie, de bonheur et d'espoir. La jeune femme illumine la vie de son époux et lui apporte un bonheur rare, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir ou mérité. Le ténébreux Salvatore ne se lassera jamais de voir le monde avec le regard de sa douce épouse. Elle sait voir la bonté en chacun, elle sait lui apporter l'espoir et voir au delà des apparences. Damon ne peut être que fasciné par cette déesse faite femme. Quant à la jeune femme, les douleurs ancrées profondément dans le cœur de son mari, cette facette sombre qui parfois le domine, l'aident à toujours mieux le comprendre et à améliorent son point de vue sur la vie. Elle apprend à grandir, à remettre sa conception des choses en question. Avec lui, comme lui avec elle, elle devient meilleure et elle grandie. L'expérience de la vie qu'à Damon la nourrit et la pousse à se surpasser. Avec lui, elle sait que rien n'est impossible. Elle a trouvé sa moitié, la personne imparfaite pour beaucoup, imparfaite sur le plan de la morale, mais parfaite pour elle. Damon est celui dont elle a besoin tout comme elle est celle dont lui a besoin. Chacun d'eux s'équilibre à merveille comme le yin et le yang, le jour la nuit, la lumière et les ténèbres… Ils sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre mais indéniablement compatibles. Tous les deux forment un couple fusionnel, qui s'assemble parfaitement. C'est tout bonnement merveilleux! Tout le monde devrait vivre une telle histoire d'amour. Romanesque. Passionnée. Tumultueuse. Enflammée. Une histoire d'amour mythique, digne d'un grand roman d'amour.

_Je t'aime aussi Elena. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par réussir à lire dans mes pensées. Pour les humains c'est moins facile que pour les vampires, mais tu y arriveras. Cesse de chercher, ça viendra tout seul. Un jour, tu capteras une de mes réflexions mentales sans que je n'intervienne et ce sera parti pour des messes basses télépathiques à longueur de journée! _

«Facile à dire pour toi! Ronchonna-t-elle. Tu peux lire mes pensées, moi pas.

- Moi je peux lire les pensées de papa! S'exclama Ian. Il pense que tu es très jolie. Et sexy. Ensuite… y me bloque! Mais comme dirait tonton Ric, ça doit pas être très catholique!»

L'expression utilisée par le bambino déclencha un fou rire chez le jeune couple, d'autant plus que Ian ne sait pas ce qu'elle signifie. Il vient seulement de répéter une phrase qu'il a un jour entendu. Il l'a bien cassé, certes, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'une pensée pas catholique signifie. Et malheureusement il posa la question à sa mère qui dut se dépatouiller pour lui expliquer les choses avec des mots simples.

Pour se faire, elle prit un exemple. Ian comprendrait mieux les choses avec et elle n'aurait pas peur que la conversation dévie sur un cours d'éducation sexuelle – avec Ian, cela peut aisément arrivé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte!

La jeune femme expliqua donc à son fils que lorsqu'il fixe une carotide en pensant y planter ses crocs, il a une pensée guère catholique. Et l'enfant comprit l'explication puisqu'il s'exclama à voix haute que c'est lorsque l'ont pense à faire des chose mal.

«Ou immorale! Renchérit son père. Je suis souvent immoral!

- Damon! Gronda.»

_Oh ça va, ce n'est pas comme si j'expliquais à notre fils que je pensais à des parties de jambes en l'air!_

Parfois Damon se montre tellement décompressé, qu'il en devient limite grossier. La réflexion qu'il vient d'envoyer psychiquement à son épouse en est la preuve. La jeune femme remercie le ciel que leur fils ne puisse pas capter ce genre de chose, à deux ans un enfant répète tout ce qu'il entend, et Ian Salvatore est plus que bavard!

Elena soupira seulement et leva les yeux au ciel, tout de même amusée par l'attitude désinvolte de son cher et tendre époux. Puis elle rigola. Damon est spontané, il ne va pas changer maintenant. D'ailleurs elle ne souhaite absolument pas qu'il change, elle le trouve parfait tel qu'il est. Ses défauts, ses qualités, la jeune femme aime tout de lui.

_J'adore voir Elena de bonne humeur!_ Songea le vampire en souriant à son épouse. _Elle est tellement belle._

«Je t'ai entendu! S'enjoua la jeune femme. Je t'ai entendu pensé. Damon je t'ai entendu! Tu ne m'as rien envoyé, je t'ai bien entendu toute seule?

- Non je n'ai pas utilisé notre lien psychique, si tu m'as entendu…

- Tu pensais que tu aimes me voir de bonne humeur et que tu me trouves belle!»

_Bingo princesse. Félicitation. Bon maintenant cela veut dire que je dois faire attention à ce que je pense, j'en suis véritablement ravi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!_

Fière d'elle, et outrée par le sarcasme dont fait preuve son époux, Elena utilisa ce nouveau et fascinant moyen de communication pour gronder son époux sous le regard curieux de Ian qui tapa du pied afin que ses parents lui détaillent la conversation à laquelle il n'est malheureusement pas convié.

D'ordinaire, l'enfant aime bien ce moyen pour papoter avec son papa, mais lorsqu'il se trouve à la place du spectateur, de l'exclu, c'est plus que frustrant. Et peu patient, monsieur Salvatore ronchonna.

«Ton papa s'est plaint de devoir contrôler ses pensées et moi je l'ai disputé. Content du rapport monsieur l'inspecteur? Plaisanta Elena.

- Tu sais un jour y faut que je boive ton sang et que tu boives le mien maman. Plein de fois, comme ça moi je pourrais te parler aussi dans la tête, déclara le petit. J'aime bien, c'est comme des secrets. Dis papa, on est bientôt arrivés là?»

Ian constata qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus sur l'autoroute mais dans de petites allées urbaines, il en déduisit donc qu'ils sont proches de la destination finale. Et lorsqu'il vit son père entrer dans un garage où il aperçu la voiture la Stefan et Katherine, il comprit que ses déductions furent les bonnes et se hâta de sortir de la Ferrari dés que celle-ci s'arrêta afin d'aller rejoindre son cousin qui lui dormait dans les bras de Stefan.

Le petit-garçon vif ne fit plus aucun bruit. Il alla seulement déposé un léger baiser sur le front de son cousin et s'installa sur la plage arrière du 4x4 de son oncle, à côté du couffin dans lequel Stefan vient de déposer Nathan et tous les deux dormirent jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de la petite troupe, deux heures plus tard. Dés lors il ne manqua plus que Katherine pour être fin prêt à se rendre au fameux Royaume des Ombres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la colère de Katherine et du fait qu'elle se montre exécrable envers Stefan? Du moment où elle découvre la bague? De sa méprise? De la déclaration de Stefan? De la peur de Katherine du mariage? De ses doutes? Selon vous, quelle sera sa décision finale? Dira-t-elle oui, dira-t-elle non? Et que pensez-vous aussi de sa fuite avec son **_**"je dois aller faire des courses pour la petite troupe d'Elena. Il me faut des bracelets en acier et un en cuivre pour la petite sorcière. Tu sais, on doit les faire passer pour des esclaves au Royaume des Ombres!"**_**?****De la réaction de Nathan qui a peur d'être le responsable du départ de sa mère? Que pensez-vous du moment Tyler/Caroline? Du moment Klaus/Caroline? De la blague de Ian sur les esclaves? De sa relation avec son père? Du Delena? De Ian qui commence à rapporter ce que son père pense? Et d'Elena qui arrive enfin à communiquer psychiquement avec Damon à la fin? De Ian qui va faire un bisou à son cousin en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit?**

**Bon ce Royaume des Ombres, comment vous l'imaginez? Qu'importe que vous ayez lu les livres ou non, comment l'imaginez vous? Et que croyez-vous qu'il va s'y passer? Des idées?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Passez un bon dimanche.**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	69. Chapitre 68

**Je poste rapidement le 68****ème**** chapitre; je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires ce coup-ci mais au chapitre 69 je le ferrai. En tout cas merci à vous pour votre fidélité. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: ce sont les premiers pas au Royaume des Ombres. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 68**_

La pluie tombait en rafale sous le coups donné par le tonnerre et des éclairs violents transperçaient le ciel berlinois plusieurs fois par minute, tandis qu'un le brouillard s'épaississait un peu plus à mesure où Katherine Pierce s'enfonçait dans les ruelles obscures et désertes de la ville endormie. Cette absence de vie, ce silence seulement interrompu par les caprices du ciel s'accommodent parfaitement à l'humeur sombre de la vampiresse. La brunette n'a pas la tête à faire la fête ou à planter ses crocs dans quelques carotides: elle est triste, inquiète, désespérée. Elle se sent vulnérable, perdue et désemparée. Elle qui d'ordinaire est maitresse de sa personne, de son destin et parfois de celui des autres, s'est sentie redevenir l'humaine indécise et vulnérable qu'elle a jadis été.

Katerina.

Elle est réapparue à cause de Stefan, à cause de cette stupide demande en mariage! Sans Stefan, la vampiresse serait restée Katherine Pierce: la vampiresse forte, au cœur de pierre, que personne ne peut atteindre.

La jeune bulgare a toujours su que deux femmes se cachent en elle: Katerina et Katherine. Katerina est incontestablement la meilleure de deux, la bonté, l'humanité, mais Katherine est la plus forte, celle qui ne peut souffrir car immortelle. Katerina, Katerina humaine était tellement insouciante, elle avait tellement confiance en la vie et en la bonté humaine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir le mal en certains. Si bien qu'elle s'est laissée séduite par un homme qui lui a brisé le cœur, la laissant enceinte. Si bien qu'elle a cru pouvoir convaincre son père de lui laisser garder son enfant. Si bien qu'en Angleterre elle s'est retrouvée à faire connaissance avec des vampires. Si bien qu'après chacune des souffrances causées par la naïveté, la stupidité et la vulnérabilité de Katerina, Katherine a pu voir le jour. Pour autant, Katerina n'était morte. Non elle s'accrochait à la vie, pour sa petite-fille qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout retrouver. Elle possédait la force de Katherine et son amour maternelle n'a fait que s'accroitre avec sa transition: elle avait donc tout pour devenir un mère aimante et protectrice pour son bébé qu'elle n'a pas tardé à retrouver, dans un quartier malfamé de Sofia. Dés cet instant où elle a enfin pu serrer cette magnifique fillette dans laquelle elle se reconnaissait de par leur ressemblance physique, Katherine et Katerina ont cohabiter ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'humaine en elle s'effondre à la mort de sa fille. À partir de ce jour, Katherine a dominé Katerina.

Jusqu'en 1864 et la rencontre avec les Salvatore. Au début, Katherine souhaitait juste s'amuser avec les deux frères, mais Stefan a su réveiller Katerina qui s'est passionnément éprise de lui et attachée à Damon chez qui elle a décelé aisément une silencieuse souffrance.

Mais Katherine, son envie de s'amuser, de jouir de sa toute puissance ainsi que ses petites manigances pour fuir Klaus l'ont emporté sur Katerina qui est retournée dans son lit pour laisser vivre Katherine jusqu'à ce que Stefan réapparaisse dans sa vie. Dés lors, les sentiments de Katerina ont resurgit et Katherine a tout fait pour le récupérer. Manigances, manipulations… chacun des atouts que possèdent la vampiresse ont été utilisé alors que le temps a été son meilleur allié pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Et Nathan est arrivé miraculeusement, poussant Katherine à s'éclipser un peu plus pour cohabiter une nouvelle fois avec son humanité afin de donner, parfois avec maladresse, tout son amour à Nathan et Stefan.

Mais le fait que Katerina ait resurgi paralyse Katherine qui perd de sa puissance, affaiblie par son humanité. Ainsi les doutes s'emparent d'elle, un tsunami de sentiments contradictoires la bousculent et la déstabilisent.

Elle est totalement perdue et indécise, paralysée par la peur et incapable de gérer cette demande en mariage. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut dire oui, ni même si elle veut dire oui, et se retrouve terrifiée face à la possibilité de dire non. Cette situation lui fait perdre la maitrise d'elle-même, de ses sentiments et de ses décisions, elle se retrouve aussi faible qu'un humain et elle déteste cela, elle se sent fragile, en position de faiblesse.

Katherine arriva à l'angle d'une rue commerciale où un petit bijoutier est installé. L'artisan est peut-être fermé mais ce n'est pas une porte verrouillée et une grille fermée qui arrêtent la grande Katherine Pierce! La vampiresse brisa une vitre, usa de sa force surhumaine pour arracher la grille et se servit en dérobant des bracelets en acier. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans une quincaillerie et força l'artisan propriétaire des lieux à lui faire un bracelet en cuivre en plein cœur de la nuit. Ensuite elle retourna au garage où elle constata que la petite troupe est fin prête à prendre la route du Royaume des Ombres.

«Mettez vos bracelets! Gronda-t-elle. Et le premier qui oublie qu'il doit se faire passer pour un esclave, je lui fous la raclée de sa vie!»

Les humains voulurent protester, Katherine les traite comme des chiens, mais ils se ravisèrent en croisant le regard désolé d'Elena. Elle est suffisamment embarrassée de les blesser dans leur amour-propre en les forçant à se faire passer pour des esclaves, inutile de la rendre encore plus malade en se confrontant à Katherine. De plus, qu'importent ce qu'ils pourraient dire à la vampiresse, si celle-ci veut leur houspiller dessus en les traitant avec mépris, elle le ferra.

«Faites pas attention, murmura Stefan. Elle est survoltée.

- Super! Ironisa Damon. On voyage avec une Katherine de mauvais poil. Déjà qu'elle est difficile à supporter en temps normal, alors survoltée… Tiens là en laisse Steffy!»

Le cadet des Salvatore grogna sur son ainé, il n'aime pas ce sobriquet que lui a affubler Damon depuis leur enfance. Il lui ralla dessus mais son frère sembla ne pas s'en soucier, il reprit son discours en lui conseillant d'user de son influence sur Katherine pour la calmer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Katherine est un peu comme un électron en liberté, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, dit ce qu'elle veut et c'est bien difficile d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un brin de contrôle sur elle. Impossible même. Katherine est le genre de femme qui ne se laisse nullement donné d'ordres et qui ne reçoit aucun conseil. Il va donc falloir faire avec une Katherine Pierce lunatique, à moins qu'elle se radoucisse. Mais Stefan en douta fort, cette histoire de mariage a complètement déstabilisé sa compagne qui préfère ronchonner sur les autres plutôt que de faire face à ses sentiments, à ses doutes et à ses craintes.

«Toi tu te la fermes! Cria Katherine à l'attention de Damon. On y va, de cette entrée à ma maison, il y a pas mal de route, ça va être fatiguant pour Nathan, plus tôt on sera chez moi, mieux ça sera!»

Elena observa son mari et le vit prêt à répliquer, probablement une remarque acerbe qui jettera de l'huile sur le feu et provoquera une dispute avec son invivable doppelgänger. Alors elle usa de son influence sur son ténébreux époux et lui intima l'ordre mental de passer outre les petites provocations de Katherine.

_Depuis quand tu la défends?_

Damon a planté son regard bleu perçant dans les yeux de biche de sa jeune épouse. Parfois il n'arrive pas à la suivre. Auparavant Elena ne supportait pas Katherine, maintenant elle l'empêche de se disputer avec. C'est à ne rien y comprendre.

_Tu vois bien qu'elle est… différente de l'ordinaire. Elle semble tendue et…_

La compassion d'Elena… une grande qualité mais aussi un handicape. Damon la retrouve à éprouver de la sympathie pour Katherine, cette même Katherine qui lui a fait tant de mal et qui a rêvé de la voir morte. C'est le monde à l'envers, depuis quand Elena éprouve de la considération pour Katherine?

_Katherine est toujours contrariée. Un coup c'est à cause du retour de Klaus, un coup c'est à cause de Stefan qui a roulé une pelle à la blondinette originelle… Parfois c'est simplement parce qu'elle n'a plus de vernis à ongle! Cette femme est une emmerdeuse! C'est à se demander ce que Stefan fout avec elle!_

Elena soupira de désolation: son époux est impossible. Il utilise leur nouveau moyen de communication pour critiquer les choix de son frère! C'est comme s'ils étaient chez eux, elle assise au bureau à écrire son journal, et lui entrant dans pièce, s'installant vivement sur leur lit à se plaindre de la stupidité de son cadet. Et pour le calmer, elle eut une idée qu'elle s'empressa de mette en pratique.

_Devine ce que je porte comme sous-vêtements?_

Damon dévisagea son épouse avec un regard empreint à une forte luxure. Elena a un beau catalogue de lingeries féminines, imaginer ce qu'elle porte le rend totalement dingue, il devient aussi fébrile qu'un adolescent. C'est assez amusant pour son épouse mais déroutant pour lui.

«L'ensemble rouge et noir que tu adores! Lui murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. Et si tu es sage, dés qu'on aura une chambre à nous…

- Je serai sage comme une image! S'empressa de lui promettre le ténébreux vampire.»

Elena éclata de rire. Son mari est impossible, il ne changera jamais. Elle arrive à le mener par le bout du nez rien qu'en se montrant un peu équivoque dans ses propos. C'est jouissif d'apercevoir son regard s'assombrir de désir dés qu'elle lui fait miroiter monts et merveilles. Dans ces moments là, elle constate le pouvoir qu'elle a sur son époux et elle adore cela. Elle adore véritablement faire de Damon ce qu'elle veut de son ténébreux vampire. Elle aime le voir se plier en quatre rien que pour elle, pour la satisfaire et la rendre heureuse. Elena n'abuse nullement de son influence sur lui, elle ne lui rend pas la vie impossible comme d'autres pourraient le faire, elle joue un peu en sachant la dévotion que lui porte son époux. Une dévotion qui est réciproque puisque si les rôles se retrouvaient inversés, la jeune femme se retrouverait déjà en tête-à-tête avec son plus que séduisant prince des ténèbres.

Toute la petite bande fut forcée de se promener sous la pluie diluvienne qui s'abat sur Berlin; le passage pour le royaume des Ombres se trouve au bout d'une sinueuse petite ruelle sans issue, trop petite pour s'y rendre en voiture.

Katherine prit la tête du convoi avec la poussette d'un Nathan tout emmitouflé sous une bonne quinzaine de couverture. Elle ne portait que le sac à langer du bébé, les bagages elle les a volontiers laissé à Stefan qui referme la marche en compagnie de Damon, Alaric et Jeremy eux aussi accaparé par des sacs et valises. Les filles elles sont justes derrière Katherine, elles papotent ensemble tout en trainant derrières elles le peu de bagages qu'elles transportent. Judith fait rouler une valise de taille moyenne alors que Meredith et Elena se sont vues déchargées de tout bagages par leurs époux respectifs tandis que Bonnie n'a qu'un sac à porter, sac dans lequel elle a regroupé un minimum d'accessoires susceptibles de lui servir en cas d'utilisation de la magie, principalement quelques précieux grimoires plus que complets et des herbes permettant de lutter contre la toux de Jeremy, d'autres pour les nausées d'Elena et d'autres pour fabriquer une pommade en cas de petites blessures chez monsieur Ian, qui lui trimballe sur son dos, son sac plus que chargé… en nourriture bien évidemment!

Dans le sac à dos du petit vampire il y a des chocolats, des viennoiseries et des boissons. Comme il ne connaît pas le Royaume des Ombres, Ian a refusé de prendre le strict minimum en matière de vivres. Il a forcé son père à prendre la glacière et à faire une multitude de sandwich, sans oublier qu'il a ajouté un maximum de pochettes de sang, juste au cas ou! Ses parents ont eu beau lui expliquer qu'il n'a pas à être si nerveux et prévoyant, Ian n'a pu s'empêcher de vouloir voyager avec le plus de nourriture possible, de peur d'être affamé si les plats servit au Royaume des Ombres ne sont pas à son gout ou à ceux de ses proches.

Après dix longues minutes de marches, tout trempés, la petite troupe arriva face au passage. À première vu, c'est un mur ordinaire, mais en bougeant quelques pierres, on constate qu'il révèle une porte en bois: la porte du Royaume des Ombres. Katherine l'ouvrit avec hâte et se précipita presque de l'autre côté avec Nathan. Ses compagnons de route eux hésitèrent. Pour les humains, c'était leur liberté qui officiellement leur serait retirée, pour Elena, la peur de l'inconnu la domina tout comme son fils qui la prit par la main avec fébrilité. Cet endroit ne fait rêver personne. Mais c'est là-bas qu'ils seront en sécurité, loin de Klaus et du danger qu'il représente.

«Bon quand il faut y aller…, marmonna Ric. On se retrouve de l'autre côté!»

Et accompagné de son épouse, le professeur passa la porte suivit de prés par le reste de ses amis. Damon et Elena – avec Ian dans ses bras – furent les premiers à le suivre. Jeremy leur emboita le pas, Bonnie et Judith suivirent tandis que Stefan referma une énième fois la marche.

Elena observa l'endroit avec défiance, elle analysa dans les moindres petits détails du lieu où elle se trouve. Un port. Un port d'embarquement où une multitude de personnes se bousculent. Il y a des vampires, beaucoup de vampires, leur présence en masse pousse Damon à enserrer la taille de son épouse et Ian à pointer ses crocs, effrayé de voir la cruauté dont font preuve la plupart des créatures de la nuit présentes autour de lui. Certains fouettaient sans ménagement des humains de tout âge – des enfants aussi hauts que ne l'est Ian, des adolescents, des adultes, des personnes âgés – attachés les uns aux autres par une corde ou une chaine, les yeux fixant continuellement le sol. À les voir, on sent qu'ils sont désespérés, anéantis par leur condition. Certains ont perdu espoir et attendent la mort. D'autre, plus courageux, en général les plus jeunes, observent discrètement les lieux à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Aucun doute, ces malheureux humains sont les esclaves du Royaume.

La nature bienveillante et protectrice d'Elena l'aurait poussé à défendre et sauver chacun d'entre eux, mais l'horreur la paralyse. Elle ne peut que serrer fort son bébé dans ses bras et s'accrocher un peu plus à Damon. Sans voix. Complètement effarée par les scènes d'horreurs auxquelles elle assiste.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, assaillie par des hauts le cœur intenables. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire cesser ces horreurs en priant le ciel pour réussir à réformer cet endroit et protéger les pauvres humains qui souffrent le martyre sous chaque coup que leur donne leur bourreau.

Ce fut par ce souhait qu'elle vit le crépuscule figé dans le ciel. Katherine lui a décrit le jour comme un crépuscule, avec parfois la présence du soleil pour donner quelques éclats de lumière supplémentaire. Elena doit reconnaître que ces nuances qui colorent le ciel sont plutôt jolies. En tout cas c'est différent de chez elle. Bien sur elle préfère un ciel bleu avec les éclats d'un véritable soleil, mais ce ciel n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Elena sait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'y habituera pas et qu'elle n'en sera jamais fane, mais elle reconnaît que c'est agréable à regarder et bien moins sombre que les scènes qui se déroulent tout autour d'elle.

_Ça va aller Elena. On va les aider. Je te promets qu'on les aidera princesse mais il faut avancer, on doit prendre le bateau. _

La voix de Damon força la jeune femme à sortir de ses tristes pensées pour réaliser qu'elle a traversé toute cette foule et qu'elle se trouve sur le point d'embarquer sur un paquebot qui porte l'inquiétant nom du prétendu insubmersible _Titanic_. Intérieurement la jeune femme n'est guère rassurée, elle espère que ce navire arrivera à bon port.

Perturbée par cet inquiétant paquebot qui semble être la réplique exacte de son maudit homologue aujourd'hui gisant dans les eaux de l'Atlantique, Elena mit quelques secondes à analyser les paroles télépathiques de son époux. Et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il souhaite l'aider à protéger les humains du Royaume des Ombres, elle le dévisagea, surprise.

_Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je suis antiesclavagisme! Et tu as vu la manière dont les vampires se comportent… Je ne suis peut-être pas un saint Elena, j'ai fait des choses horribles, mais faire ça… Mais attention Elena, tu respectes les règles que je t'ai dictées!_

La jeune femme souria à son époux, soulagée de pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui dans sa mission de sauvetage de ses semblables. C'est important pour elle de savoir que Damon l'épaule dans cet horrible endroit et qu'ils ont le même point de vu à propos d'un sujet aussi sérieux que l'esclavage. D'autant plus que Damon a grandi à une époque où ces pratiques abjectes étaient courantes et normales. Il pourrait aisément ne pas être choqué par ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Mais au fond Damon est un gros nounours et le sort de l'humanité ne lui est pas si indifférent qu'il ne le laisse croire.

_Je t'aime Damon. _

«Moi aussi je t'aime madame Salvatore, murmura tendrement le vampire. J'adore ton parfum.

- Mord moi! Lui suggéra la jeune femme.»

Damon s'apprêta à entrainer sa femme dans leur cabine lorsque Katherine surgit et tira son double des bras du vampire sans laisser aux deux tourtereaux le temps de réagir. Elle désire parler à Elena. Immédiatement. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Damon eut beau ronchonné et accompagner dans ses protestations, cela ne stoppa pas le vampiresse dans son élan.

Les deux doppelgängers se retrouvèrent donc face à face, assises autour d'une table, à l'un des cafés du navire. Elena dévisagea Katherine et se rendit compte que cette dernière est nerveuse, tendue, peu rassurée. Et autant dire que le comportement inhabituel de son double angoisse la jeune humaine.

«On n'est pas amies, je n'ai pas d'amis, mais soyons franches, toi et moi on a plus d'un point commun! Marmonna Katherine, mal à l'aise.»

L'humaine fut surprise par l'attitude et les paroles de son double et ne fut nullement rassurée. Elle ignore sur quoi cette étrange conversation va déboucher mais avec son ancêtre bulgare elle peut s'attendre à tout. Au meilleur comme au pire.

«Je veux te parler des Stefan, commença la vampiresse.»

Elena se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Parler de Stefan, son ex, le frère de son mari, avec Katherine, son sosie, l'ex de son mari, la compagne de Stefan… L'humaine doute que cela soit une bonne idée.

«Il m'a demandé en mariage, avoua la bulgare. Je… Comment je suis censée savoir ce que je dois lui répondre? Comment toi tu as su que tu devais épouser Damon?»

Elena resta sans voix quelques minutes. Katherine Pierce vient lui demander des conseils. À elle! C'est complètement surréaliste, toute cette conversation est surréaliste. Mais après tout, elles naviguent actuellement sur un paquebot qui porte le nom du funeste _Titanic_, qui est la réplique même du bateau ayant inspiré le film de Cameron. Sans oublier qu'elles sont dans le sombre et dangereux Royaume des Ombres! Alors finalement cette conversation n'est pas plus étrange que tout le reste.

«Je crois… Et bien je voulais me marier. J'ai douté à cause de Ian. Forcément je pensais au pire, j'avais peur que mon mariage ne fonctionne pas et que mon fils en souffre, mais mon amour pour Damon a été le plus fort. Je l'aime et je voulais être sa femme, mes peurs, mes doutes n'ont pas fait le poids face à mon amour pour lui. Je pense que c'est normal de se poser des questions, sur soi-même, sur notre partenaire, par rapport à nos enfants… Mais il faut suivre son cœur, lui conseilla Elena avec sincérité. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, tu le sais déjà. Tu dois forcément savoir quelle décision prendre, tu es juste… Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être confrontée à tes émotions. Mais tu dois y faire face. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que Stefan t'aime et qu'il est fou de Nathan. Tous les deux, quand on vous voit ensemble, vous êtes une famille. Après, le mariage, c'est quelque chose que vous devez désirer tous les deux.

- Je vais le rendre fou! Je suis incapable d'être gentille avec lui, avoua la vampiresse. Il a été hypnotisé et moi je lui pourris la vie à cause d'un baiser qu'il n'a pas voulu. J'en suis consciente mais…

- C'est ta manière de l'aimer. Je suis sur que Stefan ne t'en veut pas.»

Katherine resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis elle planta son regard dans celui de son double et lui signifia l'ordre de ne parler à personne de cette conversation. Ensuite, après qu'Elena ait souri, amusée par le comportement de son ancêtre, la vampiresse tourna des talons et partie réfléchir à la situation tout en s'octroyant un moment shopping avant d'aller rejoindre Stefan et Nathan.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de l'état d'esprit de Katherine? De Damon qui conseille à son frère de tenir Kat en laisse? Des conversations télépathiques de Damon & Elena? D'Elena qui défend un peu Katherine? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui a fait le plein de provisions? Et ce Royaume des Ombres, qu'en pensez-vous? Damon qui veut aider Elena à sauver les esclaves? Du nom du bateau dans lequel ils ont embarqué? De la conversation Kat/Elena?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	70. Chapitre 69

**Un court 69****ème**** chapitre (légèrement plus court en comparaison des autres) avant une petite absence de ma part. **

**Bon je réponds vite à vos commentaires en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Nathan tient de Katherine (même si majoritairement il ressemble à Stefan), il n'a pas apprécier sentir son père l'oublier, ça l'a vexé, il s'est rappelé à son bon souvenir! Ian devient moins marrant dans ce chapitre, pour lui ce chapitre est un peu plus sérieux et sombre. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Ian s'exprime par les émotions, il les partage. Il ne les comprend pas, mais il montre ce qu'il ressent et sent se que les autres ressente. Il a des peurs, il n'aime pas se retrouver éloigner de ses parents. En même temps Stefan et Katherine ne le quitte que très rarement. Kat' l'a presque toujours dans les bras. Lorsqu'il utilise ses pouvoirs, ce sont les adultes qui mettent des mots sur ses sentiments. Pas Nathan. Sinon je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Jolieplante: Katherine ne sait pas se comporter autrement qu'en étant dure et froide. Elle ne le veut pas, elle voudrait être douce avec Stefan mais elle ne le sait pas. Mais son couple avec Stefan fonctionne ainsi. Stefan l'aime comme elle est. Delena ont une relation intense sur tout les plan, leur nouveau moyen de communication n'est qu'une énième preuve et qu'un énième nouveau moyen de les rapprocher encore plus. Pour en revenir à Katherine, dans le chapitre précédent, elle va se confier à Elena mais elle reste assez froide, en retrait, en tout cas le plus possible. Elle ne fait pas non plus dans le registre fleur bleue. Elle reste Katherine mais avec une petite dose d'humanité. Mais oui c'est assez surprenant cette scène. Sinon je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: C'est sur que Stefan aurait aimé donner la bague à Katherine dans une ambiance plus romantique, pas qu'elle la trouve en râlant et en lui lançant des piques. En tout cas la réponse va rester en suspens pendant quelque temps, Kat ne donne pas de réponse dans ce chapitre. Klaus est prêt à tout pour Caroline, y compris à tirer un trait sur le passé. Ian est un mini Damon, dans ce chapitre, c'est flagrant. Tu vas voir le petit faire la même chose que le père. Pour Katherine/Katerina, Katerina est la facette humaine de Katherine, c'est important de souligner qu'elle existe toujours. La télépathie renforce la complicité Delena, tout les deux s'enferment dans une bulle intime. Leur bulle. Elena compatie pour Katherine, elle a appris à la voir différemment qu'une vampiresse sans cœur. Elle voit Katerina. Damon va incontestablement demander à Elena un rapport sur son tête-à-tête avec Kat'. ****Sinon je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Le Royaume des Ombres est à la fois similaire au Royaume des Ombres des livres, et à la fois différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Disons que c'est revisité à ma sauce. En tout cas je suis contente que cet endroit glauque t'ait plu. Kat' va le faire poiroter son Stefan, sa réponse il l'aura mais pas dans ce chapitre. **_**Titanic **_**est un de mes films préférés, j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil. ****Sinon je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Damon et Elena se racontent tout par télépathie. C'est un couple fusionnel, très complice, qui saute sur toute les occasion pour avoir des moments intimes. Katherine, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est compliquée. Sinon je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Passe un bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lena: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Pour des fics, je crois qu'il y en a où DE a des enfants. SI tu n'en trouves pas ici (j'exclu les miennes du lot), essaye sur skyblog. ****Passe un bon weekend. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**Caro87: J'essaye de publier le plus vite possible même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire continue de te plaire. Merci pour ton commentaire. ****Passe un bon weekend.**** Bises & à bientôt.**

**Daisy Tya: Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Katherine est confronté de plein fouet à son humanité. Ce n'est pas facile mais elle a son fils, il va l'aider à trouver une stabilité émotionnelle. Passe un bon weekend. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 69**_

Elena se retrouva en un rien de temps seule, laisser en plan par Katherine au beau milieu d'un café… au Royaume des Ombres, un endroit effrayant, ou le sang et la douleur règnent en maitre.

C'est effroyable! C'est endroit est effroyable. Encore une fois la jeune femme est prise de haut le cœur en assistant au traitement que subissent les esclaves, en les voyant se faire maltraité, fouetter, insulter, malmené et en les observant individuellement de plus près. Que ce soit des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants, tous se ressemblent malgré leurs différences. Ils ont tous les traits tirés par la fatigue et sont dangereusement aminci par la malnutrition. Leurs maitres sont certes obligés, de par les lois du Royaume des Ombres, de les nourrir, mais rien n'indique qu'ils doivent être nourris correctement et à leur faim.

Elena en eut mal au cœur et fut révoltée lorsqu'elle vit une fillette aussi petite que son fils, trainer derrière un vampire, qui lui aboyait l'ordre de marcher plus vite, obéir sous peine de se voir confisquer le petit morceau de pain rassie qu'elle serre fort entre ses petites mains.

C'est horrible de traiter un enfant, un bébé, de cette manière!

Si Elena a miraculeusement pu se tenir sur le port, cette fois, elle ne sut en faire de même. Pas lorsque l'ont touche à un enfant! Elle-même est maman, si Ian se retrouvait à cette place… Elena n'osait imaginer son petit-garçon subir ce genre de traitements, d'ailleurs vu les capacité de Ian, ce serait impossible qu'il soit à cette place. Ceci dit elle ne peut pas laisser cette fillette vivre l'enfer. Sans vraiment comprendre ou chercher à réfléchir, elle alla chercher l'enfant et fit face au vampire à qui le petit ange blond appartient.

Dans ses yeux, Elena put constater qu'il est âgé. Elle ne sut l'expliquer, mais le regard d'un vampire trahi toujours son âge. On y constate son vécu, l'Histoire à traverser ce regard. Le temps, les modes et les mœurs de plusieurs époques ont été vécu et ont laissé leurs marques quelque part. Le regard d'un vampire trahi tout cela, si tenter que l'on sache interpréter les petits signes inexplicables qui l'indiquent.

Mais à part son grand-âge supposé, Elena constata surtout que celui-ci est furieux des suites de son intervention. Il la prit pour une esclave rebelle et l'attrapa par les poignets avant de vouloir la frapper aux yeux de tous, pour montrer le bon exemple, ce qui arrive aux esclaves qui en oublient leur rôle. Mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de Damon, qui arrive toujours à temps pour sauver son épouse. Le ténébreux chevalier d'Elena arracha violemment le cœur du vampire et le jeta à l'autre bout du café, clamant haut et fort que ce serait bien pire pour le prochain qui oserait s'attaquer à son épouse. Puis, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il rajouta une dernière précision, non pas des moindre, qui poussa toutes les personnes présentes, humains ou vampires, à baisser le regard et à faire une révérence. Elena, son épouse, est une descendante Petrova!

«Merci Damon, murmura la jeune femme, encore choquée.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris? Gronda le vampire.

- C'est une petite-fille, se justifia Elena, en larmes. Elle est toute petite et regarde là, elle est… mal en point! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser! C'était plus fort que moi, je suis une maman et…»

Damon força son épouse à se rassoir. Il héla un serveur – un esclave appartenant au propriétaire du bateau – d'apporter un verre d'eau à Elena et une montagne de nourriture pour la fillette, terrorisée et collée à la jeune femme. La pauvre petite à peur de tous ce qui a des crocs, Damon y compris. La seule avec qui elle reste calme, c'est Elena, la femme qui l'a sauvé de son ignoble maitre.

«Il faut qu'on lui retrouve ses parents, murmura Elena.

- Je vais aller consulter le listing des passagers. Ce vampire ne sera pas dur à retrouver, il a eu le cœur arracher en plein café, et ses… Enfin en le retrouvant, je retrouverai la fiche de la petite fille et le nom de ses parents, lui promit Damon. Mais avant j'ai envie d'embrasser ma petite femme adorée!»

Elena profita des lèvres de Damon contre les siennes. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais. Ce sentiment d'appartenance à l'autre, tous cette amour qu'elle ressent, ces palpitations qui l'enivrent ainsi que ces papillons qui frétillent dans tout son être, toutes ces sensations, Elena ne peut que les désirer pour l'éternité. Comment ne pas vouloir être consumée par la passion jusqu'à la fin des temps? Il faudrait être idiot pour renoncer à l'amour avec un grand A, à un tourbillon de sensations plus grisantes les unes que les autres! Il faudrait qu'elle soit stupide pour renoncer à l'amour de Damon Salvatore. Elle ne peut vivre sans lui, il est sa vie, elle l'aime plus que tout au monde. Au delà des mots et de la raison.

_Moi aussi je suis accro à toi princesse! Tu es parfaite. En parlant de perfection, Ian est avec ton frère, il sera ravi qu'on lui ramène un copine de jeu, toi et moi on pourrait aller dans notre cabine et…_

«Damon, tu es irrécupérable! Rigola Elena. Mais je t'aime juste comme tu es, souria-t-elle tendrement. Donc nous avons la cabine rien que pour nous…

- Oui, murmura Damon en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Profitons-en, s'enjoua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la fillette. Coucou ma puce, je sais que tu as peur mais tu es en sécurité avec nous. Tu sais, j'ai un petit-garçon qui a le même âge que toi, ça te plairait d'aller jouer avec lui?»

La fillette esquissa un grand sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Cependant elle ne parla pas et ni Elena, ni Damon ne la força à communiquer avec eux. Elle parlerait peut-être plus facilement avec Ian, ils ont le même âge et le petit est très empathique, ce sera probablement plus facile pour elle de donner son nom à un enfant auquel elle pourra accorder toute sa confiance. Enfin si Ian ne montre pas ses crocs, mais Elena en doute, son fils est bien trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie pour l'effrayer en montrant sa facette vampirique.

En rentrant dans sa majestueuse cabine de première classe, Katherine vit Stefan bercer inlassablement leur fils qui s'égosilla à en devenir écarlate. Nathan n'aime pas le bateau, il a le mal de mer; sa mère n'a même pas besoin de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe via le lien qui l'unit au nourrisson, le t-shirt maculé de vomit que porte Stefan suffit à convaincre la vampiresse que son fils est malade. Ainsi, la vampiresse dut revoir ses plans et décida de quitter le bateau plus tôt que prévu, au prochain arrêt précisément. Bien sur cela ne l'enchante pas et elle est bien consciente que Damon en particulier n'appréciera pas ce choix. En effet, en quittant le paquebot au prochain arrêt, dans dix longues heures, ils seront obligés de traverser le territoire des loups. Bien sur, ils sont parqués, à la demande des Petrova, les sorcières ont utilisé des sorts pour les emprisonner sur les territoire, les empêchant ainsi de s'approcher des humains et des vampires, mais longer leurs terres ne réjouira personne.

De plus, le Royaume des Ombres connaît une ère de canicule. Ici, les saisons n'existent pas, ici ce sont des ères qui s'alternent. Soit le Royaume connaît des périodes d'extrêmes chaleurs – avec des températures avoisinant les 45° – soit des périodes glaciales – avec des températures moyennes de – 25°. En ce moment, il s'agit d'une ère caniculaire, la température actuelle est de 35°, Katherine a dû aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements, principalement pour Nathan qui lui ressent la chaleur.

Ian Salvatore n'est guère loquasse, il a échangé quelques mots avec sa nouvelle amie, jouer avec, mais depuis que la petite-fille s'est endormie, il reste inerte et joue mécaniquement aux cartes avec son tonton Jeremy et son parrain et ne communique que par monosyllabes, de temps à autre seulement. Bien sur, les adultes tentent de le pousser à se confier, à dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, mais Ian est renfermé, il imite parfaitement Damon dans ses mauvais jours. Le petit est préoccupé, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais il intériorise le tout et n'ouvrit finalement la bouche que pour se plaindre de la chaleur, forçant sa tante Judith à l'emmener s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, bien plus léger que son gros pull en laine dans lequel il transpire abondamment.

Judith jeta un coup d'œil préoccupé sur le petit-garçon. Lui d'ordinaire si plein de vie semble tout mou, tout passif. Sa tante en a mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Mais contrairement à Jeremy et Ric, elle ne tenta pas de forcer l'enfant à communiquer, songeant que cela ne servirait à rien à part braquer un peu plus Ian.

Ian dont le regard est fixé sur les esclaves qu'il croise. Certains se faisaient fouetter alors que d'autres subissaient des humiliations en tout genre qui révoltèrent le petit Salvatore. Judith le vit sortir les crocs et jeter des regards incendiaires aux vampires. Puis, sans que sa tante n'ait le temps de réagir, les bourreaux des pauvres esclaves s'enflammèrent: Ian et son regard de braises ont encore frappé déclenchant l'alarme à incendie du bateau.

En entendant les cris stridents de la sirène d'alarme, Damon se leva d'un bon et se rhabilla dans le plus grand silence. Sa femme dort et vu les sentiments qu'il perçoit émanant de Ian, il se doute fort que cette alarme a un lien avec son fils, envahit par un doux mélange de colère et de peur.

_À coup sur Ian s'est fait un barbecue de vampires!_ Songea sarcastiquement le ténébreux Salvatore.

Et lorsqu'il retrouva son fils, il vit des cadavres à quelques pas. Ian a bien enflammé quelques vampires et apparemment, maintenant, il a hérité des esclaves de ses victimes. Il semblerait que cela soit la loi au Royaume des Ombres. Lorsqu'un vampire tue un autre vampire, il hérite de ses esclaves et ces derniers sont déjà prêts à servir leur nouveau maitre. Un enfant de deux ans, complètement paniqué à l'idée de devenir un bourreau.

«Je veux pas d'esclaves! Je veux pas d'esclaves! Hurla Ian, terrorisé. Papa dis que je veux pas d'esclaves! J'en veux pas, j'en veux pas, je veux pas être méchant!»

Damon essaya de discuter avec Ian mais celui-ci est hystérique; le vampire n'ose même pas le toucher de peur qu'il ne l'enflamme par inadvertance. Ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée d'Elena, à moitié endormie, réveillée d'urgence par sa tante, que l'enfant se calma.

Comme toujours, la jeune femme enchante l'enfant qui s'apaise automatiquement. Encore une fois, Damon se rend compte à quel point sa maman est indispensable à Ian. Son épouse sait comment s'y prendre avec Ian, parfois mieux que lui-même. Elle a un quelque chose qui rend les choses toujours faciles. Elle a su effacer la peur et la colère de Ian et elle a même réussi à le prendre dans ses bras alors que lui n'aurait jamais pu. Malgré ses liens forts avec Ian, il n'a pas la même approche que son épouse avec leur enfant et parfois, c'est de seulement l'amour et la tendresse maternelle dont Ian a besoin, ce que seule Elena peut lui apporter.

«C'est bien Ian. C'est bien, murmura-t-elle tendrement à son bambin qui s'apaise. Tout ira bien. On va s'occuper de ces personnes, on va les traiter avec respect et compassion. Les adultes pourront travailler et gagneront ainsi de l'argent. Les enfants iront à l'école et joueront entre eux, ils profiteront de la vie comme toi, et personne, absolument personne, ne sera maltraité Ian. Et toi mon trésor, tu n'as pas d'esclaves. Tu as sauvé des personnes qui font obtenir une meilleure vie, comme ton papa tout à l'heure, tous les deux vous êtes mes héros! Aller c'est fini, dis adieu à ce gros chagrin. Il s'envole loin de toi. Très, très loin. Et hop, il a disparu!

- Tu promets que tout ira bien Maman?

- Oui. Et je vais te dire un des secrets des mamans: elles ne mentent jamais à leurs enfants! Souria tendrement Elena en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Aller viens là toi, ton papa va gérer l'hébergement de tes nouveaux amis ailleurs qu'en troisième classe et toi et moi on va aller enlever ce gros pull pour mettre quelques chose de plus léger! Ton père t'en a acheté à notre arrivée sur le bateau.»

Puis, elle se tourna vers son époux, l'embrassa et lui rappela de ne pas hésiter a utilisé le nom des Petrova pour obtenir ce qu'il veut avant d'emmener leur bébé à l'abri de tous les regards, là où Ian sera tranquille et dorloter en toute sécurité.

Stefan et Katherine ne quittèrent pas Nathan d'une seule semelle. Le fait qu'il soit malade les angoisse profondément et bien que leur fils soit désormais endormi, aucun des deux vampires n'est prêt à s'éloigner de lui. Ainsi tous deux furent aux premières loges lorsqu'il se réveilla brutalement pour se remettre à pleurer sans raisons apparentes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit sentir à ses parents le malaise de Ian que Katherine et Stefan comprirent que leur fils ne fait que s'inquiéter son cher coussin qui ne tarda pas à venir lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

Les deux garçons restèrent un bon moment tous les deux, les adultes discutèrent entre eux tandis que Ian tint longuement Nathan dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se rendorme, rassuré par les paroles d'un Ian un peu plus apaiser, mais tout de même encore chamboulé par l'horreur du Royaume des Ombres.

Puis, avec le nourrisson bien installé dans les bras de Morphée, Ian appela Stefan afin qu'il récupère le bébé pour qu'il puisse repartir avec sa maman et aller enfiler une tenu plus légère, moins hivernale. De plus, une question le turlupine et il espère bien que sa mère aura des réponses.

«Tu sais, l'autre jour, avec papa, j'ai regardé un film. C'était sur un bateau et…

- Laisse moi deviné, le film s'appelait _Titanic_? Supposa Elena. Et le bateau du film ressemble à celui-ci? Apparemment, d'après ce que Katherine raconte, le Royaume des Ombres aime bien s'inspirer des certaines choses de notre monde. Par exemple, certains ici trouvent amusant de construire la réplique d'un mythique paquebot qui est entré dans l'histoire pour avoir heurté un iceberg. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le bateau a déjà navigué plus d'une fois, et même s'il coulait, tu connais ton père, il ne nous laisserait pas tomber. Aller arrête de t'inquiéter. Je sais que ce monde est fou et terrifiant mais… je sais que tu es effrayé par tout ce qui se passe, c'est horrible mais on va changer tous ceci. Je te promets que tout ira bien Ian.»

La mère et le fils continuèrent de discuter ensemble un long moment. Ian posa toutes ses questions à sa mère et formula ses craintes, ses peurs à voix hautes. Il déclara sans aucune hésitation détester cet endroit à cause de la manière dont les humains sont traités. Le petit-garçon les respecte, il ne comprend pas comment et pourquoi ils sont traités ainsi. D'autant plus que ceux qu'il connaît sont adorables!

Damon revint dans sa cabine une heure plus tard, après avoir arrangé la logistique des protégés de son fils, et découvrit Ian et Elena entrain de rigoler et de danser ensemble. Apparemment la bonne humeur l'a emporté sur la morosité du Royaume des Ombres, ce qui réjouit le ténébreux vampire. Voir sa femme et son fils s'amuser et profiter de la vie est le plus beau des cadeaux qui lui soit donné de voir. Les éclats de rires d'Elena et de Ian redonne du baume au cœur de Damon qui en oublie presqu'ils se trouvent au triste et sombre Royaume des Ombres.

«Damon vient nous rejoindre! S'écria Elena.

- Viens papa! L'encouragea le petit-garçon. Je trouve cet endroit triste, j'ai dit à maman qui fallait qu'on se détende et on a mis de la musique pour danser. Viens danser papa!»

Tous les trois finirent par danser et rigoler durant plus d'une heure. Avec ses parents qui jouent et rigolent aux éclats, le petit Ian ne put que se détendre et oublier ses soucis. Il oublia qu'il a hérité d'esclave, il oublia même qu'il se trouve au Royaume des Ombres et que les humains y sont avilis. Tout ce qui compta pour le petit-garçon fut ce moment de pur bonheur partagé avec ses incroyables parents, peu ordinaires. L'enfant est bien conscient qu'il a des parents en or, qu'aucun autre enfant n'a la chance d'avoir une maman si douce, si aimante, et un papa détendu au point de laisser son petit-garçon de deux ans jouer les petits Bad-boys. Sans oublier qu'aucun autre couple n'enseignerait autant à son enfant. Par manque de compétence et de temps. Contrairement à Damon et Elena, les autres parents travaillent, ils ne sont pas à ce point dévoués à leurs enfants. Ian, du haut de ses deux ans, en est bien conscient et savoure pleinement la chance qu'il a.

«Pff, je suis épuisée moi! Déclara le petit. Je vais dormir! Bonne nuit.

- À dix heures du matin? Se moqua son père. Tout a fait logique Ian!»

Cependant avec la chaleur ardente du Royaume des Ombres, le vampire douta que son fils réussisse à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa son petit-garçon tenter de trouver son sommeil et fila avec son épouse dans la pièce d'à côté, profitant de ce moment de tête-à-tête pour lui demander quel a été l'objet de sa conversation avec Katherine.

«On a parlé de sujets girly et de sujets qui intéressent de mamans.

- En gros tu me dis que cela ne me regarde pas? Comprit le vampire.»

Cependant Damon ne s'arrêta pas là et continua d'harceler son épouse, inquiet, pensant qu'elle a complotée avec l'inconséquente Katherine et que se prépare dans le noir une action qu'il n'approuverait pas.

Poussée à bout, Elena préféra avouer la vérité à son ténébreux époux plutôt que de se disputer avec lui. Cependant, avant de se mettre à table, elle fit promettre à Damon de garder le secret et de ne faire aucun scandale et aucun sarcasme. Il doit seulement se contenter d'écouter sans donner son avis et mettre son grain de sel. Difficile, très difficile connaissant le côté inquisiteur du vampire, mais pas impossible sachant à quel point sa femme a de l'influence sur lui.

«Mon frère est un crétin! Ronchonna le vampire.

- Mon vampire est grincheux? Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme. Aller calme toi, ton frère est assez grand pour demander en mariage qui il veut, toi tu n'as pas en t'en mêler. Toi tu as juste à t'occuper de ta famille, dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.»

Cependant leur moment de tendresse fut interrompu par Ian qui se plaignit de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil, consumé par la chaleur. L'enfant a beau avoir tout d'un petit vampire, il ne l'est qu'à moitié et son côté humain le rend sensible à la météo. Et son caractère lunatique fait qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. La traversée s'annonce donc longue, vraiment très longue pour Damon et Elena qui ont leur petit prince dans de mauvaises dispositions.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui sauve la fillette des griffes du vampire? De Damon qui arrive à la rescousse de sa femme? Du comportement de Ian? De son barbecue de vampire? Des moments Ian/Elena?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & bon weekend.**

**À bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	71. Chapitre 70

**Bon finalement je peux poster plus tôt que prévue, donc je vous poste le 70****ème**** chapitre. En revanche, pour vos commentaires, j'y répondrai une prochaine fois, j'ai du travail qui m'attend là. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira & merci pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 70**_

Depuis qu'il a sorti Caroline des griffes de Tyler, Klaus ne l'a pas quitté. Tous les deux sont restés assis en silence dans la salle de bain de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se ressaisit et ne décide d'aller grimper une montagne. Comme cela, subitement, Caroline s'est relevé, à forcer l'Hybride à en faire de même et lui a annoncer qu'ils allaient grimper au sommet du mont blanc, qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas le sommet le plus proche de leur lieu de résidence. Après tout, elle est vampire et Klaus est un hybride, les distances sont à réévaluer dans leur situation, leurs capacités physiques leur permettent aisément d'être au sommet en quelques minutes s'ils le souhaitent.

Cependant Caroline voulut grimper. Elle n'a pas été contre arriver au pied de la montagne à vitesse vampirique mais pour ce qui est du reste, elle veut grimper. Alors ils grimpèrent et arrivèrent au sommet une petite heure plus tard, à temps pour voir le lever du soleil.

«J'ai l'impression de dominer le monde d'ici, murmura la vampiresse.

- Caroline, avec moi tu as le monde à tes pieds. Tu es une Reine et j'asservirai chaque être de cette planète à tes désirs et à ta personne, lui promit Klaus.

Et l'Hybride parla avec sérieux, chacune des paroles qu'il prononça furent sincères, Caroline le lut dans son regard. Klaus est complètement mégalomane et la blondinette ne put que rigoler en guise de réponse. Il est fou, il vit dans la démesure mais il a l'excuse d'être un Originel, l'Hybride de la fratrie.

Passé le fou rire de Caroline, les deux vampires redescendirent et utilisèrent leur vitesse vampirique afin d'aller rejoindre le reste de la fratrie de l'Hybride au petit-déjeuner organisé par Elijah. Autant dire qu'aucun des trois autres Mikaelson n'est ravi d'agir comme les humains. Kol les trouve pathétique, Rebekah fulmine à l'idée de se retrouver à la même table que Klaus qui lui fait preuve d'une grande désinvolture concernant le nouveau projet de réconciliation de son ainé.

En effet, pour Elijah, ce petit-déjeuner est un moyen de réunir sa famille après les dernières frasques de Klaus. Il compte bien se servir de ce repas pour pousser chacun à vider son sac et mettre à plat tous les problèmes de sa famille, chose qui ne s'annonce absolument pas facile vu les caractères de chacun des membres de la famille!

Judith ne quitta pas une seule seconde la petite fille des yeux. Cette dernière dort paisiblement dans sa cabine mais la tante d'Elena n'arrive pas à détacher son regard d'elle, de peur qu'elle fasse un cauchemar ou qu'elle se réveille, paniquée en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Alors, tel un ange gardien, Judith veuille sur elle tout en s'aérant un peu avec un éventail gentiment fabriqué par les enfants.

Il fait chaud, très chaud et malheureusement le paquebot n'a pas de climatisation, les passagers ne peuvent que fondre sous cette insupportable chaleur. De mémoire, jamais Judith n'a connu de matinée si chaude et pourtant elle a grandi en Virginie et a passé plus d'un été en colonie en Géorgie, des endroit où le mois de juillet atteint les sommets du supportable question chaleur!

Les deux Petrova n'arrivaient pas à calmer leurs fils. Ian et Nathan pleuraient en cœur. Le plus jeune des petit-garçon a le mal de mer et souffre de la canicule tandis que le plus vieux est aussi affligé par la chaleur mais surtout ce temps l'empêche de trouver son précieux sommeil, ce qui le rend nerveux et râleur. Ian n'aime ni les temps d'extrêmes froideurs, qu'il ne supporte que si la neige vient adoucir la météo et embellir le paysage, ni les temps de canicules comme celui du Royaume des Ombres. Selon Damon, le petit est pire qu'en juillet à Mystic Falls, où la température atteint les sommets; information très rassurante pour Elena qui se plie en quatre pour que Ian trouve enfin son sommeil.

Elle a tout essayé, en vain. Elle a mis son bébé sous une douche bien froide mais il s'est mis à hurler qu'il n'aime pas l'eau avant de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle. Elle a donc essayé de lui enseigner des exercices yoga afin qu'il se relaxe mais Ian n'a pas pu tenir en place plus de cinq minutes. Ensuite elle a voulu l'emmener visiter le paquebot mais il a bien failli l'enflammer en entier. Alors elle l'a emmené voir Nathan en se disant qu'avec le nourrisson, Ian serait bien obligé de faire quelques petits efforts pour se calmer, et depuis, elle le berce, inlassablement, elle berce son bébé, tout comme Katherine qui en fait de même avec le sien. Et autant dire que les deux petits Salvatore sont épuisants. Chacun y va de sa petite mélodie, chacun s'applique à faire habillement ressentir son inconfort personnel à sa maman. Heureusement, ils font bientôt quitter le navire, Nathan en aura fini avec son mal de mer! En revanche le territoire des loups, ou tout du moins la partie du territoire des loups qu'ils doivent longer, se trouve en plein dessert, question chaleur Ian n'en a pas fini.

Finalement, après qu'Elena se soit elle-même épuisée à bercer et chantonner pour son fils, Ian commença à ne plus pouvoir garder ses paupières ouvertes. La fatigue a fini par l'emporter sur la chaleur et l'enfant s'endormit dans les bras aimants et protecteurs de sa maman qui soupirant d'épuisement. Enfin elle-même a un peu de repos. La jeune femme adore son fils, elle l'aime plus que tout, mais là, il l'a véritablement épuisée. Elle se sent vidée de toutes ses forces et n'a qu'une envie, celle de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, avec l'arrivée de Damon, autant remettre ses projets à plus tard: son mari aborde une mine soucieuse qui pousse la jeune femme à s'inquiéter et à imaginer le pire en perspective.

En effet Damon revient du point d'accueil du navire, où il a demandé les documents concernant le vampire auquel il a arraché le cœur, afin d'avoir plus de renseignements sur la fillette qu'a sauvé Elena.

La jeune femme supplia le ciel pour que la nouvelle amie de son fils – Hanna comme l'a si bien rapporté Ian, ne soit pas orpheline. Elle veut voir un peu de bonheur dans ce monde sinistre. Elle veut croire qu'une adorable petite-fille a des parents aimants qui la recherchent de partout. Elle a besoin de voir des parcelles de bonheur en enfer. Elle a besoin d'être témoin d'un beau happy end. Tous le monde à besoin d'assister à un dénouement joyeux, sans cela, ils font tous devenir fou!

«J'ai le nom de ses parents, déclara Damon en marquant une courte et inquiétante pause. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne voyagent pas sur ce bateau.»

Contre tout attente, ce fut Katherine qui fut la première à réagir. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au Royaume des Ombres, elle a vu les vampires se lancer dans le commerce d'enfant. Certains attendaient que leurs esclaves aient mises au monde leurs enfants pour les vendre au plus offrant, d'autres vampires qui adorent maltraiter les bambins. Ce jeu les amusait. Les enfants, surtout jeunes, sont bien moins disciplinés que les adultes, bien moins soumis, les maitres pouvaient donc s'en donner à cœur joie sur les corrections. La vampiresse y a vite mis un terme. Elle a froidement tué sur la place publique tous les vampires qui ont participé à ce genre de commerce et a fait passé un décret officiel, autant dire que tous ceux qui espéraient se livrer à ce genre de petites pratiques se sont vite ravisés.

Katherine ne pouvait se résoudre à voir des enfants, aussi innocent que la sienne, des amis parfois de sa fille, être ainsi traités et être ainsi séparés de leurs parents. Elle-même a connu la douleur d'une mère éloignée de son enfant, elle ne le souhaite à personne. Elle a donc réformé le Royaume des Ombres en améliorant toujours au mieux la vie des enfants. Elle a interdit aux vampires de les commercialisé, elle leur a interdit de les séparer de leurs parents, elle leur a interdit de les blesser et elle leur a interdit de les faire travailler s'ils sont bébés – ce qui est le cas d'Hanna – pour ceux qui ont plus de cinq ans, le travail ne doit pas dépasser les deux heures par jours et pour les plus de dix ans, le maximum d'heures de service est quatre heures.

Aujourd'hui, soit les vampires ont oublié les lois qu'elle a établi – dans ce cas autant prévoir un carnage en perspective – ou alors la fillette n'a plus de parents. Pour le savoir, la vampiresse s'empresse d'aller interroger les esclaves de Damon, enfin ceux qu'il a récupéré en arrachant le cœur du vampire maitre de la fillette. Elle sortit donc avec perte et fracas du grand salon et se dirigea vers les cabines occupées par les esclaves de Damon, les forçant tous à sortir afin qu'elle leur pose franchement, sans aucun détour la question. Ses lois sont-elles respectées ou la fillette accueillie par la petite troupe est-elle orpheline?

«Ses parents sont morts et elle n'a plus aucune famille, rapporta un jeune esclave, d'une quinzaine d'année. On s'occupe un peu tous d'elle, mais le maitre, l'ancien maitre…

- Poursuis. Il y a des lois ici, concernant les enfants j'en suis même l'instigatrice, l'encouragea Katherine.

- Il adorait l'exploiter. On l'appelait le dernier! Lui apprit une esclave plus âgée. Parce qu'il est le seul maitre qui regrettait le temps où les vampires pouvaient maltraiter un enfant. Les autres vampires sont ravis que les enfants n'entrent pas à leur service avant un certain âge, ils disent qu'ils sont plus agaçants qu'autre chose, mais notre ancien maitre… Il prônait les traditions anciennes, celles d'avant votre arrivée. Il aimait frapper et trouvait que les enfants donnaient toujours de bonnes raisons de le faire. La petite Hanna…

- La petite Hanna s'en est pris plus d'une, rajouta un autre esclave. Est-ce qu'on peut vous demander si elle va bien?»

Katherine fulmina sur place. Elle espéra sincèrement que ce vampire était le seul à ne pas respecter ses lois. Si jamais il y en a d'autres, ils font tous passer un sale quart d'heures. Elle leur réserve bien pire que le traitement qu'elle a fait subir à cette pauvre folle d'Alice; cette fois-ci elle ne compte pas les torturer, elle ne compte pas non plus les tuer sur la place publique, cette fois-ci elle compte utiliser la culpabilité de Blondie et l'appeler afin qu'elle livre aux Mikaelson chacun des vampires accueillis qui ont désobéit à ses lois, et comme ses vampires en question ce sont mis au moins l'un d'eux à dos, la terreur régnerait dans tous les Royaume des Ombres: aucun vampire ne voudra être remis entre les mains de Klaus et de sa fratrie, tous les redoutent et en ont peur.

«Je vais les pourrir. Fini tous les petits privilèges! Ils veulent la guerre, ils font l'avoir! Elena va pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie, on va tout réformer. Cette fois-ci les vampires ne sont plus les rois, marmonna Katherine.»

Elle est en colère, véritablement, elle bouillonne de rage contre les vampires qu'elle a accueillis au Royaume des Ombres. Le Royaume des Ombres, son royaume offre aux vampires une échappatoire aux Mikaelson, en contre parti, ils ont des lois à respecter. En contre parti, ils ne doivent faire aucun mal à des enfants. Or il y en a un qui a osé remettre ces lois en question. La vampiresse ne saurait le tolérer! Elle fait la loi, on lui obéit! Personne, personne n'a le droit de faire un affront à Katherine Pierce.

Stefan a tout entendu de la conversation. Il a suivi Katherine. En la voyant sortir telle une furie, le vampire a préféré l'accompagner histoire d'être avec elle et de la soutenir. Cette femme peut lui rendre la vie impossible mais il l'aime. Il l'aime plus que tout et il sent bien que cette histoire la perturbe. Katherine a beau faire croire qu'elle est insensible à tout lui sait bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

«Comment sont morts ses parents? Demanda-t-il en attrapant Katherine par la taille.

- Son père a voulu s'enfuir. Il venait d'apprendre la grossesse de sa femme, il ne voulait pas que leur enfant soit exploité par le maitre, expliqua une jeune esclave. Mais le maitre l'a su et…»

Il est mort. Leur maitre a dû se rendre compte de cette rébellion et l'a tué afin de dissuader les autres esclaves de tenter d'en faire de même.

«Et la maman d'Hanna? Demanda le vampire.

- Elle est morte en couche, murmura l'esclave, la voix serrée. Le maitre ne voulait jamais que l'on appelle des médecins.

- J'espère que le nouveau sera plus clément, se permit de déclarer un jeune esclave.»

Puis, sentant un esclave plus âgé, supposément son père vu la ressemblance, lui donner un coup de coude, le jeune homme s'excusa de sa remarque et se recula de quelque pas, cherchant à se faire discret suite à son insolence, interprétée comme un affront par d'autres vampires. Mais nullement par Stefan Salvatore. Le jeune homme souria et reprit la parole afin de rassurer les esclaves sur leur sort:

«C'est mon frère, leur apprit Stefan. Et ne vous avisez pas à l'appeler maitre, vous risquez de l'énerver et après il va ronchonner toute la journée et agacer tous le monde. Damon est farouchement opposé à l'esclavage! Je crois qu'il était le seul confédéré à prôner la victoire de l'Union! Plaisanta-t-il. Vous allez être affranchis et les affranchis font avoir un statut, leur promis le jeune homme. Et vous verrez tous un médecin afin de faire un bilan de santé! Et pour répondre à vos questions concernant Hanna, elle va… bien étant donné de là où elle revient. Elle a mangé avec mon frère et son épouse, elle a joué un bon moment avec mon neveu et à présent elle dort. On prend grand soin d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Katherine se contenta d'observer Stefan échanger avec les esclaves. Elle ne dit rien, elle le regarda en souriant intérieurement. Une des qualités qu'elle apprécie chez Stefan c'est son humanité envers les plus démunis. Elle aime le voir tenter de rassurer des esclaves en se montrant le plus à l'écoute que possible, elle aime cela d'autant plus qu'elle n'en est personnellement point capable.

Son compagnon est bien meilleur qu'elle, elle le sait, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle l'aime. Quelque part la bonté de Stefan la rend elle même meilleur et elle se déteste moins pour les atrocités qu'elle a pu commettre par le passé.

Stefan la rend meilleure et même s'il est conscient de sa facette monstrueuse, il a su voir en elle certaines qualités, probablement qu'il a su voir Katerina. Parfois, lorsqu'il la regarde, c'est l'impression qu'il lui donne. Parfois, Katherine est persuadée que Stefan a vu Katerina, la meilleure facette de sa personnalité, cette facette qui se fait si rare qu'elle a souvent pensé qu'elle n'existait plus.

Soudain, la vampiresse sortit de sa rêverie. Son petit-ami la prit par la main et l'entraina avec lui dans leur cabine, auprès de leur fils qui était sous la surveillance d'un Ian endormi, couvé des yeux par ses parents.

Elena ne laissa point l'occasion à Stefan et Katherine de s'installer et de soupirer. Elle leur posa de but en blanc une question, la question, au sujet d'Hanna: A-t-elle encore ses parents? Car la jeune femme n'est pas idiote, si les parents ne sont pas sur la bateau avec leur fille, c'est qu'il y a de forte chance qu'ils soient morts, et dans ce cas qu'adviendra-t-il de la petite fille? Qui la recueillera et prendra soin d'elle? Bien sur Elena a bien songé à se dévouer mais elle a Ian, Damon et elle doivent gérer les incroyables dons en développement de leur fils et dans quelques mois elle aura un bébé qui lui aussi leur demandera du temps pour apprendre à gérer son vampirisme et ces mêmes pouvoirs si impressionnants. Ni Damon, ni elle n'aura le temps de se consacrer pleinement à la petite. Hanna a besoin de personnes qui se consacrent pleinement à elle, pas d'un couple accaparé par les problèmes surnaturels de ses enfants vampires!

«Ils sont morts, lui apprit Stefan.»

Bien sur, la jeune femme s'attendait une telle annonce, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger choc lorsque Stefan formula sa supposition à voix haute. Elle dut s'asseoir et laissa couler quelques larmes en pensant à la petite Hanna. Elle même à perdu ses parents mais elle a la chance d'avoir une multitude de souvenirs avec eux. Hanna, elle, n'a pas eu cette chance. Son père est mort avant sa naissance et sa mère en lui donnant naissance. Du coup, la fillette grandie sans l'amour des ses parents, dans un monde horrible, peuplé que de larmes, de douleurs et de souffrances. Une petite fille de deux ans, qui n'a seulement qu'un mois de plus que Ian, se retrouve à grandir et vivre au milieu des ténèbres. C'est tout bonnement intolérable et insupportable pour Elena.

Ian se réveilla brutalement, au plus profond de lui, il a ressentit la tristesse et la révolte de sa maman et s'empressa d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rua sur elle et passa vivement ses deux petits bras autour du cou d'Elena en enfouissant sa petite tête dans son cou, comme à son habitude. Puis, quelques minutes après cet énorme câlin, le petit-garçon posa ses petits yeux bleus intenses face à ceux de biche de sa maman, et tout soucieux, il s'enquit de son état. Et bien sur Elena se confia à lui.

Elle ne peut lui mentir. Ce petit bonhomme est extrêmement curieux, il trouve toujours ce qu'il cherche, lui cacher la vérité ne sert à rien avec lui. Ian est un mini Damon, il use de son charme et de son génie pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Et il l'obtient, surtout venant de sa maman, qui fond face à ses beaux yeux couleur océan.

Elena ne peut s'en empêcher, son petit garçon la mène par le bout du nez. Bien sur, comparé à Damon, c'est elle la plus stricte de leur couple, mais elle n'arrive pas à totalement résister au charme de son mini Damon. Ian sait comment la manipuler habilement et elle se retrouve piégée par son petit bonhomme de deux ans.

«C'est triste, murmura Ian, la voix étranglée. Je promets que je serai gentil avec Hanna, je verrai encore plus attention qu'avec Lilou et Matéo!

- Tu es un amour, chuchota sa mère en le berçant contre elle. Tu es mon petit-ange à moi.»

Des sacs plein les mains, des vêtements neufs sur le dos, Rebekah Mikaelson fut obligée de retourner à son hôtel, pour un petit-déjeuner, organisé dans un salon privé par son ainé, auquel elle n'a nullement envie de participé.

Depuis les petites manigances et cachoteries orchestrées sur son dos par Niklaus, la jeune femme déserte le dernier étage de l'hôtel cinq étoiles dans lequel ils se sont installés, préférant un jolie petit chalet perdu en dehors de la ville, là où elle n'a pas à supporter la désagréable présence de son manipulateur de frère.

Elle lui en veut, elle lui en veut énormément, elle n'est absolument pas prête à lui pardonner de suite. Il va lui falloir énormément de temps afin qu'elle oublie les dernières frasques de Klaus, frasque qui lui ont fallu d'avoir le cœur brisé. Elle aurait de loin préféré que Klaus ne lui dise rien et la laisse vivre sa vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans, là où son cœur était encore en un seul morceau.

La jeune femme, après un détour dans sa chambre afin d'y déposer ses nombreux achats, entra dans le fameux salon privé, une petite pièce lumineuse au milieu de laquelle se trouve une table ronde, autour de laquelle Elijah a prévu qu'ils conversent en famille, autour d'un café et de croissants, comme s'ils étaient humains. Autant dire que pour Rebekah, comme pour ses deux autres frères, cette idée est insipide et pathétique. Mais c'est l'idée d'Elijah, ils se doivent donc de faire acte de présence. Ce qui ne signifie nullement qu'ils doivent faire bonne figure! Pour preuve, Kol, déjà arrivé, s'est négligemment installé sur une chaise et a posé ses pieds sur la table, complètement décomplexé, oubliant par là même les règles de bienséance.

«Salut sœurette! Tu étais passée où? S'enquit Kol.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Le rembarra la blondinette.

- Tu es ma sœur, bien sur que ce sont mes affaires!

- Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de ma petite personne et je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à mes envahissants et agaçants frères! Gronda Rebekah.»

Tous les deux commencèrent à se chamailler, amicalement certes, la relation qu'entretien la jeune femme avec Kol est bien différente de celle qu'elle entretien avec Klaus. Premièrement, tous les deux n'ont qu'une petite année d'écart, ils ont donc grandi ensemble tout comme Elijah et Klaus en ont fait de même. Deuxièmement, Kol et Rebekah se chamaillent mais cela reste toujours bon enfant. Ce sont de petites piques, de petites taquineries qu'ils se lancent mais jamais ils n'en viennent à se battre ou à se manipuler comme c'est le cas avec Klaus. Malgré les apparences, Kol se soucie d'elle et ne se laisse pas aveugler par ses petites vendettas. Non pas que Niklaus ne lui accorde aucune considération, ses obsessions ont seulement raison de lui et lui font oublier les valeurs familiales et les liens qui les unissent. C'est involontaire mais c'est ainsi.

Subitement, le frère et la sœur cessèrent leurs taquineries. En effet, Elijah vient d'entrer dans la pièce et s'ils ne veulent pas se faire réprimander, autant qu'ils doivent se faire les plus discrets que possible.

Cependant Kol ne put s'empêcher de lancer de petites provocations à Elijah. Tellement ravi d'être forcé de se comporter comme un humain, le jeune homme le fait savoir avec amertume et sarcasme, prenant un énorme plaisir à agacer son ainé.

Brutalement, un froid glacial se fit sentir dans la pièce. Klaus vint d'arriver en compagnie de sa blondinette préférée. Si chacun des Mikaelson salua Caroline, Rebekah dédaigna Klaus au contraire de Kol qui félicita son ainé d'avoir _"pécho" _la jeune femme _"hot"_. Et même si, sortant de la bouche de Kol, c'était un compliment, le fait est que Klaus le prit plutôt mal et plaqua son frère contre un mur, le menaçant de le daguer à nouveau afin de lui apprendre la politesse. Autant dire qu'au lieu d'arrondir les angles, les deux frères ne firent que rajouter de nouveau conflits à la liste. Maintenant Kol était de mauvaise humeur et menaça à son tour l'Hybride, forçant Elijah à intervenir pour séparer ses deux frères, prêts à se livrer à un duel de testostérones.

«Maintenant assis tous les deux! Leur ordonna Elijah. Klaus ne crois-tu pas que tu dois des excuses à notre petite-sœur?»

Bien sur l'hybride ne s'exécuta point et déclencha une dispute, malgré les médiations de Caroline et d'Elijah. Trois des quatre Mikaelson se disputaient et deux furent ligués conte Klaus. Des menaces de morts, de dagues, des insultes, tout fusa dans tous les sens, c'était comme si trois enfants se disputaient un jouet ou un autre détail insipide. Pour des vampires vieux de mille ans, la fratrie Mikaelson est d'une maturité effarante! Parfois Elijah se retrouve à soupirer lourdement, il a l'impression d'arbitrer un combat de monstres. Car c'est le bon mot pour définir le comportement de ses cadets, ils se comportent comme des bêtes de foire! C'est effrayant de voir la manière dont ils agissent, à croire qu'ils en oublient la politesse, le respect et la bienséance.

Une bande de sauvages mal élevés, voilà ce qu'ils sont! Une honte! Ils une honte pour Elijah qui ne sait plus où se mettre par rapport à Caroline qui assiste à leur grossière dispute digne des hommes préhistorique!

Dans le hall de l'hôtel en question, une femme, accompagnée d'une horde de domestiques restés en retrait, entra et se dirigea d'un pas assuré à la réception, sous le regard de tout ceux présents sur place. Quelque chose de charismatique émane d'elle, elle ressemble à une femme fatale de vieux romans noirs. La vingtaine, grande, brune et élancée, elle porte une robe moulante rouge, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, signée Dolce & Gabbana, un manteau noir, Chanel, des collants fins et sombres et des talons aiguilles, Louboutin, affriolants, une glaciale froideur émanait d'elle. Elle est exactement le genre de femme que tout homme désire sans pour autant être accessible.

Face à cette brunette belle comme la mort, le réceptionniste eu grand mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole, glacé par la froideur dont cette femme fait preuve. Elle s'est approchée de lui, a déposé son sac Prada sur le comptoir et lui a ordonné de lui indiquer le numéro de chambre de Kol Mikaelson. Le quinquagénaire pourrait supposer que ces deux jeunes gens ont une liaison mais la sculptureuse brunette ne semblait guère ravie de se trouver ici, elle tapa du pied frénétiquement, impatiente d'obtenir une réponse.

«Il… Il occupe la suite présidentielle mais il est actuellement au petit salon, marmonna le réceptionniste, perturbée par la brunette.

- Et ce petit salon se trouve où? S'enquit-elle avec une once de mépris.

- Heu… Au premier étage mademoiselle, bredouilla le quinquagénaire.

- C'est madame! Rectifia la brunette, déjà loin.»

Kol Mikaelson sortit de la bagarre dés qu'il entendit la voix hautaine et dédaigneuse d'une jeune femme qu'il connaît plus que bien, réclamer après lui. D'ordinaire c'est toujours lui qui vient à sa rencontre, histoire de garder leur vie – peu atypique – privé, à l'écart de la famille Mikaelson, de Klaus précisément. Mais connaissant sa brunette préférée, Kol aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse le déplacement. Elle sait tout sur tout, les derniers événements ont du lui être rapportés et elle vient ici afin de prendre la température et de savoir ces quatre vérités. Après tout Madame a du caractère, c'est bien cela qui a séduit le jeune Mikaelson.

«Ou est-ce qu'il part? Gronda Klaus. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec cet idiot.

- Tu vois si tu arrêtais cinq secondes de penser à ta petite personne et que tu tirais un trait sur tes petites vendettas, tu saurais où Kol est parti, balança froidement Rebekah.»

De la toute la fratrie, la blondinette est la seule à avoir rencontrer la femme qu'est allé rejoindre Kol. Bien sur son frère ne comptait pas la lui présenter, encore moins lui détailler les origines de sa conquête, mais ils se sont tous les trois retrouvés par inadvertance à Budapest, en 1750, où le passé de la brunette à forte influence sur Kol à refait surface. Rebekah la connaît donc et sait exactement qui elle est. Mais elle n'en a jamais rien dit. Par principe, elle est loyale envers ses frères, tous ses frères.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la petite escapade de Klaroline?** **Du petit déjeuner organisé par Elijah? De Judith qui s'occupe d'Hanna? Des révélations sur ses parents? De Katherine qui a réformé tout de même le Royaume des Ombres à son arrivée? Du fait qu'elle sous-entend vouloir abolir l'esclavage? De Ian réveillé par la tristesse de sa mère? Du fait qu'il la console? Que pensez-vous des Mikaelson? Du moment Rebekah/Kol? Des bagarres fraternelles? D'Elijah qui a honte d'eux? Que pensez-vous de l'inconnue venue voir Kol? Qui est-elle? Des petites idées?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je ne sais quand je posterai la suite, je suis très prises ses derniers temps, en plus je cherche un nouveau travail, je dois aidé mon frère à préparer ses exam' qui ont lieu la semaine prochaine et autant qu'il est motivé à un point, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer (bien sur, je suis totalement ironique) et après je pars 15 jours en vacances. Enfin chez de la famille. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	72. Chapitre 71

**Et voilà un 71****ème**** chapitre, posté plus tôt que prévu puisque j'ai annulé mes vacances, j'ai peut-être trouvé du travail. En remplacement, sur un courte durée, mais c'est toujours cela de prit. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plaira – vous saurez qui est la mystérieuse brune qui exige de savoir où est Kol – et m'empresse de répondre à vos questions. **

**Dray86: Elena est une maman, elle réagit en temps que tel. Elle voit un enfant souffrir et son cœur se brise. Elle a un petit-garçon, son cœur de maman saigne lorsqu'un enfant souffre. Elle a donc suivit son cœur, son instinct de mère et protéger Hanna. Damon à l'attitude **_**"Pas touche à ma femme"**_**! Si utiliser le fait qu'elle soit une Petrova sert à la protéger, il le fait. Et bien sur il tue le vampire qui a osé menacer son épouse, cela va de soit. Klaroline, on y va doucement, ils ont commencé leur relation précipitamment, c'était plutôt fougueux entre eux, maintenant il fallait un moment plus calme, plus romantique. Quoi de mieux qu'un levé de soleil en altitude? Elijah essaye de civiliser ses montres de cadets. Ils se comportent comme des sauvages à se battre constamment les uns contre les autres. Il pense qu'un petit déjeuner aidera à arrondir les angles. C'est Elijah, il s'improvise négociateur/médiateur entre – principalement – Klaus et Rebekah. Judith s'est prise d'affection pour Hanna, si tu as lu l'extrait de ce chapitre que j'ai publié en avant première, tu as pu le constater. Sinon tu le ferras dans quelques lignes. Avec ce vampire qui a bafoué le règlement, son règlement, a vraiment énervé Katherine, elle compte faire payer à tous les vampires, la folie de celui-ci. Et c'est tant mieux, adieu l'esclavagisme! La fille qui est venue voir Kol… c'est quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, réponse dans quelques lignes. Je te remercie de tes commentaires, je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Jolieplante: Merci pour tes deux commentaires (et ton compliment!) & ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu. Elena a une sorte de mode d'emploi avec les Salvatore, elle sait parfaitement les prendre et être maman, se comporter en temps que tel est une évidence. Être maman coule dans ses veines, c'est naturel. Stefan et Katherine sont en ce moment en position de tension. Il n'y a pas de scène entre eux puisque Katherine met une distance. Elle réfléchi à cette question de mariage, elle a peur. Lorsqu'il y aura une scène (je ne parle pas de celle du chapitre 70 où ils sont avec les esclaves) entre eux deux – très prochainement –, on saura le choix de Katherine. Ian n'est pas casse pied dans le précédent chapitre, c'est un bébé qui ne supporte pas la chaleur. Nathan est pareil, et malade en plus. La chaleur, pour les plus fragiles, c'est très difficile à supporter. Et bien sur Ian est un gros bébé, tout le monde le sait! Chouchouter par son papa, c'est encore pire par sa maman! Il n'est pas totalement responsable, Damon et Elena ont une grande part de responsabilité dans l'attitude gros bébé de leur fils. Mais Ian est une personnalité complexe, il n'est pas qu'un gros bébé! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Elena ne veut pas adopter Hanna, elle n'est pas dans l'optique d'adopter. Son esprit est focalisé sur Ian et son bébé. Elle veut s'occuper de ses bébés et pense qu'Hanna a besoin de toute l'attention de parents, pas de la partager avec deux autres enfants. Encore moins deux enfants aux capacités aussi épatantes que celles de Ian et prochainement de p'tit bébé. Les loups ne peuvent s'approcher des véhicules, ils sont parqués sur leur territoire, les vampires ne font que le longer. Il n'y a aucun risque de contact entre eux. Donc personne ne se ferra mordre! La description du territoire des loups est développée dans ce chapitre. Sinon concernant ta fiction, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit de reprendre les surnoms des personnages, Princesse, par exemple, vient des livres de L.J Smith. Ce que je reproche à certains, c'est de copier une de mes intrigues ou carrément une de mes fictions. De reprendre les ingrédients, la cuisson, et de juste remplacer la recette avec tes mots. C'est ça le plagiat, en aucun cas tu en fais. Et quand bien même tu voudrais t'inspirer d'une de mes intrigues, tu n'aurais qu'à me demander de le faire, je ne dirai pas non. On m'a demandé de s'inspirer de certaines intrigues, quand on me le demande, j'accepte. C'est juste une question de respect et de politesse, après je ne crois pas être une méchante sorcière! :-) Sinon pour en revenir à la fiction, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Damon évite Katherine, il la trouve toxique. Néanmoins, il y aura peut-être une scène entre eux deux à l'avenir, mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas l'amour de Katherine pour Stefan le sujet. Pour l'instant rien n'est écrit. J'ai l'impression que les chapitres qui te plaisent sont ceux plus centrés sur Delena, or en ce moment l'histoire s'élargie aux autres personnages, aux autres couples. Il y a Stef/Kat, Klaus/Caro, on a évoqué le passé commun Judith et d'Elijah, il y a la copine de Kol qui débarque, un premier contact est établit entre Rebekah et Matt… De plus au Royaume des Ombres d'autres personnages font faire leur apparition. Parfois les chapitres sont centrés sur le couple principal, parfois ils s'élargissent. Tout dépend du besoin de l'histoire. En tout cas je suis contente que le chapitre 69 t'ait plu & merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Biggi Salvatore: Le Royaume des Ombres n'est pas gai, les chapitres suivent forcément. Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'ils seront tous aussi sombres que le 69****ème****. Pour ta théorie sur la mystérieuse fille qui est venue voir Kol, on en saura plus sur elle dans ce chapitre. En fait tu sauras tout. Merci pour tes commentaires & ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Alors la fiction est post 2x22, dont pas sur qu'on aborde la scène du 3x22, mais un jour ou l'autre Elena saura pour la déclaration du 2x08. Pour Damon et son âge, il n'est pas précisé, on ne sait pas à quel âge il a été transformé. On sait qu'il est plus âgé que Stefan – donc qu'il a plus de 17 ans! (waouh, je suis un génie!) et dans la série il a fait parti de l'armée, or il faut être majeur, avoir 21 ans au moins puisqu'au USA la majorité est à 21 ans. Donc Damon a au moins 21 ans! Mais son âge précis, demande le à Julie Plec! Tweet la pour savoir, peut-être qu'elle te répondra. Elle répond souvent aux fans sur twitter. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**ClaudiaCai62: Merci pour ton commentaires, au sujet de ton détail, je t'ai répondu par MP, souviens toi juste que la fic est post 2x22, avec parfois des détails des autres saisons, puisque je ne mets pas de disclamer en haut des chapitres, le disclamer est au début de la fic. En tout cas je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Merci, je suis contente d'en être arrivée si loin, j'adore cette histoire et ne me lasse pas de l'écrire. Je fourmille d'idée pour la prolonger, j'espère juste que mes lectrices (et lecteur) me suivront jusqu'au bout. Pour la fic, Katherine a décidé de pourrir les vampires, elle va le faire, ils ont intérêt à lui obéir, elle est prête à les livrer aux Originels! Et commente comme tu peux, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu commenter le chapitre 69. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Mary: Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, c'est celle – ou en tout cas elle fait partie de celle – que j'aime le plus écrire. Quant à son nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, je peux juste te dire qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas demain. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 71**_

Lorsque la petite Hanna se réveilla, elle fut dans un premier temps perdue. Elle ne reconnut pas la cabine dans laquelle elle se trouve et sembla avoir oublié la mort de son bourreau puisqu'elle chercha à se cacher quelque part, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Judith, dans les bras de laquelle elle se trouve. Il fallut plus d'une parole apaisante pour que la fillette cesse de trembler et se calme, dévisageant à présent la femme qui prend soin d'elle.

Judith lui donna à manger de la glace à la vanille et au chocolat avec des biscuits à la cannelle ainsi qu'un soda avant de l'emmener prendre un bon bain, entourée des jouets prêtés par Ian. Pour la première fois, dans l'eau avec les grenouilles et autres animaux d'eau en plastique du petit vampire, la fillette rigola et s'amusa à éclabousser Judith, avec toute l'innocence qui définie un enfant.

«Tu as raison Hanna, il fait trop chaud: arrosons nous! Rigola Judith.»

Puis, après ce long bain et de beaux éclats de rires, Judith vit la fillette protester avec virulence lorsqu'elle la sortit du bain afin de la sécher et de l'habiller. Cependant lorsque la petite-fille au beau cheveu dorée aperçut la petite robe rose et les peluches que lui ont ramené Elena et Ian, elle cessa ses larmes, attrapa un chien en peluche qu'elle serra contre elle et caressa comme s'il s'agit d'un animal vivant, laissant à Judith le champ libre pour lui enfiler la fameuse robe, coup de cœur d'Hanna, et la paire de chaussures blanches qui va avec. Ensuite, alors que la fillette souriait et rigolait, toute heureuse d'être traitée en petite princesse par une personne douce et attentionnée, Judith attrapa une brosse et la peigna pour démêler les horribles nœuds qui subsistèrent avant de la coiffer et de couronner sa petite crinière blonde d'une jolie tresse toute propre.

«Tu es toute belle! La plus jolie des petites filles! La congratula Judith en jouant avec la fillette. C'est qui la plus belle des petites filles? C'est Hanna, la jolie petite Hanna!»

La fillette ne parla pas mais elle rigola aux éclats, heureuse dans les bras de Judith avec qui elle joua un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans le haut parleur n'annonce le premier arrêt du bateau. Leur arrêt.

Un paysage désert, composé de dunes et de sable, se dévoila peu à peu à l'horizon, signifiant la proximité des terres. Le territoire des loups apparut au fur et à mesure que le navire s'approche des côtes; des petits lampadaires, dont le scintillement s'intensifia au fil des minutes, marquait la séparation entre le domaine des lycanthropes, et les étranges voitures qui mènent les passagers des navires accostant au port sur leurs terres ou dans le centre du Royaume. Sans ces véhicules, qui continuellement embarquent des maitres et leurs esclaves, le port et ses environs se trouveraient bien tristes, sans vie. Les loups ne se baladent dans le désert que les soirs de pleine lune, le reste du temps, ils se baladent plus loin, avant le désert, dans leurs villages, toujours parqués sur leur territoire, sans aucune possibilité de se mêler à la population vampires, sorcières et humaines du Royaume des Ombres.

Le petit Ian, dans les bras de sa maman, fixa avec insistance les lieux et soupira d'aisance lorsqu'il vit le navire s'arrêter près des côtés. Le nom donné au paquebot, _Titanic_, a légèrement angoissé le petit vampire, qui, dés qu'il se trouvait sur les docks, observait au loin, guettant activement le moindre signe d'iceberg. Bien sur, ses parents eurent beau lui expliquer, à plus d'une reprise, qu'avec la chaleur insoutenable empoisonnant l'air de tout le Royaume, l'océan est démunie de glace, le petit n'a rien voulu entendre. Il continuait d'observer l'eau, plus sombre que dans son monde à cause du crépuscule, constant, qui rythme les journées de ce lieu guère chaleureux, à la recherche d'un morceau de glace que le paquebot pourrait heurter.

«Maman regarde! Cria-t-il en désignant les voitures, désormais à quelques mètres de lui. C'est quoi ça?»

Le petit-garçon a toute la légitimité de poser cette question; qu'est-ce que sont ces véhicules? Des voitures? Des trains? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun chauffeur pour les conduire? C'est tellement étrange comme transport! Long, très long, en métal noir, de petites vitres teintées donnent un aperçu du paysage traversé aux passagers qui voyagent à l'intérieur, alors que de grandes roues surélèves chacun des véhicules qui se suivent, accolés les uns aux autres comme de petits wagons de train.

«Des voiturettes qui, superposées l'une après l'autre forment une voiture, répondit Elena, après avoir lu une affiche.

- On longe le territoire des loups Ian, ces véhicules sont silencieux. Pas vraiment rapide, mais silencieux, lui expliqua Katherine.»

Le bébé fronça les sourcils, soucieux et peu rassuré de passer prés des loups. Il n'a rien contre eux – au contraire Tyler est son grand ami! – mais il ne veut pas qu'à la nuit tombée, avec la lune pleine et à son apogée, ils viennent lui faire du mal, à lui et à sa famille. Il fallut donc lui expliquer qu'un sort les retient de l'autre côté des lampions et que les loups garous ne représentent aucun danger, des explications provenant d'un Damon bien renseigné sur le sujet, désangoissant immédiatement l'enfant qui reprit dés lors ses questions concernant le véhicule dans lequel il va prochainement voyager. Il souhaita savoir comment il avance puisqu'aucun chauffeur ne le conduit.

Bonne question. La réponse est assez complexe. À l'avant de chaque voiture, se trouve une tablette sur laquelle il faut indiquer la destination et des pilots, détectant chacun des véhicules en mouvement, aidé des mouchards intégrés, régulent au millimètre près la circulation. Avec ce système, les accidents sont inconnus, que cela soit sur ce parcours ou sur d'autres, ou avec d'autres systèmes de transport.

«C'est plutôt cool, déclara l'enfant. Maman, je vais aller voyager avec Hanna pour jouer avec elle, décréta l'enfant. Je peux?

- Bien sur mon trésor, souria Elena en le câlinant. Tu fais juste très attention avec Hanna! Souviens toi qu'elle a peur des vampires, alors tu évites de sortir des petits crocs, si tu as faim, tu demandes à un adulte de te donner, discrètement, du sang.»

Le petit-garçon acquiesça et courut vers sa tante Judith, qui tenait la petite Hanna, désormais de nouveau endormie, dans ses bras, laissant Damon et ses pensées peu catholiques envahir l'esprit d'Elena. Des petites réflexions osées, dans le simple but de rendre fébrile la jeune femme, sortirent de l'esprit du vampire pour assaillir celui de sa jeune épouse. Le ténébreux et sournois Salvatore était désireux de ne partager une voiturette qu'avec elle et lui sous-entendait, très clairement et avec sa malice légendaire, tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire durant le long trajet qui les attend, enfermés, seuls, ensemble.

_Tu es incroyable!_ S'amusa la jeune femme, par télépathie. _Qui te dis que je suis d'humeur à batifoler? C'est vrai, il fait chaud, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à consoler notre bébé, à le bercer, à l'aider à trouver son sommeil; je suis peut-être fatiguée maintenant et n'ai peut-être qu'un envie: dormir._

Par esprit de contradiction, le vampire saisit son épouse par les hanches, l'attira vers lui en lui encerclant possessivement la taille, laissant ses mains se balader librement dans le dos et sur les cuisses d'Elena, histoire de la mettre dans un état de fébrilité pour éveiller en elle le flot de passion qui l'anime.

Elena émit quelques gémissements, Damon sait parfaitement la mettre dans tous ses états. À chaque caresse, elle sentit la moindre parcelle de son corps s'enflammer et n'était plus maitresse d'elle-même, à un tel point, qu'elle attira son époux dans leur voiturette, tout juste prête, dont elle bloqua l'entrée afin que personne – par là entendons Ian qui pourrait aisément changer d'avis et désirer finalement voyager avec eux – ne puisse rentrer.

_Tu vois que tu n'es pas fatiguée! _Se moqua Damon, par télépathie, en se laissant attirer sur le lit. _Au contraire tu es… Magnifique! _

«Tais toi un peu et embrasse moi! Le gronda son épouse.»

Et autant dire qu'il ne fallut pas répéter deux fois l'injonction: Damon Salvatore s'exécuta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il se rua sur les lèvres tentatrices de son épouse et l'embrassa avec une fougue non contenue. Elena fut entièrement consumée par Damon. Ses caresses, ses baisers, tout fut incandescent et la jeune femme sentit tous son être soumis au ténébreux vampire. Son cœur battit de plus en plus rapidement, son sang afflua dans ses veines à vitesse excessive, son souffle devint saccadé, des papillons se firent sentir dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme et elle ne cessa d'en réclamer plus, toujours avide de plus de l'amour de son époux quitte à se noyer dans ce tourbillon de sensations procurées par sa moitié.

Contrairement à ses parents qui n'ont pas prit le temps d'inspecter leur voiturette, monsieur Ian en fit le tour afin de connaître chaque millimètre carré de son étrange moyen de transport. Dés qu'il eut posé un pied à l'intérieur, il commença sa petite visite, débutant par le rez-de-chaussée avant d'aller explorer l'étage.

La découverte du bas fut assez brève: il y a des escaliers à la gauche, une salle de bain à côté, face à un cagibi dans lequel se trouvent les bagages. En revanche l'étage est plus vaste. Les escaliers donnent sur une cuisine, ou en tout cas une pièce qui s'y apparente puisqu'il y a un frigo américain, remplit de vivres, à côté duquel se trouver des verres et des couverts, sur une petite table en bois, carrée.

Traversant la petite pièce, le bébé se trouva face à une porte automatique qui s'ouvrit sur une grande et vaste pièce. Une chambre ou un salon, Ian ne saurait donner un qualificatif précis. Il y a une télévision accolée au mur face à lui, un ordinateur à sa droite, des jouets – déposés spécialement pour Hanna et lui – dans deux bacs à côté d'une grande table ronde, sous le plasma de cette immense pièce, et des lits, au nombre de cinq, qui cheminent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y a trois lits doubles pour les adultes voyageant dans cette voiturette – Judith, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric et Meredith - et deux lits de bébé, un pour Hanna et un pour monsieur Ian, qui se plaint de la petitesse de sa couchette, habitué à dormir dans une King size.

Petit Salvatore ralla un petit moment, puis, il chercha comment passer le temps et décida d'aller faire des bêtises avec son tonton Jeremy qui taquinait Bonnie. Dés lors, la voiturette se transforma en cour de récréation, celle de l'oncle et de son neveu, qui firent tourner en bourrique chacun des passagers, excepté la petite Hanna qui rigola aux éclats face aux clowneries de l'oncle enfantin et du neveu chenapan.

Kol Mikaelson, mi furieux, mi ravi de retrouver sa brunette préférée, se retrouva face à elle au niveau des ascenseurs et autant dire qu'elle lui réserva un accueil glacial. Il eut à peine eut le temps de lui formuler un compliment sur sa beauté restée toujours aussi éclatante, la vampiresse, nullement impressionnée ou apeurée de se trouver face à un des Originels, le plaqua violement contre le mur, avec la même froideur constante depuis son arrivée. Pas de _"bonjour"_, pas de _"ravie de te revoir" _ou de _"comment vas-tu?"_, juste ce geste glacial accompagné d'un visage dénué d'émotion, puis une phrase, une question, une seule question crachée avec une certaine méchanceté: _"Quand comptais-tu me parler des projets de ton cinglé de frère?"_

Bien sur que les plans, avortés, de Klaus sont la raison de sa présence ici, Kol l'a su dés qu'il l'a entendu demander sur un ton méprisant ou il se trouvait. Tout comme il a su qu'un mauvais quart d'heure l'attend! Le vampire a beau être un Originel il ne fait pas le poids face à cette fougueuse brune. Elle n'a jamais froid aux yeux, rien ne l'impressionne et elle est suffisamment puissante pour se permettre de prendre tout le monde de haut. Alors Kol qui lui a promis de contrer les plans de Klaus concernant Katherine ne pouvait que pousser la fille de celle-ci à faire le déplacement pour lui botter les fesses. Ah les femmes de caractère, Kol Mikaelson leur a toujours courut après mais la seule qui puisse avoir raison de lui et qu'il ait toujours réellement craint, c'est bien la digne fille de Katerina Petrova, avec ses capacités ahurissantes qui la rendent invulnérable.

«Calme toi, Klaus a abandonné son obsession et il est d'accord pour laisser ta mère en paix! Tenta de la raisonner Kol.

- Oh dans ce cas allons dans ta chambre fêter nos retrouvailles! Ironisa la jeune femme. Parce que c'est le sens caché de ta phrase, avouons le. Mais tu rêves Mikaelson! Tu étais censé me prévenir si ton taré de frangin menaçait ma mère de près mais au lieu de cela tu l'as laissé venir ici et s'approcher d'elle et de mon frère!»

Bien qu'elle ait abandonné sa mère en lui faisant croire qu'elle était morte, cela ne signifie pas que la jeune femme ne l'aime pas ou qu'elle ne soit plus désireuse de la protéger. Au contraire, lui faire croire à sa mort était déjà un moyen de la protéger, de l'éloigner du clan Mikaelson, de Klaus précisément. Si sa mère avait su qu'elle était vivante et avec le jeune frère de son ennemi juré, d'autres l'auraient sus et Klaus aussi. Dés lors, il aurait tout fait pour atteindre Katherine; se faire passer pour morte est devenu la seule option pour la jeune Petrova. Même si cela signifiait trahir sa mère, elle l'a fait pour la protéger. Elle ferrait toujours tout pour protéger sa maman à laquelle elle est toujours autant attachée.

«Je ne pouvais pas suivre Klaus comme un toutou, cela aurait été suspect! Se justifia le vampire. Je suis moi, censé me foutre de tout, pas courir après mon frère pour essayer de le contrer. D'ailleurs pour ton petit rappel, la dernière fois que j'ai freiné Klaus, je me suis retrouvé dagué. Tu te souviens Nikolina?»

Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvient, elle en est principalement responsable! C'est elle qui, en Russie, fin du XIXème, a brulé les sorcières travaillant sur Klaus puisque l'une d'elle a découvert son identité. Et pour la couvrir et protéger son secret, Kol a laissé croire à son frère, fou de rage, qu'il est l'auteur de cet incendie. Résultat des courses, il s'est retrouvé avec une dague en plein cœur! Tout cela par amour pour elle.

«Ne m'appelle pas Nikolina! Grogna-t-elle.»

C'est peut-être son prénom mais on l'a toujours appelé Nina. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'est par ce diminutif qu'on l'interpelle, logique qu'elle préfère Nina à Nikolina. C'est plus concis et bien plus courant que Nikolina.

«Nina, soupira Kol.

- Je te préviens, si jamais ton hybride d'ainé change d'humeur et menace de nouveau ma famille, je le fais flamber, c'est clair?

- Tu ne peux pas tuer Klaus, lui expliqua le jeune homme en lui expliquant pour la lignée de sang.

- Ne crois pas que je sois idiote, je suis au courant de cette histoire – je suis toujours au courant de tout, avant tout le monde –, mais tu me connais, je fourmille d'idées et j'ai une horde de sorcières à ma disposition… Je suis parfaitement capable de contrer cette malédiction en tuant ton cher grand-frère les yeux fermés en épargnant les vampires qu'il a engendré. À vrai dire, j'ai déjà un plan A, un plan B et un plan C… Mais tu connais l'alphabet, je suis aisément capable de mettre en place 26 plans pour le mettre six pieds sous terre, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je le ferais! Et tu le sais parfaitement.»

Telle mère, telle fille, ce proverbe s'applique à merveille pour les Petrova. Nina a tout hérité de Katherine. Kol ne connaît pas personnellement la légendaire vampiresse qui a déclenché la fureur de Niklaus, mais de ce qu'on lui a rapporté, de ce que Nina lui a rapporté, le jeune homme peut aisément dire que les deux femmes ont le même caractère. Non seulement cela mais en plus elles sont aussi manipulatrices et froide l'une que l'autre! Tous les petits coups tordus dont est capable Nina, elle les a apprit de Katherine. Elle s'en vante même, fière d'être la digne fille de sa mère.

«Tu es toujours aussi…

- Garde tes compliments pour tes petites étudiantes de la Nouvelle-Orléans, le coupa méchamment Nina. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim, je suppose que les suites de l'hôtel sont réquisitionnées par ta famille, donc tu vas te louer une sordide chambre et me prêter la tienne le temps de mon séjour. Et loger à tes frais mes sorcières et mes vampires!»

Kol souria sournoisement. Il adore le côté autoritaire de la jeune femme. Bien sur il préfère passer pour un homme macho, prétentieux et dominateur mais il aime les femmes de caractères, Nina plus que toutes autres, elle est tellement… C'est juste indescriptible l'ascendant qu'elle a sur lui. Elle lui aboie dessus, le traite comme un chien et décide seule de tout. Il ont beau partager plus d'une vie humaine ensemble, cette fille le tient en laisse, qu'importe qu'il ne la voit qu'occasionnellement ou qu'ils aient été séparés pendant un siècle à cause de Klaus et d'une dague. Nina sera toujours LA femme pour Kol, les petites étudiantes de la Nouvelle-Orléans ou toute autre femme n'est rien pour l'Originel.

«Porte mon sac, je suis fatiguée!

- À vos ordres M'dame! S'exécuta l'Originel.»

Autant ne pas provoquer Katherine 2.0. Nina a un fichu caractère hérité de sa mère, parfois l'idée lui prend de faire tourner un homme en bourrique: s'il ce pauvre esclave cède aux exigences de Madame, tout va bien, s'il se rebelle… Kol a teste, un fois, et bien qu'il soit aventureux, il n'a pas envie de se mettre de nouveau à dos sa compagne: la dernière fois, sa petite rébellion à déclencher une guerre! Sans exagération, Nina est allée trouver un Roi pour entrer en guerre avec lui qui, à l'époque se faisait passer pour un Duc! Mais surtout, c'est les petites escapades et amourettes de Nina qu'il a su supporter. En effet, pour se venger, elle n'a pas hésité à sortir avec toute la horde de prétendants qui faisait la queue dans sa cour.

Un enfer, Kol sait que cette femme est capable de lui faire vivre un enfer. Autant s'abstenir de se retrouver à la voir fréquenter d'autres hommes juste parce qu'elle veut l'embêter et le rendre fou de jalousie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des moment Judith/Hanna? Judith l'aime énormément, pensez-vous que se sera elle qui pourrait adopter la fillette? Que pensez-vous de cette idée? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui cherche des icebergs dans l'eau? Le petit a-t-il trop regardé **_**Titanic**_**? Du fait qu'il voyage avec sa nouvelle copine, Hanna? Que pensez-vous du Delena? Damon, irrécupérable? Que pensez-vous de Ian qui inspecte sa voiturette? Du fait qu'il se plein de la petitesse de son lit? Et que pensez-vous de la copine de Kol? Du fait qu'elle soit la fille de Katherine? Du fait qu'elle ressemble à Katherine? **

**Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	73. Chapitre 72

**Un chapitre qui vous baladera entre le Royaume des Ombres, de voiturettes en voiturettes, et les petites amourettes des Originels. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, la suite sera publiée au plus tôt mardi, au plus tard un après midi (entre jeudi et dimanche), c'est en fonction de mon boulot. **

**/!\ Petite information: le nom de la fille de Katherine, c'est juste le nom de Nina. Son vrai nom est Nikolina Constantinova Dobreva mais tout le monde l'appelle Nina. Voilà d'où c'est inspiré. **

**Biggi Salvatore: BRAVO, tu avais compris que Nina est la fille de Katherine. Et elle est (beaucoup) comme Katherine. Telle mère, telle fille! En tout cas bravo à toi pour avoir trouvé la bonne réponse! Et merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & bon weekend.**

**Jolieplante: Ian a de quoi s'occuper au Royaume des Ombres. Il a peur que le bateau heurte un iceberg, donc il inspecte les environs à la recherche de glace. Il a rencontré Hanna avec qui il joue, ça lui passe le temps, et son tonton Jer est aussi de la partie. De plus il sent ses parents détendu, donc il n'est pas trop inquiet finalement de se trouver au Royaume des Ombres. Et puis c'est un enfant, il a une grande capacité d'adaptation! Elena aime son Damon comme il est, ça s'est sur! Pour Katherine et sa fille, Katherine la croit morte donc les retrouvailles – si il y a retrouvailles – ne seront pas angéliques. Kat risque de lui en vouloir. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant. Bises & passe un bon weekend. **

**Dray86: Hanna a trouvé refuge auprès de Judith, Judith est son point d'ancrage. Ian ne regarde que des films qui lui sont interdits, du coup ils "psychote" à la recherche d'un iceberg alors qu'il fait 40° dehors. La glace a fondu depuis belle lurette avec une telle température! Mais c'est Ian, le digne fils de Damon Salvatore. Il se fait du mouron, principalement pour sa maman qu'il surprotège. Il est comme Damon, sur tous les plans. Il y a Damon et Damon jr. Deux versions, toutes deux aussi égocentriques. Ça promet donc. Si Katherine découvre que sa fille est en vie, Nina va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Katherine l'a cru morte, ça laisse des séquelles. Imagine un peu. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & passe un bon weekend. **

**Awakenza: Hanna est très attachée à Judith, elle se réfugie auprès d'elle. Et Judith adore les enfants, elle s'occupe d'Hanna nuit et jour, c'est presqu'implicite qu'elle va la garder avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas d'enfants et qu'elle aurait bien voulu en avoir! Leur relation se crée, Hanna s'appuie sur Judith constamment. Pour le bébé d'Elena, je sais s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et je connais son nom. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce ne sera pas le prénom d'un grand-père ou d'une grand-mère. En tout cas pas en premier prénom. Mais ce premier prénom sera hautement significatif. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & bon weekend. **

**Barbara09: Il se passe beaucoup de chose en peu de temps. Personne n'a une minute de repos. Pour ta remarque sur les livres, moi je parlais des livres originels. Pour le Journal de Stefan, il y a trois noms d'auteurs: L.J Smith – qui a clairement avoué ne pas les avoir écrits – et Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. Sont-ils les auteurs? Peut-être consultants à la limite, pour certains points concernant les relations fraternelles par exemple, mais je doute fort que ce soit eux qui aient écrit les livres, je pense que c'est un ghost writer et que leurs noms sont utilisés parce que les livres sont en rapport avec leur série. Mais soulignons qu'il y a quelques petites différences d'avec la série, donc je pense qu'ils n'en sont pas les co-auteurs. Leur nom, comme celui de L.J Smith, sont utilisés pour vendre. C'est du marketing. Mais pour en revenir à la question, elle concernant l'âge de Damon dans la série. La série a commencé en reprenant l'âge de chacun des personnages dans les livres originels: Stefan, bien que transformé à une époque différente, dans un pays différent (XV****ème**** siècle, en Italie dans les livres, XIX****ème**** siècle, au USA, dans la série), a toujours l'apparence d'un gars de 17 ans, et Elena, Bonnie et Caroline ont 17 ans. Mais Damon, on ne connaît pas son âge. Les livres de L.J Smith ne le révèlent pas, ni la série. Après le ghost writer peut écrire ce qu'il/elle veut, c'est l'âge dans les esprits de Lisa Jane, Julie et Kevin qui compte. Enfin ce n'est que mon point de vu. Sinon je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre sera dans cette continuité. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & passe un bon weekend. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour bien commencer ce weekend pluvieux – à Lyon c'est ciel gris avec pluie et froid :-( Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 72**_

La traversée du désert se fit en vingt-quatre heures, sans qu'aucune difficulté ne vienne se poser en obstacle. Les enfants jouent ensemble, et par enfants, entendons nous bien, sont considérés comme enfants: Ian Salvatore, à la tête de son petit gang comme à son habitude, la petite Hanna, qui suit Damon 2.0 partout, et Jeremy Gilbert, encore plus sot que son intrépide de neveu de deux ans. Ces trois mousquetaires s'en donnent à cœur joie, un coup les garçons se prennent pour des pirates, la fois d'après ils se prêtent à s'imaginer chasseurs de trésor tandis que boucle d'or s'improvise fée. Apparemment la fillette n'a d'yeux que pour ces petites créatures fantastiques ailées, le neveu et l'oncle la laissent donc se fondre dans la peau de Clochette.

La voiturette d'à côté est plus calme. C'est celle de Stefan et Katherine. Nathan, qui va mieux, point importuné par la chaleur grâce à la climatisation, dort paisiblement dans les bras, un coup de sa maman, un coup de son papa, tandis que ceux-ci discutent à voix basse, sans aucune dispute. Katherine fait des efforts même si Stefan décerne quelques maladresses inhabituelles dans sa gestuelle et son parler. C'est comme si elle souhaite aborder un sujet mais qu'elle n'ose pas ou qu'elle ne trouve pas les mots. C'est assez déroutant pour le jeune homme; d'ordinaire sa compagne met les points sur les "I" et les barres sur les "T", elle est nette et précise, tant dans ses actes que dans ses propos. Là, elle semble être vulnérable, Stefan en déduit donc aisément qu'elle est tourmentée par ses sentiments et qu'il est possible, très probable même, que ce soit le sujet _"mariage"_ qui la tourment ainsi. En effet Katherine n'a jamais été confronté à ses sentiments, à devoir les ressentir et les prendre en compte, c'est tout nouveau pour elle et bien qu'elle le taise, elle est terrorisée. Mais Stefan n'osa pas s'immiscer dans les réflexions intimes de sa compagne, il la laissa y faire face de peur qu'elle ne s'emporte face à une telle intrusion dans sa vie. Et après mainte tergiversions et tentatives de prise de parole, la vampiresse ouvrit la bouche et fit enfin une phrase:

«Bon d'accord, finit par déclarer la vampiresse, comme si elle venait de renégocier un contrat. Tu as gagné Stefan, je suis d'accord mais à la moindre connerie de ta part, je t'étrangle, c'est clair.»

Stefan ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, comme un poisson rouge. Il réfléchit au paroles de Katherine et tenta de les analyser: son optimisme lui indiqua que sa compagne vint, d'une manière brutale et d'un romantisme fort discutable, d'accepter sa demande en mariage, mais sa connaissance du drôle de personnage qu'est la mère de son fils, de ses lubies et de sa complexité le fit douter. Après tout, avec Katherine il doit s'attendre à tout et si cela se trouve elle est seulement d'accord pour rentrer dans leur monde! Allez savoir!

Lisant parfaitement la confusion dans le regard émeraude de son compagnon, Katherine, dont le tumulte de conflits internes qui l'anime est apaisé par la respiration synchronisée de son nourrisson endormi dans ses bras, souria tendrement à son compagnon, se leva délicatement et s'installa sur les genoux de Stefan, le fixant droit dans les yeux pour lui murmurer un chaleureux oui, bien moins froid que son petit accord précédent.

«Tu… Tu veux bien... Baragouina le vampire, surprit.

- Je veux être ta femme! S'amusa la vampiresse. Mais tu dois savoir que je n'y connais absolument rien dans l'art d'être mariée! Et hors de question que je change parce que je serai ta femme! Mais… j'accepte de changer de nom, concéda-t-elle, enjouée.»

Stefan rigola. C'était tout Katherine. Cet art de passer de passer du romantisme à la négociation puis à la joie et à l'insouciance, cette personnalité complexe, c'est Katherine, la seule femme capable de l'émouvoir autant que de l'amuser. Elle peut le surprendre et négocier avec lui, parvenir même à ses fins tout en lui prouvant, sans être guimauve, dans de petits gestes, de petits regards, son amour. Comme par exemple en ce moment. Katherine établit leur contrat – oral, aucun d'eux ne compte signer de contrat établit chez le notaire ou l'avocat – de mariage tout en lui caressant machinalement le bras, une lueur presqu'indécelable de bonheur dans le regard.

«Je t'aime, souria le vampire en l'embrassant passionnément.»

_Doucement Stefan, n'écrase pas Nathan! _S'alarma Katherine – par télépathie –, protectrice envers son fils.

_Je fais attention à mon fils Kat', mais je peux faire attention à lui et embrasser ma future femme,_ la tenta Stefan.

La nouvellement fiancée souria et, en faisant bien attention à ne pas étouffer son précieux petit trésor, elle se rua sur les lèvres de Stefan, avide de baiser autant qu'elle peut l'être de sang.

Très vite, cette échange, brutal, presque bestial, enflamma un peu plus chacun des deux vampires, et la jeune femme décida de déposer Nathan dans son berceau et de l'isoler dans la pièce voisine afin d'être seule avec son cher et tendre Stefan sur lequel elle se jeta fougueusement, au point de briser une partie de la voiturette. Mais qu'importe, Katherine n'y prêta aucune attention, elle intensifia le baiser qu'elle donnait à Stefan et lui arracha ses vêtements avant de sortir les crocs.

D'humeur joueuse, elle planta ses canines un peu partout sur le corps, soumis, de Stefan. À chaque fois, ses morsures demeurèrent en surface, elle marquait seulement son territoire tout en titillant son fiancé, le faisant languir de la morsure plus brutale, celle qui le transcendera au septième ciel.

Mais en attendant, elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouir de son pouvoir de domination, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres qui ne fit que rendre Stefan encore plus impatient et Katherine encore plus fière de l'effet qu'elle a sur celui qui partage sa vie.

Finalement, un fois que ses taquineries ne l'amusèrent plus vraiment, la vampiresse, un regard sombre, assoiffé par le désir, laissa échapper un grognement inhumain avant de croquer la carotide de Stefan, qui profita de ce moment pour reprendre la domination dans la partie jouée et mordre à son tour sa compagne en approfondissant toujours plus leurs exquis plaisirs interdits.

Deux voiturettes plus loin, un silence de maitre régna sur l'habitacle. Elena dormait et Damon l'observait, émerveillé par la beauté qui se dégage de sa formidable épouse. Sourire aux lèvres, le vampire laissa une de ses mains naviguer sur l'un des bras de sa tendre moitié tout en s'énumérant une énième fois les incroyables qualités qu'elle possède. Puis, en pensant à la mère formidable qu'est Elena, les prunelles bleues électriques de Damon se posèrent sur le ventre plat de son épouse. À première vue, rien ne trahit la grossesse d'Elena. Cependant Damon est fin observateur, sans oublier que sa vue est plus que bonne, ainsi les quelques grammes prit par son épouse ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Mais le vampire comptait bien s'abstenir de le souligner auprès de sa femme, inutile qu'il ne la vexe pour rien. Elle est belle, Damon la trouve chaque jour de plus en plus belle; pour lui, la grossesse va à ravir à Elena. Déjà elle était magnifique enceinte de Ian, son coma n'a jamais entravé sa beauté, mais cette fois, cette fois, Elena vit sa grossesse et ceci la rend encore plus resplendissante aux yeux du vampire, d'une partialité plus que discutable.

«Tu sais que je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans la nature, plaisanta Elena en ouvrant les yeux. Ah mon Damon!»

La jeune femme s'étira légèrement, se redressa et s'empressa d'embrasser son époux. C'est leur petit rituel. Dés qu'elle ouvre les yeux, si Damon est à côté d'elle, les yeux ouverts, elle l'embrasse. Probablement avec un peu plus de passion depuis qu'elle est enceinte; ses émotions la mènent un peu par le bout du nez, elle réclame énormément d'amour de la part de son cher et tendre ténébreux vampire.

Elena sursauta. La voiture vint de se stopper soudainement. Soit un problème est survenu sur le chemin, soit l'un des passagers à appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence du véhicule! Et apparemment la bonne hypothèse est la seconde: Ian vient tambouriner à la porte de la voiturette de ses parents en leur criant promptement de lui ouvrir.

«Mais tu me trafiques quoi toi? Grogna Damon en ouvrant à son fils. Et tu as vu dans quel état tu es, ta mère va te tuer!»

Le bébé s'est présenté mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Cette canaille expliqua à son papa que son tonton Jeremy a trouvé drôle de le jeter dans une baignoire pleine d'eau, chose que Ian n'a pas apprécié. En bon petit vampire, le bébé n'aime pas l'eau, ses parents doivent constamment ruser pour lui faire prendre sa douche quotidienne, le fait que Jeremy se soit bêtement amusé à le jeter dedans va rendre les prochaines toilettes difficiles pour Damon et Elena.

La jeune femme descendit au moment où son mari fut prêt à sortir _"faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cet idiot de Gilbert"_ qui justement arrivait accompagné par Bonnie. Elena retenue donc son époux et demanda des explications aux adultes sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Bien sur elle a entendu son fils et elle voit bien que celui-ci est tout trempé mais quelque chose lui dit que la version de Ian est un peu gruyère, il a probablement raconté ce qu'il voulait à son cher papa qui le croit toujours sur parole.

«Jeremy a fait une connerie d'accord, mais… Ils sont ingérables tous les deux. La petite Hanna a joué avec eux pendant un long moment mais ils l'ont épuisée: elle est partie dormir dans les bras de Judith! Expliqua Bonnie. Ton frère et ton fils eux… ils sont sous stéroïdes, je ne vois que ça pour expliquer le fait qu'il est impossible de les calmer! Ian a vu des glaçons et la bêtise de Jeremy lui est revenue en mémoire, résultat il les a piqué et balancer sur ton frère! Et ce crétin lui a dit qu'il allait se changer alors qu'il a fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire! La suite, tu la connais. Deux gosses, ce sont deux gosses! Que Ian agisse en enfant, c'en est un, ce n'est pas grave, mais Jeremy! Jeremy! Un idiot!

- Elena je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il n'aime pas l'eau, s'excusa le jeune Gilbert. J'ai cru… Ian a deux ans, les enfants de deux ans aiment l'eau généralement!

- C'est un vampire! Ronchonna Damon. Viens là Ian, je vais te sécher! Tu as vraiment des oncles crétins!»

Tandis que les deux Salvatore rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la voiturette, Elena soupira lourdement et donna une petite tape à Jeremy, sur le haut de la tête histoire qu'il réfléchisse un peu avant d'agir. Puis elle alla retrouver ses deux vampires tandis que Katherine, sortie dehors, reprogrammait la tablette pour que la voiture reparte dans cinq minutes.

Quoi de mieux pour un roi qu'une suite royale? Rien n'est plus prestigieux pour l'unique créature de son espèce, un hybride surpuissant, roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'une suite digne de son rang, c'est même une obligation pour Niklaus Mikaelson de l'occuper. Et le fait que Caroline Forbes soit assise sur le luxueux canapé comble à la perfection les désirs incommensurables de l'Originel à la folie des grandeurs!

Elle est restée avec lui. Elle l'a même empêché de sauter sur Rebekah lorsque celle-ci a clairement sous-entendu qu'il n'est pas un frère attentionné! La présence de Caroline à ses côtés est la cerise sur le gâteau, le petit plus qui rend les choses parfaites. Tellement que Klaus en à oublier ses petites rancœurs passées, signe que la blondinette de Mystic Falls a une forte influence sur lui.

Elle l'apaise. Elle le subjugue. L'Originel l'observe, il la dévore inlassablement du regard.

Puis il se rappela qu'il a prit des papiers dessins et des crayons à papier, alors il se mit à faire un énième portrait d'elle sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme qui rigola, se moquant gentiment de lui et son obsession pour ses portraits. Mais elle posa et vint regarder avec grand intérêt le résultat du talent de Niklaus.

«J'adore, souria-t-elle.»

Klaus se contenta de répondre par une discret sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis passionnément. Dés lors, un jeu de domination s'installa entre eux et ils mirent l'intégralité de la suite sans dessus-dessous, emportés par la dangereuse passion qui les unie.

Une nouvelle fois, Rebekah s'est réfugiée au comptoir d'un bar, à boire un cocktail pour oublier les querelles, ravivées, entre elle et Klaus. Elle déteste être en froid avec lui, mais parfois, son ainé dépasse les limites et elle souffre. Son frère est égoïste et ne se rend pas compte qu'à l'utiliser ainsi pour orchestrée ses petites vendetta mafieuses, il la brise à chaque fois. C'est comme s'il l'immolait par le feu, la transperçait par un pieu et lui brisait le coup, le tout en même temps! Il lui inflige les pires souffrances sans s'en soucier, sans s'en rendre compte. C'est purement involontaire, l'esprit de Klaus se focalise sur ses obsessions et rien d'autres ne compte. Il devient un robot, programmé pour exécuter ses ennemis. Rien d'autre ne compte, pas même la famille. Pourtant, à sa manière plus qu'unique, étrange et parfois inquiétante, Klaus aime leur fratrie. Il ne l'avoue pas, ne le montre pas, mais Rebekah le sait. Parfois elle sonde l'âme de son tourmenté ainé et peu y déceler l'attachement qu'il lui porte. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le retenir de la faire souffrir. Peut-être qu'un jour Klaus apprendra à être moins égoïste? Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas grâce à Caroline? Après tout, quelques heures plus tôt, après le départ de Kol, c'est Caroline qui s'est interposée entre les Mikaelson afin d'éviter que Klaus ne lui saute dessus après qu'elle l'ait traité de _"frère peu attentionné"_, Rebekah est bien consciente que c'est la jeune vampirette qui a l'influence nécessaire sur Klaus pour faire de lui une meilleure personne. Enfin Rebekah voulut y croire, après tout les humains disent souvent _"Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir"_! Mais Klaus est souvent un cas à part, avec lui rien n'est linéaire, tout est possible. Le pire y comprit. Surtout le pire!

Matt revenait du poste de police, récupéré Tyler qui, après sa petite visite à Caroline, est allé se battre dans un bar malfamé, en bordure de la nationale. D'après ce qu'un officier lui a raconté, tout a commencé pour une stupide histoire de tabouret. Tyler était ivre, l'homme face à lui aussi et ils se sont battus pour un siège autour du comptoir! C'est stupide, Carol Lockwood l'a bien fait comprendre à son fils lorsque le quaterback a ramené son ami auprès de sa maman. C'était comme rendre à une maman un petit garnement qui a semé le trouble au sein d'une classe de maternelle. Cependant si à première vue la comparaison est amusante, concrètement cela ne l'est nullement. Matt s'abstiendrait bien d'aller récupérer son meilleur ami au commissariat!

Ainsi, il eut bien besoin de s'évader et cette pause détente se présenta sous la forme d'un charmante blondinette, rencontrer la veille dans un night club. Matt n'a pas de pensées déplacées, il ne pense pas à débuter une relation avec cette étrangère, il veut juste mieux la connaître. En discutant avec elle, il a cru déceler une complexité, des plaies ancrées profondément en elle et il aimerait bien la sonder au plus profond de son être.

«Un verre d'eau, demanda-t-il au serveur.»

Rebekah, dos tournée à l'entrée, se retourna. Elle a reconnu cette voix qui a résonné derrière elle et souria au jeune homme qui se trouve désormais face à elle.

«Tu devrais te dérider un peu et apprendre à t'amuser. Tu es un rabat-joie! Profite de la vie, je vais te dire un secret: elle est courte! Plaisanta Rebekah. Tu vas prendre un verre de Bloody Mary! J'adore ce cocktail! Et pas de discussion sinon je t'oblige à te plier à cette injonction. Tu es bien trop sérieux pour ton âge!»

Matt ne discuta point les commandes de Rebekah. Il la laissa décider des choix de cocktails et parla longuement avec elle. Plus les verres arrivaient face à eux, pour la conversation s'allégeait et laissait place à des éclats de rires insoutenables, si bien qu'ils ne virent ni l'un ni l'autre les heures passer. Ils s'amusaient et rien d'autre ne comptait. Seul le moment présent comptait et chacun d'eux s'évertua à le faire durer un peu plus longtemps.

Avec le blondinet, l'Originelle à l'impression d'être seulement une fille ordinaire. Elle n'est plus Rebekah Mikaelson, appartenant à la famille originelle, en conflits perpétuels avec Klaus, en lutte constante avec elle-même pour tenter d'être digne de vivre parmi les humains. Avec lui justement elle se sent humaine, chose qu'elle n'a plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Et cela lui a manqué. Tellement manqué. Rebekah adorait appartenir aux vivants et être une créature de la nuit lui pèse énormément. Ce n'était pas son choix. Les vampires engendrés ont encore leur libre arbitre, ils peuvent choisir de vivre en damnés ou de mourir en paix. Elle n'a pas eu le droit à cette décision qui pourtant est cruciale pour chaque être innocents dotés d'une conscience et de sentiments. Non, ses parents ont choisi pour elle. Sa mère a jeté le sort et son père les a forcé, ses frères et elle, à devenir les créatures qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Alors que la vampiresse face à lui savoura la joie d'avoir retrouver son soi intérieur, Matt, de plus en plus bourré, se trouva être de plus en plus fasciné par la blondinette avec qui il tient une conversation de moins en moins consistante. Mais les deux jeunes gens s'entendent bien, c'est l'essentiel.

Tous le monde s'accorde à dire que l'amour s'entretien et ce n'est surement pas Kol et Nina qui font le nier. La jeune femme a commencé par se disputer avec le vampire, lui faire tout un tas de reproches, lutter face à lui pour obtenir le confort de la suite qu'il occupe jusqu'à ce, qu'à genoux à ses pieds, l'Originel la supplie de lui pardonner. Dés lors, elle s'est sadiquement amusée à le faire tourner en bourrique, il a dû céder à chacun de ses caprices – achats de bijou, vêtements et accessoires hors de prix, petits voyages par ci, par là… – jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne consente à lui pardonner. Dés lors les retrouvailles ont été explosives!

«Tu as de la chance que je sois gentille! Se vanta-t-elle en se rhabillant. Mais j'ai des affaires en cours, une visioconférence avec mes banquiers. Je ne peux pas annuler, crois moi j'aimerai bien. Ces crétins ne vont que parler d'affaires en cherchant à me revendre leurs placements débiles pendant des heures au lieu de me dire combien j'ai gagné avec mes placements de génie! Je suis euphorique à l'idée de cet entretien, tu ne peux savoir à quel point!»

Kol la dévisagea un instant. Aux XVIII-XIXème siècles, Nina s'acharnait à lutter pour la démocratie, prônant avec passion les idées Lumières, et utilisant la civilisation grecque du Vème siècle avant J.C comme exemples. Et aujourd'hui il semblerait que cette révolutionnaire dans l'âme se soit transformée en en femme d'affaires accomplie. Décidément cette femme est un véritable caméléon! Elle enfile n'importe quel costume et s'adapte à n'importe qu'elle époque; l'Originel ne peut qu'être un peu plus subjugué par la force qui émane de sa compagne.

«Au fait, tu te souviens du liquide que tu avais en Russie? L'interpela-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. Il fructifie aux Bahamas! Durant les trente Glorieuses je m'ennuyais, je me suis lancée dans la finances. Il faut savoir se diversifier dans la vie! J'ai commencé avec ton argent!

- Tu m'as manqué, lui confia-t-il sincèrement.

- Je sais, se vanta Nina. Tu es complètement perdu sans moi, pauvre petit bébé Originel! Tes petites étudiantes de la Nouvelle-Orléans n'ont pas mon charisme, tu devrais savoir qu'aucune femme ne m'égale!»

Décidemment elle ne comptait le lâcher avec ses petites escapades sans intérêt. Nina l'a probablement fait surveillé à l'instant où ses sbires lui ont rapporté qu'il était de nouveau parmi les vivants et lui ont appris les petits vis auxquels il s'est livré. Mais il a une excuse: il se sentait seul. Nina n'est pas venu le rejoindre, il s'est donc consolé dans les bras d'étudiantes jusqu'à retrouver l'amour de la seule et unique femme qui compte pour lui. Mais cette excuse, l'Originel est bien conscient qu'il ne doit pas la servir à Nina. Elle va s'énerver, lui rétorquer que lui aurait pu daigner sortir de son cercle de mafieux et venir la rejoindre en Europe, dans un des manoirs qu'ils ont acquis au fil de leurs voyages. Alors il s'abstenu de tout commentaire. En revanche, il s'empressa de se rhabiller à son tour et la suivit à sa réunion; pour rien au monde il ne voudrait louper Nina en mode _"femme d'affaires"_. En connaissance du caractère de la jeune bulgare, la visioconférence risque d'être animée!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous des enfants qui jouent ensemble? Des conflits internes de Kat? De sa drôle de manière d'accepter d'épouser Stefan? Du moment Steferine? Que pensez-vous aussi du petit moment Delena? De Ian qui a arrêté la voiture pour partir se réfugier vers ses parents? De ses taquineries avec Jeremy? Du fait qu'il est mentionné qu'Hanna se réfugie vers Judith? Que pensez-vous aussi du Klaroline? Du moment Matt/Rebekah? Du moment Nina/Kol? De leur drôle de relation? De la personnalité de Nina? **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & passez un bon weekend. **

**Amandine. **


	74. Chapitre 73

**Bonne nouvelle: Voilà le 73****ème**** chapitre où Ian fait une surprenante découverte. **

**Mauvaise nouvelle: je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, je le ferrai au prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. MERCI BEAUCOUP. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 73**_

La nuit est encore plus sinistre qu'une journée sur les terres du lugubre Royaume des Ombres. Une nuit étoilée n'est qu'un mythe pour les habitants qui sont habitués à voir le noir complet habiter le ciel. Aucune lumière n'y brille, seul le noir de la nuit ténébreuse règne en maitre sur le royaume. Seules les créatures surnaturelles sont capables de se mouvoir à travers les rues sinueuses et étroites des villes et des villages de cet enfer ambulants; les pauvres humains qui sillonnent encore les rues utilisent, pour les plus chanceux, une petite chandelle tandis que les autres, la grande majorité d'entre eux, tâtonnent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Ils tentent de se repérer dans le noir complet, en aveugles. Certains semblent avoir un code pour se repérer aux quatre coins de la ville.

Ian Salvatore les observe à travers la vitre de la calèche qui mène sa famille au tant sacré manoir des Petrova et décrit à voix haute à sa maman les scènes qui se jouent sous ses yeux. Il rapporte avec toute son innocence enfantine avoir aperçu plus d'un humain poser les mains sur les bords des murs – tout de noir peints –, à la recherche des petites gravures inscrites sur tous les coins des rues.

Des repères spatiaux! Pour avancer dans la nuit sans étoile de cet enfer humain, ils se sont gravés des indications se repérer. Un nombre est écrit sur les murs de chaque intersection; l'humain change de trottoir, le code inscrit lui indique dans quelle direction il se rend. Ingénieux comme système!

«Sympathique comme endroit! Ironisa Damon. Un super lieu pour des vacances en famille!

- Tu sais quoi si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir. Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque Klaus pourchassera ton fils quand il aura comprit de quoi il est capable. Ian a bien déclenché un incendie devant lui? À ton avis Damon, combien de temps il va lui falloir, à lui et à ses sbires, pour comprendre de quoi sont capables les enfants des doubles Petrova? Rétorqua acerbement Katherine.»

Damon lâcha un grondement bestial; les petites piqures que lui lance constamment Katherine l'ont toujours agacés mais qu'elle ose, face à Ian et Elena, formuler une de leur pire crainte concernant l'extraordinaire petit-garçon, cette fois, elle a dépassé les limites de la bienséance. Le ténébreux Salvatore ne l'apprécie peut-être pas, il ne s'en cache d'ailleurs pas, mais jamais il n'aurait formulé ce genre de chose devant Nathan dans une situation inverse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un enfant doit se sentir en sécurité et non pas savoir qu'un potentiel danger rode autour de lui!

Ainsi, si Elena, qui cache du mieux qu'elle le peut ses angoisses en rassurant tant bien que mal son petit-garçon terrifié, lance un regard plus que noir à sa doppelgänger, Damon, lui, est prêt à égorger sa machiavélique de créatrice pour oser faire pleurer son précieux fils adoré.

Mais Stefan, le bon samaritain, s'interposa entre les deux ennemis.

Il sait bien qu'une nouvelle fois Katherine est allée trop loin avec Damon. C'est toujours ainsi avec elle. Elle est lunatique, la moindre petite remarque ou la moindre petite provocation l'énerve au point qu'elle rétorque avec les armes qu'elle a, qu'importent bien les conséquences! Avec Katherine tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne. Elle prend tout pour elle, tout au premier degré et est incapable de faire abstraction du sarcasme coutumier dont fait preuve Damon.

Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour l'attaquer ainsi en terrorisant au passage le pauvre petit Ian. Mais il n'y a pas lieu non plus lieu de déclarer la troisième guerre mondiale. Encore moins dans ces circonstances où la famille a besoin d'être unie et non éparpillée en deux clans, lui protégeant Katherine contre son frère qui a, c'est une certitude, des envies de meurtre. Le regard bleu électrique de Damon trahit toute sa colère, si Elena n'avait pas déposé sa main sur l'épaule de son époux et si lui n'avait pas retenue Katherine en l'empêchant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche pour jouer les langues de vipères, les deux vampires se seraient battus.

«Damon, Katherine est désolée, s'excusa expressément le plus jeune des Salvatore.

- Ne parle pas à ma place. Encore moins pour dire des idioties! Gronda la vampiresse. Je ne suis pas désolée, c'est lui qui a commencé et…

- Vous êtes de véritables gamins! Peut-être que vous êtes des vampires avec quelques siècles au compteur mais vous agissez avec une puérilité! C'est affolant! Gronda Judith.»

Jusque là la tante d'Elena était restée silencieuse, comme tous les autres humains. Mais elle a senti la petite Hanna bouger, signe que boucle d'or ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, et la quadragénaire ne veut nullement que la fillette, fragilisée par tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu pour son jeune âge, ouvre les yeux pour voir des vampires chipoter tout crocs dehors.

Judith doit bien le reconnaître, en l'espace d'une trentaine d'heures seulement, elle s'est laissée conquérir par Hanna. La fragilité de la fillette, son regard de chien battu, sa détresse, ses belles bouclettes blondes et sa petite bouille de bébé adorable… tout chez elle est attachant! Quand on regarde cette jolie petite tête blonde, on a envie de la prendre dans les bras et lui faire plein de câlins: Hanna est tout bonnement irrésistible! Avec ses yeux de cocker qui trahissent toute sa détresse et ses craintes, Judith Gilbert, qui ne se laisse rarement impressionnée et qui est une femme de caractère, n'hésite pas à s'opposer aux vampires du véhicules, qu'ils en soient ravis ou pas. Les petites médisances et chamailleries existantes entre Damon et Katherine ne doivent en aucun cas effrayer la pauvre et innocente petite Hanna!

«Ce n'est surement pas une pathétique humaine qui va me dire comment me comporter et encore moins me faire une leçon de moral! Dédaigna Katherine.

- Katherine! S'écria Stefan sur un ton réprobateur.

- Tu ne parles pas à ma tante comme ça! S'énerva Elana. Et je rappelle à tout le monde qu'il y a des enfants qui voyagent avec nous, hors de question que mon fils ne se mette à parler comme un vampire blasé! Renchérit-elle en fusillant du regard son époux et son ancêtre.»

Évidemment si Damon se tut face aux injonctions données, Katherine ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer à son double. Mais Stefan l'en empêcha en lui posant sa main droite sur la bouche histoire qu'elle évite de faire enfler une situation déjà très tendue.

Le vampire sentit sa fiancée soupirer de résiliation et lui ôta son bâillon pour la voir, l'air dédaigneux et supérieur lui tourner le dos.

Elle lui en veut.

C'est sur, elle le boude – avec une incontestable puérilité - pour avoir prit un parti différent du sien. Dans l'esprit de Katherine, Stefan doit la suivre comme un petit toutou et partager sa vision personnelle et parfois excentrique des choses. Cette femme est une dictatrice qui ne conçoit nullement la notion de partage. Elle croit que son compagnon est à elle et exclusivement à elle, elle n'arrive pas à entendre qu'il ait un frère et qu'il arrive qu'il soit d'accord avec celui qui ne cesse de la provoquer au lieu d'épouser la pensée unique qu'elle désire qu'il développe.

«Tu vas le payer Stefan, l'avertit-elle simplement en grinçant des dents.»

Puis, avec l'habituel dédain dont elle fait constamment preuve, elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et observa la nuit aussi sombre que son humeur. L'aura de Katherine se fond parfaitement bien dans le décor du royaume des Ombres, clairement ce monde est fait pour elle. Il est aussi dangereux et sournois qu'elle. Le jour et la nuit sont un condensé de couleurs sombres, comme son esprit machiavélique.

Pourtant, bien que Stefan en arrive à ce constat, il sait aussi que Katherine faut mieux que cela. Il sait que, quelque part, caché au fin fond de son être égocentrique et narcissique, elle a du cœur, elle n'est pas si insensible qu'elle aime le laisser croire. Elle est capable d'amour. Après tout elle l'aime et elle aime Nathan, mais les sentiments, l'humanité la déstabilise. Katherine ne sait pas les gérer et laisse très souvent – pour ne pas dire quasi constamment – ses défauts ressortir et prendre le dessus sur son humanité. Elle n'est pas habitué à être aimée et lorsque Stefan prend le parti de son frère, Katherine l'interprète comme un affront, elle a l'impression de perdre l'ascendant qu'elle a sur son compagnon et comme la vampiresse est le type de femme à garder toutes ses cartes en mains, elle se sent vulnérable lorsque son fiancé s'oppose à elle. Elle réagit donc avec violence et méchanceté, rendant certain Stefan qu'un mauvais quart d'heure l'attendrait dés qu'ils arriveraient au manoir des Petrova, un lieu étonnamment charmant au milieu de cet enfer.

La propriété est immense et surtout extrêmement lumineuse; c'est un contraste parfait avec le ciel dénué d'éclat du Royaume des Ombres.

Passé le grand portail noir, des lumières, équidistantes les une des autres cheminent jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la grande bâtisse taupe. Là, par un simple claquement de doigt de la part de la maitresse de maison, le perron et l'imposant jardin – entretenu comme s'il s'agissait de Versailles – s'illuminent à leur tour et laissèrent découvrir une sorte d'Eden en enfer. Un jardin vert dans lequel les enfants, désormais tout deux réveillés, sont déjà entrain de ramasser des fleurs et des fruits.

Ian amuse ses parents. Il court dans le jardin, d'arbre en arbres, de fleurs en fleurs mais évite soigneusement l'immense piscine, digne de celles des jeux olympiques de natation. Dés qu'il en est à cinq cent mètres, il courre à l'opposé!

Au contraire de lui, la petite Hanna aime l'eau, elle l'adore et casse les pieds à Judith pour aller barboter dedans même s'il est cinq heures du matin, qu'il fait nuit et que tout le monde est épuisé.

«Il y a des brassards dans la remise! Déclara simplement Katherine en ouvrant la porte de son manoir.»

Elle laissa découvrir à ses invités un intérieur somptueux. Luxueux comme chacun pouvait s'y attendre. Des escaliers de marbre, associés à une rampe en or qui mène jusqu'à l'étage, où chacun – excepté Judith qui a permis à Hanna d'aller s'amuser quelques minutes dans la piscine – s'empressa de s'installer.

La chambre de Damon et Elena était immense. Les murs sont caramels, un king size s'impose en maitre au sein de la pièce alors qu'un petit bureau et une coiffeuse sont le long du mur qui sépare la pièce – de style classique – de la salle de bain digne d'un cinq étoiles.

Puis il y a le dressing, aussi immense que ceux que possèdent les Salvatore dans leurs maisons.

Elena Salvatore commença à installer ses affaires et celles de son époux qui lui préféra au rangement une visite de lieux plus en profondeurs, comme le fait son fils qui sillonne actuellement les deux étages du manoir.

Mais contrairement à Ian qui ne découvrit que des chambres, Damon explora le rez-de-chaussée et fut peu surprit de constater que la décoration est de style Renaissance, époque où Katherine a prit place sur son trône.

Bien entendu, le ténébreux Salvatore ne se contenta pas d'observer le salon, la salle à manger, la salle de réunion, la bibliothèque, une pièce vide et la cuisine, il ne résista pas à l'idée de mettre son nez inquisiteur dans les tiroirs de chacune des pièces.

«Fait gaffe que Kat' ne te choppe pas entrain de faire tes petites investigations! L'averti Stefan.»

Oreillers à la main, Damon scruta son frère l'air moqueur. Inutile d'avoir espionner la dispute qui a eu lieu à l'étage pour savoir que Katherine l'a congédié sur le canapé.

«Elena me ferait un truc pareil, je ne lui obéirais pas comme un petit toutou! Je resterais dans mon lit avec elle, que cela lui plaise ou non!

- Mais bien sur! Se moqua à son tour son cadet, dubitatif. Sérieusement Damon arrête d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs de chacun des meubles de cette maison!

- Non! Répliqua son ainé. C'est intéressant.»

Avec ses petites investigations dignes du CSI, le vampire a trouvé l'arbre généalogique des Petrova et surtout des journaux intimes qu'il compte bien lire afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.

«Voyons un peu à qui appartient ce journal? Se délecta le ténébreux vampire. Tu crois que c'est celui de Katherine?

- Damon pose ces journaux! Lui ordonna Stefan.»

Mais bien évidemment l'ainé des Salvatore n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il ouvrit le premier des carnets et commença à le lire à voix haute:

«_Juillet 1519. Cher journal, Maman avait raison. Je n'aurai jamais du me marier si jeune et si vite. J'ai fait une erreur, aujourd'hui je sais ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Je suis sortie de ce mariage tyrannique, je suis heureuse avec ma nouvelle vie mais… Je dois faire des choix. Comme Maman je dois choisir entre la mortalité et l'éternité. Cependant ce n'est pas si facile. Si je choisis l'éternité, je devrais laisser Maman. Je dois la protéger. Je ne peux choisir de rester avec Kol tout en continuant d'être en contact avec ma mère. C'est à double tranchant, si les frères de Kol apprennent qui je suis, ils tenteront tout pour se venger de Maman. Klaus est réputé d'une rancune tenace, sans bornes, et Elijah en veut toujours à Maman de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Quant à ma mère, si jamais elle apprend que je suis avec un Mikaelson… Elle va devenir folle! _Lut à voix haute l'ainé des deux frères. La fille de Katherine avec le frère de Klaus! Quand ta copine va savoir ça… Sa fille en tient une bonne!

- La ferme Damon! Hors de question que tu ne rapportes tes commérages à Kat'! Et planque ce truc, si Katherine… Comment je peux lui dire ça? Mais pourquoi tu as lu ce foutus journal Damon! Gronda Stefan. Range ça où tu l'as trouvé!»

Cependant son frère n'en fit rien. Il ré-ouvrit le journal, survola quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur un passage, qu'il ne lut pas à voix haute comme le précédent, histoire que Katherine ne les entendent pas lire le journal de sa traitresse de fille.

Dans cette extrait, écrit quelques semaines après le premier, la jeune femme rapporte qu'elle a fait son choix, qu'elle choisi _"l'Amour éternel"_; en clair, elle a choisi de mener la grande vie aux bras d'un Originel.

«Tu crois que les autres sont les siens aussi?

- Damon arrête de lire ces foutus journaux! S'énerva Stefan.

- Non! Le nargua son ainé.»

Alors que son père et son oncle se chamaillaient au sujet des journaux de Nina Petrova et des informations qu'ils contiennent, Ian Salvatore, agacé de ne découvrir que des chambres, persévéra et continua d'ouvrir toutes les portes qu'il aperçoit jusqu'à découvrir une pièce aux murs gris, avec seulement une canapé de cuir noir installé au cœur de la pièce.

Décontracté, l'enfant alla s'y installer et observa la pièce se transformer sous ses yeux.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Ian se retrouva dans le salon des Gilbert, à Mystic Falls… avec ses grands-parents maternels et sa tante Jenna.

Dans un premier temps, l'enfant fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il se trouvait dans une situation incroyable, avec les morts de sa famille en chair et en os face à lui. Puis, fataliste, il ouvrit la bouche pour les saluer et leur dire bonjour avant de leur demander des explications sur leur présence ici.

«C'est la pièce, lui répondit Miranda, assez émue de le rencontrer. Tu la contrôles. Tu voulais connaître les membres de ta famille qui sont morts, cette pièce t'offre cette possibilité.

- D'accord! Dit l'enfant en haussant les épaules.»

Apparemment l'explication suffit à monsieur Ian qui décida de profiter de la présence _"des morts" _de sa famille pour faire connaissance avec eux. Il leur posa une multitude de question avant de faire apparaître des jouets dans la pièce pour jouer avec eux.

Puis, au bout de deux heures, le bébé se rappela de l'existence de ses parents et décida d'aller chercher sa maman pour l'emmener dans la pièce grise, afin qu'elle retrouve sa famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Stefan qui s'interpose entre Damon et Katherine et qui prend le parti de son frère? D'Elena et Judith qui grondent les vampires? D'Hanna qui va dans la piscine? De Ian qui cueille des fleurs, des fruits, mais qui évite l'eau? Que pensez-vous de ce manoir? De la découverte qu'y font Damon et Stefan? De celle de Ian? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


End file.
